


Le sang des innocents

by Tabourette



Series: Le sang des innocents [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Loup-garou, M/M, Magie Ancienne, Mystère, Rating: M, Romance, Vampires, créatures magiques, développement des relations, lien de couple, magie de Poudlard, rêves
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-24
Updated: 2014-08-25
Packaged: 2018-02-06 02:17:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 48
Words: 279,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1840681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tabourette/pseuds/Tabourette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Le sang, ce liquide carmin qui maintient en vie mais qui peut aussi causer la mort. Une chose si banale mais pourtant chargée de pouvoir. Il nous relit les uns aux autres, nous enchaîne, fait basculer des vies, bouleverse des destins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Je tiens à remercier Clapounette pour la relectures et la correction de tous les chapitres de cette histoire ! Sans elle, vous n'auriez pas un texte aussi agréable à lire.
> 
> J'espère que cette fic dans l'univers d'Harry Potter vous plaira ! N'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires. Ça fait toujours plaisir d'avoir un retour et de connaitre un peu mes lecteurs :)
> 
> Sur ce, enjoy !

Les lampadaires éclairaient faiblement la rue de la petite banlieue de Londres. La lumière jaune pâle repoussait difficilement les ombres toujours plus pressantes qui n’attendaient qu’une opportunité pour jaillir alors que des bruits de pas solitaires résonnaient sur le bitume sombre provoquant un son désagréable et angoissant.

Harry était seul dans la rue, ce qui n’avait rien d’étonnant vu l’heure tardive, mais il n’avait pas le choix, il devait passer par ce chemin. Un sac en papier pendait au bout de son bras dans lequel quatre oranges s’entrechoquaient au gré des balancements. Sa tante Pétunia l’avait envoyé en acheter, subitement prise d’une irrésistible envie de jus d’orange frais qui chasserait peut-être la chaleur lourde qui sévissait encore malgré la tombée de la nuit.  
Harry n’avait pas eu son mot à dire. Malgré les 23h passés, il avait été obligé de ressortir dans la nuit noire pour se rendre à la petite supérette ouverte 24h/24 trois rues plus loin. Un refus aurait entrainé de trop lourdes conséquences qu’il était trop fatigué pour endurer. Alors il était sorti et c’est les pieds traînants et le corps lourd qu’il amorçait le chemin de retour. Une seule chose obnubilait son esprit : son lit si accueillant qui l’attendait. Il aurait tout donné pour s’y trouver à présent au lieu de marcher dans cette rue si peu attirante. Toute la journée, il avait enchaîné les tâches que son oncle lui avait ordonné de faire, faisant abstraction de la chaleur étouffante qui régnait à l’extérieur pendant la journée. Il n’en pouvait plus.

Passant devant une ruelle sombre, il lui jeta un coup d’œil envieux. Il savait où elle aboutissait et savait donc qu’elle représentait pour lui un sacré raccourci qui le mènerait presque directement au pied de son lit. Mais, malheureusement, il savait aussi que c’était une de ces ruelles où il ne valait mieux ne pas s’aventurer, même en plein jour. Une ruelle où personne ne regardait jamais ou ne voulait pas regarder et où toutes sortes de choses se passaient à l’abri des coups d'œil indiscrets.  
Harry détacha difficilement son regard de ce trou sombre qui s’ouvrait entre deux bâtiments et continua son chemin.  
Mais quelques mètres plus loin, il se stoppa au milieu du trottoir, marqua un temps d’arrêt et revint finalement sur ses pas. Posté devant l’entrée de la ruelle, il pesait le pour et le contre. Le pour finit manifestement par l’emporter, car le brun pénétra dans le noir oppressant qui lui faisait face. En cas de danger, il pourrait toujours courir, il savait qu’il avait de bonnes jambes. Malheureusement, la magie lui était toujours interdite hors de Poudlard.

Les ténèbres se refermèrent sur lui, le coupant du reste du monde.  
Par prudence, il préféra ne pas regarder la rue éclairée et tellement accueillante qui s’éloignait de lui à chaque pas. Mieux valait faire attention à ce qui se trouvait devant lui.  
Sa vision s’adaptait petit à petit à l’obscurité qui l’entourait.  
Harry savait que la rue n’était pas très longue, mais il lui faudrait encore quelques minutes avant d’atteindre l’autre bout.

Il trébucha sur quelque chose de mou et dut se rattraper au mur près de lui. Ce n’était qu’un sac-poubelle. Harry relâcha son souffle qu’il n’avait pas eu conscience de retenir, son cœur battant la chamade.  
Reprenant sa marche, il crut apercevoir un mouvement du coin de l’œil. Il tourna vivement la tête, mais ne discerna rien de particulier à travers les ténèbres. Il devenait vraiment paranoïaque, les endroits sombres et confinés ne lui convenaient vraiment pas.

 oO0Oo

  
Son souffle était court. Il haletait. Faim. Il avait faim. Trois nuits. Il n’avait pas mangé depuis trois nuits. Puni. Il n’avait pas pu manger. Il avait faim maintenant. Sa prochaine proie serait pour lui, pas pour ses compagnons. Il serait le premier. Faim. Un grognement de frustration sortit de sa gorge. Personne. Il n’y avait personne. Il renifla encore. La peur. Tout près. L’odeur de la peur. Quelqu’un. Vite. Faim.

 oO0Oo

Harry perçut un autre mouvement et cette fois-ci un halètement l’accompagnait. Sans plus réfléchir, il démarra au quart de tour et se mit à courir.

Il n’eut pas le temps de parcourir plus de quelques mètres qu’une masse le percutât dans le dos, le faisant tomber en avant. Il se réceptionna douloureusement sur ses poignets.  
Écroulée par terre, la chose qui l’avait percuté se trouvait maintenant sur son dos. Il avait beau se débattre, il n’arrivait pas à bouger d’un iota.  
La chose se pencha sur lui et lui lécha le cou.  
C’était un homme.  
Une voix gutturale et haletante résonna à ses oreilles.

-Humm. Tu sens tellement bon.

Harry commença sérieusement à paniquer. Il n’était pas vraiment partant pour se faire violer. Dans le cas contraire, ça n’aurait d’ailleurs plus été un viol…

Rassemblant toutes ses forces, il banda ses muscles et essaya de faire tomber son agresseur. Au-dessus de lui, l’homme ricana et finit par se lever. Harry ne chercha pas la raison de sa libération et préféra se redresser et s’enfuir. Il ne faisait pas le poids sans magie.  
Il se remettait à peine à courir qu’une poigne de fer lui attrapa le cou pour le projeter brutalement contre un des murs de pierre qui bordaient la ruelle. Le choc lui coupa le souffle que la main qui l’étranglait n’aidait pas à reprendre.

Suffocant, il releva les yeux vers son agresseur. Son regard rencontra celui de son vis-à-vis. Seuls deux orbes d’un noir d’encre lui firent face. Le blanc des yeux n’était plus visible. Il ne s’agissait peut-être pas d’un homme après tout.  
Harry n’arrivait pas à détacher son regard de ces yeux obscurs. Il avait l’impression de s’y perdre, de tomber dans un abîme sans fond dont rien ne pourrait le sortir.  
Trop obnubilé par ce regard envoûtant, il ne vit pas un deuxième corps se rapprocher dans l’ombre. Tous ses sens lui échappaient. Ses membres ne lui répondaient plus. Son corps ne lui appartenait plus. Il était devenu un pantin entre les mains du grand marionnettiste.

Son corps était devenu mou contre le mur, seule la main de son agresseur le maintenant encore debout. Il ne résistait plus.

L’homme qui lui faisait face lui offrit un sourire amusé révélant deux canines anormalement pointues dont la blancheur était presque trop lumineuse pour le noir environnant.  
Harry n’eut même pas peur. Il ne ressentait plus rien.  
Il n’esquissa aucun geste alors que les dents pointues s’approchaient dangereusement de son cou, ses yeux toujours plongés dans ceux qui lui faisaient face.  
Mais le contact visuel se rompit quand la tête de l’homme s'enfouit dans son cou.  
La torpeur qui l’avait envahi alors s’effilocha lentement, le menant petit à petit vers un doux état de langueur. Mais il avait encore du mal à reprendre pied dans la réalité. Il sentit une langue humide courir sur sa carotide qui pulsait sous sa peau et un souffle chaud l’effleurer.  
Les deux canines frôlèrent son épiderme avant de le transpercer brutalement.  
Un long cri de douleur sortit de la gorge d’Harry et alla se répercuter sur les murs qui les entouraient. Toute trace de torpeur avait maintenant disparu, ne laissant que la douleur.

Le deuxième homme grimaça.

-Tu aurais au moins pu l’hypnotiser avant de te nourrir, je déteste entendre la nourriture crier.

L’autre ne lui répondit pas. Il avait autre chose à faire. Le liquide carmin qui coulait dans sa gorge accaparait toute son attention. Il l’avait tellement attendu. Il avait tellement faim. C’était tellement bon. Ce sang était particulièrement bon. Meilleur que beaucoup d’autres. Il était bien tombé.

Harry essayait de se débattre entre les bras de son agresseur, mais celui-ci le tenait fermement contre lui. Pour rien au monde il ne l’aurait lâché.  
Le Survivant sentait son sang s’écouler hors de son corps en un flot continu, irrévocable. Toujours plus de sang.  
Ses forces le désertaient de minute en minute. Il avait du mal à penser correctement, sa vue s’obscurcissait de temps en temps puis redevenait claire, mais les petits points noirs qui flottaient devant ses yeux, eux, restaient.  
Son regard se perdit dans le vague, plus vraiment conscient de ce qui l’entourait. Seule la douleur qui pulsait dans son cou le maintenait encore éveillé.  
Son corps pressé contre sa proie, le vampire semblait ne jamais vouloir s’arrêter. Son membre gonflé sous le plaisir que lui procurait ce moment d’assouvissement se pressait contre le ventre de sa victime qui n’en eut même pas conscience.  
Enfin repu, le vampire recula et lâcha le cou d’Harry qui s’écroula le long du mur. Il ne se rendit compte que son supplice était fini que lorsque sa joue rencontra la surface froide des pavés.  
À présent libéré de ses entraves, il se mit à suffoquer, à s’étrangler en tentant de reprendre sa respiration. Dans une volonté farouche de rester conscient, ses doigts s’accrochèrent à la surface dure du sol, ses ongles raclèrent la pierre des pavés provoquant une douleur aigüe qui se propagea le long de ses bras. La douleur le gardait éveillé, lui prouvait que son corps était encore en vie et protestait.

Au-dessus de lui, son agresseur ne lui prêta pas plus d’attention qu’à une carcasse de poulet qui trainait au fond d’une assiette. Ce qu’il était probablement.  
Rejetant ses longs cheveux blonds dans son dos, celui-ci offrit un sourire éclatant et quelque peu carnassier à son partenaire. La peau d’ébène de ce dernier captait les rares particules de lumière qui subsistaient dans la ruelle, accentuant l’effet bestial de la scène.

-Tu devrais le goûter, il est succulent.

L’autre lui lança un regard méprisant.

-Je n’ai pas pour habitude de prendre les restes des autres. Et essuie-toi la bouche, c’est répugnant. On dirait un nouveau-né qui vient de se faire sa première victime.

Un sourire toujours collé aux lèvres, le blond s’essuya le menton où un fin filet de sang s’était écoulé.

-Franchement tu devrais mettre de côté tes principes et le goûter. J’en ai rarement eu d’aussi bon.

Toujours à l’écart, le deuxième vampire passa une main pâle sur son crâne rasé.

-Il est déjà à moitié mort, il est hors de question que j’y touche. Et puis, vu le peu de résistance dont il a fait preuve, je doute qu’il soit si bon que ça. En plus, je ne suis pas là pour boire, mais pour te surveiller, je suis les ordres.  
-Mais il y a déjà Rurus pour me surveiller, tu peux bien te faire un petit plaisir.  
-Arrête de l’appeler comme ça, tu sais bien qu’il n’aime pas et en ce moment, mieux vaut ne pas le contrarier. D'ailleurs, il n’est pas là pour te surveiller, mais pour passer derrière toi et cacher les dégâts que tu fais. Il faut que tu arrêtes de...  
-Rus !! J’ai fini ! Cria le blond à la nuit qui l’entourait.

Le chauve se décolla de son mur et s’énerva.

-Tu pourrais au moins écouter ce que je dis et me laisser finir !  
-Mais tu dis toujours la même chose. Geignit le blond.  
-C’est parce que tu n’écoutes jamais !

Une ombre atterrit souplement près d’eux, coupant net leur dispute naissante.

-Rus ! Reprit le blond. C’est bon, tu peux faire ton travail, j’ai fini.

Le deuxième homme croisa les bras d’un geste boudeur, irrité d’être ignoré de la sorte.

-Tu as vu, je n’ai presque pas fait de dégâts cette fois !

Seul un grognement provenant de la silhouette sombre lui répondit. Une longue cape noire recouvrait son corps tandis qu’une capuche cachait son visage des regards extérieurs.

-Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ? Tu n’es pas content de ne pas avoir beaucoup de travail cette fois ?  
-Arrête de m’appeler Rus ! Le dernier mot fut plus craché que dit dans une nette attitude de dégoût de la part de l’homme en noir.

Le blond se contenta de rigoler et alla s’appuyer contre le chauve, passant un bras autour de son cou.  
Le nouveau venu se pencha sur Harry. Celui-ci n’arrivait pas à entendre ce qui se disait autour de lui, seuls des sons déformés lui parvenaient aux oreilles, des sons couverts par le martèlement de son sang contre ses tympans. Il n’arrivait toujours pas à bouger, il pouvait seulement rester allongé sur les pavés froids pendant que ses forces le quittaient alors que tout en lui hurlait et s’accrochait désespérément à la vie. Il ne voyait qu’une issue possible à sa situation et elle n’était pas très réjouissante. Comme ses agresseurs n’allaient probablement pas l’aider, il allait inévitablement mourir dans cette rue sombre. C’était vraiment dommage maintenant que la vie s’ouvrait devant lui. Étrangement, cette idée ne l’effrayait pas autant qu’elle aurait dû : il avait frôlé la mort tellement de fois que celle-ci faisait partie intégrante de sa vie. Il avait fait un grand pari avec elle quand il avait dû affronter Voldemort. Il avait gagné et pensait avoir repoussé l’échéance, mais elle allait tout de même gagner plus tôt que prévu.

Harry sentit une main glaciale se faufiler dans son cou et venir tâter la peau encore intacte, de l’autre côté de la morsure. Il ferma les yeux, s’attendant à recevoir à tout moment un coup mortel, mais la main se retira sans rien faire de plus. Dès que le contact entre les deux peaux se rompit, Harry sentit sa conscience de ce qui l’entourait le quitter.  
La silhouette noire se redressa.

-Liam, tu n’es qu’un abruti ! Il est à moitié mort ! Tu sais bien que tu dois les laisser vivre.

Le dénommé Liam se retrancha derrière le dos du chauve qui s’écarta sournoisement pour laisser le blond affronter seul la colère de l’autre. Il n’était pas concerné. Bon, peut-être un peu vu qu’il devait surveiller Liam, mais pas assez pour être la cible de la colère du plus ancien.  
Liam prit un air contrit et baissa la tête.

-Je suis désolé Rus, je me suis laissé emporté. J’avais tellement faim et il avait si bon goût.  
-Je sais, mais ça n’excuse pas tout. Arrête d’agir comme un gamin, tu devrais savoir te contrôler depuis le temps.

Liam continua à regarder le sol.

-C’est d’ailleurs pour éviter ce genre de débordement que tu es là Valry.

Le chauve ne répondit que par un grognement. La silhouette encapuchonnée secoua la tête et soupira.

-Vous êtes aussi irrécupérables l’un que l’autre. Bon, il faut emmener le corps, on ne va pas le laisser agoniser ici.

Deux regards atones lui répondirent.

-Non, on ne va pas le laisser ici...

Liam et Valry soupirèrent, mais ne firent pas un geste pour l’aider. Il ne fallait jamais compter sur eux quand il était question de faire les basses besognes.

L’homme en noir se baissa pour saisir les épaules d’Harry et le retourna sur le dos.  
Surpris, il suspendit son geste. Il baissa sa capuche d’un geste nerveux et dévoila son visage où perçait une pointe de panique.

-Merde. Potter...

Sans savoir quoi faire, Severus Snape fixa son élève étendu sur le sol, les yeux grands ouverts fixant le vide, sa respiration haletante et les poings crispés sur les pavés.

Valry s’approcha de Severus, un air interrogatif plaqué sur le visage.

-Tu le connais ?

Le maître des potions ne le regarda pas alors qu’il lui répondait, son attention toujours focalisée sur le corps étendu devant lui.

-Il s’agit d’un de mes élèves.

Liam, jusqu'à là silencieux, commença à se tordre nerveusement les doigts.

-Je suis désolé Rus, je ne pouvais pas savoir.

Il posa une main sur l’épaule de son partenaire pour montrer sa compassion et exprimer son pardon.  
Ce contact sembla réveiller Severus. Il se pencha brusquement sur un Harry qui venait de sombrer dans l’inconscience et le prit dans ses bras.

-Il faut que je me dépêche de l’emmener. Je ne peux pas le laisser mourir.  
-Mais, répliqua Liam, tu n’as pas dit qu’il était déjà à moitié mort ?  
-Si et justement, il ne l’est qu’à moitié. Je peux encore faire quelque chose.

Sans attendre les autres, il courut dans la ruelle et disparut dans l’obscurité. Liam et Valry se regardèrent, un air désolé peint sur leurs visages. Sans un mot, ils s’élancèrent à la suite de Severus. Les ténèbres les engloutirent peu à peu.

Le calme était revenu dans la ruelle. Seule une tache de sang sur le sol témoignait de ce qui venait de se passer. Et quatre oranges éparpillées sur le sol.

  oO0Oo

Un bourdonnement grave sifflait à ses oreilles, accompagné d’une légère douleur qui s’amplifiait à mesure que le son se faisait plus aigu.  
La douleur devint rapidement insupportable. Elle remontait le long de ses bras, courait dans ses veines comme un feu brûlant, lui étreignait le cœur, lui comprimait la tête.  
Les bribes d’inconscience qui enveloppaient Harry s’effilochaient petit à petit sous la douleur. Ses doigts crispés raclèrent la surface rêche qui se trouvait sous ses ongles. Son souffle se fit plus rapide, saccadé.  
Une voix traversa les nuées obscures qui l’enveloppaient, mais le sifflement aigu qui l’entourait à présent en cachait les propos.  
Une main se posa sur son bras nu. La douleur éclata.  
L’esprit d’Harry s’arracha brusquement à l’engourdissement qui le tenait prisonnier. Son corps se cambra sur le lit où il reposait et un hurlement rauque sortit de sa gorge malmenée.  
La femme debout à côté de lui fut projetée contre le mur alors que toute la verrerie de la pièce explosait dans une gerbe scintillante.  
Aussi brusquement que son cri était sorti, il s’arrêta. Le corps d’Harry retomba sur le matelas. Ses yeux grands ouverts fixaient le plafond où des petites boules lumineuses se promenaient en flottant.  
Seul le son de sa respiration sifflante venait rompre le silence qui régnait maintenant dans la pièce.  
Dans un froissement de tissu, la jeune femme se redressa contre le mur. Harry tourna son regard vers elle. Des cheveux roux, mi-longs qui caressaient le col de sa blouse blanche venaient encadrer un visage où fleurissaient de multiples taches de rousseur sur son nez et ses joues. Ses yeux vert pâle le fixaient avec étonnement. Malgré ce qu’il venait de lui infliger, un doux sourire éclairait son visage.

-Et bien ! Plutôt violent comme réveil.

Elle tendit une main vers lui. Dans un mouvement de crainte, Harry essaya de se dérober à ce toucher, mais son corps protesta violemment. La douleur recommença à pulser dans ses membres.

-Essaye de ne pas trop bouger, reprit la femme en laissant retomber sa main, mais le sourire toujours aux lèvres. La douleur va finir par partir, mais il faut attendre que ton corps s’habitue à l’intrusion qu’il a subie.

Harry eut soudain peur. De quelle intrusion parlait-elle ? Que lui avait-on fait pendant qu’il était inconscient ? Était-il à l’hôpital ? D’après la tenue de la jeune femme, il aurait pu le penser, mais rien dans la pièce ne corroborait une telle supposition.  
Harry était déjà étonné qu’on l’ait retrouvé. Rares étaient les personnes à s’aventurer dans la ruelle où il avait été attaqué. À moins que justement…  
Dans son regard transparaissaient toutes ses interrogations et ceci n’échappa pas à la rousse.

-Je suis désolée, monsieur Potter, mais je ne crois pas que ce soit à moi de répondre aux questions que vous devez sûrement vous poser. Il va bientôt arriver, ce sera à lui de juger ce qu’il est bon de vous dire. S’il daigne vous raconter quoique ce soit avant d’en finir.

La dernière phrase fut marmonnée alors que la jeune femme se retournait pour constater l’étendue des dégâts qu’avait provoquée Harry, mais les mots n’échappèrent pas au brun. Que voulait-elle dire par là ? Qui allait arriver ? De plus en plus de questions tournaient dans son esprit à mesure que la femme lui parlait. Mais il n’eut pas le temps de les exprimer à haute voix qu’une porte sur sa droite s’ouvrit avec fracas et vint s’écraser contre le mur.  
Un homme relativement grand apparu dans la pièce. Sa peau pâle tranchait avec ses vêtements et ses cheveux d’un noir profond.  
Sans jeter un regard à Harry il se précipita vers la jeune rousse et la prit délicatement dans ses bras.

-Guiliane ! Qu’est-ce qu’il s’est passé ? J’ai senti ta douleur, tu t’es fait mal ?

La dénommée Guiliane caressa la nuque de son partenaire et le regarda dans les yeux.

-Je vais bien, ne t’inquiète pas. C’était juste un petit choc. Mon patient vient de se réveiller. Ça a juste été un peu énergique.

Le couple continua à se regarder quelques secondes les yeux dans les yeux puis l’homme finit par se détendre. Il porta enfin son attention sur Harry qui, toujours bloqué par la douleur, les fixait.  
Ce dernier se sentit mal à l’aise sous le regard insistant, un regard dérangeant, comme mort et plein de vie à la fois.  
Finalement, Harry préférait autant qu’il ne fasse pas attention à lui. L’homme lui adressa la parole.

-Severus va arriver dans quelques minutes.

D’accord. Harry était content de le savoir, mais qui était ce Severus ? À part son professeur de potions, il ne connaissait personne ayant ce prénom et il doutait que Snape soit venu lui rendre visite. Harry sourit à cette pensée, mais déchanta bien vite quand ledit Severus Snape apparut dans l’encadrement de la porte. Son sourire se transforma en grimace quand leurs regards se croisèrent.  
Son professeur ouvrit la bouche pour parler quand une masse sombre se jeta sur son dos, le faisant vaciller.  
La tête de Liam apparut au-dessus de l’épaule de son professeur. Harry eut un sursaut en reconnaissant son agresseur. Que pouvait-il bien faire ici avec son professeur et une femme aussi gentille que Guiliane ?

-Coucou Harry ! Le salua joyeusement Liam. Je suis désolé pour ce qu'il s’est passé tout à l’heure, je me suis laissé emporter. Mais tu étais tellement bon !

Harry tressaillit à ce souvenir ce qui n’échappa pas au blond.

-Hé ! C’était un compliment !

Un grand sourire vint accompagner ses propos, révélant deux longues canines blanches.  
Harry resserra ses poings sur les draps du lit. Il se sentait trop exposé sous ce regard de prédateur malgré la présence des autres personnes dans la pièce.  
Il essaya de se redresser malgré la douleur, mais la main que Guiliane posa sur son épaule l’en empêcha.

-Reste tranquille, il ne te fera pas de mal, il a assez mangé pour ce soir.

Et c’était censé le rassurer ?!

-Nous allons te laisser avec Severus, reprit-elle.

Sur ses dires, elle prit la main de son compagnon alors que Severus repoussait Liam contre le mur sans aucune douceur.  
Ils sortirent tous de la pièce, le laissant seul avec son professeur qui continuait de le fixer.

-Je me doute que vous avez sûrement beaucoup de questions, Potter, mais ça m’aiderait beaucoup si vous vous absteniez de les poser pour le moment, commença Severus d’une voix plate.  
-C’est un vampire ? Celui de tout à l’heure.  
-N'écoutez pas ce qu'on vous dit surtout, marmonna le maître des potions en soupirant. Oui, c’est un vampire. Je vois que vous n’êtes pas encore un cas totalement désespéré et que vous savez faire face à une évidence.  
-Les deux autres personnes, elles en sont aussi ? Continua Harry sans tenir compte du sarcasme de son professeur.  
-L’homme oui, pas sa compagne.

Harry était étonné que Snape lui réponde si calmement et de si bonne volonté. Ce n’était pas dans ses habitudes et Harry était légèrement déconcerté par cette attitude conciliante. Mais il préféra ne pas trop s’attarder sur ce fait et profiter de sa chance pour assouvir sa curiosité.

-Qu’est-ce que vous faites avec eux ? Sans vouloir être indiscret.

Severus ne lui répondit pas, se contentant de le fixer.

-C’est pour vos recherches ? Essaya de deviner Harry. Pour créer une potion comme la potion Tue-loup ?

Encore une fois, Severus garda le silence.

-Mais répondez ! S’énerva le brun devant l’attitude stoïque de son professeur sans tenir compte de son insolence. Je vais finir par croire que vous aussi vous êtes un vampire, alors répondez-moi.

Severus alla chercher une chaise dans un coin de la pièce et s’assit près du lit d’Harry.

-C’est ça.  
-Quoi « ça » ? Vous êtes un vampire ? demanda Harry sur un ton sarcastique.  
-Oui  
-Quoi ?! S’écria le Gryffondor.

Severus grimaça sous l’exclamation de son élève. Les mains croisées sur ses genoux, il essayait de se détendre et de ne pas penser au fait qu’il était en train de révéler un de ses plus profonds secrets à son élève.

-Ce n’est pas la peine de crier Potter, je suis juste à côté de vous, je vous entends très bien.

Ses paroles étaient toujours monotones malgré une petite pointe de sarcasme qui transparaissait derrière ses propos.

-Vous êtes un vampire et vous m’annoncez ça comme ça ? Demanda Harry sceptique.  
-Oui.  
-Mais arrêtez avec vos réponses monosyllabiques ! Vous ne pouvez pas répondre par des phrases construites, sujet-verbe-complément ?

Severus sourit intérieurement sans se formaliser du ton impertinent de son élève. Habituellement, c’était lui qui sortait cette phrase aux élèves terrorisés qu’il interrogeait. Mais Potter avait tout de même eu la politesse de ne pas continuer la phrase où il mettait en doute les capacités intellectuelles de son interlocuteur. Il ne lui avait pas fait cet affront.

-Si, monsieur Potter, j’en suis tout à fait capable, mais, dans ce cas, je n’aurais pas le plaisir de vous voir vous énerver tout seul.

Harry sourit. Au moins, il retrouvait l’attitude de son professeur à laquelle il était habitué, ce qui était rassurant dans une situation pareille.

-Vous ne voulez toujours pas me dire ce que vous faites ici professeur ? Je suis sûr que vous pensez que ça ne me regarde pas, mais vu que je suis aussi ici parce que j’ai été attaqué par un vampire, je pense avoir le droit à un minimum d’explication.  
-Je vous l’ai dit, Potter.  
-Vous voulez me faire croire que vous êtes un vampire ? D’accord. Je vous crois. Comment ça se fait que personne ne soit au courant à Poudlard, que personne n’ait jamais vu vos dents ou je ne sais quoi ? Le questionna Harry ne le croyant pas du tout.  
-Je n’ai pas pour habitude de montrer mes dents à tout le monde. Répondit tranquillement Severus.  
-Pourtant si j’en juge ce que j’ai vu tout à l’heure, il suffit que vous souriiez pour qu’elles soient visibles. Je ne pense pas que personne ne les ait remarqués depuis le temps que vous enseignez à Poudlard.  
-Je tiens à vous rappeler Potter, avant que vous ne vous lanciez plus profondément dans cette argumentation, que je n’ai pas pour habitude de sourire niaisement à tout bout de champ.  
-C’est pas faux, marmonna Harry. Dans ce cas…Je peux les voir ?

Severus lui lança un regard menaçant.

-Ne poussez pas Potter. Je ne vais pas vous montrer mes dents juste pour que vous me croyiez.  
-Très bien. Je ne vous crois pas alors. Bouda Harry.  
-Bien.

Severus avait bien essayé d’arrêter de considérer Harry comme un gamin après sa victoire contre Voldemort, mais des attitudes aussi puériles que celle-ci réduisaient tous ses efforts à néant. Il faisait déjà un gros travail sur lui-même pour ne pas s’énerver contre lui. C’était étonnant la facilité avec laquelle Potter pouvait lui faire perdre son calme. Mais pour le moment, il n’était qu’une victime et Severus comprenait la peur qu’il devait ressentir. Il essaierait donc de ne pas se formaliser de son ton insolant. De toute façon, il ne se souviendrait bientôt plus de sa gentillesse passagère. Severus n’avait donc aucune crainte à avoir quand à l’intégrité de sa réputation.

Un ange passa entre les deux hommes. Statique sur sa chaise, Severus ne bougeait pas d’un pouce. Cela rendit Harry légèrement mal à l’aise.  
-Professeur ?  
-Oui Potter?  
-Qu’est-ce que je fais ici ?

Harry trouvait étrange de parler avec Snape sans que l’un ou l’autre ne s’énerve, mais le maître des potions était incroyablement conciliant. En temps normal, Harry aurait déjà reçu diverses critiques sarcastiques. Autant profiter de l’attitude de son professeur pour essayer d’en apprendre le maximum et comprendre quelque chose à sa situation avant qu’il ne redevienne le bâtard des cachots auquel il était habitué.

-Je vous ai amené ici pour vous sauver. Liam s’est laissé emporter et est allé trop loin. Vous alliez mourir.  
-Pourquoi m’avez-vous sauvé ? S’étonna Harry. Vous me détestez !  
-Ce n’est pas parce que je ne vous porte pas dans mon cœur que je veux vous voir mort pour autant Potter.  
-Ah...  
-Eh oui, Potter, contrairement à ce que pense votre petite tête vide de paranoïaque, tout le monde ne veut pas vous tuer.  
-C’est bon à savoir, marmonna Harry.

Harry étudia son professeur, essayant de trouver une chose inhabituelle chez lui qui expliquerait son attitude, mais rien ne vint le renseigner.

Severus sentait sur lui le regard de son élève, mais ne fit aucun commentaire sarcastique. Cela n’avait pas d’importance.  
Une fois son examen terminé, Harry posa son regard sur la peau toujours aussi pâle de Snape et repris :

\- Vous êtes vraiment un vampire ?  
\- Oui Potter, comme je vous l’ai déjà dit.  
-Vous ne voulez toujours pas me montrer vos dents ? Essaya encore une fois le survivant, un air angélique plaqué sur le visage. Si je les voyais, je n’aurais plus aucun doute.  
-Non.

Harry soupira.

-Qu’est-ce qui me prouve alors que vous êtes vraiment un vampire ?  
-Potter, on ne va pas revenir là-dessus. Que vous me croyiez ou non m’importe peu.

Devant le silence de son élève, Severus finit par céder.

-Votre poignet, Snape désigna le bandage blanc qui enserrait le poignet du Gryffondor, c’est moi qui vous ai mordu.

Harry tressaillit au souvenir de ce qui s’était passé un peu plus tôt. Il fixa un long moment la bande blanche à la base de sa main gauche.

-Rien ne me prouve que ce soit vous.  
-Non.

Harry commençait à en avoir sérieusement marre de ses phrases monosyllabiques.

-Si jamais ce que vous dites est vrai, que vous vouliez me sauver, alors pourquoi m’avoir mordu ?  
-Pour vous sauver justement.

Harry secoua la tête, demandant implicitement plus d’explications.

Severus soupira une nouvelle fois. En expliquant pourquoi il avait fait ça, Potter allait croire qu’il était gentil ce qui n’était absolument pas le cas. Pour essayer de cacher la portée de son acte, Severus se raccrocha à la seule chose qui l’avait toujours aidé : le mépris.

-C’est un moyen assez compliqué pour vous sauver et je ne suis pas sûr que votre esprit attardé puisse tout comprendre. Mais je ne désespère pas de réussir un jour à vous inculquer un minimum de connaissances, c’est pourquoi je vais vous expliquer malgré votre profonde déficience intellectuelle.

Harry grimaça sous ces propos, mais ne put s’empêcher d'esquisser un discret sourire. Severus Snape, le seul et l’unique, était de retour parmi nous.

Faisant semblant de n’avoir rien vu, Severus poursuivit.

-Je vais quand même faire simple, je ne voudrais pas vous perdre en cours de route. Je serais obligé de recommencer. Mais faites quand même un effort pour comprendre et ne lâchez pas dès la troisième phrase, ça vous changera... Donc, vous avez perdu beaucoup de sang. Trop de sang. Normalement un vampire ne boit pas autant de sang d’un coup, mais Liam ne s'était pas nourri depuis longtemps. Vous seriez mort avant de pouvoir le régénérer. Pour faire simple, j’ai bu quelques gouttes de votre sang pour, en quelque sorte, le mélanger au mien. Je vous ai ensuite fait boire mon propre sang.

Devant la grimace de dégoût d’Harry, il précisa :

-Quelques gouttes seulement.  
-Montrez-moi votre blessure alors. Prouvez-moi que vous êtes vraiment un vampire et que ce vous dites est vrai. Demanda le Gryffondor toujours sceptique.  
-Vous êtes vraiment têtu. Je suis un vampire, Potter, je cicatrise vite.  
-Mais bien sûr ! Ça vous arrange bien. Et moi je suis censé vous croire.  
-Faites ce que vous voulez, ça ne va pas perturber ma vie.

Harry reposa sa tête sur l’oreiller et fixa les sphères lumineuses qui flottaient au-dessus de lui.

-En quoi me donner votre sang a pu me sauver ?  
-Je ne connais pas encore tous les mécanismes du processus, mais ça fonctionne. En vous faisant boire mon sang couplé au vôtre dans mes veines, votre organisme l’accepte et assimile du sang de vampire. Je vous donne en quelque sorte ma capacité de régénération pendant quelques instants. Ça suffit à ce que votre sang se renouvelle suffisamment vite pour vous sauver. Votre organisme doit déjà être en train de détruire mon sang. Ceci explique votre douleur à votre réveil : votre corps accepte les vertus de mon sang, mais les rejette en même temps. C’est très douloureux. Mais ne vous plaigniez pas, vous êtes en vie. Il n’y avait aucun autre moyen pour vous sauver.

Harry fixa longuement son professeur. Il ne pouvait pas croire qu’il avait fait ça pour lui.

-Je ne me plains pas...Merci.

Severus, inclina brièvement la tête, lui signifiant qu’il acceptait ses remerciements.  
En jetant un regard sur le verre brisé qui jonchait le sol, Harry se sentit soudain gêné. Il baissa la tête en triturant le bord de son t-shirt. On le sauvait et lui détruisait tout.

-Je suis désolé pour le désordre que j’ai provoqué. Je veux dire, pour le verre.

D’un geste du menton, il désigna le sol.

-Ce n’est pas grave.

Severus sortit sa baguette et d’un rapide reparo remit tout en place.

-En vous donnant mon sang, reprit Severus, je vous ai aussi donné un peu de ma magie. Vous n’avez pas pu vous contrôler quand vous vous êtes réveillé. Mais ce surplus de magie va disparaître dans très peu de temps.

De l’autre côté de la porte, des pas se firent entendre puis s’éloignèrent.

-Professeur, pourquoi vous me racontez tout ça ? Je ne dis pas que je vous crois quand vous dites être un vampire, mais si c’est vrai, vous n’avez pas peur que je dévoile votre secret à tout le monde ?

-Vous ne vous en souviendrez bientôt plus Potter.  
-Comment ça ?

Severus inspira un grand coup et serra sa baguette dans son poing. C’était la partie de l’entretien qu’il redoutait le plus. Il n’aimait pas voir la réaction des gens sans défense quand il leur annonçait qu’il allait voler une partie de leur souvenir, qu’il leur enlevait une partie de leur vie. Mais il n’avait pas le choix. C’était pour ça qu’il était là, entre autres du fait qu’Harry était son élève et qu’il l’avait sauvé.

-Je vais effacer vos souvenirs Potter. Vous allez oublier cette soirée et rentrer tranquillement chez vous.

Harry tressaillit, mais essaya de ne pas montrer sa peur.

-C’est obligatoire ? Si je promets de ne rien dire, on peut éviter d’en passer par là ? Parce que je vous promets vraiment que je ne dirais rien à personne !  
-Ça ne marche pas comme ça Potter, je n’ai pas le choix. Personne ne doit connaître notre particularité. C’est un moyen de nous préserver. Et ce n’est pas moi qui décide. Je ne vous laisse pas le choix.

Harry baissa la tête. Apparemment, il n’avait pas le choix, mais il ne voulait pas oublier. Il n’aimait pas l’idée de se sentir impuissant, de ne pas se souvenir alors que les autres s’en rappelleraient. Mais il n’était pas en position de protester : il n’avait pas sa baguette et souffrait le martyre dès qu’il bougeait.

-Vous allez me lancer un sortilège d’oubliette ?  
-Non, vous savez bien que ce sort a été interdit à cause des problèmes qu’il a causés pendant la guerre. Je ne peux pas prendre le risque de l’utiliser sur vous. Surtout que j’ai une...capacité qui me permet d’obtenir le même effet à quelques variantes près.

-C’est un truc de vampire ?  
-Oui. Enfin, mon « truc » de vampire.  
-Les autres ne peuvent pas le faire ?  
-Non, répondit Severus, mais certains ont d’autres aptitudes.  
-Pas tous les vampires ? Demanda Harry de plus en plus curieux sur ce sujet, faisant fis du fait qu’il n’allait pas s’en souvenir...  
-Non, ça dépend de l’ancienneté du vampire et de ses capacités magiques.  
-Et pourquoi, vous, vous pouvez faire ça et pas autre chose ?

Severus soupira devant l’insistance du plus jeune, mais répondit malgré tout.

-Je suis un bon légillimens en tant que sorcier. Couplé avec ma nature vampirique, j’arrive à contrôler l’esprit des gens pour les faire oublier en remodelant leur souvenir. Je leur invente un souvenir qui va remplacer l’ancien. Et aucune capacité magique ne peut y résister.

Harry continua à fixer Snape. Il savait qu’il ne lui mentait pas quand il disait être un vampire. Jamais il n’aurait pu inventer toute cette histoire et ne voyait pas pourquoi il lui aurait dit une telle chose qui le desservait. Malgré tout, il avait besoin d’une preuve, même s’il ne s’en souviendra plus. Il n’arrivait pas à se faire à l’idée qu’il allait tout oublier de cette soirée et continuait inconsciemment à penser que ce qu’il apprendrait ce soir, il s’en souviendrait demain.

-Vous pouvez me monter vos dents s’il vous plaît ?  
-J’ai dit non, Potter, ne recommencez pas !  
-Mais je vais tout oublier de toute façon ! Protesta Harry. Si vous me les montrez, je promets de ne pas résister quand vous allez effacer ma mémoire. Je vous laisserais faire.

Severus étudia la question. C’est vrai que c’était toujours pénible quand sa victime se débattait et après tout, Potter ne s’en rappellerait plus dans quelques minutes.

-Hmm, d’accord, grommela Severus. Mais ensuite vous ne bougez plus !  
-Promis ! S’exclama Harry, tout content d’être arrivé à ses fins.

Péniblement, il se redressa sur son lit, la douleur qui l’habitait l’ayant quelque peu quitté.  
Toujours assis sur sa chaise, Severus, détourna les yeux et dans une grimace, dévoila ses dents. Deux anormalement longues canines blanches et pointues se dévoilèrent au regard d’Harry. Luisantes de salive, elles paraissaient suffisamment acérées pour percer de la peau d’une seule pression. Cette vision ne dura que quelques secondes avant que le maître des potions ne referme la bouche. Severus se sentait ridicule, mais si cela permettait d'œuvrer sans résistance de la part de Potter par la suite, il était prêt à ce compromis.

Harry releva les yeux vers ceux de son professeur et remarqua sa gêne, mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Il avait eu ce qu’il voulait. Snape était effectivement un vampire.

Dans un soupir, il se laissa retomber sur le matelas et regarda une nouvelle fois le plafond.

-Je suis prêt professeur.

Il entendit la chaise crisser sur le sol, son professeur se rapprocher de lui et s’asseoir sur le lit à côté de lui. Le matelas s’affaissa sous son poids.  
Doucement, Severus se pencha au-dessus du visage du Gryffondor et plongea son regard dans les orbes émeraude. Harry crispa ses doigts sur le drap du lit. Tout son corps lui criait de résister, mais sa volonté était suffisamment forte pour qu’il reste immobile. Il valait mieux que ça se passe tranquillement que dans la douleur. En cas de rébellion, Harry ne savait pas jusqu’où son professeur était prêt à aller pour arriver à ses fins.

-Je vais vous hypnotiser Potter et quand vous vous réveillerez, vous serez devant la maison de votre oncle.

Harry ne dit rien. Severus plaça alors ses mains de part et d’autre de la tête du Survivant pour la lui maintenir et commença.

Harry vit les yeux de son professeur s’obscurcir et sentit son corps se détendre. La même sensation qu’un peu plus tôt dans la ruelle avec les yeux de Liam se fit ressentir. Il se sentit happé par ces yeux maintenant complètement noirs. Son esprit, lentement, s’engourdit. Sa vision ne se réduisit plus qu’aux deux orbes qui lui faisaient face. Tout le reste avait disparu. Toutes ses pensées. Toutes ses sensations. Une irrésistible envie de fermer les yeux et d’oublier le prit.  
Alors il ferma les yeux et oublia.


	2. Chapter 2

À peine le contact visuel fut-il rompu, à peine ses yeux et son esprit se furent fermés que toute brume se dissipa. Les sensations revinrent, sa conscience aussi.   
Harry ouvrit brusquement les paupières, oppressé par l’obscurité qu’elles procuraient.

Au-dessus de lui, Severus eut un mouvement de recul sous la surprise. Il se redressa et regarda fixement son élève, incertain.

-Potter ? Demanda-t-il perturbé.  
-Oui professeur ?  
-Vous allez bien ? S’inquiéta le maître des potions.  
-Euh...oui, très bien. Vous commencez quand ?

Severus fut désappointé devant une telle question, surtout à ce moment là du processus.

-C’est fait Potter...  
-Ah ! Ça n’agit pas tout de suite ?  
-Si. Normalement...  
-Oh.

Harry se redressa et fit face à son professeur.

-J’ai quelque chose qui ne va pas ? Pourquoi ça ne fonctionne pas ?  
-Je n’en ai aucune idée Potter.

Severus détestait ne pas réussir. Autant dire qu’il n’était pas des plus contents.

-Recommençons vous voulez bien ?

Harry acquiesça malgré sa joie de l’échec. Il avait fait la promesse de ne pas résister.  
Severus posa ses mains sur les épaules de son élève et, doucement, le força à se rallonger. Ils se remirent ensuite tous deux dans la même position que précédemment et le même scénario recommença.

Encore une fois, Harry rouvrit les yeux

Sans bouger, l’élève et le professeur se regardèrent sans comprendre.

-Potter ?

Harry secoua la tête.  
Dans un soupir, Severus se laissa tomber sur la chaise. Il n’aimait pas se laisser aller de la sorte en publique mais la fatigue se faisait sentir et il fallait mieux qu’il s’éloigne du jeune homme. Malheureusement, sa position ne l’empêchait pas de voir l’artère carotide du Survivant battre sous la peau.   
Severus déglutit difficilement. Tous ses sens se souvenaient encore du goût si onctueux du sang d’Harry. Il n’avait encore jamais eu l’occasion de sentir une telle sensation quand il l’avait mordu pour le soigner et savait avec certitude qu’il ne l'oublierait pas de si tôt.   
Plus un sorcier était puissant, plus son sang était délectable, mais avec un tel goût, Harry devait surclasser tous les sorciers ayant jamais existé. Severus comprenait que Liam n’ait pas pu s’arrêter.

Le maître des potions crispa ses doigts sur le tissu de son pantalon. La soif se faisait de plus en plus ressentir et c’est avec difficulté que Severus se retenait de bondir pour se nourrir à la source si savoureuse. Jamais encore il n’avait perdu autant le contrôle après avoir usé de son pouvoir, jamais il n’avait été autant attiré par un sang qui ne coulait même pas.  
Severus serra les dents et ferma les yeux.

-Professeur ? Vous allez recommencer ? Le questionna Harry, toujours allongé.  
-Non, je ne peux pas.  
-Comment ça ?

Severus détestait avouer ses faiblesses, mais Potter en savait déjà trop et il valait mieux arrêter maintenant avant qu’il ne fasse quelque chose qu’il allait regretter.

-Chaque fois que j’utilise mon pouvoir, je puise dans mon énergie vitale. Ça m'affaiblit.  
-Oh. Il faut que vous vous reposiez un peu avant de recommencer alors.  
-Non, il faut que je me nourrisse...

Harry déglutit quand il vit les yeux remplis de désir de son professeur se poser sur son cou.   
Un mouvement infime et involontaire rapprocha Severus de son élève. Il n’arrivait plus à détacher son regard de cette peau si tendre.  
Dans un réflexe de protection, Harry plaqua sa main sur la zone de son cou que fixait si hypnotiquement son professeur. Le claquement que produisit la rencontre des deux peaux sortit le maître des potions de sa contemplation.  
Severus toussota discrètement pour se donner contenance et se leva.

-Hum. Je vais vous laisser vous reposer, Potter.

Autrement dit je vais sortir avant de vous vider de votre sang dessus traduisit Harry.  
Severus se leva et se dirigea vers la porte qu’il ouvrit, le poing crispé sur la poignée. Il fallait qu’il quitte la pièce le plus vite possible avant de craquer.   
Il ne put pourtant s’empêcher de jeter un dernier regard à Harry avant de sortir. 

Severus passa une main tremblante dans ses cheveux. Il fallait vraiment qu’il se nourrisse, mais le sang qu’il buvait habituellement l’attirait encore moins que d’ordinaire. Comment apprécier autre chose après avoir goûté au sang si particulier de Potter. Malgré tout, Severus savait qu’il n’avait pas le choix. Il se redressa et disparut dans le couloir.

oO0Oo

Dès que son professeur fut sorti, Harry se rallongea sur le matelas dur de son lit. Malgré le détachement qu’il avait affiché par rapport à sa situation, il ne se sentait pas rassuré du tout. Il faut dire, pour sa défense, que la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait actuellement était tout sauf habituelle. Se faire attaquer en pleine rue, ça passait encore, rien de bien inhabituel quant on s’appelait Harry Potter, quoique ce soit la première fois que ça lui arrive dans le monde moldu, près de chez son oncle et sa tante en plus. Mais bon, admettons. Se faire sauver et ramener à la vie par son professeur de potion honni, tout de suite on passait dans le domaine de l’étrange, mais en plus découvrir qu’il était un vampire ! Harry avait donc bien le droit de se sentir quelque peu dérouté. Comment un vampire pouvait-il se cacher aux yeux de tous aussi longtemps ? Les vampires ne sont-ils pas censés dormir dans des cercueils, avoir peur des crucifix, de l’ail et de l’eau bénite et brûler au contact du soleil ? En tout cas c’est la vision qu’on avait d’eux dans le monde moldu. Peut-être devrait-il se renseigner un peu plus et se mettre à jour… Quelques minutes plus tôt, Harry ne savait même pas que leur existence dépassait le domaine de la fiction. Et peut-être que dans une autre poignée d’heures il ne s’en ressouviendrait pas. Harry trouvait ça injuste qu’on l’oblige à oublier sans qu’on ne lui demande vraiment son avis. Quoique si Snape demandait son avis à toutes ses victimes, Harry doutait qu’il y en ait beaucoup qui acceptent volontiers de perdre la mémoire.

Harry suivit des yeux le mouvement d’une des petites boules de lumière qui flottait au plafond. Elles se trouvaient presque toute au-dessus de son lit, éclairant comme en plein jour le coin où il se trouvait, alors que le reste de la pièce était plongé dans une douce pénombre qu’aucune fenêtre de venaient chasser. Apparemment, il se trouvait sous terre. Rien d’étonnant s’il était dans un repère de vampires.

Le regard d’Harry se tourna vers la porte qu’avait claquée son professeur quelques minutes plus tôt. En quelques instants, il en avait appris beaucoup plus sur le maître de potion qu’en six ans d’enseignement passés avec lui. Mais sa nature vampirique était surement une chose qu’on ne criait pas sur les toits. Les yeux toujours posés sur la poignée de porte, Harry sursauta quand cette dernière s’ouvrit brusquement pour dévoiler la présence de l’homme aux cheveux bruns de tout à l’heure. Il s’effaça pour laisser entrer la jeune femme rousse dans la pièce. Il lança un regard lourd de sens à Harry, le défiant de faire le moindre mal à sa compagne, avant de refermer la porte sans qu’un son n’ait franchi ses lèvres.

-Et bien ! S’exclama Guiliane. Ce n’est pas souvent que je vois Severus dans cet état ! J’ai cru comprendre entre deux grognements qu’il n’avait pas réussi à effacer tes souvenirs ?

Harry rougit légèrement. Quoiqu’il face il fallait toujours qu’il se fasse remarquer. Même quand il ne faisait rien d’ailleurs… 

-Je suis désolé, dit Harry tout bas, la tête baissée.  
-Oh, mais tu n’as pas à t’excuser, au contraire ! Je dois avouer que je ne suis pas vraiment partisane de cette pratique d’effacement de la mémoire. J’ai failli faire aussi partie des victimes et si Ulver n’était pas intervenu à temps, je serais passée à côté de quelque chose de grandiose.  
-Ulver ? C’est l’homme de tout à l’heure ? demanda Harry que l’attitude de la jeune femme mettait à l’aise.

Le visage de Guiliane s'adoucit à la pensée de son compagnon.

-Oui, c’est lui, sourit-elle. Le rencontrer a été la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivée.

Sans aucun doute, la jeune femme était profondément amoureuse de son partenaire, et à en croire l’attitude de celui-ci, c’était réciproque.

-Le fait que ce soit un vampire ne vous dérange pas ? Qu’il se nourrisse de sang humain, qu’il soit immortel ?   
-Non, je me suis habitué à l’idée depuis un moment déjà. De toute façon, le seul sang qu’il boit à présent c’est le mien et tant que je suis lié à lui, le temps passe sur moi comme il le fait pour lui.

Harry écarquilla de grands yeux. L’attitude de Guiliane le perturbait complètement. Comment pouvait-elle accepter si facilement sa situation ?!

-Ça ne vous dérange pas d’être sa réserve de sang ?! Qu’il vous considère comme…un garde-manger…

La jeune femme éclata de rire. Ses yeux verts étincelaient alors qu’elle prenait place sur la chaise que venait d’abandonner son professeur.  
Elle posa avec douceur sa main fraiche sur le bras du brun.

-C’est un peu plus compliqué que ça, reprit-elle une fois calmé. Il y a une sorte de lien qui s’est tissé entre nous. Je…comment t’expliquer ça sans que ça ne te paraisse avilissant alors que c’est une si belle chose. 

Les yeux dans le vague, elle cherchait ses mots.

-Il existe une sorte de rituel chez les vampires. En temps normal, un vampire doit se chercher une proie pour se nourrir, c’est assez fastidieux et certains vampires se répugnent à boire le sang d’âmes innocentes, comme Severus par exemple. Il ne faut pas oublier qu’avant d’être des vampires, ce sont des êtres humains. Ce n’est pas parce qu’ils se sont transformés qu’ils ont perdu cette part d’humanité qui nous habite tous. Même si je dois admettre que certains se laissent aller à user et abuser de leurs nouvelles capacités. Mais la plupart des vampires restent aussi civilisés que toi et moi. Mais en tout cas, la façon de se nourrir reste un sujet primordial chez les vampires. Si jamais ils passent plusieurs jours sans boire, ils ont tendance à devenir violents et perdre toute raison. Ils deviennent sauvages en quelque sorte. Si tu te rappelles le comportement qu’a eu Liam avec toi, tu dois voir ce que veux dire.

Harry déglutit difficilement à ce souvenir pénible, mais hocha la tête. Oh que oui, il voyait ce qu’elle voulait dire !  
Guiliane sourit de son comportement.

-Ne t’inquiète pas, il ne te fera plus de mal. D’une part parce qu’il est rassasié à présent et d’autre part parce qu’il respecte beaucoup trop Severus pour aller à l’encontre de la protection qu’il t’a accordée.

Harry la regarda, perdu.

-Snape, euh, je veux dire, le professeur Snape m’a accordé sa protection ?

-Oh oui ! Ce qu’il a fait pour toi montre bien combien il estime ta vie. Te sauver la vie de la manière dont il l’a fait est vraiment rare pour un vampire. Il entre en quelque sorte en communion avec toi. Ça ne dure certes que quelques minutes voir heures, mais c’est quelque chose d’assez intime pour que ça en devienne dérangeant pour le vampire qui le pratique. En temps normal, un vampire ne mélange son sang pour sauver quelqu’un qu’à condition d’être très proche de la personne. C’est comme se mettre à nu devant toi. Bien sûr, tu ne t’es rendu compte de rien à cause de ton inconscience, mais Severus, lui, l’a vraiment expérimenté. C’est la première fois qu’il le faisait et ça l’a un peu chamboulé.

Harry essaya d’imaginer ce qu’avait pu ressentir son professeur, mais s’arrêta bien vite quand il commença à voir Snape nu devant lui ! C’est bon, il avait saisi le principe !

Le brun toussota pour cacher sa gêne, mais Guiliane ne semblait s’être rendu compte de rien.

-Pourquoi a-t-il fait ça pour moi ? Je veux dire, nos relations sont assez tendues.  
-J’ai cru comprendre oui, mais Severus à un sens moral très strict et laisser un de ses élèves mourir va à l’encontre de celui-ci. Il a donc jugé de son devoir de te sauver, même si c’était quelque chose de perturbant pour lui. Comme je le disais, c’est généralement une pratique dont on use avec quelqu’un de très proche.

-Ulver l’a fait pour vous ? Questionna Harry.  
-Non, il ne l’a pas fait, ce qu’il a fait pour moi est un geste encore plus marquant, beaucoup plus intime.

Harry cligna des yeux, attendant la suite.

-Comme je te l’ai dit, se nourrir est primordial chez les vampires et trouver des proies est toujours fastidieux. C’est pour ça que quand un vampire a trouvé la bonne personne et est prêt à s’engager, il crée une sorte de lien avec cette personne. Un peu comme un mariage en quelque sorte, mais beaucoup plus intime. Je ne sais pas vraiment comment t’expliquer ça correctement. Les personnes comme moi deviennent la Source du vampire. Nous sommes leur garde-manger comme tu l’as si joliment dit tout à l’heure, sourit Guiliane, mais c’est un peu plus que ça. Une fois lié à moi, Ulver ne peut plus boire d’autre sang que le mien. Pas que ça le tuerait, mais le sang de quelqu’un d’autre aurait un goût horrible pour lui et de toute façon, un vampire lié n’a plus l’envie de boire un autre sang. C’est un peu devenu sa drogue. Le lien qui s’établit alors entre le vampire et sa Source n’est en aucune mesure comparable à autre chose. 

Harry l’écoutait sans dire un mot, complètement envouté par ce que lui racontait Guiliane. Elle semblait si heureuse de ce qui lui arrivait, être la Source d’un vampire avait l’air vraiment merveilleux si on l’écoutait. Mais l’amour qu’elle portait à son compagnon devait y être pour beaucoup. Une personne devenue Source contre son gré ne devait pas tenir le même discours.

-Tous les couples Source-vampire sont-ils aussi heureux que vous ? N’est-ce pas une forme d’asservissement de devenir la propriété d’un vampire si on n’en a pas envie ?   
-Aucun couple que je connaisse n’est malheureux, personne n’a été fait Source contre son gré et aucun vampire ne s’aventurerait à obliger quelqu’un. Si un vampire obligeait une personne à devenir son calice, la relation qui s’établirait entre eux serait aussi désagréable pour l’un que pour l’autre. Les vampires qui ne sont pas prêts à se dévouer à quelqu’un évitent de prendre une Source, ils se contentent de se trouver différentes proies.  
-Et pourquoi ne pas choisir une personne, la considérer comme sa Source sans pour autant quelle le devienne vraiment ?   
-Tu veux dire, se nourrir toujours de la même personne ?

Harry acquiesça.

-Ce n’est pas possible. Un humain qui se fait mordre trois fois entre deux Lunes se retrouve dans une situation fâcheuse et les vampires ne sont pas forcément prêts à en assumer les conséquences.

-Qu’est-ce qui arrive à la personne ? demanda Harry de plus en plus curieux.  
-La troisième morsure tisse une sorte de lien entre le vampire et sa victime. Même si les précédentes morsures ne viennent pas de lui. Si le lien n’est pas consolidé, la victime meurt, tout simplement, même si la morsure n’est pas mortelle. Le seul moyen pour le vampire de la sauver c’est soit d’en faire sa Source, soit d’en faire un vampire. Dans ce dernier cas, le lien évolue dans une sorte relation filiale, quand ça se passe bien… Le plus souvent, un vampire qui a commis l’erreur de mordre une troisième fois une personne ne veut pas « s’encombrer » et la laisse mourir. Comme je te l’ai dit, établir un lien avec un humain n’est pas une chose à prendre à la légère pour un vampire.  
-Mais ça doit arriver souvent ce genre de problème, non ?   
-Dis donc, tu es bien avide d’apprendre, rigola Guiliane. Pour te répondre, non, à chaque morsure, le vampire laisse la trace de son passage sur la victime. Je ne sais pas vraiment comment ça se passe, si c’est une odeur ou une sensation, mais un autre vampire saura qu’il ne faut pas l’attaquer au risque de se retrouver avec ce problème sur les bras. Généralement, ça ne se passe pas trop mal. Les vampires restent civilisés et essayent de suivre les règles de conduite qui sont établies. Ils restent des humains après tout, quoiqu’un peu plus dépendant de leurs besoins.

Harry était en train de se rendre compte que la vie d’un vampire n’était pas que faite de comportement insouciant. Ses pensées revinrent à son professeur. Jamais il n’aurait pu imaginer qu’il soit un vampire.

-Le professeur Snape a-t-il une Source ?  
-Non, rigola Guiliane, et je le vois mal en prendre un. Il est tellement austère et froid !

Harry sourit. Il ne pouvait que lui donner raison. Mais son sourire disparu quand il imagina Snape en train de chasser un de ses pauvres élèves pour lui boire son sang avant de lui effacer la mémoire. Peut-être que le nid de personnes insouciantes qu’est Poudlard était la raison qui avait poussé Snape à devenir professeur. Parce que franchement, le maître des potions n’avait pas vraiment l’air d’apprécier son travail et d’avoir l’âme d’un professeur.

Comme si elle avait lu dans ses pensées, Guiliane le rassura d’un sourire. 

-Ne t’inquiète pas, Severus est totalement inoffensif. C’est un des rares vampires que je connaisse qui rechigne à se nourrir de sang frais. Ça fait plusieurs années déjà que je ne l’ai pas vu attaquer une personne pour se nourrir. Je ne sais pas comment il fait, mais il arrive à se procurer du sang autrement qu’en plantant ses crocs dans la chair d’une pauvre personne. Et je peux te dire par expérience qu’un vampire à beaucoup de mal à résister à l’envie de boire le sang à sa source. Quoique, ça expliquerait l’air renfrogné qu’a tout le temps Severus. Il doit être frustré le pauvre petit pépère.

Harry sursauta et avala sa salive de travers. Une quinte de toux le saisit. Comment quelqu’un de normalement constitué pouvait appeler Snape « petit pépère » ?! D’accord, Severus n’était pas aussi terrible qu’il voulait le faire croire, preuve était la manière dont il s’était comporté avec lui un peu plus tôt. Sans être vraiment attentionné, il n’avait pas vraiment été désagréable avec Harry et plutôt soucieux de lui avant de lui effacer la mémoire. Mais ce n’est pas pour autant qu’Harry allait l’appeler « petit pépère »…   
Dans un dernier toussotement, Harry s’écroula sur son lit, complètement épuisé.

Guiliane se leva et alla chercher une fiole dans un des placards dont la porte avait précédemment été réduite à néant. Revenant vers Harry, elle lui tendit la potion.

-Tient, boit ça, ça va t’aider à dormir. Ton corps est encore faible. Le sang de Severus doit être totalement éliminé maintenant, mis tu as quand même passé presque une heure au bord de la mort. Un corps ne peut pas s’en remettre immédiatement. 

Harry jeta un coup d’œil vers la porte fermée. Guiliane suivit son regard.

-Je ne sais pas quand Severus va revenir. Surement quand il aura trouvé ce qu’il peut faire avec toi. Mais tant que tu dormiras, je te jure qu’il ne te fera rien.

Avec réticence, Harry porta le flacon à ses lèvres et en avala le contenu. Quelques secondes plus tard seulement, il sentit ses paupières se faire lourdes et ses yeux le picoter. Docile, il les ferma et s’endormit presque aussitôt.

oO0Oo

Severus soupira. Qu’est ce qu’il allait faire de Potter ? Et qu’est ce qu’il allait faire de lui-même ? Il avait été à deux doigts de sauter sur son élève et d’enfoncer ses dents dans sa chair si tentante. Il aurait suffi qu’il ait un peu moins de contrôle sur ses pulsions pour que… Mieux valait ne pas penser aux conséquences. Il avait réussi à se contrôler, c’était le principal. Mais cela ne résolvait aucunement son problème avec Potter. Pourquoi est-ce qu’il n’arrivait pas à effacer sa mémoire ? Jamais jusqu'à présent sa capacité ne lui avait fait défaut. Et pourtant, il n’avait rien pu faire. Rien. Potter avait toujours ses souvenirs et en prime, il avait soif ! Qu’est ce qu’il détestait se nourrir. Rien que d’imaginer ce sang insipide lui couler dans la gorge le révulsait. Mais attaquer une personne innocente lui était encore plus détestable. Le souvenir de son premier repas en tant que vampire ne cessait de le hanter dès qu’il envisageait la perspective de mordre quelqu’un pour enfin assouvir cette soif qui le tenait depuis trop longtemps. Un manque se faisait toujours ressentir lorsqu’il buvait ce sang sans saveur et à de nombreuses reprises, il avait été sur le point de craquer et de partir en chasse. Mais le souvenir de cette nuit sanglante, de cette boucherie ressurgissait et lui faisait reprendre le contrôle de lui-même. Il savait qu’à présent il serait parfaitement capable de mordre quelqu’un sans que cela vire au bain de sang. Il n’était plus un nouveau-né qui ne savait pas se contrôler. Surtout que maintenant l’hypnose n’avait plus aucun secret pour lui.

Severus se redressa. Et si… Et si ce n’était pas ça capacité à effacer les mémoires qui était en cause. Et si…  
Severus se releva vivement et dans un mouvement fluide, sortit de la pièce. Il n’eut pas à chercher bien longtemps Liam, ses cris exubérants lui traçaient un chemin fléché jusqu'à lui.

-Liam ! Cria Severus

Le dénommé Liam tourna la tête vers Severus et sans aucune considération pour les personnes à qui il parlait, il s’approcha de lui.

-Oui Rus ? 

Le regard noir qu’il reçut à l’énoncé de ce surnom ridicule ne fit en aucun cas disparaitre le sourire du blond. Severus soupira. Il allait vraiment falloir qu’il revoie ses regards meurtriers, ils n’avaient plus vraiment l’air de faire effet…

-Liam, quand tu as attaqué Harry Potter, tu l’as hypnotisé avant ?

Le blond prit un air faussement outré.

-Bien sûr ! Je sais que tu n’aimes pas quand je mords quelqu’un sans l’hypnotiser avant alors je ne le fais plus.

-Pourtant je l’ai entendu crier quand tu l’as mordu. Reprit Severus.

-Oui, je sais, mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi. Je suis pourtant sûr de bien l’avoir fait, je l’ai senti devenir tout ramollo et sans défense avant de le mordre. Mais dès que j’ai arrêté, il a semblé reprendre conscience. Pourtant, je t’assure que je l’ai hypnotisé ! Tu me crois, hein, Severus ?!

Son regard de chien battu dont il usait et abusait ne faisait plus aucun effet à Severus, pourtant, Liam continuait à l’utiliser avec lui.

-C’est bon, je te crois…  
-Il parait que tu n’as pas réussi à lui effacer la mémoire ? Tu te ramollis Rus !

Severus lui frappa l’arrière de la tête avant de partir vers l’infirmerie de Guiliane. Derrière lui, il entendit le ricanement du blond le suivre.

Arriver devant la porte, Severus hésita à entrer. Il avait encore soif, mais les quelques gouttes de sang qu’il avait avalées après être sorti de l’infirmerie lui suffiraient pour résister à la tentation. Mais ce n’était pas ça le problème. Le problème c’est qu’il ne savait pas quoi faire de Potter et redoutait de se retrouver face au regard si pur et pourtant complètement détruit de son élève. La guerre avait marqué tout le monde, mais lui un peu plus que les autres. Logique. Pourtant en apparence, Potter ne semblait pas en souffrir plus que ça et peut être Severus aurait-il gardé cette impression s’il n’avait pas partagé son sang avec son élève. Il avait ressenti des choses que le jeune homme n’était surement pas prêt à partager, surtout avec lui. Oh, ce n’était rien de vraiment précis, pas des images ou des souvenirs comme avec l’occlumencie, plutôt des sensations, des peurs, de la douleur et de la joie. Plus de douleur que de joie d’ailleurs. Mais ça ne le regardait pas.   
À cause de cette nouvelle vision de lui, le regard qu’il portait sur son élève avait inconsciemment changé. Sans qu’il en ait vraiment eu conscience, le mépris qu’il éprouvait pour lui n’avait pas obscurci sa vision des choses lorsqu’il avait conversé avec lui un peu plus. Il s’était comporté avec lui comme avec n’importe quelle autre personne qui n’avait aucun lien avec Poudlard, ce qui se réduisait à peu de gens. Severus n’était pas vraiment réputé pour sa sociabilité et son amicalité, même quant il tombait le masque du professeur de potions.

Toujours planté devant la porte, Severus finit par entrer dans l’infirmerie de Guiliane. Généralement, elle servait aux Sources dont l’emportement de leur vampire pendant qu’il se nourrissait ou pendant des ébats amoureux un peu trop passionnés leur était préjudiciable. C’était la première fois au souvenir de Severus, depuis qu’il venait ici, que cette infirmerie servait à une victime. Le maître des potions avait du mal à s’imaginer Potter en victime, mais c’était bien ce qu’il était.

La porte ouverte révéla un Potter endormi dans son lit avec Guiliane qui vaquait à ses occupations dans la pièce. À son entrée, l’infirmière tourna la tête et lui sourit, tout en lui intimant le silence.  
Il s’approcha doucement d’elle.

-Comment il va ? Demande l’austère professeur des potions. 

Il se souciait rarement du bien-être des gens, mais dans le cas de Potter, il se sentait légèrement responsable. Il était à quelques mètres seulement de lui pendant qu’il se faisait attaquer, et il n’avait rien fait.

-Il va mieux. Je lui ai donné une potion pour dormir, histoire de soulager un peu son corps de toute la tension qu’il a emmagasiné. Je pense qu’il ne va pas tarder à se réveiller, tu peux attendre ici si tu veux.

Severus se renfrogna. Détournant les yeux de la jeune femme, il lui avoua, gêné par son attitude :

-Je ne suis pas sûr qu’il veuille me voir. J’ai… J’ai eu envie de le mordre et il l’a vu.

Devant son air dépité, elle posa une main compatissante sur l’épaule de son ami.

-Ne t’inquiète pas, je lui ai dit que tu étais un gentil vampire.

Elle ricana en voyant la grimace qui traversait le visage de Severus.

-Je ne suis pas gentil ! Et puis je ne pense pas que cela ait suffi à le rassurer, il me côtoie depuis 6 ans.  
-Il te côtoie peut-être, mais il ne te connait pas et je pense qu’il en a conscience. Il n’a pas l’air d’être du genre à avoir des préjugés sur les gens.  
-Oh si, il l’est, en ce qui me concerne en tout cas.  
-Je lui ai parlé un peu des vampires et il avait plus l’air intéressé que perturbé ou rempli d’a priori.  
-Tu lui as parlé des vampires ?! Mais je n’arrive pas à lui effacer la mémoire, il risque de s’en souvenir !  
-C’était le but à la base, rigola Guiliane. Je ne voulais pas qu’il ait une trop mauvaise opinion de toi, de nous.

Severus grommela.

-Je ne pense pas que ça suffira à lui faire changer le regard qu’il a sur moi.  
-Pourquoi ? Demanda la jeune femme rousse un sourire au coin des lèvres, tu veux qu’il te voit autrement ?  
-Non, je m’en fiche.  
-Severus.  
-Quoi ?  
-Non, rien, soupira la jeune femme. Tu me désespères Severus, tu le sais ça ?

Severus lui offrit un sourire goguenard et malicieux qu’il ne montrait qu’à ses amis.  
Guiliane sourit malgré elle. Severus avait un caractère impossible, mais elle ne pouvait s’empêcher de l’apprécier. Elle était tellement désolée pour lui qu’il soit si seul, si renfermé sur lui-même. Elle aurait voulu que tout le monde partage le même bonheur qu’elle connaissait avec Ulver. Surtout Severus, il le méritait.

-Je pense que tu ne devrais pas effacer la mémoire de ce garçon. Je ne pense pas qu’il causera des problèmes à la race des vampires. Il a plus l’air intéressé par le sujet qu’hostile. Tu pourrais peut-être parler avec lui de ta condition, ça te ferait peut-être du bien d’en discuter avec quelqu’un d’étranger au milieu.  
-Quoi ! S’offusqua Severus, tu veux que je me confie à ce gosse ?  
-Ce n’est pas un gosse Severus, il n’a que quatre ans de moins que moi.  
-C’est bien ce que je dis.

Guiliane voulut lui frapper la tête pour son insolence, mais autant essayer d’épingler une mouche sur un mur avec une fourchette. Un vampire était très difficile à surprendre et encore plus à toucher s’il ne le voulait pas.

-Pfff ! Bon, je te laisse si c’est comme ça. Essaye de ne pas le bouffer !

Severus lui jeta un regard noir qu’elle ignora avant de sortir de la pièce.

Son attention de nouveau portée sur Potter, il alla s’assoir sur la chaise qui était restée près du lit alors que les paupières de son élève commençaient à s’agiter.

Qu’est-ce qu’il allait faire de lui ?

Harry sentit les bribes de sommeil qui l’enveloppait s’effilocher. Il souleva difficilement les paupières encore engourdies de sommeil et ouvrit les yeux. Il sursauta en croisant le regard de son professeur posé sur lui, mais ne détourna pas les yeux. Pendant plusieurs secondes, ils restèrent à se fixer.  
Son professeur finit par rompre le silence.

-Qu’est-ce que je vais faire de vous, Potter…

Harry haussa les épaules et afficha un sourire mi-malicieux, mi-innocent.

Sous les yeux écarquillés de surprise de son élève, Severus se laissa tomber contre le dossier de sa chaise dans un soupir et s’avachit sur son siège.


	3. Chapter 3

Ses poumons le brûlaient. Son souffle se coinçait dans sa gorge. Les muscles de ses jambes protestaient, lui criaient de s’arrêter, d’arrêter de les faire souffrir, mais il n’écoutait pas les réclamations de son corps.   
Plus loin. Plus vite. Avant de s’arrêter, de s'écrouler.  
Ne plus penser. À rien. Rien d’autre que les cris d’agonie de son corps.  
Encore un peu plus. Quelques mètres encore et il pourrait...  
Il s’écroula. La terre sèche gorgée du soleil de la journée s’éleva en tourbillon de poussière autour de lui.  
Il lui restait quelques mètres encore à parcourir. Quelques mètres de trop.  
Mais ici aussi c’était bien. Ça n’avait pas d’importance.  
Son souffle court et chaud s’élevait vers le ciel noir ponctué de tache blanche.

Après de longues minutes passées à regarder l’étendue céleste, sa respiration enfin apaisée, il se releva.  
Rien autour de lui ne lui était connu. Il ne savait pas où il était. Il n’avait fait que courir. Droit devant lui. Sans but.  
C’était le seul moyen qu’il avait trouvé pour se purifier, arrêter de ressasser toujours les mêmes choses. Juste un moment, toujours trop court.  
Il rentrerait, mais plus tard.  
Encore un peu. Il allait avancer encore un peu. Peut-être vers la faible lueur qui apparaissait entre les arbres. Pourquoi pas. Vers ça où autre chose. Ça n’avait pas vraiment d’importance. Malgré l’indifférence qu’il ressentait, une petite pointe de curiosité venait de faire surface. 

Des voix. Il entendait des voix.  
Il se faufila entre deux arbres et s'accroupit derrière un arbuste. Les voix venaient de silhouettes se dessinant à contre-jour devant un feu de camp. Il ne parvenait pas à distinguer les visages. Peut-être que s’il s’approchait un peu plus...  
Un mouvement sur sa droite.  
Il tourna la tête.  
Une ombre fondit sur lui.

oO0Oo

La tension n’était pas loin d’atteindre son maximum. Quelle idée de réunir des Loups-garous qui venaient juste de passer la pleine Lune. 

C’était le seul moyen de réunir tous les chefs de meute avant qu’ils ne s’évadent dans la nature. Seule la pleine Lune les rassemblait parfois pour hurler ensemble contre cet astre lumineux qui, tous les mois, les narguait du haut de son infini.

Il fallait remettre de l’ordre entre chaque les meutes. Les partis-pris de certains loups-garous durant la guerre avaient bouleversé l’ordre établi. Un lycanthrope ne vivait que pour lui ou pour sa meute. Leurs actes ne devaient pas être liés à ceux des non garous, surtout si ceux-ci vont à l’encontre de leurs compatriotes.  
Les garous ayant rejoint le Lord Noir cautionnaient l’asservissement qu’il faisait peser sur ses sujets. Un loup-garou n’est jamais asservi. Il est son seul maître et se soumet uniquement à son chef ou compagnon.   
Certains l’avaient oublié. Ils avaient été punis pour ça.   
Maintenant il fallait remettre de l’ordre. Tous étaient réunis ce soir dans ce but.  
Mais comment coordonner une réunion quand tous les dominants supérieurs que comptaient les meutes locales avaient encore du mal à contrôler leur côté sauvage.  
Chacun voulait imposer sa vision des choses et seul le chaos ressortait de ce débat désordonné. 

Remus se gardait bien d’intervenir pour le moment. Sa situation était encore trop précaire vis-à-vis des autres. Sa prise de partis contre Voldemort pendant la guerre n’avait pas été vue d’un très bon œil. Seule sa proclamation d’indépendance et de libre arbitre face à l'Ordre du Phœnix avait empêché que de trop lourdes charges soient retenues contre lui.  
Le fait que la majorité des loups-garous aient été contre les agissements du Lord avait aussi joué en sa faveur. Rien n’avait été dit, mais certains approuvaient son geste. Mais les règles étaient les règles alors personne ne disait rien.  
De plus Remus était un semi-indépendant, il était un peu moins soumis à certaines règles que d’autres. Il avait une meute attitrée, mais passait le plus clair de son temps loin d’elle. Il ne ressentait pas, comme certains, le besoin d’être entouré d’autres loups-garous. Sa position de professeur à Poudlard le maintenait également au château une bonne partie de l’année donc il valait mieux qu’il ne se lie pas trop.  
Rares étaient les loups-garous qui ne ressentaient pas le besoin permanent d’être liés à une meute, mais il n’en était pas moins aussi respecté que les autres.  
Un loup-garou était avant tout libre. Qu’il choisisse la meute ou la solitude n’appartenait qu’à lui. Malgré tout, Remus ressentait parfois le besoin de retrouver ses congénères et il savait que pendant ces périodes, une meute l’attendait. Solitaire, mais pas isolé.

Le ton montait dans la conversation. Tous faisaient des efforts pour se contrôler, mais leur côté sauvage les pressait et n’attendait qu’une occasion pour jaillir.

Un sifflement retentit dans la forêt alentour. Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers la source du bruit, sur le qui-vive.

Gorg apparu alors entre les arbres. Un colosse de plus de deux mètres. Un loup-garou dont la force n’avait d’égal que sa sauvagerie. Sur son épaule gesticulait un homme. 

-Regardez ce que j’ai trouvé en train de rôder près d’ici !

Sans plus de précaution, Gorg le jeta au milieu des loups-garous.  
Draco Malfoy s’écroula sur le sol dans un nuage de poussière. Ses yeux écarquillés de terreur fixaient la foule qui l’entourait avant de s’arrêter sur Remus Lupin. En reconnaissant son professeur, il sentit une vague de soulagement le parcourir. Il ne laisserait jamais un de ses élèves en danger. Il était bien trop droit pour ça.  
Draco s'apprêtait à le rejoindre quand, plus rapide que l’éclair, un homme se jeta sur lui et lui plaqua la tête contre le sol. Il s’étouffait à chaque inspiration, la poussière s’infiltrant dans son nez et sa bouche.

L’homme se pencha sur lui, reniflant l’odeur de peur qui l’enveloppait.

-Tiens tiens, mais qui voilà ? Le fils Malfoy est parmi nous ce soir.

Un sourire carnassier se peignit sur son visage aux ombres mouvantes.

-Alors comme ça on vient fouiner. Aussi perfide que son père.

Remus se tendit, sur ses gardes. Un loup-garou en colère à quelques jours de la pleine Lune se contrôlait difficilement. Une simple pression trop forte de la main pouvait réduire en miettes le crâne de son élève. Les lycanthropes devaient toujours faire attention à leur force face aux humains.

Mais que faisait donc Malfoy ici ? Il devait être totalement inconscient pour s’aventurer aussi près d’une réunion de loup-garou. Surtout lui.

Tout autour, des regards hostiles fixaient hargneusement le corps écrasé par Wern. Tous avaient en mémoire les sortilèges de torture lancés par Lucius Malfoy sur les garous. Il devait penser que cela serait suffisant pour soumettre un des leurs. Mais leur espèce ne pliait pas aussi facilement. La meute de Wern était celle qui avait le plus souffert.  
Malheureusement pour Draco, les loups-garous sont très rancuniers. Le père en prison, ils seraient amplement satisfaits de pouvoir se venger sur le fils. Cela n’augurait rien de bon pour son élève, mais Remus ne pouvait rien faire pour lui venir en aide. Il ne représentait aucune meute et son opinion ne pesait rien face à neuf dominants supérieurs en colère.  
Remus croisa le regard suppliant de Draco. Il crispa les poings de colère face à son impuissance.

Draco fut brutalement relevé par le cou, ses pieds à plusieurs centimètres au-dessus du sol, avant d’être rejeté plus loin.  
Son souffle se bloqua sous la douleur. Il essaya de se relever pour s'enfuir, mais un loup-garou près de lui le saisit par la cheville et le traina jusqu’au feu. Encore un peu plus et sa poigne de fer lui aurait brisé la cheville et ça, Draco l’avait très bien senti. Ceci, plus la présence de Lupin, lui confirma qu’il avait surement à faire à des loups-garous.  
Haletant et mort de peur, Draco se recula autant que lui permettait le feu dans son dos.  
Son regard ne cessait de revenir sur son professeur, mais celui-ci n’esquissa aucun geste pour venir l’aider.

Remus était totalement impuissant et ne savait pas quoi faire. Demander aux autres de le laisser aurait signifié qu’il portait plus d’importance au fils Malfoy qu’aux loups-garous qui avaient souffert par la faute du père. Il signerait son arrêt de mort. Ils étaient intraitables face à la trahison.  
Mais leur colère et leur côté sauvage les aveuglaient et les empêchaient de voir que Draco n’était pour rien dans les agissements de son père.  
Éloigné des meutes, Remus ne ressentait pas autant qu’eux ce besoin de vengeance.  
Mais rien ne pourrait leur faire entendre raison.  
A moins que... non. Remus n’était pas prêt à sacrifier sa vie et son avenir pour Draco Malfoy.

Deux loups-garous plongèrent sur Draco, lui saisissant bras et jambes. Incapable de bouger, il ne pouvait que regarder, impuissant, l’homme qui l’avait précédemment plaqué au sol marcher vers lui. Celui-ci s'accroupit au-dessus de lui. Sa langue darda entre ses dents et parcourut la gorge offerte, excité par la peur qui émanait du Serpentard.  
Sa main finit par saisir le menton de Draco, le forçant à lui faire face, tandis que l’autre glissait le long du bras crispé de sa victime. Ses yeux plongèrent dans ceux apeurés qui lui faisaient face. Alors qu’un sourire terrifiant se peignait sur son visage, le loup-garou cassa les os de l’index de sa victime d’une seule pression.

Draco hurla de douleur. Une larme coula le long de sa joue et alla nourrir la terre sèche.   
Le loup-garou au-dessus de lui rejeta la tête en arrière, saturant ses sens de la douleur de sa victime : le corps frissonnant sous lui, la sueur et les larmes qui entachaient cette peau pâle et surtout, cette odeur enivrante de peur qui le recouvrait tout entier.

Les doigts de Wern se glissèrent sournoisement jusqu’au majeur suivant. Draco se crispa, le souffle court, priant en vain que quelqu’un vienne le délivrer de ce supplice, quand une voie s'éleva.

-Arrête Wern !

Remus s’avança.

-Arrête, répéta-t-il.  
-Et je peux savoir pourquoi ? Demanda Wern en se redressant au-dessus sa victime.  
-Je suppose que si c’est juste parce que je te le demande ça ne suffira pas ?

Wern ricana, toujours accroupie au-dessus de Draco.

-Effectivement, ça ne suffira pas.

Remus jeta un dernier regard à son élève. Celui-ci le lui rendit, une insoutenable lueur d’espoir brillant derrière ses pupilles dilatées par la douleur. Remus n’avait plus le choix, il ne pouvait plus reculer et laisser Draco entre les pattes de Wern. Il n’avait plus le temps de tergiverser. Wern n’était pas réputé pour sa patience. Remus penserait aux conséquences de ses paroles plus tard sinon, il allait se dérober. Il ne pouvait pas laisser son élève souffrir comme ça alors que ça n’irait qu’en empirant. Il devait intervenir avant que ça ne dégénère vraiment et que Wern soit incontrôlable. Aucune autre solution ne permettrait de sortir Draco de cet enfer.

-Alors ? S’impatienta Wern.

Remus inspira et plongea son regard dans celui de l’autre loup-garou.

-C’est mon compagnon.

Tout autour de lui, les loups-garous se crispèrent. Le cercle qui s’était formé autour d’eux se resserra.  
Wern se redressa précautionneusement. La lenteur de ses gestes traduisait toute la volonté qu’il devait fournir pour contrôler sa fureur.

-Tu t’es lié avec le fils Malfoy ?  
-C’est ce que je viens de dire.

Wern se jeta sur Remus et saisit le col de sa chemise.

-Comment as-tu osé ?! Il a torturé ma compagne, ma meute !

Remus essaya de ne pas réagir face à la fureur du loup-garou. Le moindre geste de défense ou de riposte ne ferait qu’empirer les choses.

-Pas lui Wern, son père. Draco n’y est pour rien.  
-Comment as-tu pu me faire ça ? Je te croyais mon ami.

Remus eut toutes les peines du monde à soutenir le regard de Wern. La douleur, la rage et la trahison qui s’y reflétait lui faisait mal. Il avait trahi la confiance de son ami pour sauver Draco Malfoy. Se le pardonnerait-il un jour ?

-Tu sais tout comme moi qu’on ne choisit pas son compagnon ou sa compagne. Ça s’impose juste à toi. Tu peux alors seulement espérer qu’il accepte.

-Arrête ! Ne fais pas comme si tu en savais plus que moi sur le sujet. Tu ne sais pas comment le lien devient puissant avec le temps. Tu ne sais pas non plus la souffrance que tu peux ressentir quand ta moitié se fait torturer sous tes yeux. Tu ne sais rien de tout cela ! Comment as-tu pu ?

Comme Remus ne répondait rien, sans brider sa force, Wern lui enfonça son poing dans l’estomac. Il ne pouvait supporter la compassion qu’il voyait dans les yeux de son ami.  
Remus alla percuter un arbre plusieurs mètres derrière lui. Sans douleur apparente, il se releva et revint faire face à Wern. Cette fois-ci, il fut accueilli par un coup de coude dans l’arcade sourcilière. Sa peau se fendit, laissant libre cours à l’écoulement de sang qui en résultât.  
Le professeur essuya sommairement le liquide carmin qui lui piquait les yeux. De nouveaux coups plurent sur lui, mais se tarirent rapidement face à l’attitude passive de Remus.

-Si tu crois que ton lien avec Malfoy va m’empêcher de venger ma meute, tu te trompes. Cracha Wern à la figure de l’autre loup-garou écroulé devant lui.

-Ça suffit maintenant Wern ! Protesta d’une voix puissante un homme qui venait de sortir du cercle. Si c’est son compagnon alors tu ne peux rien faire. Tu n’as pas le droit de t’en prendre au compagnon d’un autre loup-garou.

Wern défia du regard l’inopportun qui venait de l’interrompre, mais finit par s’éloigner de Remus et Draco en poussant un cri de rage. Il savait qu’il avait raison, il n’avait plus le droit d’intervenir.

Sous le regard des loups-garous présents, Remus se leva et alla rejoindre Draco. Alors qu’il l’aidait à se mettre debout, le lycanthrope lui souffla quelques mots le plus bas possible.

-Ne dites rien. Ne faites rien. Laissez-moi gérer.

Aucun mouvement ne lui indiqua que son élève avait compris, il ne pouvait que l’espérer parce qu’il ne pouvait rien dire de plus sans risque de se faire entendre des autres.

Remus prit le Serpentard dans ses bras et le serra contre lui, sa main blessée protégée entre leurs deux corps.  
Draco se tendit face à cette proximité, mais ne fit rien, comme le lui avait ordonné son professeur. Ça n’était pas dans ses habitudes d’obéir, surtout à quelqu’un comme Lupin, mais il était en bien trop mauvaise posture pour faire le fier Il savait reconnaitre quand il avait besoin d’aide et savait aussi qu’il ne pouvait se fier qu’à son professeur qui semblait mieux maîtriser la situation que lui.  
Tout autour de lui, les regards des loups-garous le mettaient à la fois mal à l’aise et lui faisait peur. Inconsciemment, il se sera un peu plus contre son professeur. Ce mouvement n’échappa ni à Remus, ni aux autres lycanthropes.   
Remus resserra sa prise autour des épaules de son élève et fit de nouveau face à l’attroupement de loups-garous.

-Je vous l’annonce à tous maintenant, Draco Malfoy est mon compagnon. Aucun mal ne peut lui être fait.

Des grognements de frustration s’élevèrent dans le groupe, mais personne ne pouvait renier les Lois Lupines. Draco Malfoy était protégé.

-Pourquoi ne nous as-tu pas avertis avant Remus ? Demanda un homme dans l’assemblée. L’avènement d’un nouveau compagnon est toujours un moment de fête. Qui que soit le compagnon...ajouta-t-il dans un grognement.

Le cerveau de Remus tournait à toute vitesse afin de trouver le plus vite possible les réponses adéquates aux questions posées et à celles qui allaient venir. Ce n’était vraiment pas le moment de faire une gaffe.

Remus se racla la gorge, essayant de gagner quelques secondes.

-Si je n’ai prévenu personne, c’est tout d’abord à cause de l’identité de mon compagnon, comme tu l’as si bien fait remarquer Alric. Et aussi...Parce que nous nous ne sommes pas encore liés. 

Les autres loups-garous s’entre-regardèrent et Remus regretta aussitôt ses paroles.

Wern s’approcha, une lueur maléfique dans le regard.

-Alors Malfoy n’est pas encore vraiment ton compagnon Remus.

Le lycanthrope n’était plus qu’à quelques centimètres du couple. Il tendit son bras droit et laissa courir un doigt sur la joue de Draco puis son cou.

-S’il n’a aucun lien ave toi, il n’a aucun lien avec nous.

Remus comprenait parfaitement où voulait en venir Wern et c’est ce qu’il redoutait le plus. Jusqu’à présent, aucun de ses gestes n’était encore irrémédiable, mais peut être plus pour longtemps.

-Il n’a aucun lien avec toi Remus ! Répéta Wern. Laisse le moi !

La folie de la rage aveuglait Wern et lui faisait perdre tout sens commun. Il avait tellement attendu le moment de pouvoir venger sa compagne qu’il ne pouvait supporter de voir la seule opportunité qui s’était présentée jusqu’à maintenant lui passer sous le nez.

\- Calme-toi Wern ! S’énerva Alric en lui saisissant fermement l’épaule.

Remus sentait la situation lui échapper et il n’aimait vraiment pas ça.

-Nous ne sommes pas encore liés, mais ça ne saurait tarder.  
-Je ne te crois pas Remus, je ne te crois plus. Cracha Wern.   
-C’est pourtant la vérité. 

Remus ne supportait pas de mentir ainsi à son ami, mais il était maintenant trop engagé dans son mensonge pour pouvoir s’esquiver sans dommage.

\- Alors lie-toi à lui. Maintenant !  
-Quoi ? S’étonna Remus.  
-Si, comme tu le dis, vous êtes sur le point de vous lier, prouve le nous et faites le devant nous ce soir.  
-Mais...quoi...Non ! C’est trop important, trop intime. On ne peut pas le faire juste pour vous prouver que je dis la vérité.  
-C’est le seul moyen pour que je te croie. Que nous te croyions tous.

Wern se tourna vers les autres loups-garous, cherchant leur approbation. De nombreux hochements de tête se firent voir. Personne n’était prêt à laisser tomber leur vengeance sans une preuve réelle et concrète. La promesse d’un futur compagnonnage ne leur suffisait pas.

-Je sais que c’est un acte intime, mais tu n’es pas en position de protester. Et puis, le moment de la liaison n’est pas le plus important dans une relation, mais c’est ce qui suit, poursuivit Wern une grimace mauvaise peinte sur le visage.  
\- Lis-toi avec lui ici, devant nous.

Autour du couple, tous les loups-garous approuvèrent, ralliés à la cause de Wern.   
Pour une fois que les dominants supérieurs étaient d’accord entre eux, ça n’aurait pas pu plus mal tomber.

-Comme tu le vois, tu n’as pas le choix.

Les doigts de Remus se crispèrent sur les épaules de Draco toujours dans les bras de son professeur, ses ongles s’enfoncèrent dans sa peau à travers ses vêtements. Le Serpentard laissa échapper un gémissement de douleur ce qui reporta l’attention de tous sur lui. Le blond se recroquevilla sous les regards hargneux. Il n’était pas en position de force et préférait ne pas se faire remarquer.  
Depuis tout à l’heure, il ne comprenait rien à ce qui se passait autour de lui, mais, alors que son professeur semblait maîtriser la situation au début, Draco sentait maintenant clairement qu’il commençait à perdre pied. Le blond recommençait à paniquer alors que le calme apparent de Lupin avait jusque là eu raison de sa peur.

-D’accord, finit par céder Remus après les quelques secondes de réflexion qu’il avait pu s’octroyer. Mais laissez-moi parler un peu avec Draco avant. C’est une décision qui nous concerne tous les deux.

Sa requête fut approuvée et Remus s’éloigna du groupe de loups-garous avec Draco à ses côtés.

Une fois que Remus fut sûr qu’ils étaient assez éloignés des autres pour ne pas être entendu, il s’assit sur le sol et invita Draco à faire de même en face de lui.  
Il n’arrêtait pas de penser à ce qu’il venait de faire et regrettait maintenant amèrement sa décision. Il venait de foutre en l’air son avenir pour un Malfoy qui ne réaliserait jamais la portée de son acte. Tout en lui lui criait de fuir et de laisser Draco à son sort, mais Remus ne pouvait pas aller à l’encontre de ses principes. De toute façon, c’était maintenant trop tard pour reculer, les dés étaient jetés. S’il revenait sur ses propos devant les loups-garous, il serait très probablement traité comme un paria pour le reste de ses jours et c’était pour lui encore pire que d’avoir Draco comme compagnon pour le reste de sa vie.  
Remus se passa une main dans les cheveux, essayant de cacher son trouble à son élève.   
Draco allait devenir son compagnon.  
Il avait envie de se rouler en boule sur le sol et de hurler.  
Toute sa vie il avait attendu le moment où il trouverait sa moitié, la personne avec qui il partagerait le reste de son existence. Il savait que c’était ce qui pouvait arriver de plus beau dans la vie d’un loup-garou et il venait de tout détruire pour sauver Draco. Un homme qui le méprisait.

-Professeur ? Demanda Draco qui ne savait quoi dire devant le silence du lycanthrope.

Toute sa verve et sa prestance habituelles l’avaient quittée. Il n’était plus qu’un garçon de 17 ans tremblant de peur au milieu d’une situation qu’il ne maîtrisait pas. Il avait juste envie de rentrer chez lui et de se cacher dans son lit, mais surtout il avait besoin d’une présence amicale et Remus Lupin était ce qui pouvait le plus se rapprocher d’un ami ici. Draco n’aurait jamais pensé considérer un jour Lupin comme un ami, mais il n’était pas en position de faire la fine bouche.

-Professeur ? Répéta-t-il. Qu’est-ce qu’il se passe ? 

Remus redressa la tête et plongea son regard dans les yeux de son élève où se reflétait la peur. Il reprit alors son courage à deux mains et essaya de paraître rassurant. De toute façon, tout était joué pour lui maintenant, alors autant essayer de sortir Draco du piège dans lequel il s’était fourré.  
Remus tendit le bras et saisit la main de son élève.

-Comment va ton doigt ? Dès qu’on sera partie d’ici, je regarderais ce que je peux y faire.  
-Ça va, la douleur est un peu passée tant que je ne bouge pas. Mais, professeur, dites-moi ce qui se passe.

Remus soupira. Il posa ses mains derrière lui sur le sol et s’appuya sur ses bras tendus. Son regard se perdit dans les étoiles alors qu’un rayon de Lune venait caresser ses cheveux. Il n’osait pas rencontrer le regard de son élève. Il l’avait engagé dans une situation délicate sans lui demander son avis et il s’en voulait pour ça. Mais s’il se débrouillait bien dans le futur, Draco n’aurait pas à en pâtir. Seul lui en subirait les douloureuses conséquences.

-J’ai...fait quelque chose dont je n’avais pas mesuré la portée. Pour te sortir de là, j’ai prétendu que tu étais mon compagnon et pour le leur prouver, ils veulent que l’on se lie devant eux ce soir.

Quand il baissa enfin les yeux vers le blond, il ne rencontra qu’interrogation.

-Tu ne sais pas ce que sont les compagnons pour les loups-garous ?

Draco secoua la tête.

-C’est peut-être mieux ainsi, marmonna Remus. Ça va éviter pas mal de difficultés.

Il se pencha en avant, ses coudes posés sur ses genoux.

-Ce n’est pas grave si tu ne sais pas. Mais pour leur prouver que je ne leur mens pas, ce qui n’est pas le cas, je vais devoir procéder au rituel de fusion. Je vais faire de toi mon compagnon.

-Attendez, paniqua Draco, dites-moi ce qu’est un compagnon !  
-Ne t’inquiète pas, ça n’aura aucune influence pour toi dans ta vie future.  
-Qu’est-ce qu’est un compagnon ?! répéta Draco.

Remus lui intima de baisser d’un ton, mais se sentit obligé de répondre quelque chose face à l’insistance du blond. Après tout, ça le concernait.

-C’est juste une personne qui est liée à un loup-garou, mais je te le répète, ça n’aura aucune incidence pour toi alors ne panique pas. Ça ne t’engage à rien. Si tu veux ressortir vivant d’ici et être capable de différencier ta main de ton pied, contente-toi de me suivre. Fais ce que je te demande quand je te le demande et surtout, essaye de prendre un air confiant et amoureux.  
-Amoureux ?  
-Oui, amoureux.

Voyant que son professeur n’avait pas l’intention d’en dire plus, Draco refoula toutes les questions qui se bousculaient à ses lèvres. D’après ce qu’il avait cru comprendre, Lupin faisait déjà beaucoup pour le sortir de cet enfer. 

-Tu es prêt ? Demanda Remus qui lui, ne se sentait absolument pas prêt à détruire son avenir.  
-Je suppose que oui. Répondit Draco qui ne savait pas du tout à quoi se préparer.

En entendant cette réponse, Remus se releva d’un geste souple et rempli d’une assurance qu’il ne ressentait pas. Il se sentait comme un louveteau nouveau-né qui voulait seulement se blottir contre sa mère.  
Il tendit malgré tout une main que saisit le plus jeune et d’une traction, le releva et le plaqua contre lui.  
Remus garda la main valide de Draco dans la sienne et se dirigea vers le groupe de Loups-garous qui n’avait cessé de discuter durant tout leur entretien.

-Nous sommes prêts. Annonça Remus d’une voix clair et calme.

Un petit sourire sardonique étira les lèvres de Wern 

-Tu nous excuseras, mais le contexte sera assez pauvre pour ce…grand moment. Jeta Wern d’un ton sarcastique. Mais après tout la joie de votre compagnonnage devrait suffire à votre bonheur.  
-Tout à fait, l’amour se contente de peu, ne put s’empêcher de répliquer Remus qui savait pourtant que c’était la douleur de la trahison qui donnait un tel comportement à son ami.

Remus lâcha la main de Draco qui n’osa alors plus esquisser un geste et se mit à tracer un cercle avec son pied dans la terre sèche. Il appela Draco qui s’empressa de venir le rejoindre et tous les deux s’assirent face à face au milieu de ce cercle, leurs genoux se touchant.

-Vous voudriez bien éteindre le feu ? Demanda Remus aux deux loups-garous les plus proches. Il cache la lueur de la Lune.

Alors que les deux hommes s’exécutèrent, Remus saisit les deux mains de Draco dans les siennes. Seul l’éclat de la Lune leur permettait de se voir et de distinguer leurs mouvements.

Remus inspira un grand coup, ne pouvant à présent absolument plus reculer et commença à parler d’une voix qu’il espérait la plus claire et calme possible.

-Tous ici présent, je vous déclare témoin de cet événement. Que vos yeux et vos oreilles retiennent et aillent propager la bonne nouvelle. Je l’annonce, ce soir, se tiendra la cérémonie qui unira un loup-garou à son compagnon.

Draco sentit les mains de son professeur trembler dans les siennes et les serra un peu plus fort. Déjà qu’il ne comprenait rien de ce qu’il lui arrivait, alors si en plus Lupin commençait à paniquer, il n’était pas sur de ne pas faire une connerie qui signerait sûrement son arrêt de mort. Il était totalement effrayé face à la solennité du moment, même s’il essayait d’avoir l’air le plus confiant qu’il put. Si déjà, il arrivait à s’en sortir avec ça, il verrait plus tard pour l’air amoureux…

Remus regarda leurs mains liées quand il sentit la pression se faire plus forte et en tira un peu de réconfort. Il n’était pas seul. Même si plus tard, ce serait le cas. Pour le moment, il avait quelqu’un à protéger, quel qu’en soit le prix. Ses principes passaient avant son bonheur. Il avait déjà assez de morts sur la conscience.  
Remus essaya de se ressaisir et continua.

-Ce soir avec vous et la Lune pour témoins je choisis de faire de Draco Malfoy mon compagnon pour le reste de notre vie.

Remus murmura alors d’une voix douce à la seule attention de Draco :

-Draco, enlève ton t-shirt.

Draco sursauta devant cette demande impromptue, mais s’exécuta quand il vit son professeur suivre sa propre demande.

Leurs mains revinrent se souder ensemble.

-La suite va être un peu douloureuse, mais je vais essayer de faire le plus vite possible.

Ça ne peut pas être pire que de se faire casser un doigt, pensa Draco tout en appréhendant malgré tout.

-Répète après moi « Remus, ce soir, tu me confies ta vie et ta liberté, je te confie mon cœur et mon amour ».

Draco répéta mot pour mot les paroles d’une voix tremblante.  
Dès qu’il eu finis sa phrase, Remus se pencha vers lui. D’une main sur son torse, il força Draco à s’incliner en arrière tendit que son deuxième bras l’empêchait de tomber sur le sol. Le plus âgé approcha sa tête du torse du blond et ne put s’empêcher de humer sa peau. Ce serait surement la seule occasion qu’il aurait d’être aussi proche de son futur compagnon.

-C’est maintenant que ça va faire mal, murmura Remus.

Draco se tendit.  
Un gémissement venant de son professeur le poussa à le regarder de plus près. Sous des traits tendus de douleur, les dents de Remus commençaient à s’allonger et prendre leur forme lupine tandis que ses yeux viraient au jaune. Draco resta bouche bée devant ce phénomène et n’osa plus esquisser un geste. Mais la transformation n’alla pas plus loin.  
D’un geste lent, Remus vint poser sa bouche sur le torse de Draco, juste au niveau de son cœur. Il ouvrit la mâchoire et d’un geste sec, vint planter ses crocs dans la peau pâle du jeune homme.

Draco lâcha un hoquet de surprise qui laissa place à un gémissement de douleur. Quand les premières gouttes de sang perlèrent à la surface de sa peau, Remus s’écarta et lécha le liquide carmin avant de se redresser. Une marque de morsure sanglante ornait à présent le torse de Draco. Celui-ci n’osa baisser les yeux pour constater les dégâts. La douleur était suffisante. 

Remus reprit la parole, les lèvres ensanglantées.

-Draco, ce soir, je te confie ma vie et ma liberté. Ils sont ce que j’ai de plus précieux, prends en soin. A ton tour Draco. Souffla Remus. Je veux que tu me mordes le cou comme je viens de le faire sur ton torse. Tu as compris ? Mords-moi, fort.

Draco acquiesça et se pencha à son tour vers son professeur. Celui-ci inclina légèrement la tête sur le côté, laissant un accès plus facile à la bouche de Draco. Le blond se rapprocha de la base du cou de son professeur et alla mordre la peau avec hésitation.

-Plus fort. Souffla Remus.

Draco s’exécuta en augmentant la pression de ses dents.

-Encore plus fort.

Draco hésita, il ne voulait pas mordre plus fort, ça ne lui ressemblait pas, ce n’était pas instinctif chez lui comme ça l’était chez son professeur.

-Mets-y toutes tes forces Draco. Tu dois me faire saigner.

Draco sursauta et faillit s’éloigner de son cou, mais Remus vint poser une main sur sa tête, l’empêchant de reculer.

\- Vas-y, ne crains pas de me faire mal.

Draco voulait que ce supplice se termine au plus vite. Il mordit alors la chair de toutes ses forces.  
Remus gémit de douleur, mais ne bougea pas sa main de sur sa tête. Draco continua donc à tenir aussi fort qu’il le pouvait la chair ferme entre ses dents jusqu'à ce qu’il sente un goût de fer se répandre dans sa bouche.  
Remus haleta et enleva enfin sa main des cheveux blonds. Draco n’en attendit pas plus pour se reculer, les yeux terrifiés par ce qu’il venait de faire. Mais avant qu’il ne s’écarte trop, Remus lui saisit la nuque et vint poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il força la barrière des lèvres de Draco et fit glisser sa langue dans l’antre chaude et poisseuse de sang. Les quelques résidus du sang de Draco vinrent se mélanger à celui de Remus. Le baiser dura quelques secondes avant que le loup-garou ne s’écarte pour reprendre sa position initiale. Draco en fit de même, encore choqué par ce baiser inattendu. Il n’était pas vraiment sûr qu’avoir embrassé un loup-garou et surtout Lupin lui fasse vraiment plaisir même si sur le coup ça n’avait pas été un baiser vraiment désagréable. Plutôt dominateur, mais pas désagréable.

Remus reprit son discours d’une voix en apparence impassible.

-Draco, ce soir je me suis lié à toi et tu t’es lié à moi. J’ai fait de toi mon compagnon et je te chérirais et te protègerais en tant que tel. Nous sommes liés à jamais.

Dans une nouvelle pulsion, Remus se pencha de nouveau sur Draco et reposa ses lèvres contre celles chaudes de son compagnon. Il n’en fit pas plus avant de se retirer.  
Ce dernier baiser n’était pas nécessaire à l’accomplissement du rituel, mais Remus n’avait pu s’empêcher de sentir une dernière fois la douceur des lèvres de son compagnon contre les siennes. Il savait que ce serait la dernière occasion pour lui de faire ça et en lui, son loup hurlait de désespoir à cette évidence. Il avait enfin trouvé un compagnon, mais devait le laisser partir aussitôt. Draco n’était pas pour lui, il le savait. Il savait que ce n’était qu’une mascarade, mais il était malgré tout son compagnon pour la vie. Son loup ne pouvait s’empêcher de le considérer comme tel et se résoudre à se contenter d’un seul baiser.

Remus essaya de se détendre pour calmer son loup, mais les sentiments de ce dernier étaient aussi les siens.   
Il tenta malgré tout d’afficher un sourire joyeux sur ses lèvres pour donner le change aux autres loups-garous.

-C’est fini Draco. Tu vas pouvoir partir d’ici.

Le blond soupira de soulagement malgré toutes les questions qui tournaient dans sa tête. Après tout, ce qui venait de se passer semblait tout sauf anodin, pourtant il ne savait toujours pas de quoi il était question et surtout quelle incidence cela aurait sur sa vie. Mais le visage fermé de Remus, malgré le faible sourire posé sur son visage, l’empêchait de lui demander.

Ils se revêtirent. Remus se leva et sortit du cercle en tenant Draco par la main.

-Comme tu viens de le voir, je viens de me lier à mon compagnon. Aucun mal ne peut lui être fait à présent. Ça s’adresse aussi à vous autres, clama Remus. Maintenant, si tu le permets Wern, j’aimerais achever la liaison, mais pas devant vous de préférence.

Wern acquiesça et s’écarta pour le laisser quitter la clairière. Malgré le sentiment de trahison qu’il ressentait et la frustration de ne pas pouvoir se venger des Malfoy, Wern ne put s’empêcher d’être heureux pour son ami. Si Malfoy était vraiment destiné à être le compagnon de Remus, il ne pouvait que se réjouir que celui-ci l’ait enfin trouvé. Rien n’était plus beau que d’enfin trouver sa moitié.

 

Remus et Draco s’écartèrent de la clairière côte à côte et marchèrent ainsi pendant un long moment sans qu’un mot ne soit échangé. Draco avait beaucoup de choses à demander, mais l’air renfrogné de son professeur était assez dissuasif.

Sans qu’il ne se soit rendu compte du temps qu’ils venaient de marcher, ils finirent par transplaner et se retrouvèrent devant les grilles du manoir Malfoy.

Remus s’arrêta alors et se tourna enfin vers le blond.

-Tu as surement beaucoup de questions, mais les poser ne t’avancerait à rien de bien. Essaye d’oublier cette nuit et surtout, essaye de ne plus te retrouver dans ce genre de situation.

Remus posa les yeux sur la main blessée de Draco, qu’ils avaient tous les deux oublié. Le plus jeune ne ressentait en effet plus que légèrement la douleur de ses phalanges cassées.  
Remus la lui saisit doucement, essayant de ne pas réveiller la douleur.

-Je vais devoir remettre tes os en place avant qu’ils ne se ressoudent mal et que tu perdes l’usage de ton doigt. Ça va faire mal.

Draco se crispa tandis que son professeur faisait courir ses propres doigts sur celui blessé de son élève. Il s’avança d’un pas pour se retrouver tout contre son compagnon.

-Agrippe quelque chose et serre le aussi fort que tu peux.

Ne sachant quoi prendre, Remus décida pour lui et posa sa main valide sur son poignet.

-A trois, je vais tout remettre en place. 

Il palpa doucement l’index. Une seule pression et normalement tout se remettrait en place.

-Un…Deux…

Et Remus appuya. Les os émirent un craquement sinistre et Draco poussa un hurlement de douleur tendit que ses ongles s’enfonçaient dans la peau du poignet de son professeur. Remus grimaça de douleur, mais il savait que ce n’était rien comparé à celle de Draco. Mais la souffrance de son compagnon faisait gémir son loup de frustration et d’impuissance. Remus lâcha la main soignée de Draco et vint poser la sienne sur la tête blonde pour l’appuyer contre son torse. Ses doigts enserrant toujours le poignet fin du lycanthrope, Draco se laissa aller et sanglota de douleur.  
Ce n’était pas dans ses habitudes de se pleurer comme ça en public, mais la douleur était trop forte. Et puis, il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il sentait qu’il pouvait faire confiance au loup-garou. Il ne ressentait pas cette gêne habituelle quand il se montrait faible devant quelqu’un.   
Après quelques minutes, Draco finit par s’écarter. La main de Remus s’attarda plus que nécessaire dans les cheveux blonds, mais elle finit par retomber contre son flanc à regret.

-Tu devrais rentrer chez toi maintenant. Prends une potion antidouleur, pose une attelle pendant quelques jours sur ton doigt, va dormir et oublie cette soirée. Tout ira bien pour toi maintenant.

Sans rien ajouter de plus, Remus se détourna et s’éloigna dans la nuit. Quelques larmes s’échappèrent contre sa volonté de ses yeux humides, mais Draco ne les vit pas.  
Quand son professeur eut totalement disparu dans la nuit, le Serpentard se détourna à son tour et reprit le chemin de sa maison.  
Toute sa douleur et sa frustration du début de soirée l’avaient quittée, mais d’autres questions toutes aussi dérangeantes le torturaient à présent.  
Il ne comprenait rien à la situation, mais sentait que quelque chose d’important lui échappait.


	4. Chapter 4

Bien que Severus ait essayé de trouver une solution au problème de mémoire de Potter, aucune illumination ne vint éclairer son esprit.

Dès qu’Harry eut retrouvé assez de force pour rentrer chez lui, le maître des potions avait été obligé de le laisser partir. Malgré les réticences du maître des potions à laisser un de ses élèves, surtout Potter, partir en connaissant son secret, il ne pouvait pas le garder plus longtemps. Il avait déjà quitté la maison de son once depuis plus d’une nuit et une demi-journée. Sa famille devait s’inquiéter et ne tarderait surement pas à en référer à Dumbledore. Ce dernier n’attendrait pas une minute pour envoyer la moitié du monde sorcier à la recherche du gosse. C’était plus prudent de renvoyer Potter chez lui dès que possible.

Dans neuf jours, Harry serait majeur et partirait de chez le 4 Privet Drive. Dans quinze, il passerait son brevet de tranplanage et dans trois semaines il était convenu qu’il devait revenir dans le repère des vampires pour voir son professeur. Son absence n’était pas envisageable. Entre temps, Severus espérait bien avoir trouvé un moyen pour effacer la mémoire du Survivant.

Severus avait donc transplané avec Harry jusque dans la ruelle où tout avait commencé et sans dire un mot avait disparu.

Seul restait Harry avec tous ses souvenirs.

Le Survivant ne savait pas quoi penser de tout ceci. Snape se comportait relativement convenablement avec lui, autant que son professeur pouvait l’être, mais voulait à tout prix lui effacer la mémoire. Il le sauvait d’une mort certaine, mais partait sans rien dire. Que craignait-il donc ? Qu’il parle et raconte ce qu’il venait d’apprendre ? Harry avait compris que son professeur ne voulait pas que son secret soit dévoilé et malgré la rancœur qu’il lui portait, il respectait ce choix. Certes, Snape avait été blanchi de toutes accusations pour son passé de Mangemort après la guerre et Harry avait cessé de le haïr, mais pas de le détester. Snape restait Snape et Harry restait Harry. La fin de la sixième année n’avait pas vu de nettes améliorations dans leur relation et la septième ne s’annonçait pas mieux.

Mais malgré leur inimitié, Harry n’allait parler à personne de la condition de vampire de son professeur, même pas à ses amis. Qui était-il pour dévoiler un si lourd secret ? Sa rancœur envers Snape n’allait pas jusque là.

Harry souffla un grand coup. Pour le moment, il ne pouvait rien faire de plus que de rentrer chez lui et d’affronter la colère de sa tante et de son oncle pour son absence. Il ne s’attendait pas à trouver une lueur d’inquiétude dans leurs regards furieux. Il avait cessé d’espérer de leur part un quelconque sentiment positif à son égard quand il avait été en âge de comprendre ce qu’était l’amour.

Harry marcha jusqu'à sa « maison » et vaillamment, poussa la porte d’entrée. Dans neuf jours, son calvaire toucherait à sa fin. 

oO0Oo

Occupé par ses préparatifs de départ, Harry n’avait pas vu passer les jours le séparant de son anniversaire. C’est donc tout heureux, la nuit de ses 17 ans, ses affaires réduites dans sa poche, qu’Harry enfourcha son balai et s’envola dans la nuit noire.  
Seule une chambre bien rangée et un mot de vague remerciement posé sur le lit témoignaient de sa vie chez les Dursley. 

oO0Oo

Quelques dizaines d’heures de vol plus tard, Harry arriva au 12 square Grimmaud, sa nouvelle maison. L’ancien Quartier général de l’Ordre du Phoenix, nettoyé et redécoré par les soins de Molly était maintenant à lui et prêt à l’accueillir.

En poussant la porte d’entrée, Harry ne put s’empêcher de penser à Sirius. Malgré sa mort, il ne l’avait pas oublié en lui léguant cette maison. C’était son seul bien. Pour le moment, seul un profond silence régnait dans la demeure, mais demain, les rires de ses amis rempliraient ce lieu sombre. Ils avaient promis de venir le plus tôt possible pour fêter avec lui son anniversaire et sa nouvelle liberté.

Après avoir repris sa chambre habituelle, Harry s’installa rapidement et alla se coucher pour terminer sa nuit, dans l’attente du lendemain.

Comme promis, ses amis ne lui firent pas défaut et c’est un Ron lui sautant lourdement dessus qui le réveilla de son profond sommeil.  
Les journées suivantes furent remplies de rires et de cris rythmés par les leçons de transplanage que leur donnait Hermione.  
Les trois inséparables restèrent ensemble jusqu’au jour de son passage du brevet de transplanage. Ils se retrouvèrent ensuite tous au Terrier pour fêter sa réussite.  
Mais malgré ses journées bien remplies, Harry ne pouvait s’empêcher de penser à la rencontre avec son professeur qui arrivait à grands pas.

oO0Oo

Le jour tant redouté finit par arriver. Nerveusement, Harry se prépara et transplana dans la rue qu’avait pris soin de lui indiquer son professeur avant de le ramener chez lui.   
Le jour se couchait à peine quand il arriva. Snape l’attendait au coin de la rue. Alors que l’appréhension lui nouait le ventre, Harry le rejoignit. Il redoutait l’entretien qui allait suivre. Snape allait-il réussir à lui effacer la mémoire ? Allait-il oublier les merveilleuses journées qu’il venait de passer ? Il y a trois semaines, il ne risquait de perdre que des souvenirs désagréables d’une nuit de douleur, mais à présent ? Peut-être Snape n’avait-il rien trouvé pour résoudre son problème. Peut-être allait-il garder ses souvenirs.  
Des flots de questions et de suppositions se bousculaient dans sa tête alors qu’il avançait sous le regard inexpressif de son professeur. Il était trop tard pour reculer.  
Il avait sérieusement envisagé de ne pas venir. Après tout, pourquoi irait-il volontairement se jeter entre les mains de son professeur pour se faire effacer la mémoire alors qu’il ne le voulait pas ?  
Mais il avait passé un accord avec le maître des potions, qui ne lui avait d’ailleurs pas vraiment laissé le choix, et il savait pertinemment que s’il ne se présentait pas à lui, ce serait Snape qui viendrait le chercher de force chez lui et tout se passerait beaucoup moins gentiment.

Harry fixa l’homme qui lui faisait face.

-Bonsoir professeur.  
-Potter, lui répondit succinctement Snape en inclinant la tête à son encontre. Suivez-moi.

Sans un mot de plus, le maître des potions se mit en mouvement, suivi par Harry. Celui-ci essaya de mémoriser du mieux qu’il le put le chemin qui le menait au repère des vampires. Il doutait que cela plaise à son professeur, mais de toute façon, il n’avait jamais cherché à lui faire plaisir.

Après quelques minutes de marche, ils arrivèrent devant une petite maison au jardin fleuri sous lequel Harry devinait que s’étendait le repère.  
Il entra à la suite de Snape et se laissa guider, adressant au passage une réponse mi-craintive mi-timide à Liam qui le salua chaleureusement.  
Le Survivant passa une énième porte et finit par atterrir dans une petite pièce encombrée de coussins de toutes les tailles et qui jonchaient le sol, recouvert d’un tapis persan.  
Les mêmes boules lumineuses que celles présentent dans l’infirmerie de Guiliane éclairaient la pièce d’une lumière tamisée.

-Asseyez-vous Potter, lui dit Snape d’un ton monotone en lui désignant deux poufs se faisant face. 

C’étaient les premiers mots qu’il lui adressait depuis leur entrée dans le repère.  
Harry se dirigea docilement vers l’un des deux poufs en regardant Snape faire de même avec le deuxième.  
Le survivant ne put s’empêcher de se sentir nerveux sous le regard insistant du plus vieux.

-Détendez-vous Potter, je ne vais pas vous manger !   
-Ah ?! Fit simplement le brun, sans pour autant se détendre. 

Severus lança un regard noir à ce gamin, qui doutait manifestement de sa capacité à se contrôler. Mais il devait bien avouer que le contrôle qu’il exerçait sur sa soif s’était quelque peu effritée depuis que le Gryffondor se trouvait face à lui dans cet espace clôt. Son odeur saturait l’espace et l’appel du sang était sans précédent pour lui. Du sang de Potter.

Goûter le sang du gamin avait été une grosse erreur. Depuis ce moment, la saveur du liquide carmin le hantait. Le sang avec lequel il se nourrissait n’en était devenu que plus insipide et Severus se répugnait de plus en plus à en boire. Mais il devait se contrôler et s’en contenter sinon son retour à Poudlard deviendrait rapidement problématique. Tous ces gosses avec leur sang si frais ne seraient qu’une tentation de plus, surtout si Potter se trouvait dans les parages.  
Pour le moment, il voulait donc seulement que son problème avec Potter se termine le plus rapidement possible, qu’il puisse rester loin de lui.   
Severus crispa les poings pour réfréner son désir de goûter encore son sang et reporta son regard sur l’élève qui lui faisait face.

-Je ne plaisante pas Potter. Il va falloir que vous vous laissiez aller. J’ai d’ailleurs préparé une potion dans ce but.

Joignant le geste à la parole, Severus enfouit une main dans sa cape et en sortit une petite fiole contenant un liquide grisâtre.

-Cette potion va vous permettre de vous détendre et de vous laisser aller. Mais vous devez y mettre aussi un peu du vôtre et essayer de vous détendre par vous-même. Dans cet état de relâchement que va vous procurer la potion, l’esprit est beaucoup plus ouvert et donc accessible. Il me sera donc plus facile d’y pénétrer et d’y travailler.

Harry tressaillit. Il n’avait pas envie qu’on travaille dans sa tête et eut envie de crier sa désapprobation. Il ne voulait plus perdre la mémoire, mais à quoi servirait-il de protester ? Snape ne lui laisserait pas le choix et cela se terminerait dans la douleur, comme toujours avec le maître des potions. Les cours d’occlumencie qu’ils avaient partagés ne cessaient de le lui rappeler.  
Severus perçut le mouvement de rejet du garçon et ne put s’empêcher de le provoquer. Il s’était pourtant promis de se comporter convenablement avec Potter, mais c’était plus fort que lui : dès qu’il se trouvait dans les parages, il ne pouvait s’empêcher de le chercher.  
Son comportement de la dernière fois n’avait été qu’un moment de faiblesse de sa part face à la détresse de son élève.

Alors qu’un sourire narquois étirait ses lèvres, le professeur fixa son regard dans celui de son vis-à-vis.

-Qu’est-ce qu’il se passe Potter ? Vous avez…peur ?

Mais contre toute attente, le gamin ne s’énerva pas. Seule l’angoisse qu’il ressentait transparut dans ses yeux. Severus, qui le regardait dans l’attente d’une réaction s’en rendit compte et son sourire s’affaissa.

-Professeur ? Se lança Harry, rassemblant son courage pour oser s’exposer ainsi à son froid interlocuteur.  
-Oui Potter ? Lui répondit Severus que toute envie de provocation avait désertée.

En ce moment, Potter n’était plus qu’un adolescent effrayé et perdu et non plus Harry Potter, fils de James Potter, Gryffondor de son état.

-Professeur…euh…est-ce que vous allez…enfin, ce n’est pas que je…  
-Soyez bref Potter.

Harry se racla la gorge.

-Est-ce que vous allez effacer tous mes souvenirs de ces trois dernières semaines ?

Severus comprit enfin le trouble qui habitait le plus jeune.

-Non Potter. Il a été convenu que je ne vous ferais oublier que les événements de la nuit problématique ainsi que les moments passés ici, ceux d’aujourd’hui compris.

Severus sentit le soulagement du Gryffondor.

-Vous êtes prêt maintenant ? Vous allez pouvoir vous détendre ?

Harry hocha la tête et saisit la fiole que lui tendit son professeur. Il ne pouvait que lui faire confiance. Rien ne garantissait que Snape agisse bien selon ses dires et il ne se souviendrait même pas de s’être fait berner. Mais ses amis avaient été avec lui ces derniers jours et Severus le savait. Il ne prendrait donc probablement pas le risque que Ron et Hermione se doutent de quelque chose si jamais il venait à ne plus se souvenir de leurs moments passés ensemble.

Harry ouvrit finalement la fiole et en vida le contenu d’un trait. La petite pointe de menthe qui lui resta en bouche n’avait rien de désagréable et aida beaucoup plus à sa détente qu’un vieux goût amer.  
Harry sentit ses muscles se décontracter et son corps s’avachir sur lui-même. Une douce langueur l’entoura et le pouf sur lequel il était assis semblait être l’endroit le plus merveilleux au monde. Son esprit partit vagabonder dans toutes les directions et c’est avec difficulté qu’il dû se concentrer sur les paroles de son professeur, légèrement penché vers lui.

-Vous vous sentez bien Potter ?  
-Hum, fut la seule réponse qu’obtient le plus vieux, qui prit ça pour un oui.

Severus sourit intérieurement, satisfait de lui-même. Il avait craint de ne pas l’avoir faite assez puissante pour détendre suffisamment son élève.  
Il se leva de son pouf et s’avança jusqu’au plus jeune. Avec douceur, pour ne pas le sortir de son état de torpeur, il lui écarta les genoux et s’agenouilla entre eux. Dans cette position, leurs yeux se faisaient face, mais ceux d’Harry ne semblaient pas vraiment le voir.  
Severus leva les mains et les plaça de part et d’autre du visage du jeune homme.

-Potter, concentrez-vous sur moi. Regardez-moi.

Le souffle chaud de son vis-à-vis lui caressait le visage, ajoutant à sa détente, mais Harry essaya malgré tout de suivre les consignes qui lui parvenaient à travers le flou cotonneux qui l’entourait. Il cligna des yeux et Severus vit qu’il avait l’attention de son élève.

-Bien Potter

Harry ne pouvait faire autrement que regarder les yeux noirs qui lui faisaient face. Maintenant qu’il les voyait, il n’y avait plus qu’eux qui étaient importants. Sans s’en rendre compte, il retomba dans son état de langueur, mais cette fois-ci, induit par le pouvoir vampirique.  
Doucement, il ferma les yeux.

oO0Oo

Severus se recula légèrement tout en maintenant le corps de son élève pour l’empêcher de s’écrouler.  
Pour le moment, tout se passait bien et Severus avait bon espoir que ça continue. Potter était toujours endormie. Il espérait juste que ça ne soit pas dû à l’effet de la potion…

-Potter ? Harry ? Souffla Severus.

Si tout se passait bien, le brun ne réagirait pas.  
Harry ouvrit difficilement les yeux et revint peu à peu à lui.

-Hum ?   
-Par Merlin ! Jura le maître des potions dans un souffle en se rapprochant du Gryffondor. Vous vous souvenez Potter ?  
-Hum ? Je ne sais pas…peut-être…  
-Oui ou non Potter ? s’énerva Severus.  
-Oui.

La mâchoire de Severus se crispa. Inspirant et expirant profondément pour s’empêcher de s’énerver contre son élève qui n’y était pour rien, il reprit.

-Bon, ça n’a encore pas fonctionné, mais c’est encourageant, il y a eu de l’amélioration. Nous allons recommencer.

-Euh…oui, d’accord, si vous voulez.

Encore étourdi, Harry sentit malgré tout au regard de son professeur qu’il n’avait pas le choix et qu’il avait intérêt à la fermer.

Tous deux se remirent en position sans un mot. De nouveau, Harry plongea rapidement dans son état languissant sous l’effet combiné de la potion et du regard qui lui faisait face.  
Il essaya de résister un peu plus longtemps contre ce pouvoir attracteur, plus par instinct de survie que par provocation, mais il finit par se laisser emporter.  
N’osant bouger et prononcer un mot, Severus attendit. Comme Potter ne semblait pas réagir, il fit lentement descendre ses mains afin de relâcher en douceur le visage qu’il tenait. Après sa main gauche, il s’apprêtait à en ôter la droite quand son annulaire entra en contact avec la peau du cou de son élève.  
Severus se crispa. Il le sentait. Il sentait le pouls battre à un rythme régulier contre son doigt. Il le sentait. Il le voyait.  
Son regard ne pouvait plus se détacher de ce mouvement. Le sang qui coule, le sang qui pulse, n’attendant qu’une ouverture pour jaillir. Une toute petite ouverture pour s’échapper. Pour couler.  
Ses autres doigts rejoignirent le premier et commencèrent à caresser la peau tendre.   
Une toute petite piqûre. Toute petite…

-Professeur ?

Severus sursauta et s’arracha à sa contemplation. Il retira vivement sa main et se redressa, inconscient d’avoir rapproché son visage du cou de son élève.

-Professeur ? Qu’est-ce que vous faites là ?

Le professeur de potion se tendit et saisit l’épaule du jeune sorcier.

-Vous ne vous souvenez plus Potter ?

Harry lui lança un regard interrogateur avant de réfléchir.

-No…Non, je ne me rappelle p…

Son corps se crispa violemment sous la main de Severus et ses yeux se fermèrent. Liam surgit de nouveau devant lui dans cette ruelle sombre. Ses crocs le transpercèrent de nouveau. Il se réveilla de nouveau à côté de Guiliane. Son corps se tendit de nouveau de douleur.

La main d’Harry se crispa sur son cou, là où resurgissait la douleur de la morsure de Liam.

Il rouvrit les yeux.

Avant même qu’il n’ait prononcé un mot, Severus compris que Potter se souvenait de tout. Il soupira et s’assit sur ses talons.

-Je suis désolé professeur.  
-Ce n’est pas votre faute Potter. Recommençons une dernière fois. Cela commence à marcher.

Sa main toujours sur son cou rappela à Harry celle de son Professeur qui caressait sa peau sous des yeux noirs remplis de désir. C’est l’image qu’avait surprise Harry en se réveillant. Sur le coup, il n’avait pas compris la signification de cette scène. Il ne se souvenait pas. Mais maintenant… Ce regard lui faisait peur. Il se rappelait qu’en usant de son pouvoir, Snape s’affaiblissait. Il devait alors…boire pour reprendre des forces.  
Harry tressaillit.

-Professeur ? Vous êtes sûr que ça va aller ? Cela fait déjà deux fois que vous le faites.

Severus s’énerva. Pour qui se prenait ce gamin ? Il savait se contrôler !

-Tout va parfaitement bien Potter ! En place !

S’il avait été honnête avec lui-même, il se serait rendu compte que c’était risqué de continuer. Il avait déjà très soif et le souvenir du sang de Potter coulant dans sa bouche se faisait de plus en plus pressant et ne l’aidait pas à se contrôler. Mais l’énervement l’aveuglait. Il était toujours sur les nerfs quand il avait soif alors il ne tint pas compte de la sonnette d’alarme qui retentissait dans sa tête.

-Redressez-vous Potter, nous recommençons !

Il était si près du but, il n’allait pas abandonner maintenant pour une légère soif. Il avait confiance dans la maîtrise qu’il avait sur lui-même. Il savait se contrôler.  
Il allait réussir cette fois-ci. Il ne pouvait pas échouer. Il détestait échouer.

Le même scénario se remit une fois de plus en place, mais la potion ne faisait plus autant effet. Harry ne se sentait pas aussi détendu que les fois précédentes et Severus n’était pas aussi concentré.  
Pourtant, il n’en démordit pas et Harry plongea encore une fois dans l’inconscience. 

Dès que Severus relâcha son attention, une violente vague de soif le submergea. Il haleta douloureusement et mit toutes ses forces en œuvre pour s’écarter de son élève tout en s’empêchant de le regarder. Comme si ne pas le voir pouvait faire diminuer l’appel du sang qui résonnait dans sa tête, dans son corps entier. Son souffle devint rauque sous l’effort fourni pour se contenir. Ses mains se crispèrent sur le jean d’un Harry toujours endormi. Il s’y agrippa pour s’empêcher de saisir autre chose, de toucher autre chose. Quelque chose comme de la peau, une pulsation, du sang. Ses doigts s’enfoncèrent dans le tissu rêche. Il fallait qu’il parte, qu’il sorte de cette pièce saturée d’odeurs toutes plus attirantes les unes que les autres. Qu’il s’éloigne de lui.

La douleur provoquée par les doigts de son professeur sortit Harry de sa torpeur. Il reprit conscience alors que le plus vieux continuait de lui comprimer les cuisses avec ses mains. Il gémit faiblement.  
Severus ne contenait plus sa force. Il devait partir, mais le petit gémissement de douleur que lâcha le brun déchaina son instinct de prédateur. Sa proie était là, juste à portée de canines.

Harry comprit très rapidement ce qu’il se passait. Le souffle haletant, la tête baissée et les doigts crispés de son professeur dévoilaient sa soif. La peur le submergea. Il devait quitter cet endroit au plus vite.  
Il essaya péniblement de se redresser sous la poigne du vampire à ses pieds et fit un pas de côté. Un pas de trop…

Sa proie avait peur. Elle voulait s’échapper. Mais il ne la laisserait pas faire. Elle était à lui. Il ne laisserait jamais partir un sang aussi bon.   
À la pensée du sang divin, toutes les barrières de Severus cédèrent. La folie se déchaîna dans sa tête, dans son corps. Il était un vampire. Il avait soif. Il avait une proie.

Severus se redressa d’un bond et plaqua Harry sur le sol. Son souffle se bloqua dans ses poumons sous la violence du choc et le poids du vampire au-dessus de lui l’empêchait de le reprendre. Il essaya de crier pour alerter quelqu’un, mais aucun son ne sortit.   
Une des mains de son professeur lui maintint la tête au sol tendit que l’autre bloquait son épaule gauche. Il ne pouvait plus bouger.

Severus pencha la tête de sa proie sur le côté, dévoilant un cou effilé, une peau douce et tendre sous laquelle pulsait une artère tant attendue et désirée. Il essaya de se contenir pour profiter du moment. Son visage descendit vers ce cou délicieux et imprégna tous ses sens de l’odeur délicieuse qui en émanait. Sa langue darda entre ses dents et vint caresser cette peau offerte. Son goût le fit gémir. Il savait à quoi s’attendre, il connaissait déjà la saveur qui allait bientôt se répandre dans sa bouche, dans son corps et cela ne fit qu’accentuer son désir. Il allait enfin pouvoir y goûter à nouveau.   
Il en oublia tout le reste. Juste ça. Ce sang. Qu’importe la sensation d’interdit qui l’oppressait. Il avait désespéré de ne pouvoir sentir de nouveau ce sang sur sa langue. Il n’allait pas abandonner maintenant, malgré un vague instinct éloigné qui l’enjoignait de se retenir. Il se savait plus pourquoi il avait dû s’empêcher de savourer ce liquide vital jusque là. Plus rien n’avait d’importance.

Severus lécha une dernière fois le carré de soie sous sa langue avant de faire jouer ses crocs sur l’épiderme tendu.   
Sans jeter un regard pour son élève, il perça la peau d’une pression. Sans attendre, le liquide carmin s’écoula dans sa bouche, se répandit dans sa gorge. Une vague de plaisir le submergea, étouffant le cri d’agonie de sa proie qui résonna dans la pièce.   
Le corps d’Harry s’arc-bouta sous la violence de la douleur. Severus y colla le sien, rapprochant son corps de cette source de plaisir.  
Il ne voulait pas s’arrêter de savourer cette douceur qui comblait enfin le vide en lui. Il ne pouvait pas. Ce serait du gâchis de ne pas en profiter un maximum. Jusqu'à l’infinie.

Mais l’infinie se réduisit considérablement quand une secousse l’envoya s’écraser contre le mur.  
Harry hurla de douleur quand les crocs furent violemment retirés de son corps par le sort et sa main se crispa sur sa baguette qu’il venait d’utiliser, mais il ne s’attarda pas sur cette sensation. Il rassembla ses forces pour se lever et s’échappa de la pièce avant que le vampire n’ait eu le temps de reprendre ses esprits, perdu sous la violence du choc. Un humain normal aurait mis plusieurs minutes voir plusieurs heures à s’en remettre avant de pouvoir se relever et courir vu la violence du choc, mais Harry ne savait pas à quoi s’attendre de la part d’un vampire. Et il n’attendit pas pour le savoir. 

Sans regarder derrière lui, il s’élança dans le couloir, sa baguette toujours en main et utilisa tout ce qui lui restait de force pour ne pas trébucher sous l’étourdissement et se souvenir du chemin pour sortir du repère.  
Il ne sût s’il croisa d’autres vampires, si quelqu’un le poursuivait. Tout ce qui comptait était de partir le plus rapidement possible d’ici et de se retrouver en sécurité chez lui.  
Quand il déboucha enfin dans la rue, il faisait nuit noire, mais Harry n’y fit pas attention. Il transplana et n’eut que le temps de rentrer dans la maison de Sirius avant que les points noirs qui défilaient devant ses yeux n’envahissent sa vision et qu’il sombre dans l’inconscience.

oO0Oo

Quand l’étourdissement provoqué par la rencontre de sa tête avec les briques du mur se fût un minimum dissipé, Severus put enfin se redresser sans chanceler et c’est dans un cri de rage qu’il se rua vers la porte ouverte.  
Il n’eut pas le temps de la passer qu’il percuta un corps, lui bloquant le passage.

-Bordel Severus, qu’est-ce qui se passe ? J’ai entendu des cris venir d’ici et vu le gamin s’enfuir en courant. Severus ?

Ulver commença à s’inquiéter quand il remarqua que Severus ne l’écoutait pas, trop occuper à essayer de le faire bouger de l’embrasure de la porte. 

Mais Ulver était trop vieux et trop fort pour que Severus espère le faire bouger.

Un mauvais pressentiment commençait à s’insinuer en lui. Il saisit le cou de Severus avec violence et l’obligea à lui faire face. Les yeux noirs, les crocs découverts et le souffle haletant qui charriait une odeur de sang lui firent très rapidement comprendre la situation. Toute l’ampleur de la situation. C’était la troisième morsure.  
Il cria dans le couloir et son appel rameuta un petit groupe de vampire auquel il expliqua la situation.

-Enfermez Severus et attachez-le. Il ne doit absolument pas sortir jusqu'à ce qu’il ait retrouvé tous ses esprits. Stephen ! Gills ! Essayez de retrouver le petit.

Quand il fut enfin libéré de la charge de Severus, Ulver marcha quelques mètres dans le couloir et trouva Guiliane recroquevillée derrière un angle du mur, au bord des larmes. Sans attendre une minute de plus alors qu’il ressentait son désespoir depuis tout à l’heure, il la prit tendrement dans ses bras et la berça doucement en lui soufflant des mots rassurants. Guiliane laissa enfin libre cours à ses larmes.

-Ne t’inquiète pas mon ange. Severus va bientôt reprendre ses esprits. Tout va bien se passer. Il a eu un moment de faiblesse. Ça arrive aux meilleurs d’entre nous. Depuis le moment qu’il se retenait de boire du sang frais, ça devait bien arriver un jour.  
-Il va tellement s’en vouloir ! Je ne sais pas s’il s’en remettra. Il se sentait déjà tellement coupable pour ce qu’il a fait plus jeune. Il n’allait déjà pas bien avant. Sanglota Guiliane.  
-Je sais ma belle, mais nous serons là pour le soutenir. Tu sais combien il t’apprécie et prend en compte ton jugement. Tu es une des rares personnes à qui il fait confiance. Tu sauras le rassurer, l’aider à s’en remettre.  
-Et Harry ? Qu’est-ce qui va se passer ?

Le silence de son compagnon la fit trembler de peur. Elle gémit en imaginant l’état dans lequel ils allaient retrouver Severus quand il aurait pris conscience de ce qu’il venait de faire. Elle appréciait beaucoup Harry malgré le peu de temps passé avec lui, mais pour le moment, ses pensées étaient focalisées sur Severus. Il était déjà tellement torturé.

\- Calme-toi mon amour. Ce sera à Severus de décider quand il aura retrouvé ses capacités. Nous ne pouvons qu’être là pour le soutenir dans son choix.

Ulver croyait ce qu’il disait, mais il ne savait si Severus ferait le meilleur choix pour lui.


	5. Chapter 5

Le corps avachi contre le mur eut un tressaillement. C’était le premier mouvement depuis plusieurs minutes qui montrait qu’il était encore en vie.   
Durant des heures, il avait lutté contre les chaînes qui entravaient sa liberté, qui l’empêchait de sortir et d’aller retrouver sa proie. Épuisé, il s’était roulé en boule sur le sol et avait attendu que sa soif passe, que l’argent contre sa peau fasse son effet et finisse de le priver de ses forces.  
Du sang continuait de s’écouler des plaies causées par les bracelets en argent qui le reliaient au mur. Il avait trop lutté, il s’était blessé et il ne cicatrisait pas.

Un autre frisson secoua son corps et Severus finit par prendre conscience de ce qui l’entourait. Il redressa la tête, mais n’eut pas la force de faire autre chose. Satanées chaînes !  
Tous ses membres étaient lourds et ça aurait été un effort trop grand d’essayer de les bouger. Sa gorge le brûlait et sa langue avait la consistance du parchemin. Il ne pouvait rien y faire. Une seule chose aurait pu résoudre ses problèmes, mais bien sûr, il n’en avait pas sous la main.  
Il savait pourquoi il était là, assis dans le noir, entravé par des chaînes en argent qui lui pompaient toutes ses forces. Il avait totalement déconné. Malgré l’état bestial dans lequel il s’était retrouvé un peu plus tôt, il se souvenait parfaitement. De tout.  
Il avait mordu Potter. Il n’avait pas réussi à se contrôler et avait bu son sang une nouvelle fois. Jamais encore il n’avait craqué de la sorte, même après des jours de jeûnes forcés. Il avait mordu Potter. Encore. 

Encore…

Ses yeux s’écarquillèrent sous l’effroi tandis que ses doigts se crispaient sur le pavé froid. Le corps de Severus fut pris de violents tremblements. 

Qu’est-ce qu’il avait fait ? Il avait mordu Potter pour la troisième fois. En moins de 4 semaines. Trois fois.

La première fois ne venait pas de lui, mais ça ne changeait rien. Trois fois.

Un gémissement déchirant s’échappa de sa gorge et il retourna se recroqueviller sur le sol. Il ne voulait pas penser aux conséquences. Il ne voulait pas penser. Si, il fallait qu’il réfléchisse, mais il savait qu’il n’y avait aucune issue. Il n’avait qu’un choix à faire. Un seul. Un de trop. 

Il savait ce qu’il avait à faire. Comment aurait-il pu faire autrement ? Mais tout son corps, toute son âme rejetaient cette idée. Les autres possibilités étaient tellement plus simples, mais impossibles. Il ne pouvait pas se délester de ses responsabilités, tout était de sa faute.  
C’était sa faute, il n’avait pas le choix. Mais il n’était pas le seul concerné dans cette histoire.  
Un cri de rage et de désespoir surgit de sa gorge pour aller percuter les murs de sa prison et le cœur de ses amis.

oO0Oo

Harry ouvrit brusquement les yeux et resta quelques minutes allongé à contempler le plafond au-dessus de lui sans vraiment le voir.  
Son cœur battait la chamade et son corps frissonnait. Son t-shirt, couvert de sueur, lui donnait froid.  
Il se redressa péniblement et tenta de l’enlever de ses mains tremblantes, mais, malgré la chaleur oppressante qui saturait l’entrée de sa maison, le froid qu’il ressentait ne se dissipa pas.

Il porta la main à son cou et palpa les contours boursoufflés de la morsure. La plaie était déjà en train de cicatriser et n’était presque plus douloureuse.  
Les événements de la nuit ne cessaient de revenir en boucle dans sa tête. Son professeur avait complètement craqué, mais c’était aussi sa faute. Il aurait dû protester contre l’idée de retenter une troisième fois de suite l’expérience.

Il regarda sa montre et se rendit compte qu’une bonne partie de l’après-midi était déjà passé. Il était resté inconscient durant plusieurs heures.

Il ne savait pas quoi penser des événements de cette nuit. Devait-il retourner voir son professeur ou plutôt l’éviter le plus possible jusqu’à la fin de sa vie ? Pour le moment, la perspective de revoir Snape dans le même état qu’un peu plus tôt le fit frissonner d’horreur.   
Il allait d’abord prendre une douche et ensuite réfléchir à tout ça. Une douche bien chaude qui chasserait le froid qu’il ressentait. 

oO0Oo

Malheureusement, cette douche n’eut pas l’effet escompté et c’est dans le même état qu’Harry s’assit devant une assiette fumante pour entamer son petit-déjeuner-déjeuner-diner. 

Comment devait-il réagir face aux actions de son professeur. Il le revoyait se jeter sur lui pour le plaquer au sol, son corps pressé contre le sien pour l’empêcher de bouger. Son corps chaud qui le faisait suffoquer. Les vampires n’étaient-ils pas censés être froids comme des morts ? Ce qu’ils étaient d’ailleurs… 

Harry essaya de repenser à ce que Guiliane lui avait dit sur les vampires, mais se rendit compte que ça ne l’aiderait pas à résoudre son plus gros problème et se força à se concentrer sur l’essentiel.  
Sa fourchette triturait inconsciemment les aliments de son assiette sans qu’aucun n’aient disparu dans son estomac depuis le début. Il n’avait pas vraiment faim, mais pensait qu’une fois devant son repas, son appétit se réveillerait pour réclamer le dû dont on l’avait privé toute la journée. Ce ne fut pas le cas, mais Harry se força tout de même à avaler choses. Il devait reprendre des forces et aider son organisme à renouveler le sang que lui avait pris Snape.  
Pourtant, après seulement quelques bouchées, son corps refusa de continuer et Harry abandonna. S’il n’en voulait plus, c’est qu’il n’en avait probablement pas besoin. À quoi bon se forcer.  
Il décida donc de tout ranger et d’aller s’allonger dans son lit. Le soleil n’était pas encore couché, mais il était tellement épuisé par ce qu’il lui était arrivé qu’il ne tergiversa pas. La nuit porte conseil et il espérait que demain, tout serait plus clair.

oO0Oo

Quatre jours plus tard, Harry était aussi épuisé physiquement que mentalement. Il venait de se réveiller d’une nuit agitée de seulement quelques heures et n’avait toujours pas le courage de sortir de sous sa couette. Le thermomètre de sa chambre indiquait 27°C, mais ni la chaleur de l’été, ni le feu de cheminée, ni la couette, ni la superposition de pulls qu’il avait pris soin de revêtir avant de se coucher ne parvenaient à éloigner le froid mordant qui l’habitait depuis ces derniers jours. Depuis ce jour. La scène fatidique ne cessait de passer et repasser en boucle dans sa tête, l’empêchant de trouver un repos dont il avait pourtant bien besoin. 

Après quelques secondes de réflexion, Harry décida de rester dans son lit. Rien ne l’obligeait à se lever après tout. Il n’avait pas faim et n’avait rien de particulier à faire. Ses amis lui avaient envoyé des lettres, mais il n’avait pas envie de les lire, il ne prenait même plus la peine d’ouvrir la fenêtre aux hiboux et aux chouettes. Ses amis devaient s’inquiéter de ne pas le voir leur répondre, mais Harry s’en fichait. Il verrait ça dans quelques jours. Pour le moment il n’en avait pas le courage.

Après plusieurs heures passées dans son lit sans que le sommeil ne daigne lui rendre visite malgré sa fatigue, le Gryffondor décida finalement de se lever. Il ne savait pas pour quoi faire, mais peu lui importait. Il pouvait toujours aller sur le canapé. Du moment qu’il était assis. Il avait en effet de plus en plus de mal à rester debout, sûrement à cause de la fatigue.  
Harry s’extirpa de sa couette et posa les pieds sur le sol gelé malgré la température de la maison. D’une poussée, il se mit debout, mais aussitôt, un vertige le prit et son estomac se retourna. Il ne put s’empêcher de tomber à genoux sur le sol, haletant, comme s’il venait de courir un marathon. Encore un peu plus épuisé par l’effort, il roula sur le dos et regarda le plafond en grelottant. 

-Mais qu’est-ce qu’il m’arrive bon sang. Marmonna le brun.

Depuis qu’il était revenu du repère des vampires, il n’avait plus goût à rien et ses forces s’épuisaient inexorablement sous l’effet combiné du manque de nourriture et de la fatigue. Malgré son état apathique, des questions tournaient dans sa tête et une seule réponse lui venait pour tout expliquer : aller voir Snape. Peut être ne comprendrait-il rien à son état, mais tout avait commencé après son retour du repère. Il n’avait aucune autre solution et il savait que s’il continuait comme ça, son corps finirait par le lâcher. Il pouvait à peine descendre les marches sans s’écrouler de fatigue.

Malgré cette décision, il lui fallut deux bonnes heures avant de trouver le courage de se lever du sol glacé sur lequel il reposait toujours et une autre pour se préparer.

Le soleil commençait à décliner quand Harry sortit.

Il avait envisagé que Snape ne soit pas au repère des vampires, mais quelqu’un sur place pourrait au moins le renseigner sur l’endroit où trouver le maître des potions. Il ne devait plus reculer maintenant, sinon Harry savait qu’il ne trouverait pas le courage de sortir de son lit une nouvelle fois.

oO0Oo

Harry n’avait pas de soucis à se faire sur ce point : Severus était bien au repère des vampires. Il ne l’avait d’ailleurs pas quitté depuis ce jour fatidique à part pour se rendre au 12 square Grimmaud. Inlassablement il avait frappé à la porte, mais n’avait obtenu aucune réponse et les protections magiques l’empêchaient de rentrer de lui-même dans la demeure.   
Alors il était resté à tourner en rond au repère, espérant que Potter finirait par venir à lui puisque lui ne pouvait pas atteindre le Gryffondor.

Il était resté attaché une journée entière dans sa prison avant que ses amis ne le jugent apte à sortir. Il avait mis un temps incroyablement long avant que toutes envies bestiales de soif ne le quittent. Depuis, il faisait des aller et retour entre la maison d’Harry et le repère tout en ressassant les possibilités qui s’offraient à lui. Mais sa décision était prise depuis le premier instant où sa capacité à réfléchir lui était revenue. Une autre issue n’était pas envisageable. Maintenant il ne lui restait plus qu’à mettre la main sur Potter et à le convaincre du bienfait de la chose. Et ce n’était manifestement pas la partie la plus facile au vu de ses échecs à le contacter.

Quelle ne fut donc pas sa surprise de voir apparaitre le Survivant au bout d’un couloir. 

Il se ressaisit vite et alla à la rencontre du garçon d’un pas pressé, ne voulant pas le perdre de vue maintenant qu’il l’avait sous la main. Il saisit prestement le bras du plus jeune, inconscient du mouvement de recul qu’il eut en voyant l’homme qui hantait ses cauchemars venir d’un pas rapide sur lui.

Arrivé près de lui, Severus ne put que constater l’état déplorable dans lequel il lui revenait. Il s’y était attendu après tant de jours, mais ce n’était quand même pas beau à voir. D’énormes cernes courraient sous les yeux fatigués du garçon, il affichait un air fiévreux et maladif et il avait dû perdre plusieurs kilos. Il devait se tenir au mur pour ne pas s‘écrouler, à bout de souffle.   
Le maître des potions oublia sa volonté première de le fustiger pour ne pas avoir répondu aux coups frappés à sa porte et préféra lui parler calmement. Il était le seul responsable de tout ce qu’il se passait et ne devait pas rejeter ses fautes sur Potter.

-Potter, nous devons parler. Annonça sans préambule Severus d’un ton un peu plus abrupte que ce qu’il aurait voulu.  
-Oui, j’ai quelques questions à vous poser, lui répondit le Survivant d’une voix hachée. 

Il ne lui restait que peu de force après le transplanage qui l’avait mené ici. Il n’avait qu’une envie : se rouler en boule sur le sol et laisser son corps récupérer, mais Severus ne lui en laissa pas le temps et le guida de la main vers un salon où trônait, parmi d’autres meubles, un irrésistible canapé qui semblait être l’endroit le plus merveilleux du monde aux yeux de Harry.  
Au moment de passer le seuil de la porte, Harry trébucha et n’évita une violente rencontre avec le sol que grâce aux réflexes de Severus.   
En retenant le corps de son élève, Severus put sentir combien il était affaibli et une autre vague de culpabilité le submergea. Le plus doucement qu’il put, il redressa le jeune homme et le soutint jusqu’au canapé. Il l’y assit et prit place dans le fauteuil qui lui faisait face.  
Malgré le confort tant désiré que lui offrait le canapé, Harry regretta sa position debout, soutenu par son professeur. Pendant un instant, durant le trajet jusqu’au canapé, les mains de son professeur sur lui, le froid qui ne le quittait pas depuis plusieurs jours avait fait place à une douce chaleur.  
Mais maintenant qu’il se retrouvait seul, le froid n’en devint que plus insupportable. Il ferma les yeux et se crispa pour contrôler les tremblements qui secouaient son corps. Une fois qu’il y parvint, il rouvrit les yeux pour les fixer sur son professeur, qui lui faisait face.

Severus amorça la conversation.

-Il y a plusieurs choses dont je dois vous faire part, Mr Potter, et qui vous apporteront sûrement des explications sur votre état actuel.

Harry n’avait plus la force de lui répondre et le laissa donc continuer. Au moins, cette fois-ci, Snape ne pourrait pas se plaindre qu’il lui coupait la parole.

-Tout d’abord Mr Potter, je tiens à vous présenter mes plus sincères excuses pour le comportement que j’ai eu envers vous il y a quelques jours, même si je ne pense pas que vous les acceptiez.

Devant le silence de son élève, Severus en déduisit qu’il avait vu juste et que la partie s’annonçait difficile.

-Je ne vous oblige pas à les accepter, mais je tiens tout de même à ce que vous m’écoutiez.

N’obtenant toujours aucune plainte ni protestation, Severus regarda attentivement Harry, affalé dans le canapé devant lui, qui le fixait sans un mouvement.

-Vous m’entendez Potter ? Si je pouvais avoir un signe de vie de votre part, ça m’aiderait grandement à continuer.

Harry n’était pas vraiment disposé à aider son professeur. Malgré sa présence ici, il était toujours effrayé par le souvenir de cette nuit, mais, s’il voulait obtenir des réponses à ses questions, il devait écouter ce qu’il avait à lui dire. Il essaya donc de lui répondre que oui, il l’entendait, mais ce fut plus un grognement qu’une phrase construite qui sortit de sa gorge.

-Je vais prendre ça pour un oui …

Severus crispa ses mains sur les accoudoirs de son fauteuil. Il fallait qu’il entre dans le vif du sujet, cela ne servait à rien de tergiverser et il craignait que son élève ne lâche son dernier soupir sur le canapé vu l’état déplorable dans lequel il se trouvait. Un nouvel élan de culpabilité l’envahit. Il avait beau se répéter en boucle les phrases de réconfort que lui avait prodigué Guiliane pour le déculpabiliser, il ne pouvait nier le fait que tout était de sa faute, qu’il n’avait pas su s’arrêter à temps. Ce qu’il s’apprêtait à proposer au Survivant serait une pénitence suffisante pour ses actes, mais ne les effacerait en rien.  
Il compta mentalement jusqu'à trois, le temps d’afficher un visage neutre et continua le discours qu’il avait répété des heures et des heures dans l’attente d’être face au garçon.

-Ce que je vais vous annoncer ne va pas vous faire sauter de joie, mais attendez que j’aie fini ce que j’ai à vous dire avant de protester.

Il ne laissa pas à Harry le temps de répondre, si jamais il en avait eu la force, et continua.

-Ce qu’il s’est passé cette nuit-là a eu beaucoup plus de conséquences que ce que vous ne pouvez penser. Il existe un phénomène chez les personnes qui se font mordre par un vampire. Si quelqu’un se fait mordre trois fois entre deux pleines Lunes -ne cherchez pas à comprendre, tout est toujours lié à la Lune quand il s’agit de créature nocturne- cette personne se retrouve liée au dernier vampire l’ayant mordu. Trois possibilités s’offrent alors à cette personne : mourir, devenir un vampire ou devenir la Source du vampire. La première possibilité est à exclure, vous vous en doutez bien.

Harry s’estimait heureux qu’ils soient au moins d’accord sur ce point, surtout venant de la part de Snape. Le ton professoral qu’avait adopté son professeur et ses propos carrés et ordonnés pour lui expliquer la situation lui rappela ses cours de potion à l’école. Ce souvenir le rassura, le ramenant dans un univers auquel il était familier, loin de la situation étrange dans laquelle il se trouvait.

-Il se trouve que devenir vampire vous est maintenant impossible. La transformation aurait dû avoir lieu peu de temps après la morsure. Ça fait quatre jours dans votre cas, Mr Potter, c’est trop.

Severus appréhendait le moment où Potter assimilerait tout ce qu’il venait de lui dire. Pour le moment il n’exprimait aucune émotion particulière, mais il allait vite se rendre compte que sa vie allait radicalement changer. Il n’avait d’autres issues possibles, aucune échappatoire et tout ça par sa faute, à cause de son inconscience. Mais Severus allait tout faire pour que la vie du garçon soit le moins chamboulée possible. Ceci impliquait son sacrifice, mais ce n’était que justice après ce qu’il avait fait. De toute façon, il n’attendait plus grand-chose de la vie.

-Comme vous avez dû en faire la déduction, il ne vous reste qu’une possibilité : devenir ma Source. Une Source est en quelque sorte…

Severus fut coupé dans son discours par un bruit de la part d’Harry. Celui-ci se redressa un peu et ouvrit la bouche pour enfin parler. Il se sentait un peu mieux depuis que ses jambes n’avaient plus à le porter.

-Je sais ce qu’est une Source. Guiliane m’en a parlé.

Severus n’imaginait pas qu’elle était allée jusqu'à lui parler de ça quand elle lui avait dit que Potter et elle avaient discuté des vampires. Mais il l’en remercia, cela lui faisait une chose en moins à expliquer.

-Elle vous a donc parlé de la relation qui unit un vampire et sa Source ? Qu’un vampire se nourrira exclusivement d’elle et de la fusion qui existe entre les deux personnes ?

Harry hocha la tête.

-Bien, reprit Severus. Vous savez donc ce que signifie être une Source. Mais je ne vous en demanderai pas tant. Comme je vous l’ai dit, vous n’avez que cette possibilité pour survivre. Si tout reste dans l’état actuel des choses, votre santé va continuer à se dégrader, vos forces vont vous quitter et vous finirez inexorablement par mourir et je ne pense pas que c’est ce que vous voulez. Je vais donc devoir faire de vous ma Source, mais avant que vous ne vous mettiez à paniquer à la perspective de passer le reste de votre vie avec moi, je vais vous rassurer en vous disant que je n’attendrai rien de vous en tant que Source. Malgré ce qu’a pu vous dire Guiliane, il est possible pour une personne d’être une Source sans pour autant devoir en subir toutes les conséquences. 

En tout cas, il en était intimement persuadé malgré que Guiliane lui en ait dit le contraire. Il avait passé ces dernières années sans calice et il pouvait très bien continuer dans ce sens même s’il connaissait maintenant le pouvoir attractif que le sang de Potter exerçait sur lui. D’après ce que lui avait dit Ulver, il aurait beaucoup de mal à accepter un autre sang que celui du gamin une fois qu’il serait devenu sa Source, mais Severus savait sa volonté suffisamment forte pour surmonter ceci. De plus, aucun lien d’amour ne l’unissait à Potter comme tous les couples vampire-Source qu’il connaissait donc rien ne les retiendrait l’un à l’autre. Potter pourrait mener une vie ordinaire et lui, continuer sa vie de vampire. 

C’était le meilleur compromis qu’il ait trouvé pour le Survivant.

-Vous n’aurez donc pas besoin de me nourrir ni d’avoir une quelconque responsabilité envers moi et pourrez continuer votre vie actuelle. Le seul point sur lequel je ne peux vous rassurer porte sur les effets du lien qui va s’établir entre nous. Je ne les connais pas, ils diffèrent selon les couples, mais il est possible que vous puissiez ressentir ma présence d’une manière où d’une autre et quel que soit l’endroit où nous nous trouvons, c’est un effet récurrent parmi les couples. Le seul désagrément de votre future condition de Source portera donc sur les effets du lien, mais rien de plus. À part ça, rien ne viendra perturber votre vie. 

Un long silence s’installa après le monologue de Severus. 

-Vous êtes toujours avec moi Potter ?  
-Oui oui, je réfléchis, lui répondit Harry.  
-C’est bien, ça vous change, mais ne forcez pas trop, ça demande un long entrainement quand même.

Dès qu’il eut fini sa phrase, Severus se mordit l’intérieur des joues. Il s’était pourtant juré de ne pas faire de remarques désobligeantes ! Potter avait déjà beaucoup à assumer à cause de lui sans en plus devoir supporter ses sarcasmes. Mais c’était encore une fois plus fort que lui.

Il se racla la gorge.

-De toute façon, vous n’avez pas vraiment le choix  
-Je sais.

Severus eut du mal à supporter le regard fataliste qui lui faisait face. Le gamin avait déjà suffisamment enduré sans que lui-même ne complique encore plus sa vie. Malgré tous les défauts qu’on lui attribuait, il ne prenait pas plaisir à voir souffrir les autres. 

Harry se redressa autant qu’il le put sur son canapé. Il n’aimait pas se montrer aussi faible devant son professeur, qui d’ordinaire ne se privait pas de le critiquer, quel que soit son comportement. Pourtant, Snape n’avait encore rien dit de vraiment désobligeant. La situation était vraiment grave.

-Quand est-ce que nous allons devoir nous…lier ? Demanda Harry.

Severus soupira intérieurement. Le gamin ne lui piquait pas de crise comme il l’avait redouté et semblait accepter relativement bien la situation.

-Et bien, le plus tôt possible serait le mieux. Je sais que l’idée ne doit pas vous enchanter, mais…  
-Professeur, je suis épuisé. Je veux dire, vraiment épuisé. Je veux juste que ça se termine, d’une manière ou d’une autre.

Le cœur de Severus se serra. Il ne pouvait supporter de voir Potter abandonner aussi facilement. Pendant des années, il l’avait vu se battre pour survivre et là, devant lui, il était prêt à se laisser mourir. Mais il savait combien l’épuisement physique et moral pouvait venir à bout d’un homme. De nombreuses fois, il avait lui-même envisagé de tout lâcher et de partir pour ne plus supporter cette souffrance. Mais de voir cet état sur Potter, par sa faute, était aussi douloureux. Malgré tous les défauts qu’avait le gosse, il ne manquait pas de courage et de volonté, mais ça ne semblait pas suffire face à son état actuel.

Harry n’avait même pas réalisé à quel point il était à bout avant de l’avoir exprimé à haute voix devant son professeur. Pourtant, maintenant qu’il en avait pris conscience, une sorte de soulagement l’avait envahi. Mais il y avait encore une solution à sa portée, ce qui était déjà bien. Après tout, il était aussi responsable de son état, il aurait dû plus insister pour que Snape s’arrête à temps l’autre jour. Mais son professeur lui offrait la possibilité de s’en sortir et il savait combien ça devait lui en coûter d’après ce que lui avait raconté Guiliane.

-Faisons-le alors professeur. Nous n’avons de toute façon pas le choix.

Severus ne pensait pas réussir à persuader le Gryffondor aussi rapidement, mais en le regardant bien, il se rendait compte combien il devait être à bout. Peu de personnes dans son cas avaient déjà dépassé les cinq à six jours avant de mourir. Potter avait eu la jugeote de revenir à lui à temps.

-Je peux vous poser juste une question professeur ? Comment va se passer la formation du lien ? Est-ce que c’est douloureux ?

-Non Potter, ce n’est pas douloureux et ça ne dure pas très longtemps non plus. Nous allons juste mélanger nos sangs dans une coupe et je vais y jeter un sort, dont vous ne saurez rien, ajouta Severus avant que Potter ne l’interrompe pour lui demander. Seuls les vampires le connaissent, il se transmet de génération en génération si on peut dire. Ensuite, nous allons tout simplement boire chacun notre tour et ce sera terminé. Aucune cérémonie assommante ou de procédure interminable. Vu votre état de fatigue, il est fort probable que vous vous endormiez le temps que votre organisme répare les dommages qu’il a subits ces derniers jours. Vous pourrez ensuite rentrer chez vous et reprendre une vie normale comme je vous l’ai promis. Tout sera rentré dans l’ordre avant votre rentrée à Poudlard. Bien sûr, je vous serais grée de ne parler de tout ceci à personne, même pas à vos amis si possible.

Harry ne savait pas s’il serait capable de tenir sa langue auprès de ses amis, mais il comprenait que Snape veuille que son secret soit connu par le moins de personnes possible. Même si d’après son professeur, sa condition de Source n’aurait presque aucune conséquence sur sa vie, il préférait éviter de s’attirer encore plus les foudres du maître des potions.

-Comment ça se passe pour le sort si le vampire n’est pas sorcier professeur ? Il ne peut pas jeter le sort ? Demanda Harry.  
-Un vampire est obligatoirement un sorcier ou en tout cas quelqu’un possédant les pouvoirs nécessaires à la formulation de ce sort. Seul un sorcier peut survivre à sa transformation en vampire, grâce à la magie qui circule dans nos veines. Le phénomène de transformation lui-même a besoin de magie pour s’amorcer.

Severus se leva de son fauteuil et invoqua une coupe en métal - qui ressemblait plus à un petit gobelet en métal du point de vue d’Harry qui supposa qu’au fond, n’importe quel récipient faisait l’affaire - et un poignard très simple.

-Vous êtes prêt à commencer Mr Potter ou il y a encore des questions que vous vous posez ? Demanda Severus en essayant de ne pas brusquer le plus jeune.  
-Pas pour le moment, mais je pourrais venir vous voir à l’école si jamais j’ai des questions plus tard ? Le questionna timidement Harry.

Il s’attendait à se faire rembarrer, à entendre Snape lui dire qu’il avait autre chose à faire que d’être dérangé par un parasite comme lui, mais il lui assura qu’il pourrait passer à tout moment pour avoir des informations supplémentaires. Harry se sentit donc rassuré de savoir que même si son statut de Source n’influencerait apparemment pas trop sa vie, il ne serait pas tout seul pour y faire face. Il ne savait pas si Snape tiendrait parole quand le moment se présenterait, mais il n’avait de toute manière pas le choix. 

-Dans ce cas, je suis prêt professeur.

Severus s’approcha donc et vint s’asseoir près d’Harry sur le canapé. D’un coup de baguette, il fit léviter la coupe qu’il venait d’invoquer entre eux deux et leva le poignard.

-Il suffit juste de s’entailler le poignet de sorte qu’il y ait assez de sang qui coule pour le récolter.

Joignant le geste à la parole, Severus se coupa le poignet sans l’once d’une hésitation. La douleur ne fut que brève et très vite le sang se mit à couler au fond de la coupe au-dessus de laquelle il venait de placer son poignet. Il eut à peine le temps de remplir un quart de la coupe que le saignement cessa de lui-même, ne laissant comme trace qu’une vilaine coupure.   
Severus tendit ensuite le poignard à Harry qui le saisit d’une main tremblante. Il rougit de se montrer si peureux face à l’assurance de son professeur et raffermit sa prise en essayant de contrôler ses tremblements. Il appuya la lame sur la peau de son poignet, mais ne put continuer son geste, hésitant face aux implications que ça engendrerait.  
Severus ne fit aucun commentaire et se contenta d’attendre que son élève soit prêt. Il comprenait que ce ne devait pas être un geste facile à faire, une décision facile à prendre.   
Sans prémices apparentes pour Severus, la lame vint trancher la peau juvénile et tous deux regardèrent le sang tomber goutte à goutte dans la coupe et se mélanger à celui de Severus.

Quand la moitié de la coupe fut pleine, Severus saisit doucement le poignet de sa future Source, l’écarta et se retrouva bêtement à ne savoir que faire du sang qui continuait à s’écouler le long du bras de Potter. Il n’avait pas pensé à ce petit détail.  
L’odeur du sang qui flottait dans l’air commençait à se faire ressentir sur lui et sans réfléchir très longtemps il porta le poignet ouvert à sa bouche.   
Harry sursauta quand il sentit les lèvres de son professeur se poser sur les contours de la plaie et une langue humide venir lécher le sang qui continuait à couler. Le flux sanguin commença alors à diminuer lentement puis à se tarir. La plaie restait béante, mais au moins il ne se vidait plus de son sang.  
Severus sortit un mouchoir propre de sa poche et le noua autour du poignet blessé. Il s’occuperait de le soigner plus tard.   
Il ne put s’empêcher de passer une dernière fois sa langue sur ses lèvres, espérant récolter une dernière goutte de sang qui aurait été oubliée. Il n’avait pas pu retenir un frisson quand il avait de nouveau goutté ce sang si fameux. La perspective de ne plus jamais pouvoir le savourer lui inspira un fort sentiment de frustration pendant un moment, mais il avait promis de ne pas se servir de sa Source et que Potter pourrait mener une vie normale. Il ne fallait pas qu’il se laisse aller à ses pulsions pour de simples gouttes de sang, aussi savoureuses soient-elles.

Severus se tourna vers la coupe qui flottait toujours face à eux une fois que le mouchoir fut attaché et d’un premier mouvement de baguette commença la litanie qui lierait pour l’éternité Harry Potter et Severus Snape. 

Harry ne comprenait pas les mots que prononçait Severus, mais l’incantation dura plusieurs minutes durant lesquelles la tension dans son corps ne fit qu’augmenter. Il ne regrettait pas son choix, même si finalement il n’avait pas vraiment eu à en faire.

La litanie se finit dans un murmure, Severus saisit la coupe et la tint fermement dans ses mains tremblantes. L’incantation l’avait épuisé et un vampire épuisé n’était pas le plus inoffensif qui existe. Il fallait qu’il se dépêche de terminer le rituel pour qu’il puisse aller se nourrir, malheureusement pas sur Potter.  
Il se tourna donc vers le jeune homme, toujours avachi à ses côtés (au moins il ne s’était pas enfui en courant…), les paupières mi-closes.

-Potter ? Ça va être à vous de boire en premier.

Harry se redressa péniblement et prit la coupe que lui tendit son professeur.

-Il n’y aura pas de retour possible, le prévint Severus.  
-Je n’ai pas le choix de toute manière, répondit le Survivant d’un ton fataliste.  
-Non.  
-Alors, dites-moi plutôt quoi faire maintenant.

À bien y réfléchir, Severus préférait le Potter amorphe qui ne pipait mots de tout à l’heure. Au moins il ne l’énervait pas. Surtout que l’énerver maintenant n’était pas des plus judicieux.

-Buvez simplement la moitié de la coupe. Je finirai le reste.

Harry essaya de ne pas montrer sa peur et ses doutes et porta la coupe à ses lèvres. Il se figea dans cette position quelques secondes puis ferma les yeux et commença à boire.  
Même s’il savait que la coupe ne contenait que du sang, il ne s’était pas vraiment attendu à ce que ça ait le goût …de sang. Dès que la première gorgée ruissela dans sa bouche, Harry eut envie de tout arrêter et de recracher ce liquide immonde. Boire du sang en grande quantité n’était pas du tout la même chose que lécher une petite goutte carmine après s’être coupé le doigt. Il sentit la nausée le gagner, mais se força à avaler une deuxième petite gorgée, les yeux de son professeur fixés sur lui.  
Dès qu’il estima avoir bu à peu près la moitié de la coupe, le jeune homme écarta vivement le récipient de ses lèvres et le tendit à Snape. Il avait envie de vomir.

Devant l’air encore plus malade de son élève, si c’était possible, Severus s’empressa de vider la coupe avant qu’il ne lui réserve une mauvaise surprise.

À mesure que Snape vidait la coupe avec manifestement beaucoup de plaisir, Harry sentit sa nausée s’atténuer et put enfin se détendre un minimum.

Severus prit soin de boire jusqu’à la dernière goutte et reposa la coupe. À défaut d’étancher sa soif, le sang était succulent.   
Il regarda finalement son élève. Une lueur étrange brillait dans son regard dont il ne put détacher les yeux.

Quand leurs regards se rencontrèrent, les mains d’Harry commencèrent à le bruler, puis ce fut ses bras et rapidement, tout son corps fut envahi d’une irrépressible chaleur.  
Si la sensation avait été agréable au début, elle était maintenant insoutenable. Un gémissement s’échappa de la gorge d’Harry, et le jeune homme commença à se tordre de douleur sur le canapé.  
Inquiet, Severus se pencha sur lui et lui saisit les épaules pour le maintenir en place.  
Il ne connaissait pas les effets du rituel et ne savait donc pas ce qui arrivait à sa Source. Il plaqua une main ferme sur le cou d’Harry pour le forcer à le regarder et immédiatement, le plus jeune se calma.  
Au contact de la peau de Snape, la chaleur brulante qui l’habitait fut remplacée par une agréable fraicheur.

Comme hypnotisé par ce corps qui lui apportait tant de bien-être, Harry plongea son regard dans celui de Severus et lui saisit la nuque d’une main ferme. Sans le quitter des yeux, le plus jeune se hissa sur ses genoux et s’installa à califourchon sur ses cuisses. Severus se laissa faire en accompagnant le mouvement de son élève.

Harry et Severus étaient maintenant face à face, les yeux dans les yeux. Sans en prendre vraiment conscience, Severus lâcha la bride à sa soif et à la pulsion qui l’avait saisie quand Potter s’était agrippé à lui.  
Il se pencha vers sa Source et vint lécher une trace de sang séché à la commissure de ses lèvres. Sans détacher sa bouche de la peau du garçon, il la fit glisser jusqu'à son cou qu’il humidifia d’un coup de langue. Ses canines proéminentes se découvrirent et, sans attendre plus longtemps, vinrent percer l’épiderme d’un coup sec. Le liquide carmin n’en attendit pas plus pour jaillir dans la bouche de Severus. Un gémissement de plaisir raisonna dans la pièce, de concert avec celui que laissa échapper Harry.  
Contrairement aux autres fois, la sensation était merveilleuse. La brûlure de son corps diminuait à mesure que son sang s’écoulait et laissait place à une sensation de bien-être absolue. Le corps d’Harry commença à s’affaisser contre celui de Severus  
Ce dernier craignit d’en avoir encore une fois trop fait et d’avoir trop privé le corps de sa Source du sang indispensable à son corps fatigué.  
Il détacha bien vite sa bouche de la peau tendre et jeta un regard inquiet à Harry. Un sourire de bien-être étirait ses lèvres et ses traits apaisés apprirent au sombre professeur qu’il venait de simplement plonger dans un profond sommeil. Grâce à son nouvel état de Source, il commençait à réparer les dégâts infligés à son corps depuis quelques jours.  
Severus n’avait plus qu’à attendre son réveil. Lui qui se targuait de toujours contrôler la situation se trouvait totalement démuni face à sa toute nouvelle condition de « vampire avec Source ». Les dés étaient jetés.


	6. Chapter 6

La fumée grisâtre du train continuait de se perdre dans le ciel alors que le Poudlard Express ralentissait.  
Harry regardait le paysage défiler à travers la fenêtre du wagon. Autour de lui, les conversations allaient bon train, mais il n’arrivait pas à se concentrer dessus.  
Depuis plusieurs jours, il se sentait fébrile. Constamment. S’il avait vraiment voulu en connaître la raison, il aurait facilement pu faire un lien avec les événements de cet été. Mais il ne voulait pas savoir, il ne voulait pas y penser.  
Son corps et son cerveau étaient perpétuellement en ébullition. Il n’arrivait pas à se concentrer plus de quelques minutes sur quelque chose ou rester plus de quelques secondes assis dans la même position. Il avait besoin d’être en mouvement, physiquement et intellectuellement par crainte d’imploser sous la pression.  
Il avait retrouvé Ron et Hermione quelques jours plus tôt au Terrier afin de passer les derniers jours de vacances ensemble et ceux-ci avaient largement eu le temps de remarquer son comportement étrange. Ils se doutaient que tout ceci avait un lien avec les longs jours pendant lesquels ils n’avaient eu aucune nouvelle du brun, mais pour cela non plus, ils n’avaient aucune réponse. Ils avaient essayé d’en parler avec Harry, pour en connaître la raison, mais dès qu’ils abordaient le sujet, le brun éludait la question. Alors ils avaient fini par se taire, attendant que le Survivant fasse le premier pas. Généralement, quand Harry était tourmenté, il finissait par venir de lui-même en parler avec ses amis.

Harry se sentait mal à l’aise dès que Ron et Hermione évoquaient ce sujet. Il s’en voulait de les laisser dans l’ignorance, mais ne savait pas si leur dire était une bonne idée, d’autant plus qu’il avait promis à son professeur de se taire. Il commençait à se dire que sa vie n’allait, encore une fois, pas continuer normalement, malgré les dires de Snape. La Source d’un vampire. Ça allait encore arranger son quotidien ça… Il croyait qu’avec la mort de Voldemort, tout allait se calmer, mais visiblement non. Les médias avaient mis deux mois à se focaliser sur autre chose que la fin de la guerre et le Sauveur suite à la mort du Lord Noir. L’euphorie passée, le peuple sorcier avait maintenant envie d’oublier et de commencer leur nouvelle vie d’homme libre et ce n’est pas Harry qui allait s’en plaindre. Lui-même avait envie d’oublier. Mais ce qu’il s’était passé avec Snape cet été avait de nouveau chamboulé la normalité qu’il essayait d’établir dans son existence.  
Plus les jours passaient, plus Harry se sentait intenable et plus il se disait que Snape avait eu tort. Rien ne resterait comme c’était avant.  
Jour après jour, il sentait son sang bouillir dans ses veines, affluant en masse vers tous ses organes. Il bouillait intérieurement et ça se ressentait extérieurement. C’était pire de jour en jour maintenant et il ne savait pas quoi y faire. Il savait qu’il allait devoir avoir une conversation avec son maître des potions, mais cette idée ne le faisait pas sauter de joie.

Après qu’il ait été fait Source, il s’était réveillé une nouvelle fois dans l’infirmerie du repère des vampires, Guiliane à ses côtés. Mais il n’avait pas revu Snape. Les trois premiers jours, il croyait vraiment que Snape avait raison et que rien ne changerait après sa transformation, mais il avait très vite déchanté en se voyant tomber dans son état actuel. Ce soir serait la première fois qu’il reverrait son professeur depuis qu’ils s’étaient liés. Mais il ne se sentait pas prêt, pas prêt à faire face à tout ça.

Le magasine de Quidditch de Ron entrant en collision avec son crâne le sortit de ses pensées.

-Hé, Harry, reviens parmi nous ! Tu rêvais de ta bien-aimée rencontrée cet été et que tu as dû abandonner pour retrouver tes repoussant et ennuyant amis ? Le taquina Ron.

Si seulement, pensa Harry.

-Mais non Ron, lui répondit-il sur le même ton, essayant de ne rien laisser paraitre de son état d’esprit. Tu sais bien qu’il n’y a que toi qui occupes mes pensées mon Ronounou d’amour ! 

Ils rigolèrent tous les deux et Harry réussit petit à petit à se mettre dans l’ambiance bon enfant qui régnait dans le wagon. C’est dans la bonne humeur et l’esprit temporairement allégé qu’il descendit du train. Il adressa un signe de la main à Hagrid qui accueillait les premières années avant de monter dans une des calèches qui attendaient les élèves

Arrivé devant les portes grandes ouvertes de la Grande Salle, Harry marqua un temps d’arrêt. Derrière la foule d’élève qui se pressait à l’entrée, il savait qu’un vampire de sa connaissance attendait, assis à la table des professeurs. Qu’il aurait aimé pouvoir se rendre directement dans son dortoir et éviter la confrontation. Rien que le fait de le revoir après ce qu’il s’était passé lui tordait l’estomac. Ils n’auraient sûrement pas l’occasion de se parler et Harry en était incommensurablement soulagé, mais il savait que la rencontre était inévitable. Il avait beau essayer d’oublier et de faire comme si rien n’avait eu lieu, il ne pouvait faire abstraction des réactions de son corps. Et si les choses empiraient, il n’aurait pas d’autre choix que d’aller voir son maître des potions pour lui demander s’il avait une solution à son problème. Car son état était vraiment sur le point de devenir problématique.

Mais il n’eut pas le temps de rassembler son courage et de taire sa peur que déjà Neville le poussait dans le dos pour qu’il avance.  
Les yeux obstinément baissés, il se dirigea vers le banc des Gryffondor et s’y assit. Il n’avait pas le choix d’être ici, mais il n’allait certainement pas croiser le regard de Snape. Pourtant, au bout de quelques minutes, Harry finit par craquer… Prudemment, il leva le nez de son assiette et tourna la tête vers la table des professeurs. A sa place habituelle, se dressait toujours fièrement son sombre professeur, les yeux rivés sur les portes de la Grande Salle d’où émergeait un flot continu d’élèves de tout âge. Harry soupira de soulagement. Snape l’ignorait et il allait faire son maximum pour tenir la même position. 

oO0Oo

Remus tapotait nerveusement le bois de la table des professeurs, s’attirant de temps en temps des regards noirs de la part de Snape qui avait l’air prodigieusement sur les nerfs lui aussi.  
Il redoutait autant qu’il attendait de revoir son compagnon. Comme il l’avait promis, il n’avait rien fait pour reprendre contact avec Draco, le laissant vivre tranquillement et profiter de la fin de ses vacances. Lui avait passé une fin d’été exécrable. De la colère au déchirement de l’éloignement, Remus était passé par tous les états. Il ne savait pas que cela allait être aussi dur. Il regrettait amèrement d’avoir accompli un tel acte, mais dès qu’une pensée semblable traversait son esprit, le loup en lui grognait de frustration : il ne pouvait pas penser ainsi de son compagnon.  
Il avait eu très peur lors de la dernière pleine Lune lorsqu’il s’était réveillé au pied des barrières magiques du manoir Malfoy. Heureusement que Draco était en sécurité derrière les murs chargés de magie parce qu’il ne savait pas ce que son loup aurait pu faire. Il prenait toujours la potion Tue-Loup, mais elle endormait seulement ses instincts agressifs et pas l’esprit de son loup. Ses appartements dans le château avaient été suffisants pour le contenir jusqu’à maintenant, mais il craignait ce qu’il serait capable de faire en sentant la présence de son compagnon si proche les nuits de pleine Lune.

Un nouveau regard de Snape le fit cesser les mouvements nerveux de ses doigts. Il fixa de nouveau l’entrée des élèves, cherchant avec avidité une tête blonde dans la foule. Quand il la vit, son cœur rata un battement et son souffle se coinça dans sa gorge. Il était là, devant lui. Il n’avait qu’à se lever et à faire quelque pas pour enfin le sentir contre lui.  
Remus s’agrippa de toutes ses forces aux accoudoirs de son fauteuil. Sa respiration reprit, mais il eut tout le mal du monde à la réguler pour s’empêcher d’haleter, ce qui aurait immanquablement attiré l’attention sur lui.  
Son odeur parvint enfin à ses narines, reconnaissable parmi tant d’autres. Il en enivra ses sens, prélevant chaque petite parcelle de ce que le Serpentard voudrait bien lui donner.  
Il essaya de croiser son regard, mais l’attention du jeune blond était occupée ailleurs. C’était mieux ainsi, pensa douloureusement Remus. Il devait laisser son compagnon tranquille, il lui avait promis.  
Ses mains vinrent lisser ses cheveux à les arracher. Il devait se ressaisir. Dans une profonde respiration, il se força à poser ses mains à plat sur la table et à détourner les yeux. Il chercha Harry du regard, s’empêchant chaque seconde de reposer les yeux sur son compagnon. Quand il aperçut le brun et qu’il finit par capter son attention, il lui offrit un sourire qu’il sentait malgré lui crispé. Harry le lui rendit joyeusement. Son regard fut alors attiré par quelque chose sur sa droite avant qu’il ne détourne précipitamment les yeux.  
Remus allait de nouveau craquer et regarder le Serpentard quand Dumbledore prit la parole, détournant avec soulagement son attention.

Le banquet de la répartition se déroula selon les règles de l’art même si cette année, quatre personnes n’étaient pas du tout focalisées sur l’évènement.

oO0Oo

Dès qu’il fut politiquement correct pour lui de partir, Severus quitta sa place et se dirigea d’un pas nerveux jusqu’à ses cachots.  
Ce repas avait été un supplice. Revoir Potter. Sentir Potter. Entendre Potter. Si seulement tous ses sens avaient pu être comblés et qu’il avait pu toucher, mais surtout goûter Potter, le supplice se serait facilement transformé en délice. Seulement, il ne pouvait pas, il devrait à partir de maintenant se contenter de cela.

Un rire amer franchit ses lèvres en repensant aux paroles de Guiliane quand elle avait découvert qu’il comptait laisser partir Harry sans autre perspective de contact avec lui que durant les cours de potions. Dire qu’elle était en colère eu été un euphémisme. Sa rage et sa tristesse étaient telles qu’il avait failli se faire frapper par Ulver, ce qui n’était pas rien.  
Pendant des jours il n’avait cessé de l’entendre dire combien il avait été stupide de lui dire qu’il le laisserait vivre sa vie tranquillement, d’arrêter de s’apitoyer sur lui-même et de s’accabler de fautes qu’il avait rachetées depuis longtemps, d’enfin oser accepter sa condition de vampire et du bonheur qu’il pourrait atteindre si seulement il n’était pas aussi mal embouché. C’étaient ses mots.  
Seulement ses paroles entraient en conflit avec l’image du Harry Potter délabré qui était venu à lui cette fameuse nuit par sa faute.  
Malgré les dires de la jeune femme, il savait qu’il ne ferait un bon compagnon pour personne, surtout pas pour Harry Potter. Il l’avait contraint à devenir sa Source, Severus n’allait pas en plus lui imposer sa présence. Guiliane avait beau encenser la relation vampire-Source, elle ne connaissait pas l’ampleur des tensions qui régnaient entre eux deux.  
Mais en dépit de tous les reproches et les conseils inutiles qu’il avait reçus de sa part et de celle d’Ulver, il devait reconnaitre qu’ils avaient raison sur un point qui n’était maintenant plus discutable. 

Il ne pouvait pas vivre paisiblement sa vie loin de sa Source.

Ses certitudes quant à sa force et à sa volonté de rester éloigné de Potter et de continuer à se nourrir de sang en flacon avaient volé en éclat quand la faim était revenue pour la première fois depuis son couplage avec Potter. Il avait failli se précipiter directement chez le jeune sorcier, mais Liam, toujours plein de sollicitude quand il s’agissait de le faire souffrir, l’avait volontiers attaché dans ses appartements. Son babillage incessant avait au moins eu l’avantage de diriger sa frustration sur le blond. Pendant plusieurs jours, Liam l’avait forcé à boire de nouveau le sang des flacons qui parsemait ses appartements au repère. Il avait fini par se calmer petit à petit et à réussir lui-même, mais toujours avec réticence, à se nourrir. Une nuit, pendant son sommeil forcé grâce à une potion, Guiliane l’avait sournoisement détaché. Mais il était alors assez calmé pour se retenir de courir droit chez Potter, au grand dépit de la jeune femme.

Jusqu’à présent, il avait réussi à se maintenir en vie. Réussi à vivre aurait été un bien trop grand mot pour décrire l’état dans lequel il se trouvait, mais il ne pouvait s’en prendre qu’à lui-même.  
Mais d’avoir revu Potter... Quel coup de fouet ça lui avait fait ! Il s’était forcé à ne pas le regarder, mais sa volonté n’était pas assez grande. Il avait eu envie de lui sauter dessus et de le vider de son sang. Ce qui expliquait sa fuite de la Grande Salle dès que possible pour éviter de passer à l’action. Mais il l’avait demain en cours. Et mercredi. Et toutes les semaines de l’année… Severus s’écrasa de dépit sur son canapé. L’année allait être longue. 

oO0Oo

Sans surprise, Harry découvrit son emploi du temps de la semaine et c’est à reculons qu’il entra dans la salle de potion le lundi matin. Il avait tout fait pour arriver au dernier moment en cours, tout en n’arrivant pas en retard, ce qui n’aurait pas été le mieux pour passer inaperçu. Chose à laquelle il n’avait pas pensé en arrivant après les autres : il n’y avait plus de place au fond de la classe, toutes les rangées les plus éloignées du bureau professoral prestement occupées par les Gryffondor. Harry s’assit donc avec regret à côté de Neville, lui aussi arrivé en catastrophe avant la fermeture des portes après être remonté chercher son livre de potion qu’il avait oublié. Harry sortit lentement ses affaires, le nez caché dans son sac de cours aussi longtemps que possible. Mais quand il n’y a plus rien à sortir, il n’y a plus rien à sortir et Harry fut obligé de se redresser et d’affronter son professeur. Celui-ci parcourait la salle des yeux. Le Gryffondor avait l’impression que Snape évitait sa table, mais elle fut démentie quand le maître des potions riva son regard dans le sien. Harry se crispa instinctivement. 

-Potter, échangez de place avec Thomas. Deux calamités comme vous et Longdubat côte à côte ne présagent rien de bon pour mon cours.

Ravi d’avoir trouvé l’excuse pour éloigner Potter de sous son nez, il ne s’attendait pas à ressentir une pointe de dépit en voyant l’éclair de soulagement qui avait traversé le regard du Survivant à l’entente de sa phrase. Il fixa son dos durant toute sa procession vers le fond de la salle.

-Bien. Si vous êtes ici aujourd’hui c’est qu’on vous estime être à niveau pour la classe de potion de septième année. Pensée que je ne partage pas pour tout le monde. Je vais donc m’efforcer cette année d’empêcher les plus incapables d’entre vous de tirer vers le bas ceux qui méritent leur place dans cette classe. L’intelligence faisant défaut à beaucoup d’entre vous, nous allons aujourd’hui reprendre une potion de sixième année. Espérons que j’ai pu inculquer à vos cerveaux manifestement atrophiés, quelques rudiments de potion. Les ingrédients de la potion se trouvent dans le placard habituel et les instructions… 

Severus agita sa baguette.

-… Se trouvent au tableau. Vous avez 2 heures.

Il se tint au milieu de la salle tandis qu’une foule d’élèves parmi lesquels Severus distingua Harry se rua vers l’armoire.  
Il aurait voulu faire semblant de ne pas le voir quand il repassa devant lui pour retourner à son bureau, mais la chute d’une racine de mandragore sur son pied l’obligea à baisser la tête sur Potter qui s’était précipitamment baissé pour la ramasser. Les yeux rivés sur le brun, il remarqua ses mains tremblantes et ses mouvements incertains. Sans commentaire, il continua à le regarder. Ou plutôt à regarder son cou révélé par l’échancrure de sa chemise. Avant de faire une bêtise, Severus retourna vers son bureau non sans entendre le soupir de soulagement derrière lui.

Une fois son professeur éloigné, Harry réussit à retrouver quelque peu le contrôle de ses mains, mais la réalisation de sa potion fut laborieuse. L’hyperexcitation qu’il ressentait depuis plusieurs jours combinés à la tension engendrée par la proximité de son professeur avait fait obstacle à la réalisation optimale de sa potion. Mouais… En toute bonne foi, Harry devait reconnaitre que même en conditions normales, ses potions n’étaient jamais optimales… 

En fin de cours, Harry mit sa potion visqueuse dans un flacon et se dirigea vers le bureau professoral où une file d’élèves se formait déjà. Plusieurs fois, le brun faillit laisser tomber son flacon à cause de sa nervosité, mais c’est sain et sauf qu’il le déposa dans la main tendue de son professeur. Involontairement, leurs doigts se touchèrent. Harry tressaillit à ce contact et retira précipitamment sa main. Il vit le flacon s’échapper de celle de son professeur et s’attendait à le voir s’éclater sur la surface en bois, mais celui-ci le rattrapa in extremis. Sans commentaire désobligeant comme Harry s’y attendait, le plus vieux porta le flacon devant ses yeux et l’examina.

-Affligeant, comme d’habitude. Fut le seul commentaire du maître des potions.

Harry n’attendit rien de plus pour sortir précipitamment de la salle, sans remarquer les doigts de son professeur crispés sur sa plume.

oO0Oo

-Harry ! Mais qu’est-ce qu’il t’arrive ? S’exclama Hermione alors que le brun faisait tomber sa fourchette pour la énième fois. Tu as l’air…tendu. Tu es sûr que ça va ?

Quatre jours qu’ils avaient repris les cours et déjà Harry n’en pouvait plus. Il avait l’impression de n’avoir plus aucun contrôle sur son corps et ses pensées partaient dans tous les sens. Suivre les cours était un supplice, sans parler du cours de potion de la veille. Chaque petite contrariété prenait des proportions énormes et il avait du mal à contrôler ses humeurs. Autant dire que l’ambiance autour de lui n’était pas à la joie. Il essayait pourtant au maximum de se contrôler, mais il envisageait de plus en plus aller demander une potion calmante à l’infirmière.

-Je… Oui ça va Herm. Mais je crois que je vais monter m’allonger quelques minutes avant la reprise des cours. Je vous retrouve en métamorphose.

Harry avait à peine fini sa phrase qu’il se précipitait déjà vers la sortie de la Grande Salle. Alors qu’il allait monter les escaliers, il ne vit pas Draco Malfoy les descendre et le percuta de plein fouet. Une grimace de douleur défigura le visage de Draco alors que son dos heurtait violemment l’arête d’une marche.

-Putain Potty ! Tu pourrais au moins regarder où tu marches espèce de bigleux !  
-Je peux te dire la même chose, c’est toi qui m’as foncé dessus ! Répliqua hargneusement le Gryffondor.  
-Mais oui c’est ça, comme si c’était mon but premier dans la vie de percuter les miséreux. Assume tes actes Potty.  
-Arrête de m’appeler comme ça ! 

Harry vit rouge et se jeta sur Malfoy.

-Non, mais t’es un grand malade Potter ! Lâche-moi !

Draco sortit difficilement sa baguette de sa poche, coincée entre lui et le brun, mais finit par lui lancer un expelliarmus qui eut le mérite de l’éloigner de lui. Hermione et Ron sortirent à temps pour voir Harry s’écraser contre une statue. Trop obnubilé par la rage pour faire lui aussi usage de la magie, Harry se rua de nouveau sur le blond. Il l’empoigna par le col quand une voix glaciale stoppa net tout geste du Gryffondor.

-Je peux savoir ce qu’il se passe ici ? Cingla Severus. Malfoy, veuillez lâcher Potter.

Remus qui entrait dans le hall s’arrêta devant la scène qui se jouait devant lui et plus particulièrement sur le visage crispé de Draco.

-Harry, lâche Mr Malfoy !

Hermione et Ron se regardèrent. Il n’y avait pas comme un problème dans la répartition des rôles là ?!

Comme Harry ne faisait pas mine de bouger, Severus s’approcha de lui pour le tirer par le col tandis que Remus se précipitait sur Draco.

-Dra… Mr Malfoy, vous allez bien ? 

Draco se tendit face à l’inquiétude visiblement sincère qui se peignait sur les traits de son professeur et encore plus quand il sentit le pouce de la main posée sur son épaule venir caresser imperceptiblement la peau découverte de son bras. 

Depuis la rentrée, Draco était de plus en plus perdu face à l’attitude de son professeur. Tout d’abord, les regards posés sur lui qu’il surprenait souvent ou sa manière d’agir envers lui en cours. Il l’avait plaqué contre lui pour l’empêcher de recevoir un sort pendant le cours de DCFM ! Et maintenant son attitude soucieuse face à ce qu’il venait de se passer. Mais la seule réponse aux questions qui lui venait à l’esprit était la scène étrange qui s’était jouée cet été, quand il était devenu le « compagnon » du professeur Lupin. Tout ceci n’avait pour conséquence que de raviver son inquiétude sur la signification dudit terme « compagnon ».

Draco se dégagea de l’emprise du lycanthrope et se tint à distance raisonnable. Il essaya de ne pas prêter attention à l’air triste qui venait de passer sur le visage qui lui faisait face et reprit contenance.

-Oui c’est bon ça va. Ce n’est pas moi qui agis comme un fou. Faut te faire soigner Potter !

Et sans un regard de plus pour quiconque, le Serpentard remonta les escaliers qu’il venait de descendre et prit la direction de la bibliothèque, oubliant son déjeuner vers lequel il se dirigeait préalablement. Il avait de sérieuses recherches à faire et il était temps qu’il s’y attèle.

Remus regarda son compagnon partir avec son habituel air méprisant. Son cœur se serra face à cette attitude, mais il ne pouvait s’empêcher de lui trouver des excuses.

-Je… Ne recommence pas Harry. Marmonna Remus avant de s’éloigner. 

Il fallait qu’il s’isole.

Harry baissa les yeux en se méprenant sur le regard triste de Remus. Il n’avait pas voulu le décevoir. Mais pour le moment, ce qui le tracassait le plus était la présence du maître des potions qui le tenait toujours par le col de sa chemise. Entendre sa voix tout à l’heure avait complètement fait retomber sa rage, mais sentir sa présence avait instantanément rétabli le calme qu’il n’avait pas ressenti depuis des jours dans son esprit et son corps. S’il avait encore des doutes, il ne pouvait plus dire que son état actuel n’était pas dû à sa nouvelle condition de Source. Sa manière de réagir face à la présence de son professeur était une preuve irréfutable.

Harry croisa le regard de Ron et d’Hermione qui attendaient sagement que Snape le libère. Pour le coup, ils ne pouvaient pas crier à l’injustice après avoir vu le comportement d’Harry qu’ils reconnaissaient de moins en moins. Le Survivant soupira. Ils allaient devoir encore attendre.

-Professeur. Commença Harry en passant nerveusement sa main dans ses cheveux.

Severus qui était obnubilé par la progression de ses doigts, mus par leur propre volonté, du tissu de la chemise à la peau du Survivant sursauta en entendant l’interpellation et retira vivement sa main, comme pris en faute.

-Est-ce que je peux vous parler ? En priver.

Severus fixa le visage incertain du Gryffondor. Apparemment, le moment de la grande conversation était venu. Mais il n’était pas prêt, il n’était pas sûr de pouvoir se contenir, enfermé seul dans une pièce avec sa Source. Pourtant il n’avait pas le choix, il avait promis au plus jeune qu’il pourrait venir le voir s’il en avait besoin.

-Suivez-moi.

oO0Oo

_Les loups-garous vivent principalement en meute dans une localité spécifique à chaque groupe qui marque leurs territoires. Les loups-garous n’acceptent pas que des non-lycanthropes interfèrent dans leur dynamique de groupe. L’exception se porte uniquement sur les compagnons et compagnes choisis par les Garous qui, en se liant avec un lycanthrope, rallient par ce fait la meute du loup-garou concerné sans rémission possible._  
 _Le compagnon ou la compagne intègre la meute comme un membre à part entière et est, par ce fait, soumis aux lois appliquées par le groupe. La place du compagnon ou de la compagne se situe à égal niveau hiérarchique que celui de son loup…_

_Le rituel de liaison marque l’appartenance du compagnon ou de la compagne à son loup et inversement._   
_Ce rituel marque un tournant dans la vie du loup-garou qui décide alors de passer le reste de son existence avec la personne choisie._   
_Le rituel ne demande pas de communion physique et pourtant, la majorité des cas de compagnonnage sont choisis sur la base de l’attirance morale et physique._   
_De rares cas de compagnonnages fraternels sont cependant recensés, notamment lors de gémellité ou de …_

_Le loup-garou ne peut s’engager qu’une fois dans sa vie et choisit donc son compagnon ou sa compagne avec un soin tout particulier. La liaison est indéfectible et ne peut se passer convenablement sans l’affection des deux parties._  
 _Le loup-garou lié se fera un devoir de protéger son compagnon ou sa compagne en toute circonstance dangereuse ou potentiellement dangereuse. Cette protection peut pourtant parfois être étouffante pour le lié non garou. Les loups-garous sont très territoriaux et possessifs et ce trait de caractère est encore plus accentué par la liaison. Le besoin de satisfaire l’autre est cependant présent chez les deux parties, probablement une conséquence de la liaison qui amplifie le…_

-Que des conneries ! Grommela Draco suffisamment fort pour que quelques têtes se tournent dans sa direction.

Il referma le livre d’un coup sec sans se soucier de troubler la tranquillité de la bibliothèque. Avant d’écrire de telles foutaises, l’auteur aurait mieux fait de vérifier ses sources.

Protéger son compagnon… Besoin de satisfaire l’autre…

En voilà un qui avait loupé sa carrière dans l’écriture sentimentale à l’eau de rose. 

S’il avait bien suivi cette fameuse nuit, il avait compris qu’il s’était apparemment lié avec Lupin. Certains passages étaient flous, sûrement à cause de la douleur, mais il était certain que les traces de morsure toujours visibles sur son torse ne venaient pas de sa dentition. Outre son manque de souplesse flagrante pour atteindre une telle zone avec sa bouche, les traces de dents n’avaient rien d’humaine.  
Pourtant, c’est avec certitude qu’il pouvait affirmer qu’il n’avait pas envie de satisfaire de loup-garou. Excepté si la satisfaction de Lupin portait sur le fait que Draco se trouve le plus éloigné de lui que possible. Dans ce cas, il devait être profondément comblé. 

Draco savait bien qu’il s’était passé quelque chose cette nuit-là, mais certainement pas ce que décrivait ce satané bouquin.  
Il ne pouvait nier que Lupin avait effectivement un comportement étrange vis-à-vis de lui, mais si le toutou avait envie de se prendre la tête à s’approcher de lui, grand bien lui fasse, mais qu’il ne requiert pas sa participation.

Leur petit rituel avait peut-être une signification particulière pour les loups-garous, mais il n’allait pas se laisser embarquer dans ce délire. D’accord, il était reconnaissant à Lupin de l’avoir sorti du bourbier dans lequel il s’était fourré cette nuit-là, il n’était pas ingrat non plus, mais de là à passer le reste de son existence avec la personne choisie… Merci, mais non merci.  
Donc, si Lupin voulait le considérer comme son compagnon, soit. Mais de son côté, il allait continuer à vivre sa vie comme bon lui semblait sans se soucier des absurdités qu’il venait de lire.

Sans jeter un regard de plus au livre rempli d’aberrations, il le rangea à sa place et sortit de la bibliothèque. Il avait d’autres choses à faire que de penser à Lupin.

oO0Oo

Harry suivit son professeur vers les cachots après avoir jeté un regard d’excuse à ses amis qui étaient de plus en plus perdus. Depuis quand Harry voulait volontairement s’entretenir avec leur professeur détesté ? 

Harry aussi se posait cette question à mesure qu’il s’enfonçait dans les profondeurs du château. Il se disait de plus en plus que rester dans l’ignorance n’était pas si mal, mais le souvenir des réactions de son corps le poussait à continuer de suivre son professeur dans un silence de plomb.

Arrivé devant la salle de cours, il entra pourtant sans hésitation dans la pièce.

Severus se campa près de son bureau et croisa les bras.

-Je vous écoute Potter. Soyez bref.

Il savait que c’était une mauvaise idée de s’enfermer seul avec lui. Son odeur commençait déjà à saturer son odorat. Il déglutit difficilement pour contenir la soif qui asséchait sa bouche.

-Je… Je ne me sens pas très bien en ce moment, se lança Harry dans une grande inspiration. Je me doute que mon état de santé ne vous intéresse pas outre mesure, mais je vous en parle parce que… parce que je pense que c’est dû à ce qu’il s’est passé. Je veux dire… Ce qu’il s’est passé entre nous. La Source et tout ça.

Harry perdait ses mots, il ne savait pas comment expliquer ce qu’il ressentait et s’attendait à tout moment à être viré de la salle de classe pour avoir dérangé son professeur pour si peu.

Mais Severus ne prenait pas du tout les paroles du plus jeune à la légère. Apparemment, il n’était pas le seul à souffrir de leur nouvelle condition.

Il décroisa les bras et se recula jusqu’à son bureau.

-Pouvez-vous essayer de me décrire ce que vous ressentez ? Demanda Severus le plus doucement qu’il pût.

Harry se détendit devant l’attitude calme de son professeur.

-Je… Je ne sais pas trop. J’ai l’impression de bruler de l’intérieur, d’être survolté. Je… J’ai l’impression d’être une vache qui a besoin d’être traite !

Satisfait d’avoir enfin pu mettre des mots sur ce qu’il ressentait, Harry se crispa pourtant rapidement quand il réalisa la portée de ses paroles. Il avait besoin de…

Le masque d’horreur qui se figea sur son visage était le reflet exact de celui qui recouvrait le visage de son professeur habituellement impassible.

-Je… Vous aviez dit qu’il n’y aurait pas de répercussions… Murmura Harry d’une voix tremblante.  
-J’avais tort.

Ça lui faisait mal d’avouer ça, mais Severus avait vraiment foiré sur toute la ligne. Lui qui pensait qu’il était le seul affecté, mais qu’il pourrait réussir à s’en sortir se rendait compte que garder Potter loin de lui n’allait pas être possible. Ni pour lui ni pour le jeune homme.

-Je vous ai dit qu’il pourrait y avoir des effets indésirables liés au lien.

Severus regretta immédiatement ses paroles. Il était impliqué dans la situation. C’était sa faute, point.

-Je sais. Mais professeur, je ne peux pas continuer comme ça, ça a des répercussions sur mon comportement. J’ai failli frapper Malfoy parce que JE l’ai bousculé !

Severus tritura une plume qu’il venait de ramasser sur son bureau. La pensée de ce qu’il allait proposer faisait bondir son cœur de joie, mais le révulsait en même temps. Ce serait embarquer Potter dans ses erreurs. Pourtant, il ne voyait dans l’immédiat aucun autre moyen de soulager son vis-à-vis. Plus tard il y réfléchirait. Mais laisser Potter dans cet état et avec ce comportement risquait d’attirer l’attention sur eux et sur leur condition.

-Potter, voulez-vous que je vous morde ?

Harry sursauta et releva vivement la tête.

-Quoi ? Mais… Vous aviez dit que…  
-Je sais ce que j’ai dit, mais ce qu’il se passe n’était pas exactement prévu.  
-Vous pensez que c’est ça le problème ?  
-Il faut traire la vache… Répliqua Severus d’un ton impassible.  
-Merci pour la comparaison, grimaça Harry.  
-C’est vous-même qui l’avez suggéré.

Harry grommela. Il se souvenait vaguement de ce qu’il s’était passé après avoir bu le sang de la coupe. Il se rappelait qu’il se sentait bien. Peut-être que c’était la solution. 

\- Faites-le, répliqua abruptement le Gryffondor en espérant que cette fois-ci serait moins pénible que les deux autres premières fois. S’il se mettait à trop penser aux conséquences de ceci, son problème ne trouverait pas de solution et il ne pouvait décemment pas continuer comme ça.

Le maître des potions se tendit d’anticipation face à ce qui allait arriver, surpris malgré tout que sa proposition ait été acceptée aussi rapidement et sans discussion. Il allait enfin pouvoir goûter à nouveau à ce sang si chéri, enfin étancher sa soif permanente. Mais avant, il fallait qu’il se calme, il ne voulait pas redevenir la bête sauvage qu’il avait été en mordant le garçon.

C’est pourquoi il posa sa baguette et la plume, qui n’avait plus de plume que le nom, sur son bureau avant de faire face de nouveau à son élève.

-Bien. Je ne vais pas vous le cacher, j’ai soif. Je vous demande donc de garder votre baguette en main et de ne pas hésiter à vous en servir si jamais je…vais trop loin. Vous m’avez bien compris ?

Harry acquiesça, peu sûr que sa voix ne trahisse pas son appréhension.

-Libérez votre cou.

De ses mains tremblantes, Harry commença à enlever sa cravate et à dénouer les trois premiers boutons de sa chemise tandis que son professeur s’approchait le lui.

-Vous êtes sûr Potter ?

Le Gryffondor acquiesça de nouveau et Severus rapprocha son corps du sien. Face au mouvement de recul de son élève, il posa une main dans le bas du dos de ce dernier pour le garder contre lui.

-Détendez-vous. D’après les autres couples vampire-Source que je connais, ça ne semble pas être douloureux pour la Source.

Severus porta sa main au cou du brun et en écarta d’une secousse la chemise gênante. Doucement, pour ne pas effrayer plus son élève, il enfouit sa tête dans la chaleur accueillante de son cou. D’une profonde inspiration, il huma l’odeur maintenant caractéristique de sa Source avant de faire passer sa langue sur la peau dans de lent va et viens. Il entendait la respiration de son élève s’accélérer. Alors, malgré son envie de savourer ce moment, Severus abrégea l’attente du plus jeune et perça doucement l’épiderme tendu sous ses canines.  
Contrairement aux autres fois, la piqûre n’était pas plus douloureuse que celle d’une aiguille, mais la sensation de son sang aspiré par cette bouche sur son cou était toujours aussi étrange sans pour autant être trop désagréable. En effet, une douce sensation de chaleur le traversait de part en part pour se concentrer dans l’ouverture créée par les dents vampiriques, et la pression qui l’habitait depuis plusieurs jours diminuait au fur et à mesure que son sang quittait son corps.  
La pression de la main sur son dos s’accentua et rapprocha son corps de celui de son professeur. Harry s’agrippa aux épaules crispées devant lui. La sensation de bien-être continuait d’augmenter, faisant doucement soupirer le plus jeune. Mais toute bonne chose ayant une fin, le plaisir finit par diminuer. Bientôt, Harry ne ressentit plus que la gêne des crocs plantés dans sa chair.

-Professeur, murmura Harry.

Mais l’homme contre lui ne fit aucun mouvement traduisant qu’il avait entendu la supplique. 

-Professeur, arrêtez s’il vous plait.

Mais la bouche chaude restait visée à son cou, continuant d’entretenir la sensation maintenant désagréable qu’il ressentait. Ses mains se crispèrent sur les épaules de son professeur et essayèrent de le pousser sans réussir à le faire bouger d’un millimètre. Alors qu’il allait se servir de sa baguette pour se libérer, Harry sentit le corps contre lui bouger et les canines se retirer de son cou. La main dans son dos relâcha légèrement la pression et il put se reculer.

Severus ne savait pas ce qui l’avait poussé à arrêter, il était tellement bien. Sa soif enfin assouvie, il avait profité pleinement de ce moment. La saveur de ce sang n’avait vraiment rien de comparable à ceux qu’il avait goûtés auparavant.  
Sortant sa tête du cou du plus jeune, il lui fit face et remarqua son visage crispé. Il se tendit. Il avait pourtant cru que le plus jeune avait apprécié.

-C’était douloureux ? Demande finalement Severus d’une voix rauque.  
-Non, pas au début. Je crois…enfin… Je crois que vous avez été trop loin. C’était très agréable au début, mais pas à la fin. Enfin, je ne sais pas, je ne suis pas expert, mais je crois que c’était trop, je crois que…enfin, je ne sais pas si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. Finit Harry, gêné.

C’était étrange de parler de ceci avec son professeur, de parler de ce qui lui avait fait plaisir avec Snape.

-Oui je vois. Mais vous auriez dû me repousser comme je vous l’avais dit.  
-J’ai essayé, vous n’avez pas réagi. Mais c’est bon, tout va bien. Je dois même dire que je me sens mieux.  
-Moi aussi. Souffla Severus.

Les regards des deux hommes se croisèrent et restèrent accrochés quelques secondes. Severus finit par détourner les yeux, gênés, et commença à reboutonner la chemise du plus jeune pour se donner contenance. Harry se crispa en voyant son professeur faire. Il trouvait ce geste assez intime, mais ne fit pourtant rien pour l’arrêter. Quand il eut fini, Severus se recula, encore plus embarrassé qu’avant sans pour autant le laisser paraitre et rassembla inutilement des affaires sur son bureau pendant que le Gryffondor remettait sa cravate.

-Vous devriez y aller. Finit par dire le maître des potions. Vos cours vont bientôt commencer, je pense.  
-Oui. Répondit simplement le plus jeune.

Alors qu’il se dirigeait vers la sortie, il fut coupé par une dernière phrase de son professeur.

-Je vais essayer de trouver une solution à votre problème de… traite. Mais en attendant, n’hésitez pas à revenir me voir, si besoin.

Harry surprit une note d’hésitation dans la voix du vampire, comme une question. Ceci le rassura de savoir qu’il n’était peut être pas le seul à être perdu dans cette nouvelle relation, même si ça n’aurait pas dû.

-Je n’y manquerai pas professeur. Au revoir.

Et Harry sortit de la salle, serein et calme. Presque en paix.


	7. Chapter 7

Un éclair jaune traversa la pièce et percuta de plein fouet Théodore Nott qui s’écroula immédiatement sur le sol, les yeux fermés, le corps traversé de petits soubresauts.  
Draco regarda son professeur se rapprocher du corps inerte et lui lancer un nouveau sort. Théodore ouvrit brusquement les yeux et se redressa, un air perdu peint sur le visage. Il sembla alors se souvenir de l’endroit où il se trouvait avant de se redresser difficilement pour se remettre debout et faire face à Remus Lupin.

-Il s’agit d’un sort assez compliqué à lancer, mais qui ne requiert pas beaucoup de puissance magique. La cible est immédiatement plongée dans un sommeil artificiel et son esprit enfermé dans un univers fictif. À vous de créer cet univers en l’imaginant au moment de lancer ce sort. Vous pouvez le plonger dans un doux rêve ou dans son pire cauchemar alors attention à ce que vous inventez! Merci Mr Nott.

Lupin lui adressa un petit signe de tête et Théodore regagna le rang des Serpentard.  
Draco ne put s’empêcher de jeter un regard aux autres élèves. Tous avaient l’air captivé. Il devait en effet avouer que ce cours était intéressant, pour une fois. Draco n’aimait pas la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Enfin, disons plutôt qu’il était nul ce qui lui faisait plus que détester ce cours. Car plus que la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, il n’aimait pas être mauvais dans une matière. 

Son regard dériva sur son professeur. Remus Lupin. Un loup-garou. Son compagnon.  
Draco avait toujours du mal avec ce mot. Il ne voulait être le compagnon de personne ! Surtout pas d’un loup-garou. Il était retourné une nouvelle fois à la bibliothèque pour essayer de trouver un vrai livre sur les lycanthropes et leur compagnon et pas le ramassis de niaiseries qu’il avait lus la dernière fois. Malheureusement, il n’avait trouvé qu’un autre livre sur ce sujet et son auteur était encore plus demeuré que le premier. Il aurait été plus vite éclairé en allant directement voir Lupin, mais moins il avait de contact avec lui, mieux il se portait. Il ne savait pas à quoi s’attendre s’il se rapprochait trop de lui et pire encore, s’il s’enfermait seul dans une pièce avec le loup-garou pour lui parler. Ce qui arriverait inévitablement s’il voulait s’adresser à son professeur. Il ne voulait pas que des oreilles indiscrètes surprennent leur conversation et apprennent qu’il était le compagnon d’un loup-garou. Il avait une réputation à tenir et tant qu’il ne saurait pas de quoi il retournait exactement, personne ne devait le savoir.

Draco se retrouvait donc un peu coincé. Aller voir son professeur et enfin en savoir plus ou demeurer loin de lui et rester dans l’ignorance ? Il n’avait pas encore pris de décision.

Il continua de regarder son professeur parler sans pourtant entendre un seul mot, perdu dans ses pensées. Il surprit alors l’homme poser un rapide regard sur lui avant de détourner les yeux en voyant qu’il l’observait.

Le cœur de Remus rata un battement. Draco le regardait. Il ne savait pas s’il devait s’en réjouir ou s’en inquiéter. Mais c’était une avancée par rapport à son indifférence des derniers jours. Au moins, il n’avait plus l’impression d’être totalement transparent pour son compagnon. L’amour, il aurait bien voulu, la haine il pouvait le supporter, mais pas l’indifférence.  
Le voir évoluer tous les jours, discuter et rire avec ses amis, vivre, tout simplement, le plongeait dans un puits de noirceur sans fond en pensant que jamais il ne pourrait être à lui.   
Il donnerait tout pour que ce soit à lui que Draco parle, que ce soit avec lui qu’il rit, que ce soit son épaule qu’il touche. Mais il n’était que son professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, personne d’important, personne qui ne méritait même pas un regard. Et cela il le comprenait et l’acceptait. Ou en tout cas essayait de l’accepter.  
Remus ne savait pas combien de temps il allait pouvoir tenir comme ça, si loin de son compagnon, si loin de sa chaleur, de son attention. Il se sentait si seul. Une solitude sans précédent qui lui faisait mal, l’empêchait de respirer. Il suffoquait loin de Draco. Et jamais cela ne changerait.  
Il avait envie de saisir son bureau et de le jeter en travers de la pièce. De le briser comme il se sentait brisé. Mais plus que tout, il avait envie de prendre son compagnon dans ses bras. Juste le tenir contre lui quelques instants. 

Une question d’un Serpentard le sortit de sa spirale de noirceur et il essaya de se concentrer de nouveau sur son cours. Il jeta un nouveau coup d’œil vers Draco, mais il ne le regardait plus. Évidemment.

Des groupes de deux se formèrent devant lui et ses élèves commencèrent à s’entrainer avec leur binôme.  
Il fallait qu’il reprenne pied avec le présent, qu’il tienne son rôle de professeur. Il passa entre les groupes, prodiguant quelques conseils, montrant un geste, adressant une parole d’encouragement.  
Il se dirigea finalement vers Draco. Il ne put s’empêcher de détailler le jeune homme quelques secondes avant de se focaliser sur leur technique.

Une expression concentrée, mais aussi énervée recouvrait son visage fin. Toute son attention était focalisée sur son sort. Remus était persuadé que le jeune homme ne savait même qu’il était à côté de lui.   
Remus, lui, était constamment conscient de la présence de son compagnon, qu’il soit près de lui ou à l’autre bout de la grande salle. Peut-être que s’il le touchait il se rendrait enfin compte de sa présence, il lui accorderait enfin son attention.

Avant qu’il n’ait pu retenir son geste, sa main toucha l’épaule du blond. Celui-ci sursauta de surprise et se tourna vers son professeur. Une expression fermée recouvrit alors ses traits quand il se rendit compte de l’identité de celui qui le touchait. Le cœur de Remus se serra.  
Mais sentir la chaleur de son compagnon sur sa main à travers ses vêtements lui fit du bien malgré tout.  
Peut-être… Peut-être qu’il pourrait profiter de ce cours pour toucher un peu plus le jeune homme ?

Depuis qu’il s’était interposé sans réfléchir entre lui et un sort pendant un des premiers cours de l’année, Remus avait pris soin de ne plus toucher le Serpentard. Aussi grand que soit son instinct de protection envers son compagnon, il s’était donné le plus grand mal pour se tenir loin de lui.  
Mais cela faisait si longtemps qu’il ne l’avait pas touché, juste un petit peu. Maintenant qu’il avait déjà sa main sur lui, il pourrait peut-être en profiter un peu plus. Juste le sentir un peu plus, un peu plus longtemps pour tenir encore quelques jours. Quelques jours loin de cette noirceur qui ne cessait de l’envahir à la pensée de son compagnon.

-Vous exécutez mal votre mouvement de bras, Mr. Malfoy. Laissez-moi vous montrer.

Et sans tenir compte du regard d’avertissement du Serpentard, Remus se glissa dans son dos. Sa main toujours sur son épaule descendit jusqu’à son poignet tandis que l’autre se posait doucement sur sa taille.  
Draco se figea contre lui, mais le loup-garou essaya de ne pas en tenir compte.  
Il lui montra comment bien exécuter son geste en guidant son bras, mais toute son attention était focalisée sur autre chose. Il sentait la chaleur passer du corps contre lui jusque dans le sien, son odeur remplir ses narines.

Draco laissa le bras tendu qui tenait sa baguette aux soins de son professeur. Il n’en avait rien à faire de ce qu’il lui montrait. Tout ce qui le préoccupait à cet instant était le reste de son corps, ou plutôt cet autre corps pressé contre le sien. La prise de son professeur sur sa taille était aussi légère qu’un papillon, il la percevait à peine, mais les battements de cœur frénétiques qu’il sentait raisonner contre lui contredisaient le calme apparent de son professeur.

Il avait chaud, trop chaud. Son satané professeur lui donnait trop chaud à se coller contre lui.   
Sur ces pensées, Draco prit alors pleinement conscience de ce qu’il se passait vraiment. Il s’écarta vivement du corps derrière lui et son professeur lâcha prise.

-Je crois que c’est bon, j’ai compris. Dit Draco d’un ton plus agressif qu’il ne l’aurait voulu. Il parlait à un professeur après tout, devant d’autres élèves.

L’expression du loup-garou se ferma et une tristesse infinie envahit ses traits avant qu’il ne s’éloigne.  
Contre sa volonté, Draco ressentit un pincement au cœur.  
Non ! Il ne fallait pas qu’il commence à se préoccuper des sentiments son professeur, il pouvait bien se la foutre où il pensait son histoire de compagnon !  
Il était peut-être lié au loup-garou, mais ça ne lui donnait pas une excuse pour se coller contre lui. Il n’aimait pas qu’on le touche ou qu’on soit trop proche de lui et encore moins si cela venait d’un homme qui attendait quelque chose de lui.  
Peut-être devait-il aller se plaindre auprès du directeur pour harcèlement sexuel ? Cela freinerait peut-être les pulsions de Lupin. Draco repoussa aussitôt cette idée stupide qui venait de lui traverser l’esprit. Tout d’abord, il n’était pas du genre à aller geindre auprès du directeur et ensuite parce que cela engendrerait beaucoup trop de questions et que les gens risquaient de découvrir qu’il était le compagnon d’un loup-garou. Non, il fallait qu’il mette lui-même les choses au clair avec son professeur.

Il attendit donc la fin du cours et que tout le monde soit sorti de la salle pour aller voir l’homme debout à côté de son bureau. Il vérifia une dernière fois que plus personne n’était présent dans la pièce avant de fermer la porte et de se diriger vers son professeur.

-Je vous interdis de recommencer ce que vous venez de faire ! Vous n’avez pas la permission de me toucher.

Son ton était hargneux et il se rendit alors compte qu’il était vraiment en colère contre son professeur.

-Écoutez, je vous suis très reconnaissant pour ce que vous avez fait pour moi cet été, mais ce n’est pas parce que je suis votre compagnon, quoique cela veuille dire, que vous avez tous les droits sur moi. Et certainement pas celui de me toucher sans mon consentement. Maintenant, restez loin de moi. Et arrêtez de me regarder constamment !

Chaque mot que proférait son compagnon était un coup de poignard de plus qui perforait le cœur de Remus. Il l’avait déjà vu en colère comme cela, mais jamais contre lui. Il n’arrivait pas à sortir un son, sa respiration était coincée dans sa gorge. Il avait envie de vomir. 

Pourtant, il ne pouvait s’empêcher de fixer son vis-à-vis. La colère le rendait tellement puissant, l’entourait d’une aura brillante.   
Sans réfléchir, il l’attrapa par la taille et le plaqua contre son corps avant de poser ses lèvres sur celles entrouvertes qui lui faisaient face. 

Le baiser était brutal, loin de la tendresse qu’il aurait voulu transmettre. Mais il n’eut le temps de savourer la sensation des lèvres chaudes contre les siennes que quelques secondes avant qu’elles ne s’écartent et qu’un coup de poing ne le fasse reculer.

Un regard chargé de colère lui fit face quelques secondes avant que Draco ne sorte en trombe de la pièce en claquant la porte derrière lui.

Remus fixa quelques secondes la porte close avant qu’il ne réalise ce qu’il venait de faire. Mais qu’est-ce qu’il avait fait ? Comme si tout n’était pas suffisamment bordélique comme ça entre eux. Il n’était qu’un imbécile.  
Une puissante vague de colère contre lui-même l’envahit. Il saisit une chaise près de lui avant de l’envoyer valser contre un mur. Elle explosa dans une gerbe de bois, mais il s’était déjà tourné vers son bureau dont il balaya la surface d’un geste rageur du bras.

Essoufflé, il se laissa tomber sur le sol avant qu’un sanglot ne s’échappe de sa gorge. Il frappa de toutes ses forces sur le sol en pierre sous lui avant de s’y rouler en boule, sa tête enfouie entre ses bras comme pour empêcher la réalité de ce qu’il venait de faire de l’atteindre.

Un cri de désespoir à peine étouffé résonna dans la pièce. 

oO0Oo

Bon sang, il avait mal !  
Draco grimaça en refermant la porte des toilettes derrière lui. Il ne se doutait pas que frapper quelqu’un en plein visage pouvait faire aussi mal. Il toucha doucement son poing et un pic de douleur lui traversa la main.  
On aurait pu penser que, submergé par la colère comme il l’était, il n’aurait pas ressenti la douleur, mais c’était totalement faux. Et puis, depuis qu’il s’était éloigné de la salle de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, sa rage était un peu redescendue.

Draco baissa le couvercle des toilettes et s’assit dessus en se prenant la tête entre les mains. Il venait de frapper un prof. Si ce n’était pas un motif d’exclusion ça, il ne savait pas ce que c’était.  
Mais vu que c’était en réponse au baiser de son professeur, est-ce que cela ne s’annulait pas ?

Il toucha ses lèvres du bout des doigts avant de les essuyer rageusement. Mais ce geste n’effaçait pas les souvenirs qu’il avait de ce baiser. Ces lèvres chaudes qui s’étaient posées avec violence sur les siennes, voulant le faire plier sous leur force, voulant le posséder. Cela n’avait rien avoir avec la délicatesse et la douceur des baisers féminins. Pas qu’il ait une grande expérience dans ce domaine, mais il avait déjà embrassé quelques filles.  
Pourtant, il ne pouvait pas dire qu’il se sentait dégouté par ces lèvres masculines qui avaient pris les siennes. Et c’était cela qui le perturbait le plus.

Un homme l’avait embrassé. Ce n’était même pas un homme un minimum distingué, avec de la prestance et un bon statut social. C’était son professeur, à la limite du clochardisme.

Draco donna un coup de pied rageur dans la porte en face de lui et un glapissement apeuré retentit de l’autre côté. On s’en foutait de comment était la personne qui l’avait embrassé. Il s’était fait embrasser par un homme et il n’avait pas détesté !  
Certes, il s’était déjà demandé quelques fois ce que cela ferait de recevoir un baiser de quelqu’un du même sexe que lui, mais jamais il n’était passé à l’acte et jamais il n’avait prévu de le faire.

Est-ce que ce qu’il ressentait était dû à tout ce truc de compagnon ? Il n’en savait fichtrement rien, mais l’espérait parce qu’il n’avait pas du tout envie de commencer à se questionner sur son orientation sexuelle. 

Il regarda une nouvelle fois sa main meurtrie et essaya doucement de plier et déplier ses doigts. C’était douloureux, mais il devrait faire avec. Hors de question qu’il aille à l’infirmerie pour prendre une potion, l’infirmière poserait trop de questions. Il n’avait vraiment pas envie que quelqu’un d’autre sache qu’il venait de frapper un professeur. Non vraiment pas. 

Draco se leva d’un bond. Il fallait qu’il retourne voir Lupin pour le convaincre de ne pas le dénoncer. En échange, il lui promettrait de ne dire à personne qu’il avait embrassé de force un de ses élèves, mineur qui plus est. Draco n’avait de toute façon pas l’intention de dévoiler ce fait, mais cela, son professeur n’était pas censé le savoir. Lupin risquait sa place tout autant que lui, il en était sûr.

Le jeune homme posa sa main sur la poignée, prêt à l’abaisser, mais il suspendit son geste. Il allait devoir refaire face au loup-garou. Il n’en avait pas envie du tout. Il s’était pourtant promis de rester le plus loin possible de son professeur. Il n’aurait d’ailleurs pas dû rester à la fin du cours pour lui parler, il aurait dû savoir que c’était une mauvaise idée. Mais c’est Lupin qui avait commencé en collant son corps contre le sien, en plein cours ! S’il n’avait pas réagi, cela aurait été la porte ouverte à d’autres actions indécentes de ce genre, il en était certain. Le loup-garou aurait cru qu’il approuvait et cela, il en était hors de question.  
Mais actuellement, il se retrouvait dans une impasse. Soit il mettait sa fierté de côté et allait voir son professeur, soit il se campait sur ses positions et il risquait le renvoi. Et malgré toutes ses répliques dédaigneuses, il aimait bien vivre à Poudlard. C’était sa deuxième maison et, il devait l’avouer, la plus chaleureuse des deux. Sans compter qu’il avait une scolarité à terminer et qu’il comptait bien faire une grande carrière en politique. Un renvoi de Poudlard ferait tache sur son dossier.

Le blond finit par ouvrir la porte et sortit des toilettes. Il avait un cours dans quelques minutes, mais une affaire plus urgente requérait son attention.

oO0Oo

Draco se posta devant la porte de la classe de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal et frappa. Heureusement pour lui, Lupin n’avait pas un autre cours apparemment. Aucune réponse ne lui parvint. Il frappa de nouveau, plus fermement, mais le silence restait entier. Peut-être qu’il était parti dans son bureau. Avant de prendre la direction de celui-ci, il abaissa la poignée de la porte pour vérifier l’absence de son professeur.

Contre toute attente, la porte s’ouvrit sous sa poussée et Draco passa la tête dans l’embrasure. Ce qu’il vit alors le saisit.   
La moitié des bureaux étaient renversés, des morceaux de bois jonchaient le sol à travers lesquels brillaient des morceaux de verre, vestige d’une ancienne fenêtre.  
Le regard du jeune homme se posa sur une forme recroquevillée dans un coin de la salle. Il s’avança lentement vers Lupin, sur ses gardes. Jamais il ne l’avait vu comme ça. Il était si calme, si posé en temps normal.

Tout à coup, celui-ci leva la tête et le fixa avec un air d’effroi. Dans des mouvements maladroits, il s’éloigna de Draco en glissant sur le sol, une main tendue devant lui.

-Non, ne t’approche pas ! 

Sa voix était faible et bégayante.

\- Ne t’approche pas de moi, je t’en supplie Draco. J’ai… je n’arrive pas à me contrôler quand tu es près de moi. Je risque de… Je suis vraiment désolé. Désolé.

Sa phrase se termina dans un murmure alors que Remus reprit sa tête entre ses mains tremblantes, essayant de soustraire à son regard la vue de son compagnon. Mais son odeur seule suffisait à l’envoûter. Il voulait tellement le prendre dans ses bras à cet instant. Le serrer contre lui, lui montrer combien il était désolé pour l’avoir embrassé de force. Jamais il n’avait voulu lui faire du mal et il savait que Draco n’avait pas aimé son geste. Son coup de poing en témoignait. Mais il ne pouvait pas l’en blâmer.   
Il avait laissé ses sentiments, ses pulsions, prendre le pas sur sa raison et les avait fait passer avant les désirs de son compagnon. Maintenant, Draco était encore plus répugné par lui et il était le seul fautif.

Le Serpentard était figé sur place. La vue de ce que son geste avait eu comme répercussion sur son professeur le laissait sans voix. Jamais il n’avait voulu… Il l’avait juste repoussé pour l’avoir embrassé de force. Pas de quoi en faire un tel drame.  
Le problème c’est qu’ils n’étaient pas juste un professeur et son élève, ils étaient un loup-garou et son compagnon. Et même si le savoir de Draco sur ce sujet était toujours flou, il se doutait que la réaction de son professeur devait y être liée. Jamais une simple personne ne réagirait de la sorte juste pour cela.

Mais malgré cette prise de conscience, Draco ne savait pas comment réagir.

-Va-t’en, s’il te plait. Le supplia de nouveau le loup-garou sans relever la tête, ses doigts crispés dans ses cheveux.

Draco ouvrit la bouche, mais la referma immédiatement. Il ne savait pas quoi dire. Il suivit alors la demande de son professeur en se dirigeant vers la porte. Il jeta un dernier regard à l’homme recroquevillé contre le mur avant de quitter la salle. 

oO0Oo

Remus ne savait pas combien de temps il était resté prostré dans sa salle de cours. Quand Draco était sorti de la pièce sous ses injonctions, il avait eu l’impression qu’une partie de lui venait de lui être arrachée. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il était revenu le voir, mais quand il avait senti sa présence près de lui, une vague de bonheur et de culpabilité mélangés l’avait submergée.

Il ne fallait pas que le jeune homme s’approche de lui, il était incapable de se contrôler en sa présence. Il pensait l’être, il ne s’en était pas trop mal sorti ces dernières semaines de cours. Mais pas aujourd’hui, non, pas aujourd’hui.   
Il ne pensait pas que son attraction pour son compagnon serait si forte, qu’il ne pourrait pas se passer de sa présence.  
Draco n’avait rien demandé. Il fallait qu’il parte, qu’il s’éloigne vraiment de lui pour ne pas lui porter préjudice, pour ne pas le forcer pour autre chose qu’un simple baiser. Parce que ces besoins, il les ressentait. S’unir à lui. Charnellement. Il en avait envie.  
Il n’en avait rien à faire qu’il soit un homme, que ce soit Draco Malfoy, fils de Lucius Malfoy. Que ce soit son élève non plus d’ailleurs. C’était son compagnon, point. Mais c’était aussi pour ce fait que Remus ne voulait pas laisser libre cours à ses pulsions. Il ne voulait pas le blesser, le forcer. Il le voulait consentant et il savait que ça n’arriverait pas.

Peut-être valait-il mieux pour eux deux qu’il s’éloigne. Il aimait son travail de professeur, il pensait être doué dans celui-ci. Mais il aimait encore plus Draco.  
Il devrait aller voir Dumbledore pour lui annoncer sa démission. Il aurait du mal à trouver un autre travail, les préjugés sur les loups-garous étaient tenaces. Mais ce serait mieux pour Draco.  
Il devrait…oui… 

Remus tapa du poing sur le sol. Il ne voulait pas. Il ne pouvait pas. Il resterait, encore un peu, juste un peu. Juste pour le voir encore, le sentir encore. Il ne restait à Draco qu’un an à faire ici de toute façon. Il pouvait tenir un an, oui.

Lasse, Remus se redressa. Il jeta un regard affligé sur les débris qui jonchaient sa classe. De quelques coups de baguette, il redressa les bureaux, répara les chaises et vitres brisées et remit son bureau à peu près en ordre. Et sans un regard de plus, il quitta la pièce pour aller se terrer dans ses appartements. Heureusement pour lui, sa journée de cours était terminée.

oO0Oo

Remus avait l’impression d’évoluer dans le brouillard. Il savait qu’il faisait un début de dépression, cela lui était déjà arrivé à ses débuts de loup-garou. Récemment aussi parfois.  
Il assurait ses cours, mais il avait perdu son entrain habituel. Il ne savait pas si cela se remarquait, mais il s’en fichait. Heureusement pour lui, il n’avait plus les septièmes années de Serpentard avant la semaine prochaine.  
Il passait ses repas terré chez lui, faisant son possible pour ne pas croiser Draco. Pas encore, il n’était pas encore prêt.  
Surtout que ce soir serait critique, il fallait qu’il reste loin de lui. C’est pourquoi il décida de prendre ses distances et qu’il quitta ses appartements, juste avant la tombée de la nuit.

Il avait l’impression que la cabane hurlante n’avait pas changée depuis son enfance. Il avait déjà eu ce sentiment la dernière fois qu’il y était venu, au retour de Sirius.  
Son cœur se serra à cette pensée. La perte de son dernier meilleur ami était toujours aussi vive en lui.

Depuis qu’il avait ses appartements privés de professeur à Poudlard, il n’avait plus eu besoin d’utiliser la cabane. Pourtant, ce soir, il jugeait plus prudent de rester ici pour la nuit, loin de Poudlard, loin de Draco.

Des picotements parcouraient déjà ses membres. Il était temps qu’il arrive.  
D’un mouvement de baguette, il dépoussiéra la chambre, faisant fuir quelques araignées ayant élu domicile ici.  
Remus enleva sa robe et la plia soigneusement avant de la poser sur le dossier d’une chaise. Il retira ses chaussures et les plaça côtes à côtes, le reflet l’une de l’autre. Ses petits gestes précis l’aidaient toujours à se calmer avant le grand moment. Mettre les choses en ordre avant que ce soit le bordel complet.  
Il déboutonna sa chemise et enleva son pantalon. L’air frais le fit frissonner, mais il n’y fit pas attention.

Ses gestes étaient de plus en plus fébriles, le rendant maladroit dans ses mouvements.

Complètement conscient de son corps et de son environnement, Remus s’assit sur le bord du lit. Ses sens commençaient déjà à s’affuter. Le martèlement de pattes d’une souris le fit tourner la tête dans la direction du bruit.

Ses muscles se crispèrent brutalement. Remus grogna en bougeant prudemment chacun de ses membres pour les détendre.  
Une pression dans son dos le fit se courber, bloquant sa respiration quelques secondes. Il se remit debout et enleva précipitamment son caleçon. Cela n’allait pas tarder.

Un craquement se fit entendre dans sa nuque. Un petit gémissement lui échappa. Son corps se courba en deux et il s’écroula sur le sol, haletant. Un autre craquement dans son bras gauche. Il chuta sur le côté avant de se redresser difficilement.   
Bientôt, tout ne fut plus que grognements, gémissements et craquements sinistres. Ses os se brisaient avant de se ressouder dans une position qui ne convenait pas à un corps humain. Sa chair se déchirait, se recouvrait d’une substance visqueuse.   
Remus avait envie de vomir. Tout son corps rejetait la transformation tout en s’y soumettant. 

Un semi-hurlement sortit de sa gorge. Il avait l’impression qu’on lui écrasait le crâne. Il sentit ses dents grandir, son visage s’allonger. Ses griffes raclèrent le sol. Sa jambe gauche se tordit dans un angle sinistre. Il hurla de douleur. Ses côtes le broyèrent de l’intérieur puis relâchèrent la pression. Son bassin craqua, la chair se déchira pour dévoiler des os sanglants avant de se refermer. Sa colonne vertébrale menaçait de se disloquer, broyant les nerfs qui la traversaient.   
Remus laissa une nouvelle fois échapper sa souffrance dans un hurlement qui se termina par un gémissement assourdi.  
L’obscurité l’envahissait peu à peu. Noirceur bienvenue pour échapper à cet univers de douleur.

Une créature mi humaine, mi lupine, se tenait maintenant sur le sol, haletante.

Le bruit d’une souris. Elle tourna la tête. Un rire un peu plus loin dehors. Ses narines frémirent. Une odeur de moisissure. Un lièvre qui fendait l’herbe en courant.   
Elle s’élança. 

oO0Oo

Les yeux grands ouverts de Draco fixaient le plafond de son lit. Cela faisait déjà deux heures qu’il était couché, mais il était incapable de s’endormir. Il ne cessait de se tourner et retourner dans son lit, essayant de trouver une position suffisamment confortable pour l’emporter dans le sommeil. Mais c’était parfaitement inutile. Heureusement que demain était un samedi, il pourrait faire la grasse matinée une fois qu’il aurait finalement réussi à s’endormir. Il était persuadé d’y arriver, mais pour le moment, il commençait à en avoir plus qu’assez de rester dans son lit. Une sensation d’étouffement le tenait depuis qu’il s’était couché. Il ne supportait plus son corps à ce moment précis, il voulait juste sortir de cette enveloppe charnelle et enfin respirer. Il connaissait cette sensation. Elle était venue à sa rencontre plusieurs fois cet été. Ce sentiment d’angoisse, de désespoir. C’était d’ailleurs à cause de cela qu’il s’était retrouvé au plein milieu d’une réunion de loups-garous assoiffés de sang.   
Il savait que ce n’était pas en restant dans son lit à penser que ce problème allait se résoudre, il avait déjà essayé en vain cet été.

Il repoussa les couvertures d’un geste rageur avant d’écarter les rideaux de son lit et de se lever. Il ne se préoccupa pas de rester le plus discret possible pour ne pas réveiller ses camardes de dortoir. Il s’en fichait complètement et de toute façon, vu le concert de ronflements qui venait du lit de Vincent, il doutait que ses pas sur le plancher puissent être perçus.

Draco saisit un pull sur le dossier de sa chaise et sortit de la pièce. La salle commune était vide. Forcément. À une heure pareille, il n’y avait que quelqu’un comme lui pour rôder hors de son dortoir.   
Il s’assit quelques minutes sur le canapé faisant face à la cheminée. Des braises rougeoyantes éclairaient encore l’âtre, diffusant une douce chaleur. Draco essaya de se focaliser sur cette vision, mais il ne pouvait pas. Il fallait qu’il sorte prendre l’air quelques instants, peut-être courir un peu. Courir lui faisait toujours du bien. Il n’aimait pas cela, cette sensation de brulure qui envahissait ses poumons, son souffle qui devenait erratique, ses muscles qui le suppliaient d’arrêter. Mais cela le libérait. Il se sentait toujours plus en paix après une course effrénée.  
Il n’avait jamais couru la nuit dans le parc de Poudlard, mais jamais il n’en avait ressenti le besoin avant, pas en ces lieux.

Draco n’était pas d’une nature très courageuse et il ne le reconnaitrait devant personne. Pourtant, malgré sa crainte de sortir de Poudlard la nuit, il en avait besoin, il le savait. Il quitta donc la chaleur rassurante de la salle commune et s’aventura dans les couloirs. Vu l’heure, les rondes des professeurs devaient être terminées depuis longtemps.  
Malgré tout, il se tint sur ses gardes, prêt à se cacher au moindre bruit, rasant les murs.  
Les statues et tableaux auxquels il était tellement habitué la journée lui paraissaient effrayants dans cette obscurité. Les ronflements des portraits provoquaient un fond sonore angoissant. Il se hâta donc à se rendre dans le hall. Il poussa les lourdes portes en bois qui menaient dehors le plus doucement possible et se glissa dans l’interstice avant de les refermer.

Une petite bourrasque de vent vint lui caresser le visage, ébouriffant ses cheveux. Draco prit une grande inspiration, remplissant ses poumons de ce sentiment de liberté.  
Il marcha lentement en se cachant dans l’ombre des piliers de la cour, au cas où un autre insomniaque aurait l’idée de regarder par une fenêtre. Il leva son visage, l’offrant à la brise fraiche. Déjà la sensation d’opprèssement qui le tenait se dissipait un peu.   
Il s’aventura dans le parc, seulement éclairé par la lumière de la lune. Cette lumière bleutée qui rendait les environs si mystérieux. Il leva les yeux vers cet astre, admirant sa rondeur, sa blancheur.  
C’était la pleine Lune, pas étonnant que les environs soient si éclairés.

La pleine Lune…

Un grognement se fit entendre sur sa gauche. Draco se figea.


	8. Chapter 8

Draco était figé sur place, incapable d’esquisser le moindre mouvement alors que le danger se rapprochait de lui. Ses yeux étaient rivés sur ceux jaunes de la créature qui avançait à pas mesurés.

Le Serpentard n’en avait vu qu’en photo, mais il était persuadé qu’il s’agissait d’un loup-garou. Pleine Lune plus loup-garou recensé dans le coin, il ne fallait pas être un génie pour le deviner et Draco n’était pas un abruti. Il n’était pas non plus suffisamment bête pour ne pas savoir qu’il risquait sa vie en ce moment. Il ne savait pas si Lupin avait pris sa potion et la bête menaçante qui s’approchait de lui n’avait rien pour le rassurer.

Draco n’aurait su la décrire. Ce n’était pas totalement un loup, mais elle était loin de l’humain qu’était son professeur. Elle avançait à quatre pattes vers lui, la gueule entrouverte, ses crocs luisants visibles sous ses babines. Son souffle créait une discrète buée dans l’air frais de la nuit. Debout, elle devait bien le dépasser d’une tête.  
Un nouveau grognement se fit entendre. Forcément, sa baguette l’attendait sagement sur sa table de nuit. Draco recula d’un pas. Il avait retrouvé le contrôle de son corps, mais ne savait pas ce qui était préférable. Rester ici à le regarder ou partir en courant au risque de se faire poursuivre par une bête assoiffée de sang qui ne voulait pas laisser échapper sa proie. Draco n’y connaissait pas grand-chose en animal, mais il doutait que titiller l’instinct de prédateur du loup-garou en s’enfuyant soit une bonne idée. Il resta donc statique, osant à peine respirer.

Une bourrasque le percuta dans le dos. Devant lui, le loup-garou se figea visiblement. Il vit ses narines frémirent, humant l’air. Draco voyait déjà sa fin arriver. Le lycanthrope venait de sentir l’odeur de la chair fraîche et était prêt à le croquer.  
Mais contre toute attente et sous les yeux ébahis du blond, la créature devant lui baissa la tête et poussa un petit gémissement plaintif. Ses oreilles s’étaient aplaties sur son crâne, sa tête frôlant le sol alors que ses yeux continuaient à le regarder d’un air que Draco jugea apeuré.

Le loup avança vers lui, le corps penché, comme s’il hésitait entre ramper et marcher.  
Le jeune homme recula de nouveau d’un pas, mais un autre gémissement pitoyable le stoppa. La bête continua d’avancer en s’aplatissant de plus en plus par terre, pour finir son parcours complètement sur le sol, sa tête posée sur la chaussure de Draco. Les yeux jaunes continuaient de le fixer. 

De nouveau, le blond se figea.  
À cet instant, le loup-garou ressemblait à tout sauf à une bête féroce. Mais Draco préféra ne pas tenter sa chance en le contrariant et le laissa se servir de son pied comme oreiller. Un autre gémissement implorant se fit entendre.  
Draco bougea sa main, le loup leva la tête avec une lueur d’espoir dans les yeux avant de la reposer d’un air triste quand il la passa seulement dans ses cheveux blonds d’un geste nerveux.

Comment une bête pouvait exprimer autant d’émotions compréhensibles par l’homme ? Mais Draco se rappela qu’il s’agissait de son professeur, d’un loup-garou, pas d’un simple loup.

Le jeune homme leva le bras et de nouveau la tête lupine se redressa. Doucement, la main un peu tremblante, il se baissa et toucha le pelage du crâne d’un doigt avant de l’y poser entièrement en constatant qu’il ne se faisait pas mordre.  
Il bougea alors sa paume contre le poil dur. La queue du loup-garou se mit à remuer dans ce que Draco devina être du contentement. Il fit alors glisser complètement sa main dans le pelage pour atteindre le cou.

Le loup se remit vivement sur ses quatre pattes, faisant reculer Draco de surprise. Il prit alors conscience qu’il venait juste de caresser la tête d’un loup-garou comme un vulgaire chien. Et plus étonnant encore, sa main était toujours entière. La créature devant lui avança d’un pas pour se retrouver de nouveau la tête contre ses jambes.   
Elle se comportait avec lui comme un chien avec son maître.

Draco suffoqua soudainement, prenant conscience de la situation. Par merlin, il était le compagnon de ce loup-garou !

Il recula de nouveau, pris de panique, avant de trébucher sur lui-même et de chuter sur le sol. Un glapissement de douleur lui échappa quand ses fesses entrèrent brutalement en contact avec la terre dure. Il s’aida maladroitement de ses mains pour continuer à reculer alors que le loup-garou marchait vers lui. Mais il n’était pas assez rapide et la créature se jeta sur lui d’un petit bond. Il atterrit des deux pattes avant sur son estomac, le faisant grimacer de douleur, avant de s’allonger partiellement sur lui, son corps massif placé entre ses jambes écartées.   
Il respira difficilement en voyant le museau si près de son visage, mais le loup se contenta de poser sa tête sur son torse tout en continuant à le regarder. Il sentait son souffle chaud venir percuter son menton. Ils se fixèrent quelques instants, les yeux dans les yeux.  
Le loup-garou poussa un petit soupir de bien-être en frottant sa tête contre son pull.

Draco releva un des bras qui le soutenait pour caresser de nouveau la tête velue contre lui. Il ne savait ce qui le poussait à faire ce geste, mais il en avait envie. Pourtant la bête n’était pas vraiment belle et ses poils un peu trop épais pour être doux.  
Il aventura sa main un peu plus loin sur le corps anguleux au-dessus de lui. Il sentait le cœur de la créature battre frénétiquement contre son estomac. Il revint vers la tête et sans qu’il s’y attende, une langue râpeuse lui lécha les doigts. Draco recula sa main de surprise.

Le loup-garou se redressa sur ses pattes avant posées sur son ventre. Draco gémit de douleur en les sentant s’enfoncer dans son estomac sous le poids massif de la créature. Il roula sur le côté pour se dégager et la bête tomba sur lui avant de glisser sur le sol. Le jeune homme se redressa pour empêcher le loup de revenir sur lui. Il eu à peine le temps de se remettre debout que le loup-garou était déjà assis, appuyé contre sa jambe. 

Draco lui jeta un nouveau regard. Il fallait qu’il rentre. Il n’allait pas passer toute la nuit dehors en compagnie d’un loup-garou. Ce n’était pas prudent, même s’il était son compagnon et qu’il ne risquait visiblement rien.  
Il tourna donc les talons et commença à retourner vers le château. Un gémissement plaintif retentit derrière lui, mais il ne se retourna pas. Tout à coup, une ombre le frôla et le loup-garou se retrouva planté devant lui. D’un coup de museau, il lui indiqua de reculer. Draco essaya de le contourner, mais il lui barra immédiatement le passage.

-Écoute, chuchota-t-il un peu brutalement, comme si la créature pouvait le comprendre. Je n’ai pas le temps de jouer avec toi. Il est tard et j’ai froid. Je rentre.

Le loup-garou saisit alors le bas de son pantalon de pyjama entre ses dents et le tira dans la direction opposée au château. Draco essaya de résister, mais en entendant un craquement de tissu venant de son pauvre pantalon, il abdiqua et avança dans la direction que lui indiquait le loup.

Celui-ci poussa une sorte de grognement d’approbation avant de le lâcher. Draco en profita pour faire demi-tour et reprendre sa marche vers le château.   
Le loup-garou prit cette fois-ci sa main dans sa gueule. Draco pouvait sentir les dents pointues appuyer contre sa peau, mais ce n’était pas douloureux. Pourtant, vu sa position, il n’essaya même pas de résister cette fois-ci et suivit le loup d’un pas fataliste. Il tenait un minimum à sa main et n’était pas très porté sur la douleur.

Ils parcoururent quelques mètres, mais cette fois-ci, le loup-garou ne relâcha pas sa prise. Cela lui donnait une démarche un peu étrange et surement inconfortable, mais il ne semblait pas s’en soucier et continuait à baver sur sa main.  
Draco essaya bien une ou deux fois de la retirer doucement, mais les dents ne firent que se resserrer contre sa peau. Il finit par abandonner et marcha plusieurs minutes, côte à côte avec un loup-garou, une nuit de pleine Lune.

oO0Oo

Il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps il avançait comme cela, mais quand il reconnut Pré-au-lard et l’ébauche de la cabane hurlante, il sût que cela devait faire un moment.

Draco commença à paniquer. Il était vraiment loin de Poudlard et personne n’était au courant de sa petite escapade. Et si Lupin avait préféré l’éloigner pour le bouffer en paix sans laisser de traces ? Il essaya plus vivement de retirer sa main, mais le loup-garou resserra de nouveau ses dents en poussant un grognement de protestation.

En se voyant diriger vers la cabane hurlante, Draco devina que ce serait leur destination. Et il eut raison en voyant le loup-garou pousser une porte abimée d’un coup de museau après l’avoir enfin lâché. Draco examina sa main à la recherche de séquelles. Hormis des marques rouges laissées par les crocs, elle était entière. La bête lui donna alors un nouveau coup de museau sur les fesses pour l’obliger à avancer.

-Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée. Je suis allergique aux endroits délabrés.

Mais le loup recommença sa poussée et il finit par abdiquer.  
L’intérieur était pire que ce qu’il avait imaginé. La poussière bataillait avec les toiles d’araignées pour savoir qui occuperait le plus de place. Il fut forcé de monter des marches. Les craquements qu’elles produisirent le firent craindre pour sa vie.  
Le loup-garou le guida le long d’un couloir avant de déboucher dans une chambre. C’était le seul endroit de la cabane qui semblait à peu près propre. Un grand lit à baldaquin occupait le pan d’un mur alors qu’un bureau lui faisait face. Draco remarqua que du tissu était posé dessus et que des chaussures trônaient sur le sol.

Il en déduisit que son professeur devait se cacher ici les nuits de pleine Lune pour se transformer.

Draco eut à peine le temps de se faire cette réflexion qu’il fut poussé vers le lit et se retrouva obligé de monter dessus. Le loup-garou le rejoignit prestement d’un bond et le força à s’allonger en venant appuyer ses pattes contre son torse. Il obtempéra. Il fut à peine couché que la créature se roula en boule contre lui et posa sa tête sur son ventre dans un soupir de bien-être.

Draco resta quelques minutes sans bouger, écoutant la respiration régulière du loup. Il essaya de se redresser, mais un grognement menaçant le stoppa net. Il se recoucha donc, alors que le grognement continuait. Il passa timidement une main dans le pelage dru de la bête, essayant de le calmer par ce geste.

Il sentait la chaleur du loup-garou contre lui, entendait sa respiration. Il se laissa bercer par ce son.  
Ses yeux commencèrent à le piquer, signe que la fatigue le gagnait enfin.   
Il fallait qu’il se lève, qu’il parte d’ici pour retourner à Poudlard. Mais le loup ne semblait pas de cet avis et il ne pouvait pas bouger sans que celui-ci ne le sente, même endormi. Il se résolut donc à rester ici pour le reste de la nuit. Après tout, il était dans un lit pas trop inconfortable, réchauffé par le corps contre lui et le loup-garou ne semblait pas représenter une menace. Il était son compagnon après tout.

Draco finit par s’endormir sur cette pensée perturbante.

oO0Oo

Un tremblement continu contre lui perturba son sommeil, lui faisant petit à petit reprendre conscience.   
Des gémissements se firent entendre à mesure que les tremblements augmentaient.  
Draco ouvrit difficilement un œil bouffi de sommeil. Il ne savait pas combien de temps il avait dormi, mais aucune lumière ne perçait derrière les rideaux de la fenêtre.

Il baissa la tête vers le loup-garou toujours roulé en boule contre lui. Les tremblements et gémissements venaient de lui. Il percevait son corps tendu contre le sien. Il semblait toujours endormi.   
Est-ce qu’un loup-garou pouvait faire des cauchemars ?

Il posa une main sur la tête toujours sur son ventre, mais cela ne sembla pas le rassurer d’une quelconque manière.  
Brusquement, le loup ouvrit les yeux et redressa la tête avant de se jeter sur le sol. Ses pattes se dérobèrent sous lui et il s’écroula. Un grognement de douleur se fit entendre. Il essaya de se relever, mais un craquement sinistre venant de son dos le fit échouer. Le loup-garou essaya de ramper vers la porte de la chambre, mais chaque mouvement était ponctué d’un nouveau gémissement de douleur.

Draco observait la scène sans comprendre. 

Le bassin de la bête émit un craquement d’os sinistre qui fit grimacer Draco de douleur par procuration. Il vit du sang perler sur le pelage gris et un os apparaitre avant d’être englouti par la chair.  
Un hoquet écœuré le saisit. Les os semblaient bouger de leur propre volonté. Un nouveau craquement et la patte avant se tordit.   
Mais plus horrible que les craquements étaient les gémissements et cris de douleurs que poussait la créature.  
La fourrure commença à se rétracter, comme absorbée par la peau pâle qui apparaissait peu à peu. 

Draco vit le loup-garou reprendre petit à petit forme humaine, laissant apparaitre les traits de Lupin.  
Le jeune homme balançait entre ébahissement et répugnance. Comment un homme pouvait-il supporter une telle douleur ? Sentir tous ses os se briser, son corps se reformer.

Un sentiment de protection prit forme dans son être. Il avait envie de protéger son professeur contre cette douleur, de la lui prendre pour le soulager quelques instants. Mais il ne pouvait rien faire d’autre que regarder la scène qui se jouait devant lui. Il n’avait même pas le courage de s’approcher, de descendre du lit.

Finalement, le calme se rétablit dans la chambre. Seule une respiration haletante et saccadée perçait le silence tout à coup assourdissant.  
Le corps nu de son professeur était prostré sur le sol, encore secoué de quelques tremblements. D’où il était, Draco ne voyait que le dos rougi de l’homme qui venait de traverser cette épreuve.  
Il sursauta quand le corps sembla reprendre vie devant lui et se jeter à travers l’encadrement de la porte, hors de la pièce.  
Draco ne le voyait plus, mais des bruits de vomissement lui parvenaient.

Remus s’essuya la bouche d’un revers de main. Son corps n’avait pas digéré ce foutu lièvre qu’il avait mangé. Un estomac humain n’était pas fait pour supporter de la viande crue à moitié mâchée, des os semi-broyés et de la fourrure dépecée. Remus le savait parfaitement, mais son loup ne semblait pas s’en soucier.

Un nouveau tremblement parcourût son corps, mais la douleur s’était quelque peu atténuée. Son estomac se souleva de nouveau et il n’essaya même pas de retenir le nouveau vomissement qui s’en suivit. Il préférait que ce soit sur le plancher que dans son corps.

Il s’essuya de nouveau la bouche avant de se tasser sur lui-même, à genoux, en entendant du bruit dans la chambre. Il s’était transformé devant son compagnon.  
Il n’avait jamais assisté lui-même au spectacle, forcément, mais il savait que cela dégouterait n’importe qui. Et son compagnon avait tout vu, du début à la fin, avec l’image et le son.  
Déjà qu’entre eux c’était loin d’être l’amour fou, il s’attendait à le voir partir en courant d’un moment à l’autre. Il le sentait déjà s’approcher de la porte, surement prêt à bondir au-dessus de lui pour s’enfuir. Il ne savait pas pourquoi et comment Draco était arrivé ici, mais espérait seulement qu’il ne l’avait pas blessé physiquement durant la nuit. En ce qui concernait des blessures mentales, il était à peu près sûr que sa transformation récente devant lui devait l’avoir traumatisé. 

Il sentit sa présence derrière lui avant que sa cape ne soit posée avec douceur sur son corps dénudé.   
Remus eut un faible sursaut de surprise. Il sentit son corps basculer sur le côté, le soulagement l’envahissant. Il n’avait pas fui.   
Les bras de son compagnon le rattrapèrent alors qu’il se rapprochait du sol et vinrent entourer ses épaules avec délicatesse. Ils accompagnèrent le mouvement de sa chute tout en le guidant pour que sa tête repose sur les genoux du jeune homme.

Remus laissa échapper un soupir de contentement en sentant la chaleur de Draco sous sa joue, en sentant son odeur si près de lui. Des mains réajustèrent sa cape avant que des doigts fins ne viennent caresser ses cheveux trempés de sueur.

Ses doigts s’accrochèrent dans un nœud. Draco retira sa main avant de recommencer ses caresses apaisantes. L’odeur de vomi à côté de lui l’écœurait, mais il ne savait pas si son professeur avait la force de bouger pour s’éloigner.

Maintenant que le loup-garou ne le maintenait plus prisonnier contre lui il aurait pu fuir, mais il était incapable de laisser son professeur seul, pas après ce qu’il venait de traverser.  
Il l’avait donc rejoint après avoir pris la cape pliée sur une chaise pour en recouvrir l’homme, autant pour le protéger du froid que pour cacher son corps nu.

Le besoin de protéger cet homme affaibli le pressait, l’empêchait de l’abandonner à son sort. Il avait l’air si paisible, sa tête sur ses genoux. Seuls les tremblements qui le parcouraient encore de temps en temps témoignaient de ce qu’il venait de traverser.

Sa main était humide de sueur, mais il continua malgré tout à caresser cette masse de cheveux châtain. En temps normal, il aurait trouvé cela répugnant, mais pas aujourd’hui. Aujourd’hui, tout était différent. Lupin n’était plus un professeur loup-garou déclaré auprès du ministère qui se transformait en bête féroce et qui devait prendre une potion tue-loup.  
Il était un loup-garou qui souffrait le martyre à chaque pleine Lune, seul. Mais pas aujourd’hui.

La respiration sous lui était régulière et apaisée. Il ne savait pas si Lupin s’était endormi, mais lui commençait à sentir ses jambes s’engourdir. Il fallait qu’il bouge.  
Il souleva alors délicatement la tête de son professeur pour déplier ses jambes, mais celui-ci ouvrit les yeux et se redressa de lui-même avec une grimace, croyant que le jeune homme voulait partir.

-Je suis désolée de vous… commença Remus d’une voix enrouée d’avoir trop crié, mais il fut coupé par Draco.  
-J’ai les jambes engourdies. Vous pouvez bouger pour aller sur le lit ? Il essaya de prendre sa voix la plus douce possible. 

Remus acquiesça difficilement. Chaque mouvement ravivait la douleur dans ses membres, mais il ne voulait pas le montrer. Il devait être fort, il ne voulait pas que son compagnon se fasse du souci pour lui.  
Il prit appui sur ses bras pour se remettre sur ses jambes flageolantes. Il sentait qu’il allait tomber quand des bras le rattrapèrent et le collèrent contre le corps de son compagnon.

Draco essaya de ne pas regarder la cape qui glissait sur le corps nu, dévoilant des parties qu’il ne souhaitait pas vraiment voir alors qu’il passait un bras sous les épaules de son professeur.  
Heureusement, celui-ci rattrapa le vêtement avant qu’il n’en dévoile trop et le maintint serré contre lui alors qu’ils avançaient péniblement dans la chambre.  
Draco laissa l’homme s’asseoir sur le lit avant de le lâcher. Remus ne put retenir un soupir de regret qui n’échappa pas au jeune homme. Il s’éloigna puis revint vers lui, portant dans sa main son caleçon et sa chemise.

Remus lui adressa un signe de tête reconnaissant avant de commencer à enfiler ses vêtements. Draco fut obligé de l’aider à tenir debout pour son caleçon tout en détournant pudiquement le regard. Des petits gémissements de douleur s’échappaient des lèvres du loup-garou à chaque fois qu’un mouvement sollicitait trop ses muscles endoloris.

Une fois dans une tenue un peu plus décente, Remus se rassit avec soulagement sur la couverture rêche du lit.

-Vous devriez vous allonger et vous reposer.

Remus acquiesça devant cette réplique pleine de bon sens, mais il ne put empêcher son cœur de se serrer face au départ imminent de son compagnon. Il n’avait pas envie de retomber dans sa solitude quotidienne après l’avoir eu auprès de lui si longtemps.  
Il s’exécuta pourtant, surveillant du coin de l’œil les mouvements de Draco. En le voyant se diriger vers la porte, il ne put pas supporter le froid qui commençait déjà à l’envahir et préféra fermer les yeux pour ne pas le voir partir. Il serra les poings en entendant la porte se refermer, mais ouvrit bien vite les paupières en l’entendant revenir vers le lit.  
Son compagnon était toujours là et semblait vouloir y rester maintenant que la porte était fermée, empêchant le froid et l’odeur de vomi de continuer à pénétrer dans la pièce. 

Il vit Draco hésiter près du bord du lit, ses yeux refusant de rencontrer les siens, qui ne le quittaient pas.  
Mais il monta finalement sur la couverture et s’allongea dessus. Ses mouvements étaient retenus, prêt à faire machine arrière à tout moment.

Remus ferma brièvement les yeux de soulagement. Il se redressa un peu et saisit sa cape au bout du lit pour les recouvrir tous les deux de sa chaleur. Il veilla à ne pas toucher son compagnon. Il ne voulait pas prendre le risque de le faire fuir suite à un geste déplacé. L’avoir juste à côté de lui sans pouvoir le toucher ne lui suffisait pas vraiment, mais il s’en contenterait. C’était déjà plus que ce qu’il espérait et que ce qu’il avait eu jusqu’à maintenant.

Il était bien comme cela. Un bon lit, son compagnon dessus, à côté de lui. La douleur encore présente, mais qui diminuait petit à petit. Il ne lui en fallait pas plus pour sombrer dans un sommeil réparateur malgré son envie de profiter de la présence du blond.

Draco regarda son professeur fermer les yeux et quelques minutes plus tard, sa respiration lui indiqua qu’il venait de s’endormir.  
Lui se sentait bien incapable de faire de même, malgré le court moment de sommeil qu’il s’était octroyé cette nuit. Il n’arrivait pas à se détendre. Autant la présence d’un loup-garou à côté de lui ne l’avait pas empêché de s’endormir, autant avoir son professeur lui posait quelques problèmes.

Il n’avait jamais aimé la proximité avec autrui. Il estimait avoir droit à son espace vital et ne voyait pas l’intérêt de laisser des gens s’y aventurer. Le corps du lycanthrope à quelques centimètres du sien était beaucoup trop près.  
Celui-ci ne fit d’ailleurs rien pour arranger son inconfort en se roulant en boule dans l’exacte même position que le loup un peu plus tôt, sa tête touchant son flan.

Rien n’indiquait que l’homme paisiblement endormi contre lui venait de traverser mille souffrances.  
Jamais il n’avait imaginé que la transformation en loup-garou se passait comme cela. Il devait avouer qu’il ne s’était jamais vraiment posé la question. Mais de voir ce spectacle… Draco pouvait maintenant affirmer que la lycanthropie était vraiment une malédiction. Comment Lupin pouvait-il supporter une telle douleur, tous les mois, sans devenir fou ? Il n’avait aucune échappatoire, toute sa vie il allait devoir subir cela.  
Draco éprouva de la pitié, mais aussi de l’admiration pour lui. Et le jeune homme n’était pas du genre à se préoccuper de son prochain. Il avait toujours vu Lupin comme un vulgaire professeur, moyennement bon, qui avait certes tenu une place dans la guerre, mais sans faire des étincelles d’après ce qu’il savait. Un homme aux vêtements un peu miteux, d’un statut social bien inférieur au sien. Un homme qui ne méritait pas une attention particulière de la part du Serpentard.

Mais cette nuit… Lupin était une force de la nature, un survivant doté d’un courage que peu de personnes possédaient. Un homme qui méritait qu’on le remarque, qu’on le soutienne.  
De nouveau, sans qu’il ne puisse se l’expliquer, une vague de tendresse et d’envie de le protéger envahit Draco.  
Avant qu’il ne puisse retenir son geste, le jeune homme saisit la main du loup-garou posé sur le lit dans la sienne. Elle était froide contre sa paume. Draco raffermit sa prise, essayant de transmettre sa chaleur à l’homme contre lui à travers ce simple contact.

Lupin poussa un faible soupir dans son sommeil qui arracha malgré lui un sourire à Draco.

Il était le compagnon de cet homme. 

oO0Oo

Draco se réveilla en sentant un mouvement contre lui. Il n’avait même pas prit conscience de s’être endormi.  
Il tourna la tête vers la place qu’occupait le loup-garou pour le voir se lever en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible. Remus regarda en direction de son compagnon pour vérifier qu’il ne l’avait pas réveillé et rencontra ses yeux gris posés sur lui.

Il aurait pu rester des heures allongé contre lui, mais il n’avait pas voulu que Draco prenne peur en le voyant si près. Il s’était inconsciemment collé contre son compagnon pendant son sommeil.  
Sa chaleur lui manquait déjà et ces yeux gris qui le fixaient faisaient battre son cœur frénétiquement.

Malgré sa présence auprès de lui suite à sa transformation, Remus redoutait la réaction du jeune homme. À la lueur du jour, les choses paraissaient toujours différentes.   
Le cerveau de Remus tournait à plein régime pour trouver quelque chose à dire qui empêcherait le blond de partir en courant ou de le frapper encore une fois. Pas que le coup de poing qu’il avait reçu ait été douloureux, il en aurait fallu plus que ça pour blesser un loup-garou, mais se faire frapper par son compagnon l’avait fait souffrir autrement que physiquement. Et Remus n’avait pas très envie de retenter l’expérience. Surtout dans l’état de faiblesse physique et psychologique dans lequel il se trouvait depuis sa dernière transformation.

Il avait surtout besoin que son compagnon le soutienne, mais cela, il avait trop peur de l’espérer. De trop hautes attentes engendraient de trop grandes déceptions. Ce qu’avait fait Draco cette nuit était déjà plus que ce à quoi il s’attendait, il ne pouvait pas lui en demander trop.

Mais avant que Remus ait pu parler, Draco se leva du lit et prit la parole.

-Je… Je ferais mieux de rentrer au château. Je ne sais pas quelle heure il est, mais les gens risquent de s’inquiéter s’ils ne me voient pas ce matin.

Draco se sentait inexplicablement intimidé face au regard pénétrant du loup-garou posé sur lui. Ce regard qui laissait transparaitre trop d’attente. Lupin en attendait trop de sa part après cette nuit et il ne pouvait pas y répondre.

La vision de l’homme qu’il avait eue avant de s’endormir le laissait perplexe, lui faisait peur. Mais les événements de cette nuit ne changeaient rien, il ne voulait pas être le compagnon d’un loup-garou. Et Draco voyait dans les yeux plongés dans les siens que l’espoir avait repris place chez son professeur.  
Et cela effrayait Draco car cette nuit, il avait voulu y répondre.  
Il essayait de se persuader qu’il avait agi seulement par pitié, mais il savait que c’était plus que cela. Beaucoup plus.  
Cette nuit, un compagnon avait pris soin de son loup-garou, mais Draco ne voulait pas tenir cette place.

Il finit par détourner les yeux et s’éloigna du lit. Lupin en descendit d’un mouvement saccadé qui traduisait la douleur qu’il devait toujours ressentir de cette nuit et se dirigea vers le bureau.  
Draco fit mine d’examiner la pièce pour ne pas regarder son professeur en train d’enfiler son pantalon et ses chaussures. Il ne se retourna que lorsqu’il s’adressa à lui.

-Venez Mr Malfoy, je vais vous raccompagner.  
-Non merci, ça ira, je vais retrouver mon chemin.  
-Il existe un trajet plus court que celui connu pour revenir dans le parc de Poudlard, laissez-moi vous guider. Surtout que vous n’êtes pas censé vous trouvez hors des protections de l’école.  
-La faute a qui… Grogna Draco en repensant aux crocs autour de sa main.

Remus s’empourpra. Visiblement, Draco n’était pas venu ici de son plein gré cette nuit. Il redoutait ce qu’il avait pu lui faire, mais n’osait pas le demander au jeune homme. Au moins, il était sous sa forme de loup, il n’avait pas pu le toucher de façon inappropriée comme il rêvait de le faire en le voyant debout devant lui.  
Il laissa ses yeux parcourir le corps face à lui. Il aurait tellement voulu sentir sa peau chaude contre la sienne, son corps sous le sien.  
Remus se secoua mentalement pour éloigner ses pensées inappropriées dans un moment pareil. Un frisson traversa le corps du Serpentard. Seuls un fin pyjama et un pull le protégeaient de la fraicheur matinale et lui l’avait obligé à dormir ici. Il espérait sincèrement qu’il ne tomberait pas malade à cause de son inconscience.  
Pendant ses transformations, son esprit humain était totalement mis au placard et seuls restaient les instincts bestiaux. Et honnêtement, il doutait que proposer une couverture pendant la nuit ait été une des priorités du loup.

Il n’avait peut-être pas pu le tenir au chaud cette nuit, mais il pouvait au moins lui éviter d’avoir froid maintenant. Remus alla chercher sa cape sur le lit et la tendit au jeune homme.

-Prenez là, vous aurez moins froid. 

Draco s’apprêtait à refuser. Hors de question qu’il porte une cape aussi bas de gamme qui en plus avait recouvert le corps nu de son professeur alors qu’il venait juste de se transformer. Il n’avait pas vraiment envie de se retrouver couvert des fluides peu ragoutants qui étaient apparus sur le corps de l’homme pendant son retour à forme humaine. Le sang, la sueur… Non merci.   
Mais la phrase suivante le fit se raviser.

-D’autant plus que si vous apparaissez en pyjama dans le parc de Poudlard un samedi matin, les gens risquent de se poser des questions.

Draco pouvait lui accorder ce point. Il n’aurait qu’à mettre son pyjama à laver. Il saisit donc le vêtement et s’enroula dedans. Elle était un peu trop grande, mais la chaleur de leur nuit passée dessous le réchauffa immédiatement.

Le cœur de Remus rata un battement. Sentir aussi fortement son odeur sur le jeune homme le rendait frénétique. Il était à lui, son compagnon. Il se serait jeté sur Draco si celui-ci n’avait pas bougé en direction de la porte. Cela permit au loup-garou de se reprendre et de suivre sagement le blond en dehors de la pièce.

Remus le guida le long des couloirs. Des racines commençaient à recouvrir les murs autour d’eux. Ils approchaient du but. Bientôt, son compagnon allait le quitter. Le loup-garou referma son poing contre sa cuisse. Il fallait qu’il le laisse partir, il ne pouvait pas le retenir même s’il le souhaitait si fort.

-Continuez de suivre ce chemin, Mr Malfoy. Quand vous arriverez au bout, vous trouverez une grosse racine formant un nœud sur votre droite. Appuyez dessus et continuez. Vous allez sortir sous le saule cogneur. Ne vous inquiétez pas, il sera immobile. Partez devant, je vous suivrais plus tard. Je ne voudrais pas que les gens se fassent des idées en nous voyant tous les deux ensembles un samedi matin.

Draco rougit malgré lui à ce que sous-entendait son professeur. Pour cacher son embarras, il se détourna rapidement et suivit les indications du loup-garou. Il effectua quelques pas avant de se retourner.  
L’homme le fixait et l’expression de désespoir qu’il affichait serra le cœur de Draco. Il se détourna et poursuivit son chemin dans un mot.

Remus regarda son compagnon partir, essayant de graver la vision de son dos dans sa mémoire. Un sentiment de joie en souvenir de sa nuit avec le jeune homme se mélangeait à de la tristesse de le voir partir. Une nouvelle fois.


	9. Chapter 9

Les draps enroulés autour du corps, Harry ne cessait de tourner et de se retourner dans son lit. Il était déjà quatre heures du matin, mais le sommeil continuait de le fuir. Sans cesse repassaient dans sa tête les derniers événements survenus dans la salle avec son professeur de potion et apparemment vampire attitré. Il devait admettre que le reste de la journée s’était passé avec un calme inespéré de sa part. Il se sentait serein depuis cet événement et ses amis en avaient été aussi surpris que lui. Il faut dire que depuis la rentrée, Harry n’avait pas été un modèle de patience et de calme contrairement à aujourd’hui.

Mais ce qui perturbait le plus Harry cette nuit, c’était les émotions qu’il avait ressenties plus que les sensations. Quand Snape lui avait proposé de le mordre, il avait seulement ressenti un besoin d’aider de la part de son professeur plus que l’envie de boire son sang uniquement. C’est pour cette raison qu’il lui avait fait confiance et qu’il avait accepté aussi rapidement, en plus de la nécessité de faire disparaitre les sensations désagréables qui le maintenaient sous pression depuis plusieurs jours.

Il avait fait confiance à Snape. Et il n’avait pas été trahi. Malgré le petit incident sur la fin, Snape n’avait pas profité de sa condition de vampire pour le soumettre et profiter de lui comme il s’y attendait de la part du maitre des potions.

Rien que de repenser aux sensations des dents qui entraient en lui et des lèvres chaudes contre sa peau, un tressaillement le parcourut. Mais pas de dégout.  
Harry ne savait pas combien de temps il pourrait tenir avant de sentir de nouveau le besoin de retourner voir son professeur pour une nouvelle séance de… traite. Malgré la manière dont ça s’était passé la dernière fois, Harry n’était pas pressé de recommencer. C’était une chose que ce soit bien passé, c’en était une autre de devoir donner son sang à un vampire. Comment sa vie avait-elle pu en arriver là ? Un jour, il détruisait le plus grand mage noir jamais connu il ne savait comment, et le jour suivant il se retrouvait dans les bras de son professeur de potion détesté, ses dents plantées dans son cou.

Il ne savait pas s’il existait une porte de sortie, mais apparemment non d’après Snape. Pourtant, vu comment il s’était planté sur ses prédictions sur leur couple Vampire-Source, il ne pouvait être sûr de rien.

Oh.Mon.Dieu. Harry formait un couple avec Snape ! 

Le brun mordit dans son oreiller pour étouffer un cri de désespoir. Il ne manquait plus qu’il se retrouve à coucher avec son professeur. À cette pensée, Harry s’immobilisa, imaginant la scène, avant de se retourner dans son lit dans un râle de dégout. Il imagina Snape nu, encore une fois, et l’image passa aussi mal que la dernière fois au repère. Snape était… Snape. Impossible de l’imaginer comme une personne avec des besoins… sexuels. C’était son professeur, c’était… Snape. Impossible. Les professeurs étaient censés rester des êtres asexués pour leurs élèves, surtout les professeurs de potion qui s’appelaient Snape. Et Mcgonagall. Et Dumbledore. Et… tous les professeurs !

Comment allait-il réussir à dormir avec des idées pareilles maintenant ? Harry essaya de détourner ses pensées vers un sujet plus attrayant. Le quidditch tient, le début prochain de leurs entrainements. Très bien ça comme pensée!

Est-ce que Snape avait des besoins sexuels ? 

Nooooon. Enfin, pour être tout à fait objectif, probablement que si. Malgré l’image qu’il avait de lui, il restait un homme à part entière. 

Harry frappa des pieds et des poings sur son matelas de toutes ses forces en s’agitant avant de se lever d’un bond et de se diriger vers la salle de bain. Il fallait qu’il se change les idées. Mon dieu, il allait devoir revoir Snape en cours dans quelques jours. Ou peut-être avant si le besoin d’être délesté de son sang revenait avant. Comment allait-il faire ? Il ne pouvait pas passer sa vie à aller voir son professeur pour lui donner son sang quand il en ressentirait le besoin. Il ne voulait pas être lié à vie à Snape. Et pourtant, ça semblait être ce qui l’attendait, compte tenu de leur coup…relation Vampire-Source. C’était ce qu’il se passait pour Guiliane et Ulver en tout cas. Est-ce qu’il serait obligé de vivre avec Snape ? Toute sa vie ?  
Une nouvelle discussion avec son professeur semblait nécessaire. Peut-être lors de leur prochain…entretien. Peut-être. S’il trouvait le courage d’aborder le sujet. En même temps, l’ignorance était tellement rassurante certaines fois. Rester dans l’incertitude pendant un temps était peut-être préférable à la connaissance de la possible horrible vérité.

Harry se passa de l’eau sur le visage et se regarda dans le miroir. Des cernes s’étendaient sous ses yeux fatigués, résulta de trop peu d’heures de sommeil ces derniers jours. Et ça n’allait pas être cette nuit que ça allait s’arranger.  
Le brun écarta le col de son t-shirt et inspecta la base de son cou. Les traces de morsure étaient à peine visibles à présent. Il y a quelques heures encore, en sortant du bureau du maitre des potions, elles étaient à vif. Harry les effleura du bout du doigt avant de remettre son t-shirt en place. Elles n’étaient pas douloureuses et étaient aisément cachées la journée par le col de sa chemise d’uniforme.

Un long bâillement échappa au jeune homme qui jugea préférable de retourner dans son lit, en espérant que le sommeil cesserait de le fuir.

oO0Oo

Au grand soulagement d’Harry, son corps et son esprit supportaient plutôt bien sa nouvelle condition de Source. Voilà deux semaines qu’il avait donné son sang pour la dernière fois à Snape et rien d’anormal n’avait refait surface. Il avait perdu depuis bien longtemps la sérénité occasionnée par sa dernière rencontre vampirique avec son professeur de potion, mais l’état d’agitation qu’il avait subit avant celle-ci n’était pas réapparu avec autant d’intensité. Certes, il se sentait plus nerveux qu’à l’accoutumée, mais ce n’était rien en comparaison d’avant, c’était supportable et gérable. Et tant que ça en resterait à ce stade, Harry n’irait pas trouver son professeur. Plus il évitait Snape, mieux il se portait. Et son professeur semblait s’accommoder de cet état de fait, car il ne lui avait parlé que pendant les cours.

Harry devait reconnaitre qu’il le trouvait plus grincheux et désagréable que d’ordinaire depuis quelques jours, mais on parlait de Snape ! Probablement l’inventeur des regards noirs et des remarques acerbes. Alors les points de comparaison étaient assez subjectifs.

Tout semblait donc aller pour le mieux pour le jeune Gryffondor. C’est pourquoi il ne rentrait plus en cours de potion avec la même appréhension qui l’avait saisie pendant le premier cours de l’année. Pourtant, le regard sombre que lui jeta son professeur en franchissant la porte de la salle de cours ce jour-là n’avait rien d’encourageant.

Tout en essayant de faire abstraction de ce regard, Harry s’assit derrière un des bureaux avant de continuer doucement sa conversation avec Ron. Quand la porte se referma avec un claquement sec, le silence se fit dans la seconde. Six ans de cours avec Snape vous faisaient acquérir certains réflexes. 

Une recette de potion était déjà inscrite au tableau. Harry lut rapidement le titre avant de détourner les yeux pour croiser de nouveau le regard noir de son professeur fixé sur lui. Pourtant, Harry était à peu près certain de n’avoir rien fait ces dernières heures pour contrarier son professeur. Malgré tout, il baissa rapidement les yeux. Il entraperçut les mains de l’homme agrippées au dossier de la chaise de son bureau professoral à s’en faire blanchir les phalanges avant que son attention ne soit détournée par la voix sèche de la terreur des cachots qui portait plus que jamais bien son nom aujourd’hui.

-La potion inscrite au tableau était prévue pour le cours d’aujourd’hui, mais plutôt que de passer deux heures à vous regarder vous débattre avec une potion que, de toute façon, vous allez échouer à réaliser correctement, nous allons procéder à une interrogation écrite. Rangez donc votre matériel et prenez note d’étudier cette potion pour le prochain cours. Sortez un parchemin et laissez-moi apprécier l’étendue de votre déficience intellectuelle notoire en répondant à cette série de questions écrites au tableau. Je ne veux entendre aucun bruit.

La dernière phrase prononcée par le maitre des potions était plus qu’inutile compte tenu du silence de mort qui régnait déjà dans la salle.

Harry sortit avec un petit soupir discret deux feuilles de parchemin sans oser relever la tête de peur de croiser à nouveau le regard de Snape. Il était pourtant quasiment sûr de sentir la brûlure de celui-ci posé sur lui.

En relevant la tête pour regarder la question suivante au tableau, Harry finit pourtant par croiser de nouveau les yeux de Snape et son regard se laissa prendre par les deux orbes noirs qui lui faisaient face.  
Malgré l’urgence de répondre à son questionnaire, Harry ne pouvait détacher son regard de celui de son professeur. Il vit Snape laisser échapper une petite grimace qu’il n’aurait su interpréter et se pencher doucement vers l’avant, comme s’il cherchait à se rapprocher de lui. Quand tout à coup, le Serpentard parut reprendre ses esprits et se recula sur sa chaise d’un mouvement brusque.

-Potter ! Sortez de ma classe. Immédiatement !

Harry se figea d’incompréhension. Tous les regards étaient fixés sur lui alors que le sien n’avait toujours pas quitté son professeur.

-Si je vous reprends encore une fois à tricher pendant mon cours, ce sera l’exclusion définitive.  
-Mais…  
-Suffit ! Si vous tenez à vos points de maison, je vous déconseille de continuer votre phrase.  
-Pro…  
-Sortez ! Hurla presque le maitre des potions.

Harry ramassa ses affaires avec incrédulité, ne comprenant pas ce qu’il venait juste de se passer. Il n’avait pas triché et son professeur le savait très bien, car il avait ses yeux rivés dans les siens juste avant son interpellation. Malgré tout, le Survivant se dirigea vers la porte, ne voulant pas argumenter avec son professeur qui semblait hors de lui.

-Et Potter, 50 points en moins pour Gryffondor, pour tricherie. 

Harry resta bouche bée alors que la porte se refermait sur lui.

oO0Oo

-Non, mais vous vous rendez compte ! Il me vire de cours alors que je n’ai rien fait !

Ron et Hermione acquiescèrent pour la énième fois en marmonnant de vagues paroles d’assentiments. Ce n’était pas comme si Harry répétait la même chose depuis la fin des cours. Ils avaient même espéré qu’il s’étouffe avec ses aliments pendant le diner, juste pour leur accorder quelques minutes de répit.  
Le brun tournait en rond, rageur, dans la salle commune de Gryffondor. Il n’arrivait pas à décolérer depuis ce qu’il s’était passé en potion.

-Rien ! Je veux bien croire qu’il ne m’aime pas, mais il y a des limites quand même ! Je n’ai pas triché !  
-On le sait Harry, ce n’est pas nous que tu as besoin de convaincre. Lui répondit doucement Hermione dans l’espoir de le voir enfin se calmer.

Harry aperçut le regard implorant de son amie et se décida enfin à se laisser tomber sur le canapé à côté d’elle. D’accord, peut être que ça faisait un moment qu’il se répétait, peut être que sa colère était un peu disproportionnée à ce stade-là, mais Snape lui avait vraiment joué un sale coup et Harry ne comprenait sérieusement pas pourquoi. Il pensait qu’avec ce qu’il s’était passé entre eux, les choses se seraient peut-être un peu améliorées.

Le brun passa nerveusement sa main dans ses cheveux déjà suffisamment en bataille en inspirant et expirant doucement pour enfin essayer de se calmer. Il avait peut être un peu surréagit. Il espérait que ce n’était pas les effets de condition de Source qui revenait le hanter.

Il ne comprenait vraiment pas. Snape le regardait et d’un coup…Etait-ce à cause de ce truc de vampire ou avait-il juste eu envie de faire enrager Harry une fois de plus. En tout cas, si c’était la deuxième option, Snape avait très bien réussi.

-Il faut que je parle à Snape. Déclara brusquement Harry en se levant d’un bond.

Ron le regarda alors avec des yeux ronds.

-Quoi ? Mais ça va pas ! Primo, je ne pense pas que Snape veuille te parler, deusio, je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée de remettre cet événement sur le tapis si tôt. Il avait quand même l’air bien furax contre toi.  
-Mais je veux comprendre ! S’exclama Harry  
-Je pense qu’il n’y a rien à comprendre Harry. La batard des cachots a juste voulu t’emmerder une fois de plus pour satisfaire son petit désir pervers de te faire du mal.  
-Et bien si c’est ça, je ne vais pas me laisser faire par cette sale chauve-souris !

Et sans un regard de plus pour ses amis, Harry se dirigea vers la sortie d’un pas déterminé.

Marcher dans l’air frais des couloirs du château fit le plus grand bien à Harry et c’est avec un peu plus de calme, mais toujours en colère que le jeune Gryffondor frappa à la porte de la salle du bureau de Snape.  
Quand aucun son ne se fit entendre et que la porte demeura résolument close, Harry tambourina plus fort contre la surface en bois.

-Professeur, il faut vraiment que je vous parle.

S’il ne parlait pas maintenant à Snape, il n’était pas sûr d’avoir le courage de le faire plus tard. Il devait le faire pendant que la colère lui en donnait la force. Il n’avait pas pensé au fait qu’il n’avait pas revu son professeur en tête-à-tête depuis la fameuse dernière fois où il lui avait donné son sang avant de se retrouver devant cette porte en bois. Et une partie au fond de lui redoutait cet entretien. Entretien qui n’aurait lieu que si son professeur ouvrait cette satanée porte. Il frappa de nouveau.

-Professeur Snape, je…

Devant lui, la porte finit par s’ouvrir pour laisser apparaitre… Ulver ? Qu’est-ce que le vampire de Guiliane pouvait bien faire à Poudlard ?

-Entre.

Ulver libéra le passage sans un mot de plus.  
Des questions plein la tête, Harry obtempéra pourtant. Autant il avait tout de suite accroché avec Guiliane au repère, autant Ulver lui donnait des frissons dans le dos. L’homme était tellement froid et inexpressif.  
En pénétrant dans la pièce, Harry remarqua immédiatement le bureau dévasté. Des parchemins jonchaient le sol en désordre alors que de l’encre d’un rouge sang s’égouttait dessus depuis le bureau où elle avait été renversée. La chaise se trouvait à l’autre bout de la pièce, en morceau, comme si quelqu’un l’avait jeté de toutes ses forces contre le mur en pierre. Ce qui avait probablement été le cas. Est-ce que c’était l’œuvre de Snape ?

Sans un regard ni pour lui ni pour la pièce en désordre, Ulver le dépassa et ouvrit une autre porte qui se trouvait au fond de la pièce. Harry hésita brièvement puis finit par le suivre. Il traversa une réserve de potions où des fioles côtoyaient divers ingrédients plus ou moins ragoutants et se retrouva face à un tableau. Ulver marmonna le mot de passe et le tableau pivota pour libérer le passage. Le vampire s’écarta pour lui laisser libre accès.  
Harry entra dans la pièce qui s’ouvrait à lui d’un pas incertain. Il devait s’agir des appartements personnels de Snape et Harry n’était pas certain que ce soit sûr pour sa vie d’y pénétrer sans l’accord de son professeur de potion. Mais Ulver lui bloquait maintenant toute retraite et le tableau finit par se refermer.  
Harry examina brièvement le décor qui lui faisait face sans oser s’y attarder, comme si Snape allait savoir qu’il avait passé trop de temps à regarder son intérieur.

Point de chaines et autres appareils de torture dans ce qui semblait être la pièce principale. Il s’agissait d’une salle tout à fait normale qui ne correspondait absolument pas à la vision qu’Harry se faisait des appartements de Snape. Un canapé et deux fauteuils très similaires à ceux présents dans leur salle commune étaient postés devant une cheminée. Un bureau trônait dans un coin de la pièce à côté d’une longue rangée d’étagères remplies de livres. Harry allait continuer à regarder discrètement le décor quand Guiliane surgit d’une des portes que comptait la pièce.

-Har…

Elle n’eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu’un bruit de chaine suivi d’un sifflement la coupa net. Tout le monde tourna la tête vers la source du bruit, un coin de la pièce qu’Harry n’avait pas remarqué. Le brun s’avança avant de reculer brusquement de peur. Il y avait des chaines finalement chez Snape. Avec son professeur attaché au bout.

Les poignets de Snape étaient en effet accrochés à deux grosses chaines, elles-mêmes reliées au mur derrière lui. L’homme était debout, tirant de toutes ses forces sur les entraves qui l’empêchaient de rejoindre sa Source. Ses yeux étaient à demi fermés alors qu’un râle de rage s’échappait de sa bouche ouverte, aux lèvres retroussées, et laissant apparaitre deux anormalement longues canines luisantes de salive.  
Un nouveau sifflement se fit entendre de la part du vampire. Harry recula de peur, mais heurta Ulver qui se trouvait toujours derrière lui. À ce contact, Severus se démena de plus belle sur ses chaines à s’en déchirer la peau.  
Ulver s’éloigna alors doucement d’Harry, les deux mains en l’air, clairement visibles. Les yeux du jeune homme firent la navette entre son professeur et Ulver, ne comprenant pas ce qu’il se passait.

-Harry, souffla doucement Guiliane, éloigne-toi d’Ulver s’il te plait.

Harry obtempéra tout en gardant un œil sur le vampire enchainé.

\- Qu’est-ce qu’il se passe ? Demanda doucement le Gryffondor, de peur qu’une parole plus haute que l’autre n’enrage encore plus le maitre des potions.

-Severus est juste jaloux, lui répondit-elle en le rejoignant, un léger sourire sur les lèvres. Ulver représente une menace pour lui. Il n’accepte pas qu’un autre vampire approche trop près de sa Source alors qu’il est attaché, surtout dans son état. 

Un air sérieux et soucieux prit alors place sur le visage de la jeune femme.

-Harry, depuis combien de temps Severus ne s’est-il pas nourri ?  
-Euh, deux semaines, hésita le jeune homme.

Un hoquet de surprise s’échappa d’Ulver.

-Pas étonnant qu’il soit dans cet état.

Harry regarda le vampire avant de reporter son regard une fois de plus sur son professeur.

-C’est à cause de ça qu’il est comme ça ? Euh, hésita de nouveau Harry, il nous comprend là ?

Harry détestait qu’on parle de lui comme s’il n’était pas là alors que manifestement il l’était et venait de se rendre compte qu’il faisait la même chose avec son professeur. Mais il ressemblait tellement peu au Snape impassible qu’il connaissait, qu’il n’arrivait pas à se faire à l’idée que le vampire en furie attaché par des chaines au mur de son appartement était son professeur.

-Probablement pas, non. Répondit Guiliane après un temps de réflexion. La soif ne réussit vraiment pas à un vampire. Surtout si ce vampire a une Source, visiblement. Je savais qu’on n’aurait pas dû le laisser gérer ça tout seul. 

Guiliane prit Harry par le coude et le guida vers le canapé. Le brun jeta un coup d’œil à Ulver, mais le vampire ne fit pas mine de s’approcher.

-Écoute Harry, un vampire à besoin de boire. Ce n’est vraiment pas bon pour eux de les priver de sang. Comme tu peux le voir, ça ne leur réussit pas vraiment. Je sais que la relation entre Severus et toi n’est pas terrible, mais…  
-Mais, il ne m’a rien dit. Protesta le plus jeune. Je vais bien depuis la dernière fois qu’il m’a pris du sang, je pensais que pour lui aussi. Enfin, je n’y ai pas vraiment réfléchi, mais… il ne m’a rien dit, je ne savais pas. Débita le Gryffondor d’un ton saccadé, cherchant ses mots.  
-Oh, il t’a déjà pris du sang ?  
-Oui, il y a deux semaines justement.  
-C’est une bonne chose déjà. Je pensais que têtu comme il est, il aurait préféré laisser la folie l’emporter plutôt que de toucher une nouvelle fois à une goutte de ton sang après que vous vous soyez lié. Il avait l’air vraiment résigné à ne pas te toucher la dernière fois que je l’ai vu.  
-En fait, j’en avais besoin aussi. Je veux dire, j’avais besoin qu’il me prenne de mon sang, je n’allais pas bien du tout et…enfin…je me suis rendu compte que c’était parce que mon vampire devait me prendre du sang. Mais depuis ça va. Je n’ai plus ressenti le même besoin et je n’ai plus eu de nouvelle de lui depuis. Il avait l’air d’aller bien. Il était juste… Snape quoi.

Guiliane ne put s’empêcher de sourire en entendant le « mon vampire » de Harry. Tout n’était peut-être pas désespéré entre eux finalement si Harry commençait à voir Severus comme son vampire.

-Je comprends, ne t’inquiète pas, le rassura la jeune femme. C’est normal pour une jeune Source de ressentir le besoin de donner du sang à son vampire. Si tu avais continué à attendre plus que les deux semaines, je pense que tu aurais encore ressenti les mêmes symptômes. Mais une fois que le vampire a commencé à se nourrir de sa Source, il doit continuer. Tu es sa seule source de nourriture Harry. Après que tu te sois lié avec Severus, il a eu beaucoup de mal à reprendre un autre sang que le tien. Mais maintenant qu’il a commencé à se nourrir de toi, il ne peut pas. Enfin, disons plutôt qu’il ne veut pas. Il préfère se mettre dans l’état dans lequel tu le vois maintenant plutôt que de boire un autre sang que le tien. C’est plus fort que lui. Sa vie est entre tes mains Harry, tu es sa Source.

Pendant tout le discours de Guiliane, Harry n’avait pas quitté Severus des yeux. Le vampire s’était maintenant calmé, mais restait visiblement aux aguets, ses yeux passant furtivement de sa Source à l’autre vampire présent dans la pièce.

-Tu veux dire, commença Harry, que si je ne lui donne pas mon sang, il va mourir ? Mais pourquoi n’est-il pas venu m’en demander alors ?  
-On parle de Severus là, Harry. Quand monsieur s’est mis une idée en tête, difficile de l’en déloger, rigola la jeune femme. Et Severus a décidé que, malgré ta condition de Source, tu ne devais pas être impliqué dans votre relation vampire-Source. Il a bien vu que ça n’allait pas être possible, mais il a voulu persister. Un imbécile quoi.

Ulver ricana doucement derrière eux et Severus poussa un petit sifflement d’avertissement.

-Mais rassure-toi, Severus ne mourra pas directement du manque de sang. Il sombrera juste dans la folie et finira probablement par être tué où se tuer lui-même.

Ouah, vachement rassurant, pensa Harry.

-Si j’ai bien compris, je dois nourrir Snape, sinon il risque de se retrouver dans cet état. Tous les combien ?

-Pas dans cet état, pire que ça. Là, il est juste un petit peu énervé, minimisa Guiliane avec un sourire. Et tous les jours Harry, il doit se nourrir tout les jours. Au début tout du moins. Avec le temps, vous pourrez espacer un peu les dons.

Devant la tête de déterré que lui offrit Harry, Guiliane ne put se retenir de rire.

-Courage, Harry, ça se passera bien. C’est un gentil gars dans le fond notre petit Severus. Bon, j’aimerais te dire qu’il ne mord pas, mais ce n’est pas vraiment le cas.

Malgré le petit trait d’humour de Guiliane, Harry avait l’impression que la terre venait de s’ouvrir sous ses pieds. Il allait devoir passer le reste de sa vie à donner du sang à Snape pour ne pas qu’il devienne fou et finisse par se faire tuer. Et le laisser mourir n’était pas vraiment une option. Snape lui avait déjà sauvé la vie d’innombrables fois, dont celle où il avait fait de lui sa Source. Et malgré le ressenti qu’il avait par rapport à cette fois-ci, il en comprenait la nécessité. C’était donc à son tour de sauvegarder la vie de Snape.

-On ne peut vraiment pas laisser Snape comme ça? Lança Harry, la tête entre ses mains, pour essayer d’alléger la tension et le désespoir qu’il sentait en lui.  
-Non, Harry, ce n’est pas une option, rigola la rousse.

Le brun se redressa et fixa de nouveau le vampire enchainé.

-Je suppose que je dois lui donner mon sang pour le sortir de cet état.  
-Exactement.

Voyant le désespoir dans les yeux du plus jeune, Guiliane posa une main rassurante sur son épaule.

-Je t’assure Harry, que même si ce qui t’attend te parait insurmontable, tout va bien se passer. Je sais que Severus est un peu bourru, mais avec le temps, tu vas apprendre à le connaitre et à l’apprécier comme beaucoup. Voir peut être plus, ajouta-t-elle avec un petit clin d’œil suggestif. Mais devant la mine de dégout qu’afficha le Gryffondor, elle n’insista pas plus. Severus va faire des efforts lui aussi, il comprend bien, ou en tout cas, maintenant il va bien comprendre, les besoins qui règnent dans un couple vampire-Source et l’équilibre qui doit en résulter. Il est aussi novice que toi en la matière. Il a côtoyé d’autres couples de ce genre avant tout ça, mais sans en faire partie d’un lui-même, il ne pouvait comprendre tout ce que ça implique. Vous allez devoir apprendre tous les deux, ensemble. Mais je serais là, ainsi que d’autres personnes, pour vous aider et vous conseiller si besoin. Va le nourrir maintenant, ne le laisse pas souffrir plus longtemps.

Résigné, Harry se leva du canapé et fit face au vampire. Son vampire. Snape.  
Il se passa nerveusement une main dans les cheveux.

-Il ne va pas te blesser, le rassura Guiliane, tu es sa Source, tu es la dernière personne à qui il veut faire du mal, ne l’oublie pas. Approche-toi doucement de lui, laisse-le venir à toi, il gérera la situation tout seul. Laisse-toi juste faire, ne résiste pas.

Harry avait l’impression qu’elle parlait d’un animal sauvage qu’il se devait d’apprivoiser. Rien de très rassurant en somme.

_Tu es la dernière personne à qui il veut faire du mal._

Cela allait très vite se vérifier, pensa Harry. 

Le jeune homme fit un pas vers le vampire qui le suivait des yeux avant de s’arrêter. Il continua à regarder le maitre des potions tout en s’adressant à la jeune femme. 

-J’ai le droit de résister s’il me vide de mon sang ?  
-Il ne le fera pas, rigola Guiliane. Il risque peut-être de t’en prendre un peu trop vu son état, mais les vampires ont une sorte d’instinct pour savoir quand s’arrêter à temps. La clef des chaines est sur le bureau. Nous allons vous laisser maintenant, vous avez besoin d’un peu d’intimité. Si tu as le moindre souci, ce soir ou dans l’avenir, n’hésite pas à envoyer un petit hibou, nous serons là pour vous aider.  
-Merci Guiliane, pour tout ça. Et Ulver. 

Devant son air de chiot apeuré, Guiliane ne put se retenir et alla serrer Harry sans ses bras. 

-Tout va bien se passer, tu verras. À bientôt. 

Ulver prit sa compagne par la taille et ils disparurent tous les deux par la cheminée dans une gerbe d’étincelles vertes. 

Harry reporta alors son attention sur le vampire en face de lui. Il inspira un grand coup et avança. 

-Ok, tout va bien se passer, se parla-t-il à lui-même avant d’ajouter, euh…professeur ? Je vais… je vais m’approcher pour que vous puissiez boire, d’accord ? 

_Tu es la dernière personne à qui il veut faire du mal._

Le vampire en face de lui se redressa à mesure que sa Source approchait de lui. Dès qu’il fut à portée de ses mains cerclées d’argent, Severus saisit les poignets d’Harry et l’attira dans ses bras.  
Le jeune homme se tendit. Il s’attendait à être broyé par les bras puissants, mais contre toute attente, son professeur l’enlaçait avec beaucoup de douceur, comme si justement, il avait peur de le briser, peur de ne pas contrôler sa force.  
Harry n’osait bouger alors que Severus vint directement fourrer son visage dans le cou du jeune homme, s’enivrant de son odeur, goûtant de sa langue la saveur de sa peau trop longtemps éloignée.  
Sans crier garde, les canines s’enfoncèrent dans la chair tendre, là où les anciennes marques avaient depuis longtemps disparu.  
Harry poussa un petit cri de surprise, mais ne ressentit aucune douleur, seulement la douce sensation de bien-être qui affluait en continu depuis les deux petits trous percés dans son cou jusque dans le reste de son corps.  
Le Survivant agrippa inconsciemment le devant de la robe de son professeur, prenant appui sur lui, lui faisant confiance pour le soutenir de ses bras autour de son corps alors qu’une douce torpeur l’emportait.  
Le moment sembla s’éterniser, plus que la dernière fois. Peut-être que son corps s’adaptait aux besoins de son vampire pour le laisser étancher sa soif.  
Mais Harry ne se posa pas plus de questions, se laissant envahir par les sensations. Avant que sa Source n’ait pu ressentir le moindre inconfort, le vampire se retira de la chair tendre sous ses dents. D’un coup de langue, il nettoya les dernières traces de sang avant de resserrer sa prise autour du corps alangui contre lui. Il se laissa doucement glisser vers le sol en s’appuyant contre le mur, emmenant sa Source avec lui. 

Harry sentait bien que c’était fini, mais ne voulait pas bouger, pas encore, savourant les dernières bribes de langueur qui l’enveloppaient. Son corps fut entrainé vers le bas. Il se laissa faire, cherchant juste une position pour s’installer confortablement. 

Assis par terre, le dos appuyé contre le mur, le vampire repu laissa sa Source venir s’installer à califourchon sur lui et enfouir sa tête dans son cou avant de faire de même, ses bras toujours autour de lui dans une étreinte réconfortante. 


	10. Chapter 10

Severus grogna en sentant des pics de douleur lui vriller la tête le sortir de sa torpeur. Un poids alourdissait sa poitrine et une respiration lui apprit qu’il s’agissait du corps de Potter.  
Il ouvrit doucement les yeux, craignant que la douleur n’empire. Une touffe de cheveux bruns lui bloquait la vue. Il en inspira une nouvelle fois l’odeur. Une odeur de shampooing et de Potter. L’odeur de sa Source. Un pincement au cœur lui fit resserrer sa prise autour du corps alangui contre lui. Il fallait qu’il profite de ce moment avant que le jeune homme ne s’éloigne encore une fois de lui.   
Le mouvement fit cliqueter les chaînes attachées à ses poignets, lui arrachant une nouvelle grimace de douleur. L’argent avait entaillé sa peau suffisamment profondément pour que du sang se remette à couler sur les trainées déjà sèches. Il prit alors pleinement conscience de la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait, les dernières bribes de torpeur le désertant subitement.

Sa respiration s’accéléra. Le goût du sang de sa Source emplissait encore sa bouche. Il s’était nourri de lui. Il n’aurait pas dû, il ne voulait pas. Pourquoi Potter l’avait-il nourri ? Que faisait-il ici ? Il avait appelé Guiliane, pas le môme. 

La dernière semaine avait été un calvaire pour lui. La soif l’avait submergée et le sang en fiole n’avait fait que l’écœurer, lui faisant encore plus amèrement regretter que sa Source ne soit pas à ces côtés. Le pire avait été son dernier cours de potion avec les Gryffondor. Sentir Potter avait fini de lui faire perdre la tête. Il avait presque failli se nourrir de lui en plein cours, devant toute sa classe. S’il ne l’avait pas viré de la salle, il ne savait vraiment pas jusqu’où il aurait pu aller.  
Il avait alors appelé Guiliane. Elle seule possédait un stock de sédatifs pour vampire et en cette occasion, il en avait vraiment besoin.  
Il se souvint du regard apeuré et inquiet de la jeune femme quand elle avait vu son état. Ulver, dans sa grande mansuétude, l’avait immédiatement attaché à ces satanées chaînes en argent. Cela faisait deux fois qu’il se retrouvait dans cette position à cause de Potter. Et ça n’avait rien d’agréable.  
La soif l’avait encore plus submergé alors que l’argent puisait dans ses forces. Un bruit l’avait sortie de sa torpeur un instant et il avait senti l’odeur de Potter envahir ses sens, tout près de lui. Il avait entendu son sang pulser dans ses veines en un rythme fou. Puis ce fut le trou noir.

Mais voilà qu’il se réveillait, à peu près rassasié, avec sa Source blottie contre lui et le goût de son sang dans sa bouche.  
Qu’avait donc Guiliane dans la tête pour le laisser seul en présence du garçon dans son état. Il aurait pu le vider de son sang ! Le gamin serait mort et Severus n’aurait pas tardé à le suivre.  
Pourtant, en cet instant précis, la gratitude avait pris le pas sur sa colère envers Guiliane.   
Potter n’avait pas fui en le voyant et se trouvait maintenant contre lui.

Ce n’était que folie de vouloir garder le jeune homme avec lui, mais les deux dernières semaines avaient vraiment été un supplice. Dès que le Gryffondor avait quitté son bureau la dernière fois, Severus avait su que rien n’allait être facile. Deux jours après, il était déjà prêt à ramper vers Potter pour le supplier de le laisser boire de nouveau quelques gouttes. Il avait difficilement réussi à tenir bon, mais le résultat n’avait pas été glorieux. Il n’osait même pas imaginer le spectacle qu’il avait dû donner au jeune homme un peu plus tôt.

Pourtant, Potter n’avait pas eu l’air de ressentir les effets de leur séparation et c’était ce qui inquiétait le plus le vampire.  
Apparemment, la Source pouvait se passer d’interactions à court terme avec son vampire, mais ce n’était pas le cas de ce dernier. Severus se retrouvait dans un cas où il devait choisir entre lui et Potter et il n’aimait pas ça du tout. Il avait promis au jeune homme que leur situation n’aurait pas d’impact sur sa vie quotidienne, mais elle en avait sur celle du vampire et garder le premier cas tel quel tout en résolvant le deuxième n’était pas possible.  
Comment allait-il pouvoir expliquer ceci au Gryffondor et lui faire accepter le fait qu’il avait besoin de sa présence quotidienne pour survivre ?

Severus pencha sa tête en arrière et la posa sur le mur derrière lui, perdu dans ses pensées. Le corps sur lui eut un mouvement léger avant de se crisper. La touffe brune s’éloigna de son cou et Severus croisa le regard vert de son élève. L’air de confusion qui régnait dans ses pupilles fut rapidement remplacé par de l’inquiétude et de la confusion avant que le jeune homme ne se jette en arrière et se retrouve assis sur le sol, face à son professeur.

Les deux hommes se regardèrent pendant quelques secondes sans qu’aucun des deux ne prononcent une parole. Incertain de la réaction de l’autre, Severus n’osait proférer un son. Finalement, ce fut le plus jeune qui prit la parole pour briser ce silence pesant.

-Vous… Vous allez mieux, monsieur ?

Severus en resta bouche bée. Il s’attendait à de la colère, du ressenti voir de la peur, mais certainement pas à de la considération pour sa personne. Il connaissait son comportement quand la soif prenait le pas sur sa conscience et ce n’était pas beau à voir. La dernière fois qu’il s’était retrouvé dans une position similaire, la situation avait tourné en un bain de sang. Cependant, cette fois-ci, Potter semblait visiblement vivant et entier, ce qui était déjà un bon point. Pourtant il n’avait pas dû être tendre avec le plus jeune pendant qu’il se nourrissait de lui.

-Oui, beaucoup mieux. Écoutez Potter, je tiens à m’excuser pour mon comportement d’hier, quel qu’il fût. Je n’étais pas exactement dans mon état normal.  
-Ça, c’est le moins qu’on puisse dire. Répliqua le plus jeune avant de se taire. Ce n’était peut-être pas le moment pour devenir insolent, surtout qu’Harry ne savait pas trop quelle position adopter.  
-Certes. Il se trouve que certains éléments ont fait que je…  
-J’ai parlé avec Guiliane tout à l’heure, le coupa le Gryffondor.

Severus fronça les sourcils. Bien sûr qu’il avait parlé avec Guiliane. Elle semblait s’être fixé comme mission de tout raconter sur les vampires et sur ses secrets à Potter. Et connaissant la jeune femme, il s’attendait au pire. Ils ne percevaient pas leur relation vampire-Source du même œil et il redoutait les mots qu’avait pu proférer son amie.

Devant le silence de son professeur, Harry enchaîna.

-Elle m’a dit que vous étiez en manque, enfin, que vous aviez besoin de boire plus souvent… Tous les jours en fait…Professeur, vous auriez dû me le dire, je ne savais pas. Je n’ai pas ressenti les mêmes symptômes que la dernière fois, je pensais que ça allait pour vous aussi. La dernière fois que j’ai eu besoin de vous, vous m’avez aidé. J’aurais pu faire de même pour vous.  
-Merci infiniment, Potter, mais je m’en sors très bien tout seul. Répondit Severus d’un ton tranchant qu’il regretta bien vite. Le gamin ne voulait qu’aider, mais il détestait qu’on lui rappelle l’imbécile qu’il avait été dans cette situation, surtout venant de Potter.  
-Visiblement non, s’énerva à son tour le plus jeune devant l’obstination du vampire. Guiliane avait dit qu’après ce qu’il s’était passé tout à l’heure, Snape aurait compris la situation, mais elle avait raison, c’était un imbécile ! Vu l’état dans lequel vous étiez hier, vous n’aviez pas l’air d’avoir la situation bien en main. Vous m’avez viré de cours, sous un motif bidon en plus !  
-Vous êtes encore sur ça Potter ? Je vous ai viré de cours parce que j’avais une envie très tenace de vous attraper et de vous pomper votre sang jusqu’à ce que mort s’ensuive. Il me semble que c’est un motif on ne peut plus valable pour virer quelqu’un !  
-On en revient donc au fait que vous ne vous en sortez pas si bien que ça sans moi !  
-Potter !

Le vampire se leva d’un bon sous la colère, mais la douleur qui pulsa dans ses poignets la fit redescendre d’un coup. Un sifflement de douleur lui échappa qui fit reculer le plus jeune.  
Harry se calma à son tour. Jamais il n’aurait parlé d’une telle manière à un professeur, surtout Snape, dans des conditions normales. Mais dans l’immédiat, il ne voyait qu’un vampire irritant et buté incapable de reconnaître qu’il avait tort.   
Mais de voir l’homme devant lui grimacer sous la douleur le ramena à la situation qui le préoccupait vraiment. Cet homme avait refusé de se nourrir de lui à son détriment pour ne pas que lui, Harry Potter, probablement son élève le plus honni, ne soit perturbé par leur relation de vampire et Source. Malgré sa rancœur envers son professeur, Harry jugeait ingrat de sa part de se mettre en colère contre lui.   
Il se leva à son tour et se dirigea sans un mot vers l’autre bout de la pièce, suivi des yeux par Severus.

C’est ça, qu’il s’en aille, pensa le vampire. Il pouvait très bien se débrouiller tout seul sans l’aide d’un gamin exaspérant. Enfin, probablement pas vu ce qu’il s’était passé la dernière fois qu’il avait pensé ça, mais dans l’immédiat, il avait autre chose à faire que de se préoccuper de ménager la susceptibilité de son élève. Comme se débarrasser de ces satanées chaines qui lui cisaillaient la peau et l’affaiblissait par exemple. Mais pour avoir essayé d’autres fois, il savait qu’il ne pourrait pas se libérer sans une aide extérieure, en l’occurrence Potter vu qu’il était la seule âme vivante à proximité. Il allait se résoudre à mettre sa fierté de côté pour demander de l’aide au Gryffondor quand celui-ci fit justement demi-tour et lui fit face à nouveau, une clé entre deux doigts.

-Pour les chaînes. Guiliane l’avait laissée sur votre bureau.

Il laissa tomber la clé dans la paume tendue de son professeur avant que celui-ci n’entreprenne l’ouverture de ses enclaves. Les chaînes tombèrent sur le sol dans un bruit sourd. Severus les fit disparaitre d’un mouvement de baguette. Pas vraiment dans le ton de la décoration de ses appartements. Il examina les plaies à ses poignets, n’osant pas les toucher, avant de reporter son attention sur le plus jeune qui reprit la parole.

-Écoutez professeur, Guiliane a dit qu’on avait besoin l’un de l’autre pour que notre situation fonctionne. Elle a quand même l’air d’en connaitre un rayon sur le sujet. Enfin, je ne veux pas dire que vous ne savez rien, mais… Se rattrapa Harry, ne souhaitant pas recevoir une autre remarque acerbe de la part de son professeur.  
-Non, vous avez raison Potter, elle a l’air d’en savoir plus que moi et surtout, de savoir ce qui est le mieux. 

Snape qui admettait son ignorance, Harry était content d’avoir traversé cette dispute juste pour entendre ça.

-Encore une fois, veuillez m’excuser pour mon comportement.

Et Snape qui s’excuse une deuxième fois en moins de 10 minutes. C’était vraiment une nuit à marquer d’une pierre blanche.

Severus prit une discrète inspiration avant de sortir des mots qu’il avait espéré ne jamais avoir à prononcer.

-Il se peut, peut-être, que j’ai besoin de votre aide pour me nourrir. J’ai… du mal à avaler un autre sang que le vôtre. Vous êtes ma Source, je ne peux me nourrir que de vous.  
-Oui, Guiliane m’en a parlé. Elle m’a dit que vous deviez vous nourrir au moins tous les jours.

Encore Guiliane, râla Severus.

\- Pouvez-vous me dire exactement ce qu’elle vous a dit Potter? Ça ne sert à rien que je me répète si elle vous a déjà tout dit.

Et surtout qu’elle en savait quand même plus que lui-même sur les couples vampire-Source malgré son refus de l’écouter sagement comme il aurait dû le faire dès le début, ce qui lui aurait évité les complications survenues ces derniers jours. Il pouvait la contacter pour en savoir plus, mais pour le moment, il n’était pas en état de supporter son air triomphant. Elle avait raison depuis le début, elle le savait et elle serait contente de le lui faire savoir.

Pendant qu’Harry répétait les propos que lui avait tenus la jeune femme, Severus se dirigea vers le tableau marquant l’accès à sa réserve. Il y farfouilla quelques secondes avant de revenir dans la pièce avec deux fioles, dont une qu’il tendit au plus jeune.

-C’est une potion de régénération sanguine. J’ai dû vous prendre beaucoup de sang tout à l’heure, vous en avez besoin. Ça ferait du plus mauvais genre de vous retrouver évanoui au milieu d’un couloir.

Alors qu’Harry le remerciait d’un hochement de tête et buvait sa potion, Severus vida la deuxième fiole. Même si sa condition de vampire l’aidait à guérir un peu plus rapidement qu’un humain normal, une potion de cicatrisation ne pouvait pas faire de mal à ses poignets.

-Donc, pour résumer, reprit Harry, vous devez boire mon sang quotidiennement sinon vous risquez de devenir fou et j’ai besoin que vous buviez mon sang régulièrement sinon je risque de me retrouver dans le même état que la dernière fois. La marge de manœuvre est assez réduite. On fait comment ? Un soir chez vous, un soir chez moi ? Ironisa le jeune homme.   
-Vous semblez prendre cet état de fait plutôt bien Potter. Je ne sais pas si vous réalisez bien les implications que cela va avoir sur votre vie.  
-Vous voulez dire le fait que je vais devoir passer ma vie à vos côtés pour être votre banque de sang ou alors vous regarder devenir fou au risque de me prendre un coup de canine involontaire dans la carotide et de me vider de mon sang sur le sol ?

Severus roula des yeux vers le ciel. Quel art de dramatiser la situation. Mais c’était à peu près ça…

-J’aimerai vous dire que je suis une Source et que je le vis bien, mais pour le moment, franchement, je suis un peu perdu. Ça a l’air quand même…définitif.  
-Ça l’est. Mais d’après ce qu’a eu l’air de dire Guiliane, nous pourrons espacer les dons dans quelque temps. Attendons de voir comment cela évolue, voir combien de temps je peux tenir sans me nourrir.

En disant cela, Severus se sentit cruellement en position de dépendance dans cette relation. Potter n’avait pas autant besoin de lui. Il ne comprenait d’ailleurs pas ce qui poussait le jeune homme à vouloir s’engager dans ce genre de relation. Ils n’entretenaient aucun sentiment affectif l’un envers l’autre, loin de là, et Potter ne lui devait rien. C’est Severus lui-même qui l’avait entrainé dans cette situation.

-Potter, pourquoi acceptez-vous de faire cela pour moi ?

Son ton était monotone et si Harry ne lui avait pas fait face à ce moment, il aurait pu croire que la réponse ne l’intéressait pas vraiment. Mais les airs de gêne et de curiosité mélangés qui traversèrent le visage du maitre des potions lui firent comprendre qu’il se posait sérieusement la question.

-Je vous l’ai dit, moi aussi j’ai besoin de vous. Certes, visiblement moins souvent, mais tout de même, on est quand même dans la même galère. Et puis, professeur. Harry hésita quelques secondes. Vous m’avez sauvé la vie. Plusieurs fois. Je peux au moins essayer de vous donner du sang quotidiennement pour sauver la vôtre une fois.

Severus continua de regarder le plus jeune sans rien dire. Harry détourna les yeux, perturbé par l’air de nouveau impassible de son professeur. Impossible de savoir ce qu’il pensait de ses paroles.

-Euh… donc, reprit Harry d’un air gêné, il faut que vous vous nourrissiez tout les jours. On fait comment ? Je viens vous voir dans votre bureau ?

Severus regarda fixement le jeune homme devant lui. Il avait l’air sérieux dans ses propos et visiblement prêt à l’aider.   
De toute façon, il pouvait bien s’asseoir sur ses résolutions de ne pas impliquer sa Source, il avait eu la preuve que ce n’était pas un franc succès. Et il devait bien admettre qu’il ne se sentait pas prêt à se retrouver une fois de plus sous l’emprise de la soif qui l’avait tenue ces derniers jours. La seule chose qu’il pouvait faire actuellement était de gérer au mieux leur futur arrangement pour que leur relation Vampire-Source se passe au mieux pour le jeune Gryffondor.

-Oui, dans mon bureau, 21h, après le repas. Veillez à bien manger. Mon stock de potion de régénération sanguine n’est pas infini.  
-Très bien, approuva Harry en étouffant un bâillement.

Le rendez-vous était pris, pensa le Gryffondor, il ne pouvait plus vraiment faire marche arrière. Il avait finalement réussi à faire admettre à son professeur qu’il avait besoin de son aide.

-Retournez dans votre dortoir Potter. Je vais vous écrire un mot si jamais vous en avez besoin, le couvre-feu est largement dépassé.  
-Vous… Vous n’avez plus besoin de boire ce soir ?

Severus ricana intérieurement. Potter avait l’air de prendre son rôle vraiment à cœur.

-Non, ça ira pour ce soir, vous avez fait plus que votre part. Merci. 

Severus guida son élève vers le tableau de sa réserve avant de le faire avancer dans son bureau. En voyant le désordre qui y régnait, Severus se rappela encore une fois l’état de folie dans lequel il se trouvait un peu plus tôt. Il ne pouvait que remercier Potter pour l’en avoir sorti. Il se demanda alors pourquoi le jeune homme se trouvait justement là à ce moment. Guiliane et Ulver avaient récupéré son corps épuisé, mais ils ne seraient jamais allés chercher Potter. Ils ne connaissaient pas le fonctionnement du château.

-Potter, vous êtes venu de vous-même ici ?

Harry le regarda d’un air interdit avant de répondre par l’affirmative.

-Et vous aviez une raison particulière pour rôder dans les cachots juste avant le couvre-feu ?

Harry repensa alors au but premier de sa visite, mais cela semblait tellement insignifiant par rapport à ce qu’il venait de se passer en quelques heures qu’il préféra ne pas en parler. Et puis, son professeur lui avait fourni une explication plutôt claire de la raison de son renvoi.

-Non, rien de particulier, monsieur. Répondit-il, sachant pertinemment que son professeur n’était pas assez bête pour gober ça.

Severus voyait bien qu’il mentait, mais n’en demanda pas plus. Il ne pouvait que s’estimer heureux qu’il ait été là.

Il ouvrit la porte de son bureau et regarda son élève s’éloigner dans les couloirs humides et froids des cachots.

oO0Oo

Harry rentra sans encombres dans la tour des Gryffondor pour y retrouver ses deux amis, plus qu’inquiets, toujours dans la salle commune.  
À son entrée, ils se levèrent d’un même bond pour se jeter sur lui.

-Harry ! Que s’est-il passé ? Tu es parti depuis plusieurs heures ! Le questionna Hermione.   
-On s’est fait un sang d’encre, vieux, on a cru que la chauve-souris des cachots t’avait séquestré et tué pour avoir osé perturber sa soirée. Je t’avais bien dit que ce n’était pas une bonne idée de déranger la bête. 

Harry rigola doucement, mais la vision du vampire assoiffé de sang refit surface dans sa mémoire. La bête. C’était à peu près ça.

-Tout va bien Ron, comme tu peux le voir, je suis toujours entier. En fait, je n’ai pas pu le voir, mentit Harry, il n’était pas dans son bureau. Probablement en train de torturer d’innocents élèves croisés dans les couloirs. Du coup, je suis allé me promener un peu, histoire de me calmer.

Vu l’air approbateur d’Hermione, elle semblait trouver cette décision sage cette sage décision.

-Je me suis posé quelques minutes et j’ai fini par m’endormir. Désolé de vous avoir laissé vous inquiéter.  
-Pas de soucis, le principal c’est que tu ailles bien. Bon, toi tu as peut être déjà fait un petit somme, mais pas nous. Je vous dis donc bonne nuit les garçons.

Hermione leur adressa un petit signe de la main avant de monter les escaliers menant au dortoir des filles.

Harry et Ron firent de même. Le brun avait à peine posé la tête sur son oreiller qu’il sombra dans le sommeil.

oO0Oo

Le lendemain matin, Harry fit son possible pour occulter les événements de la veille. Pendant le petit-déjeuner, il garda la tête baissée sur son bol pour ne pas croiser par inadvertance le regard de son professeur de potion – c’était en train de devenir une habitude pour lui ces derniers temps - et sortit de la Grande Salle dès que possible pour se rendre en cours. Ron grogna qu’il ne l’avait jamais vu aussi pressé de se rendre en histoire de la magie avant de finir rapidement son verre de jus de citrouille et de le suivre malgré tout, accompagné d’Hermione.

Comme d’ordinaire, le cours d’histoire de la magie fut d’un ennui mortel et Harry finit par se perdre dans ses pensées, ne pouvant même pas discuter avec Ron qui venait de sombrer dans le sommeil pour finir sa nuit trop courte.  
Les premières choses qui traversèrent son esprit furent bien sûr ce qu’il avait essayé le plus de repousser, les événements de la veille et ce qu’il en résultait.

Ce soir, il allait devoir se rendre dans le bureau de Snape pour lui donner son sang. Mais dans quoi s’était-il embarqué ?! Hier soir, tout semblait plus évident, mais maintenant qu’il y repensait calmement, Harry commençait vraiment à paniquer. Il avait conclut un sacré arrangement. Ce ne serait pas très contraignant pendant l’année scolaire, mais que se passerait-il une fois sa septième année terminée ? Devrait-il aussi retrouver Snape tous les soirs jusqu’à la fin de ses jours ?  
Une bouffée de panique le submergea, mais Harry se força à respirer calmement, essayant de reprendre le contrôle. Chaque chose en son temps, pensa-t-il. Pour le moment, il n’en était qu’au début de son année, il avait encore le temps de voir venir. Il irait voir Snape tous les soirs à 21h, lui donnerait son sang et retournerait dans sa tour. Il allait bien voir comment cela évoluerait. Avec un peu de chance, Snape finirait par s’emballer et par le tuer par exsanguination et tous ses problèmes seraient résolus d’un coup.

Harry se prit la tête dans les mains d’un geste lasse, priant, pour une fois, que la journée de cours ne se termine jamais.

Mais n’est pas maître du temps qui veut et Harry se retrouva inévitablement assis à la table des Gryffondor, son dîner toujours intact dans son assiette. Il avait l’estomac noué et se trouvait bien incapable d’ingérer le moindre aliment malgré les recommandations de son professeur. Professeur qui se trouvait justement à l’autre bout de la pièce, mais qu’il n’osait toujours pas regarder. Il aurait bien le temps de lui faire face tout à l’heure. En attendant, il devait trouver une excuse pour s’absenter après le repas sans que ses amis ne se posent de question. Ce qui ne serait pas une mince affaire connaissant la curiosité d’Hermione.  
Mais pour une fois, la chance lui sourit quand la jeune femme annonça à la fin du dîner qu’elle devait se rendre à la bibliothèque pour des recherches complémentaires pour il ne savait quel devoir qu’il n’avait très certainement pas commencé lui-même.  
Il ne lui restait plus qu’à caler Ron devant un échiquier avec une pauvre victime et il pourrait s’absenter sans que personne n’y fasse attention. Pour ce soir, il avait de la chance, mais comment ferait-il pour tout le reste de l’année ? Peut-être était-il temps qu’il parle avec ses amis de sa situation. Mais il n’était pas le seul concerné dans cette histoire, il allait d’abord devoir demander l’accord de son professeur pour révéler l’existence des vampires. 

Savoir qu’il avait la voie libre ne l’aida néanmoins pas à faire diminuer l’anxiété qui ne faisait qu’augmenter à mesure que les minutes défilaient. Plus que 20 minutes et il allait devoir faire face au vampire pour que celui-ci lui plante ses crocs dans le cou.  
Il jeta un dernier regard à Ron, absorbé par sa partie et se décida à sortir de la salle commune. Mieux valait ne pas être en retard.  
Pourtant, Harry ne put s’empêcher d’emprunter le plus long chemin qu’il connaisse pour se rendre aux cachots.  
Quand la lourde porte en bois du bureau du maître des potions se dressa devant lui, il prit une longue inspiration avant de frapper doucement. Peut-être que si le vampire ne l’entendait pas, il pourrait prendre cette excuse pour retourner dans sa tour et se blottir sous les couvertures de son lit. Malheureusement, la poignée en fer s’abaissa, révélant son sombre professeur.  
Portant un pantalon et une chemise noire, celui-ci s’effaça sans un mot et libéra l’entrée pour qu’Harry puisse pénétrer dans son bureau. Il pensait que son chemin allait s’arrêter à cette pièce, mais son professeur continua vers la porte de sa réserve et le conduisit dans ses appartements.  
La vision de la pièce ne put que lui rappeler les événements de la veille. Il retrouva alors un peu de courage et s’accrocha à la résolution qu’il avait prise de nourrir son professeur tous les soirs. Il avait besoin de lui et malgré qu’il s’agisse de la terreur des cachots, le professeur qu’il détestait le plus, il pouvait au moins lui accorder cela.

-Vous êtes venu. Dit simplement le professeur de potions, comme s’il avait douté qu’Harry tienne effectivement sa part du marché.  
-Comme convenu, lui répondit Harry qui ne s’attarda pas sur le fait que son professeur ne lui faisait pas confiance.

Mais malgré les explications de sa Source, Severus n’arrivait toujours pas à croire qu’il veuille effectivement l’aider avec tout le passé qu’ils partageaient. Peut-être que le gamin était plus mature qu’il ne le pensait et comprenait vraiment les enjeux de leur situation. Il fut coupé de ses réflexions par Harry qui se dandinait nerveusement d’un pied sur l’autre.

-J’ai pu venir ce soir, mais ça ne sera peut-être pas aussi facile tous les soirs. Vous comprenez, mes amis vont se poser des questions. Peut être serait-il temps que je leur parle de…  
-Je ne pense pas que ce soit judicieux Potter. Le coupa Severus. Pas pour le moment. Ajouta-t-il en voyant l’air fermé qu’adopta le plus jeune. Je vais essayer de trouver une solution de mon côté pour expliquer vos absences.

Harry effaça sa mine renfrognée, comprenant les envies de son professeur de garder sa nature cachée. Ce n’était pas le Gryffondor qui avait le plus à perdre dans cette histoire.   
Tout d’un coup, Snape afficha un air gêné, autant que puisse l’être son impassible professeur, et évita son regard.

-Potter…Hum… Je vous propose de commencer. Ça ne devrait pas prendre trop de temps et vous pourrez rapidement retourner dans votre tour avant le couvre-feu.

Voir son professeur hésiter le rendit un peu moins terrifiant pour Harry, plus humain. Il semblait soucieux de ne pas le forcer tout en cachant difficilement son envie pressante de boire le sang de sa Source.  
Harry acquiesça et se rapprocha du vampire. Celui-ci finit de réduire l’espace entre leurs deux corps en agrippant doucement les épaules du jeune homme. Harry prit l’initiative de défaire les premiers boutons de sa chemise après avoir dénoué sa cravate. Il devrait peut-être penser à porter un vêtement rendant son cou plus facile d’accès la prochaine fois, mais la chemise était idéale pour cacher les marques qui ne manqueraient pas de rester sur sa peau après leur séance.  
Harry savait qu’il n’avait rien à craindre de la morsure. Si le vampire ne l’avait pas vidé de son sang hier soir alors qu’il était plus qu’assoiffé, ça n’allait pas être ce soir qu’il allait le faire.  
Severus regarda une dernière fois sa Source, hésitant, avant de plonger son visage dans son cou. Il ne se souvenait pas de la nuit de la veille et quand ses lèvres touchèrent la peau tendre, il eut l’impression de ne pas avoir pu goûter cet arome depuis des années. Il sentit son excitation augmenter en pensant au plaisir qui allait suivre de boire ce sang tant désiré.

Doucement, il passa sa langue sur la zone qu’il prévoyait de mordre, comme pour la préparer à sa venue. Il sentit Potter tressaillir à ce geste. Il s’attendait à le voir se crisper de crainte, mais contrairement à ses attentes, il s’agrippa à sa chemise et rapprocha son corps du sien. Le vampire ne résista plus et plongea ses canines dans l’épiderme tendu devant lui. Le flot de sang jaillit instantanément dans sa bouche en une explosion de saveur. Jamais il ne pourrait se passer de ce sang. Doucement, presque tendrement, il continua à aspirer le liquide carmin qui n’avait de cesse de s’échapper de la carotide sous ses lèvres. Il sentit sa Source vaciller contre lui, s’agrippant plus fort à sa chemise. Severus posa alors une main contre son dos et le guida délicatement vers le canapé de la pièce, veillant à ne pas laisser sa bouche s’écarter de la source de son plaisir. Il se laissa tomber sur les coussins, entraînant le jeune homme avec lui qui l’enjamba et s’installa sur ses genoux. De faibles gémissements de plaisir commencèrent à s’échapper des lèvres du Gryffondor à mesure que Severus puisait ce liquide si vital. Il semblait apprécier le moment tout autant que lui.

Harry prit vaguement conscience qu’il se retrouvait assis sur son professeur, son corps collé contre le sien alors que de petits gémissements lui échappaient. Sans qu’il ne contrôle rien, il commença à se mouvoir contre ce corps chaud sous lui. Ce ne fut que lorsqu’une vague de plaisir prit naissance dans son bas ventre plutôt que dans son cou qu’il prit pleinement conscience de la situation. Il écarquilla les yeux d’un coup et s’écarta vivement de son professeur, priant pour que celui-ci n’ait pas remarqué l’érection naissante qui se pressait contre lui.  
Mortifié, il s’arracha à l’étreinte du vampire, forçant les canines à se retirer de son cou. Un cri de douleur lui échappa sous la violence du retrait alors que Severus referma la bouche d’un coup sec, une grimace de douleur gravée sur le visage. Il regarda interdit le jeune homme tomber sur le sol et se relever maladroitement, un masque de douleur et de panique recouvrant ses traits. 

Harry ne savait quoi dire pour expliquer son geste. Interrompre un vampire en train de se nourrir n’avait visiblement rien d’agréable, mais ce n’était pas le problème principal qui le préoccupait. Il n’arrivait pas à comprendre les réactions de son corps. Certes, la morsure était plus qu’agréable, mais jamais auparavant il n’avait eu ce genre de réaction dans cette zone précise de son corps pendant qu’il se faisait mordre. Il essaya de bafouiller une pitoyable excuse devant l’air interrogateur et fermé de son professeur.

-Je… Euh, je pense que c’est assez… pour ce soir. Ça… Ça commençait à devenir douloureux.

Severus savait pertinemment que c’était faux. Contrairement à la dernière fois, il avait été plus à l’écoute des réactions de sa Source et il savait pertinemment qu’il n’avait ressenti que du plaisir. C’est ce que son attitude et ses gémissements lui avaient communiqué en tout cas. Il n’arrivait pas à expliquer le comportement de Potter. Sa surprise et sa confusion étaient telles qu’il en oublia la douleur de l’arrêt brutal de la morsure. Le gamin évitait son regard et commença à s’éloigner vers le tableau de sortie, les mains croisées devant lui. Severus repensa alors aux mouvements plus qu’agréables du corps contre le sien et aux gémissements. Peut-être était-il gêné de s’être laissé aller de la sorte. Malgré leur relation vampirique, Severus connaissait pertinemment les sentiments de Potter à son égard et se tortiller contre son professeur honni ne devait pas faire partie de ses priorités. D’autant plus si ce professeur était un homme, supposa-t-il.

Severus se contentait seulement de profiter de la félicité que lui procurait la morsure sans trop réfléchir, mais il ne savait pas ce que pensait le jeune homme de tout ça. Il pouvait comprendre ses réticences à accepter un plaisir proféré par un homme qu’il haïssait. Si c’était là le cœur du problème et la cause de ce rejet, Potter devait comprendre qu’il n’avait pas à avoir honte. Se faire mordre procurait visiblement du plaisir à la Source et à son vampire, il ne pouvait pas se battre contre ça.

Mais avant que le vampire n’ait pu expliquer cela au jeune homme, celui-ci bafouilla un vague au revoir et s’échappa de la pièce, le regard rivé sur le sol.

Severus se laissa retomber sur le canapé dans un profond soupir. Ils avaient encore du travail à faire pour que leur collaboration fonctionne.


	11. Chapter 11

Dès qu’il eut quitté les appartements du maître des potions, Harry courut comme un dératé dans les couloirs, souhaitant au plus vite retrouver l’environnement réconfortant de son lit. Peu importe qu’il soit encore tôt et que ses amis l’attendent, il avait besoin d’être seul.

Sans un regard pour les personnes présentent dans la salle commune, Harry continua son chemin jusqu’à son dortoir, le souffle court. Il ne vit pas le regard interrogateur d’Hermione qui venait juste de rentrer.

Arrivé dans son dortoir, Harry se jeta directement sur son lit et enfouit sa tête dans son oreiller.

Il n’arrivait pas à croire ce qu’il venait de faire. Il s’attendait à se sentir bien pendant la morsure, c’est ce qui était arrivé les deux fois précédentes, mais pas à ce point. Il avait bandé contre son professeur, il s’était frotté contre lui comme un chien en chaleur !

Merde alors ! Il n’était pas attiré par les hommes et certainement pas par Snape. Snape bon sang ! Si vraiment il devait virer de bord, il serait la dernière personne qu’il aurait envie de toucher.  
Comment son corps avait-il pu le trahir ainsi ? Jamais il n’avait eu ce genre de réaction pour un homme. Et pourtant, il en avait vu des hommes nus dans les douches après les entrainements de quidditch.  
C’était inexplicable. Ou alors, peut-être était-ce dû à la morsure ? C’était la seule raison plausible pour qu’il se soit retrouvé dans cette situation qu’on pourrait qualifier de…tendue. Est-ce que Snape l’avait hypnotisé ou quoique ce soit que lui permettent ses capacités vampiriques sans qu’il s’en soit rendu compte ? Peu probable. Pourquoi aurait-il voulu que son élève honni se frotte contre lui ? Enfin, maintenant il était aussi sa Source, qui sait ce qu’il attendait vraiment de lui.

Harry fut coupé de ses pensées par une main délicate qui se posa sur son épaule. Il tourna la tête et découvrit Hermione, debout à côté de son lit. Il roula sur le côté et lui laissa de la place pour s’asseoir.

-Harry, qu’est ce qu’il se passe ? Lui demanda doucement la jeune fille. Tu disparais sans nous prévenir et tu ressurgis comme une furie sans un mot.   
-Hermione, est-ce que tu crois que si je bande contre un homme ça veut dire que je suis gay ? Demanda le Gryffondor tout de go, complètement dépassé par la situation.

La jeune fille eut un mouvement de surprise et essaya en vain de refouler le rougissement qui lui monta aux joues.

-Euh… Je ne sais pas si je suis la plus qualifiée pour t’aider à ce niveau Harry, balbutia-t-elle. Et si tu me racontais le problème depuis le début, je t’avoue que je suis un peu perdue.  
-Je ne peux pas. Enfin, il y a certaines choses que je ne peux pas vous dire à toi et Ron. Hermione, depuis quelque temps, c’est vraiment le bordel dans ma vie. Encore. J’ai dû offenser un dieu ou je ne sais pas qui dans une autre vie pour avoir autant de merde qui me tombe dessus.

Hermione émit un petit ricanement et serra doucement la main du jeune homme.

-Il s’est passé un truc cet été. Mais ne me demande pas quoi, je ne peux pas t’en parler. Pas encore. Je te promets qu’un jour je t’en dirais plus, mais pas maintenant, pas ce soir.  
-Je comprends Harry, je sais que le moment venu, tu nous en parleras, lui répondit-elle d’un ton calme, sa main traçant des cercles réconfortants sur son épaule.  
-Merci. Harry lui adressa un sourire de gratitude. Il se trouve que ce soir, les choses ont un peu dégénéré sans que je ne m’explique comment. Je me suis retrouvé avec un homme, tu vois, pour faire un truc dont je ne peux pas te parler. Et il se trouve que ce truc a engendré une situation plutôt… Enfin voilà quoi… Harry échoua lamentablement à expliquer correctement cette situation à son amie. 

Jamais ils n’avaient abordé ce genre de sujet ensemble.  
Hermione rougit de plus belle.

-Je comprends. Enfin, d’après ce que tu m’as dit plus tôt, je pense comprendre le problème. Cet homme, il te plait physiquement ?  
-Non !  
-Et moralement ?  
-Pas vraiment non plus, non. Loin de là.  
-Ok, euh… Tu as déjà eu des vues sur d’autres hommes ?   
-Non. Hermione, c’est la première fois que ça m’arrive. Mais c’est… ce truc que nous faisions, je pense que ça a eu une influence. Tu vois, c’était plutôt agréable et…

Voyant l’air de plus en plus gêné de son amie, Harry rougit à son tour.

\- Non, ce n’est pas ce que tu crois Herm ! Écoute, je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée de t’en parler, surtout que je ne peux pas t’expliquer toute la situation. C’était probablement juste un coup de mes hormones. Oublis ce que je t’ai dit.  
-Comme tu veux Harry, mais si tu veux en reparler, je serai là.

Malgré tout, la jeune femme était contente que cette discussion se termine. Ce n’était pas vraiment son domaine d’expertise et encore moins quand ça concernait les hommes. Elle avait accumulé beaucoup de connaissances, mais pas sur ce sujet. Elle préféra donc elle aussi changer la direction de la conversation.

-Cette situation dans laquelle tu te trouves depuis cet été, est-ce que c’est dangereux ?  
-Non, pas vraiment. C’est juste compliqué. Je suis vraiment désolé de ne pas pouvoir t’en parler. Mais je ne suis pas la seule personne impliquée et je ne peux pas trop en dire, par égard pour les autres.  
-Je comprends. J’espère que ça se résoudra rapidement. Lui répondit Hermione malgré sa curiosité de plus en plus vive.

Harry en doutait fortement, mais il ne dit rien.   
Ragaillardi par la présence de son amie, même si leur discussion n’avait abouti à rien, Harry se décida à se lever. De toute façon, vu l’heure, il n’allait pas pouvoir s’endormir de suite et ressasser ses pensées ne ferait que le déprimer encore plus.

-Viens Herm, allons rejoindre Ron, il doit se demander ce qu’on fait tous les deux, seul sur un lit.

Il lui adressa un haussement de sourcil suggestif et la jeune femme éclata de rire.

oO0Oo

Compte tenu de ce qu’il s’était passé avec Snape, Harry pensa sérieusement à sécher les cours de potion du lendemain. Mais sachant que dans tous les cas il allait devoir faire face au vampire ce soir, ce serait s’attirer des ennuis pour rien.

C’est donc d’un pas trainant qu’Harry entra dans le cachot, suivi de ses amis. Encore une fois, le brun fit tout pour ne pas croiser le regard noir de son professeur. Il ne savait pas jusqu’à quel niveau l’homme avait ressenti son… plaisir de se trouver contre lui hier soir, mais Harry, lui, savait ce qu’il avait éprouvé et cela lui suffisait pour vouloir lui-même creuser sa tombe.

Le cours fut un désastre. Dès que l’homme sombre passait trop près de lui en arpentant les rangées, un ingrédient se retrouvait broyé par inadvertance, un bocal renversé ou de la poudre pulvérisée sur Ron qui grognait de protestation. Le summum fut quand il renversa la fiole entière de salive de banshee au lieu des deux gouttes requises et qu’un nuage de fumée noire s’échappa de son chaudron.

-Potter, cessez immédiatement toute activité avant de finir par tuer vos camarades. Pour la santé publique, vous ne devriez même pas être autorisé à approcher un ingrédient de potion. Videz votre chaudron. 20 points en moins pour Gryffondor et deux semaines de retenue avec moi. 21 heures, dans mon bureau. Maintenant, sortez un parchemin et expliquez-moi pourquoi vous ne devez pas abuser de la salive de banshee.

Et sans un mot de plus, le professeur continua sa ronde à travers les rangées. Pour une fois, Harry ne pensa même pas à protester. Il ne voulait pas affronter le regard de son professeur. De plus, celui-ci lui avait finalement trouvé une excuse pour ses futures absences du soir.  
Ron haussa un sourcil interrogateur devant l’impassibilité de son ami, mais retourna bien vite à sa potion quand il aperçut Snape venir de son côté.

oO0Oo

Pendant tout le diner, Harry surprit les coups d’œil répétitifs d’Hermione dans sa direction. Il supposa qu’elle cherchait à découvrir des indices concernant le mystère qui l’entourait en épiant ses actions et en suivant son regard. Malheureusement pour elle, Harry ne fit que manger et il aurait préféré se faire rôtir par un dragon plutôt que de regarder son professeur de potion.

oO0Oo

À 21 heures précises, Harry frappa à la porte maintenant trop familière du bureau professoral. À son grand désespoir, le maître des potions lui ouvrit et Harry se retrouva de nouveau dans ses appartements.  
Sans attendre, Severus préféra mettre les choses au clair, ce qu’il n’avait pas pu faire la veille.

-Écoutez, Potter, en ce qui concerne les événements de la veille…  
-Je vous promets que ça n’arrivera plus professeur, le coupa Harry. 

Il préférait vraiment ne pas aborder le sujet d’hier soir.  
Le jeune homme se ratatina sous le regard noir du vampire, peu satisfait de se faire couper dans ses propos.

-Potter, c’est normal que vous ressentiez du plaisir pendant que je buvais votre sang. Recommença Severus tout de go.

Harry ne put s’empêcher de rougir en entendant de tels mots sortir de la bouche de la terreur des cachots. Ce n’était clairement pas le genre de discussion qu’il souhaitait avoir avec lui. Surtout que cela signifiait qu’il avait compris et peut-être, pire que tout, senti la raison du retrait brutal de la veille.

-Il s’agit d’un processus normal pour rendre la morsure agréable à la Source. Il n’y a pas de honte à avoir.

Harry fut surpris d’entendre son professeur essayer de le rassurer, d’entendre autant de sollicitude dans sa voix.

-Maintenant que ceci est clair, je vous serais gré, à l’avenir, de ne plus interrompre la morsure, ce fût fort désagréable.

Harry ne pouvait que l’approuver sur ce point.

-Concernant ce qu’il s’est passé en cours un peu plus tôt, je suppose que vous avez compris qu’il ne s’agit pas vraiment d’une retenue, même si vous en mériteriez pleinement une. Pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons, vous resterez ici jusqu’à la fin officielle de votre punition. Pour vous occuper après la morsure, je vous ai ramené un livre concernant les vampires, sur notre système politique et hiérarchique, ainsi que d’autres sujets. Enfin, vous verrez par vous-même. Vous pourrez, bien entendu, faire vos devoirs si vous le souhaitez ou quoique ce soit, du moment que vous restez calme et silencieux.

Harry compris parfaitement le « du moment que vous ne me dérangez pas » sous entendus.

-Maintenant, si vous voulez bien.

Harry ne comprenait pas la gêne qui surgissait chez son professeur à chaque fois que le moment de se nourrir arrivait. Avait-il peur qu’il refuse de lui donner son sang ?  
Chassant cette idée de sa tête, Harry s’avança vers le vampire qui le guida, cette fois, directement vers le canapé. Une vague de gêne submergea le jeune homme au souvenir de ce qu’il s’était passé ici la nuit dernière, mais il n’eut d’autre choix que de s’asseoir à son tour à côté de son professeur.  
Sans attendre la demande de celui-ci, Harry déboutonna le haut de sa chemise, ayant pris soin cette fois-ci de ne pas mettre de cravate.

Severus saisit le Gryffondor par la taille et le rapprocha de lui. D’un geste un peu brusque traduisant son impatience, il écarta le tissu de la peau tendre qu’il désirait tant. Son repas d’hier avait brusquement été interrompu et sa faim pas totalement rassasiée. Pourtant, c’est avec douceur qu’il plongea son visage dans le cou du jeune homme et que ses dents transpercèrent l’épiderme.

Le plaisir submergea immédiatement Harry qui se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas gémir. Cette fois-ci, il ferait tout pour garder le contrôle de son corps.   
Ses ongles s’enfoncèrent fermement dans le tissu de son pantalon dans la volonté farouche de résister au plaisir, mais quand le vampire rapprocha son corps du sien, Harry n’y tint plus et agrippa les épaules de son vis-à-vis en gémissant. Un besoin pressant le poussait à vouloir toucher l’homme en face de lui.  
Perdu dans son contentement, Severus posa son autre main sur la taille de sa Source et le poussa délicatement en arrière en suivant le mouvement. 

Harry enroula ses bras autour du cou du vampire et le laissa s’installer plus confortablement au-dessus lui, trouvant du réconfort à sentir le corps lourd sur du sien. Des petits sons de plénitude continuaient de sortir des lèvres du jeune homme, augmentant encore le plaisir que ressentait le vampire à boire ce sang. Un grognement de contentement lui échappa quand une jambe remonta le long de sa hanche et que sa Source commença à bouger au-dessous de lui. Severus agrippa plus fermement la taille du Gryffondor, plus pour s’empêcher lui aussi de bouger que pour retenir les mouvements contre lui.

Un tourbillon de plaisir tel qu’Harry n’en avait jamais connu continua de monter en lui, lui faisant totalement perdre le contrôle de lui-même. Toutes ses pensées étaient focalisées sur les canines enfoncées dans son cou et sur ce corps contre le sien. Rien d’autre ne comptait jusqu’à ce que tout à coup, tout s’arrête, le laissant pantelant.

Severus retira doucement ses dents de l’épiderme, ayant, il ne savait comment, senti que la barrière entre le plaisir et la douleur allait être franchie pour sa Source. D’un coup de langue, il effaça les quelques gouttes de sang qui perlaient sur la peau.  
La respiration du jeune homme était rapide et saccadée sous lui. Il sentit parfaitement l’érection pressée contre la sienne entre leurs deux corps collés.

Harry ouvrit finalement les yeux, qu’il n’avait pas eu conscience de fermer, en sentant le plaisir de la morsure refluer petit à petit, ne laissant plus que celui de son membre gonflé. Il croisa alors le regard du vampire au-dessus de lui. Mortifié par son comportement, il couvrit son visage rouge avec ses mains. Vu leur position, Harry avait très peu de doute sur le fait que cette fois-ci, le vampire pouvait sentir son excitation. 

Severus ne put que comprendre l’embarras du jeune homme, lui-même se sentant gêné de son comportement. Même si Potter était sa Source, il n’en restait pas moins son élève et un jeune homme de 17 ans avec qui ses relations étaient plus que tendues.   
Il se redressa maladroitement et retourna rapidement s’assoir de l’autre côté du canapé.

Un petit gémissement échappa à Harry quand le corps du vampire se frotta contre sa partie sensible avant de s’écarter de lui. Il se redressa à son tour difficilement. Son corps lui répondait à peine, il souhaitait seulement rester blotti sur ce canapé, enveloppé de leurs chaleurs. Mais compte tenu de la situation, Harry préférait faire face plus dignement au vampire. Il put alors constater qu’il n’était pas le seul à se trouver dans une position inconfortable. Le vampire affichait pourtant un air froid, le regard tourné face à lui, comme si de rien n’était.

Pendant un moment, un silence s’installa entre eux, qu’Harry finit par briser d’une voix où transparaissait sa gêne.

-Je… Je devrais peut-être y aller. Bredouilla-t-il.

Snape finit enfin par se tourner vers lui d’un air impassible et lui répondit d’un ton monotone.

-Vous avez une retenue à terminer Potter. Le livre que je vous ai apporté se trouve sur mon bureau si vous souhaitez le consulter.

Cet homme était sans pitié, pensa Harry. Apparemment, il n’allait pas lui laisser le soulagement de sortir de cette pièce où une tension palpable flottait et encore moins échapper à sa gêne pour aller chercher un quelconque soulagement.  
Harry se leva donc du canapé en prenant soin de cacher au maximum le problème qui le préoccupait actuellement, en dépit du fait qu’il n’avait rien de secret pour son professeur. Il se dirigea vers le bureau et se saisit le seul grimoire qui s’y trouvait.  
Il fit semblant de s’intéresser à son contenu en tournant doucement les pages alors que tous ses sens étaient dirigés vers les mouvements de l’homme derrière lui. Pourtant, celui-ci n’esquissa aucun geste, toujours stoïque et indéchiffrable. Il finit par se lever quand le jeune homme revint sur ses pas et prit place en hésitant sur le fauteuil près du canapé.

Manifestement, ils n’allaient pas parler de ce qu’il venait de se passer. Pourtant, Harry ne pouvait cesser d’y penser, d’autant plus que son corps le lui rappelait cruellement.  
Cette fois, il n’avait pas été le seul à réagir, il s’était définitivement passé quelque chose d’important entre eux. Harry ne voulait pas sortir de nouveau de cette pièce avec des questions plein la tête et aucune réponse pour les chasser.  
Il était un adolescent aux hormones en ébullition, il pouvait comprendre que son corps était sensible à certaines stimulations malvenues. Mais il ne s’était jamais vraiment posé des questions sur son orientation sexuelle, son attirance pour les filles lui avait toujours paru assez claire. Cependant, ce qu’il venait de se passer, hier et aujourd’hui, était loin de ce à quoi il s’attendait de la part de son corps. Il était en droit de se poser des questions. Mais manifestement, il n’était pas le seul ce soir à avoir perdu le contrôle de son corps. Il se demandait alors s’il s’agissait d’une histoire de stimulation, de situation ou pire, d’attirance.

Il devait en parler avec Snape, pour sa tranquillité d’esprit. Mais comment évoquer avec le vampire, le terrifiant et insensible professeur Snape, ce qu’il venait de se passer. Surtout que celui-ci avait l’air peu enclin à engager une conversation.   
Il digérait à peine la sensation de cette partie-là de son professeur pressée contre lui. Il voulait encore à tout prix s’accrocher à la vision de l’être asexué qu’il avait toujours eue de cet homme, c’était une idée beaucoup moins dérangeante que la réalité. 

-Professeur, se décida finalement à commencer le jeune homme, à propos de ce qu’il vient de se passer. Je…Vous…Est-ce que c’est…

Non, il ne pouvait vraiment pas parler de cela avec Snape. Et le regard terrifiant que son professeur lui lançait, promettant mille douleurs s’il osait continuer sa phrase ne l’aidait pas du tout. Ils avaient un sérieux problème de communication.

-Non, rien. Ajouta-t-il en baissant la tête.

Harry essaya donc d’occulter tout ça, sans grand succès, avant d’ouvrir le livre toujours posé sur ses genoux.  
Il entendit l’autre homme s’asseoir à son bureau avant qu’un grattement de plume soit le seul bruit restant dans la pièce.  
Est-ce qu’il se prenait la tête pour rien ? Pensa Harry. Il avait l’air d’être le seul à se préoccuper de ce qu’il venait de se passer. Peut-être faisait-il une montagne de pas grand-chose. En tout cas, son professeur n’avait pas l’air d’être perturbé outre mesure.  
Le jeune homme se prit la tête entre les mains et tenta de se concentrer sur le livre qu’il avait sous les yeux. Il essaya vraiment, mais ses pensées ne le laissaient pas en paix et les caractères minuscules qui recouvraient les pages devant lui ne l’aidaient pas. Heureusement, cela eut le mérite de lui faire oublier son autre problème, qui ne se situait pas très loin du livre posé sur ses genoux et qui retrouva peu à peu son état normal.

Il avait à peine déchiffré une page entière du livre que le ton sec de son professeur le sortit de sa concentration.

-Votre retenue est terminée, vous pouvez disposer.

Harry referma donc le grimoire et se leva pour le remettre en place sur le bureau. Il hésita quelques instants en regardant l’homme devant lui, mais celui-ci ne quitta pas des yeux le parchemin étalé sur la surface plane devant lui.  
Le jeune homme laissa échapper un léger soupir que ne put manquer le vampire avant de sortir de la pièce.

Un craquement accompagna le chuintement du tableau se refermant. Severus posa sans délicatesse les deux morceaux de sa plume cassée sur son bureau.

Comment avait-il pu ? Comment avait-il pu se laisser aller de la sorte avec son élève ? Ce n’était encore qu’un gamin, même pas un homme. Son élève. Potter qui plus est, mais à cet instant, son ressenti envers lui avait peu d’importance.   
Il n’était plus un adolescent, il était censé savoir se contrôler. Mordre le jeune homme lui procurait toujours un plaisir immense, mais pas au point de lui donner ce genre de réaction, il savait contrôler son corps mieux que cela en temps normal.

Il fallait qu’il sorte d’ici, il devait se changer les idées. 

oO0Oo

Il toqua nerveusement à la porte avant de passer la tête par l’entrebâillement.

-Guiliane ?

La jeune femme se retourna vers lui avec un sourire.

-Entre, Severus, j’ai presque fini ma potion.

Il s’exécuta et s’adossa nonchalamment dans l’embrasure de la porte, cachant comme il le pût son trouble.  
Malgré tout, il ne put s’empêcher de sourire en voyant la jeune femme évoluer dans son laboratoire de potion. Dès l’instant où elle était devenue la Source d’Ulver, elle avait été proclamée infirmière en charge des petits et grands bobos des vampires du repère et de leurs Sources. Et la première chose qu’elle avait faite en prenant ses fonctions était d’être venue le voir pour lui demander des conseils en potion. Elle avait commencé à suivre une formation de médicomage avant de se retrouver dans sa situation actuelle, mais sa position avec Ulver l’avait contrainte à suspendre son année. Elle était donc venue approfondir ses connaissances en potion auprès d’un autre maître en la matière.

Malgré ce qu’il laissait parfois paraitre, Severus appréciait profondément la jeune femme et avait fait son possible pour lui transmettre son savoir. À présent, elle avait repris sa formation, mais il avait l’impression qu’elle se fiait plus à lui qu’à son professeur attitré concernant le domaine complexe que représentaient les potions. Pourtant, Severus lui avait assuré maintes et maintes fois que son professeur était des plus capable et qu’il s’agissait d’une des rares personnes qu’il estimait dans ce domaine.

Ils s’étaient beaucoup rapprochés durant cette période d’apprentissage et Guiliane faisait maintenant partie du cercle très fermé des personnes en qui il avait confiance. Il ne savait pas comment l’expliquer, mais en sa présence, Severus arrivait facilement à se détendre et à se laisser aller à parler de lui. Chose qu’il répugnait à faire en temps normal.

Il n’osa pas interrompre la jeune femme dans sa préparation et attendit qu’elle ait le temps de lui accorder son attention. Après avoir remué la potion une dernière fois et retourné un sablier, elle se tourna enfin vers lui. Remarquant son air perturbé, elle afficha une mine inquiète et lui saisit le bras pour le ramener dans son infirmerie.  
C’était un des inconvénients de son rapprochement avec Guiliane bien qu’il en fût tout de même content. Il se sentait suffisamment en confiance pour faire tomber son masque et afficher librement ses émotions, laissant à la jeune femme l’opportunité de lire facilement en lui. Il avait essayé de résister et de conserver son attitude stoïque avec elle, mais pouvoir se laisser aller de temps en temps lui faisait tellement de bien.

-Qu’est-ce qui te tracasse Severus ? Lui demanda gentiment la rousse en s’asseyant sur le lit normalement réservé à ses patients.

Le vampire tenta de s’assoir sur une chaise, mais il ne put tenir en place et préféra arpenter la pièce d’un pas nerveux.

-C’est Potter.   
-Tu pourrais peut-être essayer de l’appeler par son prénom, c’est ta Source après tout. Qu’est-ce que ce méchant garçon t’a fait comme misère cette fois-ci ? Tu dois encore faire abstinence de son sang ?

Severus grogna en se passant la main dans les cheveux.

-Non, de ce côté je n’ai pas à me plaindre, il accomplit parfaitement sa tâche. C’est plus compliqué. C’est…

Severus hésita sur les mots à choisir. Il n’avait que très rarement évoqué ce côté-là de sa vie avec elle, sa sexualité. Il estimait que c’était un domaine qui ne regardait que lui, mais ce soir, il avait vraiment besoin d’avoir un avis extérieur.

-Quand je bois son sang, c’est plutôt plaisant, très plaisant même. Merlin, si tu pouvais goûter son sang, tu comprendrais ! Il est juste succulent ! Enfin bref, se reprit le vampire en toussotant face à son emportement passager, il se trouve que lui aussi trouve ça très plaisant. Un peu trop d’ailleurs, et moi aussi.

Severus effectua un demi-tour brusque avant de reprendre sa marche. Il détestait entendre les gens tourner autour du pot et encore plus quand cela venait de lui.

Guiliane ne put s’empêcher de sourire. Elle pensait avoir saisi ce qui tourmentait tellement son ami. Pourtant, elle le laissa continuer avec ses explications confuses.

-Il se trouve que nous avons tous les deux ressenti du désir physique pendant la morsure. Tu sais pourtant les sentiments que j’éprouve à son égard et ils sont loin d’être de cet ordre-là. Je me demandais donc si, peut-être, ce genre de réaction était dû à notre lien ou s’il se passait autre chose…entre nous.

Le vampire finit sa phrase dans un murmure.

Guiliane ne put s’empêcher de rigoler devant l’attitude de son ami. Rares étaient les occasions de le voir aussi perdu. Severus était un homme qui aimait contrôler les situations dans lesquelles il se trouvait. Or, actuellement, il ne contrôlait absolument rien, ni la situation ni son propre corps.

-Severus, quand vas-tu enfin te mettre dans la tête qu’Harry est ta Source ? Je sais que tu cherches vraiment à ce que vous conserviez votre situation de professeur et élève, mais tu ne peux pas faire passer la Source après l’élève. Vous êtes liés et quoique tu fasses, ça n’y changera rien. Tu peux juste l’accepter. Harry te donne son sang, sa force. Il est ton lien avec la vie. Plus le temps passera et plus certaines choses vont se développer entre vous. Des aptitudes, des sentiments. Et tu ne pourras rien y faire. Ce que vous ressentez pendant la morsure est dû aux effets du lien pour le moment, mais personne ne peut prévoir comment les choses vont évoluer. Certaines situations vous amènent à regarder l’autre différemment et tu ne sais pas ce que tu vas découvrir. N’essaye pas de combattre ce qui va arriver, vous allez vous faire du mal pour rien et tu le sais aussi bien que moi. Même si ce lien de vampire et Source est nouveau pour toi, tu connais suffisamment de couples dans ce cas pour savoir un peu comment ça se passe en temps normal.

Guiliane regarda enfin l’homme s’asseoir. Elle essaya de prendre l’air le plus rassurant possible.

-Je sais que tout ça va à l’encontre de ce que tu es. Laisser quelqu’un entrer dans ta vie, tenir une telle place. Mais tu n’as pas d’autres choix que de l’accepter, même s’il s’agit de Harry Potter. Le pauvre doit être aussi perdu que toi. Essaye de parler un peu avec lui.

Severus se prit la tête dans les mains.

-Par Merlin, j’étais seulement venu te demander pourquoi nous avons réagi comme ça l’un envers l’autre. Un simple « c’est à cause de la morsure » m’aurait suffi.

Guiliane sourit de nouveau.

-Je voulais seulement que le gamin puisse continuer à vivre une vie normale. Il se retrouve embarqué dans cette situation sans avoir rien demandé. Et même si je ne le porte pas dans mon cœur, il a déjà assez eu de situations difficiles à traverser pour une vie entière. Mais malgré mes efforts, je sens que notre relation commence déjà à changer. Je le sens plus confiant en ma présence et je me sens plus détendu. Mais quand je vois où ça nous mène, je préfèrerai tout stopper maintenant.  
-Sauf que tu ne peux pas.  
-Merci de me le rappeler. Grommela-t-il. Je ne veux pas avoir ce genre de relation avec lui. Je voulais juste qu’il me donne son sang et en contrepartie, je le laissais tranquille. Il n’a même pas fallu de quatre fois pour que ça commence à déconner.  
-Peut être que ça n’ira pas plus loin entre vous, peut être que vous allez juste trouver une zone de confort dans laquelle vous installer et rien ne dérapera plus, essaya de le rassurer la jeune femme.  
-Oui, peut être, approuva le vampire en se raccrochant à cette idée réconfortante.  
-Mais je t’en supplie, si jamais les choses doivent évoluer dans un sens qui ne te plaît pas, n’essaye pas de lutter. Ne fais pas l’idiot comme la dernière fois. Je ne veux pas revivre la situation d’il y a deux nuits.  
-Hum.

Ce fut la seule réponse qu’elle reçut, mais elle s’en contenta.  
Elle sauta du lit et posa une main réconfortante sur l’épaule de son ami.

-Ça te dit une petite tasse de thé ? Je suis sûre qu’Ulver peut se libérer quelques minutes pour nous rejoindre. Il n’a pas encore pu te taquiner sur ton lien avec ta nouvelle Source, il est un peu impatient le pauvre.

Severus roula des yeux vers le ciel, mais suivit malgré tout la jeune femme hors de la pièce.


	12. Chapter 12

Il fallait qu’il la ramène.   
Draco ne cessait de fixer la cape noire étendue sur son lit. La cape de Lupin. Il l’avait lavée depuis longtemps, mais n’avait toujours pas trouvé le courage de la ramener à son propriétaire. Cela impliquait de revoir le loup-garou en tête à tête et, malgré les événements de la dernière pleine Lune, il ne se sentait pas prêt.  
Ce qu’il s’était passé dans la cabane hurlante n’avait fait qu’embrouiller encore plus ses pensées et ses résolutions. Il voulait rester le plus loin possible de son professeur, mais ne pouvait en même temps cesser de penser à l’homme qu’il avait vu cette nuit-là. Sa vision de Lupin s’en était trouvée bouleversée. Draco pensait de plus en plus à lui, faisait plus attention à sa présence lorsqu’il se trouvait dans les parages, était plus attentif à ses mouvements quand il faisait cours.

Avoir autant conscience d’une autre personne perturbait Draco au plus haut point. Ce n’était pas dans ses habitudes de prêter une attention particulière aux gens qui l’entouraient, pas plus que nécessaire. Il avait l’habitude d’être entouré de monde, mais personne ne ressortait de la masse au point que toute son attention soit focalisée sur cette présence.  
Il n’était pas indifférent à ceux qui l’entouraient, mais il ne s’attardait juste pas sur les détails sans importances qui rythmaient quotidiennement la vie de ceux qui l’entourait. Pas comme il le faisait maintenant avec Lupin. Il voyait son professeur sous un autre angle à présent et reconnaissait son existence parmi la multitude de gens quand il le croisait dans le château.  
Il ne savait pas si son compagnonnage avec ce loup-garou avait tissé une sorte de lien entre eux et il ne voulait pas vraiment le savoir pour le moment, il essayait d’y penser le moins possible.

Pourtant, il avait beau essayer de l’écarter de ses pensées, il n’en restait pas moins que la cape sur son lit appartenait à son professeur, qu’il avait vu se transformer en loup-garou à peine quelques jours plus tôt. Difficile d’oublier ce point.  
Draco aurait pu croire qu’il ne s’agissait que d’un rêve très élaboré de la part de son esprit, mais la cape, bien réelle, témoignait du contraire.

Le jeune homme prit finalement son courage à deux mains et se saisit du vêtement avant de sortir de son dortoir.  
Il se dirigea d’un pas décidé vers le bureau du professeur de DCFM avant de frapper d’un geste résolu sur la surface en bois. Les cours étaient finis depuis à peine une heure, son professeur devait encore se trouver dans la pièce. Le son d’un raclement de chaise confirma ses dires avant que la porte ne s’ouvre pour révéler le corps du loup-garou. Lupin ne semblait pas surpris de le voir, juste heureux.   
En sentant les yeux perçants le fixer, Draco sentit son courage commencer à fondre.

-Bonsoir professeur…euh… je vous ramène votre cape. Il tendit le vêtement d’un geste un peu brusque. Vous savez, vous me l’avez donné l’autre fois, quand…enfin, quand vous…

Draco se maudit intérieurement de bafouiller autant. Il ne comprenait pas d’où lui venait cette soudaine timidité. Jamais il n’était timide !

Remus lui adressa un sourire chaleureux. La perte de son assurance habituelle attendrissait le loup-garou, accentuant encore le bonheur qu’il ressentait à voir son compagnon ici.  
Quand il avait senti l’odeur de Draco derrière la porte, son cœur avait raté un battement. Après les événements de la dernière pleine lune, se tenir loin de lui avait été un supplice pire qu’avant. Mais savoir que le jeune homme ne l’avait pas rejeté après l’avoir vu se transformer, lui avait permis de garder espoir ces derniers jours.

Le Serpentard lui tendait toujours sa cape, mais Remus ne la saisit pas. Il ouvrit plutôt la porte de son bureau en grand et libéra l’ouverture.

-C’est très aimable de votre part de me l’avoir ramené Mr Malfoy. Il se trouve que c’est justement l’heure du thé, voulez- vous profiter de votre présence ici pour en prendre un avec moi ? L’eau est déjà chaude. Ajouta-t-il pour contrer le jeune homme qui avait ouvert la bouche en face de lui.

Remus ne savait même pas pourquoi il demandait cela, il savait pertinemment que la réponse serait négative. Pourtant, il se devait de tenter sa chance, pour ne pas regretter d’avoir laissé échapper cette occasion de passer un peu plus de temps avec son compagnon.

Draco allait refuser, mais son professeur ne reprenait toujours pas la cape qui pendait au bout de son bras et un sentiment au fond de lui le poussait à accepter. Avant qu’il n’ait pu prendre conscience de ce qu’il disait, il accepta l’invitation et pénétra dans la pièce sous le regard ébahi de Remus.

Le loup-garou servit le thé tout en jetant de petits coups d’œil furtif à l’adolescent crispé sur sa chaise. Tous les deux se demandaient comment la situation en était arrivée là, mais des sentiments diamétralement opposés les habitaient. L’un se réjouissait du moment tandis que l’autre cherchait un moyen de s’échapper sans paraître discourtois. Malgré ses airs d’indifférence, Draco avait reçu une éducation très stricte et partir d’une invitation qu’il avait acceptée ne faisait pas partie de ses choix.  
Qu’est-ce qui avait bien pu lui prendre d’entrer alors qu’il essayait par tous les moyens de se tenir le plus loin possible du loup-garou ?

Draco saisit la tasse de thé tendue vers lui. Quand ses doigts touchèrent ceux de son professeur, un petit mouvement de recul de sa part renversa quelques gouttes du liquide ambré.

Remus sourit devant cette réaction. L’indifférence si difficile à supporter qu’arborait le jeune homme envers lui semblait s’être volatilisée. Même si le Serpentard semblait gêné en sa présence, c’était beaucoup mieux que son attitude précédente. Cela montrait que sa présence avait un effet sur le blond et Remus ne pouvait en être plus heureux.

Un silence s’installa entre eux avant que le loup-garou ne le brise, saisissant l’occasion présente pour évoquer le sujet dont il attendait avec impatience de pouvoir discuter avec le jeune homme.

-Mr. Malfoy, ces derniers mois, vous avez vu et appris beaucoup de choses me concernant. Concernant mon espèce. Ajouta-t-il avec une pointe d’hésitation.

Draco se tendit face à la conversation qui s’amorçait et qu’il redoutait tant. Peut-être serait-ce le moment d’en apprendre plus sur le sujet qui le préoccupait tant et qu’aucun livre n’avait pu éclairer. Mais il ne se sentait pas vraiment prêt, pas maintenant. Il ne savait pas comment décrire le sentiment qui le tenait. Il balançait entre envie d’en savoir plus et la volonté de rester dans une apaisante ignorance.

Mais Lupin ne sembla pas percevoir ses signaux d’alerte et poursuivit.

-Vous devez très certainement vous souvenir des événements de cet été. Vous êtes devenu mon compagnon cette nuit-là, le compagnon d’un loup-garou. Nous sommes…comment dire… très protecteur envers eux, possessif même. Je sais que vous n’avez pas demandé à être mêlé à toute cette situation, mais les choses sont telles qu’elles sont maintenant. Je ne sais pas exactement quelles peuvent être les réactions de mon loup… mes réactions…pendant les nuits de pleine Lune. Peut-être… peut-être…

Remus ne put s’empêcher de buter sur la phrase qu’il s’apprêtait à dire. Tout son être le poussait à se taire, mais pour le bien de son compagnon, il se devait de poursuivre.

-Peut-être devriez-vous éviter de sortir dehors les nuits de pleine Lune. Vous devriez rester loin de moi.

C’était dit. Remus avait envie de s’arracher la langue pour avoir osé proférer de telles paroles, mais elles étaient dites maintenant et rien ne pourrait les effacer.

Draco resta saisi de surprise sur sa chaise, sa main crispée sur sa tasse, qui menaçait dangereusement de laisser s’écouler son contenu. Il ne s’attendait vraiment pas à cela. Que Lupin requière sa présence, lui demande de passer du temps avec lui, oui, mais pas qu’il lui demande de ne pas l’approcher. Il avait bien vu l’espoir dans les yeux de son professeur à leur dernière rencontre dans la cabane hurlante.

-Vous voulez que je reste loin de vous les nuits de pleine Lune ? Demanda-t-il pour être sûr d’avoir bien compris les propos de son professeur.  
-Toutes les nuits seraient préférables pour vous. Et tous les jours. Mais surtout les pleines Lunes, oui.

Son être lui criait de nier ses propres propos, l’enjoignait à le garder le plus près possible de lui, constamment, mais la volonté de Remus tenait encore difficilement les rênes.

Sa main se crispa un peu plus sur la tasse qu’elle tenait, essayant par ce geste de s’accrocher à ce qui était le mieux pour son compagnon.  
Le regard gris de Draco posé sur lui fit pourtant vaciller ses convictions et c’est dans un craquement ténu que sa tasse explosa dans sa poigne trop serrée.  
Remus lâcha les débris dans un sursaut, qui s’écrasèrent sur le sol dans un petit tintement.  
Instinctivement, il porta sa main à sa bouche pour endiguer l’écoulement du fin filet de sang qui ruisselait sur sa paume.

Draco regarda, comme hypnotisé par le bout de la langue de son professeur qui venait lécher le liquide carmin. Une vague de chaleur venue de nulle part déferla dans son corps à cette vision. La substance si rouge sur la peau pâle du loup-garou. Son souffle se coinça dans sa gorge dans un petit glapissement.  
Remus leva un œil interrogateur sur Draco et aperçut son regard fixé sur sa main.

-Respire Draco.

Le Serpentard sortit de sa torpeur dans un sursaut et l’air entra de nouveau dans ses poumons. Il ne releva même pas l’emploi de son prénom par son professeur.

-Nous avons partagé notre sang cet été. Ton sang coule en moi et le mien en toi. C’est normal que tu réagisses à la vue du mien. C’est ton instinct de préservation qui s’exprime et celui… de protection envers moi. Termina Remus en hésitant, incertain de la réaction du jeune homme face à cette affirmation.

Contre toute attente, savoir que sa réaction était normale pour un compagnon de loup-garou rassura Draco. Mais, malgré les dires de son professeur, il était certain de ne pas avoir un quelconque instinct de protection envers Lupin, il ne manquerait plus que cela !

Draco plongea ses yeux dans ceux de son vis-à-vis, comme pour y chercher une confirmation de ses dires. Leurs regards restèrent accrochés quelques secondes avant que le jeune homme ne détourne le sien dans un mouvement gêné.

Draco se leva de sa chaise un peu trop précipitamment, et posa sa tasse sur le bureau d’une main incertaine.

-Je… Euh, merci pour le thé. Balbutia le blond.  
-Tu ne veux pas en savoir un peu plus sur les compagnons de loup-garou ? Le questionna l’homme, ses yeux perçants toujours posés sur lui.  
-Non, je ne préfère pas. Et puis, vous m’avez dit de rester loin de vous, peu importe que j’en sache plus ou pas.

Draco n’attendait qu’une chose, pouvoir sortir de cette pièce devenue étouffante. Les yeux de Remus se couvrirent d’un voile de tristesse avant de se détourner de la vue de son compagnon. Draco avait raison, il ne servait à rien de lui en apprendre plus. Il ne devait plus s’approcher de lui. Il redoutait ce qu’il serait capable de lui faire dans un moment de faiblesse, mieux valait qu’ils gardent leurs distances.

Draco jeta un coup d’œil furtif vers la porte avant de revenir sur son professeur. L’air de bête traquée plaqué sur le visage du Serpentard fit mal à Remus. Il ne voulait pas que le jeune homme se sente menacé en sa présence, il voulait qu’il se sente bien, en confiance. Mais ce n’était clairement pas ce que ressentait le blond. Le loup-garou détourna la tête et indiqua à Draco qu’il pouvait sortir de la pièce s’il le souhaitait.   
Le Serpentard ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et se dirigea vers la porte d’un pas un peu rapide pour être poli. Mais en cet instant, la politesse importait peu. Il voulait surtout s’éloigner le plus possible de son professeur, de cette sensation étrange qui prenait forme dans son être. Cette même sensation qui l’avait étreint durant la dernière pleine lune alors qu’il était allongé près de cet homme qu’il cherchait tant à fuir.  
Le besoin de soutenir, de protéger, cette admiration. Autant de sentiments qu’il n’était pas habitué à ressentir et qu’il ne voulait certainement pas avoir pour l’homme derrière lui.

Il ouvrit la porte d’un geste vif et sortit de la pièce sans avoir pu s’empêcher de jeter un dernier regard au loup-garou.

oO0Oo

Assis devant son dîner, Draco repensa une nouvelle fois à son dernier entretien avec Lupin, ce qu’il avait dit sur le sang, son besoin de protéger le loup-garou comme en bon compagnon qu’il n’était pas.  
Il ne pouvait pas nier que les sensations qu’il avait ressenties dans la cabane hurlante se rapprochaient beaucoup de cette description.  
Mais le temps commençait à estomper ses souvenirs, le laissant incertain sur les sentiments qui l’avaient assailli cette nuit-là.  
Mais pour son plus grand malheur, les images de la transformation du loup-garou ne voulaient pas disparaitre de son esprit. Les cris de douleur, le bruit de craquement d’os, tout était encore vif, comme si cela s’était passé la veille. Il ne savait pas si un jour il pourrait oublier cette atmosphère suffocante, ces images, ces sons.  
Souvent, la vision de cette silhouette tordue venait se superposer à celle de Lupin alors qu’il évoluait devant lui en cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Il ne pouvait alors empêcher son corps de se tendre.

Draco piocha une pomme de terre dans son assiette et la porta à sa bouche d’un air distrait. Comment Lupin pouvait-il supporter ce supplice tous les mois. Il se demandait d’ailleurs quand serait la prochaine pleine lune.

Depuis la dernière cela faisait un, deux, trois semaines et…

La fourchette de Draco lui tomba de la main et vint percuter son assiette dans un tintement strident. Le Serpentard tourna vivement la tête vers la table des professeurs pour trouver la chaise de Lupin vide. Dehors, la nuit commençait déjà à tomber. Draco se releva vivement et sortit de la Grande Salle d’un pas rapide, sans tenir compte des regards interrogateurs de ses amis.  
Une fois hors de la vue des autres élèves, le Serpentard courut vers la lourde porte en bois et la poussa. L’air froid qui s’engouffra dans le château le fit frissonner, mais il n’en tint pas compte et sortit.  
Dès qu’il posa le pied sur le pavé de la cour, son regard se leva vers le ciel.

La lune se tenait fièrement au-dessus de lui, ronde et lumineuse.

Draco resta quelques instants les yeux fixés sur l’astre, incapable de bouger, de penser. Son cerveau eut un moment de ralenti avant de se remettre à tourner à plein régime.  
Peut être n’était-ce pas la pleine lune, peut être était-ce seulement demain. D’une nuit à l’autre, ses formes se ressemblaient tellement. Il fallait qu’il remonte dans son dortoir, qu’il regarde sur son calendrier.  
Le Serpentard pensa alors à la grande horloge du hall qui indiquait l’heure et le temps.  
Il rebroussa chemin en courant et passa juste la tête par l’embrasure de la porte pour fixer son regard sur l’aiguille précédemment fixée sur temps ensoleillé, un peu plus tôt dans la journée.

Ciel dégagé, pleine lune.

Les images de Lupin en pleine transformation défilèrent à une vitesse folle dans son esprit, rythmées par les cris et les râles de douleur.

Sans prendre garde à ne pas être vu, Draco referma la porte derrière lui et s’élança dans la nuit lumineuse.

oO0Oo

C’est essoufflé et en sueur qu’il arriva devant la cabane Hurlante. Il ouvrit brusquement la porte et courut dans les escaliers, indifférent aux craquements de protestation du bois sous ses pieds.  
Arrivé devant la porte close de la chambre de la dernière fois, Draco l’ouvrit avec fracas. Il eut le temps d’apercevoir Lupin assis sur le bord du lit, la tête entre les mains avant que celui-ci ne se lève d’un bond pour faire face à son élève.

Les tremblements de son corps à demi nu faisaient briller la sueur qui recouvrait sa peau à la lueur du feu.

-Draco ? Qu’est-ce que tu…

La voix de Lupin était tendue et rauque. Son corps se crispa brusquement, le coupant en pleine phrase alors que sa respiration se fit suffocante.

-Je voulais… Enfin, j’ai vu que…

Le jeune homme n’eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que le corps de son professeur s’écroulait sur le sol devant lui. 

Remus se roula en boule dans un gémissement plaintif, tournant le dos à son compagnon. Il ne voulait pas que Draco le voit une nouvelle fois dans cet état. Il ne savait pas ce qui l’avait poussé à venir ici cette nuit alors qu’il lui avait formellement interdit, mais plutôt que de lui faire plaisir, sa présence l’inquiétait. Il redoutait plus que tout de lui faire du mal dans son état bestial. Ça n’avait pas été le cas la dernière fois, mais sous sa forme de loup, il ne contrôlait plus rien.

Les ongles de Lupin s’enfoncèrent dans le bois du plancher pour y laisser de longues trainées de griffures. Le crissement que cela produisit donna la chair de poule à Draco. Du sang commençait déjà à perler au bout de ses doigts, tachant le bois d’un coloris sombre.

Le craquement qui s’échappa du corps tordu sur le sol ramena Draco à cette terrible nuit un mois plus tôt. Il ne voulait pas assister de nouveau à ce spectacle terrifiant, il ne pouvait pas. Même s’il avait assisté au processus inverse, il savait ce qui allait suivre et cela rendait le moment encore plus angoissant. À quand le prochain craquement ? Quel serait l’os qui se briserait en premier cette fois ? Combien de temps Lupin allait-il résister avant de se mettre à hurler ?

Toutes ces questions tournaient en boucle dans la tête du Serpentard alors que le bras droit de son professeur se tordait dans un angle sordide.

Un halètement de souffrance sortait avec difficulté de la gorge du loup-garou, qui lui tournait toujours le dos. Il ne voyait pas son visage, mais Draco imaginait très bien les traits déformés par la douleur.

Quand un cri déchirant fusa, alors que le bassin du lycanthrope venait de se briser, Draco n’y tint plus et se jeta à genoux derrière son professeur. Sans prendre le temps de se demander si cela lui ferait plus de mal que de bien, il posa sa main sur l’épaule moite de sueur du corps devant lui. Il sentait les poils drus de la bête commencer à poindre sous l’épiderme.  
Lupin ne sembla pas réagir au touché de son compagnon. Draco allait enlever sa main, mais elle fut retenue par celle pâle de son professeur. Les griffes saillantes lui entaillèrent légèrement la peau, mais le jeune homme n’y fit pas attention.  
Pris d’une pulsion, il s’allongea derrière le corps tremblant qui lui tournait toujours le dos. Avec autant de délicatesse qu’il put, il passa son bras libre par-dessus le flanc du lycanthrope et enserra son torse.

Alors qu’un nouveau cri de douleur s’échappait des lèvres du loup-garou, celui-ci recula difficilement son corps et vint lover son dos contre le torse de son compagnon. Draco raffermit sa prise et commença à débiter des paroles de réconfort. Il savait qu’elles ne serviraient à rien pour le lycanthrope, qu’il ne devait probablement même pas les entendre à travers le voile de douleur qui devait l’envelopper, mais au moins, Draco avait l’impression de faire quelque chose d’utile. Quelque chose pour essayer de soulager la douleur de son professeur.

Mais rien ne semblait fonctionner, ni sa présence ni ses paroles, alors que le corps contre lui se pliait brusquement en deux, entrainant Draco dans le mouvement. Le jeune homme sentit la colonne vertébrale onduler contre son torse et son ventre avant qu’un craquement sinistre ne se fasse entendre. Draco grimaça de douleur par procuration et resserra sa prise dans un réflexe de protection.

La peau du loup-garou se recouvrit progressivement de fourrure alors que Draco continuait de sentir contre son corps les échos des os en train de se briser. Des mains qui ressemblaient maintenant plus à des pattes vinrent se poser sur son bras et les griffes lui entaillèrent l’épiderme. La douleur fusa dans son membre, mais Draco se refusa à émettre le moindre son. Crier sa douleur aurait été comme la comparer à celle que ressentait son professeur. Il n’en avait pas le droit.

Le Serpentard continua à tenir le loup-garou contre lui pendant encore de longues minutes. Trop longues. Draco suppliait intérieurement pour que le supplice de l’homme contre lui cesse au plus vite.  
Finalement, au bout d’un moment qui parut interminable au jeune homme, les cris se tarirent et les tremblements du corps du loup contre lui finirent par se calmer.  
Il encerclait toujours la poitrine du loup-garou. La bête était couchée sur le flanc, haletante. Un dernier gémissement retentit et la créature se tortilla pour s’extirper de l’emprise de son compagnon.

Elle se redressa difficilement sur ses pattes et s‘ébroua pour se débarrasser du caleçon qui s’accrochait à ses poils avant de s’asseoir en face du blond, penchant la tête dans sa direction d’un air interrogateur.  
Draco se releva à son tour et réajusta ses vêtements, enlevant la poussière de son pull de quelques coups de main bien placés. Il arrivait à peine à réaliser ce qu’il venait de se passer. Un peu plus tôt, il tenait son professeur contre lui, et maintenant il faisait face à un loup-garou dans toute sa splendeur. D’avoir déjà assisté à ce spectacle ne le rendait pas pour autant plus réaliste.

Draco s’accroupit face à la bête et tendit la main dans sa direction. Le loup avança la tête et se laissa caresser avec un soupir de bien-être. Il frotta son museau contre son bras avant de se tendre et de s’écarter de son compagnon. Ses yeux étaient fixés sur la plaie sanglante qui traversait son avant-bras. Draco découvrit à son tour la griffure qu’il avait presque oubliée. La douleur pulsait toujours, mais s’était faite plus latente. 

Le loup-garou baissa la tête dans une attitude contrite et poussa un petit gémissement plaintif.

-C’est pas grave, ça va guérir. Une petite potion cicatrisante et on ne verra plus rien. Dit Draco à la créature face à lui, comme si elle pouvait comprendre ses mots.

Et pour montrer qu’il ne lui en voulait pas, le jeune homme caressa de nouveau la tête velue. La bête se laissa faire quelques secondes avant de venir lécher le sang à demi séché sur sa peau. Draco laissa échapper une grimace de dégout, mais le laissa faire.

Contrairement à la dernière fois, le jeune homme ne ressentait presque aucune crainte. Peut être était-ce le fait d’avoir assisté à la transformation, de s’être rendu compte de ses propres yeux que le loup-garou en face de lui était bien son professeur, mais Draco se sentait détendu en présence de la bête. 

Il se surprit à ressentir de nouveau cette vague de protection et d’appartenance envers le loup-garou.   
Le Serpentard poussa un soupir fataliste. Il était son compagnon et malgré sa volonté de l’oublier, ses instincts le lui rappelaient.

Le loup-garou se laissa caresser pendant encore quelques instants avant de commencer à s’agiter et à tourner en rond dans la pièce. Il finit par se planter devant la porte que Draco avait refermée en entrant dans la pièce et regarda son compagnon.  
Draco secoua la tête dans un soupir. C’était le moment d’emmener le chien faire sa promenade.   
Il regrettait presque d’être sorti du château. Qu’est-ce qu’il lui avait pris de venir à la rescousse de son professeur, cela ne le regardait pas !  
Enfin si, un peu quand même…

-Arff !! Pourquoi tout ça m’est tombé dessus !

Draco passa et repassa rapidement ses mains dans ses cheveux en un mouvement traduisant son irritation. Mais les images de la transformation de son professeur lui rappelèrent la raison de sa présence. Il poussa un nouveau soupir avant de remettre soigneusement ses cheveux en place et laissa retomber ses bras le long de son corps.

-C’est bon, on sort. Finit-il par dire d’un ton fataliste.

Le jeune homme se dirigea vers le bureau et saisit la cape de son professeur avant de la revêtir. Il la lui avait déjà prêtée, Draco doutait que Lupin voit un inconvénient à ce qu’il l’empreinte de nouveau. Il était hors de question qu’il ressorte dans le froid sans un vêtement de plus. Sa course à l’allée l’avait empêché de congeler sur place, mais pas cette fois s’il ressortait sans rien. Il aurait pu transformer un objet de la pièce en cape, mais Draco avait très peu de pratique dans la métamorphose de vêtement. Il aurait surement obtenu un morceau de tissu ressemblant vaguement à un truc à se mettre sur le dos.  
Il s’emmitoufla donc soigneusement dans la cape et ouvrit la porte de la chambre avant de suivre le loup-garou qui s’élança dans le couloir. 

L’air plus que frais de la nuit percuta Draco de plein fouet, lui arrachant un frisson. Le loup s’élança dans la nuit avant de revenir vers lui d’un pas vif. Il resta immobile à ses pieds quelques secondes avant de repartir à nouveau puis de revenir.

-C’est bon, je ne vais pas bouger d’ici. Soupira le blond devant le manège de la créature. J’ai ma baguette. Je saurais me défendre si jamais un mulot ou une mite m’attaque.

Le loup-garou ne sembla pas relever son ton insolant et le contraire aurait plus que perturbé le blond. Il resta quelques secondes à piétiner sur place avant de s’élancer de nouveau vers la Forêt Interdite. 

Draco resta seul au pied de la cabane hurlante. Il joua quelques instants avec la vapeur qui sortait de sa bouche avant de sérieusement se demander pourquoi il ne rentrait pas au chaud plutôt que d’attendre dans le froid. Le loup-garou finirait bien par rentrer de lui-même dans la bâtisse.  
Le jeune homme allait rebrousser chemin quand une ombre se profila à l’orée de la forêt et courut dans sa direction. Draco se tendit quelques instants, sa main sur sa baguette avant de reconnaitre le loup. Celui-ci ralentit l’allure et s’avança d’un pas joyeux vers lui. Il laissa tomber le cadavre d’un animal à ses pieds et s’assit sur son arrière-train pour regarder son compagnon d’un air satisfait. 

Draco recula d’un pas en affichant une grimace de dégout.

-Trop aimable…

Le loup-garou le regardait toujours en agitant la queue. Son attitude si canine mélangée à son apparence mi-lupine mi-humaine donnait un tableau plus que troublant du point de vue du Serpentard.  
La bête semblait attendre une réaction de la part de son compagnon. Draco se fendit donc d’une brève caresse sur la tête velue avant de se reculer rapidement de la carcasse encore fumante.

-C’est très attentionné de ta part de vouloir me nourrir, mais je vais passer mon tour pour ce soir.

Et comme si la créature avait compris ses paroles, elle se jeta goulument sur le cadavre de ce qui ressemblait vaguement à un lapin. Draco déglutit de dégout à cette vision avant qu’un flash ne lui traverse l’esprit et le fasse crier.

-Stop !

Le loup-garou sursauta légèrement et se recula dans un gémissement plaintif, la tête rentrée dans les épaules et la queue basse.  
Draco n’arrivait maintenant plus à effacer la vision peu ragoutante de son professeur après avoir vomi. Il n’avait pas semblé avoir très bien digéré la bestiole qu’il avait mangée la dernière fois.  
S’il voulait éviter d’assister au même spectacle à la fin de la nuit et de sentir de nouveau l’odeur répugnante, il serait peut-être préférable de ne pas laisser le loup-garou se nourrir de cette carcasse. En espérant qu’il n’avait pas mangé autre chose dans la forêt.

Le jeune homme se tendit face à ses propres pensées. Apparemment, son subconscient avait déjà prévu de rester jusqu’à la transformation inverse de son professeur. Mais Draco n’avait aucun mal à se contredire lui-même et par esprit de contradiction, il était presque prêt à rebrousser chemin vers le château dans la seconde.  
Mais un regard vers le loup-garou en face de lui le fit se raviser.  
Il pouvait au moins rester là cette nuit.  
Pour son professeur.  
Sa présence n’avait pas semblé faire diminuer la douleur lors de la première transformation et Draco doutait qu’elle le ferait pour la deuxième, mais son professeur avait malgré tout semblé apprécier sa présence. En témoignait son corps pressé contre le sien. Si être près de lui était le seul moyen pour réconforter psychologiquement le loup-garou, à défaut de faire diminuer la douleur, il pouvait au moins lui accorder cela. Après tout, il y avait un lit dans la chambre et il y avait très bien dormi la dernière fois. Alors là ou ailleurs.

Le Serpentard sortit sa baguette et fit disparaitre la carcasse d’un geste du poignet.

-Il ne vaut mieux pas manger ça. Tu mangeras demain. Viens, on rentre, il fait froid dehors.

Le loup-garou afficha un air déçu, mais suivit docilement son compagnon à l’intérieur de la bâtisse.

Draco accueillit avec soulagement l’absence de vent entre les murs. Arrivé dans la chambre, il raviva le feu et s’assit en tailleur devant l’âtre, serrant toujours la cape de Lupin autour de lui.  
Les griffes qui tintèrent derrière lui indiquèrent que le loup se rapprochait. La bête entra dans son champ de vision et vint s’allonger à côté de lui, son museau posé sur sa cuisse.   
Draco commença mécaniquement à le caresser alors que la chaleur reprenait peu à peu possession de son corps. Ce geste était presque devenu un réflexe pour le jeune homme, en seulement deux nuits.

Ils restèrent côte à côte de longues minutes, Draco regardant le feu alors que le loup avait fermé les yeux de bien-être.  
Le jeune homme commença à dodeliner de la tête. Il avait de plus en plus de mal à rester éveillé. Il se leva donc sans faire attention à ne pas déranger le loup et se dirigea vers le lit. Il était encore tôt comparé à l’heure à laquelle Draco se couchait en général, mais il n’avait rien d’autre à faire ici que de dormir de toute façon alors rien ne servait de résister à la fatigue. La transformation aurait lieu assez tôt donc autant dormir le plus possible avant. 

Il repoussa les couvertures d’un geste las, mais les rabattit bien vite en voyant l’état des draps dessous. Le blond lança un sortilège de nettoyage, mais préféra malgré tout dormir au-dessus de l’édredon.   
Il s’allongea donc sur les couvertures et rabattit la cape de son professeur sur son corps. Il n’eut pas à attendre plus de quelques secondes avant que le loup-garou ne le rejoigne et vienne s’étendre contre lui en posant sa tête sur son torse. Draco enfouit ses mains froides dans le pelage réchauffé par le feu. Le souffle chaud de la bête venait percuter son menton.  
Le jeune homme ne tarda pas à sombrer dans le sommeil grâce à ce cocon de chaleur.

oO0Oo

Un cri perçant réveilla Draco en sursaut. Il se redressa, sa baguette déjà en main alors qu’il parcourait les alentours d’un air perdu. Ses yeux accrochèrent une forme sombre sur le sol d’où provenaient maintenant des gémissements en continu.

Draco ralluma les cendres rougeoyantes de la cheminée d’un coup de baguette et le feu naissant lui dévoila le corps tordu du loup-garou. Sans attendre, il se jeta hors du lit et atterrit brutalement sur le sol.  
Ses mains se posèrent immédiatement sur le pelage trempé de sueur et le loup se tourna face à lui pour venir enfouir son museau dans son giron.

De nouveau, Draco fut aux premières loges pour assister au spectacle terrifiant de la transformation.

Le corps de son professeur se dévoila petit à petit devant lui après moult craquements et cris de douleur.  
Comme plus tôt, il s’allongea instinctivement contre le corps nu devant lui et Lupin vint se blottir contre son torse sans attendre. 

Les derniers résidus de pelage finirent par disparaitre, ne laissant qu’une peau rouge couverte de sueur. Des tremblements secouaient encore le corps contre lui, mais les gémissements de douleur se tarissaient peu à peu.  
Draco amena la cape restée sur le lit d’un coup de baguette magique et en recouvrit soigneusement son professeur.

-Draco ?

La voix était éraillée, à peine audible.

-Oui, c’est moi professeur.

Draco essaya le plus possible d’adopter un ton rassurant, presque tendre.  
Contrairement à ce à quoi il s’attendait, Lupin essaya de s’écarter de lui. Un nouveau gémissement de douleur se fit entendre et Draco resserra sa prise autour du corps de l’homme.

-C’est bon professeur. Tout va bien. Restez près de moi.

Draco ne se reconnaissait plus. Jamais il n’avait agi de cette manière envers quelqu’un. Si protecteur, si rassurant. Mais ses paroles eurent l’air d’agir sur l’homme contre lui, car il cessa d’essayer de s’écarter et se laissa prendre dans l’étreinte autour de lui.

Comme au bout de plusieurs minutes Draco ne semblait pas vouloir changer de position, s’éloigner de lui alors qu’il en avait la possibilité, Remus finit par se détendre quelque peu. Des vrilles de douleur parcouraient encore son corps, mais rien ne pouvait gâcher la douce sensation des bras autour de lui.

Lentement, il se laissa emporter par l’étreinte de son compagnon.


	13. Chapter 13

_Un cri._  
 _Son corps s’écroula sur un tas de feuilles mortes. Ses ongles s’enfoncèrent dans la terre humide. Il se sentit tiré en arrière._  
 _Un long cri de douleur résonna. Son cri._  
 _Un bruit mat. De la douleur. Du sang. Beaucoup de sang._  
 _L’étourdissement l’envahit._  
 _Un grognement. Des bruits de lutte_.  
 _Son esprit commença à partir._  
 _Une silhouette apparue._  
 _De la douleur. De la douceur._

_Aidez-moi._

_Aidez-moi, Potter._

_Potter. ___

-Potter, réveillez-vous ! 

Harry sortit de son sommeil dans un sursaut, ses yeux s’ouvrant brusquement pour se poser sur son professeur, en face de lui. Il tourna la tête à droite, puis à gauche d’un air perdu, essayant de reprendre pied avec la réalité après ce rêve plus que perturbant. Le livre posé sur ses genoux tomba sur le sol dans un bruit mat lorsqu’il se leva du fauteuil dans lequel il était assis. 

Severus se baissa pour le ramasser et le posa sagement sur la table basse à côté de lui. Le jeune homme s’était endormi en pleine lecture du livre qu’il lui avait donnée concernant les vampires. Il aurait dû se sentir offusqué devant un tel manque d’intérêt, mais il n’avait pas eu le cœur de perturber son sommeil jusqu’à ce qu’il se mette à s’agiter dans son sommeil. Ses mouvements entrecoupés de grognements l’avaient sorti de la correction de ses copies. Il avait alors tenté avec difficulté de réveiller le jeune homme, autant pour le sortir de son rêve qui était loin d’avoir l’air plaisant que pour retrouver le calme dont il avait besoin pour travailler. 

Il restait encore une dizaine de minutes de « retenue » avant que le Gryffondor puisse quitter ses appartements sans éveiller de soupçons. Ces dernières semaines s’étaient passées avec une tranquillité et une simplicité bienvenue. Potter venait chez lui pour 21h, prétextant une retenue, lui donnait son sang, passait le reste de l’heure à faire ses devoirs la plupart du temps, puis repartait. Cette routine avait pris place entre eux et rendait la situation plus facilement gérable. D’ailleurs, il allait falloir qu’il pense à donner un nouveau mois de retenue au jeune homme pendant le cours de mercredi. 

D’un accord tacite, ils avaient abandonné l’idée de s’installer confortablement sur le canapé afin que Severus puisse se nourrir. Ils restaient debout, établissant une distance de sécurité entre leurs deux corps. Malgré quelques ratés, la situation plus que gênante de la dernière fois ne s’était pas reproduite. 

Severus ne s’était jamais senti aussi en forme depuis qu’il avait été transformé en vampire et il savait qu’il ne pouvait que remercier Potter pour cela. Jamais encore le jeune homme ne lui avait fait défaut le soir.  
Mais il ne pouvait pas dire que ce bien-être se reflétait sur le visage de sa Source. Il trouvait que Potter avait les traits tirés, les yeux fatigués et son entrain habituel était émoussé. Des cernes s’étendaient de plus en plus sur son visage et plusieurs fois en cours de potion il l’avait surpris à piquer du nez sur son chaudron. Le jeune homme lui avait garanti qu’il dormait bien la nuit, mais son état commençait à inquiéter Severus. Il savait que les entrainements de Quidditch avaient repris au début du mois et il se demandait si l’effort intense qu’il fournissait pour ce sport se combinait bien avec le rôle de Source que tenait Potter tous les soirs. Mais Severus ne lui avait pas suggéré d’abandonner ce sport. Il savait l’attachement que sa Source avait pour ce jeu et n’avait pas envie de se prendre la tête une nouvelle fois avec lui. Il craignait aussi surtout que le jeune homme ne fasse le choix d’abandonner son rôle de Source au profit du Quidditch si jamais le sujet était abordé. 

Il ne l’avait donc pas réveillé immédiatement lorsqu’il l’avait vu fermer les yeux un peu plus tôt. Son corps avait besoin de récupérer. Il était sérieusement en train d’envisager d’espacer les visites du Gryffondor d’un jour. Il n’en avait absolument pas envie, mais il devait préserver sa Source.  
Il avait déjà essayé de donner des potions de régénération sanguine au Survivant lorsqu’il paraissait vraiment mal, mais cela n’avait pas eu d’effet sur le long terme et il ne voulait pas créer une dépendance chez son élève.  
Du repos semblait être la meilleure solution pour le moment et donner son sang à un vampire tous les soirs de la semaine n’allait pas dans ce sens. Il pouvait bien faire l’effort de retenir sa soif certains soirs. Il avait déjà vécu plusieurs années sans Source, il pouvait bien reprendre certaines habitudes. 

Severus posa une nouvelle fois les yeux sur le jeune homme qui lui faisait face, ses traits encore marqués par le sommeil. 

-Potter, vous êtes dispensé de venir demain soir. Profitez-en donc pour vous reposer un peu, vous avez l’air d’en avoir besoin. 

Harry ouvrit la bouche, mais ne sut pas quoi répondre devant tant de sollicitude venant de son professeur. C’était rare que Snape se préoccupe de sa santé, surtout que cela signifiait que le vampire ne pourrait pas se nourrir.  
Ne sachant quoi dire de pertinent, il préféra se taire et acquiescer. D’autant plus qu’il se doutait que son état de fatigue résultait de sa condition de Source. Une soirée de repos lui ferait le plus grand bien.  
Severus lui adressa un petit signe de tête et repartit vers son bureau, qu’il avait abandonné pour réveiller le Gryffondor, sans un regard de plus. 

-Vous pouvez partir pour ce soir, il ne vous reste que quelques minutes de retenue, personne ne le remarquera. 

Harry hocha la tête de nouveau, se pencha pour saisir son livre et le remit sur l’étagère de la bibliothèque. En revenant vers le fauteuil où trainait sa cape, il porta machinalement ses doigts à la morsure qui ornait son cou. C’était devenu une sorte de réflexe qu’il ne saurait expliquer, à chaque fois qu’il s’apprêtait à sortir des appartements de son professeur. 

Il jeta un dernier regard au vampire en remettant sa cape, avant de quitter la pièce sans un bruit. 

Severus regarda Harry évoluer du coin de l’œil. Une brève et inexplicable bouffée d’angoisse le saisit en regardant sa Source partir. Il ne le reverrait pas demain. 

oO0Oo 

Harry se pencha brusquement sur le côté et évita de justesse une forme noire qui fonçait sur lui. Il redressa son balai et essaya de calmer les battements frénétiques de son cœur. D’un signe de la main, il signifia à Jimmy qui venait de lui envoyer le cognard qu’il allait bien. 

D’avoir frôlé l’accident de si près avait au moins eu le mérite de réveiller Harry. Ces derniers jours, l’adrénaline des entrainements de quidditch permettait au Survivant de garder ses sens en alerte, mais ce soir, il avait de plus en plus de mal à se concentrer sur les exercices de jeu. Malgré de nombreux efforts de sa part, il n’arrivait à rester attentif plus de quelques minutes avant que son esprit ne parte de nouveau à la dérive. 

Harry était vraiment épuisé, autant physiquement que moralement. Il se doutait que son rôle de Source combiné à sa vie d’étudiant était plus que ce que son corps pouvait supporter. Mais Harry ne voulait en aucun cas abandonner le quidditch et laisser son professeur mourir de faim n’était pas une option.  
Alors pour le moment, il devait supporter cette fatigue jusqu’à ce que cela aille mieux. Peut-être que son corps avait juste besoin d’une période d’adaptation et que bientôt, il se sentirait plus en forme. Snape lui avait laissé quartier libre ce soir et il comptait bien en profiter pour se coucher tôt. 

Harry sursauta quand une main se posa sur son épaule. Angelina se trouvait à côté de lui et semblait lui parler, mais il n’avait strictement rien écouté. Il afficha un air désolé et s’excusa de ne pas avoir fait attention à ses propos. 

-Il ne reste plus que 10 minutes d’entrainement Harry, tu devrais rentrer. Tu n’avais vraiment pas l’air bien ce soir. 

Harry ne put qu’adhérer à ses paroles. Il acquiesça donc et amorça sa descente. À peine avait-il touché le sol qu’il n’eut qu’une envie, s’y coucher et dormir. Il n’en fit pourtant rien, bien évidemment, et se dirigea vaillamment vers les vestiaires. Il se débarrassa rapidement de ses protections et alla prendre une douche. L’eau brulante lui fit le plus grand bien. Il sentait ses muscles se détendre et la tension de l’entrainement quitter son corps. Il dut se faire violence pour quitter les douches, mais la perspective de son lit qui l’attendait lui donna la motivation nécessaire.  
Il était en train de se rhabiller quand le reste de l’équipe de quidditch de Gryffondor entra bruyamment dans les vestiaires.  
Harry plaisanta avec eux sur son état pendant l’entrainement, mais dès qu’il le pût, il s’échappa des vestiaires. Trop de bruit, trop de gens, trop d’agitation. Il voulait dormir. 

Le jeune homme se dépêcha de rejoindre le château, mais les grognements de son estomac le poussèrent à faire un détour vers les cuisines pour récupérer quelque chose à grignoter. Il ne voulait pas attendre le dîner. Une fois endormi, il comptait bien continuer sa nuit jusqu’au lendemain matin sans interruption.  
Heureusement que le brun avait ses entrées dans les cuisines en la personne de Dobby car les elfes de maison étaient généralement peu enclins à servir des élèves juste avant les repas officiels. 

Les effusions de courbettes de la part de Dobby quand Harry fit son apparition dans les cuisines achevèrent de l’épuiser. Répondre aux nombreuses questions et sollicitations de l’elfe n’avait rien de reposant. Oui il allait bien. Oui il avait l’air fatigué, cela il le savait. Oui il devrait dormir plus. Non il ne voulait pas que Dobby vole une potion de vigueur à l’infirmerie pour lui. Non il ne voulait pas que Dobby lui fasse réchauffer un plat juste pour lui, il voulait juste de quoi grignoter. Non il ne voulait pas une deuxième cuisse de poulet. Non il ne voulait pas s’asseoir, il voulait monter le plus vite possible dans son dortoir. Non il ne voulait pas que Dobby l’accompagne. Épuisant. 

Harry finit malgré tout par s’extirper de la cuisine et amorça la montée des escaliers tout en grignotant. Arrivé dans son dortoir, le Survivant prit à peine le temps d’enlever ses chaussures avant de se jeter sur son lit et de s’endormir dans la seconde qui suivit. 

oO0Oo 

Ron donna le mot de passe à la grosse dame avant de pénétrer dans la salle commune de Gryffondor. Il monta quatre à quatre les marches qui le menaient vers son dortoir et poussa la porte en bois. Son regard se posa immédiatement sur le corps allongé sur le lit. 

Dès qu’il était revenu des vestiaires, Ron s’était rendu dans la Grande Salle pour le dîner. Harry était parti avant lui de l’entrainement de Quidditch, mais ne les avait pas rejoints pour le repas. Hermione lui avait assuré qu’il devait juste dormir. Son état de fatigue des derniers jours n’avait échappé à personne. 

D’un pas feutré, il se dirigea vers le lit à baldaquin de son meilleur ami et se pencha au-dessus de lui. Avec toute la douceur donc il était capable, il secoua l’épaule du dormeur. 

-Harry ? Harry, réveille-toi vieux. 

Le brun émit un grognement, mais ne sembla pas émerger de son sommeil. Ron le secoua un peu plus fort et avec un peu moins de douceur. 

-Harry !  
-Quoi ?! Grogna le Survivant, sa voix étouffée par son oreiller. Je dors Ron.  
-Merci, j’avais remarqué. Répliqua le rouquin d’un ton sarcastique. Faut que tu te réveilles, tu as une retenue avec Snape. 

Harry grogna de nouveau et essaya d’échapper à la prise de son ami sur son épaule. 

-Naaan, il a annulé pour ce soir.  
-Mais oui c’est ça. Pas la peine de chercher une excuse pour dormir. On parle de Snape là, son seul plaisir dans la vie c’est de te faire souffrir pendant des retenues. Bouge tes fesses et prépare-toi !  
-T’es chiant Ron, je te dis que je n’ai pas besoin d’aller le voir ce soir.  
-Et pourquoi est-ce qu’il a annulé ?  
-Parce que je… Je dois… je ne sais pas. C’est ses affaires, ça ne me regarde pas. 

Ron resta quelques instants sans rien dire avant de finir par s’éloigner. 

-Ok, si tu le dis.  
-Mouais, je le dis. 

Harry se renfonça dans son matelas, à la recherche du sommeil qui venait de lui être cruellement retiré par celui qu’il croyait être son meilleur ami. 

-Tu veux que j’aille te cherche un truc à manger ? Reprit Ron. Tu dois avoir faim après cet entrainement.  
-Non ça va, je me suis pris un truc dans les cuisines en remontant. 

Par contre, Harry en connaissait un qui devait être affamé. 

-Ok, bon ben je te laisse dormir alors.  
-Trop généreux, grogna de nouveau le brun. 

Ron quitta la pièce sur la pointe des pieds avant de tirer la porte derrière lui, et qui se referma dans un claquement qui fit sursauter le Survivant. La porte se rouvrit immédiatement après et le rouquin passa la tête par l’ouverture. 

-Oups, désolé. Elle m’a échappé des mains.  
-Dégage Ron ! 

Son ami finit enfin par partir dans un ricanement.  
Harry enfouit sa tête dans l’oreiller moelleux et essaya de se rendormir. 

Après plusieurs minutes et de nombreux changements de position, le brun finit par abandonner. Il n’arrivait pas à retrouver le sommeil. Les yeux grands ouverts, il fixa le plafond de son lit. Cela ne servait à rien de rester ici, il serait peut-être mieux pour lui de retourner voir ses amis.  
Si seulement Ron n’était pas venu le réveiller pour cette foutue retenue qui n’en était même pas une ! 

Les pensées d’Harry dérivèrent inévitablement vers son professeur, vampire de son état.  
Il n’était pas censé le voir ce soir pour se reposer, mais le jeune homme était bien incapable de se rendormir maintenant. Peut-être devrait-il aller retrouver Snape finalement. Autant aller le nourrir plutôt que de rester ici à ne rien faire. 

Le brun se redressa et descendit de son lit. D’un mouvement, il attrapa sa cape et sa baguette avant de sortir du dortoir. Ses pensées tourbillonnaient à la recherche d’une excuse pour ses amis qui expliquerait son départ de la tour alors qu’il descendait les escaliers vers la salle commune.  
Pourtant, personne ne fit attention à lui quand il entra dans la pièce. Ron était en pleine conversation avec Dean et lui tournait le dos, et Hermione n’était visible nulle part.  
Neville lui adressa un petit signe de tête, mais reprit la rédaction d’un parchemin, probablement un devoir. 

Harry profita de l’occasion pour s’échapper de la tour sans que personne ne lui pose de question sur sa destination. Il trouverait bien une excuse à son retour. 

D’un pas vif malgré sa fatigue, le brun descendit les escaliers en direction des cachots. Arrivé à destination, il toqua au tableau qui protégeait l’entrée des appartements personnels de son professeur. Celui-ci lui avait montré ce raccourci pour faciliter ses visites, plutôt que de passer par la salle de classe, qui était encore moins engageante vide que pleine d’élèves. 

Le jeune homme patienta quelques instants avant que la toile ne pivote pour révéler son professeur.  
Le visage fermé, Snape le dévisagea quelques secondes sans rien dire. 

-Potter, n’êtes-vous pas censé vous reposer ? Si j’ai accepté de ne pas me nourrir ce soir ce n’est pas pour vous voir déambuler dans le château. 

Ô quelle joie de vous revoir vous aussi professeur, pensa Harry. 

-Justement, je suis là pour ça professeur.  
-Déambuler dans le château ?  
-Non, vous nourrir. Harry leva les yeux au ciel. 

Severus fit mine de ne rien voir, mais retint malgré tout un petit sourire. 

-Qu’est ce que vous n’avez pas compris dans la phrase « ne venez pas ce soir, reposez-vous », Potter ?  
-Et bien vous savez, avec mon cerveau atrophié de Gryffondor, c’est quand même assez compliqué à comprendre une phrase aussi complexe.  
-Certes. Votre incapacité à obéir m’étonnera toujours Potter.  
-Et bien comme ça vous n’allez pas vous ennuyer ces prochaines années. Répliqua le brun. 

Severus se figea. Le jeune homme venait juste de sous-entendre que leur collaboration allait durer encore longtemps. Jamais ils n’avaient évoqué ce sujet sensible. Au fond de lui, le maître des potions ne pouvait que s’en réjouir. Potter semblait concevoir un futur entre eux, c’était une très bonne nouvelle pour lui. 

Harry se rendit compte de ses paroles dès qu’elles franchirent la barrière de ses lèvres.  
Un silence pesant s’installa entre les deux hommes pendant quelques secondes. Le Gryffondor finit par le rompre, gêné par la situation et le manque de réaction du vampire. Parfois, il donnerait beaucoup pour connaitre les pensées de l’homme en face de lui. 

-Euh, je peux peut-être entrer ? Je ne voudrais pas qu’on me surprenne à votre porte. 

Sans un mot, le vampire s’effaça pour laisser passer sa Source. Harry pénétra dans la pièce et se retourna vers son professeur, qui refermait le tableau derrière lui. Il se rendit alors seulement compte de l’allure de l’homme en face de lui. Contrairement aux habituelles robes noires dont il se parait constamment, que ce soit pendant les cours ou pendant leurs séances, Snape portait une chemise blanche, les deux premiers boutons du haut défaits et les manches retroussées sur ses avant-bras. 

Malgré la chemise rentrée dans son pantalon, cela donnait à son professeur une allure décontractée qu’Harry ne lui connaissait pas. 

Severus se tenait tranquillement au milieu de la pièce, attendant que son élève ait fini l’examen de sa personne. Quand il se rendit compte qu’il détaillait depuis plusieurs secondes l’homme en face de lui, Harry ne pût s’empêcher de rougir de gêne et détourna le regard rapidement. 

Ces derniers jours, Harry se sentait beaucoup plus détendu en présence du vampire. Ils parlaient peu, mais sentir le corps de son professeur contre le sien tous les soirs, son visage enfoui dans son cou, avait installé une sorte d’intimité entre eux.  
Harry n’y pensait pas trop, ne se posait plus de question quant au bien ou au mal de la chose. Cette situation étant presque devenue habituelle pour lui. 

Mais parfois, cela frappait le jeune homme alors qu’il était assis sur le canapé, son professeur à son bureau en train de corriger des copies. Un inconnu qui entrerait dans la pièce y verrait surement la scénette de la soirée typique d’un couple.  
Harry trouvait normal de se tenir dans cette pièce le soir, de nourrir l’homme en face de lui, de sentir son corps chaud contre le sien, sa bouche contre sa peau. Une situation plus qu’improbable pour deux personnes comme Snape et lui. Et pourtant…  
Cela avait un côté rassurant pour Harry, cette routine, cette présence constante près de lui pendant une heure chaque soir. Cela apportait de l’ordre dans le chaos qui lui était tombé dessus cet été.  
Sa réaction de ce soir, à son réveil, en témoignait. C’est sans aucune hésitation qu’il était venu retrouver le vampire alors qu’il n’avait pas à le faire. C’était juste normal. C’est comme cela que sa soirée devait se passer.  
Mais malgré cette détente en présence de son professeur, ce bien-être qu’il ressentait en rentrant dans cette pièce, Harry se sentait toujours intimidé par l’homme.  
Malgré ce qu’il disait à ses amis ou ce qu’il montrait de par son attitude, le Gryffondor se sentait toujours tout petit sous le regard du maître des potions. Il avait cette prestance, cette aura qui lui donnait une sorte de puissance aux yeux d’Harry. Bien sûr, il aurait tout donné plutôt que de l’admettre.  
Cette barrière qui existait entre eux deux s’était abaissée, mais n’avait pas disparu depuis le début de leur relation vampire-Source. Pourtant cela n’empêchait pas cette intimité qu’Harry sentait s’installer entre eux d’exister.  
Le jeune homme était perdu face à tous ces sentiments, ces émotions qui le tenaient quand il se trouvait dans cette pièce, près de cet homme. Tout était confus dans sa tête. Cette distance entre eux, mais cette proximité, cette retenue, mais cette intimité. 

N’était-ce qu’Harry ou Sape ressentait-il aussi cette confusion ? Le masque que portait son professeur ne laissait passer aucune information et le Survivant était bien incapable de deviner ce qu’il se passait dans la tête du vampire. 

Le jeune homme se rendit compte qu’il avait de nouveau les yeux fixés sur son professeur en face de lui. Ce dernier ne disait toujours rien, mais le regard qu’il lui retournait était interrogateur.  
Harry se racla la gorge d’un air gêné et détourna de nouveau les yeux. Il essaya de trouver quelque chose d’intelligent à dire, mais seule la question la plus stupide qu’il ait pu poser sortit de sa bouche. 

-Vous avez faim professeur ?  
-Qu’est-ce que vous faites ici Potter ?  
-J’ai fait ce que vous avez dit, je me suis reposé, mais j’ai été réveillé par Ron qui était venu me dire que j’avais une retenue avec vous. Bien sûr, il ne savait pas que vous m’aviez dit de ne pas venir, ce n’est pas de sa faute. Mais du coup, impossible de me rendormir. Alors je me suis dit que je pourrais venir ici ce soir, histoire de faire quelque chose d’utile. 

Harry prit une bonne inspiration à la fin de la phrase, qu’il venait de sortir d’une traite. À son grand désespoir, même lui se rendit compte que ce qu’il venait de dire sentait le par cœur. Il n’y pouvait rien s’il n’avait fait que se répéter en boucle cette excuse alors qu’il se dirigeait vers les cachots. 

Le jeune homme était persuadé avoir vu une lueur d’amusement dans les yeux du vampire à la fin de sa phrase, mais venant de Snape, rien n’était sûr. 

-Vous avez bien appris votre texte Potter. Répondit Severus d’un ton mi-sarcastique, mi-amusé. 

Harry rougit de plus belle et se détourna dans un grognement. Cela aurait été trop beau que son professeur ne relève pas cette évidence à voix haute. 

Severus ne put retenir un sourire fleurir sur ses lèvres alors que son élève lui tournait le dos. C’était amusant comme Potter pouvait paraitre apeuré par lui à certains moments et comment il pouvait se détendre et se laisser aller en même temps en sa présence.  
Le vampire avait perçu les infimes changements d’attitude du jeune homme au fil de leurs séances du soir. De retenu et formel il était devenu plus détendu et confiant. Il lui tenait beaucoup plus tête et osait plus lui répondre qu’au tout début malgré qu’ils n’aient jamais de longues conversations. Bien sûr, cela n’avait rien à voir avec l’attitude insolente dont il usait parfois en classe ces dernières années et qui avait le don de le mettre hors de lui.  
Severus se réjouissait parfois de leurs petits échanges que trop peu de gens osaient engager avec lui.  
Il ne savait pas si Potter se rendait compte du changement de son comportement en sa présence, mais lui en avait conscience et appréciait beaucoup plus cela que leur relation au début de l’année. 

-Vous voulez vous nourrir oui ou non? Parce que sinon ça ne sert à rien que je reste ici. Grommela Harry. Il préférait que le maitre des potions soit irrité par son ton plutôt qu’il rit de lui. 

Contre toute attente, Snape lui répondit d’un ton étonnamment doux. 

-Puisque vous êtes ici, ce serait dommage de ne pas en profiter. 

Sans attendre, Harry ôta sa cape et entrouvrit le col de sa chemise. Severus se rapprocha de lui et posa ses mains sur ses hanches. D’une gentille secousse, il rapprocha son corps du sien avant de parcourir la peau de son cou du bout de ses doigts. Il sentait le pouls rapide pulser au travers de la carotide.  
Il jeta un coup d’œil au visage du jeune homme devant lui, mais celui-ci avait déjà les yeux fermés, un air détendu peint sur le visage.  
La confiance qui émanait de sa Source à ce moment précis réchauffa Severus d’une manière qu’il ne s’expliquait pas.  
Avec toute la douceur dont il était capable, il plongea ses canines dans la chair tendre. Le liquide chaud envahit sa bouche et se répandit dans son corps en une chaleur bienfaisante.  
S’il le pouvait, il se nourrirait de sa Source à longueur de journée. Sentir son sang en lui, son corps détendu contre lui. Abandonner ses sens, se laisser aller. 

Il sentit le corps du jeune homme s’affaisser contre le sien. Severus émergea alors de son cocon de bien-être et se rappela la raison de l’absence de sa Source à l’heure habituelle. Il était censé laisser le corps du jeune se reposer pour au moins une soirée.  
Sans tenir compte de la réaction que pourrait avoir le Gryffondor, il le saisit dans ses bras et enroula ses jambes autour de lui. Aucune protestation n’émana du brun, trop perdu dans les sensations de bien-être qu’il ressentait. Severus raffermit donc sa prise et porta sa Source jusqu’au canapé sur lequel il se laissa tomber.  
Harry s’installa confortablement contre le vampire, une jambe de chaque côté de ses cuisses et plaqua son torse contre le sien. Il laissa sa tête reposer sur l’épaule du plus vieux alors qu’il continuait de puiser son sang.  
Le vampire passa un bras protecteur autour de la taille du corps au-dessus du sien et laissa son autre main errer dans les cheveux en bataille.  
Harry laissa échapper un soupir de contentement. 

Après un temps qui lui parut beaucoup trop court, Severus ressentit le besoin de se retirer. Sa perception du bien-être de sa Source s’était affinée au fil des jours. Il ressentait beaucoup plus fortement les signaux de son corps qui lui indiquaient que la limite entre confort et douleur allait être franchie. Il était également plus facile au vampire de retirer ses canines de la chair tendue. Peut-être était-il rassasié plus rapidement ou peut-être était-ce la force de l’habitude, mais l’emprise de la faim sur le vampire se desserrait beaucoup plus rapidement une fois que le liquide carmin franchissait ses lèvres. 

Severus recula donc sa tête et extirpa ses crocs de leur prison de chair. D’un coup rapide de langue, il essuya une dernière goutte de sang qui perlait à la surface de la peau. Le saignement cessait toujours à l’instant où ses dents s’éloignaient.  
Le maître des potions laissa sa tête reposer contre le dossier du canapé derrière lui, attendant que sa Source émerge de sa torpeur et s’éloigne de lui. Pourtant, au bout de quelques minutes, celui-ci n’en fit toujours rien. Severus se tordit difficilement le cou pour essayer d’apercevoir le visage du jeune homme.  
Les yeux clos et la respiration calme indiquèrent au vampire que sa Source venait de s’endormir. Contre lui. Sur lui. 

Severus poussa un petit soupir et reposa sa tête sur le dossier. Il voulait bien croire que la morsure était agréable, mais de là à s’endormir. Ce n’était généralement pas la réaction qu’avait le corps de Potter dans ces moments-là. Mais Severus devait avouer que ce cas présent était moins gênant pour eux deux.  
Le Gryffondor devait être sérieusement épuisé pour s’autoriser à dormir contre son professeur. 

S’endormir contre lui était la meilleure preuve de confiance que le jeune homme aurait pu lui faire et Severus ne savait pas comment se positionner face à cela. 

Il sentait la poitrine de sa Source pressée sur son torse à chaque inspiration. Il leva la main, prêt à secouer le jeune homme, mais après un geste d’hésitation, il la laissa retomber sur le canapé.  
Il demandait beaucoup à Potter, il pouvait au moins lui accorder ce repos salvateur. D’autant plus qu’il appréciait plus qu’il ne l’aurait voulu de sentir sa Source près de lui. Potter partait toujours trop vite à son goût à la fin de la morsure quotidienne. Même s’il faisait tout pour afficher un air imperturbable en permanence, la présence du jeune homme dans la même pièce que lui était toujours un réconfort qu’il n’aurait jamais avoué, surtout à sa Source. Pourtant, il ne faisait jamais rien pour prolonger ces moments. Rester avec lui, contre lui. Il n’en avait pas le droit. La morsure était déjà un acte tellement intime à lui seul, du point de vue de Severus, qu’il ne voulait pas contraindre sa Source à supporter sa présence près de lui plus longtemps que nécessaire. Il établissait alors toujours une distance entre leurs corps une fois la morsure achevée, même si l’envie le tiraillait de rester contre Potter. 

Le maitre des potions resta figé quelques instants, ne sachant quoi faire. Il finit par saisir le corps au-dessus du sien et à le faire basculer doucement sur le côté, mais un grognement interrompit son geste.  
Le vampire vit sa Source s’agiter dans son sommeil et forcer légèrement sur sa prise pour retourner se blottir contre sa poitrine. Craignant de le réveiller, il se figea. Lorsqu’il essaya de nouveau d’allonger le corps sur le canapé, un nouveau grognement se fit entendre. 

-Sérieusement Potter ? Grommela doucement le vampire. 

Severus finit par abandonner et ramena le jeune homme contre lui. Un léger soupir de bien-être échappa de sa Source alors qu’elle retrouvait la chaleur de son corps. 

Le maitre des potions ne put retenir un sourire attendri devant ce spectacle, mais se reprit bien vite.  
Il se retrouva de nouveau prisonnier, bloqué sur son canapé par ce stupide Gryffondor qui lui servait de Source. D’un regard résigné, il fixa sa baguette posée sagement sur la table basse devant lui. Hors d’atteinte.  
Dans un soupir, le maitre des potions étendit le bras et saisit comme il pût le livre qui trainait sur son guéridon, essayant de rester le plus doux possible pour ne pas perturber le sommeil de Potter. Il l’ouvrit et reprit sa lecture là où il l’avait abandonné, essayant de faire abstraction de la respiration qui chatouillait son cou et des cheveux qui lui chatouillaient la joue. 

Plusieurs dizaines de minutes plus tard, Severus referma le livre et le reposa. Contre toute attente, la présence de sa Source sur lui n’avait pas été une perturbation insurmontable. Il avait même trouvé réconfortant de sentir ce poids sur lui au fil des minutes.  
Malgré le temps écoulé, son élève était toujours endormi et semblait parti pour continuer sa nuit sur lui en toute impunité. Severus étouffa un bâillement. Il jeta un coup d’œil à l’horloge dans le coin de la pièce et poussa un grognement en se rendant compte de l’heure.  
Il regarda de nouveau le Gryffondor avant de détourner les yeux vers la porte de sa chambre. 

Severus finit par prendre une décision et saisit le plus délicatement le corps de Potter dans ses bras. Il se leva et se dirigea vers sa chambre, transportant sa charge dans l’exacte même position qu’un peu plus tôt. L’oreille aux aguets, il guetta le moindre son qui pouvait sortir des lèvres du jeune homme, mais celui-ci n’émit aucune protestation. Soit il était cette fois-ci trop plongé dans son sommeil pour se rendre compte qu’il était déplacé, soit seule la sensation de s’éloigner de son vampire le faisait réagir.  
Cette dernière perspective laissa Severus penseur. Il ne savait pas à quoi s’attendre de la part de leur lien, mais peut être que celui-ci engendrait un besoin de proximité l’un avec l’autre. Ceci expliquerait les sensations de bien-être qu’il ressentait en présence de sa Source. Mais Potter restait très discret sur lui-même et sa manière d’appréhender leur lien. Cette attitude était d’ailleurs plus que perturbante pour le maitre des potions habitué à l’élève exubérant qu’il avait côtoyé ces dernières années. 

Severus laissa échapper un nouveau bâillement et accueillit avec joie la vision de son lit. Contrairement à ce qu’il avait pensé juste après sa transformation, la vampirisation ne l’avait pas rendu insomniaque. Et il devait avouer qu’il n’en était pas déçu. Profiter du moment où le sommeil laissait tranquillement place à la conscience était un de ses moments favoris de la journée. De même, comment profiter pleinement d’une journée sans avoir le plaisir de se détendre le soir et de se laisser doucement glisser vers l’inconscience. Il savourait toujours ces moments-là avec délectation. C’est pourquoi la présence de sa Source près de lui ce soir était perturbante pour le célibataire endurci qu’il était depuis quelques années. Cet élément perturbateur dans son rituel du soir le laissait perplexe. Pourtant, il n’hésita pas alors qu’il couchait sa Source sur un des côtés du lit et le recouvrit de ses couvertures.  
Malgré ses protestations, il appréciait de pouvoir profiter encore un peu plus encore de sa Source. 

Il abandonna le corps endormi qui émit un léger grognement et se dirigea vers sa salle de bain. Quelques minutes plus tard, il refit son apparition dans la pièce et s’allongea à son tour de l’autre côté du lit. Il resta étendu sans oser bouger, les yeux grands ouverts tournés vers le plafond de son lit à baldaquin. Sentir ce corps à côté de lui, dans son lit, troublait le maitre des potions. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu’il n’avait pas accueilli quelqu’un entre ses draps. Trop longtemps à son goût. Il n’était plus habitué à cette présence.  
Il se laissa envahir par la chaleur de ce corps, se laissa bercer par la respiration tranquille.  
Ses yeux finirent par doucement se fermer et Severus sombra à son tour dans un sommeil réparateur. 

oO0Oo 

Harry sentit les bribes de sommeil le déserter et sa conscience reprendre peu à peu sa place. Il ouvrit difficilement les yeux alors que ses pensées embrouillées essayaient de se remettre en ordre. L’entrainement de Quidditch, Ron, la morsure et… Plus rien. Il ne se souvenait pas comment il avait pu se retrouver dans son lit. Paniqué, il ouvrit brusquement ses yeux, qui se posèrent directement sur la personne tournée face à lui. Harry se figea et regarda sans comprendre le visage endormi de son professeur de potion.  
Il parcourut rapidement du regard la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait avant de revenir sur le vampire. Apparemment il se trouvait dans la chambre de Snape. Dans le lit de Snape. 

Harry ne put empêcher les battements de son cœur d’accélérer. Son professeur se trouvait près, très près de lui, son corps tourné vers le sien. Ses traits détendus contrastaient avec ceux figés dans un perpétuel masque dont il était familier. Son visage s’en trouvait transformé et Harry devait admettre qu’il le trouvait presque… beau. La sévérité habituelle avait laissé place à la douceur.  
Harry continua de fixer l’homme devant lui pendant de longues secondes, incapable de se rassasier de cette vision inhabituelle et, il devait l’admettre, agréable.  
Il leva une main hésitante et toucha du bout des doigts la pommette levée vers lui. Il en dessina l’arrondi avant de s’éloigner, de peur de réveiller l’homme endormi.  
Ses yeux parcoururent de nouveau son visage avant de s’attarder sur sa bouche, accrochant du regard les courbes rosées. Pris d’une pulsion, il s’avança et posa ses lèvres sur celles qui lui faisaient face. 

Severus ouvrit brusquement les yeux. 


	14. Chapter 14

Un changement dans la respiration du vampire força Harry à ouvrir les yeux, qu’il n’avait pas eu conscience de fermer. Ses pupilles rencontrèrent alors celles grandes ouvertes de l’homme qui lui faisait face. Harry se recula dans un geste brusque, séparant ses lèvres de celles de son professeur dans un goût de trop peu.

Les battements de son cœur résonnaient dans ses oreilles, seul bruit qu’il percevait dans le silence de la pièce. Leurs yeux restèrent accrochés sans qu’aucun des deux hommes n’esquissent un mouvement. Harry n’arrivait plus à penser correctement, à réagir, alors qu’il prenait pleinement conscience de ce qu’il venait de faire. Ses lèvres sur celles de Snape. Tendres, chaudes.

Alors qu’Harry trouvait de plus en plus difficile de résister à cette pression que faisaient peser les yeux du vampire posés sur lui, Snape finit finalement par réagir.  
Il leva la main et vint agripper l’arrière de la tête de sa Source. Avec douceur, il se pencha vers le visage du jeune homme et posa à son tour ses lèvres sur celle de son vis-à-vis. Le baiser était ferme sans être pressant. Harry resta immobile quelques secondes avant de répondre timidement.  
Ses lèvres bougèrent avec hésitation contre celles de l’homme.  
Le cœur de Severus rata un battement avant de reprendre frénétiquement ses pulsations. Face à la réponse du jeune homme, il raffermit son emprise et accentua la pression de ses lèvres. Ses dents vinrent mordiller brièvement la chair fragile avant de forcer doucement l’ouverture. Harry laissa le vampire prendre le contrôle et entrouvrit les lèvres. Une langue humide saisit l’occasion pour pénétrer dans l’antre chaude, en parcourut les contours. Sa consœur vint timidement à sa rencontre avant de se faire plus hardie et d’entamer un ballet langoureux.

Severus rapprocha son corps de celui de sa Source, sa main toujours en coupe autour du crâne du jeune homme dans une peur inconsciente de le voir partir. Une main timide vint se poser sur son flanc avant de partir à la découverte de son dos. Le vampire poussa un petit grognement approbateur alors que son corps escaladait peu à peu celui de sa Source.

Harry sentit le corps lourd s’installer au-dessus du sien, le plaquant contre le matelas. Une jambe vint se faufiler entre les siennes, rapprochant leurs deux bassins, les pressant l’un contre l’autre.  
Il n’émit aucune objection, trop occupé à se repaître de la saveur de son professeur, de la douceur du baiser. Leur échange se faisait de plus en plus intense, de plus en plus possessif. Leurs langues avaient entamé une danse frénétique entrecoupée de faibles soupirs de plaisir.  
Severus finit pourtant par délaisser les lèvres rougies du plus jeune pour partir à la découverte de sa mâchoire. Il parcourut l’épiderme, en savoura l’odeur, le goût, appréciant le début de barbe naissante qui se faisait sentir contre sa peau. Ses dents vinrent mordiller la jonction entre le menton et le cou gracile du jeune homme.

Harry laissa échapper un hoquet de plaisir en ouvrant brusquement les yeux. Son regard se posa sur les cheveux sombres qui le chatouillaient, sur le visage à demi caché dans son cou.  
Son corps se tendit quand il réalisa la situation, et les battements de son cœur s’accélérèrent.

Severus stoppa ses mouvements en sentant ces changements chez sa Source. Il redressa la tête et ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux du plus jeune.

Il allait partir. Severus le voyait, sa Source allait partir.

Dans un soupir, il se laissa tomber sur le côté, libérant le corps du Gryffondor. Ils restèrent étendus l’un à côté de l’autre, leurs épaules se touchant.  
Harry ne savait pas quoi dire, mais il n’était pas sûr que son professeur attende quelque chose de sa part. Dans un geste hésitant, il se redressa et descendit du lit. N’osant regarder le vampire, il se pencha pour récupérer ses chaussures et commença à se diriger vers la porte. Aucun mot ne fut échangé, aucune parole pour le retenir.  
Avant de la refermer, il se décida à regarder derrière lui. Son professeur était toujours étendu sur le lit, un bras posé au travers de son visage comme pour s’empêcher de regarder le jeune homme partir. Harry marqua une hésitation avant de continuer son chemin et de refermer la porte de la chambre du vampire derrière lui.

oO0Oo

Guiliane poussa la porte de son infirmerie et se dirigea vers l’armoire de la pièce pour y déposer les nombreux flacons de potion qui lui encombraient les bras. Elle referma les portes dans un geste sec, mais assuré. Quand elle se retourna, un sursaut de surprise lui échappa alors que ses yeux se posaient sur le corps de l’homme allongé sur son lit d’hôpital.

\- Un souci Severus ? Sourit la jeune femme.  
-Non. Je réfléchis.  
-Et tu as besoin d’occuper le lit de mes patients pour ça ?  
-C’est calme ici. Quand tu n’es pas là.

Guiliane lui administra une tape bien placée sur la tête. Severus se redressa en ricanant et s’assit sur le bord du lit.

-Qu’est-ce qui vaut cet intense moment de réflexion que ma présence dans MON infirmerie vient de perturber ? Demanda la jeune femme en continuant à vaquer à ses occupations, tournant le dos à son ami.

-J’ai embrassé Potter.

Guiliane se retourna dans un geste brusque, retenant de justesse le flacon qu’elle avait dans les mains de tomber.

-Quoi ?! Raconte !

Severus leva les yeux au ciel dans un soupir amusé. Les femmes.

-Disons plutôt que Potter m’a embrassé. Et que j’ai continué.  
-Hoohoho, encore plus intéressant !

Severus avait l’impression d’être une jeune adolescente en train de raconter ses déboires amoureux à sa meilleure amie. Mais il avait besoin d’en parler à quelqu’un et Guiliane était une des rares personnes à qui il osait se confier. Ce n’était pas dans sa nature de s’épancher de la sorte, mais la jeune femme lui avait toujours été de bons conseils. Plutôt que de ruminer ses problèmes pendant des semaines comme il le faisait auparavant, elle lui avait démontré que venir lui en parler rapidement pouvait lui éviter bien des souffrances psychologiques.

-Et ensuite ? Demanda la jeune femme, bouillonnante de curiosité.  
-Il est parti.  
-Oh… Il faudrait sérieusement que vous arrêtiez de jouer à « je t’approche, tu me fuis », tu sais.  
-Ce n’est pas une situation facile à gérer. Tu ne connais pas notre passif.  
-Arrête un peu de te plaindre. Tu as une Source, plutôt pas mal soit dit en passant, et il accepte son rôle.   
-Oui, mais il n’accepte pas tous les à-côtés.  
-Toi non plus je te signale.

Seul le silence répondit à la jeune femme. Guiliane était habituée à ce genre de conversation. Certaines Sources des vampires du repère étaient déjà venues quelques fois pour parler de leurs déboires amoureux. Contre toute attente, elle était autant l’infirmière du repère que la conseillère en relation humaine. Sa propre position de Source combinée à son statut médical semblait être suffisante pour faire d’elle une experte du cerveau des vampires et des Sources aux yeux des autres. Intérieurement elle ne se sentait pas du tout apte, mais avec les années passées à parler de cela et à essayer de conseiller les nouvelles Sources, elle devait admettre qu’elle se débrouillait plutôt pas mal

-Tu as envie de l’embrasser de nouveau, de l’avoir près de toi, de le toucher ? Reprit-elle.  
-Je suppose que oui. Grommela le vampire, réticent à avouer ceci.  
-Hé bien dis-toi que c’est pareil pour Harry. Le lien vampire-Source est une collaboration. Vous avez besoin d’échanger, de partager. Que ce soit du sang ou de l’intimité, du contact. C’est comme ça, vous ne pouvez rien y faire. Ça ne sert à rien de résister en espérant que ça va passer. Parce que ça ne passera pas. Ça va même empirer.

Severus fixa la jeune femme, interdit.

-Attend, tu ne m’as pas dit ça la dernière fois ! Tu m’as dit qu’on pourrait trouver une situation d’équilibre sans aller plus loin. Protesta le vampire.  
-Oui, mais la dernière fois tu n’avais pas embrassé Harry. Tu n’étais pas prêt à entendre la vérité.

Severus se renfrogna, affecté par ce manque de confiance de la part de la jeune femme.  
Guiliane afficha un air adouci devant la mine fermée de son ami. Elle s’approcha de lui et posa ses mains sur ses genoux.

-Écoute-moi Severus. Harry est ta Source. Tu as envie de lui, c’est normal. Tu vas avoir envie de lui, c’est normal. Ça va empirer, c’est normal aussi. Et tu vas finir par le faire tien, c’est normal. Tout ce qui vous arrive est normal et va dans l’ordre des choses, n’essaye pas de lutter. Ulver et moi sommes passés par les mêmes étapes. Même si je dois t’avouer que ça s’est déroulé un peu plus rapidement.

Guiliane afficha un air suggestif qui ramena une esquisse de sourire sur le visage de Severus.

-Je dois t’avouer qu’après la nuit dernière avec Potter, je suis prêt à aller plus loin, plus vite. Mais je ne suis pas la seule personne concernée dans l’affaire.  
-Est-ce que tu t’ais déjà fait la réflexion que ce ne devait pas être une situation facile non plus pour Harry ?   
-On en a déjà parlé Guiliane, je sais bien qu’il n’a pas demandé à être ma Source, mais…  
-Je ne parle pas de ça Severus. Essaye de te positionner du point de vue d’Harry. Tu es un homme et tu as deux fois son âge. Rien que le premier cas serait un point bloquant pour la majorité des jeunes hommes comme lui. Est-ce que tu connais ses penchants sexuels au moins ?  
-Excuse-moi, mais ce n’est pas un point qu’on a abordé à notre première rencontre. Répliqua sarcastiquement le vampire.  
-Peut être, mais il serait temps d’y réfléchir maintenant. Les circonstances sont différentes à présent.

Severus resta silencieux.

-Mais bon, rien n’est désespéré. Il réagit quand même plutôt bien à ta présence d’après ce que tu m’as raconté dernièrement. Tenta de le rassurer la jeune femme.

Severus essaya de s’accrocher à cette idée.

oO0Oo

-Sérieusement Harry, dis-le nous ! Supplia une nouvelle fois Ron. Je ne serai pas jaloux si tu en as une. Bon j’avoue que ça m’embêterait de devoir te partager encore, mais…  
-Ron ! Fiche lui la paix. S’il ne veut pas nous le dire, c’est son choix. Répliqua Hermione. Enfin… Bien sûr, nous serions contents de le savoir Harry, si jamais tu en avais une. Nous sommes tes meilleurs amis après tout.  
-Han, tu es pire que moi Hermione ! Rigola le rouquin. Au moins je ne le prends pas par les sentiments.

La jeune femme ne put s’empêcher de rougir. Harry ricana devant l’embarras de son amie.

-Pour la dernière fois, je n’ai pas de petite amie alors arrêtez de m’embêter avec ça ! Si jamais ça arrive, vous serez les premiers prévenus.  
-Écoute vieux, quand un gars découche de son dortoir, il y a toujours une fille derrière ça.  
-Et bien pas cette fois, répondit le brun.  
-Un gars alors ?   
-Hermione ! Protesta Ron.

Harry resta silencieux, s’attirant un regard interrogateur et suspicieux de la part de la jeune fille. Ceci échappa totalement au jeune homme alors que le rouquin reprenait.

-En tout cas, si jamais ta petite amie, qui soi-disant n’existe pas, a une amie célibataire, pense à ton vieux pote Ron !

Une tape de la part d’Hermione n’empêcha pas le rouquin de continuer à rigoler.

\- Bon, ce n’est pas tout ça, mais j’ai une retenue avec Snape qui m’attend.  
-Franchement, il se surpasse celui-là cette année. Dès la rentrée tu te tapes déjà un mois de retenue. Heureusement que ton calvaire touche bientôt à sa fin.

Harry n’en était pas si sûr, mais il n’en dit rien. Il adressa un signe de la main à ses amis avant d’ouvrir le tableau de la Grosse Dame et de sortir de la tour des Gryffondor. Il descendit deux étages avant de s’arrêter et de s’asseoir dans un coin, à l’abri des regards.

Il ne voulait pas y aller.

Il toucha délicatement ses lèvres du bout des doigts. Ce n’était pas la première fois qu’il faisait ce geste depuis la nuit dernière. Harry était plus que perturbé par ces derniers événements.  
Mais ce qui le dérangeait le plus, ce n’était pas d’avoir embrassé Snape, c’était d’avoir apprécié.  
Il avait aimé sentir les lèvres du vampire contre les siennes, sa langue jouant avec la sienne, son corps sur le sien.

Harry se prit la tête entre les mains dans un soupir. Encore une fois, la même question se posait face à l’attitude de son corps. Était-ce dû au lien ou à ses propres sentiments ? Aimait-il les hommes ? Aimait-il Snape ?

Cette dernière pensée ne procurait pas le même frisson de dégout que quelques semaines plus tôt à Harry, mais il savait que la réponse à cette question était négative. Qu’éprouvait-il donc pour son professeur ? De l’attirance ? Était-ce juste une illusion provoquée par leur lien ?

Tellement de questions. Trop de questions. Et aucune réponse.

Il savait qu’il pensait trop, qu’il cherchait à comprendre des choses qui n’avaient pas de solutions. Peut-être devait-il se laisser porter par les événements, voir comment les choses allaient évoluer. Mais ce n’était pas dans sa nature de lâcher prise de la sorte. Trop de choses pouvaient arriver hors de son contrôle.  
Par contre, son corps n’avait aucun souci à se laisser aller, lui. Il avait l’impression que son instinct prenait le pas sur son esprit lorsqu’il se trouvait près de son professeur. Rien n’était alors impossible. Mais dès qu’il reprenait pied dans la réalité, tout son être conscient faisait barrage contre ces choses qu’il ne comprenait pas, qu’il n’acceptait pas.  
Devait-il se faire violence pour faire plus confiance à son instinct qu’à son esprit ? Laisser son corps agir et mettre au placard son cerveau ?

Tout était tellement compliqué. Beaucoup de choses qu’il avait cru savoir étaient en train de s’écrouler autour de lui. Même le Snape qu’il avait connu ces dernières années avait changé de son point de vue. Plus patient, plus protecteur, plus doux. Plus tendre.

Et ce soir, il devait de nouveau affronter ce nouvel homme. Lui faire face après les événements de cette nuit. Il ne savait même pas ce qu’il avait fait de pire. L’embrasser ou partir ?

S’il n’avait suivi que son corps, il serait probablement resté toute la nuit avec le vampire. À cet instant, il souhaitait presque l’avoir fait. Sentir encore ses lèvres, son corps.   
Harry poussa un soupir de désespoir.

Mais qu’avait pensé Snape de tout cela ? Tout semblait si simple pour lui, si clair.

Harry se cogna doucement la tête contre le mur de pierre derrière lui. Il en avait marre de ressasser les mêmes questions, les mêmes problèmes.

Aurait-il le courage d’aller voir Snape pour lui donner son sang ce soir. À cet instant, il se sentait encore moins Gryffondor qu’un Serpentard.

oO0Oo

21h15.  
Il était 21h15 et sa Source n’était toujours pas là. Severus continua ses va et vient dans son salon.

Il avait fait fuir Potter. Il n’aurait jamais dû l’embrasser.  
Mais de sentir ses lèvres contre les siennes à son réveil, sa chaleur brûler sa peau. Tout lui avait semblé possible à cet instant. Un peu moins maintenant, mais les paroles de Guiliane avaient quelque chose d’encourageant. Peut être pouvait-il réellement avancer avec Potter, peut être que sa Source le voulait aussi au fond de lui. C’est lui après tout qui avait pris les devants en venant à la rencontre de ses lèvres.  
Encore fallait-il que le jeune homme veuille bien réapparaitre devant lui ce soir.  
Devait-il aller le chercher ? Devait-il lui laisser du temps ?  
Mais le temps engendrait de la réflexion. Et la réflexion n’était jamais bonne chez un Potter.

Severus amorça un demi-tour quand des coups frappés à sa porte interrompirent son mouvement.  
D’un pas alerte, il se dirigea vers la porte et l’ouvrit en grand.  
Harry eut un sursaut de surprise devant ce geste brusque et inattendu.

Le visage sévère de son professeur fit abandonner toutes ses bonnes résolutions de courtoisie au Gryffondor.

-Oui, je sais, je suis en retard et vous avez faim. Grommela le Survivant.  
-Un autre ton Potter.  
-J’avais besoin de réfléchir. Continua Harry, faisant abstraction de la réflexion de son professeur.  
-Je crains le pire.  
-Vous pouvez arrêter deux minutes de me dénigrer ! S’écria le Gryffondor.

Severus resta interdit devant cet excès de colère de la part de sa Source. Le jeune homme semblait un peu sur les nerfs et le ton de la conversation n’allait pas du tout dans le sens qu’il souhaitait. Il préféra donc arrondir les angles au plus tôt.

-Veuillez m’excuser.

Harry fixa son professeur avec des yeux ronds. C’était bien la première fois qu’il entendait Snape s’excuser, surtout auprès de lui.  
Il comprit alors que le vampire essayait de faire des efforts. Harry tenta donc de faire de même, ravalant l’agacement qui avait pris naissance en lui depuis son arrivée.  
Il adressa un bref signe de tête au plus vieux, lui signifiant qu’il acceptait ses excuses.

Pour éviter d’envenimer plus les choses, Severus décida de partir sur un autre sujet.

-Comment vous sentez-vous depuis hier soir ?

Severus se mordit la langue. Ce n’était pas exactement la manière dont il voulait formuler sa pensée. Rappeler les événements de la veille…

-Euh… Bafouilla Harry qui sentit ses joues commencer à rougir. Vous voulez dire à propos de…  
\- Êtes-vous toujours aussi fatigué ? Se rattrapa rapidement Severus.  
-Ah ! À propos de ça ? Euh… je veux dire oui, ça va beaucoup mieux.

Et étonnamment, c’était réellement le cas. Harry n’y avait pas fait attention jusque là, d’autres choses plus importantes occupant son esprit, mais il se sentait effectivement beaucoup plus reposé. Le sommeil l’avait pourtant fui une bonne partie de la nuit après les événements dans la chambre de son professeur. Est-ce que les quelques heures de sommeil qu’il avait eues dans les appartements du vampire avaient suffi ?

-Bien. Répondit simplement Severus.

Il ne savait pas comment amorcer le sujet sur leur baiser. Pourtant, ils devaient en parler. Mais il avait peur de soit faire fuir sa Source, soit de partir sur un sujet trop glissant qu’il risquait d’envenimer.

Les deux hommes se fixèrent quelques secondes avant qu’Harry ne détourne les yeux, gêné par les images qui lui venaient à l’esprit à cet instant.

Dans un raclement de gorge, il reprit finalement la parole.

-Vous voulez boire mon sang ?  
-Oui, certainement. Répondit un peu trop précipitamment Severus à son propre goût.

Ils pourraient bien parler du baiser une autre fois. Après tout, sa Source ne semblait pas pressée d’aborder le sujet non plus. Peut-être qu’après quelques jours de réflexion, les choses seraient plus claires pour eux deux. Severus avait conscience de fuir ses responsabilités, mais malgré les propos de Guiliane, il redoutait la suite des événements.

Replonger dans leur quotidien était beaucoup plus rassurant. Il se contenta donc de regarder Potter défaire les premiers boutons de sa chemise dans un geste qui lui était maintenant familier. Le jeune homme s’approcha de lui et Severus finit de combler la distance entre leurs deux corps.  
Avec douceur, il écarta le col de la chemise pour révéler l’accès au cou qu’il connaissait maintenant par cœur. 

Harry ressentit de plein fouet la chaleur qui émanait du corps du vampire. Jamais encore il n’avait eu autant conscience de cette présence contre lui. Les doigts qui effleurèrent sa peau le firent frissonner.  
Avec retenue, il leva les yeux vers le visage de son professeur. Toute l’attention de ce dernier était focalisée sur la peau tendre qui s’offrait à lui, mais quand il sentit le regard de sa Source posée sur lui, il s’arracha à cette contemplation.

Les yeux des deux hommes s’accrochèrent, plongés les uns dans les autres.  
Les battements du cœur d’Harry partirent dans un rythme frénétique alors que la vision de ce qu’il allait faire prenait peu à peu forme dans son esprit.  
C’est cette fois-ci avec une pleine conscience de son geste qu’il se redressa et emprisonna les lèvres de son professeur contre les siennes.

Severus ne mit pas plus d’une demi-seconde avant de réaliser ce qu’il lui arrivait. Sans attendre plus longtemps, il plongea sa langue dans la bouche entrouverte de sa Source, retrouvant la saveur sucrée qui emplit ses sens. Il posa ses mains sur les hanches du jeune homme avant de les laisser parcourir son dos, approfondissant le baiser qui se faisait de plus en plus demandeur.

Harry vint enrouler ses bras autour du cou du vampire, enfouissant ses doigts dans les cheveux sombres.  
Il laissa échapper un petit gémissement alors que des mains chaudes venaient se poser sur sa peau, parcourant la parcelle nue découverte en bas de son dos.  
Raffermissant sa prise, Severus dirigea le jeune homme vers le canapé qui trônait non loin d’eux.  
Harry trébucha dans ce mouvement inattendu, mais les bras de son professeur enroulés autour de lui le retinrent. Il reprit alors sa marche maladroite. Quand l’arrière de ses genoux buta sur le canapé, Harry se laissa pousser sur les coussins, sa chute retenue par l’homme contre lui.  
Sans attendre que sa Source soit bien installée, Severus se laissa tomber à son tour, venant s’allonger avec douceur sur le corps du jeune homme.

Malgré ces mouvements, leurs lèvres s’étaient à peine séparées, leur langue continuant leur ballet, insatiables.   
Les mains d’Harry partirent à la découverte du dos offert, explorant les pleins et les déliés de cette surface mouvante.  
Tous ses sens étaient exacerbés par le toucher de l’homme au-dessus de lui. Ses mains sur son corps, sa bouche sur la sienne, leurs langues emmêlées, son souffle sur sa peau. Cette fois-ci, ce fut Harry qui rompit le baiser pour partir à la découverte de la mâchoire du vampire, explorer le cou offert.  
Severus émit un faible grognement appréciateur en sentant les lèvres de sa Source sur sa peau. Il profita de l’occasion pour lui aussi retrouver cette zone trop peu explorée la dernière fois.  
Quand il sentit la langue chaude et humide parcourir son cou, Harry rejeta la tête en arrière, profitant de cette sensation connue, mais toujours bienvenue.  
Les dents pointues raclèrent l’épiderme, traçant deux lignes rouges à peine perceptibles avant de s’enfoncer dans la chair d’une seule poussée.  
Harry laissa échapper un long gémissement de plaisir en sentant ces dents se frayer un chemin en lui, aspirant le sang qui ne se fit pas attendre pour s’écouler.  
Son corps entier se tendait vers celui du vampire. Les mains fermes de l’homme se saisirent de ses hanches pour mieux accompagner le mouvement de son corps ondulant contre le sien.

Harry sentait le plaisir prendre forme en lui, l’électrisant de toute part. Il continua avec plus de virulence à se mouvoir contre le vampire, frottant son érection naissante contre la sienne. Des grognements étouffés venant de son professeur lui parvenaient alors que les siens avaient depuis longtemps cessé d’être retenus.

Leurs mouvements se firent erratiques alors que le vampire continuait de puiser ce sang si savoureux. Harry sentait le plaisir monter par vague en lui pour finir par ne plus redescendre. Dans un long gémissement retenu, Harry se libéra contre l’homme qui continuait ses frictions, les membres parcourus de tremblements alors que l’extase quittait peu à peu son corps. À peine quelques secondes plus tard, il sentit le vampire se crisper au-dessus de lui avant de se figer. Un son à peine perceptible se fit entendre alors qu’il se libéra à son tour en extrayant ses canines de leur prison de chair.

Harry sentit à peine l’homme s’écrouler sur lui alors qu’une torpeur de bien-être s’emparait de lui. À présent, seuls leurs souffles erratiques venaient briser le silence qui régnait dans la pièce.  
La tête posée sur son torse, Severus entendait les battements de cœur de sa Source reprendre petit à petit un rythme plus mesuré.

Les deux hommes restèrent un petit moment dans cette position, le corps de Severus écrasant de son poids celui de sa Source, se laissant le temps de reprendre complètement pied avec le présent.

Au bout d’un moment qui parut interminable et en même temps incroyablement court à Harry, son professeur finit par se redresser sur ses avant-bras avant de descendre complètement du canapé.  
Celui-ci passa une main dans ses cheveux d’un geste un peu tremblant avant d’aller s’avachir dans un fauteuil un peu plus loin.  
Harry se souvint alors de la douceur des cheveux bruns autour de sa main un peu plus tôt, ses doigts accrochant quelques nœuds avant de repartir dans une autre direction.   
Il intercepta le regard du vampire posé sur lui avant que celui-ci ne le détourne un peu précipitamment.

Severus s’enfonça encore un peu plus dans les coussins de son fauteuil. L’humidité moite qui l’entourait était désagréable et lui rappelait ce qu’il venait de faire avec son élève.  
Jamais encore il n’avait ressenti un plaisir aussi intense avec si peu de stimulations. Le goût du sang qui s’écoulait dans sa bouche à ce moment précis n’avait d’ailleurs rien gâché.  
Était-ce moralement acceptable ? Potter était son élève, mais il était aussi sa Source. Comment juger ? Et après tout, qui s’en souciait réellement ? Il était peu probable que Potter aille s’en plaindre. Ils l’avaient autant voulu l’un que l’autre, même si, après toute excitation retombée, cela semblait un peu précipité.  
Cela n’allait-il pas encore plus compliquer les choses entre eux ?  
Il n’en savait foutrement rien, mais il devait admettre qu’il craignait énormément la réaction du jeune homme. Potter était devenu une personne indispensable à sa vie, même s’il avait du mal à l’admettre. Et contre toute attente, son opinion sur leur relation et ses ressentis lui importait beaucoup.

C’est avec soulagement que Severus entendit la voix plutôt posée du plus jeune homme alors qu’il finit par prendre la parole.

-Est-ce que tout ceci est dû au lien ? Demanda Harry de but en blanc.

Severus tourna son regard vers le jeune homme toujours allongé sur le canapé, les yeux tournés vers le plafond.

-Je pense que oui. En partie tout du moins.

Ce qui voulait dire qu’une autre partie était le fait de leur propre volonté ? Qu’il avait envie de Snape ? Se demanda Harry.  
Idée on ne peut plus perturbante pour l’hétérosexuel qu’il pensait être. Mais ces derniers jours, ses certitudes avaient sérieusement été ébranlées. Tout était possible.   
Harry regarda de nouveau son professeur, interceptant une lueur soucieuse dans ses yeux avant qu’elle ne disparaisse aussi vite qu’elle était apparue. Toujours ce masque d’indifférence. Qu’est-ce qui inquiétait tant le vampire à cet instant ? Se posait-il autant de questions que lui ?

-Vous savez, hasarda Harry, vous ne m’avez pas forcé à faire…ça.  
-Je m’en suis bien rendu compte, merci. Répliqua le vampire avant qu’il n’ait pu retenir ses mots trop sarcastiques à son goût.

Il vit le jeune homme se renfrogner.

-Mais je vous remercie de vouloir me rassurer sur ce point. Reprit-il d’un ton aussi doux que possible, ne voulant pas froisser le jeune après de telles circonstances.

Le Gryffondor tourna vivement la tête vers lui, les yeux agrandis de surprise.

-Ne prenez pas un air aussi surpris Potter, c’est vexant.

La petite pointe d’humour contenue dans ses propos n’échappa pas au jeune homme qui ne put s’empêcher de sourire légèrement.

Harry reprit la contemplation du plafond alors qu’un nouveau silence s’installait entre les deux hommes.  
Cette conversation posée après tant d’émotions, cette atmosphère certes tendue, mais aussi sereine. Harry se sentait étonnamment bien.  
Rien n’était normal, trop d’interrogations se posaient à lui, et pourtant, il était bien dans ce salon, avec cet homme.


	15. Chapter 15

Severus émergea difficilement du sommeil, les paupières lourdes. Dès qu’il entrouvrit les yeux, son regard se porta automatiquement vers le canapé du salon.

Vide.

Potter était parti.

Les deux hommes étaient restés plusieurs minutes sans rien dire, chacun sur leur siège respectif. Après les événements de la veille, trop de choses devaient être dites, mais en même temps, tout était dit. La situation en elle-même avait été plutôt claire.  
Quand Severus avait enfin osé regarder de nouveau sa Source, il l’avait trouvé endormi, un air paisible peint sur le visage. Si innocent.  
Severus avait peur de l’entrainer dans son monde, dans sa noirceur. Mais il ne se voyait pas non plus continuer sans lui, ni comment se passer de sa présence, de son goût, de son odeur.  
Il était toujours aussi perdu malgré leur comportement sur ce canapé, malgré les paroles rassurantes de Guiliane.  
Il le voulait tellement près de lui, mais avait peur de le ternir.  
Cependant, le jeune homme connaissait son passé, savait ce qu’il avait fait, ou tout du moins une partie. Il connaissait le personnage et savait dans quoi il s’embarquait s’il décidait de continuer sur cette voie-là. Il fallait qu’il arrête de le voir comme un gamin et plus comme le jeune homme qu’il était, responsable, capable de choisir ce qu’il voulait. Tout du moins il l’espérait. Connaissant le père, rien n’était moins sûr après tout.

Severus se donna mentalement une gifle. Et voilà, encore une fois il recommençait à sous-estimer le Gryffondor. Potter était le fils de son père, mais aussi de Lily. Et il devait admettre que pour le moment, le jeune homme gérait plutôt bien la situation qui lui était tombée dessus.  
Jamais encore il ne lui avait fait de réel reproche pour en avoir fait sa Source, jamais il ne s’était vraiment plaint de cet état de fait. Tous les soirs, il venait le voir pour lui offrir son sang, même quand il lui donnait l’autorisation de ne pas le faire.  
Il devait sérieusement arrêter de le dénigrer, de le rabaisser, que ce soit devant lui, devant les autres ou en lui-même. Cela allait demander un gros travail de sa part, les vieilles habitudes ayant la dent dure, mais il le méritait.   
Potter méritait que Severus fasse des efforts.  
Jamais il n’aurait pu imaginer dire ceci un jour, mais c’était le cas. Potter méritait beaucoup. Pas pour son combat avec Voldemort, pas pour sa victoire comme c’était le cas de la part de beaucoup de gens, mais pour être ce qu’il était, dans cette situation, avec lui.

Au fil de ses pensées, le regard de Severus avait continué à parcourir le visage de sa Source. Il avait dû finir par s’endormir parce qu’il ne se souvenait de rien d’autre.

Severus s’étira et finit par se lever de son fauteuil pour aller s’assoir sur le canapé anciennement occupé par le Gryffondor, ses mains posées sur les coussins. La chaleur du corps allongé dessus persistait. Il ne devait pas être parti depuis longtemps.  
Le vampire regarda l’heure à sa vieille horloge et poussa un grognement. Son premier cours de la journée allait bientôt commencer.

Il avait depuis longtemps perdu sa volonté d’enseigner, si elle avait existé un tant soit peu un jour. Mais sa situation de professeur était correcte. Il avait un bon salaire, il était logé, nourri, blanchi et avait à sa disposition des ingrédients en quantité illimitée pour ses recherches. Situation d’autant plus enviable qu’il n’était pas sûr que les gens embauchent d’anciens mangemorts à l’extérieur du château. Aussi innocenté qu’il soit.  
Et depuis cette année, autre paramètre important, il avait sa Source à portée de main.   
Que ferait-il l’année prochaine après le départ de Potter ? Resterait-il ici ?

Mais cette question était un peu prématurée alors qu’il ne savait même pas comment serait leur situation à ce moment-là. Tout se passerait-il toujours aussi bien que maintenant ?

Il n’avait pas la réponse à cette question, mais dans tous les cas, elle ne l’aiderait pas à échapper à son cours qui arrivait. Severus se fit donc violence pour se lever du canapé où l’odeur de sa Source emplissait ses sens et se dirigea vers sa salle de bain. Une bonne douche s’imposait, mais surtout un changement de ses sous-vêtements.

oO0Oo

C’est avec appréhension qu’Harry assista à l’entrée de son professeur de potion dans la Grande Salle.  
Il était parti comme un voleur de ses appartements un peu plus tôt. Mais cette fois il avait une bonne raison. Autre que celle de fuir parce qu’il était terrorisé par la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait…  
L’heure affichée par l’horloge à son réveil avait été le meilleur stimulateur possible pour le faire partir.  
Si Ron remarquait une nouvelle fois qu’il avait découché, et toute la nuit cette fois-ci, il était bon pour de nouvelles questions sur sa prétendue petite-amie. Et Ron le connaissait maintenant depuis trop longtemps pour ne pas remarquer quand il lui mentait. Pour le moment il s’en était bien sorti, mais si cette discussion revenait sur le tapis, qui sait ce qu’il allait finir par laisser paraître. Et franchement, il n’était pas vraiment prêt à avouer à son meilleur ami qu’il ne se trouvait pas dans son lit à son réveil parce qu’il avait passé la nuit sur le canapé de Snape après s’être masturbé contre lui.

Son cœur rata un battement à ce souvenir. Cela avait été bon, très bon même, il devait l’admettre.  
C’était d’ailleurs pour cette raison qu’il était heureux que le vampire soit endormi au moment où il était parti. Cela avait été trop bon pour qu’il lui fasse face ce matin.

Harry sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues alors qu’il se repassait la scène dans la tête. Il se rendit alors compte que ses yeux étaient fixés sur le vampire assis à la table des professeurs et que celui-ci lui rendait son regard.  
Ses traits étaient une nouvelle fois indéchiffrables et Harry aurait bien été incapable de savoir s’il était en colère contre lui d’être parti en douce ce matin ou s’il s’en fichait.   
Pourtant, il ressentait le besoin de se justifier auprès du vampire, d’expliquer son absence. Il ne voulait pas qu’il croit qu’il avait de nouveau fui. Même si c’était partiellement le cas, il ne pouvait pas se mentir à lui-même. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il ressentait ce besoin de s’expliquer alors que d’ordinaire l’opinion de son professeur sur lui l’importait peu.  
Est-ce que l’avis du maître des potions avait une importance pour lui à présent ?

Mais il ne pouvait rien faire au milieu de la Grande Salle, il devrait attendre ce soir. Le Gryffondor détourna donc le regard avant que ses amis ne finissent par remarquer quelque chose.

Il reporta son attention sur son bol de chocolat et essaya de reprendre le fil de la conversation entre Ron et Seamus.  
Il avait finalement réussi à échapper aux questions de son ami ce matin en se glissant discrètement dans son lit quelques minutes avant que le premier réveil ne sonne. Merci au rêve qu’il avait fait et qui l’avait sorti de son sommeil au bon moment un peu plus tôt.

Il s’était réveillé en sursaut alors qu’il avait de nouveau fait ce rêve étrange où il se trouvait dans les bois et qu’une créature inconnue l’attaquait. Cela faisait deux fois à présent. Rien d’inquiétant en soi, mais Harry se méfiait toujours des rêves un peu étranges qu’il faisait. Ses diverses expériences avec Voldemort qui entrait dans son esprit pendant son sommeil l’avaient laissé prudent sur ce qu’il se passait dans sa tête la nuit, même après sa mort.  
Si ce même rêve persistait, il devrait peut-être en parler à quelqu’un.

Un coup dans son dos le sortit de ses pensées et il évita de justesse de renverser le contenu du bol qu’il était en train de boire. Il se retourna vivement pour croiser le regard narquois de Malfoy qui continuait son chemin.

-Putain t’es vraiment con Malfoy ! Grandis un peu !  
-Ouh, mais c’est qu’on est grognon ce matin Potty. Répliqua le blond. Mais je te comprends. Se réveiller en se rendant compte qu’on est toujours le même imbécile coincé dans un corps d’incompétent, ça ne doit ne pas être facile tous les jours.  
-Et se rendre compte qu’on est toujours le petit con que tout le monde déteste, c’est pas trop dur ?  
-Je le vis très bien, merci. 

Harry avait envie d’effacer ce sourire sournois d’un coup de poing, mais il pourrait difficilement faire croire que Malfoy avait commencé avec tous les regards posés sur eux.  
Il se contenta donc de pousser un petit grognement indigné avant de se détourner. Le regard appréciateur d’Hermione devant son absence de réaction physique ne l’aida pas du tout à digérer la situation.

C’est avec satisfaction que Draco se dirigea vers la table des Serpentard. Rien de mieux que de remettre Potter à sa place pour illuminer sa journée.   
Instinctivement, il chercha du regard son professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. C’était devenu une sorte de rituel pour lui à chaque repas depuis le soir sa dernière transformation où il s’était rendu compte de l’absence du loup-garou. Même s’il savait pertinemment que la prochaine pleine lune n’était pas pour tout de suite, il ne pouvait s’empêcher de le faire.

Il croisa le regard de son professeur posé sur lui. L’air réprobateur qui s’affichait sur ses traits fit perdre son sourire à Draco. Bon d’accord, Lupin aimait bien Potter, mais ce n’était pas une raison pour le regarder comme cela. C’était lui son compagnon, pas le binoclard.  
Draco réalisa où ses pensées étaient en train de le mener et essaya vivement de les faire dévier vers un autre sujet.  
Il se rendait de plus en plus compte de son comportement envers le loup-garou.

Il devenait possessif. 

Mais il ne le voulait pas. Il ne voulait pas ressentir cela pour son professeur, pour personne d’ailleurs. Il voulait être libre, indépendant, pas accroché à quelqu’un par un quelconque lien.  
Et pourtant, il ne pouvait pas s’en empêcher.  
Il voulait protéger le lycanthrope. Le protéger de la pleine lune, le protéger de la transformation, le protéger des autres. Ce sentiment l’avait frappé de plein fouet alors qu’il essayait de soulager la souffrance du loup-garou. Mais parfois aussi dans les couloirs lorsqu’il entendait un de ses camarades Serpentard murmurer des insultes à l’intention de Lupin sur son état de lycanthrope quand ils le croisaient. Une bouffée de haine le prenait alors. Il avait envie de se jeter sur eux pour les faire taire.  
Les gens pouvaient être si haineux, si obtus parfois. Et Lupin ne méritait pas cela. Il était plus courageux que toutes ces personnes réunies qui osaient l’insulter.   
Ils n’avaient pas vu l’état dans lequel le laissait les transformations, comment il souffrait pour subir cette malédiction qu’il n’avait pas demandé, comment il survivait, pleine lune après pleine lune, sans aucune échappatoire possible. 

Mais le plus dur était qu’il savait que Lupin entendait ces propos. Son ouïe de loup-garou ne l’épargnait pas. Et il voyait l’air blessé qui prenait forme sur son visage avant de disparaitre de peur d’être vu.   
Et depuis quelque temps maintenant, Draco voyait. Il remarquait ces petits détails chez son professeur, il était conscient de sa souffrance. Et il avait envie de le protéger.

Alors oui, voir le regard réprobateur du loup-garou lui faisait mal. Mal parce qu’il ne voulait pas qu’il ait une mauvaise opinion de lui, mal parce qu’il était du côté de Potter, mais surtout mal parce que Draco s’en souciait et qu’il ne le voulait pas.

Ces sentiments inconnus qui le submergeaient le laissaient incertain et troublé. Plus il essayait de les repousser, plus ils l’envahissaient. Il n’avait aucun contrôle et un Malfoy se devait de tout contrôler.  
Heureusement que personne ne pouvait avoir accès à ses pensées parce qu’il en mourrait de honte.

Draco s’attela à son petit déjeuner en essayant d’occulter le regard du loup-garou de son esprit.

oO0Oo

-Non, mais sérieusement, ils ne servent à rien les cours de ce chien. C’est qu’une perte de temps.

Draco se tendit en entendant ces propos. Il venait juste de franchir la porte de la salle de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal et ses camarades Serpentard n’attendaient même pas de s’être éloignés un tant soit peu avant de proférer de telles conneries. Pourtant, il se tut.

-Je ne vois pas ce qu’il fout encore ici. Ça devrait faire longtemps qu’il aurait dû être viré de cette école. Il n’y a pas de place pour les loups-garous ici. Ce rebut de la société ne devrait même pas avoir le droit de vivre. On devrait les exterminer le plus tôt possible.

Une vague de rage submergea Draco en entendant ces paroles. Il avait envie de se jeter sur ce petit con de Pucey pour oser parler comme cela de Lupin. Il n’y connaissait rien. Il était certain que cela ne correspondait même pas avec ses réelles opinions, mais plutôt celles de sa famille. Tout était bon pour se faire remarquer. Et cela fonctionnait alors que d’autres Serpentard sautaient sur l’occasion pour sortir quelques propos mal placés et essayer de se démarquer.

Draco essaya tant bien que mal de refouler la boule de haine qui prenait forme dans sa gorge quand il surprit son nom dans le tumulte de la conversation.

-Tu ne penses pas Draco ?   
-À propos de quoi ? Demanda-t-il en essayant difficilement de prendre un air nonchalant.  
-De Lupin. Qu’est-ce que ce déchet de la société fait encore ici. Il aurait plus d’utilité avec sa fourrure comme paillasson que comme prof.

Draco serra les poings. Il sentit ses ongles s’enfoncer dans la paume de sa main.  
Il ne pouvait pas. Il ne pouvait pas frapper Pucey. Il ne pouvait pas dire du mal de Lupin. Mais il ne pouvait pas non plus contredire les Serpentard. Il était leur chef et il tenait à sa position.  
Son père était en prison tandis que les autres familles de sang pur se hissaient petit à petit dans les rangs de la société, augmentant leur pouvoir, consolidant leur position. Bientôt, la famille Malfoy ne serait plus en tête et Draco non plus. Il fallait qu’il garde le plus longtemps possible son statut de chef à Poudlard avant d’en partir. Tout se jouait dans cette école à présent pour lui. 

Il ne pouvait pas dire du mal de Lupin.  
Il ne pouvait pas contredire les Serpentard.

-Je trouve aussi qu’il ferait un très bon ornement devant une cheminée. 

Il se donnait envie de vomir.

Pucey afficha un sourire satisfait, fièr d’avoir reçu l’approbation d’un Malfoy, quand ses traits se figèrent.  
Draco se retourna pour suivre son regard et rencontra les yeux de Lupin. Il resta figé alors que ses camarades se dispersaient précipitamment dans les couloirs.   
Il était certain que son professeur avait tout entendu. Entendu ce que son compagnon venait de dire sur lui. Rien que son regard en témoignait.  
La douleur à l’état brut qui transparaissait dans les yeux du loup-garou donna la nausée à Draco.  
Tant de tristesse, une souffrance infinie. À cause de lui. 

Il regarda l’homme à l’autre bout du couloir tourner les talons et rebrousser chemin.   
Draco était cloué sur place. Il n’arrivait pas à réaliser ce qu’il venait de faire, de dire. Lui qui se retenait difficilement de battre ceux qui osaient dire du mal du lycanthrope, il ne valait pas mieux. Il était encore pire.

Il avait du mal à respirer.   
Pourquoi est-ce que son cœur battait comme cela ?   
Pourquoi est-ce qu’il se serrait comme cela ?  
Il fallait qu’il bouge.  
Il fallait qu’il avance.  
Il fallait qu’il respire.  
Est-ce que le simple regard d’un homme détruit pouvait vous tuer ?

Draco se sentit chanceler et se rattrapa de justesse au mur à côté de lui.

Les élèves qui passaient à côté de lui lui jetaient des regards interrogateurs, mais il ne les remarqua pas. Seule l’empreinte sur sa rétine de l’homme lui tournant le dos lui importait.

Il s’élança.  
Il ne frappa même pas avant d’entrer avec fracas dans le bureau du loup-garou. La porte fut éjectée contre le mur avant de rebondir et de se refermer dans un claquement sec. Remus ne releva même pas la tête.  
Son corps recroquevillé contre un mur ne bougea pas d’un pouce. Le visage caché entre ses bras, il ressemblait à une statue. Une statue que la main de l’homme avait brisée à force de trop longues maltraitances. Une de trop, de la mauvaise personne.

Draco s’approcha et se laissa tomber sur le sol en face de son professeur. Ses genoux heurtèrent douloureusement les dalles de pierre, mais il ne s’en soucia pas.  
Aucun mouvement de l’homme en face de lui ne traduisait qu’il avait conscience que son compagnon se trouvait là.  
Draco leva une main tremblante, mais n’osa pas la poser sur le corps immobile.   
Il se ravisa avant de recommencer son geste. Il la posa finalement sur le bras de l’homme, incertain de la réaction que cela allait provoquer.  
Il attendit, mais rien ne se produisit. Il remonta délicatement sa main le long du bras, caressante. Toujours aucune réaction.  
Pouvait-on mourir de tristesse ?

Le cœur de Draco se serra.

-Je suis désolé.

La voix du Serpentard n’était qu’un souffle alors qu’une boule se formait dans sa gorge. Sa respiration se fit sifflante.

-Je ne le pensais pas. Je… Je suis désolée, je suis juste un imbécile incapable de faire face aux autres avec mes propres opinions. Je… S’il vous plait.

Sa voix suppliante se cassa sur la fin de sa phrase.

-Professeur.

Draco resserra son poing sur la manche de l’homme.

-Remus.

Son prénom sorti dans un souffle.  
Le corps prostré resta sans vie.  
Il avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer.  
Sa main passa dans les cheveux châtains, hésitante, avant que le jeune homme ne vienne enrouler ses bras autour du corps immobile. Un tressaillement se fit sentir et Draco raffermit sa prise en posant sa tête contre celle à demi cachée.

-Remus, je suis désolé.

Des minutes interminables s’écoulèrent alors que Draco serrait le corps du loup-garou contre lui.  
Remus finit par lentement redresser la tête et leurs regards se croisèrent avant qu’il ne détourne les yeux.  
Des sillons humides recouvraient son visage.

Jamais Draco n’avait vu un homme pleurer. Jamais il n’avait vu Lupin pleurer, même pendant ses transformations, qui lui infligeaient les pires tortures.   
Il pleurait dans un silence assourdissant.

La boule dans sa gorge grossit et un sanglot échappa au Serpentard. Le regard sans vie du loup-garou le fixa de nouveau.

-Je suis désolé.

Ce n’était qu’un murmure à peine audible.  
Draco saisit la tête de Remus entre ses mains.

-Je suis désolé.

Il posa ses lèvres sur celles de l’homme en face de lui alors que des larmes se frayaient un chemin sur ses joues.  
Il s’écarta alors qu’un nouveau sanglot lui échappait et retourna embrasser la bouche du loup-garou avant de s’écarter de nouveau, comme pour lui insuffler par ce simple contact un peu de la vie qui avait déserté son corps.

-Je suis désolé.

Les larmes de Remus se remirent à couler. Doucement, son corps bascula vers l’avant et il se laissa tomber vers le jeune homme. Draco passa ses bras autour de lui et le retint contre sa poitrine, le serrant comme si son emprise pouvait retenir les morceaux de cet homme brisé et les remettre en place.

Il avait trop subi. Trop de critiques, trop de haine, trop d’injures. Une fois de trop. Son compagnon.

-Je suis désolé.

Les mots sortirent dans un souffle contre son oreille. Cette litanie incessante.  
Il le croyait, il croyait en ses excuses. Mais il avait mal. Il fallait qu’il se protège. Qu’il se protège des gens, qu’il se protège de son compagnon.  
Il avait mal.  
Il n’arrivait jamais à se détacher des critiques qui lui étaient faites. Il les prenait trop à cœur parce qu’au fond de lui, il savait qu’elles étaient vraies. Il était un monstre, il était dangereux.  
Tout le monde l’avait compris, son compagnon l’avait compris.

Mais il était là. Avec lui.

-Est-ce que tu pensais vraiment ce que tu as dit ?

Draco raffermit sa prise autour du corps de son professeur, ne relevant même pas le tutoiement. Une question si simple, mais chargée de tellement d’attente.

-Non ! S’exclama-t-il précipitamment avant de reprendre d’un ton plus mesuré. Je suis juste un gamin stupide qui se soucie trop de ce que les autres pensent de lui.  
-Tu n’es pas un gamin.  
-Mais je suis stupide.  
-Parfois oui.

Remus laissa échapper un petit rire qui étreignit le cœur de Draco. Ce son était chargé de tellement de douleur alors qu’il aurait dû être joyeux.

-Je suis désolé.  
-Je te crois.  
-Je ne le pensais vraiment pas. Je…je ne veux pas vous faire de mal, je veux juste…je veux juste vous protéger.

Remus enfouit sa tête dans le pull du jeune homme.

-Ce n’est pas à toi de le faire. C’est mon rôle. C’est à moi de te protéger des autres, de te protéger de moi.  
-Vous n’avez pas besoin de me protéger de vous. Je sais que vous ne me ferez jamais de mal.

Remus émit un petit ricanement sceptique.

-Je le sens, je sens que vous ne serez jamais un danger pour moi. Reprit Draco. Comme je sens ce besoin de vous protéger, que vous le vouliez ou non.  
-Un parfait compagnon. Ironisa Remus d’un ton las.  
-Il semblerait, oui.

Draco esquissa un sourire, le visage penché vers celui de son professeur. C’était vrai, il était un compagnon. Probablement pas un bon compagnon, pas après ce qu’il venait de faire, mais le compagnon de ce loup-garou, qu’il le veuille ou non.  
Il se sentait à la fois heureux et horrifié de cet état de fait. Il se sentait embarqué dans quelque chose de beaucoup trop grand pour lui. Mais avait-il le choix ? Pouvait-il laisser cet homme seul ? En avait-il envie ?

Draco se pensait beaucoup plus hermétique aux sentiments d’autrui, mais la détresse de cet homme le frappait en plein cœur. Il était sa responsabilité. Il était son compagnon.

-Je ne suis pas très doué pour tous ces trucs de… sentiments, d’empathie. Mais, si vous avez besoin… Enfin, je suis là quoi. Hésita Draco.  
-Merci. Répondit simplement le loup-garou dans un soupir.

Le Serpentard remarqua que le soulagement avait pris le pas sur la souffrance dans la voix de son professeur.  
Il resserra ses bras autour du corps contre lui.   
Le loup-garou resta blotti contre lui, mais l’étreinte d’abandon s’était transformée en quelque chose de beaucoup plus tendre. Draco pouvait le sentir. Mais il ne s’éloigna pas pour autant. 

Lui qui rejetait tout contact physique avec les autres personnes voulant envahir son espace vital se sentait bien. Cette chaleur contre lui, ce battement de cœur contre le sien. 

-Draco ?

La voix de Remus sortit le jeune Serpentard de la torpeur doucereuse dans laquelle il était en train de se laisser aller.

-Oui ?  
-Tu vas me prendre pour un fou si ce n’est pas déjà le cas, mais…est-ce que tu m’as vraiment embrassé tout à l’heure ou est-ce juste mon esprit qui est venu une fois de plus me torturer ?

Les battements du cœur de Draco s’accélérèrent contre sa volonté et son corps se tendit.

Remus s’écarta, prêt à faire face au regard dégoûté de son compagnon alors que le loup-garou venait juste de sous-entendre qu’il avait plusieurs fois rêvé d’embrasser le Serpentard, son élève.  
Il savait que c’était immoral. Il était son professeur, un homme qui avait deux fois son âge. Mais même si Remus ne le voyait pas de cette manière et qu’il avait juste envie d’embrasser son compagnon, le jeune homme ne devait pas avoir cette même vision de la situation.

Pourtant, contre toute attente, c’est un visage aux joues légèrement rosies et le regard fuyant que lui présenta Draco.

Ce fut au tour du cœur de Remus de s’emballer. Peut-être que pour une fois, une lueur d’espoir était visible.

-C'est-à-dire que…euh… Bafouilla le blond. Oui, enfin, c’était la situation et… enfin, je n’ai pas trop réfléchi alors…

Remus mit fin à ces paroles embrouillées en saisissant le visage de son compagnon entre ses mains. Doucement, il se pencha vers lui et posa à son tour ses lèvres sur celles du jeune homme. Légère, presque irréelle.  
Draco ne lui répondit pas, mais ne s’écarta pas non plus. Pas de poing dans la figure cette fois-ci, il était en net progrès.  
Le loup-garou n’insista pas et se recula, un petit sourire malgré tout visible.

-Merci.

Draco releva les yeux qu’il avait baissés, surpris.

-Merci pour quoi ?  
-Pour ne pas avoir fui. Pour être revenu. Pour être resté.

Draco sut qu’il ne parlait pas du baiser. Pourtant, c’était la seule chose qui occupait son esprit pour le moment. Cet effleurement. Sans attentes, juste un besoin.  
Il avait apprécié, mais il n’avait pas pu répondre. Pourtant il avait lui-même pris l’initiative un peu plus tôt. Mais pas à l’instant. Un blocage en lui, une appréhension.  
Est-ce qu’y répondre aurait été aussi dramatique que ce qu’il pensait ? Est-ce qu’un simple baiser échangé l’aurait irrémédiablement lié au loup-garou, lui coupant toute retraite ? Est-ce qu’il avait envie d’avoir une voie de retrait ?

La sonnerie qui résonna dans la pièce les fit tous les deux sursauter. La pause était finie, il fallait qu’il retourne en cours. Il ne put s’empêcher de penser qu’il était vraiment sauvé par le glas. Il se redressa rapidement.

Il jeta un regard à son professeur toujours assis sur le sol, les yeux levés vers lui, une petite pointe de regret peinte sur le visage.

Draco resta accroché à ce regard pendant quelques secondes. Avant de trop réfléchir de nouveau et de se raviser, le Serpentard se pencha et posa à son tour brièvement ses lèvres sur la bouche de son professeur.  
Il ne laissa pas le temps à Remus de réagir qu’il s’éloignait déjà et sortit du bureau en courant presque, laissant un loup-garou souriant derrière lui.


	16. Chapter 16

Harry poussa un nouveau soupir d’impatience. Ces escaliers se foutaient vraiment de lui. Cela faisait bien dix minutes qu’ils étaient bloqués à mi-parcours et forcément, il fallait qu’il se retrouve dessus pile à ce moment-là.  
Il jeta de nouveau un regard dans le vide qui lui faisait face, évaluant pour la énième fois la distance qui le séparait du prochain palier. Malheureusement pour Harry, il n’avait pas appris à voler sans balai et n’était pas pressé de rencontrer les dalles qui s’étendaient plusieurs dizaines de mètres sous lui.

Et forcément, vu l’heure, personne n’était dans le coin pour aller chercher un professeur. Pourtant, il fallait qu’il se dépêche, il devait retrouver Snape. Pas qu’il soit pressé de revoir son professeur, mais il devait lui donner son sang et les 21h étaient déjà passées de quelques minutes.  
Quoi que, il devait bien avouer qu’il n’y allait pas à reculons non plus.  
Qu’il lui semblait loin le temps où il était rebuté de sentir le vampire contre lui, de même l’imaginer contre lui !  
Il devait dire que ces derniers temps, c’était tout le contraire. Et il se sentait honteux pour cela. Honteux, mais fébrile. Oui, il avait envie de revoir son professeur. Oui, il avait envie de le sentir de nouveau contre lui. Oui, il en avait honte, mais il en avait envie.

Il se rendait bien compte qu’il était le seul à mettre un frein à ce qu’il se passait. La suite de leur relation dépendait surtout de lui. Mais c’était un pas énorme à sauter, un pas qui changerait beaucoup de choses. Une marche arrière serait alors difficilement possible. Il ne s’agissait pas seulement d’avoir une relation avec Snape, il s’agissait d’avoir une relation avec un de ses professeurs, un vampire, mais surtout un homme. Il estimait donc qu’il avait le droit d’y réfléchir un peu et que son professeur ne pouvait pas le lui reprocher. Et Harry devait admettre que le vampire ne lui avait fait aucune remarque à ce sujet. Il sentait bien que la décision lui appartenait et que Snape ne le forcerait en rien. Encore une fois, le Gryffondor se rendait compte que la personne à qui il avait à faire n’avait rien à voir avec le professeur qu’il avait connu ces dernières années. Harry avait conscience qu’on pouvait tellement mal connaitre les gens. Certes, Snape restait Snape, et cela, Harry ne pouvait pas le nier. Mais il y avait quelque chose de plus, de différent. De mieux.

Harry ne put s’empêcher de sourire. Oui, ce qu’il s’était passé sur le canapé hier soir était définitivement mieux que leur relation professeur-élève.

-Si j’étais vous, j’éviterai de sourire comme un idiot alors que vous avez plusieurs minutes de retard Potter.

Harry sursauta et tourna la tête pour poser les yeux sur le professeur qui occupait toutes ses pensées depuis quelque temps. Snape se tenait au bord du palier qu’il cherchait désespérément à atteindre depuis plusieurs minutes, les bras croisés et le regard sévère.  
Le Gryffondor ne put s’empêcher de rougir alors que les images de la veille le frappaient de plein fouet à la vue du vampire.

-Vous pouvez m’expliquer ce que vous faites planté là au lieu d’être dans mes appartements Potter ?  
-Mais tout à fait professeur. Il se trouve que je suis coincé. Répliqua Harry.

Severus haussa un sourcil sceptique avant de regarder les escaliers.

-J’étais en train d’accourir vers les cachots, comme vous pouvez l’imaginer, avec une impatience difficilement contenue, quand les escaliers se sont bloqués en plein parcours.

Harry n’arrivait pas à croire qu’il venait de dire cela à son professeur, mais c’était sorti tout seul. Depuis quand était-il aussi à l’aise pour parler avec lui ?  
Pourtant, le rictus amusé qu’afficha le vampire le fit se détendre. Bon, au moins il n’allait pas se faire réprimander pour cela.

-Vous manquez définitivement de jugeote Potter. À croire que vous n’êtes pas un sorcier.  
-Comm…  
- _Mobili corpus _.__

Harry sentit son corps s’élever dans les airs et être porté jusqu’au palier. Il atterrit avec douceur à côté de son professeur, très proche de lui.  
Il leva les yeux vers le visage du vampire. 

-Merci professeur.  
-Si ça ne tenait qu’à moi, je vous aurais bien laissé là, mais il se trouve que j’ai faim.  
-Forcément… 

Malgré la remarque, Harry percevait la pointe d’humour qui transparaissait à travers les propos du Serpentard. Il n’arrivait pas à le prendre mal et pourtant, il avait tendance à s’énerver facilement à la moindre remarque désobligeante de l’homme. 

Une main se posa délicatement dans le bas de son dos et exerça une légère pression pour le forcer à avancer.  
Harry s’exécuta, mais la main resta posée là où elle était. Alors qu’ils progressaient le long des couloirs, il avait l’impression que toute la chaleur de son corps se trouvait concentrée dans ce seul point de contact entre leurs deux corps. Et pourtant, il commençait à avoir chaud, très chaud.  
Il essaya difficilement de réguler sa respiration, qui commençait à s’emballer. Il fallait qu’il pense à autre chose, n’importe quoi. 

-Comment avez-vous su que j’étais coincé sur les escaliers ? Demanda-t-il finalement, ne sachant quoi dire d’autre pour éviter de rester concentré sur la main dans son dos. 

Severus se crispa l’espace de quelques millisecondes. Comment il l’avait su ? Il l’avait su parce qu’il était en train de ressentir les premiers effets du lien, tout du moins il le pensait. Une vague de panique l’avait submergé alors qu’il était tranquillement en train de corriger ses copies. Sans savoir comment, il avait su que ce sentiment ne venait pas de lui et personne ne pouvait s’introduire dans son esprit, pas sans son consentement tout du moins. Il ne fallait pas être un génie pour deviner qu’il devait très certainement s’agir d’un des effets de son lien avec Potter. C’était une réaction assez courante chez les couples vampire-Source.  
Ce n’était donc pas vraiment la surprise qui l’avait poussé à s’élancer hors de ses appartements, mais plutôt ce sentiment de panique. Potter avait un problème.  
Il n’avait pu empêcher une vague d’inquiétude de se propager en lui. Connaissant le jeune homme, il n’osait même pas imaginer la situation dans laquelle il avait pu se mettre. 

Quand il avait vu le Gryffondor, seul sur les escaliers avec un sourire niais peint sur le visage, le soulagement qui l’avait envahi s’était mêlé à l’agacement. Il l’avait fait courir pour rien. Il l’avait fait s’inquiéter pour rien. 

-Je passais par là quand je vous ai vu. 

Il ne voulait pas parler des effets du lien qu’il avait ressentis. Pas tout de suite. Potter avait l’air d’enfin vouloir faire un pas vers lui, il n’avait pas envie de le faire reculer avec cette nouvelle information. 

-Vous passiez par là ? Mais j’étais censé vous rejoindre chez vous. S’étonna le jeune homme.  
-Vous étiez en retard, j’ai pensé que vous ne viendriez pas.  
-Et bien si, pourquoi je ne serais pas venu ? 

Harry regretta bien vite sa question. Il savait pourquoi son professeur avait pu penser cela étant donné les événements de la veille. Jusqu’à maintenant, il ne lui avait jamais donné de raisons de douter de sa venue, mais il se rendait compte qu’il avait une fâcheuse tendance à fuir face aux rapprochements qui s’opéraient entre eux. 

Snape lui lança un regard chargé de sous-entendu, mais ne répondit pas et le Gryffondor préféra ne pas insister. 

Les deux hommes se retrouvèrent assez rapidement face au tableau gardant l’entrée des appartements du vampire. Severus murmura le mot de passe et Harry pénétra dans la pièce sans se poser de questions, suivi par le maître des potions.  
La main dans son dos ne l’avait toujours pas quitté et, étrangement, Harry s’en réjouissait. 

Le Survivant entendit la respiration de son professeur derrière lui alors que le tableau se refermait dans un chuintement. Il sentait son souffle dans son cou. Harry n’osait pas se retourner. Il avait une pleine conscience du corps derrière lui, de la présence dans son dos. Il ne le touchait pas, juste cette main, toujours cette main. Et ce souffle. 

Harry recula d’un pas.  
Son corps vint s’appuyer contre le torse derrière lui. La main sur son dos bougea, se faufila jusqu'à sa taille, l’encercla.  
Le jeune homme vint la recouvrir de la sienne, immobile, alors que le souffle se rapprochait de plus en plus de son oreille.  
Harry entremêla ses doigts à ceux posés sur lui. Le souffle fut remplacé par des lèvres, des dents qui lui mordillèrent gentiment le lobe. Le jeune homme pressa son dos contre le torse derrière lui, posant sa tête sur une épaule accueillante.  
Des doigts fins vinrent caresser son cou, légers comme une plume, un effleurement.  
Un soupir de contentement lui échappa. Tellement de sensations.  
La main sur sa taille commença à se mouvoir, à partir à la découverte de son ventre. Elle se faufila sous sa chemise, arrachant un frisson au jeune homme quand cette peau chaude rencontra la sienne. 

Harry tourna la tête vers la bouche qui s’affairait sur sa nuque. Le vampire baissa légèrement la sienne et vint capturer sans attendre les lèvres offertes qui lui faisaient face. La langue du jeune homme prit les devants, envahissant sa bouche, partant à l’exploration de cette antre chaude. L’angle était inconfortable, mais aucun des deux hommes ne s’en souciaient. 

Severus resserra sa prise autour du corps contre lui, sa main s’aventurant un peu plus haut sur le torse du jeune homme avant de redescendre de nouveau vers son ventre. Une des mains d’Harry vint s’enfouir dans ses cheveux sombres, comme pour l’empêcher d’échapper au baiser qui se faisait de plus en plus enfiévré.   
Severus se fit de plus en plus dominant, prenant possession à son tour de la bouche de sa Source qui poussa un grognement de plaisir contre ses lèvres.  
Il mordilla doucement la peau fine et rosée avant de s’écarter. La main dans ses cheveux agrippa une poignée de mèches, l’obligeant doucement à revenir. Severus ne se fit pas prier, mais laissa cette fois-ci ses lèvres redécouvrir la peau tendre du cou.  
Harry frissonna et se tendit de plaisir quand les dents pointues passèrent la barrière de son épiderme. 

La main sur son ventre remonta vers son torse, venant effleurer sa poitrine. Un nouveau frisson parcourut le jeune homme. Des brumes de plaisir prenaient peu à peu possession de son être.  
Il plaqua de nouveau son corps sur celui derrière lui, inconscient de s’être écarté pour venir à la rencontre de cette main sur sa peau. 

Severus poussa un grognement quand les fesses de sa Source entrèrent en contact avec une partie plutôt sensible de son anatomie.  
Harry se tendit en sentant l’érection de l’homme contre lui. Cette présence dure contre ses fesses lui procurait une sensation étrange, nouvelle. Mais il n’eut pas le temps de se poser plus de questions que la main sur lui amorça sa descente et alla se perdre à la lisière de son pantalon. Un doigt taquin s’immisça sous sa ceinture, parcourant la peau sensible et douce.  
Les battements du cœur d’Harry s’affolèrent. Il redoutait ce qui allait arriver, mais l’attendait avec impatience.  
Pourtant, cette main curieuse ne cessait de faire et refaire le même mouvement, échappant toujours à la zone si sensible qui requérait son attention.  
Le plaisir continuait de monter en Harry alors que son sang s’écoulait hors de son corps. Mais il en voulait plus, plus que cette main sur son ventre. 

De sa main libre, il entrelaça ses doigts à ceux sur son corps et les guida vers la forme dure qui tendait son pantalon. Quand la paume de son professeur entra en contact avec son érection, Harry laissa échapper un feulement de plaisir, sa main droite serrant avec force une touffe de cheveux alors que la gauche maintenait cette main posée sur lui. 

Severus esquissa un sourire alors que le sang continuait avec délice de s’écouler dans sa bouche.  
Il sentait l’attente dans le corps de sa Source. Il ne le laissa donc pas languir plus longtemps et commença à bouger sa main contre l’érection du jeune homme. La sensation du tissu du pantalon était désagréable contre sa paume, mais il s’en contenterait pour le moment. Il avait envie de sentir la peau douce du membre tendu contre la sienne, mais il ne voulait pas précipiter les choses plus qu’elles ne l’étaient déjà. 

Il se contenta donc de mouvoir langoureusement sa main de haut en bas contre cette bosse qui se pressait contre lui.  
Harry relâcha son emprise et laissa le vampire mener la danse.  
Son souffle se fit de plus en plus erratique à mesure que le plaisir montait en lui. Il sentait le corps de son professeur bouger contre lui, son érection se frottant contre ses fesses.  
Plutôt que de lui faire peur, cette sensation l’excita un peu plus. 

Tant de nouvelles sensations. Il était perdu dans les méandres du plaisir. Cette main sur lui qui le caressait, cette bosse contre ses fesses, ces dents plantées profondément dans sa chair.  
Ses doigts se crispèrent involontairement dans les mèches sombres de l’homme alors qu’une nouvelle vague de plaisir l’envahissait. Son cri resta coincé dans sa gorge et son corps s’arc-bouta vers l’avant. Une pression plus forte que les autres sur son membre tendu le força à revenir se plaquer contre le corps dur derrière lui. 

Harry n’eut conscience de la fin de la morsure que lorsque la bouche du vampire partit à la recherche de sa consœur. Des lèvres avides prirent possession des siennes alors qu’une langue entrait sans cérémonie dans sa bouche. Un goût métallique satura ses sens, mais plutôt que de le rebuter, cela excita encore un peu plus le jeune homme.  
Les frictions sur son membre sensible se faisaient de plus en plus insoutenables. Seule la bouche verrouillée contre la sienne l’empêchait d’exprimer à haute voix son plaisir.  
Une nouvelle poussée contre ses fesses, combinée à une caresse plus prononcée eut raison d’Harry. Dans un grognement étouffé, le Gryffondor se libéra, le corps parcourut de légers spasmes. 

Son corps crispé se détendit brusquement et seuls les bras qui l’entouraient l’empêchèrent de s’écrouler lamentablement sur le sol. L’homme derrière lui le maintenait fermement, mettant fin à leur baiser pour lui permettre de reprendre une respiration normale. 

La tête toujours appuyée sur son épaule, les yeux fermés et un léger sourire flottant sur ses lèvres, le jeune homme était l’image même de la luxure comblée.  
Severus ne put résister et déposa un petit baiser au coin des lèvres entrouvertes. Harry ouvrit paresseusement les yeux et rencontra ceux de son professeur, posés sur lui.  
Un rougissement incontrôlable prit possession de son visage alors qu’une vague de honte et de gêne le submergeait. Il redressa rapidement la tête et essaya de s’écarter du vampire, mais les bras autour de lui l’en empêchèrent.  
Harry redressa la tête et osa regarder de nouveau son professeur d’un air interrogateur. Severus profita de l’occasion et vint de nouveau prend possession des lèvres du jeune homme.  
Le Gryffondor n’eut pas le temps d’y répondre que son professeur s’écartait déjà. Et pourtant, il aurait voulu y répondre. Oui, Harry devait admettre qu’il aurait voulu continuer. 

-Venez. 

Le jeune homme sursauta légèrement en entendant la voix rauque contre son oreille. Son corps fut poussé vers l’avant et guidé jusqu’au canapé. Le vampire le força à s’asseoir et Harry était bien content de pouvoir laisser ses jambes un peu faibles se reposer.  
Sans un mot de plus, il vit son professeur s’éloigner et se diriger vers la porte de sa chambre. 

-Où allez-vous ? 

Harry aurait voulu ne pas paraître aussi déçu, mais il devait avouer qu’il aurait aimé que l’homme reste un peu avec lui. Pas forcément contre lui, mais avec lui. Quoique, contre lui aurait été bien aussi. Sa chaleur, son odeur. Sa présence. Mais il s’éloignait déjà. 

-Je reviens, j’ai une chose à régler. 

L’air un peu gêné qu’arbora l’homme intrigua Harry quelques secondes avant qu’il ne rougisse de plus belle en réalisant la raison de ce départ.  
Ses yeux se portèrent involontairement sur la bosse qui déformait le pantalon du vampire avant de se détourner rapidement. 

-Oh, euh… oui, très bien. Je… je vous attends ici. 

Harry n’osait plus regarder le vampire, mais un petit soupir amusé lui parvint avant qu’une porte ne se referme. 

Aurait-il dû aller « aider » son professeur ? En avait-il envie ?  
Les battements de son cœur s’accélérèrent rapidement à cette pensée alors qu’il sentait ses joues le brûler de nouveau. Étrangement, il n’arrivait pas à imaginer son professeur faire… ce qu’il devait être en train de faire. Même après ce qu’il venait de se passer entre eux à l’instant. Cela ne collait tellement pas au personnage. Et pourtant, quelques semaines plus tôt, il n’arrivait pas non plus à imaginer son professeur comme un homme avec des besoins sexuels. Mais, il devait admettre que les envies du vampire avaient été plutôt claires. 

Harry repensa à cette sensation inconnue contre ses fesses. Cela avait été étrange. Étrange, mais plutôt excitant. Il avait aimé cela. Est-ce que cela faisait de lui un homosexuel ?  
Harry se prit la tête entre les mains dans un grognement. Il fallait qu’il arrête de se poser cette question et qu’il affronte la vérité en face. Oui, il était très probablement attiré par les hommes. Tout du moins par Snape. Que ce soit les effets du lien ou de sa propre volonté, peu importait. Il en avait eu envie. Envie de ce qu’il venait de se produire.  
À chaque fois qu’il repensait à ce qu’il se passait entre Snape et lui, que ce soit cette fois ou celle d’avant, il avait envie de recommencer. Envie certes mélangée à de la honte et de la gêne, mais de l’envie quand même. Un besoin même.  
Qu’est-ce que tout cela changeait dans leur relation ? Était-ce seulement une histoire de vampire et de Source ou les choses avaient-elles dépassé ce stade-là ?  
Est-ce qu’il était en couple avec Snape ? Était-il seulement son partenaire de sexe ? 

Comment en était-il arrivé là ? Il n’avait encore jamais eu de vraie relation sexuelle avec personne, il ne pouvait pas devenir juste un partenaire de sexe pour Snape ! Il n’en avait pas envie. Mais il ne savait pas non plus s’il avait envie d’être plus que cela. Tout se mélangeait dans sa tête, c’était le bordel complet.  
Il fut presque soulagé quand son professeur revint dans la pièce, toujours son masque d’impassibilité plaqué sur le visage alors que ce qu’il venait surement de faire n’avait rien d’anodin. 

Severus se dirigea vers le fauteuil avant de se raviser et d’aller s’asseoir à côté de sa Source.  
Harry se redressa, tendu par la présence aussi proche du vampire dans des circonstances si…banales. Hormis au moment de la morsure, jamais il n’avait eu une telle proximité avec Snape. Et à cet instant, il le voyait plus comme son professeur que comme un vampire. Sa présence avait toujours un effet un peu oppressant sur lui. Il dégageait constamment une sorte de puissance, une aura de pouvoir. C’était un homme puissant, et à cet instant, Harry le ressentait pleinement. 

Assis bien droit, prenant soin de ne pas trop s’approcher de sa Source dont il ressentait la tension, Severus prit la parole.  
-Écoutez Potter, je voudrais que les choses soient bien claires entre nous. Par rapport à ce qu’il se passe ces derniers temps. 

La discussion tant redoutée était finalement arrivée. Les deux hommes passaient beaucoup de temps ensemble chaque soir, mais très peu de mots avaient été échangés entre eux. Après la morsure, chacun vaquait à ses occupations dans son coin sans vraiment partager.  
Harry devait même admettre qu’il n’avait eu que très peu de vraies discussions avec son professeur de potion.  
Mais finalement, la conversation qui trainait à venir sur le tapis depuis plusieurs semaines faisait enfin surface. Que ce soit un bien ou un mal, il était effectivement temps de fixer les choses.  
Harry décida donc d’être honnête avec son professeur. 

-Pour tout vous avouer professeur, rien n’est très clair. Pas dans ma tête en tout cas. 

__Severus se retint de faire une réflexion désobligeante, mais le moment était trop sérieux pour cela.  
Harry prit une bonne inspiration intérieure et aborda le sujet qu’il redoutait d’évoquer avec Snape._ _

-Je n’ai… Je n’ai jamais vraiment… Enfin, vous êtes un homme. Bafouilla le Gryffondor.  
-Merci de l’avoir remarqué Potter. 

Malgré la situation, Harry ne put s’empêcher d’esquisser un sourire. 

-Ce que je veux dire, c’est que je n’ai jamais vraiment été attiré par les hommes. Je ne me suis jamais franchement posé la question non plus en fait. Et vous, comme je l’ai dit, vous êtes un homme. Mon professeur. Et malgré tout ce qu’il se passe, le truc de vampire, de Source et tout ça…ça me fait un peu peur. 

Voyant que le vampire ne souhaitait pas reprendre la parole, Harry enchaina d’un ton incertain. 

-Je ne sais pas si tout ce qu’il se passe en ce moment, les… Enfin, vous voyez ce que je veux dire. Harry rougit de nouveau. Je ne sais pas si c’est à cause du lien vampire-Source ou si c’est…indépendant. Mais en même temps, je ne sais pas si ça change quelque chose. Enfin, vous voyez, ce n’est pas comme si on pouvait faire marche arrière pour ce truc de lien. Donc les choses sont comme ça et vont le rester. Alors, ça ne sert à rien de résister parce que ça ne changera pas. Et donc, ce que je veux dire c’est que… Enfin… Vous voulez résister ? 

Harry ne put s’empêcher de bafouiller de nouveau en cherchant ses mots à la fin de sa phrase. Il leva timidement des yeux interrogateurs sur son professeur. Severus se tourna vers lui et plongea son regard dans celui de sa Source.  
Pendant plusieurs secondes, seul le silence se fit entendre avant d’être brisé par la voix du vampire. 

-Non Potter, je ne souhaite pas résister. 

Harry détourna les yeux alors que la signification de cette phrase flottait entre les deux hommes.  
Bon, au moins les choses étaient claires de la part de Snape. 

-Bien, bien. Enfin, je veux dire… Bien… 

Severus posa un regard presque attendri sur sa Source alors qu’il venait encercler de ses bras ses genoux repliés et y poser sa tête. 

-Et que pensez-vous de ceci Potter ? Est-ce que le fait que je sois un homme est un problème rédhibitoire ? 

Harry enfouit sa tête dans ses bras, n’osant regarder l’homme à côté de lui alors qu’il répondait. 

-Non. Non ce n’est pas un problème rédhibitoire. Je suppose que ça devrait, mais… Non. Enfin, je dois dire que ce qu’il s’est passé ces derniers jours était plutôt… Agréable. 

Harry était heureux que son professeur ne puisse pas voir son visage alors qu’il sentait ses joues s’enflammer. 

Severus se détendit visiblement en entendant ces mots. Les choses ne se passaient pas si mal que cela finalement, contrairement à ce qu’il redoutait en engageant cette conversation.  
Jusqu’à présent, il ne savait pas si le jeune homme avait vraiment accepté leur situation ou s’il se laissait seulement emporter par les sensations du moment. Maintenant, tout était un peu plus clair.  
Cela n’allait pas être forcément plus facile, mais au moins, il ne se poserait plus la question de savoir s’il ne forçait pas, d’une manière ou d’une autre sa Source à faire des choses contre sa volonté, emporté par l’excitation de la morsure.  
Malgré ce qu’il laissait paraître, c’était un point qui le perturbait jusqu’à maintenant. Il savait que le lien pouvait engendrer des sentiments confus et il ne voulait pas que le Survivant se réveille un matin en réalisant que tout ce qu’il se passait entre eux était complètement anormal et inacceptable. 

Il pouvait parfaitement comprendre les réticences que le jeune homme pouvait avoir face à cette relation homosexuelle qui s’esquissait entre eux, mais était heureux de savoir que cela n’allait pas être un frein à ce qui allait surement se produire dans le futur.  
Severus devait bien admettre qu’il espérait que les choses aillent plus loin avec sa Source. Depuis que le corps du jeune homme avait commencé à réagir en sa présence, il s’était pris à imaginer certaines choses. Après tout, il devrait probablement passer le reste de sa vie avec le Gryffondor alors si leur relation pouvait s’approfondir, ce ne serait pas lui qui s’en plaindrait. 

Il ne savait pas quelle expérience avait Potter dans un lit, mais il savait maintenant qu’il n’en avait pas avec les hommes. Il devrait donc faire attention, y aller doucement pour ne pas paniquer le jeune homme et le faire regretter ses propos de ce soir.  
Severus avait conscience d’être un peu trop calculateur dans sa manière de procéder pour amener le jeune homme plus près de lui, mais c’était sa nature. Il préférait étudier les choses que de foncer tête baissée. C’était une méthode qui lui avait sauvé plusieurs fois la vie ces dernières années et il n’était pas prêt à s’en détacher.  
Mais à présent, il savait que le jeune homme n’était pas contre ce qu’il se passait, il ne faisait donc rien de répréhensible. Et si c’était de toute façon le cas, il n’en avait vraiment rien à faire. 

Harry tourna la tête vers son professeur quand une main chaude se posa sur sa nuque. 

-Vous devriez rentrer dans votre dortoir pour ce soir Potter. 

Un sentiment de déception envahit le jeune homme à ces paroles. Il avait pensé qu’après ce qu’il venait de se passer et cette conversation, qu’ils… Il ne savait pas vraiment en fait, mais il n’avait étonnamment pas envie de retourner dans la tour des Gryffondor. 

-Est-ce que… est-ce que je peux rester encore un peu ici ? Demanda Harry d’une voix timide. 

Il n’en revenait pas d’avoir demandé de rester plus longtemps avec Snape et redoutait la réaction qu’il allait avoir. 

Severus regarda avec surprise sa Source. Lui qui pensait que renvoyer le jeune homme chez lui pour ne pas trop le brusquer était la bonne chose à faire… 

-Bien sûr que vous pouvez rester si vous le souhaitez. 

Harry ne put s’empêcher de rougir de plus belle sous le regard perçant de son professeur. Son cœur battait la chamade alors que la chaleur de la main sur sa nuque se propageait dans tout son corps. Un imperceptible sentiment de soulagement prit forme en Harry. Il ne s’expliquait pas ce besoin qu’il ressentait de rester près de lui, mais il n’avait pas envie de le repousser, pas maintenant. Plus maintenant.  
Le Gryffondor repensa une nouvelle fois à ce qu’il venait de dire un peu plus tôt.  
Il venait de dire à son professeur de potion qu’il était partant pour avoir une relation avec lui.  
Il n’avait pas vraiment réalisé qu’il était prêt à laisser les choses avancer avant de l’avoir exprimé à haute voix un peu plus tôt. Mais il se rendait compte que c’était le cas, même s’il se sentait terrifié par ce qu’il pouvait à présent arriver, maintenant qu’il avait donné son consentement. Et étonnamment, le fait qu’il s’agisse de Snape, la terreur des cachots, ne le rebutait pas. Pas du tout même. 

Harry se leva brusquement du canapé. Une sensation désagréable de vide se fit sentir avec l’absence de cette main sur sa peau. 

-Je… Je vais continuer la lecture du livre que vous m’avez conseillé de lire. Je…Enfin, si vous voulez corriger vos copies ou je ne sais pas quoi. 

Severus esquissa un sourire devant le retrait précipité de sa Source. Le jeune homme était téméraire quelques instants, mais se repliait vite l’instant d’après. Il aurait payé cher pour savoir ce qu’il se passait dans la tête de son élève en ce moment.  
Il aurait pu, il le savait. Potter n’aurait même pas perçu son intrusion dans son esprit. Mais malgré ce que les gens disaient de lui, il avait certains principes et violer l’esprit des gens sans leur consentement allait à l’encontre de ceux-ci. 

Il regarda son élève s’éloigner prudemment de lui vers la bibliothèque tout en attendant sa réponse. 

-Faites donc Potter. Pour une fois que vous exprimez l’envie de vous instruire, je ne voudrais pas faire barrage à ce besoin de savoir. Répondit le vampire dans un ricanement. 

Harry retint de justesse un grognement de protestation et attrapa son livre dans la bibliothèque. Le temps de la communion entre le vampire et sa Source venait de se terminer par cette dernière phrase. Les choses reprenaient leur cours presque normal entre Snape et Harry et le jeune homme en était à la fois déçu et soulagé. 

Il revint s’asseoir sur le canapé qu’il avait quitté quelques secondes plus tôt et fut plus que surpris en voyant son professeur faire de même après avoir été cherché un livre sur son bureau.  
Une petite distance les séparait, mais Harry avait tout de même pleinement conscience de la présence à côté de lui. Sans s’en rendre contre, sa jambe commença à s’agiter rapidement de haut en bas, dans un rythme nerveux alors qu’il avait le plus grand mal à se concentrer sur sa lecture. 

Il sursauta quand une main se posa doucement sur sa cuisse et la força à s’arrêter. Harry tourna la tête vers son professeur, mais celui-ci était toujours plongé dans sa lecture, imperturbable.  
L’homme enleva sa main pour tourner une page de son livre avant de l’y remettre calmement.  
Harry détacha difficilement les yeux de son professeur et retourna à son livre en essayant de faire abstraction de cette main pâle sur son pantalon sombre. Sans y faire attention, le jeune homme se détendit peu à peu et réussit à se concentrer sur sa lecture.  
Il ne se rendit même pas compte que l’homme à côté n’avait pas tourné les pages de son livre depuis un moment. 


	17. Chapter 17

La respiration de Potter commençait vraiment à le bercer. Cela faisait déjà plusieurs dizaines de minutes que sa Source s’était endormie à côté de lui. Sa tête s’était posée sur son épaule avant qu’il ne vienne se lover contre lui. Severus s’était tendu quelques instants avant de se relaxer, profitant simplement de la présence du jeune homme.

Il aurait dû se sentir vexé devant cette fâcheuse manie que sa Source avait de s’endormir en sa présence, mais depuis qu’il le faisait, il devait avouer que le jeune homme avait meilleure mine. Il semblait beaucoup moins fatigué que dernièrement.  
Severus commençait à penser qu’il avait peut-être besoin de sa présence pour se reposer. Pas simplement dormir, mais vraiment récupérer. Les différents effets que pouvait avoir le lien sur eux lui étaient encore inconnus et si sa présence auprès de sa Source pouvait l’aider à se sentir mieux, il n’allait pas s’écarter de ses responsabilités.  
C’est pourquoi il le laissa une nouvelle fois dormir sur son canapé.

Il replongea dans sa lecture en essayant de lutter contre le sommeil qui commençait à alourdir ses paupières. Mais malgré ses efforts, il se sentit partir lui aussi quand un sursaut du corps blotti contre le sien le sortit de sa torpeur.  
Il ouvrit difficilement les yeux et les posa sur sa Source. Le jeune homme commençait à s’agiter dans son sommeil en poussant des petits grognements qui ressemblaient à de la douleur.  
Severus se tourna délicatement vers lui pour ne pas le faire tomber de son épaule et le secoua doucement.

-Potter.

Il lui donna une petite tape sur la joue.

-Potter, réveillez-vous.

Le jeune homme ne réagissait pas, toujours plongé dans ce rêve qui l’agitait de plus en plus.  
Il lui donna une nouvelle fois des petites gifles légères.

oO0Oo

_Il courait._  
 _Une branche lui fouetta le visage. Ses poumons le brûlaient._  
 _Un choc. Un cri._  
 _Il s’écroula sur le sol._  
 _Des griffes s’enfoncèrent dans sa jambe. Sa peau se déchiqueta le long de sa cuisse._  
 _Du sang. Un cri._  
 _Une pression sur sa tête. Le sol qui s’éloigne._  
 _Le sol qui s’approche. Trop près._  
 _Il était sonné. Il ne ressentait rien. Jusqu’à ce que la douleur éclate dans sa tête, se propage._

Harry ouvrit brusquement les yeux. Son professeur était penché au-dessus de lui alors qu’une douleur sourde pulsait dans sa joue. 

-Vous venez de me gifler ? L’étonnement du jeune homme dépassait la colère qu’il aurait pu ressentir. 

Severus se recula légèrement, ne paraissant pas le moins du monde repentant. 

-Vous faisiez encore une fois un cauchemar Potter. Est-ce que… cela concerne la guerre ? 

Il savait que c’était une question indiscrète. Mais la guerre avait traumatisé beaucoup de monde et malgré lui, il commençait à s’inquiéter pour sa Source. Cela faisait deux fois déjà qu’il faisait un cauchemar en sa présence. Et il l’avait rarement vu dormir. Il n’osait même pas imaginer le nombre de fois où il devait faire des mauvais rêves lorsqu’il était seul. Peut-être même que la présence de Voldemort dans son esprit pendant ces longues années avait laissé quelques séquelles. 

Harry se redressa, une main posée sur sa joue brûlante. 

-Non, ce n’était pas à propos de ça. Je ne sais pas vraiment de quoi il est question. C’est plutôt étrange. En fait, j’ai déjà fait ce rêve deux fois. Harry réfléchit quelques secondes. À chaque fois quand je me suis endormi ici. C’est bizarre. 

Severus fronça les sourcils d’un air soucieux. 

-Vous ne l’avez jamais fait quand vous ne dormiez pas ici ?  
-Non. Ou alors je ne m’en souviens pas.  
-Est-ce que ça concerne notre situation ? De vampire et Source.  
-Non, je ne crois pas. Vous n’avez jamais été attaqué par une créature bizarre dans une forêt avant d’être sauvé par quelqu’un ?  
-Est-ce que par créature bizarre vous entendez un Mangemort ?  
-Euh… non, ou alors un Mangemort qui grogne, qui a des griffes et qui ne se sert pas de sa baguette.  
-Alors non. Répondit Severus platement. 

Harry n’osa pas demander s’il s’était effectivement fait attaquer par un Mangemort dans une forêt, ne sachant quelle serait la réaction de son professeur sur cette question indiscrète. 

Severus réfléchit quelques secondes avant d’ajouter. 

-Je vais sûrement vous paraître paranoïaque Potter, mais si jamais vous faites ce rêve de nouveau, que ce soit ici ou dans votre lit, dites-le-moi.  
-Pour tout vous avouer professeur, je me méfie aussi des rêves que je fais. On ne peut pas dire que mes dernières expériences à ce sujet aient été très joyeuses. 

Son professeur ne répondit pas, mais Harry savait qu’il avait compris à quoi il faisait référence. 

-Vous m’avez vraiment giflé alors ?! Répéta le jeune homme.  
-Rentrez chez vous Potter, il est tard. Répondit Severus dans un petit ricanement. 

Harry se renfrogna, mais n’arrivait pas à en vouloir à son professeur. Il était juste heureux d’être sorti de ce rêve perturbant. Et finalement, il était content d’avoir pu en parler avec quelqu’un. Il se méfiait beaucoup des rêves qui se répétaient et savoir que quelqu’un était au courant de ce fait avait quelque chose de rassurant, même s’il ne pouvait rien faire. 

Le Gryffondor s’écarta du vampire et se leva en s’étirant. Il venait seulement de réaliser qu’il avait été très proche de l’homme. Il espérait vraiment qu’il n’avait pas dormi contre lui, cela aurait été plutôt gênant. Mais le maître des potions n’avait fait aucune remarque à ce sujet. 

Harry surprit le regard du vampire sur son torse alors qu’il finissait de s’étirer. Il ne put s’empêcher de rougir devant cet examen, lui rappelant leur discussion à propos de leur relation.  
Il essaya de reprendre contenance en réajustant sa chemise qui était un peu remontée sur son ventre et attrapa son livre pour aller le ranger, l’air de rien.  
Il sentait le regard de son professeur dans son dos, suivant le moindre de ses mouvements. Quand il se retourna, ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de son vis-à-vis. Une lueur étrange brillait dans les pupilles noires, mais Harry aurait été bien incapable de dire de quoi il s’agissait. 

Le vampire finit par se lever et le rejoindre. Il se trouvait à quelques centimètres de lui quand il lui saisit le menton et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes sans cérémonie.  
Harry resta figé de surprise devant cet assaut avant d’entrouvrir les lèvres à la langue qui demandait l’accès. Celle-ci pénétra rapidement dans sa bouche et vint jouer avec sa consœur.  
Le baiser était enflammé, demandeur. Dominant. Snape prenait possession de sa bouche, réclamant sa soumission, marquant son territoire.  
La bouche finit par s’éloigner, le laissant pantelant et à bout de souffle. Les lèvres rougies de son professeur étaient maintenant à quelques millimètres des siennes, leur souffle se mélangeant rapidement. 

-Vous devriez rentrer chez vous Potter. 

La voix était rauque, sensuelle. Harry frissonna. 

-Oui, je devrais. 

Mais il ne bougea pas.  
Dans un grognement, Snape encadra son visage de ses mains et revint prendre possession de sa bouche.  
Sans douceur, il le poussa contre la bibliothèque qui se trouvait derrière lui. Son dos heurta douloureusement les étagères, mais Harry ne s’en soucia pas. Toute son attention était focalisée sur ces lèvres contre les siennes, cette langue qui possédait sa bouche.  
Le corps de son professeur ne tarda pas à se coller contre le sien, pressant leurs torses l’un contre l’autre. Harry poussa un gémissement étouffé en sentant le bassin du vampire se presser contre le sien.  
Ses mains encadrant toujours son visage dévièrent vers sa nuque, ses doigts farfouillant dans ses cheveux en bataille.  
Harry passa ses mains dans le dos de l’homme, redécouvrant cette surface trop peu explorée. Il hésita quelques secondes avant de tirer sur la chemise et d’extraire le tissu emprisonné par la ceinture du pantalon. Il posa presque avec crainte ses doigts sur la peau chaude qui se dévoilait sous le tissu. 

Snape força un peu plus contre sa bouche, comme s’il voulait fondre leurs lèvres ensemble.  
Cette sensation de dominance excita encore un peu plus Harry qui s’enhardit alors et laissa ses doigts parcourir le bas du dos de l’homme. Il les fit rapidement dévier sur la taille puis sur le ventre du vampire. Il sentait les muscles abdominaux se contracter sous son toucher. Le jeune homme finit par poser entièrement sa main et partit à l’exploration de son torse, autant que le lui permettait la chemise.  
Une poussée appuyée contre son bassin laissa Harry pantelant alors qu’il sentait son membre grossir contre son professeur. Plutôt que de ressentir de la honte, il se laissa emporter par les sensations et commença lui aussi à se mouvoir contre le bassin qui l’emprisonnait.  
Des doigts fébriles s’attaquèrent aux boutons de sa chemise. Avant que le Gryffondor n’ait pu le réaliser, les deux pans du vêtement s’ouvrirent, révélant sa peau aux yeux de son professeur.  
Les lèvres de l’homme s’écartèrent finalement des siennes et un grognement qu’Harry préféra prendre pour de l’approbation accompagna l’examen de son torse dévoilé.  
Malgré l’excitation du moment, Harry ne put s’empêcher de rougir sous le regard appuyé de l’homme. Mais il n’eut pas le temps d’émettre la moindre objection que les lèvres rougies revinrent retrouver leurs consœurs avec fièvre.  
Les mains qui vinrent se poser sur son torse pour l’explorer laissèrent celles d’Harry immobiles, perdu dans les délices de la caresse.  
Quand les lèvres de l’homme quittèrent les siennes pour venir goûter la saveur de sa peau, Harry n’y tient plus et laissa un petit gémissement de plaisir s’échapper de sa bouche.  
Les doigts du Gryffondor se crispèrent sur le torse face à lui, ses ongles s’enfonçant involontairement dans la chair. Un petit grognement venant de son professeur sortit légèrement Harry de sa torpeur.  
Il reprit alors sa propre exploration, descendant de plus en plus ses mains vers la frontière que formait le pantalon. Il sentait des poils fins sous ses doigts, lui traçant le chemin jusqu’à la ceinture.  
Il hésita un long moment, restant immobile, avant de commencer à défaire la boucle de la ceinture.  
Son cerveau tournait à plein régime, analysant les pour et les contre de son action, se demandant s’il était vraiment prêt pour cela. Mais une légère morsure au creux de son cou le ramena rapidement à la réalité du moment. Une nouvelle poussée contre son membre fit monter son excitation d’un cran de plus.  
C’est avec moins d’hésitation qu’il défit le premier bouton du pantalon noir et s’attaqua aux suivants. 

Il sentit que le corps de son professeur s’était figé, ses mains maintenant immobiles sur lui, attendant la suite. 

-Tu n’es pas obligé. 

Harry sursauta en entendant la voix rauque contre son oreille, ne faisant même pas attention au tutoiement. Il releva la tête et rencontra les yeux de son professeur posés sur lui. Tout en gardant leurs regards rivés l’un à l’autre, Harry enfouit sa main dans le caleçon de l’homme.  
Seul le plissement presque imperceptible des yeux de son vis-à-vis traduisit le plaisir qu’il venait de ressentir à cet attouchement. 

Le cœur d’Harry battait la chamade. Il avait du mal à réaliser ce qu’il était en train de faire. Malgré tout, il commença à mouvoir sa main doucement contre le membre dur. La sensation était étrange. Jamais il n’avait touché le sexe d’un autre homme.  
Il le sentit durcir un peu plus entre ses doigts alors que le vampire laissait enfin échapper un soupir de plaisir.  
Les yeux de l’homme étaient maintenant fermés, comme pour profiter pleinement du moment. Harry ne put s’empêcher de rougir devant le plaisir que le visage de son professeur affichait. Jamais il n’aurait imaginé voir cette expression chez Snape, et certainement pas sous l’action de sa main. 

Le vampire ouvrit les yeux et posa violemment ses lèvres sur celles du jeune homme. Son bassin se mouvait irrégulièrement contre sa main, traduisant les vagues de plaisir qui ne cessaient de monter dans le corps de son professeur.  
Harry accéléra le mouvement. Un nouveau gémissement de plaisir se perdit contre ses lèvres alors que les doigts du vampire se crispèrent dans ses cheveux.  
Les mouvements de la main et du bassin se firent de plus en plus erratiques.  
Severus se tendit dans une dernière poussée et laissa échapper sa jouissance dans un grognement retenue.  
Une de ses mains vint agripper l’étagère derrière la tête d’Harry, mais il se retint difficilement de s’écrouler sur le corps de sa Source.  
Le Gryffondor sentait le cœur du vampire battre frénétiquement contre sa poitrine. Il ressortit délicatement sa main poisseuse et resta immobile, soutenant le poids de son professeur. Le souffle rapide venait rencontrer la peau sensible de son cou dans une douce caresse. 

Severus finit par se redresser après un temps qui parut interminable. En rencontrant de nouveau les pupilles dilatées de son professeur, Harry se rendit vraiment compte de ce qu’il venait de faire. Une chaleur insoutenable envahit ses joues.  
Il s’extirpa de l’emprise qui le maintenait à semi-prisonnier. Il sortit sa baguette de son pantalon d’une main tremblante, lança un sort de nettoyage sur son autre main toujours poisseuse et commença à reboutonner sa chemise. 

Snape lui lançait un regard suspicieux, les yeux plissés dans une allure menaçante. 

-Qu’est-ce que vous croyez faire, Potter ? 

Harry lui jeta un regard avant de détourner rapidement les yeux. 

-Je… Je vais y aller. 

Il se maudit pour sa voix bégayante. 

-Je ne crois pas non. 

Et avant qu’il n’ait pu avancer, deux bras le saisirent par la taille et plaquèrent fermement son dos contre le torse derrière lui.  
Une vague de panique le submergea. Il n’était pas prêt du tout à aller plus loin. Ce qu’il venait de faire, c’était déjà beaucoup pour lui, il s’en rendait compte maintenant. 

-Je ne… S’il vous plait, je... Implora-t-il d’une voix tremblante. 

Mais il n’eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu’une main entreprenante se posa sur la bosse que formait son érection. Harry laissa échapper un gémissement de plaisir. 

-Je vous laisserai partir, ne paniquez pas. 

La voix contre son oreille était suave. Une intonation qu’il n’arrivait pas à associer à son professeur. 

-Mais seulement après… 

Severus vint saisir le membre du jeune homme entre ses doigts. 

-…ça. 

Et la main s’attaqua fermement à faire monter le plaisir du Gryffondor, lui faisant oublier toute idée de fuite  
Comme animé d’une vie propre, son bassin bougea au rythme de chaque caresse. Ses mains saisirent fermement les avant-bras du vampire et ses ongles s’enfoncèrent involontairement dans la peau pâle, comme pour s’ancrer dans une réalité qu’il avait du mal à percevoir dans les brumes de plaisir qui l’entourait. 

Harry ne résista pas longtemps sous les assauts de cette main entreprenante. La tête rejetée en arrière, un long gémissement de plaisir sortit de sa gorge alors que sa semence s’échappait sur les doigts de l’homme responsable de sa jouissance. La main accompagna jusqu’au bout les derniers soubresauts de plaisir avant de s’écarter, ne laissant qu’une sensation de vide moite.  
De son autre main, Severus saisit le menton de sa Source et prit possession de ses lèvres quelques instants avant de s’écarter. 

-Maintenant, vous pouvez partir si vous voulez. 

Harry acquiesça, mais resta néanmoins appuyé contre le torse dur du vampire, le souffle court.  
Les deux hommes restèrent debout, l’un contre l’autre, sans rien dire alors qu’ils se remettaient doucement de leur jouissance. Un silence calme les entourait. 

Le Gryffondor finit par s’écarter. Il se retourna et fit face à son professeur et prit la parole d’une voix mal assurée. 

-Je vais y aller, je pense. 

L’homme se contenta d’acquiescer. Harry rassembla ses affaires fébrilement et se dirigea vers la porte. Cette fois-ci, personne ne le retint. Il se retourna une dernière fois pour rencontrer les yeux du vampire posés sur lui. 

-Potter, malgré l’heure, essayez de ne croiser personne, vous n’êtes pas très… présentable. 

Harry rougit sous l’allusion avant de sortir de la pièce. À peine la porte fut-elle refermée qu’il se laissa tomber le long du mur. 

-Ouah… 

oO0Oo 

-Harry Potter ! 

Harry se retourna et vit une fille courir vers lui. Il la regarda faire d’un air interrogateur. Il ne la connaissait pas, mais d’après son uniforme, elle était de Serdaigle.  
Elle arriva finalement devant lui, à bout de souffle. 

-Bonjour. Elle essaya de reprendre sa respiration par de grandes inspirations. Est-ce que je peux te parler ? 

Elle jeta un coup d’œil à Ron et Hermione qui attendaient à côté d’Harry.  
Le brun comprit le message et s’éloigna un peu de ses amis. 

-Je vous rejoins dans la Grande Salle, ne m’attendez pas. 

Ron ne se fit pas prier malgré sa curiosité. Il venait de sortir de deux heures d’Histoire de la Magie et n’avait qu’une envie, aller enfin manger. Avant de partir, il adressa un haussement de sourcil suggestif à son ami qui leva les yeux au ciel de désespoir. La quête de l’identité de la mystérieuse jeune femme qui accaparait Harry toutes les nuits était sans fin et le Survivant était certain qu’à l’heure actuelle, Ron devait se faire tout un tas de films sur lui et la jeune fille face à lui. 

Alors que ses amis commençaient à s’éloigner, ladite fille en question le saisit par le coude et l’entraina dans un coin reculé du couloir, loin du flot d’élèves qui se dirigeaient vers leur déjeuner.  
Harry redoutait ce qui allait se passer. Ce n’était pas la première fois qu’une fille voulait lui parler en privé et c’était toujours pour lui déclarer sa flamme et lui demander de sortir avec elle. Il se sentait toujours gêné dans ces moments-là. Il ne savait quels mots utiliser pour ne pas blesser les filles. Il ne les connaissait pas et elles ne le connaissaient pas. Elles connaissaient l’image publique qu’il était, le prestige que ce serait de sortir avec celui qui a vaincu.  
Mais Harry ne recherchait pas ce genre de relation, aussi jolies soient ces demoiselles. À l’heure actuelle, il avait déjà suffisamment de mal à gérer ce qu’il se passait avec Snape qu’il n’avait vraiment pas envie d’entendre une autre déclaration.  
Malgré tout, il fit face à la jeune femme et attendit qu’elle parle. Il la laisserait faire son discours et ensuite il essaierait encore une fois de décliner poliment sans la blesser. Ou alors il pourrait lui dire qu’il entretenait actuellement une relation avec leur professeur de potion. Au moins ce serait rédhibitoire. Harry étouffa un sourire en pensant à la tête que ferait la jeune femme en entendant cela. 

-Je suis désolée de te déranger alors que tu allais manger, mais il fallait que je te parle pendant que j’en ai le courage. 

Et voilà, on y était. 

-Ce que je vais te dire va te sembler dingue et…. Oh, mais je ne me suis pas présentée. Je m’appelle Kateline. Je suis à Serdaigle en septième année. On a quelques cours ensemble. 

Elle lui tendit la main et Harry se sentit obligé de la lui serrer. Ce n’était généralement pas pour lui serrer la main que les filles lui demandaient de s’isoler. 

-Bon, je vais probablement passer pour une folle en te disant ça donc, si ça pouvait rester entre nous, ça serait pas mal. 

Elle prit une grande inspiration, le regardant droit dans les yeux. 

-Voilà, dernièrement, j’ai fait un rêve. 

Oh mon dieu, il s’attendait au pire. Si elle lui sortait qu’elle avait rêvé de leur vie à deux ou de leurs futurs enfants, il partait en courant, juré ! 

-En fait, j’ai fait plusieurs fois le même rêve. Au début c’était un peu confus, mais petit à petit de nouveaux indices sont apparus et j’ai commencé à reconstituer l’histoire. Enfin pas entièrement, parce qui si j’avais vraiment tout pigé, je ne serais pas là à moi-même douter des propos que je vais te dire alors que tu me regardes comme si tu avais envie de t’enfuir ce qui n’est quand même pas encourageant, mais je vais quand même continuer parce que maintenant que je suis là devant toi je ne vais pas reculer. 

Harry était hypnotisé par ses mains qui s’agitaient dans tous les sens et ses propos un peu décousus. Est-ce qu’elle souffrait d’hyperactivité ? Parce qu’il avait entendu dire qu’il y avait des potions géniales maintenant pour ce genre de maladie.  
Il avait peur qu’elle ne s’évanouisse à ne pas respirer correctement. 

-Tu m’écoutes ? 

Harry sursauta légèrement et essaya de se reconcentrer sur la conversation. 

-Ok, bon, je pense que tu me prends définitivement pour une folle, mais ce n’est pas grave, ce n’est pas la première fois que ça m’arrive. Donc je disais… Je disais quoi déjà ? 

Par Merlin, sortez-le d’ici. 

-Ah oui, est-ce que récemment tu aurais été sauvé par un homme après t’être fait attaquer et est-ce qu’il se serait passé un truc particulier entre vous ? Ce dernier point n’est pas très clair pour moi. 

Harry se figea, les yeux écarquillés. Son cerveau tournait au ralenti. 

-Oh mon dieu, je n’arrive pas à croire que je vais dire ça, mais est-ce que cet homme ce serait Severus Snape, notre prof de potion et que vous vous seriez… embrassés ? 

Les joues de la jeune fille se rosirent légèrement en voyant le regard ébahi que lui lançait le jeune homme. 

-Bon ok, si ça se trouve ce dernier point n’est qu’un gros fantasme de ma part de voir deux hommes ensemble, mais j’avoue que Snape… Ce n’est pas la première personne que j’aurai consciemment choisie pour faire ce genre de rêve… 

Harry arrivait à peine à entendre les derniers propos de la jeune fille alors que les battements de son cœur résonnaient dans ses tympans. 

-Tu as vu tout ça dans un rêve ? 

__Sa voix était rauque, comme s’il n’avait pas parlé depuis des jours.  
La jeune femme s’agita, l’air gêné._ _

-Oui. Je sais que ça peut paraitre fou et que c’est con de se baser sur des rêves, mais il est vraiment récurrent et de plus en plus précis depuis la rentrée. Alors je me disais que s’il reflétait la réalité, c’est qu’il voulait dire quelque chose. 

Harry regardait toujours Kateline sans dire un mot. 

-Je crois que je n’aurais peut-être pas dû t’en parler. J’aurais dû suivre les conseils qu’on m’a donnés et arrêter de croire que ce rêve voulait dire quelque chose. Je me suis rendu compte en te le disant que c’est complètement stupide. Je vais te laisser. Je suis vraiment désolée de t’avoir embêté avec ça. Si tu pouvais n’en parler à personne, je t’en serais reconnaissante. Ma réputation n’est déjà pas terrible chez les Serdaigle. Elle lâcha un petit ricanement un peu triste. En fait, si tu pouvais oublier que je t’ai parlé, ça serait encore mieux. 

Et sans rien attendre, elle commença à s’éloigner. Harry sortit alors de sa torpeur et se précipita pour lui saisir le coude. 

-Attend ! 

Kateline s’arrêta et se retourna. 

-En fait, ce que tu viens de dire n’est pas du tout absurde. En fait… Ce que tu dis… Ça s’est vraiment passé. 

La jeune femme se tendit, un air de surprise figé sur le visage. 

-Sérieusement ? Toi et Snape ? C’est bien Snape, hein ? 

Harry ne put s’empêcher de rougir en acquiesçant. Les deux adolescents restèrent à se regarder sans rien dire pendant plusieurs secondes. 

-Tu as faim ? Finit-elle par demander.  
-Pas vraiment. Je crois qu’il faut qu’on parle.  
-Oui, je crois aussi. 


	18. Chapter 18

Severus fronça les sourcils en voyant Granger et Weasley entrer dans la Grande Salle sans sa Source.  
Où était-il passé ? Il aurait dû être avec eux, ils avaient cours ensemble. Oui, il connaissait l’emploi du temps du Gryffondor, oui, il avait réussi à en récupérer un, oui, il le connaissait par cœur et non, il n’en avait pas honte. Connaissant le talent particulier du jeune homme pour se mettre dans de drôles de situations, Severus avait bien vite vu cette alternative comme nécessaire. Même si Voldemort était mort, Potter était toujours un jeune homme idiot entouré par des amis encore plus idiots, lâchés dans une école avec des baguettes. Le pire comme le meilleur étaient possibles. Malheureusement, les années avaient montré que c’était surtout le pire qui ressortait.

Il essaya de faire abstraction de l’absence de sa Source et continua son repas en écoutant distraitement Minerva qui lui parlait. Pourtant, ses efforts furent vains quand une vague d’angoisse et de surprise l’envahirent. Cela ne venait pas de lui.  
Potter.  
Qu’est-ce qu’il avait encore fait ?

Il ne prit même pas la peine de terminer son plat, s’excusa auprès de Minerva et sortit de table. Il aurait voulu ne pas se soucier de ce qu’il se passait. Après tout, Potter était grand. Mais il ne pouvait ignorer les signaux qui s’allumaient en lui. Il était sa Source. Il devait le protéger. Il ne savait pas si c’était un sentiment induit par leur lien, un besoin de protection envers sa Source, ou si c’était de sa propre initiative, mais dans tous les cas, il avait besoin et envie que le jeune homme reste en bon état. Il préférait éviter de devoir lui rendre visite à l’infirmerie pour pouvoir se nourrir.   
Il aimait beaucoup Pompom, mais il devait reconnaître que l’endroit manquait cruellement de l’intimité requise pour la morsure et pour ce qu’il envisageait de faire à sa source après. Les témoins n’étaient pas nécessaires.

Il se décida donc à partir à sa recherche. Mais plutôt que d’errer dans le château au hasard, il préféra réduire son périmètre de recherche en allant trouver les deux Gryffondor entrés quelques minutes plus tôt.

Hermione donna un coup de coude à Ron alors qu’il venait de nouveau de sortir une ânerie sur les Poufsouffle quand elle sentit une présence dans son dos. Elle se retourna vivement, prête à faire face à Harry quand ses yeux se posèrent sur la silhouette sombre de leur professeur de Potion. Elle perdit immédiatement son sourire alors qu’elle donnait de nouveau un coup à son voisin, pour le faire taire cette fois-ci.  
Ron se tourna vers Hermione, pour lui demander gentiment d’arrêter d’essayer de lui enfoncer les côtes dans les poumons quand il la vit regarder derrière eux. Il se retourna à son tour et rencontra les yeux effrayants de Snape posés sur lui.  
Les deux adolescents se tendirent, attendant la remarque acerbe qui n’allait certainement pas tarder à venir.  
Contre toute attente, c’est d’une voix plutôt neutre que la terreur des cachots s’adressa à eux.

-Mademoiselle Granger, monsieur Weasley, sauriez-vous me dire où se trouve monsieur Potter je vous pris ?  
-Euh oui, commença à bafouiller Hermione sous le regard pénétrant de son professeur. Enfin, pas exactement, mais la dernière fois que nous l’avons vu, c’était près de la salle d’Histoire de la Magie. Il était en train de parler avec quelqu’un.  
-Je vous remercie.

Et sans un mot de plus, l’homme s’éloigna dans une ondulation de cape qui les fit frissonner.

Qu’est-ce que Harry avait encore fait ?

oO0Oo

Severus se dirigea d’un pas pressant vers le lieu indiqué par Granger. La sensation d’angoisse se fit de plus en plus forte à mesure qu’il approchait de son but.  
Pourtant, arrivé dans ledit couloir, il ne trouva personne. Il resta sur place quelques secondes, réfléchissant à plein régime sur l’endroit où aurait pu se rendre le jeune homme. Il ouvrit la porte de la salle d’Histoire de la magie pour se donner bonne conscience, mais se figea quand elle révéla l’intérieur de la pièce.

Assis face à face autour d’une des tables de classe, se trouvait sa Source en compagnie d’une Serdaigle. Ils étaient penchés l’un sur l’autre, leurs visages à quelques centimètres. Ils sursautèrent tous les deux à son entrée et s’éloignèrent vivement, comme pris en faute.

-Oh, professeur.

Harry ne put s’empêcher de rougir de gêne sous le regard pénétrant de Snape par rapport aux événements de la veille. Il n’avait pas revu son professeur depuis et ne s’attendait à ce que son cœur s’énerve si violemment en sa présence.  
Mais il rougit aussi de honte parce qu’une autre personne était maintenant au courant de leur relation sans qu’il le sache.  
Ce qu’il venait de partager avec Kateline le laissait perplexe et plutôt apeuré. Il allait devoir en parler avec le vampire, mais ne savait absolument pas quelle allait être sa réaction. En même temps, Harry ne lui connaissait que deux émotions : la colère et l’indifférence. Que ce soit l’une ou l’autre, il allait devoir l’affronter.

Il repensa alors à leur dernière soirée ensemble. En fait, il avait faux. Il avait déjà vu d’autres émotions chez Snape. L’excitation. Harry rougit de plus belle sans pouvoir se contrôler. La douceur. La tendresse. Le cœur du Gryffondor s’affola de nouveau. Très peu, mais parfois, oui, il avait ressenti de la douceur et de la tendresse de sa part. L’humour. Subtil, mais présent. Étonnant venant d’un être aussi froid que son professeur, mais derrière ses phrases sarcastiques, Harry décernait parfois la pointe d’humour qui les rendait moins blessantes.  
En y réfléchissant bien, il se rendait compte que Snape était un être plutôt complexe.

Finalement, il ne savait pas du tout quelle pourrait être sa réaction en apprenant ce que Kateline et lui venaient de se dire.

-Mademoiselle Pengraff, veuillez nous laisser s’il vous plait.

Son ton était autoritaire, froid. Harry était bien content qu’il ne lui soit pas adressé, mais se sentait mal pour la jeune femme alors qu’elle n’avait rien fait. Il ne savait pas pourquoi Snape se trouvait ici, mais il n’avait pas l’air de bonne humeur.

Kateline se leva précipitamment et sortit de la pièce en s’excusant du regard dans le dos de leur professeur.  
Harry se leva à son tour et fit face au vampire. Son expression était indéchiffrable. Son regard inexpressif était posé sur lui, le transperçant.  
Dès que le son de la porte se refermant se fit entendre, Severus prit la parole.

-Que faisiez-vous ?  
-Comment vous avez su que nous étions là ? Demanda à son tour Harry.  
-Répondez à ma question Potter. Que faisiez-vous ? 

Le ton cassant fit frissonner le jeune homme. Il se rendit compte que cela faisait un moment que Snape n’avait pas eu cette attitude avec lui en priver. Il ne comprenait pas la colère de l’homme.

-Nous étions en train de parler de… C’est compliqué. Je ne sais pas par où commencer, mais…  
-Vous étiez en train de parler ?

Harry était perdu devant le sarcasme blessant qui était apparu dans la voix de l’homme.

-Euh… Oui, pourquoi ?  
-Et vous aviez besoin d’avoir votre visage collé au sien pour parler ?

Avant qu’Harry ait pu comprendre le sens de ses paroles, Snape s’approchait de lui en une foulée et le saisissait par la nuque, rapprochant son visage du sien.

-Vous êtes à moi Potter, ne vous avisez pas d’aller voir ailleurs.

Harry frissonna sous le ton possessif de son professeur. Jamais il n’avait imaginé l’homme lui dire ces mots un jour et cela le faisait se sentir bizarre.

Severus se figea et recula un peu précipitamment en se rendant compte de ce qu’il venait de dire, relâchant sa prise sur sa Source. La brève lueur de panique qui traversa les yeux du vampire n’échappa pas au jeune homme. Jamais il ne l’avait vu aussi incertain. Il avait toujours l’air si sûr de lui qu’il ne l’imaginait pas être perdu. Et pourtant, c’est ce qu’il avait vu l’espace d’un instant.  
Mais ce qu’il ne comprenait pas non, plus, c’était cet excès de jalousie qu’il venait d’exprimer. Il pouvait comprendre qu’il ne voulait pas partager. Harry n’envisageait même pas qu’il s’agisse de l’expression de ses sentiments, mais plutôt de son envie de ne pas partager ce qui était en train de se passer entre eux. Partager son corps.  
Mais il n’avait rien à se reprocher. Il était juste en train de parler à Kateline. 

Son professeur recula d’un pas de plus et le regarda sans rien dire. Harry ne savait pas s’il attendait une réaction de sa part. Il prit donc la parole d’une voix incertaine.

-Ce n’est pas ce que vous croyez professeur. Nous étions juste en train de parler.

Snape ne répliqua rien cette fois-ci.

-Il se trouve que… comment dire… Elle est au courant pour…nous. Enfin, pas que vous soyez un vampire, mais qu’il se passe un truc entre nous. Plus qu’une relation d’ordre scolaire.

Il ne put s’empêcher de rougir de nouveau. Il se désespérait, il n’était même pas capable de parler ouvertement de leur relation alors qu’il avait fait des choses moralement reprochables avec Snape.  
Severus se rapprocha de nouveau du jeune homme, une colère sourde montant en lui.

-Vous voulez dire que vous êtes allé dire à une élève de Poudlard ce qu’il se passe entre nous ? Une fille, qui plus est. Dans moins d’une heure, toute l’école sera au courant. Vous vous fichez de moi Potter ?!

Harry recula sous la colère de l’homme. Rien que par son regard et le ton de sa voix, il avait envie d’aller se cacher loin, très loin de lui.

-Mais non, je ne lui ai rien dit, elle… Bafouilla le jeune homme en se faisant tout petit.  
-Je ne vous ai pas autorisé à parler !  
-Mais…  
-Taisez-vous !  
-Elle l’a deviné toute seule ! Finit par s’écrier le jeune désespéré.

Snape se figea et l’aura de terreur qu’il dégageait sembla s’estomper quelques instants. Remarquant qu’il avait enfin son attention, Harry en profita pour enchainer.

-Elle l’a rêvé. Elle a rêvé de ce qu’il s’est passé cet été, de l’exacte scène quand j’ai été attaqué par Liam dans la rue. Du moment où vous m’avez mordu dans le repère. Et quand nous nous sommes liés. De notre baiser à la fin… Elle nous a vus dans ses rêves, plusieurs fois. Elle était juste venue m’en parler pour demander confirmation.

Severus n’arrivait pas à assimiler ce qu’était en train de lui dire sa Source.

-Et bien sûr, plutôt que de démentir pour éviter de nous attirer des problèmes, vous lui avez confirmé.  
-Je…

Harry resta bouche bée quelques secondes avant de la refermer et de rougir. 

-Oui. Répondit-il d’une toute petite voix.

Il était un imbécile.

-Mais elle a rêvé de tout ça, plusieurs fois ! Comment peut-elle rêver d’une scène qui s’est réellement passée, mais à laquelle elle n’a pas assisté ?

Severus n’en savait absolument rien, mais ce n’était pas sa préoccupation première.

-Potter. Snape se rapprocha de nouveau de lui, un air menaçant peint sur le visage. Vous allez me ramener mademoiselle Pengraff immédiatement pour que je lui efface la mémoire. Avec un peu de chance, elle n’aura pas eu le temps d’en parler à quelqu’un.

-Mais vous ne pouvez pas lui effacer la mémoire ! S’exclama le Gryffondor. Elle a rêvé de nous, par Merlin !  
Severus saisit de nouveau sa Source par la nuque. La prise n’était plus possessive comme la première fois, mais menaçante.

-Vous allez parler sur un autre ton et arrêter de remettre en cause ce que je vous demande de faire. Maintenant, sortez d’ici et ramenez-moi Pengraff.

Sa voix était monotone, mais Harry frissonna sous la menace sous-jacente. Pourtant il osa répliquer alors que la colère montait à son tour en lui.

-Vous ne me demandez pas, vous m’ordonnez ! Et jusqu’à preuve du contraire, vous n’êtes pas mon professeur dans cette situation, je n’ai pas à vous obéir ! Alors non, je ne vais pas aller la chercher et non, je ne veux pas que vous lui effaciez la mémoire. Je suis autant concerné que vous dans cette histoire, vous n’avez pas le droit de m’obliger.

Severus resserra sa prise sur sa nuque et Harry grimaça de douleur. Pourtant, il ne se démonta pas et continua de regarder le vampire droit dans les yeux d’un air de défi. Ils s’affrontèrent du regard pendant un moment qui parut interminable au Survivant. Snape finit par le relâcher et s’éloigna de lui.  
La tension qu’il n’avait pas conscience d’avoir accumulée diminua petit à petit dans son corps. Il put de nouveau respirer correctement.

Severus prit de profondes inspirations, essayant de se calmer. Il devait reconnaitre que Potter n’avait pas tort, mais l’envie de le soumettre à sa volonté ne diminua pas pour autant. Quand il retrouva une partie de son calme, il replongea de nouveau ses yeux dans ceux de sa Source. Harry frissonna, s’attendant au pire.

-Potter. Son ton était sec, mais la menace atténuée. Vous allez aller me chercher mademoiselle Pengraff pour que nous parlions du problème qui nous occupe. S’il vous plait.

Le « s’il vous plait » était sarcastique, mais Harry se rendait compte de l’effort que faisait son professeur pour réguler le ton de sa voix. Il hésita quelques instants, s’attendant à un coup bas de la part de l’homme qui s’empresserait d’effacer la mémoire de Kateline dès qu’elle serait en sa présence. Pourtant, il finit par acquiescer.

-Bien. Je vais aller la chercher. Pour parler. Mais nous sommes bien d’accord sur le fait que vous ne lui effacez pas la mémoire.

Severus hocha la tête.

-Et vous avez intérêt à tenir parole sinon…  
-Des menaces Potter ? Demanda Severus d’un ton mi-sarcastique, mi-menaçant.  
-Sinon, je vous interdirais de boire de nouveau mon sang !

Severus pâlit imperceptiblement. Le gamin était fourbe. Il n’avait que peu de points faibles et forcément, le jeune homme avait la maîtrise sur le plus gros. Cela pouvait paraitre minable comme menace, mais il connaissait Potter, il était parfaitement capable de mettre à exécution sa menace. Il ne pouvait pas se passer éternellement de lui donner son sang, mais Severus pouvait encore moins se passer de le boire. Il ne voulait pas retomber dans l’état bestial où il s’était retrouvé. Pas après avoir savouré ce sang depuis plusieurs semaines.  
Il essaya malgré tout de donner l’impression qu’il ne se souciait pas de la menace. Il ne voulait pas montrer au jeune homme qu’il avait effectivement touché un point sensible.

-Très bien, je n’effacerai pas la mémoire de mademoiselle Pengraff. Dit-il avec un air de profond ennuis, comme si cela lui importait peu au final.  
\- Promettez-le.

Severus regarda sa Source d’un air menaçant.

-Vous êtes exaspérant Potter.

Harry ne put s’empêcher de sourire faiblement. Il sentait qu’il avait gagné la partie et que le ton de la conversation était retombé.

-Je le promets. Répondit Severus dans un soupir.  
-Vous promettez quoi ? Demanda le Survivant.  
-Potter !  
-Ok ok, je vais la chercher !

Et Harry se dirigea doucement vers la porte, gardant un œil sur son professeur comme s’il s’agissait d’une bête féroce qui était prête à l’attaquer.

Une fois dans le couloir, il prit automatiquement la direction de la Grande Salle, l’endroit où il était le plus susceptible de retrouver Kateline. Mais il n’eut pas à faire plus de quelques pas. Il tomba sur la jeune femme au détour d’un couloir, assise sur le sol. À son approche, elle se leva précipitamment et lui fit face.

-Je suis vraiment désolée Harry. Je ne voulais pas t’attirer des ennuis en venant te parler.  
-Non, ne t’inquiète pas. Par contre euh… Snape veut te voir.

Il vit la jeune femme blanchir. Il se dépêcha donc d’enchaîner.

-Il veut juste te parler. Te parler de ce dont nous on a parlé.  
-D’accord. Répondit-elle d’une voix hésitante avant de le suivre.

oO0Oo

Severus arpentait la salle de long en large en attendant le retour de Potter. Il se doutait bien que leur relation allait se savoir un jour ou l’autre, mais pas aussi tôt. Effacer la mémoire de Pengraff serait tellement facile ! Mais il devait avouer que ces rêves… Comment avait-elle pu savoir pour Potter et lui si ce qu’elle disait n’était que des mensonges. Ils avaient été discrets. Rien de compromettant ne se passait hors de ses appartements et, sans se vanter, il était impossible que quelqu’un ait pu avoir connaissance de ce qu’il se passait chez lui, dans son bureau ou sa salle de classe sans qu’il ne soit au courant. Les sortilèges de protection qu’il avait mis en place étaient puissants et plus ou moins légaux.

Quand il entendit la porte s’ouvrir dans son dos, il fit brutalement volte-face. Il ne manqua pas de remarquer le mouvement de recul de la jeune femme. À défaut de faire plier Potter, il avait toujours le même effet sur ses autres élèves.  
-Mademoiselle Pengraff. Il me semble qu’une conversation s’impose.

Kateline ne put s’empêcher de frissonner sous le ton sec de son professeur de potion. Comment quelqu’un d’aussi gentil et ouvert qu’Harry Potter pouvait sortir avec Snape ? Cela la dépassait complètement. Mais elle n’eut pas le temps de s’attarder sur la question que l’homme en noir continuait.

-J’ai cru comprendre que vous avez fait des rêves ces temps-ci.  
-Euh… oui professeur.

Elle avait envie de disparaitre sous terre alors que les yeux froids et menaçants de Snape la transperçaient. 

-Racontez-moi donc, mademoiselle Pengraff.

Kateline avala difficilement sa salive et commença à raconter ses rêves dans les moindres détails.

À mesure que la jeune femme parlait, Severus se tendait petit à petit. Les détails qu’elle fournissait, les sensations, les images qu’elle décrivait. Tout dans ses paroles était l’exact reflet des événements dont il avait été un des acteurs cet été. Seule une personne présente sur place aurait pu fournir autant d’informations correctes. Autant l’attaque de Potter par Liam avait eu quelques témoins, autant ce qu’il s’était passé entre eux dans la salle du repère restait de l’ordre du privé.  
Il en venait donc à trois hypothèses. Soit Potter avait raconté tout cela à quelqu’un et d’une quelconque manière, la jeune femme en avait entendu parler, soit quelqu’un s’était introduit dans la tête de sa Source, soit elle disait vrai et elle avait bien rêvé de ces scènes-là.

Severus n’était pas du genre à croire facilement les gens, mais Potter lui avait assuré qu’il n’en avait parlé à personne et il le croyait. Pour le second point, il était quasiment persuadé que personne ne s’était introduit dans l’esprit de sa Source. Il faisait fréquemment un petit tour en bordure de son esprit pour justement vérifier que personne n’avait essayé de forcer l’accès à ses pensées. Et ce n’était pas le cas. Il lui restait donc le dernier point…  
Pourtant, il ne s’expliquait pas comment une jeune femme qui n’avait aucune relation particulière avec Potter ou lui ait pu faire des rêves aussi réalistes.

Quand la jeune fille termina de parler, un silence de plomb tomba dans la salle. Severus cacha du mieux qu’il put le trouble qui l’habitait et demanda : 

-Mademoiselle Pengraff, m’autorisez-vous à user de la légilimencie sur votre esprit pour confirmer vos propos ?

Il la vit hésiter puis finalement hocher la tête pour donner son assentiment. Il aurait très bien pu pénétrer son esprit sans qu’elle ne s’en rende compte, mais préférait toujours demander. Bien sûr, un refus de sa part ne l’aurait pas empêché de faire son inspection, mais il essayait toujours de respecter quelques principes en premier lieu.

Il la regarda dans les yeux et entra dans son esprit sans prononcer un mot, avec une facilité déconcertante. Depuis qu’il était devenu un vampire, il s’était trouvé une aisance à pratiquer la manipulation de l’esprit qui le contentait chaque jour un peu plus.  
En essayant de minimiser ses mouvements imaginaires, il fouilla les souvenirs de la jeune femme.  
D’un geste de l’esprit, il écarta les images fugaces et inintéressantes qui se présentaient à lui et finit rapidement par trouver ce qu’il cherchait. La jeune femme venait juste de parler de ses souvenirs et ceux-ci avaient été remis au premier plan, à peine cachés par toutes les pensées qui vous traversaient l’esprit à tout moment sans que vous ne vous en rendiez vraiment compte.  
Il agrippa ces souvenirs et commença à les consulter. Les images qui entraient dans son propre esprit ne faisaient que confirmer les propos de la jeune femme. Elle avait bel et bien rêvé de tout ceci. Il avait l’impression que le point de vue des rêves venait de Potter lui-même. Étrange.  
Mais dans tous les cas, elle disait vrai.  
Severus vérifia attentivement l’authenticité de ces pensées, mais ne discerna aucune manipulation sur ceux-ci. Il s’attela alors à poser un verrou sur ces souvenirs ainsi que les derniers qui recensaient ses discussions sur ce sujet avec sa Source, empêchant ainsi la jeune femme de raconter à quelqu’un d’autre que Potter et lui ce qu’elle avait vu.  
Il remarqua du coin de l’esprit un nouveau souvenir qui se frayait un chemin jusqu’à la surface. Probablement le sujet dont elle était en train de penser. Il essaya de ne pas y faire attention alors que ce souvenir occupait de plus en plus de place. Il n’était pas là pour épier la vie de son élève, mais juste pour vérifier certains souvenirs précis qui le concernaient. Pourtant, les images prenaient de plus en plus de place. Il ne put empêcher un réflexe de tourner un œil psychique sur ce souvenir quand il fut brutalement repoussé en arrière. Il s’accrocha rapidement pour ne pas être éjecté de l’esprit de la jeune femme. Il regarda de nouveau le souvenir en premier plan pour découvrir ce qui avait provoqué ce rejet quand il fut de nouveau repoussé avec plus de force cette fois-ci. Il abandonna la lutte, ne voulant pas faire souffrir son élève, et se décrocha doucement de l’esprit de son élève.

Les deux adolescents le regardaient, attendant une réaction de sa part.

-Je vous remercie, mademoiselle Pengraff.

Kateline se détendit en entendant le ton plus calme de son professeur.

-Vous pouvez disposer.

Elle ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Malgré sa curiosité de savoir ce que Snape et Harry allaient faire de ce qu’elle venait de raconter, elle décampa de la salle rapidement, laissant les deux hommes seuls.

-Alors ? Demanda Harry, impatient de savoir si elle disait vrai.  
-Elle ne ment pas, elle a bien rêvé de nous.  
-Ah.

Harry ravala bien vite son air triomphant en voyant le regard noir du vampire posé sur lui. Il toussota légèrement pour se donner contenance avant de parler.

-Comment est-ce que c’est possible qu’elle rêve de quelque chose qu’elle n’est pas censée connaitre ?  
-Je n’en sais rien Potter, mais je compte bien le découvrir.

Harry avait rarement vu un air aussi déterminé sur le visage toujours impassible de son professeur. D’une certaine manière, il lui rappelait Hermione quand elle se trouvait face à un problème qu’elle était bien décidée à résoudre. Mais il se promit de n’en parler à aucun des deux concernés. Il n’était pas sûr qu’Hermione prenne très bien le fait qu’elle ressemble à Snape sous certains aspects et réciproquement.

Mais bien vite la détermination visible sur le visage de son professeur laissa place à de la perplexité. Il se garda pourtant bien d’en demander la raison. Il s’était suffisamment mis à dos Snape pour au moins la semaine entière, il préférait donc ne pas trop lui poser de questions d’ordre un peu personnelles.

Severus établissait déjà le plan de ses recherches dans son esprit. Il avait en tête la liste de quelques livres qu’il pourrait être intéressant de consulter concernant ces fameux rêves. Savoir que quelqu’un était capable de connaitre des aspects de sa vie qu’il souhaitait garder cachés n’était pas pour lui plaire et il était bien décidé à en trouver la raison.  
Pourtant, il n’arrivait pas à se détacher de la sensation qui l’avait poussé hors de l’esprit de son élève. Une force quelconque bloquait l’accès aux souvenirs dont elle était en train de penser. Mais pendant le peu de temps qu’il avait résisté, il n’avait décelé aucune trace de sortilège. Encore un autre point qui le laissait perplexe. Mais sans étudier d’un peu plus près le phénomène, il était incapable de trouver l’origine de cette force.  
Il avait eu accès à tous les souvenirs dont avait parlé la jeune femme. Il savait donc que ceux qui étaient bloqués ne le concernaient pas. Il ne servait donc à rien qu’il s’y attarde.

Il regarda sa Source qui lui faisait face, attendant, il lui semblait, une réaction de sa part.

-Vous avez mangé ce midi Potter ?

Harry haussa les sourcils de surprise devant cette phrase totalement hors propos. Il ne s’attendait pas vraiment à ce que son professeur lui parle de son repas.

-Non, je n’ai pas eu le temps.  
-Qu’est-ce que vous faites à rester planter ici alors ? Répliqua-t-il d’un ton sec. Je n’ai pas effacé les souvenirs de mademoiselle Pengraff alors je vous attends ce soir dans mes appartements et je vous veux en forme. Alors allez manger.

Et sans un mot ni un regard de plus, il sortit de la pièce, laissant Harry seul. Malgré les propos secs, le Gryffondor ne put s’empêcher de sourire.  
Il devait avouer qu’il aimait bien quand Snape s’inquiétait pour sa santé en essayant de le cacher.

oO0Oo

Harry n’avait pas revu Kateline de la journée, même pendant le repas du midi alors qu’elle non plus n’avait pas mangé.   
Il avait par contre retrouvé Ron et Hermione qui semblaient l’attendre, tous les deux assis à la table des gryffondor quasiment déserte à cette heure-ci. Il avait bien sûr eu droit à de nombreuses questions de la part de Ron sur la mystérieuse, mais mignonne fille qui l’avait accaparé pendant toute la période du repas.  
Il lui avait bien sûr dit qu’ils avaient fait l’amour comme des bêtes en plein milieu du couloir devant l’air accablé d’Hermione.   
C’est en quatrième vitesse qu’il avait mangé et ce n’est quand sortant de la Grande Salle pour aller directement en cours que son amie lui avait demandé ce que lui voulait Snape. Il était resté interdit quelques minutes, se demandant comment elle était au courant, quand l’intervention de Ron sur l’agression verbale dont ils avaient été victimes de la part de la terreur des cachots avait répondu à sa question.  
Son cerveau avait tourné à plein régime pour trouver une excuse et avait finalement dit à Hermione que Snape voulait seulement avancer sa retenue d’une demi-heure. Il était malheureusement resté sans voix quelques secondes avant de lui répondre et le regard suspicieux de son amie ne lui avait pas échappé. Connaissant Hermione, elle commençait à se poser des questions et cela, ce n’était pas bon du tout pour Snape et lui. Mais surtout lui si Snape découvrait que quelqu’un d’autre était au courant.

C’est donc avec une demi-heure d’avance qu’Harry s’était présenté devant la porte des appartements de son professeur de potions. Celui-ci lui avait ouvert, lui demandant implicitement d’un regard la raison de sa présence à cette heure-là. Le gryffondor lui avait brièvement expliqué et était finalement rentré dans les appartements.  
Étrangement, il se sentait beaucoup moins gêné de se trouver ici que la dernière fois. Pourtant, ce qu’il avait fait avec son professeur dans cette même pièce la veille était toujours bien ancré dans sa mémoire. Dire qu’il n’était pas gêné aurait été faux alors que le rouge montait de nouveau à ses joues en avisant la bibliothèque contre laquelle il avait touché son professeur pour la première fois.

Des bras puissants le saisir violemment par la taille et le plaquèrent contre le torse derrière lui. Snape lui attrapa le menton et lui pencha la tête en arrière, l’empêchant de bouger. Un souffle chaud se fit sentir contre son oreille avant qu’une voix rauque et menaçante ne lui parvienne. 

-Ne vous avisez plus de me tenir tête comme vous l’avez fait Potter.

Cette menace qui pesait sur lui, cette puissance qu’il sentait contre lui et qui aurait pu le briser auraient dû lui faire peur. Il frissonna de plaisir.

-Je ne peux rien promettre. À vous de faire en sorte que je n’ai pas à le faire. Répliqua-t-il d’une voix enrouée alors que l’excitation commençait à monter en lui en sentant une main parcourir son torse.

Les crocs se plantèrent dans sa chair. Un soupir de plaisir lui échappa.


	19. Chapter 19

Les vagues de chuchotements qui lui parvenaient se faisaient de plus en plus bruyantes. Les élèves parlaient entre eux, les yeux tournés vers le spectacle qui se jouait au milieu du hall. Le corps immobile d’un élève de Serpentard flottait dans l’air, guidé par la baguette du professeur Chourave qui se précipitait vers l’infirmerie alors que Pomfresh commençait déjà à jeter des sortilèges d’analyse.  
La foule des élèves massée dans le hall s’écartait progressivement pour libérer le passage au petit groupe pressé. L’air inquiet de l’infirmière n’avait rien de rassurant.

Draco tourna la tête vers Pansy qui venait de se placer à ses côtés.

-Alors ? Demanda-t-il.  
-D’après ce que j’ai pu entendre, il a été attaqué dans le parc du château. C’est des élèves de Serdaigle qui l’ont trouvé et sont allés prévenir Chourave. Ils ont assisté à la scène, mais étaient trop loin pour intervenir. Ils ne savent pas ce que c’était, mais c’est retourné dans la forêt.  
-Un sorcier ?  
-Je ne sais pas.

Draco regarda de nouveau les trois personnes avant qu’elles ne disparaissent au détour d’un couloir. Un ombre assombrit le hall et le jeune homme remarqua qu’Hagrid venait d’apparaitre dans l’embrasure de la grande porte. Quatre filles de Serdaigle l’accompagnaient. Un air choqué ne quittait pas leurs visages d’une pâleur sinistre. Le demi-géant se dandina vers les escaliers et encouragea les jeunes filles à le suivre. Il ne savait pas où ils allaient, probablement à l’infirmerie ou voir le directeur.

Un frisson involontaire parcourut le corps de Draco. Poudlard était censé être un lieu sûr. Depuis que le Lord Noir était tombé, ils n’étaient pas censés être en danger dans l’enceinte de l’école. Et pourtant.

-C’est qui ce Serpentard ?   
-Un cinquième année, il me semble. Lui répondit Pansy. Par contre, ne me demande pas son nom je n’en ai aucune idée. On en saura surement plus ce soir. Le vieux fou va bien faire une annonce.

Draco acquiesça.

-Avec un peu de chance, on sera dispensé de cours cet après-midi pour cause de traumatisme. Il s’agit d’un des nôtres après tous. Dit Draco avec une pointe de sarcasme dans la voix.

Pansy sourit, mais ne se laissa pas avoir par les propos de son ami. Elle savait que Draco n’en avait rien à faire qu’un Serpentard soit à l’infirmerie. Par contre, s’il pouvait en tirer avantage, il ne s’en priverait pas.  
Il était son ami depuis plusieurs années maintenant, bien avant qu’ils n’entrent à Poudlard, mais cela ne l’empêchait pas de le trouver bien insensible parfois. Encore plus depuis la fin de la guerre et l’emprisonnement de son père. Mais elle l’aimait malgré tout, d’une profonde amitié, malgré ce que pensait le reste de l’école.

-Draco, c’est un Serpentard, pas un vulgaire Gryffondor.   
-Et alors ? Je ne le connais pas, je ne vois pas pourquoi ça devrait me toucher.  
-Tu me désespères, tu sais ?

Draco ricana, mais ne répondit rien. Il s’apprêtait à tourner les talons pour s’écarter de la foule oppressante quand une main se posa sur son épaule. Le jeune homme sursauta et se tourna vers son propriétaire.  
Ses yeux se posèrent sur le visage de Lupin et grimaça quand l’emprise sur son épaule se raffermit. Le loup-garou semblait inquiet et son souffle était court.

-Monsieur Malfoy, pouvez-vous me suivre s’il vous plait ? J’ai à vous parler.

Il acquiesça et commença à suivre son professeur, qui fendait la foule d’un pas pressé.  
Pansy lui jeta un coup d’œil interrogateur et il lui fit comprendre qu’il n’avait aucune idée de ce qu’il voulait de lui avant que la foule ne se referme sur son amie. Il reporta son attention sur son professeur. Il lui jetait fréquemment des petits regards par-dessus son épaule, probablement pour s’assurer qu’il le suivait bien.  
À peine eurent-ils franchi le détour d’un couloir pour disparaitre à la vue des autres élèves que Lupin ouvrait vivement la première porte qu’il trouva et poussait doucement le Serpentard dans la pièce. Draco eut à peine le temps de remarquer qu’il se trouvait dans une salle de classe vide que des bras l’entourèrent. Il se retrouva enlacé par le loup-garou. Pendant plusieurs minutes, il resta immobile, se demandant ce qui était en train de se passer.  
Il sentait le cœur de son professeur battre frénétiquement dans sa poitrine et il l’entendit prendre une profonde inspiration.

Malgré ses questions et la proximité de l’homme, Draco n’avait pas vraiment envie de s’éloigner. De nouveau, il était envahi par cette douce sensation de bien-être. Il évitait toujours les rapprochements des gens qui voulaient envahir son espace vital, mais étonnamment, il n’en éprouvait pas le besoin avec le loup-garou.

Les deux hommes restèrent quelques minutes dans la même position avant que Lupin ne s’écarte finalement de lui. Il lui jeta un regard que le Serpentard aurait bien été incapable de déchiffrer et s’éloigna de plusieurs mètres. Draco ne put s’empêcher de frissonner sous le froid provoqué par l’absence de la chaleur de l’homme contre lui.

-Je suis désolé monsieur Malfoy. J’avais juste besoin de… J’étais inquiet.

Draco haussa les sourcils de surprise. Inquiet ? Pour lui ?

-J’ai entendu qu’un Serpentard avait été blessé et j’ai cru que… J’ai cru que c’était vous. J’avais juste besoin de savoir que vous alliez bien. 

Remus secoua la tête devant son incapacité à expliquer clairement ses pensées. Les choses étaient déjà assez confuses pour lui, alors les exprimer à haute voix devant son compagnon… Comment décrire la vague de panique qui l’avait saisie en entendant qu’un élève de Serpentard avait été attaqué dans le parc ? Ses pensées s’étaient immédiatement portées sur son compagnon. Sans se soucier de l’image qu’il allait donner, il avait couru vers le hall d’entrée où les bruits étaient les plus présents. Il avait croisé Pomona et Pompom qui accompagnaient précipitamment l’élève blessé jusqu’à l’infirmerie. Le soulagement qui l’avait envahi en voyant qu’il ne s’agissait pas de Draco était indescriptible. Pourtant, il avait eu besoin de le voir. De confirmer par sa présence qu’il était sain et sauf. Son instinct primaire ne pouvait pas être rassuré tant qu’il n’aurait pas vu son compagnon, qu’il ne l’aurait pas senti contre lui.  
Il avait eu envie de l’enlacer, de l’embrasser dès qu’il l’avait aperçu dans la foule des élèves. Il s’était difficilement retenu jusqu’à ce qu’ils disparaissent de la vue de tous, mais pas plus. Le sentir contre lui, sentir son odeur saturer son odorat. Jamais il n’avait ressenti un tel plaisir, un tel soulagement. Quand toute la pression du moment était retombée, il avait enfin trouvé la force de s’écarter du jeune homme. Il avait eu l’impression qu’on venait de lui arracher le cœur, mais il ne voulait pas forcer son compagnon à supporter sa présence contre lui.  
Malgré leur petit échange de baiser de la dernière fois, Draco avait toujours la même attitude. Il faut dire qu’ils n’avaient pas eu l’occasion de se retrouver tous les deux seuls et Remus ne voulait pas le forcer à s’isoler avec lui. Il ne savait donc pas à quoi s’attendre en ce moment, maintenant qu’ils se retrouvaient en tête à tête.

Il essayait de s’exprimer, d’expliquer son comportement pour ne pas faire fuir son compagnon après le comportement qu’il venait d’avoir avec lui. Mais comment expliquer l’instinct primal qui l’avait saisi, ce besoin de le sentir contre lui, de le savoir sien même si rien n’était possible ?  
Et maintenant, le Serpentard le regardait de ses yeux gris magnifiques et il ne savait pas quoi faire, pas quoi dire.

Draco n’arrivait pas à décider s’il en voulait à son professeur pour l’avoir pris dans ses bras sans le prévenir ou s’il était juste content qu’il l’ait fait. Il voyait le corps tendu de l’homme face à lui, ses poings qui se serraient et se desserraient compulsivement. Il avait bien compris les raisons de son comportement, mais n’arrivait pas à se l’expliquer. Il l’avait vu dans la foule, il avait bien dû se douter que ce n’était pas lui qui avait été attaqué.  
Malgré ce qu’il se passait entre eux deux, Draco essayait toujours de se voiler la face, de se dire que les choses allaient retrouver leur cours normal. Mais de voir l’état de panique dans lequel se trouvait le loup-garou à la seule pensée que son compagnon ait pu être blessé… Il n’avait pas pensé que leur compagnonnage puisse avoir autant d’effets sur l’homme en face de lui. À vrai dire, il n’avait jamais vraiment réfléchi à comment Lupin pouvait vivre cette situation. Il était trop obnubilé par son propre cas, ce qui représentait déjà une somme de travail énorme.  
Il avait bien vu comment son comportement affectait le lycanthrope, comment il le blessait. Mais il n’avait jamais essayé de creuser, de vraiment appréhender la profondeur de la chose.  
Seulement, de le voir aussi agité en face de lui, lui laissait imaginer une partie de ce qu’il devait vivre.  
Il ne comprenait pas l’attitude de son professeur avec lui, mais Draco ne comprenait pas non plus son propre comportement vis-à-vis de Lupin alors il ne pouvait pas le blâmer pour ce que son professeur faisait.

Il avait lu dans les livres de la bibliothèque que les loups-garous se faisaient un devoir de protéger leur compagnon. Pourtant, Draco avait plutôt l’impression que c’était lui qui ressentait ce besoin de protection vis-à-vis du lycanthrope.  
Ce souvenir laissa le Serpantard pensif. Et si ce qu’il ressentait n’était rien comparé aux sentiments de son professeur ? Ou alors était-ce seulement différent ?

Draco lança un regard à l’homme en face de lui, qui laissa Remus perplexe.  
Il ne s’agissait pas de colère, ni de dédain. Mais pas de la joie non plus. Il était incapable de deviner ce que son compagnon pensait à l’instant présent. Et pourtant, il aurait payé cher pour avoir un indice. L’attente d’une réaction de la part du jeune homme était insupportable.

-Dis quelque chose Drago, ne put se retenir de dire Remus devant le silence assourdissant qui régnait dans la pièce.

 

-Je vais bien. 

Remus laissa échapper un faible sourire. Oui, il allait bien, et cela lui faisait chaud au cœur, le rassurait à un point qu’il n’avait pas cru possible. Mais ce n’était pas la réponse qu’il attendait. Il tenta alors le tout pour le tout. Avec la réponse à la question qu’il allait poser, il serait vite fixé sur le statut de leur relation actuelle. Est-ce que le baiser de la dernière fois signifiait quelque chose ? Est-ce qu’une évolution de leur relation comme il le souhaitait tant était possible ?

-Draco. Est-ce que je peux te prendre dans mes bras ? Enfin, te reprendre dans mes bras.

Voilà, c’était dit. Il attendait maintenant avec appréhension la réponse de son compagnon. Soit il acceptait et il faisait de Remus le plus heureux des hommes, soit il refusait et il était fixé sur son avenir avec le jeune homme.  
Il voyait le Serpentard hésiter, réfléchir à la réponse à cette question comme si elle allait changer le cours de sa vie. Mais finalement, elle pouvait, la réponse qui allait être donnée déterminerait leur avenir à tous les deux.

Draco avait été plus que surpris d’entendre cette question si banale, mais qui recouvrait tellement d’enjeux. Est-ce qu’il avait envie que Lupin le prenne dans ses bras ? Étonnamment, il n’avait pas à réfléchir longtemps pour que la réponse soit positive. Est-ce qu’il était prêt à se faire prendre volontairement dans les bras de son professeur ? La réponse n’était pas aussi évidente.  
Il ne pouvait s’empêcher de penser à ses amis, à sa mère. À son père aussi un peu même si son opinion l’importait peu finalement. À la société. Qu’est-ce que les gens penseraient de lui s’ils savaient qu’il entretenait une relation particulière avec son professeur, avec un ancien membre de l’Ordre ? Avec un loup-garou.  
Il se rendait bien compte que la question de son image était actuellement plus importante que celle de savoir s’il était prêt ou non à entretenir une quelconque relation avec un homme.  
Il n’était pas homosexuel, mais l’idée de l’être ne le dérangeait pas plus que cela. Par contre, l’idée que les gens le sachent, voilà ce qui le perturbait.  
Son image, toujours son image. Pansy lui avait reproché de nombreuses fois de trop s’occuper de l’opinion des autres sur sa personne plutôt que de vivre les choses qu’il voulait vraiment vivre. Il se cachait derrière ce masque de sang pur, ce masque de froideur et d’indifférence depuis de très nombreuses années. Depuis qu’il avait été capable de comprendre les enjeux de l’opinion qu’avaient les gens sur vous. Son père l’avait bien formé. Il avait au moins fait une bonne chose avec lui dans sa vie.   
Mais maintenant, Draco n’était plus si sûr que ce masque soit bénéfique pour lui.  
Sa vie s’écroulait peu à peu autour de lui depuis la fin de la guerre, faisant tomber ses certitudes les unes après les autres.  
Peut-être que dans un mois ou un an, le nom de sa famille n’aurait plus aucune influence dans le monde. Peut-être que dans un mois ou un an, il ne serait plus personne. Peut-être que dans un mois ou un an, il serait en couple avec un loup-garou. Peut-être que dans un mois ou un an, il le regretterait. Mais peut-être que dans un mois ou un an, il serait plus heureux qu’il ne l’avait été jusqu’à maintenant.

Est-ce qu’il voulait que son professeur le prenne dans ses bras ? Oui, il le voulait. Est-ce qu’il se souciait de ce que les gens allaient en penser ? Oui, il s’en souciait. Est-ce qu’il allait continuer à laisser l’avis des gens sur sa personne régir ses faits et actes ? Peut être, probablement que oui même. Mais est-ce que cela allait influencer la réponse qu’il allait donner à l’homme en face de lui ? Non. Non, pas aujourd’hui.  
Alors il acquiesça. Il autorisa le loup-garou à le prendre dans ses bras, à le serrer contre lui. Et il savait qu’il allait aimer ça, même si les gens autour de lui, eux, n’allaient pas apprécier. 

Remus sentit la tension quitter subitement son corps alors que son compagnon hochait doucement la tête. Au fond de lui, jamais il n’avait cru que la réponse puisse être possible malgré ses espérances. Une vague de bonheur indescriptible l’envahit, réchauffant tout son être de l’intérieur. Son compagnon l’autorisait à s’approcher de lui.  
Remus amorça donc un pas, attentif malgré tout à tout mouvement de retrait de la part du jeune homme.  
Que Draco lui donne son autorisation le laissait confiant sur un potentiel avenir entre eux deux, mais ne le préservait pas d’un refus subit. Il ne voulait pas presser les choses. Il ne savait pas si sa demande avait été trop prématurée, s’il en demandait trop, trop vite. Mais il lui avait donné son autorisation et cela laissait Remus confiant.   
En quelques pas, il se retrouva devant son compagnon, leurs corps séparés par seulement quelques centimètres d’air. Le jeune homme était toujours statique. Il n’avait pas reculé.  
Remus étendit doucement les bras et vint entourer le corps en face de lui. Il sentait la tension qui parcourait chaque membre du Serpentard, mais il ne se déroba pas. Alors le loup-garou raffermit sa prise et colla le corps du jeune homme contre le sien.  
Il ne put empêcher un soupir de soulagement de s’échapper de sa bouche. La tension qui était revenue dans son corps alors qu’il s’approchait de son élève diminuait peu à peu, le laissant profiter du corps contre le sien, de son compagnon dans ses bras.  
D’une grande bouffée, il respira l’odeur du jeune homme. Il n’essaya pas de le cacher comme il le faisait depuis des années dès qu’il usait de ses capacités lupines.  
Les gens avaient beau savoir qu’il était un loup-garou et l’acceptaient, ils ne voulaient pas forcément en avoir la preuve. Alors il se retenait, constamment. Il évitait de fournir des signes trop visibles de sa malédiction. Il ne montrait pas quand il sentait les odeurs qui l’entouraient, il n’usait pas de sa force en public, il régulait la vitesse de ses mouvements pour ne pas paraitre trop brusque. On lui avait plusieurs fois reproché d’être trop lent pendant sa scolarité, de ne pas réagir assez vite ou d’avancer trop lentement. Mais il ne répondait rien à cela. Les gens ne savaient pas. Remus savait qu’ils préféraient le voir trop lent plutôt que trop rapide, trop inhumain. Alors il se retenait.  
Mais près de Draco, un sentiment de liberté l’envahissait, comme si tout lui était possible. C’était alors d’autant plus dur pour lui de ne pas se lâcher, de ne pas laisser échapper la puissance qui sommeillait en lui. Mais pas aujourd’hui, pas quand il était contre lui.  
Draco avait vu le pire de lui, ce qu’il ne voulait absolument pas montrer aux autres. Sa transformation. Mais il avait tout vu. Et il était encore là, avec lui.  
Non, il n’avait pas envie de se retenir aujourd’hui.   
Alors il respira tout son saoul l’odeur de son compagnon sans se soucier de ce qu’il allait penser. Et Draco ne recula pas, ne s’enfuit pas. Il resta contre lui, statique, tendu, mais contre lui.

Doucement Remus laissa une de ses mains naviguer dans le dos de son compagnon, essayant par ses caresses de le détendre.  
Les deux hommes restèrent dans la même position pendant de longues secondes, sans bouger. Mais Remus ne s’en plaignait pas, n’en demandait pas plus. Il était même prêt à rester comme cela des siècles encore, tant que son compagnon ne quittait pas ses bras.  
Pourtant, il sentit le jeune homme bouger contre lui. Le cœur de Remus se serra alors qu’il le voyait déjà s’écarter et desserra légèrement sa prise pour lui laisser la possibilité de partir. Mais contre toute attente, le jeune homme ne s’éloigna pas de lui. Ses bras se mirent en mouvement et ses mains vinrent elles aussi se poser dans son dos, rendant au loup-garou l’étreinte qu’il lui donnait.  
Il ne forçait pas, ne demandait pas. Ses mains étaient juste posées, mais posées sur lui.  
Remus ne put empêcher ses bras de serrer plus fort le corps contre lui alors que la tête de son compagnon se posait avec hésitation sur son épaule. Il ferma les yeux, profitant de cette présence contre lui, de son étreinte autour de lui.  
Draco l’enlaçait et c’était tout ce qu’il lui importait.

Remus était tellement perdu sans sa bulle de bonheur qu’il n’entendit pas les pas s’approcher. Les deux hommes sursautèrent quand la porte s’ouvrit.

Le Serpentard ouvrit brusquement les yeux, qu’il venait juste de fermer et son regard plongea dans celui de la jeune femme qui lui faisait face.

Draco et Hermione se regardèrent un long moment sans rien dire avant que la Gryffondor ne referme vivement la porte.  
Le jeune homme n’avait même pas eu le réflexe de s’écarter de son professeur, il était toujours blotti dans ses bras. La situation devait être très claire pour la jeune femme et Draco se maudit pour cela.  
Il sentait que le loup-garou s’était tendu contre lui, mais il ne s’était pas écarté non plus. Il ne savait pas si c’était parce qu’il s’en fichait d’être découvert ou parce qu’il savait que cela n’aurait servi à rien.  
Mais Draco, lui, s’en souciait. Il se souciait de ce qu’il allait se passer à présent, de ce que Granger allait dire. De ce que les gens allaient dire.  
Mais il ne s’écarta pas pour autant de son professeur. Le mal était fait maintenant. Et étrangement, il avait l’impression que Lupin était la seule chose stable dans sa vie en ce moment. La seule chose sur laquelle il pouvait s’appuyer sans peur, malgré qu’il soit la cause de ses problèmes.   
Alors il ne bougea pas, il n’essaya pas de rattraper Granger. Il raffermit sa prise sur Lupin et enfouit sa tête dans son cou.

-Merde…

oO0Oo

La porte se referma dans un claquement dans le dos d’Hermione. Elle ne pouvait pas prétendre ne pas comprendre ce qu’elle venait de voir. Les choses étaient plutôt claires.

Malfoy et Remus.

Jamais elle n’aurait pu esquisser l’idée d’un quelconque rapprochement entre ces deux hommes et pourtant.

Ron, Harry et Neville lui lançaient un regard interrogateur.

-Euh… Pas cette salle. On va en trouver une autre.  
-Pourquoi ? Demanda Ron.  
-Ne pose pas de questions, avance.

Et le rouquin n’osa pas proférer un mot de plus devant le ton autoritaire de son amie. Hermione jeta un dernier regard par-dessus son épaule, s’attendant à voir surgir le Serpentard à tout instant pour lui lancer un quelconque maléfice. Pourtant, il ne se passa rien, mais Hermione se garda bien de rester trop longtemps dans les parages.  
Elle pressa dons ses amis d’avancer et ils finirent par entrer dans une autre salle vide, deux couloirs plus loin. Elle préféra de nouveau entrer la première, mais elle doutait de surprendre une autre scène aussi insolite.

Les quatre amis s’assirent sur des chaises et diverses tables avant que la jeune femme ne prenne la parole, essayant d’occulter la vision de Remus et Malfoy de son esprit. Elle aurait tout le temps plus tard de repenser à ce sujet tranquillement. Elle avait une conversation plus importante à mener pour le moment. 

-Je ne voulais pas en parler dans le hall pour ne pas que d’autres personnes entendent, mais il y a un truc étrange avec l’événement qui vient de se passer. Commença-t-elle.  
-Plus étrange que de se faire attaquer dans le parc de Poudlard ? Demanda Neville.  
-C’est de se faire attaquer dans le parc de Poudlard qui est étrange. Ce n’est pas possible. Il est bien précisé dans l’Histoire de Poudlard que la forêt interdite et ses habitants ne sont une menace pour personne tant qu’on n’y entre pas. C’est d’ailleurs pour ça que Dumbledore nous répète tous les ans de ne pas nous y aventurer. Tant qu’on est dans le parc, on est censé être en sécurité et ça, c’est dû à la magie de Pouldard.

Devant les regards perdus de ses amis, Hermione secoua la tête d’un air affligé.

-Vous devriez lire l’Histoire de Poudlard un de ces jours, ça vous en apprendrait beaucoup.  
-Ben ça ne sert à rien vu que toi tu l’as lu, répliqua Ron avec un grand sourire.  
-Abruti. 

Mais cette réplique mainte fois entendue par le rouquin de la part de la jeune femme ne le fit que sourire un peu plus encore.

-Vous le savez surement, j’espère que Poudlard n’est pas un vulgaire château ?

Les hochements de tête de ses amis étaient un peu trop hésitants pour vraiment convaincre la jeune femme, mais elle ne dit rien.

-Bon, on va reprendre les bases alors. Poudlard n’est pas un simple château, toute sa structure est parcourue de magie. La magie des Fondateurs. Poudlard est construit sur un carrefour de lignes telluriques, ce qui a permis aux fondateurs d’accroitre leur magie pour construire un château vivant. C’est cette magie qui circule dans Poudlard et qui fait ce qu’il est. Le ciel enchanté dans la Grande Salle, les escaliers qui bougent, la salle sur demande. Tout ça est possible grâce à la magie que les fondateurs ont mis dans la structure du château. C’est cette même magie qui protège Poudlard, qui en a fait un lieu aussi sûr pendant la guerre. Poudlard a ses propres défenses. Et ses défenses sont censées tenir à l’écart les créatures de la forêt interdite, les empêcher d’entrer dans le parc du château. Ce n’est donc pas normal qu’un élève ait pu être attaqué là-bas. Les Serdaigles qui ont assisté à la scène ont assuré qu’il ne s’agissait pas d’un sorcier. Enfin, d’après ce que j’ai pu comprendre dans le hall. Et que cette chose qui a attaqué le Serpentard était venue de la forêt et y est retournée. Il doit donc s’agir d’une des créatures qu’abrite la forêt interdite. Mais comment a-t-elle pu s’aventurer dans le parc avec les barrières de Poudlard ?  
-Ça voudrait dire que les barrières ne sont plus actives ? Demanda Harry.  
-Je ne sais pas. Quelqu’un a bien dû les vérifier après cet incident. Mais je doute que Dumbledore en parle. Il faudrait lui demander, mais ça ne nous regarde pas.  
-Bien sûr que si ça nous regarde, ça aurait pu être nous dans le parc tout à l’heure ! On a le droit de savoir si on court un risque à se rendre dehors.  
-Oui, tu as raison. Peut-être que Dumbledore fera une annonce ce soir et qu’on en apprendra plus. Mais ce qui n’est pas rassurant, c’est que les professeurs ont bloqué l’accès au parc pour une durée indéterminée. Ça veut donc dire que le parc représente maintenant une menace.

Les quatre gryffondors restèrent pensifs quelques secondes.

-On verra ce soir et on avisera en fonction de ce qui sera dit. Répondit finalement Harry. 

Harry pensa qu’il pourrait peut-être tirer quelque chose de Snape ce soir, même si l’homme n’était pas des plus loquace.

-Il faut qu’on retourne en cours bientôt. On se retrouve après le diner pour en reparler, ça vous va ? Rendez-vous 21h ici même ce soir ? Demanda Hermione.  
-Euh… j’ai une retenue avec Snape ce soir. Répondit Harry. 

L’air un peu timide du jeune homme raviva la curiosité d’Hermione. Elle se posait beaucoup de questions sur les réactions de son ami depuis quelque temps et espérait bien trouver des réponses rapidement.

-Mais retrouvez-vous sans moi, l’un de vous me fera discrètement un compte rendu quand je reviendrai des cachots.  
-D’accord. Je relirais le passage de l’Histoire de Poudlard pour voir si je peux trouver des explications. Ajouta Hermione.

Ses amis hochèrent la tête avant de se dépêcher de sortir de la salle alors que la sonnerie de la reprise des cours se faisait entendre.

oO0Oo

Hermione entra rapidement dans la Grande Salle et se dirigea vers sa table. Quasiment toutes les places étaient déjà occupées autour des tables. Tous les élèves étaient déjà présents dans la salle et elle se doutait pourquoi. Tous attendaient une éventuelle annonce de la part du directeur.

Elle ne put s’empêcher de jeter un coup d’œil à Malfoy alors qu’elle remontait l’allée et le surprit en train de la regarder d’un air mauvais. Elle détourna vivement la tête et se glissa à côté de Ron. Elle ne savait pas si c’était le fruit de son imagination, mais elle avait l’impression de sentir la brûlure du regard du Serpentard dans son dos. Pourtant elle préféra ne pas se retourner pour vérifier.

Elle se pencha vers ses amis qui la regardaient, attendant une intervention de sa part.

-Bon, j’ai relu l’Histoire de Poudlard, mais je n’ai rien trouvé de nouveau. La magie de Pouldard est bien censée empêcher les créatures de la forêt interdite de pénétrer dans le parc. Mais ça n’explique pas les raisons si ce n’est pas le cas. Rien de plus non plus sur la barrière magique. Il n’est rien mentionné sur le cas où elle n’existe plus.  
-Ouais, en fait il n’explique pas grand-chose ton bouquin. Répliqua Ron.  
-Excuse-moi, mais on en sait quand même plus sur ce qui se passe grâce à lui, Ron ! 

Le jeune homme tendit les mains devant lui dans un geste de défense en rigolant doucement face à l’énervement soudain de son amie. Il ne fallait pas critiquer son livre fétiche, il avait compris !

-Vu que ce qu’il se passe concerne typiquement Poudlard, je ne pense pas que je pourrais trouver quelque chose dans les autres livres de la bibliothèque. L’Histoire de Poudlard est le livre le plus complet sur l’école. Je ne sais pas…

Elle fut coupée dans sa phrase par une augmentation soudaine du volume sonore dans la pièce. Les chuchotis venaient de s’amplifier alors que Dumbledore venait de faire son apparition et se dirigeait vers son pupitre une fois qu’il fut en place, face à la foule d’élèves assis à leur table, les murmures se tarirent rapidement.

Après un toussotement, le directeur prit la parole.

-Mes très chers élèves. Je suis sûr que vous avez tous entendu parler de l’accident survenu un peu plus tôt dans la journée. Tout d’abord, pour vous rassurer, je tiens à vous dire que Monsieur O’Brian va bien. Son état n’était heureusement pas déplorable et notre très chère infirmière a de nouveau fait des miracles.

Un sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres, mais n’atteint pas ses yeux. Son air demeurait toujours soucieux.

-Les professeurs de l’école sont en train de chercher les raisons de cette attaque et de cette intrusion dans le parc de l’école. Mais jusqu’à ce que toute la lumière soit faite sur ces événements, je vous demanderai de ne pas vous aventurer dans le parc. Les cours intérieures vous sont bien entendu toujours accessibles, mais vous ne devez pas dépasser les structures des bâtiments jusqu’à nouvel ordre. Il en va de votre sécurité, vous le comprendrez bien je le pense. Sur ce, je ne voudrais pas contrarier plus longtemps vos estomacs affamés. Je vous souhaite donc à tous un bon repas.

Et sur ces dernières paroles, le directeur rejoint sa place à côté du professeur Mcgonagall et du professeur Chourave.  
Dès que les plats apparurent sur les différentes tables, les murmures reprirent de plus belle dans toute la Grande Salle.

-Il ne nous a rien appris finalement. Chuchota Harry à l’intention de ses amis. À part qu’il n’avait pas résolu le problème. Ce qui n’est pas vraiment rassurant en fait.  
-En même temps, je le voyais mal dire que les barrières de Poudlard ne fonctionnaient plus et que nous étions tous susceptibles de nous faire attaquer par des créatures de la forêt interdite. Répliqua Hermione, tout de même déçue par cette annonce. Ça ne sert à rien qu’on se retrouve ce soir tant qu’on n’aura rien découvert de plus. Je vais plutôt en profiter pour aller faire des recherches à la bibliothèque. Tu m’accompagnes Ron ? Harry a sa retenue.  
-Euh… Je vais plutôt… accompagner Neville dans la salle commune. Bafouilla le rouquin.

Hermione secoua la tête d’un air prétendument affligé, mais elle ne faisait que taquiner son ami. Sa réponse ne la surprenait pas. Cela aurait été étonnant s’il avait accepté.

La conversation dévia petit à petit vers un autre sujet et Hermione attaqua à son tour son repas. Elle tenta discrètement un regard en arrière vers la table des Serpentard. Malfoy était en train de discuter avec Zabini. Elle savait qu’une confrontation allait forcément avoir lieu à un moment ou un autre, mais elle n’était pas vraiment pressée d’y assister. Malfoy pouvait être dangereux, elle le savait déjà, mais elle ne savait pas quel pourrait être son comportement alors qu’elle venait de découvrir un aspect très privé de sa vie intime. Malfoy et Remus. Jamais elle n’aurait pu imaginer cela. Autant de la part de l’un que de l’autre. Comment avaient-ils pu se rapprocher de la sorte ? Elle ne les avait jamais vus proches l’un de l’autre, aucun indice n’avait pu les trahir. Ce qui n’était peut-être pas plus mal. Elle avait l’esprit suffisamment ouvert pour accepter cela, mais ce n’était pas le cas de beaucoup de personnes du monde sorcier. Un couple tel que le leur ferait beaucoup de vague. Un fils de mangemort avec un ancien membre de l’ordre. Un professeur avec son élève. Sans parler du statut de loup-garou de Remus. Beaucoup était pour l’exclusion des loups-garous de la société alors accepter qu’il soit en couple avec un sorcier de sang pur…  
Leur couple était très étrange, mais Hermione ne leur reprochait rien, même si elle aurait souhaité quelqu’un d’autre pour une personne aussi douce que Remus. Les voies qui vous menaient vers une autre personne étaient impénétrables, il était parfois impossible de lutter. Mais elle se demandait malgré tout comment ces deux-là avaient pu se trouver. Seulement, elle se voyait mal aller le demander à l’un ou à l’autre des intéressés.

Elle essaya d’occulter ces pensées de son esprit et engagea la conversation avec Padma, assise à côté d’elle.  
C’est rapidement qu’elle termina son repas, pressée de se rendre à la bibliothèque pour s’atteler aux recherches de l’autre sujet qui la préoccupait. Elle s’excusa auprès de ses amis, qui comprirent la raison de son départ rapide, et se dirigea vers la porte.

En voyant la gryffondor sortir seule de la Grande Salle, Draco se leva précipitamment et la suivit après un vague mot d’excuse adressé à ses amis. Dès qu’il fut hors de la pièce, il se mit à courir après Granger qui montait déjà les marches.

-Granger !

La jeune femme se stoppa net et se retourna. Un air un peu anxieux prit place sur son visage alors qu’elle reconnaissait l’identité de la personne qui venait de l’interpeller. Malfoy la rejoignit en quelques foulées et lui saisit fermement le bras.

-Il faut qu’on parle.

Ce n’était pas une suggestion, mais un ordre. La jeune femme n’eut d’autres choix que de le suivre alors qu’il la tirait derrière lui par le bras pour la faire avancer. Elle ne chercha pas à résister. Ils devaient avoir cette conversation un jour ou l’autre donc autant en finir le plus rapidement possible.


	20. Chapter 20

À peine la porte d’une salle de classe vide fut-elle refermée derrière elle qu’Hermione parla, prenant les devants sur la conversation qui allait suivre.

-Écoute Malfoy. Ce que j’ai vu tout à l’heure ne me regarde pas. C’est ta vie privée.  
-Et je devrais croire une sale gryffondor dans ton genre ? Je suis sûr que la moitié des imbéciles de ta maison sont au courant maintenant! Répliqua-t-il d’un ton méprisant.  
-Si c’était le cas, tu ne penses pas que tu aurais déjà reçu des remarques de la part des autres ?

Draco devait bien lui accorder ce point. Mais derrière son masque de mépris qu’il arborait souvent en présence des gryffondor, le jeune homme était apeuré. Le geste de Lupin ne devait pas avoir pour autre conséquence qu’une avancé dans leur relation. Il ne devait pas y avoir de témoins, encore moins une gryffondor sur laquelle il n’avait aucune emprise. Il savait que les menaces ne fonctionnaient pas sur Granger. Ce n’était pas faute d’avoir essayé ces dernières années. 

C’était difficile pour lui de l’admettre, mais il n’avait qu’une envie en ce moment, aller se réfugier dans les bras de Lupin. Jamais il ne s’était senti aussi dépendant vis-à-vis de quelqu’un, mais depuis qu’il avait quitté l’étreinte de ses bras un peu plus tôt, il avait juste envie d’y retourner. Il avait honte d’être devenu aussi faible, mais ne pouvait pas pour autant s’empêcher de ressentir ce besoin.

Il avait ressenti un vide en s’éloignant de son professeur, un manque. Mais le moment de l’étreinte était passé après l’apparition de Granger. Son esprit avait tourné à plein régime pour essayer de trouver une solution à cette intrusion dans son intimité de la part de son professeur et de la gryffondor en face de lui.  
Il avait répondu à Lupin qu’il s’en occupait quand il lui avait demandé si cela allait et le loup-garou n’avait pas insisté. Il avait bien vu que le moment qu’ils venaient de vivre était terminé et qu’il était temps de laisser son compagnon partir, il ne pouvait plus le retenir.

Depuis cet événement, Draco avait cherché un moyen de parler à Granger, mais il avait été incapable de la trouver seule durant le reste de la journée. Autant dire qu’il avait sauté sur l’occasion quand il l’avait vu s’éloigner sans ses amis après le repas.  
Malgré sa peur, il essaya de garder son air menaçant.

-Je t’interdis d’en parler à qui que ce soit Granger. Ça ne regarde personne ! Tu me connais depuis le temps, je peux te faire du mal, beaucoup de mal.

La jeune femme ne put s’empêcher de reculer d’un pas. Devant l’air qu’il affichait, elle le croyait. Même si elle le détestait, elle voyait bien qu’il avait changé depuis la guerre, qu’il s’était endurci. Oui, elle le connaissait depuis le temps, mais elle connaissait surtout l’ancien Malfoy et elle n’avait pas vraiment envie de découvrir le nouveau.

-Je te l’ai dit Malfoy, ça ne me regarde pas et ça ne regarde pas les autres non plus. Je ne vais le dire à personne.

Draco aurait bien voulu la croire, mais comment faire confiance à une gryffondor ? Le problème c’est qu’il ne pouvait rien faire d’autre. Lui lancer un quelconque sortilège pour la prévenir de ce qu’il était capable de lui faire aurait peut-être au contraire aggravé les choses. Elle aurait pu justement tout dire pour se venger. Il n’avait donc d’autre choix que de la croire et il n’aimait pas cela.

-Dégage maintenant Granger. Cracha-t-il.

Hermione ne se fit pas prier pour partir malgré l’envie de lui répliquer de lui parler sur un autre ton. Elle n’aimait pas s’écraser devant les gens, surtout devant Malfoy, mais elle préférait ne pas envenimer la situation déjà délicate. Elle ouvrit donc la porte et s’apprêta à sortir avant de se retourner.

-Je sais que ce ne sont pas mes affaires, mais Rémus est mon ami. Ne le fais pas souffrir. Dit-elle avec un regard implorant.  
-Tu as raison Granger, ce ne sont pas tes affaires. Va-t’en !

Et la jeune femme disparut enfin, laissant Draco seul dans la pièce, torturé par ses sentiments et son devoir. Devait-il mettre un terme à tout ce qui se passait avec Lupin avant que les choses n’empirent ? Mais il n’en avait pas envie. Il n’avait plus envie de s’éloigner du loup-garou.  
Qu’il avait changé depuis le début de l’année où il faisait tout pour rester le plus loin possible de son professeur.  
Il se rendait compte que maintenant, il cherchait sa présence, son contact. Il aurait dû faire marche arrière, mais il ne le pouvait pas. Il ne le voulait pas. Et pour une fois, il avait envie de faire quelque chose pour lui et non pas ce que les autres attendaient de lui. Mais en aurait-il la force ? Aurait-il le courage de faire face un jour à cette société qui allait probablement le rejeter pour ce qui se passait en ce moment dans sa vie ?

Draco était un Serpentard, pas un stupide gryffondor. Et pourtant, il ne l’aurait admis devant personne, mais il aurait souhaité, l’espace d’un instant être un gryffondor, avoir leur courage de faire face. Face aux regards des gens, face à la société. Face à ses envies.

oO0Oo

Harry venait à peine de frapper que la porte s’ouvrit pour révéler son professeur. Il n’attendit pas une quelconque invitation pour entrer dans les appartements du vampire. Il commençait à se sentir un peu chez lui dans cette pièce. Tous les soirs il venait ici, passait sa soirée avec Snape. Un rituel imperturbable, attendu.  
Mais malgré son sentiment, il faisait toujours attention à ne pas envahir l’espace de l’homme, il essayait de se faire le plus petit possible une fois dans ces lieux.

Harry resta planté au milieu de la pièce alors que son professeur refermait la porte par laquelle il venait d’entrer. Il ne savait jamais quoi faire quand il arrivait. Quelle attitude devait-il adopter ? Devait-il aller au-devant du vampire ? Devait-il le laisser mener les choses ?  
Toujours les mêmes questions, toujours la même attente.

La main du vampire se posa délicatement dans son dos. Harry se détendit subitement. Peu importait finalement qui devait faire le premier pas, du moment que les choses se passaient. Et les choses se passaient toujours, ce soir ne ferait pas exception.  
Le jeune homme se tourna donc vers son professeur et se rapprocha de lui. Leurs deux corps se touchaient presque, mais Snape ne combla pas la distance. Alors il posa sa main sur son torse dans une invitation silencieuse.  
Le vampire ne se fit pas attendre. D’une main ferme il saisit son menton avant de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes dans un baiser un peu brusque. Il ravit sa bouche avec possessivité, marquant d’entrée de jeu sa dominance. Et Harry se laissa faire, ne chercha pas à résister alors que sa langue envahissait sa bouche.  
Le gryffondor passa ses bras autour du cou de Snape et l’homme lâcha finalement son menton, heureux d’avoir soumis sa Source à ce baiser. Les mains de son professeur se posèrent sur ses hanches, rapprochant dans une secousse son corps du sien. Harry poussa un petit gémissement et se retrouva enveloppé dans les bras puissants qui venaient de l’entourer.  
Il ressentait la chaleur qui irradiait du vampire dans tout son corps, le rendant fébrile.

Les deux hommes restèrent de longues minutes à découvrir et redécouvrir les lèvres et la bouche de l’autre, à s’approprier leurs saveurs.  
Severus mit finalement fin au baiser en séparant leurs deux corps. D’un geste assuré, il commença à déboutonner la chemise de sa Source. Il sentait la brûlure du regard du jeune homme sur lui, qui suivait ses mouvements, mais il resta concentré sur sa tâche.  
Il avait envie d’arracher le vêtement d’impatience, mais arriva finalement en bas de la chemise. La prochaine fois, il lui demanderait de venir en T-shirt, la tâche serait plus aisée.  
Sans attendre, il écarta les deux pans de tissus, révélant le torse du jeune homme à ses yeux. Sa poitrine se soulevait et s’abaissait dans un rythme rapide. Il leva le regard vers le visage de sa Source. Son souffle était court et ses joues rosées de gêne sous le regard de l’homme posé sur lui. Severus reprit brutalement possession des lèvres encore rougies de leur précédent baisé.  
Il débarrassa le gryffondor de sa chemise à l’aveuglette et quitta finalement sa bouche pour descendre vers ce torse dévoilé.  
De ses lèvres il traça la ligne de la clavicule, de ses dents pointues marqua son passage vers les pectoraux finement dessinés, de sa langue titilla un des mamelons tendus. Il s’y attarda quelque temps avant de continuer sa descente. Il entendait toujours la respiration affolée de sa Source, parfois entrecoupée de silence quand il touchait un point un peu plus sensible que les autres avec sa bouche.

Il s’aventura sur l’estomac du jeune homme. Les abdominaux se contractèrent sous le passage de ses lèvres. Il sentit des poils fins caresser sa joue alors qu’il partait à l’exploration d’un de ses flans dévoilés.  
Severus se mit à genoux et revint vers le centre du ventre. Il continua à descendre, mais fut arrêté par la ceinture du pantalon. Harry laissa échapper un gémissement de plaisir. Severus sourit faiblement et fit passer sa langue entre le tissu rêche et la peau douce. Le bassin du jeune homme se tendit doucement vers l’avance dans une demande silencieuse. Il en voulait plus.  
Severus stabilisa les hanches de sa Source de ses deux mains fermement posées dessus et remonta vers la taille du jeune homme. Il en lécha la peau tendue avant de planter brusquement ses crocs dans le flan offert.  
Harry poussa un long grognement de plaisir et sa main vint agripper les mèches sombres du vampire.

Severus retint un léger gémissement alors que le sang chaud et savoureux commençait à s’écouler dans sa bouche. Il retint fermement le corps de sa Source alors que son bassin se tendait de nouveau vers lui dans l’espoir qu’il le touche. Le vampire abdiqua et posa la paume de sa main sur la bosse qui déformait le pantalon avant d’amorcer un mouvement de friction.

Le sang s’écoulait beaucoup plus lentement que lorsqu’il plantait ses crocs dans la carotide. Severus put en savourer chaque goutte, emplissant ses sens de la saveur et de l’odeur délicieuse qui le traversait. Il allait être privé de ce sang jusqu’à demain alors comme chaque soir, il mémorisa les sensations qu’il lui procurait, se délectant de la sensation de satiété qui s’installait petit à petit en lui.  
Bien trop vite, toujours trop vite, un sentiment d’urgence l’envahit et il retira doucement ses canines de la chair percée.

Ses mouvements se firent plus brutaux sur le sexe du jeune homme et Harry ne tarda pas à venir, le plaisir de la morsure se mêlant à celui procuré par cette main sur lui pour le faire exploser dans un long gémissement.  
Ses jambes étaient faibles et il ne chercha pas à résister. Il se laissa tomber à genoux un peu brutalement, venant faire face à son professeur. Son souffle était court alors que les dernières vagues de plaisir reculaient.  
Severus prit possession des lèvres du jeune homme. Harry sentit de nouveau le goût du sang envahir sa bouche, mais il une fois de plus, cela ne le dégoûta pas. Le baiser se termina trop rapidement à son goût, mais il avait besoin de reprendre sa respiration.  
Ses mains toujours dans les cheveux du vampire abandonnèrent les mèches sombres et ses bras s’appuyèrent sur les épaules puissantes dans un soutien bienvenu. Il avait l’impression que toute la force de son corps venait de le déserter.  
Sans prendre conscience de son geste, il se laissa tomber vers l’avant pour poser le haut de corps contre le torse de son professeur.  
Severus se tendit brièvement face à cette approche inattendue, mais finit par poser ses mains sur le dos de sa Source. 

Il n’avait pas l’habitude de cette douceur, de cette…tendresse envers sa personne. Le jeune homme lui faisait confiance, s’abandonnait à lui sans retenue. Il n’en était pas coutumier.  
Il ne pouvait pas dire que ses précédentes relations avaient eu cet aspect-là. Tout était plus brutal, plus violent. Il faut dire que l’environnement ne se prêtait pas à a tendresse. Ni les personnes avec qui il se trouvait d’ailleurs.  
Severus chassa bien vite ces pensées de son esprit. Il ne voulait pas repenser au passé. Pas maintenant. Il voulait profiter des sensations du moment présent, les découvrir, les appréhender. Profiter du corps chaud abandonné contre le sien, ces doigts qui passaient et repassaient sur sa nuque dans un geste inconscient.

Harry s’attendait à être repoussé d’une minute à l’autre et essayait de profiter un maximum de cette présence contre lui. Il se sentait bien. Protégé, chérie.  
C’était un mot étrange qui s’associait très mal à son professeur, mais pourtant c’était ce qu’il ressentait en ce moment. Son sevrage de tendresse chez son oncle et sa tante ne l’avait pas habitué à cette sensation. Peut-être n’était-ce que le fruit de son imagination, mais cela importait peu du moment qu’il avait l’impression d’être chéri par quelqu’un, même si c’était Snape. Surtout si c’était Snape.  
Oui, il était heureux que ce soit son professeur, aussi étrange que cela puisse paraitre. Il commençait à accepter petit à petit sa présence près de lui, dans sa vie. Son existence était inéluctablement liée au vampire à présent et il ne pouvait pas le nier. Alors il fallait qu’il l’accepte et c’est ce qu’il commençait à faire. Mais ce n’était pas évident. Malgré ce qui se passait entre eux, il restait Snape. Leur altercation violente de la dernière fois n’en était que la preuve probante.  
Mais il était aussi différent du Snape qu’il connaissait. Enfin, qu’il pensait connaitre.  
Jamais le Snape qu’il imaginait avant ne l’aurait laissé se reposer contre lui. Sauf si sa propre vie en dépendait. Peut-être. Quoique…  
Mais pourtant, c’est bien ce qu’il était en train de faire en ce moment et loin de le repousser, il le maintenait légèrement contre lui par ses mains posées dans son dos.

Les genoux de Severus commençaient à le faire souffrir. Il saisit donc les hanches du jeune homme et se redressa, entrainant sa Source dans le mouvement. Son élève chancela légèrement, mais il le retint fermement.  
Il les guida tout les deux vers le canapé et le fit s’assoir avant de le rejoindre. Le moment de détente qui venait de se passer avait au moins eu le mérite de faire retomber son excitation. Il n’aurait pas besoin de s’absenter cette fois-ci. Il aurait pu demander un coup de main à sa Source, il avait été plutôt bon à la tache la dernière fois, mais il voulait le laisser se reposer.

Le jeune homme se laissa tomber sur les cousins. Pour l’élégance, il repasserait, mais il s’en souciait peu. Du coin de l’œil, il suivit les mouvements de son professeur qui prenait à son tour place à ses côtés. Leurs coudes se touchaient à peine.  
Les deux hommes restèrent silencieux un long moment, chacun écoutant la respiration de l’autre.

-Voulez-vous rester dormi ici cette nuit Potter ?

Harry se redressa vivement alors que Severus se tendait. Il n’avait pas du tout l’intension d’engager la conversation de cette manière. Cette phrase hors de son contexte devait très certainement interpeler sa Source s’il s’en référait à son mouvement brusque. Il n’avait pas prévu de commencer comme cela. Il avait la tête ailleurs et cette phrase stupide était sortie toute seule. Ce n’était pourtant pas dans ses habitudes de déraper de la sorte. Il se rattrapa donc rapidement du mieux qu’il put.

-Ce que je voulais dire, c’est que vous pourriez rester dormir ici pour que nous étudiions ce rêve que vous faites constamment quand vous dormez en ma présence. La conversation que nous avons eue avec mademoiselle Pengraff m’a laissé songeur par rapport à vos propres rêves et je me demande si un lien n’est pas possible. Tout ceci est tout de même assez étrange pour être surveillé.

Harry se détendit et se laissa retomber contre le dossier du canapé. Était-ce lui qui avait mal interprété la première phrase ou était-elle réellement ambigüe ? Et pourquoi ressentait-il cette petite pointe de déception ?

Il essaya de ne pas se laisser embarquer dans ces pensées étranges et fit un effort pour réfléchir à la proposition de son professeur du point de vue du rêve. Lui aussi avait fait le rapprochement entre les rêves de Kateline et les siens. Mais quel était le lien ? Y en avait-il un ?  
C’était peut-être l’occasion de le découvrir.

-Vous pouvez entrer dans mon esprit lorsque je dors ? Demanda le gryffondor.

Le vampire acquiesça.

-Et si vous entriez dans ma tête lorsque je rêve ? Vous avez vu celui de Kateline. Peut-être verrez-vous des indices permettant de savoir s’il y a un lien entre nos rêves.  
-Vous seriez prêt à me laisser entrer dans votre esprit Potter ?  
-Bien sûr ? Pourquoi pas ?

Oui, pourquoi pas. Severus était pourtant persuadé qu’il rechignerait à le laisser envahir son esprit. Il avait lui aussi eu cette idée, mais avait préféré bien exposer la nécessité de le faire avant de lui proposer. Il venait pourtant de lui simplifier la tâche.  
Après tous, il l’avait bien laissé manipuler son esprit juste après son attaque par Liam. Encore une fois, il ne faisait pas assez confiance au jeune homme et il s’en rendait de nouveau compte.

-Très bien alors. Vous resterez dormir dans mes appartements cette nuit et j’entrerai dans votre esprit dès que vous serez en phase de rêve.

Harry approuva tout en priant pour qu’il n’y ait pas de confusion et que son professeur ne soit pas le spectateur d’un tout autre type de rêve. Après tout, il ne contrôlait pas ses pensées lorsqu’il dormait.  
Mais si cette solution pouvait lui apporter des réponses concernant ses rêves, il était prêt à prendre le risque. 

Après cette brève conversation, son professeur reprit le rituel qu’il effectuait chaque soir et alla s’assoir à son bureau, comme si rien de particulier ne venait de se passer. Harry ne savait pas à quoi il s’attendait d’autre, mais était un peu déçu que le moment sur ce canapé ne se prolonge pas un peu.  
Ne voulant pas rester à rien ne faire, seul sur le canapé comme s’il attendait une intervention de la part du vampire, Harry se leva à son tour et se dirigea vers la bibliothèque bien fournie. Il avisa le livre qu’il lisait pratiquement tous les soirs. Il était loin de l’avoir achevé compte tenu de l’épaisseur de l’ouvrage et de la taille et la complexité de l’écriture. Pourtant, il n’avait pas envie de s’y replonger ce soir et choisit au hasard un des autres livres de la bibliothèque.

Les potions à travers les âges.

Pourquoi pas. Et Harry retourna s’assoir pour se plonger dans sa lecture.

Alors que le grattement continu de la plume ne cessait toujours pas, Harry étouffa un bâillement. Ses yeux commençaient à le piquer et il avait une sérieuse envie de s’allonger sur le canapé. Mais il n’était pas certain que son professeur apprécie son laissé allé dans ses appartements. Il essaya donc de résister un peu plus.  
Il ne pouvait pas dire que le livre qu’il avait choisi était passionnant. Il n’en avait absolument rien à faire que les ailes de chauves-souris aient remplacé celle de libellules dans la confection de la potion contre le ronflement en 1756.  
Mais il n’avait pas osé se lever pour changer de livre. Il était quasiment sûr de se prendre une remarque sarcastique de la part du vampire si jamais il le voyait changer d’ouvrage avant la fin. Alors il s’accrochait tant bien que mal à sa lecture même s’il devait avouer avoir eu quelques longs moments de flottement, perdu dans ses pensées.  
Il étouffa un nouveau bâillement et tourna une nouvelle page.

Severus retint un sourire en voyant Potter piquer du nez sur son livre ouvert. Il regarda son horloge et posa délicatement sa plume dans son portoir.

-Voulez-vous allez vous coucher Potter ?

Le jeune homme redressa la tête et répondit avec un soulagement perceptible.

-Oui.

Severus se leva donc et se dirigea vers sa chambre sans vérifier que le gryffondor le suivait.  
Il alluma les bougies d’un coup de baguette magique et enleva sa cape d’un mouvement fluide. Il avisa le jeune homme qui attendait à l’entrée de la pièce, se balançant sur ses pieds dans un geste d’hésitation.

-Vous pouvez entrer Potter, je ne vais pas vous manger. Vous m’avez plus que rassasié tout à l’heure.

Harry ne put s’empêcher de rougir et entra dans la pièce avec hésitation. Il avait déjà vu la chambre de son professeur, il y avait même déjà dormi, mais il n’était pas vraiment conscient à ce moment-là. Un large lit à Baldaquin trônait contre le mur en face de la porte, occupant la majeure partie de la pièce. Une armoire en bois sombre était adossée contre un autre mur et une porte lui faisait face. Le lieu était impeccable, aucun vêtement ne trainait sur le sol ou même sur une chaise. Cela le changeait de sa chambre de dortoir où cinq adolescents vivaient.

Severus laissa le jeune homme examiner sa chambre alors qu’il se dirigeait vers son armoire. Il ouvrit le bâtant de droite et saisit ses affaires de nuit. Il s’apprêta à refermer la porte quand il suspendit son geste et resta, hésitant, à regarder la pile de vêtements devant lui. Il jeta discrètement un coup d’œil à sa Source et finit par saisir deux autres vêtements. Il les tendit au jeune homme qui les prit d’une main incertaine.

-Je vous laisse vous changer ici, je vais dans la salle de bain.

Et sans un mot de plus, son professeur disparut par la deuxième porte de la pièce.  
La pression quitta subitement le corps d’Harry alors qu’il n’avait même pas eu conscience d’être tendu. Se retrouver dans la chambre de Snape, avec Snape qui plus est, était vraiment étrange. S’embrasser, oui, se toucher, oui, mais dormir ensemble. C’était quand même assez…intime.  
Ils l’avaient déjà fait, mais Harry n’avait vécu qu’une partie du moment. Pas la moins intéressante il devait l’avouer.  
Mais il avait accepté et ne pouvait pas faire marche arrière.

Il regarda les vêtements qu’il tenait entre ses mains et les déplia dans une secousse. Un t-shirt et un pantalon. Les vêtements de Snape. Son pyjama pour ce soir.  
Il n’arrivait pas à croire que son professeur venait de lui prêter ses vêtements. Ce genre de geste n’était tellement pas dans son caractère.  
Pourtant, il ne se posa pas plus de questions et se dépêcha de se changer avant le vampire ne revienne dans la pièce. Même si l’homme avait déjà vu et touché certaines parties de son corps, le moment n’était pas exactement le même et Harry se sentait timide par rapport à cela.

Un bruit léger se fit entendre contre la porte de la salle de bain et Harry indiqua à son professeur qu’il pouvait entrer.

Severus ouvrit la porte et retourna dans sa chambre où se tenait sa Source au milieu de la pièce. Il marqua un léger temps d’arrêt en voyant le jeune homme, mais se reprit bien vite et retourna vers son armoire pour y ranger ses habits. Il trouvait étrange de voir son élève dans ses vêtements. Étrange, mais aussi satisfaisant. Une vague de possessivité envahit Severus, le laissant surpris face à ce sentiment puissant. Potter était à lui.  
Il osa regarder de nouveau sa Source. Le T-shirt était légèrement trop grand et le pantalon de coton qu’il lui avait donné tombait un peu en accordéon sur ses pieds. Mais à cet instant, Snape trouvait le jeune homme séduisant.

Il se figea à cette pensée et reprit la parole pour ôter cette idée dérangeante de son esprit.

-Venez vous coucher si vous êtes prêt, Potter.

Harry sursauta devant le ton un peu brusque et marcha vers le lit. Il essayait de ne pas fixer son professeur, mais ne pouvait empêcher ses yeux de dériver sur son corps. C’était tellement étrange de voir cet homme dans des vêtements aussi ordinaire. Ses tenues toujours impeccables formaient une sorte de barrière qui le protégeait des autres, mais pas ce soir. Un simple pantalon noir et un t-shirt à manche longue constituaient la tenue du vampire. Harry n’avait pas fait attention aux vêtements de l’homme la dernière fois qu’il avait dormi ici. D’autres choses occupaient son esprit. Mais ce soir, il le trouvait presque… Normal. Pas son professeur, froid et cassant, pas un vampire, distant et retenu. Juste un homme normal qui allait se coucher.  
Cette vision de son professeur était inhabituelle pour le gryffondor. Elle lui faisait découvrir un autre aspect de la vie de l’homme. Un aspect qu’il n’avait pas encore touché. Sa vie privée.

En voyant son professeur prendre le côté droit du lit, Harry se dirigea vers le gauche. C’est avec hésitation qu’il se glissa sous les draps et s’allongea sur le matelas. Son corps était rigide. Il n’osait pas se détendre ce qui était ridicule parce qu’il aurait vraiment du mal à s’endormir s’il restait dans cette position.  
Il regarda son professeur qui affichait toujours la même expression d’indifférence, comme si dormir avec son élève était on ne peut plus normal.  
Harry aurait vraiment aimé pouvoir agir avec autant de désinvolture. Mais ce n’était pas le cas alors il resta allongé sur le dos, les bras le long du corps et regarda le plafond du lit, osant à peine respirer de peur de faire trop de bruit.

-Détendez-vous Potter. Si vous voulez rêver, il va falloir que vous dormiez.

La voix était monotone, mais une petite pointe de douceur transparaissait à travers les propos. Snape éteignit les bougies d’un coup de baguette et Harry réussit finalement à se détendre alors que l’obscurité l’enveloppait. Il entendait la respiration calme de son professeur à côté de lui. Il ne sentait pas son corps, mais sa chaleur le brûlait.

Après de longues minutes, Harry avait toujours les yeux ouverts comme des billes. Il ne savait pas si son professeur s’était endormi, mais lui en était bien incapable. La respiration à côté de lui était toujours la même, toujours aussi calme.  
Doucement, Harry se tourna sur le côté, tournant le dos à son professeur et espéra enfin trouver le sommeil dans cette position.

Une dizaine d’autres minutes passèrent. Harry essaya de fermer les yeux. Cela ne changea rien. Alors il les rouvrit pour voir si ces paupières commençaient à se faire lourdes. Il attendit. Rien. Un profond soupir de désespoir sorti de sa bouche. 

-Arrêtez de soupirer Potter et dormez.

Harry sursauta quand la voix agacée de son professeur perça le silence.

-J’essaye, mais je n’y arrive pas. Vous non plus vous ne dormez pas, je vous signale.  
-Parce que vous n’arrêtez pas de gigoter.  
-Mais je ne bouge pas ! Protesta Harry alors qu’il faisait de son mieux depuis le début pour faire le moins de mouvement possible.  
-Arrêtez de parler et dormez.  
-Je parle parce que je vous me parlez. Ça s’appelle de la politesse. Si vous voulez que j’arrête de parler, arrêtez de me parler.  
-Potter. Dit simplement Severus d’une voix menaçante.

Harry s’apprêta à répliquer de nouveau, mais préféra finalement se taire.

-Bonne nuit. Dit-il simplement.

Seul un grognement lui répondit.  
Le gryffondor se renfonça dans le matelas et ferma les yeux tout en essayant de détendre chacun de ses membres.

-Potter.  
-Quoi encore !  
-Arrêtez de gratter le drap, c’est exaspérant !  
-Mais je ne gratte pas le…

Harry avisa son ongle qui passait et repassait nerveusement sur la surface du tissu.

-Pardon…  
-Hum.

Il sentit le corps derrière lui bouger et se rapprocher de lui. Harry se tendit. Quelles étaient les chances que son professeur l’assomme pour le faire dormir ? 

-Euh… Qu’est-ce que vous faites professeur ? Demanda le jeune homme d’une voix hésitante alors que le torse du vampire venait se plaquer contre son dos et un de ses bras s’enrouler autour de lui.  
-Je vous prends dans mes bras Potter.  
-Et pourquoi est-ce que vous me prenez dans vos bras ?  
-Je suis votre vampire. Il existe un lien entre nous. Peut-être que de cette manière vous allez enfin réussir à vous détendre.

Harry n’était pas sûr que ce soit la bonne solution alors que son corps était figé d’appréhension. Mais il devait avouer que la présence de l’homme dans son dos avait quelque chose… d’appréciable.

-C’est cela où je vous vire de mes appartements. Vous pourrez aller rêver tout seul dans votre lit de gryffondor.  
-Le couvre-feu est passé depuis longtemps. Si on me trouve dehors à cette heure ça paraitra plus que louche.  
-Je n’en ai absolument rien à faire.  
-Je dirais que c’est vous qui m’avez retenu captif dans vos cachots. Vous serez viré et radié de l’ordre des professeurs.  
-Toujours rien à faire Potter. Du moment que je peux dormir tranquille.  
-C’est comme vous voulez, ce n’est pas moi qui vais me retrouver au chômage.  
-Potter.  
-Oui ?  
-Dormez.  
-Oui.

Harry n’arrivait plus à effacer le sourire qui venait de naitre sur ses lèvres. Jamais encore il n’avait eu une conversation de la sorte avec son professeur. Une conversation stupide et détendue.  
Il ferma doucement les yeux, son sourire toujours fixé sur le visage. La chaleur qui irradiait de son professeur était agréable. Il sentait son souffle caresser sa nuque. Doucement, il vint poser une main sur le bras qui l’entourait. Snape resserra sa prise autour de lui.  
Et sans en avoir conscience, Harry plongea lentement dans le sommeil.

oO0Oo

Severus ouvrit brusquement les yeux en sentant un mouvement contre lui, les sens aux aguets. Et se rappela alors la présence de sa Source toujours entre ses bras.  
Il relâcha son emprise et se redressa pour saisir sa baguette posée sur sa table de nuit. D’un petit mouvement, il alluma seulement quelques bougies pour ne pas risquer de réveiller le jeune homme contre lui. Il se repencha sur sa Source et observa son visage. Ses traits étaient crispés et son corps agité de quelques mouvements brusques.  
Doucement, Severus entra dans son esprit. Il effleura la surface, essayant de capter quelques bribes de son rêve. Il préférait s’assurer qu’il s’agissait bien du rêve qui l’intéressait et pas de quelque chose de trop intime avant de plonger plus profondément dans son esprit.  
Les fragments d’images qui lui arrivèrent le renseignèrent et il approfondit l’intrusion.

_Un grognement derrière lui._  
 _Des bruits de lutte._  
 _La douleur dans sa jambe. La douleur dans sa tête. La douleur. Partout._  
 _Il se sentait partir._  
 _Des bras autour de lui._  
 _De la douceur. Plus de douleur._  
 _La chaleur._  
 _Une douce chaleur._  
 _Une voix contre son oreille. Des mots. Il ne comprenait pas._  
 _Il ne sentait plus rien. Plus de douleur. Plus de douceur._  
 _Il ouvrit les yeux. Un visage au-dessus de lui._  
 _Une main sur son front. Cela fait tellement de bien._  
 _Ne t’endors pas. Il ne faut pas que tu t’endormes. Il ne veut pas que tu t’endormes._  
 _Mais ses paupières sont si lourdes._  
 _Une secousse._  
 _La douleur revient._  
 _Il n’arrive pas à crier. À crier sa douleur._  
 _Il veut juste dormir. Juste dorm…_

Severus fut brusquement éjecté de l’esprit de son élève alors que celui-ci se réveilla en sursaut. Il était haletant, comme s’il venait de courir un marathon alors que ses yeux étaient remplis de panique. Severus le prit dans ses bras et lui parla doucement. 

-Du calme Potter, ce n’était qu’un rêve. Calmez-vous. C’est terminé. 

Harry se raccrocha inconsciemment au T-shirt de son professeur alors que les sensations de son rêve s’éloignaient peu à peu. La voix de l’homme contre lui était rassurante. Il se raccrochait à ses paroles pour sortir de la sensation de vide et de ténèbres qui l’avait envahi. Lentement, sa respiration se calma et Severus se tu.  
Il se contenta de tenir le jeune homme contre lui. Une voix faible se fit entendre. 

-Vous avez pu voir professeur ?  
-Oui Potter j’ai pu voir.  
-Et alors ?  
-Nous en parlerons demain Potter. Vous devez vous reposer.  
-Je n’ai… je n’ai pas vraiment envie de me rendormir. 

La voix était hésitante, un peu perdue. Il sentait le trouble de son élève qui faisait écho en lui. 

-Ça va aller Potter.  
-Et si je rêve de nouveau professeur ? Je n’ai pas envie de… 

Harry suspendit sa phrase. Il ne voulait pas passer pour un pleurnichard auprès de l’homme. Tout d’abord parce qu’il allait probablement se prendre une réplique de sa part et deuxièmement parce qu’il avait une certaine fierté et ne voulait pas se montrer faible devant son professeur. Il se tu donc et se contenta de se rallonger sur le matelas en tournant le dos à l’homme à côté de lui.  
Severus regarda sa Source fuir sa présence et étrangement, cela lui serra le cœur. Le jeune homme avait besoin de lui maintenant, mais il voyait bien qu’il n’osait pas exprimer clairement ses pensées.  
Pourtant, il sentait la panique de son élève, il la sentait au plus profond de lui. 

Il ne pouvait pourtant pas forcer le jeune homme à lui parler, il ne ferait probablement que le braquer contre lui. Alors il se rallongea lui aussi et prit de nouveau sa Source dans ses bras, collant son corps au sien. 

-Ça va aller Potter. Je vous surveille. Vous pouvez vous rendormir. 

Et Harry lui fit confiance. Snape surveillait ses rêves. Oui, il lui faisait confiance. Il ferma les paupières et se laissa emporter par le sommeil qui le saisit presque immédiatement. 


	21. Chapter 21

Un son strident sortit brusquement Harry de son sommeil. Un grognement se fit entendre derrière lui et la chaleur qui l’entourait fit place à un froid qui le fit frissonner. Il se retourna et vit son professeur éteindre la sonnerie d’un mouvement de baguette avant de se rallonger dans un soupir.

Les événements de la nuit revinrent à la mémoire du gryffondor. Mais plus que son rêve, il se rappela la douceur de Snape. La tendresse dont il avait fait preuve pour le calmer. Jamais il ne s’était comporté de cette manière avec lui. Un sourire vint instinctivement aux lèvres d’Harry. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui le mettait de si bonne humeur, mais il ne s’en plaignait pas. Snape lui lança un regard étrange alors il se força à réprimer son sourire. 

-Bonjour professeur.  
-Bonjour Potter.

Et ils se turent. Maintenant que les civilités étaient échangées, aucun des deux hommes ne savaient trop quoi dire. Harry décida donc d’aborder directement le sujet qui expliquait sa présence dans le lit de son professeur.

-Alors, le rêve que je fais ? Il ressemble à celui de Kateline vous pensez ?

Severus continua de regarder le plafond de son lit.

-Oui, il me semble. Le point de vue est le même. Vous prenez la place de la personne qui subit la scène. Il en était de même avec mademoiselle Pengraff. Elle rêvait de votre point de vue, comme si elle se trouvait dans votre tête. L’atmosphère est également très similaire. Je ne pourrais pas vraiment vous décrire ce qui me fait dire ça, il faut le sentir pour comprendre la similitude des deux rêves.  
-Vous voulez donc dire que nos deux rêves sont en lien ? Ça veut dire que le rêve que je fais est vraiment arrivé à quelqu’un ?  
-S’il s’agit de la même chose que mademoiselle Pengraff, oui.  
-Est-ce que ça pourrait être quelque chose qui est arrivé à Kateline.  
-Comment je le saurais Potter ? Pour ça il faudrait lui demander si la scène dont vous rêvez lui est familière.  
-J’irai lui demander aujourd’hui alors. Peut-être que ça nous aidera à comprendre ce qui se passe. Enfin, si c’est bon pour vous ?

Severus se tourna vers sa Source et plongea ses yeux dans les siens. Leur altercation de la dernière fois au sujet de Kateline Pengraff était toujours présente dans leurs esprits. Et Severus devait avouer qu’il appréciait que Potter demande la permission d’aller parler à la jeune femme.

Severus hocha donc la tête pour donner son accord à sa Source.  
Le silence s’installa de nouveau dans la pièce avant que la sonnerie stridente se fasse de nouveau entendre. Severus poussa un grognement et l’éteignit une deuxième fois.

-Vous pouvez prendre la salle de bain en premier Potter. Il y a des serviettes dans le meuble. Les cours commencent bientôt alors ne trainez pas. Vous devez aller manger avant.

Harry était surpris du soin que portait son professeur à son alimentation. Ce n’était pas la première fois qu’il lui disait plutôt impérativement de se nourrir.  
C’est en se faisant cette réflexion qu’il en comprit enfin la raison. Qu’il était bête. Il avait cru l’espace d’un instant que l’homme se souciait vraiment de son bien-être, mais il voulait surtout s’assurer que sa Source serait toujours capable de le nourrir le soir venu ainsi que les suivants.  
Mais Harry devait admettre que le vampire avait raison de s’en inquiéter. La profonde fatigue qu’il avait ressentie voilà quelques jours l’avait presque empêché de nourrir le vampire. Severus ne voulait pas risquer de se retrouver dans la même situation.  
Pourtant, il ne s’était jamais senti aussi fatigué depuis. Il devait même admettre qu’il se sentait dans une forme olympique ce matin, malgré la nuit perturbante qu’il avait passée. Apparemment, dormir près du vampire lui faisait le plus grand bien.  
Cette réflexion le laissa pensif. Encore un point de plus qui l’empêchait de s’éloigner du vampire. En plus de devoir lui donner son sang sous peine d’imploser, il devait dormir à côté de lui pour se sentir vraiment en forme. Mais maintenant, ce point ne lui semblait pas si effrayant que la première fois qu’il y avait pensé.

Il se leva du lit avec un petit sourire, ramassa ses vêtements de la veille et se dirigea dans la salle de bain. Il entra avec hésitation dans la pièce avant de refermer la porte derrière lui. Il n’y avait jamais fait attention, mais une salle de bain était un endroit assez intime finalement.   
La serviette de bain accrochée à la patère, la brosse à dents dans un pot, le rasoir et l’after-shave côte à côte sur la tablette surplombant le lavabo. Tant d’objet qui traduisait le quotidien de son professeur. Le gryffondor se sentait un peu gêné d’envahir ce territoire intime, même si c’était avec l’accord du propriétaire des lieux.

Harry prit une serviette dans le meuble que lui avait indiqué le vampire, alluma la douche et commença à se déshabiller. Ses yeux accrochèrent les marques sur son flan. Deux petites piqûres toujours visibles sur sa peau. Il passa délicatement les doigts dessus, testant le relief. Elles ne lui faisaient pas mal et elles disparaitraient bientôt. Mais étrangement, Harry n’avait pas vraiment envie qu’elles s’effacent. Ces traces étaient la marque d’un vampire sur sa Source. Il était sa possession. C’était ce qu’elles auraient pu traduire, mais le jeune homme ne le ressentait pas de cette manière. Cette marque était la trace de leur association, de leur lien.  
Elle traduisait ce qu’il était maintenant, ce qu’était sa vie. Et il n’en avait pas honte.

La réalisation le percuta alors. Non, il n’avait pas honte de ce qu’il faisait avec son professeur. Il était parfois gêné, il se sentait intimidé, pudique, confus. Mais pas honteux.  
Il acceptait ce qui se passait avec le vampire, il l’attendait même.  
Il avait bien conscience que ce qui se passait entre eux était purement sexuel, qu’il n’y avait pas de sentiment en jeu, mais si les choses devait évoluer dans ce sens, Harry aurait suivi. Il continuerait cette relation, quel que soit l’endroit où elle devait le mener. Parce qu’il en avait envie et pas parce qu’il y était contraint.  
Snape ne l’avait d’ailleurs jamais obligé à rien, ne lui avait jamais rien demandé. Il ne savait pas ce qu’attendait réellement son professeur, ce qu’il voulait, mais quoi que ce soit, il ne l’y poussait pas.

Harry le sentait bien, s’il sortait de cette salle de bain pour dire qu’il voulait que tout s’arrête, qu’il ne reviendrait jamais ici, le vampire ne le retiendrait pas. Pas parce qu’il n’en avait rien à faire de lui, mais parce qu’il voulait le laisser libre de ses choix.  
Et c’était peut-être pour cela qu’Harry avait envie que les choses avancent maintenant entre eux. Qu’il soit question de sentiment et pas que de sexe. Mais les sentiments ne se commandaient pas et hormis ce qu’il venait de réaliser, il était perdu dans les siens.  
Quant à ceux de son professeur, bien habile serait celui qui arriverait à les décrypter. Il ne laissait jamais rien transparaitre à travers son masque d’impassibilité.

Est-ce que la nuit qu’ils venaient de passer ici était un signe de ce qu’attendait le vampire ou était-ce seulement ce qu’il avait dit : une occasion d’en apprendre plus sur les rêves qu’il faisait ?

Harry secoua la tête et entra dans la douche. L’eau chaude qui ruissela sur son corps lui fit du bien. Il se prenait trop la tête avec tout cela. Il ne pouvait rien commander, il devait laisser les choses se faire comme elles le devaient. Peut-être que rien n’irait plus loin entre eux. Peut-être que si. Qui pouvait savoir ?  
En tout cas, si les choses devaient avancer un peu plus, ce ne serait pas Harry qui allait les freiner.

Le jeune homme saisit le gel douche qui trônait dans un portoir, hésita quelques secondes et l’ouvrit. Il se lava rapidement, ne voulant pas faire patienter son professeur plus que nécessaire. Il était chez lui, il n’avait pas à s’éterniser sous sa douche.  
Une fois terminé, il sortit, se coiffa rapidement de ses doigts même s’il savait son geste vain et renfila ses vêtements de la veille.

Ce geste le fit rougir en souvenir des événements de la soirée. Son abandon contre son professeur le perturbait même plus que la jouissance qu’il avait eue contre sa main.  
Il sortit rapidement de la pièce pour éviter de repenser de nouveau à ces détails.  
La chambre était vide. Il posa soigneusement sur le lit les vêtements pliés que lui avait prêtés le vampire et se dirigea donc vers le salon pour y trouver Snape en train de rassembler des parchemins. Harry réalisa alors seulement qu’il avait vraiment court dans quelques minutes.   
Il fallait qu’il aille retrouver Hermione et Ron dans la Grande Salle pour ne pas éveiller leurs soupçons. Quoique, après réflexion, il doutait que sa désertion du dortoir soit passée inaperçue aux yeux de son ami. Il fallait qu’il trouve une excuse, mais Ron n’allait probablement pas être dupe. Il commençait à sentir qu’Harry leur cachait quelque chose.  
La pensée de ses amis ramena Harry à un sujet qu’il avait complètement oublié d’évoquer avec son professeur la veille. Il ne savait pas comment engager la conversation. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de tourner autour du pot vu le temps qu’il lui restait, mais Snape n’avait jamais été très pressé de répondre à ses questions par le passé, d’autant plus si elles ne concernaient pas les cours.  
Mais l’homme ne semblait pas de trop mauvaise humeur ce matin, d’autant qu’il pouvait en juger à travers l’air impassible qu’il arborait. Il prit donc son courage à deux mains et se lança.

-Professeur ?  
-Oui Potter ?

Il ne lui accorda pas un regard, toujours concentré sur ses parchemins, mais ne l’envoya pas sur les roses non plus. Il continua donc.

-Je peux vous poser une question ?  
-Autre que celle que vous venez d’énoncer ?  
-Euh… Oui. 

Harry rougit sous la moquerie. Mais cela n’avait rien de méchant. Il y décela même une pointe d’humour qui l’encouragea à poursuivre.

-C’est à propos de l’incident qui est arrivé dans le parc hier.

Cette fois-ci, son professeur se tourna vers lui et le regarda avec méfiance.

-Je voulais savoir si vous en connaissiez la raison ? Est-ce que ce sont les barrières de Poudlard qui ne fonctionnent plus ?

Si Snape était surpris qu’il connaisse l’existence de ces barrières, il n’en montra rien. Mais son visage se ferma.

-Je n’ai pas à vous répondre Potter. Vous serez informé des nouvelles dès que le professeur Dumbledore jugera bon de les rendre publiques aux élèves. Il marqua un temps d’hésitation. Ce n’est pas parce que nous entretenons une certaine relation que cela vous donne le droit d’avoir accès à des informations confidentielles.  
-Si vous ne voulez rien me dire, c’est qu’il y a vraiment un problème quelque part alors ? Insista le plus jeune.  
-Arrêtez donc de réfléchir Potter, ça ne vous réussit pas.  
-Ah bon ? Pourtant vous me dites tout le temps que je ne réfléchis pas assez. Répliqua Harry dans un sourire.  
-Comme quoi, même moi je peux me tromper.  
-Comment ça ? Vous ? Vous admettez que vous pouvez vous tromper ?  
-Ne me cherchez pas Potter. Allez manger.

Le regard menaçant de son professeur n’avait rien de méchant, mais Harry préféra ne pas continuer. Ils étaient tous les deux de bonne humeur et il ne préférait pas pousser les choses aux risques de gâcher le moment. D’autant plus que si le vampire ne lui avait pas directement répondu, il était peu probable qu’Harry arrive à le faire changer d’avis. Il se dirigea donc vers la porte menant à l’extérieur comme le lui ordonnait le maître des potions. Arrivé devant le battant, il s’arrêta un instant, hésita et fit demi-tour. Rapidement, il se rapprocha de son professeur, lui saisit l’arrière de la tête et posa ses lèvres sur celles de son vis-à-vis. Il s’y attarda à peine avant de s’écarter et de marcher de nouveau vers la porte dans une démarche empressée. Le jeune homme n’osa pas regarder en arrière alors qu’il sortait de la pièce, les joues en feu devant son geste. La porte se referma sur un Severus interdit.

oO0Oo

Harry courut dans les couloirs en direction de la Grande Salle, s’attirant quelques regards surpris sur son passage. C’est essoufflé qu’il entra dans la pièce et s’assit à côté de Ron en lançant un petit salut. Ses deux amis le regardèrent fixement alors que le brun essayait d’éviter leur regard.

-Oh, tu as réussi à te libérer pour nous honorer de ta présence Harry. C’est tellement aimable de ta part.

Harry rentra la tête dans ses épaules sous le ton froid du rouquin. Il n’osa pas le regarder et fit semblant d’être captivé par la préparation de son petit-déjeuner. Il s’attendait à une autre remarque sarcastique quand un bras vint brusquement entourer ses épaules et que Ron se pencha vers lui avec un air de conspirateur plaqué sur le visage.

-Bon, finis les conneries Harry ! Dis-nous tous ! Où tu as passé la nuit ? La compagnie était plus plaisante que celle de quatre magnifiques spécimens masculins en train de ronfler dans leur lit ? Elle s’appelle comment ? Elle est canon ?

Harry se détendit finalement devant le regard moqueur de son ami et abdiqua.

-Amplement plus plaisante, oui.   
-Je le savais ! S’exclama Ron en tapant du poing que la table. Il voit quelqu’un !  
-Baisse d’un ton s’il te plait Ron ! Tout le monde n’est pas obligé d’être au courant. Chuchota le brun.  
-Oui, tu as raison, répondit son ami en adoptant le même volume sonore. Aller vas y, raconte tous à tonton Ron.  
-C’est… Je vois effectivement quelqu’un, mais ce n’est pas ce que tu…  
-Elle s’appelle comment ? Je la connais ? Elle est de quelle maison ?   
-Ron si tu veux que Harry te réponde, laisse le au moins s’exprimer.

Ron tourna la tête vers Hermione assise de l’autre côté de la table avant de reporter son attention sur son ami, le visage marqué par une attente difficilement contenue.  
Malgré sa réprimande, Hermione était aussi impatiente que le rouquin de découvrir l’identité de la mystérieuse personne qui accaparait son ami. Son comportement lui avait paru plus que bizarre ces derniers jours. Elle était pressée de connaitre le fin mot de l’histoire.

De son côté Harry ne savait pas du tout quoi dire. Il n’avait eu d’autre choix que de laisser croire à Ron qu’il voyait bien une fille, mais comment se sortir de ce bourbier sans avouer que cette fille était en fait leur professeur de potion ? Qu’il était donc gay, par-dessus le marché. Il savait qu’il devrait leur dire un jour, vu qu’il allait probablement passer une bonne partie du reste de ses jours avec Snape, mais la Grande Salle n’était peut-être pas le lieu adéquat. Pourtant, comment expliquer qu’il ne pouvait rien leur dire sur l’identité de la mystérieuse jeune fille. Il décida donc de raconter une partie de la vérité, la moins compromettante.

-Je ne peux pas vous dire qui c’est parce que… C’est compliqué. En fait, elle… Elle est à Serpentard…

Ses deux amis le regardèrent bouche bée.

-Serpentard ? Tu sors avec une fille de Serpentard ?  
-Euh…En quelque sorte oui.  
-Oh.

Il voyait bien que Ron ne savait plus quoi dire, mais il savait aussi ce qu’il en pensait. Il était totalement contre toute alliance entre Gryffondor et Serpentard, que ce soit amical ou sentimental. Mais le rouquin n’osait pas exprimer son opinion de peur de blesser son ami.

-Je sais que tu es contre tout ça Ron, mais euh… Ça ne se contrôle pas vraiment. En fait, il s’est passé certaines choses qui font que… Voilà quoi. Bafouilla Harry, peut convaincu lui-même par ses propos.

Devant l’air misérable qu’affichait le brun, Hermione décida de venir à son secours. Elle se souvenait parfaitement de la conversation plus que gênante qu’ils avaient eu il n’y a pas si longtemps que cela. Concernant cet homme, les événements de cet été qui lui étaient encore inconnus. Elle voyait bien qu’Harry ne voulait pas plus en parler maintenant qu’à l’époque, qu’il n’était pas prêt. Et s’il s’agissait vraiment de ce à quoi elle pensait, ce n’était pas l’endroit idéal pour en parler.

-Ron, tu vois bien qu’Harry ne veut pas en parler pour le moment. On connait tous ton aversion pour les Serpentard. Laisse-toi le temps d’assimiler tout ça. Et puis, ce n’est que le début, peut être que ça ne durera pas entre eux, n’est-ce pas Harry ?

Elle savait que ses paroles n’étaient pas très gentilles pour Harry, mais elle savait aussi qu’il ne leur disait pas toute la vérité. Elle lança un petit regard désolé au jeune homme pour lui faire comprendre qu’elle ne disait pas cela pour le blesser, mais pour rassurer Ron. Pourtant, Harry ne s’attarda même pas sur ce que souhaitait la jeune femme pour sa relation, préférant se raccrocher à ces paroles de secours.

-Exactement Ron ! répliqua-t-il vivement. C’est vraiment que le début, on se connait à peine. Ça ne va peut-être pas durer.

Ron regarda Harry en essayant de cacher le début de soulagement qui l’envahissait.

-Oui, je l’espère… Euh non ! Ce n’est pas ce que je veux dire Harry ! Je veux dire, euh… J’espère que ça va… marcher entre vous.

Si la situation n’était pas aussi sensible, Harry aurait ri de l’air dégouté qu’afficha son ami devant ses propres paroles.  
Le Survivant profita du relâchement de tension entre eux pour changer de sujet rapidement. Il se tourna vers Hermione.

-Des nouvelles à propos de cette attaque dans le parc ?

La jeune femme secoua la tête d’un air de dépit.

-Non, aucune. Je suis allé à la bibliothèque hier soir pendant que tu étais en retenue, mais je n’ai rien trouvé de plus. On ne peut qu’attendre que Dumbledore nous donne plus d’information. S’il le fait un jour…

La conversation dévia lentement sur des sujets plus généraux et aucun des trois amis ne chercha à revenir sur la conversation sensible qu’ils venaient d’avoir.  
Une fois le repas terminé, les trois amis se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers la sortie de la Grande Salle. Alors que Ron tardait à les rejoindre, interpelé par un sixième année sur son chemin, Hermione se pencha discrètement vers Harry et lui susurra :

-La personne avec qui tu étais cette nuit, il s’agit d’une Serpentard ou plutôt d’un Serpentard ?

Harry regarda brièvement son amie avant de détourner le regard. Il sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues et se maudit de ne pas savoir cacher ses émotions.

-Je … je dois retourner à la Tour pour… pour récupérer mes affaires de cours. Bafouilla seulement Harry et il en profita pour échapper au regard inquisiteur de la gryffondor. 

La jeune femme le laissa partir, n’ayant pas besoin de plus d’information pour répondre à sa question.

oO0Oo

Rémus invita ses élèves à entrer dans la salle. Il sourit devant la bonne humeur affichée par les Gryffondor de septième année de si bon matin. Savoir qu’il ne venait pas à son cours à reculons lui suffisait toujours pour conserver sa motivation à enseigner, malgré les remarques et insultes d’autres personnes. Les Serpentard étaient les plus opposés à sa présence dans le château, mais il devait avouer avec tristesse que certaines de ses collègues ne voyaient pas non plus d’un très bon œil sa présence dans leur rang.

C’est pourquoi il accueillait avec bonheur chaque petit sourire de bonne humeur et d’encouragement qu’il pouvait recevoir. C’était les personnes qui le traitaient bien qui lui donnaient la foi en son existence même si malgré les années, il n’arrivait toujours pas à se protéger des remarques blessantes.

Il allait refermer la porte quand un pied s’interposa. Il écarta le battant et laissa entrer un Harry essoufflé.

-Désolé professeur, j’avais oublié mes affaires de cours dans la Tour.  
-Pas de problème Harry, entre.

Lorsque le jeune homme lui passa devant pour rejoindre ses camarades, Rémus fronça les sourcils. Ses sens venaient de percevoir quelque chose d’inhabituel, mais il n’arrivait pas à mettre la main dessus. Il chercha quelques secondes, mais finis par secouer la tête et reporter son attention sur les élèves maintenant assis calmement à leurs places.

-Que vous êtes discipliné.

Quelques rires se firent entendre dans la salle. Voilà, c’était cela qui donnait envie à Rémus de continuer à enseigner.

-Mais c’est bien inutile, car nous allons passer directement à la pratique aujourd’hui. Pendant le cours dernier, nous avons appris les effets et conséquences du sortilège de Surdité et comment le lancer. Aujourd’hui, nous allons nous exercer ! Mettez-vous par deux et commencez. Et je peux vous dire que je vais vite démasquer ceux qui n’ont pas correctement fait leur devoir pour aujourd’hui.

Il perçut quelques grognements et repéra déjà deux Gryffondor qui ne s’étaient probablement pas exercés pour aujourd’hui. Le cours se passa sans incident majeur. Hermione fut une nouvelle fois époustouflante dans sa rapidité à maitriser un sort. Il passait de groupe en groupe, expliquant quelques subtilités du geste à adopter, encourageant, félicitant ses élèves qui donnaient tous pour réussir. 

Il se dirigea vers le groupe que formaient Harry et Seamus. Il les observa quelque seconde avant d’indiquer à Harry une meilleure manière de positionner son bras. Alors qu’il se trouvait à ses côtés, la même sensation qu’au début du cours le prit. Il chercha dans sa mémoire ce qui pouvait provoquer ce sentiment quand il en réalisa brutalement la raison.   
Harry ne sentait plus son odeur. Enfin si, il avait toujours son odeur propre, mais mélangée à d’autres effluves. Des effluves qu’il connaissait bien. Il sentait une odeur de gel douche très particulière qu’il n’avait sentie que chez une personne. Une personne parmi les milliers de gens qu’il avait croisés dans sa vie.   
Il prit une profonde inspiration, sachant qu’elle passerait inaperçue dans le brouhaha de la classe.  
Une odeur parvint à ses narines, une encore plus caractéristique. 

Harry avait l’odeur de Severus sur lui.

Il savait qu’Harry avait des retenues avec lui le soir, mais les odeurs d’une personne avec qui on avait été en contact quelques heures s’estompaient normalement assez rapidement. Mais pour que celle de Severus soit toujours sur Harry il avait fallu qu’il passe un très long moment ensemble, assez proche l’un de l’autre. L’odeur du maître des potions avait envahi le corps du jeune homme. Même le gel douche que le gryffondor avait utilisé n’avait pas pu la cacher. Gel douche qu’utilisait d’ailleurs le professeur de potions

Il surprit le regard interrogateur du fils de James posé sur lui. Il se reprit rapidement et tapota maladroitement l’épaule du Gryffondor pour l’encourager à continuer avant de passer aux groupes suivants.  
Il ne fallait pas qu’il se précipite dans ses réflexions, il devait encore vérifier un dernier point.

oO0Oo

À l’heure du déjeuner, Rémus s’assit à côté de Severus à la table des professeurs. Le maître des potions lui jeta un regard suspicieux. Lupin s’asseyait rarement à côté de lui. À vrai dire, moins il le voyait, mieux il se portait.  
Mais Rémus fit comme si sa présence à côté du froid maître des potions était tout à fait normale.  
Alors que l’homme sombre commença son repas, le loup-garou prit une profonde inspiration. Après avoir démêlé les différentes odeurs qui lui parvinrent, il discerna enfin celle qu’il cherchait. L’odeur d’Harry. Elle était moins forte que celle de Severus sur le Gryffondor, mais elle était présente.  
Il chercha l’odeur d’autres élèves, mais de perçu rien. Rien de persistant en tout cas.

Harry avait passé un long moment en présence de Severus dans des lieux où le professeur passait beaucoup de temps. Son bureau ? Sa salle de classe ?  
C’était la seule raison qui puisse expliquer que l’odeur de Severus sur Harry soit plus forte que l’inverse. Excepté le fait qu’elle ait pu s’atténuer depuis le moment qu’il avait senti Harry.  
Ses appartements ?  
Non, pourquoi Harry serait-il allé chez Snape ? Les appartements du professeur de potion étaient probablement les lieux les moins visités du château.  
Il devait bien y avoir une explication rationnelle à ce mélange d’odeur, mais Rémus n’arrivait pas savoir laquelle. Est-ce que Severus posait problème à Harry. Devait-il s’inquiéter ?

Tant qu’il n’avait pas plus de preuves que celles apportées par son nez, il décida de ne rien demander, mais se promis de garder les yeux ouverts. Il s’était promis de protéger Harry à la hauteur de ses moyens et ce n’est pas la mort de Voldemort qui allait le faire rompre sa promesse.

Severus surprit les yeux du loup-garou posé sur lui et lui jeta un regard froid et interrogateur. Rémus s’empressa de détourner le visage et essaya de se concentrer sur son repas alors que des hypothèses toutes plus farfelues les unes que les autres traversaient son esprit.

Alors qu’il portait une sa fourchette à sa bouche, il surprit le regard de Draco posé sur lui. Quand le jeune homme remarqua que leurs regards s’étaient croisés, il détourna vivement les yeux avant de petit à petit les faire revenir sur son professeur.  
Le loup-garou le regardait toujours et Draco plongea ses yeux dans les siens, malgré la distance qui les séparait.  
Il avait envie d’être près de lui. Cette sensation le prit brusquement, envahissant chaque cellule de son corps et le faisant frissonner sous sa violence.  
Rémus inclina la tête sur le côté d’un air interrogateur alors qu’il perçut le regard troublé de son compagnon. Il vit sa poitrine s’élever et s’abaisser dans un rythme de plus en plus rapide. Son voisin de table lui jeta un regard étrange et Draco se leva brusquement avant de se diriger d’un pas rapide vers la porte de la Grande Salle.  
Rémus regarda disparaitre son compagnon avec appréhension. Que lui arrivait-il donc ?  
Sans attendre plus longtemps, il posa ses couverts et se leva à son tour pour sortir dans une démarche qu’il espérait la plus détendue possible. Mais une fois dans le couloir, il ne s’embarrassa pas et se mit à courir, faisant attention aux bruits autour de lui pour ralentir quand il croisait quelqu’un.

Il suivit l’odeur de son compagnon jusqu’à la porte de son propre bureau. Draco était devant celle-ci, faisant les cent pas en se tordant les mains de nervosité.  
Rémus ralentit le pas et s’approcha doucement.

-Draco ?

Le jeune homme leva le regard vers lui et Rémus plongea une nouvelle fois dans ses yeux troublés.

-Je… J’ai…

Rémus commençait vraiment à devenir inquiet face au comportement de son compagnon. Il ouvrit rapidement la porte de son bureau et Draco entra immédiatement dans la pièce sans attendre son invitation. Le loup-garou regarda rapidement autour de lui si personne ne les avait vus et pénétra à son tour dans son bureau.

Draco tournait en rond dans la pièce, son corps comme possédé par une énergie trop forte et qu’il n’arrivait pas à expulser. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait, ce qu’il ressentait. Il savait juste qu’il avait envie d’être près de Lupin. Il en avait même besoin.   
Il entama un nouvel aller-retour quand une main se posa avec hésitation sur son épaule et lui fit suspendre tous mouvements. L’envie en lui se fit instantanément moins pressante.

-Draco, parle moi.  
-Je crois que je suis en train de devenir fou ou un truc comme ça. J’ai ce... ce feu en moi là, qui me brûle. J’ai envie… Bon sang, j’ai envie d’être près de vous ! Je n’arrive pas à me contenir ! 

Draco redressa presque timidement la tête suite à cet aveu qu’il n’avait pas prévu de faire et son regard croisa le visage de son professeur orné d’un énorme sourire malgré l’effort visible qu’il faisait pour le contenir.

-Ça ne me parait pas si dramatique que ça. Répondit Rémus qui finit par abandonner l’idée de cacher la joie qui venait de l’envahir. Tu es mon compagnon, c’est normal que tu ressentes quelques besoins, il ne faut pas en avoir honte. Et ne surtout pas t’inquiéter pour ça.

Draco ouvrit la bouche comme pour dire quelque chose, mais la referma quelques secondes plus tard.  
La main sur son épaule droite glissa jusqu’à sa nuque où elle s’attarda quelques instants avant de continuer son chemin sur la gauche. Draco se retrouva enlacé par un des bras de Rémus.

-Et ça va mieux maintenant que je suis près de toi Draco ? 

La voix de Rémus était douce, caressante contre son oreille.  
Dans un soupir d’abdication, le Serpentard posa sa tête sur l’épaule du loup-garou et répondit.

-Oui. Oui, ça va beaucoup mieux.

Et c’était le cas. Un calme inhabituel s’était maintenant installé dans son corps, contrastant avec le besoin insoutenable qui l’avait possédé.  
Il avait honte de son comportement, de la crise qu’il venait de piquer. Pourquoi son corps avait-il subitement pété un câble ? Ce n’était pas dans ses habitudes de perdre le contrôle de la sorte, mais il n’avait eu aucune emprise sur cette sensation poignante qui l’avait saisie.   
Mais à présent qu’il sentait la présence du loup-garou contre lui, cela ne lui semblait plus aussi dramatique. Il avait pu retrouver la chaleur de son professeur, même si c’est avec gêne qu’il savourait ce moment.  
Un doigt se posa légèrement sous son menton et le força à redresser la tête. Ses yeux plongèrent dans ceux du lycanthrope et restèrent accrochés quelques instants avant le loup-garou n’incline la tête dans sa direction.  
Doucement, les lèvres chaudes de l’homme se posèrent sur les siennes.  
Draco ne résista pas. Il se laissa simplement emporter par le moment. La main sous son menton migra vers son cou alors que le bras autour de ses épaules l’attira lentement contre le corps de son professeur.  
Le jeune homme se tendit quand une langue vint caresser ses lèvres, parcourant leurs contours, testant leurs souplesses. Elle ne demandait rien d’autre que de le découvrir, de le savourer.  
Draco entrouvrit les lèvres et la langue exploratrice s’engouffra doucement pour partir à la découverte de sa bouche.  
Le baiser était calme, doux. Rémus voulait seulement profiter de l’instant, découvrir la saveur de son compagnon sans précipiter les choses. Il était attentif aux réactions du jeune homme, prêt à se stopper dès qu’il capterait le moindre signe témoignant du malaise du Serpentard.  
Il sentit la langue de Draco pointer timidement vers la sienne, voulant elle aussi accompagner sa consœur dans ses mouvements lents. Elles entamèrent alors ce ballet ancestral répété par des millions de gens, mais pourtant unique.

Rémus mit petit à petit fin au baiser, écartant ses lèvres de celles de son compagnon. Les deux hommes se regardèrent quelques secondes avant que Draco ne détourne les yeux de gêne. Pourtant, il ne chercha pas à s’écarter de lui alors Rémus continuait à tenir son corps entre ses bras.

-N’ai pas honte d’exprimer ton ressenti devant moi. Dit Rémus d’une voix basse tout contre l’oreille de son compagnon. N’ai pas honte de ressentir quelque chose pour moi. N’ai pas honte de toi. Il hésita un petit moment avant d’ajouter d’une voix enrouée. N’ai pas honte de moi.  
-Je n’ai pas honte de vous. De toi. Répondit Draco d’une toute petite voix et Rémus le crut.  
-Mais tu as honte de toi ?

Le jeune homme hésita un petit instant.

-Parfois oui.  
-Alors arrête d’avoir honte. C’est un ordre que te donne ton loup-garou.  
-Je ne reçois d’ordre de personne. Répondit Draco dans un petit sourire.  
-Je sais et c’est très bien comme ça.  
Draco posa de nouveau sa tête sur l’épaule de l’homme.  
Son loup-garou.


	22. Chapter 22

Draco avait l’impression de devenir paranoïaque, l’impression qu’on le surveillait, qu’on le suivait. Comme si ce qu’il s’était passé dans le bureau de son professeur avait laissé des marques sur son visage dont les gens essayaient d’en découvrir l’origine.  
Pourtant, il n’avait surpris aucune attention plus affirmée qu’avant sur sa personne, mais il avait toujours l’impression de sentir un regard sur lui. Il avait beau se tourner rapidement pour essayer de surprendre la personne qui le scrutait, au risque de passer pour un fou, il ne remarquait jamais rien de suspect.   
Mais malgré cette impression constante, rien ne pourrait lui gâcher cette journée. Il s’était rarement senti d’aussi bonne humeur.

Il hâta un peu le pas pour ne pas faire patienter trop longtemps Pansy qui l’attendait dans le hall. Au détour d’un couloir, il surprit Potter en pleine conversation avec une fille. Une Serdaigle. Encore en train d’user de sa popularité pour tomber les filles, le Potty. En passant près de lui, il ne put s’empêcher de lui donner un grand coup d’épaule, faisant s’écrouler le Survivant contre son admiratrice. Le balafré lui lança un regard noir auquel il répondit par son éternel sourire narquois avant de s’éloigner en ricanant.   
Il descendit les escaliers rapidement, les mains dans les poches, et s’arrêta dans un petit bond à côté de Pansy.

-Salut Pans ! Prête à aller faire un tour dehors ?

La jeune femme lui lança un regard suspicieux avant de marquer un mouvement de recul.

-Oula ! Qui êtes-vous ? Vous ressemblez étrangement à un de mes amis, mais il ne se comporterait jamais comme le dernier des abrutis.

Draco leva les yeux vers le ciel dans un soupir de désespoir feint avant de se diriger vers la porte qui menait vers l’extérieur. Pansy suivit sa trace sans un commentaire de plus. Elle écarta avec une grimace de dégoût la poupée en forme de mini troll, plus vraie que nature, qui pendait non loin de son épaule alors qu’elle venait de passer le seuil. Elle ne comprendrait jamais l’attitude des gens au moment d’Halloween. Elle trouvait que le monde était déjà suffisamment effrayant pour en plus faire une fête stupide en l’honneur de la noirceur qui peuplait leurs existences.

-Vas-y, dis moi. Qu’est-ce qui te met de si bonne humeur Draco ?  
-Moi ? Rien. C’est le week-end, je suis juste content.  
-A d’autres Draco ! Le week-end ne te fait en général pas te comporter comme le plus minable des Gryffondor amoureux. Le visage de Pansy s’illumina subitement. Ooooh, tu es amoureux ?

Draco lui lança un regard affligé, mais la jeune femme y perçut une autre lueur étrange. Comme une hésitation, un trouble. Mais elle disparut tellement vite qu’elle devait l’avoir imaginé.

-Mince, je suis démasqué. Oui, je dois l’avouer, je suis fou amoureux ! Tu as remarqué les cheveux magnifiques qu’a la belette ? Il est trop beau !

Il prit un faux air rêveur avant de faire semblant de vomir. Pansy ricana doucement en lui donnant un léger coup d’épaule.

-Vous formeriez un si beau couple Draco, tu as totalement raison !

Son ami lui jeta un regard de dégoût.

-Arg, non ! Ne dis pas ça. On parle de la belette là, un Gryffondor qui plus est !  
-Accessoirement un homme aussi, je te signale.  
-Oui enfin, ce détail, tu sais…  
-Comment ça je sais ?  
-Non rien… Répondit rapidement le blond en essayant de cacher son air alarmé.  
-Draco ?  
-Oui ? Demanda-t-il d’un air innocent.  
-Comment ça « ce détail » ? Insista la jeune fille  
-Quel détail ?

Pansy resta muette quelques secondes, observant le blond qui avait l’air captivé par tout ce qui l’entourait plutôt qu’elle.

-Oh. Mon. Dieu !  
-Quoi ? Demanda Draco en lui lançant un regard suspicieux.

Pansy se pencha vers lui.

-Draco. Tu es gay ? Chuchota-t-elle d’un air plus que surpris.  
-Mais qu’est-ce que tu racontes ? Non !

Pourtant, la jeune femme remarqua que sa voix n’était pas aussi assurée que d’ordinaire. Elle connaissait Draco depuis qu’elle était en âge de construire une phrase compréhensible du commun des mortels. Il avait été difficile à apprivoiser, mais devant elle, il avait cessé de jouer le connard froid et sans sentiments depuis longtemps maintenant. Elle connaissait ses espoirs et ses envies, elle connaissait ses réactions et ses expressions. Elle le connaissait. Et elle voyait qu’il y avait quelque chose de louche. 

D’un mouvement vif, elle se plaça devant lui, l’obligeant à s’arrêter.

-Draco, c’est moi, Pansy. Si tu as un truc aussi important à m’avouer, tu as intérêt à me le dire. Maintenant ! Dit-elle d’un ton autoritaire.

Le jeune homme essaya de la contourner, mais elle posa sa main sur son épaule pour le retenir. Pendant de longues secondes, les deux amis se regardèrent dans les yeux, s’affrontant du regard pour savoir qui allait prendre le dessus sur l’autre quand Draco se détourna.

-Je ne l’ai pas voulu. Dit simplement le Serpentard en abdiquant.

Le cœur de Pansy se serra en voyant le regard apeuré qu’il essayait de cacher. Elle voulut le prendre dans ses bras, mais se retint. Elle savait qu’il la repousserait aussitôt. Il n’aimait pas les marques d’affection qu’elle pouvait lui donner, et encore moins quand quelqu’un pouvait les voir.

-Je me doute bien que tu ne l’as pas voulu, Draco. Ce n’est pas quelque chose qu’on cherche.

Draco essaya de croiser son regard, mais finit par détourner les yeux.

-Ne t’éloigne pas de moi s’il te plait. Ne me juge pas. Pas toi.

Pansy avait rarement vu Draco comme cela. Il essayait toujours de paraître le plus insensible possible, de cacher ses vraies émotions à tout prix. Elle avait le privilège de le voir se libérer de temps en temps avec elle, quoique pas autant qu’elle le voudrait, mais c’était toujours dans la mesure. Elle comprit qu’il redoutait vraiment sa réaction. Lui et elle, c’était une longue histoire et elle se permettait, sans arrogance, de s’appeler sa meilleure amie. Même s’il ne le montrait pas ou mal, elle savait qu’elle comptait pour lui, qu’il ne voulait pas la perdre.

-Bon Draco, tu vas te ressaisir là. C’est pas parce que tu es gay qu’il faut te conduire comme une lavette. Franchement, je m’en fous que tu sois homo, du moment qu’on ne chasse pas les mêmes proies. Et puis, je dois avouer que ça a quelque chose de sexy. De mon point de vue de fille. 

Le ton brutal de Pansy donna un coup de fouet à Draco, qui se ressaisit enfin.

-Je te préviens, je t’interdis de m’imaginer dans des scènes bizarres avec un autre homme. Je te connais.  
-Mouais, si tu veux. Lui accorda la jeune femme. Mais c’est trop tard…

Pansy ne put s’empêcher de rigoler devant son air éberlué, qu’il n’essaya même pas de cacher.

-Si ça peut te rassurer, tu étais très canon dans l’image que je me suis faite.  
-Pansy !

La jeune femme s’éloigna rapidement de lui en riant, cherchant à éviter d’éventuelles représailles. Finalement, Draco en rit aussi avant de se reprendre rapidement. Petit à petit, la Serpentard retrouva son sérieux et regarda son ami dans les yeux.

-Est-ce qu’il y a quelqu’un Draco ? Quelqu’un qui t’a fait découvrir ce penchant ?

Le sourire déserta les lèvres du blond, qui chercha à se soustraire au regard inquisiteur de la jeune femme.

-Oui il y a quelqu’un. Lâcha-t-il finalement. Mais je ne te dirais pas qui alors n’essaye pas de me faire avouer. Et bien sûr, n’en parle à personne. Personne, tu entends Pansy ?

La jeune femme jura solennellement, sachant que Draco était très sensible sur sa vie privée.  
Pour essayer de détendre un peu l’atmosphère, elle passa un de ses bras autour des épaules du jeune homme et s’y appuya de tout son poids. Elle savait que c’était ce genre de gestes de sa part qui faisaient courir les rumeurs sur son prétendu amour pour Draco. Mais ils connaissaient tous les deux la vérité alors cela avait peu d’importance. 

-Mais tu sais Draco, si tu me révèles l’identité de ce mystérieux homme, ça sera beaucoup plus facile pour moi de vous imaginer tous les deux dans des situations plus que compromettantes. 

Draco lui donna une rapide, mais légère tape derrière la tête alors que la jeune femme repartait dans un rire.

oO0Oo

Harry regarda avec impatience les aiguilles de sa montre. Il l’avouait sans honte, il était pressé de revoir Snape. Depuis la nuit qu’ils avaient passée ensemble, le jeune homme avait l’impression que quelque chose avait changé entre eux, comme si une barrière était tombée. C’était presque imperceptible, mais Harry le ressentait tout de même. Était-ce seulement parce qu’il avait réalisé qu’il avait envie de se rapprocher du vampire ? D’avoir dormi dans ses bras ? Il ne le savait pas.   
Est-ce que Snape le ressentait aussi ? Il n’en avait pas non plus la moindre idée, l’attitude du vampire restait toujours la même. Et s’il le ressentait, était-il prêt à approfondir la chose ? À continuer d’accentuer cette sensation pour la rendre vraiment tangible ?  
Harry avait envie d’espérer que ce sentiment allait dans les deux sens, que le vampire aussi voulait se rapprocher de lui.  
Les deux hommes parlaient tellement peu qu’Harry n’avait aucun indice sur les véritables sentiments de son professeur.

Mais, ce soir, il allait de nouveau revoir l’homme. À force de lui faire face, d’être en sa présence, peut-être pourrait-il se faire petit à petit une idée sur les ressentis du vampire maintenant que les choses étaient plus douces entre eux.

Il ne savait pas si Snape avait compris qu’un changement s’était opéré en lui ? Il n’avait jamais évoqué le baiser que lui avait donné le jeune homme le matin où il s’était réveillé dans son lit. Il ne lui en avait pas non plus demandé la signification ni dit de ne pas recommencer. Encore moins que cela lui avait plus. Ce baiser d’au revoir. Comme si rien ne s’était passé. Pourtant, Harry avait eu le cœur qui battait à cent à l’heure alors qu’il se dressait pour atteindre ses lèvres. Jamais encore ils ne s’étaient vraiment embrassés hors du contexte de la morsure ou les instants qui suivaient. Bon, en même temps, jamais encore ils ne s’étaient trouvés dans une situation différente hormis ce matin-là.  
Le soir suivant, il s’était attendu à ce que son professeur y fasse allusion, mais rien. Était-ce seulement Harry qui se faisait des films ? Que tout cela ne représentait rien pour le vampire ? Leurs baisers, leurs attouchements.

Tout serait plus simple s’ils pouvaient ouvertement parler de tout cela ensemble. Mais Harry se sentait bien incapable de discuter de ses sentiments avec le vampire. Quant à Snape…Même si sa vision de l’homme avait changé, il n’arrivait pas à l’imaginer parler de ses sentiments, que ce soit avec lui ou n’importe qui.

Mais finalement, peu importait. À l’instant, il avait juste envie de retourner dans les appartements de son professeur. De sentir ses lèvres sur lui, ses dents en lui. Son excitation contre lui, ne put s’empêcher d’ajouter Harry en rougissant.  
Il n’arrivait pas à croire que tout ce qu’il se passait physiquement entre eux n’ait pas plus d’impact sur lui. Pourtant il ne s’était jamais cru gay. Pas jusqu’à ce qu’il se retrouve contre son professeur.  
Mais il acceptait étonnamment bien ce qu’il se passait entre leurs deux corps, aussi nouveau et étrange que cela soit pour lui. Loin de le dégoûter, il l’attendait avec impatience maintenant.

Le jeune homme jeta un nouveau coup d’œil à sa montre.

-Qu’est-ce que tu as à regarder tout le temps ta montre Harry, tu attends quelque chose ? Demanda Ron qui venait de relever la tête du parchemin qu’il remplissait laborieusement de son écriture.  
-Euh… Non rien. Je surveille juste l’heure pour ne pas être en retard à la retenue avec Snape. Répondit le brun en bafouillant.

Ron sembla se contenter de cette explication puisqu’il replongea dans son devoir, mais le brun surprit le regard d’Hermione posé sur lui. Assise à côté du rouquin, sa plume était suspendue à quelques centimètres de son propre parchemin déjà noirci de mots.

-Harry.  
-Oui ? Demanda le jeune homme sans oser croiser le regard de son amie.

Ils n’avaient pas reparlé de cette question qu’Hermione lui avait posée sur le sexe de la personne qu’il voyait. Mais il savait que son amie avait compris. Il ne pouvait que s’en prendre à lui-même. C’était lui après tout qui en premier avait évoqué le sujet d’une possible homosexualité, quand ils avaient parlé ensemble de ce sujet.  
Elle ne l’avait pas jugé la première fois qu’ils en avaient discuté et il savait qu’elle ne le jugeait pas plus maintenant. Pourtant, il n’osait pas revenir sur le sujet. Hermione comprenait tout beaucoup trop vite. Il avait peur de laisser échapper une information qui lui mettrait la puce à l’oreille sur la relation qu’il entretenait avec Snape.   
Alors il se taisait et Hermione ne le questionnait pas. La jeune femme attendait simplement que son ami vienne de lui-même la voir. Ce n’était pas à elle d’aller fouiner dans sa vie intime même si la curiosité qu’elle ressentait à connaitre l’identité de ce mystérieux homme se faisait de plus en plus présente. Mais cela ne l’empêchait pas de faire attention aux moindres mots que pouvait sortir le brun.

-Harry, tu n’as plus de retenue avec Snape.

Le jeune homme la regarda, bouche bée. Il n’arrivait pas à assimiler ce que son amie venait de dire.

-Comment ça je n’ai pas plus de retenue avec Snape ? Bien sûr que si, je dois aller le voir tous les soirs.

Hermione le regarda étrangement.

-Tes retenues se sont finies vendredi dernier. Ça fait déjà deux fois qu’il te donne des retenues d’un mois pour des motifs bidon. Je pensais que tu comptais les jours.

Harry se sentait perdu.

-Mais euh… oui, je comptais les jours, mais… Je n’ai plus de retenue ?   
-Cache ta joie, vieux. Répliqua Ron qui venait de redresser la tête de nouveau. C’est génial ! On va enfin pouvoir passer des soirées ensemble comme avant !  
-Oui, oui, c’est génial.

Malgré le ton enjoué qu’il venait d’adopter, Harry n’arriva même pas à se convaincre lui-même alors il était certain qu’Hermione n’allait pas tomber dans le panneau. Et d’après son expression et ses sourcils froncés, il avait vu juste. Elle avait la même expression qu’elle adoptait quand son cerveau tournait à plein régime pour trouver la solution à un problème. Et cela, ce n’était pas bon du tout pour lui.

Comment avait-il pu ne pas se rendre compte que ses retenues arrivaient à leur fin ? Comment Snape avait pu ne pas s’en rendre compte surtout ? C’était lui le cerveau entre eux deux après tout ! Il aurait dû penser à lui donner d’autres retenues. Mais est-ce que cela n’aurait pas paru suspect ? Il ne savait pas. Tout ce qu’il savait c’est qu’il n’avait pas d’excuse pour s’absenter de la tour des Gryffondor ce soir.   
Mais est-ce que s’il en trouvait une justement, cela n’allait pas encore plus interpeler Hermione ? Il voyait bien qu’elle se posait beaucoup de questions, mais il n’était absolument pas prêt à y répondre.

Il ne put s’empêcher de penser immédiatement à Snape. Comment allait-il pouvoir le prévenir ? Il ne pouvait pas le laisser attendre pour rien, il devait le nourrir. Il fallait qu’il le voie.  
Il devait trouver une excuse pour sortir de la tour, malgré sa peur d’éveiller encore plus les soupçons de son amie. Peu importait, il devait voir Snape ce soir !  
Pourtant, il eut beau chercher une raison ou une opportunité de s’absenter, jamais il ne trouva une brèche au cours de la soirée.

Ron requérait constamment son attention, profitant enfin de la présence de son ami pour rattraper le temps perdu. Quelques fois, il avait essayé d’insister pour s’absenter quelques minutes sous un prétexte quelconque, mais le regard d’Hermione de plus en plus perçant à mesure qu’il sortait des excuses le retenait d’insister.  
Il attendait avec impatience que la jeune femme aille se coucher. D’ordinaire, elle n’attendait pas que les garçons montent pour rejoindre son lit. Pourtant, ce soir, elle resta toute la soirée avec eux, en profitant pour avancer plus que de raison dans ses devoirs, au grand désespoir du jeune homme.

Quand Ron décida de monter dans leur dortoir, Harry n’eut d’autres choix que de le suivre. D’un coup d’œil triste, il avisa la cage vide d’Hedwige. Elle devait être partie chasser, ce qui réduisait à néant son dernier espoir de prévenir son professeur. Devait-il le rejoindre, caché sous sa cape ? Attendre que tout le monde s’endorme pour se glisser furtivement dehors ?  
Mais les babillages incessants de Ron lui firent aussi abandonner cette dernière option. Il ne savait pas s’il n’allait pas faire plus de mal que de bien à rejoindre son professeur à cette heure-ci. Il devait être couché maintenant et Harry n’était pas sûr que le déranger dans son lit soit la meilleure option pour sa survie. Le jeune homme pesa les pour et les contre, se demandant si le vampire serait plutôt content de le voir malgré l’heure ou s’il lui en voudrait. Il lui avait dit lui-même qu’il pouvait se retenir facilement de manger un soir. Peut-être serait-ce plus simple d’attendre le lendemain pour lui expliquer la raison de son absence. Après tout, ce n’était pas lui qui avait oublié de renouveler ses retenues !

Harry prit finalement la décision de rester dans son lit malgré le poids qui lui alourdissait la poitrine. Il avait vraiment envie de voir son professeur. C’est avec toutes les peines du monde qu’il trouva le sommeil cette nuit-là.

oO0Oo

Severus tournait en rond dans ses appartements, essayant de se concentrer sur une tâche ou une autre avant d’abandonner dans un soupir. Pourquoi est-ce que Potter n’était pas venu ? Devait-il s’inquiéter ?

Lui était-il arrivé quelque chose ou le jeune homme avait-il tout simplement décidé de ne pas venir ? Tellement de questions et aucun indice pour y répondre.  
Avait-il pris subitement peur face à leur relation ? Pourtant il semblait plutôt satisfait de ce qu’il se passait entre eux. En tout cas, ces derniers temps, il avait l’air heureux de venir le rejoindre.  
Peut-être s’imaginait-il cela, peut-être faisait-il seulement refléter ses sentiments sur le jeune homme. Car lui était heureux quand Potter se présentait à sa porte. Il n’avait pas honte de l’avouer.  
Pas seulement heureux parce qu’il pouvait alors se nourrir et entendre de nouveau les soupirs de plaisir de son élève. Heureux aussi de sa présence dans ses appartements, tout simplement. Le savoir près de lui, en sécurité.  
Il ne savait pas s’il avait réussi à le cacher correctement, mais il avait été content de se réveiller auprès de sa Source l’autre matin. Sentir sa présence dans son lit, sa chaleur qui l’entourait. Le voir évoluer dans sa chambre, portant ses vêtements. Jamais encore Severus n’avait connu de moment plus intime, même pas lorsqu’il caressait le corps dévoilé du jeune homme.

Et ce baiser qu’il lui avait donné avant de s’éclipser. Tellement furtif, mais pourtant, il lui avait laissé une empreinte brulante sur les lèvres. Le baiser d’un couple qui se sépare pour la journée avant de se retrouver le soir.  
Quelle en était la signification ? Y en avait-il seulement une ?

Si oui, pourquoi sa Source avait-elle décidé de ne pas venir ce soir ?

Severus regarda son horloge et grimaça devant l’heure affichée. Devait-il encore attendre ? Si cela se trouvait, Potter était déjà en train de dormir. Dans un soupir, le vampire décida lui aussi de rejoindre son lit. Après tout, si le Gryffondor daignait finalement l’honorer de sa présence ce soir, il connaissait le chemin jusqu’à sa porte.  
Mais malgré cette pensée, il ne réussit pas à fermer les yeux, le sommeil le fuyant une bonne partie de la nuit.

oO0Oo

Le matin suivant, c’est avec appréhension que Severus prit place à la table des professeurs pour le petit déjeuner. Qu’est-ce qui pouvait justifier l’absence de sa Source hier soir ? Même s’il essayait de le cacher, il était inquiet.  
C’est pourquoi une vague de rage le submergea quand le Gryffondor entra dans la Grande Salle au côté de ses éternels amis, riant à gorge déployée.  
Il avait la preuve flagrante que sa Source allait parfaitement bien. Mais plutôt que de le soulager, cela l’énerva au plus haut point.

Alors comme ça Monsieur le Survivant avait décidé de ne pas venir le voir, sans aucune raison particulière. Il savait bien qu’il ne pouvait pas lui faire confiance. Même s’il avait tenu parole jusqu’à maintenant, il n’aurait pas dû être aussi surpris de le voir lâcher prise au bout d’un moment. Lui qui avait eu l’impression que quelque chose était en train de se construire entre eux. Quel idiot il était.

Il savait bien qu’il ne fallait jamais faire confiance à un Potter.

Dès qu’il fut assis, Harry chercha des yeux son professeur de potion. Il essaya de croiser son regard pour lui faire comprendre combien il était désolé de ne pas avoir pu venir la veille avant d’avoir l’occasion de lui dire de vive voix. Mais il ne rencontra que deux orbes remplis de rage qui le fusillaient.  
Harry se recroquevilla instinctivement sur lui-même. Ce regard, il le connaissait, c’était celui qu’il lui adressait en cours dès qu’il faisait une grave erreur. Autant dire qu’il l’avait vu de nombreuses fois ces dernières années.  
Oui, ce regard il le connaissait, mais pas d’une telle intensité, pas rempli d’une colère aussi grande.  
Il ne pensait pas que son professeur prendrait son absence de la veille de cette manière. Il ne lui laissait même pas le temps de s’expliquer avant de l’incendier. Jamais encore il n’avait manqué à son devoir. Il devait bien se douter qu’une raison se cachait derrière son absence.

Il fallait qu’il parle rapidement à son professeur, il ne voulait pas laisser la situation s’envenimer. C’est pourquoi, dès qu’il vit le vampire quitter la table des professeurs, il se précipita à son tour dehors. Prétextant avoir une question à poser à Snape avant les cours.  
Il ne se soucia même pas de savoir que son explication était bancale. Jamais il n’allait poser de question à Snape sans avoir d’abord consulté Hermione au préalable pour avoir une réponse.   
La jeune femme ne se souvenait d’aucune question sur les potions venant de son ami.

Harry courut à perdre haleine dans les couloirs et c’est essoufflé qu’il s’arrêta devant la porte de la salle de potions. Il frappa et attendit impatiemment la réponse. Mais seul le silence lui répondit. Il essaya de nouveau sans résultats avant de se diriger vers son bureau. Il dut faire face à un nouvel échec. Soit Snape n’était vraiment pas là, soit il se doutait que c’était sa Source qui venait le déranger et ne voulait pas lui parler.

En désespoir de cause, il fut obligé de s’éloigner quand les premiers élèves de Snape s’avancèrent dans le couloir. Il avait lui aussi cours. De toute façon, il le voyait cet après-midi.

oO0Oo

Son professeur ne se montra pas du déjeuner et c’est avec appréhension qu’Harry se dirigea vers la salle de potions aux côtés d’Hermione et Ron. Soit Snape s’était calmé et attendait une explication de la part du jeune homme, soit il allait être horrible.  
Il n’eut pas à faire plus de deux pas dans la pièce qu’il sut que ce serait la deuxième option.

Le cours de potion fut un calvaire pour Harry. Snape se déchaina contre lui, utilisant la moindre erreur de sa part pour le descendre plus bas que terre. Le jeune homme avait l’impression d’avoir fait un retour en arrière d’un an. Sauf qu’un an plus tôt, les remarques injustes de Snape le mettaient en colère. Là, il se sentait juste empli d’une infinie tristesse.  
Son professeur ne lui accordait même pas le bénéfice du doute après tous les moments qu’ils avaient passés ensemble. Il pensait que les choses avaient évolué entre eux, mais il avait la preuve flagrante que son professeur de potion ne lui faisait toujours pas confiance.

Tout au long du cours, ses camarades lui jetèrent des regards d’incompréhension, se demandant ce qu’avait pu faire Harry pour attiser autant la colère de Snape.  
Mais malgré l’injustice de la chose, Harry n’essaya pas de se rebeller. Il ne pouvait rien dire en face des autres et il savait que s’il essayait de protester, cela ne ferait qu’envenimer la situation.  
Il ne savait pas si c’était possible, mais il fallait qu’il essaye d’arranger les choses ce soir. Il était donc résolu à ne pas enrager encore un peu plus son professeur.

Hermione assista au cours de potion, interdite. Son cerveau était parvenu à une conclusion tellement improbable qu’elle-même ne se faisait pas confiance.  
Elle avait déjà vu Snape haineux envers Harry, mais jamais à ce point. Et jamais Harry n’avait paru aussi triste devant un tel comportement. En colère, oui, mais pas triste.

Les fois où Snape avait montré une telle rage envers Harry, son ami avait généralement fait une bêtise au préalable. Mais à sa connaissance, le jeune homme n’avait rien fait de répréhensible ces derniers temps. Ou alors il ne leur avait rien dit. La seule chose qui avait changé ces derniers jours, c’est qu’Harry n’était pas allé en retenue hier. La première fois depuis deux mois. Deux mois.

Son cerveau était en train d’échafauder plusieurs hypothèses, mais c’était toujours la même qui lui restait à l’esprit.  
La réaction d’Harry en apprenant qu’il n’avait plus de retenue avec Snape. En temps normal, il aurait crié sa joie.   
Son comportement étrange de ces derniers jours, notamment hier soir. Comme s’il cherchait à s’échapper de la tour.  
L’humeur de Snape aujourd’hui envers Harry.   
Est-ce qu’elle se faisait des films ? Elle n’osait même pas imaginer que l’hypothèse qu’elle avait en tête soit vraie. Pourtant, les preuves étaient là. Mais peut-être avait-elle l’esprit trop tordu.

Pourtant, parmi tout ce qu’elle avait vu ces derniers jours, ce qui la perturba le plus fut l’attitude stoïque et triste de son ami pendant ce cours de potion.

oO0Oo

C’est avec un soupir de soulagement qu’Harry était sorti de la salle de classe. Il aurait voulu s’attarder pour avoir l’occasion de parler avec Snape, mais il devait enchainer avec son cours suivant.   
Et puis, vu l’attitude de son professeur pendant ces deux heures, il aurait du mal à justifier son envie de s’entretenir avec lui encore un peu plus. Si le vampire avait vraiment voulu lui parler, il lui aurait demandé de rester à la fin des cours, ce qui n’aurait choqué personne après ce qu’il venait de se passer pendant deux heures.  
Mais il n’avait rien dit. Alors dans ces conditions, Snape attendrait deux heures de plus il ait fini ses cours.

Cependant, le jeune homme fut bien incapable de suivre le moindre mot qu’énonça le professeur Trelawney.  
Dès que le cours de divination fut terminé, Harry prétexta un besoin urgent pour échapper à ses amis. Sans attendre, il se dirigea vers le bureau de Snape et frappa avec violence sur le battant de bois. Il savait que Snape restait dans son bureau après la fin de ses cours, jusqu’au dîner. Il attendit une réponse, mais seul le silence lui répondit. Il frappa une nouvelle fois et cette fois-ci abaissa la poignée de la porte sans attendre.

Severus releva la tête avec surprise, prêt à incendier la personne qui osait entrer dans son bureau sans sa permission. S’il ne répondait pas, c’est qu’il ne voulait parler à personne.  
Quand ses yeux reconnurent l’inopportun, son regard se durcit.

Harry lui fit pourtant fièrement face.


	23. Chapter 23

Harry et Severus s’affrontèrent du regard pendant de longues secondes.

-Potter, que me vaut le déplaisir de votre visite ? Entrez donc librement dans mon bureau vu que vous ne semblez pas maîtriser les notions de propriété privée.

Le ton froid et cassant fit frissonner le jeune homme. Mais l’énervement devant l’attitude de son professeur pendant cette journée et la détermination qui l’habitait lui permirent de garder contenance.

-Pourquoi je viens vous voir ? Pour qu’on parle de votre comportement d’aujourd’hui envers moi. Ce n’est pas parce que nous entretenons une certaine relation que ça vous donne le droit de me trainer plus bas que terre ! Répliqua Harry qui essayait avec beaucoup de difficulté de ne pas se laisser envahir par la colère devant l’attitude du vampire.  
-Une relation Potter ? Mais d’après ce que j’ai cru comprendre hier soir, notre relation est terminée. Votre absence sans un mot d’explication a été on ne peut plus claire.

Harry essaya de prendre la parole, mais fut immédiatement coupé par l’homme sombre en face de lui.

\- Cette soi-disant relation ne me donne peut-être pas le droit de mal vous traiter, mais elle ne vous donne pas non plus le droit de répondre selon votre volonté aux besoins qui existent pour moi.  
\- J’ai essayé de venir, de vous prévenir, mais…  
\- Ah oui ? Et bien vous n’avez pas dû essayer assez fort. 

Le ton toujours aussi froid et méprisant qu’avait adopté son professeur était encore plus difficile à supporter que sa colère.  
Une vague de tristesse mélangée à de la rage qui menaçait depuis un moment de l’envahir le submergea subitement.

-Je n’aurais pas eu à essayer si vous m’aviez donné une autre retenue ! Arrêtez de tout le temps rejeter la faute sur moi ! J’ai essayé de venir, de vous prévenir. J’avais envie de venir. Mais je ne pouvais pas partir sans éveiller les soupçons des autres. Je n’avais aucune raison de partir. Parce que vous ne m’avez pas donné une autre putain de retenue !

Severus se figea devant les propos de son élève et la rage qui l’habitait. Il essaya de prendre la parole à son tour, mais Harry continua sans respirer. Des larmes de rage commençaient à perler aux coins de ses yeux, mais le jeune homme ne se soucia pas de cacher ce signe de faiblesse, trop obnubilé par les sentiments qui s’étaient emparés de lui.  
Ses poings étaient crispés, comme pour se retenir de frapper la première chose à portée de main.

-Je ne vous ai jamais fait défaut depuis que toute cette histoire a commencé. Jamais ! Ne pouvez-vous pas au moins m’accorder un peu de crédit après tout ce temps ?! Est-ce que j’ai une seule fois failli à ma tâche ? Non ! J’avais envie de venir hier soir, vous comprenez ? J’en avais envie. Alors arrêtez de vous comporter comme ça avec moi. Arrêtez d’attendre la moindre occasion, le moindre faux pas de ma part pour vous montrer à vous-même que vous aviez raison sur moi, que je ne suis pas digne de confiance. Je suis digne de confiance ! Vous pouvez compter sur moi !

Harry était essoufflé, épuisé par cet excès de colère qui venait de l’envahir. Et aussi rapidement qu’elle était arrivée, la rage en lui reflua.

\- J’avais envie de venir hier soir. Répéta-t-il une dernière fois dans un soupir.

Il baissa les yeux, incapable de regarder son professeur, qui n’avait rien dit ou fait depuis le début de son esclandre.

\- Fait chier…

Et le jeune homme sortit rapidement de la salle en claquant la porte derrière lui.

Severus regarda le battant de bois quelques secondes, interdit. Les paroles de sa Source tournaient et retournaient dans sa tête, leurs significations s’insinuant en lui.

-Quel sale gosse.

Sans attendre, Severus se précipita à son tour dans le couloir. Il avait eu le temps d’apercevoir le jeune homme partir vers la gauche avant que la porte ne se referme sur lui. Il espérait qu’il n’avait pas eu le temps de disparaitre sinon il allait passer un temps infini à le chercher.

Mais le vampire n’eut pas à aller bien loin. Il découvrit sa Source recroquevillée dans une alcôve, la tête enfouie dans ses genoux, remontés le long de son torse.

-Potter. 

Sa voix était froide, mais il ne s’en soucia pas. Être enfermé dans son bureau avec sa Source, même si cela n’avait duré qu’un instant, avait mis à mal la maîtrise qu’il avait de lui-même. La faim qu’il ressentait depuis hier soir n’en était que plus vive.

Harry redressa vivement la tête et regarda son professeur sans rien dire.

-Debout Potter. Suivez-moi.  
-Tout de suite, maintenant, je n’en ai pas très envie.  
-Je n’en ai rien à faire. Debout.

Dans un soupir, Harry s’exécuta, ne voulant pas attirer plus que nécessaire l’attention des gens sur eux. Ils se trouvaient dans un coin, en retrait du couloir, où circulaient quelques élèves, mais il ne voulait pas tenter le diable.  
D’un mouvement de tête, Severus indiqua à son élève d’avancer. Ce dernier obtempéra, mais son dos vouté traduisait son désarroi.  
Leurs pas les menèrent de nouveau devant le bureau du maître des potions. Mais quand Harry fit mine d’y entrer, Severus le reprit d’une voix tranchante.

-Continuez à avancer.

Harry n’osa pas poser de questions et obéit. Il se rendit compte de leur destination quand le vampire le dépassa et ouvrit la porte de ses appartements après avoir murmuré le mot de passe.

-Entrez, Potter. Notre conversation ne regarde que nous, je pense que ce lieu est plus approprié.

Harry ne pouvait que lui donner raison. Il espérait d’ailleurs que personne n’avait entendu ses cris depuis le couloir après ses vociférations dans le bureau professoral.

Severus referma le tableau derrière lui et se posta devant sa Source. La tête baissée, le jeune homme faisait tout pour éviter son regard. Devant cette attitude repentante et humble, le vampire sentit la tension et la colère qui l’avaient tenue tout au long de la journée se retirer peu à peu de son corps.

\- Regardez-moi Potter.

Le gryffondor s’exécuta à regret, plongeant son regard dans celui de son professeur.

-J’ai bien entendu ce que vous avez dit dans mon bureau. Le ton était monotone, mais vide de ce froid menaçant qu’il avait entendu un peu plus tôt.

Le jeune homme voulait bien le croire, il était même persuadé que la moitié de Poudlard avait bien entendu ce qu’il avait dit tout à l’heure. Maintenant que la colère était retombée, Harry se sentait honteux de son comportement. Il avait voulu montrer au vampire qu’il était réfléchi et digne de confiance, mais il n’avait fait que s’énerver comme un enfant capricieux.

-J’avais aussi envie que vous veniez hier soir. Ajouta Severus.

Harry laissa échapper un petit ricanement triste.

-Je me doute bien professeur, vous deviez avoir faim.

Et de nouveau, Harry baissa les yeux. Il ne voulait pas que le vampire se rende compte de la tristesse qu’il ressentait à savoir que son professeur ne voulait que son sang. Et peut-être son corps aussi. Mais pas lui en entier.

Severus avança d’un pas pour se retrouver à quelques centimètres du jeune homme.

-Regardez-moi Potter. J’avais envie que vous veniez hier soir. Je n’en avais pas besoin, j’en avais envie. 

Harry redressa vivement la tête en entendant les dernières paroles prononcées dans un murmure, en comprenant la signification.

-Je…  
-J’avais oublié pour les retenues, j’ai juste cru que vous aviez décidé de ne pas venir.

Et c’était vrai. La présence de sa Source dans ses appartements tous les soirs était devenue tellement naturelle et évidente qu’il avait oublié que l’échéance des retenues était atteinte.  
Il avait seulement mis en doute la fiabilité de son élève, une nouvelle fois, malgré les résolutions qu’il avait prises de ne plus le faire, de faire confiance au jeune homme. Et il ne pouvait pas mettre cela sur le dos de sa faim, il savait que cela venait juste de lui.  
Il accordait difficilement sa confiance parce qu’il finissait toujours par être trahi. Il avait cru que Potter n’était pas mieux que les autres. Peut être ne l’était-il pas, mais pour le moment, il n’avait rien fait pour confirmer cette supposition.

Il fallait qu’il ait plus confiance en sa Source, il le méritait. La guerre était finie à présent, il était temps qu’il essaye de se sortir de cet univers de méfiance et de suspicion qui avait été son quotidien pendant de si nombreuses années.  
Il fallait qu’il fasse des efforts, pour Potter et pour lui.

-Je m’excuse. Finit-il par ajouter.

Harry pouvait l’entendre, le voir, il était sincère. Pour une fois, son professeur avait laissé s’écarter ce masque de froideur et d’indifférence habituel pour montrer un aperçu de ses sentiments. Sa sincérité.

-Je m’excuse aussi professeur, de vous avoir crié dessus tout à l’heure. Répondit à son tour Harry d’une toute petite voix. Je n’avais pas le droit de vous parler comme ça. Je veux dire, vous êtes mon professeur et…  
-Arrêtez de faire semblant Potter, vous arrivez très bien à faire la différence entre ce qui est d’ordre scolaire et ce qui est d’ordre personnel. Vous me l’avez déjà fait clairement comprendre la dernière fois. Et vous savez très bien que tout à l’heure, ça n’avait rien à voir avec mon statut de professeur.

Harry ne répliqua rien cette fois, donnant raison au vampire.

Les deux hommes se faisaient toujours face, se regardant l’un l’autre.

-Embrassez-moi Potter. 

Harry sursauta sous cet ordre impromptu. Il ne s’en offusqua pourtant pas. Au contraire, il était heureux que la situation parte dans ce sens. Ces paroles marquaient la fin de leur querelle. Il avait enfin pu dire ce qu’il avait sur le cœur, même si beaucoup de choses restaient encore sous silence. Mais maintenant, il avait envie d’autre chose. Alors il se dressa sur la pointe de ses pieds et posa maladroitement ses lèvres sur celles de son vis-à-vis avant de s’écarter rapidement. Il se sentait stupide.

-Vous pouvez faire mieux que ça Potter.

Le ton était moqueur, mais Harry ne s’en offusqua pas, percevant la pointe d’humour cachée derrière ces propos.  
Il se hissa de nouveau vers l’homme, posa sa main sur sa nuque et vint joindre une nouvelle fois ses lèvres aux siennes, s’attelant à lui montrer qu’il était effectivement plus doué que ça.  
Du bout de sa langue, il traça le contour des lèvres chaudes, les explorant de nouveau. Dès que le vampire les entrouvrit, le jeune homme saisit l’occasion pour goûter encore une fois la saveur de sa bouche. Leurs deux langues se rencontrèrent, s’apprivoisèrent, se défièrent dans des attouchements timides avant qu’elles ne s’enhardissent toutes les deux. Le baiser s’approfondit, se faisant plus impatient tout en gardant une pointe de douceur.  
Timidement, la main d’Harry quitta la nuque du vampire pour s’aventurer un peu plus bas. Sa paume effleura la courbe de l’épaule, caressa le contour de sa clavicule pour s’arrêter sur le col de la lourde cape noire qui recouvrait l’homme.  
Sa deuxième main rejoignit la première et avec appréhension, Harry repoussa le vêtement en arrière. Il s’attendait à se faire arrêter à tout moment, mais contre toute attente, Severus l’aida lui-même à se débarrasser de la cape qui s’écroula sur le sol dans un bruissement de tissus.  
Enhardi par cette approbation implicite, Harry commença à déboutonner la chemise noire de l’homme tout en continuant à jouer avec sa langue. Les mains du vampire se posèrent sur ses hanches, laissant le plus jeune mener la danse.  
La timidité et la gêne du gryffondor le rendaient maladroit, mais Severus ne fit aucun commentaire, le laissant prendre son temps tout en savourant sa langue contre la sienne et la chaleur qui l’enveloppait.

L’odeur de sa Source saturait ses sens, exacerbant encore un peu plus la faim qui le tenait depuis hier. Pourtant, il ne chercha pas à l’assouvir, préférant laisser le plus jeune décider de la suite, comme pour s’excuser de son comportement insensé un peu plus tôt.  
Il appréciait presque autant ce qu’il se passait que de sentir le sang couler dans sa bouche.

Arrivant enfin à bout de la boutonnière, Harry rompit le baiser et écarta doucement les deux battants de la chemise, dévoilant le torse pâle du vampire à ses yeux.  
Des muscles fins se dessinaient sous la peau tendue, marquant de leur volume la surface du corps offert.  
La chemise rejoignit rapidement la cape sur le sol, laissant le vampire exposé au regard de sa Source. Mais loin de le gêner, cela l’excita.  
De ses doigts, Harry découvrit ce torse, traça timidement les contours des pectoraux, des côtes, toucha ses flancs, son ventre. Le bout de ses doigts entrait parfois en contact avec quelques cicatrices toujours visibles, témoignage de son passé mouvementé.  
Avant de réaliser ce qu’il était en train de faire, Harry se pencha et goûta la saveur de la peau du bout des lèvres.  
Un soupir de contentement s’échappa des lèvres de Severus.  
Enhardi par ce son, le jeune homme poursuivit son exploration, reprenant point par point le chemin emprunté un peu plus tôt par ses doigts. À demi accroupi, les lèvres sur le ventre de son professeur, Harry se rendit soudain compte de sa position et se redressa rapidement sous le regard un peu moqueur de l’homme. Mais il n’eut pas le temps de s’en offusquer que le vampire reprit possession de ses lèvres dans un baiser profond et impatient.  
Harry passa ses bras autour de la nuque de l’homme et serra son corps contre le sien. Mais Severus le repoussa rapidement avant d’enlever à son tour, sans cérémonie, les vêtements de sa Source.  
Dès qu’il se retrouva torse nu, Severus le replaqua contre lui d’une main impatiente posée sur son dos. Quand leurs deux peaux entrèrent en contact, Harry ne put s’empêcher de soupirer de plaisir contre les lèvres de son professeur.

Trop rapidement au goût du jeune homme, Severus rompit le baiser et plongea sa tête dans le cou de sa Source dans une position maintenant familière. Le bout de ses dents pointues se posa sur la peau tendre.  
Harry se tendit contre lui, s’attendant à sentir le plaisir déferler en lui. Mais contre toute attente, le vampire ne fit qu’érafler la surface offerte, laissant deux trainées rouges sur son passage.  
Harry grogna de frustration, faisant rire doucement son professeur. Il réitéra l’opération une fois, mais rapidement Harry appuya sur la tête du vampire, le forçant contre son cou.  
Severus abdiqua devant la volonté de sa Source et perça enfin l’épiderme de ses dents.  
Un gémissement de délectation se fit entendre dans la pièce.

Le plaisir initial de la morsure n’avait cessé d’augmenter depuis la première fois où il avait planté ses dents en lui et Harry ne pouvait que s’en réjouir. Rapidement, l’extase envahit le corps du jeune homme, parcourant chaque cellule de son corps, le faisant se tendre contre le vampire.

Involontairement, ses ongles griffèrent la peau pâle de l’homme contre lui. Severus poussa à son tour un petit gémissement, mais qui n’avait rien à voir avec la douleur.

Harry commença à se mouvoir contre l’homme, frottant son membre tendu contre le sien, mais il fut rapidement stoppé par deux mains qui se posèrent de nouveau sur ses hanches, l’empêchant de bouger.  
En désespoir de cause, il immisça une de ses mains entre leurs deux corps, mais elle fut elle aussi arrêtée dans son mouvement. Libéré d’une de ses entraves sur sa hanche, il essaya de nouveau de bouger son bassin, mais les deux bras du vampire vinrent emprisonner les siens le long de son corps, sa force suffisant à bloquer tout mouvement de la part du jeune homme.  
Un grognement de frustration échappa à Harry.

\- Laisse-moi, gémit-il de désir.

Mais le vampire ne lui répondit pas, sa bouche déjà occupée.  
Entravé, le jeune homme n’eut d’autres choix que de subir, laissant le plaisir monter en lui, le brûlant, sans pouvoir rien faire pour essayer de se soulager un peu.  
Severus se retira finalement avant de donner un dernier coup de langue sur les deux trous rougis.

-Pourquoi ? Protesta faiblement Harry une fois que ses bras se retrouvèrent enfin libérés.  
-Parce que j’ai d’autres projets pour ça.

Et une main avide se posa sur la bosse qui déformait son pantalon pour accompagner son dernier mot. Un long gémissement s’échappa de la gorge d’Harry qui commença à bouger contre la main.  
D’une petite poussée, Severus guida lentement sa Source jusqu’à sa chambre, continuant à exacerber le plaisir du plus jeune.  
Arrivé à destination, le vampire prit de nouveau possession de la bouche de son élève, forçant l’ouverture d’une langue avide. D’une main sûre, il déboutonna le pantalon du jeune homme. Harry sursauta en le sentant s’activer, mais ne protesta pas. Il en profita pour enlever ses chaussures avant de lui aussi s’attaquer à la ceinture de son professeur.  
Les deux pantalons tombèrent rapidement à leurs pieds et Harry se pressa impatiemment contre l’érection de l’homme en face de lui. Severus commença lui aussi à bouger contre ce membre tendu, reprenant leur baiser interrompu un instant.  
D’une légère poussée, Harry se retrouva assis sur le lit. Il se recula un peu et fut rapidement rejoint par son professeur qui s’allongea sur lui. Il s’immisça impatiemment entre ses jambes et pressa de nouveau son sexe contre celui du plus jeune. Harry gémit sans retenue.  
Ses mouvements de hanches se firent plus rapides, leurs deux érections se frottant l’une contre l’autre, uniquement séparées par la barrière de leurs caleçons.  
Harry écarta un peu plus les jambes alors que ses bras vinrent entourer le torse au-dessus de lui.

La tête enfouie dans son cou, les soupirs de plaisir de Severus excitèrent encore plus Harry.  
Ce dernier gémit son contentement quand les canines pointues se plantèrent dans la naissance de son épaule, son corps s’arquant contre celui du vampire.  
Mais les dents ne s’attardèrent pas, ne voulant pas faire faire couler plus que nécessaire le sang de sa Source.  
Severus s’aventura un peu plus bas, laissant ses dents marquer son passage sur la peau tendue. Elles se plantèrent une nouvelle fois dans son flanc. Harry eut un nouveau sursaut de plaisir. Le vampire ne but qu’une gorgée de sang avant de se retirer. Ses lèvres continuèrent leur chemin sur son ventre, parcourant les muscles tendus par le désir qui l’habitait.  
Arrivé à la limite marquée par le boxer, il passa doucement sa langue sous la ceinture.

Les mains crispées sur les draps du lit, Harry se retenait difficilement de gémir de nouveau. Il sursauta quand les mains fines de son professeur saisirent l’élastique de son caleçon pour le faire descendre sur ses hanches. Il sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues alors que son sexe tendu était exposé au regard du vampire.  
Sa respiration s’accéléra, attendant et redoutant en même temps ce qui allait suivre. Quand la langue humide de son professeur parcourut rapidement sa longueur, le corps d’Harry se tendit brusquement alors qu’un cri d’extase restait bloqué dans sa gorge. De ses deux mains, il se cacha le visage, ne voulant pas que l’homme surprenne son expression gênée et écarlate.  
La langue impudique termina sa course au sommet de son membre, venant titiller la surface déjà humide avant de l’engloutir sans crier garde.  
Harry poussa un long feulement de plaisir qui satisfit le vampire. Il fit aller et venir sa bouche le long de la peau tendue, savourant chaque gémissement qui parvenait à ses oreilles autant que le goût qui imprégnait ses papilles. Ses deux mains se posèrent sur les hanches du plus jeune, prévenant tout mouvement brusque de sa part.  
Il sentait sa Source se tordre de plaisir sous lui, essayant vainement de retenir les sons qui s’échappaient de plus en plus souvent de sa bouche.  
Quand il le sentit approcher de plus en plus du point de non-retour, Severus s’éloigna brusquement. Harry écarta les mains de son visage pour regarder son professeur remonter au-dessus de lui. Son souffle était court et son cœur battait à cent à l’heure. Le vampire vint se rallonger au-dessus de lui, emprisonnant son corps contre le matelas. Il sentit le sexe toujours tendu de l’homme se frotter de nouveau contre le sien devenu très sensible. Severus prit une nouvelle fois possession de ses lèvres et Harry put goûter avec un peu d’inconfort les prémices de son plaisir qui imprégnait la bouche de son professeur. Mais le baiser ne dura pas alors que Severus se redressait au-dessus de lui pour le libérer.

-Retourne-toi. Dit-il d’une voix rauque.

Harry se tendit, comprenant la signification de ses paroles. Il n’était pas prêt, pas maintenant. Il s’exécuta pourtant, n’osant pas protester après ce que venait de lui faire l’homme au-dessus de lui. Face contre le matelas, Harry ne voyait plus ce qu’il se passait derrière lui, ce qui rendait les choses encore plus effrayantes. Il sursauta quand la bouche de son professeur se posa entre ses omoplates alors qu’une main parcourait doucement ses fesses. Sa respiration s’accéléra de nouveau, mais pas de plaisir cette fois-ci.  
Sentant la tension qui habitait le corps de son élève, Severus accentua ses baisers sur son dos.

-Détends-toi Harry. 

Le Survivant acquiesça difficilement. Il décida finalement de parler quand la main sur ses fesses s’insinua entre les deux formes rebondies.

-Je…Bafouilla-t-il. Je ne crois pas que je suis prêt pour… Pour ça.

Il se sentait ridicule. Cela faisait déjà plusieurs semaines qu’il entretenait une relation plus que compromettante avec son professeur, il pouvait comprendre que l’homme avait envie de passer à l’étape suivante. Il aurait dû lui aussi en avoir envie.

Severus délaissa les fesses de sa Source quelques secondes pour se pencher contre son oreille.

-Ne t’inquiète pas, je ne te le demande pas.

Harry sentit la tension refluer quelque peu en lui, mais les mains fermes qui surélevèrent ses hanches ne le rassurèrent pas du tout.

-Détends-toi. Répéta Severus.

Sa main retourna explorer l’intimité du jeune homme, venant titiller légèrement cet espace inviolé. Il entendit la respiration de sa Source se bloquer, mais il n’alla pas plus loin. De sa main libre, il saisit de nouveau le sexe du gryffondor pour reprendre ses stimulations. Des petits gémissements de plaisir se firent de nouveau entendre dans la chambre. Doucement, Severus vint enfouir sa propre érection trop longtemps ignorée entre les deux globes rebondis, amorçant des mouvements de va et viens contre la chair qui l’enserrait.  
Harry ne put s’empêcher de se tendre en sentant ce membre gonflé si près de cette partie de son corps. Mais quand son professeur resta en surface, se contentant de se frotter entre ses fesses, il comprit enfin ses intentions et put profiter pleinement de cette nouvelle sensation loin d’être désagréable, et de sentir ce sexe dur à cet endroit.  
Les mouvements sur sa propre érection se firent de plus en plus erratiques à mesure que le plaisir de Severus augmentait. Des soupirs de plaisir se faisaient entendre derrière lui et Harry ressentit une stupide satisfaction à savoir que c’étaient ses fesses qui procuraient autant de sensations à son froid professeur.

Harry étouffa un gémissement contre les draps du lit alors que le vampire venait de raffermir sa prise qui s’était un peu relâchée autour de lui. Quand des dents se plantèrent dans la chair de son épaule, le jeune homme n’y tint plus et laissa éclater son plaisir, sa jouissance s’étalant par saccade sur les draps. Ses jambes se mirent à trembler légèrement, mais Harry fit son possible pour tenir sa position, laissant son professeur poursuivre ses frictions derrière lui alors que le plaisir continuait à circuler en lui. La bouche contre lui continuait à puiser petit à petit son sang, mais les dents se retirèrent un peu brusquement quand le vampire se figea derrière lui, laissant à son tour échapper son plaisir. Un grognement contenu se fit entendre alors qu’une substance chaude s’étalait sur le bas de son dos. Harry ne put s’empêcher de rougir entre ses bras.  
Il s’écroula finalement sur le lit et Severus vint s’allonger contre lui. Le souffle rapide et brûlant de son professeur venait caresser sa nuque alors qu’une main douce parcourait son dos dénudé.

Les deux hommes restèrent un long moment dans cette position, savourant seulement le plaisir qui retombait petit à petit, s’enveloppant de la chaleur de l’autre.  
La respiration régulière de son professeur derrière lui berçait Harry, accompagnant les mouvements de son torse contre son dos à chaque inspiration. 

Severus rapprocha encore un peu plus son corps de celui de sa Source et vint poser de légers baisers sur la peau recouverte d’une légère pellicule de sueur. Harry gémit faiblement. Le vampire regarda le visage de sa Source et avisa ses yeux fermés. Sa respiration calme et régulière lui indiqua qu’il était en train de plonger dans le sommeil.  
Severus sourit faiblement, savourant la vision du jeune homme abandonné contre lui, en totale confiance. Il lui avait pris beaucoup de sang, peut être trop. C’était compréhensible que le Gryffondor soit si fatigué. Surtout si on ajoutait la petite partie qu’ils venaient de jouer. Il fallait qu’il fasse attention les prochaines fois de ne pas se laisser emporter par son plaisir.  
En essayant d’être le plus doux possible, le maître des potions saisit un coin du drap qui recouvrait son lit et nettoya le bas du dos de sa Source qu’il venait de souiller avant de se rallonger contre le jeune homme.  
À peine fatigué, il en profita pour contempler le visage et le corps de son élève. Ses courbes dévoilées, ses muscles finement dessinés, sa peau légèrement tannée. Ne pouvant se retenir il caressa la hanche devant lui, parcourut de nouveau ses fesses avant de remonter le long de son dos.  
Un mouvement du jeune homme le fit pourtant cesser ses caresses. Il ne voulait pas le réveiller. Il posa donc sagement sa main sur la taille de sa Source et le laissa dormir tranquillement.  
Mais le gryffondor continuait à s’agiter faiblement. Quand ses mouvements se firent de plus en plus francs, Severus se redressa, devinant ce qui était en train de se passer.

Doucement, il glissa dans l’esprit du Survivant.

_La douleur. Plus sourde. Toujours présente._  
 _Un gémissement. Le sien._  
 _Il se redresse._  
 _Une présence près de lui. Toujours le même homme. Depuis plusieurs jours._  
 _Depuis combien de temps ?_  
 _De l’eau. Il avait soif._  
 _Il en demanda à l’homme. Sa bouche était pâteuse._  
 _Un verre d’eau._  
 _Il tousse. Trop d’un coup, trop vite._  
 _Un miroir._  
 _Non, il ne voulait pas voir._  
 _Trop de douleur. Surement pas beau à voir._  
 _Il insiste._  
 _Un visage. Le mien. Toujours le même._  
 _C’était guéri._  
 _De la joie. Du soulagement._  
 _Il me sourit. Encore._

Severus se retira brusquement de l’esprit de son élève, la surprise peinte sur son visage habituellement impassible. 

Il connaissait la personne dont rêvait Harry. 


	24. Chapter 24

Harry n’arrivait pas à croire qu’il connaissant finalement connaissait l’identité de la personne dont il rêvait. Enfin, Severus la connaissait.   
Il s’était réveillé sous les secousses du vampire. Toujours le même rêve. Il s’en souvenait clairement, mais la signification demeurait toujours floue. Pourtant cette fois-ci, il n’avait pas été désagréable, loin de la sensation terrifiante des premières fois. Plutôt un calme tranquille tout en gardant cette atmosphère oppressante. Mais ce dont il se souvenait surtout parfaitement, c’est l’expression de Severus quand il s’était réveillé.  
Leurs deux corps nus toujours pressés l’un contre l’autre, Harry n’avait pu s’empêcher de rougir. En se retournant, il avait rapidement saisi un bout du drap pour recouvrir la partie compromettante de son anatomie, même si elle n’avait plus rien d’étrangère pour son professeur.  
Le vampire n’avait fait aucune remarque, se contentant de se recouvrir lui aussi. Probablement plus pour ne pas gêner le jeune homme que par pudeur. Mais Harry lui en était reconnaissant. Malgré ce qu’il venait de se passer entre eux, il avait toujours une gêne à se montrer nu devant son professeur, et devant les gens en général. Il n’aimait pas son corps, il le trouvait trop petit, trop maigre. Mais bon, quel adolescent aimait son corps ? Il essayait de se rassurer de cette manière. 

Quand il s’était retourné pour s’allonger sur le dos, il avait surpris l’expression du vampire.

-Qu’est-ce qu’il se passe ? Osa-t-il demander.

Il s’attendait au pire. Avait-il dit quelque chose de compromettant dans son sommeil, avait-il fait quelque chose ?  
Mais quand le vampire parla, il ne s’attendait absolument pas à ce qu’il dit.

-Je connais la personne dont tu rêves.

Harry écarquilla les yeux de surprise, mais n’interrompit pas l’homme.

-On voit son visage dans un miroir. C’est une de mes élèves, une sixième année de Poudlard. À Poufsouffle. Totley. Laelis Totley, il me semble.

Harry pouvait voir l’étonnement de la découverte se dessiner sur le visage de l’homme à côté de lui, mais il ne devait pas être mieux. Il ne connaissait même pas cette Laelis. Comment pouvait-il rêver d’elle ?

-Mais si mes rêves sont similaires à ceux de Kateline, ça veut dire que ce dont je rêve est vraiment arrivé à cette fille ?  
-Je suppose que oui. Il faudrait en parler avec elle pour en avoir la confirmation.

Harry acquiesça. Il avait raconté à Kateline son rêve, mais elle lui avait affirmé qu’il ne signifiait rien pour elle. Est-ce que la Poufsouffle le comprendrait ? Laelis.  
Il reporta son attention sur le vampire qui le regardait toujours.

-Est-ce que j’ai le droit de m’inquiéter de tout ça ? Parce que je m’inquiète…

Severus laissa échapper un petit ricanement même s’il n’était pas non plus confiant dans tout ceci.

-Tu t’inquièteras plus tard, quand tu seras sûr que ce sera le moment de s’inquiéter. 

Tiens, ils étaient passés au tutoiement, remarqua Harry. Cela lui faisait bizarre, mais compte tenu de la situation, c’était peut être plus approprié. Pourtant, il n’était pas sûr d’y parvenir. Malgré ce qu’il se passait entre eux, Severus demeurait toujours la figure sombre qui occupait les cachots de Poudlard, le professeur froid et puissant qui leur faisait face en potion, même si cette image se superposait peu à peu à l’être abandonné dans le plaisir pendant leurs ébats, à l’homme dont il découvrait petit à petit la vraie nature.  
Il parcourut du regard le visage de son professeur, qui plissa les yeux de suspicion. Lentement, Harry se pencha vers lui et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Severus ne se fit pas attendre pour répondre au baiser, mais quand il glissa sa main sur la cuisse du jeune homme, celui-ci s’écarta et rougit de plus belle en se souvenant de leur tenue et de la raison de celle-ci.  
Le vampire ne put s’empêcher de sourire devant la gêne de sa Source. Malgré l’abandon dont il faisait preuve entre ses bras, il gardait toujours cette trace de pudeur. Il trouvait cela tellement rafraichissant et… attendrissant.

Quand Harry surprit le sourire du vampire, un sentiment de défi prit peu à peu le pas sur sa gêne. Il n’allait pas laisser son professeur se moquer encore de lui. Il pouvait lui montrer qu’il n’était pas une petite vierge effarouchée même si au fond de lui, c’était totalement ce qu’il ressentait en ce moment.  
Il reprit donc possession des lèvres chaudes du vampire et y insinua sa langue. Le maître des potions lui répondit brièvement avant de repousser doucement le jeune homme.

-Si je t’ai réveillé Harry, ce n’est pas pour reprendre où nous nous étions arrêtés, mais parce que c’est l’heure du dîner. Je t’ai pris beaucoup de sang tout à l’heure. Tu dois aller te nourrir correctement. 

C’était sa raison qui parlait, mais il devait avouer qu’il ne serait pas contre reprendre leur petite séance. Le jeune homme semblait très bien parti. Mais il devait jouer l’adulte responsable à présent.

Harry s’écarta totalement du vampire et se laissa retomber sur le lit. Il ne pouvait pas nier qu’il commençait à avoir faim de toute façon.  
Timidement, il s’extirpa des draps et sortit du lit. Il retourna rapidement vers le tas que formaient leurs vêtements et partit à la quête de son caleçon. Du coin de l’œil, il surprit le regard de son professeur posé sur lui sans pudeur, parcourant de ses yeux les formes de son corps. Le Gryffondor sentit ses joues le brûler fortement et soupira presque de soulagement quand il retrouva son sous-vêtement.  
Rapidement, il enfila son pantalon et le reboutonna avant de se tourner vers son professeur, toujours allongé sur le lit, son corps dénudé à demi caché par le drap. Un petit frisson de désir le parcourut à cette vision. Il devait avouer que cette position le rendait plutôt… sensuel.  
Le jeune homme essaya de cacher ce sentiment en prenant la parole.

-Euh… À demain ?

Il n’avait pas d’excuse pour revenir après le repas et de toute façon, il venait de nourrir le vampire. Pourtant, cela ne l’aurait pas dérangé de revenir dans ces appartements plus tard dans la soirée. Mais le vampire acquiesça à sa question alors il n’osa rien dire.

Il se dirigea vers la porte, mais suspendit ses mouvements avant de faire demi-tour. Rapidement, il se pencha vers son professeur et déposa brièvement ses lèvres sur les siennes avant de repartir. Un sourire fleurit lentement sur le visage du vampire.

Arrivé dans le salon, Harry saisit le reste de ses vêtements qui jonchaient le sol et se rhabilla, avant de quitter le logement de son professeur.

oO0Oo

Remus saisit brusquement les épaules de Severus et le poussa sans ménagement contre un des murs du château. Un grognement sourd lui échappa, incontrôlable face à sa colère.

Severus regarda le loup-garou en face de lui, complètement interdit.

-Qu’est-ce qu’il te prend Lupin ? Tu es complètement fou ! 

La colère venait à son tour de prendre place en lui.  
Il rentrait tranquillement de son dîner quand il avait senti des mains puissantes le saisir et le pousser dans une pièce sombre. 

Un nouveau grognement se fit entendre et Severus se tendit. Il n’avait pas peur de Lupin en temps normal, mais la pleine lune était proche et malgré sa force supérieure à la normale, il n’était pas sûr de pouvoir faire face à celle d’un loup-garou en cette période.

-Qu’est-ce que tu as fait à Harry ? Cracha méchamment le lycanthrope.

Severus se mit immédiatement sur ses gardes face à cette entrée en matière. Il ne savait pas à quoi s’attendre, mais il était certain que cela n’allait pas lui plaire.

-Tu peux développer un peu Lupin, je ne te suis pas là.

Il abandonna l’idée des sarcasmes dont il usait pourtant avec joie en temps normal. S’il pouvait éviter de rendre le loup-garou encore plus furieux, mieux il se porterait. La poigne sur son épaule se fit pourtant plus forte et la douleur commença à se propager.

-Tu crois que je ne le remarquerais pas ? Ton odeur sur lui. Son odeur sur toi. La prise s’accentua encore. L’odeur de sexe que tu dégages, mêlée à celle d’Harry. Qu’est-ce que tu lui as fait ?!

Remus ramena Severus vers lui avant de le projeter de nouveau contre le mur avec force. L’air quitta brièvement les poumons du maître des potions sous la violence du choc.  
Il comprit enfin où voulait en venir Remus.  
Quel imbécile il était. Il avait à peine pris le temps de se nettoyer avant de descendre manger. Il n’avait pas pensé à Lupin et à son odorat. Une erreur de débutant.

Il leva doucement les mains en l’air en signe de paix, essayant de calmer la colère du loup-garou.

-Doucement, Lupin, ce n’est pas ce que tu crois. Les doigts de son collègue s’enfoncèrent dans la chair de ses épaules, lui arrachant une grimace de douleur. Tu te méprends sur la situation.  
-N’essaye pas de me faire croire qu’il se s’est rien passé entre vous. Je crois plus en mon odorat qu’en toi Severus !

La voix de Remus était rauque d’une colère difficilement retenue.   
Il n’avait pas pu manquer les effluves fortes qui lui étaient parvenues quand Severus s’était assis à côté de lui pendant le repas. C’était la dernière place libre compte tenu du retard du professeur de potion et Remus s’apprêtait à lui faire une réflexion plus ou moins amicale à ce sujet quand il l’avait sentie. L’odeur d’Harry, puissante, mélangée à celle du sexe, encore plus caractéristique. Cette fois-ci, il n’avait plus de doute. Ces deux odeurs n’auraient pas pu être présentes avec autant de force, ainsi mélangées, dans d’autres circonstances que la scène qu’il avait visualisée.  
D’imaginer Severus en train de forcer Harry, de le soumettre contre sa volonté, il avait vu rouge. Son regard s’était immédiatement porté sur son élève. Il souriait à ses amis, mais ses traits fatigués marquaient son visage.  
Le fils de James. Comment Severus avait-il pu ? Il n’avait pas osé regarder Severus et était sorti précipitamment de la Grande Salle avant de faire une bêtise devant l’école entière.  
La rage qui avait pris place en lui n’avait fait que se renforcer à mesure qu’il s’éloignait du réfectoire alors que des scènes toutes plus horribles les unes que les autres prenaient forme dans son esprit.

Il s’était posté dans un coin, tournant comme un lion en cage jusqu’à ce qu’il sente l’odeur de Severus approcher. Sans douceur, il avait saisi cet infâme pervers et l’avait jeté dans la première pièce venue, bien décidé à lui faire admettre ses méfaits.

-Je ne dis pas qu’il ne s’est rien passé Remus, je te dis juste que ce n’est pas ce que tu imagines.

Severus conservait avec peine une voix calme. Rien que d’imaginer ce que Remus évoquait le dégoûtait. Comment pouvait-il penser qu’il avait pu violer Harry ? Ils n’étaient certes pas les meilleurs amis du monde, mais ils n’en étaient pas à ce stade. Pourtant, il pouvait malgré tout comprendre que c’était la solution la plus plausible qu’il avait pu choisir compte tenu des odeurs qui devaient le recouvrir.

-Il était consentant.

Une poigne terrible se referma sur sa gorge, bloquant le passage de l’air dans ses poumons. En cet instant, Severus était heureux d’être un vampire parce qu’il n’était pas sûr de ce qu’il serait advenu de lui sinon. Le problème était que Remus ne connaissait pas ce détail. Essayait-il vraiment de le tuer ?

\- Lâche-moi Remus. Coassa difficilement le maître des potions. J’étouffe.

Comme un rappel à l’ordre sur sa force, le loup-garou relâcha brusquement sa prise sans pour autant libérer Severus. Le professeur de potions en profita pour s’expliquer rapidement avant que les choses ne dégénèrent encore plus. Il ne voulait pas révéler sa relation avec Harry, pas tant qu’il était toujours élève ici tout du moins, mais il n’avait pas vraiment le choix vu les circonstances.

-Je ne l’ai forcé à rien, il était consentant. Depuis cet été nous…Nous sommes ensemble. 

C’était la vérité, mais sa légère hésitation suffit à anéantir la portée de ses paroles. La poigne sur sa gorge se resserra de nouveau inexorablement. Severus suffoquait quand la porte s’ouvrit avec fracas.

Harry entra brusquement dans la pièce, essoufflé. Sa baguette se pointa automatiquement sur Remus alors qu’un morceau de parchemin pendait au bout de son autre bras.  
Malgré son air perdu devant la situation, le jeune homme continua à menacer le loup-garou de sa baguette.

-Qu’est-ce qu’il se passe ? Remus, relâche Severus !

Son regard passa d’un homme à un autre, cherchant à comprendre la scène qui se jouait devant lui.  
Il ne pouvait pas jeter de sort à Remus. Il ne voulait pas. Voyant Severus peiner à respirer, il enfouit rapidement la carte du maraudeur dans sa poche et courut vers les deux hommes. Avec force, il essaya d’éloigner Remus, mais le loup-garou ne bougea pas d’un centimètre.

-Lâche le Remus. Répéta Harry. Qu’est-ce qui te prend ?

Remus continua de fixer le fils de James et finit par desserrer sa prise devant l’insistance qu’il mettait à le faire reculer.  
Dès qu’il se sentit libre, le maître des potions en profita pour s’extirper de l’emprise sur lui. Il saisit rapidement Harry par la taille et l’éloigna du loup-garou, le protégeant de son corps. Il était totalement inconscient de s’être approché de Remus alors qu’il était dans cet état-là !  
En tant normal le loup-garou ne représentait pas une menace, mais la pleine Lune, si proche, ne faisait que décupler sa rage. Il fallait s’attendre à tout de sa part et Harry devait être la dernière personne à en pâtir.

-Comme je te l’ai dit Remus, Harry était consentant.

Le jeune Gryffondor jeta un regard perdu au vampire. De quoi parlait-il donc ?

Remus regarda intensément les deux hommes, Severus s’interposant entre Harry et lui d’une manière protectrice alors que le fils de James avait une main posée sur son épaule. Le maître des potions disait-il la vérité ? Harry ne semblait pas fuir sa présence. Il était même venu à son secours.  
Le loup-garou passa nerveusement une main dans ses cheveux, essayant de se calmer.  
Alors que sa colère s’atténuait peu à peu, son esprit se fit un peu plus clair.

-Harry ? Est-ce que Severus t’a forcé à faire des choses contre ta volonté ? Remus hésita. Des choses sexuelles. T’a-t-il touché sans que tu ne le souhaites ? 

Des images inventées du viol du fils de James refirent surface dans l’esprit du lycanthrope, mais Remus essaya de les écarter rapidement en sentant la fureur revenir en lui.

-Mais de quoi tu parles Remus ? Non ! 

Harry regarda Remus le lycanthrope, interdit, avant de chercher le regard de Severus. Mais celui-ci ne quittait pas des yeux son collègue, baguette en main, prêt à intervenir au moindre mouvement suspect.

-Dis-lui Harry. Murmura doucement Severus sans pour autant le regarder.

Il hésita, mais la situation semblait compliquée. Ayant l’approbation du vampire, il reprit.

-Il… Il ne m’a pas forcé. Je ne sais pas ce qu’il se passe ni ce que tu sais Remus, mais euh… Severus et moi sommes, euh… ensemble ?

Il regarda brièvement Severus pour voir sa réaction, mais le vampire ne tiqua pas.  
Sans crier garde, Remus se laissa tomber sur le sol et se prit la tête entre les mains.  
Severus sembla se détendre légèrement et abandonna sa position d’attaque.

-Quelqu’un peut m’expliquer ce qu’il se passe ici ?  
-Remus a senti ton odeur sur moi. Et l’odeur de… notre activité de tout à l’heure.

Harry regarda Remus avec gêne, sentant le rouge lui monter aux joues.

-Oh. Fut la seule chose qu’il réussit à dire.  
-Il a cru que je t’avais forcé. Que je t’avais violé.  
-Quoi ? Mais non !   
-J’ai compris Harry. Répondit enfin Remus d’une voix fatiguée.

Le loup-garou se redressa avec peine et fit face aux deux hommes.

-Je te prie d’accepter mes excuses, Severus.  
\- C’est chose faite. Répondit simplement le maître des potions en abaissant enfin sa baguette.

Harry surprit le regard triste de Remus posé sur lui. Son cœur se serra et il s’élança vers lui alors qu’il s’apprêtait à sortir de la pièce, la tête basse. Maintenant que sa colère était retombée, seule une profonde fatigue subsistait en lui. Il se figea quand il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule et se retourna pour faire face à Harry.

-S’il te plait Remus, ne me juge pas. Le supplia Harry d’une petite voix.

Il ne pouvait pas supporter d’imaginer qu’il dégoutait Remus à cause de sa relation avec Severus. Le loup-garou n’avait peut-être pas tous les détails de l’histoire, notamment concernant sa condition de Source, mais il n’en restait pas moins qu’il entretenait une relation avec son professeur de potion. Il avait besoin de l’approbation de Remus.

Le loup-garou posa à son tour une main sur l’épaule du jeune homme alors que les images de sa propre relation avec Draco s’imposaient à sa mémoire. Qui était-il pour juger le choix d’Harry ? Refuser sa relation avec Severus serait comme refuser celle qui était en train de naître entre Draco et lui. Il ne le pouvait simplement pas. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui avait pu pousser le jeune homme dans les bras de cet ancien mangemort, rien ne présageait un quelconque rapprochement entre eux. Et pourtant. Il devait se faire une raison. Il espérait juste qu’Harry savait ce qu’il faisait et dans quoi il s’était engagé.

-Je ne te juge pas Harry. Je ne peux pas dire que j’approuve ton choix, mais tu es suffisamment grand et réfléchi pour savoir ce que tu fais. 

La tension diminua enfin un peu en Harry alors que le lycanthrope lui serrait l’épaule gentiment.

Avant de sortir, Remus adressa un dernier regard à Severus, qui comprit très bien le message. Au moindre faux pas, il aurait à faire au loup-garou. Il n’en attendait pas moins de sa part. Savoir que les arrières d’Harry étaient protégés par le lycanthrope rassura le vampire malgré que ceci soit dirigé contre lui.  
Remus sortit enfin de la pièce et Severus eut l’impression que la pression qui pesait sur ses épaules venait de disparaitre. Il ne s’était jamais retrouvé dans ce genre de situation, mais il devait admettre que l’aura d’un loup-garou en colère à l’approche de la pleine Lune était menaçante. Tous ses sens d’espion confirmé et de vampire avaient été mis en alerte par sa simple présence. Effrayant. Et pourtant, il ne pouvait pas dire qu’il avait eu une vie tranquille.

Harry se rapprocha doucement de lui. De ses doigts un peu tremblants, il toucha la peau rougie du cou de Severus, caressant les marques laissées par le loup-garou.

-Ça va ? Demanda enfin Harry qui ne réalisait toujours pas ce qu’il venait de se passer.

Severus ne s’inquiétait pas pour sa santé, il guérirait vite. Par contre, il n’aurait pas pu en dire autant de sa Source si le pire était arrivé.  
Sa prise un peu brusque à cause des résidus de panique qui l’habitait, le vampire saisit la main du jeune homme sur son cou.

-Harry, ne t’avise plus jamais de t’approcher d’un loup-garou dans cet état, même s’il s’agit de Remus. Il aurait pu te tuer !  
-Il aurait pu te tuer aussi ! Répliqua le jeune homme.  
-Je suis plus résistant que j’en ai l’air Harry.   
-Ce n’est pas l’impression que j’ai eue en entrant dans la pièce.  
-Qu’est-ce que tu es venu faire ici d’ailleurs ? Le questionna Severus, curieux à propos de sa soudaine apparition.  
-Je ne sais pas trop, mais j’ai eu… J’ai eu ce sentiment en moi, cette panique, cette sensation d’urgence. J’ai pensé que c’était l’effet du lien, que je ressentais tes émotions comme toi tu as déjà ressenti les miennes. Ça m’a inquiété. Tu es sorti de la Grande Salle et tout d’un coup… Cette sensation. Je suis parti à ta recherche, je m’inquiétais.  
-Tu as fait vite pour me trouver dis moi.

Harry pensa rapidement à la carte du maraudeur dans sa poche. Il avait couru comme un dératé à la tour des Gryffondor pour la récupérer, cherchant rapidement le point indiquant la position du vampire. Connaissant leurs passés, le voir à côté de celui de Remus ne l’avait pas du tout rassuré, surtout avec les sentiments qui lui parvenaient toujours. Et il avait bien fait de s’inquiéter parce que la scène qu’il avait surprise en entrant dans la pièce n’avait rien de rassurant.  
Mais il pouvait comprendre la colère de Remus. Comment ne pas penser à ce qu’il avait pu imaginer en sentant ces odeurs. Leur couple était tellement improbable qu’il ne pouvait pas en vouloir au loup-garou d’avoir immédiatement imaginé comme conclusion un abus de la part de Severus.

Harry regarda le vampire.

-J’ai juste été chanceux.

Et c’était la vérité, il avait été chanceux d’arriver avant que les choses ne deviennent encore pires.  
Severus poussa un grognement peu convaincu, mais n’insista pas.  
Il porta la main de sa Source, qui reposait toujours dans les siennes, à ses lèvres et y déposa un rapide baiser avant d’attirer un peu brusquement le corps du jeune homme contre lui.  
Un profond soupir de soulagement lui échappa. Tout allait bien, Harry n’avait pas été blessé, c’était le principal. Peu importe qu’il ait été lui-même brutalisé ou que leur secret ait été découvert. Seule importait la santé du jeune homme contre lui.

Harry passa doucement ses bras autour du torse du vampire et posa sa tête sur sa poitrine. Les battements mesurés et calmes de son cœur apaisèrent peu à peu le sien.

-Ton cœur bat. Murmura Harry en réalisant seulement maintenant ce fait. Les vampires ne sont pas censés être morts ?

Le ricanement qui se forma dans la poitrine de son professeur résonna à son oreille.

-Il va sérieusement falloir que tu arrêtes de te référer à ces mythes moldus concernant les vampires et que tu arrives au bout du livre que je t’ai donné.

Harry sourit doucement. Cela lui allait parfaitement si le cœur du vampire battait.

oO0Oo

Remus arriva en vue de son bureau les pieds trainants, le corps accablé de fatigue. La rage qui l’avait submergé l’avait laissée épuisé. Il n’avait envie que d’une chose, s’asseoir et arrêter de penser. Il avait rarement ressenti une telle rage, mais la pensée de ce qui avait pu arriver à Harry avait suffi à le faire lâcher prise sur son loup. Le jeune Potter était sous sa protection, il n’aurait jamais pu s’en remettre si tout ce qu’il avait imaginé s’était réellement produit. Mais maintenant que la colère était retombée et qu’il avait appris la vérité, il devait avouer qu’il se sentait soulagé de cette relation entre le jeune homme et Severus.  
Inquiet, mais soulagé. Harry avait quelqu’un d’autre qui veillait sur lui maintenant, même s’il s’agissait du maître des potions. Il avait vu la manière dont il avait protégé le fils de James, s’interposant entre lui et un loup-garou en colère. Il était entre de bonnes mains. En tout cas il l’espérait. Mais que Severus soit à côté du jeune homme maintenant n’allait pas l’empêcher de continuer à garder un œil sur son protégé.

Le lycanthrope tourna enfin dans le couloir qui menait à son bureau, mais ne put cacher sa surprise en voyant son compagnon assis au pied de la porte, la tête appuyée contre le mur derrière lui.

Du coin de l’œil, Draco surprit un mouvement. Il tourna la tête pour voir son professeur venir vers lui. Cela faisait un moment qu’il attendait ici, il commençait à avoir froid. Même s’il avait essayé de le cacher, il n’avait pas pu s’empêcher de s’inquiéter en voyant le loup-garou s’échapper de la Grande Salle un peu plus tôt, une aura de colère semblant flotter autour de lui. Il avait essayé de ne pas y penser, mais n’avait pu s’empêcher d’aller faire un tour près du bureau professoral. Il avait frappé à la porte, mais personne n’avait répondu et il ne connaissait pas l’emplacement des appartements privés de son professeur. En désespoir de cause, il s’était assis sur le sol et avait attendu, espérant voir arriver le loup-garou. Il était peut-être stupide de s’être inquiété, probablement pour rien, mais il n’avait pas pu s’en empêcher. Il était lié à Rémus, qu’il le veuille ou non et ce qu’il se passait pour l’un concernait aussi l’autre. Là, c’était son esprit rationnel qui parlait. Mais ses sentiments, eux, lui soufflaient surtout que le bien-être du loup-garou lui importait.  
Alors il avait attendu. Et il devait avouer qu’il était soulagé que l’homme se montre. Pourtant, ce soulagement fut de courte durée en voyant l’air épuisé et accablé qu’il arborait. Inquiet, il alla à sa rencontre.  
Arrivé à quelques centimètres de son professeur, il l’entendit prendre une profonde inspiration, comme si l’odeur de son compagnon pouvait soulager toutes ses peines.  
Sans qu’il ne s’y attende, Remus se pencha et saisit l’arrière de ses cuisses avant de le remonter le long de son corps. Draco n’eut d’autre choix que de plier les jambes pour encercler les hanches de son professeur et s’agrippa d’une main à sa nuque, l’étonnement peint sur son visage.  
Sans se soucier de pouvoir être surpris par quelqu’un, Remus serra son compagnon contre lui et ouvrit la porte de son bureau d’une main, qui relâcha quelques instants le corps du jeune homme.  
D’un coup de pied, il la referma et se laissa tomber sur la chaise de son bureau. Il libéra enfin les cuisses du Serpentard, mais seulement pour venir encercler son torse de ses bras, serrant son corps contre lui. Il enfouit sa tête dans le cou du jeune homme et prit une nouvelle inspiration.  
Les jambes pendantes de chaque côté des cuisses de son professeur, Draco n’eut d’autre choix que de se laisser faire, tout mouvement rendu impossible par l’emprise autour de lui.  
Il ne comprenait rien à ce qu’il se passait, mais il laissa le loup-garou profiter de son corps. Il semblait avoir besoin de sa présence près de lui en cet instant et Draco aurait été bien cruel de la lui refuser.   
Il ne savait pas quels étaient exactement les effets de leur union sur le loup-garou le lycanthrope, mais s’il avait besoin de tenir son compagnon dans ses bras, Draco le laisserait faire. Il ne pouvait pas dire qu’il ne profitait pas non plus de la situation même si l’expression qu’il avait surprise sur le visage de son professeur atténuait un peu le plaisir qu’il pouvait ressentir à cette étreinte.

Sa main toujours posée sur la nuque de l’homme, il caressa doucement les cheveux fins qui se trouvaient sous ses doigts.  
Un profond soupir s’échappa du loup-garou et vint chatouiller le cou du jeu homme. Remus se recula enfin pour faire face à son compagnon.  
Le tenir dans ses bras, même juste quelques instants, avait fini de calmer le lycanthrope. La profonde fatigue qui l’avait envahie semblait s’être un peu dissipée même si la lassitude persistait.  
Il chercha le regard de son compagnon et y plongea.

-Je suis désolé de mon comportement Draco. Excuse-moi. Tu peux y aller si tu veux.

Et pour accompagner ses paroles, Remus desserra l’emprise de ses bras pour permettre au jeune homme de s’écarter de lui.  
Draco sentit les bras autour de lui le quitter, mais ne se leva pas pour autant. Il saisit au contraire le visage du loup-garou entre ses mains et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il s’écarta, regarda son professeur dans les yeux puis revint prendre la place qu’il venait de quitter et qu’il commençait à apprécier.   
Sentant une langue forcer la barrière de ses lèvres, Remus les entrouvrit et laissa le jeune homme partir à l’exploration de sa bouche.  
Les mains du loup-garou se posèrent sur les hanches de son compagnon alors que le baiser se fit plus profond, plus impatient. Draco pressa son corps contre le torse de l’homme et vint encercler son cou de ses bras.  
Leurs langues jouaient l’une avec l’autre, procurant chacune du plaisir à leur propriétaire sous leurs stimulations.  
Draco s’écarta enfin de quelques centimètres, le souffle court. Il sentit la respiration de son professeur venir effleurer sa bouche, caressant sa peau.  
De la pulpe de son pouce, il essuya la salive qui luisait sur les lèvres rougies du loup-garou, avant de poser son front contre le sien.

-Ça va mieux ? Demanda le plus jeune d’une voix enrouée.

Remus enfouit de nouveau sa tête dans le cou de son compagnon. 

-Oui.

Et c’était vraiment le cas, comme si le simple fait de tenir le jeune homme contre lui suffisait à dissiper tous ses soucis. Il s’attendait à ce que le Serpentard lui demande la raison de son comportement, mais il n’en fit rien. Remus l’en remercia silencieusement parce qu’il n’était pas sûr de ce qu’il aurait pu dire. Il ne voulait pas lui mentir, mais ne pouvait pas lui dire la vérité non plus.

Les deux hommes gardèrent donc le silence, se contentant de profiter de la présence de l’autre.


	25. Chapter 25

Draco se recroquevilla sous les couvertures de son lit et se prit la tête entre les mains en gémissant pitoyablement. Blaise le regarda une dernière fois avant d’ouvrir la porte de leur dortoir.

-T’es sûr que tu ne veux pas qu’on te ramène un truc à bouffer Draco ?

Le jeune homme poussa un grognement pour seule réponse. Blaise haussa les épaules et sortit enfin.  
Draco attendit cinq minutes avant de repousser ses draps d’un large geste du bras et de sauter sur ses pieds, sa migraine carabinée imaginaire subitement disparue. Ce qu’il ne fallait pas faire pour se retrouver un peu seul. Entre Pansy qui insistait pour qu’il aille chercher une potion à l’infirmerie et Blaise qui ne voulait pas quitter leur dortoir, il avait cru mourir de chaud sous ses couvertures.  
Sans perdre de temps, il mit ses chaussures et enfila sa cape d’hiver.  
Il s’engagea discrètement dans le couloir qui menait à leur salle commune et inspecta discrètement l’intérieur de la pièce. Déserte. Tout le monde était parti dîner.

Le Serpentard en profita donc pour se glisser hors des cachots et courut vers le rez-de-chaussée. Arrivé près du hall, il ralentit l’allure et marcha le plus naturellement du monde vers la grande porte pour se glisser dehors. Une fois à l’extérieur du bâtiment, il se mit à courir aussi vite qu’il le put en direction de Pré-au-Lard en espérant ne pas être vu. Quand il aperçut les premiers toits des bâtiments, il bifurqua sur la droite et se dirigea vers la forme sombre et menaçante qui l’attendait un peu plus loin.  
Draco ouvrit la porte de la Cabane Hurlante, qui grinça horriblement, et pénétra dans la bâtisse. Ses pas le menèrent automatiquement vers la chambre qu’il avait maintenant visitée deux fois.

En entrant dans la pièce, il la découvrit vide. Son professeur n’était pas encore arrivé. Le jeune homme en profita pour allumer un feu d’un coup de baguette avant de s’asseoir sur le bord du lit pour reprendre son souffle.   
Il n’eut à attendre qu’une poignée de minutes avant que Lupin n’apparaisse à son tour. Il ne sembla même pas surpris en voyant son compagnon présent dans la pièce. Il devait avoir senti sa présence depuis un moment, supposa Draco. Malgré le sourire que lui adressa l’homme, il remarqua les traits tirés et l’appréhension qui habitait son regard.

-Bonsoir Draco, tu ne m’avais pas dit que tu viendrais ce soir. Dit doucement le loup-garou.

Draco se sentit soudain stupide. C’était la pleine Lune, il avait trouvé logique de revenir ici. Il lui avait semblé que son professeur était heureux qu’il soit avec lui dans ces moments-là. Il ne l’avait pas rejeté la dernière fois. Mais pourtant, sa présence ici lui sembla tout à coup incongrue. Qu’est-ce qui avait bien pu lui passer par la tête ?

Le jeune homme se redressa vivement et remit maladroitement la cape qu’il avait enlevée un peu plus tôt.

-Je suis désolé, je vais vous laisser. Je pensais que…  
-Non reste ! S’exclama le loup-garou en voyant son compagnon lui échapper. Reste. Répéta-t-il plus doucement. Je suis content que tu sois là.

Draco se rassit donc, rassuré sur la légitimité de son acte. Tout ce qu’il se passait dans sa vie était tellement nouveau en ce moment qu’il était perdu face à l’attitude à adopter, à ses réactions. Il ne s’était jamais senti aussi vulnérable que depuis qu’il était avec Lupin.

Draco remarqua les mains tremblantes de son professeur. Surprenant son regard, Remus essaya de les cacher.  
-Ça commence ? Demanda Draco. La transformation. 

Remus lui adressa un hochement de tête et commença à enlever sa cape. Le feu dans la cheminée avait eu le temps de réchauffer un peu la pièce et il en était reconnaissant à son compagnon.  
Il plia soigneusement le vêtement et le posa sur le dossier de la chaise qui trônait devant le bureau. Malgré la présence de Draco, Remus comptait bien suivre son petit rituel. Aligner proprement ses vêtements, ranger ses chaussures l’une à côté de l’autre, parfaitement symétriques. Cela l’aidait à conserver un peu plus longtemps son calme avant que la folie ne se déchaîne en lui.  
Il commença à déboutonner sa chemise, mais ses mains tremblantes ne l’aidaient pas. Draco se leva soudainement du lit et écarta les doigts malhabiles pour aider son professeur. Le loup-garou regarda les mains du blond s’activer. 

-J’ai été retenu par un élève, j’ai tardé à venir. Commenta-t-il dans un souffle comme pour excuser son comportement.

Draco lui adressa un petit sourire tout en défaisant les derniers liens de son vêtement. Il laissa l’homme en face de lui enlever sa chemise, la prit et l’observa s’attaquer aux boutons de son pantalon. Il ne détourna pas le regard. Après tout, il avait déjà vu son professeur nu et puis, les circonstances présentes n’avaient rien de romantiques.  
Le jeune homme vit son professeur de tendre subitement avant de relâcher ses muscles dans un petit soupir.

Il ne dit rien, se contenta de plier rapidement la chemise et la posa au-dessus de la cape alors que le loup-garou déposait soigneusement le pantalon sur le bureau. Le regard de ce dernier s’attarda sur la chemise grise. Il tendit la main, hésita, mais finit par la saisir pour la plier correctement. À sa façon.  
Draco surprit le regard contrit que l’homme lui adressa, mais ne dit rien. Il sentait sa faiblesse, sa peur, qui semblaient se propager dans toute la pièce. D’un geste rapide, le caleçon alla rejoindre le reste des vêtements.  
Draco posa doucement sa main sur l’avant-bras du loup-garou avant de la faire glisser jusqu’à son épaule, essayant de ne pas laisser son regard s’attarder sur le corps en face de lui. Ses lèvres se posèrent sur le coin de la bouche du loup-garou dans un baiser léger.

-Ça va aller Remus.

Le lycanthrope lui adressa un petit sourire, mais Draco voyait bien qu’il luttait pour se maîtriser.   
Il lui saisit délicatement la main et le guida vers le lit comme un enfant apeuré qu’il devait rassurer. Il le fit s’asseoir sur le bord et se glissa dans son dos. Ses jambes s’étalèrent de chaque côté du corps tendu devant lui et ses bras vinrent entourer les épaules dénudées. Son front se posa contre la nuque courbée où perlaient déjà quelques gouttes de sueur.  
Doucement, il murmura des paroles de réconfort, même s’il savait que cela n’allait rien changer à la douleur de la transformation imminente.

Le corps entre ses bras se tendait de plus en plus et de plus en plus souvent. Un grognement de douleur se fit entendre. Soudain, Remus lui écarta les bras et se laissa tomber sur le sol dans un long cri. Draco le rejoignit rapidement et posa une main sur lui, comme pour lui rappeler sa présence à travers le mur de souffrance qui l’enveloppait. Impuissant, le jeune homme assista à la transformation du lycanthrope. Elle lui parut interminable, mais finalement, le loup-garou s’ébroua et se redressa sur ses pattes. Il tourna en rond quelques instants, reniflant l’air autour de lui avant de s’asseoir sagement devant son compagnon, la tête légèrement penchée sur le côté. Draco avança une main et le loup-garou lui donna un grand coup de langue avant de passer sa tête dessous pour qu’elle y repose. Les doigts caressèrent doucement le pelage rêche. 

-Viens, on sort. Déclara-t-il en se levant finalement. Mais pas de lapin ! Ni rien d’autre d’ailleurs. Tu ne manges rien, compris ?

Le loup-garou se contenta de le regarder en baissant un peu la tête.

-Ne me regarde pas comme ça, ça ne sert à rien. Répliqua-t-il, intraitable.

Sous cette forme, Draco n’avait pas vraiment l’impression qu’il s’agissait de son professeur et s’octroyait quelques libertés. En temps normal, il ne se serait pas permis de lui parler sur ce ton.

Le jeune homme sortit dans le couloir, suivi par le loup-garou.

oO0Oo

Ils ne revinrent dans la chambre que de longues heures plus tard. Draco souffla dans ses mains glacées alors que le loup-garou se secouait, comme pour chasser le froid qui s’accrochait à ses poils. D’un coup de baguette, le sorcier raviva le feu avant de se jeter sur le lit. La créature ne tarda pas à le rejoindre et s’allongea le long de son corps. Draco se blottit contre lui en poussant un petit soupir. Il dut forcer un peu, mais il parvint à glisser ses mains sous le corps lourd du loup-garou. La chaleur de la bête ne tarda pas à les lui réchauffer. Celui-ci se tortilla sur les couvertures pour poser sa tête sur le ventre de son compagnon et laissa à son tour échapper un soupir de bien-être. Bercé par le crépitement du bois dans la cheminée et par le souffle régulier du loup-garou, Draco ne tarda pas à s’endormir, ayant largement dépassé l’heure à laquelle il se couchait habituellement.

Mais son repos fut de courte durée alors que des gémissements le sortaient de son sommeil. Draco se redressa rapidement et avisa le loup-garou sur le sol, luttant contre le processus de transformation inverse. Le jeune homme descendit du lit et de nouveau, s’allongea contre la créature pour l’accompagner dans sa douleur.

Haletant, Remus se roula en boule sur le sol alors que le dernier signe de sa malédiction disparaissait. Jusqu’à la prochaine pleine Lune. Il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule pour la caresser délicatement. Remus ne dit rien, mais ce touché sur sa peau sensible n’était pas très agréable. Pourtant, paradoxalement, il ne voulait pas que son compagnon s’éloigne. Qu’il appréciait de sentir sa présence. Il pourrait très facilement s’habituer à l’avoir près de lui dans ces moments.

Pourtant, il sentit le jeune homme s’éloigner avant que sa cape ne soit posée sur ses épaules dénudées. Deux bras le saisirent et l’aidèrent à se redresser. Remus grimaça sous la douleur, mais ne protesta pas. D’un pas chancelant, il se laissa guider vers le lit et s’y allongea sous la demande de son compagnon. Il avait l’impression d’être un handicapé incapable de s’occuper de lui-même. Même s’il appréciait l’aide et la présence de Draco, il n’aimait pas se trouver dans cet état de faiblesse.  
Le jeune homme réajusta la cape au-dessus de lui avant de venir s’étendre contre son corps. Il encercla le loup-garou de ses bras et le serra doucement contre lui.  
Peu à peu, Remus commença se détendre alors qu’une main caressait son bras. Des lèvres froides se posèrent sur les siennes un bref instant. Draco le serra un peu plus fort dans ses bras le lycanthrope finit par s’endormir, son corps s’abandonnant enfin à l’épuisement.  
Draco resta à veiller sur le loup-garou un long moment avant que ses paupières ne se fassent lourdes. Rassuré sur le bien-être de l’homme contre lui, il se laissa à son tour emporter par le sommeil.

oO0Oo

Draco grogna doucement. Il tourna la tête, mais l’effleurement se fit de nouveau sentir. Avec peine, il essaya de s’extirper du sommeil. Ses paupières se soulevèrent difficilement et ses pupilles rencontrèrent celles de Remus posées sur lui. Celui-ci se pencha et déposa un nouveau baiser sur la joue de son compagnon. Cette fois-ci, Draco ne protesta pas.

-Il faut te réveiller, les cours vont bientôt commencer. Dit doucement Remus.  
-M’en fout, grommela le jeune homme.

Un petit sourire étira les lèvres de son professeur. Draco examina rapidement son visage. Des cernes traduisaient la fatigue du loup-garou, mais ses traits détendus et la lueur joyeuse dans ses yeux rassurèrent le jeune homme. Jamais il ne s’était autant inquiété pour une personne, mais le bien-être du loup-garou lui semblait primordial à présent.  
Il se redressa un peu et vint à la rencontre des lèvres de l’homme contre lui.

-Heureusement que je n’ai pas mangé de bestiole hier soir. Dit simplement le loup-garou d’un air taquin.

Draco grimaça.

-Si c’était le cas, je ne t’aurais pas embrassé.

Un rire résonna dans la poitrine du lycanthrope. Draco saisit l’arrière de sa tête et la pencha vers lui pour reprendre leur baiser abandonné trop vite. Sans attendre, sa langue s’insinua entre les lèvres entrouvertes. Les deux hommes s’embrassèrent calmement, profitant de la présence de l’autre ce matin-là. Remus ne pouvait pas décrire la joie qui l’avait envahi en voyant le jeune homme contre lui à son réveil. Le soleil commençait déjà à pointer derrière les volets clos de la chambre, mais il avait attendu la dernière minute pour le sortir de son sommeil. Il voulait profiter au maximum de ce corps contre lui. Avec son compagnon endormi, il était au moins certain qu’il ne s’éloignerait pas de lui. Mais en cet instant, Draco ne semblait pas du tout avoir envie de s’écarter. Au contraire, son corps se pressa contre celui du loup-garou, leur baiser s’approfondissant.  
Remus hissa son torse au-dessus de celui du plus jeune et encercla sa tête de ses bras en continuant à l’embrasser. Les bras de Draco vinrent entourer sa poitrine et ses mains partirent à l’exploration du dos offert. Alors qu’elles descendaient de plus en plus, elles entrèrent en contact avec la forme rebondie des fesses du loup-garou. La surprise suspendit son geste. Il se souvint alors que son professeur était nu contre lui, la cape dont il était recouvert laissé de côté lorsqu’il s’était rapproché de lui.  
Remus perçut le changement d’humeur chez son compagnon et s’écarta de ses lèvres pour lui faire face. Dans son mouvement pour se redresser, son bassin se pressa involontairement contre celui de Draco qui poussa un petit couinement de surprise. Sans qu’il n’y ait fait attention, son membre avait commencé à durcir sous les attentions de son professeur, mais de le sentir se presser contre lui l’avait fait prendre conscience du plaisir qui montait en lui.

Ses yeux plongés dans ceux de son compagnon, Remus y trouva un signe d’inconfort.

-Tu veux que je m’écarte Draco ?

Le jeune homme resta muet quelques secondes avant de secouer la tête.

-Non. Non c’est juste que… Il ne put s’empêcher de rougir légèrement. Je n’ai juste pas l’habitude de sentir… Enfin, d’avoir un homme au-dessus de moi.

Remus se pencha brièvement pour déposer un nouveau baiser sur les lèvres entrouvertes.

-Et tu en penses quoi ?  
-C’est pas désagréable.

Le petit sourire malicieux qu’afficha son compagnon suffit à rassurer le loup-garou qui rit doucement. 

-Et ça ?

Suivant le geste à la parole, Remus bougea son bassin contre celui du jeune homme. Draco laissa échapper un petit soupir de plaisir.

-C’est pas mal non plus. Admit Draco sans retenue.

Remus sentit son propre membre commencer à se tendre alors qu’il continuait à se mouvoir contre le corps sous lui. Sans attendre, il reprit possession des lèvres du jeune homme pour venir mêler sa langue à la sienne.  
Alors qu’il était totalement absorbé par ce baiser et par ce corps sous le sien, il sentit une main se frayer un chemin entre leurs deux bassins. De nouveau, il s’arrêta et regarda Draco qui évitait son regard. Pourtant, la main continuait son chemin. Remus se laissa tomber sur le côté, tout contre son compagnon, lui laissant ainsi plein accès à la zone qu’il cherchait si durement à atteindre. Le loup-garou saisit le menton de son compagnon et le força à le regarder. Ses joues habituellement pâles étaient légèrement rosies, mais il fit malgré tout face à l’homme contre lui alors qu’il saisissait son membre dur entre ses doigts un peu tremblants.  
Remus ferma brièvement les yeux sous la sensation de cette prise autour de lui avant de les ouvrir rapidement pour regarder de nouveau son compagnon, qui lui procurait tant de bien.  
Avec hésitation, la main sur lui se mit à bouger le long de son membre, stimulant toutes les terminaisons nerveuses qui s’y trouvaient.

-Je suis désolé si je m’y prends mal, mais je… Enfin c’est la première fois que je fais ça. Enfin, non, ce n’est pas la première fois que je le fais, mais je veux dire… Sur quelqu’un d’autre… Que moi.

Draco suspendit son geste, mais il continua à regarder le loup-garou avec un courage qu’il ne pensait pas avoir. Il se sentait malhabile, gauche. La sensation était étrange, pas inconnue, mais différente de quand il s’exerçait sur son propre corps. Il savait ce qui lui faisait plaisir quand il se touchait, mais n’avait aucune idée de si cela plaisait à l’homme contre lui. L’angle était différent, il avait l’impression de mal faire les choses. Il ne voulait pas mal faire les choses. Il voulait donner du plaisir au loup-garou. Il le méritait tellement. Pas seulement parce qu’il venait de subir une nouvelle transformation, mais pour la manière dont il s’était comporté avec Draco depuis le début de leur compagnonnage. Pour être ce qu’il était.  
Il avait envie de lui faire comprendre qu’il était avec lui, ici et maintenant, mais aussi plus tard.   
Il avait envie de faire bien les choses.  
Remus pouvait sentir la gêne qui émanait de son compagnon. Alors doucement, il se pencha contre son oreille et lui chuchota.

-Draco, je ne sais pas plus m’y prendre avec les hommes que toi. Je n’ai jamais été avec un homme avant toi. J’ai juste un peu plus d’expérience de la vie. Ne réfléchis pas, laisse-toi guider par ton instinct, par ce qui te semble être juste à faire. Je te donne l’autorisation de t’exercer sur mon corps.

Draco laissa échapper un petit soupir amusé alors que le loup-garou lui faisait de nouveau face en souriant. Il ne savait pas s’il aurait préféré que son professeur ait déjà de l’expérience avec les hommes ou pas, mais dans tous les cas, il était heureux qu’il lui fasse part de ce point-là. Il se sentit tout de suite moins stupide dans ses mouvements.  
Alors doucement, il bougea de nouveau sa main.

-Et si ça peut te rassurer Draco, tu t’en sors très bien.

À peine eut-il terminé cette phrase que Remus plongea sur les lèvres du jeune homme. Le baiser se fit de plus en plus profond à mesure que le plaisir montait en lui. C’est avec difficulté qu’il fut obligé de retirer cette main sur lui. Si Draco continuait, il n’allait pas durer très longtemps.  
La bouche toujours sur la sienne empêcha le jeune homme de protester, mais il oublia cette envie quand les mains de son professeur s’attelèrent à lui retirer son pull. Les deux hommes durent mettre fin à leur baiser alors que Remus passait le vêtement au-dessus de la tête de son compagnon. À peine le pull fut-il écarté que sa chemise fut ouverte par des doigts impatients. Draco se redressa pour l’enlever. Il n’avait toujours pas fini que des lèvres avides se pressaient déjà sur son torse. Une langue vint caresser le contour d’un de ses mamelons puis continua son exploration. Son estomac fut parsemé de petits baisers avant que des mains ne s’attaquent aux boutons de son pantalon.  
La sensation des doigts si près de son membre dur lui envoya des petits frissons de désir.  
Captivé, il regarda son pantalon et son caleçon lui être enlevés dans un même mouvement, dévoilant son érection.  
Il sentit ses joues le chauffer alors que les yeux de son professeur le parcouraient. Jamais il ne s’était retrouvé nu dans un lit avec quelqu’un. Il ne pouvait pas dire qu’il se sentait très à l’aise. Comme s’il avait deviné sa gêne, Remus remonta poser un baiser sur une de ses pommettes.

-Tu es magnifique Draco.

Le jeune homme sourit difficilement, mais se tendit quand la main du loup-garou commença à parcourir l’intérieur de ses cuisses. Son avant-bras frôla accidentellement son érection, arrachant un soupir à Draco. La main continuait à l’explorer et de nouveau, son professeur le toucha de son bras, mais le jeune homme doutait que cette fois-ci soit accidentelle. Draco se mordit la lèvre. Il avait envie de plus. Il avait envie de sentir cette main chaude l’entourer, le caresser.  
Sans réfléchir, il saisit le poignet de son professeur entre ses cuisses et posa de force la main sur son membre. Remus rigola doucement, sa tête enfouie dans le cou de son compagnon, mais accéda enfin au désir du jeune homme en commençant à faire aller et venir sa main sur la peau tendue.

Petit à petit, Remus retourna s’installer partiellement au-dessus du Serpentard tout en continuant ses attentions.  
Leurs lèvres se retrouvèrent quelques secondes. Draco devait admettre qu’il aimait sentir ce poids sur lui, ce corps qui le protégeait.  
Un hoquet de surprise lui échappa quand il sentit son membre dur entrer en contact avec celui de son professeur. De sa main toujours sur le jeune homme, Remus vint envelopper leurs deux érections et reprit sans attendre ses mouvements.  
Jamais Draco n’aurait cru être acteur de cette scène un jour, mais le plaisir était là et il se laissa envahir. Ses gémissements se firent de moins en mois discrets à mesure que l’extase montait en lui. Au-dessus de lui, Remus se mouvait doucement, accompagnant chaque mouvement de sa main. Leurs peaux se caressaient, se testaient. Sentir cette main autour d’eux, cet autre membre dur contre le leur, cette pression, ces caresses, rien ne pouvait empêcher le plaisir de déferler en eux. Remus ne tint bientôt plus à cause de sa peau rendue trop sensible à cause de la transformation et se laissa aller, déversant son plaisir entre leurs deux corps. Il fut obligé de suspendre son geste rapidement, alors que son cerveau était submergé par les sensations, mais reprit bien vite ses attentions tout en laissant son propre membre de côté.  
Draco ne protesta pas durant ce bref arrêt, laissant le temps à son professeur de savourer l’instant alors qu’il admirait son visage envahi par la jouissance. Quand la main sur lui reprit ses mouvements, un grognement de plaisir lui échappa. Il ne fut pas long à suivre le loup-garou, sa semence se mélangeant à celle de son professeur sur son ventre.  
Les quelques forces qu’il avait retrouvées après sa transformation de nouveau épuisées, Remus se laissa tomber sur le côté, reprenant lentement son souffle. Il fut rapidement rejoint par Draco qui se hissa sur son torse et posa sa tête dans le creux de son épaule. Le loup-garou l’entoura de ses bras en caressant doucement la peau douce recouverte d’une petite pellicule de sueur.

-Je suis désolé.

Remus redressa vivement la tête pour regarder le visage de son compagnon, la surprise peinte sur son visage

-Et pourquoi je te pris ?  
-Tu viens juste de subir ta transformation et je t’oblige à faire… ce qu’on vient de faire alors que tu es encore épuisé.

Remus posa une main dans les cheveux blonds du jeune homme et les caressa doucement.

-Premièrement, tu ne m’as obligé à rien. Et deuxièmement, je n’ai jamais eu de lendemain de transformation aussi agréable. Donc si vraiment tu es désolé, je te prie d’être désolé de la même façon à chaque transformation !

Draco rit doucement et posa un petit baiser sur le torse dénudé de son professeur.

-C’est dans mes moyens. Dit simplement le jeune homme.  
-Très bien, tu m’en vois le plus heureux des loups-garous.

Et c’était la vérité. Il doutait qu’en ce moment, il existe un loup-garou dans le monde plus heureux que lui.

oO0Oo

Harry examina une nouvelle fois la photo qu’il avait entre les mains avant de reporter son regard sur le groupe de Pouflsouffle qui sortait de la Grande Salle.  
Severus lui avait fait une copie de la photo du trombinoscope de Laelis Totley. Posté dans un coin du hall, il examinait chaque nouvelle élève de la maison d’Helga Pouflsouffle qui sortait de la Grande Salle où ils venaient de prendre leur petit déjeuner.

-Là ! S’exclama doucement Kateline à ses côtés. Elle commence à monter les escaliers. Viens.

Et sans avoir le temps de dire quelque chose, la jeune fille le tira par le bras.   
Harry avait décidé de mettre Kateline au courant de la personne dont il rêvait. La Serdaigle était après tout elle aussi concernée par tout cela. Ils ne savaient toujours pas quel était le lien entre leurs rêves, mais peut-être que Laelis pourrait leur apporter des indications.  
Arrivée près de la jeune fille de sixième année, Kateline se planta devant elle pour lui bloquer le passage. La Poufsouffle et ses amies la regardèrent, les yeux ronds.

-Hey Laelis ! Salut. Dis-moi, est-ce qu’on peut te parler deux minutes ? Promis, on n’en a pas pour longtemps.  
-Mais je…  
-Oui je sais, tu ne me connais pas. Mais Harry aussi veut te parler. Harry Potter. Elle le désigna du doigt alors qu’il attendait sur le côté. Tu le connais lui je pense.

Tout le groupe de jeunes filles se tourna dans un mouvement vers lui et Harry ne put s’empêcher de rougir sous la soudaine attention portée sur sa personne.

-Euh, bonjour. Je suis Harry. Enfin, oui… Je suppose que vous l’aviez deviné. Euh… Est-ce qu’on pourrait te parler Laelis. Comme l’a dit Kateline, on n’en a vraiment pas pour longtemps.

Il vit une des amies de la jeune fille lui donner un coup de coude, l’incitant à accepter. Elle fut poussée dans la direction d’Harry et n’eut d’autres choix que de le rejoindre alors que ses amies s’élançaient dans les escaliers en chuchotant.

Pour la discrétion, ils repasseraient.

Kateline passa sans cérémonie un bras sous celui de la sixième année et la guida à l’opposé du flot d’élèves qui montait les marches. Harry ne savait pas si elle la tenait pour la rassurer ou pour l’empêcher de fuir. Mais dans tous les cas, Laelis n’avait pas l’air à l’aise.

Une fois à l’abri des regards, caché des élèves qui se rendaient en cours au détour d’un couloir, Kateline lâcha enfin la Poufsouffle. Cette dernière regarda à droite, puis à gauche, comme pour chercher une échappatoire, mais finit par faire face aux deux personnes qui se tenaient devant elle.

-Promis, on n’en a pas pour longtemps, tu ne seras pas en retard en cours. Commença Harry en sentant le malaise de Laelis.  
-C’est à propos d’un truc qui nous est arrivé à tous les deux et qui t’es peut-être arrivé aussi. Enchaîna Kateline. Des rêves bizarres en fait, pour être plus précise.

Tout à coup, le regard de Laelis se bloqua sur Kateline, les yeux plissés de suspicion. Harry sentit qu’ils avaient maintenant toute l’attention de la jeune femme.

-Si j’en crois ta réaction, je suppose que tu vois de quoi on parle. Hasarda le Gryffondor.

Un simple hochement de tête hésitant lui répondit.

-En gros, pour résumer rapidement la situation. J’ai rêvé d’une scène qui est vraiment arrivée dans la vie de Harry et Harry a rêvé d’une scène où tu apparais.

Pour être un résumé rapide, Harry devait admettre qu’il était concis, mais vu qu’il relatait les points importants du sujet, il ne trouva rien à ajouter.

-Et donc, enchaina Kateline, on voulait savoir si la scène dont rêve Harry t’est vraiment arrivée. Si c’est le cas, ça voudrait dire que nos deux rêves sont semblables et qu’ils sont en quelque sorte liés. Ce qui serait vraiment la merde parce qu’on n’a aucune idée de la raison de ces rêves.  
-Si je te raconte mon rêve, est-ce que tu peux me dire si tu as déjà vécu la situation ? On te promet, personne d’autre ne sera au courant. Demanda Harry avant que Kateline ne continue à noircir le tableau.

Hormis Severus, mais Harry s’abstient de le mentionner, pas vraiment confiant sur la réaction que pourrait avoir Laelis.

De nouveau, la Poufsouffle acquiesça sans dire un mot.

-Ok. Donc euh… Harry chercha ses mots. En gros, dans mon rêve, je me trouve dans une forêt. Enfin, la personne dont je rêve se trouve dans une forêt parce que c’est comme si j’étais dans sa tête. Donc, je me trouve dans une forêt et je me fais attaquer par je ne sais quoi. Mais il y a quelqu’un qui vient me sauver juste à temps. Je suppose qu’il me soigne aussi parce que je me réveille dans une sorte de chambre et que je n’ai plus mal. À un moment, l’homme qui est avec moi dans la pièce me tend un miroir et c’est là que je vois ton visage. Je me suis donc dit que tu devais être la personne à qui est arrivée la scène. Je… Alors ?

Harry regarda, hésitant, Laelis qui n’avait cessé de blanchir à mesure qu’il racontait la scène dont il avait rêvé.

-Euh… Laelis hésita. Il m’est arrivé quelque chose de similaire. Cet été.

Harry et Kateline se regardèrent avant de reporter leur attention sur la jeune fille en face d’eux.

-Ça voudrait dire que j’ai rêvé de quelque chose qui est vraiment arrivé. C’est un peu effrayant quand même.  
-Je ne te le fais pas dire Harry. Tu n’imagines même pas ce que j’ai ressenti quand j’ai appris que le rêve que j’ai fait sur toi et… Kateline se tut brutalement, secoua la tête et reprit. Enfin, que j’ai rêvé d’un truc qui t’était vraiment arrivé aussi.

Harry jeta un coup d’œil curieux à la Serdaigle avant de se rappeler le verrou que Severus avait posé dans l’esprit de la jeune femme dont il lui avait parlé. Kateline n’était pas au courant de ce blocage sur son esprit, mais sa brusque interruption ne semblait pas l’avoir perturbée. Il ne savait pas les effets de ce verrou, mais il semblait savoir se faire discret et contourner la conscience des gens quand il entrait en action.

-J’ai aussi fait un rêve.

Deux têtes se tournèrent brusquement dans la direction de Laelis qui venait de prendre la parole. La jeune fille ne put s’empêcher de rougir, mais continua.  
-J’ai aussi fait un rêve étrange sur quelqu’un d’autre. Est-ce que ça pourrait avoir un lien avec vos rêves à vous ? Je vis la scène comme si elle m’était arrivée, mais ce n’est pas mon nom que les gens disent quand ils me parlent.  
-Et c’est quoi le nom par lequel ils t’appellent ?

Laelis hésita quelques secondes avant de finalement parler.

-Draco Malfoy.


	26. Chapter 26

Harry regarda la jeune femme en face de lui, les yeux ronds.

-Sérieusement ? Malfoy ?

Laelis hocha la tête.

Harry se pinça l’arête du nez dans un soupir de lassitude. Premièrement, il se retrouvait embarqué dans une histoire improbable avec Severus. Deuxièmement, il faisait des rêves étranges, seulement lorsqu’il dormait avec son professeur. Troisièmement, le rêve qu’il faisait était vraiment arrivé à quelqu’un. Quatrièmement, ils étaient trois à faire des rêves étranges de ce genre. Cinquièmement, Malfoy se retrouvait impliqué.

Depuis quand sa vie était-elle devenue encore plus insensée qu’elle ne l’était déjà ?

-Si je rêve de toi Harry, que tu rêves de Laelis et que Laelis rêve de Draco Malfoy, ça doit vouloir dire que Draco doit rêver de quelqu’un aussi, je suppose. Résuma Kateline. Est-ce que cette chaîne va s’arrêter un jour ? Parce que franchement, déjà, les rêves qu’on fait me font bien flipper, mais en plus, si on est de plus en plus à en faire les uns sur les autres…

-J’ai essayé de parler à Draco Malfoy. Dit Laelis d’une petite voix. Mais euh… la jeune femme rougit légèrement. Je n’ai pas eu le cour… enfin, l’occasion ne s’est pas présentée pour que ça se fasse.

Harry ne fit aucune remarque sur l’hésitation de la Poufsouffle. Elle paraissait tellement fragile et timide que ce qu’il l’aurait étonné, c’est qu’elle ait effectivement parlé avec le Serpentard.

-Je vous préviens, ajouta rapidement Harry, je ne vais pas parler avec Malfoy.

Il passait peut-être pour un lâche, mais il n’en avait rien à faire à ce moment précis.

-On ne peut pas dire que ça soit le grand amour entre nous deux. Alors je ne pense pas que me choisir pour aller lui parler de tout ça soit le meilleur choix.

Les deux jeunes femmes en face de lui ne purent qu’approuver ses paroles. Ce n’était un secret pour personne que la haine entre les deux hommes n’avait toujours pas diminué. Il était très probable que la moindre conversation entre eux se solde rapidement par des échanges d’insultes.

-Oui, tu as raison Harry. Je pense que c’est mieux si c’est Laelis et moi qui allons le voir. Ce sera moins… Enfin, plus productif, je pense.

Harry ne put s’empêcher d’admirer le courage de Kateline. À sa connaissance, à part les Serpentard, rares étaient les personnes qui s’adressaient à Malfoy de gaité de cœur. Alors que la Serdaigle se porte volontaire l’étonnait. Mais surtout, cela l’arrangeait. Moins il voyait Malfoy, mieux il se portait.

-On te tiendra au courant dès qu’on en saura plus Harry. Ajouta Kateline.

Le Gryffondor acquiesça.

-Est-ce que… enfin est-ce que je peux y aller ? Demanda timidement Laelis. Ce n’est pas que toute cette conversation ne m’intéresse pas, au contraire ! Mais euh… j’ai cours bientôt et je ne voudrais pas être en retard. J’ai potion.

Et comme si le terme ‘potion’ suffisait à expliquer tous les maux de la terre, Harry et Kateline poussèrent presque Laelis dans le dos pour qu’elle aille en cours.

oO0Oo

Un cri perçant résonna contre les murs de pierre. Les personnes présentes dans le hall levèrent brusquement la tête pour découvrir l’origine de ce bruit.  
Des murmures ne tardèrent pas à se faire entendre.  
Tous les escaliers mobiles de Poudlard venaient brusquement de s’arrêter. Certains étaient arrivés à destination et les élèves se trouvant dessus se dépêchèrent de s’en éloigner, mais d’autres étaient bloqués en plein parcours, le vide s’étendant au bout des marches en pierre. Dans un mouvement de panique, des masses d’élèves se hâtèrent de rejoindre le point de jonction de leurs escaliers avec le palier pour échapper au piège qui venait de se former sous leur pied.  
Ce qui choqua le plus les nombreux élèves qui venaient de suivre ce spectacle fut le soudain silence qui régnait à présent dans Poudlard.  
Le grondement incessant des escaliers en train de se mouvoir formait un fond sonore constant qui les accompagnait, pour beaucoup, depuis des années maintenant.  
Mais malgré les murmures qui s’élevaient, l’absence de ce son tellement familier était assourdissante. 

Le professeur Flitwick apparut au détour d’un couloir, marchant aussi vite que ses courtes jambes le lui permettaient, suivi par un petit groupe d’élèves qui venait probablement de le prévenir. De sa petite voix amplifiée d’un sonorus, il essaya de calmer la foule qui commençait à s’agiter de plus en plus.

-Calmez-vous. Calmez-vous les enfants ! Ce n’est qu’un petit dysfonctionnement des escaliers. Rien de grave. Le professeur Dumbledore est prévenu. Le problème sera bientôt réglé ! En attendant, je vous invite à emprunter un autre chemin pour vous rendre dans vos salles de cours. Ne soyez pas en retard !

Les murmures reprirent dès que la voix du professeur de sortilège se fut éteinte, mais les gens commençaient à suivre les directives et à s’éloigner du hall par les couloirs.  
Aux différents étages, les élèves sortis indemnes des escaliers s’empressèrent de s’en éloigner pour rejoindre leur salle de cours.  
Assez rapidement, le cœur de Poudlard se vida de ses occupants, ne laissant qu’un silence pesant derrière eux alors que les escaliers demeuraient résolument immobiles.

oO0Oo

Cet événement parvint rapidement aux oreilles de ceux qui n’y avaient pas assisté et la rumeur se propagea, gagnant de l’ampleur au fil de l’après-midi. En fin de journée, quatre élèves étaient supposément tombés dans le vide et cinq autres avaient dû se retenir aux marches pour ne pas suivre le même chemin.

Sortant de leur dernier cours de la journée, Harry, Ron et Hermione purent enfin prendre le temps de parler de cet incident survenu quelques heures plus tôt.

-Je ne vous l’avais pas raconté parce que ça m’avait paru insignifiant à l’époque, mais ça m’est déjà arrivé. Dit Harry. De me retrouver bloqué sur un escalier à l’arrêt, ajouta le jeune en voyant l’air perplexe de ses amis. En me rendant à une retenue de Snape, l’escalier s’est soudain arrêté de bouger. Juste comme ça.  
-Et tu as trouvé que c’était insignifiant ? Répliqua Hermione en secouant la tête. Comment en es-tu descendu ?  
-J’ai attendu et c’est juste reparti. Mentit le Survivant en se souvenant des bras de Severus autour de lui alors qu’il le réceptionnait. Je me suis dit que ça devait arriver de temps en temps. Après tout, il n’y avait que l’escalier sur lequel je me trouvais qui s’est arrêté. Mais après ce qu’il vient de se passer, je me dis que ce n’était peut-être pas si normal que ça. Hermione ?

La jeune femme resta plongée dans ses pensées quelques instants avant de parler.

-Vous vous souvenez quand je vous ai dit que Poudlard était un château rempli de magie ? L’histoire des barrières magiques supposées nous protéger des habitants de la forêt interdite.

Les deux garçons acquiescèrent.

-Je vous avais aussi dit que la magie de Poudlard s’étendait dans d’autres structures. Les escaliers en font partie. S’ils peuvent bouger, c’est grâce à la magie qui les parcoure. Nulle part ailleurs vous ne trouverez des escaliers qui peuvent agir de la même manière.  
-Mais… Harry chercha ses mots, essayant d’assimiler ce que son amie venait de dire. S’ils ont arrêté de bouger, ça veut dire qu’il n’y a plus de magie en eux ? C’est impossible. C’est impossible, hein ?

Hermione secoua la tête.

-Je ne sais pas si c’est possible, mais c’est la seule raison qui puisse expliquer ce qu’il vient de se passer, à ma connaissance. Tout comme la supposition qu’on avait fait sur les barrières magiques de Poudlard. Les escaliers, les barrières. Tout est possible grâce à la magie qui court dans les murs du château. S’ils ne fonctionnent plus correctement, on ne peut qu’en déduire qu’il y a un dysfonctionnement dans cette magie.  
-Je suppose. Approuva Ron. Mais euh… Ça me semble quand même inquiétant si c’est le cas, non ?  
-Ça l’est. Rétorqua Hermione. Ce n’est pas normal du tout.  
-Et il existe un moyen de réparer tout ça ?  
-Je n’en sais rien. Quand j’ai fait mes recherches sur les barrières magiques de Poudlard, je n’ai rien trouvé de particulier à ce sujet. Je doute d’avoir plus de succès avec les escaliers. S’il existe un moyen, il n’est pas répertorié dans les livres. Ou en tout cas, pas dans ceux accessibles au grand public.  
-Peut être que Dumbledore sait quoi faire. Hasarda Harry avec espoir. Peut être que c’est un savoir qui se transmet de directeur en directeur.  
-Peut-être. Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi les escaliers sont toujours bloqués depuis ce midi ? Demanda Ron.  
-Il faut peut-être du temps pour régler le problème. Je n’en sais rien moi ! S’énerva quelque peu Hermione, autant à cause des questions incessantes de ses amis sur des connaissances qu’elle n’avait pas que sur sa propre incapacité à leur apporter une réponse. Elle n’aimait pas rester dans l’ignorance et cette fois-ci, les livres ne semblaient pas pouvoir l’aider.

Harry et Ron firent mine de ne pas remarquer le brusque excès de colère de leur amie. Ils connaissaient son caractère et ne se formalisèrent pas de son comportement.

-Qu’est-ce qu’on peut faire pour savoir ce qu’il se passe, pour faire quelque chose ?  
-Ron, je crois que ce n’est pas du tout de notre niveau là. Lui répondit une Hermione fataliste. Il ne s’agit pas d’aller trouver une pièce secrète ou de délivrer un hippogriffe là. Nous n’avons ni les connaissances ni les compétences nécessaires pour avoir un quelconque impact sur ce qu’il se passe. Je suppose que les professeurs doivent se pencher sur ce problème, laissons-les donc gérer ça.

La jeune femme n’aimait pas non plus admettre son impuissance, mais elle devait se faire une raison. Malgré leurs habitudes à se trouver dans des endroits où ils ne devraient pas et à en ressortir indemnes, ils ne pouvaient rien faire.

Les trois amis gardèrent le silence quelques secondes, essayant d’assimiler tout ce qu’ils venaient de se dire.

-Et bien, commença Ron, je suppose que ça ne sert à rien qu’on reste ici. Retournons dans la Tour. Ce n’est pas en restant ici que nous allons subitement être touchés par la grâce et trouver une réponse à tous ces trucs bizarres qui arrive à Poudlard.

Hermione acquiesça et le suivit, mais Harry resta derrière eux.

-Je dois faire un petit truc avant de remonter, ne m’attendez pas.

Harry croisa intérieurement les doigts pour que ses amis ne lui demandent pas ce qu’il devait faire, mais ceux-ci se contentèrent de hocher la tête et de s’éloigner.

Hermione et Ron n’étaient pas dupes. Depuis quelques jours, Harry trouvait toujours un prétexte pour s’éloigner d’eux après les cours.  
Le rouquin était persuadé que son ami s’empressait de rejoindre sa Serpentarde dès la fin des cours. Mais ne voulant pas relancer le débat et sachant que ce qu’il pourrait dire à propos de cette relation se finirait forcément mal, il ne faisait aucun commentaire sur ses absences.  
Les pensées d’Hermione suivaient à peu près le même cheminement, mais son silence avait une toute autre origine. Les détails qu’elle avait accumulés ces derniers jours et l’hypothèse que son esprit avait formée la retenaient de poser trop de questions. Elle n’était pas sûre de vouloir connaitre les réponses.  
Il y avait pourtant un moyen simple de vérifier ses soupçons. Il aurait été tellement facile de suivre discrètement Harry sans qu’il le remarque pour voir où le menaient ses pas. Mais elle n’avait pas osé trahir la confiance de son ami. Elle attendait donc qu’il lui en parle de son plein gré, sans être vraiment pressé d’en discuter. Ce qu’elle supposait lui semblait tellement impossible qu’elle n’était pas confiante sur la réaction qu’elle pourrait avoir si jamais Harry venait lui annoncer qu’il sortait avec Snape.  
Elle ne voulait pas blesser son ami si son hypothèse s’avérait juste. Elle devait prendre le temps d’assimiler cette idée même si elle espérait vivement que celle-ci soit fausse.

C’est pourquoi elle ne dit rien quand Harry s’éloigna une nouvelle fois d’eux, le laissant rejoindre la personne qui avait réussi à capter son attention.

C’est avec un petit soupir de soulagement que le Survivant vit ses amis partir. Leur avoir dit qu’il voyait effectivement quelqu’un semblait avoir été une sage décision finalement. Il était plus libre de ses allers et venues.  
Harry et Severus avaient convenu que renouveler les retenues qu’il lui avait données depuis le début de l’année serait trop flagrant. Mais aucune nouvelle idée ne leur était venue donc, jusqu’à ce que ce soit le cas, ils avaient décidé qu’Harry irait rejoindre Severus dès qu’il avait un moment de libre en espérant que son professeur pourrait lui aussi se libérer le temps de la morsure.  
Jusqu’à maintenant, durant les quelques jours que cela avait duré, tout s’était passé sans accro et Harry espérait que cela continuerait. Mais il espérait aussi qu’ils trouveraient une solution plus avantageuse pour eux deux.  
Harry devait avouer que le corps de Severus contre le sien, ses attouchements sur sa peau, ses caresses lui manquaient. Certes, il profitait de la présence du vampire, mais trop peu à son goût. Les rencontres à la va-vite étaient trop brèves pour permettre une quelconque intimité entre les deux hommes. Ils s’embrassaient, se caressaient, mais sans aller plus loin.   
Harry était en manque. En manque de Severus.  
Et cela ne durait que depuis quelques jours. Combien de temps encore devrait-il être privé de la présence prolongée de son professeur à ses côtés ?  
Il n’avait pas vraiment pris conscience de ce besoin qu’il avait de sentir le vampire près de lui jusqu’à ce qu’il en soit privé. Et ce n’était pas agréable. D’autant plus qu’il se sentait de plus en plus fatigué.   
Mais pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons des gens, il devait s’en accommoder.

Ne voulant perdre aucun instant avec Severus, Harry courut presque en direction de son bureau où il le retrouvait maintenant d’ordinaire. Ses appartements n’étaient plus de mise à présent qu’ils n’avaient plus le temps.  
Le jeune homme toqua vivement sur la surface en bois qui marquait l’entrée et s’engouffra rapidement dès qu’il en eut l’autorisation.

Dès qu’il le vit, Severus se leva de sa chaise et alla rejoindre sa Source. Sans attendre, Harry se dressa vers son professeur et s’empara de ses lèvres. Il approfondit le baiser impatiemment, essayant de transmettre à l’homme contre lui ce besoin qu’il avait de sa présence, ce manque qu’il ressentait.   
Les mains du vampire se posèrent dans son dos et l’enlacèrent, pressant le corps juvénile contre le sien.

Quand enfin le baiser prit fin, les deux hommes étaient quelque peu essoufflés.

-Je n’ai pas beaucoup de temps Harry, j’ai une réunion de professeur prévue dans dix minutes.

Harry poussa un grognement de protestation, mais ne put rien dire de plus. Encore une fois ils allaient devoir se dépêcher.  
C’est presque à contrecœur qu’il commença à dénouer sa cravate aux couleurs rouge et or et à ouvrir le col de sa chemise blanche. Il aurait voulu pouvoir profiter un peu plus de la bouche de son professeur contre la sienne, mais elle allait être trop occupée à s’activer dans son cou pour satisfaire les envies du jeune homme.  
Soudain, deux mains saisirent son visage baissé et redressèrent sa tête. Les yeux d’Harry rencontrèrent ceux de son vampire où brûlait une lueur ardente. Le Survivant s’apprêta à dire un mot, mais il fut interrompu par les lèvres avides qui prirent possession des siennes. Les mains du jeune homme se crispèrent sur les épaules de Severus, sur lesquelles elles venaient de se poser.  
Il en voulait plus, il brûlait intérieurement de ce manque qui avait pris place en lui.

Severus se pencha légèrement et saisit l’arrière des cuisses de sa Source pour le remonter contre son corps. Les jambes fuselées s’enroulèrent sans attendre autour de sa taille. Le vampire retint difficilement un grognement de plaisir en sentant ce corps si près du sien et pourtant si loin.  
Il avait envie d’Harry. Maintenant. Mais il n’avait pas le temps. Ce n’était pas l’endroit non plus. Sa Source méritait mieux que son bureau.

Pressé contre lui, Severus pouvait sentir l’érection de son élève naître contre son ventre. Il n’était lui-même pas dans un meilleur état. Il fallait qu’il s’écarte un peu de sa Source avant de céder à cette envie urgente qui le poussait à vouloir prendre possession de tout l’être du jeune homme.  
Il posa donc délicatement le Gryffondor sur la surface de son bureau. Un bruit sourd se fit entendre, mais Severus ne prêta pas la moindre attention à l’objet qui venait de tomber sur le sol. C’est avec regret qu’il écarta son bassin de celui de sa Source, mais les jambes autour de lui l’empêchèrent d’aller trop loin. Cela lui convenait.

C’est presque avec violence que les deux hommes s’embrassaient, comme pour traduire ce besoin qui les habitait, cette rage de ne pouvoir aller plus loin qui les comprimait intérieurement.  
Harry eut un sursaut entre les bras de Severus avant qu’un goût de sang ne se répande entre leurs bouches. Le vampire se recula et avisa la tache carmine qui perlait sur la lèvre inférieure du jeune homme.

-Désolé, s’excusa brièvement Severus. 

Dans son violent désir de posséder sa Source, il venait de le blesser. Il fallait qu’il se calme avant de lui faire plus de mal. Mais Harry n’en avait cure et c’est avec toujours autant d’ardeur qu’il retourna vers la bouche rougie et tellement tentante de son professeur.  
Comme mues par leur propre volonté, les mains du jeune homme partirent explorer le dos du vampire en se glissant sous sa cape. Il avait envie de sentir sa peau sous la sienne.   
D’un mouvement rendu maladroit par son désir violent, Harry sortit difficilement la chemise du pantalon du vampire et glissa ses mains sous le vêtement.

Un profond soupir échappa à Severus en sentant la peau fraiche contre la sienne, brulante. Il fallait qu’il se dépêche de se nourrir avant que les choses ne dégénèrent. Sa bouche quitta rapidement sa consœur et se posa sans attendre sur le cou découvert. Avec un peu trop de brutalité à son goût, Severus planta ses crocs dans la chair offerte, mais cela ne sembla pas déplaire à sa Source qui poussa un profond soupir de contentement.

Instinctivement et malgré la volonté de Severus, leurs deux bassins se rapprochèrent de nouveau. Harry commença à onduler contre celui du vampire, mais il posa rapidement ses mains sur les hanches du jeune homme pour le stabiliser. S’ils commençaient, ils ne pourraient pas s’arrêter.  
Le Gryffondor poussa un grognement de protestation, mais ne pouvait rien faire faire contre l’emprise autour de lui.  
Pourtant, son désir ne cessait de monter à mesure que le sang s’écoulait de son cou. Il enviait un peu son professeur de pouvoir autant se contrôler dans un moment pareil alors que lui brulait d’extase.  
Mais la poigne ferme sur ses hanches et les doigts qui s’enfonçaient un peu douloureusement dans sa chair traduisaient les difficultés qu’avait le vampire à maintenir son contrôle.

Un nouveau gémissement de plaisir s’échappa des lèvres d’Harry. Ses doigts sur le dos de son professeur se crispèrent, ses ongles s’enfonçant dans la peau, mais le vampire ne sembla pas s’en soucier.  
Quand il crut qu’il allait imploser sous le désir qu’il ne pouvait pas assouvir, Severus s’écarta brutalement de lui, s’arrachant à leur étreinte pour établir une distance de sécurité entre leurs deux corps.

Les deux hommes étaient haletants. Severus avisa la petite trainée rouge qui s’étendait sur le cou de sa Source. Il n’avait pas pu terminer. Il n’avait pas pu assouvir totalement sa soif sans prendre le risque de déraper et de se laisser submerger par le désir intense qui l’habitait. Jamais encore il ne s’était senti aussi fébrile en présence de sa Source. À croire que l’éloignement forcé dont ils souffraient les rendait encore plus réceptifs à la présence de l’autre.

Une sonnerie stridente fit brusquement sursauter les deux hommes.

-Je dois y aller, déclara presque Severus alors qu’il éteignait le bruit dérangeant d’un coup de baguette.

Sa voix rendue rauque par le désir fit frissonner le jeune homme toujours assis sur le bureau. Qu’il avait envie de cet homme. Ici et maintenant.  
Dans un grognement de désespoir, il se laissa tomber en arrière contre la surface plane du bureau professoral.

Severus esquissa un mouvement hésitant, se stoppa, mais se rapprocha finalement de sa Source. Il fallait qu’il reprenne le contrôle. Ce n’était plus le moment de se laisser aller alors qu’il fallait qu’il quitte le jeune homme pour retrouver ses collègues.  
Il fit donc très attention à ne pas toucher plus que nécessaire son élève qui venait de se redresser alors qu’il l’aidait à se rendre présentable avant de quitter son bureau.  
Comme s’il sentait sa retenue, Harry se garda bien de relancer le contact, laissant à son professeur le soin de refermer sa chemise et de réajuster sa cravate.  
Severus humidifia rapidement son pouce et effaça la trainée de sang dans le cou de sa Source qui le narguait, comme pour lui rappeler ce qu’il n’avait pas le droit de toucher.  
Une fois qu’il eut terminé, il se recula de nouveau prudemment et se rhabilla à son tour, rentrant sa chemise dans son pantalon et réajustant sa cape.

-Ça va ? Demanda finalement Severus au jeune homme.

Harry regarda son professeur en penchant légèrement la tête.

-Si je dis non, ça va changer quelque chose à ton départ ? 

Severus ricana doucement.

-Non.  
-Alors oui, ça va. Enfin, ça ira mieux dans quelques minutes, mais ça va.

Harry sentit un petit frisson le parcourir en voyant le sourire fleurir sur les lèvres de son professeur. Un véritable sourire, petit, certes, à peine visible, mais qui éclairait ses traits, illuminait ses yeux. Un vrai sourire. En le voyant, Harry se rendit compte qu’il n’en avait pas vu tant que cela sur le visage de son professeur. Connaissant le caractère de l’homme, cela n’avait rien d’étonnant, mais Harry ne voulait plus que cela soit une évidence. Il voulait voir le vampire sourire plus souvent. Cela lui allait bien.

-Qu’est-ce qui est en train de te passer par la tête Harry ? Demanda Severus avec suspicion en voyant le regard de sa Source fixée sur lui.  
Le Gryffondor sembla sortir de sa torpeur en entendant cette phrase et Severus le surprit à rougir légèrement.

-Quoi ? Rien. Rien ne me passe par la tête. Tu sais bien que je n’ai rien dans la tête, c’est toi qui n’arrêtes pas de le dire. Répondit Harry d’un air taquin.

Severus sourit de nouveau, ce qui rendit Harry très fier de lui.

-Dégagez de mon bureau maintenant Potter. Enlevez cet horrible petit corps désirable de ma vue.

Harry descendit du bureau en rigolant.

-A vos ordres professeur !

Mais malgré son air nonchalant, Harry s’attarda sur les propos que venait de dire le vampire. Il le trouvait désirable. Cela n’aurait pas dû le surprendre compte tenu de leur relation, mais Harry était un peu perturbé de l’entendre dire à voix haute. Malgré lui, il avait toujours le doute que ce qu’il se passait entre leurs deux corps ne soit que le fruit de leur lien, emporté par l’action et le désir du moment.  
Mais d’entendre son professeur lui dire qu’il le désirait, cela fit comprendre à Harry que le lien ne faisait pas tout.  
Lui aussi trouvait son professeur désirable. Il n’était pas ce qu’on pouvait qualifier de beau, il devait le reconnaitre, mais il avait cette présence, cette aura qui l’entourait. Ce charme qu’Harry découvrait petit à petit.  
Il était le même Severus qu’avant cet été, le lien n’avait pas changé cela. Seulement maintenant, Harry découvrait la véritable personnalité de l’homme, des facettes cachées par le masque de froideur sur lequel il avait coutume de s’arrêter avant leur liaison.  
Et Harry appréciait ce qu’il découvrait. Le lien n’avait rien à voir avec cela. Il les avait rapprochés, les avait poussés dans les bras l’un de l’autre, leur donnait envie de recommencer et de continuer. Mais le lien n’avait pas changé leurs personnalités, il avait juste dévoilé celle de l’homme en face de lui.

-Harry ?

Le jeune homme sursauta et se rendit compte qu’il fixait de nouveau son professeur.

-Si je t’embrasse maintenant, ça va provoquer la fin du monde ?

Severus haussa un sourcil.

-Probablement. Mais tentons notre chance.

Harry sourit et se rapprocha du vampire. Il posa doucement ses mains sur ses épaules avant de joindre leurs deux bouches. Il s’écarta avant que le baiser ne s’approfondisse, mais ne put s’empêcher de revenir tout de suite après. Inconsciemment, Harry rapprocha son corps de l’homme en face de lui et commença à taquiner les lèvres du bout de sa langue.  
Severus repoussa délicatement Harry dans un grognement.

-Intenable.

Harry ne put s’empêcher d’éclater de rire devant l’air faussement dépité de son professeur.

-Aller, hors de mon bureau, je suis déjà en retard !

Harry essaya de refouler le sourire qui s’étalait sur son visage alors qu’il ouvrait la porte du bureau. Si quelqu’un le voyait sortir avec un air joyeux d’un entretien avec Snape, il allait sérieusement se questionner sur la santé mentale du Survivant.

Il sortit de la pièce avec un dernier regard pour son professeur et referma la porte. Pourtant, il ne s’éloigna que de quelques pas et se recula dans un coin éloigné des regards.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Severus sortit à son tour de son bureau et Harry le regarda partir dans la direction opposée, poussant un profond soupir d’envie.

oO0Oo

Severus entra discrètement dans la salle de réunion, mais son arrivée ne passa pas inaperçue alors que toutes les têtes se tournaient dans sa direction. Et il comprenait parfaitement les regards curieux qui lui faisaient face.  
Il était rarement en retard. À vrai dire, il n’était jamais en retard. Il aimait que ses semblables soient ponctuels et se faisait un devoir de tenir la même ligne de conduite.  
Jamais, de toutes ses années de carrière professorale il n’était arrivé en retard à une réunion. Il était même souvent dans les premiers. Alors il pouvait comprendre l’étonnement de ses collègues à le voir arriver en dernier.  
Il fit pourtant comme si de rien n’était et alla s’asseoir sur une des rares chaises libres qui entouraient la longue table en bois.  
Cette table à laquelle il s’était assis de nombreuses fois. Mais il savait qu’aujourd’hui la réunion ne concernait pas les élèves de Poudlard ou l’organisation des cours et autres activités.  
Le sujet était bien plus sérieux et préoccupant en cette fin d’après-midi.

-Bien bien, déclara Dumbledore en se levant de son siège en bout de table. Maintenant que tout le monde est présent, nous allons pouvoir commencer.

Il essayait de paraitre de bonne humeur, mais son air soucieux ne trompait personne. D’un coup d’œil circulaire, il regarda les personnes assises autour de la table. Les professeurs, les assistants, le personnel en charge du bon fonctionnement du château. Tous étaient réunis devant le directeur, attendant la suite.

-Je sais que la missive que je vous ai fait parvenir était assez concise et que vous devez vous poser des questions quant au contenu de cette réunion, mais je suppose que vous vous doutez déjà un peu de ce dont nous allons parler. Reprit Dumbledore. À notre dernière réunion, nous avons évoqué le problème survenu à cet élève de Serpentard dans le parc de l’école. Un fâcheux événement qui heureusement s’est soldé sans complications. Monsieur O’Brian s’est parfaitement remis. 

Il fit une pause, le temps de laisser ses collègues assimiler ses propos.

-Mais je pense que vous avez entendu parler de l’incident survenu en début d’après-midi. Et je suppose que vous en connaissez tous la raison.

Des vagues de chuchotement se firent entendre, mais une toux bruyante du directeur étouffa les débuts de conversations.

-Nous en avions déjà parlé lors de la dernière réunion. La magie de Poudlard est au plus bas. Les défenses qui ont dû être mises en place pendant la guerre ont fortement épuisé les réserves de la magie instaurée par les Fondateurs. Le blocage des escaliers un peu plus tôt n’en est qu’une preuve de plus. Nous savions que les pouvoirs du château diminuent petit à petit avec le temps. Comme beaucoup d’entre nous, il n’est plus tout jeune. Ajouta-t-il avec un petit sourire.

Quelques soupirs amusés lui répondirent.

-La magie qui a été utilisée pour tenir à distance les serviteurs du Mage noir de ce lieu de culture durant la guerre n’a fait qu’accélérer la chute de ce niveau de magie. C’était un mal pour un bien, certes, mais nous en subissons les conséquences à présent. Le château montre ses premiers signes de faiblesse. La magie qu’il reste n’est plus suffisante pour faire fonctionner correctement tous les mécanismes. C’est pourquoi nous allons devoir limiter l’utilisation de cette magie. La décision a déjà été prise de bloquer le flux de magie vers le ciel enchanté de la Grande Salle dès demain. Cela devrait suffire à faire repartir les escaliers mouvants. Les différentes pièces vas-et-viens du château seront également stoppées au cours de la semaine. Elles seront donc désormais inaccessibles. D’autres fonctionnalités non essentielles au fonctionnement du château seront également coupées. Nous avons déjà essayé de répertorier tous les systèmes magiques en activité avec les anciens directeurs, mais si vous vous rappelez vous-même d’un des systèmes secondaires ou si vous en êtes témoins, je vous prie de me le faire savoir. Il sera alors étudié le bien-fondé ou non de le couper. 

Dumbledore posa la main sur une pile de parchemin posée sur la table en face de lui.

-J’ai ici la liste de tous les systèmes répertoriés.

D’un coup de baguette, il en fit s’envoler un vers chaque personne présente dans la pièce.

\- Consultez-la tranquillement pour voir si vous pouvez y ajouter des items.

Severus jeta rapidement un coup d’œil sur la feuille en face de lui et haussa les sourcils de surprise en voyant la longueur de la liste. Il ne pensait pas que le château renfermait autant de mécanismes magiques.   
Il n’eut pourtant pas le temps de les étudier un à un que Dumbledore reprenait la parole.

\- Tout ceci est bien sûr fait dans le but de conserver les fonctionnalités indispensables et à faire perdurer aussi longtemps que possible la magie de Poudlard. Nous n’avons pas encore réussi à établir à quelle vitesse le château perd de la magie depuis la fin de la guerre. J’ai déjà contacté un expert sur le sujet qui étudie avec grand soin le cas de Poudlard en se basant sur les prédictions déjà établies avant la guerre. Je vous ferais parvenir ses conclusions dès que j’en aurais eu connaissance. Depuis la création de Poudlard, ce déclin était extrêmement lent, quasiment inexistant à l’échelle humaine. Mais comme vous pouvez le voir avec les différents incidents survenus, tout cela a bien changé.

Les mines sombres qui lui faisaient face ne firent que confirmer ses propos.  
Dumbledore fit claquer ses mains ensemble, comme pour ramener un peu de gaité dans cette réunion morose.

-Mais pour le moment, rien n’est encore joué. Les esprits les plus fins de notre pays sont en train de se pencher sur le sujet et nous pouvons avoir bon espoir de trouver un jour une solution et éviter la fermeture de Poudlard.

Son ton enjoué ne dupa pourtant personne.

-Mais si je vous ai réuni ici ce n’est pas seulement pour vous donner ce parchemin et vous dire tous cela, mais aussi pour vous inviter à la prudence. Il en va de soit que les élèves ne doivent pas être informés des défaillances du château. Un mouvement de panique n’est pas souhaitable. Je vous demande donc à tous d’être attentif à chaque événement impromptu et d’être là pour aider les élèves si besoin. Je reste bien sûr à votre disposition pour toutes les questions que vous pouvez avoir.

Dumbledore écarta légèrement les bras.

-Vous pouvez disposer. Dit-il dans un sourire. Nous nous revoyons au diner.

Et cette phrase marqua la fin de la réunion. Les différentes personnes se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers la sortie, parlant les uns avec les autres, commentant ce qui venait d’être dit.  
Severus suivit le mouvement, mais se garda bien d’intervenir dans les conversations autour de lui.

Malgré son comportement froid et revêche depuis qu’il était professeur. Il aimait Poudlard. C’était devenu avec les années son foyer. Il ne pouvait pas imaginer que l’école ferme un jour ses portes. Il savait pertinemment, comme beaucoup de personnes dans le monde sorcier qui s’était un tant soit peu intéressé à Poudlard, que sa magie n’était pas éternelle. Aucune magie n’était éternelle. Mais il ne pensait pas être témoin de son déclin en ces lieux. L’école devait encore avoir des centaines d’années devant elle avant de commencer à dépérir.  
Tout ceci le rendait étrangement triste et lui rappelait une nouvelle fois qu’il n’y avait pas grand-chose auxquelles il tenait. Mais Poudlard en faisait partie. Harry aussi maintenant ainsi qu’une petite poignée de personne dans ce monde. C’était peu, mais cela lui suffisait.  
Oui c’était peu, et c’est pour cela qu’il ne voulait pas perdre une de ces choses. Il ne voulait pas voir Poudlard s’éteindre. Pourtant, il n’avait aucun moyen d’intervenir sur ce qu’il se passait. Pas avec ses faibles capacités.

Les Fondateurs avaient dû s’y mettre à quatre pour construire ce lieu et utiliser toutes les ressources à leur disposition, jusqu’à leur propre vie pour faire sortir Poudlard de terre. Par-dessus tout, ils étaient les sorciers les plus puissants de leur génération. Les plus puissants de plusieurs générations même. Snape ne pouvait rien faire avec son petit niveau pour sauver ce lieu qu’il aimait et il doutait que quelqu’un puisse y faire quelque chose. Mais il espérait fortement que c’était son pessimiste persistant qui parlait et non sa raison.


	27. Chapter 27

Le moral en berne suite aux mauvaises nouvelles qu’il venait d’entendre, Severus se dirigea vers ses appartements. Il avait besoin de réfléchir à ce qu’il venait de se dire durant cette réunion, d’assimiler les choses et de se faire une raison. En tant que professeur, il se devait d’être à la disposition des élèves dans son bureau jusqu’à l’heure du dîner, mais il avait envie de se poser chez lui, dans ce lieu rassurant qui l’accueillait depuis de si nombreuses années.  
Si quelqu’un avait besoin de lui poser une question, cela pouvait bien attendre demain.

Il murmura le mot de passe donnant accès à ses appartements et s’apprêta à pousser le tableau quand une voix suspendit son geste.

-Severus.

Il se retourna rapidement pour apercevoir Harry qui venait d’apparaître au bout du couloir.  
Le jeune homme se dépêcha de rejoindre le vampire. 

En voyant quelques professeurs passer devant lui, Harry en avait déduit que leur réunion était terminée. Le jeune homme avait cherché Severus du regard sans le trouver.   
Il n’avait pas pu se résoudre à remonter dans la tour Gryffondor après son départ. Il avait envie de revoir son professeur même s’il l’avait quitté seulement quelques minutes plus tôt. Il en avait besoin. Qu’importe ce qu’étaient en train de penser ses amis devant sa longue absence, du moment qu’il passait un peu plus de temps avec Severus. Alors il l’avait attendu, caché dans l’ombre d’une alcôve pour ne pas se faire remarquer.

Alors que le couloir se vidait de nouveau, il avait pourtant dû se faire une raison. Le vampire ne reviendrait pas à son bureau. Il avait donc rapidement sorti la carte du maraudeur de son sac pour chercher du regard le petit point indiquant la présence du professeur de potions. Depuis l’incident avec Remus, la carte ne quittait plus le jeune homme de la journée. Severus avait bien failli être blessé cette dernière fois et il n’avait pas vraiment envie de courir le risque de nouveau.

Son regard chercha en premier lieu vers les appartements du vampire, endroits le plus probables pour le trouver et Harry fut ravi d’apercevoir le point noir qui se déplaçait le long d’un des couloirs du cachot. S’il se dépêchait, il pourrait peut-être le rejoindre avant qu’il n’entre dans ses appartements.  
Sans attendre, il s’était mis à courir.

Severus regarda sa Source le rejoindre. À mesure que le jeune homme avançait vers lui, la lourdeur en lui s’allégea, comme si la présence d’Harry suffisait à éclaircir son horizon. C’est même avec un petit sourire qu’il accueillit le jeune homme près de lui.

-Déjà impatient de me retrouver ? Demanda finalement Severus d’un petit ton taquin.  
-Oui. Lui répondit simplement Harry.

Instantanément, Severus retrouva son sérieux.

-Tout va bien ? Quelque chose est arrivé ?  
-On peut dire ça oui.

Une petite pointe d’inquiétude commença à surgir chez le vampire. Mais il laissa le temps au jeune homme de continuer.

-Il est arrivé que je ne peux pas continuer comme ça.

Là, Severus commença sérieusement à paniquer.

-Tu veux dire que tu… Commença le vampire avant d’être coupé.  
-Écoute Severus, je ne peux pas continuer. On ne peut pas continuer comme ça ! Se voir à la va-vite entre deux cours. Deux trois baisers, la morsure et bye bye, à la prochaine.

Harry s’accrocha avec une pointe de désespoir à la cape de son professeur.

-J’ai envie de plus, de reprendre comme c’était avant. Je ne sais pas, redonne-moi des retenues, peu importe que les gens se posent des questions, mais j’ai besoin de passer plus de temps avec toi !

Harry se sentait un peu honteux de sa complainte, mais aussi soulagé d’avoir enfin pu exprimer les sentiments qu’il retenait depuis que leurs retrouvailles rapides avaient commencé. Leurs corps exprimaient très bien leur manque quand ils se retrouvaient tous les deux mais maintenant que des mots étaient posés sur ce qu’il ressentait, le jeune homme se sentait vraiment soulagé.

Sous ses poings toujours posés contre le torse du vampire, Harry sentit le corps de l’homme se détendre. Un petit ricanement échappa de son professeur alors qu’un bras se refermait sur sa taille. Le Survivant leva avec curiosité son visage vers le sien.

-Par Merlin Harry, ça ne va pas de commencer tes phrases de manière aussi ambigüe !  
-Quoi ? Comment ça ?  
-J’ai cru que tu voulais qu’on arrête de se voir.  
-Hein ? Mais non ! Jamais !  
-Alors ne commence pas tes phrases par « je ne peux pas continuer comme ça ». 

Harry regarda son professeur, ébahi. Comment Severus avait-il pu penser qu’il voulait tout arrêter ? Comment pouvait-il même l’imaginer ? Pas après ce qu’il s’était passé dans son bureau un peu plus tôt. Avait-il toujours si peu confiance en sa Source ? Avait-il si peu confiance en lui-même ? Il ne savait pas laquelle des suppositions était juste, mais aucune des deux ne lui plaisait.

-La seule chose que je veux faire, maintenant, ce n’est pas partir, c’est de t’enlever cette cape horriblement gênante, ainsi que ta chemise et ton pantalon, ne soyons pas radin, et de t’embrasser… partout.

Comme pour ponctuer ses paroles qu’il venait d’énoncer avec autant de désir que de gêne, Harry se pressa contre son professeur et commença à embrasser doucement son cou, à portée de lèvre.   
Severus ne protesta pas et savoura seulement cette bouche entreprenante sur lui, ses mains se posant sur les épaules de sa Source.

-Tant de mots osés dans une si jolie bouche. Rentre plutôt dans mes appartements avant que quelqu’un ne nous voie.

Mais Harry ne bougea pas d’un centimètre, continuant à parcourir la peau offerte. Severus profita donc de ses mains posées sur le jeune homme pour le pousser vers l’ouverture de ses appartements. Harry trébucha, mais se rattrapa au vampire en rigolant.

-Tu n’es vraiment pas aidant Harry.  
-Je sais.

Severus laissa échapper un soupir amusé en refermant le tableau derrière eux. 

-Tu n’as jamais été aussi entreprenant. Pas que ça me déplaise, loin de là. Constata Severus.

Toujours agrippé à sa cape, Harry redressa la tête et regarda son professeur avec un faux air de reproche alors que ses joues rosissaient légèrement.

-Il ne fallait pas me laisser dans l’état dans lequel j’étais tout à l’heure.

Severus apprécia un moment la vue de sa Source si demandeuse. Le temps qu’avait duré sa réunion n’avait visiblement pas suffi à complètement faire retomber le désir latent chez le jeune homme. Et ce corps chaud et impatient contre le sien raviva sans mal le sien. Ce sevrage forcé qu’ils avaient eu l’un de l’autre ces derniers jours n’avait fait qu’exacerber ce besoin qu’ils avaient l’un envers l’autre.  
C’est pourquoi Severus ne résista pas plus longtemps à ce corps sous ses mains. D’une main ferme posée sous le menton du jeune homme, il redressa son visage et l’amena à ses lèvres. Harry entrouvrit la bouche, mais Severus ne répondit pas à sa demande implicite. Il préféra parcourir le contour de ses lèvres du bout de sa langue, redécouvrant sans s’en lasser la douceur de sa peau.  
La propre langue d’Harry apparut dans l’ouverture, mais le vampire esquiva une nouvelle fois en déviant sa bouche pour aller explorer la mâchoire du jeune homme. Ses lèvres dessinèrent le contour arrondi avant que ses dents ne viennent mordiller le lobe de son oreille.  
Harry poussa un grognement, mélange de frustration de ne pas avoir ce qu’il demandait et de plaisir d’avoir ce qu’il ne demandait pas.

Severus descendit sur la courbe de son cou, laissant une marque brûlante après le passage de sa langue humide sur la peau offerte. Il s’y attarda un petit moment, le temps pour ses mains de déboutonner à l’aveugle la chemise du jeune homme et de dénouer la cravate gênante. Une fois le chemin libéré, ses lèvres poursuivirent leur route le long du corps de sa Source.  
Harry laissa échapper un petit feulement de plaisir alors que les dents du vampire venaient effleurer un de ses mamelons. Ses doigts se crispèrent dans les cheveux de Severus, seule prise accessible sous l’impulsion pressante du plaisir qui montait en lui.

Les muscles de son abdomen se contractèrent alors que la bouche demandeuse s’aventurait sur ce terrain sensible. De sa langue, Severus parcourait chaque creux, chaque délié qui se présentait sous ses lèvres, le désir montant peu à peu en lui à mesure qu’il procurait du plaisir au jeune homme. Entendre les petits soupirs de son élève était le meilleur aphrodisiaque qui pouvait exister.

Les genoux posés à terre, le vampire s’attela doucement à défaire le pantalon d’Harry, bouton par bouton, avec une lenteur calculée qui fit grogner le jeune homme de frustration.  
Il continua ses caresses sur le ventre devant lui alors que ses mains descendaient avec délicatesse le vêtement. Harry l’enjamba pour s’en libérer. Une fois l’érection dévoilée, toujours dans sa prison de tissu que formait le caleçon, Severus s’aventura enfin vers l’endroit que désirait tant le jeune homme.

Le vampire passa une langue avide sur la longueur de son membre dur à travers le sous-vêtement, provoquant un profond gémissement à son propriétaire.  
Severus déposa quelques baisers sur cette zone si sensible avant que ses mains ne s’emparent de l’élastique du caleçon pour le faire descendre à son tour contre les jambes de son élève. Il regarda avec avidité l’érection se libérer et pointer vers lui. Il releva la tête et croisa le regard d’Harry posé sur lui, une lueur de pur désir illuminant ses pupilles.  
Et sans le quitter des yeux, Severus posa sa langue humide sur la tête de son membre. Harry fut obligé de rompre le contact visuel alors que ses yeux se fermaient sous l’extase et que sa tête partait instinctivement vers l’arrière dans un gémissement de plaisir incontrôlé.

Satisfait de son effet, Severus s’attela à faire honneur à ce premier attouchement en continuant ses stimulations sur le membre tendu devant lui. Sa langue en parcourut lentement la longueur, savourant chaque son qui sortait de la gorge du jeune homme au-dessus du lui. Et sans prévenir, ses lèvres se refermèrent autour de lui, l’enveloppant d’une chaleur et d’une moiteur tant attendues.  
Les doigts d’Harry se crispèrent involontairement dans les cheveux de Severus, mais celui-ci ne s’en plaint pas. Son être n’était plus que gémissements et petits cris de plaisir à mesure que le vampire s’activait sur lui, traçant et retraçant la forme de son sexe de sa bouche, le savourant de sa langue.

Alors que le plaisir le submergeait sans redescendre, Harry essaya d’écarter le visage du vampire d’une poigne un peu faible, mais celui-ci ne daigna pas bouger de sa position.

-Je… Haleta-t-il. Severus, stop, je vais…

Il n’eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que l’extase l’ensevelit et qu’il se déversa sans retenue entre les lèvres toujours autour de lui. Alors qu’un long gémissement se faisait entendre, Harry continua à crisper ses doigts sur la tête de son professeur, ne sachant pas vraiment s’il essayait toujours d’éloigner l’homme ou s’il cherchait au contraire à l’empêcher de partir.  
Mais Severus ne s’en soucia pas alors tandis qu’il continuait d’accompagner les derniers spasmes de plaisir qui agitait le jeune homme.  
Lentement, il écarta sa bouche du membre de son élève et se redressa pour lui faire face. Les yeux à demi-fermés, Harry le regardait, un masque de plaisir comblé peint sur le visage. Severus passa un bras autour de sa taille dénudée, autant pour soutenir le jeune homme que pour le rapprocher de lui. Il se pencha vers ses lèvres avant d’hésiter et de suspendre son geste. Mais Harry saisit la nuque du vampire et posa sa bouche sur la sienne. Leurs langues se trouvèrent enfin avec joie. Si Harry était rebuté de sentir le gout de sa semence dans sa bouche, il n’en montra rien et Severus prit plaisir à approfondir le baiser.

Se penchant légèrement, il saisit les cuisses de sa Source et les remonta contre sa taille, obligeant le jeune homme à saisir son cou d’une main pour ne pas tomber en arrière. Continuant à s’embrasser, Severus les emmena vers sa chambre avant de laisser tomber le jeune homme sur le lit sans délicatesse. Harry rigola doucement en se reculant un peu sur le matelas, ses yeux ne quittant pas l’homme toujours debout en face de lui.

La vue de sa Source sur son lit ne fit qu’exacerber encore un peu plus le désir qui habitait toujours le vampire. La chemise ouverte, dévoilant un torse sur lequel reposait une cravate à moitié dénouée, les jambes légèrement écartées et le sexe dévoilé à demi redressé, Harry était l’image même de la luxure.  
Severus poussa un petit grognement approbateur avant de se débarrasser rapidement de sa cape pour s’attaquer à sa chemise. Il n’eut le temps de défaire que deux boutons avant que ses mains ne fussent rapidement remplacées de force par celles d’Harry qui n’avait pas pu se retenir de venir participer au déshabillage de son professeur. Severus voulut l’aider pour aller plus vite, mais ses mains furent repoussées sans cérémonie. Il laissa donc son élève s’occuper de ses vêtements, pestant intérieurement contre la lenteur du jeune homme qui retardait encore un peu plus le moment où il pourrait enfin sentir son corps nu contre le sien.  
Les mains sur lui glissèrent sur ses épaules pour en enlever la chemise avant de continuer leur chemin sur les bras qui se dévoilaient petit à petit. Arrivé aux poignets, Harry saisit une des mains du vampire et la porta à ses lèvres, déposant de légers baisers sur la paume offerte. Ses yeux plongés dans ceux de son vis-à-vis, il mordilla la chair pulpeuse avant de laisser la main retomber pour aller s’attaquer au pantalon noir. À travers la fermeture éclaire baissée, Harry vint caresser la bosse qui déformait le caleçon noir. Severus retint un grognement, mais facilita l’accès à son érection en se débarrassant lui-même de son pantalon. Harry vint se presser contre le corps de son professeur, sa main flattant toujours le sexe durci de sa paume.  
De son autre main, il saisit la nuque de Severus et vint prendre possession des lèvres attrayantes avec envie. Le baiser se fit profond, mais lent, suivant chaque mouvement de la main sur le vampire.  
Avec témérité, celle-ci se glissa enfin sous la surface du sous-vêtement pour venir enserrer l’érection tendue entre ses doigts. Harry amorça de lent vas et viens, gardant toujours un rythme calme comme pour laisser à son professeur le temps de savourer chaque contact, chaque friction sur son membre.  
Le jeune homme quitta enfin la bouche du vampire et commença à se baisser. À genoux devant l’homme, il fit descendre avec hésitation le caleçon, libérant le sexe tendu de ses entraves.  
Il ne put s’empêcher de sentir le rouge lui monter aux joues alors qu’il faisait face à cette partie si intime de son professeur. Il sentait le regard de l’homme posé sur lui, mais n’osa pas relever la tête. Il ne savait pas ce qui était le plus gênant, regarder son professeur alors qu’il se trouvait dans cette position ou fixer son membre tendu face à lui.  
Harry avala difficilement sa salive, mais hésita toujours à approcher sa bouche. Alors qu’il restait toujours statique à regarder le sexe du vampire, une main se posa sur son crâne, le repoussant un peu vers l’arrière.  
Harry redressa finalement la tête pour regarder avec interrogation l’homme au-dessus de lui en rougissant.

-Une autre fois peut être Harry. Murmura Severus comme s’il avait peur de l’effaroucher à parler trop fort. Il vaut mieux qu’on en reste là sinon je pense que je ne vais pas résister très longtemps.

Et d’un petit geste, Severus encouragea le gryffondor à se redresser. Il ne savait pas si son professeur disait vrai ou s’il avait juste ressenti son hésitation à passer ce cap des caresses, mais il lui en fut reconnaissant. Il devait avouer qu’il ne se sentait pas vraiment prêt à sentir un sexe masculin dans sa bouche. Il voulait pourtant rendre la pareille à son professeur après le plaisir qu’il lui avait procuré un peu plus tôt avec sa bouche. Mais il n’était pas prêt et il avait l’impression que son professeur l’avait compris.

Severus posa sa main sur la joue de sa Source et l’embrassa doucement.

-Une autre fois. Quand tu seras prêt.

Il avait compris.   
Comme pour le remercier de sa compréhension envers ses hésitations, Harry approfondit le baiser alors que sa main retournait flatter le sexe du vampire. Il n’avait aucun souci à faire cela.

Doucement, Harry se sentit poussé vers l’arrière jusqu’à ce que le creux de ses genoux cogne contre le bord du lit et qu’il s’y laisse tomber. Sa main sur la nuque de Severus, il entraina l’homme avec lui alors qu’il se reculait sur le matelas. S’en attendre, le corps du vampire vint épouser le sien en le plaquant contre les draps.

Un profond gémissement d’extase retentit dans la chambre quand leurs deux membres sensibles entrèrent en contact. Sans attendre, Severus écarta un peu plus les jambes sous lui avant de saisir les cuisses de sa Source pour les remonter contre sa taille, accentuant le contact entre leurs deux bassins. Sous lui, il sentit Harry commencer à se mouvoir. D’une poussée, ses mains toujours sur les jambes du jeune homme, Severus inversa leurs positions. Il avait envie de voir le corps du jeune homme contre le sien, voir leurs deux sexes en contact l’un avec l’autre.

Harry laissa échapper un petit cri de surprise et dut se retenir de ses deux mains sur le torse du vampire pour ne pas s’écraser lamentablement sur l’homme en dessous de lui. Il sentit la poitrine du vampire se soulever et s’abaisser sous ses mains, sa respiration s’accélérant un peu alors que les yeux noirs parcouraient son corps maintenant dévoilé.  
Harry rougit une nouvelle fois de gêne sous cette inspection impudique, mais se força à se redresser, exposant totalement son corps au regard de son professeur. Assis sur le haut des cuisses fermes sous lui, ses mains parcourant lentement le ventre de l’homme. Il sentit les muscles se contracter à chaque passage de ses doigts.   
Le regard appréciateur et chargé de désir qui le fixait toujours encouragea Harry à reprendre ses mouvements. Son propre membre reprenait peu à peu vie. Dans une poussée qu’il trouva maladroite, il fit bouger ses hanches, stimulant de nouveau leurs deux érections.

Après avoir enlevé la chemise et la cravate de son élève qui obstruait la vision de ce corps parfait au-dessus de lui, les mains de Severus parcoururent avec langueur les cuisses de sa Source, s’approchant parfois de leurs deux sexes sans jamais les toucher. Alors que des soupirs de plaisir emplissaient de plus en plus souvent la chambre, le vampire aventura ses mains sur les fesses de sa Source. Avec lenteur, il insinua ses doigts entre les deux globes rebondis qui bougeaient d’avant en arrière à chaque mouvement du jeune homme au-dessus de lui.  
Quand le bout de son index vint tracer le contour de son intimité, Harry se figea soudainement, la respiration bloquée et Severus s’arrêta rapidement.

Leurs regards plongés l’un dans l’autre, il surveilla le moindre signe négatif de la part du jeune homme. Mais ne percevant aucun message de protestation, le vampire reprit son geste.  
Toujours attentif aux réactions du gryffondor, il introduisit doucement le bout de son doigt entre les chairs contractées avant de le faire ressortir avec la même rapidité.

Concentré sur cette nouvelle sensation, Harry ne surprit pas tout de suite le regard interrogateur de Severus posé sur lui. Ce n’est que quand une main se posa sur sa nuque pour abaisser ses lèvres vers celles de l’homme sous lui qu’il reporta son attention sur le visage du vampire. Harry sentit ses joues le brûler rapidement en réalisant vraiment ce que ce dernier venait de faire sur son corps et s’empressa de l’embrasser pour cacher son visage.

Quand il sentit de nouveau le doigt inquisiteur se presser contre son intimité, comme pour en demander une nouvelle fois l’entrée, Harry se redressa et hocha timidement la tête.

Severus se détendit perceptiblement et Harry réalisa alors que son professeur se souciait vraiment de recevoir son approbation pour cette nouvelle étape qui arrivait entre eux.

-Peux-tu attraper la petite fiole dans le tiroir de la table de nuit ? Demanda doucement le vampire, comme pour ne pas l’effrayer.

Harry haussa un sourcil interrogateur, mais se pencha malgré tout sur le côté et étendit son corps au maximum pour atteindre le tiroir, ne voulant pas détacher son bassin de celui de l’homme sous lui. Une main parcourait doucement ses fesses alors qu’il farfouillait dans le tiroir. Quand il mit finalement la main sur la fiole, il se redressa rapidement pour venir de nouveau faire face à son professeur et lui tendit le flacon.

-C’est pour quoi ?

Severus haussa un sourcil, amusé. Harry rougit brusquement en trouvant lui-même la réponse à sa question.

-Oh…  
-Oui.

Le jeune homme regarda le vampire déboucher le flacon.   
Savoir que son professeur gardait une fiole de lubrifiant dans sa table de nuit intrigua autant qu’excita Harry. Il n’avait jamais pensé à son professeur, seul dans son lit, en train de se donner du plaisir, mais après tout, il était un homme. Cela ne devrait pas le surprendre autant.

Les doigts maintenant humides qui se posèrent entre ses fesses détournèrent brusquement Harry de l’image qu’il se faisait de son professeur en train de se caresser.  
Le désir qui avait commencé à monter en lui à cette pensée fut soudain stoppé quand un des doigts de l’homme pénétra une nouvelle fois son intimité, plus en profondeur cette fois-ci.  
Il n’osa pas bouger malgré son inconfort, de peur de forcer les choses, préférant laisser le vampire maître de la situation.

Alors que ce doigt entrait de plus en plus profondément en lui, l’autre main de l’homme parcourait lentement son corps, passant sur son ventre, caressant son torse.  
La sensation était plus étrange que désagréable, mais elle laissait Harry perplexe.

-Détends-toi Harry, ne pense pas. Chuchota Severus.

Le jeune homme essaya de suivre ses paroles, mais ne pouvait s’empêcher de penser à ce que tout cela impliquait pour la suite. Il en avait envie, mais en avait tout autant peur.   
Il essaya malgré tout de laisser les choses se passer. Severus ne l’avait jamais forcé à rien concernant leur relation. Il était presque certain que s’il voulait stopper les choses, s’il sentait qu’il n’était finalement pas prêt, son professeur suivrait. Cette pensée l’aida finalement à se détendre un peu, peut être aidé aussi par ce doigt en lui qui allait et venait entre ses chairs avec facilité.  
Son regard croisa de nouveau celui de son professeur et y resta accroché. Il sentit alors un deuxième doigt se frayer un chemin en lui, rejoignant très lentement son conjoint.  
Une grimace de douleur traversa le visage d’Harry et Severus ralentit immédiatement. Rapidement, il saisit le membre de son élève de sa main libre et le caressa doucement pour essayer d’atténuer la douleur qu’il ressentait.  
En le sentant se détendre petit à petit autour de lui, Severus reprit lentement l’avancée de ses doigts. Une fois enfoui aussi loin qu’il le pouvait compte tenu de sa position, il se stoppa et attendit, continuant sans retenue ses mouvements autour du sexe de son élève.  
La respiration d’Harry était rapide, mais Severus discerna assez nettement le passage entre les soupirs de douleur et ceux de plaisir. Le jeune homme commença à bouger timidement le bassin, plus pour venir à la rencontre de cette main autour de lui que de ces doigts en lui, mais du moment que le plaisir reprenait place et qu’il s’habituait à cette présence entre ses fesses, Severus ne s’en soucia pas.  
Avant qu’Harry ne parte trop loin dans son plaisir, il présenta un troisième doigt à l’entrée du jeune homme. Celui-ci cessa immédiatement tout mouvement et ses soupirs de plaisir furent de nouveau remplacés par des gémissements de douleur. La main du vampire s’activait toujours autour de lui, mais cela ne suffisait plus.

Les deux poings crispés sur le torse du vampire, le corps légèrement penché en avant, Harry haletait mais ne demanda pas à l’homme de se retirer. Severus se redressa autant qu’il le put compte tenu de ses mains occupées et posa ses lèvres sur celles du jeune homme au-dessus. Harry essaya de répondre au baiser, mais n’arrivait pas à détourner son attention de la douleur qui pulsait à cause de cette intrusion en lui. Pourtant il sentait bien que celle-ci refluait petit à petit à mesure que les secondes passaient.  
Il se força donc à supporter cette souffrance encore un peu jusqu’à ce que finalement, le plaisir se faufile de nouveau en lui. Ces doigts qui écartaient ses chairs étaient toujours inconfortables, mais plus insupportables. Il répondit alors pleinement au baiser de son professeur.

Les trois doigts en lui commencèrent à bouger lentement, mais Harry n’eut pas aussi mal qu’il le redoutait et assez rapidement, la sensation devint même plutôt agréable.  
Il profita donc de cette nouvelle et encore inconnue source de plaisir jusqu’à ce qu’elle lui soit brutalement retirée alors que Severus éloignait sa main de son entrée.  
Harry poussa un petit grognement de protestation, mais se tut rapidement en réalisant ce qui allait suivre.

Attentif aux moindres réactions du jeune homme, Severus fit descendre son élève de son bassin et le força à s’allonger sur le lit. Il s’en voulait d’avoir fait souffrir sa Source, mais savait que c’était une étape indispensable à ce qui allait suivre. La douleur avant le plaisir.  
Délicatement, il caressa la joue d’Harry dont les yeux étaient remplis d’appréhension et se positionna au-dessus de lui.

-Harry, ne te force pas si tu ne veux pas. On peut très bien en rester là si tu le souhaites.

Severus ne le souhaitait pas, pour sa part, mais ne voulait pas que le jeune homme regrette cet acte qu’il avait tellement envie d’accomplir avec sa Source.

Incertain du son qui allait sortir de sa gorge, Harry se contenta de hocher la tête. Il avait un peu peur, mais en avait envie. Et il savait que son professeur serait doux. Il venait de le montrer en le préparant.  
Severus lui sourit doucement et le jeune homme se détendit un peu.  
Avec attention, le vampire passa ses bras derrière les genoux de son élève pour surélever ses jambes. Il les bloqua de son corps et positionna son bassin contre les fesses d’Harry et, les yeux plongés dans ceux de son vis-à-vis, il se présenta à l’entrée dévoilée.  
Il entendit la respiration du jeune homme s’accélérer et ses yeux se fermer, comme pour échapper à ce qui allait suivre.  
Severus saisit la main de sa Source de la sienne et entrecroisa leurs doigts. Harry lui répondit en crispant les siens, se raccrochant à ce point de contact alors que son professeur commençait à pousser doucement contre son intimité.

Le jeune homme ne put s’empêcher d’haleter de douleur alors que le vampire se frayait lentement un chemin en lui. C’était beaucoup plus imposant que seulement des doigts.  
Sa main se crispa encore un peu plus sur celle de Severus alors que l’autre vint s’agripper l’épaule de son professeur. Ses ongles s’enfoncèrent dans la peau sous lui.

Severus ne s’en formalisa pas, trop concentré sur l’expression de sa Source. La douleur qu’il ressentait faisait écho en lui à travers leur lien, mais si le jeune homme ne lui demandait pas de se retirer, il continuerait. Les chairs étroites qui l’enserraient mettaient à mal la maîtrise qu’il avait de lui-même, mais il se força à garder des mouvements lents alors qu’il continuait à s’enfouir lentement dans sa Source.

Quand Severus se stoppa enfin, Harry relâcha brutalement sa respiration qu’il n’avait pas eu conscience de retenir. Les deux hommes restèrent quelques instants immobiles, laissant le temps au jeune homme de s’habituer à la présence en lui. La douleur commença à refluer un peu. Harry essaya de bouger doucement le bassin et Severus prit ce mouvement comme un signe de départ.  
Avec attention, il commença à se retirer avant de revenir. Le jeune homme grimaça sous lui.   
Le vampire se pencha et vint déposer ses lèvres sur celles entrouvertes qui lui faisait face. Harry lui répondit maladroitement, essayant de se focaliser sur ce baiser plutôt que sur ses chairs écartées dans lesquelles bougeait son professeur.  
Les mouvements étaient lents et mesurés. Severus saisit le membre à demi dressé du jeune homme et commença à le caresser, copiant les mouvements de sa main sur ceux de son bassin.  
Harry se tortilla légèrement, comme pour s’installer plus confortablement contre le matelas et osa un petit mouvement de ses hanches.  
Le vampire poussa un grognement et le gryffondor recommença, juste pour le plaisir d’entendre à nouveau ce son. La douleur n’était maintenant plus qu’une vague pulsation, lentement remplacée par le plaisir occasionné par les caresses sur son érection.

Harry essaya comme il put d’accompagner les mouvements de Severus en lui, mais il se sentait maladroit. Pourtant, le vampire accéléra perceptiblement le rythme de ses allers et venues, encouragé par les discrets soupirs qui échappaient à sa Source.  
Assez rapidement, le plaisir d’Harry se fit plus sonore à mesure que cette main sur lui s’activait et que son professeur se mouvait en lui.  
Severus bougeait maintenant à un rythme rapide, ralentissant de temps en temps pour mieux repartir ensuite.   
Le vampire se pencha et vint capturer les lèvres de son élève, sa langue s’enfouissant dans sa bouche sans retenue. Un cri de plaisir échappa à Harry alors que l’angle de pénétration venait de changer, accentuant le plaisir qui pulsait dans le jeune homme. Les gémissements d’Harry étaient étouffés par le baiser, mais les grognements de plaisir de Severus vinrent prendre le relais. Ses mouvements se faisaient plus erratiques, perdant leur régularité pour une folie plus dévastatrice encore. Le baiser fut rompu alors qu’Harry rejetait la tête en arrière, un long cri se faisant entendre. Face au cou offert devant lui, Severus ne résista pas et vint plonger ses dents dans la chair tendre.  
Harry eut un brusque soubresaut de plaisir et se déversa sans retenue dans la main de son professeur toujours autour de son membre.  
La bouche contre le cou du jeune homme ne s’écarta pas pour autant et continua à puiser un peu de sang.  
Harry essaya de continuer à accompagner les mouvements puissants en lui, mais son corps affaibli par sa récente jouissance avait du mal à suivre le rythme.  
Severus relâcha finalement le sexe de sa Source alors que ses deux mains saisissaient ses hanches, empêchant le bassin sous lui de bouger. Harry resta donc immobile, savourant la langueur qui s’installait alors que le sexe en lui entrait et sortait avec rapidité.  
Le vampire redressa brutalement la tête, arrachant ses dents du cou de sa Source, et se redressa vivement.  
Les yeux fixés sur le visage déformé par le plaisir, Harry regarda Severus jouir en lui, un long grognement retenu se faisant entendre. Il effectua deux nouvelles poussées avant de s’écrouler sur sa Source. Le jeune homme accueillit volontiers son professeur entre ses bras alors que celui-ci enfouissait son visage dans le creux de l’épaule sous sa tête.

Leurs deux cœurs battaient frénétiquement alors qu’ils reprenaient difficilement leur souffle.  
Severus bougea légèrement et se retira de l’intimité de sa Source qui poussa un petit grognement. Le vampire essaya de bouger pour libérer le corps du jeune homme, mais Harry le retint de ses bras enroulés autour de ses épaules. Il aimait sentir le corps chaud au-dessus du sien, ce poids réconfortant qui le plaquait contre le matelas. Severus ne chercha pas à résister et savoura l’étreinte du jeune homme autour de lui.

-Tu vas bien ?

Les paroles étaient étouffées par la bouche du vampire contre le cou de sa Source, mais Harry les comprit malgré tout. Il ne put s’empêcher de rigoler doucement.

-Plutôt pas mal oui. Un léger sourire étirait ses lèvres. C’était… Wahou !

Severus ricana à son tour et ne put s’empêcher bêtement de se sentir fier d’avoir réussi à faire jouir Harry pour sa première fois. La morsure avait certes aidé, mais il aurait été bête de ne pas profiter des avantages mis à sa disposition.  
Une douce langueur s’installait peu à peu en lui. La sensation alors qu’ils faisaient l’amour avait été incroyable. D’enfin s’unir charnellement avec sa Source, jamais il n’avait ressenti un plaisir aussi intense. Il avait craint de ne pas réussir à procurer suffisamment de plaisir au jeune homme, les premières fois n’étaient jamais très réussies, mais celle-ci avait été étonnamment réceptive. Severus en ressentait une joie immense.

Délicatement, il posa un baiser sur la peau accessible à ses lèvres sans avoir à bouger. Il pourrait rester dans cette position, enfoui dans les bras de sa Source, tout le reste de sa vie. Son poids n’avait d’ailleurs pas l’air de déranger le jeune homme alors qu’il entendait sa respiration ralentir petit à petit.  
Lentement, il entendit son élève plonger dans le sommeil. Severus sourit doucement et ferma à son tour les yeux. Si sa présence ne dérangeait pas Harry, ce n’est pas lui qui allait bouger.


	28. Chapter 28

Harry poussa un petit grognement et souleva difficilement les paupières. Il roula lentement sur le côté et frissonna en sentant la fraicheur des draps contre sa peau nue. Les yeux encore un peu embués de sommeil, il fixa la place vide à côté de lui. Il était seul dans le lit. Le lit de Severus. Nu.  
Un sourire imbécile lui monta doucement aux lèvres. Il avait couché avec son professeur. Et cela avait été plutôt pas mal. Plutôt bien même si on occultait la douleur du début.

Il n’était plus puceau. Il fallait qu’il le dise à Ron ! Ou pas… Probablement pas non. En tout cas, ne surtout pas lui dire qu’il avait perdu sa virginité avec Severus. 

Il avait couché avec Severus !

Harry se roula dans le lit et se retrouva sur le ventre, le visage enfoui dans les oreillers pour étouffer le rire niais qu’il n’arrivait pas à retenir. Ok, il fallait qu’il se calme et qu’il parte à la recherche de Severus et de ses vêtements. Pas forcément dans cet ordre. 

Le jeune homme roula donc jusqu’au bord de lit et s’assit avec lassitude, la totalité des muscles de son corps criant sous la torture.  
À peine fut-il assis qu’il s’empressa de se rallonger. Ah oui, ces muscles-là aussi…

Avec précaution et un manque total de grâce, Harry se mit laborieusement debout, subitement heureux que Severus ait quitté le lit. Il n’avait pas besoin d’avoir un témoin à ce spectacle lamentable.

Nu comme un ver et frissonnant sous la fraicheur de la pièce, Harry chercha du regard le moindre bout de tissu susceptible de cacher sa nudité. Mais le sens de l’ordre de Severus n’avait rien laissé trainer. Il s’apprêta donc à s’enrouler dans les draps, ne voulant pas se permettre de fouiller dans le placard du vampire, quand il remarqua enfin le tas de vêtements pliés soigneusement sur le coin du lit. Ses vêtements. Un sourire attendri traversa son visage devant l’attention dont avait fait preuve son professeur. Harry s’empressa de s’habiller avant de sortir de la chambre. 

À peine entra-t-il dans la pièce principale que son regard se porta automatiquement vers le bureau professoral. Et sans erreur, il y trouva Severus assis, une plume suspendue au-dessus d’un parchemin alors que son professeur suivait des yeux son entrée.

Harry se fit violence pour ne pas rougir devant le regard pénétrant de l’homme. Il n’était pas certain du résultat, mais préféra penser qu’il avait réussi. Il ne pensait pas que revoir Severus après leurs ébats lui ferait cet effet. Une profonde gêne mêlée à du désir. La gêne de ce qu’il avait fait de son corps, mais l’envie de recommencer.  
Pourtant il essaya vaillamment de cacher ses sentiments, voulant adopter une attitude confiante et sereine alors que son professeur continuait de le suivre des yeux.

Il ne savait pas ce que Severus avait pensé de leur première fois ensemble. Est-ce qu’il l’avait trouvé... compétent ? Enfin, aussi compétent que pouvait l’être quelqu’un sans aucune expérience. Ou est-ce qu’il l’avait trouvé consternant et ce regard posé sur lui signifiait plutôt “comment oses-tu te montrer devant moi après une si piètre performance“ ?

Mais le doute complet habitait le jeune homme. Par défaut, il essaya d’adopter une attitude assurée et alla s’asseoir sur le canapé. Mais à peine ses fesses touchèrent-elles les coussins qu’Harry se redressa vivement. Cette fois-ci aucune volonté au monde n’aurait pu empêcher le rouge de lui monter aux joues.  
Un petit ricanement se fit entendre à l’autre bout de la pièce. Harry tourna vivement la tête, prêt à fusiller Severus du regard. C’était de sa faute s’il avait aussi mal à cet endroit, il n’avait pas le droit de rire de sa souffrance !

Mais à peine fit-il face à son professeur qu’il abandonna l’idée de le réprimander. Si ce n’était pas Severus Snape en face de lui, il aurait juré jurerait voir de la tendresse dans ses yeux.

Un petit sourire au coin des lèvres, le vampire poussa du bout de l’index un flacon rempli d’un liquide bleuâtre.

-Potion antidouleur.

Harry grommela pour la forme, mais se dirigea malgré tout vers le bureau. Il saisit sans attendre le flacon et en avala le contenu. Toujours le même goût acre. Mais le plus perturbant ce n’était pas la saveur de cette potion, mais plutôt le fait qu’il la connaissait par cœur. Il avait vraiment passé trop de temps à l’infirmerie ces dernières années.

Une fois vide, il reposa le flacon un peu brutalement sur la surface en bois.

-C’est de ta faute si je dois prendre cette potion.  
-Totalement. Approuva Severus.  
-Hé ! Tu pourrais au moins t’excuser ! protesta Harry devant ce petit sourire maintenant irritant.  
-M’excuser ? Pour avoir fait ce que j’ai fait ? Jamais. 

Harry ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun son n’en sortit. Effectivement, il n’avait pas vraiment envie que le vampire s’excuse pour avoir couché avec lui.  
Devant ce signe d’abdication, Severus se leva finalement de son siège et contourna son bureau. À peine fut-il arrivé près du jeune homme qu’il saisit son menton entre ses mains et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

-Je ne m’excuserai jamais pour avoir fait l’amour avec toi Harry. 

La voix tendre et un peu sensuelle de son professeur fit rosir les lèvres du jeune homme. Mais pas de gêne.  
Severus s’écarta finalement de son élève et le retourna en direction du canapé.

-Va t’asseoir maintenant, la potion devrait avoir fait effet.

Et sans un avertissement, il lui donna une petite tape sur les fesses. Harry se retourna, essayant d’adopter une attitude outrée devant tant de familiarité avec ses fesses, mais échoua lamentablement à cacher son sourire.

C’est avec hésitation que le jeune homme retenta de s’asseoir sur le canapé, mais cette fois-ci aucune douleur ne se fit sentir. C’est donc avec un soupir de soulagement difficilement retenu qu’il s’avachit dans les coussins. Il n’eut à attendre que quelques minutes avant que Severus ne le rejoigne.

Harry hésita un instant avant de se laisser doucement tomber sur le côté pour venir poser sa tête sur les cuisses du vampire. Il n’était pas vraiment sûr de la réaction de l’homme. Même s’ils avaient été plus qu’intimes, Il ne savait pas comment ce geste allait être reçu. Il n’était pas sûr de la manière dont ce geste allait être reçu. Pourtant, le maître des potions ne dit rien. Harry se détendit donc quelque peu et passa ses jambes au-dessus de l’accoudoir du canapé.  
Doucement, le jeune homme ferma les yeux, savourant la présence du vampire à ses côtés, se souvenant des gestes tendres et délicats qu’il avait eus envers lui un peu plus tôt alors qu’il allait pour la première fois faire l’amour avec quelqu’un.  
Il fut sorti de ses pensées par une main chaude qui se posa sur son torse. Harry ouvrit les yeux et avisa les doigts longs et fins posés sur lui.

-Est-ce que…est-ce que j’étais… bien, tout à l’heure ?

À peine Harry dit-il ces paroles que son cœur s’affola violemment. Non, mais qu’est-ce qu’il lui prenait de poser ce genre de question ?! 

-Oublie ! Oublie ce que je viens de demander. Je n’ai même rien dit d’ailleurs, tiens ! Oublie !

La main sur sa poitrine remonta vers son menton avant de le saisir et relever délicatement la tête du jeune homme. Harry n’eut d’autres choix que de croiser le regard de Severus.

-Tu as été parfait Harry.

Les joues du jeune homme le brûlaient et il détourna les yeux avec gêne. Avec gêne, mais aussi avec un peu de satisfaction.

-Ce n’est pas la peine de dire ça juste pour flatter mon ego. Répondit néanmoins le Gryffondor.

Severus laissa échapper un petit ricanement.

-Sérieusement Harry, je pense que tu me connais suffisamment pour savoir que je ne suis pas du genre à faire des compliments injustifiés. Si j’avais voulu te faire savoir que tu avais besoin de peaufiner ta technique, je te l’aurai dit.

Certes, Harry pouvait lui accorder ce point. Severus pensait donc vraiment qu’il avait été parfait ? De quoi flatter la virilité de tout homme. Et il ne faisait pas exception.

-Tu veux bien être mon cobaye ? Que je peaufine ma technique sur toi ? Demanda Harry d’un petit ton taquin.

Severus poussa un soupir faussement accablé.

-Il faut bien que quelqu’un se dévoue.

Si Harry devait s’exercer sur quelqu’un, ce serait lui et personne d’autre. Le jeune homme était sien.  
Mais la question ne se posait pas, sa Source s’était montrée plus que compétente du point de vue de Severus.

Les doigts du vampire sur le menton du jeune homme relâchèrent doucement la pression et partirent à l’exploration de son cou. Ils s’arrêtèrent sur les traces de la morsure infligée un peu plus tôt, en traçant délicatement le contour.

-Severus ? Hasarda le Gryffondor.  
-Oui  
-Je peux te poser une question personnelle ?

Harry sentit le vampire se tendre perceptiblement sous lui.

-Mais tu n’es pas obligé d’y répondre si tu ne veux pas. S’empressa-t-il d’ajouter.

Severus garda le silence quelques secondes avant de finalement parler.

-Je t’écoute.  
-C’est euh… Depuis combien de temps tu es un vampire ? 

Le professeur de potions se détendit finalement. Cela n’avait rien de secret ni quelque chose qu’il cachait. Il s’était attendu à une question beaucoup plus intime. 

-Ça va faire onze ans cette année.  
-Onze ? Tu n’es pas vieux.  
-Je vais prendre ça pour un compliment, ricana Severus.  
-Enfin je veux dire, se rattrapa Harry, quand on pense à vampire on pense souvent à des gens vieux de plusieurs siècles, un truc dans le genre.  
-Avant d’être un vieux vampire, il faut forcément passer par la case jeune. Donc il y a forcément des jeunes vampires Harry. Et je te signale que je suis allé à l’école en même temps que ton père, donc par pure logique, je ne peux pas être vieux de plusieurs s…siècles.

Severus secoua doucement la tête d’accablement. Rappeler la différence d’âge qu’il y avait entre Harry et lui en évoquant le père. Bien joué Severus, pensa le vampire.

Depuis le début de leur relation, il avait beau retourner le problème sous tous les angles, il n’en restait pas moins qu’il avait l’âge du père d’Harry. Harry avec qui il venait juste de coucher. Et encore heureux que le jeune homme soit majeur sinon, il aurait fait plus que friser l’illégalité. Pourtant sa Source ne lui avait jamais fait de remarque à ce sujet, n’avait jamais évoqué leur différence d’âge. Severus ne savait pas si cela perturbait autant le jeune homme que lui. Peut-être était-ce juste lui qui se prenait trop la tête pour un problème qui n’en était peut-être pas un pour Harry.

Dans tous les cas, sa dernière réflexion ne semblait pas avoir perturbé le jeune homme outre mesure alors qu’il continuait.

-Quel âge a le plus vieux vampire que tu connais ? Il doit bien y avoir des vampires centenaires quand même.  
\- Plus de 600 ans.

Harry se redressa légèrement et regarda Severus, interdit.

-Sérieusement ? 600 ans ? La vache ! 600 combien exactement.  
-Je ne sais pas. Je pense que même lui ne le sait pas. À un moment, tu arrêtes de compter les années, je suppose. Mais 600 ans c’est déjà très vieux pour un vampire. L’être humain n’est pas fait pour vivre éternellement. Les vampires restent des êtres humains, un peu modifiés, certes. Beaucoup ne dépassent pas les 300 ans. Ils…abandonnent.  
-Oh.

Un silence s’abattit entre les deux hommes. Mais il ne s’installa pas longtemps avant qu’Harry ne reprenne la parole.

-Onze ans, ça veut dire que tu es devenu vampire entre les deux guerres contre Voldemort. Il le savait quand il est revenu ?

Severus se tendit de nouveau. Son passé de mangemort appartenait aux genres de sujets qui touchaient sa vie suffisamment personnellement pour qu’il n’ait pas envie d’en parler avec tout le monde. Mais Harry n’était pas tout le monde. Et compte tenu de ce qu’il se passait entre les deux hommes et de la relation que comptait bien entretenir Severus avec sa Source dans le futur, Harry avait le droit de poser ce genre de question sur son passé. Sur cet aspect de sa vie qu’il aurait pu pouvoir enterrer pour que jamais personne ne l’évoque. Que les gens oublient. Qu’il oublie.

Mais ce n’était pas quelque chose qui s’effaçait aussi facilement. Cela faisait partie de sa vie, avait façonné l’être qu’il était aujourd’hui, qu’il le veuille ou non.  
Pourtant Harry semblait l’accepter avec ce passé alors qu’il aurait dû être une des premières personnes à le rejeter à cause de cela. Par conséquent, il avait le droit de poser des questions sur cet aspect là de sa vie.

Severus prit donc une profonde, mais discrète inspiration et répondit à Harry avec sincérité sur son passé de mangemort.

-Non, il n’était pas au courant. Hormis les autres vampires, leurs Sources et toi, personne n’est au courant. Et c’est très bien comme ça. Je ne voulais pas que… Voldemort se… serve de cet aspect de moi pour…

Harry se tendit en sentant l’hésitation dans la voix de Severus. Jamais il n’aurait dû poser cette stupide question. Doucement, il entrelaça ses doigts à ceux du vampire posés à la naissance se son cou et déposa un petit baiser sur le dos de sa main.

-Je ne voulais pas que Voldemort se serve de moi pour faire encore plus de mal que ce qu’il m’obligeait déjà à faire. Termina rapidement Severus dans un souffle, la voix un peu tremblante malgré sa volonté de le cacher. Comme créer une armée de vampire à ses ordres ou je ne sais pas quoi. J’ai participé à cette guerre en tant qu’espion et pas réel mangemort, mais cela ne m’a pas empêché de devoir faire… Certaines choses.

Severus ferma les yeux et appuya sa tête contre le dossier du canapé. Il se dégoutait lui-même de ce qu’il avait fait, comment Harry pouvait-il ne pas ressentir la même chose ? Mais pourtant, le jeune homme ne s’éloigna pas de lui, se contentant seulement de parsemer sa main de petits baisers.

-Tu as raison, heureusement que Voldemort ne savait pas pour ta condition de vampire. Tu imagines ? Une armée de vampire créée par toi et éduquée selon tes principes ? Une armée de Snapes en puissance ! Horrible ! Probablement la fin du monde. Merci donc à toi d’avoir sauvé notre existence en te taisant.

Severus se détendit légèrement devant le ton faussement horrifié d’Harry et ses propos décalés.

-D’ailleurs, enchaina Harry, est-ce que tu as engendré des vampires dont je devrais connaitre l’existence si jamais ils se pointent à ta porte un jour ? Non parce que si un vampire arrive en disant qu’il vient voir son ‘ô grand maître créateur’, ça peut être déstabilisant pour moi, tu comprends ? Je préfère être prévenu.

Severus secoua la tête d’accablement, mais les propos d’Harry avaient le mérite de détendre l’atmosphère.

-Non, personne dont tu dois t’inquiéter. Mais je devrais peut-être y songer. Juste pour le plaisir de me faire appeler ‘ô grand maître créateur’. Répondit le vampire en rentrant dans son jeu.  
-Halala, les vampires et leur égo, s’affligea Harry.

Severus donna une petite pichenette sur le torse du jeune homme qui rigola doucement.

-Mais bon, ajouta Harry, vous êtes doués pour le sexe donc on vous pardonne.

Le jeune homme se tendit en réalisant ce qu’il venait juste de dire et rougit.

-Euh…Je veux dire qu…  
-Dois-je en déduire que tu as apprécié la performance Harry ? Demanda Severus, taquin devant la gêne de sa Source.  
-Euh…Oui. Harry rougit de plus belle.  
-Bien.  
-Je ressens une petite pointe d’autosatisfaction chez toi là Severus.  
-Oui, totalement.  
Le Gryffondor rigola doucement et embrassa une nouvelle fois le dos de la main du vampire avant de la relâcher. Du bout des doigts, Severus parcourait la mâchoire du jeune homme, son cou avant de se perdre dans ses cheveux.  
Alors que le vampire continuait de jouer avec une de ses mèches, Harry défit les premiers boutons de sa chemise. Ses doigts vinrent ensuite de nouveau s’entrelacer à ceux dans ses cheveux pour les guider jusqu’à la naissance de son cou. Avec lenteur, il fit glisser la main de Severus le long de son torse.

Le jeune homme redressa la tête et croisa le regard du vampire posé sur lui. Harry s’humecta sensuellement les lèvres en espérant ne pas avoir l’air ridicule. Il n’était pas ce qu’on pouvait appeler un expert en séduction. Les yeux de Severus se bloquèrent pourtant sur sa bouche.  
La main sur son torse commença à bouger d’elle-même parcourant doucement sa peau, venant titiller un de ses mamelons. 

Harry posa son autre main sur son ventre, remontant lentement sa chemise tout en caressant sa peau du bout des doigts. Il se mordilla doucement la lèvre inférieure alors que le regard du vampire était toujours vissé à cet endroit. Harry poussa un faible gémissement suggestif. Severus fondit sur sa bouche. 

oO0Oo

Draco regarda une nouvelle fois par-dessus son épaule avant de pousser un soupir. Il espérait pouvoir rendre visite à Remus dans ses appartements avant le couvre-feu, mais cela n’allait visiblement pas être possible. Il parcourut encore quelques mètres avant de se stopper brutalement et de se retourner.

-Par Merlin, qu’est-ce que vous voulez ?! Arrêtez de me suivre.

Il attendit quelques secondes, mais rien ne se passa.

-Je sais que vous êtes derrière l’armure. Il attendit encore puis ajouta dans un soupir d’ennui. Je vois vos chaussures dépasser.

Deux jeunes filles sortirent alors de derrière ladite armure, leurs visages figés dans une expression d’excuse.

Une Serdaigle et une Poufsouffle. Génial. Qu’est-ce qu’elles lui voulaient à le suivre depuis plusieurs minutes ? Elles n’avaient pas été discrètes, il les avait repérées depuis trois couloirs déjà.

La Serdaigle s’avança vers lui alors que la Poufsouffle restait un peu en retrait, se cachant presque derrière l’autre jeune fille.

-Euh, salut. Commença la Serdaigle. Je m’appelle Kateline.  
-Je m’en fiche de comment tu t’appelles, je veux juste savoir ce que vous me voulez.

Il vit le sourire que la jeune femme essayait de montrer disparaitre. Draco l’étudia. Cheveux bruns, mi- longs, assez grande, un visage…normal. Passable. Enfin, il supposait qu’elle devait plaire à certains gars. Pas à lui en tout cas. En ce moment, il préférait le genre plus masculin, plus grand, les cheveux qui commençaient à grisonner sur les tempes, le corps légèrement musclé, les mains fines, mais très douées, avec des tendances lupines si possible.  
Oh, mais tiens, cela tombait bien, il voulait justement rejoindre ce genre de personne dans ses appartements. Mais ce n’était pas possible à cause des ces filles !

Draco prit une petite inspiration, essayant de calmer l’énervement qui montait de plus en plus en lui.

-Alors ? Demanda-t-il de nouveau.  
-Euh, en fait avec Laelis on voulait te parler… Euh, oui, je te présente Laelis, elle est…

Mais devant le regard noir de Draco, la fin de la phrase de Kateline s’éteignit peu à peu.

-Oui donc, on voulait te parler d’un truc concernant euh… Des rêves.  
-Sérieusement, si vous me sortez que vous avez rêvé de moi, je peux vous dire que je n’en aurais rien à foutre de me prendre une retenue pour avoir lancé un sort à d’autres élèves.

Les deux jeunes femmes en face de lui reculèrent légèrement sous la menace, mais la Serdaigle – il ne se souvenait déjà plus de son nom, sans importance – reprit malgré tout la parole.

-Non en fait on voulait te demander si tu ne faisais pas des rêves étranges en ce moment, des rêves où tu es dans la tête d’une personne et où tu vis la sc…

Kateline fut coupé par un ricanement froid venant du Serpentard. Menaçant, le jeune homme se pencha légèrement en avant.

-Qu’est-ce qu’il s’est passé dans ta vie pour croire que j’allais te parler des rêves que je fais ?

La Serdaigle frissonna sous le ton froid et menaçant de Draco.

-Non, c’est juste que… Enfin Laelis a rêvé de toi, enfin d’un truc qui t’es arrivé dans une forêt où tu t’es fait attaquer par des gens, enfin tu t’es retrouvé parmi des gens qui ont…  
-Dégagez !  
-Oui !

Et les deux jeunes femmes lui tournèrent rapidement le dos avant de s’éloigner rapidement de lui.

Non, mais sérieusement, elles étaient stupides ou quoi ? Il ne parlait déjà pas de ses rêves avec Pansy alors il n’allait très certainement pas le faire avec deux gamines qu’il ne connaissait même pas. Il s’attarda pourtant sur les dernières paroles de la Serdaigle. Cela lui rappelait douloureusement ce qu’il s’était passé cet été dans la forêt. Cette fameuse nuit où sa vie avait basculé. Cette nuit où il était devenu le compagnon de Remus.

À présent, il ne savait plus si cet événement restait juste un mauvais souvenir pour lui ou plutôt le moment qui avait fait positivement basculer son existence. Sans cette nuit, jamais il n’aurait été lié à Remus et jamais il n’aurait connu la relation qu’il était en train de vivre en ce moment.

Il ne savait pas.

L’envie de revoir Remus se fit soudainement plus présente. Il se dirigea donc rapidement vers les appartements du loup-garou maintenant qu’il n’avait plus deux imbéciles collées à lui. Ce n’était pas la première fois qu’il allait retrouver le lycanthrope le soir. Il devait même dire qu’il passait beaucoup de temps avec lui. Du temps plutôt plaisant même. Très plaisant.  
Toucher le corps d’un homme, le corps de Remus, lui semblait si naturel à présent. Comme un besoin vital. Le besoin de sentir sa peau sous ses doigts, sa chaleur contre lui. Mais aussi sentir les doigts de son professeur parcourir son corps, ses baisers sur ses lèvres.

Le jeune homme accéléra le pas. Rien que de repenser à tous ces gestes qu’ils avaient eus, tous ses attouchements qu’ils expérimentaient tous les deux, découvrant le corps de l’autre, le désir monta peu à peu en Draco.

Il frappa rapidement à la porte donnant accès aux appartements de Remus et attendit à peine son autorisation pour entrer.  
Le loup-garou se leva à son entrée. La porte ne s’était pas refermée derrière lui que Drago se jetait presque dans les bras du lycanthrope, posant avidement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Sans attendre, il mêla sa langue à celle de son vis-à-vis. Ses mains se perdirent dans ses cheveux alors que Remus l’encerclait de ses bras.

-Hé bien, dit finalement le professeur en éloignant doucement ses lèvres de celles du jeune homme. Quelle arrivée.  
-J’ai très envie de toi là Remus. 

Et sans cérémonie, Draco saisit la main de son professeur pour la poser sur la bosse naissante qui se formait dans son pantalon.

-Je vois ça oui. Rigola Remus qui ne se fit pas prier pour reprendre possession des lèvres du jeune homme.

Draco grogna doucement de contentement alors que la main sur lui commençait lentement à bouger.  
Les choses allaient un peu vite, mais Draco s’en fichait. Ils avaient déjà pris leur temps d’autres fois. Ce soir il avait envie de plus, de plus rapide. Il avait envie de sentir Remus nu contre lui, de le toucher, d’être touché, de caresser son sexe, de posséder, d’être possédé. Tout cela successivement. Tout cela à la fois.  
Draco se sentait submergé. Submergé d’envie, de désir, de plaisir. 

Sans attendre, il déboutonna le pantalon de Remus et y plongea sa main. Il entendit le loup-garou pousser un petit grognement quand la peau froide de sa main se posa sur lui.

-Doucement Draco, on n’est pas pressé. Essaya de dire le loup-garou, ses mots entrecoupés de petits soupirs alors que son compagnon s’activait déjà sur son membre à demi dressé.  
-Je n’ai pas envie d’aller doucement.

De sa main libre, Draco saisit la nuque de Remus et le força à poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Leurs langues entamèrent à nouveau un ballet avide alors que les deux hommes se caressaient mutuellement.  
Le Serpentard grogna de frustration en sentant cette main sur lui seulement à travers le tissu de son pantalon. Il abandonna donc rapidement ses caresses sur le membre de Remus pour venir défaire le bouton et la fermeture éclair de son vêtement.  
Remus profita de ce moment de répit pour saisir l’arrière des cuisses du jeune homme et le soulever contre lui. Il aimait sentir le poids de Draco entre ses bras, son corps collé au sien dans cette position.

Il se dirigea sans attendre vers le canapé de son salon et s’y laissa tomber, entrainant le jeune homme dans sa chute. Draco s’installa plus confortablement sur son professeur, ses jambes de chaque côté du corps chaud sous le sien. En se tortillant légèrement, il réussit à baisser suffisamment son pantalon et son caleçon pour libérer son membre de sa prison de tissu. Sans attendre, il reprit la main de Remus et vint enrouler ses doigts autour de lui en poussant un profond soupir de contentement.  
À son tour il reprit les caresses sur l’érection du loup-garou. Leurs bouches à quelques centimètres l’une de l’autre, leurs deux souffles erratiques se mélangeant à chaque expiration.  
D’une main un peu tremblante, il saisit celle libre de Remus et la porta à ses lèvres. Sensuellement, Draco lécha la peau, son regard rivé à celui du loup-garou avant d’engloutir les doigts à portée de sa bouche. Les yeux du lycanthrope ne quittaient pas ses doigts qui disparaissaient pour mieux réapparaître entre les lèvres de son compagnon, le rythme suivant méthodiquement celui appliqué langoureusement sur son propre sexe.

Le souffle de Remus se fit un peu plus rapide alors que le plaisir montait de plus en plus en lui.  
Quand le jeune homme relâcha finalement sa main, Remus libéra ses doigts et les amena à portée des fesses du jeune homme.  
Sans attendre, il faufila sa main dans le caleçon de Draco descendu bas sur son postérieur et traça du bout de son index humide le contour de son intimité. Le Serpentard bougea doucement ses hanches dans une invitation implicite et Remus accéda à sa demande en enfouissant lentement son doigt dans les chairs serrées de son compagnon.

Draco laissa échapper un long gémissement de contentement alors que ce doigt se frayait un chemin en lui. Ce n’était pas la première fois que le loup-garou le touchait à cet endroit et il avait appris à apprécier la sensation au début dérangeante. Son bassin commença à bouger d’avant en arrière, accompagnant les mouvements en lui, mais aussi sur son érection.  
Sa main s’agrippa à la nuque de Remus, comme pour se retenir de s’éloigner de la réalité qui se jouait sur le canapé, emporté par le plaisir qui se faisait de plus en plus insoutenable.

Remus ne pouvait s’empêcher de parcourir de ses yeux les traits de Draco, nourrissant son propre plaisir de celui affiché sur le visage de son compagnon. La main du jeune homme sur lui se faisait de plus en plus incertaine à mesure qu’il se laissait submerger par la jouissance, mais Remus ne s’en soucia pas, préférant prodiguer au jeune homme ce plaisir en cet instant plutôt que d’en profiter.

Son doigt allait de plus en plus vite entre les fesses de son compagnon, suivant le rythme de sa main sur son érection. Doucement, il tenta d’en ajouter un deuxième. Il sentit Draco se tendre légèrement, mais il ne protesta pas. Le jeune homme se figea quelques secondes, laissant ce deuxième doigt entrer en lui. La douleur se faisait un peu ressentir, mais il savoura seulement la sensation étrange qu’elle lui prodiguait, mélangée au plaisir qui l’habitait toujours. Quand il se fut un peu habitué, il recommença lentement à bouger ses hanches. Un gémissement d’inconfort lui échappa devant cette sensation beaucoup plus présente dans son intimité, mais rapidement un petit cri se fit entendre. Il aimait plutôt bien cette sensation.  
Remus bougea plus lentement ses doigts, ne voulant pas blesser le jeune homme, mais Draco ne fit qu’accélérer le mouvement de son bassin, venant à la rencontre de cette main derrière lui.  
Le loup-garou embrassa le cou offert de son compagnon, sa main continuant à s’activer rapidement sur le sexe du jeune homme. Les mouvements de Draco se faisaient de plus en plus erratiques, ses soupirs et gémissements de plaisir de moins en moins retenus.  
Dans une poussée plus profonde entre la main autour de lui, Draco se libéra dans un long gémissement. Sa semence vint recouvrir la chemise de Remus, mais celui-ci ne s’en soucia pas, trop occupé à savourer la vision de son compagnon en train de jouir alors que son prénom s’échappait de ses lèvres.

Le loup-garou fondit sur la bouche du jeune homme. Il retira délicatement ses doigts de l’intimité de son compagnon et enroula ses bras autour de sa taille pour rapprocher son corps du sien.  
D’une profonde inspiration, il respira l’odeur de son compagnon, mêlée à celle de sa jouissance tout en reprenant les caresses sur son membre, que venaient de délaisser son compagnon. Sans aucune douceur, il stimula son plaisir, le jeune homme toujours collé à lui.  
Sortant doucement de sa torpeur, Draco posa sa main sur celle rapide du loup-garou, stoppant les mouvements violents sur son érection.

\- Emmène-moi dans ta chambre. Murmura Draco contre l’oreille de l’homme.

Remus se figea quelques secondes, mais ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Il passa ses mains derrière les cuisses du jeune et se releva comme si le poids entre ses bras ne pesait rien.  
Ses pas pressés les menèrent dans la chambre du loup-garou. Draco n’était pas encore entré dans cette pièce, mais ne fit pas pour autant attention au décor. Son attention était focalisée sur l’homme qui recouvrit son corps du sien en le déposant sur les couvertures du lit.  
Ils s’embrassèrent avidement, mais rapidement, Draco repoussa Remus, le forçant à s’allonger sur le dos. Une fois en position, le lycanthrope se redressa rapidement sur ses coudes et observa les moindres mouvements de son compagnon.  
Les yeux de celui-ci se posèrent sur le membre toujours tendu du loup-garou et sans hésitation, il se pencha vers lui. Il entendit la respiration de son professeur se bloquer et son corps se figer.  
Draco en avait envie. Cela faisait même un moment qu’il avait envie de goûter la saveur du loup-garou, de sentir sa chaleur dans sa bouche, son poids sur sa langue. C’est pourquoi il n’y réfléchit pas à deux fois avant de passer sa langue sur son érection.  
Remus eut un petit hoquet de surprise, mais ne bougea toujours pas.  
Les mains de Draco se posèrent ferment sur les hanches sous lui, même s’il n’était pas certain de pouvoir retenir les mouvements du loup-garou s’il avait envie de bouger, et fit lentement descendre sa bouche autour du sexe de l’homme. Remus laissa échapper un profond soupir de plaisir et laissa sa tête tomber en arrière, rompant finalement le contact visuel avec le jeune homme.  
Draco n’essaya pas d’aller trop loin, appréhendant un mouvement de hanche de son professeur qu’il ne pourrait retenir avec sa pauvre force humaine. Mais Remus se donnait beaucoup de mal pour ne pas bouger ayant peur qu’un mouvement involontaire de son corps ne blesse la gorge de son compagnon.

Le Serpentard s’activa doucement, découvrant petit à petit les coups de langue et les pressions qui donnaient plus de plaisir à son professeur traduit par des soupirs plus ou moins prononcés.  
Mais alors qu’il commençait à apprécier le plaisir qu’il donnait au loup-garou, sa tête fut écartée avec douceur, mais fermeté. Il remplaça rapidement sa bouche par sa main et n’eut qu’à prodiguer quelques caresses avant que Remus ne se déverse entre ses doigts dans gémissement rauque.

Le jeune homme remonta le long du corps du loup-garou et vint se pelotonner contre sa chaleur avant que Remus ne passe un bras autour des épaules de Draco et le rapproche de lui. Ce dernier étouffa un bâillement avant de poser sa tête dans le creux de l’épaule sous lui.

-Je peux rester dormir ici cette nuit ? Demanda Draco d’une voix soudainement fatiguée maintenant que la pression du désir était retombée.  
-Draco, tu peux rester dormir toutes les nuits ici si tu le souhaites. 

Le jeune homme étouffa un sourire devant ses propos et bougea légèrement contre le loup-garou pour trouver une position encore plus confortable.  
La poitrine de Remus se soulevait doucement, mais régulièrement sous sa tête, berçant agréablement le Serpentard. Le loup-garou posa un petit baiser sur le front de son compagnon qui ne tarda pas à rejoindre les bras de Morphée. 

oO0Oo

_Maman._  
 _J’ai envie de crier. Je n’y arrive pas._  
 _Elle ne bouge plus._  
 _Un mangemort. Il me regarde._  
 _Il me regarde. Il me menace._  
 _Je n’arrive pas à bouger._  
 _Il me regarde. Je regarde la photo derrière lui._  
 _Maman et moi._  
 _Juste moi maintenant._  
 _J’ai peur. Je ne veux pas mourir._  
 _Il lève sa baguette._  
 _Un éclair rouge._  
 _La douleur. Insoutenable. Insidieuse._  
 _Je crie. J’y arrive cette fois._  
 _Le mangemort s’en va._  
 _La douleur._  
 _Le sang._  
 _Les cris._  
 _L’obscurité._  
 _Kateline._  
 _C’est mon nom. Kateline._  
 _Quelqu’un._  
 _La douleur. L’odeur du sang._  


-Draco ! 

Draco se réveilla en sursaut, le souffle court, la peau recouverte de sueur. Instinctivement, ses doigts se refermèrent sur les épaules de Remus. Il se serra contre le loup-garou, reprenant peu à peu ses esprits. 

-Draco, tu vas bien ? 

La voix inquiète de Remus le fit relever la tête vers le lycanthrope. Tant d’inquiétude, juste pour lui. 

-C’est bon, ça va. Ça va mieux. J’ai juste fait un mauvais rêve. Juste un rêve. 


	29. Chapter 29

Draco était toujours blotti contre Remus, mais il avait été bien incapable de se rendormir. Les souvenirs de ce rêve restaient gravés dans sa mémoire, comme forgés sur les murs de son esprit.

Le loup-garou l’avait bercé pendant de longues minutes, lui susurrant des paroles réconfortantes. Il s’était laissé faire. Ce n’était pas la première fois qu’il faisait des cauchemars sur la guerre, mais il se rendait compte de combien c’était agréable d’avoir quelqu’un à ses côtés à son réveil.

Ils avaient beaucoup parlé cette nuit-là avec Remus.   
Et ils avaient fait l’amour, pour la première fois.

Ce n’était pas sa faute si son corps et son esprit étaient autant attirés par le loup-garou à côté de lui. Sa seule présence suffisait à réveiller tout son être.

Les mains du lycanthrope étaient douces sur lui, légères et réconfortantes. Mais peu à peu, elles devinrent aussi un supplice pour Draco. Chaque effleurement attisait un peu plus le désir naissant qui montait en lui.  
Il s’en voulait parce que Remus essayait de le réconforter et lui pensait à tout autre chose. Pourtant, quand le loup-garou sentit l’érection naissante de son compagnon contre sa cuisse, il ne fit que sourire. Sourire avant de prendre possession des lèvres du jeune homme. Draco lui répondit volontiers, mêlant sa langue à la sienne. Il commença à bouger contre cette cuisse, se servant du corps du loup-garou pour attiser son désir. Remus le laissa faire, accompagnant seulement les mouvements avec sa jambe. Pourtant, quand les soupirs de Draco se firent de plus en plus prononcés, le loup-garou commença à envier sa propre cuisse qui avait tout le loisir de satisfaire son compagnon tandis que le reste de son corps restait figé. Alors il reprit les choses en main.  
Il allongea son compagnon avec douceur sur les draps avant de partir à l’exploration de son torse. Il couvrit lentement son corps de baisers à travers les pans de sa chemise ouverte, testant la souplesse de sa peau, sa douceur, son parfum, jusqu’à ce que ses sens soient envahis par les effluves de la précédente jouissance du jeune homme dont les marques étaient toujours présentes sur lui. Il descendit de plus en plus bas, traçant son chemin sans hâte, au grand désespoir de jeune homme sous lui. Arrivé à la lisière du pantalon toujours ouvert, Remus s’attarda quelques instants sur le ventre de son compagnon, traçant de sa langue le contour de son caleçon. La respiration de Draco s’accéléra un peu plus alors le loup-garou commença à tirer sur le tissu avec ses dents pour ensuite grogner de frustration quand ce dernier relâcha sa prise pour remonter le long de son estomac. Le jeune homme s’apprêta à protester ouvertement quand les lèvres de Remus se refermèrent sur un de ses mamelons. Le Serpentard oublia alors toute envie de rébellion, profitant seulement de la caresse.

Les mains du jeune homme vinrent s’enfouir dans les mèches en bataille de l’homme qui lui procurait tant de bien avant de s’aventurer sur les épaules du loup-garou. Il écarta avec énervement la chemise qui l’empêchait d’atteindre la peau de son professeur. Remus sourit doucement devant l’impatience de son compagnon et se tortilla pour se défaire de son vêtement encombrant, sans toutefois s’éloigner du mamelon maintenant rougi et dur sur lequel il s’acharnait.  
Draco posa un rapide baiser dans les cheveux du lycanthrope pour le remercier, seule zone facilement accessible à ses lèvres, avant de passer ses bras sous les siens pour l’obliger à remonter le long de son corps. Remus obtempéra sans rechigner et mêla sa langue à celle de son élève dès qu’elle fut à portée.  
Les mains de son compagnon dans le dos du loup-garou descendirent lentement le long de son corps, parcourant de la pulpe de ses doigts et de la douceur de sa paume la peau offerte. Leur trajet ne se laissa pas interrompre par la barrière du pantalon alors qu’elles passèrent sans vergogne sous le vêtement pour venir se saisir des fesses du lycanthrope. Draco en parcourut l’arrondi, en testa la fermeté, enfouit parfois ses doigts entre les deux globes de chair, osant avec gêne et maladresse parcourir le contour de l’intimité de son professeur.  
Sa bouche partit à l’exploration du cou de son compagnon, Remus mordit involontairement la peau sous lui en sentant un doigt presser légèrement contre son entrée avant de se retirer rapidement. Malgré le plaisir que cela lui procurait, il ne demanda pas à Draco de recommencer, préférant laisser au jeune homme le libre choix de ses actions.

En sentant le plaisir que ses attouchements venaient de procurer au loup-garou, traduit par ces dents qui venaient de se planter légèrement dans son cou, Draco retenta l’expérience. De nouveau il fit pénétrer la pointe de son doigt entre les chairs resserrées. Le bassin de Remus ondula légèrement contre lui, frottant leurs deux sexes emprisonnés l’un contre l’autre tout en profitant de cette présence en lui.  
Draco n’osa pas aller plus loin et se contenta de se retirer avant de revenir doucement. Il sentait le souffle chaud et rapide de Remus dans son cou, ses petits soupirs de plaisir étouffés contre sa peau.  
Le jeune homme se sentait toujours étonnamment heureux et fier lorsqu’il voyait son professeur s’abandonner entre ses bras au plaisir qu’il lui procurait.

Remus redressa finalement la tête et prit brièvement possession des lèvres de son élève avant de parcourir de nouveau le chemin précédemment emprunté par ses lèvres. Draco fut obligé de retirer ses mains du pantalon du lycanthrope alors que celui-ci s’abaissait le long de son corps. Mais cette fois-ci, ses lèvres ne restèrent pas bloquées à l’élastique de son caleçon.  
Le loup-garou descendit en effet rapidement le pantalon et le sous-vêtement avant de les enlever complètement. Il dut batailler quelques secondes alors que les vêtements refusaient de quitter sagement le corps du jeune homme. Draco rigola doucement alors que Remus se débattait pour libérer ses pieds coincés dans le tissu. Celui-ci le réprimanda gentiment avant de jeter les vêtements enfin enlevés au loin.  
Ses lèvres se posèrent alors sur la cheville du blond pour remonter doucement le long de sa jambe. Plus cette bouche se rapprochait du haut de sa cuisse, plus le souffle de Draco se faisait rapide. Celui-ci finit pourtant par se bloquer quand la langue avide parcourut enfin la longueur de son sexe. La main du jeune homme se perdit rapidement dans les cheveux de son professeur, tirant involontairement sur les mèches lorsque des pics de plaisir se faisaient parfois sentir. Quand son membre se retrouva enfoui dans la moiteur de la bouche du lycanthrope, un petit cri lui échappa.  
Alors qu’une des mains de Remus soutenait la base du membre, sa consœur parcourait le torse du jeune homme. Le corps de Draco déjà attisé depuis plusieurs minutes par les attentions du loup-garou s’arqua contre cette main et cette bouche.

-J’ai… J’ai du lubrifiant dans mon sac. Murmura-il, haletant.

Il rougit légèrement sous le regard surpris de Remus qui venait de relever la tête, délaissant son membre tendu à en faire mal.

-Enfin, tu sais, j’en avais au cas où. Et il se trouve qu’on est justement dans ‘le cas où’. Ajouta Draco en rougissant sous le regard rempli de désir du loup-garou. Enfin, si tu en as envie.

Remus continua de regarder son compagnon.

-Où est ton sac ?

Draco rigola devant l’empressement difficilement contenu du lycanthrope alors qu’il sautait du lit, partant à la recherche du sac tant désiré.  
Il profita de l’absence du loup-garou parti dans l’autre pièce pour enlever sa chemise qu’il jugeait trop encombrante.

Quand Remus revint dans la pièce, il se stoppa brutalement devant la vision de son compagnon nu. Jamais encore il ne l’avait vu complètement dévêtu, seulement avec quelques vêtements en moins selon leur empressement du moment.  
Draco rougit sous le regard inquisiteur du loup-garou, mais ne chercha pas à se cacher. Même s’il était gêné, il était aussi flatté par la lueur qu’il percevait dans son regard.  
Remus poussa un grognement avant de se débarrasser de ses propres vêtements restants.

Draco admira une nouvelle fois le corps de son professeur. Il l’avait déjà vu nu, mais ne se lassait pas de ce spectacle. Il n’était pas parfait. Un peu trop mince, que très légèrement musclé. Mais il était parfait pour lui.

Se glissant à ses côtés, Remus enfouit son visage dans le cou de son compagnon. Sa main parcourut doucement le corps du jeune homme jusqu’à ce qu’elle aille se perdre entre ses jambes. Il incita Draco à relever ses jambes et fit descendre encore un peu plus sa main. Ses doigts enduits de lubrifiant commencèrent doucement tracer le contour de son intimité, attisant un peu plus le désir qui ne cessait de monter en Draco avant de le pénétrer un à un. Remus n’avait jamais été aussi loin avec le jeune homme. Il prit donc son temps, ayant peur de blesser son compagnon à cause de son inexpérience et de ses gestes trop maladroits. Plusieurs fois il demanda au plus jeune s’il allait bien, autant pour se rassurer sur la manière dont il s’y prenait que pour montrer au garçon qu’il se souciait de son bien-être. Seuls des grognements où transparaissait parfois de la douleur lui répondaient. Quand il le voyait se tendre brutalement, Remus essayait de libérer ses doigts, mais à chaque fois, Draco l’en empêchait.  
La préparation s’étira en longueur, mais aucun des deux hommes ne s’en plaignait.   
Même s’il se sentait de plus en plus à l’aise, le Serpentard se doutait que le sexe de son professeur n’avait rien à voir avec ces doigts qui se mouvaient doucement en lui. Il se laissa donc encore le temps de s’habituer à cette intrusion.

Au bout d’un moment, Draco posa pourtant sa main sur le poignet de Remus, l’incitant à retirer ses doigts.  
Le loup-garou redressa sa tête, cherchant l’approbation du plus jeune et Draco la lui donna d’un hochement de tête. Le lycanthrope se positionna donc entre les jambes de son compagnon et saisit délicatement le membre dur du jeune homme pour le caresser alors qu’il s’aidait de son autre main pour positionner son érection à l’entrée devant lui.

Il poussa et commença doucement à le pénétrer avant de se stopper rapidement devant la grimace de douleur de son compagnon. Draco inspira profondément puis relâcha son souffle bruyamment, essayant de faire refluer la douleur. Après quelques secondes, il indiqua au lycanthrope qu’il pouvait continuer.

Remus reprit lentement son avancée. Ses mains se crispèrent sur les draps, traduisant l’effort qu’il devait fournir pour ne pas laisser libre cours à son plaisir. Son sexe de plus en plus enserré entre les chairs autour de lui le laissait haletant. Pourtant, il fit son possible pour garder ses hanches les plus statiques possible. 

Il essaya par tous les moyens de minimiser la douleur que ressentait son Draco, caressant son membre, parcourant son corps du bout de ses doigts.  
Une fois complètement enfoui en lui, Remus crispa de nouveau violemment les poings sur le matelas, se faisant violence pour se retenir de bouger. Draco avait les yeux fermés, ses dents mordillant sa lèvre inférieure alors qu’il s’habituait trop lentement à son goût à la présence en lui. Pendant un temps qui lui parut incroyablement long, Remus resta statique en lui et il l’en remercia silencieusement. Il finit pourtant par tester les sensations, bougeant avec précaution ses hanches.  
Remus poussa un petit gémissement à demi plaintif, mais resta immobile.   
Draco vint doucement caresser le poignet du loup-garou à portée de main. Celui-ci ouvrit ses yeux, qu’il avait fermés précédemment pour se prévenir d’une brusque montée de plaisir alors qu’il avait regardé son sexe enfoui entre les fesses de son compagnon.

Après de longues secondes où les deux hommes se regardèrent dans les yeux, le loup-garou se retira légèrement avant de revenir.  
Draco grimaça, mais l’encouragea à continuer. Petit à petit, il se détendit, aidé par cette main qui avait repris ses caresses sur son membre à demi tendu et accompagna précautionneusement les mouvements lents en lui.  
Remus devait se concentrer pour ne pas aller trop vite, bridant son désir pour ménager le corps déjà meurtri de son compagnon.  
Mais au bout d’un moment, le rythme s’accéléra à mesure que Remus voyait le plaisir monter chez son compagnon et son sexe durcir entre ses doigts.

Il posa ses mains sur les hanches de Draco pour mieux accompagner les mouvements. Mais ce dernier les écarta rapidement, grimaçant de nouveau de douleur. Remus s’excusa rapidement, le souffle court, alors qu’il voyait les marques rouges laissées sur la peau pâle par sa force mal contrôlée. Draco lui répondit en souriant, l’excusant de sa prise trop appuyée.  
Le loup-garou prit alors soin de ne pas toucher le corps de son compagnon autre que par le contact de son membre enfoui en lui. Il n’était plus confiant dans la maîtrise de sa force à mesure que le plaisir montait en lui. Pourtant il mourait d’envie de sentir la peau de Draco sous ses doigts, son corps contre le sien.  
Alors délicatement, après une dernière poussée qui leur arracha un petit gémissement à tous les deux, Remus se redressa sur ses genoux, entrainant le corps de son compagnon dans le mouvement pour le serrer contre son corps. Draco eut un hoquet de plaisir alors que l’érection de son professeur s’enfouissait encore un peu plus en lui sous le changement de position. Maintenant assis à califourchon sur les cuisses de l’homme, le jeune homme essaya de bouger de lui-même, se redressant et s’abaissant, mais ses mouvements étaient maladroits.  
Remus prit donc le contrôle de la situation. Il posa de nouveau ses mains sur les hanches du jeune homme et le fit doucement monter et descendre sur son sexe, laissant le temps à Draco pour s’habituer au nouvel angle de pénétration. Il essayait difficilement de rester concentré sur la force qu’il exerçait sur le jeune homme, ne voulant pas réitérer l’expérience d’un peu plus tôt, mais la tâche était rendue de plus en plus difficile alors que son esprit s’égarait dans les brumes du plaisir.  
La bouche de Remus vint se perdre dans le cou de Draco, mordillant doucement la peau à la base de son épaule.  
Alors qu’il sentait la jouissance qui menaçait de s’échapper de lui, le loup-garou relâcha une de ses mains des hanches de son compagnon et saisit celle de Draco pour la poser sur son propre sexe.  
Le jeune homme comprit le message et commença activement à faire aller et venir sa main sur son membre alors que Remus reposait la sienne sur Draco pour reprendre les allers et venues de son corps sur lui.

Le Serpentard s’agrippa au cou du lycanthrope, essayant par cette prise de rester ancré dans la réalité alors que le plaisir qui montait en lui se faisait de plus en plus étourdissant.

Les doigts du lycanthrope se crispèrent sur la peau du jeune homme alors que ses poussées se faisaient de plus en plus rapides, mais de moins en moins contrôlées. Draco sentit la douleur de la prise se mélanger à son plaisir, mais ce mélange n’était pas aussi désagréable qu’il l’aurait pensé.

-Draco je… Haleta Remus.  
-Oui !

Et à peine eut-il l’approbation de son compagnon que le loup-garou se figea, profondément enfoui dans le corps du jeune homme. Ses dents se refermèrent instinctivement sur le cou du jeune homme précédemment mordillé.   
Draco poussa un long gémissement, submergé par cette sensation humide et chaude en lui, ces dents dans sa chair, sa main sur son sexe. Il accéléra alors le mouvement sur son membre, s’activant avec frénésie à faire monter le plaisir en lui.  
Remus se détendit enfin, relâchant délicatement la pression de sa mâchoire et décrispant ses doigts sur les hanches du jeune homme où de nouveau des marques rouges se révélaient.  
Il remplaça immédiatement la main de Draco par la sienne et continua avec attention le travail qu’il venait de reprendre.  
Le sexe de Remus toujours en lui, le jeune homme se sentait de plus en plus emporté vers les pics du plaisir avant de se laisser submerger par l’extase. Il se déversa entre leurs deux corps, couvrant leurs estomacs de sa jouissance. Sa libération fut accompagnée de légères frictions sur son membre avant que le loup-garou ne libère sa prise.  
Étourdi, Draco posa son front sur celui de Remus. Leurs deux souffles erratiques et rauques se mêlaient alors que leurs deux bouches entrouvertes se faisaient face, comme pour s’embrasser sans oser franchir le pas.

Finalement, Draco laissa tomber sa tête sur l’épaule de Remus et referma ses bras autour de lui. Son corps se reposa pleinement sur celui du loup-garou. Celui-ci souleva délicatement les fesses de son compagnon et se retira de son corps.  
Draco poussa un profond soupir de contentement avant d’enfin poser ses lèvres sur celles de son vis-à-vis. 

Lentement, Remus se laissa tomber en arrière, entrainant le jeune homme avec lui. Il passa délicatement un coup de langue sur la marque rouge à la base de son cou.

-Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas te faire mal.  
-Ne t’inquiète pas, ça va passer. Et puis ça ne fait pas si mal que ça. Le rassura Draco, la voix rauque.

Sur ces paroles, un silence apaisant s’installa entre les eux hommes, chacun profitant simplement de la présence de l’autre, écoutant leurs respirations.

Après un long moment allongé contre Remus, Draco finit pourtant par se redresser.

-Je vais aller prendre une douche, je me sens vraiment… poisseux.

Et il témoigna de ses propos en pointant d’un doigt sa semence maintenant étalée sur lui par leurs deux corps précédemment pressés l’un contre l’autre.  
Le jeune homme se leva et descendit du lit. Arrivée à la porte qu’il supposait mener à la salle de bain, il se retourna vers Remus toujours allongé sur le lit et qui le suivait du regard.

-Je n’ai jamais dit que je voulais prendre ma douche seul. Dit-il simplement avec un petit sourire suggestif.

Un franc sourire s’étala sur le visage de Remus alors qu’il roulait sur le matelas pour rejoindre son compagnon. 

oO0Oo

Harry entra dans la Grande Salle en trainant les pieds. Il aurait vraiment tout donné ce matin pour rester plus longtemps au lit avec Severus. D’autant plus qu’il allait devoir faire face à ses deux amis qu’il avait plus que laissés en plan hier soir.

En poussant la porte de la Grande Salle, son regard se porta automatiquement vers le ciel enchanté. Enfin, le plafond de la salle à présent. Il n’arrivait toujours pas à se faire à l’absence du ciel.   
La surprise avait été générale le premier matin où le plafond de la Grande Salle avait été pour la première fois pleinement visible. Dumbledore leur avait simplement dit qu’à cause de dysfonctionnements dans la magie du ciel, ils avaient préféré le couper le temps que le problème soit réglé. Mais cela faisait plusieurs jours maintenant que la situation restait inchangée. Harry avait bien essayé de poser des questions à Severus, mais celui-ci n’avait pas démordu de sa position et n’avait rien dit de plus que la version officielle. Le jeune homme était pourtant persuadé que quelque chose d’autre se cachait sous les événements étranges qui se déroulaient à Poudlard. Les barrières magiques autour du château qui s’éteignaient, les escaliers qui se bloquaient et maintenant le ciel enchanté de la Grande Salle. Certes, les escaliers mobiles avaient repris leur activité, mais des choses étranges continuaient à se produire.

De loin, il aperçut ses deux amis assis à la table du petit déjeuner. Ses pensées furent immédiatement écartées des faits étranges à Poudlard pour se focaliser sur ses propres problèmes.

Se dirigeant vers la table des Gryffondor, il s’assit à la place que lui avaient gardé Ron et Hermione. Malgré sa désertion de la veille, ils ne semblaient pourtant pas en colère contre lui.

-Alors ? Demanda Ron à peine fut-il assis. Tu as bien apprécié ta nuit ?

Plutôt que d’être indigné, sa voix était amusée.

-Tu as fini par sauter le pas ? Tu as intérêt sinon je ne vois aucune excuse pour pardonner ton absence d’hier. Parce que tu n’as pas été parti juste dix minutes je te signale. Continua le rouquin.

Harry se pencha légèrement vers lui.

-Ron, je ne vais pas parler de ça avec toi dans la Grande Salle pendant le petit déjeuner. Grommela-t-il.  
-Après le petit déjeuner alors ?

Harry fixa son ami quelques secondes.

-Peut-être. 

Ron ricana légèrement devant sa petite victoire et reprit son petit déjeuner.

Par Merlin, qu’est-ce qu’Harry allait bien pouvoir lui dire ? Certainement pas la vérité !  
Heureusement pour lui, le sujet ne fut plus abordé pendant le reste du repas, Ron attendant probablement la fin du petit déjeuner pour recommencer son interrogation, comme promis. 

En face de lui, Hermione était étrangement silencieuse, le fixant de temps en temps quelques secondes avant de détourner le regard. Il était même certain de l’avoir vu tourner les yeux vers Severus une ou deux fois, mais il devait devenir paranoïaque. 

Quand le repas prit fin, les trois amis se dirigèrent vers la porte de la Grande Salle pour se rendre en cours. À côté de lui, il voyait Ron de plus en plus impatient et était presque certain qu’à peine le seuil de la porte franchit, Ron…

-Alors ? Dis tout à ton pote Ron, Harry !

Et voilà…

Le jeune homme regarda rapidement autour de lui, autant pour trouver une échappatoire que pour surveiller que personne n’était à portée d’écoute. De l’autre côté de Ron, il vit Hermione tendre discrètement l’oreille.

-Euh… en fait, il s’est juste passé que…euh…  
-Harry !

Le Gryffondor se retourna vivement à l’appel de son prénom pour apercevoir Kateline et Laelis qui marchaient dans sa direction.

-Harry ! Est-ce qu’on peut te parler deux minutes. Kateline regarda brièvement Hermione et Ron. Seuls à seuls.

Par Merlin, il était à deux doigts de serrer la jeune fille dans ses bras pour lui avoir donné une excuse pour se défiler. Avec un peu de chance, il ne pourrait pas parler à Ron avant la pause de la matinée. Cela lui laisserait deux heures de plus pour trouver une explication potable à son absence de la veille.

-Bien sûr, pas de soucis. 

Il se tourna vers ses amis, réussissant difficilement à cacher son soulagement.

-Je vous retrouve en histoire de la magie.

Ron et Hermione acquiescèrent, la déception visible sur leurs visages.  
Une fois que ses amis se furent éloignés, Harry entraîna les deux jeunes filles un peu à l’écart des gens qui sortaient de la Grande Salle.

-Alors, vous avez pu parler avec Malfoy ? Demanda le Gryffondor avec impatience.  
-Euh, oui, si on veut oui…  
-Ça n’a pas été un franc succès. Enchaîna Kateline devant l’hésitation de Laelis. Il nous a un peu envoyés sur les roses pour être plus exact.  
-Mouais, rien d’étonnant de la part de Malfoy.  
-Mais quand on lui a parlé des rêves, il n’a pas eu de réaction particulière contrairement à celle que tu as pu avoir Harry quand je t’ai parlé pour la première fois ou celle de Laelis. Quand on a parlé de rêves, vous saviez de quoi il s’agissait. En ce qui concerne Malfoy, je n’ai pas eu l’impression qu’il avait la moindre idée de ce dont on parlait. Tu ne trouves pas Laelis ?

La jeune Poufsouffle acquiesça.  
Harry afficha un air perplexe.

-Soit il cache bien son jeu, soit il n’a vraiment aucune idée de quoi il s’agit.

Harry se tourna vers Laelis.

-Tu es certaine que c’était bien Malfoy dans ton rêve ?  
-Oui, j’ai clairement entendu son nom. Je n’ai pas pu voir son visage parce que, et bien, j’étais dans sa tête, mais les personnes autour ont été plutôt claires. Il était au milieu d’une forêt et ensuite il s’est retrouvé entouré par plein de personnes. Des hommes surtout, deux femmes aussi je crois, mais je ne suis pas sûre, peut être plus. Il y avait le professeur Lupin aussi. Et un homme m’a sauté dessus, m’a attaqué et…  
-Le professeur Lupin ? S’exclama Harry avec surprise. Le professeur Lupin était avec Malfoy ? Il était dans ton rêve ?  
-Euh oui… C’est important ?  
-Je ne sais pas, mais peut-être qu’il pourrait nous en dire plus sur cet événement. Qu’est-ce qu’a fait Lupin dans ce que tu as vu ?  
-Pas grand-chose, il est juste resté là alors que je me… Enfin que Malfoy se faisait attaquer. Je le regardais beaucoup. Mais je ne sais pas comment tout cela s’est terminé. À chaque fois j’ai été réveillée au moment où je… enfin je crois que l’homme qui m’attaquait m’a cassé un doigt ou quelque chose dans la main parce que j’avais vraiment mal.

Kateline et Harry ne purent s’empêcher de grimacer.

-Et mon rêve s’est arrêté à ce moment-là. Je n’ai rêvé que deux fois en fait, mais je me souviens très bien de la scène, comme si je l’avais vraiment vécue.

Harry fronça les sourcils subitement. Seulement deux fois. Pourquoi lui avait-il rêvé beaucoup plus souvent ? Et seulement quand il dormait dans les appartements de Severus à bien y réfléchir. Est-ce que…

-Laelis, est-ce que tu te souviens exactement de la nuit où tu as fait ces rêves ? Est-ce que tu étais dans un endroit particulier à ce moment-là, avec quelqu’un en particulier ?

La jeune fille rougit légèrement et détourna brièvement le regard.

-J’étais… J’étais avec mon… copain. Je m’en souviens bien parce que c’est lui qui me réveillait à chaque fois.  
-Et tu as rêvé seulement deux fois en dormant avec lui ? Jamais toute seule ?  
-Non, ou alors je ne m’en souviens pas. En fait euh…Laelis venait de virer au rouge écarlate maintenant. Il, mon copain, euh, il n’est pas de l’école, de Poudlard je veux dire. On ne s’est retrouvé que deux fois ici.  
-Et à chaque fois tu as fait le rêve sur Malfoy ?

Laelis acquiesça, tout son corps trahissant sa gêne.

-Et toi Kateline ? Demanda le Gryffondor en se tournant maintenant vers l’autre jeune femme, laissant un peu de répit à la pauvre Poufsouffle.  
-Moi ? Oula, j’ai rêvé beaucoup plus de deux fois. À vrai dire, j’ai vu pas mal de détails sur ce qu’il t’es arrivé cet été. Beaucoup de détails.

Et cette fois-ci ce fut au tour d’Harry de rougir légèrement.

-Non, ce que je veux dire c’est est-ce que comme Laelis, tu étais avec quelqu’un à ce moment-là ou dans un endroit particulier ?

Kateline se tut, cherchant dans sa mémoire.

-Ben souvent, c’était quand j’étais avec mon fiancé. Peut-être aussi quand j’étais toute seule. Je ne sais pas. La jeune femme s’interrompit quelques secondes, réfléchissant, avant de reprendre. Peut-être pas en fait. Je ne me souviens pas bien. Mais en tout cas, oui, j’ai souvent rêvé quand j’étais avec mon fiancé.  
-Ton fiancé ? Demanda Laelis, surprise.  
-Oui, je me suis fiancée en début d’année. En fait Morgan, mon fiancé, est un veela. Je ne suis pas son âme sœur, mais on s’est retrouvé lié. Et c’est plutôt irrémédiable entre un veela et sa compagne. Quand je suis devenu majeur en début d’année on a décidé de se fiancer. Du coup, Dumbledore est obligé de lui accorder un droit de visite régulier dans l’école pour qu’on se voie et j’ai le droit de le rejoindre souvent à Pré-au-lard. Ce qui est pas mal.

Le petit sourire de Kateline ne cachait aucunement l’occupation principale à laquelle elle devait s’adonner avec son fiancé pendant ces retrouvailles.

-Dumbledore est obligé de vous accorder ça ? S’étonna Laelis.  
-Oui, ça a d’ailleurs été une de nos motivations principales pour choisir de nous fiancer. Parce qu’au final, l’acte du mariage n’est pas vraiment utile entre un veela et sa compagne.

Harry toussota.

-Désolé de vous interrompre, mais pour revenir à notre histoire de rêve. Donc tu rêves seulement quand tu es avec… Morgan c’est ça ?  
-Oui c’est ça. Les rêves ont commencé en début d’année surtout. En fait, avant la rentrée, je crois que je n’avais jamais rêvé de tout ça.  
-Et à chaque fois que tu dors à Poudlard avec Morgan, tu rêves.  
-Quasiment tout le temps oui. Enfin, il y a des nuits avec lui où je ne rêve pas.

Kateline s’interrompit une nouvelle fois et réfléchit.

-En fait, je crois que les seules fois où j’ai dormi avec lui et que je n’ai pas rêvé, c’est quand on s’est retrouvés à Pré-au-lard. Étrange.  
-Donc en gros, pour résumer, reprit Harry, à chaque fois qu’on dort avec notre compagnon à Poudlard, on rêve de ces scènes, mais que depuis le début de l’année.

Kateline et Laelis regardèrent intensément Harry, la surprise peinte sur leurs visages.

-Si c’est le cas, c’est encore plus bizarre que ce que je pensais, marmonna Kateline. Plus bizarre et beaucoup plus flippant si vous voulez mon point de vue.

Le silence s’installa entre les trois jeunes gens, seulement entrecoupé par les paroles des personnes qui passaient non loin d’eux pour rejoindre leurs salles de classe.  
Harry se sentait à la fois excité par ce qu’ils venaient de découvrir, mais aussi perplexe face à tout ce mystère. Il comprenait maintenant l’excitation que laissait transparaître Hermione quand elle résolvait une énigme.

-Mais euh, Harry, tu es avec quelqu’un aussi quand tu rêves ? Demanda Laelis d’une toute petite voix.

Le jeune Gryffondor rougit brutalement et Kateline cacha difficilement son sourire.

-Oui aussi. Répondit-il, gêné. Je suis avec quelqu’un en ce moment.  
-Ne t’inquiète pas, lui sourit doucement Laelis, je ne le dirais à personne si c’est ça qui t’inquiète.  
-Oui, enfin ça et autre chose… Marmonna-t-il. Enfin bref ! Changeons de sujet. Donc pour résumer la situation, plus on en découvre, plus ça devient la merde.  
-Exactement. Approuva Kateline en riant.

La sonnerie de début des cours coupa la jeune fille juste à la fin de sa phrase.

-Bon, je vais essayer d’aller voir le professeur Lupin pour parler un peu avec lui de cette scène. C’était un ami de mes parents donc je pense que je suis le plus à même d’obtenir des renseignements.

Les deux jeunes filles approuvèrent vigoureusement avant que le trio ne se sépare.

Alors qu’elle adressait un signe de la main à Laelis et Harry en s’éloignant, l’épaule de Kateline buta contre celle d’une autre personne. Son regard se posa sur Draco Malfoy qui la fixait en retour.

-Pardon, bafouilla-t-elle avant de s’éloigner rapidement.

Non elle n’avait pas peur de Malfoy, mais disons que depuis la conversation d’hier, elle ne se sentait pas très à l’aise en sa présence.  
Elle n’eut pas conscience du regard de Draco posé sur elle jusqu’à ce qu’elle disparaisse au détour d’un couloir.

De revoir le visage de la fille qui l’avait accostée hier raviva le souvenir du rêve qu’il avait fait la nuit dernière. Ce rêve effrayant, oppressant et douloureux.  
Est-ce que c’était vraiment le visage de cette fille qu’il avait vu dans ce cadre photo ? Il n’en était pas certain. Kateline. Le prénom dont il avait rêvé. Comment la Serdaigle avait-elle dit qu’elle s’appelait déjà ?

Draco secoua vivement la tête. Peut importe, il ne s’agissait que d’un cauchemar. Ce n’était pas le premier rempli de mangemorts qu’il faisait et ça ne serait certainement pas le dernier.

Résolu à oublier ce rêve tellement trop réaliste, le Serpentard suivit le flot des élèves jusqu’à sa salle de classe.

oO0Oo

Severus aimait le vendredi. Il aimait le vendredi et il avait de plus en plus de raison de l’aimer. Tout d’abord parce que ce jour signait l’arrivée du week-end où il serait exempté de faire cours à des bandes d’adolescents à peine matures qui ne pensaient qu’à s’amuser en classe et discuter.  
Il aimait le vendredi parce que sa seule obligation de la journée consistait à deux heures de cours le matin.  
Et il aimait particulièrement ce vendredi-là. Se réveiller au côté de sa Source après lui avoir fait l’amour, faire cours pendant deux heures et ensuite aller rendre visite à Guiliane avant de retrouver Harry le soir même.  
Il ne demandait rien de plus. 

Harry avait rêvé de nouveau cette nuit, mais depuis qu’ils savaient que ce qu’il voyait concernait Laelis Totley, les deux hommes étaient beaucoup moins inquiets au réveil du Gryffondor.  
Cela ne résolvait pas le mystère, mais au moins il était sûr que personne n’essayait d’entrer dans l’esprit de sa Source. En tout cas, personne de dangereux.

-Severus ! Qu’est-ce que tu fais là ?

Le maître des potions ne put s’empêcher de sourire en voyant la jeune femme venir vers lui d’un pas rapide.

-Bonjour Guiliane. Comment vas-tu ?  
-Bien bien bien, mais c’est plutôt à moi de te poser cette question. J’ai l’impression que ça fait une éternité que je ne t’ai pas vu. Est-ce que c’est le petit Harry qui occupe tout ton temps ? Demanda la jeune femme d’un haussement de sourcil suggestif. Je t’en pris, dis moi que c’est ta Source qui occupe tout ton temps ! J’en suis resté au stade du baiser je te signale, il y a intérêt à y avoir de l’avancée sinon tu vas te prendre mon….  
-Il y a eu de l’avancée, la coupa Severus avant qu’elle ne profère des menaces qu’elle serait bien incapable de mettre à exécution.

Le visage de Guiliane s’illumina soudainement.

-Oh ! Raconte-moi tout. Tout ! Même les détails les plus intimes. Ce sont souvent les plus croustillants. Viens, allons dans mon bureau.  
-Ton bureau ? Depuis quand tu as un bureau dans le repère ?  
-Ok, viens dans mon infirmerie t’asseoir sur la chaise pendant que je prends le lit. Mais sérieusement, si j’y ajoutais une table en plus ça pourrait faire aussi office de bureau alors arrêtes d’être pointilleux veux-tu ?  
-Oui madame. Abdiqua Severus en rigolant.  
-Bien.

Sur ces bonnes paroles, Guiliane passa son bras sous celui du vampire et le guida vers son infirmerie, comme s’il ne connaissait pas déjà le chemin.

Ils croisèrent une poignée de vampires sur leur chemin, mais la majorité dormaient encore. Les vampires n’ayant pas de responsabilités envers les sorciers ou moldus vivaient souvent en décalé du reste des gens.  
Malgré toutes les absurdités que sortaient les moldus sur les vampires, ils avaient quelques points justes. Même s’ils ne brûlaient pas au contact du soleil en agonisant, les vampires supportaient difficilement la lumière du jour. Des sortilèges et potions avaient bien été tentés, mais rien de concluant pour le moment. Lui-même y travaillait de temps en temps pendant son temps libre.

Severus sortait rarement lorsqu’il faisait un soleil éclatant dehors. La chaleur occasionnée sur sa peau était douloureuse. Un temps un peu plus nuageux lui convenait mieux même si dans un cas comme dans l’autre, il ne sortait jamais sans s’être couvert un maximum. On lui reprochait souvent ses capes noires et ses cheveux trop longs, mais cela lui octroyait une couverture appréciée lorsqu’il n’avait pas d’autre choix que d’aller dehors. 

En sortant de Poudlard pour se rendre au repère, il avait pour la première fois pu ressentir les effets procurés par le sang de sa Source. S’il y avait bien une chose qui ne changeait pas entre les différents couples vampire-Source, c’était bien l’effet qu’avait ce dernier sur leur résistance au soleil.

Il en avait lui-même fait l’expérience un peu plus tôt en sortant sous le soleil à demi voilé. Plutôt que la brûlure prononcée qu’il aurait d’ordinaire ressentie, seule une forte chaleur l’avait percuté, très désagréable, certes, mais pas insoutenable.  
Encore une chose pour laquelle il pouvait remercier Harry. Le sang des Sources procurait vraiment des effets étonnant sur leurs vampires. 

En refermant la porte de l’infirmerie derrière elle, Guiliane invita Severus à s’asseoir sur la chaise près du lit.

-Alors, cette avancée ? Nouveau baiser, attouchement sous la ceinture ? Puis-je espérer sous les sous-vêtements au moins ?  
-On a couché ensemble.

Guiliane resta sans voix quelques secondes avant de sauter du lit pour poser ses mains sur les épaules de Severus.

-Félicitation, te voilà un homme maintenant. Dit-elle d’un ton solennel. 

La jeune femme remonta rapidement sur le lit d’hôpital en entendant son ami grogner.

-Presque quatre mois, c’est bien, tu as bien tenu. Je t’avoue que j’ai vraiment cru que vous n’y viendriez jamais. Alors, c’était comment ? Bien ?  
-Guiliane, l’interpela Severus en secouant la tête, je ne vais pas te donner les détails de ma vie sexuelle.  
-Pourquoi ça ? Je te donne bien quelques détails de la mienne parfois.  
-Je ne te le demande pas, grommela le vampire en souvenant d’une conversation particulièrement gênante qu’ils avaient eue, Guiliane lui demandant des conseils qu’il était bien incapable de lui donner sur comment satisfaire un vampire.  
Malgré son air bravache, la jeune femme avait été plus qu’incertaine au début de sa relation avec Ulver et malheureusement pour lui, c’était vers Severus qu’elle s’était tournée, à la recherche de paroles motivantes et de soutien. Autant dire qu’elle n’en avait pas eu pour son argent.

-Tu n’as pas été jeté du lit le lendemain matin ou été accablé de reproches ? Demanda Guiliane.  
-Non, pourquoi ? La questionna Severus en retour, l’air perplexe.  
-Ben voilà, il y avait de quoi avoir peur de sauter le pas avec ta Source !  
-Je n’avais pas peur. S’offusqua le vampire.  
\- Excuse-moi ? Qui est-ce qui est venu me voir, tout apeuré, en me disant qu’il ne savait pas comment s’y prendre avec sa Source, qu’il ne voulait pas le contraindre, et blablabla ?  
-Je n’étais pas apeuré, je te dis ! S’obstina Severus.  
-Mouais, si tu le dis. Lui concéda la jeune femme, pas du tout convaincue. Mais j’insiste sur le point que quand tu en viens à gérer ta vie sentimentale, tu manques cruellement de compétences.  
-Oui et bien ma vie sentimentale était inexistante avant Harry.  
-C’est bien ce que je dis. Ce n’est pas de ma faute si tu couchais avec les mauvaises personnes.  
-Jusqu’à preuve du contraire, je ne t’ai jamais parlé de cet aspect là de ma vie avant.  
-Oui, mais ça ne m’empêche pas de m’être fait ma petite idée sur ce qu’il se passait pendant ta période espion. Dis doucement Guiliane.

Sa période espion. Un grand moment de solitude sentimentale dont il se souvenait toujours avec amertume. Comment construire une relation solide quand les seules personnes qui osaient vous approcher étaient soit d’autres mangemorts, soit des sociopathes en puissance ? Severus n’avait vécu que des relations violentes et dénuées de sentiments pendant la longue période noire qu’avait été sa vie de mangemort.   
Il n’avait pas voulu s’investir dans une relation qui menaçait à tout instant de se voir détruite, par la perte d’un ou de l’autre de ses membres. La vie de Severus avait constamment été sur la sellette et, si jamais une personne assez saine d’esprit avait eu l’envie de s’engager dans quelque chose avec lui, il n’était pas certain que Voldemort aurait vu d’un très bon œil la relation d’un de ses sujets avec une personne extérieure à son cercle de serviteurs.  
Mais son corps avait des besoins et il s’était retrouvé enfermé dans des relations malsaines qui avaient encore un peu plus détruit la foi qu’il avait dans les sentiments humains, lui laissant un goût amer.

Ses premières années de mangemort avaient été les plus destructrices. Libéré des moqueries qui le suivaient à Poudlard, il avait rapidement été initié au sexe, profitant de sa nouvelle liberté jusqu’à ce qu’il prenne conscience un jour de son âme noircie avec qui il devait cohabiter et qui le dégoutait un peu plus chaque jour. Avec l’âge, il avait réussi à se protéger un peu, mais jamais suffisamment. 

Devenir un vampire n’avait pas vraiment été libérateur, mais côtoyer des personnes non ternies par un environnement malsain de magie noire avait été comme une bouffée d’air frais, notamment sa rencontre avec Guiliane.

Devant l’air fermé de son ami, la jeune femme posa sa main sur son bras.

-Pardon Severus, je ne voulais pas te rappeler de mauvais souvenirs. Je suis juste contente que tu ais enfin trouvé de la stabilité avec Harry. Je sais que ça va bien se passer entre vous si tu oses t’ouvrir à lui. Je te connais mieux que tu ne le crois. Une relation marche sur la confiance et la communication. N’hésite pas à laisser ta Source entrer dans ton cœur. Il ne va pas le piétiner sauvagement. Tu as le privilège de vivre une relation avec ta Source. Elle ne fera que se renforcer avec le temps et n’en deviendra que plus belle, mais il faut que tu laisses Harry t’approcher. Dit Guiliane d’une voix douce.  
-J’essaye.  
-Bien, c’est tout ce que je te demande.

Severus décrocha enfin un petit sourire à la jeune femme qui lui répondit volontiers.

-Bon, c’est bien beau tout ça, mais tu ne m’as toujours pas raconté les détails croustillants de ta nuit de presque noce.  
-Oui, et ça va rester comme ça.  
-Oh allez Severus !


	30. Chapter 30

Harry eut beaucoup de difficulté à se concentrer en ce début de matinée. Il ne cessait de se passer et repasser dans la tête les conclusions qu’il avait pu tirer avec Kateline et Laelis. Les choses devenaient de plus en plus étranges et certainement pas plus rassurantes.  
Il brûlait d’impatience d’en parler avec Severus, mais il ne pouvait pas le voir avant ce soir. Il était parti rendre visite à Guiliane et ne reviendrait pas avant le dîner. Autant dire pas avant de longues heures.

D’un œil morne, il regarda le professeur Binns raconter une quelconque révolte aussi inintéressante que les milliers d’autres avant elle. Pendant les deux heures que dura le cours, il prit les plus grandes précautions pour ne pas regarder Ron, feignant de ne pas remarquer les signaux qu’il lui envoyait. Il avait eu la chance d’arriver à la dernière minute en cours. Ron lui avait malheureusement gardé une place libre à côté de lui, mais il avait à peine eu le temps de sortir sa plume et son encrier que le cours avait commencé. Avec une attention qu’il n’avait jamais mise pour ce cours, il avait prétendu être captivé par les propos du fantôme.

Seulement dans cinq minutes, ce moment de répit allait prendre fin et un Ron bouillant de curiosité allait très certainement lui sauter dessus.

Et ses prévisions se révélèrent parfaitement exactes. Dès que la sonnerie retentit, Ron se précipita vers son bureau et s’affala à moitié dessus, rapprochant son visage de celui d’Harry.

-Alors ?  
-Ron. Soupira le brun. La vie privée, tu connais ?  
-Ta vie n’a rien de privé quand il s’agit de moi Harry. Raconte tout à tonton Ron.  
-Elle n’a peut-être rien de privé pour toi, mais pas pour les autres. Tu peux au moins attendre qu’on se trouve dans un endroit avec un peu moins de monde autour.

Ron afficha un air pensif avant d’enfin reculer.

-Ça va être dur, mais ok, je veux bien attendre qu’on sorte de la salle.

Harry secoua la tête d’un air accablé et prit tout son temps pour ranger ses affaires dans son sac de cours. Hermione les attendait déjà à la sortie de la salle. Dès que les deux jeunes hommes franchirent le seuil de la porte, le brun se retrouva encadré par ses deux meilleurs amis qui le regardaient silencieusement, mais avec une curiosité et une impatience clairement visibles.

-Pas toi non plus Hermione ! S’exclama Harry, accablé.  
-Et bien…  
-Vous êtes pénibles, vous savez. Oui, j’ai couché avec quelqu’un, voilà ! Contents ?

La fin de sa phrase avait été chuchotée, mais vu la proximité avec ses amis, Harry était certain qu’ils avaient très bien entendu. 

-Je le savais ! S’exclama Ron. Je te l’avais dit Hermione.  
-Vous avez parlé de ça pendant mon absence ? S’exclama Harry, mi-indigné, mi-amusé.  
-Ben écoute, tu n’avais qu’à être là si tu ne voulais pas qu’on parle de ça. Lui répondit Ron, comme une évidence. Et alors, c’était bien ?  
-Ron !   
-Pardon, quelle question. Ron secoua la tête devant sa propre bêtise. Forcément que c’était bien, je suis sûr que tu as assuré.

Harry posa une main accablée sur ses yeux, comme pour poser dresser une barrière entre lui et cette conversation gênante. Parler de sa vie sexuelle n’était pas son sujet de conversation favorite, encore moins quand l’autre personne concernée était Severus. Mais le jeune homme se garda bien d‘évoquer ce dernier détail.

-Tu vas nous la présenter un jour cette fameuse Serpentard qui a dépucelé notre héros national ? Demanda le rouquin d’une voix beaucoup trop forte au goût d’Harry alors que ce dernier regardait autour de lui pour surveiller que personne ne puisse entendre leur conversation.

Ron avait toujours du mal à se faire à l’idée que son meilleur ami puisse sortir avec une Serpentard, mais cette pensée avait fait son petit bout de chemin dans sa tête et ne lui paraissait plus aussi inconcevable qu’au premier abord. Elle n’était pas pour autant acceptable à ses yeux de Gryffondor, mais Harry avait l’air heureux ces derniers temps. Beaucoup plus qu’en début d’année où le jeune homme avait commencé à partir en vrille de son point de vue. Mais à présent, il semblait plus posé et calme. Plus serein. Comme il ne l’avait jamais vu encore, même depuis la fin de la guerre.  
Alors si cette Serpentard l’aidait à tout cela, qui était-il pour éloigner Harry de la jeune fille en question.  
Cependant, Ron restait méfiant malgré tout. Il n’était pas pressé de faire la connaissance de la copine de son ami, mais connaitre son identité l’aiderait à la garder à l’œil.

Harry fixa le rouquin un long moment sans rien dire, pesant le pour et le contre de l’idée qui trottait dans sa tête. Ce n’était pas vraiment le bon moment pour annoncer à Ron ce qu’Hermione avait déjà découvert, mais il ne pensait pas qu’il existe un quelconque bon moment. Dans tous les cas, le Survivant était sûr que la pilule allait être difficile à avaler pour le rouquin. Il prit donc son courage à deux mains et se lança.

-Ron, il n’y a pas de « fameuse Serpentard ». J’étais avec un homme hier soir.

Et avant que la portée de ses paroles ne fasse écho dans l’esprit de son ami, Harry opéra purement et simplement une retraite tactique. Sans attendre, il tourna le dos à Ron et Hermione et s’éloigna dans le couloir.

Son ami fronça les sourcils et ouvrit la bouche avant de la refermer. Il regarda Hermione d’un air interloqué, comme pour avoir la confirmation qu’il avait bien compris la signification de ses paroles. La jeune femme haussa un sourcil en souriant légèrement.  
Le rouquin écarquilla les yeux avant de les poser de nouveau sur le brun qui s’enfuyait à grands pas.

-Harry ! Reviens ici. Harry !

Il se tourna vers Hermione avant de s’élancer à la suite du brun.

-Tu savais ? Pourquoi je suis toujours le dernier au courant ?! Harry !

Hermione soupira doucement en secouant la tête avant de suivre les deux garçons. Malgré son air détaché, elle mourrait de curiosité de connaitre le dénouement de ce drame.

oO0Oo

Au grand étonnement d’Harry, Ron avait plutôt bien pris la nouvelle de son homosexualité. Il lui avait dit en rigolant qu’il préférait le savoir gay qu’avec une Serpentard. Si seulement il savait qu’il faisait justement un beau combo des deux...   
Et sans pudeur, le rouquin avait repris ses questions. Comment il avait su ? Depuis quand ? Avec qui ? Dessus ou dessous ?  
Autant dire qu’Harry ne s’était pas épanché en réponses et cette fois-ci, Ron n’avait pas beaucoup insisté. Malgré son apparence insouciante, Harry se doutait que son ami se trouvait gêné par ce sujet. Peut-être qu’ils pourraient en parler un peu plus librement dans quelques jours, une fois que Ron se serait pleinement fait à cette idée. Cet aspect là de sa vie intime était important pour Harry à présent et il voulait vraiment que le rouquin l’accepte. Il en avait besoin, c’était son meilleur ami.  
Mais au moins, sa réaction n’avait pas été aussi violente qu’il l’avait imaginé.

Quant à l’identité de ce nouveau mystérieux homme, le Survivant avait bien entendu tenu sa langue. Et sans surprise, Ron avait commencé à énumérer tous les élèves de Poudlard susceptibles d’avoir défloré le Survivant. Autant dire qu’il avait été loin du compte.  
Mais maintenant que cette épreuve qu’il n’avait pas pensé devoir vivre aussi tôt était passée et que Ron était au courant de ses penchants, il lui restait une autre chose à faire, pas forcément plus plaisante. Il devait parler à Remus de Malfoy.  
Le fait que son professeur se retrouve dans le rêve de Laelis sur le Serpentard le laissait plus que perplexe. Qu’est-ce qui avait pu amener les deux hommes à se retrouver ? Aux dernières nouvelles, ils ne se connaissaient pas autrement que par le biais de Poudlard.  
Mais c’est un mystère qu’Harry comptait bien découvrir aujourd’hui. Il avait une heure de battement ce vendredi soir entre la fin de ses cours et le retour de Severus et le jeune homme comptait bien la mettre à contribution.  
Pour être honnête avec lui-même, Harry devait admettre que résoudre ce mystère n’était pas la seule motivation du Gryffondor. Il espérait que se présenter devant Severus avec autant de nouvelles informations d’un coup lui vaudrait au moins un regard approbateur de la part du vampire. Un compliment autre que pour son corps ou sur sa manière de se comporter dans sa vie intime.  
Même si Harry était plus que satisfait de la tournure que prenait sa relation avec Severus, il avait besoin de plus que cela. Plus que l’entente charnelle. Mais il n’avait absolument aucune idée de la manière dont se positionnait son professeur par rapport à cela. Jusqu’à présent, ils s’étaient plus touchés et embrassés que parlés. Mais Harry commençait de plus en plus à ressentir ce manque à mesure que leur relation s’approfondissait.

Alors peut être que s’il recueillait des informations intéressantes de la part de Remus, en plus des déductions qu’il avait faite avec Kateline et Laelis, oui, peut être que Severus lui donnerait enfin un peu de crédit.

Il était parfaitement conscient qu’il n’avait pas l’intelligence et la culture de son maître des potions, mais il voulait que Severus reconnaisse qu’il n’était pas juste un stupide Gryffondor sans cervelle comme il se plaisait si bien à le dire depuis de nombreuses années.  
Harry était donc décidé à ne pas ressortir du bureau de Remus avant d’avoir obtenu des réponses qu’il jugeait convenables et suffisantes.

Dès la sonnerie marquant la fin de son dernier cours de la semaine, Harry abandonna donc ses amis pour aller voir Remus. Cette fois-ci au moins, il n’eut pas à mentir à Hermione et Ron sur l’identité de la personne qu’il allait rencontrer.

Espérant trouver le loup-garou dans son bureau, Harry frappa à la lourde porte en bois. Il crut que le bureau était vide jusqu’à ce que la voix de son professeur se fasse entendre, l’invitant à entrer.  
Doucement, Harry poussa le battant et pénétra dans la pièce. Devant le bureau, au milieu de la pièce, Remus et Malfoy se faisaient face. Deux paires d’yeux se tournèrent vers lui alors que le Gryffondor se stoppait à l’entrée de la pièce.

Harry regarda suspicieusement les deux hommes. En temps normal, il n’aurait pas porté plus d’attention que cela à un professeur s’entretenant avec un de ses élèves, mais il s’agissait de Remus et Malfoy. Remus qui se trouvait avec Malfoy dans le rêve de Laelis. Chaque mouvement, chaque regard lui parurent suspects tout à coup. Est-ce que les cheveux du Serpentard avaient l’habitude d’être aussi ébouriffés ? Est-ce que Remus n’essayait pas de fuir son regard, l’air un peu honteux ? Pourquoi son professeur n’était pas assis à son bureau comme un entretien normal avec un élève ?  
Tous ces signes étaient-ils juste le fruit de son imagination qui cherchait désespérément à découvrir ce qu’il avait bien pu se passer durant cette fameuse scène vue par Laelis ? Ou quelque chose d’anormal était-il en train de se passer devant ses yeux ?

-Qu’est-ce que tu as à me regarder Potter ? Demanda hargneusement le Serpentard.

Rien d’inhabituel à cela, pensa Harry.

-Monsieur Malfoy, un peu de respect envers les autres élèves.

Draco regarda brièvement le professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal avant de hausser brièvement les épaules et de se diriger vers Harry. L’expression du visage de Remus ne reflétait pas le ton employé dans ses propos, se fit rapidement Harry la réflexion.  
Arrivé devant le Gryffondor, Draco le poussa sans ménagement de son passage et sortit du bureau professoral.

Remus secoua brièvement la tête avant de se reprendre et de faire face au Gryffondor.

-Tu voulais me parler Harry ?

L’expression douce et soucieuse de son professeur fit brièvement vaciller les suppositions du jeune homme. Comment un homme aussi gentil que Remus pouvait-il avoir à faire d’une quelconque manière avec Malfoy ? Mais il avait confiance en ce que lui avait raconté Laelis.

-Oui, je voulais te parler de quelque chose, mais euh… Ça n’a rien à voir avec les cours, c’est plutôt… Personnel.

Remus adressa un petit sourire à Harry et l’invita à s’asseoir.

-Tu sais que je suis toujours là pour toi si tu as besoin de parler Harry.

Un peu rassuré, le jeune homme s’assit et fit face à son professeur, appuyé contre son bureau, mais hésita malgré tout avant de parler.

-Ça va surement te sembler étrange ce que je vais te raconter. Je ne sais pas trop par où commencer.  
-Commence donc par le début Harry, on verra pour la suite après. Essaya de le rassurer le loup-garou dans un sourire chaleureux.

Le Survivant rit doucement et prit une grande inspiration avant de commencer son histoire.

-Pour te raconter les grandes lignes Remus, il se passe des choses assez étranges en ce moment dans ma vie. Tu sais que… je suis avec Severus maintenant.

Harry ne put s’empêcher de rougir et le loup-garou hocha doucement la tête en se tendant. Les deux hommes n’avaient pas évoqué de nouveau ce sujet depuis la dernière fois et Remus n’avait pas très envie de revenir là-dessus. Ce qu’il ressentait vis-à-vis de tout cela était assez contradictoire.  
Il avait envie d’éloigner le plus possible Harry de Severus, de protéger le jeune homme de la noirceur du maître des potions. Mais il avait vu la manière dont son collège regardait le fils de James. Il savait que l’homme froid ne ferait pas plus de mal à Harry qu’il n’en avait déjà fait. Qu’il le protègerait même. Il avait l’impression que le jeune Gryffondor était autant en danger que protégé avec l’ancien mangemort.

Mais Severus avait vu des choses, avait fait des choses. Il ne voulait pas qu’Harry soit trop proche de cet être qu’était devenu le maitre des potions au fil des années. Le jeune homme avait encore tant de candeur en lui malgré son âme assombrie par ses années de lutte contre Voldemort. Remus avait peur que côtoyer Severus précipite Harry vers la part de noirceur qu’il voyait parfois poindre dans le regard du jeune homme. La guerre avait laissé des traces chez tout le monde. Plus chez certains que d’autres.  
Mais malgré ses craintes, le jeune Gryffondor avait l’air bien. Heureux. Qui était-il pour écarter Harry de ce qui faisait son bonheur ? Il avait mérité un peu de douceur et s’il la trouvait entre les bras de Severus, soit.  
Est-ce que sa propre relation avec Draco était plus saine ? Pas forcément. Ils avaient tous les deux aussi un passé lourd à porter.

Donc, tant que les choses entre Harry et Severus se passeraient bien, Remus avait pris la décision de n’agir qu’en simple spectateur. Mais en spectateur attentif.

Le loup-garou reporta son attention sur le jeune homme en face de lui qui peinait à trouver ses mots.

-Quand je dors avec Severus, reprit Harry, il se passe des choses étranges.

Remus haussa un sourcil, pas certain de vouloir connaître en détail les événements qui se passaient entre Severus et Harry quand ils dormaient ensemble. Devant l’air de son professeur, Harry se rendit compte de l’ambigüité de ses propos et se rattrapa rapidement.

-Je veux dire, des rêves ! Juste des rêves. Enfin, pas le genre de rêve qu’on peut faire sur quelqu’un avec qui on est, plutôt des rêves… Des rêves sur une fille et…Je veux dire, non ! Je ne rêve pas d’une fille quand je suis avec Severus, mais… 

Harry poussa un grognement de frustration en se prenant la tête entre les mains. Remus ne réussit pas plus longtemps à retenir le sourire qui s’étala sur son visage.

-Donc tu penses à une fille quand tu es avec Severus. Bien. Résuma le loup-garou d’un ton moqueur.  
-Remus, gémit piteusement le Gryffondor.  
-Pardon, ricana le professeur. Calme-toi Harry et reprend du début.

Le jeune homme hocha la tête et souffla un grand coup avant de recommencer.

-Donc. Quand je m’endors auprès de Severus, je fais un rêve étrange, toujours le même. À propos d’une fille, dont j’ai découvert l’identité, et je revis une scène qui lui est réellement arrivée. Et il se trouve que je ne suis pas le seul dans ce cas là. En fait on est trois, dont la fille dont je rêve. Et cette fille a elle aussi rêvé d’une scène étrange. Elle est persuadée que c’est un événement qui est arrivé à Malfoy.

Remus se tendit imperceptiblement, redoutant tout à coup la suite de la discussion. 

-Et dans ce rêve, continua Harry, tu es aussi présent. Il y a plusieurs personnes, dans une forêt dont toi. Et Malfoy se faisait plus ou moins torturer. Enfin ça, ça reste une hypothèse.

Devant le silence et la pâleur soudaine de son professeur, Harry se redressa sur son siège.

-Ça te dit quelque chose Remus ? Demanda avidement le jeune homme.  
-Possible, hésita le loup-garou.  
-Par Merlin, ne soit pas aussi énigmatique ! Raconte-moi ! Qu’est-ce qu’il s’est passé ? Pourquoi tu t’es retrouvé là, dans cette scène ?

Remus choisit avec soin ses mots, laissant volontairement de côté la partie qu’il souhaitait garder privée.

-Ça s’est passé cet été. J’ai été convié à une réunion avec les chefs de certaines meutes de loups-garous. Il s’est avéré que le lieu de rendez-vous n’était pas extrêmement éloigné de la demeure Malfoy et Draco s’est retrouvé au milieu du rassemblement. Disons que certains loups-garous avaient quelques rancunes personnelles envers Lucius Malfoy et que les choses ont dégénéré.   
-Et qu’est-ce qui s’est passé ensuite ? Demanda Harry en profitant d’une pause dans le discours de Remus.  
-J’ai… j’ai juste pris Draco sous ma protection pour le sortir de ce mauvais pas.  
-Et ?  
-Et rien. Je l’ai raccompagné chez lui.  
-Oh.

La déception submergea Harry. Il avait sérieusement pensé que parler avec Remus de cette scène pourrait lui apporter des réponses à ses questions, mais le mystère restait toujours aussi complet.  
Si Kateline avait rêvé d’Harry, Harry de Laelis et Laelis de Malfoy, le Serpentard devait forcément rêver de quelqu’un.  
Mais au final, la scène dont rêvait la Poufsouffle et dont il avait plus de détails grâce aux propos de Remus n’apportait aucun indice.  
Est-ce que Malfoy leur avait menti et qu’il rêvait lui aussi de quelqu’un ou avait-il été honnête pour une fois ?

Ou alors, si les suppositions qu’Harry avait énoncées aux jeunes femmes un peu plus tôt étaient correctes, peut être que le Serpentard n’avait juste pas encore été dans les conditions nécessaires au rêve.  
À chaque fois que les trois jeunes avaient rêvé, ils étaient en présence de leurs compagnons. Peut-être que Malfoy n’entretenait pas de relation intime avec quelqu’un, qu’il ne dormait avec personne. Toutes les suppositions étaient possibles, mais cela ne résolvait pas le mystère de ces rêves. Tout était bloqué avec Malfoy.  
Encore une fois, le Serpentard s’arrangeait pour lui pourrir la vie, s’énerva Harry.

-Je te remercie Remus. Dit finalement le Gryffondor.  
-Je vois bien que je ne t’ai pas apporté les réponses auxquelles tu t’attendais, je suis désolé.  
-Ne le sois pas.  
-Est-ce que tu as parlé de ces rêves avec Severus, Harry ? Rêver de choses de ce genre n’est pas quelque chose de banal.  
-Oui oui, je lui en ai déjà parlé, répondit le jeune homme. On essaye de découvrir le fin mot de l’histoire, mais à part ces rêves, on n’a rien.  
-Et Dumbledore ?  
-Euh, non, pas Dumbeldore. Enfin, c’est un sujet quand même assez personnel. La personne qui a rêvé de moi a rêvé d’une scène avec Severus, quand il… Enfin, voilà, se rattrapa de justesse Harry avant d’en dire trop, je n’ai pas forcément envie que tout le monde découvre notre relation, et encore moins le directeur de l’école. Severus est quand même prof ici et je suis son élève. Je suppose que tu as déjà pensé à tout ça quand tu as découvert notre relation, mais ce n’est pas très réglementaire.  
-Ne t’inquiète pas, je ne compte en parler à personne, le rassura Remus.  
-Je sais, je te fais confiance.

Harry sourit doucement.

Remus se sentait un peu lâche de cacher sa propre relation avec Draco, mais leur situation n’était pas plus enviable que celle de Severus et Harry. Peut-être même pire à cause de son statut de loup-garou. Quand tout cela allait se découvrir, parce que Remus ne se voilait pas la face, un jour, leur relation serait étalée aux yeux de tous, le couple formé par un loup-garou et un sang pur de la haute société allait faire débat.  
Par conséquent, Remus espérait bien retarder un maximum le moment de dévoiler sa relation avec son compagnon.

-Bon, je ne vais pas te déranger plus longtemps. Annonça finalement Harry.  
-Tu ne me déranges pas voyons Harry. Je ne t’ai même pas proposé de thé. Tu veux un thé ?  
-Non merci. En fait, euh… Severus revient dans pas longtemps et je voudrais, enfin, aller le voir, tu vois.

Harry hésita de nouveau. Il savait bien que le sujet était sensible entre Remus et lui. Pourtant, le loup-garou lui renvoya seulement un petit sourire compréhensif.

-Va donc. L’encouragea le professeur.

Le Gryffondor se leva donc de son siège et se dirigea vers la sortie.

-Et, Harry, l’interpela une dernière fois Remus. Tiens-moi au courant de la tournure que prennent ces rêves. Au moins pour me dire si c’est inquiétant ou non.  
-Pas de problème Remus !

Et dans un sourire chaleureux, Harry quitta la pièce.

oO0Oo

Severus eut à peine le temps d’enlever sa cape que des coups discrets se firent entendre sur le tableau qu’il venait de refermer. C’est sans surprise qu’il découvrit sa Source derrière le battant en bois.  
Il laissa le jeune homme entrer et s’apprêta à s’éloigner pour terminer d’enlever son vêtement de voyage quand une main se posant sur son bras le retint.

Le vampire se tourna vers Harry qui s’empressa de poser ses lèvres sur celles de son professeur.

-Bonsoir. Murmura le plus jeune.  
-Harry, on s’est vu ce matin déjà.  
-Et alors ? On ne s’est pas encore vu ce soir. Protesta le Gryffondor.

Severus soupira doucement en levant les yeux au ciel, mais déposa malgré tout un petit baiser sur la bouche de sa Source en retour.  
Sans un mot de plus, il se dirigea vers son bureau.

-Ça s’est bien passé avec Guiliane ?   
-Très bien. Elle te passe le bonjour.  
-Oh, tu lui passeras le bonjour de ma part aussi alors. Répondit Harry avec un petit sourire.

Severus ne put s’empêcher d’adresser un regard plat au jeune homme.

-Je ne suis pas votre messager. Si vous voulez vous passer mutuellement le bonjour, retrouvez-vous.  
-Mais euh, hasarda Harry, je ne la connais pas suffisamment pour… enfin j’ai bien apprécié nos rencontres des dernières fois, mais je…  
-Et bien tu auras l’occasion de la connaître mieux, elle nous a invités à venir la voir pendant les vacances de Noël.

Devant le regard plus que surpris de sa Source, Severus pesta intérieurement. Il n’avait pas prévu d’aborder le sujet de cette manière. Il ne voulait pas qu’Harry se sente obligé de passer une partie de ses vacances avec lui juste parce qu’ils avaient été invités quelque part.  
Il avait prévu d’amener le sujet en douceur, demandant d’abord à sa Source ce qu’il avait prévu pour les vacances.

-Je veux dire, se rattrapa tant bien que mal le maître des potions, si tu as un peu de temps libre pendant tes vacances, peut être pourrions nous allez voir Guiliane et Ulver une journée.

Devant le mutisme de son élève, Severus se tendit. 

-Bien sûr rien ne t’y oblige.

Et tout à coup, le visage du Gryffondor s’illumina d’un sourire.

-Ça me ferait très plaisir ! S’exclama Harry avec un peu moins de retenue que ce qu’il avait prévu.

Malgré le stress qu’il sentait déjà poindre à cette perspective, Harry était plus qu’heureux que Severus lui demande de passer une partie de ses vacances avec lui hors de Pouldard. Il savait qu’ils allaient de toute manière devoir se voir, le vampire ayant besoin de se nourrir régulièrement, mais rien n’obligeait Severus à l’emmener avec lui voir ses amis.  
Plus que toutes les déclarations qu’il aurait pu faire, cette proposition de son professeur donna de l’espoir à Harry sur la suite de leur relation. Le vampire allait le présenter à ses amis. Certes, ils avaient déjà rencontré Guiliane et Ulver, mais jamais officiellement, jamais de la volonté de Severus.  
Même si techniquement c’était Guiliane qui avait fait l’offre, le professeur de potion aurait très bien pu la décliner sans en parler avec sa Source. Mais ce n’était pas le cas. Et pour couronner le tout, Severus avait vraiment semblé anxieux à propos de sa réponse.

Sans attendre plus longtemps, Harry se rapprocha de son professeur. De ses deux mains, il enserra le visage du vampire et recouvrit ses lèvres des siennes avec douceur. Severus le regarda, un peu interloqué devant la joie si évidente de sa Source, avant de sourire légèrement à son tour.

Son corps pressé contre celui du vampire, leurs bouches à quelques centimètres l’une de l’autre, Harry murmura.

-Tu dois travailler ce soir ? Demanda le jeune homme avec un petit air suggestif.  
-C’est le week-end. Répondit simplement Severus.

Le professeur de potions avait toujours quelque chose à faire, week-end ou pas, que ce soit préparer ses cours ou se pencher sur ses recherches personnelles en potion, mais ce soir, il avait juste envie de passer du temps avec sa Source.  
Il saisit donc le jeune homme à bras le corps et le souleva pour le faire asseoir sur son bureau. Sans attendre, il écarta d’une main volontaire les jambes d’Harry et se glissa entre ses cuisses.

Le sourire du Gryffondor ne faiblit toujours pas alors que les deux hommes s’engagèrent dans un baiser avide. Ils ne s’étaient quittés que le matin même, mais ils avaient l’impression de ne pas avoir pu se rassasier l’un de l’autre depuis des semaines.

Par le simple contact de leur bouche, par les petits bruits satisfaits qu’ils laissaient de temps en temps échapper, le plaisir commença à monter en eux. Avec témérité, les mains d’Harry glissèrent jusqu’aux fesses de Severus sur lesquelles elles se posèrent fermement. Profitant de sa prise, le Gryffondor rapprocha le bassin de son professeur d’une poussée.  
Severus laissa échapper un petit grognement de satisfaction en sentant la bosse de son élève qui se pressait maintenant contre son bassin.  
De ses doigts agiles, il commença à déboutonner la chemise du jeune homme sans attendre et c’est avec un peu plus de brutalité que ce qu’il n’avait prévu qu’il l’arracha au corps de sa Source avant de la jeter derrière lui.  
Harry s’empressa d’en faire de même avec celle de son professeur, mais ne s’arrêta pas là alors que ses mains s’attaquaient à la ceinture de son pantalon dans la foulée.  
Severus s’écarta un peu pour faciliter le travail du jeune homme et Harry en profita pour descendre du bureau. Sans hésitation, il s’agenouilla devant son professeur.  
Le vampire retint inconsciemment son souffle en regardant son élève baisser lentement son pantalon et son caleçon, libérant son sexe déjà tendu.  
La bouche rougie par leurs baisers à quelques centimètres de son érection, Severus croisa le regard d’Harry. Ses joues avaient pris une teinte rosée, mais il ne remarqua presque aucune hésitation alors qu’il allait poser ses lèvres sur le sommet du membre du vampire. Severus ferma brièvement les yeux sous la sensation alors que timidement, Harry traçait sa longueur du bout de sa langue.

Le professeur de potion prit bien soin de garder ses bras le long de son corps. Il ne voulait pas qu’Harry se sente oppressé par la présence de ses mains sur sa tête, seule partie dont il avait accès compte tenu de leurs positions respectives.

Un grognement échappa au plus vieux quand son membre se retrouva emprisonné entre les lèvres accueillantes d’Harry. Cela faisait longtemps qu’il n’avait pas été caressé de cette manière et le plaisir en était encore plus intense alors que c’était sa Source qui lui administrait tout ce bien-être.  
Il sentait parfois la pointe des dents du jeune homme frotter involontairement contre sa peau sensible, lui arrachant des petits frissons d’appréhension autant que de plaisir. Mais il ne fit aucune réflexion alors qu’il sentait le jeune homme se donner tant de mal pour lui faire plaisir par cette caresse qu’il osait pour la première fois.  
Et du plaisir, Severus en ressentait. Malgré les maladresses de son élève, sa jouissance se faisait de plus en plus proche.  
En rouvrant les yeux qu’il n’avait pas eu conscience de fermer, Severus aperçut la main d’Harry qui s’activait sur son propre sexe. Cette vision lui arracha un nouveau grognement de plaisir. Avec douceur, il écarta la tête du jeune homme avant qu’il ne perde le contrôle de son corps.

Harry lui adressa un regard surpris et un peu gêné. La main sur la joue du jeune homme, Severus se laissa à son tour tomber à genoux. Une de ses jambes entre celles de sa Source, il écarta délicatement la main d’Harry avant de la remplacer par la sienne. La fraicheur de la paume contre sa peau brûlante fit sursauter Harry, mais il ne s’écarta pas. À son tour il saisit son professeur entre ses doigts et suivit le même rythme que celui qu’il appliquait sur son propre membre.

Leurs yeux bloqués l’un sur l’autre, les deux hommes se donnèrent mutuellement du plaisir. Severus se pencha brusquement vers Harry et écrasa ses lèvres sur les siennes, prenant avec passion possession de sa bouche. Mais le plaisir qui montait en eux rendait leurs souffles erratiques. Severus fut obligé de s’écarter pour apporter de l’air à ses poumons. La main sur lui accéléra perceptiblement.  
Un nouveau grognement se fit entendre alors que le vampire laissait son front se poser sur l’épaule de sa Source.  
Il ne suffit que de deux autres caresses avant que le maître des potions ne se tende et se libère entre leurs deux corps.

La main sur son érection ralentit pour ne plus faire que de vagues mouvements, mais Harry ne protesta pas, laissant le temps à son professeur de profiter de sa jouissance.   
De sa main libre, il caressa les cheveux bruns de l’homme contre lui.  
Le front de Severus toujours sur son épaule, les mouvements autour de lui reprirent doucement quand brusquement, le vampire tourna la tête et planta ses crocs dans la chair de son cou.  
Harry ne put retenir le long cri de plaisir qui lui échappa quand il se libéra sans attendre dans la main de son professeur. Sa jouissance se prolongea alors que son sang commençait à peine à s’écouler dans la bouche contre son cou. Haletant, sa main se crispa dans les cheveux du vampire.

Le corps de Severus se redressa légèrement et chevaucha les jambes repliées de sa Source. Harry se sentait dominé par la présence du vampire penché au-dessus de lui. Mais plutôt que de se sentir oppressé, il avait envie de se laisser posséder.

Quand les canines du vampire s’écartèrent finalement de lui, les bribes de jouissance qui habitaient toujours Harry s’éloignèrent brusquement, le laissant sans force, mais comblé.   
Il se sentit basculer vers l’arrière, mais une main ferme posée dans son dos l’empêcha de s’écrouler sur le sol. Il se retrouva plaqué contre le torse du vampire qui se soulevait dans un rythme effréné. 

Lorsque les deux hommes retrouvèrent enfin le plein contrôle de leur corps, Severus saisit Harry dans ses bras et l’emmena vers le canapé. Il s’y assit avec douceur et le jeune homme en profita pour se blottir contre lui.

Le vampire s’habituait de plus en plus à sentir la présence de sa Source contre lui et profitait pleinement de ces moments.  
La respiration du jeune homme était paisible, mais il était certain qu’Harry ne dormait pas.

Les deux hommes restèrent dans cette position pendant un long moment.

-Tu m’emmèneras chez toi pendant les vacances de Noël ? Demanda abruptement Harry.

Severus se retint de sursauter alors que le silence venait soudainement de se briser. Il baissa la tête vers Harry.

-Tu le souhaites ?  
-Et bien, c’est chez toi, c’est plutôt à moi de te poser cette question.  
-Si tu veux venir, tu es le bienvenu Harry. Répondit Severus avec douceur.

Le jeune homme ne put s’empêcher de sourire.

-Peut être que je pourrais passer une nuit avec toi sans rêver de Laelis en plus, ça me changerait.  
-Comment ça ?  
-Oh oui, je ne t’ai pas raconté. En parlant avec Kateline et Laelis un peu plus tôt, on a trouvé des similitudes entre nos rêves. Enfin d’autres similitudes que celles dont je t’ai déjà parlé. En fait, il se trouve qu’on ne rêve que lorsqu’on est à Poudlard et avec notre copain, fiancé ou vampire. Je ne te dirais pas qui à qui, rigola doucement Harry. Mais à part ça, on n’en sait pas plus. La chaine s’arrête à Malfoy. 

Harry se redressa légèrement tout en restant collé à Severus.

-Je t’ai dit ce matin que Laelis avait rêvé de Draco. Les filles sont allées lui parler, mais il n’avait aucune idée de ce qu’elles évoquaient. De mon côté je suis allé voir Remus tout à l’heure, parce qu’il était dans le rêve de Laelis.  
-Lupin ? S’étonna Severus.  
-Oui. 

Et Harry raconta son entretien avec Remus, essayant de n’oublier aucun point. Peut-être qu’un détail sur lequel Harry ne s’était pas attardé attirerait l’attention de Severus.

Mais à la fin de son récit, le vampire sembla tout aussi perplexe que lui.


	31. Chapter 31

Remus tournait en rond dans ses appartements. Il attendait autant qu’il redoutait l’arrivée de Draco. Le jeune homme avait pris l’habitude de venir chaque soir quelques instants chez lui avant le couvre-feu pour qu’ils passent un peu de temps tous les deux. Mais l’interruption d’Harry un peu plus tôt le laissait incertain sur la réaction qu’allait avoir le Serpentard.

Il avait repoussé avec un peu de violence son compagnon alors qu’il avait entendu les coups frappés sur la porte de sa salle de classe. Sa langue plongée dans la bouche de Draco et sa main sur ses fesses n’était pas forcément la scène qu’il avait envie que son visiteur découvre en poussant la porte. Il n’avait pas fait attention à l’expression de Draco à ce moment alors qu’il tournait la tête à l’entrée du Gryffondor, mais il était incertain de la réaction qu’il allait avoir. Il avait tout simplement rejeté son compagnon.

C’est pourquoi il garda quelque peu ses distances quand Draco frappa et entra dans ses appartements.  
Quand le jeune homme avisa le loup-garou à plusieurs mètres de lui, il ne put s’empêcher de froncer les sourcils. Il avança d’un pas de plus, mais le lycanthrope ne combla pas la distance comme il avait l’habitude de le faire. Quelque chose n’allait pas et le Serpentard n’avait absolument aucune idée de l’origine de cette distance.  
Mais cela n’empêcha pas Draco d’échafauder toutes sortes d’hypothèses. De la plus ridicule à la plus blessante. Mais une principalement revenait.

Le jeune homme croisa les bras contre sa poitrine, se protégeant inconsciemment de la réponse qu’il allait obtenir à sa question.

-Tu regrettes déjà d’avoir couché avec moi ?

Remus sursauta, mais son regard surpris rassura quelque peu le jeune homme.

-Quoi ? Qu’est-ce que tu racontes Draco ?  
-Et bien je ne sais pas, j’essaye de trouver une explication au fait que tu ne veuilles pas t’approcher de moi. Pourtant tout à l’heure dans ton bureau tu avais plutôt l’air d’avoir envie de recommencer.  
-Mais tout à fait ! Je veux dire, je ne regrette absolument pas, au contraire. C’est juste que… Tu ne m’en veux pas pour tout à l’heure ?

Alors là, Draco devait avouer qu’il était encore plus perdu.

-T’en vouloir pour quoi ? D’avoir essayé de glisser ta main dans mon pantalon ? J’avais pourtant cru que mon approbation avait été suffisamment explicite.  
-De t’avoir repoussé comme je l’ai fait. Quand Harry est entré. De t’avoir rejeté. Je n’ai pas honte de toi, c’est juste que…  
-Bon sang Remus ! Si ça n’avait pas été toi, c’est moi qui l’aurais fait. Je n’avais pas vraiment envie que Potter nous surprenne non plus.  
-Et de t’avoir réprimandé quand tu l’as bousculé.  
-Franchement, si tu savais le nombre de fois où on m’a dit ce que tu m’as dit. Je comprends bien qu’il faut sauver les apparences Remus. Je suis peut-être ton compagnon, mais je suis aussi ton élève. Je ne suis pas stupide. Je sais bien que tu risques ta place dès qu’on se retrouve tous les deux. Mais avant que tu recommences à stresser pour rien, je t’assure que je n’en ai rien à faire. Ce n’est pas parce que tu risques de te faire virer quand je viens te voir que je vais arrêter pour autant ! Maintenant que les choses sont claires, tu as intérêt à approcher parce que la distance qu’il y a entre nos deux corps est totalement ridicule et inappropriée compte tenu de ce que j’ai envie de te faire.

Remus ne se fit pas prier alors qu’il s’exécutait en souriant doucement. À peine le loup-garou fut-il près de lui que Draco saisit l’arrière de sa tête et posa violemment ses lèvres sur celles de son professeur. Remus s’empressa de pénétrer de sa langue la bouche du jeune homme. Sans attendre, le Serpentard remonta une de ses jambes le long de la hanche du lycanthrope qui comprit le message. Il s’abaissa légèrement sans pourtant quitter la bouche de son compagnon et il saisit les cuisses contre lui pour les remonter. Draco grogna de contentement en sentant enfin son corps pressé contre celui ferme et chaud du loup-garou.

Draco bien calé contre son torse, Remus avança rapidement et ne se stoppa que lorsque le dos de son compagnon heurta un peu violemment la porte par laquelle il venait d’entrer.  
Le choc obligea Draco à décoller sa bouche de celle contre lui, mais il ne protesta pas. Il devait avouer qu’il appréciait les moments où Remus perdait pendant quelques instants le contrôle de sa force, même si cela se traduisait souvent par de la douleur pour lui. De la douleur, mais brève et rapidement remplacée par le plaisir qui ne tardait généralement pas à suivre.  
Le jeune homme avait remarqué qu’une perte de contrôle chez le loup-garou traduisait souvent le plaisir qu’il ressentait sous les attentions de son compagnon. Et cela, Draco s’en sentait très fier.

Quand Remus commença à onduler contre lui, essayant de fondre son corps avec le sien, le jeune homme sourit de contentement. Oui, il aimait voir le loup-garou perdre le contrôle.

oO0Oo

Nu comme un ver, Draco roula doucement du canapé où il était avachi contre le loup-garou et se redressa avec un manque de grâce qui le fit grimacer. Son corps commençait déjà à protester face à ce que Remus venait de lui faire subir. Mais le Serpentard aimait cela, sentir son corps épuisé, mais comblé.

-Je te préviens Remus, il n’y a aucun moyen pour que je retourne dans les cachots maintenant. Alors j’espère que ton invitation à ce que je reste dormir toutes les nuits avec toi tient toujours parce que je compte bien envahir ton lit.

Le loup-garou poussa un grognement, mais Draco était certain de percevoir sa satisfaction derrière ce son qu’il avait appris à apprécier.

-Je prends ça pour un oui.

Il eut à peine le temps de se redresser que Remus se tenait debout devant lui. Il avait rarement eu l’occasion de voir le loup-garou user de ses capacités lupines et était toujours autant surpris. Mais il n’eut pas le temps de faire un commentaire que son professeur le saisissait par la taille avant de le jeter sur son épaule, comme s’il ne pesait rien.  
Draco s’apprêta à protester devant le traitement qu’on lui faisait subir alors qu’il méritait d’être traité comme un prince, mais se tut bien vite en remarquant l’image qui s’offrait à ses yeux. Plié en deux sur l’épaule du loup-garou, il avait une vue imprenable sur le postérieur de celui-ci. 

-Hum, belle vue. J’approuve totalement.

Et sans demander la permission, il étendit un bras pour venir sans vergogne caresser les fesses sous ses yeux. Il passa un doigt entre les deux globes avant de revenir en surface. Une petite tape sur ses propres fesses nues le fit sursauter.

-Reste un peu tranquille. Grogna Remus.

Mais le sourire qu’il percevait dans la voix du loup-garou et la main qui était restée posée sur ses fesses contredisait le ton des paroles.  
Draco rigola doucement avant de bouger volontairement son bassin contre la main sur lui et de mordiller la peau à portée de ses dents.  
Il sentit Remus se tendre brièvement sous lui avant d’avancer rapidement vers la chambre. La pièce principale défila sous les yeux de Draco avant que n’apparaisse l’encadrement d’une porte et qu’il ne soit jeté sur le lit.

Le matelas grinça sous la violence de son atterrissage, mais amortit comme il le devait la chute du Serpentard.  
Draco roula à quatre pattes et s’apprêta à remonter vers les oreillers quand deux mains saisirent ses hanches et le tirèrent jusqu’au bord du lit. Ses fesses rencontrèrent le membre déjà tendu de Remus qui se pressait contre lui alors que les mains sur lui se resserraient un peu plus.

-Je ne pensais pas que tu serais si… enthousiaste à l’idée que je reste dormir ici ce soir. Plaisanta Draco qui n’attendit pourtant pas pour bouger son bassin.

Remus poussa un nouveau grognement avant de saisir le membre du jeune homme qui commençait à son tour à se réveiller.

Ils firent l’amour brutalement ce soir-là.

Remus prépara soigneusement Draco, mais c’est avec empressement qu’il le pénétra. Ses poussées furent profondes, énergiques et amenèrent rapidement le Serpentard vers un plaisir rarement ressenti.  
Sentir le membre du loup-garou alors qu’il allait et venait en lui fit gémir Draco sans retenue et sans honte.  
Son corps était projeté vers l’avant sous la violence des coups, mais plutôt que de s’en plaindre, le jeune homme accueillit avec une extase non dissimulée ces intrusions dans son intimité.  
Les mains sur ses hanches étaient un peu trop serrées, mais la douleur était largement supportable face au plaisir ressenti et Draco ne dit rien. Il ne put s’empêcher d’agripper son membre tendu quand il sentit la jouissance se faire de plus en plus proche et c’est dans un long cri qu’il se libéra sur les draps sous lui.  
En sentant les chairs se resserrer par pulsation autour de lui, les pénétrations de Remus se firent plus rapides et moins coordonnées, mais apportèrent l’effet escompté quand le loup-garou jouit à son tour à l’intérieur de son compagnon, son corps tendu vers cette vague de plaisir qui le submergeait.  
Ses muscles se détendirent alors brutalement et l’homme s’écroula sur le dos de Draco. Plutôt que de se sentir piégé et étouffé, le jeune homme se sentait protégé et aimé sous le poids de son professeur.

oO0Oo

_Kateline._

_C’est mon nom. Kateline._  
 _J’ouvre les yeux. L’obscurité._  
 _La douleur._

_Une main sur moi. Douce, réconfortante._  
 _Quelqu’un._

_Kateline._

_On me secoue. Je proteste. Mal._  
 _Je lève une main. Couverte de sang. Mon sang ?_  
 _Encore des mains. Un corps._  
 _On me soulève. J’ai mal._  
 _Un cri._  
 _Un corps._  
 _Maman._  
 _On tourne ma tête. Je ne la vois plus._  
 _Juste une photo. Sur la cheminée._  
 _Elle et moi._  
 _Maman._  
 _On m’éloigne._  
 _Maman._  
 _Maman._

Draco se réveilla en sursaut alors que des mains enserraient sa tête. Il se débâtit, se tortillant pour se libérer. Son poing rencontra une surface solide avant qu’un grognement de douleur ne se fasse entendre.

-Draco.

Remus. Les mains revinrent sur lui, mais cette fois, le Serpentard ne se débattit pas.

-Allume la lumière Remus. 

Sa voix était plaintive, paniquée, mais il n’avait pas suffisamment de contrôle sur lui pour contenir ses émotions.  
Le corps contre lui bougea avant qu’une douce lumière n’éclaire la chambre. Remus se tenait à demi redressé, un regard inquiet posé sur son compagnon. Le jeune homme n’attendit pas une seconde de plus avant de venir se blottir dans l’étreinte du loup-garou qui l’accueillit avec empressement. Les bras autour de lui le seraient un peu trop fort, mais Draco ne s’en plaignit pas. Il avait besoin de cela pour revenir peu à peu dans l’instant présent. Il se sentait protégé dans cette position. Protégé du monde extérieur et de ce qui pouvait arriver. Mais pas protégé contre son esprit.

-Encore un rêve ? Demanda doucement Remus alors que ses mains parcouraient le dos du jeune homme dans un geste apaisant.  
-Oui, le même que la dernière fois.  
-Ça va aller, c’est juste un cauchemar.

Draco hocha la tête, mais au fond de lui, une lueur de doute sur ces derniers propos commençait à apparaitre.

Il resta dans les bras du loup-garou un long moment, jusqu’à ce que les battements frénétiques de son cœur se soient calmés.  
Mais si son corps montrait des signes d’apaisement, son esprit continuait de se passer et repasser son rêve. Ses rêves. Et la conversation avec cette fille, la Serdaigle. Il ne se souvenait pas de son nom. Il voulait se souvenir de son nom, il le fallait.

-Remus. Est-ce que tu as une pensine ici ?

Le loup-garou regarda son compagnon avec surprise avant d’hocher la tête.

-Oui, j’en ai une. Tu en as besoin ? Maintenant ?  
-Oui, maintenant. Il y a un truc bizarre avec ce rêve.  
-Draco, c’est juste un rêve.  
-Et si ce n’était pas le cas ? Et si ce n’était pas juste un rêve. Il y a cette fille qui m’a parlé de rêves qu’elle avait faits sur moi. 

Remus se tendit, mais Draco n’y fit pas attention.

-Et j’ai l’impression que c’est la même chose qui se passe pour moi. Je rêve d’une fille. Mais je ne suis pas sûr. J’ai besoin de savoir son nom. J’ai besoin d’une pensine.

Le loup-garou sentait la panique gagner de nouveau son compagnon. Il repoussa donc de son esprit le souvenir de sa conversation avec Harry et se leva pour aller chercher sa pensine.  
Quand il revint dans la chambre, Draco était assis sur le bord du lit, sa jambe se balançant rapidement de haut en bas dans un mouvement nerveux. Il se leva rapidement quand la pensine fut posée sur la petite table à l’entrée de la pièce.

-Tu connais le sortilège pour extraire les souvenirs de ton esprit ? Demanda Remus d’une voix douce, comme pour ne pas braquer le jeune homme.

Draco secoua la tête.

-Fais-le pour moi s’il te plaît.  
-D’accord.

Et alors que le loup-garou allait chercher sa baguette oubliée dans l’autre pièce, il expliqua comment procéder d’une voix forte pour que Draco l’entende depuis la chambre.

-Pense très fort au souvenir que tu veux que je prélève. Penses-y comme si tu voulais me le transmettre par la pensée. Penses-y fort.

Draco acquiesça, mais sursauta quand la pointe de la baguette de Remus se posa sur sa tempe. Même s’il savait ce que le loup-garou allait faire, ce n’était jamais rassurant de se retrouver avec une baguette pointée à cet endroit de sa personne. Il s’obligea pourtant à se détendre et essaya de se repasser le souvenir qu’il avait de cette scène dans le couloir. La fois où cette Serdaigle et l’autre Poufsouffle lui avaient parlé. Il fallait qu’il se souvienne de son nom.

La sensation désagréable d’avoir un filet d’eau qui lui traversait la peau lui apprit que Remus avait commencé à extraire le souvenir de son esprit. Fermant les yeux, il essaya d’y penser encore plus fort, plus attentivement. La fille, le couloir, ses paroles, son nom.

-C’est bon Draco, tu peux te détendre, j’ai fini.

En ouvrant les yeux, le jeune homme vit un long filet argenté tourner lentement dans la coupole en pierre.

-Tu veux que je te laisse tranquille le temps que tu regardes ce souvenir ? Demanda gentiment Remus.  
-Non, reste avec moi.

Et pour couper court à toute tentative de retraite, Draco saisit fermement la main du loup-garou entre ses doigts froids. Le lycanthrope acquiesça doucement et se rapprocha de son compagnon.  
Dans une grande inspiration, le jeune homme plongea sa tête vers la pensine. Il se sentit rapidement aspiré vers ses profondeurs, séparé de son corps physique avant d’atterrir dans ce même couloir qu’il revisualisait juste quelques minutes plus tôt.

Les deux filles se trouvaient devant son autre lui. Il comprit en voyant son propre visage pourquoi elles avaient déguerpi aussi vite. Il n’avait pas l’air commode, constata-t-il avec fierté. 

_-Euh, salut. Commença la Serdaigle. Je m’appelle Kateline.  
-Je m’en fiche de comment tu t’appelles, je veux juste savoir ce que vous me voulez. ___

Kateline. 

C’est dans un état presque second, alors que le visage de la fille devant lui se superposait à celui de la fille de ses rêves, que Draco regarda la suite de cette scène qu’il avait déjà vécue.

Kateline. 

_-Oui donc, on voulait te parler d’un truc concernant euh… Des rêves._  
 _-Sérieusement, si vous me sortez que vous avez rêvé de moi, je peux vous dire que je n’en aurais rien à foutre de me prendre une retenue pour avoir lancé un sort à d’autres élèves._  
 _-Non en fait on voulait te demander si tu ne faisais pas des rêves étranges en ce moment, des rêves où tu es dans la tête d’une personne et où tu vis la sc…_  
 _-Qu’est-ce qu’il s’est passé dans ta vie pour croire que j’allais te parler des rêves que je fais ?_  
 _-Non, c’est juste que… enfin Laelis a rêvé de toi, enfin d’un truc qui t’es arrivé dans une forêt où tu t’es fait attaquer par des gens, enfin tu t’es retrouvé parmi des gens qui ont…_

Dans la tête d’une personne.  
Où tu vis la scène. 

Alors qu’il vit une nouvelle fois les deux jeunes filles s’éloigner de lui en courant, il fut soudainement repoussé en arrière et éjecté de la pensine pour se retrouver dans les bras de Remus. 

Son souffle se fit court, ses mains moites agrippèrent les bras du loup-garou autour de lui. 

-Draco, paniqua Remus devant l’état de son compagnon, parle-moi ! 

Le jeune homme essaya une nouvelle fois de prendre une inspiration. Un mince filet d’air entra dans ses poumons, mais cela lui suffit pour reprendre peu à peu le contrôle de son corps. 

-J’ai… bafouilla difficilement le Serpentard. J’ai rêvé d’une fille, Kateline. J’étais dans sa tête, j’ai vu son visage. J’ai rêvé d’elle. Mais elle existe vraiment. Je l’ai rencontré. Elle est à Poudlard. 

Remus caressa le visage de son compagnon, apaisant. 

-Dans quel ordre est-ce que ça s’est passé ? Tu as rêvé d’elle et ensuite tu l’as vu à Poudlard ?  
-Non l’inverse. Elle est venue me parler. Me parler de rêve qu’une autre fille, Laelis, a fait sur moi. Sur nous. De cette nuit où tu as fait de moi ton compagnon, je crois. Cet été. Elle m’a demandé si je n’avais pas fait de rêve aussi, où je me retrouve dans la tête de quelqu’un. Ce n’était pas le cas. Mais maintenant ça l’est, je me retrouve dans la tête de cette Kateline dans mon rêve.  
-Calme-toi Draco, dis Remus alors que le jeune homme recommençait à suffoquer, peut être n’est-ce qu’un tour de ton subconscient. Cette fille vient de parler de tout ça, et ensuite cette conversation te revient sous forme de rêve.  
-Elle a rêvé de nous Remus ! Ce n’est pas mon subconscient qui a inventé ça ! 

Le loup-garou resta pensif un long moment, tenant toujours son compagnon entre ses bras alors que celui-ci reprenait doucement son calme. 

-Harry est venu me parler de l’événement de cet été aussi. Tout à l’heure quand il nous a interrompus dans mon bureau. C’était pour me parler de ça. 

Draco redressa vivement la tête, plus attentif que jamais. Il n’y avait aucun moyen pour que Potter soit au courant de cette scène. 

-Il m’a parlé de rêve qu’il a fait sur une fille qui elle-même avait rêvé de toi. De nous. 

Le jeune homme secoua la tête, comme n’osant croire ce qu’était en train de lui dire Remus. 

-Ça ne peut pas être une coïncidence Remus ! 

Le loup-garou passa de nouveau une main apaisante dans le dos de son compagnon. 

-Non, ça ne peut pas être une coïncidence. Approuva Remus, songeur.  
-Il faut qu’on parle à ces filles, ou Potter. Plutôt la Serdaigle, Kateline. J’ai pas vraiment envie de parler au balafré.  
-Draco !  
-Pardon. Ajouta rapidement le Serpentard en voyant l’air de réprimande peint sur le visage du loup-garou. 

Il n’aimait peut être pas Potter, mais Remus si, allez savoir pourquoi. Il s’était donc promis d’essayer de faire un effort. Enfin, seulement en présence du loup-garou et à voix haute. Pour le reste… Ce que Remus ne savait pas ne pouvait pas lui faire de mal. 

-Harry serait peut-être plus à même de nous répondre. Il est venu me voir en premier.  
-Ces filles sont venues me voir en premier. Répliqua Draco.  
-Oui, mais on ne les connait pas vraiment. Alors qu’on connait mieux Harry.  
-Oui, mais je ne l’aime pas. 

Remus rigola doucement. 

-Merci de cette précision, je ne l’avais pas remarqué. 

Draco soutint le regard du loup-garou posé sur lui quelques secondes avant de détourner les yeux en poussant un profond soupir fataliste. 

-Ok, va pour le balafré.  
-Draco…  
-Quoi ?! Tu m’obliges à aller lui parler alors je m’octroie le droit de l’appeler comme je veux !  
-Quand tu auras fini ton caprice, on pourra peut-être retourner se coucher. Demanda Remus avec une lueur attendrie dans le regard malgré ses propos.  
-Comment ça aller se coucher ? Mais non, pas après ce qu’on vient de découvrir. Il faut qu’on aille parler à Potter. Répliqua le blond.  
-Draco, on est en plein milieu de la nuit. Je ne pense pas que ce soit le meilleur moment pour trouver une réponse à nos questions. 

Draco afficha une moue boudeuse qui fit à nouveau sourire Remus et se dirigea vers le lit. Il sauta sur le matelas et alla s’enrouler dans les draps. 

Le loup-garou secoua la tête avant d’aller rejoindre les bras ouverts qui lui faisaient face. 

oO0Oo 

-Potter, viens avec moi. 

Harry regarda Malfoy, les yeux ronds, alors qu’il était tiré sans ménagement vers un couloir vide. Il essaya de se débattre, mais la prise sur lui était ferme. 

-Malfoy, lâche-moi !  
-La ferme et suis moi, j’ai besoin de te parler, grogna le blond.  
-Mais oui bien sûr, tu crois que je vais tomber dans un piège aussi basique ? Répliqua le brun d’une moue moqueuse et froide.  
-Vu qu’on parle de toi là, ça ne serait pas du tout étonnant, mais j’ai autre chose à faire de mon temps que d’essayer de piéger une cible aussi facile que toi. 

Harry se débattit une nouvelle fois et réussit à libérer son bras d’un mouvement sec. 

-Je t’ai dit de me lâcher !  
-Putain Potter, t’arrêtes vraiment jamais d’être chiant. J’ai besoin de te parler d’un truc important. Ce n’est déjà pas de gaieté de cœur que je le fais alors évite de rendre les choses encore plus difficiles.  
-Et tu as besoin de m’écarter du reste des gens pour me parler ? Arrête un peu ton baratin.  
-Je dois de parler d’un truc à propos de rêves. 

En entendant ce dernier mot, Harry se figea brutalement. Il regarda avec suspicion Malfoy qui lui renvoya juste un regard ennuyé. Peut-être que la conversation que Kateline et Laelis avaient eue avec lui avait finalement portée ses fruits. 

-Ok. On peut en parler ici.  
-Non, on doit retrouver Rem… Lupin et Snape. 

Draco n’arrivait toujours pas à situer l’intérêt de la présence de ce dernier dans la conversation qu’ils allaient avoir. Mais quand il avait demandé à Remus pourquoi Severus devait être présent, il n’avait reçu qu’un regard hésitant en retour. Il allait voir, lui avait répondu le loup-garou. Et de son point de vue, cela n’augurait rien de bon. Mais il n’avait pas insisté devant le mutisme de son professeur.  
De toute façon, dans quelques minutes, il allait découvrir pourquoi Severus devait se trouver avec eux.  
Remus s’était chargé d’intercepter le maître des potions à la fin du déjeuner et Draco, Harry, avant qu’ils ne se retrouvent devant le bureau du professeur de DFCM. 

Harry plissa les yeux de suspicion devant les derniers propos du blond, mais acquiesça lentement, acceptant de le suivre.  
Draco ne chercha pas à lui saisir de nouveau le bras, se contentant d’avancer dans le couloir, surveillant seulement de temps en temps que le Gryffondor le suivait toujours. 


	32. Chapter 32

Severus et Remus se tenaient de part et d’autre de la porte menant au bureau du lycanthrope, deux bons mètres les séparant. Les bras croisés, le maître des potions regardait ostensiblement à l’opposé de son collègue alors que Remus était appuyé contre le mur, empêchant difficilement ses mains de s’agiter nerveusement en attendant Harry et Draco.

Severus avait été étonnamment docile quand il lui avait demandé de le suivre vers son bureau pour discuter des rêves donc lui avait parlé le Survivant. Il lui avait succinctement expliqué qu’ils devaient attendre Draco et Harry.  
Le maître des potions avait seulement plissé les yeux, méfiant, à l’évocation de son filleul, mais n’avait rien dit. Depuis, les deux hommes attendaient, avec une impatience plus ou moins bien contenue, l’arrivée de leurs élèves.

C’est presque avec soulagement que le loup-garou vit apparaître Draco à quelques mètres d’eux, au détour d’un couloir et c’est sans surprise qu’il entendit les propos loin d’être bienveillant que les deux jeunes hommes se lançaient. Il ne put s’empêcher de sourire devant leur attitude.  
Même s’il était un peu peiné que son compagnon ne s’entende pas avec le fils de son meilleur ami, il était heureux de voir Draco aussi vivant au contact de quelqu’un, même si c’était pour l’insulter. Il avait remarqué au cours des dernières années que le jeune Serpentard était très renfermé et froid en public. Cela l’avait d’autant plus marqué depuis qu’il était devenu son compagnon et que toute l’attention de Remus était focalisée sur lui dès qu’il se trouvait à proximité.  
Le jeune homme s’était énormément détendu en sa présence, depuis leurs débuts et Remus en était plus qu’heureux, mais il n’avait pas pu s’empêcher de remarquer que son attitude n’avait pas changé en dehors de leur couple. Sauf avec Harry.  
Cette guerre qu’ils se menaient le rendait vivant, énergique.

-La ferme Potter, quand on ne sait pas de quoi on parle, on se tait. Cracha Draco au Gryffondor alors qu’ils continuaient à s’approcher des deux professeurs.  
-Je sais plus de choses que ce que tu crois sale fouine !  
-Espèce de…  
-Harry, Draco, s’exclama Remus d’une voix forte pour être certain de se faire entendre depuis l’autre bout du couloir, approchez.

Les deux jeunes hommes regardèrent simultanément le loup-garou et se turent immédiatement.  
Draco donna un petit coup sur l’épaule du Survivant.

-Avance Potter.  
-Ne…

Un raclement de gorge de la part de Severus coupa la phrase que s’apprêtait à sortir le Gryffondor.  
Ce dernier leva les yeux vers Severus, avisa son air froid et fermé et les baissa de honte.   
Il essayait de paraître mature devant le vampire et ce n’était pas en se bataillant avec Malfoy qu’il allait y parvenir. Harry espérait qu’il ne venait pas de ruiner les efforts qu’il avait faits ces derniers jours.

-Bien, tout le monde est là, s’exclama Remus. Entrons donc dans mon bureau.

Sur ces mots, le loup-garou ouvrit la porte derrière lui et s’écarta pour laisser entrer Severus. Celui-ci ne dit rien alors qu’il pénétrait dans la pièce, rapidement suivi par sa Source et son filleul.

Remus prit discrètement une grande inspiration pour se donner du courage avant de rentrer à son tour et de refermer la porte derrière lui.

Harry était instinctivement venu se placer aux côtés de Severus, tous les deux face à Draco appuyé contre le devant du bureau professoral.

-Asseyez-vous si vous le souhaitez. Je n’ai que trois chaises, mais je vais rester debout. Proposa le loup-garou.

Voyant que personne ne bougeait, il soupira doucement. 

-Ou restez tous debout, je m’en fiche. 

Il prit à son tour place près de Draco, gardant malgré tout une distance entre eux en voyant le regard de Severus le suivre, ses yeux de nouveau plissés suspicieusement.

-Bon, commença Remus, si je vous ai demandé de venir c’est pour que nous discutions de ce rêve dont tu m’as parlé hier Harry.  
-Avant que la conversation continue, le coupa Draco, j’aimerai éclaircir un point. Pourquoi Severus est là ? Sans offense Severus, mais je ne vois pas ce que tu viens faire dans cette conversation. Potter, tu es venu parler à Remus à propos de ce rêve sur lui et moi. Et il y a ces filles qui m’ont parlé de ça. Je suppose que vous parlez tous les trois de la même chose et que vous vous connaissez. Mais, Severus ?

Remus regarda intensément les deux hommes en face de lui, leur laissant la lourde tâche d’expliquer à son compagnon l’implication du maître des potions. Severus se tendit légèrement.  
Même s’il n’avait pas honte d’Harry, il n’avait pas envie de subir le jugement de Draco. Il appréciait son filleul et savait que la réciproque était vraie. Seulement il ne connaissait pas sa situation de vampire. Comment lui expliquer la raison qui l’avait poussé vers Harry sans dévoiler son secret ?  
Il prit pourtant son courage à deux mains et prit la parole.

-Draco, Harry est venu me voir pour me parler des rêves qu’il avait faits. C’est pour ça que je suis au courant.  
-Harry ? Depuis quand tu appelles le balafré Harry ? Et franchement il va sérieusement falloir m’expliquer pourquoi il serait venu te voir toi pour parler de ça parce que je…je…

Le jeune Serpentard commença à bafouiller sur la fin de sa phrase alors qu’Harry venait de saisir Severus par la taille, se collant contre lui. Le maître des potions poussa un petit grognement à peine perceptible, mais il savait que c’était nécessaire. Draco était en droit de savoir ce qu’il se passait entre eux. Il aurait dû lui dire un jour où l’autre de toute façon, il ne pouvait pas lui cacher sa relation éternellement. Pas s’il souhaitait continuer avec Harry. 

Harry et lui avaient parlé de l’éventualité de devoir annoncer leur relation à Laelis et Draco. Sa présence semblait avoir un lien avec les rêves. Impossible de cacher cela dans la mesure où les deux jeunes gens étaient impliqués dans cette histoire.  
Mais Severus avait plutôt envisagé de convoquer Draco pour lui annoncer calmement en face à face, sans Harry pour venir irriter le Serpentard, ce qui ne manquait jamais d’arriver lorsqu’ils se retrouvaient en présence l’un de l’autre. Et le jeune homme n’y avait vu aucune objection. C’est pourquoi il fût surpris que ce soit le Survivant qui fasse ce geste, qui dévoile implicitement leur relation aux yeux du blond. En tournant la tête vers le jeune homme, il remarqua alors son regard provocateur fixé sur Draco.   
Severus se retint difficilement de lever les yeux au ciel. Évidemment. 

En face d’eux, les yeux de Draco s’écarquillèrent de surprise avant que son regard ne passe rapidement du visage d’Harry à celui de Severus. 

-Non ! Sérieusement non ! Non non non non. Severus ! Comment tu peux faire ça Severus ?! Tu es avec Potter ?

Le maître des potions commença à se tendre, s’attendant à recevoir de la part de son filleul toutes sortes de reproches pour être avec un de ses élèves.

-Potter, Severus. Potter !

Le vampire se détendit alors, se rendant compte que ce qui froissait le plus Draco n’était pas qu’il sorte avec un élève, mais avec Harry.

-Oh c’est bon Malfoy, tu ne vas pas nous faire un caca nerveux ! Severus fait bien ce qu’il veut, il n’a pas de compte à te rendre. Essaya de temporiser Harry qui était pourtant le premier à avoir lancé les hostilités.  
-Quand j’aurais envie d’entendre ta voix Potter, je te le dirais, ce qui ne risque pas d’arriver tout de suite. Alors, tait-toi ! Ça ne te concerne pas !  
-Euh… ben un peu si, quand même.  
-No… Ok, oui ça te concerne, mais tais-toi quand même, tu aideras beaucoup de gens.

Remus posa une main sur l’épaule de son compagnon qui commençait sérieusement à s’agiter à côté de lui.

\- Calme-toi Draco.

Le jeune homme se tourna vers le loup-garou et le prit à partie.

-Remus ! Il couche avec Potter !  
-Je sais. Mais nous ne sommes pas là pour parler de ça, mais du rêve que tu as fait cette nuit.

Le Serpentard se tut, réfléchissant avant de se tourner complètement vers Remus.

-Tu savais ! Tu savais qu’ils étaient ensemble et tu ne m’as rien dit.  
-Parce que ça ne nous regarde pas. Tu repenseras à tout ça plus calmement plus tard. Parle-leur plutôt de ton rêve de cette nuit sur Kateline.

Draco ouvrit la bouche, essayant d’argumenter avant de la refermer et de se calmer légèrement.

-Oui, oui, le rêve. Mais je n’en ai pas fini avec vous ! Rajouta le Serpentard en pointant un doigt accusateur en direction de Severus et Harry.

-Donc, cette nuit, reprit Draco, un peu plus calmement, j’ai rêvé de cette fille, Kateline. Elle est venue me parler un jour avec l’autre, Laelis, et je l’ai reconnu dans mon rêve. Mais le truc c’est qu’elle m’a parlé d’un rêve qu’a fait Laelis sur moi. Et tu as parlé du même truc avec Remus, Potter, donc on s’est dit que tu pourrais peut-être nous éclairer sur la signification de ces rêves. J’en ai fait sur cette fille qui est venu me dire que Laelis en avait fait un sur moi. Étrange donc. Alors ?

Harry le regarda intensément, prenant note du fait que Malfoy appelait Remus par son prénom, de la manière dont il avait brièvement touché le bras de son professeur, se focalisant plus sur ces détails que sur le contenu de ses paroles.

-Vous vous êtes dit ? L’échange d’informations passe rapidement entre vous deux, dites donc. J’ai parlé seulement hier avec Remus. Tu as rêvé cette nuit. Et on se retrouve déjà tous les quatre ici. Exposa avec méfiance Harry. Tu as dormi avec qui cette nuit Draco quand tu as fait ce rêve ?

Le Gryffondor ne manqua pas le coup d’œil furtif que le blond venait de lancer en direction de Remus avant de croiser les bras sur son torse, comme pour se protéger.

-Ca ne te regarde absolument pas avec qui je dors la nuit Potter. Et puis d’ailleurs, j’étais tout seul, dans mon dortoir, avec qui veux-tu que j’ai été ?

Harry n’écouta même pas la fin des paroles du Serpentard alors que ses yeux fixaient intensément le loup-garou aux côtés du jeune homme. Remus lui rendit son regard, mais Harry perçut visiblement la tension dans ses épaules.

-Remus ?

Le loup-garou rompit alors brusquement le contact avant de se passer une main lasse sur le visage.

-D’accord, il était avec moi cette nuit. Répondit-il dans un soupir à la question silencieuse.  
-Ah ! Je le savais ! Je l’avais deviné. Je suis trop fort. Harry donna un petit coup de poing dans l’épaule de Severus. Je le savais !

Le vampire le regarda avec des yeux ronds avant de fixer son épaule. Harry se rendit alors compte de son geste. Il tapota délicatement la zone qu’il venait de frapper.

-Pardon. Mais j’avais deviné !

Severus échoua lamentablement à cacher le petit sourire qui s’étira sur son visage.

-Bon c’est bon Potter, on a compris, tu es content, maintenant on peut revenir à notre sujet des rêves.

Harry perçut parfaitement le malaise du Serpentard en face de lui, qui fuyait son regard, mais n’envisagea même pas la possibilité de laisser passer cette occasion de l’enfoncer.

-Monsieur avec tous ses grands discours sur Severus et moi, mais qui n’est pas mieux ! Jubila Harry, un petit rictus au coin des lèvres. Tu es avec Remus alors tu ne peux rien dire !

Harry perdit instantanément son sourire alors qu’à côté de lui, Severus ne quittait pas Remus des yeux, le fusillant du regard. Le loup-garou n’en menait pas plus large que son compagnon sous l’insistance de son collègue. Après les reproches qu’il avait faits au maître des potions concernant sa relation avec le fils de James, il n’était pas le mieux placé pour la ramener.

-Par Merlin, tu es avec Remus. Comment c’est possible ? Comment tu peux sortir avec Malfoy, Remus ?! C’est… Malfoy !

Severus secoua la tête de désespoir dans un soupir. Et voilà, c’était reparti. Jamais ils ne viendraient à bout de cette conversation sur les rêves.

-Et tu crois que tu es mieux toi, Potter ? À te taper mon parrain. S’énerva de nouveau Draco en pointant Severus du doigt.

Harry se tourna rapidement vers le vampire.

-Tu es son parrain ?

Severus hocha calmement la tête, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

-Génial, je me retrouve affilié à un Malfoy par procuration. Se lamenta le Gryffondor.  
-On s’en fout Potter, c’est pas la question !   
-Tais-toi, tu es avec Remus !  
-Oui je suis avec Remus, je suis son compagnon. Je suis lié à lui. C’est quoi ton excuse pour être avec Severus ?  
-Et bien je suis sa Source figure toi !

Draco haussa un sourcil.

-Sa quoi ?  
-Sa…

La paume d’une main s’abattit un peu violemment sur la nuque du Gryffondor, le coupant dans ses propos. Harry tourna la tête vers Severus et surprit son regard d’avertissement. Se rendant compte de ce qu’il venait de dire et ce qu’il allait ajouter, le Survivant rougit légèrement et se tut. La main sur son cou se fit plus légère, mais resta en place.

-Rien, oublie. Bafouilla Harry, mais le regard curieux de Remus sur Severus et lui le rendait nerveux. Bon euh… Revenons à ce rêve.

Le jeune homme préféra revenir sur la raison de leur présence ici plutôt que de continuer sur la relation inconcevable entre Remus et Draco. Et surtout de prendre le risque d’attirer l’attention sur la bourde qu’il venait de faire.

-Donc, en gros, pour résumer, Kateline a rêvé de moi, moi de Laelis. Laelis a rêvé de toi et d’après ce que tu me dis, tu as rêvé de Kateline. Ça forme une boucle. On est quatre à rêver les uns des autres. À chaque fois, on rêve d’une scène qui s’est passée dans notre vie. Enfin, je suppose que tu as rêvé d’une scène qui est arrivée à Kateline. Et Remus m’a dit hier que ce dont a rêvé Laelis sur toi s’est vraiment produit, cette scène dans la forêt.  
-Oui, approuva le loup-garou. Laelis a rêvé de la nuit où Draco est devenu mon compagnon.

Les sourcils de Severus étaient froncés sous la concentration alors qu’il assimilait petit à petit ce qui se disait devant lui. Peu à peu certaines pièces s’assemblaient dans son esprit, révélant un schéma complexe et peu croyable.

-Comment as-tu su que Draco était avec moi cette nuit quand il a rêvé ? Demanda Remus, se remémorant la question qu’Harry lui avait posée un peu plus tôt.  
-Avec Laelis et Kateline, on a découvert que ce n’est que quand on dort avec quelqu’un qu’on rêve de tout ça. Quand on dort avec nos… Je ne sais pas trop, compagnon ? Moitié ? Enfin la personne avec qui on a une relation.  
-Pour Laelis et Kateline aussi ? S’étonna Draco. Toi aussi ?  
-Oui. Quand je dors avec Severus.  
-Yiouh, je ne veux pas savoir, répliqua le blond dans une grimace de dégoût.  
-Quand on DORT, Malfoy, c’est bon, arrête de faire ton gamin !  
-Oh, tu me parles autrement Potter !  
-Taisez-vous !

Le ton froid et cassant du maître des potions fit immédiatement taire les deux jeunes hommes. Tout le monde se tourna vers Severus, les traits plissés sous la concentration.

-Rêver alors que vous dormez avec quelqu’un n’est pas le seul point récurrent, commença le professeur de potion d’une voix posée, toujours plongé dans ses réflexions.

Les trois autres hommes dans la pièce attendirent la suite avec impatience.

-Revenons sur le contenu de ces rêves. Vous avez chacun rêvé de quelqu’un d’autre. Mais cette personne n’était jamais seule dans vos rêves. Harry, dans le rêve que tu as fait de Laelis, il y avait quelqu’un d’autre avec elle. Cette personne qui la sauve, qui lui tend le miroir. Il y avait Lupin avec Draco dans le rêve de Laelis. J’étais avec toi dans celui de Kateline. Draco !

Le blond sursauta sous l’interpellation.

-Oui ?  
-Dans le rêve que tu as fait cette nuit. Est-ce que Kateline était seule ?  
-Euh, non. Il y avait un mangemort et sa mère. Morte. Elle était morte. Et il y a une autre personne, mais je n’ai pas vu son visage. C’est cette personne qui l’a aidé après le départ du mangemort, qui l’a emmené.  
-Hé, s’exclama Harry, tu es dans le rêve avec moi, Severus et c’est quand je dors avec toi que je rêve. Idem pour Malfoy avec Remus.

Un frisson d’excitation parcourut Harry devant les révélations et découvertes qui s’enchaînaient.

-Et si les personnes dans les rêves avec Kateline et Laelis sont les mêmes personnes avec qui elles dorment quand elles rêvent ? Ajouta le Gryffondor.

Severus hocha doucement la tête d’approbation.

-C’est ce que je pense, mais nous avons besoin de le vérifier auprès d’elles. Ces scènes leur sont arrivées. En tout cas, c’est le cas pour Laelis donc je suppose que c’est pareil pour Kateline. Donc elles sauront nous dire qui étaient ces mystérieuses personnes avec qui elles sont dans ces scènes.  
-Il faut qu’on leur parle !   
-Quelle déduction Potter, soupira Draco d’un ton sarcastique.  
-La ferme toi.  
-Je me la fermerai quand tu arrêteras d’être aussi débile.  
-Non, mais sérieusement, s’énerva Severus, vous êtes vraiment intenable tous les deux !   
-C’est Malfoy qui a commencé Severus, tu l’as bien entendu. Protesta Harry.  
-Oh, arrête de te plaindre Potter.

Le vampire secoua la tête, impuissant, et s’avança au centre de la pièce.

-Remus, je propose qu’on arrête ici cet entretien. Je vais voir tout cela avec Kateline et Laelis et nous en reparlerons une fois qu’on en saura plus.

Le loup-garou ne put qu’acquiescer avec joie. Plus vite il sortirait de cette pièce où la tension ne cessait de s’accumuler depuis qu’ils étaient tous entrés, mieux il se porterait.

Severus saisit les épaules de Draco maintenant à côté de lui, toujours en train de se disputer avec Harry et le poussa vers la sortie.  
En voyant son bouc émissaire lui être arraché, Harry réussit à se calmer de nouveau. Il se tourna vers Remus près de lui. Le loup-garou lui renvoya un petit sourire, mais son air était las.  
Les deux hommes se dirigèrent à leur tour vers la sortie.

-Remus, dit doucement Harry, je ne savais pas que tu aimais les hommes. Tu avais l’air d’être pas mal intéressé par Tonks pendant la guerre.

Draco tourna rapidement la tête vers le loup-garou, un air suspicieux peint sur le visage.

-C’est qui Tonks ?

Remus poussa un profond soupir de désespoir. 

oO0Oo

Harry passa le début de son après-midi en compagnie de Severus. L’entretien qu’il venait d’avoir avec Remus et Draco l’avait laissé excité, mais aussi fatigué. Dès que les deux hommes se retrouvèrent seuls dans les appartements du maître des potions, Harry n’attendit pas une seconde avant de venir se blottir dans les bras qui l’accueillirent avec joie.  
Il devait retrouver Hermione et Ron dans une heure, mais comptait bien profiter de la présence de Severus d’ici là.   
Il fallait qu’il contacte Kateline et Laelis, mais il ne savait pas où elles étaient. Il regarderait donc sur la carte du Maraudeur, mais seulement après avoir rejoint ses amis. Il ne voulait pas gaspiller son temps avec son professeur pour le moment.

Le vampire déposa un baiser léger sur le sommet de sa tête et le tint fermement contre lui. Ses bras autour de son torse formaient une enveloppe protectrice qui détendit Harry. Jamais il n’aurait cru qu’un jour, sentir la présence de Severus Snape près de lui puisse le faire se sentir aussi bien.  
Harry enfouit son nez dans le devant de la cape de son professeur et prit une grande inspiration. Il s’imprégna de l’odeur du vampire qu’il avait appris à reconnaitre, mais surtout à apprécier.

-Je suis désolé pour tout à l’heure. Commença Harry d’une petite voix. Je ne voulais pas révéler ton secret, mais je n’ai pas réfléchi quand j’ai dit que j’étais ta Source.  
-Ce n’est pas grave Harry. Tu n’en as pas dit plus et Lupin et Draco ne découvriront jamais à quoi ça correspond. Aucun livre public ne relate l’existence des vampires et encore moins de leur Source.  
-Hum, mais je suis désolé quand même.

Le vampire s’écarta doucement de sa Source et releva le visage de celui-ci vers le sien d’une main sur sa joue. 

-Très bien, j’en ai pris note. Répondit Severus dans un petit sourire.

Il posa alors ses lèvres sur celles d’Harry et commença à l’embrasser tendrement. Sa main sur sa joue glissa vers sa nuque, comme pour empêcher le jeune homme de se reculer alors que c’était la dernière chose dont il avait envie.

Le baiser était doux, lent et attentionné, mais les deux hommes l’apprécièrent tout autant que leurs moments passionnés et débridés. La langue de Severus venait effleurer celle de son vis-à-vis de sa pointe sans pour autant pénétrer complètement dans la bouche pourtant entrouverte.  
Après un temps qui parut beaucoup trop court à Harry, son professeur finit par se reculer.

-Tu reviens dormir ici ce soir ? Demanda le vampire d’une voix qu’il aurait voulu plus sûre d’elle.  
-Oui, souffla Harry.  
-Bien.

Severus posa un dernier petit baiser sur la bouche de sa Source avant de s’écarter.

-J’ai une potion à continuer. Je l’ai commencé avant le repas et je vais devoir reprendre la préparation dans quelques minutes. Tu veux venir avec moi dans mon laboratoire ?

Harry regarda l’homme en face de lui avec des yeux ronds, mais un sourire heureux. Jamais Severus ne l’avait laissé s’approcher à plus de deux mètres de la porte de son laboratoire quand il était avec lui. Il accepta donc joyeusement cette marque de confiance et suivit son professeur.

C’est presque avec cérémonie qu’il pénétra dans ce lieu si secret. Au milieu de la pièce brûlait un feu au-dessus duquel se trouvait un chaudron. Une fumée blanche s’en échappait et des petits bruits de bulles qui éclataient se faisaient entendre. Le long de deux murs consécutifs s’étendaient des tables chargées de divers flacons, ingrédients et papiers. Une large armoire en bois occupait le troisième mur et sa porte entrouverte révélait plusieurs rangées de flacons de différentes tailles et couleurs.   
Malgré la multitude d’objets qui occupaient la pièce, l’ordre y régnait.

Dès qu’ils furent tous les deux entrés, Severus referma la porte derrière lui et se dirigea immédiatement vers le chaudron en train de chauffer. Il en inspecta avec attention le contenu avant de se diriger vers une des tables et de saisir une coupelle remplie d’une poudre brune pour la jeter dans la potion en cours. Harry hésita sur ce qu’il devait faire, où se mettre pour ne pas gêner son professeur, avant de se décider à s’asseoir sur le coin de la table la plus proche. Il poussa une petite pile de papier pour ne pas les froisser et regarda Severus s’activer autour de son chaudron.   
Sa manière de bouger dans son laboratoire était hypnotisante, comme une danse dont lui seul connaissait les pas et entendait la musique. Ses doigts fins s’activaient sur la découpe ou le broyage des ingrédients, son bras s’étendait pour les jeter dans le liquide bouillant, son torse se contractait en tournant la potion d’une grande cuillère en bois et ses pas le transportaient d’un endroit à un autre sans accroche, sans fausse note. 

Le professeur de potion finit pourtant par s’arrêter et se tourna vers Harry. 

-Si tu restes ici à me regarder, autant que tu viennes m’aider. Viens couper les ailes de chauve-souris qui se trouvent sur cette table. Je veux des petits carrés d’un demi-centimètre de côté.  
-Par Merlin, tu me laisserais consciemment m’approcher d’ingrédients de potions ? Tu m’as pourtant vu à l’œuvre ces dernières années. Rigola Harry.  
-Malheureusement oui, répondit Severus d’un air désespéré, c’est pourquoi je compte bien te garder à l’œil et surveiller ton travail. Et puis franchement, ça ne peut pas te faire de mal de t’entrainer un peu. Tu as les ASPIC à la fin de l’année je te rappelle, et tu es loin d’avoir le niveau.  
-Tu dis ça à tout le monde, même ceux qui s’en sortent très bien en potion.  
-Non, mais pour toi, c’est particulièrement vrai. Répondit Severus, mis sérieux, mi-taquin.

Harry poussa un grognement de protestation avant de sauter de son perchoir et de se diriger vers la table que lui avait indiquée le vampire.  
Il saisit le couteau abandonné qui s’y trouvait et rapprocha de lui trois ailes de chauves-souris qui se trouvaient parmi le tas d’ingrédients qu’Harry supposa nécessaires à la réalisation de la potion. Il commença à découper des petits carrés, s’appliquant beaucoup plus qu’en cours pour en faire des formes régulières. Severus comptait sur lui, il ne voulait pas le décevoir.

Le maître des potions jeta un petit coup d’œil à son travail avant se rapprocher de lui.

-Tu tiens mal ton couteau. Et si tu mets tes ailes dans ce sens tu peux suivre la ligne des petits vaisseaux sanguins qui les parcourt. Ça facilitera la découpe.

Et le vampire se glissa derrière le jeune homme. Son torse collé contre son dos, il saisit la main d’Harry qui tenait le couteau dans la sienne avant de changer l’orientation des ailes sur la table.

-Regarde, il faut que tes doigts soient plus resserrés sur le manche. Mets ton index ici. Severus réajusta les doigts du jeune homme sous les siens. Ensuite tu pars du haut et tu suis la ligne de l’aile tout du long.

Le maître des potions accompagna les mouvements d’Harry dans sa découpe. Le jeune homme devait reconnaitre que sa prise sur le couteau était plus sûre et que les petits carrés étaient quand même plus réguliers que ceux qu’il avait coupés auparavant. Severus l’aida quelques secondes de plus avant de poser un petit baiser sur sa joue et de s’éloigner de lui.

-Continue comme ça, tu te débrouilles bien.

Harry eut le plus grand mal à retenir son sourire devant ce premier compliment que lui faisait Severus sur ses capacités en potion. 

oO0Oo

Le Gryffondor finit par quitter les appartements de son professeur avec regret, mais il devait retrouver ses amis comme promis. Il se rendait bien compte qu’il les délaissait de plus en plus depuis que sa relation se passait bien avec le vampire, mais Hermione et Ron ne lui avait pas fait de reproches par rapport à cela dernièrement. Ils avaient compris que sa relation avec son mystérieux homme prenait une place importante dans la vie du Survivant et qu’ils n’étaient plus les seules personnes à qui Harry devait consacrer du temps.

Mais malgré le temps restreint qu’il passait avec ses deux amis, il ne pouvait s’empêcher de remarquer un rapprochement entre Hermione et Ron. Peut être n’était-ce qu’amical, que l’absence d’Harry les avait plus poussés l’un vers l’autre, mais le Gryffondor avait l’impression qu’il y avait plus que cela. Il ne faisait pourtant aucune réflexion. Il savait combien Ron pouvait être timide avec les filles et une parole de sa part en face d’Hermione pourrait le braquer si jamais quelque chose était vraiment en train de se tisser entre eux. Harry se contentait donc d’observer en silence, mais priant pour que quelque chose aboutisse. Voir ses deux amis heureux ensemble était tout ce qu’il pouvait espérer pour eux.

Dès que le Survivant entra dans la salle commune de Gryffondor, Ron et Hermione se levèrent. Le rouquin l’accueillit d’une grande tape dans le dos et lui proposa immédiatement d’aller faire un tour sur le terrain de quiddich. Harry devait avouer que hors des entrainements réguliers de l’équipe de Gryffondor, les deux garçons avaient rarement pris le temps de se retrouver tous les deux sur leurs balais depuis quelque temps. C’était pourtant un de leur rituel privilégié.  
Il regarda Hermione qui les assura que ça ne la dérangeait pas de rester sur les gradins et la chose fut décidée. Harry se proposa donc d’aller chercher leurs balais dans leur dortoir.  
Il monta quatre à quatre les marches de la tour et pénétra dans la pièce où s’alignaient cinq lits plus ou moins faits et où régnait un désordre inimaginable.  
Le jeune homme profita de sa présence dans sa chambre pour regarder rapidement sur la carte du Maraudeur et voir où se trouvaient Kateline et Laelis. Il regarda en premier lieu dans les zones décrivant les salles communes de Serdaigle et Poufsouffle. Ce fut une sage décision, car les deux jeunes filles se trouvaient dans leurs quartiers respectifs.   
Harry attrapa donc sans regret son balai et celui de Ron avant de redescendre. Il devrait attendre le dîner pour pouvoir intercepter les deux filles et c’est donc l’esprit tranquille qu’il allait profiter de son après-midi avec ses amis.

oO0Oo

À peine son entretien avec Kateline et Laelis terminé en sortie de repas qu’Harry se précipita vers les appartements de Severus. Il frappa au tableau avec impatience et pénétra dans la pièce dès que le vampire lui en autorisa l’entrée.  
Il posa un rapide baiser sur les lèvres de son professeur avant de parler avec excitation, ne pouvant retenir plus longtemps ce qu’il venait de découvrir.

-Tu avais raison Severus ! Je viens de parler avec Laelis et Kateline. Tout d’abord, le rêve de Malfoy est bien arrivé à Kateline. Je n’avais pas beaucoup de détails parce que Malfoy n’a pas été très expansif sur le contenu de son rêve. Mais quand je lui ai parlé de mangemort et de sa mère, elle a tout de suite compris à quelle scène je faisais allusion. En même temps, reprit Harry d’un petit air triste, elle a perdu sa mère cette nuit-là. Je ne pense pas que c’est un souvenir que tu oublies facilement. Mais en tout cas, c’est confirmé, on a tous rêvé d’une scène qui est réellement arrivée à quelqu’un d’autre.

Severus observait avec amusement les mouvements frénétiques des mains de sa Source alors qu’il parlait.

-Mais tu avais raison en disant que les personnes avec qui on dort sont aussi les personnes qui sont dans les rêves. Ça veut dire qu’on n’est pas seulement quatre personnes impliquées dans toute cette histoire, mais huit ! Je pense que ce n'est pas une coïncidence que celui avec qui nous rêvons est aussi celui qui apparait dans les rêves des autres. Toi et moi, Remus et Malfoy et celui qui emmène Kateline dans le rêve de Malfoy est bien son compagnon, le veela avec qui elle est fiancée et avec qui elle rêve quand elle dort. Et pour Laelis, pareil ! Celui qui lui tend le miroir, celui qui s’occupe d’elle et qui la soigne, c’est bien son copain. Elle n’a pas rêvé beaucoup parce qu’ils ne se sont retrouvés que quelquefois en douce dans Poudlard. Vu que ce n’est pas un élève, il n’est pas autorisé à venir dans l’enceinte du château. Mais elle m’a dit que sa mère lui avait révélé l’existence d’un passage secret depuis Pré-au-lard qu’elle-même avait découvert quand elle était élève à Poudlard. Laelis et son copain se sont donc retrouvés de temps en temps à Poudlard et c’est là qu’elle a rêvé. Mais sinon, c’est souvent elle qui sort du château pour le retrouver. Et dans ces cas-là, pas de rêve !

Harry se figea brusquement avant de regarder Severus avec incertitude.

-Mince, je n’aurais peut-être pas dû te dire tout ça… Tu es professeur et je viens juste de te dire qu’une de tes élèves s’échappe en douce de Poudlard.

Le jeune homme s’approcha du vampire et saisit le devant de sa cape d’un air suppliant.

-S’il te plait Severus, ne punis pas Laelis à cause de ce que je viens de te dire ! Tu as dit une fois qu’il fallait faire la part des choses entre ce qui est d’ordre scolaire et d’ordre personnel. Ce que je viens de te dire rentre dans le cadre du personnel, tu n’as pas le droit de retenir mes paroles dans le cadre scolaire. Essaya d’argumenter Harry avec espoir pour rattraper sa bourde.

Severus roula des yeux, affligé.

-J’aimerai bien que tu écoutes avec autant d’attention quand je parle en classe que quand je te parle sur mon canapé.  
-Oui, mais ce qui se passe sur ton canapé est quand même beaucoup plus intéressant que dans ta salle de classe. Quoique, c’est quelque chose qu’on peut changer. Il suffirait que tu m’emmènes ce soir, dans ta classe, que tu m’allonges sur ton bureau, et il pourrait s’y passer des choses beaucoup plus intéressantes que d’ordinaire.

Le ton d’Harry était plus que suggestif et son attitude quelques minutes plus tôt suppliante était devenue plus sensuelle alors que le jeune homme venait de rapprocher ses lèvres de celles du vampire sans pour autant les toucher.  
Severus poussa un petit grognement et rapprocha le corps du jeune homme du sien en posant sa main dans le bas de son dos.

-Ca pourrait être une possibilité intéressante, oui. Répondit-il d’une voix un peu rauque.

Harry passa une langue téméraire sur la lèvre inférieure du vampire avant de se retirer.

-Alors, promets-moi que tu ne feras rien à Laelis et mon corps sera tout à toi.

Severus se recula subitement et fusilla Harry du regard.

-Tu es horrible !

Le jeune homme rigola ouvertement avant d’enfin embrasser le vampire.

-Promets-le-moi, s’il te plait.  
-Très bien, je te le promets, abdiqua Severus dans un soupir, mais tu as intérêt à être très très coopératif ce soir !  
-Totalement à ta merci.  
-Bien.


	33. Chapter 33

C’était la veille des vacances que Remus avait finalement parlé à Draco de ses projets pour la période de Noël. Le Serpentard avait déjà évoqué ce qu’il avait prévu de faire pendant ses vacances il y avait quelques jours de cela, mais le loup-garou ne lui avait rien dit.  
En même temps, Draco n’avait rien prévu d’extraordinaire. Il restera à Poudlard. Depuis la fin de la guerre et même avant, il devait l’admettre, l’ambiance au manoir n’était jamais très joyeuse. Mais depuis que son père était à Azkaban et sa mère au bord de la dépression, dont seuls les litres de potion qu’elle buvait quotidiennement l’empêchaient de sombrer totalement, Draco se sentait beaucoup mieux à l’extérieur des murs qui l’avaient autrefois accueillit avec plus ou moins de chaleur. Il savait qu’il n’était pas un bon fils, il aurait dû se trouver aux côtés de sa mère pendant les fêtes, mais il n’en avait pas le courage. Dès qu’il se trouvait en sa présence trop longtemps, il avait toujours l’impression que toute joie de vivre était étouffée. Pire que des Détraqueurs.   
Quand Blaise lui avait dit qu’il resterait à Poudlard lui aussi, il n’a pas hésité plus longtemps avant de faire le même choix. L’année dernière, il avait passé une partie de ses vacances chez Pansy, mais elle et sa famille partaient visiter une grand-tante, il ne se souvenait plus où, cette année. Alors ce serait Blaise et lui, à Poudlard. Et d’autre élève probablement, mais il n’en avait rien à faire de ceux-ci. Mais depuis que les choses avançaient avec Remus, il s’était imaginé passer quelques jours en sa compagnie. Sauf que le loup-garou n’avait jamais évoqué la période des fêtes. Ce qu’il ferait, avec qui il serait. Draco lui avait dit qu’il n’avait rien de prévu et qu’il resterait à Poudlard, mais Remus, rien. Le jeune homme avait donc évité d’aborder le sujet une nouvelle fois. Il n’était pas certain de vouloir entendre les projets du loup-garou. Si cela concernait aussi son compagnon, il lui en aurait déjà parlé.

Draco devait avouer que cela lui avait donné un petit coup au cœur, de voir que Remus ne voulait pas l’inclure dans ses projets hors Poudlard. Mais après tout, ils ne s’étaient jamais rien promis. Ils passaient leurs soirées ensemble, ils couchaient ensemble, mais à aucun moment ils n’avaient évoqué autre chose que cela. Alors Draco s’était tu. 

C’est pourquoi, alors qu’ils étaient tous les deux dans les bras l’un deux l’autre, en sueur sur le lit de Remus, Draco fut surprise, mais aussi heureux d’une manière qu’il n’aurait jamais cru possible quand le loup-garou parla enfin de ses projets.

La tension et l’incertitude étaient pleinement perceptibles dans la voix du lycanthrope et le jeune homme sentit son corps se tendre contre le sien.

-Draco, je voudrais te parler de quelque chose. Pour les vacances de Noël.

À cet instant, Draco fut tout ouïe.

-Je me souviens que tu m’as dit que tu comptais rester à Poudlard pendant les fêtes. C’est toujours le cas ?

Le jeune homme hocha la tête contre le torse de Remus.

-Je…si tu le veux bien, j’aimerais que tu viennes avec moi. Voir ma meute. 

Draco se releva légèrement et observa Remus.

-Tu as une meute ? Tu ne m’en as jamais parlé.

En voyant l’air un peu peiné de son compagnon, Remus l’embrassa rapidement et enchaina.

-C’est parce que c’est un sujet assez délicat. Je ne les vois pas très souvent, mais… je suis un loup-garou, j’ai besoin de me retrouver avec mes semblables de temps en temps. Ils ont parfaitement accepté que je ne reste pas en permanence auprès d’eux et m’accueillent toujours à bras ouverts lorsque je leur rends visite. C’est souvent au moment des fêtes de fin d’année ou pendant l’été en général. Mais…

Remus hésita à poursuivre, mais Draco était en droit de savoir de quoi il retournait avant de donner sa réponse. Il ne voulait absolument pas mettre son compagnon devant le fait accompli si jamais il acceptait de venir avec lui.

-Je ne sais pas si tu te souviens de Wern. C’est… le loup-garou qui t’a attaqué cet été.  
\- Rassure-toi, je m’en souviens parfaitement, répondit Draco d’un ton amer.   
-Et bien… Wern est le chef de ma meute.

Draco regarda Remus, un air ahuri peint sur le visage.

-Et tu veux que j’aille le revoir ?! S’exclama le jeune homme. Il ma cassé un doigt je te signal. Et il a pris plaisir à ça en plus, c’était clairement visible sur son visage !

L’expression de Remus se ferma instantanément. Il savait qu’il n’aurait jamais dû faire cette proposition au jeune homme. C’était absurde. Mais il appréciait beaucoup Wern et malgré sa désapprobation par rapport à son comportement envers Draco cet été, il en comprenait aussi la raison.  
Wern était son chef de meute et Draco son compagnon. Il aurait tellement voulu que les choses se passent bien entre ces deux personnes importantes de sa vie. Mais il aurait dû se douter que les événements de cet été ne provoqueraient rien de bon.

-Je comprends. J’irais juste les voir quelques jours et je rentrerai ensuite à Poudlard. Si tu as envie qu’on se voie un peu.

Remus déposa un rapide baiser sur le coin des lèvres de son compagnon avant de se lever. Il enfila son caleçon et se dirigea vers sa salle de bain d’un pas vif. Mais malgré son empressement à fuir la pièce, Draco eut pleinement le temps d’apercevoir le regard triste, mais résigné du loup-garou. L’énervement qui l’avait saisie dès que Remus avait osé lui faire cette proposition absurde laissa rapidement place à de l’inquiétude. Il se leva rapidement du lit à son tour et se glissa dans la salle de bain avant que le loup-garou ne referme la porte derrière lui.  
Remus lui jeta un petit coup d’œil, mais fit comme s’il n’était pas là alors qu’il allumait la douche. Mais il ne lui demanda pas non plus de sortir.

Appuyé contre la porte maintenant fermée, Draco regardait le loup-garou évoluer dans la petite pièce. Malgré l’air d’indifférence qu’essayait d’afficher Remus, il voyait bien que c’était forcé. Les jours et les nuits qu’ils passaient ensemble avaient rendu Draco accoutumé aux différentes expressions de l’homme en face de lui.

-Il est important pour toi, ce Wern ? demanda Draco avec douceur.

Pendant quelques secondes, Remus envisagea de ne pas répondre. Mais dans un soupir, il se passa nerveusement une main dans les cheveux avant de se tourner vers son compagnon.

-C’est mon chef de meute Draco. Bien sûr qu’il est important. Chaque personne de la meute est importante pour moi. Ils m’ont accueilli alors qu’ils n’avaient pas à le faire. Ils ne me devaient rien. Ils ont même accepté que je passe la majeure partie de mon temps loin d’eux. J’aurais juste voulu que tu les rencontres. Que tu apprennes à les connaitre. Parce que tu es important pour moi aussi maintenant. Et j’ai du mal à imaginer ces deux aspects de ma vie séparés. Mais je comprends ta réaction. Je suis désolé de t’avoir demandé de venir rencontrer l’homme qui t’a torturé. C’était complètement absurde de ma part.

Draco sentit son cœur se serrer en voyant l’air profondément blessé du loup-garou alors qu’il cherchait désespérément à le cacher.

-Mais qu’est-ce qui te fait dire qu’il a envie, lui, de me revoir ? Il n’avait pas l’air d’être super joyeux la dernière fois qu’il a été en ma présence. J’ai cru comprendre qu’il avait une grosse rancune envers la famille Malfoy. Termina Draco dans un petit ricanement amer.

Il avait l’impression que tout le monde avait quelque chose à reprocher aux Malfoy.  
Remus regarda son compagnon, hésitant à révéler ce qu’il avait à dire.

-Ton père, Lucius, a torturé sa compagne pendant la guerre. 

Évidemment que son père avait fait cela, pensa Draco avec fatalisme. Il avait l’impression que chaque semaine, il découvrait un nouveau fait de guerre de son père, et chaque fois, cela le rendait plus triste et plus en colère envers lui. Il l’aimait pourtant, c’était son père, mais il n’arrivait pas à lui pardonner son implication pendant la guerre.

-D’où ma question. Je ne pense pas qu’il a très envie de me revoir lui non plus.  
-Il est d’accord. Je lui ai demandé la permission de t’emmener avant de te proposer ça, bien sûr. C’est pour ça que je ne t’en parle que maintenant. Il a mis du temps à me donner sa réponse. Je ne voulais pas avoir cette conversation avec toi, te faire cette proposition sans être certain que ta présence serait acceptée. Mais il a finalement donné son accord.  
-Sérieusement ?  
-Draco, je suis un membre de sa meute et tu es mon compagnon. Tu es donc un membre de sa meute par procuration.

Le Serpentard comprenait le résonnement, mais n’était pas certain que cela lui fasse plaisir de faire partie de la meute de cet homme, malgré qu’il comprenne maintenant un peu mieux sa violence de cet été. Pourtant, il voyait que c’était important pour Remus. Il était même prêt à garder ces deux aspects importants de sa vie séparés juste parce que Draco ne voulait pas y aller.

Il avait envie de refuser. Très envie.

-Ok, soupira le jeune homme, je viens avec toi.

Remus le regarda intensément.

-Je ne veux pas que tu te sentes obligé juste parce que je te le demande.

Draco avait donné sa décision, il ne reviendrait plus dessus à présent. Même si c’était très tentant.

-Je ne le fais pas parce que tu me le demandes, je le fais parce que tu as besoin de ça pour être heureux. Je le vois bien. Et je veux que tu sois heureux Remus.

Le loup-garou regarda son compagnon. Il ouvrit la bouche avant de la refermer, ne sachant que dire. Pour toute réponse, il s’approcha de Draco, saisit son visage entre ses mains et posa doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes.

-Merci, souffla-t-il.  
-Hum.

Malgré son air grognon, Draco se sentit réchauffé par la joie qui se reflétait sur le visage du lycanthrope. Il sut alors qu’il avait pris la bonne décision. Même s’il allait probablement passer les pires vacances de sa vie –et la concurrence était rude- il sut qu’il n’allait pas regretter son choix.

-On part quand ?  
-J’avais prévu demain dans l’après-midi, mais si tu as besoin de plus de temps ou…  
-Non, demain après-midi c’est bien, le coupa Draco.

Un nouveau baiser fut posé sur ses lèvres entrouvertes.

-Merci.  
-Tu l’as déjà dit.  
-Merci.  
-C’est bon, va prendre ta douche Remus.

Draco poussa le loup-garou qui résista pour continuer à parsemer ses lèvres de légères caresses avec les siennes. Le jeune homme posa une main sur la bouche du loup-garou en rigolant.

-Si tu arrêtes, je viens prendre ma douche avec toi.

Les baisers se stoppèrent immédiatement et Remus arrêta de lutter.

-Trop facile, soupira Draco dans un petit sourire.

oO0Oo

Harry ne pouvait pas dire qu’il était totalement détendu. Dans cinq minutes, Severus et lui allaient transplaner pour se rendre chez Guiliane et Ulver pour diner. Le jeune homme se sentait ridicule dans la mesure où il avait déjà rencontré les deux amis du vampire, mais il ne pouvait s’empêcher d’appréhender cette rencontre. Il voulait leur faire bonne impression pour ne pas décevoir Severus. Il ne savait pas ce qu’ils pensaient déjà de lui après les quelques fois où ils s’étaient croisés au repère. Il avait eu l’impression que le courant passait bien entre lui et Guiliane, mais il ne voulait juger de rien.

-Prêt Harry ?

Le jeune homme tourna la tête vers Severus, posté à ses côtés. Ils venaient de sortir discrètement de Poudlard et le vampire s’apprêter à les transplaner.

-Ne stresse pas trop, ça va bien se passer.

Le sourire doux de Severus le rassura un peu et c’est avec fermeté qu’il saisit le bras du vampire. Celui-ci déposa un rapide baiser sur les lèvres de sa Source avant de les faire transplaner.

Les deux hommes arrivèrent directement face à une porte noire qui marquait l’entrée d’une maison blanche mitoyenne à deux autres demeures. De la lumière perçait à travers la fenêtre sur sa gauche, mais il était impossible d’y voir à travers. En regardant brièvement autour de lui, Harry se rendit compte qu’il se trouvait du côté Sorcier alors qu’une vieille dame passait près d’eux, faisant léviter un sac de course devant elle à l’aide de sa baguette. Mais il n’eut pas le temps de s’attarder plus sur son environnement que Severus frappait déjà à la porte en face d’eux. Ils n’eurent qu’à attendre quelques secondes avant que le battant ne s’ouvre.

-Severus, Harry ! s’exclama Guiliane, entrez.

Elle ouvrit la porte en grand et s’effaça pour leur laisser la place de pénétrer dans la maison.  
Harry et Severus entrèrent dans un petit vestibule où ils laissèrent leur cape avant d’être emmenés dans ce qu’Harry supposa être le salon. Deux canapés entouraient une petite table basse. La pièce était largement éclairée et réchauffée par un feu dans la cheminée.   
Ulver émergea d’une porte sur leur gauche et vint leur serrer la main.  
Harry était tendu aux côtés de Severus et s’assit près de lui sur le canapé. Une main réconfortante se posa sur le bas de son dos et la chaleur qu’elle lui transmit aida un peu le jeune homme à se détendre. Contre toute attente, le début de la soirée se passa bien. Ulver était aussi impassible et froid que la dernière fois qu’il l’avait vu, mais son visage était maintenant quelque peu animé par la conversation qu’il avait avec Severus. Guiliane, assise à côté de lui, une main posée sur le genou de son vampire, posait des questions à Harry. Comment cela se passait-il à l’école, ses passe-temps, des questions sur ses amis. Mais jamais elle n’évoqua sa relation avec Severus. Il ne savait pas s’il lui en était reconnaissant ou déçut. C’était elle la première qui l’avait réconforté sur son statut de Source et qui l’avait rassuré sur le caractère du vampire. Il ne l’avait pas vraiment cru la première fois qu’ils avaient parlé de Severus, mais le temps avait confirmé les propos de la jeune femme. Et il ne pouvait qu’être reconnaissant envers Guiliane pour cela.

-Et qu’est-ce que tu veux faire plus tard Harry ? Demanda Guiliane. À la fin de la guerre, les journaux parlaient d’un avenir d’Aurore. Que tu en avais l’étoffe. C’est vraiment ce que tu veux faire ?  
-À vrai dire, je ne sais pas trop. Je ne crois pas que le métier d’Aurore m’attire vraiment. Malgré… Malgré ce qui s’est passé, je n’aime pas vraiment les combats magiques. Ou peut-être est-ce à cause de ce qui s’est passé. 

Il sentit l’attention de Severus fixé sur lui à présent, sa conversation avec Ulver en suspens.

-Mais en tout cas, je n’ai pas vraiment envie de replonger dans cet univers. Reprit-il en essayant de ne pas y faire attention. 

Severus et lui n’avaient jamais parlé de son avenir. De l’après Poudlard. Que ce soit pour eux deux ou pour les études d’Harry. Ce n’était pas qu’Harry ne voulait pas évoquer ce sujet, c’est juste que ce sujet n’était jamais venu dans leurs conversations et qu’il ne savait pas comment l’aborder. Ils avaient encore le temps avant de devoir prendre une décision après tout. Il n’était qu’en décembre et les inscriptions pour les études post Poudlard ne s’ouvraient qu’en avril. Mais il savait qu’il devrait en parler à un moment ou un autre avec Severus. Il n’était plus seul dans sa vie à présent. Il ne pensait pas que le vampire aurait à apprendre ses choix de carrière pendant une visite chez ses amis. Mais un rapide coup d’œil vers l’homme à ses côtés lui indiqua qu’il n’était pas fâché que cela se fasse dans ces circonstances, juste curieux. Harry avait appris à décrypter certaines expressions de son professeur avec le temps qu’ils passaient ensemble. Pas toutes, mais certains. Le fait qu’il n’ait pas adopté son masque de froideur était déjà une bonne indication sur son état d’esprit. Harry avait appris à détester cette attitude indifférente qu’il adoptait trop souvent à son goût. Cela signifiait que quelque chose n’allait pas, sauf qu’il était bien incapable de savoir quoi la plupart du temps, ce qui était vraiment frustrant. Mais Harry avait aussi remarqué que Severus s’ouvrait de plus en plus en sa présence. Qu’il se laissait plus souvent aller à exprimer ses émotions, et s’ouvrait plus sur ses ressentis. Il souriait beaucoup plus aussi. Harry adorait voir cela même s’il ne lui avait jamais avoué.  
L’attitude de Severus en cet instant rassura donc Harry et le poussa à poursuivre.

-Je sais que je suis bon en défense contre les forces du mal, c’est la matière dans laquelle j’ai les meilleures notes à l’école, mais… non, pas Aurore je pense. Peut-être que je pourrais devenir prof dans cette matière. Je ne me suis pas encore trop renseigné sur le sujet. La médicomagie me tente bien aussi, mais euh… je ne suis pas assez bon en potion pour ça, il me semble.

Un petit ricanement se fit entendre à ses côtés. Harry donna un petit coup de coude dans les côtes de Severus en lui lançant un regard noir.

-Mais ça tombe bien Harry, tu as justement un expert en potions à tes côtés ! s’exclama Guiliane en souriant.  
-Non merci, répondit Harry en rigolant doucement, j’ai déjà assez des quatre heures de potion par semaine sans en plus devoir prendre des cours particuliers. En plus, je ne pense pas que Severus a envie de s’embraquer dans une cause désespérée comme celle-ci.  
-Non, je pourrais t’aider si tu veux.

Harry tourna rapidement la tête vers la voix un peu incertaine de Severus.

-Quoi ? Tu ferais ça ? Je ne savais pas que tu accepterais.  
-Tu ne me l’as pas demandé.

Le jeune homme ne put louper le petit voile triste qui traversa le regard du vampire, même si celui-ci fut furtif. Il avait l’impression qu’il venait de décevoir Severus. Il se sentait bête tout à coup. Pourquoi ne lui avait-il effectivement pas demandé de l’aide en potion ? Ce n’est pas comme si son professeur lui faisait toujours peur. Ils n’avaient plus la même relation que l’année dernière. Il savait pertinemment qu’il ne se ferait pas rembarrer comme avant pour lui avoir demandé de l’aide.

Un profond soupir affligé les fit tous les deux détourner le regard vers Guiliane.

-Communication je vous dis, communication.

Elle se leva et prit la main d’Harry.

-Vient, on va aller finir de préparer le diner. Vous deux… Elle désigna Severus et Ulver d’un doigt. Vous mettez le couvert. Je ne veux en voir aucun dans la cuisine. Elle se tourna maintenant vers le jeune homme à ses côtés. Ils sont terribles pour faire à manger. Si je peux te conseiller une chose, ne laisse jamais Severus s’approcher d’un ustensile de cuisine. J’ai eu le malheur de le laisser une fois m’aider. J’en fais encore des cauchemars. C’est quand même affligeant compte tenu de ses capacités en potion. On pourrait croire qu’il sait se débrouiller comme un chef devant des fourneaux, mais que nenni. C’est pitoyable. Elle secoua la tête d’un geste affligé.  
-Hé, s’exclama Severus en souriant malgré tout, arrête de dévoiler mes plus sombres secrets, j’espérais encore faire bonne figure quelques mois. Ne l’écoute pas Harry, elle ne sait pas ce qu’elle dit.

Harry ne put s’empêcher de rigoler en voyant Severus et Guiliane s’affronter du regard. Il n’avait jamais vu son professeur comme cela, mais se rendait compte qu’il avait manqué beaucoup de chose. Le visage du vampire était détendu et un petit sourire étirait le coin de ses lèvres. Son attitude un peu enfantine attendrit Harry, mais il essaya de la cacher. Il n’était pas sûr que Severus apprécie.

-Et je te signale qu’Ulver est pire que moi.  
-Oui, mais ça je le savais avant de m’engager avec lui. Je l’ai pris avec ce défaut. Et puis, il est aussi une catastrophe en potion donc ça ne m’a pas vraiment étonné. Mais toi, tu n’as aucune excuse.  
-Hé, je suis là aussi. Ronchonna Ulver malgré une lueur amusée qui dansait dans son regard. Et je vous signale que je ne suis pas si nul que ça en potion.

Deux regards plus que sceptiques se posèrent sur lui sans rien dire. Le vampire secoua la tête en soupirant. 

-Mes capacités sont juste incomprises bande d’ignares. Je vais chercher les assiettes.

Ulver s’éloigna alors vers un buffet à l’autre bout de la pièce.  
Harry était étonné de le voir agir ainsi alors que les seules fois où il l’avait aperçu avant ce soir, il lui avait paru renfermé et inaccessible. Encore plus que Severus avant qu’il n’apprenne à le connaitre. Pourtant, ce soir, il était d’aimable compagnie et pas du tout distant comme l’avait redouté Harry.  
Son amitié avec Severus lui avait paru beaucoup plus logique que celle avec Guiliane. Et pourtant, en leur présence, le maître des potions ne détonnait pas, à la grande surprise du jeune homme, mais surtout pour son plus grand plaisir.

Guiliane le poussa vers la porte de la cuisine d’où une bonne odeur de viande s’échappait.

-Ne t’inquiète pas, tout est déjà presque prêt. Je dois juste finir de faire une sauce et de remplir les plats. Il faudrait juste couper ce pain si tu veux bien.

Harry accepta avec joie et s’attela à sa tâche tout à fait dans ses cordes. Ses années chez les Dursley lui avaient conféré quelques compétences certaines en cuisine, mais il n’était pas chez lui et préférait laisser la jeune femme faire à sa guise. Au bout de la quatrième tranche, il osa enfin poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

-Severus est toujours comme ça avec vous ?  
-Comment ça ?  
-Détendu, joyeux. Je ne sais pas trop. Bien, quoi.  
-Oui, lui répondit Guiliane sans hésitation. J’ai l’audace de penser qu’il nous apprécie bien.  
-Je le crois aussi, rigola Harry.  
-Ne t’inquiète pas, il deviendra comme ça avec toi aussi Harry.  
-Non, ce n’est pas ce que je voulais demander, bafouilla rapidement le jeune homme en rougissant un peu.  
-Si.  
-Bon, oui, je me posais un peu la question.  
-Severus met du temps avant de laisser les gens s’approcher de lui, avant de s’ouvrir à eux. Ça a pris des mois pour que notre amitié démarre. Mais la relation qu’il entretient avec toi est différente. C’est beaucoup plus difficile de donner son amour à quelqu’un que son amitié. La trahison est beaucoup plus douloureuse.  
-Mais je ne compte pas le trahir ! Protesta Harry.  
-Ca je le sais bien, et je suis quasiment persuadé que Severus aussi. Mais il est comme ça, méfiant. Il a été trop souvent blessé pour accorder facilement sa confiance. Mais ne te décourage pas. Continue comme tu le fais. Reste comme tu es avec lui et ça viendra petit à petit. Vous avez déjà parcouru un grand chemin tout le deux compte tenu de l’endroit d’où vous partiez. Je sais bien que l’entente n’était pas au beau fixe entre vous deux ses dernières années. Mais regard où vous en êtes maintenant. Ça s’est passé beaucoup plus vite que je ne l’imaginais. Severus est bien avec toi, je le vois quand il me rend visite. Je le vois ce soir. Tu le rends heureux. Ce n’est pas une tâche facile en sachant qu’il a longtemps refusé de l’être, mais tu as réussi. Prend ça comme une victoire Harry, tu peux être fière de toi. Le reste des choses viendra petit à petit, ne te fait pas de soucis pour ça. Aime-le et laisse-le t’aimer. Tout se passera bien pour vous deux, j’en suis persuadé.  
-Je ne l’aim…

Un regard appuyé de la jeune femme le fit suspendre sa phrase. Il baissa la tête en rougissant et reprit la découpe de son pain.  
Est-ce qu’il aimait Severus ?  
Étrangement, il n’eut pas à réfléchir plus de quelques secondes avant de trouver la réponse à cette question. Ça s’était insinué en lui, sans qu’il ne s’en rende vraiment compte, mais oui, il l’aimait. Il était jeune et il n’y connaissait rien, mais il pouvait pourtant affirmer son amour pour Severus.

Il sursauta quand deux bras vinrent l’enserrer par-derrière.

-Merci, Harry, souffla Guiliane dans son oreille. Merci de prendre soin de lui. Merci d’être resté à ses côtés. Je sais que ça n’a pas toujours été facile pour toi alors merci. Il est beaucoup plus fragile qu’il ne le laissa paraitre, mais tu ne l’as pas brisé. Merci.

La jeune femme posa un rapide baiser sur sa joue avant de retourner à ses fourneaux comme si de rien n’était. Il n’eut pas le temps de répondre que le sujet de leur conversation osa poser un pied dans la cuisine.

-La table est prête. Tu veux que j’emmène quelque chose Guiliane ?

Il surprit le regard d’Harry posé sur lui, une lueur étrange dans les yeux. Il fronça les sourcils.

-Qu’est-ce qui se passe Harry ?  
-Rien, répondit le jeune homme en se repenchant sur son pain, un petit sourire au coin des lèvres.

Oui, il l’aimait. Il en était sûr maintenant.

-Guiliane, grogna Severus, qu’est-ce que tu lui as encore dit ?  
-Rien, juste que tu n’aimais pas les choses sucrées, inventa rapidement la jeune femme. Il est dévasté le pauvre petit. Il s’imaginait déjà toi, un pot de miel et un lit. Son fantasme vient de s’effondrer.

Severus lança un regard suspicieux à sa Source.

-C’est pas grave, capitula Harry dans un soupir faussement affligé, on se passera de miel.

Le vampire poussa un grognement en sortant de la cuisine sans rien dans les mains. 

-J’aurai dû me douter que c’était une mauvaise idée de t’emmener ici Harry. Une mauvaise idée.

Guiliane et Harry se lancèrent un petit sourire entendu.

-Il n’aime vraiment pas les choses sucrées ?   
-Non. La nourriture n’est pas son point fort à la base. C’est un vampire après tout. Mais tout ce qui est sucré encore moins.  
-Bah, on trouvera bien un substitue au miel alors, déclara Harry en haussant les épaules

Guiliane partit dans un grand éclat de rire en versant sa sauce dans un récipient.

-Je t’apprécie de plus en plus Harry !

oO0Oo

Le diner se passa dans la même bonne humeur que leur discussion dans le salon. Harry se sentit même plus à l’aise suite à sa conversation avec Guiliane. Une nouvelle complicité venait de naitre entre eux. Severus l’avait aussi remarqué, mais n’était pas certain que c’était une bonne chose.   
En voyant sa Source et la jeune femme se pencher l’un vers l’autre pour se chuchoter quelque chose en rigolant, il décida que non, ce n’était définitivement pas bon lui.  
Ulver lui lançait de temps en temps des petits coups d’œil désolés, comme pour s’excuser du comportement de sa propre Source, mais Severus voyait bien qu’il était content.  
Ulver n’avait jamais été vraiment expansif, même en privé, et c’était peut-être d’ailleurs pour cela que Severus s’entendait bien avec lui.  
L’amitié qui était née entre Guiliane et lui l’avait fait, par la force des choses, se rapprocher de son vampire. Ulver avait été très méfiant au début, probablement de peur que Severus n’ait de mauvaises intentions à l’égard de sa Source, mais petit à petit, il s’était détendu en sa présence et avait simplement accepté son amitié platonique avec la jeune femme. À partir de ce moment, les choses s’étaient améliorées entre eux.  
À présent qu’il avait Harry, Severus comprenait mieux son comportement de l’époque. Lui aussi avait été tendu la fois où sa Source s’était trouvée au repère. Harry était sien et chaque vampire représentait une menace pour lui. C’était une attitude qu’il avait du mal à s’expliquer. Mais ce soir, il n’y avait qu’Ulver. Et Ulver avait Guiliane.   
Le professeur de potion était donc totalement à l’aise, profitant simplement de sa soirée avec ses amis et sa Source.  
Les craintes qu’il avait ressenties chez le jeune homme en début de soirée s’étaient maintenant évanouies depuis longtemps au plus grand bonheur du vampire. Malgré l’indifférence qu’il avait laissé paraitre, c’était important pour lui qu’Harry se sente bien en présence de ses amis les plus proches.

Les rires retentissaient fréquemment autour de la table et les conversations allaient bon train. Ulver et Severus mangèrent peu, mais ils savaient qu’un met beaucoup plus attrayant les attendaient en fin de soirée. Savoir que lui aussi, cette fois-ci, avait quelqu’un près de lui pour lui donner son sang réjouissait Severus. Ce n’avait pas toujours été facile de voir la relation fusionnelle entre Guiliane et Ulver sachant que lui n’avait que son lit froid et des fioles de sang insipide qui l’attendaient chez lui. Il en avait fait son deuil à l’époque, mais ne pourrait maintenant plus se passer de la présence d’Harry à ses côtés.

Ils restèrent un long moment à table à discuter, mais une fois la vaisselle faite, la soirée toucha à sa fin. Ils se quittèrent en se promettant de se revoir bientôt et Severus transplana Harry jusqu’à chez lui.

Il se tendit dès qu’il arrivèrent devant sa maison. C’était la première fois qu’il emmenait sa Source chez lui.  
Il ouvrit donc la porte avec anxiété et laissa le jeune homme entrer. D’un coup de baguette magique, il alluma les lumières. C’était un peu poussiéreux depuis cet été, mais il s’en occuperait demain.  
Le vampire observa le jeune homme. Harry regardait autour de lui, un petit sourire au coin des lèvres. C’est d’un nouvel œil que le professeur de potion observa son salon. Un canapé et un fauteuil en cuir noir, une large bibliothèque remplie de livres, quelques bibelots. Rien d’extravagant. Severus n’avait jamais été extravagant, mais il ressentit tout à coup le besoin de l'être un peu plus. Et si Harry trouvait sa maison trop terne, trop quelconque ? Il avait dans l’idée de proposer au jeune homme de venir habiter chez lui à la fin de Poudlard. Il voulait qu’Harry apprécie son intérieur.  
Il ne lui en avait bien entendu pas encore parlé, mais c’était quelque chose qu’il prévoyait. Il ne se voyait pas habiter autre part qu’avec lui, mais il ne connaissait pas le point de vue de sa Source à ce sujet. Il avait l’ancienne maison des Black après tout. Pourquoi vouloir venir s’enterrer dans un endroit beaucoup moins spacieux habité par un homme deux fois plus vieux que lui qui lui pompait son sang chaque soir et qui avait été exécrable avec lui ces dernières années ? Il savait que les choses avaient changé entre eux depuis, qu’Harry ne voyait pas les choses sous cet angle –ou tout du moins l’espérait-il–, mais cela ne l’empêchait pas d’être parfois incertain sur leur relation.  
Emmnégaer avec lui signifierait aussi avertirent ses amis de sa relation avec leur professeur de potion et Severus ne savait comment se positionnait Harry par rapport à cela.

Les choses évoluaient toujours entre, dans le bon sens heureusement. Il s’était donc résolu à lui en parler plus tard, quand leur relation deviendrait encore plus profonde si elle était destinée à l’être.

Inconscient des incertitudes de son vampire, Harry observa la première pièce dans laquelle il entra. Il retrouvait un peu de l’atmosphère cosy des appartements de Severus à Poudlard. Les meubles et l’agencement étaient différents, bien évidemment, mais l’ambiance restait la même. Rien d’étonnant en sachant que c’était le même homme qui habitait les deux endroits.  
La lumière rendait l’endroit un peu feutré, mais agréable. Harry était pressé de voir la même pièce de jour, avec la large fenêtre qui occupait tout un pan de mur et qui devait laisser abondamment entrer de soleil. Mais il aurait l’occasion dès le lendemain de vérifier ceci.  
Severus et lui resteraient trois jours ici avant de se séparer. Harry avait promis à ses amis de passer Noël avec eux au Terrier il y a plusieurs mois et ne voulait pas rompre cette promesse. Il en avait parlé avec Severus qui n’avait vu aucune objection. Il rentrerait lui-même à Poudlard.  
Ils avaient convenu de se retrouver tous les deux jours jusqu’à la fin des vacances pour que Severus puisse se nourrir du sang d’Harry. Le jeune homme savait que ce ne serait pas un problème de s’éclipser discrètement de la maison des Weasley une fois tout le monde couché. Il dormirait dans la chambre de Ron avec celui-ci, mais ses ronflements sonores et son sommeil de plomb devraient empêcher le rouquin de remarquer le départ de son ami.  
Severus et Harry n’avaient pas le choix de toute manière. Le gryffondor devait passer du temps avec ses amis et le vampire devait se nourrir. Emmener Severus avec lui pour passer Noël chez les Weasley n’avait même pas été une option. Annoncer à ses amis qu’il sortait avec leur professeur de potion au moment des fêtes et en les obligeant à passer du temps avec n’était probablement pas le meilleur moment. Et Harry n’était pas vraiment sûr que Severus ait envie de passer les fêtes avec toute la famille Weasley

Hermione et Ron avait été un peu déçu quand il leur avait annoncé qu’il partait passer trois jours avec son « copain Serpentard » et sa famille, mais avaient dû faire avec.

Il allait donc passer trois jours ici, sans couvre-feu, sans amis à qui mentir, sans risque d’interruption par un professeur venu frapper à la porte, mais avec un Severus totalement à sa disposition. Ses vacances commençaient on ne peut mieux.

oO0Oo

Harry était étendu sur le lit moelleux de Severus alors qu’il regardait son professeur se défaire de sa cape. Lui-même avait déjà abandonné ses vêtements superflus pour ne garder que son t-shirt et son pantalon. C’est avec une gourmandise non dissimulée qu’il observa le vampire se déshabiller. Severus lui jetait de temps en temps des petits coups d’œil en souriant avant d’enlever une nouvelle couche de vêtement.

-Encore. Dit Harry.

Severus enleva son pull noir et le regarda

-Encore.

Il enleva ses chaussettes. Harry rigola.

-Encore.

Il enleva sa chemise.

-Encore.

Le pantalon tomba sur le sol.

-Encore, rajouta Harry la voix un peu enrouée.

Le caleçon rejoignit le pantalon.  
Le jeune homme se tu enfin, profitant simplement de la vue qui s’offrait à lui. Severus se tenait debout devant lui, nu, se laissant regarder sans protester ni chercher à se cacher. Son sexe se gonflait petit à petit à mesure que les yeux de sa Source le parcouraient.

-Touche-toi. Souffla Harry.

Son regard posé sur l’anatomie de son professeur ne laissait aucune ambigüité sur ce qu’il souhaitait. Ses yeux plongés dans ceux du jeune homme malgré la distance qui les séparait, Severus porta lentement sa main à son érection avant d’en parcourir la longueur du bout des doigts.  
Il vit Harry avaler difficilement sa salive et se retint de sourire. Il continua à parcourir sa peau tendue avant de finalement se prendre à pleine main et d’amorcer de lents vas et viens. Ses yeux se plissèrent légèrement sous l’extase qui montait petit à petit en lui, mais il ne savait pas si c’était sa main sur lui où les yeux d’Harry sur son corps qui lui apportait le plus de plaisir.

En face de lui la respiration du jeune homme se faisait à son tour de plus en plus rapide. Une bosse déformait sans vergogne le devant de son pantalon, mais à aucun moment il ne chercha à s’en cacher. Harry devait se faire violence pour ne pas sauter du lit et rejoindre le vampire. S’était la première fois qu’il voyait Severus dans cette position, s’exposant sans hésitation à son regard.  
Il humidifia ses lèvres sèches de sa langue, mais c’est autre chose qu’il aurait voulu goûter.

Les mouvements de Severus sur son membre se firent de plus rapides quand il vit ce petit bout de chair pointer entre les lèvres du jeune homme. Il aurait voulu que ce soit son sexe que cette langue humidifie, mais il continua à jouer le jeu. Sa main se serra un peu plus autour de lui, accentuant la pression sur son érection. Seuls leurs regards se touchaient et il ne pouvait imaginer supplice plus grand à cet instant. Ni plaisir plus grand.  
Des petits gémissements difficilement contenus se faisaient entendre dans le silence de la pièce et Severus ne tarda pas à venir, se libérant dans sa main alors que son regard n’avait pas quitté celui d’Harry.

Le jeune homme se détendit brusquement en voyant la jouissance de son professeur, comme si lui aussi venait de se soulager. Mais sa bosse toujours présente et oppressée dans le tissu de son pantalon lui rappela douloureusement que ce n’était pas le cas.

Harry ne tint pas plus longtemps et se leva finalement du lit. En trois foulés, il rejoint Severus à l’autre bout de la chambre et se plaqua contre lui sans se soucie de sa semence qui allait tacher ses vêtements. Il saisit la main du vampire toujours sur son membre et porta un de ses doigts à ses lèvres. Severus poussa un grognement en plissant les yeux. Il vit autant qu’il ressentit son doigt disparaitre dans la bouche de sa Source, sa langue le parcourant pour venir récupérer les quelques traces de jouissance qui s’y trouvait.  
Quand Harry libéra finalement son doigt et reporta son regard sur son professeur, ce dernier ne tient pas plus longtemps. Il saisit la nuque du jeune homme de sa main propre et posa voracement ses lèvres sur celles de sa Source. Sa langue parcourut son antre, captant ici et là le goût de sa propre libération.

Le jeune homme commença à se frotter contre lui, pressant son érection contre la hanche du vampire. Severus libéra difficilement Harry et dit d’une voix rauque.

-Vient, allons prendre un bain.

Il saisit le jeune homme par la taille et le guida vers sa salle de bain. De proportion généreuse, elle renfermait un lavabo et une large baignoire. Elle n’était pas aussi grande que celle de la salle de bain de préfet à Poudlard, mais trois personnes auraient pu y tenir facilement.  
Dès qu’il entra dans la pièce, le vampire lâcha sa Source et alla allumer les robinets d’où l’eau se mit à jaillir et commença à remplir le bassin.  
Harry eu à peine le temps de commencer à enlever son T-shirt que Severus s’attaquait déjà au bouton de son pantalon. Dans un même mouvement, il baissa celui-ci ainsi que le caleçon et Harry n’eut plus qu’à enjamber ses vêtements en tas sur le sol. Il ne put s’empêcher de pousser un petit soupir de soulagement lorsque son érection toujours bien présente fut enfin libérée du tissu qui l’enserrait.

Son professeur l’invita ensuite à entrer dans l’eau avant de l’y suivre. Il s’assit sur un rebord qu’Harry n’avait pas remarqué, avant d’attirer sa Source contre lui d’un bras passé autour de sa taille. Assis sur les cuisses de Severus, le jeune homme pencha la tête en arrière et la posa sur l’épaule du vampire.  
Une main commença à caresser son ventre alors que des lèvres chaudes parcouraient la peau de son cou de petits baisers. 

-Je suis content d’être là, chuchota Harry comme s’il avait peur de perturber la tranquillité du moment.  
-J’ai bien remarqué oui, lui répondit Severus en caressant du bout du doigt l’érection du jeune homme tendue devant lui.

Harry laissa échapper un petit bruit entre le rire et le gémissement et tourna la tête vers Severus pour venir à la rencontre de ses lèvres. Il y posa un chaste baiser.

-Non, je veux dire, je suis content d’être chez toi. De passer du temps avec toi. D’avoir trois jours devant moi pour profiter de toi pleinement sans avoir besoin de faire attention à l’heure ou de donner des excuses pour justifier nos absences.

Severus redevint soudain plus sérieux. Il saisit le cou d’Harry d’une main douce et força de nouveau leurs lèvres à se rencontrer. Leurs langues se cherchèrent et se rencontrèrent avant qu’ils ne se séparent.

-J’en suis content aussi Harry.

Son air était toujours sérieux, mais une petite lueur de joie dansait dans ses yeux noirs.  
Harry reprit sa position initiale, son dos collé contre le torse du vampire et entrelaça ses doigts à ceux posés sur son ventre.

Severus se pencha sur le côté pour fermer les robinets et Harry apprécia la chaleur de l’eau qui l’entourait maintenant jusqu’au torse. Il sentait la poitrine du vampire se soulever et s’abaisser derrière lui, mais aussi son sexe à demi dressé contre ses fesses. Il ne savait pas s’il avait envie de rester juste comme cela dans les bras de son professeur ou s’il voulait que Severus s’occupe de son érection, mais le vampire décida pour lui en laissant sa main glisser jusqu’à ses hanches. Ses doigts effleurèrent la tête de son membre, taquinant sa peau sensible avant de partir entre ses cuisses.

Harry les écarta légèrement permettant un meilleur accès à cette main curieuse, mais son exploration ne dura pas longtemps alors qu’elle revint se poser sur membre tendu. Elle y imprima des petits mouvements lents, mais appuyés, stimulant le plaisir du jeune homme.

Severus glissa une autre main entre leurs deux corps. Harry réalisa à peine ce qu’il était en train de faire quand un doigt s’insinua en lui sans attendre.  
L’eau autour d’eux ne facilitait pas les petites pénétrations de ce doigt ni les glissements de cette main sur son sexe, mais cela n’empêchait pas le plaisir de monter inexorablement en Harry.  
Des petits gémissements commencèrent à se faire entendre et le jeune homme inclina la tête sur le côté. Severus saisit parfaitement l’invitation en voyant ce cou se dévoiler à ses yeux et n’attendit pas une minute avant d’y planter ses canines.  
Le jeune homme sur lui eut un soubresaut de plaisir et commença à pousser entre sa main sur lui et ce doigt en lui. Le vampire essayait de suivre le rythme du bassin de sa Source, mais son attention était détournée par ce sang si savoureux qui coulait dans sa bouche, rassasiant enfin cette faim qu’il n’avait pas pu assouvir pendant le diner chez Guiliane et Ulver.

Severus avait du mal à coordonner ses mouvements, mais Harry ne semblait pas s’en soucier alors que des gémissements et cris de plaisir se firent de plus en plus sonores dans la salle de bain.   
Le vampire s’apprêtait à insérer un deuxième doigt quand sa Source se libéra brusquement entre sa main. Sa jouissance se mêla à l’eau de la baignoire avant de disparaitre dans les tumultes qu’ils avaient créés.  
Dans un profond soupir satisfait, Harry s’appuya de tout son poids contre Severus. Celui-ci finit de se nourrir avant de retirer ses doigts et ses canines du corps du jeune homme.

-Oui, je suis vraiment heureux d’être là.


	34. Chapter 34

Draco ne s’était pas attendu à cela. Il ne savait pas trop ce qu’il s’était imaginé, mais pas ce qu’il avait devant les yeux.  
Il avait plutôt imaginé arriver dans un coin de forêt sombre, entre des petites cabanes délabrées et une atmosphère oppressante. Mais ce n’était pas exactement ce qu’il avait devant les yeux.

Remus et lui venaient de transplaner à l’entrée de ce qui ressemblait à un petit village. Le petit lotissement était bien entouré d’arbre, mais le grand espace dans lequel se trouvaient les maisons était lumineux et dégagé. Plusieurs demeures étaient rassemblées dans ce lieu dans une organisation un peu aléatoire qui le changeait des maisons trop bien ranger des quartiers anglais qu’il connaissait.  
Aucune barrière ne délimitait les terrains, mais les grands espaces verts entre les maisons devaient suffire à octroyer suffisamment d’intimité à chaque habitant. De nombreuses personnes se trouvaient dehors et les plus proches tournèrent la tête à leur arrivée.

Des cris d’enfant se faisaient entendre et deux petits garçons passèrent devant eux en courant, profitant eux aussi de leurs premiers jours de vacances.

Le bras de Remus était passé autour de sa taille pour le serrer contre lui. Sentir son odeur familière était réconfortant dans cet endroit inconnu.

-Voilà, nous sommes arrivés. C’est là qu’habite ma meute. Nous ne sommes pas très nombreux. Une cinquantaine seulement. Expliqua le loup-garou. Chaque famille a sa maison comme tu peux le voir, mais tout le monde n’habite pas ici. Certains ont choisi de vivre dans la ville d’à côté. Une telle proximité constante ne convient pas à tout le monde, mais on ne peut pas non plus s’en passer trop longtemps.

L’air détendu et joyeux qu’affichait Remus en parlant de sa meute conforta encore un peu plus Draco dans la décision qu’il avait prise de l’accompagner.

-Il y a des petits chalets un peu plus loin pour ceux qui n’ont pas de domicile fixe ici ou pour les invités. C’est là que nous dormirons le temps de notre séjour.

Remus se pencha vers son oreille, un air soudain soucieux peint sur le visage.

-Je te le répète Draco, mais si tu as envie de partir plus tôt que prévu, je veux que tu me le dises, d’accord? Chuchota le professeur.

Ils avaient déjà eu cette discussion et le Serpentard lui avait assuré qu’il n’hésiterait pas. Si les choses tournaient mal, il savait qu’il n’aurait aucun scrupule à demander à partir. Mais il allait essayer de faire en sorte que les choses se passent bien. Pour Remus.

-Remus !

Draco sursauta et se tourna vers l’homme qui se dirigeait vers eux. Wern. Il l’aurait reconnu entre mille. Il faut dire qu’il avait vu son visage d’assez près lorsqu’il s’était penché sur lui pour lui casser le doigt. Difficile d’oublier.  
Remus afficha un grand sourire et le lâcha pour se faire prendre dans une étreinte un peu brutale par son chef de meute.

-Wern, content de te revoir. S’exclama Remus avec joie. Voici Draco.

Il se tourna vers son compagnon en le désignant. Il avait failli préciser qu’il se connaissait déjà, mais s’était retenu au dernier moment d’évoquer les événements pénibles de cet été.

Le jeune homme se tendit en sentant l’attention portée sur lui, mais essaya d’afficher un petit sourire. Il n’était pas certain d’avoir réussi.  
Wern et Draco se jaugèrent du regard quelques secondes alors qu’à leurs côtés, Remus était figé de crainte. Malgré l’autorisation de son chef d’emmener Draco, il savait que les choses pouvaient vite dégénérer avec les loups-garous.  
L’attente se fit de plus en plus pesante jusqu’à ce que Wern tende une main que Draco serra après un temps d’hésitation.

-Bienvenu parmi nous Draco.

Son ton n’était pas menaçant, mais pas vraiment amical non plus. Il se contenterait de cela.  
Remus se détendit quelque peu maintenant que la première confrontation depuis cette fameuse nuit d’été était passée. Il s’apprêta à dire quelque chose quand son regard se fixa sur une femme qui s’approchait d’eux. Un franc sourire revint sur le visage du loup-garou.

-Elyn.  
-Remus, répondit la jeune femme concernée. De retour au bercail.

Son ton était chaleureux et enjoué, mais son attitude calme alors qu’elle se glissait aux côtés de Wern. Elle devait avoir à peine quarante ans, contrairement à Wern qui devait les avoir passés depuis quelque temps, et des petites rides marquaient le coin de ses yeux et de sa bouche. Ses cheveux brun et court soulignaient la fragilité de sa silhouette, mais une force sans commune mesure se reflétait dans ses yeux marron.

-Oui, les grognements inintelligibles de Wern me manquaient, plaisanta Remus.  
-Ce qu’il ne faut pas entendre, grommela le loup-garou concerné.

Elyn et Remus partir dans un éclat de rire.

A ses côtés, Draco était étonné de voir Remus ainsi. Dans cet environnement familier, entouré des siens, il le trouvait différent. Plus ouvert, plus détendu que lorsqu’il se trouvait dans la foule à Poudlard. Mais il comprenait que son professeur se trouvait dans son environnement ici, entouré d’ami. Personne ne le jugerait pour son statut de lycanthrope et personne ne ferait de remarques désobligeantes. Il pouvait être lui-même sans crainte. Ce constat fit amèrement prendre conscience à Draco que Remus devait toujours être dans la retenue dans sa vie de tous les jours. Il l’avait déjà remarqué en voyant la différence de comportement du loup-garou lorsqu’il se trouvait en public ou juste en présence de Draco. Mais de le voir ici, entouré par ses semblables, rendait tout cela encore plus flagrant. 

-Tu dois être Draco ? lui demanda Elyn. Enchantée.

Elle ne lui tendit pas la main comme l’avait fait Wern, mais lui sourit malgré tout. 

-Vous êtes bien sûr tous les deux invités à notre table ce soir, ajouta-t-elle. Les petits sont impatients de te revoir Remus. Mais nous allons vous laisser vous installer tranquillement avant de nous rejoindre. Tu as toujours la clef de ton chalet, Remus ?

Ce dernier hocha la tête et sourit lorsque Wern et Elyn s’excusèrent et s’éloignèrent.

La tension qui habitait le corps de Draco se dissipa peu à peu à mesure que la distance entre eux et leurs hôtes augmentait.

-Bon, ça s’est bien passé, constata Remus.  
-Ça va, j’ai toujours tous mes membres intacts cette fois-ci.

Remus ne répondit rien à cela et déposa seulement un petit baiser sur la joue de son compagnon.

-Viens, on va aller déposer nos affaires.

oO0Oo

Harry se réveilla un peu endolori. Ils avaient fait l’amour tendrement la nuit dernière, mais le réveil était toujours un peu difficile. Pourtant, il ne doutait pas que Severus devait avoir quelques potions à lui offrir pour remédier à cette situation. La douleur n’était pas insupportable, plutôt une pulsation continue, mais pourquoi se priver des bienfaits d’une petite potion s’il en avait l’occasion ?

Il se tourna doucement vers son professeur dont les bras étaient enroulés autour de lui et observa son visage. Ses traits étaient beaucoup plus détendus dans son sommeil que dans la journée. Il l’avait déjà remarqué plusieurs fois, mais ne se lassait pas de ce spectacle.  
Il se pencha vers le vampire et déposa un baiser léger sur le coin de ses lèvres. Severus s’agita à ses côtés et Harry recommença. Le vampire finit par ouvrir les yeux pour tomber directement sur ceux de sa Source. Il y avait pire comme vue au réveil pensa-t-il de son esprit encore embrumé de sommeil.  
C’était cette vision qu’il allait voir les deux prochains matins. Rien que tous les deux. Pas de sonnerie, pas de cours pour les presser à sortir du lit. Juste Harry et lui et toute la journée devant eux. Ils ne pouvaient malheureusement pas sortir ensemble dehors au risque de se faire repérer, mais ce n’est pas Severus qui s’en plaindrait.

Il esquissa un petit sourire endormi à destination du jeune homme qui vint se blottir contre lui.

-Bonjour.  
-Bonjour Severus. Bien dormi ?  
-Je viens d’être sorti du sommeil par un sale gamin et ses bisous mouillés.  
-Quel malotru. Il mérite une punition de mon point de vue.  
-Hum, je trouve aussi. Et j’ai déjà ma petite idée.  
-Ah oui ? Il va aimer ?  
-Il va crier.

Severus se glissa lentement sous les draps pour saisir entre ses lèvres la partie de son élève qui n’en attendit pas plus pour se réveiller à son tour.  
Et Harry cria.

oO0Oo

Remus et Draco avaient terminé de ranger le contenu de leur malle dans leur petit chalet. Celui-ci n’était pas très grand, mais largement suffisant pour les accueillir le temps de leur séjour. Il contenait une chambre, une salle de bain et un petit salon. Les murs en bois conféraient une atmosphère chaleureuse au lieu et Draco s’était tout de suite senti bien dans ce lieu.

Mais ils n’eurent pas le temps de s’y attarder plus longtemps alors qu’ils devaient retrouver leurs hôtes pour le repas. Ils retraversèrent donc le petit village pour se rendre chez Wern et Elyn. Dire que Draco était nerveux aurait été insuffisant. Il allait devoir passer la soirée avec son tortionnaire et en plus devoir prétendre qu’il appréciait. Pour Remus. Toujours pour Remus. Il était là pour lui et il continuerait à bien se comporter même si l’envie n’était pas vraiment au rendez-vous. Il voyait bien que le loup-garou était heureux d’être ici, avec les siens et avec son compagnon. Le Serpentard ne voulait pas lui gâcher cela.

La porte de la maison de leurs hôtes était grande ouverte et des rires se faisaient entendre. Un sourire étira les lèvres de Remus. À peine eurent-ils franchi la porte qu’une forme fonça sur le loup-garou qui la réceptionna tant bien que mal. 

-Remuuuuuuus !

Draco se rendit alors compte qu’il s’agissait d’un petit garçon. Il devait avoir dans les six ans. Agrippé autour du cou de Remus qui l’avait pris dans ses bras, il jeta un regard curieux à Draco.

-C’est qui ? demanda-t-il, ne quittant pas le Serpentard des yeux.  
-Bonsoir Mikael. C’est Draco, mon compagnon.

La bouche du petit garçon forma un o mais aucun son n’en sortit. 

-Comme papa et maman ?  
-Exactement.  
-Mika, laisse donc Remus tranquille, les interrompit Elyn en apparaissant. Excuse le Remus, rit-elle, il n’a pas arrêté de demander quand est-ce que tu arriverais depuis qu’il sait que tu dois venir. Ce petit bonhomme n’a aucune patience.

Malgré sa réprimande, la tendresse était perceptible dans sa voix. Elyn récupéra le petit garçon et les invita à avancer dans la salle à manger.

-C’est le fils de Wern et Elyn, expliqua Remus à son compagnon. Ils ont aussi une fille, Inoue.

Et Draco put s’en rendre compte lorsqu’il aperçut une chevelure blonde dépasser du dossier du canapé du salon. Son pouce dans sa bouche, la petite fille les regardait avancer dans la pièce d’un air méfiant. Cette expression était presque comique sur un visage aussi jeune. Le jeune homme esquissa un sourire, mais la petite fille partit se cacher rapidement derrière le dossier du canapé. Draco sourit franchement cette fois-ci, mais se figea rapidement lorsque Wern entra dans la pièce. Les deux hommes se jaugèrent une nouvelle fois du regard. Draco sentit Remus se tendre à ses côtés en se rendant compte de cet échange, avant que la main apaisante du lycanthrope se pose sur sa nuque. Il réussit à se détendre un peu en sentant la chaleur du loup-garou contre lui et se força à quitter Wern des yeux.

Le loup-garou n’avait proféré aucune menace à son encontre depuis leur arrivée, mais Draco sentait bien que sa présence avait été acceptée à contrecœur et que Wern ne regrettait probablement pas ce qu’il lui avait fait à leur première rencontre.  
Il savait qu’il n’était toléré que part égard pour Remus. Mais il ne pouvait pas le blâmer pour cela. Lui aussi ne tolérait d’être ici que pour Remus.

Le jeune homme vit Elyn poser elle aussi brièvement une main sur l’épaule de son mari avant de les inviter à s’assoir à la table.  
Les deux hommes s’exécutèrent pendant qu’elle disparaissait dans ce que Draco supposa être la cuisine.

-Remus, Remus, Remus, tu sais quoi ? S’exclama Mikael en s’approchant de nouveau du loup-garou. Hier on a commencé à construire une barque avec papa. Comme ça on va pouvoir aller sur le lac tous les deux, il a dit qu’on irait pêcher. C’est trop bien ! Tu as déjà pêché Remus ?

Les bras du petit garçon s’agitaient avec animation alors que Remus le prit sur ses genoux. Il ne cessait de gigoter dans tous les sens, comme si tous ces mouvements étaient indispensables pour accompagner ses propos. Le lycanthrope ne sembla pas s’en soucier, souriant seulement à Mikael et en répondant à ses questions de plus en plus nombreuses.  
Draco était ahuri par le nombre de mots qui sortait à la minute d’une bouche aussi jeune. Il n’était même pas sûr que le petit garçon prenne le temps de respirer.  
Mais ce qui accapara plus son attention, ce ne fut pas le fils de Wern et Elyn, mais Remus. Celui-ci était plongé dans la conversation avec l’occupant de ses genoux et participait avec joie. Des petits rires lui échappaient de temps en temps face aux propos que Mikael lui tenait.  
Le loup-garou se tourna vers lui pour lui adresser un petit sourire en voyant que son compagnon le regardait, avant de reporter son attention sur le petit garçon.

Draco détourna alors les yeux, mais croisa le regard d’Elyn et Wern, posés sur lui. Il se rendit alors compte qu’il sourirait niaisement et essaya d’adopter son air froid derrière lequel il se savait en sécurité. Du coin de l’œil, il vit leurs deux hôtes s’échanger un regard, mais aucune parole ne fut prononcée.

L’attention du jeune homme fut alors détournée par quelque chose qui tirait sur son pantalon. En baisant les yeux, il vit Inoue à côté de lui. Son pouce était toujours dans sa bouche et une peluche que Draco devina être un lapin était serré contre elle. Sa petite main libre empoignait le tissu du pantalon du blond alors que ses grands yeux bleus étaient tournés vers lui. Le jeune homme la fixa à son tour, ne comprenant pas ce qui se passait. Inoue tira une nouvelle fois sur son pantalon. Il regarda brièvement Remus, essayant de trouver une réponse à ce comportement étrange, mais l’attention du lycanthrope était toujours focalisée sur Mikael.

Le jeune homme et la petite fille se regardèrent dans les yeux quelques secondes et quand Inoue tira une nouvelle fois sur son pantalon, il se baissa et la saisit sous les aisselles. C’est avec facilité qu’il souleva ce petit corps et la posa avec incertitude sur ces genoux.  
Il sursauta presque en voyant le regard noir de Wern posé sur lui, mais la petite fille commençait déjà à prendre ses aises. Assise au bout de ses genoux, elle tendit son bras vers la table et se pencha en avant. Draco avisa le bol rempli de petits gâteaux secs, mais malheureusement hors de sa portée. Il la sentait se tortiller jusqu’à la limite de ses genoux pour essayait de saisir un gâteau, mais l’entreprise était vaine.  
Du coin de l’œil, le Serpentard surveillait toujours Wern, de peur que le loup-garou ne se jette subitement sur lui pour avoir osé poser une main sur sa fille. Mais le lycanthrope se contenta simplement de le fixer sombrement, un avertissement clairement visible dans son regard. Il ne tolérait sa fille sur ses genoux seulement pour ne pas provoquer d’esclandre, mais se retenait difficilement de lui arracher la tête. En tout cas c’est ce que Draco supposa être l’idée qui traversait en ce moment la tête de Wern.

Le jeune homme se fit violence pour détourner son attention de cet homme qui lui voulait clairement du mal et tendit à son tour le bras vers le bol de gâteau. Il regarda Elyn qui venait de revenir une nouvelle fois dans la pièce en portant deux bouteilles. D’un petit hochement de tête, elle donna son accord et Draco rapprocha le bol d’Inoue. Dès qu’il fut à porter, la petite fille saisit un gâteau qu’elle enfourna rapidement dans sa bouche, comme si elle avait peur qu’il ne disparaisse de ses mains.  
Draco entendit les petits bruits qu’elle fit en mâchant soigneusement le gâteau. Elle plongea de nouveau la main dans le bol avant de se reculer sur les genoux de Draco en se tortillant et de venir s’adosser contre lui dans un petit soupir d’aise. Elle mangea son deuxième gâteau avant de remettre son pouce dans sa bouche.  
Les bras posés sur l’assise de sa chaise, Draco ne savait pas trop quoi faire. Il n’avait jamais eu à faire à des enfants. Les seuls que Draco avait côtoyés étaient ses cousins et ses amis, mais il avait généralement le même âge qu’eux et n’avait pas à les prendre sur ses genoux. 

Remus lui lança un regard encourageant alors qu’il le regardait, comme s’il ressentait son trouble. Le jeune homme posa donc ses mains sur ses cuisses, encadrant de ses bras le petit corps d’Inoue qui suivait des yeux ses parents en train d’évoluer autour d’eux.

-Qu’est-ce que vous voulez boire ? demanda finalement Elyn comme si rien d’étrange ne s’était passé. J’ai de la bièreaubeurre, du whisky pur-feu, de la liqueur de myrtille. J’ai des boissons sans alcool aussi. En disant cela, elle s’adressa principalement à Draco.

Il demanda pourtant une bièreaubeurre. Il n’était pas vraiment porté sur les alcools forts, mais appréciait cette bière si particulière. Remus prit de la liqueur.  
Leurs hôtes finirent par les rejoindre à table. Wern s’adressa directement à Remus, mais Draco percevait les petits coups d’œil qu’il ne cessait de poser sur sa fille toujours sur les genoux du jeune homme.

Malgré quelques tensions, la soirée fut agréable. Remus parlait avec joie à leurs hôtes, s’animant dans sa conversation. Draco hésitait à trop participer, mais Elyn fit l’effort de l’inclure de temps à autre et il lui en fut reconnaissant.  
Inoue avait commencé à s’assoupir sur lui avant même que le repas ne commence. Wern l’avait alors reprise en lui lançant un nouveau regard noir comme s’il venait de commettre le pire sacrilège qui puisse exister et l’emmena se coucher, accompagné de son frère. Les deux enfants avaient déjà mangé avant qu’ils n’arrivent et le repas se passa sans eux, déjà parti au pays des rêves.

Draco fut malgré tout heureux que le repas se termine. Malgré les efforts d’Elyn, l’air froid et sombre de Wern revenait dès qu’il posait ses yeux sur lui. Autant dire que Draco avait eu du mal à se sentir à l’aise.  
Il remercia silencieusement Remus lorsqu’il décida de partir, ne s’attardant pas plus que nécessaire à la fin du repas. S’il n’avait pas été là, Draco était certain que le loup-garou serait resté plus longtemps avec ses amis. Mais il décida d’être un peu égoïste et de ne pas pousser Remus à rester. Il avait envie de partir et de se retrouver seul avec son professeur.

Les salutations furent brèves avant que le couple ne s’éloigne. Ils allaient probablement tous se revoir le lendemain de toute manière supposa Draco. Dès qu’ils tournèrent le dos à la maison de Wern et Elyn, Remus passa son bras autour de la taille de son compagnon. Le jeune homme n’en attendit pas plus pour se coller contre lui, rendant leur marche un peu compliquée, mais aucun des deux hommes ne s’en plaint. 

Ils marchèrent quelques minutes en silence, s’éloignant du centre du village pour revenir vers leurs chalets. Les formes sombres commençaient à apparaitre au loin. Seuls deux chalets étaient éclairés.  
Avant qu’ils ne passent le pas de la porte, Remus arrêta Draco et le tourna face à lui. Un petit sourire jouait sur ses lèvres et le Serpentard ne put s’empêcher de lui renvoyer.

-Merci pour ce soir Draco. Je sais que ça n’a pas dû être très agréable pour toi.

Le jeune homme poussa un petit grognement, mais vint enfouir son visage dans le cou du loup-garou, profitant de sa chaleur, respirant son odeur qu’il ne se lassait pas de sentir.

-Mais non voyons, Wern est d’une compagnie tellement agréable, c’est difficile de ne pas se sentir tout de suite à l’aise en sa présence.

Remus rigola doucement avant d’embrasser la portion de peau la plus proche accessible à ces lèvres.

-Il est plus ouvert que ça normalement, mais… enfin je suppose qu’avec le temps, il va se dérider. En apprenant à te connaitre comme moi je te connais, il ne pourra que t’accepter toi aussi et mettre de côté ce qu’il reproche à ton père.

Draco n’avait pas vraiment envie que Wern apprenne à le connaitre, mais il n’en dit rien, ne voulant pas froisser Remus.

-On verra, répondit-il évasivement.

Il redressa finalement la tête et vint doucement poser ses lèvres sur celles du lycanthrope. Remus prit son visage en coupe entre ses mains et lui répondit avec joie. Leurs langues se mêlèrent sans attendre, mais le baiser resta doux et patient.  
Quand ils se séparèrent, leurs fronts se rencontrèrent et restèrent appuyés l’un contre l’autre. Draco garda les yeux fermés alors qu’il sentait le souffle régulier de Remus venir caresser son visage. Il resta immobile à écouter le son de sa respiration, profitant de la chaleur de ses mains autour de sa tête.

-Je t’aime Draco.

Le Serpentard ouvrit brusquement les yeux et recula son visage. Ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de Remus avant que celui-ci ne les détourne, gêné. L’obscurité empêchait de voir correctement l’expression du loup-garou, mais son corps tendu contre lui était un signe suffisant traduisant l’inconfort de son professeur.  
Draco ouvrit la bouche, mais la referma sans rien dire, son regard écarquillé fixé sur l’homme en face de lui.

Remus se recula alors en détournant la tête et ouvrit la porte du chalet.

-Ce n’est pas grave. Dit-il d’une petite voix. Viens, rentrons.

Avant qu’il n’ait eu le temps de réaliser ce qui venait de se passer, Draco se retrouva seul sur le perron, la tête tournée vers la porte que venait de passer le loup-garou.

-Quoi ? Non, mais… Mais attends ! Tu n’as pas le droit de partir alors que tu viens de me dire ça. La conversation n’est pas finie, Remus !

Aucun son ne lui parvint en retour. Il se précipita à son tour à l’intérieur.

-Remus, tu es où ? Reviens ! Putain, mais moi aussi je t’aime !

Le loup-garou surgit tout à coup devant lui, la porte de la chambre claquant contre le mur suite à son passage.

-Répète ça ? Demanda Remus le visage illuminé, ses traits maintenant visibles sous la lumière artificielle de la pièce.  
-Non, mais sérieux ! Tu ne peux pas fuir comme ça après avoir dit ça.  
-Tu ne répondais pas.  
-Mais…mais… mais parce que je n’ai pas eu le temps, je réfléchissais, je ne sais pas. J’ai eu comme un blocage. Je ne m’y attendais pas.

Remus se rapprocha encore un peu plus de Draco sans pour autant le toucher.

-Tu peux le répéter ? J’étais dans la chambre, je n’ai pas bien entendu.  
-Certainement pas ! Tu n’avais qu’à ne pas fuir. Se renfrogna Draco. Et puis tu es un loup-garou, tu as parfaitement entendu. Maintenant dégage de mon chemin, je vais me brosser les dents.

Il poussa Remus, un air vexé peint sur le visage, mais celui-ci ne bougea pas d’un millimètre. Il se résolut donc à se faufiler dans l’espace entre son professeur et le canapé avant d’entrer dans la salle de bain. Il feint de ne pas voir Remus le suivre. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il se sentait contrarié tout à coup alors que la déclaration que venait de lui faire son professeur le remplissait d’une joie incommensurable. Mais il avait fui. Il aurait voulu lui répondre, mais son cerveau s’était soudainement mis en veille alors qu’il assimilait lentement chaque signification de ce que venait de lui dire le loup-garou. Et Remus avait fui et gâché le moment. Draco n’avait pas l’âme d’un romantique, mais il savait qu’il garderait en mémoire un long moment cette première fois où Remus lui avait dit qu’il l’aimait. Sauf qu’il avait fui en quelques secondes. Et il avait dû en retour avouer son amour pour son professeur en criant à travers le salon. On était loin du romantisme optimal.

Alors qu’il saisissait sa brosse à dents, son corps se retrouva pressé entre celui de Remus et le lavabo. Dans le miroir en face de lui, il aperçut la tête de son professeur posée sur son épaule. Leurs regards se croisèrent à travers la surface de verre avant que Draco ne détourne les yeux pour attraper le dentifrice.  
Un baiser posé sur sa nuque le fit frissonner, mais il ne se détourna pas de sa tâche.

Il sentit une main se poser sur son menton avant que sa tête de soit tournée pour faire face à celle du loup-garou. Remus s’apprêta à poser ses lèvres sur celles de son compagnon quand une brosse à dents lui bloqua l’accès. Draco se tortilla pour libérer sa tête et entreprit de se brosser les dents.

Le lycanthrope poussa un grognement frustré et retourna poser son menton sur l’épaule du jeune homme pour le regarder de nouveau à travers le miroir. Il savait que Draco pouvait être têtu quand il s’y mettait.

-Je t’aime.

Le jeune suspendit brièvement son geste avant de reprendre comme s’il n’avait rien entendu.

-Je t’aime  
-Va-t’en, je suis occupé.  
-Je t’aime.  
-T’es chiant.  
-Je t’aime.

Draco laissa finalement retomber son bras d’un geste las. Il se tourna vers Remus et déposa un bref baiser sur ses lèvres, laissant une trace de dentifrice après son passage.

-Je t’aime aussi. Crachota Draco la bouche pleine de dentifrice.  
-Très glamour, répondit Remus en rigolant. Mais sa joie d’entendre de nouveau ces mots, même à travers la mousse d’un dentifrice, était clairement visible.  
-Va te faire foutre.

Et Draco reprit son brossage.  
Mais le loup-garou ne s’écarta pas pour autant. Au contraire, sa bouche partie à l’exploration du cou gracile en face de lui, parcourant sa peau de petits baisers. Sa langue goûta une nouvelle fois sa saveur, mélange du goût salé de la sueur de la journée à celle plus caractéristique du jeune homme que seuls ses sens de loup-garou lui permettaient de percevoir distinctement.  
Ses mains passèrent sans vergogne sous la chemise de son compagnon et vinrent flatter son ventre. Il sentit les muscles se contracter sous le passage de ses doigts alors qu’il descendait de plus en plus bas.  
Alors qu’il frôla l’érection naissante visible à travers le pantalon, un petit hoquet se fit entendre avant d’être coupé par un toussotement.  
Draco se pencha rapidement en avant pour cracher dans le lavabo le dentifrice qu’il ne venait pas d’avaler. Il se rinça rapidement la bouche et se tourna vers Remus.

-C’est vraiment impossible de se laver tranquillement les dents ici, c’est pénible, râla-t-il d’un ton faussement énervé.

Pour toute réponse, Remus lécha une goutte d’eau sur le menton de son compagnon. Sa main saisit l’arrière de sa tête et sans attendre, il vint enfouir sa langue dans cette bouche enfin libérée.  
Un goût de menthe submergea immédiatement Remus. Son corps se pressa contre celui de Draco, laissant le jeune homme pleinement remarquer la bosse qui déformait elle aussi son pantalon.

Le lavabo s’enfonçait un peu douloureusement dans le dos du Serpentard, mais il ne chercha pas à s’écarter. La douleur n’était rien comparée au plaisir que lui procurait Remus. La main dans ses cheveux était pressante, l’empêchant de se dérober, mais Draco n’en avait aucunement l’intention.

Il sentait le bassin du loup-garou aller et venir contre le sien, envoyant des petites décharges de plaisir dans tout son corps. Draco plongea sans attendre sa main dans le pantalon de Remus, caressant sans vergogne les fesses nues de sa paume. Il s’aventura brièvement entre les deux formes rebondies, mais son mouvement fut interrompu par les bras qui se saisirent de ses jambes pour le soulever.

Sans attendre, le jeune homme les noua autour de la taille du lycanthrope. Ses deux mains vinrent s’appuyer sur le lavabo derrière lui, soutenant son corps alors que son bassin se mouvait contre l’érection de son professeur.  
Remus délaissa ses lèvres pour s’attaquer à son cou, mordillant doucement la peau offerte alors que de petits gémissements lui échappaient. Draco laissa sa tête tomber en arrière, permettant un meilleur accès à la bouche contre lui.

Les mouvements de leur bassin se firent de plus en plus vigoureux alors que leurs pantalons formaient une barrière frustrante. Mais aucun des deux hommes ne chercha à les libérer, trop plongé dans le plaisir qui les submergeait.

Une poussée plus violente que les autres envoya Draco en arrière et son crâne vint percuter le miroir derrière lui.

-Put…

Une de ses mains relâcha le lavabo pour venir tâter l’arrière de sa tête alors que Remus rigolait doucement contre son cou.

-On sort de la salle de bain ?  
-Oui s’il te plait, approuva Draco.

C’est sans mal que le lycanthrope le transporta dans le salon avant de le laisser s’assoir sur le bout de la table qui s’y trouvait. Maintenant dans une position un peu plus stable, Draco en profita pour ouvrit le pantalon de Remus, libérant son membre trop longtemps entravé. Son professeur dissimula difficilement son soupir de soulagement en se sentant enfin libre, mais surtout en sentant cette main s’activer sur son sexe. Le plaisir se fit rapidement plus fort et il dû se fit violence pour s’écarter.  
Pantelant, il empêcha la main avide de Draco de reprendre sa prise et s’occupa à son tour du pantalon de son compagnon. Il se battit avec les lacets des chaussures, mais finit par en venir à bout et enleva enfin le vêtement beaucoup trop gênant. Le caleçon de Draco ne tarda pas non plus à se perdre dans le salon. Le jeune homme n’eut pas le temps de profiter de sa nouvelle liberté que son membre tendu était déjà englouti par une bouche avide et impatiente. Il ne put que gémir sous le traitement qui lui était infligé, agrippant les cheveux de Remus alors que le plaisir montait en lui. Il sentait la langue de son professeur le parcourir, traçant son contour et sa longueur, stimulant chaque terminaison nerveuse qui lui envoyaient en retour des ondes d’extase dans tout le corps.

-Remus… sto…hum…stop, stop.

Il n’était pas sûr que le loup-garou l’ait entendu jusqu’à ce qu’il relève finalement la tête, un air interrogateur peint sur le visage.

-Ce n’est pas…  
-Prends-moi, maintenant. Proclama Draco sans gêne.  
-Sur la table ?  
-Sur la table, par terre, je m’en fou, du moment que tu te dépêches.

Les paroles de Draco étaient hachées, le jeune homme peinant à retrouver une diction normale sous le désir qui circulait en lui.  
Un sourire aguicheur étira les lèvres de Remus qui ne se fit pas prier pour sortir sa baguette et d’un sort bien lancé, emmena un flacon de lubrifiant jusqu’à sa main. Il l’avait soigneusement posé sur la table de nuit avant de partir diner et s’en félicitait à présent.

Sans attendre, il prépara un Draco impatient, le suppliant à chaque instant de venir en lui. Mais Remus se fit violence pour ne pas se presser et s’appliqua du mieux qu’il put à faire gémir de plaisir son compagnon sous l’action de ses doigts en lui.

Il saisit finalement les cuisses de Draco et rapprocha son bassin du bord de la table alors que le jeune homme se laissa tomber en arrière sur la surface froide. Quand enfin Remus se faufila entre ses chairs resserrées, les deux hommes poussèrent un soupir de plaisir autant que de soulagement de se sentir enfin l’un l’autre.

Si au début, il y alla doucement, laissant son compagnon s’habituer petit à petit à sa présence, les mouvements de Remus se firent rapidement plus appuyés. Des gémissements de plaisir se firent rapidement entendre dans le salon à mesure que leurs deux corps se mouvaient l’un contre l’autre.  
Les ongles de Draco se plantèrent dans les avant-bras de son professeur, mais plutôt que de protester sous la douleur, Remus accéléra ses mouvements. La table bougeait légèrement sous les assauts violents, mais aucun des deux hommes ne chercha à ralentir la cadence.  
Draco sentait le loup-garou aller et venir en lui avec puissance alors qu’il essayait de retenir son plaisir pour prolonger l’instant. Mais la main qui s’activait en même temps sur son membre ne l’aidait pas à se contenir.  
Les deux hommes ne résistèrent pas longtemps avant que la jouissance ne les submerge, les laissant tous les deux pantelants, le corps en sueur, mais l’esprit apaisé et serein.

-Je t’aime, répéta une nouvelle fois le lycanthrope en laissant le haut de son corps en sueur s’avachir contre son compagnon.  
-J’avais cru comprendre oui.

Remus rigola doucement et vint enfouir sa tête contre le torse de Draco.

oO0Oo

Harry ne pouvait s’empêcher de sourire. Tout le temps. Les trois jours qu’il avait passés avec Severus avaient été pleins de promesses tenues.  
Il avait découvert une facette du vampire qu’il n’avait fait qu’apercevoir rapidement au cours de ces derniers mois. Severus avait été tendre, attentionné, joueur, mais aussi passionné et fougueux. Et Harry n’avait pas été en reste pour lui répondre. Le vampire s’était un peu ouvert à lui aussi. Il lui avait raconté quelques anecdotes de son passé. Certaines joyeuses, d’autres moins.  
Il lui avait raconté sa transformation en vampire. Comment il s’était retrouvé encerclé dans l’allée des embrume par deux hommes. Il avait d’abord cru à une simple attaque de pickpocket. Rien de bien inquiétant dans la mesure où il faisait confiance à ses capacités de duelliste, mais surtout parce qu’il n’avait rien sur lui à perdre. Sauf que la suite s’était avérée tout à fait différente. Il n’en avait d’abord pas cru ses yeux en voyant les canines luisantes et pointues apparaitre. Il n’avait pas compris. Jusqu’à ce qu’elles se plantent douloureusement dans sa chair. Il n’avait même pas eu le temps de lancer un sort pour se défendre.  
Ce n’était pas la première morsure qui l’avait fait le plus souffrir, mais la deuxième. À la troisième, le cocon de brume qui l’enveloppait l’avait rendu insensible à la douleur. Il l’avait mordu cinq fois. Il ne s’en était pas rendu compte sur le coup, mais il avait compté les marques ensuite. Un peu plus tard, avant qu’elles ne s’effacent.  
Ses souvenirs étaient alors assez flous. Il avait perdu beaucoup de sang. Il avait vu une bataille. Un autre homme était arrivé. Il avait appris par la suite que ses deux attaquants avaient été enchainés un moment, privé de sang, dépérissant dans des cachots humides et froids en punition de leur acte. Mais pas une seconde Severus ne les avait plains. Il lui avait pris sa vie. Sa vie en tant qu’humain. C’était Ulver qui était venue le sauver. Ils étaient trois vampires à suivre la trace de ces deux attaquants. Deux vampires bafouant impunément les règles. Ils les avaient finalement trouvés, mais trop tard. Severus avait été transformé en vampire.  
Ses débuts en tant que tels avaient été difficiles. Il lui avait raconté son souvenir le plus pénible. Quand il n’avait pas encore suffisamment de contrôle sur sa soif et qu’il avait attaqué un pauvre homme innocent. Il l’avait vidé de son sang sans espoir de survie. Une vraie boucherie lui avait-il dit. Il n’avait pas demandé plus de précision, ne voulant pas connaitre les détails et voyant que le vampire ne voulait pas les lui donner. C’est de cette attaque que sa résolution de ne plus boire de sang humain était venue. Il avait quelques fois failli, lui avait-il dit, durant ces dernières années, mais avait réussi à tenir un moment avant que l’attaque d’Harry ne survienne. À présent, il n’arrivait pas à comprendre comment il avait pu se passer de sang humain. Pas alors qu’il ne pouvait pas se passer de celui de sa Source.  
Même si ce n’était qu’un état physiologique, Harry s’était stupidement senti fier de la dépendance de Severus envers son sang.

Jamais Harry n’avait cru que Severus s’ouvrirait autant à lui. Il lui avait aussi un peu parlé de lui. De son enfance chez les Dursley, de sa rencontre avec ses amis. Et quelques aventures qui lui étaient arrivées ces dernières années. Son professeur n’avait pas toujours été content d’entendre ces dernières, mais finalement, Harry en était sorti vivant donc il n’avait fait aucun commentaire.

C’est avec regret qu’Harry regarda le jour de Noël se rapprocher. Il aimait cette fête et savait qu’il allait revoir ses amis, mais cela voulait aussi dire qu’il allait devoir quitter Severus et ne plus le voir constamment dans la journée. Il s’y était habitué. Contrairement à ce qu’il avait pensé, Severus était facile à vivre. Une fois qu’Harry avait compris ce qui l’irritait, il avait évité de le faire et tout s’était bien passé.

Pourtant, leur petite bulle de bonheur à deux devait prendre fin alors que leur séparation se préparait. Ils ne se verraient maintenant plus que quelques minutes tout les deux soirs jusqu’à la rentrée, le temps que Severus se nourrisse. Le vampire n’avait pas tenu aussi longtemps sans se nourrir depuis qu’Harry était devenu sa Source, il espérait qu’il arriverait à tenir le coup. Il connaissait ses capacités, mais la dernière fois qu’il avait présumé de sa résistance au manque de sang, il avait fini enchainé dans ses propres appartements. Mais cet essai serait un bon test. Voir si Harry et lui pouvaient espacer les dons de sang. Pas qu’il en ait vraiment envie, mais cela le rendrait un peu moins dépendant au jeune homme. Il ne savait pas ce que l’avenir leur réservait et cela pourrait lui être utile.

Severus et Harry s’embrassèrent une nouvelle fois avant de sortir de la maison du vampire. Les barrières anti-transplanage les obligeaient à se rendre dans la rue.  
Le gryffondor regarda une dernière fois le vampire dans un petit sourire avant de transplaner jusqu’au Terrier.  
C’est avec joie que ses amis l’accueillir et il était lui-même vraiment heureux de les revoir. Depuis le début de l’année, il passait beaucoup moins de temps avec eux et parfois, les longues soirées que les trois amis passaient ensemble lui manquaient. Mais là, ils n’allaient plus se quitter pendant plusieurs jours. Pourtant, malgré son enthousiasme, une petite partie de l’esprit d’Harry restait focalisée sur Severus qui devait avoir rejoint ses appartements à Poudlard maintenant, seul.


	35. Chapter 35

Durant les jours qu’ils passèrent dans le petit village des loups-garous, Draco découvrit les joies d’une vie simple et tranquille, loin des tracas de la vie qu’il connaissait. Il revit Wern et Elyn quelques fois, mais il laissa la majorité du temps Remus seul avec eux. Il fit aussi la rencontre d’autres personnes. Draco ne se sentait jamais vraiment à l’aise entouré d’autres loups-garous, mais faisait pourtant bonne figure. Son professeur avait compris qu’il avait du mal à aller vers les gens, mais ne le lui reprocha pas.

Remus lui fit aussi visiter les alentours, les emmenant parfois dans la forêt avoisinante. S’ils firent l’amour contre un tronc d’arbre, personne n’en sut jamais rien. 

Le matin de Noël trouva Draco, tout sourire, blotti contre un Remus encore à moitié endormi, tourné vers lui.

-Bonjour, murmura le blond contre l’oreille du loup-garou, bien dormi ?  
-Tu as pris toute la couverture cette nuit, grommela Remus d’une voix rauque.  
-Menteur.  
-Non, mais je me suis réchauffé auprès de toi donc je ne t’en veux pas. Mais si j’attrape un rhume des fesses, ce sera de ta faute.

Draco ricana doucement avant d’embrasser Remus.

-Joyeux Noël.  
-Hum… 

Remus enfouit sa tête dans le creux du cou de Draco, serrant le torse du jeune homme entre ses bras.

-Joyeux Noël à toi aussi.

Et pour accompagner ses paroles, le loup-garou déposa un petit baiser sur la poitrine du jeune homme. Les caresses dans son dos le réveillaient petit à petit. Il se rendit alors compte que son compagnon était parfaitement réveillé, dans tous les sens du terme.

-Je ne savais pas que les matins de Noël te faisaient autant d’effet Draco.  
-Oh bah tu sais, dès que j’ai la perspective d’avoir des cadeaux, je ne contrôle plus rien.  
-En parlant de cadeau. Je peux t’en faire un tout de suite.

Et avant d’avoir une quelconque réponse de son compagnon, Remus laissa son poing se refermer autour du membre tendu entre leurs deux corps.

-Tu manques cruellement d’imagination pour tes cadeaux Remus, sourit Draco alors qu’un soupir de plaisir lui échappait.

Le loup-garou se recula légèrement et délaissa ses caresses.

-Oh, dans ce cas, je ne voudrais pas t’importuner plus longtemps avec mon cadeau si banal.

Mais avant qu’il n’ait pu s’écarter plus, Draco saisit son poignet et reposa sa main sur le centre de son plaisir.

-Non non non, je n’ai pas dit que je n’appréciais pas, j’ai dit que ça manquait d’imagination. Mais je n’ai pas dit non plus je n’appréciais pas le manque d’imagination non plus !  
-Dans ce cas…

Remus reprit avec plus de ferveur ses caresses, pour le plus grand plaisir de son compagnon.  
Draco aventura à son tour sa main près du membre du loup-garou qui se réveillait doucement à son tour.

-Hum, définitivement, un joyeux noël, oui.

Remus ne put qu’approuver. 

 

oO0Oo

-Attrape Harry ! 

Le Survivant saisit avec adresse le souaffle envoyé dans sa direction et contourna de justesse Fred avant qu’il ne le percute. La voie libre, il fonça sur son balai en direction du cercle en fer. La balle passa sans difficulté à travers. Ron poussa un cri de joie avant de rejoindre Harry.

-Bien joué ! On est en train de leur mettre la raclée de leur vie.  
-Ohohoh, ne t’avances pas Ronichou, s’exclama Gorge, ce n’est que le début du match, on a encore le temps de vous faire mordre la poussière.  
-C’est ce qu’on verra !

Harry sourit en voyant Ron et George se chercher du regard. Ses journées au Terrier se passaient merveilleusement bien. À chaque fois qu’il se retrouvait parmi les Weasley, Harry avait l’impression de retrouver sa famille. Une famille qui ne l’avait pas élevé, mais qui était la seule qu’il avait. Comme d’ordinaire, Molly était aux petits soins avec lui sans pour autant manquer de le réprimander s’il faisait quelque chose. C’était depuis que la chef de famille avait commencé à le traiter comme ses autres garçons qu’Harry s’était vraiment senti appartenir à cette famille.

En ce moment, le jeune homme ne savait pas ce qu’il pourrait avoir de plus pour être heureux. Il était déjà plus que comblé. Il avait Severus, les Weasley et des amis formidables. Les petits désagréments qui pouvaient survenir avec ces trois groupes ne suffiraient pas à gâcher son bonheur.

En effet, Hermione et Ron avaient été un peu insistant à son retour, voulant savoir comment s’étaient passées ses vacances avec son copain, ce qu’ils avaient fait. Mais quand Harry avait commencé à les titiller sur leur propre relation naissante, le sujet avait été mis de côté.  
Encore une raison pour être heureux. Après toutes ces années passées à se tourner autour, ses deux meilleurs amis avaient enfin sauté le pas et s’étaient mutuellement avoué leurs sentiments. Il n’avait suffi que d’une journée tous les deux, seuls au Terrier en début des vacances, pour que cela se passe.  
Il aurait tellement voulu être là quand Molly l’avait appris, mais ses commentaires joyeux et affectueux lorsqu’il les avait rejoints lui avaient donné un bon aperçu de ce que cela avait dû être.   
Les jumeaux s’en donnaient eux aussi à cœur joie, au plus grand désespoir de Ron. Mais heureusement, Hermione était là pour le soutenir dans ces moments éprouvants. Quoiqu’elle n’était pas au courant de tout ce qui se disait.

Un autre point qui rendait Harry heureux : Severus. Cela ne faisait que deux jours qu’il était chez les Weasley, mais son professeur était déjà venu la veille et reviendrait ce soir. Ils avaient convenu qu’ils ne se retrouveraient que tous les deux jours, mais aujourd’hui, c’était Noël et Harry avait demandé à ce qu’il vienne ce soir aussi. Severus faisait partie de sa vie à présent et il avait envie de passer au moins quelques minutes avec lui ce jour précis. D’autant plus qu’il avait son cadeau à lui donner. Il préférait lui remettre en main propre plutôt que de le faire envoyer à Poudlard.  
Ce n’était encore que la fin de la matinée, mais Harry attendait déjà avec impatience que tout le monde soit couché pour qu’il puisse sortir discrètement de la maison.

Il n’avait pas eu trop de mal la veille à s’échapper en douce. Le plancher de la chambre de Ron grinçait un peu, mais le bruit n’avait pas semblé perturber son ami. Son parcours jusqu’à la porte de la cuisine avait par contre été tendu. Jamais il n’aurait cru qu’une maison puisse être aussi bruyante à chaque pas qu’il faisait ni que des obstacles puissent apparaitre inopportunément juste en face de ses pieds. Son petit orteil s’en souvenait douloureusement.  
Dehors, Severus l’avait attendu à la limite de la zone anti transplanage. Il aurait facilement pu la franchir, mais il lui avait confié qu’il ne voulait pas s’aventurer sur la propriété des Weasley sans leur accord. Alors ils étaient restés hors de cette délimitation invisible, mais qui marquait les limites du domaine.  
Harry avait cru que Severus viendrait, se nourrirait et repartirait, mais il était resté un peu plus longtemps avec lui. Le temps était glacial même si la neige n’avait pas encore fait son apparition, mais son professeur s’était contenté de le serrer entre ses bras pour le réchauffer.

Il avait passé un long moment avec le vampire même s’il lui avait paru beaucoup trop court, mais le manque de sommeil ce matin même s’était cruellement fait sentir. C’était difficile de faire la grasse matinée dans une maison toujours aussi remplie et bruyante que celle des Weasley, mais c’était aussi ce qui faisait le charme de cette famille.

-À table les enfants ! Cria Molly depuis la maison.  
-On n’a pas fini notre match maman, s’exclama Ron, se détournant enfin de George.  
-Je m’en fiche ! Revenez immédiatement.

En entendant le ton impératif de leur mère, les frères Weasley ne se le firent pas dire deux fois. Les longues années d’expérience leur avaient appris à ne pas contrarier leur mère quand elle commençait à adopter ce ton.  
Les quatre garçons se dirigèrent donc vers la maison pour passer en famille le repas de Noël.

Harry ne put s’empêcher de sourire en voyant la rangée de personnes installées autour de la table, portant tous des pull-overs identiques qui ne variaient que par la couleur et la lettre tricotée sur le devant. Même si personne n’appréciait vraiment ces pulls, tout le monde se pliait au rituel de les mettre pour faire plaisir à Molly. Harry regarda son propre pull bleu avec un grand H doré sur le torse. À défaut d’être élégant, il lui tenait bien chaud.  
Même si Harry ne le remettait probablement jamais, il n’oserait en aucun cas s’en séparer. Le pull de cette année irait simplement rejoindre les 6 autres pliés soigneusement au fond de sa malle.

Le déjeuner se passa dans la bonne humeur collective, chacun participant aux conversations ou commentant les cadeaux qu’ils avaient reçus le matin même. Percy était, comme à son habitude, un peu silencieux, mais personne ne lui dit rien. Même s’il était de nouveau admis dans la famille, ses relations avec les Weasley étaient toujours un peu tendues.

Le reste de la journée se passa tout aussi bien. Les jumeaux, Ron et Harry finirent leur match pendant qu’Hermione restait à papoter avec Molly et Ginny à côté de Charlie et Arthur, eux aussi plongés dans leur conversation. Bill et Fleur les rejoignirent dans la soirée, revenant d’un repas chez la famille de la jeune femme.

Plus le soir s’approchait, plus l’impatience d’Harry augmentait. Il avait passé une journée excellente, mais avait à présent envie de passer quelques instants avec Severus. Depuis le repas chez Guiliane et Ulver, il s’était fait à l’idée qu’il était vraiment tombé amoureux de son professeur et ne se questionnait plus sur les sentiments étranges qui l’envahissaient parfois à la pensée de l’homme sombre. Il les avait acceptés et les accueillait même parfois avec joie. Il ne savait pas comment se positionnait Severus par rapport à leur relation, mais même si son amour n’était pas réciproque, il ferait avec. Il ne pouvait pas se plaindre de l’attitude qu’adoptait le vampire avec lui. Il était comblé sur tout les points, autant physiques qu’affectifs. Severus n’était pas très expansif en terme de mots doux ou de câlins, mais Harry avait appris à se contenter de ce qu’il recevait et chérissait ces moments d’autant plus qu’ils étaient rares. Il ne s’était de toute façon jamais attendu à beaucoup de la part de l’homme et ne voulait pas placer ses espérances trop hautes. Mais pour autant, Harry ne doutait pas de l’affection qu’avait son professeur pour lui. Il ne savait pas vraiment mettre le doigt sur ce qui le rendait si confiant à ce sujet, c’était plus un ressenti que des preuves tangibles, mais il était persuadé que Severus ressentait quelque chose pour lui.

C’est avec frustration qu’Harry regarda la soirée se prolonger. Il tirait beaucoup de plaisir à passer du temps avec la famille Weasley, et les retrouver tous au complet était rare, mais il devait rejoindre Severus à une heure du matin et n’était pas sûr que tout le monde serait endormi à cette heure-là. Si la soirée se poursuivait, il allait devoir s’absenter afin d’envoyer Hedwige à Severus pour le prévenir.

Pourtant, vers minuit, tout le monde commença à bâiller. Fleur et Bill furent les premiers à aller se coucher, rapidement suivis par le reste de la famille.  
Une fois les couvertures rabattues, leur conversation terminée et les lumières éteintes, Harry se fit attentif à la respiration de Ron. 

Quand un petit ronflement coupa le silence qui régnait dans la chambre, Harry se détendit finalement. D’un coup de baguette magique, il éclaira rapidement le réveil de Ron avant de se recoucher. Il avait encore 15 minutes devant lui avant que Severus ne transplane près du Terrier. Cela laissait donc le temps aux autres occupants de la maison de s’endormir si ce n’était pas déjà fait.

Les minutes passèrent avec une lenteur insoutenable, mais quand la grande aiguille du réveil se rapprocha du numéro 12, Harry se leva enfin. Il récupéra le cadeau de Severus dans sa malle avec autant de silence qu’il le put et le cala sous son bras.  
Avec discrétion, il se faufila une nouvelle fois hors de la chambre de son ami et descendit avec prudence les marches un peu bancales de la maison. Un grincement sonore de la dernière le fit grimacer, mais aucun autre son ne se fit entendre. Harry relâcha le souffle qu’il n’avait pas eu conscience de retenir et s’engagea dans la cuisine.   
Ses chaussures étaient entassées avec celles des autres occupants de la maison près de la porte et sa cape d’hiver pendait à la patère. Il s’en vêtit rapidement avant de pousser la porte pour s’aventurer dehors. L’air glacial le saisit, mais il ne s’attarda pas sur cette sensation et courut presque jusqu’à la limite anti-transplanage.

Une forme sombre se dressait déjà au loin. Un sourire étira les lèvres d’Harry alors qu’il se rapprochait de son professeur.

-Joyeux Noël Severus. Chuchota Harry.   
-Joyeux Noël, marmonna le vampire en retour, pas vraiment fan de cette fête stupide qu’il avait cessé de fêter depuis longtemps.

Il était là parce qu’Harry le lui avait demandé, par parce que ce jour précis représentait quelque chose pour lui. Mais il ne pouvait pas dire qu’il n’était pas content de retrouver le jeune homme, au contraire. Il avait même été plus qu’heureux quand Harry lui avait demandé de passer quelques minutes avec lui pour ce jour de Noël qui avait visiblement de l’importance pour sa Source.  
Il avait stupidement été content à savoir qu’il était maintenant une des personnes avec qui Harry avait envie de passer ces moments importants.

Le jeune homme vint se blottir directement contre lui et Severus se fit une joie de refermer ses bras sur lui. Un paquet coincé sous le bras du Survivant le fit froncer les sourcils, mais il déposa un baiser sur la tempe à proximité de ses lèvres. Harry redressa alors la tête et sa bouche recouvrit la sienne.  
Les mains de Severus glissèrent jusqu’à la taille du jeune homme alors que celui-ci entourait son cou de ses bras, laissant le paquet tomber par terre.

-Tu m’as manqué, souffla Harry.

Severus sentit un frisson étrange le parcourir.

-On s’est vu hier soir.  
-Justement, seulement hier soir.

À cela, Severus ne trouva rien à répondre. Après les jours entiers qu’il avait passés avec son élève, il devait avouer que sa présence à ses côtés lui manquait parfois. Pourtant cela ne faisait que trois jours qu’ils avaient été séparés. C’est par ce manque qu’il avait ressenti que le maître des potions avait réalisé qu’il tenait beaucoup au jeune homme. Pas seulement parce que c’était sa Source et qu’il avait besoin de son sang, mais aussi parce qu’il était… lui. Harry.  
Son sourire, qu’il lui adressait souvent, son rire qui retentissait parfois et dont Severus avait du mal à croire qu’il en était le déclencheur, sa chaleur, sa tendresse. Il se rendit compte qu’il y avait encore beaucoup de mots qui pouvaient décrire ce qui lui manquait quand Harry était loin de lui.  
Une petite voix dans sa tête, qui ressemblait étrangement à celle de Guiliane, lui répétait en boucle la raison de ce manque qu’il ressentait, mais il choisit de ne pas y faire attention.

Le baiser entre les deux hommes prit fin, mais aucun des deux ne s’écarta pour autant. Sa tête enfouie dans le cou de son professeur, Harry profita de sa chaleur. Il déposa des petits baisers sur sa mâchoire, s’aventura derrière son oreille. Il sentit un frisson parcourir le vampire et ne put s’empêcher de sourire contre lui tout en continuant à titiller ce point qui semblait assez sensible.

-Harry, je ne crois pas que l’endroit soit très approprié pour s’engager sur cette voie, murmura Severus, la voix un peu enrouée.  
-Je ne vois pas pourquoi, lui répondit le jeune homme en continuant à butiner son cou.

Severus serra un peu plus son élève contre lui et ses mains s’aventurèrent un peu trop bas sur ses hanches, ses doigts s’enfonçant légèrement dans la chair des fesses sous eux.

-Harry…

Le jeune homme recula finalement sa tête et écarta légèrement son corps. Malgré son envie de continuer sur le chemin qu’il venait de prendre, Harry devait reconnaitre que le moment n’était pas le mieux choisi. Ils finiraient simplement par se retrouver frustrés de ne pas pouvoir aller plus loin.

Il frissonna alors qu’il venait de s’éloigner de la seule source de chaleur dans le coin.

-Tu as raison, ce n’est pas vraiment le bon endroit. Et en plus j’ai quelque chose à te donner.

Avec cérémonie, il ramassa le paquet toujours sur le sol et le tendit à Severus.

-Joyeux Noël. 

Son professeur le regarda sans rien dire et sans rien faire.

-C’est ton cadeau, précisa Harry même si cela semblait l’évidence même.

Severus finit par le saisir, ses yeux fixés sur le jeune homme en face de lui.

-Ne me regarde pas comme ça, rigola doucement le Survivant avec gêne. Ce n’est rien d’extraordinaire. Ouvre-le.

Sans un mot, le vampire s’exécuta. Harry sentait la tension monter de plus en plus en lui. Il trouvait soudainement son cadeau stupide. Mais il fallait dire qu’il avait été plutôt en manque d’idée. Il ne savait presque rien des goûts de son professeur, ce qu’il aimait, ses passions s’il en avait, hormis les potions bien évidemment. Alors oui, son cadeau était un peu banal, mais il tenait vraiment à offrir quelque chose à Severus.  
Entre les doigts de son professeur, un vêtement soigneusement plié se dévoila une fois le papier cadeau vert parti, sur lequel était enroulée une écharpe noire et grise.  
Severus déplia le vêtement et une cape apparut entre ses mains. Elle était noire et Harry savait qu’un liseré vert foncé délimitait les bordures du vêtement, mais le clair de lune qui les éclairait ne suffisait à pas à le montrer à l’homme en face de lui. Il le découvrirait bien une fois chez lui.

-C’est une cape de voyage pour…voyager. Enfin sortir dehors quoi. J’ai vu que tu n’en avais qu’une seule alors… Enfin tu en as peut-être plusieurs, mais qui se ressemblent. Je ne sais pas. Tous tes vêtements sont noirs, c’est dur de faire la différence, rigola nerveusement le Survivant. Mais je… je l’ai quand même prise noire. J’ai hésité avec le jaune poussin, mais je me suis dit que ça n’irait pas à ton teint.

Harry saisit l’écharpe drapée sur le bras de son professeur et la déplia.

-Tu n’en portes pas en général, mais vu qu’il fait froid… Je me suis dit que peut-être tu en aurais besoin.

Devant le silence du maître des potions, Harry se sentait de plus en plus mal à l’aise et stupide avec son cadeau sans intérêt.

-Maintenant que j’y pense, mon cadeau est ridicule. Tu es un vampire, tu ne ressens peut être même pas le froid.

Harry se passa une main dans les cheveux avec gêne.

-Enfin, si tu veux les retourner, il n’y a pas de problème, je te donnerai le nom de la boutique et…

La fin de sa phrase fut coupée alors que les lèvres de Severus venaient de se poser un peu brusquement sur les siennes. Quand il se recula, ce ne fut que de quelques millimètres.

-Je ressens le froid Harry. Merci.

Le jeune homme se détendit enfin en entendant la chaleur dans la voix de son professeur et en voyant le petit sourire étirer ses lèvres.  
Celui-ci déposa un nouveau baiser sur sa bouche.

-Merci.

Harry se recula et entreprit d’enrouler l’écharpe autour du cou du vampire.

-Si tu n’aimes pas porter des écharpes, ne te sens pas obligé. Je ne t’ai jamais vu avec une.  
-J’en ai une, mais elle me gratte. Alors je ne la porte pas.  
-Tu aurais pu en acheter une autre.  
-Je sais, mais je n’ai pas pris le temps de le faire. 

Harry rigola doucement avant de retourner se blottir contre Severus, la nouvelle cape maintenant drapée sur le bras gauche de celui-ci.  
Un sourire heureux flottait sur ses lèvres. Il était plongé dans une agréable bulle de chaleur et de bien-être entre les bras du vampire quand il se rendit enfin compte de la raideur de l’homme contre lui. Inquiet, il se recula pour lui faire face.

-Qu’est-ce qu’il se passe ? Demanda Harry. Je te l’ai dit, si ça ne te plaît pas tu peux les retourner.  
-Ce n’est pas ça, c’est… Je n’ai pas de cadeau pour toi Harry. Severus ne laissa pas le temps au jeune homme de réagir qu’il enchaîna. Ce n’est pas que je ne veux pas t’en faire, mais je n’y ai simplement pas pensé. Ça fait des années que je ne fête plus Noël. Des années que je n’ai pas offert ni reçu de cadeaux alors… je suis désolé. Je vais t’en acheter un pour la prochaine fois où on se verra.

Devant l’air sincèrement peiné de Severus, Harry ne put s’empêcher de rigoler.

-Franchement Severus, je m’en fiche, ne t’inquiète pas. J’ai reçu plus de cadeaux que nécessaire cette année.  
-Je ne m’inquiète pas. Grommela Severus, peu satisfait d’avoir laissé autant paraître son désarroi.  
-Si tu t’inquiètes, sourit Harry.

À cela Severus ne répondit rien, son visage se refermant simplement. Mais Harry se doutait que ce n’était pas contre lui, mais plutôt contre Severus lui-même. Il trouvait toujours étrange de se rendre compte qu’il arrivait de mieux en mieux à déchiffrer les expressions de son professeur.

Il repensa alors seulement à une des paroles de Severus.

-Tu ne reçois pas de cadeau à Noël ?  
-Non. Enfin si, Albus s’obstine à m’offrir des chocolats tous les ans. Mais je n’aime pas trop le sucre. Il faudrait peut être que je lui dise, se fit la réflexion à voix haute le vampire.  
-Et Guiliane ?  
-Oh, elle a bien essayé la première année, mais je lui ai bien fait comprendre que je m’en fichais de Noël et qu’il ne fallait pas qu’elle s’attende à quelque chose de moi en retour. Je crois qu’elle ne l’a pas très bien pris, mais au moins, elle ne m’a rien offert depuis.

Harry se renferma. Remarquant son expression, Severus le serra dans ses bras et déposa un nouveau baiser sur ses lèvres.

-Mais ça ne veux pas dire que je ne veux pas de cadeau de toi Harry, essaya de le rassurer le vampire en se rendant compte de la signification de ses dernières paroles. Même si ça me fait énormément plaisir de recevoir quelque chose de toi, tu n’as pas à te sentir obligé.

Severus prit mentalement note de penser à lui acheter un cadeau l’année prochaine. Et à son anniversaire.  
Même si Noël ne signifiait rien pour lui, cela ne voulait pas dire que les autres n’avaient pas d’attente. Et Severus se rendit compte qu’il aurait dû plus tenir compte de la signification de cette fête aux yeux d’Harry. Il se sentait stupide à présent de ne pas avoir acheté quelque chose pour lui. Le faire maintenant serait idiot et n’aurait aucune valeur dans la mesure où il lui aurait offert seulement parce que lui avait reçu quelque chose de la part du jeune homme. Mais l’année prochaine, il se promit d’être moins négligent.

Pourtant, malgré son désaveu des fêtes de fin d’année, Severus se trouvait étonnamment heureux d’avoir reçu quelque chose de la part de sa Source. Il s’était très bien satisfait ces dernières années de ne rien recevoir et ne voulait d’ailleurs rien, cela l’obligeant à renvoyer le geste alors qu’il n’en avait pas envie, mais il avait vu l’attente dans les yeux d’Harry. Son anxiété à ce que son cadeau lui plaise. Et plus que le cadeau en lui-même, c’était ce qu’il signifiait qui lui faisait plaisir. Harry tenait à lui.

Il n’en doutait plus depuis plusieurs semaines, mais cela ne l’empêchait pas de s’en sentir heureux à cet instant présent.

Harry se retrouva une nouvelle fois encerclé par les bras de Severus et choisit de ne pas ressasser les dernières paroles du vampire. Si Severus lui disait que son cadeau lui avait fait plaisir, il le croyait. Il savait que son professeur n’était pas du genre à dire des mots gentils s’il ne les pensait pas. Sa tête enfouie dans le creux de son épaule, Harry inspira avec bonheur l’odeur du vampire qui lui était maintenant familière. Il savait qu’il ne pourrait pas rester comme cela éternellement. Le froid se faisait sentir dans son dos malgré les bras de Severus autour de lui et la nuit continuait d’avancer. S’il ne voulait pas avoir une tête de déterré demain matin, il allait devoir retourner se coucher bientôt.  
Il ne put pourtant se résoudre à quitter les bras de son professeur jusqu’à ce que celui-ci se tende brusquement. D’un bras, il écarta légèrement Harry avant de saisir sa baguette magique et de la pointer en direction de la maison des Weasley.

Surpris, il se retourna pour faire face à Ron, sa baguette en main d’où partait une faible lumière, son regard fixé sur son ami.

Instinctivement, Harry s’écarta de Severus qui ne le retint pas alors qu’il abaissait sa baguette, la menace qu’il avait entendue venir maintenant identifiée, mais restant tout de même sur ses gardes.

Ron ouvrit la bouche, la referma puis parla enfin, les yeux un peu trop écarquillés.

-Je… Je me suis réveillé, mais tu n’étais pas dans la chambre et je… Je suis sorti pour voir où…

Ron continua à fixer son ami, un air perdu sur le visage.

-Harry, tu peux me dire pourquoi tu es avec Snape, dehors en plein milieu de la nuit ?  
-Euh…Dit très intelligemment Harry. 

Il regarda brièvement Severus avant de revenir sur Ron.

-Visite de courtoisie ?

Un petit ricanement se fit entendre derrière lui.

-À 1h du matin. De Snape. Sérieusement Harry.  
-Et oui, il a eu une journée très chargée. 

Il espérait bien voir Ron se dérider un petit peu, mais son ami gardait ses sourcils résolument froncés et son air mécontent et dubitatif, comme s’il avait peur de comprendre ce qu’il se passait réellement devant lui, mais qu’au fond, il savait.

Les yeux du rouquin dérivèrent lentement vers leur professeur de Potion. Ron leva centimètre par centimètre sa baguette.

-Attention à ce que vous allez faire, monsieur Weasley, le menaça Severus d’une voix froide alors qu’il dressait à nouveau sa propre baguette.  
-Bon ok, on se calme maintenant ! S’exclama Harry en s’interposant entre les deux baguettes levées l’une vers l’autre.

Severus baissa rapidement la sienne en voyant le jeune homme dans sa ligne de visée, mais resta sur ses gardes.

-Severus, peut être que tu devrais rentrer, lui dit Harry doucement, je crois qu’il est temps que je parle à Ron.

Le maître des potions hocha la tête avant de transplaner. Il aurait bien pris un autre baiser au jeune homme, mais il n’était pas certain que le moment soit bien choisi. 

-Severus ? Demanda Ron, une grimace de dégout peinte sur le visage.  
-Et si tu baissais ta baguette Ron, je ne me sens pas super à l’aise là.  
-Et tu crois que je me sens à l’aise moi, en te voyant avec Snape ?  
-Je vais t’expliquer.  
-Oui vas-y, explique-moi, je suis tout ouïe. Parce que je t’avoue que je suis perdu là. Snape et toi, dehors en plein milieu de la nuit. Chez mes parents !

Harry se passa une main nerveuse dans les cheveux. Il présageait un moment difficile. Il aurait tellement souhaité qu’Hermione soit debout avec eux en cet instant. Elle avait toujours été plus douée que lui pour tempérer Ron. Mais cela aurait aussi voulu dire qu’il aurait dû lui avouer pour Severus et lui. Parce que c’est ce qu’il allait devoir faire avec Ron. Il aurait de toute façon dû lui en parler un jour, mais il n’avait pas pensé que ce moment arriverait aussi tôt. Pourtant, cette fois-ci, il ne pourrait pas esquiver. Il ne savait pas ce qu’avait vu exactement Ron à travers les rayons de la Lune qui éclairait la nuit, mais surprendre son ami dans les bras de leur professeur de potion ne devait pas laisser beaucoup de place aux suppositions.  
Ron devait même déjà avoir compris de quoi il retournait sans pour autant vouloir le reconnaitre.

-Juste pour m’ôter d’un doute, Harry, tu n’étais pas dans les bras de Snape quand je suis arrivé, hein ? Rassure-moi. Parce que je dois dire que c’est ce que j’ai cru voir.

Le Survivant ne pouvait manquer la petite lueur d’espoir dans les yeux de son ami, mais il la lui enleva rapidement.

-Si. Si tu as bien vu.

Ron le regarda sans rien dire avant de se prendre la tête entre les mains.

-Putain Harry, mais qu’est-ce que tu fous !  
-On est ensemble.  
-Merci, j’avais cru comprendre ! S’exclama Ron, en colère, mais aussi perdu. Et ton copain de Serpentard ?  
-C’est lui.  
-C’est Snape ?

Harry hocha la tête avec hésitation.

-Non, mais c’est pas un Serpentard, c’est un prof ! C’est Snape !

Le nom de leur professeur fut craché avec rage, mais Harry ne s’en formalisa pas. Il se doutait que ce ne devait pas être facile à assimiler pour son ami. Ron détestait Severus. Harry aussi, avant. Avant que tout commence. Ses sentiments avaient changé depuis, évidemment, mais il se souvenait de ce qu’il ressentait avant d’apprendre à connaitre son professeur de potion.

-Comment tu peux… Il est vieux ! C’est un homme. C’est Snape !  
-Je croyais qu’on avait dépassé le point de « Harry aime les hommes » ?  
-Oui et bien maintenant on est bloqué au point « Harry aime Snape ».  
-Je vois bien.  
-Tu l’aimes ?! S’exclama Ron.  
-Oui, lui répondit simplement Harry sans même marquer un temps d’hésitation.  
-Merde.

Ron commença à faire les cent pas devant son ami.

-Qu’est-ce qu’il s’est passé ? Qu’est-ce qu’il t’a fait ?  
-Il ne m’a rien fait, c’est arrivé comme ça Ron. Répondit Harry d’une voix calme pour essayer de calmer son ami, malgré la tempête qui faisait rage en lui alors que le secret qu’il gardait caché depuis des mois était finalement dévoilé.  
-Je suis sûr qu’il t’a fait boire un truc. Un filtre d’amour ! C’est un prof de potion et un ancien mangemort. Il doit être prêt à tout ! Mais pourquoi vouloir te faire tomber amoureux de lui ? Commença à s’emballer Ron, perdu dans ses réflexions. Tu n’as rien à lui apporter maintenant que la guerre est finie.  
-Et bien merci, marmonna Harry.

Ron sembla se souvenir que son ami se trouvait à ses côtés et se rattrapa.

-Ce n’est pas ce que je voulais dire Harry, c’est juste que…  
-Ron, je l’aime, point. Il n’y a pas de potion derrière ça ni de manipulation diabolique. Il faut que tu te fasses une raison.

Le rouquin sembla se calmer légèrement sans pour autant faire face au brun.

-Par Merlin, mais comment ça a pu arriver ?  
-C’est arrivé, c’est comme ça, répondit Harry en haussant les épaules.

S’il avait dû avouer à son ami sa relation avec Severus, il n’allait pas pour autant lui expliquer ce qui avait enclenché toute cette histoire. L’état de vampire du maître des potions resterait secret. Severus lui avait bien fait comprendre que ce n’était pas révocable si jamais il souhaitait annoncer leur liaison à ses amis.  
Mais ils allaient devoir se mettre d’accord sur une version officielle de leur rencontre. Comment expliquer son amour pour Severus sans expliquer le côté vampire ?

Ron se stoppa finalement en face de lui, plongeant son regard dans le sien, un air sérieux et concerné peint sur le visage.

-Il t’aime ?

Harry rougit légèrement, mais lui répondit franchement.

-Je ne sais pas Ron. Il m’apprécie, oui. Mais est-ce qu’il m’aime ? Peut-être. Il n’est pas très expressif.  
-Stop, je ne veux pas avoir plus détails !  
-Ce ne sont pas des détails.   
-Oui, mais c’est déjà trop pour moi.

Ron secoua la tête, accablé.

-Je suis désolé Harry, mais je n’arrive vraiment pas à associer Snape avec le mot amour. C’est juste contre nature. C’est…  
-C’est pas grave Ron, j’ai eu du mal moi aussi au début, rigola doucement Harry, heureux de voir son ami se calmer peu à peu.  
-Tu comptais nous le dire quand ?

Harry grimaça.

-Un jour. Je t’avoue que je n’étais pas super pressé. Je redoutais un peu ta réaction.

Ron sembla se radoucir sur ces dernières paroles.

-Je suis désolé Harry, c’est juste que… J’apprends à quelques semaines d’intervalles que tu es gay et qu’en plus tu sors avec Snape. Je dois avouer que ce dernier point me pose plus de problèmes que le premier.  
-J’ai bien remarqué oui, lui sourit Harry, ne se sentant pas offensé par ses paroles.  
-Putain, mais Snape ! Je ne te comprends vraiment pas Harry. Je ne comprends pas ce que tu lui trouves.  
-Il faut apprendre à le connaitre. Il est beaucoup plus attentionné et tendre qu’il n’en a l’air.

Ron posa brusquement ses mains sur ses oreilles

-Trop ! Trop de détails. Stop.

Une grimace d’horreur apparut soudain sur le visage du rouquin.

-Tu couches avec lui ?

Le rougissement d’Harry fut caché par la nuit, mais son silence suffit à lui donner une réponse.

-Je crois que je vais être malade, gémit-il pitoyablement.  
-Ron, tu as quel âge ? Protesta Harry.  
-Tu l’as vu nu ? Tu l’as vu…

Ron s’assit par terre en se tenant la tête entre les mains.

-J’ai une image juste horrible qui me passe dans la tête là, Harry…  
-Si tu pouvais éviter de m’imaginer avec Severus, Ron, je t’en serais reconnaissant.  
-Je m’en serais reconnaissant aussi, mais c’est trop tard. Se lamenta le rouquin.  
-On ne dirait pas sous ses capes, mais il est plutôt bien foutu. Le taquina le Survivant.  
-Harry !

oO0Oo

Draco plia avec soin son pantalon et le déposa au fond de sa valise. Remus était partie voir une dernière fois un ami après avoir terminé de ranger ses propres affaires. Ils partaient dans quelques heures et son professeur avait des au revoir à faire, ne sachant pas quand il pourrait revoir certaines personnes.  
Draco regarda d’un air affligé le tas de vêtements qui lui restaient encore à emballer. À chaque fois, il emmenait beaucoup trop de vêtements, mais à chaque fois, il recommençait.

Il entendit la porte s’ouvrir dans son dos et un courant d’air froid le frappa de plein fouet.

-Est-ce que tu sais où j’ai mis ma chemise bleue ? Celle de l’autre soir. Je ne la retrouve plus. Demanda Draco, son corps toujours penché au-dessus de la valise ouverte sur le canapé.  
-Non, je ne sais pas.

La voix grave qui retentit derrière lui le fit sursauter. Elle ne ressemblait aucunement à celle de Remus. Draco se retourna rapidement.  
Devant lui, toujours dans l’encadrement de la porte, se tenait Wern. Emmitouflé dans son manteau, il fixait le jeune homme alors que les flocons de neige sur ses épaules fondaient petit à petit sous la chaleur du chalet.

Draco fixa à son tour le loup-garou.  
Quand Wern fit un pas en avant, le Serpentard ne put s’empêcher d’en faire un en arrière. Malgré le temps qu’ils avaient passé ensemble durant son séjour, Draco n’avait toujours pas confiance en Wern et il était persuadé que c’était réciproque.

Le loup-garou se stoppa en voyant le mouvement de recul du jeune homme.

-Est-ce que je peux entrer ? Il fait un peu froid dehors.

Draco acquiesça avec lenteur. Wern s’exécuta donc et referma la porte derrière lui. Une fois la pièce isolée de l’extérieur, le Serpentard se sentit encore plus oppressé.  
Wern se passa une main dans les cheveux.

-Est-ce que… Je veux juste parler. Est-ce que tu peux te détendre un peu ? Je sens ta peur dans toute la pièce, c’est… gênant.  
-Je n’ai pas peur, répliqua Draco.  
-Si, je le sens très bien.  
-De quoi est-ce que vous voulez parler ? Demanda le jeune homme d’une voix un peu sèche.

Wern s’avança d’un pas de plus et cette fois-ci, Draco se retint de bouger.

-Écoute, je sais qu’on n’est pas partie sur de bonnes bases tous les deux mais…  
-Vous m’avez cassé le doigt.  
-Je sais, s’énerva tout à coup Wern. Je suis désolé, ok ?!  
-Pas la peine de vous énerver ! S’emporta à son tour Draco. Je suis la victime dans l’affaire, c’est plutôt à moi de m’énerver !  
-Je ne m’énerve pas ! Bon sang, d’accord, je suis énervé. Wern prit une grande inspiration. Je suis désolé.

Draco le regarda quelques secondes sans rien dire. Étrangement, il ne doutait pas de sa sincérité. Voyant qu’il contenait avec peine son énervement, le jeune décida de ne pas pousser.

-Bien. Je suis désolé aussi pour votre femme.   
-Ce n’était pas toi. C’est ton père qui l’a torturé.  
-Ça n’a pas semblé vous retenir la dernière fois. Ricana Draco avec amertume.

L’air de colère qui revint sur le visage du loup-garou fit lever ses mains au blond en signe d’abdication.

-Pardon, je retire ça.  
-Bien.  
-De quoi vous vouliez parler ?  
-Je voulais te dire que j’accepte ta relation avec Remus.  
-Oh, dit simplement Draco, ne s’attendant pas à cela. Merci ?  
-Franchement, au début, j’ai vraiment douté de ton implication. Remus est quelqu’un d’entier et j’ai cru que tu profitais de lui. Que tu ne l’aimais pas vraiment. 

Draco se retint bien de faire un commentaire sur la justesse de ces propos.

-Mais après vous avoir vu tous les deux ces derniers jours, je ne peux que reconnaitre que tu tiens à lui. Vous êtes un couple heureux et ça se voit. Je devrais même te remercier pour ça, parce que Remus désespérait de trouver quelqu’un. Ces dernières années n’ont pas été faciles pour lui. Je sais qu’il a perdu un de ses amis les plus chers il y a deux ans. Et cette guerre qui a eu lieu lui a beaucoup demandé, physiquement et mentalement. Tu es juste ce dont il avait besoin pour se reconstruire.

Wern sembla hésiter, mais reprit.

-Je ne sais pas si tu te rends pleinement compte de ce que ça représente d’être un loup-garou. On n’est pas vraiment les bienvenus dans la société. Ce n’est pas toujours facile. Et la transformation… Enfin, ce que je veux dire c’est que Remus a besoin de soutien. Il ne vit pas avec nous ici, écarté du monde, il est plongé de plein fouet dans cette haine des loups-garous qui règne chez les sorciers. Il a besoin de toi. Ne le laisse pas tomber.  
-Je n’en avais pas l’intention. Répliqua Draco sans hésitation.  
-Bien, bien.

Un silence pesant s’installa alors entre les deux hommes. Visiblement, Wern avait dit ce qu’il avait à dire et n’avait rien à ajouter. Pourtant, il reprit la parole quelques instants plus tard, visiblement mal à l’aise.

\- Voilà, j’accepte votre relation. Donc, euh… enfin, vous pouvez revenir quand vous voulez tous les deux, nous vous accueillerons avec…joie.

Draco doutait que ce soit la joie qui envahisse le loup-garou à cette perspective, mais il savait reconnaitre une demande de paix quand il en voyait une.

-Je vous remercie. Je transmettrai à Remus.  
-Bien.

Wern regarda furtivement vers la porte, semblant hésiter à partir, mais il tendit finalement sa main en direction de Draco. Celui-ci la regarda quelques secondes sans rien dire avant de la saisir fermement.  
Et sans un mot de plus, le loup-garou sortit du chalet.

Ce ne fut qu’une fois seul que Draco se rendit compte de la tension qui habitait ses muscles. Le loup-garou le rendait vraiment nerveux et ce n’est pas ses excuses qui allaient changer cela de si tôt.  
Mais un soupir de soulagement lui échappa malgré tout en fermant les yeux. Lorsqu’il les rouvrit, son regard se posa sur Remus qui venait d’entrer dans la pièce, un air étonné peint sur le visage.

-Est-ce que j’hallucine ou je viens de voir Wern sortir d’ici ?  
-Non, non, il était bien là.  
-Qu’est-ce qu’il voulait ? Tu as l’air un peu secoué, s’inquiéta son professeur.  
-Je… Je crois que je viens de réussir le test.  
-Quel test ?  
-« Qui est le meilleur compagnon pour Remus ». Je crois que j’ai les félicitations du jury.

Remus sourit franchement devant cette bonne nouvelle.


	36. Chapter 36

-Ron, arrête de me regarder, soupira Harry avec lassitude.  
-Tu es allé le voir hier soir ?  
-Oui, je suis allé le voir. On ne s’est presque pas vu des vacances, alors oui, maintenant qu’on se retrouve tous les deux dans le même lieu, je suis allé le voir.  
-Hum.

Harry se retourna avec énervement vers le rouquin.

-Quoi ? Demanda-t-il.  
-Rien, c’est juste que je n’arrive vraiment pas à me faire à l’idée de toi et Snape ensemble. J’essaye de vous imaginer, mais… Beuh. La phrase de Ron se termina dans une grimace de dégout.  
-Et bien arrête d’essayer de nous imaginer ensemble ! Je croyais que c’était une image que tu ne préférais pas visualiser ?  
-Je sais, mais je ne peux pas m’en empêcher.  
-Hermione, aide-moi, gémit Harry en se tournant vers son amie, assise à ses côtés.

La jeune fille ne put cacher son sourire devant l’air accablé du brun et se tourna vers le troisième membre de leur trio assis au bureau derrière eux.

-Ron, fiche lui la paix ! Son ton était ferme, mais son sourire atténuait la force de ses propos. On a dit pendant les vacances qu’on n’embêterait plus Harry avec tout ça.

Le Survivant hocha vivement la tête même s’il doutait que cela freine le rouquin. Le lendemain de la fameuse découverte de sa relation avec Severus par Ron, Harry avait de nouveau été accablé de questions, autant par le rouquin que par Hermione à qui Harry avait décidé de tout raconter également. En tout cas de lui raconter la version plus ou moins officielle.

La réaction de son amie l’avait étonné. Il ne s’attendait pas à la voir réagir comme Ron, mais quand même. Il s’était attendu à plus. Elle n’avait pas paru surprise par la nouvelle. Elle avait juste affiché ce petit sourire irritant signifiant qu’elle était satisfaite d’elle-même, mais sans paraitre étonnée.

Elle lui avait révélé un peu plus tard qu’elle avait déjà des doutes. Autant dire qu’Harry était resté bouche bée devant cette phrase. Mais pas autant que Ron qui avait râlé qu’on ne lui disait jamais rien.  
Elle lui avait alors expliqué son raisonnement. Leurs comportements à Severus et lui pendant certains cours, les fameuses retenues en début d’année et d’autres petits détails insignifiants, mais qui n’avaient fait que conforter la jeune femme dans ses suppositions.  
Harry n’arrivait toujours pas à saisir comment des indices si minimes avaient pu la mener sur cette voie, mais il ne s’appelait pas Hermione Granger alors il abandonna l’idée de comprendre.

Pourtant, la validation de ses hypothèses n’avait pas empêché Hermione de lui poser autant de questions que Ron.  
Autant dire qu’Harry avait passé une fin de vacances assez stressante. Il avait heureusement pu revoir Severus le lendemain soir et les deux hommes s’étaient finalement accordés sur une version officielle de leur rencontre à servir à ses deux amis curieux, révéler la condition de vampire du maître des potions n’étant toujours pas une option.

Officiellement donc, Harry avait revu Severus cet été alors que ce dernier était un des volontaires présents pour donner des cours de transplanage aux jeunes gens en vue de passer leur permis. Et comme par hasard, Harry s’était vu attribuer Severus comme instructeur. Se revoir hors de l’enceinte de Poudlard ou de l’Ordre du Phénix avait été un déclencheur pour eux deux et ils s’étaient revu après et ainsi de suite.

La seule chose qui avait étonné ses amis dans cette histoire un peu bancale c’était que Severus se soit porté volontaire pour quelque chose.

Hermione et Ron avaient pourtant fini par promettre de ne plus se montrer curieux sur cette relation qu’ils avaient découverte, une fois la rentrée des classes passée.  
Et pourtant, Ron n’arrivait pas à laisser l’histoire couler.  
Mais cela avait au moins eu le mérite de faire ricaner Severus, la veille, lorsqu’il lui avait raconté les diverses questions que lui posaient ses amis.

Le revoir la veille dans ses appartements, alors que lui-même venait juste de descendre du train, avait été un soulagement. Ils s’étaient pourtant revus plusieurs fois, comme convenu, pendant les vacances. Mais se retrouver tous les deux dans leur petit cocon qu’étaient devenus les appartements de Severus pour Harry avait été un vrai bonheur. Surtout qu’il avait enfin pu savourer de nouveau le corps de son professeur après ces longs jours d’abstention.

-Mais tu…  
-Messieurs Potter, Weasley et Mademoiselle Granger. Le cours va bientôt commencer. Je vous prierais donc de vous asseoir correctement s’il vous plait. Les coupa Mcgonagall en s’asseyant elle-même à son bureau.

Harry se détourna de son ami avec soulagement, bénissant la professeure de métamorphose pour cette interruption bienvenue.

oO0Oo

À peine les vacances terminées, Severus fut convoqué sans attendre dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Il imagina immédiatement le pire. Harry lui avait assuré que Weasley et Granger n’avaient parlé de leur relation à personne, mais depuis le temps qu’il habitait à Poudlard, Severus avait appris que les informations circulaient plus vite qu’on ne le pensait entre les murs de pierre. 

L’empressement du directeur à le rencontrer entre deux cours de potions le laissait perplexe et peu sûr de ce qui allait se passer. Mais si sa relation avec Harry devait être découverte par ses collègues, il en prendrait l’entière responsabilité. Après tout, c’était à cause de lui que leur liaison avait commencé à la base. S’il ne l’avait pas mordu… Severus ne voulait pas repenser à ceci maintenant. Il avait fait un faux pas, mais après les mois qu’il venait de passer avec Harry, il pouvait difficilement dire qu’il regrettait son geste à présent. Et cela le rendait encore plus amer envers tout cela. Il avait contraint le jeune homme à devenir sa Source et n’en ressentait à présent aucun remords. Harry ne lui avait jamais rien reproché et ne semblait lui non plus porter aucun regret à présent que leur relation se portait bien, mais cela n’empêchait pas Severus de se sentir coupable. Coupable d’être heureux d’avoir Harry comme Source.  
Les souvenirs de ses nombreuses années passées dans les rangs des mangemorts ou portant simplement la marque de l’infamie aux yeux de tous après la guerre étaient à présent ensevelis sous l’éclat de la relation qu’il entretenait avec son élève. Il n’oubliait rien de ce qu’il avait traversé et vécu lors de ses précédentes relations, mais n’y portait à présent plus le même regard. Il avait Harry maintenant, c’était tout ce qui comptait.  
C’est pour cela qu’il ne laisserait jamais rien de mal arriver au jeune homme.  
Si Dumbledore devait réagir à la découverte de la relation entre un professeur et son élève, Severus ne laisserait pas Harry être atteint. Il était prêt à quitter son poste si cela signifiait pouvoir continuer avec le gryffondor. Même si sa réputation en temps que sorcier n’était pas au beau fixe compte tenu de son passé, ses compétences de maitre des potions n’avaient jamais été remises en question et il savait qu’il pourrait facilement retrouver un travail. Peut être mieux ou peut être moins bien que son poste actuel, mais sa position de professeur avait autant de défaut que de qualité. Il quitterait avec regret Poudlard si le cas devait se présenter, mais pas ses cours et ces bandes d’élèves insouciants.

Il prononça donc avec appréhension le mot de passe pour accéder au bureau du directeur et monta sans se presser les escaliers en pierre. À peine eut-il frappé à la porte qu’il fut invité à entrer. Dumbledore était assis derrière son bureau et le fixa dès qu’il posa un pied dans la pièce.  
Malgré les sentiments qui se défoulaient en lui, Severus savait que rien ne transparaissait sur son visage ou dans son attitude. Il avait eu des années pour se perfectionner dans l’art de ne rien laisser paraitre. Quand sa vie est en jeu, l’être humain est capable de beaucoup et ça, Severus l’avait déjà expérimenté de nombreuses fois.

Malgré le sourire franc du directeur, Severus ne se laissa pas piéger et ne baissa pas sa garde.

-Voyons Severus, que me vaut l’honneur de faire face à votre si implacable impassibilité ? Je croyais que nous avions passé ce stade depuis longtemps.  
-Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler. Répondit le maitre des potions.  
-Je vous connais mon garçon. Vous appréhendez la raison de ma convocation. Avez-vous quelque chose à me cacher ?

Seul le silence répondit au directeur.

-Peu importe, ça ne me regarde pas. Rassurez-vous, rien d’insurmontable ne vous attend. J’ai juste une petite mission à vous confier. Pendant les vacances, j’ai pris contact avec une vieille connaissance. Un homme très respecté, mais surtout très instruit dans la magie ancienne, mais aussi dans l’histoire du château. Il a, après tout, rédigé la dernière édition de l’Histoire de Poudlard.

Harold Granwich. Severus le connaissait, bien évidemment. Il ne l’avait jamais rencontré personnellement, mais les longues années qu’il avait passées à étudier les aspects cachés ou oubliés de la magie avaient suffi à forger sa réputation.

-Vous vous doutez certainement de la raison qui m’a poussé à lui envoyer une missive, je suppose, continua Dumbledore. La situation critique de Poudlard ne s’est heureusement pas plus dégradée, mais aucune amélioration n’est visible non plus. Grâce aux nombreux mécanismes magiques que nous avons pu mettre en veille ces dernières semaines, nous pouvons sans problème maintenir les fonctionnements magiques primordiaux à l’école, mais le mieux serait tout de même de trouver une solution à cet énorme problème auquel nous devons faire face. J’ai donc décrit les événements de ces dernières semaines à Harold et il m’a répondu d’envoyer quelqu’un pour le rencontrer. Je ne peux malheureusement pas me déplacer en ce moment. Le ministère m’accable de papier à remplir et de certificat à fournir depuis la dernière réforme du nouveau ministre de la magie sur les modifications du programme scolaire à appliquer. Mais il me semble que demain après-midi, vous n’avez pas cours. Je me suis donc dit que vous ne verriez pas d’inconvénient à aller rencontrer ce brave Harold.

Ce n’était pas une question, mais Severus ne pouvait de toute manière pas se défiler. Il n’avait jamais été bon à refuser les requêtes de Dumbledore. Mais cela n’était pas sa seule motivation à accepter de rendre visite au vieux professeur.  
Dès que le directeur avait évoqué la magie ancienne, l’attention du maitre des potions avait immédiatement été focalisée sur les rêves que faisait Harry. Cela faisait plusieurs jours que les recherches qu’il avait menées pendant les vacances l’avaient emmené dans cette direction sans pour autant aboutir. Peut être que parler de tout ceci à un expert en la matière permettrait de mettre en lumière certains aspects passés inaperçus pour le moment, mais aussi, il l’espérait, à trouver une réponse et peut être même une solution à toute cette histoire de rêve.

Il saisit donc la requête de Dumbledore comme une occasion inespérée de pouvoir en découvrir plus. 

-Je n’y vois évidemment aucun inconvénient Albus. À quelle heure est fixé le rendez-vous ?  
-Dans l’après-midi. Aucune heure n’a été donnée, mais connaissant ce cher Harold, il se souviendra à peine que vous devez le rencontrer. Sa mémoire lui fait de plus en plus défaut. Mais heureusement pour nous, pas en ce qui concerne la magie de Poudlard. Passer une vie à étudier la même chose vous le grave dans la mémoire sans commune mesure. Comme je vous l’ai dit, je lui ai relaté tous les événements survenus à Poudlard, mais il sera peut-être nécessaire que vous lui rafraichissiez la mémoire.

Dumbledore tendit un parchemin en direction du professeur de potion.

-Voici l’adresse de l’université dans laquelle se trouve son bureau. Des cheminées sont mises à dispositions dans le hall de l’université pour votre arrivée. Vous n’aurez qu’à utiliser la vôtre pour vous y rendre. N’oubliez pas, demain après-midi. Et maintenant, je ne veux pas vous renvoyer, mais cette montagne de papier a encore besoin d’être traitée avant la fin de la semaine.

Joignant le geste à la parole, le directeur posa sa main droite sur un monticule de parchemins entassés sur le côté de son bureau.  
Severus prit donc cette dernière phrase comme le signe de son départ. Il salua le directeur en lui souhaitant bon courage avant de sortir du bureau.

Ce n’est que lorsque la gargouille de pierre se referma derrière lui en bas des escaliers que Severus se détendit enfin. Visiblement, le secret de sa relation avec Harry était toujours bien gardé, pour son plus grand soulagement. Peut-être même pourrait-il continuer à exercer jusqu’à la fin de l’année sans être découvert. Mais ce n’était que janvier. De longs mois l’attendaient encore avant qu’Harry ne soit plus élève à Poudlard. Severus ne voulait pas trop parier dessus.

oO0Oo

À présent qu’une ouverture était proposée à Severus, il parla enfin de ses suppositions à sa Source. Harry venait de le rejoindre comme de coutume dans ses appartements après le repas. C’est repu que le vampire avait pris sa Source dans ses bras et l’avait entrainé jusqu’à son canapé. Blotti contre son corps, Harry parlait de choses et d’autres, de ses amis, de ses cours, de son entrainement de quiddich qu’il avait eu avant le repas, mais n’attendait visiblement pas d’intervention de la part du vampire. Severus se contenta donc de l’écouter jusqu’à ce que la conversation dévie vers les rêves et de l’entretien qu’il avait eu avec Kateline et Laelis.   
Avant les vacances, le Gryffondor leur avait fait part de ce que Remus, Draco, Severus et lui avaient découvert lors de leur rendez-vous. Il leur avait alors demandé si la personne avec qui elles rêvaient quand elles étaient à Poudlard était bien la même personne qui se trouvait dans les rêves qu’avaient faits Harry et Draco. 

Encore une fois, Severus avait vu juste. Le veela de Kateline était bien celui l’avait emmené loin du corps de sa mère. Il était son voisin depuis de nombreuses années et s’était précipité chez elle dès qu’il s’était rendu compte de l’attaque des mangemorts. Mais malheureusement trop tard pour sauver la mère de Kateline. La jeune fille ne pouvait malgré tout que s’estimer heureuse qu’il soit apparu sinon, elle n’était pas certaine qu’elle en serait ressortie indemne elle non plus. Quant à Laelis, elle aussi lui avait confirmé que les deux hommes étaient la même personne.  
Ils avaient alors tous les trois prévu de se retrouver dès la rentrée pour confirmer que les rêves ne se produisaient qu’à Poudlard.  
Harry en avait eu la confirmation pendant les quelques jours qu’il avait passés chez Severus. Durant les nuits qu’ils avaient passées ensemble, jamais il n’avait refait ces rêves et il avait appris dans l’après-midi qu’il en était de même pour les deux jeunes filles.  
Harry relata donc avec le plus de conformité possible ce qui s’était dit entre les trois jeunes. Ils n’avaient pas encore la version de Malfoy, mais Harry partait du principe que si trois personnes sur quatre étaient dans la même situation, il pouvait assurer avec suffisamment de certitude qu’il en était de même pour le Serpentard. Harry n’avait pas besoin de l’entendre de sa voix et préférait même l’éviter.  
Parce que cela aurait signifié qu’il avait dormi avec Remus hors de Poudlard et le Gryffondor n’avait pas très envie d’avoir autant de détails sur la relation entre le loup-garou et Malfoy.

Severus roula des yeux, accablé, quand Harry lui fit part de ce dernier point, mais ne dit rien. Il ne pouvait pas nier qu’il n’avait pas forcément envie de s’entretenir avec Lupin donc il pardonnait à sa Source de ne pas vouloir le faire avec son filleul.

Ce qu’il retira de l’échange que lui relata Harry, c’était que leurs déductions se révélaient justes, mais rien de nouveau n’avait vu le jour. C’est pourquoi Severus comptait beaucoup sur l’entretien avec Harold Granwich, expert en magie ancienne, pour trouver une nouvelle piste. Cette opportunité tombait vraiment à pique et le maitre des potions comptait bien en profiter.

Il fit donc pour la première fois part de ses hypothèses sur l’implication de la magie ancienne dans le processus des rêves à Harry. Ce dernier l’écouta attentivement, mais ne put qu’apprécier les déductions du vampire. La magie ancienne n’était pas enseignée à l’école et très peu de personnes la pratiquaient encore. Ce domaine restait un vaste inconnu pour le Gryffondor. Hormis ce que lui avait dit Dumbledore sur cette magie qui avait permis à sa mère de le protéger contre Voldemort avant son dernier souffle, il n’y connaissait rien. Mais il espérait lui aussi que Severus allait pouvoir retirer quelque chose de son entretien avec le professeur dont il parlait. Peut-être pourraient-ils enfin trouver des réponses à apporter à leurs trop nombreuses questions.

oO0Oo

Severus avançait avec incertitude dans les couloirs de l’académie des sciences magiques appliquées. Tous se ressemblaient et aucune indication ne l’aidait à se repérer. On lui avait dit à droite au fond du hall, deuxième escalier sur sa gauche, quatrième étage, à droite en sortant, premier couloir sur la droite, gauche, gauche et troisième porte à gauche. Il faillit retourner à son point de départ pour tout reprendre depuis le début quand une pancarte en cuivre plaquée sur une petite porte en bois et fer forgé attira son attention.

_Dr Harold Granwich_   
_Magie ancienne_

Il avait trouvé. Severus en aurait presque soupiré de soulagement, mais le couple de personnes qui le croisa en discutant l’en dissuada. Finalement, il était arrivé à bon port.  
Il frappa à la porte et entra quand une voix grave l’y invita. Le maitre des potions reconnut immédiatement le visage de l’homme assis derrière son bureau. Souvent cité dans de nombreux ouvrages traitant de l’histoire et des différents aspects de la magie, sa photographie était parfois visible, notamment au début du livre de l’Histoire de Poudlard.  
Les cheveux gris très clairs, presque blancs dans le rayon de lumière qui pénétrait dans son bureau, il était vouté sur un parchemin déroulé devant lui. Des petites lunettes rondes lui tombaient sur le bout du nez, recouvrant un visage sur lequel le temps avait laissé sa trace. Severus ne connaissait pas l’âge exact de l’homme assis en face de lui, mais il était certain qu’il battait Dumbledore à plate couture.

Le professeur Granwich releva finalement les yeux de sa lecture quand Severus s’avança dans la pièce. Il sursauta, comme surpris de trouver quelqu’un dans son bureau alors qu’il venait lui-même d’en accorder l’entrée.

-Ah ! Monsieur Snape je présume ? Entrez. Entrez donc. Prenez une chaise et venez vous assoir.

Severus regarda les amoncellements de documents tout autour de lui, essayant de chercher une chaise parmi tout ce bazar. Ce n’était pas sain pour un vieil homme de vivre dans un environnement présentant tant d’obstacles et de danger. Il repéra finalement une chaise en bois recouverte d’un tas de plusieurs dizaines de centimètres de haut de parchemins plus ou moins bien alignés. Avec précaution, le maitre des potions souleva le tas de papier et le posa sur la commode qui se trouvait à côté de lui, et déjà chargée plus que de raison.  
Il prit alors la chaise et l’emmena face au professeur qui venait de reprendre sa lecture. Assis de l’autre côté du bureau, Severus attendit patiemment que l’homme refasse surface. En tant que professeur et chercheur lui-même, Severus pouvait comprendre l’importance que pouvait avoir un parchemin et que le professeur Granwich n’avait pas forcément envie d’être dérangé dans sa lecture par un sombre inconnu.  
Severus attendit donc une poigner de minutes avant que l’homme grisonnant ne relève la tête.

-Oh, vous êtes là ! Oui. Oui. Vous avez trouvé une chaise, bien. Une tasse de thé ?  
-Non merci, déclina Severus, incertain du temps que prendrait la préparation d’une infusion compte tenu de la distraction de l’homme en face de lui

-Bien. Oui vous avez raison. J’en ai moi-même pris suffisamment pour le reste de la journée. Voir le reste de la semaine.

Il jeta un nouveau coup d’œil sur le parchemin en face de lui, mais reporta cette fois-ci rapidement son attention sur Severus.

-C’est Albus qui vous envoie, c’est bien ça ?

Le professeur de potions acquiesça.

-Cher Albus. Un brave homme, mais toujours trop occupé pour s’arrêter prendre une tasse de thé. Vous veniez me voir à quel sujet déjà ? Le professeur Granwich enchaina aussitôt. Ah oui, Poudlard. Quelle merveilleuse école. J’y ai moi-même passé mes jeunes années. Cela remonte maintenant. Mais quel endroit passionnant, quelle histoire. C’est ce qui a poussé ma vocation, vous savez. La magie ancienne. Elle bouillonne à l’intérieur des murs de cette école. Un sujet d’étude très intéressant. J’y ai consacré une grande partie de ma vie. Mais il me semble que c’est pour ça qu’Albus vous a demandé de venir me voir donc vous devez déjà savoir tout cela. Je radote un peu vous savez. L’âge. Je vous écoute.  
-Bien. Je ne sais pas ce que vous a communiqué Albus exactement, mais la situation à Poudlard est inquiétante. Les niveaux de magie sont au plus bas et des dysfonctionnements dans le système commencent à se faire voir. Nous avons dû couper plusieurs canaux de magie pour préserver les activités principales et indispensables. Nous supposons que l’excès de magie utilisé pendant la guerre pour la défense du château a eu des conséquences sur le stock de magie dans les structures du château.

Le professeur Granwich secoua la tête, l’expression peinée.

-Bien sûr que ces défenses ont couté cher. Mais que fallait-il faire ? Laisser les pauvres élèves et les murs de cette très chère école, cette institution, tomber entre les mains de l’envahisseur. Bien sûr que non. Je me souviens maintenant de ma conversation avec Albus. Comme je lui ai dit, vous avez bien fait de couper certaines arrivées de magie. Malheureusement, le déclin de Poudlard est maintenant inévitable. La magie perdue ne peut pas être récupérée. Pas de nos jours. Nous savions tous que cette école ne serait pas éternelle. Quel drame que cette guerre soit venue contrecarrer les longues années d’existence qu’avait encore Poudlard devant elle.  
-Mais, demanda Severus dont l’humeur venait de plonger en entendant ces phrases fatalistes d’un expert sur Poudlard, n’y a-t-il pas un moyen de réinsuffler de la magie dans la structure du château ? Les fondateurs l’ont bien fait à sa création. Ne peut-on pas suivre un processus similaire ? Vous devez connaitre la manière dont ils ont procédé, je suppose, non ?  
-Bien sûr que je connais la méthode qu’ils ont utilisée pour créer ce château vivant, mais aucun moyen au monde ne peut rivaliser.

Le professeur Granwich secoua tristement la tête. 

-Voyez vous, les méthodes employées pour créer ce château ont été puissantes, mais surtout destructrices. Quelle fin tragique pour les Fondateurs après tant de travail et un si grand projet. Mais ils se sont lancés dans cette aventure en connaissance de cause. Même si j’en soupçonne un ou deux d’avoir pu penser pouvoir en ressortir. Les faits officiels sont très flous et secrets concernant ce point, mais voyez-vous, au fil de mes années de recherche, j’ai recueilli la preuve que les Fondateurs n’ont pas survécu à ce prodige qu’ils ont fait naître. Trop de sacrifices, trop de travail, trop de magie brûlée. Leur énergie vitale s’est tout simplement éteinte sous le poids de cet accomplissement, quelques années après l’ouverture de Poudlard. Ils en connaissaient le prix, mais se sont malgré tout lancés dans ce projet. Il est impossible aujourd’hui de reproduire le même schéma pour obtenir un résultat équivalent.

Severus se retint d’exprimer sa surprise. Jamais il n’avait entendu parler de ce fait. Les récits officiels parlaient d’une retraite anticipée des Fondateurs. Mais cela remontait à tellement loin et peu de témoignages étaient disponibles à cette époque. Peu de personnes savaient écrire et si des récits oraux relataient les réelles mésaventures des Fondateurs, ces paroles s’étaient perdues dans le vent depuis longtemps déjà. Mais Severus faisait confiance à l’homme devant lui. Il avait passé plus de la moitié de sa vie à étudier Poudlard et son histoire.

-Pourquoi cela n’apparait-il pas dans votre livre. La dernière édition de l’Histoire de Poudlard ?  
-Ah, très bonne question mon cher ! S’exclama le professeur. J’ai fait cette découverte après avoir publié ce livre. Mais quand j’ai voulu rajouter ce passage, le Ministère s’est opposé à sa republication. Soi-disant que ce n’était pas un aspect de l’histoire qui devait être connu du grand public, et surtout des jeunes élèves qui lisaient ce livre en arrivant à l’école. Qu’il fallait préserver leur sensibilité et autre fadaise. Mais l’histoire n’est pas toujours rose. Je ne vois pas en quoi le cacher est une atteinte à la sensibilité des plus jeunes. On leur parle pourtant bien des nombreuses guerres entre gobelins ou trolls et de leurs morts. Pourquoi le sacrifice des Fondateurs à la création de cette majestueuse école devrait-il être caché ? Mais le Ministère a menacé de me couper mes fonds de recherche si je persistais à vouloir raconter cet aspect de l’histoire de Poudlard. J’avais encore tellement de choses à découvrir que j’ai abdiqué. Peut être une erreur de ma part, mais je ne l’ai pas vraiment regretté compte tenu de tout ce que j’ai appris et découvert par la suite au court de mes recherches. Mais je soupçonne le Ministère d’avoir surtout eu peur de l’aspect sombre de la magie ancienne utilisée. Que cela ne suscite des vocations non désirées.

Le professeur Granwich se leva avec difficulté de son fauteuil et se dirigea d’un pas trainant vers la fenêtre de son bureau. D’où il était, Severus pouvait apercevoir un carré de pelouse bordé par une rangée d’arbre à l’extérieur.

-Si la magie ancienne n’est plus enseignée de nos jours, c’est pour une bonne raison et le Ministère ne souhaitait pas voir ce sujet ressurgir par ma découverte sur la fin des Fondateurs, je suppose. Peut-être était-ce avisé de leur part. Je ne sais pas. La magie ancienne est tellement sombre. Puissante, mais sombre. Elle permet d’accomplir de grandes choses, comme la naissance de Poudlard par exemple, mais elle a un lourd prix à payer. Son utilisation n’est pas anodine. La magie du sacrifice, la magie du sang, la magie de l’imaginaire, la magie des éléments, la magie de la nécromancie. Les plus connues, mais il y en a tellement d’autres.

Severus se tendit sur ces dernières paroles et se risqua enfin à aborder l’autre sujet de sa visite.

-Les rêves induits font aussi partie de la magie ancienne, il me semble, non ? Demanda-t-il avec incertitude.  
-Exacte oui, la magie de l’imaginaire. Mais c’est difficile de savoir si un rêve en fait partie. Notre cerveau est, après tout programmé, pour rêver. Pas besoin de magie pour cela.  
-Mais des rêves où la personne rêverait de l’histoire d’une autre personne ? De l’histoire réelle, quelque chose qui s’est vraiment passée pour cette deuxième personne.

Le professeur Granwich se tourna avec une vivacité étonnante pour son âge et fit face à Severus toujours assis sur sa chaise.

-Intéressant. Oui, cela pourrait faire partie de la magie de l’imaginaire. Mais les méandres de l’esprit sont si compliqués à parcourir. Un cas comme celui dont vous me parlez serait étonnant. Cela requièrerait une connaissance poussée sur cet aspect de la magie ancienne de la part de la personne qui impose ces rêves à l’autre protagoniste.  
-Je ne crois pas que quelqu’un provoque ces rêves volontairement. Ajouta Severus.  
-J’ai le fol espoir, tout à coup, que ce dont vous me parlez est réellement arrivé, s’émerveilla le professeur Granwich.

Le maitre des potions hocha la tête avant d’expliquer.

-Oui, il se trouve que quatre de mes élèves font respectivement des rêves les uns sur les autres.   
-Passionnant ! Étonnant ! S’exclama le professeur Granwich, le visage éclairé par l’excitation. Mais impossible. Des jeunes personnes ne seraient pas capables de pratiquer ce genre de magie ancienne.  
-Comme je vous l’ai dit, ce n’est pas volontaire de leur part. Nous avons fait quelques découvertes de notre côté. Si vous voulez bien, je vous les expose et vous me dites ce que vous en pensez ?  
-Faites donc, faites donc, je suis impatient de les entendre !

Severus prit donc sur lui pour révéler à un nouvel inconnu les aspects privés de sa vie avec Harry, de ses rêves et ceux de Draco et des jeunes filles. En face de lui, le vieil homme ne le quittait pas du regard, buvant chacune de ses paroles. Au milieu du récit, il retourna s’assoir à son bureau et commença à griffonner sur un parchemin vierge qu’il extirpa avec difficulté d’une pile de papier. Sa plume courrait sur la surface du parchemin, le remplissant d’une écriture fine, entrecoupée de flèches et de schémas qui ne devaient avoir un sens que pour son auteur.

Quand le maître des potions eut fini de relater les détails de ce qui se passait pour les quatre jeunes et des découvertes qu’ils avaient faites, un silence s’installa dans le bureau. Seul le raclement de la plume sur le papier se faisait entendre. Au bout d’un temps qui paru incroyablement long à Severus, mais cela était probablement dû à son impatience à connaitre les conclusions de l’expert en face de lui, le professeur Granwich reposa enfin sa plume et se redressa.

-Vraiment étonnant et incroyable. Comment de si jeunes personnes peuvent-elles être les cibles de ces événements ? Il y a un point que j’aimerais éclaircir.   
-Je vous écoute. Dit Severus.  
-Vous m’avez dit que les personnes avec qui ces jeunes rêvent quand ils dorment sont les mêmes personnes qui apparaissent dans les rêves.  
-Oui, nous l’avons vérifié auprès de tout le monde.  
-Il faudrait comprendre la signification de chaque rêve pour en comprendre le but. Savoir ce qui s’est passé dans ces scènes qui a suffisamment d’importance pour être la cible de la magie de l’imaginaire. Vu que je vous ai sous la main, pouvez-vous me raconter la scène dont a rêvé cette jeune fille, euh…  
-Kateline Pengraff.  
-Oui voilà, parler moi en détails de cette scène. Vous l’avez vécu de l’intérieur donc vous pourrez m’en dire plus.

Severus se tendit et hésita à parler. Le moment était venu de dévoiler son identité à quelqu’un d’autre que ses amis. Il ne savait pas si sa condition de vampire avait une importance et si sa liaison avec Harry pour en faire sa Source était un point important, mais il ne voulait pas laisser passer ce détail au risque d’induire en erreur le professeur en face de lui. Il avait enfin l’occasion d’en apprendre plus sur ces rêves, de la bouche d’un expert en magie ancienne. Il ne pouvait pas la laisser passer.

Il avait eu des doutes sur l’implication de la magie ancienne quand ses recherches sur les rêves dans les livres de sa bibliothèque et de la réserve n’avaient abouti à rien. Si aucune information n’était disponible cela voulait dire que ces rêves prenaient source ailleurs que dans la magie actuelle. Deux ou trois autres pistes étaient envisageables, mais il avait profité de sa visite au professeur Granwich au sujet de Poudlard pour évoquer avec lui une de ces pistes. La magie ancienne. Et il fallait croire qu’il avait eu raison. C’est pour cela qu’il ne pouvait pas laisser passer cette opportunité.

Mais dévoiler son secret allait à l’encontre de son instinct de survie. Et cet instinct lui avait rarement fait défaut ces dernières années.  
Quand Kateline avait parlé de ses rêves pour la première fois, il avait pris peur. Peur qu’elle ait découvert son secret. Après tout, elle avait rêvé de cette scène où Severus mordait Harry. La fois de trop, au repère. Mais lorsqu’il avait parcouru son esprit, il avait été soulagé de n’y voir que le moment où il essayait d’effacer la mémoire du jeune homme. Pas la morsure. Les paroles échangées alors étaient suffisamment évasives pour ne pas donner d’indices sur sa condition de vampire. Severus espérait juste que Kateline n’avait pas fait d’autres rêves depuis qui en révélait plus. Mais les réactions de la jeune fille à son encontre pendant les cours ou pendant leurs brefs entretiens n’avaient pas changé. Il supposait donc que son secret n’était pas encore découvert de ce côté-là.

Mais à présent, il allait devoir tout révéler à l’homme en face de lui. Il prit donc son courage à deux mains et se lança dans son histoire.

-Tout d’abord, pour comprendre ce dont je vais vous parler, il y a un point dont vous devez avoir connaissance. Mais… Je ne sais pas si…C’est assez secret et…  
-Ne vous inquiétez pas essaya de le rassurer le vieil homme en face de lui. Pensez à moi comme à un psychomage. Secret professionnel. À vous de voir si vous voulez me faire confiance ou non, mais je ne dirais rien de votre petit secret.  
-Bien.

Cela ne rassurait que moyennement Severus, mais il n’avait pas d’autres choix que de lui faire confiance. S’il devait décrire la scène, il devait avouer.

-Je suis un vampire.

L’homme en face de lui le regarda les yeux ronds.

-Oh. Fascinant ! Seuls quelques récits relatent l’existence des vampires. Je ne pensais pas leur existence véridique.

Severus était surpris de ne pas voir l’homme plus perturbé que cela sur cette révélation.

-Vraiment passionnant. Reprit le professeur Granwich. Une grande découverte. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas je garderai ce secret pour moi. Je suppose que si votre existence est restée secrète aussi longtemps, c’est pour une bonne raison.

L’homme se pencha tout à coup vers lui, le visage soudainement éclairé.

-Puis-je me permettre de vous demander un entretien un peu plus tard pour en parler ? Juste pour satisfaire la curiosité d’un vieil homme qui a vécu à travers les découvertes qu’il a faites. Tout cela restera dans ma tête évidemment. 

Son ton était presque suppliant et avide. Severus ne put s’empêcher de sourire faiblement devant son empressement et hocha avec hésitation la tête. Il avait toujours moyen de bloquer l’esprit de l’homme s’il ne souhaitait pas que cette information soit révélée. Il lui en demanderait la permission plus tard, avant de lui en parler plus en détail. Mais pour le moment, cette conversation était finie alors que le professeur Granwich revenait sur le sujet principal.

-Donc, vous êtes un vampire. Reprit calmement le professeur. Je suppose que c’est un point important à noter pour la suite de notre conversation.  
-Effectivement. La scène dont rêve mademoiselle Pengraff montre le moment où… Où j’essaye d’effacer la mémoire d’Harry, un des quatre jeunes à être impliqué dans les rêves. Celui qui rêve quand il dort avec moi, comme je vous l’ai dit tout à l’heure. Sauf que ça me demande beaucoup d’énergie et j’ai… Craqué. Je me suis nourri de son sang. 

Severus hésita quelques secondes.

-Et c’est grave ? Demanda le professeur.  
-Oui, oui c’était grave parce que cela faisait la troisième fois qu’il était mordu par un vampire entre deux Lunes. Et dans ces cas-là… Enfin, il s’est avéré par la suite que j’ai été obligé de faire de lui ma Source. Une Source est en quelque sorte la personne sur laquelle un vampire va exclusivement se nourrir. C’est de ce moment-là qu’a rêvé mademoiselle Pengraff.  
-Passionnant. Il va vraiment falloir que vous m’en disiez plus sur le système de fonctionnement des vampires. C’est tout à fait intéressant. Donc, vous avez fait de ce jeune homme votre Source.  
-Oui, voilà.  
-Vous le vouliez ?  
-Comment ça ? Demanda Severus avec étonnement.  
-Vous vouliez qu’il soit votre Source ?  
-Euh non, pas vraiment. Je ne voulais pas avoir de Source. Encore moins celui-là, Harry.

Le professeur Granwich s’empressa de griffonner quelque chose sur son parchemin que Severus fut bien incapable de décrypter.

-Je vois une ébauche d’hypothèse se dessiner, mais c’est encore incertain. Il faudrait que je parle avec les trois autres personnes pour avoir plus de détails sur ces scènes qui apparaissent dans les rêves des autres. Serait-il possible de les rencontrer ?

Severus hésita.

-Je suppose, mais pas hors de l’école. Ils ne sont pas autorisés à sortir hors de l’enceinte du château avant la prochaine sortie à Pré-au-lard dans un mois.  
-Hum. Peut-être Albus m’autorisera-t-il à venir au château pour les rencontrer là-bas.  
-Je… Albus n’est pas au courant de ces rêves. Seuls les quatre jeunes, un autre professeur et moi-même sommes dans la confidence. Et… Je souhaiterais que ça reste comme ça.

Contre toute attente le vieil homme éclata de rire. Un rire rauque et fragile, mais tonitruant.

-Il y a donc quelque chose qui se passe dans le château sans qu’Albus soit au courant ?! Mon très cher monsieur, vous venez de gagner toute mon admiration. Cette ignorance du directeur me donne encore plus envie de m’occuper de votre cas. Sans qu’il n’en soit averti il va s’en dire.

Un large sourire toujours présent sur ses lèvres, le professeur continua.  
-Je peux m’arranger pour rendre une visite de courtoisie à ce cher Albus et ensuite faire un petit détour pour rencontrer ces quatre jeunes formidables. Le plus tôt sera le mieux il va sans dire. Il ne faut pas rigoler avec la magie ancienne. Je vais donc contacter Albus pour prendre rendez-vous et d’ensuite je vous communiquerai ma disponibilité si cela vous convient. Écrivez-moi donc votre nom sur ce parchemin, que je ne l’oublie pas. Je vous enverrai un hibou dès que j’aurais des nouvelles.

Et le professeur tendit un morceau de parchemin déchiré ainsi qu’une plume vers Severus.

-Je dois vous avouer que votre affaire m’intrigue. Cela fait tellement longtemps que je n’ai pas eu de mystère de la sorte à résoudre. C’est tellement excitant ! J’espère en tout cas que mes connaissances sur la magie ancienne et sur Poudlard pourront servir. L’école doit bien avoir un rôle à jouer dans tout ceci, sinon ces braves petits jeunes ne rêveraient pas seulement quand ils dorment dans l’école. 

L’excitation du professeur était visible. Ces gestes étaient plus vifs alors qu’il agitait ses mains.

-J’espère vraiment qu’Albus sera disponible rapidement, il me tarde de découvrir le fin mot de cette histoire.

Le vieil homme récupéra le parchemin que Severus lui tendit et le déposa sur une pile de papier à la gauche de son bureau. Vu l’état de la pièce, le maitre des potions espérait vraiment que son nom ne se perdrait pas dans le capharnaüm ambiant qui les entourait.

-Bien bien. Maintenant que tout ceci est décidé, dites-m’en donc plus sur les vampires, cher monsieur. Je sens que tout cela va être passionnant.

oO0Oo

Severus sortit du bureau épuisé. L’homme lui avait posé de nombreuses questions sur sa condition de vampire, toute plus pertinentes les unes que les autres et auxquelles il avait parfois lui-même du mal à répondre. Pour son plus grand soulagement, le professeur avait accepté que ses souvenirs de cette conversation soient bridés. Il lui avait renouvelé sa promesse de ne parler de tout ceci à personne, mais Severus partait du principe qu’il ne fallait jamais faire confiance aux gens, encore moins quand on ne les connaissait pas.

Mais cet exercice de modification des souvenirs avait encore un peu plus puisé dans ses ressources d’énergie. La faim commençait à se faire sentir.   
Il n’avait qu’une envie en cet instant, allé retrouver Harry. Pour se nourrir, mais aussi pour se reposer entre ses bras. Se détendre près de lui.


	37. Chapter 37

Severus essaya de ne pas faire attention aux regards curieux mais surtout anxieux que Laelis Totley posaient régulièrement sur lui.  
Tous ses sens étaient en alerte devant le nombre de personnes inconnues ou peu familières qui se trouvaient dans la même pièce que sa Source et lui.  
Il avait envie de rapprocher Harry de lui, dans un besoin difficilement contenu d’exercer une quelconque forme de protection sur le jeune homme. Mais ce n’était pas dans sa nature de s’exhiber ainsi en public, d’autant plus que près de la moitié des gens présent n’était pas au courant de la relation du professeur avec son élève.

Après de nombreuses heures d’échanges par parchemin, Severus avait enfin réussi à organiser une réunion avec toutes les personnes impliquées dans leur histoire de rêve. Cela n’avait pas été une mince affaire mais dès qu’Harold Granwich lui avait fait parvenir la date et l’heure de son entretien avec Albus, il s’y était attelé.

Laelis Totley n’avait pas immédiatement compris la raison de sa convocation à la fin d’un cours de potions, mais lorsque Severus avait évoqué les rêves, il avait immédiatement capté toute son attention. Il avait remarqué qu’elle mourrait d’envie de lui demander comment il connaissait tout cela, mais sa timidité excessive l’en avait dissuadée et le professeur de potions s’était bien gardé d’aborder lui-même le sujet. De toute manière, Severus savait que beaucoup de questions allaient trouver leur réponse ce soir. Il était temps que tout soit révélé.

Il avait demandé à la jeune fille de contacter son compagnon et de libérer son emploi du temps pour une réunion ce mardi soir à la fin des cours.

Kateline Pengraff connaissait déjà son implication et n’avait pas posé de questions lorsqu’il lui avait formulé la même requête. Les informations que leur faisait régulièrement parvenir Harry les tenaient au courant de l’avancée des recherches. Les deux jeunes filles savaient donc déjà qu’elles allaient rencontrer une personne susceptible de leur fournir des réponses.  
Heureusement, faire entrer les deux compagnons des jeunes filles sans que Dumbledore ne soit au courant n’avait pas été vraiment compliqué. Les nombreux passages secrets menant à l’extérieur que renfermait Poudlard lui avaient rendu la tâche facile.

Ils étaient donc huit personnes à être réunies dans la salle de défense contre les forces du mal, en ce mardi soir. Tout le monde se regardait en coin sans vraiment oser se parler alors que la porte venait de se refermer sur Draco, dernier arrivé.

Laelis se trouvait aux côtés d’un jeune homme brun et élancé, probablement à peine plus âgé que la vingtaine. Un bras protecteur était passé autour de la taille de la jeune fille alors qu’elle s’appuyait avec confiance contre lui.  
De son côté Kateline, chuchotait avec animation avec l’homme à sa droite, comme si parler trop fort était tabou. Severus avait été surpris en voyant cet homme pénétrer dans la pièce. Il était un de ses anciens élèves. Il ne se souvenait pas exactement de l’année où il avait été diplômé. Cela remontait peut être à cinq ou six ans. Mais il se souvenait généralement assez bien du visage de ses élèves. Il les suivait pendant plusieurs années après tout. Mais celui-ci était encore plus mémorable. Ce n’était effectivement pas tous les ans qu’il avait un veela pour élève. Son passage avait été d’autant plus marqué qu’il se souvenait d’un élève assez agitateur, toujours à discuter ou à faire des âneries. Mais il n’était pas méchant et plutôt doué, de ce que s’en souvenait Severus. Hawley, s’il se rappelait bien, mais son prénom lui échappait.  
Le jeune homme l’avait également reconnu lorsqu’il était entré dans la pièce, lui adressant un petit signe de tête.

A sa droite, se trouvait Lupin et Draco et à sa gauche, Harry. Tout le monde en était encore à se jauger du regard mais Severus prit finalement la parole, son habituel air impassible habitant ses traits.

-Bonjour à tous. Je suppose que vous savez tous pourquoi nous sommes réunis ce soir. Messieurs Malfoy et Potter et mesdemoiselles Pengraff et Totley sont victimes de rêves depuis le début de l’année. Chacun rêve d’une scène étant arrivée à un des trois autres. Et il se trouve que ces rêves ne surviennent que lorsqu’ils dorment à Poudlard en présence de l’autre personne apparaissant dans ces rêves.

Voyant que personne n’avait rien à dire, Severus continua.

-J’ai effectué quelques recherches qui m’ont amenées à penser que la magie ancienne pourrait-être impliquée dans cette histoire.

Le veela écarquilla les yeux, ne cachant pas sa surprise. Visiblement, Harry n’était pas allé jusqu’à parler de la magie ancienne avec les deux jeunes filles, tout cela n’étant encore qu’une hypothèse. Lui-même en avait parlé avec Remus qui avait dû le rapporter à Draco.

-J’ai pu rencontrer un expert dans ce domaine, le professeur Harold Granwich, qui a bien voulu tous nous rencontrer pour que nous puissions en parler avec lui. J’espère que son intervention pourra nous en apprendre plus. Il ne devrait pas tarder à nous re…

Severus n’eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu’un toc-toc affirmé se fit entendre derrière lui. Le professeur de potion se retourna et alla ouvrir sans attendre la porte de la salle, qui révéla le professeur Granwich, une cape drapée sur son bras gauche alors que la droite se trouvait posée sur le pommeau d’une canne, soutenant le poids de son corps.

-Bien le bonjour messieurs, dames. S’exclama le vieille homme d’une vitalité étonnante compte tenu de sa posture un peu tremblante. Me permettez vous d’entrez, cher monsieur Snape ?

Severus s’écarta rapidement de l’embrasure de la porte pour laisser leur visiteur pénétrer dans la salle de classe. Tous les regards étaient portés sur ce nouvel arrivant mais celui-ci ne semblait pas s’en soucier. Comme s’il se trouvait seul dans la pièce, Harold Granwich se dirigea vers le bureau le plus proche et déposa sa cape sur le dossier de la chaise. D’un coup de baguette, il fit apparaitre un parchemin, une plume et un encrier, avant de s’asseoir devant le bureau.  
Il posa ses coudes sur la surface en bois d’un geste affirmé et tourna enfin son attention sur les personnes présentes dans la pièce.

-Allons jeune fille, s’exclama le professeur à l’intention de Laelis, n’ayez pas l’air si apeurée. Je ne suis qu’un vieillard inoffensif. Ma seule force réside dans mon esprit. Rien de bien effrayant. Quoique, le pouvoir des mots peut avoir des effets étonnants.

Severus n’était pas certain que cette dernière phrase soit adressée à quelqu’un d’autre que le professeur lui-même, qui semblait perdu dans ses pensées. Mais celui-ci fut coupé dans celle-ci, quelles qu’elles fussent, par Kateline qui s’approcha du vieil homme.  
Avec aplomb, elle se posta face à lui, de l’autre côté du bureau.

-Professeur Granwich, c’est un réel honneur de vous rencontrer. Commença-t-elle d’un ton solennel. J’ai lu de nombreux livres que vous avez écrits et je reste admirative devant le travail que vous avez accompli. Je suis vraiment honorée de vous rencontrer aujourd’hui en personne, même si c’est dans un contexte assez particulier.

Harold Granwich leva un visage où s’étalait un sourire ravi vers la Serdaigle.

-Je vous remercie jeune fille. Je dois dire que je suis moi-même honoré de me trouver en présence de si jeunes gens déjà confrontés à la magie ancienne.

Kateline lui renvoya son sourire avant de s’éloigner de quelques pas pour retourner près de son compagnon.

-Monsieur Snape m’a déjà fait part du problème auquel vous devez faire face. J’ai déjà échafaudé quelques hypothèses mais j’aurais besoin d’en savoir un peu plus sur le contenu des rêves que vous faites. Même si les rêves faits mutuellement l’un sur l’autre sont passionnants, je pense que le fond des images que vous voyez peut nous apporter des indices intéressants. Monsieur Snape m’a déjà raconté plus en détail le contenu du rêve fait par…

Le professeur Granwich jeta un rapide coup d’œil vers le parchemin étalé devant lui.

-Mademoiselle Pengraff, sur monsieur Potter et monsieur Snape lui-même.

Deux regards se tournèrent avec étonnement en direction du maitre des potions. Laelis et son compagnon venaient enfin de comprendre l’implication du professeur de potion dans toute cette histoire. Mais aussi ses conséquences.  
La jeune femme détourna les yeux avec gêne, n’osant soudainement plus fixer ni Harry, ni son professeur.

Le Gryffondor lui adressa un petit sourire désolé, s’excusant pour ne pas lui en avoir parlé plus tôt.

-Bien, reprit le professeur Granwich, inconscient des révélations qui venaient d’être faites, peut être pourriez vous reprendre votre récit pour les jeunes gens ici présent, monsieur Snape, s’ils n’en ont pas déjà eu connaissance. Neuf esprits éclairés en valent mieux qu’un.

Severus sentit la même angoisse que dans le bureau du professeur Granwich refaire surface en lui. Une nouvelle fois, il allait devoir se mettre à nu devant des personnes en qui il n’avait pas confiance et révéler des détails de sa vie privée. Laisser les gens vous connaître, c’est leur donner de quoi vous blesser. Severus l’avait apprit à ses dépens à maintes reprises durant sa jeunesse et avait, depuis, suivit la ligne de conduite précise d’en révéler le moins possible sur lui. C’est peut être ce qui lui avait sauvé la vie pendant la guerre, sa capacité à dissimuler qui il était vraiment.

Mais cette fois-ci, il n’avait pas vraiment le choix. Si lui ne racontait pas son histoire, comment pouvait-il demander aux autres de le faire ?

Harry dû sentir son refus de révéler une nouvelle fois les détails de leurs vies et prit la parole avant que Severus n’ai pu s’exprimer.

-Je vais le faire, je vais raconter. Peut être que mon point de vue différent de celui de Severus pourra vous apporter des détails supplémentaires, professeur Granwich.

Personne ne releva l’emploi du prénom du professeur de potions maintenant que tous étaient au courant de leur relation. Ou tout du moins avaient des doutes. Si Severus apparaissait dans les rêves d’Harry, c’est que c’était aussi avec lui qu’il dormait quand il rêvait. Et nul besoin d’être à Serdaigle pour faire le lien.

-Excellente idée, jeune homme. Racontez-nous donc les détails de cette scène dont rêve mademoiselle Pengraff. Mais asseyez vous donc mon enfant. Vous pouvez tous vous asseoir d’ailleurs. Nul besoin de me faire sentir encore plus vieux que je ne le suis en me laissant seul assis dans cette pièce.

D’un sourire encourageant, Harold Granwich, invita tout le monde à prendre une place. Des bruits de chaises se firent entendre pendant quelques minutes jusqu’à ce que le silence revienne.  
Ce fut Severus, resté debout, qui le rompit.

-Avant que nous ne commencions, j’aimerais vous soumettre ce document.Certaines conversations qui vont avoir lieu ici vont toucher au domaine privé. Afin que tout le monde se sente libre de parler sans craindre de révéler quelque chose de trop personnel, je vous invite à signer ce parchemin, stipulant que vous vous engagez à ne révéler à autrui aucun des faits qui seront évoqués ici ce soir sans l’accord de tous les participants. Il s’agit juste d’un document de restriction. Je pense que tout le monde en connait les effets magiques.

De multiples hochements de têtes lui répondirent.

Severus ne niait pas que ce geste était totalement intéressé, mais il supposait que ce détail pouvait également en arranger certains. Notamment Remus, pour qui la révélation de sa relation avec un élève pouvait avoir des conséquences désastreuses. Peut être même plus que pour Severus lui-même qui n’avait pas à jongler avec la pression d’être catalogué comme loup-garou.

Il savait que des révélations allaient être faites ce soir et en ce qui le concernait, il n’avait pas envie que de jeunes inconscients aillent révéler son secret de vampire ou la relation qu’il entretenait avec un de ses élèves. Ni aucun autre détail qui allait être dit ce soir.  
Il avait donc eu l’idée de ce parchemin pour protéger ses arrières. Ce n’était pas aussi efficace que le blocage de l’esprit qu’il était capable de réaliser mais cela demandait beaucoup moins d’effort de sa part. Il n’aurait jamais pu tenir s’il avait du farfouiller dans l’esprit de chaque personne présente dans la pièce. Même si c’était un procédé relativement facile à réaliser, il lui demandait une certaine quantité d’énergie non négligeable.  
Le parchemin n’empêchait pas les gens de parler mais seul un fou prendrait le risque de faire face aux conséquences d’une transgression.

Voyant que personne n’avait rien à redire sur ce procédé, Severus laissa le parchemin circuler entre les mains de chacun. Une fois qu’il le récupéra, agrémenté des neufs gouttes de sang attendues, Severus s’assit à son tour sur la chaise à côté d’Harry. D’un petit signe de la tête, il invita sa Source, qui le regardait, à parler.

Il était réticent à laisser à Harry le soin de révéler les détails de ce moment où il était devenu sa Source, perdant de ce fait le contrôle sur les mots qui allaient être dits, mais le jeune homme avait raison, un autre point de vue pouvait apporter des informations supplémentaires. Il prit donc sur lui et écouta son élève. Contre toute attente, Harry évoqua directement, et sans emphase, le point délicat du récit.

-Alors, tout d’abord, Severus est un vampire.

Il n’eut pas le temps de poursuivre que divers bruit de surprise se firent entendre autour de lui. Quelques questions commencèrent à être posées mais Harry, d’une assurance que Severus lui avait rarement vu, y coupa court.

-Je ne peux pas vous en dire plus de détails, mais oui, les vampires existent et c’est un point important pour notre histoire.

Alors qu’Harry commençait à relater la première fois où il avait été attaqué par Liam, remettant dans son contexte la scène qui les concernait, Severus surprit le regard de Draco et Lupin posé sur lui. Le professeur de potion ne se soucia pas de la surprise mais aussi de la menace visible dans les yeux du loup-garou qui allait de lui à Harry, et se focalisa exclusivement sur son filleul.  
Il voyait bien que le jeune homme était ahuri de cet aspect inconnu de son parrain mais aussi blessé par le manque de confiance flagrant que l’homme avait envers lui en ne lui révélant pas ce détail.  
Severus savait que des explications seraient indispensables, mais pas maintenant, pas devant tout le monde. Draco y avait droit mais pas les autres personnes ici présentes. D’un mouvement des lèvres exagéré, il fit donc comprendre au blond qu’ils parleraient de tout cela plus tard. Draco se renfrogna visiblement mais ne poussa pas plus loin. Son regard se détourna alors sur Harry qui avait commencé à relater le moment où Severus et lui avaient échangé leur sang.

Malgré qu’il n’ait écouté ses paroles que d’une oreille discrète, il se rendit compte qu’Harry avait passé sous silence la morsure de Severus, passant de l’attaque dans la ruelle directement au moment où son professeur avait été obligé de se lier à lui pour le sauver. Une grande partie de l’histoire avait été oublié mais le vampire doutait que ce soit accidentel. Il comprit alors qu’Harry ne voulait pas évoquer aux autres le dérapage du maître des potions. En entendant leur histoire racontée de cette manière, Severus avait l’impression d’être le chevalier servant qui était venu à la rescousse de son pauvre élève alors qu’il n’aurait justement pas eu besoin d’être secouru si Severus n’avait pas été aussi faible. Et pourtant, il fut reconnaissant à Harry de lui éviter l’humiliation des jugements réprobateurs qui auraient très probablement suivis cet aveu.

Cela eu au moins le mérite de lui éviter de nouveaux coups d’œil meurtriers de la part de Lupin.

Quand Harry eut fini son récit, Severus fut pleinement conscient des regards de nouveaux portés sur lui, mais avant que quiconque n’ait eu le temps de parler, le professeur Granwich prit la parole et enchaîna sur la suite. Severus lui en fut immensément reconnaissant et ne pensait pas pouvoir compter le vieil homme comme une allié dans cette histoire.

-Bien, merci monsieur Potter. Et si nous continuions par mademoiselle Pengraff.

Le regard du vieil homme navigua entre les deux jeunes filles jusqu’à ce que Kateline s’avance.

-Oh, c’est vous. Parfait. Bien, je vous écoute mademoiselle Pengraff, parlez moi plus en détails de ce rêve qui est fait sur vous.

Le professeur enchaîna après un nouveau coup d’œil sur son parchemin.

-Par monsieur Malfoy.

Kateline se redressa sur sa chaise et prit la parole.

-Alors, euh… D’après ce que M… Draco a raconté, il a rêvé d’une nuit qui s’est passée en début d’année dernière, quelques semaines avant la fin officielle de la guerre. Ma famille a été attaquée par des mangemorts. Sa voix se fit un peu enrouée. Ils étaient deux et ont fait irruption chez nous. Je crois qu’il cherchait mon père mais nous ne l’avions pas revu depuis plusieurs mois. Ils… Nous n’arrêtions pas de leur répéter que nous n’avions rien à voir dans cette guerre mais ils continuaient à nous menacer et…

Kateline se fit hésitante et son malaise était clairement visible. Elle sembla pourtant reprendre un peu contenance lorsque la main de son compagnon se glissa dans la sienne, lui procurant une chaleur et une présence réconfortante. Le silence régnait dans la pièce. Avec courage, Kateline reprit son récit.

-Ils ont tué ma mère. La jeune femme prit une grande inspiration. Je crois qu’ils s’apprêtaient à me faire subir le même sort. En tout cas, c’est ce qu’ils n’arrêtaient pas de répéter. Que j’allais bientôt la rejoindre. Ils m’ont lancé un sort. Je ne sais pas ce que c’était mais… enfin c’était douloureux quoi. Sauf qu’ils sont partis avant de me tuer. C’est Morgan qui m’a raconté la suite parce que tout reste très flou pour moi.

Kateline se tourna vers son compagnon à ses côtés pour lui adresser un petit sourire.

-Ils ont dû entendre Morgan arriver et ont cru que c’était des secours. En tout cas, c’est ce qu’on a supposé. Ils se sont enfuis et Morgan est arrivé ensuite. On est voisin. Depuis… Depuis toujours en fait.

Kateline adressa un sourire attendri à Morgan.

-On ne dirait pas comme ça mais c’est une vraie peste, rigola Morgan, prenant la parole pour la première fois depuis le début du récit. 

Il feignit la douleur quand la jeune femme lui donna un coup de coude mais son sourire persista avant de redevenir sérieux.

-J’étais chez mes parents à ce moment et j’ai entendu des cris. On était en guerre et les descentes chez les gens se faisaient de plus en plus fréquentes. J’avais peur que ce soit ça sans trop y croire. C’était un petit quartier tranquille où il ne s’était jamais rien passé. Je me suis précipité chez Kateline mais il faisait noir et je me suis prit un pot de fleur dans la jambe. Je crois que c’est ça qu’ont entendu les mangemorts. Ils sont sortis par derrière, je n’ai pas eu l’occasion de les voir, mais quand je suis entré dans la maison, j’ai pu assister au désastre de leur passage. Kateline était en train de crier de douleur sur le sol mais le temps que je l’atteigne, elle s’était évanouie. Je l’ai ramené chez moi. Je ne voulais pas qu’elle voit… enfin qu’elle soit chez elle quand elle allait se réveiller. Mais elle a commencé à saigner. Par les oreilles, les yeux, le nez. Je ne suis pas médecin mais ça n’avait pas l’air très normal, ni vraiment bon signe. Et elle ne se réveillait toujours pas malgré les sortilèges que je lui lançais. Elle a commencé à avoir des convulsions et à arrêter de respirer pendant plusieurs secondes. Je ne savais vraiment pas quoi faire

Les mains de Kateline et Morgan se serrèrent une nouvelle fois alors que le malaise du jeune homme à revivre cette scène était clairement visible.

-Alors, j’ai pensé. Enfin, je suis un veela. Morgan désigna ses courts cheveux d’un blond presque blanc d’un geste de la main. Pur souche, de mes deux parents. Ce qui est assez rare. Je suis censé avoir une sorte d’âme sœur quelque part. J’avais beaucoup d’espoir de la trouver à l’époque. Mais là, il y avait Kateline, en train d’agoniser sur mon canapé. On se connait depuis tout petit. On a grandis ensemble. Elle a pleuré toutes les larmes de son corps quand je suis parti à Poudlard pour la première fois. Je ne pouvais tout simplement pas imaginer la perdre alors j’ai… Un veela peut se lier avec une personne qui n’est pas sa destinée. Enfin je crois que c’est surtout possible pour les veela de sang pur. Un moyen de faire perdurer la race même si on ne trouve jamais notre âme sœur de toute notre vie, il me semble.  
Sauf qu’un veela ne peut se lier qu’avec une personne de toute sa vie. J’ai choisi de faire ce sacrifice pour sauver celle de Kateline. Alors je l’ai lié avec moi cette nuit là. C’est un procédé assez barbare donc je ne vais pas vous donner tous les détails. C’est assez… sanglant. Il parait que le pouvoir d’un veela réside dans son sang. Je ne sais pas si c’est vrai mais quand j’ai partagé le mien avec Kateline, le procédé à fonctionné. Et hop, nous étions liés, pour le meilleur et pour le pire.

Morgan se pencha en avant d’un air conspirateur.

-Je dois avouer que pour le moment, c’est pour le pire, elle est insupportable, chuchota le veela.

Kateline lui donna une tape bien sentie derrière la tête avant de lui déposer un baiser sur la joue.

-N’écoutez pas ce que cet imbécile raconte. Sinon je peux aussi vous raconter la fois où il a déclaré son amour inconditionnel pour moi, c’était tellement…

Kateline n’eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu’une main se posa avec fermeté sur sa bouche.

-Voyons chérie, je ne pense pas que ces messieurs dames ont envie de savoir ça, enchaina Morgan, les joues un peu rouges.

Kateline pouffa contre la main sur sa bouche mais le son en fut étouffé. Le jeune homme se tourna de nouveau vers le professeur Granwich qui griffonnait avec ferveur sur son parchemin.

-Je ne sais pas si vous avez besoin d’en savoir plus, professeur, dit-il en s’essuyant la paume de sa main. Il ne s’est rien passé de notable le reste de la nuit. Je me suis juste occupé de la mère de Kateline.

Seul le silence lui répondit, avant que le vieil homme ne relève la tête quelques minutes plus tard.

-Merci, tout cela ira très bien.

Il reporta de nouveau son attention sur son parchemin.

-Je vois déjà deux faits récurrents entre les deux scènes qui ont été racontées. Et je soupçonne fortement de les retrouver dans les prochaines histoires. Mais je ne voudrais pas m’avancer et me projeter sur de fausses assomptions. Et si nous continuions ? Monsieur Malfoy. A votre tour, voulez-vous bien.  
-Est-ce que j’ai vraiment le choix ? Grommela Draco, réticent à exposer à tous ce qui s’était passé cette nuit d’été.  
-Non, vous n’avez pas le choix, répliqua le professeur Granwich. Maintenant que cela est établi, procédez donc, je vous prie. 

Le Serpentard se tourna brièvement vers Remus assis à ses côtés et trouva de l’aplomb dans le regard encourageant que lui renvoya le loup-garou. Il se redressa donc sur sa chaise et prit à son tour la parole pour relater avec précision les faits de cet été.  
Il ne laissa de côté ni l’attaque de Wern sur sa personne, ni les efforts de Remus pour trouver un échappatoire à la situation délicate dans laquelle il se trouvait, et encore moins le moment où il dû devenir le compagnon du loup-garou.

Tout le monde dans la pièce l’écoutait avec la même attention qu’ils avaient portée sur les récits d’Harry et de Kateline.  
A la fin de son histoire, tous les regards convergèrent vers le professeur Granwich. Un grand sourire illuminant son visage ridé, il regardait avec admiration la feuille de parchemin étalée devant lui.

-Par Merlin, c’est tout à fait fascinant.  
-Vous avez découvert quelque chose professeur ? Demanda Kateline.  
-Peut être bien, très chère ! S’exclama-t-il. Mais ne nous précipitons pas. Ecoutons d’abord le récit de mademoiselle Totley.

Le vieil homme leva son regard vers la jeune femme en souriant.

-Voulez-vous bien ?  
-Bien sûr professeur, lui répondit Laelis d’une petite voix.

Avec anxiété, elle parcourut du regard toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce. Elle n’avait jamais aimé s’exprimer en public et encore moins quand ledit public comprenait son professeur de potion qu’elle redoutait, son professeur de DCFM, malgré son air bienveillant, et un des plus éminents professeurs de la magie. Et c’était sans compter sur Draco Malfoy qui lui avait toujours fait peur.  
Mais pourtant, elle n’avait pas le choix. Harry, Kateline et Draco étaient passés par là, elle ne pouvait pas se défiler.  
Prenant son courage à deux mains mais surtout celle de son compagnon dans la sienne, elle commença.

-Euh… tout d’abord je vous présente Daoïne.

Le jeune homme à ses côtés adressa un petit signe de tête aux gens présents en face de lui.

-Nous nous sommes rencontré en début d’été, l’année dernière. J’étais en vacance en Irlande avec ma famille et…Enfin dans la scène qu’a vu Harry, j’étais dans une forêt, j’avais rendez-vous. Laelis rougit violemment. J’avais rendez-vous avec un garçon. On devait se retrouver dans une clairière pas très loin de la lisière de la forêt, au bout d’un chemin. Je ne connaissais pas le coin mais j’avais regardé sur une carte avant de partir. Et j’ai réussi à trouver le lieu de rendez-vous. C’était le soir et… je n’étais pas trop rassurée. Il y avait pas mal de bruits étranges. Je ne vais pas souvent me promener en forêt donc je ne sais pas si c’était les bruits normaux qu’on peut entendre dans un bois mais… Enfin, j’ai attendu. Un moment. 

Laelis rougit de plus belle.

-Je crois qu’il m’avait posé un lapin. Je voulais attendre encore un peu plus sauf qu’il faisait de plus en plus noir et que j’avais peur de ne pas retrouver mon chemin. C’est quand j’ai décidé de rentrer que j’ai entendu des bruits bizarres. Encore plus étranges que les autres. Et puis j’ai entendu un grognement derrière moi. Je me suis mise à courir. C’était une décision stupide, j’aurais plutôt dû me défendre avec ma baguette, mais je n’ai pas vraiment réfléchi sur le coup. Sauf que la chose qui me poursuivait était beaucoup plus rapide que moi. Elle m’a sauté dessus. Quand je suis tombée sur le sol, j’ai dû me cogner la tête parce que je n’arrive pas à me souvenir de grand-chose.

-Et c’est là que je suis arrivé, enchaina Daoïne. J’étais un Sidhe. Laelis se trouvait sur le territoire de mon peuple. J’avais repéré la trace de la créature depuis un moment et j’étais en train de la suivre quand je suis tombé nez à nez avec elle, en train d’agripper la jambe de Laelis.

Harry leva lentement la main, l’air gêné.

Daoïne interrompit son récit et invita le jeune homme à parler.

-Désolé de vous interrompre mais… enfin je suis peut être le seul à ne pas savoir mais… c’est quoi un Sidhe ?

Un ricanement se fit entendre sur sa droite.

-Franchement Potter, tu es vraiment stupide, lui lança Draco, un sourire narquois au coin des lèvres.  
-Euh, en fait je ne sais pas ce que c’est non plus, intervient timidement Kateline.

Harry adressa alors un regard vainqueur en direction du Serpentard qui se rembrunit et se tassa sur sa chaise.

-Oh, oui, bafouilla Daoïne, désolé. J’oublie parfois que tout le monde ne connait pas notre existence. Nous ne nous cachons pas mais nous n’apparaissons pas non plus très souvent en public. J’appartenais au peuple Sidhe. Nous sommes les gardiens du territoire que nous a accordé la nature. Mon clan est en charge de la protection de plusieurs hectares au sud de l’Irlande, dont la majorité est occupée par la forêt dans laquelle se trouvait Laelis. Certaines créatures ne sont pas les bienvenues et c’est de notre devoir de nous assurer qu’elles n’entrent pas en conflit avec la nature sous notre protection. Celle à la poursuite de Laelis y était clairement hostile, c’est pourquoi nous étions plusieurs à sa poursuite. Quand je l’ai trouvé, je l’ai affronté mais elle s’est enfuie. J’aurai dû aller à sa poursuite, mais je savais que mes compagnons n’étaient pas loin et qu’ils allaient l’intercepter. Et Laelis saignait beaucoup. Sa jambe était en lambeau et son cou avait été atteint par des griffures. Elle avait du mal à respirer. Laelis avait le droit de se trouver sur notre territoire mais pas la créature. Sauf que nous avions échoué à préserve cet ordre. J’avais échoué. J’étais arrivé trop tard et Laelis était mourante sur notre sol. Nous sommes responsables de ceux qui s’aventurent chez nous. J’étais lié à ma terre mais j’avais failli. Je devais réparer les choses. Alors j’ai sauvé Laelis. J’ai demandé l’aide du sol sur lequel nous nous trouvions et par mon sang, j’ai transmis sa force à Laelis pour l’aider à surmonter ses blessures. Mais on ne peut pas prendre sans donner en retour. J’ai dû sacrifier ma force de Sidhe pour pouvoir prendre celle de la terre et sauver Laelis.

Un voile de tristesse passa dans le regard du jeune homme.

-J’ai alors perdu mes droits sur mon territoire. Je ne suis plus un Sidhe. Je ne fais plus parti de mon peuple.

Ses yeux se posèrent sur Laelis qui lui tenait toujours la main avec force et son regard retrouva de sa sérénité.

-Mais j’ai réussi à sauver Laelis, finit-il dans un sourire. Je l’ai ramené chez moi, le temps qu’elle se remette complètement, mais j’ai ensuite dû quitter ma maison, ma famille. Je ne suis plus qu’un visiteur là-bas. Alors j’ai ramené Laelis chez ses parents. Mais comme ça faisait déjà un jour qu’elle était absente, ils avaient déjà contacté les Aurors pour signaler sa disparition, ajouta-t-il dans un petit rire. J’ai passé un assez mauvais moment. Mais une fois mon innocence prouvée, ses parents m’ont invité à rester quelques temps avec eux, le temps que je trouve un nouvel endroit où aller, un avenir vers lequel me diriger. Et… enfin nous avons passé beaucoup de temps ensemble, Laelis et moi. Mais je ne pense pas que ce soit un point important pour ce qui concerne les rêves. Tous ça s’est passé bien après la scène dont Harry a rêvé.

Un profond silence fit suite à ce récit.

-Tu as sacrifié ta vie pour sauver celle d’une fille dont tu ne savais rien ? S’exclama finalement Draco avec étonnement. Vachement altruiste de ta part. 

Daoïne n’eut pas le temps de répondre que le professeur Granwich prit la parole.

-C’est précisément ce que vous avez tous fait.

Tour à tour, le regarde du vieil homme passa de Morgan à Severus, puis Remus avant de finir sa course sur Daoïne.

-Vous avez tous sacrifié vos vies pour celle d’une autre personne. Enfin, pas vos vies exactement, mais votre avenir, vos espoirs et vos espérances. Tout cela dans le seul but de sauver une vie. Mais quel but ! Je n’ai à présent plus beaucoup de doutes sur mes suppositions. Le vieil homme prit un air solennel. Vous tous ici présents, vous avez déclenché une série de mécanismes d’une rare complexité qui vous ont amené à cet instant présent. Magie du sacrifice, magie du sang, magie de l’imaginaire. Vous avez puisé dans les domaines de magie ancienne les plus puissants sans même vous en rendre compte.

Les huit personnes présentes dans la pièce regardaient le vieux professeur sans vraiment comprendre ses paroles.

-Il s’agit donc bien de magie ancienne ? Demanda Severus.  
-Oh oui, ça ne fait presque aucun doute mon cher. C’est fascinant !  
-Mais, commença Remus en cherchant ses mots, comment avons-nous pu faire appel à de la magie ancienne sans en avoir conscience ? Il me semble que les rituels pour la pratiquer sont très complexes et très cher payés.  
-Tout à fait cher monsieur. Mais voyez vous, VOUS êtes des créatures anciennes. Loup-garou, veela, vampire, sidhe. Les racines de vos races remontent à des temps immémoriaux. En tout cas, je suppose que c’est le cas pour les vampires même si les données sur le sujet sont quasiment inexistantes. Vous avez pu utiliser la magie ancienne aussi facilement parce que vous êtes issu de l’ancienne magie. C’est elle qui a façonné les créatures que vous êtes. Vous avez donc un lien très particulier avec elle. Ce n’est pas pour rien que les rituels de liaison que vous utilisez reposent sur la magie du sang. 

Les quatre hommes concernés restèrent pensifs, assimilant du mieux qu’ils le purent ce qui venait d’être dit.

-Donc, reprit Morgan, nous avons fait appel à la magie ancienne sans le savoir ?  
-Exactement ! S’exclama le professeur Granwich. C’est tout bonnement fascinant ! Magie du sacrifice lorsque vous avez fait le choix d’abandonner pour toujours l’avenir que vous vous envisagiez. Magie du sang.

Il relut rapidement ses notes.

-D’après ce que j’ai pu collecter de vos récits, ce sacrifice a pu se réaliser grâce à l’intervention de votre sang en tant que créature magique. Passage de la force de la terre à travers le sang du sidhe, morsures du loup-garou et de son compagnon, échange de sang entre le vampire et sa Source et le Veela et son âme sœur choisie. Vous avez réussi à conjuguer la magie du sang et la magie du sacrifice dans une même action. Epoustouflant ! Je ne savais même pas que cela était possible.

-Mais comment en sommes nous venu à rêver des uns et des autres ? Osa demander Kateline.  
-Cela, ma chère, c’est toute la magie de Poudlard ! S’exclama le vieux professeur en levant des bras triomphant.

Huit paires d’yeux se posèrent sur ce corps si frêle qui venait de laisser s’échapper une telle énergie.

-Poudlard a été construit sur le croisement de plusieurs lignes telluriques à travers lesquelles circulent une quantité incroyable d’énergie et de magie. Les Fondateurs ont choisi ce lieu précisément pour cela. Cela les a aidé dans leur tâche mais confèrent également au château une force supplémentaire dans l’apprentissage de la magie des jeunes personnes qui y font leurs études. Ces croisements telluriques sont extrêmement rares. Ce n’est pas pour rien qu’on compte si peu d’écoles de magie dans le monde. Et je dois dire qu’aucune n’arrive à la cheville de Poudlard et du travail qu’y ont réalisé les Fondateurs, ajouta le professeur avec une pointe de fierté non dissimulée.

A chaque parole, les mains du professeur Granwich s’agitaient dans un ballet erratique difficile à suivre.

\- Voyez-vous, chaque croisement de lignes telluriques possède une énergie particulière. Une signature qui lui est propre si vous préférez. Les élèves qui arrivent dans cette école ont encore une magie en pleine maturation. La magie de Poudlard est là pour la stabiliser et la renforcer. Mais en même temps qu’elle grandit, la magie de chaque individu s’imprègne de la signature de ce croisement tellurique.  
-Vous voulez dire, s’aventura Remus, que chaque sorcier issu de Poudlard possède une même signature magique ?  
-Précisément mon cher ! Et la magie va à la rencontre de la magie. Vous tous ici présent, avec votre signature magique identique, baignant dans la magie ancienne de part les sacrifices qui ont été faits, vous vous retrouvez au même endroit, sur la même période de temps, dans un lieu forgé par la magie ancienne. Comment ne pas assister à une explosion de toute cette magie ?! Ne vous rendez-vous pas compte comme c’est extraordinaire ? Inconsciemment, messieurs les créatures magiques, vous avez de nouveau fait appel à cette ancienne magie pour vous trouver. Ce sont alors ces jeunes gens, avec qui vous êtes liés, qui la subissent et se mettent à faire des rêves. Des rêves les uns sur les autres. Des rêves vous montrant la voie pour retrouver vos semblables. Alors, qu’en pensez-vous ?

Le professeur Granwich, un sourire éblouissant, fit face à huit visages affichant une palette variée d’expressions, de la réflexion à l’incompréhension en passant par le scepticisme.

-Oh, voyons mes amis. Vous ne vous en rendez peut être pas compte mais vous êtes face à quelque chose d’incroyable. J’ai passé ma vie entière à étudier la magie ancienne et Poudlard. J’en connais la majorité du fonctionnement sur le bout des doigts, même si je me rends compte aujourd’hui que beaucoup de possibilités me sont encore inconnues.  
-Je crois avoir compris la majorité de ce que vous avez cherché à nous expliquer, s’exprima Daoïne, mais j’aimerais revenir sur un point. 

Tout le monde porta son attention sur le jeune homme.

-Je ne suis jamais allé à Poudlard avant de rencontrer Laelis. Ce n’est donc pas possible que j’ai cette signature magique identique dont vous parlez.  
-Et bien, voilà un point intéressant. Et sur le concept, vous avez raison. Mais voyons, jeune homme. Vous êtes un Sidhe.  
-Etait.  
-Mais vous l’êtes toujours malgré quelques changements. On ne change pas de race aussi facilement, mon garçon. Pendant la majeure partie de votre vie, vous avez été en contact avec la nature, puisant directement votre force et votre magie dans la terre sous vos pieds. Quelque soit la ligne tellurique qui circule sous le territoire de votre clan, à un moment ou un autre, elle rejoint le centre tellurique qui se trouve sous Poudlard, que ce soit directement ou par l’intermédiaire d’une autre ligne. Vous avez donc cette signature magique particulière en vous. Même si cela ne nous concerne pas, je peux même vous dire que vous avez en vous la signature magique de tous les centres telluriques qui existent dans le monde. Imaginez plusieurs cours d’eau qui en recoupe toujours un autre. Vous obtenez alors une toile immense où circule la magie et toutes les signatures magiques. Entrez en contact avec l’un de ces cours d’eau par le biais de votre nature de Sidhe et vous entrez en contact avec tous. Aucune limite de localisation ne vous est appliquée, contrairement aux autres sorciers. Vous n’êtes peut être plus directement relié à la ligne qui circule sous le territoire de votre clan, mais trouvez en une autre dans un autre lieu et vous pourrez renouer le contact. Contrairement à ce que vous semblez penser, vous pouvez garder le lien qui vous unissait à votre terre.  
-Vous voulez dire, hasarda Daoïne qui refusait de porter trop d’espoir malgré ces paroles rassurantes, que je suis toujours un sidhe ?   
-Evidemment ! Quelle sottise d’avoir cru le contraire. Et quel manque de considération de vous l’avoir fait croire.  
-Donc, nous avons bien tous la même signature magique, résuma Morgan. Votre théorie se tient.  
-Evidemment qu’elle se tient, rigola doucement le professeur Granwich.  
-Donc, nous avons fait ces rêves qui nous ont guidé les uns vers les autres, dit Draco, mais concrètement, ça sert à quoi qu’on se retrouve tous.

Huit paires d’yeux convergèrent immédiatement en direction du vieil homme assis à son bureau.

Celui-ci laissa échapper un petit rire.

-Absolument à rien et absolument à tout !


	38. Chapter 38

Draco se renfrogna devant la réponse énigmatique du professeur Granwich. Déjà que toute cette histoire était tordue, il n’avait pas en plus besoin d’une réponse mystérieuse.

-Franchement, si tout ça ne sert à rien, je trouve que c’est une bien belle perte de temps.

Le vieil homme lui adressa un sourire presque attendri.

-Vous partez bien défaitiste jeune homme. Pourquoi vous attarder sur les possibilités qui n’existent pas plutôt que de vous concentrer sur celles qui sont envisageables ?

Draco lança un regard perdu au professeur. La vieillesse ne lui réussissait visiblement pas.

-Il est vrai que toute cette magie ancienne dans laquelle vous flottez ne sera jamais aussi puissante qu’à Poudlard. Votre signature magique est celle du centre tellurique sur lequel nous nous trouvons en ce moment et c’est ce qui vous confère tant de possibilités. Mais je pense que ces possibilités se trouveront fortement restreintes hors de Poudlard. Peut être que dans les environs proches, vous pourrez encore en ressentir les échos, mais plus loin, je ne saurais vous dire. Peut-être que si vous restez tous les huit ensembles, de belles possibilités vous seront encore accessibles loin de ce croisement tellurique, mais pour le savoir, il faudrait le tester.  
-Mais en quoi se trouver à Poudlard nous donne une force particulière ? Demanda Harry.  
-Comme je vous l’ai dis, votre signature magique est identique à celle de ce croisement tellurique. La magie ancienne qui règne dans ce château et celle qui vous entoure de par vos conditions de créatures anciennes ou de la magie du sang et des sacrifices utilisés pour vous lier sont en communication. Elles se reconnaissent et se partagent. Vous êtes reliés à elle comme aucun autre sorcier ne peut l’être. Vous pouvez donc facilement en tirer sa force pour augmenter la vôtre. Bien sûr, comme l’a dit monsieur Daoïne, on n’a rien sans rien. De l’énergie à l’état brut et de la magie circulent sous nos pieds. Prenez l’un et vous devez donner de l’autre. En tout cas, c’est la théorie. Mais je suppose que le procédé reste semblable à celui des Sidhe. Il faut donner pour recevoir. Depuis que vous êtes revenu à Poudlard après que vous vous soyez liés, n’avez-vous remarqué aucun accroissement de votre puissance magique ? Vous avez inconsciemment dû puiser dans les ressources sous vos pieds maintenant que vous y êtes lié et que cette magie vous est accessible, non ?

Seules des réponses négatives lui revinrent.

-Hum, étrange, murmura la professeur Granwich.

Avec ferveur, il relut les notes qui traversaient en tout sens le parchemin en face de lui.

-Pourtant, je suis persuadé que tout ceci est lié, marmonna-t-il pour lui-même alors que les personnes autour de lui n’osaient piper mots, de peur de le déranger dans ses réflexions. Magie du sacrifice…hum… et là….non…hum, les rêves, oui, et… Mais bien sûr ! S’exclama le vieil homme. Suis-je bête, les rêves !

Le professeur regarda ses interlocuteurs avec un grand sourire, mais personne ne lui répondit.

-Les rêves que vous avez faits, voyons ! La magie de l’illusion. Vous n’avez été capable que de faire appel à la magie de l’illusion, et ainsi faire des rêves pour vous retrouver, seulement lorsque vous dormiez ensemble, couple par couple, c’est bien cela ?  
-Oui, approuva Severus.  
-Je pense alors que vos capacités magiques, l’utilisation inconsciente de la magie ancienne ne se fait que lorsque vous êtes réunis physiquement. Lorsque vous dormez, votre esprit s’abandonne et laisse la porte ouverte à beaucoup de choses, notamment à la magie ancienne. Lorsque ces jeunes gens ici présents s’endorment, je pense que le lien entre eux et leur créature magique s’ouvre plus facilement et facilite l’utilisation de la magie ancienne, mais aussi sa transmission d’une personne à l’autre. Je sais que ces concepts doivent vous paraitres très abstraits. Moi-même j’ai mis plusieurs années pour bien appréhender la manière dont fonctionne cette ancienne magie. Je pense donc que les liens entre les jeunes personnes et les créatures magiques doivent être ouverts pour que la communication entre la magie du croisement tellurique et votre magie respective soit optimale. Après tout, vous n’êtes plus des personnes individuelles, mais vous formez un tout avec votre autre moitié. La magie du sacrifice et du sang sont basées là-dessus. Coupez ce lien et vous affaiblissez la magie ancienne dans laquelle vous flottez. Mes connaissances sur les liens magiques entre les personnes sont assez restreintes donc tout ceci reste théorique, mais peut être que vos liens respectifs ne sont pas suffisamment ouverts pour que vous réussissiez à communiquer suffisamment avec la magie ancienne qui vous entoure. Ouvrez ces liens et vous serez capable d’avoir accès à la magie du croisement tellurique sous Poudlard.

Harry commençait vraiment à être perdu, entre leur magie ancienne qu’ils avaient utilisée pour se lier et la magie ancienne de Poudlard, sans compter celle du croisement tellurique. Trop de nouveaux concepts à assimiler d’un seul coup. Mais il n’osa pourtant pas redemander une explication, de peur de passer pour l’idiot de la troupe. Il espérait vraiment que Severus avait tout compris et qu’il pourrait lui en refaire un exposé un peu plus tard. D’après son air à la fois étonné et fasciné, qu’il ne cachait pas vraiment contrairement à ses habitudes, Harry en déduit qu’il devait au moins avoir saisit l’essentiel.

-Mais encore une fois, reprit Draco, obstiné, même si on part de l’hypothèse qu’on peut se servir de la magie de ce croisement tellurique dont vous parlez, si on ne peut pas se servir de cette force ailleurs que sur ce croisement, en quoi est-ce intéressant ?

Le professeur Granwich n’eut pas le temps de répondre qu’un toc-toc se fit entendre sur la porte de la salle. Tout le monde figea. Personne d’autre n’était attendu à cette petite réunion.  
Severus regarda les gens autour de lui et se décida à se lever pour aller ouvrir.

Son expression se fit encore plus fermée lorsque l’ouverture de la porte révéla le professeur Dumbledore arborant une mine loin d’être amicale.

-Severus, pouvez-vous m’expliquer pourquoi je viens d’apprendre que le professeur Granwich, qui m’a quitté depuis plus d’une heure, n’est toujours pas sorti du château et pourquoi je le retrouve ici avec vous. Dumbledore inspecta l’intérieur de la pièce. Ainsi qu’avec des personnes étrangères à l’école et qui n’ont fait aucunes demandes pour y entrer.

Le ton froid du directeur ne laissait aucun doute sur ce qu’il pensait de cette situation qu’on lui cachait. Severus pâlit légèrement et s’écarta rapidement lorsque Dumbledore força le passage pour entrer dans la pièce.

-Albus, mon ami, s’exclama le professeur Granwich, ne vous énervez donc pas, nous ne faisions que discuter.  
-Harold, je ne souhaite pas vous froisser, mais il est de mon devoir de directeur de savoir à tout instant qui se promène dans l’enceinte du château. La sécurité de ses occupants est de ma responsabilité.

Le professeur Granwich, qui venait de se lever à l’entrée de son ami, ne paraissait pas devant la haute stature d’Albus Dumbledore, mais la puissance qui émanait d’un si petit corps n’avait pas à pâlir face à celle du directeur.

-Monsieur Snape m’a simplement demandé un entretien pour une affaire personnelle. Plutôt que de devoir déplacer tout ce petit monde hors de Poudlard, nous avons préféré nous retrouver ici.

Situé entre les deux hommes, Severus sentait l’inconfort qui l’envahissait. Rien de ce qu’ils ne pourraient dire ne pouvait changer le fait qu’il avait organisé une réunion dans le château avec des personnes extérieures sans en informer le directeur.  
Derrière les deux hommes, personne ne soufflait mot. Tous sentaient la tension qui régnait dans la pièce.

-Severus, interpela de nouveau le directeur, pouvez-vous m’expliquer tout ceci ?  
-C’est… personnel, comme vous l’a dit le professeur Granwich, répondit pourtant avec aplomb Severus.  
-Lorsque vous faites venir des personnes étrangères dans l’enceinte du château, cela me regarde aussi.  
-Professeur, s’exclama Harry qui venait de se lever. Nous ne pouvons rien vous dire. Le jeune homme brandit un morceau de parchemin. Nous en avons fait le serment.

Le regard de Dumbledore passa du morceau de papier, à Harry, avant de parcourir le visage de chaque personne présente dans la pièce.

-Un parchemin de restriction ? Je vois. Dans ce cas, je vous invite à tous donner votre consentement pour que l’histoire qui vous occupe ici me soit révélée.

Il était clair pour tout le monde que l’invitation n’était rien d’autre qu’une obligation déguisée.

Le courage qui avait animé Harry pour venir au secours de Severus venait soudainement de le déserter. Il avait cru un instant que l’excuse du parchemin serait suffisante pour dissuader le directeur de pousser plus loin son interrogatoire, mais il avait juste oublié que la révélation était malgré tout possible avec l’accord des signataires.

-Je ne laisserai personne sortir de cette pièce avant que toute la lumière soit faite sur cette affaire, s’exclama le directeur.

Harry avait rarement vu Dumbledore aussi autoritaire et froid, mais étrangement, la première image qui vint au Survivant fut celle d’un enfant capricieux et en colère de ne pas avoir ce qu’il demandait. Il garda pourtant cette impression pour lui. Son regard croisa alors celui de Severus qui lui adressa un petit signe de tête discret qu’Harry interpréta comme un remerciement pour l’effort, même si celui-ci avait été vain.

Voyant que personne ne réagissait, la patience de Dumbledore commença à s’effriter un peu plus.

-Mademoiselle Pengraff, Totley et messieurs Potter et Malfoy, commença le directeur on montrant bien que l’identité de tout le monde ici présent lui était connue, je vous rappelle que vous êtes élèves dans cet établissement. Et vous venez d’enfreindre une des closes du règlement qui interdit l’intrusion de personnes étrangères au château sans en demander au préalable la permission. Ce fait est passible de renvoi temporaire.

La menace clairement énoncée fut reçue violemment par les quatre élèves. Laelis regarda avec angoisse Daoïne et Kateline, Morgan.  
Severus fonça les sourcils et posa son regard sur Harry.

-Je donne mon accord pour révéler au directeur de l’école ce qui a été dit dans cette pièce, annonça d’une voie forte et claire Daoïne en se levant.  
-Moi aussi, je donne mon accord, annonça à son tour Laelis à peine une seconde plus tard.  
-Moi aussi, dit Morgan en se levant.  
-Morgan, marmonna Kateline sous le ton de la menace.  
-Quoi ? Je n’ai pas envie que tu sois renvoyée pour cette histoire. Il n’y a pas de raison de garder tout ça secret. Après tout, continua Morgan un peu plus fort à l’attention de tout le monde, je suis sûr que nous pouvons faire confiance au professeur Dumbledore pour ne rien révéler de ce que nous allons lui raconter. N’est-ce pas professeur ? La confiance est une valeur qui se respecte, c’est vous-même qui me l’avez dit il y a quelques années.

Le sourire que le directeur adressa au jeune homme était un peu crispé, mais il essaya d’être sincère.

-Évidement, Monsieur Hawley, vous pouvez me faire confiance.  
-Ok, soupira discrètement Kateline en se levant, je donne mon accord aussi.  
-Moi aussi, annonça Draco en se levant après avoir reçu l’approbation de Remus.

Remus et le professeur Granwich ne tardèrent pas à voter pour aussi.

Harry regarda avec insistance Severus, qui ne semblait toujours pas enclin à dire quoi que ce soit. Et Harry pouvait comprendre pourquoi. Il avait beaucoup plus de choses compromettantes à révéler que les autres. Il était une créature magique non déclarée au sein d’une école remplie de jeunes sorciers mineurs. Harry ne connaissait pas avec exactitude les lois, mais si ses souvenirs de cours étaient justes, ce n’était pas très bon pour lui.

-Je suis d’accord aussi, finit par lâcher Harry qui vit Severus plisser les yeux. Je propose que ce soit le professeur Snape qui vous raconte tout ceci, professeur Dumbledore, continua le jeune homme. Je suis sûr qu’il… trouvera les mots pour vous relater du mieux possible toute l’histoire.

La petite hésitation du Gryffondor ne passa pas inaperçue pour le vampire. Alors que l’esprit de Severus tournait à plein régime pour trouver une solution à cette situation inextricable, il se rendit compte qu’Harry venait de lui en donner une toute simple.  
Après tout, il n’était pas obligé de tout raconter. Dumbledore ne saurait jamais ce qui serait passé sous silence.  
Voyant que personne ne protestait contre la proposition du Survivant, le professeur de potion donna lui aussi son accord.  
Dumbledore apposa alors la marque de son sang en bas du parchemin de restriction et chaque participant de la pièce fit de même de nouveau, en superposition de celle du directeur.

-Bien, maintenant que vous êtes libre de me raconter toute cette histoire qui vous occupe, je vous écoute. Severus ?

Le professeur de potion mit quelques minutes à trouver les bons mots pour commencer son récit, mais il prit finalement la parole.  
Lorsqu’il oublia, par inadvertance bien sûr, de mentionner les conditions de créatures magiques des quatre personnes les plus âgées de l’histoire et leur lien avec les plus jeunes de la pièce, personne ne le reprit.  
Il lui fut pourtant impossible de passer sous silence le contexte des rêves et à quel moment ils se produisaient. Dumbledore apprit alors, avec une expression froide, que deux de ses professeurs entretenaient une relation avec des élèves de Poudlard.

Le regard de désapprobation que le directeur adressa à Harry ne lui fit pourtant pas aussi mal qu’il le pensait. Il se rendit alors compte que sa relation avec Severus importait beaucoup plus que d’avoir l’approbation de Dumbledore, pour qui il avait pourtant beaucoup d’estime et dont l’opinion sur lui importait beaucoup.

-J’ai donc demandé au professeur Granwich, que j’ai pu rencontrer lors du rendez-vous que vous aviez fixé, Albus, de venir s’entretenir avec nous tous afin de nous aider à trouver une explication à toute cette histoire de rêve. Je soupçonnais la magie ancienne d’avoir son implication et celui-ci était le plus à même de nous aider.  
-Je vois, énonça Dumbledore. Et avez-vous trouvé une explication ?  
-Pas encore professeur, répondit Severus sans une once d’hésitation malgré le mensonge.  
-Je leur disais justement que j’allais réfléchir à tout cela au calme, avant que vous n’arriviez Albus, ajouta le professeur Granwich.

Il soutint avec ferveur le regard que posa sur lui le directeur de Poudlard. Harold avait toujours tenu à suivre une ligne de conduite droite et honnête tout au long de sa vie, mais pour autant, il ne rechignait pas enjoliver parfois la réalité s’il le jugeait nécessaire. D’autant plus si la personne en face de lui venait fourrer son nez dans une affaire qui ne le concernait pas.  
Harold avait beaucoup de respect pour Albus. C’était un grand homme qui avait beaucoup fait pour la communauté sorcière au fil des années. Mais personne n’était exempt de défauts et il trouvait l’empressement d’Albus à connaitre une vérité qui ne le regardait pas, un peu trop poussée.

Ce fut Dumbledore qui détourna le premier les yeux pour venir poser son regard sur les autres occupants de la pièce. Personne ne broncha, mais le malaise général était palpable.

-Bien, je vous remercie de m’avoir fait part de tout ceci, déclara finalement Dumbledore. Je comprends les inquiétudes que vous pouvez avoir par rapport à ceci, mais je suis obligé de vous demander de ne plus réorganiser ce genre de réunion. Pas sans m’en informer au préalable tout du moins.

Quelques hochements de tête lui répondirent.

-Si vous trouvez une réponse à ce problème, Harold, je vous invite à me la faire parvenir également. Peut-être pourrais-je vous être utile, termina Dumbledore dans un sourire amical.  
-Je ferais mon possible Albus, approuva évasivement le professeur Granwich.  
-Bien. Je dois à présent demander à ceux qui ne logent pas dans ce château de quitter les lieux. 

Et Dumbledore ne bougea pas de sa position tant que Morgan, Daoïne et le professeur Granwich ne quittèrent pas la pièce.  
Seuls restèrent dans la salle les quatre élèves et leurs deux professeurs. Dumbledore les jaugea un à un du regard.

-Le dîner va bientôt être servi, je vous invite donc à tous rejoindre vos quartiers respectifs pour vous préparer.

L’ordre sous-jacent n’échappa à personne. Une fois tout le monde sorti, Dumbledore referma la porte de la salle de classe dans un claquement sec.  
Soulagés d’échapper à cette atmosphère pesante, Kateline et Laelis ne s’attardèrent pas dans le couloir.  
Albus reporta son attention sur les quatre hommes en face de lui.

-Severus, Remus, Harry et Draco, vous êtes convoqués dans mon bureau demain soir à 18h. Déclara le directeur d’un ton sec avant de s’éloigner.

Severus se pinça l’arête du nez dans un soupir. Les ennuis n’étaient pas terminés.

oO0Oo

Harry faisait les cent pas dans le salon de Severus alors que son professeur était assis sur le canapé. Il le regardait depuis plusieurs minutes passer et repasser devant lui d’un pas nerveux.

\- Calme-toi Harry.  
-Mais arrête de me dire de me calmer, s’emporta le jeune homme d’un ton plus agressif qu’il ne l’avait voulu. J’ai l’impression que tu t’en fous de ce qu’il va se passer. Dumbledore a tout découvert pour nous deux et je ne crois pas qu’il va nous laisser nous en sortir comme ça.

Nerveusement, Harry commença à se ronger l’ongle de l’index.

-Je vais me faire exclure. Il s’arrêta et fit face à Severus toujours assis. Tu vas te faire virer ! On est tellement dans la merde.

Malgré son calme apparent, le professeur de potions ne put qu’approuver le jeune homme sur ce dernier point. L’espoir était vraiment mince qu’Albus laisse tout ça impunis. Mais il avait déjà envisagé cette possibilité depuis le tout début et sa décision était prise. Si le seul moyen d’éviter tout problème à Harry était sa démission, il la donnerait. Si le jeune homme se faisait virer maintenant de l’école, il lui serait impossible de trouver une formation. Même le Survivant ne pouvait échapper aux règles. Sans un diplôme d’une école magique, il ne pourrait pas poursuivre ses études.   
Harry lui avait de nouveau parlé de son envie de devenir médicomage. Cela semblait lui tenir vraiment à cœur et être une décision murement réfléchie. Severus ne voulait pas qu’il abandonne cette idée, son avenir à cause de lui.  
Il avait même déjà commencé à aider Harry dans les potions en dehors des cours. Ils avaient repris les bases de la discipline et refait ensemble les potions sur lesquelles le jeune homme avait le plus de mal. Severus était forcé d’admettre qu’il ne se débrouillait pas trop mal. Ses lacunes étaient le fruit d’un manque de révision et d’assiduité plutôt que d’une profonde incompétence dans la matière.  
Et depuis qu’ils travaillaient tous les deux ensemble le soir, les capacités d’Harry pendant les cours s’étaient améliorées.  
Harry ne pouvait pas abandonner maintenant. Alors Severus ferait tout pour l’aider à continuer sur la voie qu’il avait choisi.

Mais même si sa décision était prise, cela n’empêchait pas le vampire de redouter l’entretien qui allait avoir lieu demain soir avec le directeur. Est-ce que sa démission serait suffisante pour inciter le directeur à épargner Harry ? Rien n’était moins sûr. La profonde désapprobation du sorcier lorsqu’il avait appris pour Harry et lui et pour Lupin et Draco avait été clairement visible. Severus pouvait le comprendre, mais malheureusement pour Dumbledore, il n’abandonnerait pas Harry. Leur relation lui importait beaucoup plus que son emploi de professeur.

S’il démissionnait, Dumbledore n’aurait plus aucune raison d’interdire leur relation. Retrouver Harry serait beaucoup plus difficile, mais ce n’était pas quelques restrictions qui allaient l’arrêter. Ils trouveraient un moyen de se voir.

-Arrête de te ronger les ongles Harry. Marmonna Severus.  
-Et toi arrête d’être aussi calme ! S’emporta le jeune homme. On dirait que tu n’en as rien à faire !

Sentant l’énervement monter en lui à son tour, le professeur de potions se leva brusquement et fit face au jeune homme.

-Qu’est-ce que tu veux que je te dise Harry ?! Non je n’en ai pas rien à faire ! Moi aussi je redoute ce qu’il va se passer, mais qu’est-ce que ça va t’apporter de le savoir ? Rien !  
-Si ça m’apporte quelque chose ! Au moins je n’ai pas l’impression que tu n’en as rien à foutre de nous deux. Parce que des fois, je me demande si tout ça t’importe vraiment !

Et aussi brusquement qu’elle était arrivée, la colère reflua en Severus. Il se pencha vers Harry et saisit son visage entre ses mains.

-Je n’ai pas envie de te perdre Harry. Ne pense surtout pas que je prends à la légère ce qu’il se passe. Je tiens à toi. Plus que je n’aurais cru ça possible. Tu me fais faire des choses, dire des choses que je n’avais jamais eu à faire ou dire avant. Tu changes ma vision de la vie. Tu me rends faible. Mais pour rien au monde je n’échangerai ça. N’ai jamais aucun doute là-dessus.

Harry se calma à son tour en entendant ces paroles qui le percutèrent en plein cœur et posa ses mains sur celle de Severus.

-Mais parfois, tu es tellement fermé. C’est difficile de savoir ce que tu penses, ce que tu ressens. Je me sens perdu. Je sais où j’en suis, moi, je sais que je t’aime. Mais toi. Je ne sais rien du tout.

Le cœur de Severus rata un battement en entendant les dernières paroles. Même si au fond de lui, il avait senti que les sentiments du jeune homme avaient évolué dans ce sens, l’entendre de vive voix l’ébranla plus qu’il ne l’avait imaginé. Peut-être parce que son pessimisme maladif le faisait douter de son instinct malgré ses certitudes.

Devant le silence de Severus, Harry lâcha un petit ricanement.

-Étonnant, hein ? Mais oui, je t’aime. 

Le jeune homme haussa les épaules, comme si cela n’avait aucune importance, mais Severus savait bien combien cela importait à Harry.  
-Je sais.  
-Quoi ?  
-Je savais que tu m’aimais.  
-Mais bien sûr, ricana nerveusement le jeune homme, monsieur je suis hermétique à tout sentiments humains.

Severus haussa un sourcil, mais garda son sérieux.

-Je ne suis pas hermétique à tes sentiments.

Harry poussa un profond soupir.

-Je suis vraiment sérieux Severus, je t’aime.  
-Je sais.  
-Mais je ressens aussi un profond énervement en ce moment devant ton attitude de ‘je sais tout’.  
-Je sais ça aussi, répliqua Severus avec un petit sourire  
-Arrête, ricana Harry.

Le silence s’installa entre les deux hommes alors qu’ils se regardaient, les yeux dans les yeux.

-Est-ce que tu m’aimes aussi ? demanda avec hésitation Harry.

Severus garda le silence et il se sentit soudainement stupide d’avoir posé cette question. Il chercha à se dérober à l’emprise autour de sa tête, mais son professeur le maintint entre ses mains.

-Je ne sais pas Harry. Je ne veux pas te mentir. Je ne sais pas. C’est nouveau pour moi, tout… Tout ce que je ressens quand je suis avec toi. Je tiens à toi. Je sais que ce n’est pas ce que tu demandes, mais…  
-C’est suffisant pour le moment Severus.

Harry réduisit alors la distance entre leurs visages et posa avec douceur ses lèvres sur celles de son professeur.

-Ça me va.

Les mains de Severus encadraient toujours le visage du jeune homme alors que sa langue pénétrait avec douceur entre les lèvres contre les siennes. Harry rapprocha son corps de celui du vampire. Le baiser se rompit au bout de quelques minutes et ce dernier vint blottir son visage contre le torse de son professeur en passant ses bras autour de sa taille.

-J’ai peur Severus.  
-Je sais.

oO0Oo

C’est à reculons que Severus, Harry, Remus et Draco pénétrèrent dans le bureau du directeur. Dumbledore était assis derrière le lourd meuble en bois qui trônait au centre de la pièce, un air fermé et peu avenant plaqué sur le visage.

-Asseyez-vous.

Son ton s’avéra être encore moins engageant que son air.  
Les quatre hommes s’exécutèrent en silence.

-Je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins, continua le directeur. Vous savez parfaitement pourquoi je vous ai convoqués. Les relations entre un professeur et un élève sont strictement interdites dans l’enceinte de cette école. Je suis profondément déçu par votre comportement à tous les quatre, surtout venant de vous Severus et Remus. Jamais je n’ai eu à faire face à un tel comportement de la part de mes enseignants.

Le regard de Dumbledore navigua entre les quatre visages fermés et repentants qui lui faisaient face.

-Vous pouvez vous estimer heureux que Draco et Harry soient majeurs, sinon j’aurais été dans l’obligation d’en référer au ministère de protection des jeunes sorciers. Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps cela dure entre vous, mais j’espère vivement que tout a commencé après leur majorité.

Aucune réponse ne lui parvint, mais il n’en attendait pas.

-Je suis vraiment déçu par votre comportement, se répéta le directeur.

La tête baissée, Harry n’osait pas regarder l’homme en face de lui. Le regard de désapprobation qu’avait posé sur lui le directeur alors qu’il s’asseyait lui faisait mal, mais il comprenait sa déception. Pourtant, si les choses avaient été à refaire, Harry n’aurait rien changé. Malgré la menace qui planait sur lui et Severus, il n’avait pas envie de changer ce qu’il se passait entre eux. Même si tout n’avait pas été rose entre eux deux, c’étaient ces événements pénibles par lesquels ils étaient passés qui les avaient emmenés où ils étaient aujourd’hui.  
Pas dans le bureau du directeur, ça il s’en serait bien passé, mais dans les bras l’un de l’autre, à Harry qui déclarait son amour pour Severus, à son professeur qui l’embrassait, à ses bras autour de lui, sa chaleur qui l’enveloppait, sa présence qui le rassurait et lui donnait l’impression de pouvoir traverser toutes les épreuves qui se présentaient et se présenteraient devant eux.

Severus ne lui avait pas dit qu’il l’aimait. Mais étrangement, il n’en ressentait aucune tristesse ni incertitude. Malgré la réserve de son professeur, Harry commençait à comprendre comment il fonctionnait, comment il pensait. Il le croyait sans réserve lorsqu’il lui disait qu’il tenait à lui.  
Harry se rendait compte combien Severus avait changé. Pas seulement entre l’année dernière et cette année, mais aussi entre le moment où ils avaient commencé ensemble et maintenant.  
Il s’ouvrait plus à lui, partageait plus. Se livrait plus. Et c’est cette confiance que lui accordait cet homme réservé qui le laissait penser qu’il était beaucoup plus pour Severus que seulement sa Source.  
Et il savait aussi que le vampire était un handicapé des sentiments. Il lui laisserait donc le temps de lui dire son amour. Peut-être que cela ne viendrait jamais. Peut être que Severus ne l’aimerait jamais, mais Harry avait envie de croire que ce sentiment était déjà présent, mais que son professeur avait juste besoin de démêler tout ce qu’il ressentait. Alors il serait patient et attendrait que Severus se décide.

C’est tout cela, tout ce qu’il se passait, tout ce qui était dit et ce qui restait sous silence qui donnaient envie à Harry de se battre pour ce qu’il vivait avec Severus.  
Il avait peur. Peur de ce qui allait leur arriver, peur de se faire virer de l’école, peur de perdre son professeur, mais il se battrait contre ça. Il n’abandonnerait pas facilement malgré ce qu’exigerait Dumbledore de leur part.

-Vous vous doutez bien que je ne peux pas laisser votre comportement impuni, continua le directeur. Heureusement pour vous, Severus et Remus, je ne peux pas me permettre de perdre deux de mes professeurs. Nous sommes en plein milieu de l’année et les cours ont besoin de continuer. Cela prendrait trop longtemps pour vous trouver des remplaçants et serait préjudiciable pour les élèves. Vous continuerez donc à enseigner jusqu’à la fin de l’année. Mais ne vous croyez pas sortis d’affaire ! Enchaîna Dumbledore avec force. Votre avenir dans cette école sera étudié de nouveau à la fin de l’année.

Severus sentit une partie de la tension qui l’habitait le quitter. Dumbledore avait besoin de lui. Si le sort d’Harry se révélait moins enviable que le sien, la menace de sa démission pourrait jouer une part importante dans la négociation.

-Harry, Draco. 

Les deux jeunes relevèrent la tête avec angoisse.

-Je ne vous ferais pas l’affront de vous croire suffisamment idiot pour ne pas avoir su qu’entretenir une relation avec un professeur était strictement interdit dans l’enceinte de cette école. Je ne sais pas ce qui vous a poussé à vous comporter de la sorte, le regard que lança Dumbledore à ses deux professeurs traduisait sans ambigüité qui il tenait pour responsable de ces relations interdites, mais vous renvoyer de cette école serait désastreux pour votre avenir.

Harry poussa un léger soupir de soulagement.

-Il ne vous reste plus que cinq mois à faire à Poudlard. Je vous autorise donc à rester ici.

Les quatre visages visiblement soulagés qui lui firent face renforcèrent la colère de Dumbledore.

-Mais ! Vous vous doutez bien que je ne peux pas laisser tout ça impuni. Je vous interdis donc, vous m’entendez bien, je vous interdis de poursuivre d’une quelconque manière que ce soit ce qu’il se passe entre vous ! Tout se termine maintenant ! Vous n’êtes autorisé à vous trouver dans la même pièce que lors des cours officiellement programmés par l’école ou lors des repas dans la grande salle. Une quelconque entorse à cela et je serais dans l’obligation de revoir ma décision de vous laisser poursuivre vos études et votre travail dans cette école. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?

Les quatre hommes en face de lui acceptèrent sans discuter.  
Severus était déjà en train de réfléchir aux différentes possibilités de retrouver Harry sans que Dumbledore en ait conscience lorsque la phrase suivante le fit tout abandonner.

-Pour m’assurer de votre collaboration, je suis dans l’obligation de vous imposer un sortilège de trace.

Harry regarda avec incertitude Severus. Il ne savait pas ce que faisait ce sortilège, mais vu la tête que faisait son professeur, cela n’augurait rien de bon.

-Ne faites pas cette tête Severus, continua le directeur, je ne vais pas suivre le moindre de vos faits et gestes. Le sortilège m’avertira seulement lorsque Harry et vous serez trop proches l’un de l’autre sans que cela n’ait au préalable été approuvé. De même pour vous Remus et Draco. Dès que vous vous trouverez dans la même pièce dans l’enceinte de Poudlard, à un autre moment que pendant les cours, j’en serais immédiatement averti. Maintenant, tendez-moi vos poignets.

Severus et Harry se regardèrent, mais n’eurent d’autre choix que de s’exécuter alors que Remus et Draco en faisaient de même de leur côté.

Sans cérémonie, Dumbledore approcha sa baguette. D’un mouvement vif, il l’agita sans qu’aucun mot ne soit prononcé et un mince filet rouge sortit du bout de la baguette pour s’enrouler autour du poignet de Severus et Harry. Le fil se cassa au bout de quelques secondes et forma autour de leurs bras un fin bracelet qui finit par s’estomper pour totalement disparaitre.

Le même processus se répéta sur le loup-garou et le Serpentard alors qu’Harry se frottait la peau où la marque rouge avait disparu. Cela ne faisait pas mal, mais une chaleur se faisait toujours sentir.

Dumbledore regarda d’un air solennel les quatre hommes en face de lui.

-Je peux vous confirmer que le sortilège fonctionne très bien. J’entends déjà le signal sonore m’indiquant que vous êtes trop proches les uns des autres.

Severus remarqua le petit air satisfait qu’essayait de cacher le directeur et cela ne fit que renforcer son ressenti envers l’homme en face de lui.  
Il comprenait que Dumbledore devait appliquer une sanction, mais il ne l’acceptait pas pour autant. Pendant un instant, il avait espéré que sa condition de vampire aurait un impact sur le sortilège. Après tout, certains sorts ne fonctionnaient plus sur lui depuis qu’il avait été transformé. Mais manifestement, le sortilège de trace n’en faisait pas partie.

Il fallait qu’il réfléchisse à un moyen de contourner le sortilège. Mais pour le moment, la seule pensée qui occupait son esprit était qu’il n’allait plus pouvoir tenir Harry dans ses bras.


	39. Chapter 39

La sonnerie qui retentit dans la salle de potion fit sursauter les élèves plongés dans leurs interrogations.  
Severus se leva de sa chaise et se tint debout face aux bureaux alignés.

-Posez vos plumes et apportez-moi vos parchemins. Déclara-t-il d’un ton sec. 

Son regard inexpressif parcourut la salle du regard.

-Thomas ! J’ai dit posez vos plumes. Maintenant ou je vous retire la moitié des points. Si vous avez un tant soit peu réussi à répondre correctement aux questions.

Dean s’exécuta immédiatement devant le ton menaçant de son professeur. Sa phrase ne serait pas complète, mais il était certain que Snape mettrait sa menace à exécution sans problème.  
Les élèves commencèrent à ranger leurs affaires et à se lever pour déposer leurs devoirs sur le bureau professoral.

Severus les regardait passer devant lui sans rien dire alors que la pile de parchemin s’étoffait de minute en minute. D’un nouveau coup d’œil, il parcourut la salle de classe à la recherche des derniers retardataires, quand son regard accrocha la silhouette d’Harry, penchée sur son sac.  
Discrètement, Severus serra et desserra ses poings dans une vaine tentative de contrôler les tremblements qui venaient soudain de se rappeler à son bon souvenir. Voyant les derniers élèves quitter sa salle, il s’autorisa à prendre une grande inspiration aussi discrètement que possible et laissa l’odeur de sa Source envahir ses sens.

C’était dur. Plus qu’il ne l’avait supposé. Plus que la première fois qu’il avait été privé du sang d’Harry, au tout début de leur histoire. Cela faisait déjà quatre jours qu’il ne s’était pas nourri et le manque n’avait pas attendu aussi longtemps pour se manifester.  
Le Gryffondor et lui n’avaient toujours pas trouvé de solution pour échapper à la vigilance de Dumbledore.  
Ils avaient échangé quelques messages par l’intermédiaire de la chouette du jeune homme, mais rien ne pouvait combler le manque qu’ils ressentaient, autant physique qu’affectif.  
Les dernières soirées solitaires qu’il avait passées dans ses appartements lui avaient fait prendre conscience de combien il s’était habitué à avoir le jeune homme près de lui.  
En ce moment, il n’était pas sûr de ce qu’il lui manquait le plus. Harry ou son sang ? S’il avait pu avoir le jeune homme à ses côtés, il était certain qu’il aurait pu supporter la faim qui le tenait constamment. Mais s’il avait pu avoir sa Source à ses côtés, il n’aurait pas eu à se soucier de cela.

Les ongles de Severus s’enfoncèrent dans la paume de ses mains, mais il réussit à reprendre le contrôle de son corps. Parfois, des tremblements le prenaient et il en connaissait la raison. Mais cette faim qu’il ressentait constamment avait surtout un impact sur son humeur. Cela faisait longtemps qu’il ne s’était pas senti aussi en colère. Constamment.  
En colère contre Dumbledore pour leur infliger cela, mais aussi en colère contre lui pour avoir laissé les choses en arriver là. En colère contre ses élèves, tous plus incapables les uns que les autres, et en colère contre ses collègues qu’il avait envie d’étrangler dès qu’ils lui adressaient la parole. En colère contre tout le monde.  
Le manque de sang ne lui réussissait vraiment pas. Et Harry ne rendait pas les choses plus faciles en restant trop longtemps dans cette salle. Severus n’avait qu’à faire quelques pas pour pouvoir le toucher, le sentir contre lui, le goûter. Mais il ne fallait pas qu’il cède, il devait se retenir.  
Dumbledore devait déjà être au courant qu’Harry et lui se trouvaient encore ensemble même après la sonnerie des cours. Mais ils sortaient d’un cours de potion, cela leur laisserait peut-être quelques minutes de répit avant de voir débarquer le directeur.

Harry et lui avaient bien tenté de se voir en privé une fois ces quatre derniers jours, mais au bout de quelques minutes, Dumbledore était apparu au détour d’un couloir. Harry s’était rapidement échappé, mais ils savaient tous les deux que le sorcier les avait vus. Le directeur n’avait rien dit, mais son regard d’avertissement en disait long. Encore une chose de ce genre, et le vieil homme n’allait plus être aussi indulgent.

-Potter, je peux vous aider ? demanda sèchement Severus.

Harry redressa la tête, regarda la porte ouverte par laquelle venait de disparaitre le dernier élève du cours et se redressa.

-À vrai dire, oui, professeur. Je souhaiterai vous parler.

Severus plissa les yeux en signe d’avertissement. À quoi jouait Harry ? Il savait très bien qu’il ne pouvait pas se le permettre. Dumbledore pouvait surgir à tout moment.

-En privé, professeur.

Severus comprit le message et alla fermer la porte. Il ne savait toujours pas ce que voulait le jeune homme, mais l’absence de témoin serait forcément bénéfique.

Dès que le loquet de la porte s’enclencha, signalant sa fermeture, Harry se redressa et avança rapidement vers Severus.

-Qu’est-ce que tu fais Harry, siffla le professeur de potions.  
-J’en peut plus ! Ça recommence. J’ai vraiment besoin que tu boives mon sang et je sais que toi aussi tu en as besoin. Tu es d’une humeur exécrable depuis quelques jours. Même si on ne s’est pas vu en dehors des cours, je l’ai remarqué. Je ne te blâme pas, j’en connais les raisons. Mais je ne peux pas te laisser comme ça.  
-On n’a pas le temps Harry, Dumbledore va surement arriver bientôt.

L’offre était plus que tentante, mais Severus devait faire entendre raison au jeune homme. Il pourrait surement tenir quelques jours de plus avant de vraiment craquer, mais si le directeur les surprenait ensemble, c’en était fini de ce fragile équilibre qui leur avait été accordé.

Harry ne sembla pas l’écouter alors qu’il plongeait une main dans son sac pour en ressortir un morceau de parchemin.

-Har…  
-Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises, marmonna le jeune homme sans regarder le vampire.

Severus haussa un sourcil en entendant ce charabia jusqu’à ce que son attention soit accaparée par des lignes d’encre qui se révélaient à la surface du parchemin maintenant posé sur un des bureaux de la première rangée.

-Qu’est-ce que c’est que ça ? Demanda avec incrédulité le professeur de potion.  
-Pas le temps de t’expliquer, mais c’est… Là ! Dumbledore est là !

Du bout de sa baguette, Harry indiqua un petit point au-dessus duquel s’étalait le nom du directeur.

-Il n’est pas très loin de son bureau. Il a dû en sortir à l’instant. Ça nous laisse quelques minutes avant qu’il arrive aux cachots.  
-Harry, est-ce que tu peux m’expliquer ce que c’est ? Demanda une nouvelle fois Severus avec impatience.  
-On n’a pas de temps à perdre avec des explications là ! Je te dirais tout ce soir, par missive. Maintenant tu arrêtes de poser des questions et tu te nourris ! Enchaina Harry avec précipitation. C’est le directeur de l’école, il doit connaitre pas mal de raccourcis, alors si tu veux boire mon sang, c’est maintenant !

Severus ne se formalisa pas du ton impératif du jeune homme alors que celui-ci était en train de relâcher son nœud de cravate et de défaire les premiers boutons de sa chemise. Les yeux du vampire étaient focalisés sur le cou qui se dévoilait peu à peu à son regard.  
Que cette vue lui avait manqué.

-Je surveille Dumbledore, tu peux y aller.

Dès que la peau qui attirait tant Severus fut découverte, il n’en attendit pas plus pour plonger dans le cou de sa Source. Son besoin d’argumenter et de raisonner le jeune homme l’avait quitté dès que le cou gracile était apparu. Ses crocs s’enfoncèrent sans attendre dans la chair tendre et un grognement de contentement échappa au vampire quand les premières gouttes de sang touchèrent le bout de sa langue.  
Il savait que leur temps était compté et c’est avec un peu plus de force que d’ordinaire que Severus avala ce liquide carmin qui lui avait tant manqué.

Harry ne put s’empêcher de gémir violemment lorsqu’il sentit les dents pointues s’enfoncer en lui. Dès que son sang commença à lui échapper, la pression qui n’avait fait que grandir en lui ces derniers jours se fit de moins en moins présente.  
Ce besoin de se faire mordre avait été beaucoup plus rapide à s’installer que la première fois qu’il avait dû y faire face et c’est avec soulagement qu’il laissait Severus s’en occuper.

Harry essaya vaillamment de garder les yeux fixés sur la carte des Maraudeurs, mais le désir violent qui l’avait envahi dès que Severus l’avait mordu ne rendait pas la tâche facile.  
Son érection n’avait pas tardé à se manifester et se frottait avec soulagement contre celle de Severus. C’était rare que le plaisir le submerge aussi rapidement suite à la morsure, mais le désir était tellement oppressant qu’il ne chercha pas à se retenir.  
Des petits gémissements qu’il aurait voulu plus discrets s’échappaient sans discontinue de ses lèvres alors que son bassin se mouvait contre celui de l’homme contre lui.  
Harry agrippa fermement les hanches de Severus et poussa plus violemment contre lui. Son professeur suivait le rythme, mais son attention était principalement focalisée sur le sang qui coulait entre ses lèvres.  
Le jeune homme gémit une nouvelle fois. Son membre gonflé était presque douloureux, confiné par le tissu de son pantalon, mais Harry sentait que sa libération n’était pas loin. Le plaisir avait été rarement aussi rapide à monter en lui. Cela ne faisait qu’une poignée de minutes qu’il était dans cet état.  
Cette dernière pensée ramena brutalement Harry à la réalité et son regard se reporta sur la carte qu’il avait quittée des yeux sans s’en rendre compte.  
Une nouvelle poussée de Severus contre lui le distrait un instant, mais il se força à chercher le point indiquant la présence du directeur. Lorsqu’il remarqua son étiquette à l’étage juste au-dessus des cachots, Harry poussa un grognement, et pas de plaisir cette fois-ci.

-Bon sang ! Severus, arrête. Severus, répéta Harry, en voyant qu’il n’avait pas réussi à capter l’attention du vampire.

Celui-ci ne lui répondit toujours pas alors que le point de Dumbledore se rapprochait dangereusement de lui. Le jeune homme se résolut donc à utiliser la force et c’est avec violence qu’il repoussa Severus de ses deux mains. Les crocs du vampire furent douloureusement arrachés de son cou, mais Harry essaya de ne pas s’attarder sur la douleur qui pulsait à présent.  
Severus poussa un grognement de protestation, mais il sembla reprendre ses esprits en quelques secondes.

-Dumbledore arrive !   
-Par Merlin, il n’aurait pas pu être retardé de quelques minutes.  
-Je suis entièrement de cet avis, grommela Harry alors qu’il refermait la carte du maraudeur sans prendre le temps d’en effacer le contenu. Ça va aller ? Tu as assez bu ? Demanda le jeune homme d’un ton pressant  
-Pas suffisamment, mais ça ira.  
-Bien.

Harry déposa un rapide baiser sur les lèvres de Severus avant de saisir son sac et de se diriger vers la porte.

-Je t’aime, déclara-t-il rapidement en se retournant.  
\- Dépêche-toi, grommela Severus.

Harry sourit doucement et s’échappa de la salle de classe. Heureusement pour lui, le couloir était vide alors que tout le monde devait se trouver dans la Grande Salle pour le déjeuner. Personne ne vit donc le Survivant courir comme un dératé dans le couloir avant de s’engouffrer dans les toilettes pour hommes des cachots les plus proches.  
La porte se refermait à peine derrière lui que le directeur apparut au bout du couloir.

Harry ne s’arrêta que lorsqu’il fut enfermé dans l’un des box. Le souffle court, il se laissa glisser contre la porte, une érection douloureuse et non satisfaite entre les jambes et un goût de sang sur les lèvres.  
Dans un soupir résigné, le jeune homme posa une main sur son entrejambe avant de la faire aller et venir sans douceur.  
La précipitation de sa course avait légèrement fait retomber son désir, mais il ne tarda pas à ressurgir violemment sous ses attentions. De ses mains un peu tremblantes, il défit le bouton de son pantalon et baissa la fermeture éclair. C’est avec soulagement qu’il libéra son membre gonflé avant d’y faire courir la paume de sa main.  
Harry ferma les yeux et essaya d’imaginer Severus en face de lui, les yeux plissés de plaisir alors que c’était ses doigts qui parcouraient sa longueur, la paume de sa main qui enveloppait ses bourses pour les caresser doucement.

Les mouvements de vas et viens se firent de plus en plus rapide autour de lui. Harry se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour retenir les petits gémissements de plaisir qu’il avait du mal à taire. Dans une dernière caresse, le corps du jeune homme s’arqua contre la porte qui le soutenait et il éjacula dans un dernier grognement de plaisir difficilement retenu.

Épuisé, Harry étendit un bras las et saisit quelques feuilles de papier toilette pour se nettoyer avant de s’avachir de nouveau contre la porte. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux en poussant un profond soupir.

-Fais chier.

oO0Oo

Severus claqua le tableau derrière lui et alla s’avachir sur le canapé de son salon sans même prendre le temps d’enlever sa cape.  
Las, il s’allongea et se frotta les yeux.  
Il s’en était fallu de peu pour que Dumbledore les surprenne, Harry et lui. Le jeune homme avait été totalement inconscient, mais il ne pouvait le lui reprocher. Il n’avait lui-même pas vraiment insisté pour qu’il s’en aille dès lors qu’il lui avait présenté son cou.  
Il devait avouer que le sang qu’il avait eu le temps de boire lui avait fait un bien fou. Il n’était pas totalement rassasié, mais c’était mieux que rien. Il pourrait garder l’esprit clair encore quelques jours au moins.  
Il ne savait pas où Harry était allé trouver une carte comme celle qu’il avait sortie, mais il ne pouvait qu’en être heureux. Sans elle, jamais ils n’auraient pu se retrouver comme cela.  
Le moment avait été trop court, mais bienvenu. 

Maintenant qu’il n’était plus tiraillé par la soif, il ne ressentait plus que de la frustration à ne pas avoir pu contenter Harry alors qu’il l’avait senti au bord de la rupture contre lui. Il avait mis du temps à se calmer, mais le passage du directeur devant sa salle de classe avait aidé.  
Severus avait parfaitement vu Dumbledore se présenter dans l’encadrement de la porte alors qu’il avait retrouvé sa place derrière son bureau après le départ précipité d’Harry. La position avait été idéale pour cacher la bosse qui déformait sans complexe son pantalon. 

Severus avait affiché l’air le plus impassible qu’il pouvait alors que le vieil homme parcourait du regard, sans s’en cacher, l’intérieur de la classe. Il avait jeté un coup d’œil suspicieux à son enseignant, mais l’absence de preuve l’avait obligé à se taire et il était reparti sans rien dire.

Severus était rentré immédiatement après dans ses appartements, n’ayant pas le courage de se présenter dans cet état dans la Grande Salle pour le déjeuner.

Il avait pu profiter pendant quelques minutes de la présence contre lui d’Harry, mais à présent qu’il se retrouvait de nouveau seul chez lui, son absence était encore plus douloureuse. 

Il ne savait pas où tout cela allait les mener, mais il était sûr d’une chose, il ne pourrait pas tenir les cinq mois de cours restant comme cela.  
Il était devenu dépendant du jeune homme. Autant de son sang que de son amour. La preuve était encore plus évidente depuis qu’il était privé des deux.

Ces derniers jours, il avait sérieusement envisagé d’aller parler au directeur de sa condition de vampire. Lui expliquer le besoin vital qu’il avait de retrouver le Gryffondor. Mais ce n’était pas à lui de révéler l’existence des vampires. Il l’avait déjà fait auprès de trop nombreuses personnes ces derniers jours. Si cela se savait, il risquait gros de la part de ses confrères. Certains gardaient leurs identités secrètes depuis des siècles et ne prendraient probablement pas très bien qu’un nouveau venu dans leur cercle se permettre d’en révéler l’existence.

Severus n’était pas encore familier avec toute l’organisation vampirique, mais il savait que certaines personnes étaient en charge d’établir des règles de conduite pour les vampires. Le livre qu’il faisait lire à Harry sur tout ça l’avait beaucoup aidé à appréhender cela, mais il avait découvert au cours des dernières années que beaucoup de choses n’étaient pas référencées dans l’ouvrage.  
Quand ses facilités à manipuler les esprits avaient été découvertes peu après sa transformation, il avait été contacté par deux vampires. Ulver lui avait révélé plus tard qu’ils faisaient partie des plus vieux vampires existant en Angleterre et participaient au bon fonctionnement de leur race.

Ils lui avaient demandé sa participation ponctuelle pour certaines occasions. Sa présence avec Liam, ce fameux soir où il avait mordu Harry, en était une. Le vampire avait été privé de nourriture pendant plusieurs jours en punition pour un acte dont Severus n’en connaissait pas la raison. De ce qu’il savait, personne à part Liam lui-même et les hautes instances ne savaient de quoi il retournait. Mais toujours était-il que ces journées d’enfermement et de privation avaient rendu Liam sauvage et quelque peu incontrôlable. Il avait été demandé à Severus de le surveiller, mais surtout d’effacer les traces de leur passage si des témoins inopportuns se présentaient pendant sa chasse.

Et à présent, Severus ne regrettait plus d’avoir accepté ce poste d’effaceur de mémoire. Cela lui avait permis de sauver Harry. S’il n’avait pas été là, Merlin seul savait ce qui aurait pu arriver au jeune homme.

Maintenant qu’il avait les idées un peu plus claires grâce au sang d’Harry, Severus n’était plus aussi sûre que ce soit une bonne idée de parler de sa condition au directeur.  
Il savait qu’Albus ne se trouvait pas dans une position facile.  
Malgré les apparences, Severus et Dumbledore ne s’étaient jamais vraiment bien entendus. Même si le maitre des potions avait changé de clan durant la guerre contre Voldemort, le vieux sorcier n’oubliait pas qu’il avait été un Mangemort. Il faisait confiance à son enseignant, mais ne pouvait s’ôter cette idée de la tête.   
Et Severus n’avait jamais été très proche du directeur, que ce soit durant ses études ou pendant la guerre. Il était un Serpentard et durant toute sa scolarité, Dumbledore n’avait été que le directeur, ancien Gryffondor, qui favorisait sa maison. Severus se rendait bien compte à présent que ce n’était pas vraiment le cas, mais à l’époque, rien ne l’aurait fait changer d’avis. Cependant, cette impression et cette rancune qu’il avait ressentie pendant sept ans de sa vie avaient toujours quelques racines ancrées en lui.

Durant la guerre, les deux hommes s’étaient un peu rapprochés, mais une certaine distance avait toujours été présente entre eux. Dumbledore était amical, généreux et bienveillant, mais il n’en restait pas moins un sorcier d’une rare puissance qui avait traversé des dizaines d’années de vie, affronté de nombreux ennemis, fait face à beaucoup de noirceur. Cela ne laissait personne insensible. Pas même un homme tel que Dumbledore. Severus ne pouvait lui en vouloir de cette réserve que le vieil homme avait toujours eue envers lui. Il avait probablement subi quelques trahisons durant ses nombreuses années de vie et cela avait probablement dû entacher la facilité avec laquelle il attribuait sa confiance.  
Trop de trahisons et de revers et tout homme à tendance à réfléchir à deux fois avant de faire confiance à quelqu’un. Severus était bien placé pour le savoir. Il était beaucoup moins vieux que Dumbledore et en avait certainement moins vu, mais c’était avec parcimonie qu’il faisait confiance aux gens. Ceux-ci se comptaient même sur les doigts d’une main.

Il comprenait donc les réticences que pouvait avoir Dumbledore et son attitude lorsqu’il avait découvert que quelque chose se tramait dans le château sans qu’il n’en ait eu connaissance.  
Le savoir était une force et l’inconnu une menace. Dumbledore était en charge de nombreuses personnes, que ce soit des élèves ou des enseignants. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de ne pas savoir.

Dumbledore avait soupçonné, mais jamais vraiment su pour Tom Jedusor. Peut-être se reprochait-il même ce que son élève était devenu par la suite.  
Comment en vouloir à un homme de vouloir tout contrôler pour mieux protéger ?

Severus essayait donc de ne pas en tenir rigueur au directeur pour son intervention dans leurs affaires personnelles concernant les rêves. Même s’il ne pouvait s’empêcher de se sentir irrité d’avoir été découvert aussi facilement. L’histoire en elle-même n’avait rien de secret, il n’y avait, au fond, aucun inconvénient pour que le directeur la découvre. Mais c’est ce qui entourait les rêves qui donnait envie à Severus de garder tout cela aussi discret que possible. Sa condition de vampire, sa relation avec un élève - élève qui partageait son lit, en témoignaient les rêves-, la puissance qui semblait en relation avec son lien avec Harry ainsi que ceux des autres, d’après le professeur Granwich.

Il n’était jamais bon d’être trop puissant. Cela attirait immanquablement les convoitises et laissait facilement place à la manipulation. Garder leur histoire secrète leur permettait à tous les huit de se préserver de cela. Si le ministère avait vent de tout ça, qui sait ce qu’il serait prêt à faire pour s’attribuer leur puissance. Même si ladite puissance restait encore inconnue à Severus ainsi qu’aux sept autres et que pour le moment, personne n’en voyait vraiment l’utilité.

Moins il y avait de gens au courant, mieux ils se porteraient tous.   
Dumbledore venait s’ajouter à leur groupe, mais Severus était toujours réticent à tout lui raconter. Il avait déjà appris pour lui et Harry et les conséquences en étaient désastreuses. Si le directeur venait à apprendre pour sa condition de vampire, même sous la menace d’un parchemin de restriction, Severus craignait ce qu’il pourrait lui arriver.  
Ne pouvoir le révéler n’empêchait pas Dumbledore de prendre des dispositions. Que ferait-il s’il apprenait qu’un vampire enseignait à Poudlard ? Le directeur était ouvert d’esprit, mais son engagement à protéger ses élèves était plus fort. Il avait engagé un loup-garou comme professeur, mais il s’agissait d’une espèce connue, recensée et contrôlée. Personne ne savait rien des vampires. Est-ce que Dumbledore se fierait à la seule parole de son professeur de potions concernant son inoffensivité envers les habitants de l’école où préfèrerait-il le renvoyer plutôt que de prendre le risque ? Severus ne savait vraiment pas.

Même si révéler le lien qui existait entre Harry et lui pourrait permettre de revoir le jeune homme plus souvent, il n’était pas prêt à parier là-dessus au risque de tout perdre.  
Il devrait donc trouver un moyen de revoir régulièrement son élève sans que le directeur ne le sache. Ne sachant pas que Severus avait un besoin vital de revoir Harry, Dumbledore ne ferait que supposer que son enseignant et son élève enfreignaient ses restrictions pour le seul plaisir de se retrouver dans les bras l’un de l’autre.  
C’était une partie de la chose, mais pas seulement. Sauf que tout cela, Severus ne pouvait l’expliquer au directeur.

Dans un soupir las, Severus finit par se relever de son canapé et enleva finalement sa cape.  
Entre l’histoire de la magie ancienne, son impossibilité de se nourrir correctement, l’absence d’Harry, la menace de Dumbledore et les examens de fin d’année qu’il allait bientôt falloir préparer, Severus se sentait découragé.

Il avait pourtant traversé deux guerres et ne s’était pas démonté aussi facilement, mais il avait cru que sa vie serait plus paisible à la fin de la dernière.  
Sa vie aurait peut être été ennuyeuse sans toutes les nouveautés de cette année, mais il avait envie de vivre une vie ennuyeuse.  
Il avait eu assez de combat, de complot et de mystère pour le reste de son existence. Il voulait juste être tranquille. Mais ce ne serait visiblement pas cette année encore.

Alors que Severus suspendait sa cape au porte-manteau, son regard s’arrêta sur une enveloppe soigneusement posée sur le petit guéridon à l’entrée de ses appartements. Probablement laissée par un elfe de maison. L’inconvénient de vivre dans les cachots. Les hiboux et chouettes ne pouvaient pas parvenir jusqu’à chez lui, par manque de fenêtre, et il devait faire confiance aux elfes de maison pour lui distribuer son courrier.

Le professeur de potions saisit l’enveloppe et décacheta le sceau rouge qui en fermait le contenu. Il déplia le papier et regarda directement la signature en fin de lettre. Le professeur Granwich.  
Rapidement Severus reporta son regard au début du texte et commença à lire.

_Cher monsieur Snape,_  
 _Nous avons malencontreusement été interrompus lors de notre dernier entretien, mais ne tenez pas rigueur à Albus pour son comportement. Je n’avais, de toute manière, plus grand-chose à vous dire à ce moment-là. Je dois avouer que l’utilité de vos capacités me sont encore inconnue, mais des essais de vous-même et ne nos autres amis pourront peut être nous éclairer sur ce mystère._  
 _C’est d’ailleurs pour cela que je vous contacte. En étudiant de nouveau votre cas, une idée saugrenue m’est parvenue, mais j’ai été bien incapable de l’oublier. Je vais donc la partager avec vous pour ne plus être le seul hanté par cette obsession. Voyez-vous, la première fois que nous nous sommes rencontrés, vous étiez venu me parler des problèmes de magie que rencontre Poudlard. J’ai bien évidemment continué de faire des recherches sur ce sujet en parallèle de votre propre mystère. Et une corrélation entre les deux affaires m’est parvenue._  
 _Comme je vous l’ai expliqué, la magie ancienne qui vous entoure est reliée à celle de Poudlard par le biais de votre signature magique, mais aussi de votre condition de créature magique façonnée dans la magie ancienne et de votre lien de couple. Et je me suis dit, si vous êtes relié à la magie du croisement tellurique sur lequel est construit Poudlard et donc à la magie de Poudlard, pourquoi de ne pas essayer d’interagir avec elle pour la renforcer ?! Vous allez surement me prendre pour un fou. Vous ne serez pas le premier, je vous rassure, ne vous en voulez donc pas cher ami. C’est la magie des Fondateurs qui a permis à Poudlard de voir le jour, mais seulement grâce à l’utilisation de la magie du croisement tellurique. Je n’ai jamais pu le vérifier, mais je soupçonne que les deux magies sont entrelacées dans les fondations de l’école. Si vous pouvez entrer en relation avec la magie tellurique, vous pouvez entrer en relation avec la magie des Fondateurs. Bien sûr, tout cela reste théorique et les conséquences d’une telle action, si elle devait se faire, sont encore inconnues. Mais je ne peux m’empêcher de penser que nous tenons là une solution au problème de dégénérescence de Poudlard. Je vous fais donc part de mes interrogations afin d’avoir votre retour sur ce point. Peut-être pourrions-nous nous revoir tous ensemble et essayer d’entrer en communion avec la magie de Poudlard._  
 _Avez-vous travaillé sur l’ouverture de votre lien avec ce charmant jeune homme qui vous accompagne ?_  
 _Vous avez tous visiblement besoin d’ouvrir ce lien pour pouvoir communiquer avec la magie du croisement tellurique. En témoignent les rêves qui ne se produisent que dans l’état d’abandon procuré par le sommeil._  
 _Si vous y parvenez, peut-être serait-il intéressant de faire un premier essai. Je ne veux évidemment pas m’imposer, mais je serais enchanté d’être convié durant cet événement._  
Faites moi donc savoir ce que vous pensez de ma théorie.

_Harold Granwich_

À peine eut-il lu le dernier mot que Severus reprit le début de la lettre pour être sûr d’avoir bien compris.  
L’idée était étrange, mais pas impossible. Si le professeur Granwich disait vrai sur leurs capacités magiques grâce à la magie ancienne, il était tentant d’essayer d’influencer Poudlard.

Severus resta pensif de longues minutes, tournant dans tous les sens les possibilités qui s’offraient à eux, les répercutions que cela pourrait avoir, mais surtout les bénéfices.  
S’ils tenaient là un moyen de sauver Poudlard, Severus aurait été bien égoïste de ne pas saisir cette chance.

Sans attendre plus longtemps, le maître des potions saisit donc une plume et un parchemin vierge et commença à écrire sa réponse au vieil homme. Il fut malheureusement obligé de lui avouer que lui et Harry n’avaient pas pu s’exercer à ouvrir leur lien. À vrai dire, même s’ils avaient pu se trouver en présence du jeune homme, seul à seul, plus de quelques minutes, il n’était pas certain de savoir comment procéder.  
Il expliqua donc au professeur Granwich la restriction dont ils étaient victimes.

Encore une fois, il comprenait la décision de Dumbledore même s’il la trouvait quelque peu extrême. Mais c’était soit cela, soit se retrouver sans emploi et probablement avec un accès interdit dans Poudlard tant qu’Harry y serait étudiant. Severus ne pouvait donc que s’estimer heureux même s’il n’arrivait pas à voir cela sous cet angle.  
Savoir que le directeur avait été clément sur ce coup-là ne l’empêchait pas de lui en vouloir de l’avoir éloigné d’Harry.

Severus termina sa lettre et sortit sans attendre de ses appartements pour se rendre à la volière.

oO0Oo

Draco poussa un profond soupir et se tourna une nouvelle fois dans son lit. Les draps s’enroulèrent autour de son corps, mais il ne prit pas la peine de s’extraire de sa prison de tissu.  
Ses compagnons de chambré s’étaient depuis longtemps endormis amis il était bien incapable de trouver le sommeil.  
À travers le rideau entrouvert de son lit, il distinguait la Lune complètement pleine à travers les carreaux de la fenêtre.

La nouvelle pleine Lune était là et il était incapable d’aller retrouver Remus. Jamais, depuis la première fois qu’ils s’étaient retrouvés dans la cabane Hurlante, Draco n’avait laissé le loup-garou subir seul la transformation. Mais à présent, il n’avait plus le choix. Il se savait surveillé et ne pouvait courir le risque que Dumbledore découvre qu’il avait enfreins son interdiction. Ce vieux sénile avait vraiment décidé de lui pourrir la vie jusqu’au bout !  
Mais Draco ne s’attarda pas sur cette pensée, toute son attention accaparée par les images des précédentes transformations de Remus. Il ne voulait pas le laisser seul pendant cette épreuve. C’était toujours un moment effroyablement douloureux pour son professeur, mais il savait que sa présence lui faisait du bien. Pourtant, ce soir il n’avait pas été là. 

Vu l’heure, c’était déjà trop tard pour la première transformation, mais peut-être pourrait-il être là pour la seconde ?  
À la seconde où Draco se fit cette réflexion, sa décision fut prise.  
Plutôt que de rester dans son lit à soupirer sans pouvoir trouver le sommeil et à imaginer Remus entouré de douleur, il décida d’aller le rejoindre.

Il verrait probablement Dumbledore débarquer peu de temps après, mais c’était la pleine Lune ! Il savait ce qu’il se passait pour Remus, peut-être pourrait-il comprendre. Si Draco expliquait au directeur qu’il était le compagnon du loup-garou, peut-être serait-il plus indulgent, au moins pour cette nuit.

Draco était prêt à courir le risque si cela lui permettait de soutenir Remus pendant ce moment difficile.

C’est résolu que le Serpentard sauta de son lit et s’emmitoufla dans ses vêtements les plus chauds en essayant de ne pas faire de bruit.  
La porte du dortoir grinça un peu quand il l’ouvrit, mais il ne vérifia pas que ses camarades dormaient toujours alors qu’il s’élançait dans les escaliers menant vers la sortie.

C’est sans encombre qu’il réussit à rejoindre la porte de Poudlard et se faufila dehors. Restant dans l’ombre du château et des arbres alentour, le jeune homme courut sans s’arrêter jusqu’à la cabane Hurlant qui se dressait toujours dans la nuit. Inchangée depuis des années, elle ne lui semblait pourtant plus aussi effrayante que les premières fois où il l’avait vu. Elle renfermait à présent des souvenirs qu’il chérissait autant qu’il redoutait. C’était là que Remus se transformait et souffrait, mais c’était là qu’ils se retrouvaient tous les deux, loin de tout.

Draco s’apprêta à pousser la porte de l’entrée déjà entrouverte quand des bruits de course se firent entendre derrière lui. Il eut à peine le temps de se retourner qu’une masse sombre se jeta sur lui et le fit atterrir douloureusement sur le sol. Mais il n’eut pas le temps de paniquer qu’une langue baveuse et râpeuse passa allègrement sur son visage. Draco grimaça de dégout devant l’haleine peu ragoutante et repoussa tant bien que mal la tête enthousiaste du loup-garou.

-Doucement ! 

La créature se recula finalement et s’assit devant lui, la queue battante alors que le jeune homme essuyait avec une grimace la bave qui maculait sa joue.

-C’est vraiment dégueu. Et ça pue. Sérieux, si tu viens de manger une bestiole juste avant de me lécher, je ne te parle plus.

Le loup-garou baissa la tête, les oreilles aplaties et poussa un petit gémissement plaintif. Draco grimaça de plus belle en voyant ses soupçons confirmés, mais caressa avec tendresse la tête de la créature.

Malgré les circonstances, Draco était content de revoir son professeur. Enfin, le loup-garou en tout cas, pour le moment. Cela faisait seulement une semaine qu’il n’avait pas pu le voir seul à seul, mais il avait l’impression que c’était une éternité.

-C’est bon, je te pardonne pour cette fois. Mais ne recommence pas ! Surtout qu’on avait convenu que le mâchouillage des animaux était prohibé. Tu vas encore être malade. Les morceaux de carcasse parmi le vomi, c’est vraiment pas sexy. Je t’aime, mais j’ai quelques limites quand même. Alors, Ne. Mange. Plus. D’animaux. Articula avec exagération Draco. 

Il ne savait pas vraiment ce que comprenait le loup-garou –Remus ne se souvenait jamais avec clarté de ses transformations—, mais sa réaction d’un peu plus tôt après sa réprimande montrait qu’il saisissait beaucoup de choses. Cependant, pour être certain de se faire comprendre, il détacha chaque mot de sa dernière phrase. Il lui avait pourtant déjà répété plusieurs fois, mais il fallait croire que les loups-garous avaient la mémoire courte.

Draco finit par se relever du sol glacial. Il prit la tête du lycanthrope entre ses mains et déposa un bisou sur le sommet de son crâne velu. 

-Ça te dirait pas de rentrer ? Il fait froid. Ça m’étonnerait pas qu’il neige bientôt.

Et sans attendre une réponse, qu’il savait ne viendrait jamais, Draco se dirigea vers l’entrée de la cabane Hurlante. Les cliquetis des griffes sur le plancher lui apprirent que le loup-garou le suivait. À l’entrée de ce que le jeune homme considérait maintenant comme leur chambre, la créature le dépassa et, d’un bond, sauta sur le lit. Il s’assit sur son arrière-train et fixa Draco, la queue battant avec joie de droite à gauche sur la couverture et la langue pendante.  
Le jeune homme ne put s’empêcher de rigoler devant l’attitude de chien domestique de son professeur. Il ne le fit pourtant pas attendre plus longtemps et monta à son tour sur le lit. Il s’allongea sur le matelas et le loup-garou vint s’enrouler contre lui, son museau posé sur son estomac. Il le sentit frotter sa tête contre la laine de son pull jusqu’à que la peau de son ventre soit exposée à l’air libre.  
Le lycanthrope le renifla quelques secondes avant de poser de nouveau sa tête sur sa peau maintenant dévoilée dans un soupir de contentement.  
Chaque expiration au-dessus de lui le chatouillait, mais la présence à ses côtés du loup-garou le rassurait.  
Il caressa paresseusement la fourrure drue de la créature au-dessus de lui alors que celui-ci fermait les yeux.

Draco se fit seulement alors la réflexion que Dumbledore n’avait toujours pas débarqué. Soit il dormait et n’entendait pas l’alerte que la présence de Draco près de Remus devait provoquer, soit la forme transformée du loup-garou contrecarrait le sortilège. Ou peut-être que celui-ci ne fonctionnait tout simplement pas hors de Poudlard. Draco ne savait pas, mais s’en souciait de moins en moins à mesure que la chaleur qui l’entourait et la respiration paisible du loup-garou au-dessus de lui l’emmenaient lentement mais surement vers le sommeil.

À présent habitué, c’est sans surprise qu’il se réveilla au son des gémissements de Remus sur le sol.  
Doucement, il se descendit du lit et s’agenouilla à ses côtés. À quatre pattes sur le sol, son professeur haletait douloureusement. Sa fourrure avait déjà à moitié disparu et ses membres reprenaient petit à petit leur forme normale, toujours avec les mêmes craquements sinistres. Ça, Draco n’était pas sûr de pouvoir s’y habituer un jour.

Remus gémit faiblement et le jeune homme déposa un léger baiser sur son épaule pour lui signifier sa présence.

-Ça va aller, Remus, tu vas y arriver. C’est bientôt fini.

Seul un nouveau gémissement lui répondit, mais Draco ne s’en formalisa pas. Il se contenta de poser sa main sur celle crispée du loup-garou et attendit que le processus s’achève. Après un temps qui lui parut incroyablement long, Remus finit par s’écrouler sur le sol et se roula en boule. Draco le laissa quelques minutes dans cette position sans le toucher, avant de s’allonger derrière lui et de le prendre dans ses bras. Le frisson de l’homme lui apprit qu’il l’avait touché un peu trop tôt, mais comme il ne lui demanda pas de s’écarter, Draco resta. Il prit pourtant soin de ne pas bouger, ne voulant pas stimuler plus que nécessaire la peau hypersensible de son professeur.

Les deux hommes restèrent enlacés un long moment avant que Remus ne se redresse difficilement en tremblant, la tête penchée vers le sol. Draco suivit le mouvement en le soutenant du mieux qu’il put.

-Tu es prêt à aller dans le lit ? Demanda le Serpentard qui savait qu’il ne fallait pas presser le loup-garou.

Remus secoua la tête, sans un mot. Draco fronça les sourcils.

-Tu as envie de vomir ?

Le lycanthrope ne bougea pas pendant quelques secondes avant d’hocher la tête, évitant toujours le regard de son compagnon. Draco rigola doucement.

-Tu n’as pas à avoir honte d’avoir envie de vomir. Mais tu ne peux t’en prendre qu’à toi-même. Je t’avais dit de ne pas manger d’animaux, mais tu as l’air d’être un loup-garou avec de gros problèmes de mémoire.

Remus ne répondit toujours pas et Draco s’empressa de transformer la chaise du bureau en bassine d’un coup de baguette. Les vêtements posés sur celle-ci tombèrent sur le sol, mais le jeune homme ne s’en soucia pas alors qu’il allait chercher le récipient pour le tendre à Remus. Celui-ci le prit et se détourna de son compagnon.  
Par pudeur pour le loup-garou, Draco lui tourna également le dos. Il n’eut à attendre qu’une poignée de seconde avant que les bruits de régurgitation ne se fassent entendre. Il grimaça brièvement, mais s’empressa de retourner auprès de Remus quand celui-ci se calma.  
D’un coup de baguette, il fit disparaitre les traces du repas du loup-garou et rendit à la chaise sa forme originale.

D’une main douce, il caressa les cheveux couverts de transpiration de Remus et passa son bras sous ceux de ce dernier. Avec difficulté, il aida son professeur à rejoindre le lit et le laissa s’étendre sur la couverture. Il alla chercher la cape de son professeur et le recouvrit avant de s’allonger à son tour à ses côtés.

Allongé sur le ventre, seul l’arrière de la tête de Remus, son visage contre le matelas, était visible à Draco. Il déposa un baiser sur sa tempe et vint enfouir son visage dans le cou de son professeur.

-Ça va ?  
-Hum.  
-Il s’exprime ! Miracle !  
-Sale gosse, grommela Remus, ses paroles à moitié étouffées par le matelas.  
-Bon ben tu n’as pas l’air d’aller trop mal, rigola Draco en retour.

Le jeune homme passa un bras sous la cape de Remus et vint l’enrouler autour de la taille de ce dernier. Son professeur frissonna doucement, mais ne dit rien.

-C’était dur ?  
-C’est mieux quand tu es là, répondit Remus en tournant finalement la tête vers son compagnon.  
-Désolé, chuchota Draco avec tristesse.  
-Ne le sois pas, je sais que ce n’était pas de ta faute. D’ailleurs, on risque de voir débarquer Dumbledore d’une minute à l’autre.  
-Je ne sais pas, ça fait un moment que je suis là avec toi et il n’est toujours pas venu. On verra bien. Mais tu n’es pas en état de bouger et je ne te laisserais pas tout seul ici. Alors s’il veut venir, qu’il se prépare à nous voir tous les deux.  
-Un professeur nu avec son élève. Quel scandale !  
-Il est déjà au courant alors vivons dans le pêché, peu importe. 

Et pour appuyer ses dires, la main de Draco descendit sur les fesses de son professeur.

-Quel petit tentateur, sourit Remus, les traces de fatigue marquant ses traits.

Draco se contenta de déposer un baiser sur l’épaule dénudée qui apparaissait sous la cape.

-Oui. Mais tu n’es pas en état pour ça. Je sais que c’est désagréable quand je te touche après la transformation.  
-Pas tant que ça, répondit Remus. Et puis ça va déjà mieux.

Les deux hommes se regardèrent sans rien dire, jusqu’à ce que Draco fasse descendre encore un peu plus sa main entre les jambes de son professeur. Lorsque le bout de ses doigts toucha l’arrière des bourses de l’homme, celui-ci ferma les yeux et poussa un petit soupir.

-Tu m’as manqué Draco, murmura le loup-garou.  
-Toi aussi tu m’as manqué, lui répondit le jeune homme en parcourant la courbe de son épaule du bout de ses lèvres.

Remus se mordit la lèvre quand Draco caressa délicatement l’arrière de ses bourses. Malgré la transformation qu’il venait de traverser, son sexe se réveillait déjà sous les attouchements de son compagnon.

-On ne devrait peut être pas, gémit-il. Si Dumbledore arrive il…  
-S’il arrive, il comprendra pourquoi il ne doit pas nous suivre, le coupa le jeune homme alors que son doigt remontait, passant sans pudeur entre les deux globes rebondis des fesses du loup-garou.

Draco ne s’arrêta qu’au niveau de l’intimité de l’homme qu’il titilla de son index.

-Je ne te savais pas exhibitionniste, gémit doucement le lycanthrope sous ce doigt qui le massait.  
-Quand c’est toi qui regardes, je le suis tout le temps pourtant, répondit le jeune homme en mordillant le lobe de l’oreille de son professeur.

Le doigt curieux du Serpentard continua ses attouchements jusqu’à ce que cela ne soit plus assez et qu’il parte s’enfouir entre les chairs chaudes du loup-garou.  
Remus gémit doucement et força son bras à bouger pour atteindre le devant du pantalon de son compagnon. Le mouvement n’était pas aidé par sa position et ses muscles protestèrent. Voyant ses intensions, Draco le stoppa rapidement et le fit reprendre sa position originale.

-Ne bouge pas, ce soir c’est moi qui m’occupe de nous deux, chuchota-t-il au creux de son oreille.

Remus frissonna sous ces paroles, mais ne chercha pas à discuter alors que le doigt en lui s’enfonçait de plus en plus profondément. Pourtant, il pouvait sentir l’érection de son compagnon contre sa hanche.

Draco ne tarda pas à délaisser les fesses de Remus pour ouvrir son pantalon devenu gênant. Il le dégagea autant que possible sans avoir besoin de changer de position et retourna se presser contre le loup-garou. D’une main ferme, il fit quelques vas et viens sur son membre avant de retourner découvrir l’intérieur des cuisses de Remus. Celui-ci écarta légèrement les jambes pour lui faciliter l’accès et Draco le récompensa en caressant de nouveau les bourses offertes à ses doigts. De quelques petits mouvements de bassin, le jeune homme frotta son membre tendu contre la hanche de son professeur. Son visage enfoui dans le cou du loup-garou étouffait les petits gémissements qu’il ne parvenait pas à retenir. Il sentait le souffle rapide de Remus contre sa tempe.   
Il remonta alors sa main et pénétra à nouveau l’intimité de son professeur de son doigt. Il n’osa pas en introduire un deuxième par manque de lubrification, mais Remus sembla s’en contenter. Son bassin ondulait doucement contre le lit, probablement autant pour venir à la rencontre de ce doigt que pour frotter son érection contre le matelas. 

Draco aurait voulu pouvoir mieux s’occuper de l’homme contre lui, mais son deuxième bras était coincé sous son corps. Il se redressa donc et se glissa derrière Remus. Il frissonna légèrement en sentant la chaleur du corps précédemment contre lui le quitter, mais son attention fut rapidement accaparée par le corps du loup-garou.  
Avec précaution, il écarta les jambes de Remus et souleva légèrement ses hanches. Les yeux fermés, son professeur se laissait faire. Draco enleva alors la cape qui recouvrait le corps nu et s’allongea rapidement sur lui pour le recouvrir de son corps et le protéger du froid.

Appuyé sur son coude gauche, Draco se servit de sa main droite pour venir positionner son membre rigide entre les fesses du loup-garou. Les deux hommes poussèrent un soupir de plaisir en sentant leur chaleur se mélanger.  
Prenant maintenant appui sur ces deux coudes plantés dans le matelas de part et d’autre du torse de Remus, Draco avança lentement ses hanches avant de se reculer. Un grognement incontrôlable lui échappa.  
Remus écarta encore un peu plus les jambes et remonta légèrement son bassin contre l’érection de son compagnon. Il enfouit sa tête dans le matelas, étouffant ainsi le gémissement de plaisir qu’il venait d’émettre alors que le sexe entre ses fesses entamait un lent va et viens.  
Il sentait le souffle rapide de Draco entre ses omoplates. 

Le jeune homme accéléra légèrement le mouvement, amplifiant la portée de ses poussées. L’envie difficilement contenue de s’enfouir dans les chairs chaudes de Remus le tenait, mais le loup-garou avait déjà suffisamment souffert pour ce soir. Draco ne tenterait pas de le pénétrer sans un minimum de lubrification.  
C’était la première fois qu’il éprouvait ce besoin de posséder Remus. Jusqu’à présent, le sentir en lui était la seule chose qu’il désirait, mais ce soir, il aurait voulu à son tour lui faire sentir le plaisir que lui procurait le loup-garou lorsqu’il prenait possession de son corps.

Il se contenta pourtant de rester hors de ce corps si tentant, mais les gémissements étouffés de Remus suffirent à le satisfaire.   
Se stabilisant sur un coude, Draco glissa sa main libre sous le corps de son professeur et saisit entre ses doigts le membre tendu et trop longtemps délaissé. Suivant le rythme de ses poussées contre ses fesses, le jeune homme fit glisser sa main de haut en bas sur le sexe de l’homme sous lui. Son propre plaisir rendait ses mouvements difficiles à coordonner, mais Draco tint bon. Le front appuyé contre le dos de Remus, il sentait le plaisir le posséder de plus en plus violemment.  
Ralentissant, il s’appliqua à percuter à chaque poussée l’intimité de son professeur.  
Le loup-garou mordit violemment dans la couverture sous lui en sentant ce sexe si près de son entrée et qui pourtant refusait de le pénétrer. Rien que cette sensation aurait suffi à le faire venir, mais la main qui caressait avec expertise son membre tendu le fit atteindre des sommets.  
Son bassin suivant avec frénésie les mouvements de son compagnon, il sentait que Draco perdait le rythme. Son souffle se faisait erratique contre son dos et ses gémissements de plaisir emplissaient avec bonheur des oreilles.  
Remus essaya de tenir le plus possible, voulant profiter au maximum de cette sensation nouvelle contre son intimité tout en voulant plus, mais quand le plaisir le submergea, tout son corps se crispa avant qu’il ne se libère entre les doigts de son compagnon dans un grognement d’extase.

Les membres tremblants, il se força à garder sa position alors que Draco continuait à se mouvoir derrière lui. De nouveau en appui sur ses deux coudes, ses mouvements se firent plus affirmés. Remus décida d’expérimenter et contracta les fesses autour du membre tendu de son élève.  
Un gémissement s’étrangla dans la gorge de Draco et tout son corps se crispa alors qu’une substance humide et chaude se rependit sur le bas du dos de Remus.

Les bras du jeune homme lâchèrent finalement et Draco s’écroula sur son professeur. Ce dernier ne s’en formalisa pas alors qu’il s’allongeait à son tour sur le matelas, soulageant ses membres faibles de la tension qui y régnait.  
Des lèvres chaudes déposèrent un baiser sur le haut de son dos et Remus sourit tendrement en sentant la présence de son compagnon si près de lui.  
Draco finit par se laisser glisser sur le côté. Il grimaça en voyant sa semence étalée sur leurs deux corps et l’essuya rapidement. Son pull était bon pour partir au nettoyage.  
Il étendit ensuite le bras pour saisir la cape de Remus jetée un peu plus loin sur le lit pour le recouvrir de nouveau avant de refermer son pantalon.  
Sans attendre, il reprit sa position initiale, blotti contre le corps de son professeur.  
Son visage en face de celui du loup-garou, les deux hommes se regardèrent de longues minutes sans rien dire.

-Heureusement que Dumbledore n’est pas apparu, dit finalement Draco.

Remus enfouit son visage dans le matelas en rigolant.


	40. Chapter 40

Severus envoya violemment la fiole qu’il avait dans la main contre un mur où elle éclata dans une gerbe scintillante.  
Le vampire poussa un grognement et éteignit le feu sous son chaudron. Il fallait qu’il se calme, mais surtout qu’il arrête de s’obstiner à poursuivre ses recherches en potions. Ces derniers jours, rien de bon n’en était sorti et ses échecs successifs ne faisaient que diminuer son stock d’ingrédients dont certains valaient une petite fortune.  
Laissant derrière lui son dernier essai raté, Severus sortit de son laboratoire de potion en claquant la porte. Il n’en pouvait plus. Il se sentait au bord de la rupture et ne savait pas quoi y faire. Ses poings se crispèrent pour limiter les tremblements qui parcouraient ses mains, mais cela ne calma en rien l’énergie destructrice qui l’emplissait depuis plusieurs jours.   
Il reconnaissait parfaitement les effets du manque, mais ne pouvait rien faire pour les contrer. Il avait besoin de sang.  
La dernière morsure qu’il avait partagée avec Harry n’était plus qu’un lointain souvenir et rien de nouveau n’était venu le remplacer.

Le jeune homme et lui avaient essayé de se revoir de nouvelles fois à la fin des cours. Harry lui avait expliqué le fonctionnement de la carte des Maraudeurs et même s’il exécrait leurs auteurs, il se devait de reconnaitre l’invention époustouflante. Pourtant, cette carte n’avait plus suffit. Chaque fois que les deux hommes se retrouvaient seuls à la fin d’un cours de potion et qu’ils ouvraient la carte afin que Severus puisse se nourrir, ils voyaient le point indiquant la position de Dumbledore à proximité des cachots. Trop proche pour qu’ils tentent quoi que ce soit en sachant que le directeur devait déjà avoir entendu, par le biais du sortilège, qu’ils se trouvaient tous les deux dans la même pièce.  
Se retrouver hors des horaires des cours de potions avait été tout aussi inutile. Ils n’avaient pas l’excuse du cours précédent pour expliquer leur présence rapprochée et, si Dumbledore ne disait rien, Severus voyait bien que sa patience face à leur comportement commençait de plus en plus à diminuer.

Et Severus n’avait pas envie d’être confronté à un nouvel entretien avec le directeur, pour une issue probablement moins enviable que l’actuelle.  
Sauf qu’il ne tenait plus. Il se sentait au bord de la folie à chaque instant et le simple fait de voir Harry pendant ses cours était une épreuve d’une douleur difficilement surmontable. Il avait plusieurs fois dû se faire lui-même du mal pour réussir à s’ancrer dans le moment présent et ne pas sauter sur sa Source pour enfin se nourrir de son sang si précieux pour lui.  
À présent, Harry lui manquait, mais pas autant que son sang. Et cela faisait du mal à Severus de le constater. Il tenait énormément au jeune homme et ne supportait pas que sa soif ait pris le pas sur ses sentiments.

Il avait de nouveau essayé de se nourrir de sang synthétique, mais il n’avait pu boire qu’une seule gorgée avant de repousser le flacon dans une grimace de dégout. Autant manger un animal mort depuis une semaine, ça aurait probablement le même goût.  
Il s’était plusieurs fois surpris à rôder près du bureau du directeur, réprimant de justesse l’envie d’aller supplier le vieil homme de lui donner l’autorisation de voir Harry. Si Dumbledore les surprenait ensemble, il verrait probablement Severus en train de mordre le jeune homme. Le vampire ne pourrait alors qu’en expliquer la raison. Mais s’il arrivait à convaincre le directeur de simplement le laisser voir le jeune homme peut être qu’il n’aurait pas à révéler sa condition de vampire. Sauf que Severus savait que jamais le directeur ne plierait.

Mais en attendant, le professeur de potion perdait petit à petit pied. Il voyait le regard inquiet que lui portait Harry pendant les cours, mais lui non plus ne savait pas quoi faire.  
Les quelques rares moments qu’ils passaient dans la salle des professeurs lui avaient appris que ses collègues trouvaient le jeune homme très agité et constamment sur les nerfs pendant leurs cours. Severus savait pourquoi, mais il ne leur en fit bien évidemment pas part. Harry avait seulement besoin que Severus boive son sang. Et Severus avait besoin de boire son sang. Sauf qu’aucun des deux partis n’était satisfait.

Severus tourna en rond dans ses appartements avant de donner un violent coup de poing dans le mur qui lui faisait face. La douleur se propagea rapidement dans sa main, mais elle n’était pas aussi insurmontable que celle engendrée par sa soif.  
Prenant une profonde inspiration, il essaya de se calmer en vain. La dernière fois qu’il s’était senti dans cet état, il avait fini enchaîné au mur de ses appartements par Ulver. Autant dire qu’il n’était pas pressé de renouveler l’expérience. Mais si rien ne changeait dans les jours prochains, il allait devoir se résoudre à appeler son ami. Il ne savait de quoi il serait capable une fois qu’il aurait perdu le contrôle total de ses émotions. Peut être ne courait-il qu’après Harry dans son désir inassouvi d’étancher sa soif, mais peut être qu’il sauterait aussi sur la première personne qui se présenterait devant lui pour le vider de son sang. Il ne savait pas quel comportement son corps le ferait adopter et ne voulait pas courir le risque de voir la deuxième option arriver. Ni la première d’ailleurs. Dans son état, il ne risquerait que de blesser sa Source à cause de son comportement violent.

Encore quelques jours. Il pouvait encore tenir quelques jours, mais pas plus. Le seul soulagement qui le faisait tenir aujourd’hui était que demain, il allait revoir Harry. Pas pour se nourrir, mais sa présence à ses côtés lui suffirait. Ou peut être que cela ne ferait qu’ajouter à son supplice de le sentir si près de lui, il ne savait pas, mais il allait le revoir. Il était capable d’affronter une soif encore plus exacerbée si cela lui permettait de sentir l’odeur et la présence du jeune homme pendant quelques instants.

Malgré sa volonté de se terrer dans ses appartements pour rester loin de toute tentation que représenterait Harry et de gérer sa douleur en paix chez lui, Severus n’était pas resté inactif. La première lettre que lui avait fait parvenir le professeur Granwich n’avait été que les prémices d’une correspondance soutenue depuis lors. Les deux hommes avaient échangé de nombreux messages, communiquant par ce biais leurs hypothèses quand à leurs capacités à sauver Poudlard, leurs questionnements et les arrangements qui devraient être faits.  
Severus aurait pu se déplacer jusqu’au bureau de l’honorable professeur, mais cela signifiait quitter Poudlard et s’éloigner d’Harry.

Son besoin de protection envers le jeune homme était suffisamment exacerbé par leur éloignement sans qu’en plus, il ne quitte l’enceinte de l’école. Il savait que son élève ne risquait rien entre les murs de Poudlard, mais cela n’empêchait pas son côté vampire de s’inquiéter pour son bien-être, de vouloir être à ses côtés pour le protéger de ce qui pourrait lui arriver. Il ressentait parfois les émotions du Gryffondor lorsque celles-ci se faisaient trop violentes, mais rien d’alarmant ne lui était parvenu. Il avait donc réussi à se contenir et s’était retenu de courir vers lui pour lui apporter le quelconque secours dont il avait besoin. Aux dernières nouvelles, Harry allait bien, il ne devait donc pas s’inquiéter.

Sa correspondance avec le professeur Granwich avait fini par aboutir à une décision mutuelle de leurs parts. Il était indispensable que tous les protagonistes de cette histoire se retrouvent. Sans cela rien ne pourrait être fait et aucune avancée ne serait envisageable.  
Heureusement pour Severus, Harold Granwich avait accepté, sans rechigner, de contacter Dumbledore. Le professeur de potion n’était pas certain de pouvoir faire face au directeur sans perdre son sang froid. Il était la cause de son état actuel et même si Severus pouvait en comprendre les raisons –il était, après tout, plus qu’au courant que les relations entre élèves et professeurs étaient prohibées, même avant que ne commence sa relation avec Harry- il l’acceptait de moins en moins.

Le professeur Granwich avait donc pris contact avec Dumbledore pour lui demander l’autorisation d’organiser une réunion dans l’enceinte de Poudlard. Ils auraient tous pu se réunir hors de l’école sans en avertir le directeur, mais Severus doutait que leurs sorts soient très enviables si jamais le puissant sorcier venait à l’apprendre.

Le vampire avait cru que le directeur refuserait en bloc des les autoriser à se retrouver, mais le professeur Granwich lui avait expliqué que la perspective d’avoir trouvé une solution pour sauver Poudlard avait fait pencher la balance en leur faveur.  
Il était donc convenu que les dix personnes au courant de leur histoire se retrouveraient le lendemain soir pour essayer d’entrer en contact avec la magie de Poudlard. Malheureusement pour Severus, Dumbledore serait aussi de la partie et il doutait que le vieil homme lui laisse un moment de répit pour pouvoir s’isoler avec Harry.  
Il aviserait le moment venu, mais il supposait que cette réunion serait plus un calvaire qu’une bénédiction pour lui, même s’il allait retrouver le Gryffondor.  
Il allait devoir attendre demain soir pour le savoir.

oO0Oo

Harry soupira de soulagement lorsque son dernier cours de la journée prit fin. Ces derniers jours, toute demande intellectuelle était un supplice pour lui. Son esprit ne lui obéissait plus et partait dans toutes les directions sans pouvoir se concentrer sur une tâche précise. Les deux dernières interrogations qu’il avait eues en cours avaient été un désastre.  
Et c’était sans compter l’énervement permanent dans lequel il se trouvait. Cela lui rappelait cruellement le début de l’année. Sauf que cette fois-ci, il connaissait parfaitement les raisons de son comportement. Cela ne l’aidait pas de le savoir, mais au moins, il n’avançait pas dans le flou.

Ses amis étaient sur leur réserve lorsqu’ils se trouvaient tous ensemble et Harry ne pouvait pas leur en vouloir. Il leur avait faire croire qu’une dispute avec Severus était la cause de son comportement étrange. Même si Ron et Hermione avaient effectivement remarqué qu’il ne passait plus de temps avec leur professeur de potion, cette excuse n’allait pas pouvoir tenir éternellement.  
Ron avait paru presque heureux lorsque le brun lui avait dit qu’il ne parlait plus à Severus. Malgré les réflexions que se retenait de dire le rouquin, Harry savait qu’il avait toujours du mal à accepter sa relation avec un de leur professeur, Snape qui plus est. Il avait donc été content lorsque les choses avaient commencé à se dégrader entre les deux hommes. Il avait essayé de ne pas le montrer, mais Harry connaissait son ami.  
De son côté, Hermione essayait de le rassurer, lui disant que les choses allaient s’arranger et même si la jeune fille ne savait pas de quoi elle parlait, Harry avait envie de la croire.  
Parce que si leurs sentiments respectifs étaient toujours intacts, sa relation avec Severus en avait pris un coup depuis qu’ils n’étaient plus autorisés à se retrouver seuls. Il voyait combien le vampire souffrait de leur éloignement. Pas parce qu’il ne pouvait plus se retrouver ou faire l’amour, mais parce qu’il ne pouvait plus se nourrir. Peut être était-ce les deux, mais à présent, Harry était certain que la soif entrait en première place.  
Durant leurs cours de potion, Severus était plus exécrable que jamais. Les commentaires allaient bon train dans les couloirs, chaque années se chuchotant les derniers événements arrivés durant les cours de potions.  
De plus, leur professeur n’apparaissait plus que très rarement durant les repas et à chaque fois, Harry remarquait qu’il ne faisait même pas semblant de manger. Il savait que la nourriture n’avait aucune importance pour lui, qu’il pouvait en manger des quantités astronomiques sans pour autant se sentir rassasié. Seul le sang avait cet effet sur lui et de sang il en manquait cruellement en ce moment. Mais il ne faisait même plus l’effort de sauver les apparences.

Sauf que du sang, Harry ne pouvait pas lui en donner, malgré leurs efforts respectifs pour se retrouver.  
Lorsque Severus lui avait fait parvenir un message lui expliquant qu’ils allaient se revoir, avec l’accord du directeur, Harry avait senti une joie incommensurable le submerger, jusqu’à ce qu’il lise que Dumbledore serait aussi de la partie.  
Si seules les huit personnes concernées par les rêves étaient présentes, le jeune homme savait qu’il aurait pu s’éclipser avec Severus le temps de le laisser se nourrir, surtout s’il avait l’accord de Dumbledore pour qu’ils se retrouvent. Mais en présence du directeur, rien n’était possible. Il se fit malgré tout une joie de passer un peu de temps avec son professeur, même s’il ne pourrait pas le toucher.  
Les moments qu’ils passaient tous les deux lui manquaient cruellement et ce n’est pas les quelques heures de cours de potions qu’ils avaient qui pourraient combler ce manque.

C’est donc de relativement bonne humeur, compte tenu de l’état d’énervement constant dans lequel il se trouvait, qu’Harry entra dans la salle que lui avait indiqué Severus dans sa missive. Tout le monde était déjà présent à l’exception de Remus.   
Severus, le professeur Granwich et Dumbledore étaient en pleine conversation alors que Kateline, Laelis, Morgan et Daoïne discutaient ensemble de leur côté. Les deux jeunes filles n’étaient pas très proches de leurs compagnons, probablement freinées par la présence du directeur, mais Harry remarqua les mains de la Serdaigle et du Veela qui se joignaient entre leurs deux corps alors que Daoïne avait passé un bras discret autour de la taille de Laelis. Harry sourit en les voyant tous les quatre.

Voyant que Severus était occupé ailleurs, Harry se dirigea vers Draco, assis au bord d’une table, seul.

-Malfoy.  
-Potter.

Le ton des deux jeunes hommes était froid, mais aucun des deux ne demanda à l’autre de partir. Harry s’appuya à son tour contre le bord d’une table, à plusieurs centimètres de celle du Serpentard.

-Remus, n’est pas encore arrivé ? Demanda Harry avec autant de politesse qu’il le put dans la mesure où il parlait à Malfoy.  
-Visiblement non, répondit sarcastiquement le blond, pas la peine de poser des questions dont la réponse est évidente Potter, ça te fait paraitre encore plus débile que tu ne l’es déjà.

Harry serra les poings, mais se força à ne rien dire. Déjà qu’en temps normal, il avait du mal à ne pas répondre aux piques du Serpentard, mais avec l’énervement causé par le besoin d’avoir Severus en train de lui boire son sang, Harry trouvait encore plus difficile de se contenir. Pourtant, il ne voulait pas commencer une bagarre. Dans son état, il ne savait pas ce qu’il serait capable de faire. Il avait déjà assez de problèmes sans en plus devoir perdre tout contrôle en face de Dumbledore.

Le directeur semblait déjà avoir une mauvaise opinion de lui depuis qu’il savait pour qu’il était en couple avec Severus.  
Harry appréciait énormément Dumbledore et cela lui faisait mal de voir qu’il avait perdu de son estime. Mais même pour cela, il ne reviendrait pas sur sa relation avec Severus. Il savait que les relations entre professeurs et élèves étaient interdites, c’était noté dans le règlement qu’on leur faisait lire en long et en large en première année, mais cela ne l’empêchait pas, d’en vouloir au directeur pour ce qu’il leur faisait traverser, à Severus et lui.  
Il ne savait pas comment s’en sortait Remus et Malfoy, et Harry n’allait certainement pas le demander au blond, mais le loup-garou avait l’avantage de ne pas devoir se nourrir du sang du Serpentard. Les choses pour eux ne devaient donc pas être pires que pour Severus et lui.

Voyant l’absence de réaction du Gryffondor, Draco se retint à son tour de faire une nouvelle réflexion. Étrangement, de savoir que le Survivant et son parrain se trouvaient dans la même galère que Remus et lui, lui faisait un peu plus apprécier le Gryffondor.   
Severus et lui avaient eu une longue conversation après que Potter ait révélé qu’il était un vampire.  
Draco avait été plus blessé que son parrain ne lui ait rien dit, que surprit d’apprendre cette nouvelle. Ce qui était irrationnel dans la mesure où il ne savait même pas que les vampires existaient. Ces créatures faisaient parties des mythes et des légendes, mais personne n’en avait jamais prouvé l’existence. Pourtant, de nombreuses créatures étranges existaient, alors pourquoi pas des vampires.  
Mais Draco aimait Severus, il était son parrain et les deux hommes étaient assez proches pour que le Serpentard se confie parfois à lui. Il savait que Severus n’était pas un grand bavard et qu’il se confiait encore moins. Draco ne lui avait jamais demandé de lui parler de son passé de mangemort, autant parce qu’il savait qu’il n’aurait jamais de réponse que parce qu’il ne voulait pas en avoir. Mais être un vampire. Draco aurait aimé le savoir. D’autant plus que cela faisait onze ans qu’il l’était. Il avait dû avoir plus d’une occasion pour en parler avec sa famille.  
Même quand Severus lui avait dit que la race des vampires devait rester secrète, Draco avait eu du mal à lui pardonner. Maintenant qu’il y avait réfléchi, il acceptait mieux et comprenait plus le fait qu’il ne lui ait rien révélé avant. Qu’il n’ait rien dit à personne.

C’était difficile d’associer Severus à l’image qu’il se faisait des vampires. Après tout, son parrain restait son parrain et son comportement n’avait évidemment pas changé suite à cette révélation. Pour lui, il restait toujours le même homme.   
Enfin, Severus lui avait révélé qu’il se nourrissait de sang. Le sang de Potter. Ce détail avait déjà été évoqué lors de leur première réunion avec le professeur Granwich, mais son parrain lui en avait parlé un peu plus en détail.

Il ne savait pas comment Severus faisait pour se nourrir avec la restriction du vieux fou, mais si son comportement de ces derniers jours avait un lien avec le manque de sang qu'il devait ressentir, cela ne devait pas se passer très bien.

Heureusement que Remus et lui n’avaient pas le même problème. Depuis la dernière pleine Lune plusieurs jours plus tôt, les deux hommes ne s’étaient pas revus. Ils ne savaient pas pourquoi Dumbledore n’était pas apparu cette fois-ci, mais ils n’avaient pas voulu retenter leur chance. Même si Remus lui manquait énormément, il ne voulait courir aucun risque. Peut être que le sortilège ne fonctionnait pas hors de Poudlard, mais peut être que si et que la dernière fois n’était qu’un coup de chance. Tant qu’ils pourraient tenir loin l’un de l’autre, Remus et lui avaient décidé de ne prendre aucun risque.

C’est à ce moment-là que Remus entra à son tour dans la salle. Il paraissait fatigué, mais le sourire qu’il lui lança dès qu’il le vit le rassura. Draco avait envie de le rejoindre sans attendre, mais il se retint de se précipiter vers lui et attendit plutôt que le loup-garou arrive vers lui.  
Remus se plaça entra Harry et lui et lui effleura doucement la main avant de se retirer quand la voix du professeur Granwich se fit entendre.  
-Je vois que tout le monde est finalement arrivé. Fantastique ! Nous allons donc pouvoir commencer.

Un grand sourire illuminant son visage bienveillant, le professeur s’approcha du centre de la pièce.

-Nous pouvons tous remercier Dumbledore pour nous avoir donné la permission de nous retrouver ici et de nous avoir même fourni une salle pour cette occasion.

Le vieil homme se tourna vers le directeur qui lui répondit d’un hochement de tête. Harry remarqua qu’il n’était pas aussi fermé que la dernière fois qu’il les avait surprit, mais son expression n’était toujours pas aussi amicale que celle qu’il avait l’habitude de voir sur le visage du vieil homme.  
Le directeur lui avait pourtant adressé un petit sourire lorsqu’il était entré dans la pièce et cela avait rassuré Harry. Malgré la déception qu’il lui avait causée, le sorcier semblait toujours l’apprécier un peu.

-Rien ne sert de trainer plus que ça. Je vous propose donc que nous commencions dès maintenant ce pour quoi nous sommes là, mes amis. S’exclama le professeur Granwich.

Son bras posé sur sa canne qui le supportait était un peu tremblant, mais à aucun moment il n’exprima le besoin de s’asseoir. Parcourant du regard les neuf personnes devant lui qui l’écoutaient avec attention, il poursuivit.

-Je sais que cela fait maintenant plusieurs jours que nous nous sommes retrouvés pour la dernière fois. Je ne sais donc pas si vous souvenez tous de la fin de notre conversation. Il m’arrive moi-même d’avoir quelques troubles de la mémoire. Même si cela est probablement dû à mon grand âge, je ne vous tiendrais pas rigueur de souffrir des mêmes problèmes. Même si vu votre âge, ce serait inquiétant, marmonna le vieil homme pour lui-même. Mais là n’est pas la question ! Ne nous laissons pas distraire.

Personne ne lui fit remarquer qu’il se distrayait lui-même, préférant le laisser continuer.

-Comme je vous l’avais expliqué précédemment, vous vous êtes liés deux par deux grâce à la magie ancienne et vous êtes liés au croisement tellurique sur lequel nous nous trouvons de par votre signature magique. Les Fondateurs ont utilisé une partie de la magie tellurique pour construire les fondations de Poudlard. Entre ces murs s’entrecroisent donc la magie du croisement tellurique ainsi que la magie des Fondateurs. Tout du moins, c’est ce que dit la théorie.

Le professeur Granwich parcourut son auditoire du regard, s’assurant qu’il n’avait perdu personne.  
Harry écoutait attentivement le vieil homme en se faisant la réflexion qu’il omettait volontairement d’évoquer la magie ancienne qui entourait les créatures magiques et qui avait permis l’établissement de toute cette situation. Le Survivant remercia silencieusement le vieux sorcier pour accepter la volonté de Severus de ne pas révéler sa condition de créature magique et son importance dans le lien qu’ils partageaient avec la magie du croisement tellurique. Si Dumbledore se posait des questions sur ce que venait de dire le professeur Granwich, il n’en montra rien. Peut-être que ce dernier et Severus avait mis en place une version détournée de tout cela. Il devrait lui demander.

-Nous vous avons à tous expliqué par lettre les problèmes que rencontre actuellement Poudlard. La magie de l’école à dramatiquement chuté depuis la fin de la guerre. Notamment à cause de la quantité importante de magie utilisée pour sa défense. Les années de vie de Poudlard sont maintenant comptées. Sauf si nous pouvons agir sur sa magie. Grâce à vous tous, tout espoir n’est pas perdu mes amis !  
Grâce à ce lien que vous avez établi avec la magie tellurique, vous serez peut-être capable d’entrer en communication avec la magie qui circule dans Poudlard et peut-être la renforcer grâce à votre propre magie !

L’excitation rendait le vieil homme fébrile. Harry craignait sérieusement qu’autant d’excitation ne soit pas bon pour un homme aussi âgé. Pourtant, il commença à faire des allers et retours devant son auditoire, s’appuyant sur sa canne de son bras tremblant, mais ne paraissant pas en souffrir. 

-Les rêves que vous avez faits sont également la preuve que vous êtes tous les huit liés les uns avec les autres. Dans l’état inconscient qu’entraine le sommeil, votre esprit est relâché et plus apte à se laisser manipuler. Le lien entre vous, nos jeunes élèves, et vos compagnons, a alors pu s’ouvrir, permettant la communication de chaque couple avec un des trois autres. Une fois ce lien ouvert, sans le savoir, vous avez puisé dans la magie ancienne de Poudlard et dans celle du croisement tellurique sous nos pieds pour pouvoir communiquer entre vous par l’intermédiaire des rêves que vous avez faits en utilisant la magie ancienne de l’illusion. 

Le professeur Granwich regarda une à une les personnes qui lui faisaient face.

-Si vous voulez communiquer avec la magie de Poudlard, vous aller devoir apprendre à ouvrir votre lien de couple.

Le vieil homme continua à les regarder en silence, chacun s’attendant à une suite.

-Au travail donc, mes amis ! S’exclama avec vigueur le professeur dans un grand sourire.

La première réaction des personnes présentes fut de se regarder, tous affichant un air interrogateur. Seul Severus ne fut pas surpris par l’annonce. Mais cela n’avait rien de nouveau pour lui dans la mesure où il avait correspondu plusieurs fois avec le professeur pour mettre en place tout cela.

-Euh… professeur, hasarda Kateline en s’avançant, je crois avoir tout compris de ce que vous nous avez dit et de ce que vous attendez de nous, mais… comment on fait pour ouvrir notre lien ? Enfin, je veux dire, je suppose que ce n’est pas quelque chose de physique avec lequel interagir, alors comment faire.  
-Bonne question, jeune demoiselle. En effet, ce lien entre les membres de chaque couple est purement psychique. Vous allez donc devoir interagir avec votre psyché pour pouvoir l’atteindre. Je ne dis pas que tout cela sera aisé, mais avec de l’entrainement, je suis persuadé que vous y arriverez, termina le vieil homme dans un sourire.

Kateline ne put s’empêcher de lui sourire en retour malgré les questions qu’elle se posait.  
Voyant que personne ne bougeait, Harold Granwich prit une nouvelle fois les choses en main.

-Pour commencer, mes amis, je vous propose de vous mettre chacun par couple. Installez-vous confortablement, la salle entière est à vous ! Vous allez devoir vous détendre donc prenez vos aises.

Sur ces paroles, le monde autour du professeur commença à s’activer. Chaque couple prenait place dans une zone de la salle. Laelis et Daoïne s’assirent sur le sol alors que Remus et Draco prenaient place sur deux chaises près de leur position actuelle.  
Laelis poussa un petit cri lorsqu’apparu derrière elle une pile coussin. Elle regarda autour d’elle avec interrogation jusqu’à ce qu’elle aperçoive le petit sourire du professeur Dumbledore, sa baguette pointée vers eux. Elle le lui rendit timidement, incertaine de la réaction à adopter envers leur directeur.

Suivant son exemple, Morgan conjura un large coussin rouge sur lequel il s’affala avec Kateline. La jeune fille rigola doucement en se laissant tomber, mais s’arrêta rapidement en remarquant le regard du directeur posé sur eux. Il n’était pas froid, mais compte tenu de la réaction du puissant sorcier la dernière fois qu’ils s’étaient retrouvés dans la même pièce qu’eux, elle préférait rester sur ses gardes.

Voyant les positions des autres, Remus se releva de sa chaise. Il tendit la main à Draco pour qu’il en fasse de même et transforma leurs deux chaises en un large fauteuil dont l’assise et le dossier rebondi les accueillirent confortablement.

Alors que l’attention de Dumbledore et du professeur Granwich étaient accaparée par les trois autres couples, Harry et Severus se retrouvèrent. Harry s’approcha avec précaution de son professeur alors que celui-ci évitait résolument de le regarder.

-Ça va, Severus ? Demanda le jeune homme avec hésitation d’une voix basse.

Il se doutait que sa présence devait rendre la faim du vampire encore plus difficile à supporter. Il ne savait pas comment son professeur allait faire pour se retenir de le mordre alors qu’ils allaient devoir passer un moment l’un près de l’autre. Harry espérait juste que Severus n’allait pas craquer devant tout le monde.

-Pas terrible, avoua le professeur de potions dans un grognement.

Harry lui sourit timidement.

-On va devoir se rapprocher, tu vas pouvoir supporter ?  
-Tu me demandes si je vais pouvoir supporter d’être près de toi ? Ricana Severus.   
-Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire, répondit Harry en souriant plus franchement cette fois-ci.  
-T’avoir près de moi devrait déjà atténuer cette envie que j’ai d’égorger tout le monde présent dans cette pièce pour se trouver aussi près de toi.

Harry resta sans voix quelques instants devant la violence qu’il perçût dans ses propos avant de se souvenir de la dernière fois que Severus s’était retrouvé aussi affamé. Dès qu’Ulver avait voulu s’approcher un peu trop près de lui, même attaché, Severus avait voulu le protéger de l’autre vampire. Apparemment, son instinct de protection était exacerbé par la faim et aujourd’hui ne faisait pas exception. Aucun vampire n’était présent, mais huit sorciers les entouraient et cela ne devait pas plaire au vampire.

-Ok ok, on se calme. Personne ne va égorger personne. Répondit Harry en se rapprochant rapidement de Severus jusqu’à ce que leurs bras se touchent. Il n’y a aucune menace ici et regarde, je suis près de toi. Tout va bien se passer.  
-Harry, j’ai peut-être faim, mais je ne suis pas débile. Pas la peine de me parler comme à un enfant de deux ans, répondit platement le vampire.

Harry rigola doucement.

-Ok, mais pas la peine de faire ton grincheux comme ça.  
-Je ne suis pas grincheux, j’ai juste faim.  
-Ouais, et bien la faim te rend grincheux. Ajouta Harry.

Severus se tut, ne pouvant contredire ce point. Et il n’avait pas envie d’argumenter avec le jeune homme. Pas aujourd’hui. Le sentir si près de lui, sentir sa chaleur qui se diffusait de son bras jusqu’au sien rendait les choses insoutenables. Il avait envie de plonger son visage dans le cou si près de sa bouche et de planter ses crocs dans la chair tendre pour retrouver le plaisir de le sentir contre lui, sentir ce sang couler en lui, cette partie d’Harry qui lui était devenu vital. Il ne devait pas céder, pas ici. Mais comme il le soupçonnait, sentir sa Source contre lui aida Severus à calmer le besoin de le protéger qui le tenait constamment. Le soulagement de le sentir à ses côtés et la frustration de ne pas pouvoir le gouter se mêlaient en lui.

Il sursauta lorsque la voix de Dumbledore se fit entendre. Severus se rendit compte qu’il avait commencé à se pencher vers le cou d’Harry. Le jeune homme n’avait rien fait pour le stopper, une lueur d’envie et de besoin éclairant son visage, soudainement inconscient de l’endroit où ils se trouvaient.

-Severus, Harry, mettez-vous en place, leur dit Dumbledore d’une voix froide, venant juste de surprendre le rapprochement entre les deux hommes.

Le vampire et sa Source s’écartèrent rapidement, pris en faute. Parfait, maintenant le directeur devait penser qu’ils ne pouvaient pas retenir leurs pulsions sexuelles, même en présence d’un public, songea Severus. 

Son attention maintenant détournée du cou du jeune homme où pulsait une artère si tentatrice, Severus s’attela à leur préparer un petit coin confortable. D’un coup de baguette, il conjura un tapis et transforma la chaise la plus proche en un large coussin qu’il plaça contre le mur.  
Sans attendre, il s’assit sur le tapis suffisamment épais pour atténuer la dureté du sol sous eux et s’adossa contre le coussin. Harry attendit que son professeur termine de s’installer avant de se laisser à son tour tomber sur le sol. Sans réfléchir, il se plaça entre les jambes légèrement écartées du vampire et laissa son dos s’appuyer contre son torse. Il sentit Severus prendre une profonde inspiration derrière lui, mais son attention fut détournée par un toussotement du directeur de Poudlard.

Harry se rendit compte alors de la position qu’il venait d’adopter. Il sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues et détourna les yeux de Dumbledore qui les regardait, le regard froid, semblant prendre ce geste comme une provocation.  
Même s’ils avaient l’autorisation du directeur pour se retrouver ici, Harry pouvait lui accorder que ce n’était pas très acceptable de leur part de profiter de l’occasion pour se rapprocher, sous le nez même de celui qui leur avait interdit cela.

Il fut pourtant sauvé par les paroles du professeur Granwich.

-Oh, très bien ! Monsieur Snape, monsieur Potter, parfait. Plus vous serez proche, mieux ce sera, je pense. Il vous sera plus aisé d’ouvrir votre lien psychique si un lien physique existe entre vous. 

Les trois autres couples, jusqu’alors trop incertains de la réaction du directeur pour prendre une vraie position confortable, se rapprochèrent et s’installèrent plus confortablement, tous profitant visiblement de la présence de l’autre à leurs côtés.

Dumbledore ne semblait pas satisfait, mais l’avenir de Poudlard dépendait des huit personnes assises devant lui. Alors s’ils devaient se tenir aussi proches les uns des autres, soit.

Harry se détendit finalement contre Severus et surprit le petit sourire que lui adressa le professeur Granwich. Prenant conscience du secours volontaire que venait de lui porter le vieil homme, le Survivant lui adressa un discret hochement de tête pour le remercier.

-Bien, maintenant que vous êtes tous confortablement installés, reprit Harold Granwich, je vous propose de commencer. Pour vous aider, je vais vous lancer un sortilège d’allégresse. Cela permettra à vos esprits de se détendre et de se laisser aller pour essayer de s’approcher de l’état dans lequel vous vous trouvez lorsque vous dormez, jeunes gens. Je ne peux évidemment pas vous plonger dans le sommeil, l’intervention des deux parties étant requise pour ouvrir le lien.

Au grand soulagement, de tous, le vieil homme finit par prendre place sur une chaise, laissant enfin son corps frêle se reposer.

-Malheureusement, je ne suis pas assez expert dans le domaine pour vous expliquer exactement quoi faire. Je me suis bien évidemment renseigné sur le sujet avant de venir, mais ce sera à vous de faire la majorité du travail. Une fois le sortilège lancé, détendez-vous un maximum. Le sortilège aidera à cela. Essayez de sentir la présence de votre compagnon ou compagne près de vous, essayez de sentir ce qui vous relie, éventuellement, essayez de visualiser ce lien, comme s’il existait physiquement entre vous. La clef est d’entrer en communion avec votre moitié. Dans les limites de la décence, il va s’en dire, ajouta le vieil homme en rigolant doucement. Ce lien existe, vous n’avez pas besoin de l’inventer, juste de le sentir et de le laisser s’ouvrir.

Le professeur regarda chaque personne présente dans la pièce.

-Vous avez compris, chers amis ?

Lorsque des réponses positives lui parvinrent, Dumbledore et lui levèrent leurs baguettes.

De son côté, plutôt que de se détendre, Severus sentit la tension monter en lui. Il avait demandé au professeur Granwich, par l’intermédiaire de leur correspondance, de ne pas lui lancer le sortilège. Probablement à cause de sa propre capacité à modifier les esprits, beaucoup de sortilèges agissant dans ce but ne fonctionnaient plus sur lui. Pour se l’être fait jeter pendant la guerre, Severus savait que le sortilège d’oubliette n’avait pas d’effet à présent. Cela lui avait d’ailleurs sauvé la vie. De même pour les sortilèges d’endormissement ou d’apaisement. Il y avait donc de fortes chances que le sortilège d’allégresse ne fonctionne non plus sur lui. Et c’était peut-être préférable. L’allégresse signifiait aussi l’abandon de soi, relâcher les pressions qui retenaient la personne. Sauf que Severus ne pouvait pas se permettre de s’abandonner. Pas dans son état. S’il se retenait de plonger ses dents dans le cou d’Harry maintenant à quelques centimètres de sa bouche, c’était seulement par la seule force de sa volonté, qu’il avait entrainé de nombreuses années. S’il n’avait plus ces attaches pour le retenir, le pire pouvait arriver. Peut être ne serait même t-il pas capable de s’arrêter à temps de boire le sang de sa Source.  
Il avait donc demandé à en être exempté.  
Grâce à sa capacité à modifier les esprits, il espérait pouvoir être capable d’établir le lien avec Harry sans avoir recourt à ce sortilège. Il l’avait expliqué au professeur Granwich, celui-ci étant déjà au courant de sa condition de vampire et de l’éloignement dont il souffrait avec Harry. Le vieil homme n’avait pas posé de question et avait seulement accepté. Severus s’étonnait parfois de la confiance qu’un si grand homme mettait en lui. Pourtant, Harold Granwich, se fiait beaucoup à ses propos.

-Albus, occupez-vous donc de nos quatre jeunes gens là-bas pendant que je m’occupe de ces quatre-là, dit le professeur Granwich.

Dumbledore hocha la tête avant de se diriger vers les Kateline, Morgan, Laelis et Daoïne.

De son côté, le professeur Granwich s’approcha des quatre hommes restants et commença par lancer le sortilège sur Draco d’un geste du poignet qui parut extrêmement compliqué à Harry.

Alors que Remus recevait à son tour le sortilège, Harry vit Draco s’affaler contre le loup-garou, un sourire béat étalé sur le visage qui tranchait avec l’expression toujours froide qu’il connaissait au Serpentard.  
Mais il n’eut pas le temps de s’attarder plus longtemps sur cette image que le professeur Granwich s’approchait d’eux. Sans attendre, il agita sa baguette et Harry reçut de plein fouet le sortilège. Pendant une poignée de seconde, rien ne se passa jusqu’à ce que le jeune homme sente son corps se détendre peu à peu et ses muscles se relâcher, refusant de soutenir plus longtemps le poids de son corps. Harry ne put alors se retenir et reposa de tout son poids contre le torse de Severus derrière lui.  
Son esprit commença à son tour à s’alléger, vidant sa tête de toutes les pensées qui s’y trouvaient, ne laissant qu’un vide bienvenu.  
Plongé dans l’allégresse provoquée par le sortilège, Harry ne remarqua pas que, même si le professeur Granwich agitait sa baguette, aucun sortilège ne percuta Severus.

Harry se sentait bien. Extrêmement bien. La tension qui l’habitait depuis plusieurs jours à cause des nombreux problèmes qu’il rencontrait, mais surtout par son besoin de nourrir son professeur de potion avait soudainement disparu. Le jeune homme se sentait partir, comme si plus rien ne le retenait au moment présent. La seule chose qui l’empêchait de lâcher totalement prise était la présence du vampire derrière lui. Maintenant déconnecté de son environnement, tout ses sens étaient focalisés sur son professeur. Harry se souvint alors de ce qu’il était censé faire.  
Il releva difficilement la tête pour regarder son professeur et lui adressa un sourire lumineux. Seule la mine renfrognée de Severus lui parvint en retour, mais Harry ne s’attarda pas sur cette vision. Relâchant de nouveau les muscles de son cou, le Gryffondor essaya de se concentrer sur la tâche qui leur avait été confiée. Il ne savait pas vraiment comment s’y prendre alors commença-t-il par fermer les yeux.  
Suivant les conseils du professeur Granwich, il essaya de sentir la présence de Severus. Cela ne lui fut pas vraiment difficile dans la mesure où c’était la seule chose dont Harry était vraiment conscient en ce moment.  
Il se concentra pourtant au maximum sur cela, essayant de sentir chaque respiration du vampire, écoutant le bruit son souffle près de son oreille, les frissons que cela provoquait sur sa peau. Bougeant légèrement les jambes, il sentit celles de Severus de part et d’autre des siennes, chaque muscles qui touchaient les siens, chaque petite contraction qui l’aidait à conserver son équilibre.

Harry devint fabuleusement conscient de tous ces détails, ayant l’impression de se fondre dans le corps de son professeur, de bouger à travers lui, de respirer à travers ses poumons.  
Instinctivement, le jeune homme essaya d’en ressentir plus, essaya de plonger complètement dans l’être que formait le vampire. Il avait l’impression qu’il était à deux doigts de s’unir à son esprit quand une violente vague de frustration et de faim incontrôlable le submergea, enveloppant son corps et son esprit. Harry commença à suffoquer et perdit la concentration qu’il avait réussi à atteindre. Il ouvrit brusquement les yeux et tout ce qu’il ressentait du corps de Severus s’estompa.

Harry reprit brutalement pied dans la réalité qui l’entourait, grimaçant sous l’inconfort que cela lui provoqua.  
Un halètement se fit entendre derrière lui. Le jeune homme essaya de se retourner, mais un grognement le fit stopper tout mouvement. Harry redoutait de deviner ce qui était en train de se passer. Il posa une main un peu tremblante sur la cuisse de Severus à côté de lui et ses doigts rencontrèrent ceux de son professeur.  
Baissant les yeux, Harry vit les ongles du vampire s’enfoncer violemment dans la chair de sa cuisse. Le jeune homme entremêla ses doigts à ceux crispés, qui traduisaient l’effort que mettait Severus pour ne pas craquer et caressa doucement la peau de la main, essayant de détendre la prise de son professeur.

Harry sentit le front du vampire appuyer contre l’arrière de sa tête et son souffle rapide caresser sa nuque.

Severus poussa un nouveau grognement, beaucoup moins discret cette fois-ci.


	41. Chapter 41

Draco ne savait pas depuis combien de temps il était plongé dans l’état d’allégresse provoquée par le sortilège, mais il ne s’en souciait pas.  
Son esprit était totalement déconnecté de ce qui l’entourait, seulement conscient de la présence de Remus derrière lui. Il essayait de suivre les directives qui leur avaient été données, mais rien n’était plus compliqué que de se concentrer sur cette tâche. Il ne savait même pas comment faire. Il avait essayé de sentir la présence de Remus, mais il ne sentait percevait déjà que ça. Alors il avait tenté de visualiser un lien entre le loup-garou et lui, mais la concentration lui manquait et son esprit partait en vadrouille sans lui demander la permission. Pas que Draco s’en souciait tandis qu’il appréciait de se laisser emporter. Il avait l’impression de ne plus faire partit de son corps, de flotter autour de lui-même. À un moment, il eut l’impression de sentir l’esprit de Remus faire de même, comme si une présence physique s’amusait à tourner autour de son esprit volatile, jouant avec lui avant de s’écarter brusquement puis de revenir. L’esprit de Draco essaya de l’attraper, mais elle se déroba et commença à s’échapper. Alors il la suivit, refusant de laisser cette présence de Remus s’éloigner de lui. Il voulait sentir le loup-garou, son esprit jouer avec le sien.

Il se força donc à suivre l’esprit de Remus, le suivre sans relâche, jusqu’à ce que brusquement, il se retrouve enveloppé par celui-ci. Mais ils n’étaient plus seuls. Draco avait l’impression qu’une autre présence les observait. Il sentit alors une vague de sauvagerie le percuter, le repoussant, avant de complètement disparaitre pour être remplacée par une envie animale de courir partout, de hurler, de s’échapper. Il ne percevait plus l’esprit de Remus, recroquevillé dans un coin, juste cette présence sauvage qui le submergeait, mais ne lui voulait pas de mal, se contentant de l’envelopper.

Draco essaya de s’en extirper, mais elle se fit soudainement joueuse, et l’esprit de Remus se joignit de nouveau à eux.  
Mais brusquement, tout se figea et l’esprit de son professeur et la présence sauvage se détournèrent. Une menace venait d’être repérée. Draco se sentit violemment éjecté et eut l’impression de littéralement réintégrer son corps. Il suffoqua légèrement sous le choc, mais les bras de Remus s’enroulèrent rapidement autour de sa taille, rapprochant leurs deux corps et dissipant son malaise. Le jeune homme ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qu’il venait de se passer, les sensations étranges qu’il avait ressenties et le rejet brutal.

Il pivota donc vers le loup-garou, essayant de chercher une réponse auprès de lui, mais la tête de son professeur était tournée vers la gauche et son attention totalement focalisée sur ce qui s’y trouvait. Draco sentit plus qu’il n’entendit un grognement remonter le long de la gorge du loup-garou sans vraiment en sortir. Alors, à son tour, Draco regarda sur sa gauche et tomba sur le couple que formaient Severus et Harry, assis sur le sol à quelques mètres d’eux.  
Les tremblements qui parcourait le corps de son parrain étaient clairement visibles, même d’où il se trouvait, mais sa tête baissée derrière la tête du Gryffondor cachait son visage.

L’air paniqué d’Harry apprit pourtant à Draco que quelque chose n’allait pas.  
Les bras de Remus se serrèrent un peu plus fort autour de lui et il le sentit se redresser légèrement, interposant son corps entre le couple assis sur le sol et Draco.

Harry essaya de se retourner une nouvelle fois pour regarder Severus quand il surprit les regards de Draco et Remus posés sur eux. Les yeux du loup-garou étaient menaçants, mais il savait que ça ne lui était pas adressé.  
Le jeune homme sentit la panique monter peu à peu en lui, ce qui ne fit que faire grogner le vampire derrière lui une fois de plus. Il regarda autour de lui, cherchant à localiser Dumbledore, quand il le vit en train de discuter à voix basse avec le professeur Granwich dans un coin de la pièce, leur tournant le dos.  
Il ne fallait pas que le directeur voit Severus dans cet état. Ils ne pourraient alors cacher l’état de vampire du professeur de potions et Harry savait que ce n’était pas ce que désirait l’homme derrière lui. Pourtant, s’il ne faisait rien, soit Severus allait craquer, soit Dumbledore allait se retourner et voir que quelque chose n’allait pas. Dans les deux cas, de difficiles explications seraient à donner.

Harry décida alors de jouer le tout pour le tout. Doucement, pour ne pas alarmer le vampire derrière lui, il leva le bras droit et essaya d’attirer l’attention du professeur Granwich, en priant pour que Dumbledore ne remarque rien. Le directeur était plus grand que son confrère, mais ce dernier était légèrement décalé et Harry espérait que cela suffirait pour qu’il le voit.   
Le jeune homme vit le regard du professeur Granwich se détourner dans sa direction et il s’empressa de secouer la tête –provoquant un grognement de la part de Severus dont le front était appuyé contre son crane- pour le dissuader de faire quoi que ce soit. Il ne savait pas si c’était l’air paniqué qu’il devait arborer ou son mouvement de tête qui dissuada le vieil homme, toujours est-il que le professeur Granwich ne fit rien de plus que de reporter son attention sur Dumbledore.  
Il entendit Severus haleter de plus en plus vite derrière lui.

Harry vit le vieil homme regarder brièvement dans sa direction une nouvelle fois et le Survivant s’empressa de désigner Severus d’un mouvement de main. Mais cette fois-ci, il vit Dumbledore qui commençait à se retourner alors qu’il continuait de parler.  
Harry s’empressa d’adopter une position qu’il espérait détendue malgré la tension qui l’habitait et ferma les yeux. Au moins, la position du Severus derrière lui, sa tête enfouie dans ses cheveux, ne devrait pas paraître suspecte au directeur compte tenu du sortilège qui était censé agir sur lui.

Après quelques secondes, il souleva une paupière et remarqua que l’attention de Dumbledore était maintenant focalisée sur Remus et Draco qui le regardait en retour, ayant suivi depuis leur position le manège d’Harry.

Le professeur Granwich saisit alors le bras du directeur de Poudlard et dit d’une voix un peu plus forte que lors de leur précédente discussion.

-Cher ami, je crois que nous les dérangeons avec nos bavardages. Dit-il joyeusement. Dans la mesure où nous ne pouvons rien faire pour les aider pour le moment, allons donc à côté quelques instants, que je continue de vous expliquer ma théorie.

Dumbledore regarda une nouvelle fois le couple assis sur le fauteuil puis Harry qui avait de nouveau fermé les yeux et acquiesça, suivant son confrère hors de la pièce.  
Ils ne refermèrent pas la porte derrière eux, mais leurs voix lointaines apprirent au Gryffondor qu’ils s’étaient éloignés de quelques pas de l’encadrement de la porte.

Harry remercia mentalement le professeur Granwich avant de reporter son attention sur Severus. Il devait se dépêcher de voir ce qui n’allait pas avant que les deux hommes ne reviennent. Il n’allait pas laisser passer cette occasion inespérée.  
Maintenant que la présence de Dumbledore n’était plus une menace, Harry se redressa pour se tourner vers Severus, mais deux bras s’enroulèrent fermement autour de sa taille et l’obligèrent à reprendre sa position.  
Un nouveau grognement se fit entendre derrière lui alors que la tête du vampire se laissait lentement tomber dans le creux de son cou.

-Severus, chuchota Harry, il faut que tu te calmes.

Ces paroles adressées à quelques centimètres de son oreille ramenèrent légèrement Severus dans le moment présent, mais la faim qui s’était faite insoutenable l’empêchait de reprendre totalement pied avec la réalité.  
Il ne voulait qu’une chose et elle était à portée de bouche.

Il savait que se tenir aussi proche de sa Source alors qu’il était affamé et incapable de se nourrir avait été une erreur, mais essayer de suivre la mission qui leur avait été confiée était encore pire.

Se concentrant sur sa tâche, il avait essayé d’occulter la faim tenace qui l’écrasait de toute part et s’était concentré sur l’esprit d’Harry. Il entrait dans un domaine connu alors qu’il pénétrait dans la tête de sa Source et espérait que cela l’aiderait.   
Il avait essayé d’établir un lien entre lui et Harry, travaillant directement sur l’esprit du jeune homme pour le relier au sien, mais cela lui avait demandé de l’énergie qu’il n’avait plus, ne faisant qu’exacerber sa soif si c’était encore possible. Il avait pourtant usé de ses dernières traces de volonté pour s’ancrer dans sa tache, utilisant la douleur pour se concentrer.   
Il doutait sérieusement de pouvoir faire quelque chose pour leur lien dans son état. Il savait qu’il existait, supposant que c’était ce lien qui lui faisait ressentir les sentiments violents qu’avait parfois Harry. Il lui suffisait juste de le trouver dans l’esprit du jeune homme et de s’y accrocher. Mais si la théorie semblait facile, la réalité l’était beaucoup moins, surtout dans son état actuel. Et pourtant, l’espace d’un instant, il avait semblé réussir.   
Il avait eu l’impression de sentir l’esprit d’Harry effleurer le sien. Puis il avait commencé à s’ouvrir et ça avait été sa perte. Les premières sensations qu’avait perçues Severus étaient le calme qui enveloppait le jeune homme, mais rapidement, ce sentiment superflu provoqué par le sortilège avait laissé transparaitre des sensations plus profondes. La fébrilité qui l’habitait et son besoin de nourrir le vampire.

À cela, Severus n’avait pas pu résister alors que ces sensations s’accordaient avec les siennes, qu’il essayait difficilement de contenir. Il avait envie de se nourrir et Harry avait envie de le nourrir.  
La volonté qui le retenait s’était alors effritée petit à petit à mesure qu’il sentait Harry s’agiter contre lui et il avait finalement lâché prise, laissant la noirceur de sa soif le submerger.

Harry sursauta en sentant les crocs de Severus effleurer la peau de sa nuque. Il sentait que l’instinct du vampire était à deux doigts de se libérer alors que son professeur ne répondait à aucune de ses suppliques chuchotées.   
Il essaya de s’éloigner de nouveau, mais la prise autour de sa taille était inflexible.  
Les dents pointues raclèrent contre la peau de son cou et Harry ne put empêcher un frisson de l’envahir, se mêlant avec la panique qui le tenait.  
Cela eut raison du vampire et les crocs pointus se plantèrent dans sa chair. Harry ne put s’empêcher de pousser un petit gémissement de plaisir en sentant les dents le pénétrer. Cela lui avait tellement manqué.   
Il avait envie de s’abandonner sous le plaisir qui l’envahissait, savourant cette pression qui quittait enfin son corps à mesure que le sang s’écoulait de l’ouverture.

Mais la réalité le rattrapa rapidement et le rouge lui monta aux joues lorsque son regard errant croisa celui de Remus et Draco toujours posé sur lui.

Il vit le loup-garou plisser les yeux jusqu’à ce qu’ils s’agrandissent brusquement lorsqu’il réalisa ce qu’était en train de faire Severus derrière lui.  
Draco chuchota quelque chose à Remus et ce dernier lui répondit sans détourner le regard du couple sur le sol. Le Serpentard reporta alors rapidement son attention sur eux et les regarda intensément.

Harry avait envie de disparaitre, de se cacher de ces regards alors qu’une érection se formait inexorablement dans son pantalon. Il essayait avec peine de ne pas bouger et de rester silencieux alors qu’il n’avait qu’une envie, exprimer son plaisir à haute voix et se frotter contre la bosse qu’il sentait contre ses fesses.  
Harry maudit sincèrement Draco et Remus pour leur curiosité mal placée et encore plus Dumbledore pour les avoir entrainé dans une telle situation. D’un rapide coup d’œil, il remarqua pourtant avec soulagement que Kateline, Morgan, Laelis et Daoïne étaient trop plongés dans leur monde, emportés par l’effet du sortilège et de la tâche qu’ils étaient en train d’accomplir pour se soucier de ce qu’il se passait autour d’eux.  
Il y avait déjà suffisamment de spectateurs à son supplice pour en plus en ajouter.

Les lèvres bougeaient sensuellement contre son cou alors que Severus suçait le sang qui s’échappait de sa morsure. Il poussait parfois de faibles grognements satisfaits, mais rien d’aussi honteux que celui que laissa échapper le jeune homme quand une des mains du vampire descendit sur son érection.  
Les joues écarlates, il lutta brièvement pour repousser cette main tentatrice et toujours bienvenue lorsque les circonstances étaient différentes, mais Severus n’insista pas, son attention plus focalisée sur le sang qui coulait dans sa gorge que sur la bataille qui se menait sur l’entrejambe de sa Source. Dans un sursaut de pudeur, Harry remonta les genoux contre son torse, essayant de cacher la bosse qui déformait sans vergogne le devant de son pantalon.

Le professeur de potion sentait peu à peu sa soif s’apaiser, effaçant enfin cette faim insoutenable qui le tenait depuis plusieurs jours et étouffant les sentiments violents qu’il avait eu de plus en plus de mal à contenir. Son esprit aussi revenait petit à petit à la normale et une sonnette d’alarme retentit dans sa tête, lui signalant que quelque chose n’allait pas. Mais son besoin de se rassasier après cette longue période de privation était plus fort en cet instant.

Ce n’est qu’après plusieurs autres gorgées qu’il ressentit enfin le malaise de sa Source. Pourtant, les effluves de son désir envahissaient ses sens, accentuant encore un peu plus le sien.  
Croyant que le jeune homme se sentait délaissé, Severus descendit de nouveau sa main entre les jambes d’Harry, mais cette fois encore, il fut repoussé. Sauf qu’à présent, le vampire avait retrouvé suffisamment de conscience pour se rendre compte que quelque chose clochait. Jamais encore Harry n’avait refusé qu’il s’occupe de lui pendant la morsure.

Tout en continuant de se nourrir, Severus se fit violence pour reprendre encore un peu plus pied dans la réalité et essaya de comprendre le comportement de sa Source. Ce n’est qu’alors qu’il se rendit compte qu’ils n’étaient pas seuls et les souvenirs de ce qu’ils étaient censés faire le frappèrent de plein fouet.  
Prenant soudainement conscience qu’il était effectivement en train de mordre Harry en public, Severus écarta violemment sa bouche du cou sur lequel elle était posée, provoquant un grognement insatisfait de la part du jeune homme.  
À peine eut-il relevé la tête que le professeur de potion regarda autour de lui avec une panique qu’il essaya de cacher.

La première chose qu’il remarqua fut l’absence de Dumbledore et du professeur Granwich. La seconde fut les regards pénétrants de Lupin et Draco posés sur lui.  
Avec un peu de soulagement, il vit que les autres personnes présentes dans la pièce étaient inconscientes de ce qu’il venait de se passer.  
Son attention se porta alors sur Harry, appuyé contre lui, le corps emprisonné entre ses bras. Lentement, il desserra sa prise autour de la taille du jeune homme.

-Harry ? Chuchota-t-il d’une voix enrouée.  
-Ça va, lui répondit rapidement le jeune homme.

Celui-ci tourna légèrement la tête pour le regarder et Severus remarqua ses joues rougies, plus que ce que ne provoquait généralement son excitation.

Le professeur de potion regarda alors de nouveau Remus et Draco.

-Vous avez bien profité du spectacle, cracha sarcastiquement Severus, se sentant exposé et affaibli par son comportement incontrôlé.

Remus lui lança un bref regard avant de porter son attention sur le Gryffondor.

-Tu vas bien Harry ?

Severus vit le jeune homme rougir de plus belle.

-Oui oui, ça va Remus. C’est… Enfin, ça ne fait pas…mal. Répondit Harry en hésitant.  
-Ouais, on a bien vu Potter, ricana Draco.

Mais sous le regard froid que lui lança son parrain, le Serpentard se tut avant d’en dire plus.

D’un geste distrait du pouce, Severus essuya les quelques gouttes de sang qui avaient continué de perler à la surface de la morsure. La gêne d’Harry le submergeait, renforçant celle qu’il ressentait déjà. Il ne savait pas si c’était les circonstances ou si c’était leur travail sur leur lien, mais il avait l’impression que les sentiments qui émanaient de sa Source retentissaient, démultipliés dans son esprit, comparé aux autres fois où il avait pu entrer en relation avec les sensations du jeune homme.

-Severus.

Le professeur de potion releva rapidement la tête en direction de Remus qui venait de l’interpeller.

-Je ne pense pas que ce soit l’endroit approprié pour…ça.

Severus ricana doucement.

-Je n’ai pas besoin que tu me le dises pour que je m’en rende compte, Lupin. J’ai…Je…

Harry se tendit en sentant Severus hésiter sur ses mots. Jamais son professeur ne bafouillait. Jamais. Il comprit que le vampire se sentait vraiment mal à l’aise face à son comportement, qu’il ne se pardonnait pas d’avoir craqué dans ces circonstances. Pourtant, Harry pouvait comprendre et ne lui en voulait pas, malgré la gêne que cela lui avait occasionnée. Mais il avait appris avec le temps que Severus se pardonnait beaucoup moins souvent qu’il ne pardonnait aux autres. Et il ne pardonnait pas beaucoup aux autres…

-C’est bon Remus, répliqua Harry en coupant ce que Severus cherchait à dire. Il ne s’est pas nourri depuis plusieurs jours à cause de Dumbledore et l’exercice qu’on nous a demandé de faire était un peu trop.

Le ton un peu sec du Gryffondor fit sursauter le loup-garou. Il n’était pas habitué à entendre Harry s’adresser à lui de cette manière. Mais les circonstances avaient changé par rapport aux dernières années et Remus se rendit compte qu’Harry essayait de protéger Severus.  
Plutôt que de l’interpeller, cette constatation sembla apaiser quelque chose en lui. Harry tenait à Severus.  
Malgré ce dont il avait été témoin par le passé entre les deux hommes assis par terre, Remus ne pouvait qu’avouer qu’un coin de son esprit avait toujours pensé que Severus profitait d’Harry, de sa jeunesse et de sa candeur. Pourtant, il avait déjà vu le jeune homme prendre la défense du vampire.  
Mais il ne savait pas pourquoi, ces paroles qu’il venait de prononcer avaient eu plus d’impact en lui que les gestes qu’il avait eu par le passé.

Remus ne put s’empêcher de sourire, mais cela ne lui attira qu’un regard noir de la part de son collègue.

-Harry, grommela Severus, ce n’est pas la peine de…  
-Non, le coupa le jeune homme, refusant de se taire même s’il avait conscience que ses mots mettaient mal à l’aise son professeur en dévoilant ses faiblesses, j’en ai marre qu’on croit toujours le pire de toi ! Ce n’est pas de ta faute si tu n’as pas pu t’empêcher de te nourrir. Ça fait plus d’une semaine, bon sang ! Alors, arrêtez de tout lui mettre sur le dos.

Harry termina sa phrase en chuchotant, se rendant compte qu’il venait d’élever la voix plus que nécessaire compte tenu de l’endroit où il se trouvait.

Malgré l’inconfort que ressentait Severus alors qu’Harry rappelait une nouvelle fois le dérapage qui venait de se produire, il eut du mal à retenir le sourire qui menaçait d’étirer ses lèvres devant le discours passionné du Gryffondor pour le défendre.   
Rares étaient les fois où quelqu’un avait pris son parti ces dernières années. Cela l’émerveillait d’en être témoin, surtout venant d’Harry.

-Ah, je vois que vous êtes sortis de votre transe.

La voix de Dumbledore fit sursauter les quatre hommes qui ne l’avaient pas entendu entrer.

-Il me semblait bien avoir entendu des voix.

Le ton calme du vieil homme contrastait avec celui plus froid auquel ils avaient été accoutumés ces derniers jours.

-Puis-je espérer que cela indique un succès dans l’ouverture de votre lien ? Demanda le directeur.

Les quatre hommes se regardèrent de nouveau brièvement avant de reporter leur attention vers Dumbledore.

-Nous pensons que oui, répondit Severus une fois son calme retrouvé. Nous étions justement en train d’en parler avec le professeur Lupin et Draco.  
-Exactement, approuva Remus dans un sourire forcé.  
-Mais c’est formidable, s’exclama le professeur Granwich d’une voix basse pour ne pas déranger les deux autres couples toujours inconscients. Je n’aurais jamais pensé que cela irait aussi vite ! Racontez-moi donc ce que vous avez ressenti.

Severus prit le temps de réfléchir essayant de rassembler ses souvenirs et ses sensations au moment où il avait pénétré l’esprit d’Harry. Mais la soif violente qui le tenait à ce moment-là et qui avait obscurci son esprit ne l’aidait pas.   
Alors qu’il essayait toujours de rassembler ses pensées, ce fut Remus qui s’exprima en premier.

-Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit bien ce que vous demandez, mais… J’ai eu l’impression de réussir à toucher l’esprit de Draco, d’entrer en communication avec lui. Ça a été très bref, mais je suis presque certain que cela a à voir avec notre lien.

Remus n’ajouta pas que la fugacité du moment était principalement due à la menace qu’avait représentée le vampire pour le loup-garou à ce moment. Il ne savait pas ce que Draco avait ressenti de son côté, mais la sensation avait été grisante. Pouvoir effleurer ce qui constituait l’être conscient qu’était Draco, se rapprocher de lui autrement que physiquement. C’était une expérience qu’il ne refuserait pas d’accomplir à nouveau.

-C’est exactement ça, répondit Draco en retour. Je veux dire, j’ai eu l’impression de ressentir la même chose, de toucher les esprits de Remus.  
-Les esprits ? Demanda le lycanthrope avec surprise.  
-Oui, le tien et celui du loup-garou.  
-Oh.

Remus ne savait pas trop comment prendre cette nouvelle. Il avait toujours eu conscience que sa part lupine était présente même hors des pleines lunes, après tout, il ressentait constamment les avantages physiques que lui apportait sa condition, mais jamais il ne lui était venu à l’idée qu’une sorte d’esprit de loup-garou pouvait l’habiter.   
Remus avait longtemps rejeté son côté lycanthrope, mais avec les années, il avait fini par l’accepter sans pour autant s’en réjouir. S’il pouvait s’éloigner de cette malédiction qui le tenait, il n’y réfléchirait pas à deux fois, mais depuis qu’il avait trouvé Draco, tout ne lui semblait plus aussi dramatique.  
C’est son état de loup-garou qui lui avait permis de se lier au jeune homme et si Draco pouvait l’accepter, alors lui aussi.

-Eh bien, eh bien, s’exclama le professeur Granwich en frottant ses mains l’une contre l’autre d’un geste satisfait, je crois effectivement que vous êtes sur la bonne voie ! Je ne sais pas exactement ce qu’est censé vous apporter le lien qui existe entre vous, mais ce que vous avez ressenti me semble y correspondre beaucoup. En tout cas, c’est ce que les livres dans lesquels je me suis renseigné expliquent. Partage des sensations, communion des êtres, parfois ressentie des blessures physiques, plus rarement communication des pensées. Il n’y a pas beaucoup de témoignages, mais c’est ce qui revient le plus souvent. Et vous, mes chers amis, demanda le professeur à Severus et Harry, avez-vous ressenti quelque chose de tel ?

Maintenant capable d’exprimer ses pensées grâce à l’intervention de Remus, Severus prit la parole.

-Oui, je pense que ce que j’ai expérimenté se rapproche de ce dont a parlé le professeur Lupin. J’ai pu brièvement entrer dans l’esprit d’Harry et percevoir ses sentiments à ce moment.

Et cela s’était terminé plutôt dramatiquement, mais Severus se garda bien de le préciser.

-Harry ?  
-Je crois aussi. J’ai surtout ressenti… des sensations. Pas vraiment quelque chose de tangible sur lequel je peux mettre des mots, mais plutôt…oui, des sensations, des idées de sensations.  
-Excellent ! Je suis impatient de voir comment s’en sortent nos deux autres couples. Dit le professeur Granwich.  
-C’est étrange que vous y soyez parvenu aussi rapidement alors que les autres sont encore en train de s’exercer, répliqua pensivement Dumbledore.

Severus et Harry se tendirent, mais une fois de plus, Harold Granwich vint à leur secours.

-Oh, vous savez cher ami, les liens sont très différents entre chaque personne. C’est une banche de la magie encore peu connue et très incomprise. Je ne prétendrais pas pouvoir en comprendre les tenants et les aboutissants.

Cette réponse sembla convenir à Dumbledore qui hocha la tête.

-Pensez-vous être capable de retenter l’expérience aujourd’hui ?

Severus doutait que ce soit une bonne idée. Pénétrer l’esprit d’Harry requérait de l’énergie et cette perte d’énergie avait tendance à exacerber sa soif. C’est d’ailleurs cette faiblesse qui l’avait poussé à mordre Harry une fois de trop au repère, faisant de lui sa Source. Même s’il avait bu et se sentait maintenant rassasié, il n’était pas des plus partants pour retenter l’expérience. Surement aussi, parce qu’égoïstement, il avait envie de sentir cette satiété encore quelque temps avant que le manque de sang ne se fasse de nouveau sentir. Pourtant, il ne savait pas s’il aurait l’occasion de se nourrir de nouveau. Autant s’exercer un maximum pendant qu’il en avait la force plutôt que de se retrouver dans la même situation qu’un peu plus tôt une autre fois. Alors Severus donna son accord pour recommencer, suivi par Harry puis Draco et Remus.

Alors que Dumbledore jetait de nouveau le sortilège d’allégresse sur le loup-garou et le Serpentard, le professeur Granwich s’occupa d’Harry et s’abstint une nouvelle fois d’ensorceler le professeur de potion.

Harry eut beaucoup moins de mal à plonger une nouvelle fois dans l’esprit de Severus. Il utilisa le même système que précédemment, essayant de ressentir chaque parcelle du vampire contre lui et en lui, réussissant peu à peu à plonger dans son esprit. Cette fois-ci, ce ne fut pas de la soif ni de la violence qui le submergèrent, mais plutôt un calme serein, un apaisement qui entrait en communion avec celui provoqué par le sortilège d’allégresse qui l’habitait. Harry ne réussit que brièvement à rester dans l’esprit de Severus avant d’en être éjecté. Il ne savait pas si c’était le vampire qui le rejetait inconsciemment ou si c’était son manque de concentration qui le faisait flancher une fois qu’il avait atteint son but. Mais, à chaque fois qu’il se sentait partir, il sentait l’esprit de Severus s’accrocher au sien, comme s’il s’étendait vers lui pour le retenir et l’empêchait de s’échapper. Celui d’Harry réintégrait alors l’esprit du vampire, se fondant avec lui avant que le processus ne se répète.

Il sentait bien que c’était son professeur qui faisait la majorité du travail, le retenant, l’empêchant de réintégrer l’état de conscience qui signifierait la fermeture de leur lien, mais Harry ne s’en soucia pas, trop occupé à intégrer les flots de sensations qu’il ressentait en provenance de Severus. Il était incapable de mettre les mots dessus, de les décrire. Il ressentait, c’était tout. Et cela le faisait se sentir bien. Protégé, enveloppé, aimé.

Severus luttait pour maintenir sa concentration, pour retenir Harry et l’empêcher de s’échapper. Maintenant qu’il avait l’esprit plus clair, il se rendit compte que c’était le jeune homme qui en premier avait réussi à rejoindre son esprit et pas Severus comme il l’avait cru la première fois, mais c’était lui qui devait maintenir le contact.  
Harry se laissait trop facilement distraire par les sensations qu’il devait ressentir à travers leur lien et perdait la concentration qui lui permettait de toucher l’esprit de Severus. Alors le vampire le laissait profiter et se contentait de travailler sur leur lien. Mais il s’en fichait éperdument alors que le flot des émotions en provenance d’Harry croisait les siennes.  
Il était bien incapable de savoir à quoi pensait le jeune homme en cet instant, si même il pensait tout simplement, il savait juste qu’il se sentait bien. Alors Severus se sentait bien.

Il avait eu peur un instant que son instinct de préservation empêche le lien de s’établir dans les deux sens, qu’un blocage se ferait en lui et empêcherait Harry d’avoir accès à ses sentiments. Il redoutait lui-même de les partager avec le jeune homme. Et pourtant, tout se fit avec une facilité déconcertante et une fois qu’il fut capable de sentir Harry, il n’eut aucun problème à lui accorder en retour l’accès à ses propres sensations. Comme si ce partage était naturel et coulait de source.  
Il fallait dire que tout était tellement plaisant à ressentir, rien à voir avec leur tentative précédente. Baigner dans leurs sensations mêlées n’avait rien de comparable. C’était une expérience inédite pour Severus, mais ô combien exaltante.  
Il ne savait pas ce qui lui faisait affirmer ceci, mais le vampire savait qu’ils avaient réussi à ouvrir leur lien.  
Pourtant, malgré l’allégresse que cela lui procurait, Severus fut obligé de laisser l’esprit d’Harry lui échapper et réintégrer sa pleine conscience. Il sentait la soif poindre de nouveau et il ne voulait pas risquer un nouveau dérapage. De toute manière, ils avaient déjà fait beaucoup de progrès en seulement une fois. Il ne doutait pas qu’ils réussiraient de nouveau à entrer en communion. De là à réussir à toucher la magie de Poudlard, il ne savait pas.

Un profond soupir échappa à Harry lorsqu’il reprit conscience et Severus craignit un instant que cela lui soit douloureux, mais le sourire qui éclairait le visage du jeune homme le rassura.  
Severus passa ses bras autour de la taille du Gryffondor et enfouit son visage dans ses cheveux, essayant de prolonger l’état de communion qu’ils venaient de partager. Il avait envie d’embrasser Harry. D’embrasser tout son corps comme il avait embrassé chaque partie de son esprit.

Mais il se contenta de prendre une profonde inspiration, emplissant ses sens de son odeur.  
Lorsqu’il releva la tête, son regard croisa celui de Dumbledore posé sur eux, un air pensif peint sur le visage. Severus se recula donc à contrecœur, mais le directeur ne fit aucune réflexion, se contentant de les fixer. Seules les paroles que lui adressa le professeur Granwich lui firent détourner le regard. Severus se rendit alors compte qu’il était en pleine discussion avec Kateline, Laelis et leurs compagnons qui étaient à présent éveillés. Severus ne savait pas combien de temps Harry et lui étaient partis, mais cela semblait avoir suffit aux quatre autres pour expliquer ce qu’ils avaient fait et ressenti, d’après ce que comprenait le professeur de potion depuis sa position.

En sentant Harry bouger doucement contre lui, Severus reporta son attention sur le jeune homme.  
Celui-ci tourna la tête et plongea son regard dans celui du vampire.

-Severus, je t’aime, déclara-t-il d’un air sérieux. 

Le professeur de potion sourit tendrement et déposa un doux baiser sur sa joue avant que quiconque ne puisse le voir. Satisfait de cette réponse, Harry se cala plus confortablement entre les bras du vampire.

À côté d’eux, Remus et Draco émergèrent à leur tour lentement de leur état de transe, des sourires éclatants sur leurs lèvres.  
Heureusement pour Severus, le professeur Granwich ne leur demanda pas de retenter l’expérience une troisième fois. Il semblait plus que satisfait par les progrès faits aujourd’hui.

-Je vous remercie tous pour avoir bien voulu participer à tout ceci mes amis ! S’exclama le vieil homme en claquant ses mains l’une contre l’autre de satisfaction. Nous sommes encore loin de pouvoir résoudre le problème de Poudlard, mais nous en approchons à grands pas. Je vous propose d’arrêter pour aujourd’hui. D’autant plus qu’Albus vient gentiment de me signaler que le couvre-feu va bientôt entrer en vigueur.

Regardant tour à tour les personnes qui se trouvaient devant lui avec un grand sourire, Harold Granwich ne put s’empêcher le contentement de l’envahir. Cela lui faisait tellement de bien de retrouver un peu d’action dans sa vie de vieillard qui commençait à s’empâter. Il ne pouvait que remercier les jeunes gens devant lui pour lui permettre à nouveau de connaitre le frisson que procuraient de nouvelles découvertes, mais aussi la satisfaction de voir un projet avancer dans le bon sens. Quand le professeur Snape était venu le voir avec son problème de rêve, Harold n’y avait pas réfléchi à deux fois avant de proposer son aide. Il y avait encore tellement de choses à découvrir dans le monde de la magie et tellement peu de temps pour s’y consacrer. Alors si un de ces mystères lui était servi sur un plateau d’argent, il n’allait pas le refuser, au contraire !

Depuis qu’il avait commencé à se plonger dans ses livres à la recherche de nouvelles informations, la vigueur avait semblé retrouver sa place dans son vieux corps fatigué par le temps. Une nouvelle énergie l’habitait et nombre de ses amis le trouvaient méconnaissable.  
Harold se sentait enchanté de cette nouvelle jeunesse qui lui était offerte et comptait bien en profiter le plus possible en apportant son aide à cette bande de jeunes gens si aimables.

-Nous avons convenu avec Albus de réitérer l’expérience une nouvelle fois dans deux jours, si cela vous convient ?

Seules des réponses affirmatives lui parvinrent.

-Bien. Plus vous vous exercerez à ouvrir le lien, plus il vous sera facile de le faire. Ensuite viendra l’étape où vous devrez essayer d’entrer en contact avec la magie de Poudlard, mais chaque chose en son temps. Ne mettons pas la calèche avant le Sombral. Je vous donne donc rendez-vous ici même dans deux jours, accompagnés de notre cher Albus.

Severus ne put s’empêcher de remarquer le regard du professeur Granwich qui s’attardait sur lui en disant ces dernières paroles.

-Reposez-vous tous et revenez en forme, mes amis !

En se levant, Harry remarqua qu’une profonde fatigue alourdissait effectivement ses membres. Malgré le bonheur sans commune mesure que lui avait apporté sa communion avec l’esprit de Severus, il était pressé de pouvoir rejoindre son lit. La présence du vampire entre ses draps aurait été un plus, mais Harry savait qu’il ne pouvait pas en demander autant.  
Peut être que le sang que lui avait pris Severus était aussi en cause, mais il avait été plus qu’heureux de lui avoir donné malgré les circonstances.

Chaque personne de la pièce commença à se lever et à se mélanger.

Harry se rapprocha petit à petit de Kateline qui l’invita à la rejoindre d’un sourire.

-Alors Harry ? Ça a marché ?  
-Plutôt oui, c’était…  
-Extraordinaire ? Fascinant ? Indescriptible ?  
-On croirait entendre le professeur Granwich, rigola le Gryffondor, mais oui, tout ça à la fois.  
-Franchement, sans ces rêves, jamais Morgan et moi n’aurions pensé à essayer d’ouvrir notre lien de couple et jamais nous n’aurions connu une telle expérience. Je suis presque reconnaissante à toute cette histoire de rêve et de magie ancienne.

Étrangement, maintenant qu’il y pensait, Harry ne pouvait qu’approuver. Malgré la peur que lui avaient procurée les rêves au tout début, cela avait contribué à les rapprocher, Severus et lui.

-J’espère vraiment qu’on va réussir à aider Poudlard, reprit Kateline. J’aime vraiment beaucoup cette école. Tu sais, continua-t-elle timidement, même si j’aimais beaucoup venir ici avant, depuis que ma mère… Depuis la fin de la guerre, je considère Poudlard comme ma deuxième maison. J’ai été envoyée chez ma cousine cet été, mais ce n’était pas pareil. Ce n’était pas chez moi. Et malgré l’absence de Morgan, revenir à Poudlard a été une sorte de libération, comme si je retrouvais un cocon familier.

Kateline secoua doucement la tête et rigola.

-Je ne sais pas pourquoi je te raconte tout ça, probablement le contrecoup de ce qu’il vient de se passer. Je suis devenue toute sensible.

Harry rigola à son tour, mais ne pouvait que comprendre ce qu’elle ressentait alors que lui-même l’expérimentait depuis sa première année ici. Il avait trouvé un deuxième foyer en Poudlard et depuis qu’il était définitivement parti de chez son oncle et sa tante, l’école était même devenue sa première maison. Il appréciait beaucoup de passer du temps chez les Weasley, mais ce n’était pas pareil, il n’avait pas les mêmes souvenirs au Terrier que dans l’école. Mais bientôt, tout ceci se terminerait. Bientôt il allait devoir quitter ce château où il avait passé une part de sa vie la plus importante. Alors si avant de partir, il pouvait à son tour aider Poudlard à se reconstruire, il ferait son possible pour y parvenir.

-Ne t’inquiète pas, je te comprends parfaitement Kateline, la rassura Harry dans un sourire. Je ressens aussi la même chose.

Les deux jeunes gens se regardèrent, partageant leur compréhension des ressentis de l’autre. Quand Morgan les rejoignit, Harry discuta brièvement avec lui aussi puis partit retrouver Severus une dernière fois avant qu’ils ne se séparent de nouveau.  
Après ces quelques heures qu’il venait de passer en sa compagnie, contre lui, Harry ne savait pas comment il allait pouvoir tenir avec une nouvelle séparation. Il ne savait pas comment il avait pu tenir jusque là. Sentir le vampire près de lui lui était devenu indispensable.

Discrètement, Harry noua ses doigts à ceux de son professeur de potions, cachant leurs mains jointes dans les replis de la cape du vampire.  
Mais quand Dumbledore s’approcha d’eux, Harry s’obligea à le délaisser rapidement avant que le directeur ne remarque quoi que ce soit.

-Severus, Harry, comment s’est passé cette expérience ?

Les deux hommes s’étonnèrent du manque de réflexion sur leur couple, mais Severus comprenait qu’en cet instant, le directeur était plus focalisé sur ce que ces avancées allaient pouvoir apporter à Poudlard que sur les transgressions des règles. D’autant plus que le directeur était là en personne pour les surveiller et pas seulement assujetti à un sortilège qui résonnait dans sa tête.

-Bien, dit simplement le professeur de potion. Nous avons bien avancé.  
-Parfait, parfait. 

Tout à coup, Dumbledore sembla ailleurs, le regard pensif.

-Dites moi, Severus, sans être indélicat, vous me paraissez en meilleure forme qu’au début de notre entrevue. Plus… frais, si je puis dire.

Severus se tendit imperceptiblement devant ces paroles. Forcément qu’il devait avoir meilleure mine. Il avait enfin pu se nourrir après plusieurs jours de privation. Mais évidemment, il ne pouvait pas dire ceci malgré son envie d’exprimer ses reproches envers le directeur.

Dumbledore ne sembla pourtant pas attendre de réponse et plissa soudainement les yeux de suspicion, comme si une idée particulière venait de faire irruption dans son esprit.

-Pouvez-vous me rappeler comment ce lien s’est formé entre Harry et vous ?

Cette fois-ci, Severus se mit instinctivement sur ses gardes. Il savait que Dumbledore allait un jour se poser des questions et ne plus accepter aussi facilement les réponses évasives qu’on lui servait. Il n’était pas devenu aussi puissant en se contentant de demi-réponses et en restant dans le flou.  
Il récita donc le plus naturellement possible la réponse toute prête qu’il avait déjà préparé depuis un moment.

-Depuis la fin de la guerre, je me suis intéressé à la magie ancienne. Probablement un moyen de me détourner de la magie noire dans laquelle je baignais depuis la fin des combats. J’ai mené quelques expériences sans gravité de mon côté pour vérifier certains propos et supposition rédigés dans les livres.

Alors qu’il racontait son histoire, Severus entra doucement dans l’esprit de Dumbledore. Il eu beaucoup de mal à se frayer un chemin à travers les nombreuses barrières protectrices, mais ce qui devait ressembler à un mur infranchissable pour un légilimence ne parut que partiellement défini pour son pouvoir vampirique. Il avait déjà essayé de pénétrer l’esprit du directeur, sans succès, mais son attention était actuellement partiellement détournée de ses barrières mentales par les paroles qu’il était en train de prononcer. Il ne réussit pas à faire grand-chose dans l’esprit du sorcier, les forces qui le repoussaient étaient trop puissantes pour lui permettre de travailler correctement. Aussi choisi-t-il de seulement influencer la manière dont il percevait les propos qu’il était en train d’entendre pour accentuer sa capacité à les croire. Cela n’était pas l’idéal, mais au moins, il ne remarquerait peut-être pas les lacunes de ce récit.

-Je ne pensais pas avoir à m’en servir un jour sur un être humain pour quoi que ce soit. Sauf que quand j’ai découvert Harry qui venait de se faire attaquer en pleine rue moldu, je n’ai pas eu d’autre choix que de l’aider. Cet imbécile n’avait pas pris sa baguette. Même si la magie est interdite hors de Poudlard pour les jeunes de moins de 17 ans, avoir sa baguette peut se révéler utile dans certaines circonstances.

Severus envoya un regard appuyé vers Harry pour accentuer la véracité de ces propos. Si le jeune homme sembla étonné de cette réprimande sans fondement réel et de ce récit partiellement inventé, il n’en montra rien.  
Même s’il ne pouvait raconter l’exacte vérité au directeur, Severus chercha à rester aussi fidèle à l’histoire réelle qu’il le pouvait. C’était le meilleur moyen d’avoir l’air convainquant et de ne pas faire d’impair par la suite.

-La situation était urgente, je n’avais pas le temps de l’emmener quelque part et je doute qu’un transplanage lui aurait fait beaucoup de bien vu l’état dans lequel je l’ai retrouvé. J’ai essayé quelques sortilèges de soin mais ce n’est pas mon domaine de prédilection et à ce moment, c’était surtout de potions dont il avait besoin. Je me suis donc servi de la magie du sang pour l’aider à guérir de ses blessures. Je ne me doutais pas que cela allait avoir des répercussions pour moi. Pour nous. Mais il faut croire que si, vu le lien qui existe maintenant entre nous.

-Hum, dit simplement le directeur, inconscient de la manipulation qui s’effectuait dans son esprit.  
Et je suppose que c’est à cause de cela que vous en êtes venu à… la situation dans laquelle vous êtes présentement ?  
-Effectivement, répondit platement Severus, la majeure partie de son attention occupée à s’extraire silencieusement de la tête de Dumbledore.

Il pouvait utiliser ses pouvoirs et raconter en même temps une histoire connue, mais comprendre et répondre à des questions lui demandait beaucoup plus d’attention qu’il ne pouvait en fournir.

De nouveau, le directeur de Poudlard sembla pensif, mais ne fit pas d’autre réflexion. Severus n’avait pas réussi à beaucoup travailler l’esprit de Dumbledore et il espérait que son récit ait suffit à convaincre le sorcier. Cela sembla en tout cas le faire réfléchir, car il ne reposa pas de question sur la santé que venait de recouvrer Severus.

Heureusement pour le professeur de potion et son élève, le professeur Granwich détourna une nouvelle fois l’attention du directeur.

-Ne me dit pas que tu viens juste d’inventer cette histoire, souffla Harry. Non parce que c’était juste génial. Comment mentir et ne pas mentir à la fois.

Severus ne répondit rien, mais ne put s’empêcher de sourire. Il s’apprêta à reprendre la main de son élève dans la sienne quand Draco apparu à leurs côtés.

-Avant qu’on ne se sépare, commença le blond rapidement, sans préambule, j’ai quelque chose à vous dire. Non parce que franchement, ce que j’ai vu tout à l’heure, j’aimerai vraiment ne pas le revoir dans deux jours.   
-Personne ne t’a obligé à regarder, répliqua Harry.  
-Ouais ben t’entendre gémir de plaisir c’était difficile à ignorer.

À ces paroles Harry ne put que rougir violemment.

-Bref, pas la peine de me remettre cette image en tête, reprit le Serpentard dans une grimace de dégout qui rappela étrangement Ron à Harry, je ne suis pas là pour parler de ça. L’autre nuit, on s’est retrouvé dans la cabane Hurlante avec Remus et Dumbledore n’est pas apparu.

Cette simple phrase capta tout de suite l’attention de Severus et Harry.

-C’était la pleine lune donc je ne sais pas si c’est ça qui a fait que rien ne s’est passé, parce que Remus n’était pas vraiment lui-même ou si le sortilège ne fonctionne qu’à Poudlard. Toujours est-il qu’on a été tranquille. Peut être que ça ne fonctionnera pas pour vous, je ne sais pas. Je vous dis ça, faites en ce que vous voulez, mais épargnez-nous de rejouer la même scène dans deux jours.

Le cerveau de Severus commençait déjà à tourner à plein régime, analysant ses connaissances sur le sortilège de Trace pour savoir quelle hypothèse énoncée par son filleul était la plus probable.  
Trop occupé par cette pensée, il ne réfléchit même pas à réprimander Draco pour se trouver en présence d’un loup-garou un soir de pleine lune, compagnon ou non.

-Mais si jamais vous décidez de tenter votre chance, ne le faites pas dans la cabane Hurlante, ajouta le Serpentard avant de sortir rapidement de la salle.

Severus n’aurait même pas envisagé de se retrouver dans un endroit où Draco et Lupin avaient dû être plus qu’intimes.

Une fois le jeune homme parti, le professeur de potion et son élève se regardèrent intensément quelques secondes.

-Je t’envoi une missive ce soir pour fixer le lieu et l’heure du rendez-vous, dit simplement Severus.

Harry ne put qu’acquiescer vigoureusement.


	42. Chapter 42

Harry poussa la lourde porte marquant l’entrée de l’auberge de la Tête de Sanglier et entra rapidement dans le bâtiment pour échapper au froid qui sévissait dehors.   
En voyant l’intérieur de l’auberge, le jeune homme se rappela brusquement pourquoi il n’aimait pas cet endroit. Sombre, lugubre, menaçant. Mais Pré-au-Lard n’avait malheureusement que deux auberges et trop de personnes étaient susceptibles de le reconnaitre aux Trois Balais. Malgré son bonnet enfoncé jusqu’aux oreilles et son écharpe, qui lui recouvrait la moitié du visage, Harry ne voulait pas qu’on découvre qu’il s’était échappé de Poudlard en pleine nuit.

La veille au soir, Severus lui avait, comme promis, envoyé une missive, lui demandant de le rejoindre après le couvre-feu dans l’auberge de la Tête de Sanglier. Si Harry avait été plus qu’heureux d’accepter, il aurait préféré que leurs retrouvailles se passent le soir même. La journée qu’il venait de passer lui avait paru interminable et la perspective de retrouver son professeur de potion avait occupé son esprit tout le temps.

Dès que l’heure du rendez-vous avait approché, Harry s’était empressé de s’extirper de son dortoir où tout ses amis dormaient déjà et, muni de sa cape d’invisibilité, avait parcouru les couloirs de Poudlard en direction du passage secret vers Pré-au-Lard le plus proche.

Personne ne sembla remarquer son entrée dans l’auberge, ou tout du moins personne ne le montra, mais Harry ne s’attarda pas pour autant dans la pièce principale. Ne voyant personne derrière le comptoir, il se faufila vers les escaliers menant à l’étage et monta les marches rapidement. Devant la porte portant le numéro 4 qu’avait réservé Severus, le Gryffondor prit une profonde inspiration avant de toquer sur la surface en bois.

Harry eut à peine le temps de voir la porte s’ouvrir qu’une main saisit le devant de sa cape et l’attira à l’intérieur. Avant de pouvoir voir quoi que ce soit de la pièce et de son occupant, des lèvres avides se posèrent sur les siennes et son dos fut brusquement plaqué contre la porte qui venait d’être refermée.  
Harry n’envisagea même pas un instant de protester face à ce traitement alors que sa langue allait joyeusement à la rencontre de sa consœur. Il sentit le corps de son professeur se presser contre le sien et ses mains enserrer doucement sa tête.  
Quand les lèvres chaudes s’écartèrent, Severus posa son front contre le sien, le souffle court.

-J’en avais tellement envie, souffla doucement le vampire. Toute la journée je n’ai fait que penser à ça, à ce moment.

Harry ne put se retenir de sourire devant l’expression des sentiments de Severus. C’était un fait tellement rare qu’il ne pouvait que le savourer pleinement. Son professeur agissait rarement avec aussi peu de retenue, se livrant corps et âme à ce baiser libérateur.

-Tu m’as manqué aussi Severus, murmura à son tour Harry.

Les deux hommes s’étaient pourtant vus la veille et avaient pu profiter quelques instants de la présence de l’autre alors qu’ils avaient dû travailler sur leur lien, mais ce n’était pas comparable à ce qu’ils avaient pu partager avant la restriction de Dumbledore. Harry ne savait pas comment il avait pu tenir aussi longtemps sans embrasser Severus alors que la journée qu’il venait juste de passer lui avait paru insoutenable et vide.

Pour toute réponse à sa déclaration, Severus prit de nouveau possession de ses lèvres, plus doucement cette fois-ci. Le bout de sa langue vint taquiner sa lèvre inférieure, traçant son contour, jouant avec.  
Lorsqu’Harry essaya de venir à sa rencontre pour l’obliger à reprendre possession de sa bouche, Severus s’écarta, mettant hors d’atteinte ce que le jeune homme désirait temps. Harry ne put s’empêcher de grogner de frustration et retenta sa chance. Mais une fois de plus, Severus le taquina en s’éloignant, un sourire jouant sur ses lèvres, tant désirées.  
Frustré, Harry posa sans douceur sa main sur la nuque du vampire et obligea sa tête à se pencher vers la sienne. Severus ricana doucement devant l’empressement de sa Source, mais ne résista pas plus longtemps et posa ses lèvres sur celles du jeune homme.

La langue du vampire venait et repartait en lui, continuant son jeu du chat et de la souris. Harry l’avait rarement vu aussi joueur, mais il ne s’en plaignit pas, ses taquineries ne faisant qu’exacerber son désir.  
Les mains du Gryffondor entrèrent alors dans la partie, s’aventurant sur le dos de son professeur, parcourant chaque muscle qui courait sous ses doigts à travers le tissu de sa chemise. Harry se fit alors seulement la réflexion que l’homme contre lui s’était déjà délesté de sa cape, pour son plus grand plaisir.

Harry profita de sa position pour tirer sur la chemise de Severus et l’extraire du pantalon noir dans laquelle elle était coincée. Sans attendre, il passa ses mains sous le vêtement pour entrer directement en contact avec la peau de son professeur. Severus frissonna légèrement contre lui et approfondit leur baiser dans un grognement d’approbation.  
Les mains d’Harry remontèrent haut sur le dos, traçant le contour des omoplates, avant de redescendre. Redescendre encore plus pour passer sans vergogne entre le tissu du pantalon et celui du caleçon de son professeur. Harry agrippa doucement les fesses de l’homme et profita de sa prise pour attirer un peu plus le bassin de son professeur contre le sien. Le jeune homme put alors sentir que le vampire répondait déjà à ses attouchements. Ils avaient trop longtemps été privés l’un de l’autre et Harry ne pouvait le blâmer alors que lui aussi se sentait lentement durcir.

D’un coup de bassin, Severus frotta son érection naissante contre celle de son élève. Le souffle d’Harry se bloqua dans sa gorge et il pencha la tête en arrière, brisant leur baiser. Le professeur de potion recommença une nouvelle fois, ses yeux fixés sur son élève, savourant la vision du plaisir qui traversait ses traits.  
Harry soutint son regard sans rougir alors que ses doigts s’enfonçaient dans la chair rebondie de ses fesses.

Un nouveau baiser fut déposé sur ses lèvres avant que Severus ne s’écarte doucement de lui. Harry soupira de frustration, mais se décolla à son tour de la porte. Il en profita pour enlever son bonnet, son écharpe et sa cape qui lui donnait maintenant beaucoup trop chaud alors que le bruit d’une clef tournant dans la serrure se fit entendre derrière lui et qu’un sortilège fut prononcé.  
Harry ne put qu’approuver mentalement ce geste alors que lui-même n’y avait pas pensé.

Une fois libéré de toutes ses couches superflues de vêtements, Harry se tourna de nouveau vers Severus qui le regardait, à quelques pas de lui. Son désir était clairement visible dans ses yeux et Harry ne put s’empêcher de sourire et de sentir une profonde satisfaction à savoir qu’il était responsable de ce sentiment.

-À ton avis, combien de temps devrait mettre Dumbledore si jamais il devait se pointer ici ? Demanda le jeune homme.  
-Je ne sais pas, un peu plus que nous, le temps qu’il découvre où on s’est retrouvés, assuma Severus après réflexion.   
-Bon, dans quelques minutes on devrait savoir si le sortilège fonctionne ou non hors de Poudlard. J’ai peine à croire que ce soit aussi simple de le détourner.  
-Et bien, on ne va pas tarder à le découvrir.  
-Et je suppose qu’il faut qu’on se retienne le temps de voir ce qu’il en est ? Soupira Harry.  
-Ce serait préférable oui, je n’ai pas vraiment envie que Dumbledore nous surprenne dans une position délicate, approuva Severus. Mais cela ne nous empêche pas de faire certaines choses, ajouta le vampire en se glissant dans le dos de sa Source.

Avec douceur, il se pressa contre le jeune homme et vint entourer sa taille de ses bras. Harry soupira de bien-être en sentant ce corps contre le sien et laissa sa tête tomber en arrière pour la poser sur l’épaule de son professeur. Severus déposa un léger baiser sur la tempe du jeune homme avant de descendre lentement le long de sa mâchoire, embrassant chaque parcelle de peau sur son chemin pour atterrir dans le creux de son cou. Harry frissonna doucement.

-Mords-moi.  
-Attendons d’abord de voir si Dumbledore va…  
-Non, mords-moi, maintenant, le coupa Harry. Justement, si Dumbledore doit arriver, je veux que tu te nourrisses avant. J’en ai envie, Severus, soupira le jeune homme. Le sortilège que tu as posé sur la porte devrait retenir le directeur suffisamment longtemps pour que tu t’arrêtes. Mords-moi.

À cela Severus ne put rien répondre. Il déposa donc un nouveau baiser sur la peau chaude son élève avant d’en percer la surface de la pointe de ses dents. Comme à chaque fois, Harry ne réussit pas à retenir le petit gémissement de plaisir provoqué par la morsure. Le désir commençait de nouveau à parcourir son corps, descendant le long de ses membres, circulant dans ses veines pour atteindre chaque parcelle de son corps. Harry se fit pourtant violence pour se contrôler, voulant savourer le plus longtemps possible la propagation de son plaisir avant d’y succomber. La veille, il n’avait pas pleinement profité des sensations provoquées par les dents de Severus en lui à cause de la situation dans laquelle ils se trouvaient, mais ce soir, il comptait bien se rattraper.  
Ses doigts vinrent tendrement s’entrecroiser à ceux de son professeur posés sur son ventre alors que celui-ci commençait à puiser son sang.

Les deux hommes ne gardèrent pourtant pas longtemps cette position alors que Severus rapprochait son corps encore un peu plus de sa Source et que ses mains se libérèrent pour descendre un peu plus sur le ventre du jeune homme. Sans attendre, ses doigts s’affairèrent sur le bouton et la fermeture éclair du pantalon. Lorsque l’accès fut dégagé, Severus glissa ses doigts sous le vêtement pour venir se poser sur la bosse formée par le membre gonflé d’Harry. Celui-ci se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour empêcher son soulagement et son plaisir de s’exprimer alors que la main sur lui commençait à bouger lentement.

Une des mains d’Harry alla de nouveau à la rencontre de celle libre de Severus et entrecroisa de nouveau ses doigts aux siens. De son autre main, il descendit de quelques centimètres son pantalon pour faciliter l’accès à son membre tendu et Severus le remercia d’une caresse plus appuyée. Il continua encore une poignée de seconde avant d’enfin passer sous la barrière de son caleçon et de caresser, peau contre peau, la chair tendue. Les longs doigts fins s’enroulèrent autour de lui et l’enveloppèrent de leur chaleur avant d’aller et venir.

Harry ne cherchait maintenant plus à rester silencieux et son plaisir s’exprimait ouvertement dans la petite chambre. Ses hanches commencèrent à bouger de leur propre volonté contre l’érection de Severus pressée contre ses fesses.  
Perdu dans son plaisir, Harry sentit à peine les crocs se retirer alors que la bouche de son professeur ne le quittait toujours pas. Les lèvres chaudes caressèrent langoureusement la peau de son cou avant de s’aventurer sur sa nuque pour y déposer de légers baisers.  
Alors que la main de l’homme derrière lui continuait à le caresser doucement, l’autre délaissa celle d’Harry et commença à déboutonner la chemise du jeune homme. Le Survivant n’attendit pas plus d’une seconde avant de venir à son aide et d’enlever finalement complètement le vêtement.

Severus profita de cette peau maintenant offerte pour faire descendre ses lèvres, qui n’avaient pas quitté la nuque de son élève pendant toute l’opération, et d’embrasser le creux entre les omoplates. Il ne s’arrêta pourtant pas là et continua sa descente, traçant une ligne de baiser sur son passage. Parfois, sa langue s’invitait, provoquant des petits frissons chez Harry.  
Au grand désespoir du jeune homme, Severus délaissa son membre tendu pour descendre totalement le pantalon et le caleçon de son élève. Pourtant, quand les lèvres de son professeur s’aventurèrent sur la courbe de ses fesses, le Gryffondor oublia toute volonté de protestation.

Severus mordilla doucement la chair de sa fesse droite avant de s’attaquer à la gauche. Harry poussa un grognement de plaisir et tenta de prendre en main son érection esseulée. Mais l’homme derrière lui lui en interdit l’accès d’une petite tape. Harry comprit le message et se fit violence pour ne pas retenter son geste. Ses deux mains s’enfoncèrent désespérément dans ses cheveux, agrippant quelques mèches pour se retenir de saisir autre chose. Il se cambra violemment en gémissant quand la langue de Severus s’aventura entre les deux globes de ses fesses.  
Le vampire stabilisa ses hanches de ses mains et recommença sa caresse, s’aventurant un peu plus profondément cette fois-ci. De ses pouces, il écarta légèrement les deux surfaces rebondies pour y engouffrer plus aisément sa langue.  
Harry gémit bruyamment quand elle parcourut sans pudeur l’entrée de son intimité.

-Severus, haleta le jeune homme.

Harry ne savait pas vraiment ce qu’il cherchait à dire et il s’en fichait complètement alors qu’un nouveau cri de plaisir lui échappait. Jamais il n’avait connu une telle sensation.  
Il sursauta quand la main de son professeur retrouva sa position autour de son érection et Harry ne put que gémir son approbation. Il ne lui fallut que quelques caresses, accompagnées de cette langue impudique contre son entrée, avant qu’Harry ne se libère dans un grand cri.

Severus lui administra une dernière caresse de sa langue avant de s’écarter pour venir nicher son visage contre le bas du dos du jeune homme.  
Vidé de ses forces, Harry se laissa tomber à genoux sur le sol, le souffle haletant. Severus en profita pour venir se coller contre son dos et enserra sa taille de ses bras avant d’enfouir son visage contre sa nuque.

-Je crois que Dumbledore ne viendra pas ce soir, finalement, murmura le jeune homme.  
-Non, je ne pense pas.  
-Bien, parce que j’ai des choses à faire.  
-Ah oui ?   
-Oui, répondit Harry alors que sa main se glissait derrière lui pour venir se poser sur l’érection bien présente de son professeur.  
-Oui, effectivement, approuva Severus alors que ses hanches commençaient déjà à aller et venir contre cette main tentatrice.

Le professeur de potions ne s’accorda que quelques instants de soulagement avant de se relever, entrainant son élève dans le mouvement à l’aide de ses bras passés autour de lui. Il poussa doucement Harry en direction du lit qui occupait la pièce après que celui-ci ait enjambé son pantalon et son caleçon enroulés autour de ses chevilles. La chambre ne payait pas de mine, mais elle était propre et c’était tout ce que Severus demandait compte tenu des circonstances dans laquelle son élève et lui se trouvaient.

Lorsque les jambes du Gryffondor heurtèrent la bordure du lit, Harry se laissa tomber en avant et grimpa sur le matelas, suivi de près par Severus. Des mains agrippèrent les hanches du jeune homme qui se laissa retourner. Sans attendre, son professeur se glissa entre ses jambes pour venir presser son corps contre le sien. Leurs deux bassins s’emboitèrent parfaitement et Severus reprit les frictions sur son membre là où elles s’étaient arrêtées. Il ondula contre le corps sous lui, remontant les jambes de son élève autour de lui pour faciliter son accès. Harry captura ses lèvres et ravagea sa bouche d’un baiser passionné alors que ses mains s’enfouissaient dans ses cheveux. Severus grogna faiblement de satisfaction et décida de passer à la vitesse supérieure.

Pendant que son professeur se redressait au-dessus de lui, le Gryffondor admira sa silhouette. Il se sentait vulnérable, nu sous le regard de l’homme alors qu’il portait toujours ses vêtements, mais plutôt que de se sentir inférieur, cela le fit frissonner de désir. Pourtant, Severus s’échappa bien vite à ses yeux inquisiteurs alors qu’il se retrouvait de nouveau sur le ventre, allongé sur le lit. Des froissements de tissus derrière lui lui apprirent que les vêtements qui avaient précédemment soustrait le corps du vampire à son regard venaient d’être enlevés. Un flacon fut jeté sur le lit et du coin de l’œil, Harry reconnut le lubrifiant qu’utilisait habituellement son professeur. Il ne put s’empêcher de sourire à cette vision.   
Le jeune homme attendit, laissant Severus mener la danse quand il sentit des mains un peu froides se poser sur le haut de ses cuisses pour remonter le long de son corps jusqu’à sa nuque, avant d’emprunter le chemin inverse. Le jeune homme soupira de bien-être sous cette caresse.  
Cependant, les mains ne redescendirent pas jusqu’à ses cuisses, mais s’arrêtèrent sur ses fesses. Severus agrippa ses hanches et obligea Harry à les remonter. Le jeune suivit volontiers le mouvement et se retrouva à quatre pattes sur le lit alors qu’il sentait un souffle chaud chatouiller le bas de son dos.

Severus déposa un léger baiser sur la fesse droite de sa Source avant de saisir le flacon de lubrifiant qui trainait sur le lit. Il le déboucha et s’appliqua à en induire ses doigts. La position que venait d’adopter Harry mettait à mal le contrôle qu’il essayait d’exercer sur son désir alors que les fesses tendues vers lui étaient un appel à le pénétrer. Il prit pourtant son temps pour préparer le jeune homme, ne voulant pas lui faire de mal par la suite. Les gémissements que laissa échapper Harry alors que ses doigts s’activaient en lui ne l’aidaient pas non plus. C’est pourquoi, lorsque le jeune homme le supplia de venir en lui, il ne se le fit pas dire deux fois.   
Il enleva délicatement ses doigts et présenta son membre durci à lui en faire mal à l’entrée de son élève. Lorsqu’il commença à le pénétrer, les deux hommes poussèrent un soupir de soulagement qui fut rapidement remplacé par du plaisir. Severus exerça d’abord de petites poussées, laissant le jeune homme sous lui s’habituer à sa présence avant de commencer à aller et venir plus profondément dans les chairs enserrées autour de lui.

Agrippé aux hanches d’Harry, il se fit violence pour ne pas libérer complètement son plaisir. Chaque mouvement de son bassin était accompagné par celui du jeune homme qui percutait violemment le sien quand il s’enfouissait en lui. Les petits cris que poussait son élève le rassurèrent pourtant sur le plaisir que ressentait le jeune homme sous ses assauts un peu brutaux.  
Leurs deux corps furent séparés lorsque les bras d’Harry abandonnèrent et que son buste retomba brusquement sur le matelas, mais Severus reprit rapidement sa position initiale. Le visage d’Harry, tourné vers la gauche, n’exprimait que le plaisir. Ses yeux étaient résolument fermés alors que sa bouche entrouverte laissait s’exprimer tout ce qu’il ressentait de la situation.

Severus se pencha en avant et déposa un baiser au milieu du dos sous lui avant de laisser sa langue parcourir la peau brulante couverte d’une fine pellicule de sueur. En se relevant, Severus entraina le corps d’Harry avec le sien à l’aide d’un bras qu’il passa sous son ventre. Le jeune homme ne présenta aucune résistance et ne fit que pousser un nouveau gémissement un peu plus audible alors que la pénétration s’approfondissait sous la nouvelle position.  
Harry chevauchait les genoux de Severus repliés sous lui, son dos plaqué contre le torse ferme de son professeur. Les bras du jeune homme s’agrippèrent au cou de l’homme derrière lui pour assurer sa position et son bassin remonta légèrement avant de se laisser retomber. Il entendit le vampire grogner de plaisir derrière lui et recommença le mouvement. 

Tout son corps semblait en feu alors qu’il sentait chaque centimètre du membre dur en lui. Les doigts de Severus s’enfonçaient dans ses hanches, mais même si cela lui était un peu douloureux, Harry s’accrocha à cette sensation pour ne pas laisser le plaisir prendre totalement possession de lui. Il voulait faire durer le moment aussi longtemps que sa volonté le permettrait. Il sentait pourtant déjà sa jouissance frôler la surface.  
Une des mains de Severus remonta le long de son corps et s’enroula autour de son cou sans serrer alors que l’autre descendait jusqu’à son entrejambe où les doigts longs et fins se refermèrent autour de son érection. S’il avait été capable de former une phrase cohérente, Harry aurait protesté qu’il n’avait pas besoin de stimulation en plus, mais les mots qui se formaient dans sa tête s’envolèrent lorsque cette main commença à monter et descendre autour de lui.

Il sentait les hanches de Severus le percuter avec force, se frayant un passage en lui, avant de s’écarter pour mieux revenir. Harry essaya de nouveau de suivre le rythme, mais son esprit était incapable de se coordonner avec son corps et seuls les mouvements erratiques de son bassin accompagnaient les aller et venu de plus en plus rapides et puissants en lui.  
Les dents de Severus qui s’enfoncèrent sans prévenir dans son cou furent sa perte. Harry se libéra dans un long cri, allant souiller la main autour de lui et la couverture du lit. Mais il n’en s’en soucia pas une seconde alors qu’il sentait la jouissance de Severus le remplir, son cri étouffé par le cou contre ses lèvres.  
Essoufflé, le vampire retira ses dents et posa son front contre la nuque du jeune homme. Harry n’était même pas sûr qu’il ait eu le temps de boire, mais s’en soucia peu alors qu’une douce torpeur l’envahissait, son corps reposant de tout son poids contre le torse de l’homme derrière lui. Il sentit deux bras se refermer autour de sa taille avant qu’il ne soit basculé sur le côté, son professeur accompagnant le mouvement. Toujours dos au vampire, Harry le sentit se positionner derrière lui, son corps épousant la forme du sien. Un bras se glissa sous sa tête et Harry la laissa y reposer. D’un revers de main, Severus essuya délicatement la sueur qui coulait le long de sa tempe avant de refermer son bras autour de son torse.  
Enveloppé par la présence de son professeur, Harry ne résista pas une seconde alors que ses yeux se fermaient. Un baiser fut déposé sur sa nuque avant que des lèvres ne frôlent son oreille.

-Je crois que je t’aime aussi Harry.

Le murmure était à peine audible, mais le jeune homme le perçut parfaitement. Un immense sourire se forma sur ses lèvres alors qu’il essayait de fondre un peu plus son corps dans celui de Severus et que ses mains agrippaient l’avant-bras enroulé autour de son torse.

-Je t’aime aussi Severus.

Il sentit son professeur reposer sa tête juste derrière la sienne et même s’il ne le voyait pas, il était certain qu’il souriait en ce moment. De ce sourire un peu timide, comme s’il n’était pas permis, qu’il avait vu quelques fois lui être adressé lorsque Severus laissait un peu trop s’exprimer ses sentiments pour ce qu’il jugeait acceptable pour lui-même.  
Mais Harry ne se retourna pas pour vérifier alors que le sommeil commençait à l’emporter.

Severus ne laissa son sourire retomber que pour déposer un dernier baiser dans les cheveux du jeune homme avant de le rejoindre dans le sommeil.

oO0Oo

Harry n’arrivait pas à suivre le cours de métamorphose. Les souvenirs de la veille au soir et du matin même ne cessaient de passer et repasser dans son esprit. Il avait l’impression que cela faisait une éternité qu’il n’avait pas aussi bien dormi. S’il était réaliste, il devait admettre que ça ne faisait que depuis la dernière fois qu’il avait dormi avec Severus, mais même, le souvenir était trop lointain à son gout.  
À son réveil, le corps de son professeur épousait toujours le sien.  
Personnellement, Harry était prêt à passer la matinée entière dans les bras du vampire, mais l’inconvénient de coucher avec un professeur, c’est qu’il ne voulait pas vous laisser sécher les cours, au grand désespoir du jeune homme.

Ils avaient donc dû se séparer et rejoindre au plus vite la Grande Salle avant que leur absence à tous les deux durant le petit déjeuner ne soit remarquée. Ron lui avait lancé un regard appuyé lorsqu’il s’était assis à côté de lui, lui faisant la réflexion qu’il n’était pas dans le dortoir à son réveil. S’il ne dit rien de plus, le haussement de sourcil suggestif suffit à faire rougir Harry.

Il avait furtivement regardé le directeur alors qu’il buvait son verre de jus d’orange, mais rien ne signala que Dumbledore avait remarqué son escapade de la nuit. Pourtant, il resta sur ses gardes le reste de la journée, s’attendant à se faire convoquer à n’importe quel moment.  
Rien ne se produisit, mais Harry ne se détendit pas pour autant alors qu’il allait justement revoir le directeur dans quelques instants.   
La journée avait trainé en longueur et aucun cours de potions ne figurait dans son emploi du temps ce jour-ci qui aurait pu atténuer le vide qu’avait laissé Severus en partant ce matin. C’est donc avec une joie dissimulée que Harry était entré dans la salle où Severus discutait de nouveau avec le professeur Granwich et le directeur. Cette fois-ci, Remus se trouvait avec eux.  
Il était le premier élève à être arrivé, mais fut rapidement rejoint par les autres.

L’exercice qu’ils eurent à pratiquer cette fois-ci ne différenciait pas beaucoup de celui d’il y avait deux jours. Ils devaient toujours s’habituer à ouvrir et maintenir ouvert le lien qui les unissait.

Cet exercice dura encore plusieurs séances. Et même si Harry appréciait de pouvoir toucher et communiquer avec l’esprit de Severus, il aurait voulu pouvoir passer à la vitesse supérieure et avancer dans la tâche qui leur avait été confiée d’essayer d’aider Poudlard.

Ils s’entrainèrent encore durant quatre séances. Harry n’avait plus aucun mal à rejoindre l’esprit de son professeur et réussissait même à s’y maintenir sans l’aide de Severus. Cela demandait donc beaucoup moins d’effort de la part du maitre des potions et Harry voyait bien que ça se ressentait sur sa soif, qui était moins virulente lorsqu’ils se rejoignaient à l’auberge de la Tête de Sanglier. Ils avaient décidé de s’y retrouver tous les trois soirs pour ne pas trop éveiller les soupçons si Dumbledore en avait, mais aussi pour ne pas laisser le vampire assoiffé trop longtemps.

Harry fut donc heureux, en cette soirée de mars, lorsque le professeur Granwich leur annonça qu’ils allaient passer à l’étape suivante.  
Le jeune homme était assis entre les jambes de Severus contre lequel il s’appuyait sans vergogne et écoutait attentivement le vieil homme leur parler.  
Les quatre couples avaient conservé les positions qu’ils avaient adoptées cette toute première fois où ils avaient tenté d’ouvrir le lien. Tout le monde avait semblé satisfait de ce qui en était ressorti et personne n’avait essayé de changer quoi que ce soit dans leur manière de procéder, y compris leur position.

-Si vous êtes tous les huit ici ce soir, dit le professeur Granwich, c’est parce que vous avez un lien avec votre compagnon ou compagne, mais aussi avec les six autres personnes autour de vous. Aujourd’hui, vous allez donc tenter d’entrer en contact les uns avec les autres.

Le vieil homme les regarda avec cette pointe d’émerveillement qu’il avait toujours lorsqu’il s’adressait à eux.

-La communication entre vous huit s’est faite grâce à des rêves initiés par nos quatre jeunes gens ici présents. Pour faciliter la communion entre vos esprits, je vous propose de tous vous rapprocher. Le travail sur vos liens a montré que le contact physique aide. Touchez-vous, tenez-vous la main, mettez vos genoux en contact les uns avec les autres, peu importe. Il faut que vous soyez conscients de la présence physique des autres personnes. Pas besoin d’être en contact avec tout le monde, ce serait un capharnaüm de corps indescriptible et probablement fort inconfortable. Mais si vous êtes en contact avec quelqu’un qui est en contact avec quelqu’un d’autre, cela devrait suffire. En place mes amis !

Sur cette dernière injonction, tout le monde se leva et se rassembla en cercle, position la plus aisée pour que chaque personne puisse être en contact avec les autres. Harry saisit la main de Laelis à sa gauche et celle de Kateline à sa droite alors que les bras de Severus entourèrent sa taille. Seules les jambes de son professeur de part et d’autre du corps de son élève touchaient celles de Daoïne et Morgan, mais aucun des deux hommes ne voulurent argumenter sur cette position. Draco faisait face à Harry, mais ils firent leur possible pour ne pas croiser le regard de l’autre.

Le professeur Granwich n’avait pas beaucoup d’instruction à leur donner concernant la marche à suivre. Si le lien entre deux personnes dont l’une était une créature magique était connu et décrit dans des livres, leur situation à huit était encore inédite.  
Tout le monde décida donc d’ouvrir en premier lieu leur lien de couple avant de partir à la recherche des autres liens entre chaque personne. Au cours des dernières séances, il avait été clair que si le résultat était le même, la manière d’ouvrir et de communiquer à travers le lien différait quelque peu pour chaque couple. Personne ne donna donc d’indication à personne sur comment procéder pour cette nouvelle étape, chacun se laissant le soin d’agir à sa manière.

À présent, ni Harry et ni aucunes des autres personnes assises en cercle n’avaient plus besoin du sortilège d’allégresse, le chemin pour atteindre l’esprit de leur compagnon maintenant bien connu. C’est donc sans difficulté que le Gryffondor se détendit et réussit en quelques secondes à peine à toucher les bords de l’esprit de son professeur. Celui-ci se mêla sans attendre au sien et Harry reconnu avec satisfaction la sensation maintenant familière de se fondre avec l’esprit de Severus et le lien entre eux s’ouvrir. L’habituelle sensation de soif l’accueillit, mais il ne s’en inquiéta pas. Son professeur avait pu se nourrir la veille et depuis le temps qu’ils s’entrainaient à ouvrir leur lien, le jeune homme avait appris que cette soif était toujours omniprésente chez l’homme derrière lui. Il ne paniqua donc pas en sentant cette sensation l’envahir et qui répondait parfaitement à son besoin de nourrir le vampire. 

Honnêtement, même avec l’entrainement, Harry n’arrivait toujours pas à distinguer quelle était la part de travail de chacun dans ce qu’il se passait entre eux. Qui participait le plus à rejoindre l’esprit de l’autre, qui travaillait le plus à souder leurs esprits ensemble ? Il ne savait pas. Harry avait toujours l’impression que c’était lui qui initiait l’ouverture, que c’était lui qui rejoignait l’esprit de Severus, mais son professeur lui avait dit qu’il avait la même sensation. Ils en avaient déduit qu’ils devaient tous les deux faire une partie du chemin pour que leurs esprits se rencontrent et que le lien s’ouvre.

Harry se sentait bien. Extrêmement bien, comme à chaque fois que leur lien était ouvert. Il ressentait parfaitement les sensations qui habitaient Severus. Il était toujours incapable de les décrire, de mettre des mots sur ce qu’il ressentait, mais avec le temps, il avait abandonné cette idée, se contentant de ressentir. Hormis pendant leur tout premier essai où son professeur était assoiffé, c’était principalement une sensation de bien-être qui l’envahissait, mais beaucoup plus complexe que ce que ce simple mot pouvait couvrir.

Et de nouveau, Harry ressentit cela. Il aurait pu rester une éternité juste à sentir ça, à communier avec l’esprit de Severus, mais alors qu’il se laissait tranquillement transporter, il se sentit soudain, arrimé à l’esprit de son professeur. Celui-ci commença alors à les déplacer. Harry savait que tout était psychique, mais il avait réellement l’impression d’être extrait de leur cocon où ils se retrouvaient à chaque fois que le lien était ouvert, pour partir à l’exploration de ce qu’il se passait autour d’eux.  
Il se souvint alors du but premier de cette séance qui n’était pas simplement d’ouvrir le lien.  
Harry essaya donc de se concentrer et de ressentir la présence physique de Laelis et Kateline contre ses mains, tache difficile alors qu’il n’était conscient que de chaque parcelle du corps de Severus contre lui et son esprit soudé au sien. Il fit pourtant l’effort d’essayer de se concentrer sur ses mains plutôt que sur tout le reste de son corps. Il bougea légèrement les doigts et sentit les mains des deux jeunes filles enroulées autour des siennes. Harry s’accrocha donc à ce touché.

Il sentit alors qu’il était brutalement séparé de l’esprit de Severus et craignit de ne pas pouvoir se concentrer de nouveau sur sa présence physique assez rapidement pour pouvoir conserver leur fusion, mais l’esprit de son professeur le retint et le ramena à lui en douceur.

Habituellement, Harry avait besoin de ressentir chaque point de contact entre leurs deux corps, chaque mouvement de vie qui animait Severus. Mais il n’arrivait pas à se focaliser à la fois sur ses mains en contact avec celles de Laelis et Kateline et sur la totalité du corps de son professeur contre le sien.

Même si aucun mot ne fut échangé, un accord tacite s’établit entre eux. Harry s’occupait de trouver les esprits des autres et Severus se chargeait de garder son esprit avec lui.  
Sa tâche maintenant un peu allégée, le Gryffondor put alors se détendre de nouveau et se focalisa une nouvelle fois sur ses mains. Son attention était divisée entre ses paumes et seulement les mains de son professeur enroulées autour de son ventre pour ne pas rompre totalement le lien avec lui.

Son esprit accroché à celui de Severus, Harry partit à l’exploration des limites de leur lien, essayant de les dépasser sans vraiment oser. Pourtant, quand un effleurement étranger les toucha, il oublia ses précautions et s’aventura hors de leur zone de confort.  
Le bien-être qu’il ressentait jusque là n’était plus aussi présent et une sensation d’inconfort le submergea. Il ne se laissa pas pour autant démonter et essaya d’accrocher la présence qui les effleurait sans vraiment les rejoindre.  
Quand il s’approcha trop près, il la sentit s’éloigner rapidement avant de se rapprocher, hésitante. Avec plus de douceur, Harry tendit son esprit et celui de Severus vers elle et commença à la toucher avant de s’y mêler.   
Sans qu’il ne sache comment il avait réussi à l’identifier, Harry sut qu’il venait de se lier avec Laelis et Daoïne. L’esprit de la jeune fille était prédominant, mais celui du Sidhe transparaissait de temps en temps. Il supposa que c’était parce que lui et la Poufsouffle partageaient un lien particulier, celui qui avait permis à leurs rêves de se transmettre. Peut-être était-ce même parce qu’il avait rêvé de Laelis qu’il avait en premier ressenti sa présence près de son esprit.

Le partage à travers ce nouveau lien qui venait d’être ouvert n’était pas vraiment semblable à celui qu’il partageait avec Severus. Il percevait peu de choses de la jeune fille, principalement sa présence, mais à part quelques vagues sensations indescriptibles, rien ne passait entre leur lien.  
Harry ne s’en formalisa pas, ne sachant de toute manière pas ce qui était sensé ressortir de leur nouvelle liaison. Il choisit plutôt de poursuivre sa quête des autres. Il ne savait comment, mais il sut que Laelis avait compris ses intentions et les partageait.

Arrimés tous les quatre, Harry commença à explorer ce qui les entourait.   
Il était maintenant familier avec le lien qu’il partageait avec Severus. Mais il venait d’en dépasser les limites, et même s’il le sentait toujours en arrière-plan, le lien qu’il venait d’ouvrir avec Laelis avait atténué la force de celui qu’il partageait avec son professeur. 

L’esprit d’Harry fut tout à coup tiré par l’esprit de Laelis. La sensation était très désagréable, mais il se laissa pourtant dirigé jusqu’à ce qu’il perçoive une nouvelle présence près d’eux. Ils s’en approchèrent doucement, mais ce nouvel esprit semblait occupé ailleurs. Laelis et lui firent pourtant l’effort de s’approcher et commencèrent à toucher cette présence qui leur devint de plus en plus palpable.

Malgré qu’ils soient quatre, ils avaient du mal à approcher autant qu’ils l’auraient voulu de cet esprit qui ne leur prêtait pas attention. Pourtant, ils réussirent finalement à entrer en communion avec lui. Harry sentit alors la présence de Remus harponnée à eux alors que l’esprit de Draco était à peine perceptible.  
Il essaya pourtant de s’en approcher.  
L’esprit du loup-garou semblait pousser le groupe qu’il formait avec Severus, Laelis et Daoïne vers Draco jusqu’à ce que finalement, la présence du Serpentard soit de plus en plus tangible. Il remarqua alors seulement que les prémices d’un lien avec Kateline étaient en train de se former. Il avait du mal à distinguer la présence de la jeune fille de celle de Draco. Il comprit alors que le Serpentard était en train de fusionner avec l’esprit de la Serdaigle et du Veela. Harry décida donc de le laisser tranquille et se concentra sur Remus.

Un nouveau lien était en train de se former, s’ajoutant à celui qu’il partageait avec Severus et celui avec Laelis et Daoïne. Aux frontières de son esprit, Harry sentit le lien avec Kateline se faire peu à peu.  
Tous étaient psychiques, mais l’esprit d’Harry avait pourtant l’impression de sentir physiquement les barrières et les ouvertures qui se créaient petit à petit entre eux, créant des couloirs entre son esprit et ceux des autres  
Kateline avait à présent fini de les rejoindre et Harry pouvait sentir l’esprit de Draco occuper de plus en plus de présence, cachant presque celle de Remus.

Ils étaient tous les huit liés, il pouvait le sentir, sentir la présence de tous. Celles de Kateline, Laelis et Draco étaient vraiment prédominantes, en plus de celle de Severus, mais s’il se concentrait, il pouvait percevoir celles de Remus, Morgan et Daoïne. Pourtant, quelque chose manquait, il le sentait. Il avisa alors chaque lien qu’ils partageaient avec les autres. Sans savoir trop comment procéder, il tenta pourtant de les rapprocher les uns des autres.  
Les autres esprits semblèrent instinctivement comprendre ce qu’il essayait de faire et se mirent eux aussi à la tâche.

C’était étrange de se sentir lié avec tellement de personnes, tellement d’esprit. Mais à part son lien avec Severus où transparaissaient toujours les sensations venant de son professeur, les autres liens n’avaient pas la même puissance. Il sentait la présence des autres à côté, leurs esprits fusionnés avec le sien, mais comme avec Laelis, seules de vagues sensations à peine présentes se faisaient remarquer. Harry en fut pourtant reconnaissant. Les sensations qu’il partageait avec Severus le submergeaient suffisamment pour qu’il ne veuille pas ajouter celles des autres. Il devait reconnaitre aussi qu’il n’avait pas vraiment envie de partager cette expérience de communion avec d’autres personnes que Severus.

Alors que tous les esprits travaillaient, Harry sentit les trois liens le reliant à Draco, Laelis et Kateline se rapprocher peu à peu jusqu’à se toucher. Spontanément, ils commencèrent à se fondre les uns avec les autres.  
Ce n’est qu’une fois cette nouvelle fusion terminée qu’Harry eut vraiment l’impression qu’ils avaient atteint leur but, que la dernière étape venait d’être complétée.  
Tout à coup, il sentit l’esprit de Laelis trembler et tenter de se décrocher des liens qu’elle venait de former. Harry s’efforça de la retenir, mais dès que sa position se stabilisa, une vague de puissance inconnue le submergea. Il se sentit suffoquer mais aussi empli d’une force accablante que son esprit était incapable de contenir à lui seul. Il avait de plus en plus de mal à se retenir aux liens qu’il venait de former. Il sentait que les esprits de Draco et Kateline étaient aussi submergés, en plus de Laelis.   
Contre lui, l’esprit de Severus s’accrochait au sien, mais il était inexorablement attiré loin de lui. Avant qu’ils ne soient tous les deux séparés, Harry décida de lâcher prise avec tous les autres liens. Son esprit réintégra son corps avec force, le faisant suffoquer.  
Il ouvrit rapidement les yeux et vit que les autres étaient eux aussi de nouveau conscients, haletants, comme s’ils venaient de courir un marathon.

Ils se lancèrent tous des regards interloqués, jusqu’à ce que le rire de Kateline se fasse entendre.

-Wouhahou ! C’était extra ! Je ne sais pas ce qu’il s’est passé, mais c’était juste trop bien. Cette puissance. Je n’ai jamais rien ressenti de tel.  
-Par Merlin, mais que s’est-il passé ? S’exclama le professeur Granwich.

Harry remarqua alors seulement les regards inquiets que le vieil homme et Dumbledore avaient posés sur eux. Les deux hommes avaient vu, sans savoir quoi faire, les corps des huit personnes assises sur le sol commencer à trembler jusqu’à ce qu’ils ouvrent tous brusquement les yeux, un air paniqué transfigurant chaque visage.

-Je n’en ai aucune idée, lui répondit Remus. Nous avons réussi à former le lien entre nous tous. En tout cas, c’est que Draco et moi avons ressenti, termina-t-il en hésitant.

Lorsque les autres confirmèrent ses dires, cela rassura le loup-garou. Draco et lui n’étaient pas les seuls à avoir ressenti ce qu’il s’était passé.

-Et puis, une puissance sortie de nulle part est apparue. C’était… violent. On a décroché nos esprits avec Draco, on avait vraiment du mal à tenir. Continua le lycanthrope.  
-Pareil, s’exclama Morgan, je ne sais pas d’où c’est sorti, mais c’était vraiment dur de rester connecté aux autres.  
-Je crois que c’est à cause de moi, prononça Daoïne d’une petite voix.

Tout à coup, l’attention de tout le monde fut focalisée sur le Sidhe.

-Pouvez-vous nous expliquer ce qui vous fait dire cela, jeune homme, demanda doucement le professeur Granwich qui affichait ouvertement sa curiosité.  
-Et bien, comment expliquer ça…euh… Quand j’ouvre le lien avec Laelis, je suis obligé de couper, on va dire ça oui, couper la connexion que j’ai avec la ligne tellurique avec laquelle je puise ma magie. Je veux dire, la dernière fois, professeur, vous m’avez dit que même si j’avais été banni de mon domaine et de mon peuple, j’étais capable d’y être relié grâce aux lignes telluriques, que celle avec laquelle j’avais l’habitude de communiquer m’était toujours accessible par l’intermédiaire des autres à travers le monde entier. Je ne sais pas si vous vous souvenez, c’était quand…  
-Je me souviens parfaitement jeune homme, le rassura le vieil homme.  
-Et bien, je me suis entrainé depuis cette fois-ci, à communiquer avec la magie de mon territoire en me connectant avec les autres lignes telluriques. J’y arrive bien à présent. Quel que soit l’endroit où je suis, je suis capable de me connecter avec la magie du lieu où je me trouve et qui me relie à celle de mon territoire. Je ne sais pas si je suis obligé d’être relié à la magie qui m’a vu naitre et qui m’a fait vivre, je pense que je peux continuer à exercer ma magie de Sidhe avec n’importe quelle magie tellurique, mais c’est… réconfortant de retrouver sa magie d’origine. Mais, bref, ce n’est pas le point principal, rougit Daoïne en se rendant compte de ses divagations.

Le sourire que lui adressa le professeur Granwich l’encouragea à poursuivre. 

-Donc j’ai été obligé de couper la connexion que j’ai établie avec la ligne tellurique qui passe sous Poudlard, enfin le croisement tellurique plutôt, pour pouvoir ouvrir mon lien avec Laelis, ça m’aide à me concentrer de ne pas avoir le bourdonnement de la magie qui me perturbe. Mais quand nous avons fini de nous lier avec les autres, j’ai voulu ré-ouvrir cette connexion. D’habitude, ça marche une fois que le lien avec Laelis est établi. Mais je ne sais pas pourquoi, là…ça ne fait pas ça d’habitude.

Tout à coup, le professeur Granwich éclata d’un rire tonitruant qui contrastait avec le corps frêle duquel il sortait.

-Extraordinaire ! Mes amis, ce que vous venez tous de ressentir, ce qui vous à submergé, c’est tout simplement la magie de Poudlard !


	43. Chapter 43

Tout le monde regarda le professeur Granwich avec des yeux ronds.

-Ne me regardez pas comme cela mes amis, moi non plus je ne pensais pas que cela serait possible aussi rapidement. Mais grâce à notre ami Sidhe et à sa capacité de communiquer avec la magie des lignes telluriques, tout s’est accéléré. La connexion qu’il partage d’ordinaire avec cette magie a été propagée à tout le reste du groupe grâce au lien que vous avez formé entre vous.

Le vieil homme se tourna vers Laelis.

-Mademoiselle Totley, lorsque votre compagnon établit la connexion avec sa magie tellurique quand votre lien est ouvert, pouvez-vous le sentir ?

La Poufsouffle n’eut pas à réfléchir plus de quelques secondes avant de répondre.

-Je crois que oui. Il y a toujours un moment où je ressens une nouvelle sensation passer à travers notre lien, mais je ne savais pas que Daoïne rétablissait la connexion. Je suppose que c’est ça. Mais ça n’a jamais été aussi puissant que ce qu’on vient de ressentir.

Le professeur Granwich se frotta les mains de satisfaction.

-C’est tout à fait normal. Vos couples ont tous été façonnés grâce à la magie ancienne, tout comme Poudlard. La magie de l’école est un mix de magie ancienne, de magie des Fondateurs et de la magie tellurique qui a justement aidé les Fondateurs à pratiquer la magie ancienne. Daoïne a en quelque sorte servi de conducteur entre la magie tellurique et vous. Et donc, la magie de Poudlard et vous. Comme nous en avons parlé précédemment, vous avez tous en vous la signature magique de Poudlard. En passant à travers Daoïne, la magie tellurique vous a immédiatement reconnue. Elle a reconnu la magie ancienne et votre signature magique, toutes deux identiques à celle qui existe dans Poudlard. Vous avez alors dû tous vous connecter, magie tellurique, magie de Poudlard et vous-même. C’est exactement ce que nous cherchions à faire dans l’absolu, mais je n’ai pas pensé un seul instant que la présence d’un Sidhe dans vos rangs pourrait vous aider à cela, établir une connexion avec la magie de Poudlard. C’est tout bonnement formidable !

Le vieil homme s’agitait avec animation, secouant son corps frêle de gestes dynamiques qui menaçaient de le briser à chaque instant. Pourtant, il tint bon, à la surprise de tous, et continua à marcher autour de leur cercle, les claquements de sa canne sur le sol marquant le tempo de ses pas.

-Oui, formidable ! Une grande avancée mes amis, une grande avancée. Puis-je me permettre de vous proposer de recommencer l’expérience ? Mais peut-être avez-vous besoin de vous reposer un peu ?

Remus secoua la tête.

-Je ne sais pas pour vous autres, mais cette première fois a été plus surprenante qu’éprouvante. Je suis partant pour retenter l’expérience. Draco ?  
-Ouais ouais, c’est bon pour moi aussi. Répondit le blond nonchalamment.

Les regards des deux hommes parcoururent alors les autres personnes assises à côté d’eux.  
Tout le monde donna sans tarder son approbation avant de se remettre en place.

Draco tourna son visage vers Remus, qui lui renvoya un petit sourire. 

-Prêt ? Souffla le loup-garou contre son oreille.  
-Toujours.

Sur ces paroles, Remus raffermit la prise de ses bras autour de la taille du jeune homme, même si cela n’était pas nécessaire pour la suite. Il en avait juste envie et il pouvait le faire alors pourquoi se priver ?

Il se rendait bien compte qu’il n’avait pas toujours pensé de cette manière, restreignant constamment ses envies jusqu’à ce qu’il rencontre le Serpentard. À son contact, il s’était peu à peu libéré, se permettant de prendre s’il en avait envie, sans qu’un besoin particulier doive forcément être comblé. Autre que le besoin d’être toujours plus proche de Draco, évidemment.  
Il prenait de Draco, Draco prenait de lui, et puis ils se redonnaient mutuellement. Remus n’aurait jamais cru qu’une relation pouvait être aussi simple, lui qui avait toujours combattu ses instincts, ses envies, pour ce qui était le plus juste aux yeux de la société. Maintenant, il faisait ce qui était le plus juste aux yeux de son couple et de son compagnon.  
Il se libérait peu à peu des entraves qui l’avaient trop longtemps retenues et se surprenait à devenir vraiment lui-même.

Draco l’acceptait comme il était, son côté humain et son côté bestial à la fois. Ses hésitations, ses envies, ses gestes un peu étranges engendrés par son côté lupin qui n’étaient pas vraiment compatibles avec le comportement humain habituel. Au début, Remus s’excusait à chaque fois que son côté loup-garou prenne le dessus contre sa volonté, mais à force de côtoyer Draco, il avait compris que si le jeune homme avait quelque chose à lui dire, des reproches à lui faire, il n’hésitait pas à s’exprimer ouvertement. Alors Remus avait fini par arrêter de présenter ses excuses pour son côté bestial. Et Draco faisait rarement des remarques sur celui-ci, rigolant seulement parfois lorsque la situation lui paraissait vraiment étrange, mais jamais pour se moquer.  
Et cette confiance, cette acceptation de la part de son compagnon avaient beaucoup aidé Remus à se libérer de ses entraves et à agir selon ce qu’il voulait et pas ce que les autres attendaient de lui.

Alors s’il avait envie de serrer un peu plus fort le jeune homme entre ses bras sans raison particulière, et bien il le faisait.  
Et Draco était loin de protester devant ce traitement. Il en profita plutôt pour s’emplir de la présence de son professeur derrière lui, fermant les yeux de satisfaction, sachant que cela passerait pour de la concentration aux yeux des autres. 

Remus et lui ne se retrouvaient qu’une fois par semaine, dans la cabane Hurlante. Draco avait insisté pour que leurs rendez-vous soient plus fréquents, mais son professeur avait protesté, ne voulant pas que par manque de prudence, leurs escapades soient repérées. Draco savait qu’il avait raison, mais cela ne l’empêchait pas de vouloir passer plus de temps avec le loup-garou. Le problème c’est qu’il ne savait pas les moyens que Dumbledore avait à sa disposition pour surveiller les allers et venues dans le château. Se faire prendre signifierait ne plus pouvoir se voir, de nouveau, et peut être même pire dans la mesure où ils enfreignaient délibérément les interdictions du directeur.

Alors Draco ne pouvait voir Remus qu’une seule fois par semaine, une seule nuit pour profiter de lui, seul, sans personne autour pour restreindre leurs envies. 

-On y va ?

La voix de Kateline le sortit brusquement de la torpeur qui l’avait envahie, toute son attention focalisée sur la présence de Remus derrière lui. Il fut donc brutalement rappelé à la réalité de la situation.

Tout le monde approuva et les yeux se fermèrent petit à petit autour de lui. Il en fit de nouveau de même et se concentra sur Remus. Il sentait le souffle du loup-garou sur sa tempe. Et si au début, cela l’avait distrait, maintenant, cette sensation le calmait et l’aidait à plonger plus facilement dans l’état de relâchement nécessaire à l’établissement de leur lien. Il ne lui fallut pas beaucoup de temps pour sentir son esprit quitter son corps et fut rapidement rejoint par celui de Remus qui le percuta un peu trop joyeusement.

Draco joua quelques instants avec l’esprit humain de son professeur avant que celui plus bestial ne les rejoigne. Au début, Remus lui avait dit qu’il ne sentait pas ses deux esprits, mais à force d’entrainement, Draco avait réussi à lui faire percevoir ces deux présences qui cohabitaient en lui. Ça n’avait pas été une mince affaire et avait constitué la majorité de leur occupation lorsque le lien était ouvert, mais inconsciemment, cela leur avait aussi permis de renforcer leur connexion et la force de leur lien.  
Même lorsqu’il avait fini par percevoir les deux parts de lui-même, Remus avait refusé de fusionner ses deux esprits lorsqu’il ouvrait le lien, et puis, petit à petit, il avait finalement accepté sa part bestiale et maintenant le regroupement des deux entités se faisait naturellement, quelques secondes seulement après l’ouverture de leur lien.

Lorsque Draco et Remus ne furent plus que deux esprits, ils partirent sans attendre à la recherche des autres. L’opération ne leur était à présent plus inconnue et c’est avec beaucoup moins de tâtonnements qu’ils rejoignirent les esprits de Kateline et Morgan. C’était eux aussi qu’ils avaient sentis en premier la fois précédente, mais Draco ne chercha pas à en comprendre la raison, entamant simplement la liaison entre leurs deux couples.

Si la première fois avait été laborieuse, la deuxième le fut beaucoup moins. Il sentit simplement Kateline se glisser lentement en lui, leurs esprits fusionnant jusqu’à ce que le lien entre eux soit établi. La sensation était étrange, mais plus inconnue. 

À peine leur connexion fut-elle finie qu’il sentit les autres esprits le frôler.  
Rapidement, tout le monde se retrouva de nouveau lié tous ensemble. Ce n’est qu’alors que toutes les attentions furent tournées vers Laelis et Daoïne, chacun se préparant au choc qui allait suivre, s’accrochant avec force les uns aux autres.

Draco sentit alors la force qui l’avait percutée avec violence la première fois, revenir lentement vers lui. Mais contrairement à la dernière fois, elle ne fit que s’insinuer doucement en lui, l’emplissant petit à petit et l’aidant à ajuster sa prise sur les autres et sur Remus au fur et à mesure. Le jeune homme comprit que Daoïne essayait de réguler l’arrivée de la magie jusqu’à eux.

Pourtant, même si tout se passait moins violemment, la puissance de cette magie restait la même et lorsqu’il sentit qu’elle avait fini d’augmenter en lui, il avait toujours beaucoup de mal à rester concentré sur les liens qui le liait aux autres. Il se sentait trembler, comme si son esprit avait atteint les limites de sa résistance.  
Cependant, cette fois-ci, il savait à quoi s’attendre, et il réussit donc, il ne savait comment, à garder ses liens ouverts. Il sentait Remus qui luttait à ses côtés.  
À mesure que les secondes passaient, l’effort se fit de moins en moins difficile. La magie était toujours là, puissante, envahissante, mais plus aussi dérangeante. Peut-être s’habituait-il simplement à sa présence.  
D’un rapide tour d’horizon, il se rendit compte que tout le monde était toujours connecté. De toute manière, il doutait qu’il puisse tenir si l’un des autres se détachait de leur lien collectif. Il sentait que Kateline avait toujours beaucoup de mal alors il essaya de retenir son esprit, l’aidant à garder prise. Il se sentit alors à son tour vacillant de nouveau, son attention maintenant quelque peu détournée de son maintient sur le lien, mais Remus l’aida à stabiliser sa prise.

Et peu à peu, alors qu’aucun esprit ne faisait rien d’autre que s’accrocher pour rester connectés les uns aux autres, tout devint petit à petit plus facile. Draco se sentait toujours autant submergé par la magie, mais la pression qui le poussait à couper le lien avec les autres s’était apaisée. Il se détendit donc un peu et sentit Remus faire de même à ses côtés. Ce ne fut qu’alors que Draco fit vraiment attention à ce qui l’entourait.

Il sentait la présence des autres, reliés à lui à travers leurs liens, celles de Remus, Kateline, Laelis et Harry, principalement et celles de leurs compagnons un peu en retraits, mais la magie qui coulait autour d’eux était également bien présente. Il arrivait presque à la visualiser. Il la sentait s’enrouler autour de lui, essayant de le pousser loin des autres. Mais les vagues de magie qui le percutaient continuaient toujours de s’apaiser de plus en plus. Comme si elles étaient entrées avec violence dans un récipient, balayant tout par la puissance de son passage avant de finalement se calmer une fois le réceptacle rempli.

Il attendit encore un peu et finalement, la magie ne fut plus qu’une mer calme sur laquelle il flottait, se laissant transporter par ses remous. Draco ne savait pas comment les autres percevaient la magie, mais maintenant que ces similarités avec la mer avaient traversé sa pensée, il voyait la magie prendre forme devant lui. La forme de l’eau, de l’océan, d’une teinte bleu turquoise quoique légèrement translucide. Il était porté par une mer de magie et il lui suffisait d’y nager pour s’y déplacer. Alors il nagea, Remus à ses côtés. Il sentit que les autres se déplaçaient aussi autour de lui, parcourant également cette magie nouvelle, toujours aussi oppressante, mais plus calme. Il ne savait pas trop quoi faire maintenant qu’il avait réussi à résister à sa puissance et à rester connecté aux autres.  
C’est pourquoi, quand il sentit Laelis l’attirer vers elle et Daoïne, il ne résista pas et suivit le mouvement.

Rien n’était physique, juste l’imagination de son esprit, et pourtant, il se sentit quitter la mer calme de magie qui emplissait leur lien pour suivre son ruissellement, suivre en sens inverse le chemin de son arrivée.  
Et alors, il eut l’impression d’être projeté dans le vide. Il n’y avait rien autour de lui à part les sept autres personnes qui l’accompagnaient et ce ruisseau de magie dans lequel il nageait maintenant.

Le néant qui l’entourait était oppressant, le laissant seulement avec de minuscules attaches qui le reliaient aux autres.   
Si c’était Daoïne et Laelis qui avaient mené en premier le groupe hors du lieu où leur lien s’était établi, Draco sentait maintenant qu’ils étaient tout aussi perdus que les autres.

Ils se contentèrent donc tous de se laisser transporter par ce flot de magie. Draco sentait son lui physique s’éloigner de plus en plus de son esprit, comme si une distance réelle s’établissait entre ces deux parties de lui-même. Il ne savait pas si c’était le cas, mais le phénomène n’avait rien de rassurant. À travers son lien avec Remus, il sentit que l’effet était le même chez son professeur. Il percevait également son inquiétude face à ça, mais ils continuèrent tout de même à suivre le mouvement.  
Honnêtement, Draco était loin d’être rassuré par tout ce qu’il se passait. Seul un grand filet de magie s’étendait face à lui à l’infinie. Il craignait de se retrouver perdu s’il continuait à nager dans cette direction, son esprit incapable de rejoindre son corps. Un vent de panique le submergea soudainement et malgré le calme qu’essayait de lui transmettre Remus, il n’arrivait pas s’apaiser.

Il ne savait pas ce que pensaient les autres de tout ça, leurs sentiments ne transparaissant pas dans leur lien collectif, mais il n’avait pas envie de continuer, pas envie de suivre ce flot de magie qui les emmenait il ne savait où. Il commença donc à lutter, à nager en sens inverse, mais le courant de la magie continuait de l’éloigner de leur point de départ. Il sentit l’esprit de Kateline essayer de le suivre alors que celui d’Harry tentait de le retenir en arrière. Cela ne l’aidait pas. Il essaya de repousser l’esprit du Gryffondor, mais ils étaient tous trop liés les uns avec les autres et trop loin de leurs corps pour pouvoir se séparer aussi facilement.  
À ses côtés, Remus essayait maintenant de l’aider à nager contre le courant, ressentant probablement de plein fouet sa détresse, mais même à deux, ils n’étaient pas assez forts pour s’éloigner du reste du groupe. Il n’était même pas certain que ce soit une bonne idée d’essayer de se séparer des autres, mais il ne voulait pas continuer le chemin qu’ils étaient en train de prendre. 

Essayer de s’écarter du flot de magie était peut-être encore une moins bonne idée que de se séparer des autres, mais Draco tenta pourtant sa chance. Il nagea donc jusqu’à la lisière du filet de magie et dans un dernier effort, en sortit, entrainant Remus avec lui. Il ne savait pas vraiment à quoi s’attendre, peut être à tomber dans le vide qui les entourait. Mais il continua seulement à nager.

Draco se rendit alors compte qu’un nouveau filet de magie venait de se former autour de lui, un embranchement qui l’éloignait des autres, toujours sur le cours de magie principale. Et cela ne le rassura pas du tout. Il avait été un idiot, il fallait qu’il retrouve les autres. La distance qui s’établissait entre eux n’apporterait surement rien de bon.   
De nouveau, il essaya de nager à contre-courant, sans succès. Alors il retenta sa chance et sortit une nouvelle fois du ruisseau de magie qui le transportait. 

Un nouveau se forma sous lui, mais l’éloignait toujours des autres esprits. Une forte vague de calme le percuta et son esprit commença à s’apaiser à travers leur lien, il transmit toute sa gratitude à Remus, présence tranquille à ses côtés.  
Si le loup-garou l’avait aidé au début, il ne faisait plus que le suivre maintenant, se contentant seulement de lui envoyer un sentiment de calme. Draco se rendit compte que ça faisait un moment que son professeur essayait de le tranquilliser sans réussir à vraiment capter son attention. En désespoir de cause, il lui avait envoyé cette forte vague d’apaisement et avait enfin pu calmer le Serpentard.

Maintenant plus serein grâce à Remus, Draco tenta de raisonner et non pas de suivre son instinct. Alors seulement, il se rendit compte que même s’il s’éloignait des autres, leur présence était toujours aussi vivace à ses côtés, leur lien collectif s’étendant entre eux, mais gardant sa force. Cette constatation le rassura, mais ne résolvait pas la distance qui ne cessait de croitre entre eux, Draco partant dans une direction et ses camarades dans une autre.

Se concentrant, le Serpentard essaya de trouver une solution pour rejoindre le reste du groupe, mais l’univers totalement inconnu dans lequel il se trouvait ne l’aidait pas.  
Il sentit l’esprit de Remus s’accrocher fermement à lui alors qu’il continuait à le rassurer.  
Il n’était pas seul. Même si cela ne lui apportait pas de solution à leur problème, Draco était content de savoir le loup-garou avec ses côtés.

Tout à coup, son professeur et lui furent encore une fois déviés sur un nouveau ruisseau sans qu’ils n’aient rien fait. Et cet affluent les rapprochait des autres, il pouvait le sentir autant que le voir. Cette fois-ci, il ne chercha pas à lutter, mais se questionna plutôt sur ce revirement de situation. Il sentit également la surprise de Remus puis une forte détermination passer à travers leur lien. Ils bifurquèrent ensuite sur un nouveau ruisseau de magie tout juste formé et finirent par rejoindre le courant principal, juste à côté des six autres.

À travers leur lien, Remus lui transmit alors les sensations de ce qu’il venait de comprendre et de faire. La magie répondait à leur volonté. S’ils voulaient s’éloigner du courant principal, ils s’éloigneraient, s’ils voulaient s’en rapprocher, ils s’en rapprocheraient. S’ils voulaient rejoindre leur groupe, ils le rejoindraient. Ils devaient juste se concentrer suffisamment sur ce qu’ils souhaitaient et ne pas se laisser submerger par la panique comme Draco l’avait fait. Les autres semblèrent comprendre ce qu’il venait de se passer. La manière dont ils communiquaient entre eux était un mystère, mais tant qu’ils pouvaient se comprendre, personne n’avait cherché à approfondir ce fait.

Maintenant en sécurité auprès des autres, se laissant de nouveau transporter loin de leur point de départ, Draco prit le temps de regarder autour de lui. Il se rendit alors compte que le vide qui entourait précédemment le ruisseau principal de magie n’était plus. Il pouvait voir les nouveaux chemins qu’il venait d’emprunter, des filets de magie bleu turquoise translucide.

Dans un sursaut de courage, Draco sortit une nouvelle fois du ruisseau principal, se retrouvant immédiatement sur un nouveau court de magie. À ses côtés, Remus avait évidemment compris ce qu’il essayait de faire et le laissa expérimenter. En se concentrant fortement sur les autres, Draco se sentit lentement dévier sur un nouveau chemin et revenir tranquillement sur le flot principal de magie. Le chemin qu’il venait juste de créer était toujours visible.  
De nouveau, Draco s’éloigna et cette fois-ci se concentra sur le premier ruisseau auxiliaire qu’il avait créé un peu plus tôt. Sans avoir besoin de faire autre chose que de penser à sa destination, le jeune homme se sentit emmené lentement vers cet endroit qu’il cherchait à atteindre, de nouveaux embranchements de magie se créant pour l’emmener à cette destination. 

Draco comprit alors qu’il pourrait facilement rejoindre leur point de départ, là où la proximité avec son corps physique était la plus proche, dès qu’il le souhaiterait. Rassuré sur ce point, il rejoignit calmement les autres, créant de nouveaux ruisseaux de magie sur son passage. Si le ruisseau principal n’était toujours devant eux qu’un ruisseau unique les menant vers l’inconnu, en arrière, la distance qu’ils avaient parcourue depuis le début avait pris la forme d’un labyrinthe d’embranchements, de croisements et de chemins qui s’étaient formés en périphérie du ruisseau principal.

Il vit qu’Harry avait également tenté la même expérience que lui, une fois qu’il en avait vu les résultats, et de nouveaux flots de magie se créaient sur son passage.

Fermant psychiquement les yeux, Draco visualisa plusieurs destinations, mais se concentra en même temps pour rester sur place avec les autres. Il se sentit légèrement dévié et renforça sa concentration. Remus fit de même de son côté, sa volonté s’ajoutant à la sienne. Lorsqu’il ouvrit les yeux pour faire face à son environnement et voir ce que cela avait produit, la surprise le saisit. Des milliers d’embranchements venaient de se former au départ de leur flot principal, sillonnant le vide qui n’était maintenant plus aussi vide autour d’eux.  
Un incroyable labyrinthe de filet de magie bleu s’était formé par la seule force de sa volonté et continuait à se former. Draco pouvait percevoir certains chemins qui continuaient à apparaitre petit à petit. Mais le plus étrange c’était la forme que toute cette toile prenait. Loin d’être plane, Draco se rendit compte que les flots de magie montaient et descendaient, les angles variant selon les ruisseaux.   
Tout partait dans tous les sens, dans les trois dimensions.

Le jeune homme savait que tout était psychique, que rien de ce qu’il se passait depuis le début n’avait de prise physique dans le monde réel. Et pourtant, les trois dimensions de l’espace étaient représentées devant lui, une forme se révélant et honnêtement, Draco avait du mal à croire, mais surtout à assimiler ce qu’il se passait autour de lui.

Les formes qui se dessinaient lui étaient familières. Il y avait passé presque sept ans de sa vie. Sa perception était différente, mais la structure était là.

Poudlard était en train de prendre forme devant lui.

Maintenant qu’il se concentrait sur la structure et non plus simplement sur les flots de magie, il pouvait percevoir l’école. Ici des cubes côtes à côtes dans lesquels continuait de s’étendre le vide, des lignes planes plus ou moins droites qui les frôlaient. Des salles de classe, des couloirs. Ici des zigzags, qui descendaient, qui montaient, des plats. Les escaliers, les paliers.

Tout était incroyablement en train de prendre forme devant lui, la structure de Poudlard se dessinant par l’intermédiaire des flots de magie. Draco comprit alors qu’il était bien en train de toucher la magie de Poudlard, mais plus que ça, il était en train de parcourir Poudlard par l’intermédiaire de sa magie.

Son étonnement faisait écho à celui de Remus. Il ne savait pas comment lui percevait la magie de Poudlard, si elle prenait aussi la forme de l’eau, de ruisseau, comme pour lui, mais il sentait à travers leur lien que son professeur aussi s’était rendu compte de ce qui était en train de se passer.

Le lien de groupe qu’il partageait ne lui permettait pas de savoir ce que les autres esprits qui l’accompagnaient pensaient de tout ça, si eux aussi s’étaient rendu compte de tout ce qu’il venait de découvrir. 

Harry avait semblé comprendre ce que Draco avait fait un peu plus tôt alors que lui aussi avait tenté de s’écarter du ruisseau de magie principale. Mais est-ce qu’il était allé aussi loin que lui et avait découvert la structure de Poudlard cachée sous les lignes de magie ?  
Il faudrait qu’il lui demande une fois qu’il aurait réintégré son corps physique. En attendant, il se concentra de nouveau sur Poudlard qui avait pris forme devant lui.

Maintenant qu’il y avait fait attention, Draco n’arrivait plus à voir les nombreux filets de magie bleue autrement que comme la structure tridimensionnelle de l’école. Tout était statique, mais tellement animé à la fois. La magie courait dans ces lignes, se déplaçait alors que lui aussi, ainsi que tout son groupe, avançaient sur le ruisseau principal sur lequel ils se trouvaient.  
Le Serpentard ne savait pas où celui-ci les menait. Y avait-il une fin à ce ruisseau ou la magie était-elle infinie ?

Il eut rapidement la réponse à cette question lorsque leur groupe sembla atteindre l’extrémité du ruisseau sur lequel ils se trouvaient. Mais plutôt que d’en marquer la fin, cela sembla indiquer le commencement de quelque chose de plus grand, de plus fort.

Face à eux s’étendait une mer infinie de magie dans laquelle se jetait le ruisseau principal. Mais leur groupe ne l’atteignit jamais, se contentant de l’observer de loin alors qu’une force invisible leur en empêchait l’accès.

Tandis que le ruisseau de magie sur lequel ils se trouvaient continuait à couler en direction de cette mer inconnue, eux faisait du sur place, incapable d’avancer plus, comme si un mur se dressait devant eux pour leur interdire toute avancée.  
Tout du moins, c’est ce qu’il crut jusqu’à ce que Daoïne réussisse à dépasser cet obstacle pour se retrouver aux bordures de l’océan de magie inconnue.  
Et comme si son passage avait ouvert une brèche dans ce mur infranchissable, le reste du groupe réussit à son tour à passer cette entrave. Mais dès qu’il se retrouva de l’autre côté, Draco ne fut pas sûr que ce soit la décision la plus sage qu’ils aient pris.

Alors que le voyage sur la magie de Poudlard avait été tranquille, le groupe naviguant dans un ruisseau calme, l’autre côté de la barrière invisible qu’ils venaient de franchir était tout bonnement insoutenable. Draco avait toujours la vision d’un océan calme, plat, mais pourtant, il se sentit oppressé, écrasé par une puissance sans précédent. Il avait l’impression d’étouffer alors même qu’il n’avait aucune forme physique qui lui permettait de ressentir cette sensation. Il arrivait à peine à bouger, entravé par cette force, comme une présence visqueuse qui s’enroulait autour de lui pour ne plus le relâcher, l’emprisonnant sans espoir de sortie.

Draco avait pourtant cru que la force de la magie de Poudlard qui les avait percutée la toute première fois était sans commune mesure et pourtant, elle n’était rien comparée à ce qu’il était en train d’expérimenter.  
Mais le pire était qu’il arrivait à peine à sentir la présence des autres. Ils n’étaient qu’un vague bourdonnement lointain, le laissant seul et apeuré. Même Remus qui ne l’avait pas quitté depuis le début était à peine perceptible.

Il était englué dans cette magie inconnue, isolé et avait à la fois l’impression d’être attiré dans ses bas fonds et d’en être repoussé. Il fallait qu’il retourne dans son corps, qu’il s’échappe d’ici, mais s’il n’avait pas eu le choix la première fois qu’il avait touché la magie de Poudlard, cette fois-ci, il s’en sentait tout simplement incapable. Il était trop loin de son corps physique, trop loin des autres, trop englué dans cette magie oppressante. Aucune issue ne s’ouvrait à lui. Seule la perspective de rester à jamais coincé dans cet endroit inhospitalier lui était envisageable.

Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il ne pouvait rien faire. Ne rien faire d’autre que de se laisser faire.

Il était prêt à tout abandonner, à se laisser complètement submerger sans chercher à lutter quand il se sentit soudainement harponné par quelque chose et tiré hors de ce bourbier de magie. Il ne chercha pas à résister à ça, se laissant simplement guider, prêt à être entrainé encore plus profondément dans ce cauchemar. 

Mais plutôt que d’être emporté dans les tréfonds de ce lieu dangereux, il en fut éjecté violemment. Et tout à coup, tout reprit vie autour de lui, comme s’il était précédemment immergé dans de l’eau, tous ses sens étouffés, pour en être extirpé.  
Il put de nouveau sentir la présence des autres, le bourdonnement de la magie de Poudlard qu’il n’avait pas eu conscience de percevoir avant. Et il se rendit compte qu’il venait justement de renouer contact avec la magie de l’école. Il se trouvait sur un nouveau ruisseau de magie qui cette fois s’éloignait de ce lieu qui venait de l’avaler.  
À ses côtés se trouvaient de nouveau les esprits des autres. La présence de Daoïne était oppressante alors qu’elle était d’ordinaire étouffée par celle de Laelis et Draco se rendit compte que c’était le Sidhe qui venait de l’extraire de l’embourbement dans lequel il se trouvait.  
Mais petit à petit, la présence du Sidhe s’étouffa de nouveau et celle de Remus se fit plus forte, l’oppressant à un point encore inégalé, comme si l’esprit du loup-garou était totalement en train de l’envelopper, de se fondre avec le sien pour ne faire plus qu’un. Son soulagement infini transparaissait à travers leur lien et le Serpentard comprit que son professeur aussi avait senti leur précédente séparation.

À son grand soulagement, Draco remarqua que leur groupe continuait lentement mais surement de s’éloigner de cette magie inconnue qu’ils venaient de toucher, et il ne pouvait pas dire qu’il en était mécontent.

La structure de Poudlard s’étalait de nouveau autour d’eux. En inspectant les alentours, Draco remarqua le ruisseau de magie qu’ils avaient précédemment emprunté, un peu plus loin. Le jeune homme se rendit alors compte que la magie de Poudlard formait un circuit fermé, partant de la magie submergeante qu’il venait de quitter par le ruisseau sur lequel il se trouvait, pour y retourner par celui qu’ils avaient précédemment emprunté.

Draco comprit alors enfin ce qu’il venait de vivre. S’il s’en référait à ce que leur avait raconté le professeur Granwich, la magie de Poudlard se nourrissait de celle du croisement tellurique sur lequel l’école avait été construite par les Fondateurs. Est-ce qu’il venait juste de côtoyer la magie dudit croisement tellurique ? Tout le laissait supposer et honnêtement, il avait rarement vécu quelque chose d’aussi effrayant. Il n’était rien comparé à cette puissance, il n’avait aucun droit d’y avoir accès. Et pourtant, il venait justement de la toucher, de s’y plonger.

À travers leur lien collectif, Draco sentit que tout le monde avait envie de s’éloigner au plus vite de cette nouvelle source de magie. Draco pensa donc immédiatement à leur point de départ et les autres semblèrent comprendre ses intentions à travers leur lien alors qu’ils lui prêtaient main-forte. Le groupe fut rapidement dévié sur un courant de magie auxiliaire, puis un autre, et encore un autre. Au bout d’un moment, Draco arrêta de compter, faisant confiance à la magie de Poudlard pour les ramener à bon port s’ils y pensaient suffisamment.

Finalement, ils arrivèrent tous à destination et retrouvèrent avec soulagement, la mer de magie qu’ils avaient initialement rencontrée. Draco sentait que son corps physique était de nouveau proche et sans attendre, il rompit le lien avec les autres.

Le jeune homme ouvrit brusquement les yeux et se retrouva de nouveau assis en cercle dans la salle de Poudlard, les filets bleutés de magie ayant disparu pour faire place à des murs physiques et une vision familière de l’école. Il sentit que Remus venait aussi de refaire surface alors qu’il posait son front sur son épaule.

Draco essaya de se redresser, mais une profonde fatigue le submergea brusquement, le laissant incapable du moindre mouvement.  
Et il remarqua qu’il n’était pas le seul alors que les autres personnes autour de lui étaient avachies sur le sol. Il sentait qu’il ne tenait en position assise que grâce à Remus et que son professeur ne tenait que grâce à lui.  
Severus et Harry étaient tous les deux penchés en avant, comme assoupis alors que Kateline était littéralement allongé sur Morgan lui-même dos au sol. Seul Daoïne avait l’air alerte alors qu’il soutenait Laelis.

-Hé bien hé bien, entendit-il marmonner le professeur Granwich.

Draco tourna alors difficilement la tête en direction du bruit et remarqua que le vieil homme et Dumbledore étaient protégés par un bouclier de magie en provenance de la baguette du directeur.

Draco leur jeta un regard interrogateur et le vieux professeur lui adressa un sourire rassurant alors que le bouclier disparaissait.

-Hé bien, répéta-t-il, je ne sais pas pour vous, mais tout a été quelque peu mouvementé par ici.

D’un mouvement ample du bras, le professeur Granwich leur montra la pièce dans laquelle ils se trouvaient et Draco remarqua alors seulement le désordre qui y régnait. La salle donnait l’impression d’avoir été traversée par une mini tornade.

-Qu’est-ce qu’il s’est passé ? S’étonna Daoïne qui venait aussi de constater les dégâts.  
-À vous de le dire, rigola doucement le vieil homme malgré le sérieux clairement visible sur son visage. Vous vous êtes tous soudainement mi à expulser de la magie par tous les pores de vos corps, provoquant le résultat que vous avez sous les yeux.

Autour de lui, Drago ne pouvait que constater les dégâts. Les meubles de la pièce avaient été réduits en morceaux, parsemant le sol de copeaux de bois mélangés à des éclats de verre qui avaient précédemment tenu lieu de vitrage. La porte de la pièce avait également éclaté en morceau, laissant un trou béant qui révélait le couloir.

-Peut-être que vous pourriez nous expliquer ce que vous avez vécu. Cela nous aidera probablement à comprendre ce qu’il vient de se passer, proposa Dumbledore.

Lorsque Severus se dévoua pour raconter ce qu’ils venaient de traverser, Draco se rendit compte que sa vision de la situation avait été différente de la sienne.

Plutôt que de visualiser la magie sous forme d’eau, elle avait pris la forme de filaments de multiples couleurs, s’enroulant autour de lui et l’entrainant comme l’avait entrainé le ruisseau que Draco avait sillonné.   
Le Serpentard se sentit extrêmement fier lorsque son professeur de potion révéla que la structure de Poudlard lui était soudainement apparue sous l’agencement des filaments, sachant que c’était, grâce à sa volonté que tout s’était dévoilé. Il en fit part aux autres ainsi que ce qu’il avait vécu lorsqu’il s’était pour la première fois éloigné du chemin de magie principale et tout le monde put enfin comprendre et mettre des mots sur la communication psychique qu’ils avaient tous partagée.

Quand Severus partagea son expérience lorsqu’il avait franchi cette fameuse barrière les menant vers la magie tellurique, Daoïne prit à son tour la parole pour apporter quelques précisions.

-C’est effectivement la magie tellurique que nous avons pu toucher. Je peux vous l’assurer parce que de par ma condition de Sidhe, je suis constamment en contact avec elle. Je pense que c’est pour ça que je n’ai eu aucun problème à franchir cette barrière comme vous dites. En fait, pour moi, elle avait plutôt l’apparence d’une porte qu’il me suffisait d’ouvrir.  
-Et je suppose qu’à travers votre lien, vous avez tous pu accéder plus facilement à cette magie tellurique une fois que Daoïne avait pu s’y glisser, supposa le professeur Granwich. Encore une fois, la présence d’un Sidhe dans vos rangs est un avantage inestimable.  
-Oui enfin, sans vouloir te vexer Daoïne, répliqua Morgan, toucher la magie tellurique est une expérience dont je me serais bien passée. Tu as l’air d’y être familier, mais franchement, pour moi, pour nous, ça n’a pas été très agréable.  
-Je suis désolé, s’excusa le Sidhe, il m’a paru naturel de franchir cette porte, enfin, cette barrière pour vous, une fois arrivés à cette destination. Mais quand j’ai senti que l’esprit de Laelis s’éloignait de moi, j’ai compris que quelque chose n’allait pas, que vous n’aviez pas la même aisance que moi à côtoyer cette magie. Alors j’ai essayé de vous en sortir.   
-Et merci pour ça ! s’exclama Morgan.  
-Mais ça n’explique pas ce qu’il s’est passé dans cette salle, ajouta Harry.  
-En fait, reprit le professeur Granwich, je pense que si, justement. Voyez-vous, cher ami, vous avez tous été en contact avec la magie tellurique. C’est une magie dynamique avec laquelle vous pouvez interagir. Les Fondateurs ont puisé dans cette magie tellurique pour les aider à construire Poudlard. Je pense que vous avez dû faire de même. Puiser inconsciemment dans cette magie qui est ensuite ressortie par le moyen le plus simple que connait instinctivement tout sorcier dès son plus jeune âge sans pouvoir vraiment la contrôler, la magie sans baguette. Après tout, c’est courant qu’un sorcier en bas âge utilise la magie lors de forte émotion, même s’il n’en a pas le contrôle. Surtout s’il n’en a pas le contrôle. 

Le vieil homme marcha laborieusement jusqu’à une chaise pour s’y laisser tomber.

-Vous avez simplement dû faire de même pour expulser cette magie que vous avez récupérée du croisement tellurique. Cela expliquerait votre état apathique à votre réveil. On n’a rien sans rien. Si vous prenez, vous devez donner en retour. Le plus souvent il s’agit d’énergie. Vous prenez de la magie, vous devez donner de l’énergie en retour. C’est ce qu’on fait les Fondateurs, et c’est ce qui a probablement été leur perte. Trop d’énergie perdue dans le but d’atteindre leur objectif.

Draco se souvint alors que le professeur Granwich avait déjà évoqué cela. De devoir donner pour recevoir. Il comprenait ce principe, mais n’avait pas vraiment envie de subir le même sort que les Fondateurs à trop côtoyer la magie tellurique pour réparer Poudlard.

-Honnêtement, comment on est censé aider Poudlard grâce à la magie tellurique si on ne peut même pas supporter de la toucher sans se laisser submerger. Et surtout gâcher notre énergie pour de la magie qui va partir dans l’air.  
-Vous allez devoir apprendre, le rassura le vieux professeur dans un sourire. Vous allez devoir apprendre à contrôler la magie que vous puisez pour la réinsuffler dans Poudlard. Si j’ai bien compris ce que vous avez décrit de la structure de la magie de l’école, elle fonctionne en circuit fermé. La magie qui sort du croisement tellurique en ressort après avoir cheminé dans l’école.  
-C’est à peu près ça oui, approuva Remus.   
-D’après les connaissances que j’ai acquises sur cette école et ce que vous venez de me raconter, les Fondateurs ont ouvert un certain débit pour que la magie tellurique entre dans les fondations de Poudlard grâce à la magie ancienne. Cette magie tellurique circule dans l’école, alimente les différents mécanismes magiques et retourne dans le croisement tellurique. Mais la magie tellurique ne donne l’équivalent que de ce qu’elle reçoit. L’école à des besoins en magie, pour fonctionner et pour aider les jeunes sorciers à apprivoiser leur propre magie. Cette magie est alors extraite du réseau de magie de Poudlard et est perdue. La magie qui retourne dans le croisement tellurique après avoir parcouru l’école est donc plus faible que celle qui en est entrée. Le croisement tellurique ne va alors réinjecter que la même quantité de magie qu’il a récupérée. Au fil des années de vie de Poudlard, la magie continue d’être utilisée et donc de diminuer.  
-Avec la guerre, et l’utilisation accrue des défenses magiques de l’école, une grosse quantité de magie a été utilisée, supposa Dumbledore, ce qui explique pourquoi nous avons pu assister à un déclin aussi rapide de la magie de Poudlard cette année.  
-Exactement cher ami, vous avez tout compris ! s’exclama le professeur Granwich.  
-Ce qui veut dire, hasarda Harry, qu’on va devoir augmenter la quantité de magie qui entre dans Poudlard.  
-Précisément, lui sourit le vieil homme.  
-Et comment on va faire ça ? demanda Kateline.  
-Ah ça, jeune fille, c’est ce que nous allons devoir découvrir !


	44. Chapter 44

Harry s’écroula sur le lit, le souffle court, mais le corps léger, bientôt suivi de Severus qui s’allongea à demie sur lui. Plutôt que de le gêner, le jeune homme accueillit le vampire avec satisfaction. La poitrine du Gryffondor se levait et s’abaissait à un rythme rapide, mais cela ne sembla pas déranger son professeur qui se contenta de déposer un léger baiser dans le creux de son cou.

-Wouha, ne put que dire Harry alors que le souffle lui manquait

Severus ne lui répondit pas, mais il sentit son sourire contre sa peau. Le jeune homme emmêla ses doigts aux cheveux de son professeur, jouant avec les mèches d’un noir d’encre alors que celui-ci caressait distraitement sa hanche de la pulpe de ses doigts. Si la sueur qui recouvrait le corps de son élève le dérangeait, Severus n’en dit rien. Harry trouvait toujours injuste la différence d’état dans lequel ils se trouvaient après avoir couché ensemble. Lui avait toujours l’effet d’avoir couru un marathon en plein soleil alors que le vampire donnait plutôt l’impression de sortir d’une sieste tranquille. Son souffle était souvent un peu rapide, mais rien à voir avec celui du Gryffondor.

Un coup de langue sur son mamelon fit sursauter Harry et il se rendit compte qu’il était en train de tirer un peu trop fort sur une des mèches de Severus. Il retira délicatement sa main et la posa sur la nuque du vampire.

-Il ne va pas falloir que tu tardes à rentrer Harry, tu as cours demain.

Le jeune poussa un grognement de protestation.

\- Merci de casser l’ambiance, rabat-joie, laisse-moi un peu profiter de mon moment post-orgasmique.  
-Hum, fut la seule réponse de son professeur alors que sa bouche partait se perdre dans son cou, déposant de petits baisers par-ci par-là.

Il ne pouvait le nier, Harry adorait quand Severus se laissait aller et dévoilait son côté câlin. Ces moments étaient rares, ce qui les rendait d’autant plus appréciables.   
Il ne put s’empêcher de frissonner lorsque les dents acérées frôlèrent son épiderme, mais il savait que le vampire n’allait pas le mordre. Il s’était déjà bien nourri ce soir et ne voulait pas prendre plus de sang à sa Source.

Ces derniers temps, Harry et Severus étaient obligés de se voir tous les soirs. Ce n’était pas pour déplaire au jeune homme, mais l’état assoiffé dans lequel il récupérait à chaque fois Severus l’inquiétait toujours.  
Les exercices pour maitriser la magie de Poudlard et celle du croisement tellurique se poursuivaient toujours et leur demandaient à tous de plus en plus d’énergie. Ils s’entrainaient tous les deux jours et Harry devait impérativement nourrir Severus la veille de chaque séance au risque qu’il ne craque à la fin de leur travail. Ça avait déjà failli arriver une fois et Harry n’était pas vraiment prêt à retenter sa chance.

Heureusement, tous leurs efforts ne servaient pas à rien. Ils avaient réussi à avancer d’une manière qu’il n’aurait pas cru possible. Même le professeur Granwich en était étonné. Mais le mérite lui en revenait. Il avait trouvé une combinaison d’action permettant de grands progrès. Il avait fallu plusieurs séances pour qu’il trouve le rôle à attribuer à chacun, mais cela en valait la peine. Ils avaient tous commencé à obtenir des résultats à partir de ce moment.

Plutôt que d’essayer de s’habituer à être envahis par la magie tellurique comme ils avaient essayé de le faire au début – ce qui c’était malheureusement soldé par des échecs permanents - ils s’étaient concentrés sur la magie de Poudlard. Seul Daoïne, qui était à son aise entouré de cette magie tellurique si puissante et oppressante se plongeait en elle et à travers leurs liens, la faisait passer aux sept autres, soigneusement en sécurités entourés de la magie de Poudlard

Et Harry ne pouvait que s’estimer heureux de cette nouvelle combinaison A chaque fois qu’il était entré en contact avec la magie tellurique, il avait eu l’impression d’être écrasé par elle, étouffé jusqu’à ne plus savoir quoi faire A chaque fois, Daoïne avait été obligé de le sortir de là. Et l’effet était le même pour tous les autres, personne hormis le Sidhe n’arrivait à rester en contact avec cette magie, alors la contrôler… La tâche était impossible. C’est pourquoi le professeur Granwich avait eu l’idée de procéder autrement et cela avait payé.

À présent qu’ils pouvaient tous rester en contact avec la magie tellurique transmise à travers leur lien de groupe et l’aide de Daoïne, ils avaient vraiment pu s’entrainer à la contrôler, à puiser en elle pour nourrir Poudlard. Ils avaient eu quelques résultats positifs, mais qui n’avait pas perduré dans le temps. Pourtant, Harry sentait qu’ils approchaient de leur but, qu’ils étaient à quelques doigts de pouvoir résoudre le problème de Poudlard.

Mais tout cela leur coûtait beaucoup à tous. Comme l’avait dit le professeur Granwich, il devait donner de l’énergie en échange de la magie qu’ils puisaient du croisement tellurique. S’il avait cru être fatigué la première fois qu’il était entré en contact avec cette magie et qu’ils avaient dévasté la salle où ils se trouvaient, cela n’avait rien à voir avec l’état dans lequel il s’était trouvé les autres fois.

Au fur et à mesure des séances, la salle en ressortait avec de moins en moins de dégât, mais cela leur demandait à tous encore plus d’énergie. Parce qu’en plus d’échanger leurs énergies contre la magie tellurique, ils devaient la contrôler pour ne pas qu’elle leur échappe et se perde dans les airs.

La tâche était difficile, mais ils y parvenaient assez bien à présent. Harry ne savait pas vraiment comment ils avaient réussi à empêcher la magie de s’échapper physiquement de leurs corps pour rester dans le lieu psychique où se trouvaient leurs esprits ainsi que la magie de Poudlard, mais ils y parvenaient. Il y avait parfois quelques fuites, mais le Professeur Granwich et Dumbledore avaient pris l’habitude de se cacher derrière un bouclier de magie pour échapper à toute sortie de magie intempestive.

Même si toutes ces séances avaient été difficiles et épuisantes, ils approchaient du but. Ils avaient réussi à puiser dans la magie tellurique et à la garder avec leur esprit plutôt qu’avec leur corps. À présent, ils allaient devoir la faire interagir avec celle de Poudlard. Ils avaient déjà avancé sur cette étape mais aucun résultat probant n’avait émergé. La tâche était grande et la pression énorme. Et si une mauvaise manipulation de leur part avait des effets négatifs sur l’école ? Et si, par leur faute, celle-ci devenait inutilisable ? Il ne savait pas comment cela pouvait être possible tant que la magie de Poudlard restait connectée à celle du croisement tellurique qui nourrissait l’école, mais justement, ils travaillaient avec ces magies, tout était donc possible.

-Harry ?

La voix de son professeur ramena le jeune homme au moment présent. Depuis qu’ils avaient réussi à ouvrir volontairement leur lien, même refermé, il restait une petite ouverture et lorsque des sensations un peu fortes habitaient un des deux hommes, elles filtraient à travers cette ouverture. Elles étaient beaucoup plus atténuées que lorsque leur lien était pleinement ouvert et beaucoup moins de sensations y passait, mais elles étaient malgré tout plus présentes qu’avant, quand Harry et Severus ne s’entrainaient à ouvrir leur lien. 

Cela ne dérangeait pas le jeune homme, au contraire, il se sentait beaucoup plus proche de Severus depuis qu’il avait accès à certains sentiments qu’il cachait d’ordinaire, mais l’inverse était également valable et Severus était maintenant beaucoup plus conscient de ses humeurs. L’angoisse qu’il venait de ressentir en pensant à la tâche qui les attendait ne devait pas être passée inaperçue pour son professeur.

-Ca va, je pensais juste à ce qu’on allait devoir faire demain soir avec les autres.  
-Ah, ton moment post-orgasmique est terminé ?

Harry poussa un profond soupir.

-On ne peut pas rester encore un peu tous les deux ? Encore quelques minutes et après je rentre, promis. Laisse-moi juste profiter de toi encore un peu.

Severus déposa un nouveau baiser sur son torse.

-Tu avais dit jusqu’à la fin de ton moment post-orgasmique.  
-Severus, se plaignit le jeune d’une manière enfantine dont il n’eut pas du tout honte.  
-Peut-être que si tu retrouves ce moment, tu pourras rester.  
-De quoi ? demanda Harry, un peu perdu.

Mais pour toute réponse, Severus prit possession de sa bouche et vint y enfouir avec douceur sa langue. Harry n’attendit pas une seconde pour lui répondre. Alors que son professeur s’installait un peu plus confortablement pour continuer leur baiser, le jeune homme sentait le membre de l’homme se réveiller doucement contre sa hanche. Il ne put s’empêcher de soupirer de contentement à cette sensation.

-Oui, murmura-t-il contre la bouche de Severus, oui bonne idée, fais-moi retrouver mon moment post-orgasmique.

Et Severus s’y attela pleinement alors qu’il se glissait entre les jambes ouvertes de son élève.

oO0Oo

Harry s’installa confortablement entre les jambes de Severus et s’appuya contre le torse du vampire. Le professeur Granwich s’approcha d’eux et commença à marcher autour du cercle qu’ils formaient.

-Bien, tout le monde est confortablement assis ? Sans attendre de réponse, il poursuivit. Nous allons continuer aujourd’hui ce que vous étiez en train de faire la fois précédente. Relier la magie tellurique à la magie de Poudlard. Prenez votre temps et tout ira bien. 

Le vieil homme les regarda un à un, un peu incertain sur ce qu’il allait dire par la suite.

-Ce matin, j’ai pensé à un nouvel élément que nous n’avons pas encore abordé, mais qui je pense, peut peut-être vous aider.

Harry n’était même pas surpris de cette annonce. Il avait l’impression qu’à chaque fois qu’il voyait le professeur, il avait pensé à une nouvelle chose ou découvert une nouvelle manière de procéder. Il ne savait pas comment son esprit pouvait débusquer autant d’informations et mettre en forme autant de possibilités. Il ne le saurait peut-être jamais et en serait très probablement lui-même incapable, même en ayant atteint un âge aussi avancé.

-Dans les récits que vous m’avez faits, rien ne laisse penser que cela peut fonctionner, ni que vous allez en être capable, mais cela vaut le coup d’essayer.

Voyant les regards interrogateurs de l’assemblée, Harold Granwich se reprit bien vite, éclaircissant des propos qui, si dans sa tête paraissaient clairs, n’avaient probablement même pas l’ombre d’une existence dans celles de ses interlocuteurs.

\- Pardonnez-moi mes propos vagues, chers amis, je voulais parler de la magie des Fondateurs. Ils étaient quatre, comme vous le savez. Salazar Serpentard, Godric Gryffondor, Rowena Serdaigle et Helga Poufsoufle. Deux hommes, deux femmes. Hors, je ne sais pas si vous avez fait attention à ce petit détail, mais c’est justement la répartition que nous avons parmi vous, jeunes gens.

Le grand sourire qu’afficha le professeur Granwich échappa aux huit personnes assises alors qu’elles se regardaient mutuellement.

-Un Serpentard, un Gryffondor, une Serdaigle et une Poufsouffle. Peut être n’est-ce qu’une coïncidence, mais la vie m’a appris à ne pas croire aux coïncidences. Pourtant, cela semble bien improbable que les liens que vous avez formés avec vos compagnons grâce à la magie ancienne aient volontairement amené cette répartition des genres et des maisons. Le premier point est déjà suffisamment rare sans en plus y trouver cette configuration qui nous arrange présentement. Rien ne vous prédisposait à devoir aider Poudlard. Vous auriez très bien pu subir les mêmes événements qui vous ont amenés à vous lier à vos compagnons sans être de la même école et encore moins de quatre maisons différentes. Et pourtant, c’est bien ce que nous avons ici. Je m’étais déjà fait cette réflexion il y a quelque temps de cela, mais depuis ce matin, depuis que l’idée que je vais vous proposer m’est parvenue, tout cela me parait à la fois improbable et bienvenue. Je ne sais pas si nous allons pouvoir un jour savoir si tout ceci n’est effectivement qu’une coïncidence ou si des forces inconnues vous ont amenées ici. Mais c’est tout bonnement formidable. Et cela nous sera d’une grande utilité si ce que je vais vous proposer fonctionne.

L’air soucieux qu’avait un instant arboré le professeur Granwich avait laissé place à l’expression enjouée et un peu surexcitée que tout le monde avait l’habitude de lui voir.

-Et ce que j’ai à vous proposer, jeunes gens, c’est d’utiliser vos maisons pour parvenir à vos fins. Je ne sais pas cela va être possible, mais lorsque vous serez en présence de la magie de Poudlard, essayez de distinguer la magie de chaque Fondateur qui la constitue. Je vous le répète, je ne sais pas si cela va être possible. Mais la magie de Poudlard est constituée de magie tellurique et de la magie des Fondateurs, de chaque Fondateur. D’après ce que j’ai compris de vos récits, vous percevez l’ensemble, mais peut-être qu’en vous concentrant encore un peu plus, vous allez pouvoir distinguer chaque magie qui compose cet ensemble. Tout cela est évidemment théorique, mais si cela fonctionne, peut être que votre appartenance à votre maison vous apportera une affinité avec la magie du Fondateur correspondant et vous aidera dans la tâche qui vous a été confié.

Harry ne voyait pas vraiment comment il allait pouvoir différencier les différentes magies, mais il faisait confiance au professeur Granwich. Tout ce qu’il leur avait dit jusqu’à présent s’était révélé juste.

D’un commun accord, tout le monde décida d’essayer de distinguer la magie de chaque Fondateur avant de continuer leur travail sur la magie de Poudlard et du croisement tellurique.

C’est sans aucun effort qu'Harry réussit à séparer son esprit de son corps et à créer le lien avec les six autres personnes. Tous ensemble, ils retournèrent se mêler à la magie de Poudlard. Si la première fois, l’univers psychique dans lequel il avait plongé l’avait surpris et désorienté, il y était à présent bien habitué. D’après les dires des autres, il savait que la vision qu’avait chaque couple de la magie de Poudlard était différente. Kateline et Morgan voyaient un labyrinthe de chemins partant dans tous les sens pour épouser la forme des fondations de Poudlard et où la gravité n’avait pas de prise pour leurs esprits alors que Draco et Remus avaient la vision de l’eau, de ruisseaux qui s’entrecoupaient les uns avec les autres pour former lui aussi la forme physique du château. Quant à Laelis et Daoïne, ils voyaient des entremêlements de racines.

Dans le cas d’Harry et Severus –son professeur lui ayant confirmé qu’il voyait la même chose que lui-, toute cette magie prenait la forme d’un enchevêtrement de fils gris s’étendant à l’infinie sur lesquels il se laissait tracter, et épousant eux aussi la forme physique de l’école. Au début, tous ces fils ne lui avaient semblé qu’un fouillis sans fin, mais dès qu’il avait reconnu la structure de l’école, il ne se laissait plus avoir et réussissait à reconnaitre chaque recoin de Poudlard, chaque courbe, chaque lieu, comme si les sols, les murs et les plafonds avaient été transformés en des lignes de fils entremêlés. Mais s’il enviait parfois la clarté de l’eau de Draco et Remus ou la netteté des chemins de Laelis et Morgan, aujourd’hui, ses nombreux fils lui semblaient adéquats pour la tâche qu’il avait à accomplir.   
Depuis le temps qu’ils s’entrainaient tous, ils avaient compris que tout était histoire de conscience et de volonté, c’est pourquoi il se concentra sans attendre sur le but qu’il voulait à atteindre. 

Il savait qu’il n’avait besoin de rien faire en particulier pour faire comprendre à Severus ses intentions. Leur lien se chargeait de faire la communication entre leurs deux esprits, ce qui était bien pratique de son point de vue.

Harry et Severus se concentrèrent donc sur la magie avec laquelle ils communiquaient et sentirent, à travers leur lien de groupe, que les autres avaient également commencé leur première mission.  
Ils essayèrent en premier lieu de séparer la magie des Fondateurs de celle fournie par la ligne tellurique. Dès qu’ils sentirent les prémices de leur réussite, ils n’attendirent pas plus pour se concentrer sur la suite avant de perdre le fil de leur tâche, et tentèrent de distinguer les différentes magies des Fondateurs. La tâche se révéla assez difficile et plusieurs fois, ils faillirent perdre leur concentration et retourner à leur point de départ. Mais ils tinrent bon et peu à peu, devant eux, les nombreux fils gris commencèrent à se transformer. Ils changèrent de couleur.  
Seulement alors, Harry et Severus s’autorisèrent à se détendre quelque peu. Ils savaient que le plus dur était de voir pour la première fois ce qu’ils cherchaient à voir. Une fois fait, la nouvelle vision ne disparaissait plus. C’était comme la toute première fois qu’ils étaient entrés en contact avec la magie de Poudlard. Au début, ils n’avaient vu qu’un enchevêtrement de fils formant une ligne et partant dans une direction, mais dès que Draco et Remus avaient réussi à établir une nouvelle vision de la magie de Poudlard et qu’ils leur avaient fait partager, Harry et Severus avaient pu voir que des fils se détachaient de cet enchevêtrement principal pour en former des nouveaux. C’est comme cela que peu à peu, Poudlard avait pris forme à travers ces fils pour ne plus disparaitre. Dès qu’ils revenaient au contact de la magie de l’école, cette vision en 3D leur parvenait automatiquement.  
C’est pourquoi Harry savait que maintenant qu’ils avaient réussi à séparer les différentes magies, cette vision ne changerait plus.

Et devant eux, les fils avaient effectivement changé. Les longs fils gris qu’ils avaient précédemment côtoyés avaient laissé place à un enchevêtrement multicolore. En examinant ces couleurs, Harry en remarqua cinq et c’est sans surprise qu’il comprit quel fil représentait quelle magie des Fondateur. Il savait que tout était question de subconscient et il en était content, car cela lui simplifiait la tâche. Un fil vert pour ce qu’il devina être la magie de Salazar Serpentard, un fil noir pour Helga Poufsouffle, un bleu pour Rowena Serdaigle, un rouge pour Godric Gryffondor et un violet pour ce qu’il supposa être la magie tellurique. 

Il ne savait pas comment les autres visualisaient les différentes magies, mais il sut, à travers leur lien de groupe que tout le monde avait réussi à séparer le tout. Ils s’étaient tous rendus compte qu’il suffisait qu’un groupe trouve la solution pour que les trois autres réussissent peu de temps après. Comme si la connaissance d’un couple se rependait dans les autres, ce qui était bien pratique, de l’avis d’Harry, pour avancer plus vite dans leur mission. Cela permettait que personne ne soit à la traine.

D’instinct, l’esprit d’Harry toucha le fil rouge représentant Gryffondor. Des picotements le parcoururent, comme s’il avait vraiment un corps physique. Il toucha ensuite les autres fils représentant les magies des Fondateurs et se rendit compte que les picotements étaient également présents, mais atténués, comme un bruit de fond un peu désagréable. Une fois de plus, le professeur Granwich avait vu juste. Il avait plus d’affinité avec la magie de Gryffondor qu’avec les autres.

C’est avec hésitation qu’il toucha alors un fil violet. La sensation d’oppressement qu’il avait ressenti lorsqu’il avait été en contact avec la magie tellurique l’envahit brusquement, et même si l’effet était atténué, il n’en restait pas moins désagréable.   
Résolument, Harry associa le fil violet avec une pancarte ‘pas touche’.

Il venait à peine de délaisser ce fil violet qu’il se sentit tirer par l’esprit de Kateline. Il fallait qu’ils poursuivent leur travail.  
Tous se remirent donc dans la position que le professeur Granwich leur avait demandé d’établir.

Il sentit l’esprit de Daoïne se glisser sans problème dans le nœud de fils que représentait la magie tellurique, là où entrait et ressortait la magie qui circulait dans Poudlard. À présent, la boule de fils gris avait laissé place à un étalage de violet. Il se rendit compte que la magie des Fondateurs ne passait pas la barrière qui existait entre la magie tellurique et la magie de Poudlard. Les fils se contentaient de faire un virage en épingle à cheveux pour repartirent dans l’autre sens. Harry n’y avait jamais fait attention avant, mais maintenant que des couleurs différenciaient les différentes magies, l’effet était flagrant. 

Perdu dans les fils violets, Daoïne leur fit signe qu’il était prêt. Harry se prépara donc à recevoir la magie tellurique qu’allait leur transmettre le Sidhe à travers leur lien de groupe. C’était le seul moyen qu’ils avaient trouvé pour ne pas avoir besoin d’aller directement dans le nœud que représentait la magie tellurique.  
Et effectivement, le jeune homme se sentit rapidement envahi par cette magie menaçante, l’oppressant de tous les côtés. Mais l’effet était atténué par le contrôle qu’exerçait le compagnon de Laelis. Il leur transmettait doucement cette magie pour ne pas les accabler. Au début, Harry avait craint que cela ne le fatigue plus tôt que les autres, mais il semblait au contraire plutôt à l’aise.  
À mesure qu’il recevait cette magie, Harry se concentra pour la garder autour de lui et ne pas la laisser s’échapper comme il l’avait fait de trop nombreuses fois. Il savait qu’elle passerait par leur corps physique pour s’échapper et probablement provoquer un carnage dans la salle où ils étaient assis.

Harry sentait et voyait les fils maintenant violets s’enrouler autour de lui. La sensation était loin d’être agréable et il essayait de les tenir le plus loin possible de lui par la force de sa volonté sans pour autant les laisser lui échapper. Il avait l’impression que s’il ne faisait pas cet effort, ces fils allaient se resserrer autour de lui et l’écraser.

Mais comme les autres fois où ils avaient fait cette expérience, il sentit l’esprit des autres le soutenir, s’aider mutuellement pour contrôler cette magie. Harry doutait que seul, il aurait pu lui résister. En même temps, seul, communiquer avec la magie tellurique n’aurait jamais été possible. Il avait besoin des autres et les autres avaient besoin de lui.

Une fois cette magie autour de lui, Harry continua la tâche qu’il avait commencée les autres fois. Saisissant métaphoriquement un à un les fils violets autour de lui, il commença à les nouer à ceux déjà présents dans la structure de Poudlard. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais dès que leur groupe avait commencé à devoir augmenter la magie tellurique qui entrait dans Poudlard, c’était la première idée qu’il avait eue et Severus l’avait suivi. Cela faisait déjà deux séances qu’ils travaillaient tous sur ça et à chaque fois, son action lui semblait de plus en plus légitime.

Mais maintenant que les couleurs de chaque magie lui étaient apparues, Harry se rendit compte que son travail précédent était à refaire et à travers le lien de groupe, il sentit que les autres venaient aussi de se rendre compte de leurs erreurs.  
Grâce aux couleurs, Harry remarqua que les précédant fils, alors tous gris, qu’il avait noués au hasard à ceux tout aussi gris de Poudlard n’avaient pas été accrochés aux bons endroits.   
Le travail qu’il avait précédemment accompli était visible devant lui, les nœuds mis en évidence, et certain reliaient les fils violets que lui donnait Daoïne aux fils représentant la magie des Fondateurs. Il savait que ce n’était pas la bonne chose à faire. Il ne savait pas comment il l’avait compris, mais c’était le cas.

Les fils violets devaient être noués aux fils violets.

Prenant sur lui, Harry se résigna donc à défaire son précédent travail pour le recommencer correctement, maintenant que les couleurs des magies étaient là pour l’aider. Il sentit Severus le rassurer à côté de lui alors qu’il avait déjà commencé à défaire certains nœuds.  
Patiemment, Harry et Severus dénouèrent un à un les nœuds déjà formés avant d’attacher les fils provenant du cœur tellurique aux fils violets circulant dans Poudlard. La pratique l’avait rendu plus habile pour cette tâche et c’est avec beaucoup moins temps qu’il ne lui en avait fallu la première fois qu’il dénoua tout et renoua dans le bon sens. Seulement alors, il s’occupa des nouveaux fils provenant du croisement tellurique que lui avait donné Daoïne.  
Il sentit que seuls Draco et Remus n’avaient pas encore terminé leur précédente tâche, mais qu’ils touchaient bientôt la fin.

Harry ne savait pas depuis combien de temps il nouait les fils. Sa perception de la durée était biaisée dans ce monde psychique. Une fois, il avait eu l’impression qu’à peine une heure était passée avant qu’il ne réintègre son corps jusqu’à ce que Dumbledore lui apprenne qu’ils étaient partis depuis trois heures.

Il fallait qu’ils avancent dans leur tâche, c’est pourquoi il ne relâcha pas sa vigilance et continua son travail. Tant que son corps ne réclamait pas son esprit, il pourrait continuer. Quand ce serait le cas, ça signifierait que l’énergie qu’il avait donnée au croisement tellurique en échange de sa magie allait commencer à manquer à son organisme. Cela signerait alors le moment de réintégrer son corps avant que la fatigue ne soit trop présente.

Au bout d’un moment, Harry se stoppa et admira son œuvre. Devant lui s’étendaient des milliers de nœuds, reliant des fils violets en provenance du croisement tellurique, dans lequel il ne voulait plus mettre un pied, à la magie de Poudlard. Ou plutôt aux fils violets représentant la magie tellurique qui circulait dans Poudlard.  
Harry savait que ce résultat n’était pas le seul fruit de son travail. Devant ses yeux apparaissaient constamment de nouveaux nœuds, témoignage du travail que fournissaient les autres.  
Et cette vision un peu bordélique des tous ces fils et nœuds lui apprit qu’ils étaient sur la bonne voie. Sur une très bonne voie. L’espace entre la barrière marquant la limite d’accès au croisement tellurique et les nœuds qu’ils avaient formés n’étaient qu’un enchevêtrement sans fin de fils, pour la plupart violet, ceux représentant la magie des Fondateurs perdus dans la masse. Mais après les noeuds, les fils semblaient se fondre ensemble pour en former des plus gros, plus épais, qui parcouraient l’ensemble de Poudlard.

Ils avaient réussi à augmenter la magie tellurique qui circulait dans l’école.

Mais Harry ne savait pas encore combien de fils ils devaient nouer, quelle quantité de magie il devait ajouter.  
Il sentit que les autres se posaient la même question. Jusqu’où devait continuer leur travail ?  
Mais surtout, quelle était cette sensation qui le tenait, comme si quelque chose n’allait pas.  
Est-ce qu’ils avaient mal fait les choses ? Pourtant, le résultat semblait être ce qu’ils attendaient. Avaient-ils noué trop de fils ? Ou pas assez ?  
Il n’avait aucune réponse à ses questions pourtant primordiales pour leur mission.

Là où il se trouvait, tout semblait bon. Peut-être était-ce ailleurs dans Poudlard. À peine eut-il transmis cette dernière supposition aux autres qu’il se sentit tiré par l’esprit de Kateline. Il comprit à travers leur lien qu’elle avait, sans hésiter, prit la décision d’aller explorer le reste de la magie de l’école.  
D’un commun accord, ils décidèrent de la suivre. Peut être que cela ne servirait à rien, mais au moins, ils seraient fixés. Et puis, tout artisan se devait de vérifier son travail.

Leur groupe commença donc à circuler dans Poudlard à travers sa magie, se servant de leur volonté pour atteindre leur destination.  
L’école était vaste et Harry eut l’impression d’y circuler depuis un moment sans rien remarquer de suspect jusqu’à ce que quelque chose attire son attention. Il se rapprocha donc de l’endroit où il percevait le problème pour apercevoir une boule de fils violets accumulés à la fin d’un chemin. Alors que les fils représentant la magie des Fondateurs se contentaient de faire demi-tour, ceux de la magie tellurique s’entassaient dans cette impasse. Mais il n’avait aucune idée de ce qui pouvait provoquer cela. Il ne savait pas si ce problème était déjà présent avant qu’ils ne commencent leur travail où si c’était le fruit de l’ajout de magie, mais ça ne semblait pas très bon. Il sentit que les autres se posaient les mêmes questions. Ils restèrent dans le flou, à regarder cette boule de nœud –tout du moins du point de vue d’Harry- jusqu’à ce que Severus fasse une supposition.  
Harry comprit alors son raisonnement. Dumbledore leur avait expliqué qu’il avait coupé certains mécanismes magiques pour permettre à la magie de Poudlard de circuler en priorité là où elle était indispensable, comme les escaliers ou la barrière magique qui entourait l’école, alors que des mécanismes mineurs comme l’animation des armures ou le ciel magique de la Grande Salle avait été coupés.

En regardant l’agencement des fils autour de lui, Harry réussit à se repérer dans l’espace et vit qu’ils se trouvaient au septième étage, précisément à l’endroit où était censée se trouver la salle sur demande.  
Si l’hypothèse de Severus se révélait juste, la salle sur demande avait dû être coupée de sa magie. C’était comme si la magie tellurique savait qu’il y avait quelque chose à alimenter en magie sans pour autant pouvoir y parvenir. Et elle s’accumulait.

Avec hésitation, Harry tira sur un des fils violets emmêlés et tira dessus. Il vint vers lui sans résistance jusqu’à ce qu’il reste bloqué.   
Le jeune homme comprit alors qu’ils allaient devoir démêler ce sac de nœuds avant de pouvoir faire quelque chose. Il ne pouvait pas laisser les mécanismes coupés, sans magie. Poudlard n’était pas Poudlard si elle n’avait pas toute ces particularités magiques qui la constituaient, comme la salle sur demande par exemple. Il ne savait pas comment, mais ils allaient devoir ré-ouvrir les passages fermés par Dumbledore. Mais avant toute chose, son instinct lui disait qu’il devait dénouer ces fils.

Les autres comprirent ses intentions et s’attelèrent sans rechigner à la tâche. Cela leur prit un temps fou rien que pour la salle sur demande. Il ne savait pas combien de mécanismes magiques avaient été fermés, mais ils allaient avoir du travail.

Une fois les fils démêlés, Harry tenta de les étendre. À mesure qu’il les déroulait, les fils violets prirent la forme de la salle, mais Harry se rendit rapidement compte qu’ils n’étaient pas assez longs ni assez nombreux pour reformer correctement l’espace que représentait cette pièce, comme c’était le cas pour les autres endroits de Poudlard. Il essaya pourtant de les étirer au maximum, mais rien n’y fit, il manquait de la magie tellurique pour reformer la pièce.

Ils décidèrent alors de s’organiser autrement. Daoïne retourna au centre tellurique pour transmettre la magie à Severus, Remus, et Morgan qui la transmirent ensuite à Harry, Kateline et Draco. L’espace entre la salle sur demande et le croisement tellurique était trop grand pour que Daoïne puisse directement leur donner les fils violets de magie. Il le pouvait pour Laelis grâce à leur lien de couple plus fort que le lien de groupe, mais pas aux autres.  
Les trois hommes servirent donc de relais à la magie tellurique.  
Harry sentit cette magie circuler de Daoïne aux trois hommes pour qu’ensuite Severus lui transmette celle qu’il avait reçue. Dès que les nouveaux fils violets s’enroulèrent autour de lui, Harry s’attela à les nouer à ceux qu’il venait d’étendre dans la salle sur demande.  
Assez rapidement, cette dernière s’étoffa en magie, approchant de plus en plus de l’apparence des autres salles n’ayant pas été dépourvues de magie. Le seul problème restait la magie des Fondateurs qui continuait à faire demi-tour là où la boule de nœud était précédemment formée.  
Avec hésitation, Harry toucha le fil rouge représentant la magie de Gryffondor. De nouveau, des picotements loin d’être désagréables le parcoururent, mais il avait beau tirer sur les fils, aucun ne s’étendit. Il réfléchit rapidement pour trouver une solution, mais c’est Draco qui la lui apporta. À travers leur lien de groupe, il comprit ce que le Serpentard était en train de faire.  
Il puisait dans sa propre magie pour allonger le fil. Enfin, lui devait probablement travailler avec de l’eau, mais Harry voyait les fils verts commencer à s’étendre.

Il ne savait pas si le professeur Granwich avait envisagé cette possibilité, mais l’appartenance des quatre jeunes à chaque maison de Poudlard allait enfin avoir son utilité.

Le jeune homme se concentra donc à son tour et imagina les fils rouges en contact avec son esprit en train de s’allonger.  
Il sentit l’esprit de Severus sursauter et arrêta rapidement ce qu’il était en train de faire. Mais son professeur l’encouragea à continuer. Harry comprit alors qu’il était autant en train de puiser dans sa magie que dans celle du vampire. Pourtant, Severus ne venait pas de Gryffondor, mais sa magie servait probablement à alimenter la sienne qui elle, avait une affinité avec celle que Godric Gryffondor avait insufflée dans l’école.  
Ayant l’approbation de son professeur Harry recommença donc sa manœuvre et vit qu’à son tour, les fils rouges en contact avec son esprit étaient en train de s’allonger pour lentement suivre les fils violets déjà en place dans la salle sur demande et s’entrecroiser avec les fils vert, noir et bleu qui s’allongeaient eux aussi.

Lorsque Kateline, Draco et Laelis jugèrent la salle sur demande suffisamment fournie, autant en magie des Fondateurs qu’en magie tellurique, comparée au reste de Poudlard, ils partirent à la recherche d’autres nœuds marquants le blocage d’un mécanisme magique.

À mesure qu’ils s’éloignaient, Harry sentait la distance grandir entre lui et Severus, toujours auprès de Daoïne, mais il savait d’expérience que cela ne signifiait pas pour autant que leur lien s’affaiblissait.

Les quatre jeunes trouvèrent de nombreux autres nœuds, chacun plus ou moins important. Alors que ceux menant aux armures étaient minimes, celui de l’horloge de Poudlard leur prit un temps fou à dénouer et à reconstituer. Selon la taille physique de l’endroit et la quantité de magie qu’elle requérait pour fonctionner, le nœud à l’entrée de ce lieu était plus ou moins gros.

C’est après avoir parcouru à peu près les trois quarts de l’école à la recherche de ces nœuds qu’Harry commença à sentir les tiraillements de son esprit. Il savait ce que cela signifiait. Son corps physique, assis dans la salle, lui signalait qu’il était temps que son esprit rentre à la maison.  
Les autres fois où cela s’était produit, il avait sans attendre rompu le lien avec les autres pour réintégrer son corps.

Grâce aux morsures que lui infligeait Severus pour se nourrir et aux signaux d’alerte qui lui parvenaient quand il lui prenait un peu trop de sang, Harry avait appris à faire confiance à son corps et à son instinct pour lui indiquer quand la limite de l’acceptable était proche. C’est pourquoi il faisait confiance à son corps quand il lui disait qu’il était temps de revenir. Mais cette fois-ci, Harry décida de persévérer. 

Ils avaient réussi à réinsuffler de la magie dans Poudlard, mais une partie de cette magie s’accumulait à l’entrée de certains endroits coupés du reste de l’école. Et il ne savait pas s’ils pouvaient se permettre de laisser les choses telles quelles et rentrer dans leurs corps avant de revenir seulement le lendemain ou le surlendemain. Il savait que ses compagnons partageaient cette inquiétude.  
Après tout, ils n’étaient pas juste en train de lancer un simple sort, ils étaient en train de toucher l’existence même de Poudlard, de manipuler sa magie. Un mauvais mouvement, une action de travers et c’était toute l’école qui pouvait en pâtir. Et cela incluait également les élèves qui s’y trouvaient. La magie incontrôlée était imprévisible. Si les boules de nœud formées n’étaient pas censées exister plus qu’un certain temps, qu’adviendrait-il si ce temps était dépassé sans que rien ne soit fait ?

Depuis le début, Harry avait toujours eu l’impression de savoir quoi faire, comme si des informations lui parvenaient en direct de Poudlard pour le mettre sur la bonne voie, mais il savait aussi qu’il y avait énormément de choses qu’il ne savait pas et ils ne pouvaient pas prendre le risque que cette ignorance soit fatale à l’école.

Harry alla donc contre les signaux de son corps et continua son travail. Il sentit la réprimande de Severus à travers leur lien, mais en retour, Harry savait aussi que son professeur n’avait lui-même pas tenu compte des signaux de son propre corps survenu bien plus tôt que pour lui. 

Ils continuèrent donc chacun leur travail. Severus récupérant la magie tellurique que lui donnait Daoïne pour la transmettre à Harry en même temps qu’il donnait une partie de sa propre magie pour aider le Gryffondor à allonger les fils rouge. De son côté, Harry s’occupait de démêler les sacs de nœuds avec les autres et de donner sa magie alimentée par celle de Severus pour allonger les fils représentant la magie de Godric Gryffondor, tout en ignorant les signaux de plus en plus virulents en provenance de son corps.  
Il sentait l’esprit de Severus trembler et s’efforcer de rester lié au reste du groupe. Harry s’accrocha avec fermeté à leur lien de couple pour l’aider à tenir.

À travers le lien de groupe, il sentit que les autres aussi avaient atteint leurs limites, mais avaient eux aussi décidé de les dépasser.

Harry se rendit compte que son travail était de plus en plus lent, comme si son esprit s’engourdissait, mais ils approchaient du but, il ne pouvait abandonner maintenant. Ils n’avaient plus qu’une petite portion de Poudlard à inspecter à la recherche d’accumulation de magie tellurique. Alors il continua, coûte que coûte.  
Mais il dut avouer que c’est avec soulagement qu’il termina d’allonger le dernier fil rouge avant de rejoindre Severus, Remus, Morgan et Daoïne.

L’extrême fatigue de chacun était clairement palpable à travers leur lien de groupe, mais ils prirent tout de même le temps d’examiner leur travail. Tous les mécanismes de Poudlard avaient été réalimentés en magie et la magie tellurique qui entrait dans le circuit de magie de l’école avait été augmentée, en témoignaient les fils violets beaucoup plus épais qu’au début de leur travail.

Ils ne savaient toujours pas si c’était suffisant pour redonner à Poudlard sa magie d’antan, mais c’était suffisant pour eux pour aujourd’hui.

Harry sentait l’esprit de Severus trembler de plus en plus, s’accrochant avec difficulté. Et il se rendit compte que les esprits de Daoïne, Remus et Morgan n’étaient pas dans un meilleur état, leurs présences faiblissant dans le lien de groupe.

Harry avait lui-même du mal à tenir. Son corps avait cessé depuis peu de lui envoyer des signaux d’alerte et il doutait que ce soit très bon signe.

D’un commun accord, ils décidèrent tous d’en rester là pour aujourd’hui et de réintégrer leurs corps. Il n’en fallut pas plus à Harry pour retourner rapidement le plus près possible de son corps physique et de lâcher-prise pour rompre le lien.

Le retour d’Harry dans son corps fut brutal. Son crâne menaçait d’exploser sous la douleur alors que son cœur battait à toute allure.   
Il était allongé sur Severus lui-même étendu sur le sol. Ou tout du moins c’est ce dont il eut l’impression. Tout tournait autour de lui. Sa vision s’obscurcissait.  
Il commença à suffoquer.  
Un voile noir s’étendit devant ses yeux et il sombra dans l’inconscient.


	45. Chapter 45

Son sang tambourinait contre ses tympans alors que tout son corps lui criait de se rendormir. Mais Harry lutta contre cette pression et essaya d’ouvrir les yeux. Il avait l’impression que ses paupières pesaient une tonne chacune et qu’elles étaient collées à vie. Si sa tête n’explosait pas dans la minute, il pouvait s’estimer heureux compte tenu de la douleur qui le lancinait.   
Quand il réussit enfin à ouvrir les yeux, il ne put que gémir de douleur et s’empressa de les refermer. Trop de lumière.   
Il tenta d’avaler sa salive, mais sa bouche était sèche comme du parchemin et le fit tousser. Les soubresauts que cela provoqua réveillèrent le reste de son corps qu’il aurait préféré garder dans le sommeil en sentant la douleur qui le traversait. Il avait l’impression que chaque parcelle de son corps, chaque petite cellule qui le constituait avaient été soigneusement écrasées pour n’en laisser que des débris.

Un crissement se fit entendre à côté de lui. Il grimaça sous ce son strident qui venait malmener ses pauvres tympans et gémit carrément de douleur quand une voix se fit entendre.   
Il décolla ses lèvres sèches et essaya de parler.

-Moins fort.

En tout cas, c’est ce qu’il essaya de dire, mais il n’était pas sûr qu’un son compréhensible pour une oreille humaine soit vraiment sorti de sa gorge. Probablement un grognement. Mais la voix cessa pourtant alors il s’estima heureux et le sauvetage de ses oreilles accompli.

Une main se posa sur son bras, mais Harry aurait grandement préféré qu’elle s’abstienne. Est-ce que c’était possible de mourir de combustion par simple touché ? Parce qu’il avait vraiment l’impression que cette main sur lui était en train de laisser une marque permanente sur son bras. Il essaya de se dégager, mais tout son corps protesta.

La voix reprit, plus basse cette fois-ci, mais toujours trop forte à son goût. Elle voulait qu’il ouvre les yeux, mais il n’avait pas vraiment envie d’obtempérer pour le moment. La survie de ses pupilles était en jeu.  
Mais la voix se faisait de plus en plus pressante alors il essaya de faire un effort. Avec délicatesse, il souleva les paupières pour être une nouvelle fois agressé par la lumière qui venait de percuter ses yeux. Mais il s’efforça de résister à l’envie de replonger dans le noir.   
Petit à petit, la lumière se fit moins violente, ou alors ses yeux commençaient à s’habituer à cette agression lumineuse, et il commença à distinguer des formes.  
Il cligna plusieurs fois des paupières pour essayer d’éclaircir sa vue et reconnut les rideaux un peu trop familiers de l’infirmerie qui entourait les lits des patients. Bien. Au moins il savait où il était, mais n’était pas certain que cette découverte soit rassurante. Quoique, à bien y réfléchir, vu son état, il préférait être à l’infirmerie entre les mains de personnes compétentes. Il finit d’ailleurs par reconnaître Mme Pomfresh debout à côté de lui. Elle était à demi penchée dans sa direction et faisait aller et venir sa baguette au-dessus de son corps.

-Qu’est-ce… Essaya de dire Harry avant d’être coupé par une quinte de toux.

Il reprit difficilement sa respiration une fois calmé pour voir un verre à portée de ses lèvres. Il hocha la tête avec reconnaissance pour immédiatement regretter son geste compte tenu de la douleur qui en résultat.  
Mme Pomfresh, souleva délicatement l’arrière de sa tête d’une main et amena le verre au bord de ses lèvres. Harry en avala deux gorgées avant de se laisser submerger et de recracher à moitié la troisième. L’infirmière ne fit aucun commentaire sur son incapacité notable à boire correctement et se contenta d’emmener le verre hors de sa vue.  
Un gout amer resta dans la bouche d’Harry et il devina qu’il ne venait pas seulement de boire de l’eau. Mais il ne le regretta pas une seconde quand la douleur dans sa tête diminua et que ses sens commencèrent à s’apaiser, sa vue redevenant plus nette, son ouïe moins sensible et sa peau moins irritable au touché.  
Harry poussa un profond soupir d’apaisement qui lui valut un sourire de la part de Mme Pomfresh.  
Quand il essaya de se redresser, il fut stoppé net par une main posée sur son torse.

-Reste couché Harry, lui ordonna-t-elle de son habituelle voix douce. Tu es encore très faible et tu as besoin de te reposer. Tu es resté inconscient plusieurs jours et ton corps à besoin de se reprendre vie doucement.

Le gryffondor ne chercha pas à lutter alors que tout son corps lui criait effectivement de rester tranquille et d’arrêter de le malmener. La tête encore trop embrumée, il ne chercha pas à formuler la moindre question susceptible d’éclaircir la raison de sa présence dans l’infirmerie de Poudlard. Il se renfonça simplement dans le matelas de son lit d’infirmerie et regarda l’infirmière partir en lui promettant de revenir dans quelques minutes. Il ne sut pas si elle tint parole, car son cerveau refusa de lutter plus longtemps et le replongea dans le sommeil.

oO0Oo

Le second réveil d’Harry fut beaucoup moins laborieux et son corps beaucoup plus apaisé. Il réussit même à bouger ses bras et ses jambes. Ce qu’il avait été tout bonnement incapable de faire la fois précédente sans se consumer sous la douleur. Il en profita donc pour se redresser légèrement sur ses oreillers et observer son environnement. Il ne put malheureusement pas en voir beaucoup, sa vue étant bloquée par les rideaux qui entouraient son lit. Il n’envisagea même pas de se lever pour passer au-delà de cette barrière. S’étaler lamentablement sur le sol ne faisait pas partie de ses projets immédiats de vie.

Des chuchotements se firent entendre un peu plus loin. Il ne reconnut pas les voix, mais ne s’en soucia pas, préférant s’occuper de lui en premier. Un a un, Harry bougea ses membres. Ses bras, ses poignets, ses doigts, ses épaules, ses jambes, ses chevilles, ses orteils. Tout semblait opérationnel, à son plus grand soulagement. La seule partie encore en mauvais fonctionnement était son cerveau. Il avait du mal à penser et pourtant, il voulait comprendre ce qu’il faisait ici. Ses souvenirs étaient plus que flous.  
Il se rappelait de leur travail sur la magie de Poudlard, les nœuds qu’il avait dû défaire, la magie qu’il avait dû réinsuffler dans l’école. Et puis la fatigue. La profonde fatigue. Et le noir.

-Severus, murmura-t-il.

Il tourna la tête en sachant très bien qu’il ne verrait rien à cause des rideaux. Il ne savait pas ce qu’il s’était passé une fois son esprit revenu dans son corps, mais il était réveillé à présent. Il était réveillé et Severus n’était là, pas avec lui.   
Son cœur commença à battre plus rapidement et la panique à l’envahir.  
Quelque chose n’allait pas. Severus n’était pas avec lui. Malgré l’absence de sentiment et la froideur qui lui prêtait les gens, Harry connaissait son professeur à présent. Il n’était peut être pas le plus affectif et démonstratif des hommes, mais Harry savait qu’il tenait à lui. Qu’il l’aimait. Mais il n’était pas à côté de lui maintenant qu’il était réveillé.

Harry essaya désespérément de se rassurer. Il était professeur. Peut-être avait-il des cours. Il ne savait pas à quel moment de la journée il était, mais il faisait jour à l’extérieur, en témoignait la lumière naturelle qui régnait dans l’infirmerie. Oui, il devait avoir cours. Ou alors c’était l’heure du repas. 

Ou alors il n’allait pas bien. Ou alors il était…

Harry refusa de penser à cette dernière option alors qu’elle fit de nouveau battre son cœur un peu trop rapidement et rendit son souffle un peu trop court.

Des pas rapides se firent entendre avant que le rideau autour de son lit ne soit violemment repoussé pour laisser apparaitre l’infirmière, un air inquiet peint sur le visage.

-Harry ? Qu’est-ce qu’il ne va pas ? La douleur est revenue ? Respire. S’empressa-t-elle d’ajouter en voyant sa respiration erratique.

-Severus, fut le seul mot que fut capable de sortir Harry alors qu’il luttait pour insuffler de l’air à ses poumons. 

Des larmes commençaient à perler au coin de ses yeux sous l’effort qu’il fournissait. En voyant le regard perdu de l’infirmière à travers son inquiétude, le Gryffondor essaya de nouveau de parler.

\- Où il est ?  
-Severus ? Le professeur Snape est à côté. S’empressa-t-elle de dire alors qu’elle examinait une nouvelle fois les constantes du jeune homme d’un coup de baguette magique pour voir ce qui n’allait pas.

Les paroles de l’infirmière rassurèrent quelque peu le Gryffondor. À côté, ça signifiait vivant. C’était toujours mieux que ce qu’il était en train de s’imaginer depuis plusieurs secondes. On ne laissait pas les cadavres des gens « à côté », n’est-ce pas ?   
Mais le simple fait de repenser au corps sans vie de Severus fit de nouveau paniquer Harry.

-Est-ce qu’il… Comment il ?  
-Il est encore inconscient. Mais ses constantes sont stables. Rien de plus inquiétant que ton état avant que tu ne te réveilles.

Harry réussit enfin à se calmer en entendant ces paroles rassurantes. Enfin, elle n’était pas vraiment rassurante en tant que telles, mais beaucoup moins inquiétante que ce qu’il s’imaginait.

-Harry, est-ce que tu viens juste d’avoir une crise de panique à propos de la santé de ton professeur de potions ?

Pour toute réponse, le jeune homme essuya les larmes qui mouillaient ses joues et appuya la paume de ses mains contre ses yeux en essayant de retrouver les dernières parcelles de son calme.

-Est-ce que je peux le voir ?

Les yeux obstrués, il ne vit pas le regard surpris et interrogateur de l’infirmière. Seule sa voix professionnelle lui parvint.

-Pour le moment, tu dois rester allongé. Ton corps a besoin de récupérer.  
-Vous êtes sûre qu’il va bien ? Insista-t-il.

L’infirmière resta silencieuse un moment avant de répondre.

-Oui, il va bien. Autant que peut aller bien un homme inconscient, évidemment. Il va bien.  
-Bien.  
\- Repose-toi, Harry.

Le jeune homme ouvrit enfin les yeux et regarda la femme à ses côtés.

-Je pourrais le voir une fois que je me serais reposé ?  
-Oui, lui répondit Mme Pompresh.  
-Demain ?

Le regard paniqué que lui lançait son patient apporta de réelles interrogations à l’infirmière.

-Harry, tu as été inconscient plus de dix jours. Ce n’est pas anodin. Je ne veux pas prendre le risque de te laisser sortir de ton lit tant que je ne suis pas certaine que tu ne cours aucun risque.

Le Gryffondor regarda la vieille femme avec des yeux ronds.

-Dix jours ? S’exclama-t-il.  
-Oui, dix jours. C’est pourquoi il faut que tu te reposes, Harry. Voyant son regard toujours inquiet, elle ajouta, je viendrais te prévenir si quoi que ce soit change dans l’état de santé du professeur Snape. Pour le moment, rien ne mérite que tu risques ta propre santé pour aller regarder un homme inconscient.

Harry n’était pas particulièrement d’accord sur ce dernier point, mais fut reconnaissant à Mme Pomfresh de sa proposition, sans poser plus de questions sur les raisons de son inquiétude à propos de Severus.  
Il se laissa donc retomber sur ses oreillers en silence. L’infirmière lui lança un regard approbateur avant de s’éloigner.

Harry ferma résolument les yeux et essaya de suivre les directives de la femme qui venait de le quitter. Plus vite il dormirait, plus vite il pourrait aller voir Severus.  
Il crut que le sommeil serait difficile à trouver compte tenu de son inquiétude pour le vampire, mais il sentit rapidement son esprit s’éteindre. Obnubilé par la santé de son professeur, il se fit la réflexion qu’il n’avait même pas pensé à demander comment se portaient les six autres personnes qui avaient réparé Poudlard avec lui avant de sombrer dans le sommeil.

oO0Oo

Draco s’assit avec soulagement sur la chaise qui avait préalablement été installée à côté du lit de Remus. Ce ne fut qu’une fois l’infirmière partie qu’il laissa s’exprimer sa fatigue en se laissant tomber contre le dossier de sa chaise et en relâchant la tension qui empêchait ses membres de trembler. Il avait dû faire des pieds et des mains pour que Pomfresh accepte enfin de le laisser voir le loup-garou et seulement parce qu’il lui avait assuré qu’il se sentait beaucoup mieux et reposé. Après le court chemin qu’il venait de parcourir depuis son propre lit, ce n’était clairement pas le cas, mais en aucune manière il n’aurait laissé l’infirmière le voir.  
Il attendait ce moment depuis trop longtemps pour accepter de se laisser reconduire à son lit qu’il avait appris à détester ces derniers jours. Même s’il n’était pas très porté sur les activités physiques, rester allongé jours et nuits ne lui convenait pas plus. Il n’avait alors que ses pensées pour le tenir occupé et il ne pouvait pas dire qu’elle débordait de joie en ce moment. Son inquiétude pour Remus ne faisait que grandir à mesure que les heures et les jours passaient et qu’aucun signe de réveil de son professeur ne pointait à l’horizon.

Même s’il se sentait plus qu’impuissant, au moins il était à ses côtés à présent. C’était la première fois qu’il le voyait depuis qu’ils s’étaient tous évanouis et cela lui avait donné un coup au cœur lorsque son visage lui avait été visible. Qu’il lui manquait.  
Pourtant, il n’avait pas l’air malade. Il était peut-être un peu plus pâle que d’ordinaire, mais si Pomfresh ne lui avait pas dit qu’il était inconscient, il aurait pu le croire simplement endormi. Sa respiration était lente et mesurée, son souffle soulevant et abaissant sa poitrine sans jamais faillir.

Rassemblant quelques forces, Draco avança sa chaise qu’il jugeait beaucoup trop éloignée du lit de Remus et saisit la main du loup-garou qui reposait paisiblement sur les draps blancs. Il entrecroisa ses doigts aux siens et serra sa prise, espérant transmettre un peu de sa force à son professeur. Ou au moins, lui faire savoir qu’il était là, à ses côtés. Qu’il ne l’avait pas abandonné.

Aucun signe ne traduisit que l’homme allongé avait senti sa présence. Même si Draco s’y attendait, il sentit une nouvelle fois son cœur se serrer.  
Il se sentait seul sans Remus. Perdu. Sans le loup-garou à ses côtés, conscient, il avait l’impression que rien de bien ne pouvait lui arriver, qu’il ne pouvait rien faire, qu’il était bloqué sur place jusqu’à ce que cet homme revienne dans sa vie.

Draco pencha la tête et posa son front sur leurs deux mains jointes.

-Reviens parmi nous, Remus, souffla-t-il, reviens avec moi.

Il sentit les larmes commencer à poindre aux bords de ses yeux, mais lutta pour ne pas les laisser s’écouler. Il devait être fort. Il devait être fort pour deux.  
Remus avait toujours été là pour le soutenir ces derniers mois, mais à présent, c’était son tour.

Déposant un léger baiser sur le dos de la main du loup-garou, Draco y posa ensuite sa joue. Ses yeux commencèrent à se fermer et il ne chercha pas à lutter. Il savait qu’il avait toujours besoin de se reposer et peu importe que ce soit allongé sur son lit où au chevet de Remus, dans cette position un peu inconfortable. À bien y réfléchir, il préférait même cette deuxième option.

Il commençait à sombrer dans le sommeil quand un mouvement réveilla quelque peu son esprit, mais bien vite, il recommença à s’endormir. Ce n’est que lorsqu’un deuxième mouvement fit bouger la main qui tenait celle de Remus que Draco se força à redresser la tête, les paupières lourdes.

Il regarda le visage du loup-garou, mais aucun changement n’était visible. Probablement avait-il déjà suffisamment plongé dans le sommeil et commencé à rêver. Il voulait tellement que Remus se réveille qu’il n’était pas surpris que son subconscient lui envoie de faux signaux d’espoir.  
Il s’apprêta donc à reposer sa tête dans sa position initiale quand les doigts du loup-garou enserrèrent légèrement les siens avant de les relâcher.   
Cette fois-ci, Draco sursauta franchement. Il n’avait pas rêvé. Il fixa de longues secondes leurs deux mains jointes, dans l’attente d’un nouveau mouvement, mais rien ne vint. Mais lorsqu’il releva les yeux vers le visage de son professeur, il vit ses paupières papillonner lentement.

Le cœur de Draco rata un battement et c’est précipitamment qu’il se releva de sa chaise pour porter son visage à hauteur de celui de Remus. Mais à peine fut-il redressé qu’il sentit la tête lui tourner. Il se rattrapa rapidement à la table de chevet d’une main faible. Il ne chercha pourtant pas à se rasseoir, ne se souciant ni de sa faiblesse ni du plateau métallique contenant un verre d’eau qui tomba sur le sol, provoquant un bruit assourdissant.

Une brève grimace passa sur le visage de Remus alors que ses paupières s’ouvraient de plus en plus.

-Remus ? Murmura Draco, se souvenant de la sensibilité de ses propres oreilles au moment de son réveil. Remus, c’est Draco.

Il ne savait pas s’il comprenait ce qu’il était en train de dire, mais le jeune homme s’en fichait. Tout ce qui comptait, c’était que Remus venait de se réveiller. Il posa une main douce sur la joue mal rasée du loup-garou, faisant aller et venir son pouce sur le coin de sa bouche.

-Remus ?

Alors qu’il pensait que son professeur allait enfin ouvrir les yeux, il les referma et redevint totalement immobile. Draco continua de le regarder intensément, mais seule sa respiration montrait qu’il était encore en vie. Le Serpentard soupira et déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres du lycanthrope. Malgré l’angoisse qui venait de nouveau d’envahir Draco, il se força à penser positivement. Après tout, c’était les premiers signes de réveil qu’il montrait depuis plus de deux semaines. En tout cas s’il se fiait aux dires de Pomfresh.

Le jeune homme regarda sa chaise, à quelques centimètres de lui, puis Remus. Secouant doucement la tête, il contourna péniblement le lit du loup-garou et monta sur le matelas. Celui-ci n’était absolument pas fait pour accueillir deux personnes, mais Draco ne s’en soucia pas un instant. Il se contenta de s’installer dans le petit espace libre entre le bord du matelas et le corps de Remus et s’allongea aux côtés de celui-ci. Il passa un bras possessif autour de la taille de son professeur, au-dessus des couvertures qui le recouvraient et posa sa tête contre son épaule.  
Il eut à peine le temps de fermer les yeux que les rideaux qui entouraient le lit s’ouvrirent brusquement.

-Draco, qu’est-ce que c’était que ce bruit ? S’exclama Mme Pomfresh d’une voix basse, mais courroucée. Vous n’êtes pas tous seul dans c… Qu’est-ce que vous faites là ? S’étonna-t-elle en constatant la nouvelle position de son patient.  
-Il s’est réveillé, fut la seule réponse du jeune homme.  
-Oh, quand ça ? Demanda l’infirmière alors qu’elle avait déjà sorti sa baguette et commencé à lancer quelques sortilèges de diagnostique.  
-À l’instant. Il a bougé les doigts et a ensuite ouvert les yeux. Mais ça n’a duré que quelques secondes. Ensuite il s’est rendormi. Ou est retombé dans l’inconscient.

Draco ne daigna même pas relever la tête de l’épaule de Remus pour afficher une image plus présentable. Il avait tellement sommeil et ne souhaitait que rester à côté du loup-garou. Après tout, c’était la première fois qu’il venait le voir et c’était la première fois qu’il se réveillait. Il aimait à penser que c’était sa présence qui avait aidé Remus. Mais dans tous les cas, même si ce n’était qu’une coïncidence, Draco, lui, avait besoin de Remus.

-Et vous êtes dans le lit de votre professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal parce que ? Demanda l’infirmière, les sourcils froncés.  
-Parce que j’ai sommeil, répondit le blond en bâillant ouvertement.  
-Dans ce cas, retournez dans votre lit et laissez ce pauvre homme tranquille.

Pour toute réponse, Draco passa une jambe au-dessus de celles de Remus et renfonça sa tête dans le creux de l’épaule de son professeur, se fichant éperdument d’avoir l’air puéril et capricieux. Il n’avait que dix-sept ans, il s’accordait encore le droit de l’être.

Mme Pomfresh ouvrit la bouche puis la referma sans rien dire. Secouant la tête d’un air accablé, elle se contenta de partir une fois ses sorts terminés, refermant les rideaux derrière elle. Elle ne savait pas ce que Draco et Harry avaient avec leurs professeurs, mais arrêta d’y accorder de l’importance. Le professeur Dumbledore ne voulait rien lui dire et tant que les deux garçons ne faisaient rien de mal, elle n’interviendrait pas plus. Après tout, Harry semblait sincèrement inquiet du sort de Severus et Draco était à mille lieues d’avoir l’air de vouloir faire du mal à Remus.  
Peut être qu’une fois les deux professeurs réveillés, elle finirait par y comprendre quelque chose. Et puis si Draco voulait courir le risque de se faire éjecter du lit de Remus à son réveil, c’était son problème.

En attendant, elle avait deux autres individus qui l’attendaient en dehors de l’infirmerie. Il était temps qu’elle leur donne ce qu’ils demandaient depuis des semaines.

oO0Oo

Harry passa à une deuxième rangée de pierre quand un bruit métallique provenant de l’autre côté de l’infirmerie le fit sursauter et perdre le fil de son décompte. Il grommela de frustration et décida d’abandonner le dénombrement des pierres formant le plafond de l’infirmerie. Cette activité ne le menait à rien de toute manière, sauf à l’aider à passer le temps.   
Cela faisait maintenant deux jours qu’il était pleinement réveillé et, si son corps était toujours faible, il se sentait beaucoup moins fatigué qu’au début. Mais les journées lui paraissaient interminables. Il n’avait eu de contact avec personne hormis Mme Pomfresh qui venait régulièrement lui apporter ses potions de renforcement et discuter quelques minutes avec lui.  
Il avait finalement réussi à apprendre hier soir que Daoïne et Laelis étaient seulement restés une journée à l’infirmerie avant d’être renvoyés, plus par mesure de prévention que par réelle inquiétude. En effet, Mme Pomfresh lui dit qu’hormis ces deux-là, les six autres personnes que leur avaient amenées le professeur Dumbledore et un mystérieux vieil homme présentaient un état inquiétant.  
Draco et Kateline étaient réveillés depuis quatre jours, mais le reste des personnes, y compris Severus, étaient toujours inconscient.

Harry trouvait étrange de savoir que quatre des six compagnons avec qui il avait traversé toute cette aventure se trouvaient dans la même pièce que lui sans qu’il ne puisse avoir aucun contact avec eux et sans même savoir qu’ils étaient là avant que l’infirmière ne le lui dise. Mais cette dernière lui avait précisé que Draco et Kateline n’étaient pas plus autorisés que lui à se lever jusqu’à ce que leur état s’améliore.  
D’une certaine manière, cela réconforta Harry de savoir qu’il n’était pas le seul à traverser cette épreuve épouvantable. Pas parce qu’il souffrait, mais parce qu’il s’ennuyait à mourir.

Harry jouait avec le coin de sa couverture quand le rideau qui entourait son lit fut poussé sur le côté. Il tourna la tête, s’apprêtant à voir le visage de l’infirmière, mais ce fut celui de Ron qui apparut. Harry sourit joyeusement en voyant son ami et les traces d’inquiétude qui marquaient le visage du rouquin se dissipèrent. Il s’avança finalement jusqu’au bord de son lit, suivi par Hermione. En constatant sa bonne santé, la jeune femme poussa un soupir de soulagement.

-Ron, Hermione ! Vous ne pouvez pas imaginer comme je suis content de vous voir.  
-Harry, nous aussi on est vraiment content de voir que tu vas bien, s’exclama Hermione. Mme Pomfresh nous a interdit l’entrée de l’infirmerie depuis deux semaines sans pour autant nous dire comment tu allais.  
-Je me demande si elle n’éprouve pas un malin plaisir à faire psychologiquement souffrir les gens, grommela Ron.

Harry rigola doucement et se redressa sur son lit.

-Harry, reprit Hermione dont l’inquiétude refit surface. Est-ce que tu vas bien ? On était mort d’inquiétude. Dumbledore nous a convoqués il y a deux semaines pour nous dire que tu avais été admis à l’infirmerie, mais qu’il ne pouvait pas nous en dire plus pour le moment. Et qu’on ne devait pas s’inquiéter. Comment on peut ne pas s’inquiéter en entendant quelque chose comme ça ?  
-Le pire c’est qu’on ne nous a rien dit de plus depuis, protesta Ron. Mais je crois que Pomfresh en a eu marre de toutes nos questions et de nous voir roder devant la porte de l’infirmerie parce qu’elle nous a finalement laissé entrer aujourd’hui. Alors vieux, qu’est-ce qu’il se passe ?  
-Alors, pour te répondre Hermione, je vais mieux. Je pense que Mme Pomfresh ne vous aurait pas laissé entrer si ce n’était pas le cas.

La jeune fille ne put qu’approuver cette réflexion.

-Et pour la raison de ma présence ici, hésita le brun, c’est…compliqué.  
-Forcément. Désolé de te dire ça vieux, mais tu as une vie compliquée, je ne vois pas pourquoi ça changerait maintenant.

Harry ne put retenir son rire. Ron n’avait définitivement pas tort. D’abord ses déboires avec Voldemort qui l’avaient suivi pendant six ans, jusqu’à ce que la guerre se termine, ensuite, sa morsure par Severus, sa relation avec un professeur et enfin, son travail sur la magie de Poudlard. Il ne pouvait effectivement pas dire qu’il avait une vie simple. Il aurait pourtant tellement voulu avoir une existence normale. Mais il ne pouvait pas vraiment dire qu’il regrettait la tournure qu’avaient prise les choses à la fin de la guerre. Plus maintenant tout du moins. Il n’échangerait pour rien au monde la relation qu’il avait avec Severus, même si elle n’était pas parfaite.

Mais ce qu’il lui était arrivé était difficile à expliquer à ses amis. Il leur cachait tout cela depuis presque une année et il ne savait pas comment ils prendraient la nouvelle des derniers événements. Même s’il avait passé beaucoup moins de temps avec ses amis que les années précédentes, Ron et Hermione représentaient toujours ce qu’il avait de meilleur dans sa vie. Il ne voulait pas qu’ils se sentent exclus ou rejetés parce qu’il ne leur avait pas parlé plus tôt de tout ce qu’il lui arrivait.

Il ne savait d’ailleurs même pas s’il avait le droit de leur en parler maintenant que tout était terminé. Si tout était terminé bien sûr, parce qu’il n’en avait toujours pas reçu la confirmation. Depuis son réveil, il n’avait vu personne d’autre que Mme Pomfresh, qui elle-même n’en savait pas beaucoup. Dumbledore et le professeur Granwich ne lui avaient dit que le strict minimum indispensable à la dispense de soins appropriés. Elle savait qu’une grande quantité de magie leur avait été prélevée et qu’ils avaient effectué un travail intensif sur leurs esprits. Rien de plus que ce qu’Harry ne savait déjà.

Mais à aucun moment Dumbledore ne leur avait demandé de garder le silence sur toute cette affaire, même une fois le problème résolu. Harry décida donc d’enfin partager ce qu’avait été sa vie ces derniers mois. Pas sa vie de Source, évidemment, mais sa vie de personne liée avec plusieurs autres personnes, à son travail avec son esprit, au problème Poudlard.

Plus il avançait dans son récit, plus les réactions de ses amis le faisaient sourire. Pas une fois ils ne l’interrompirent, mais Harry voyait clairement quand quelque chose perturbait Hermione ou qu’un fait la faisait douter alors que Ron montrait principalement un mélange d’ahurissement et d’impatience à connaître la suite.

Il ne se doutait pas qu’il avait autant de choses à dire, mais son récit dura un temps étonnamment long.

-…Et je me suis ensuite réveillé à l’infirmerie. Voilà, vous savez tout ce qu’il s’est passé.

Pendant un instant, seul le silence lui répondit avant qu’Hermione ne prenne la parole.

-Et bien. Je suppose que ça explique pourquoi le ciel artificiel de Poudlard ainsi que les autres mécanismes éteints par Dumbledore se sont remis à fonctionner.  
-Ouais, c’était trop cool quand on a découvert ça un matin. Tout le monde était ébahi, comme si on n’avait pas vu ce ciel depuis des années, rigola Ron.

Harry sourit de nouveau franchement. Pas à cause de la réflexion de Ron, mais parce qu’il venait de donner la réponse à une des questions qu’il se posait depuis qu’il était réveillé. Si tous les mécanismes étaient de nouveau actifs, cela voulait dire qu’ils avaient réussi leur mission.

Le brun remarqua alors l’air soucieux de la jeune fille.

-Hermione ? Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ?  
-C’est juste… Est-ce que tu peux me raconter encore une fois les moments où tu étais en contact avec la magie de Poudlard ? Nulle part je n’ai lu que c’était possible. Je dois dire que de savoir que tu as été un des premiers à entrer en contact avec elle, avec la magie des Fondateurs me rend un peu jalouse.

Harry rigola franchement.

-Tu sais quoi Hermione, je crois qu’il y a un vieil homme que tu dois impérativement rencontrer.  
-Le professeur Granwich ? Demanda-t-elle, les yeux remplis d’espoir.  
-Oui.  
-Tu… tu crois que ce serait possible ?  
-Probablement oui.

La jeune fille se jeta presque sur lui de reconnaissance puis se rassit sagement, un sourire éclatant sur les lèvres.  
Pour la contenter encore un peu plus, Harry reprit la partie de son discours concernant son périple dans les entrailles de Poudlard.  
Même après toutes ses années, l’air avide de savoir d’Hermione le faisait toujours autant rire.

Lentement, la conversation dévia sur des sujets moins profonds, Harry demandant des nouvelles du monde extérieur à l’infirmerie. Il ne put s’empêcher de rire lorsque Ron lui raconta la dernière mésaventure de Dean et comment Neville avait enfin réussi une potion en court. Probablement plus grâce à l’absence de Severus que grâce à son remplaçant.

Cette dernière information rappela brutalement la situation de Severus à Harry, alors que le moment qu’il était en train de passer avec ses amis le lui avait fait oublier un instant.

Remarquant son air soudain soucieux, Hermione fronça les sourcils.

-Harry ? Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ? Tu es fatigué ? Tu veux qu’on te laisse ?

Harry se sentait effectivement de plus en plus fatigué malgré sa position à demi couchée, mais ce n’était pas ce qui le préoccupait en cet instant. Il regarda un instant ses deux amis et se résolut à leur demander ce petit service.

-Non, c’est juste… Est-ce que… Je sais que vous ne l’aimez pas, mais, est-ce que vous pourriez aller voir comment va Severus ? C’est juste que Pomfresh m’interdit de me lever et encore moins d’aller le voir, enchaîna rapidement le brun en voyant les sourcils froncés de Ron. Je sais qu’il est toujours inconscient et que ça ne changera rien, mais je…

Hermione posa doucement une main sur son bras et se leva.

-C’est bon Harry, tu n’as pas besoin de te justifier. Je vais y aller.

Le jeune homme soupira de soulagement et adressa un regard reconnaissant à son amie. Il savait que sa relation avec leur professeur de potion n’avait pas été facile à accepter, mais il voyait qu’elle faisait des efforts pour lui.

-Je vais rester là, moi. Je n’ai pas vraiment envie de…   
\- Ron ! Le coupa Hermione en lui donnant une tape derrière la tête.  
-Quoi ? On n’a pas besoin d’être deux de toute façon !  
-C’est bon Hermione, la rassura Harry en souriant.

La jeune femme lui adressa un petit signe de tête avant de disparaître derrière les rideaux.

-Désolé Harry, c’est juste que… bougonna Ron.  
-Je sais, le rassura à son tour le brun.  
-Non, mais c’est que… c’est Snape quoi. Je sais que tu tiens à lui et tout, mais j’ai pas forcément envie de le voir allongé dans un lit. Tu sais que les images de vous deux dans un lit m’ont hanté pendant des semaines. Je n’ai pas envie de raviver ce souvenir.

Cette fois-ci, Harry rigola franchement, essayant de mettre de côté la répulsion de Ron envers Severus.

-Il est inconscient, tu sais.  
-Mais même. Snape dans un lit. On pourrait presque croire qu’il est humain.

Cette fois-ci, le sourire au coin des lèvres du rouquin ne trompa pas Harry. Il sortit rapidement une jambe de sous les couvertures et enfonça ses orteils dans les côtes de son ami qui feignit d’échapper de peu à la mort.

-Il te traite bien, Harry ? Demanda finalement Ron, reprenant un visage sérieux.  
-Oui, il me traite bien. Très bien même. Il n’est pas… il n’est pas pareil quand il est avec moi que l’image que tu as de lui.  
-J’espère bien, sinon, je commencerais à avoir de sérieux doutes sur tes choix en matière de gars. Quoique, à vrai dire, j’ai déjà de sérieux doutes. Mais si jamais il te fait du mal, je veux que tu me le dises Harry. Même si je ne fais surement pas le poids niveau magie face à lui, je ne sais pas s’il sera capable de résister à une armée de Weasley à affronter. Tu fais partie de la famille Harry, si quelque chose t’arrive, c’est à nous tous que ça arrive. Alors il n’a pas intérêt à merder.

L’air malicieux de Ron fit sourire Harry, mais les paroles qu’il venait de proférer lui réchauffèrent le cœur. Les Weasley étaient effectivement sa famille de son point de vue, mais de l’entendre dire de la part d’un de ces membres, même si c’était Ron, rien ne pouvait lui faire aussi plaisir.

-Si je suis de la famille, ça veut dire que je vais devoir dire à ta mère que je sors avec Severus.  
-Ouaip, tu ne vas pas pouvoir y couper mon vieux. Par contre, si tu pouvais attendre un moment où je ne suis pas présent pour le dire, ça m’arrangerait. En cas de grande colère de la part de ma mère, il y a toujours des dommages collatéraux et je voudrais bien ne pas en faire partie.

Harry sourit faiblement, mais imagina très bien l’air qu’était susceptible d’arborer Molly à l’annonce de cette nouvelle. Ça n’avait rien d’engageant.

-Franchement, reprit Ron, soit elle sera furieuse que tu sortes avec Snape soit, elle sera contente que tu ai trouvé quelqu’un d’aussi fort que lui pour te protéger tout en étant furieuse que ce soit Snape.  
-Ouais, dans tous les cas elle sera furieuse quoi, répondit piteusement Harry.  
-Voilà. À la limite, emmène Snape quand tu le diras à ma mère. Peut-être qu’il pourra prendre quelque coup à ta place. Si c’est le cas, je veux bien être présent et prendre le risque de faire partie des dommages collatéraux si ça me vaut le privilège de voir Snape se faire engueuler par ma mère.

Harry essaya de garder un air sérieux, mais ne put s’empêcher de rigoler en imaginant la scène.

Les deux jeunes hommes n’eurent pas le temps de continuer leur conversation qu’Hermione réapparut près du lit d’infirmerie. Son air un peu inquiet ne rassura pas du tout Harry, balayant subitement la joie qu’il avait eue à discuter avec Ron.

-C’est si horrible que ça ? demanda-t-il d’une voix qu’il aurait voulu moins tremblante.  
-Non, non, ne t’inquiète pas Harry, s’empressa de dire la jeune fille en voyant son air inquiet. Il est toujours inconscient, mais n’a pas l’air de souffrir. Il n’a pas très bonne mine, mais je suppose que c’est normal pour quelqu’un dans son état.   
-Il est entre de bonnes mains, le rassura Ron, à la surprise de tous. Tu es bien sorti de ton sommeil, tout comme Malfoy et cette Kateline, donc je suppose que Pomfresh sait ce qu’elle fait.  
-Oui, tu as raison, répondit Harry d’une petite voix, autant pour approuver les dires de son ami que pour se rassurer lui-même.  
-Tout va bien se passer, je suis sûre qu’il va bientôt se réveiller, dit à son tour Hermione en posant une main rassurante sur son épaule. Par contre, on va devoir te laisser Harry. J’ai croisé Pomfresh en revenant et elle m’a dit que tu avais besoin de te reposer.

Le brun hocha la tête alors que Ron se levait à son tour et qu’ils lui promirent de revenir demain après les cours.  
Hermione venait à peine de refermer les rideaux que sa tête réapparut.

-Et juste pour info, Sna… Severus se trouve deux lits plus loin, à ta droite. Je dis ça, je dis rien.

Et elle disparut de nouveau en lui adressant un clin d’œil. Harry se renfonça dans on lit en souriant.   
Pomfresh avait raison, il fallait qu’il se repose. Parce que ce soir, il partait en expédition.


	46. Chapter 46

Harry se redressa en entendant le cliquetis de la porte du bureau de Mme Pomfresh. L’infirmière venait de terminer son dernier tour des lits et ne ressortirait de chez elle qu’en cas d’urgence. Le moment était venu pour Harry de bouger. Il projeta ses jambes sur le bord du lit et posa ses pieds par terre. Le sol était froid contre sa peau nue, mais la sensation était bienvenue après être resté autant de temps allongé dans son lit.

Le jeune homme avait passé le reste de sa journée à dormir ou somnoler et se sentait alerte ce soir. Et il allait avoir besoin de toutes ses forces pour ce qu’il s’apprêtait à faire. Ce qui d’ordinaire ne lui aurait posé aucun problème lui semblait pourtant un obstacle difficilement surmontable ce soir. Il n’avait pas marché depuis plus de deux semaines maintenant. Et même si Mme Pomfresh lui faisait faire régulièrement des exercices de rééducation et l’obligeait à prendre des potions de renforcement musculaire, il savait que l’épreuve allait être éprouvante. C’est pourquoi il ne s’étonna pas de chanceler lorsqu’il se tint debout pour la première fois depuis des jours. Il eut l’impression que toute la fatigue de son corps venait de se concentrer dans ses jambes, mais tint tout de même le coup. Il tenta un pas en avant en se tenant sur le montant de son lit. Il ne s’écroula pas, ce qui était une victoire de son point de vue.  
La dernière chose dont il avait besoin était que l’infirmière le retrouve étalé sur le sol le lendemain matin.

Harry tenta un autre pas qui l’amena au bout du lit. Il dut donc se résoudre à lâcher le montant en fer pour continuer son parcours. Il chancela de nouveau, mais réussit toujours à tenir debout. Il poussa alors le rideau qui faisait face à son lit et s’aventura de l’autre côté. La pénombre régnait dans l’infirmerie à cette heure avancée de la nuit, mais la lune était suffisamment pleine et brillante pour lui permettre de se repérer sans problème. C’était étrange de revoir l’infirmerie alors qu’il avait passé ces derniers jours à seulement admirer les rideaux blancs et le plafond de pierre de ce lieu. Cinq autres lits étaient entourés de rideaux et Harry devina sans mal qu’ils devaient cacher ses compagnons d’aventure. Visiblement, l’infirmière n’avait pas d’autres patients qu’eux, ce qui expliquait pourquoi elle passait autant de temps avec lui, à l’aider dans ses mouvements de rééducation ou tout simplement pour parler. D’autant plus que trois de ses patients étaient toujours inconscients.

Harry referma doucement le rideau derrière lui pour éviter de faire crisser les attaches métalliques sur le montant en fer. Il ne voulait pas que Mme Pomfresh le trouve debout en plein milieu de l’infirmerie à 23h. Le jeune homme se dirigea finalement sur sa droite vers le seul lit qui s’y trouvait. 

Il accueillit avec joie le premier lit qui se présenta à portée de main et s’y appuya le temps de reprendre quelques forces. Il avait pensé qu’il aurait plus d’énergie que cela, mais les quelques pas qu’il avait déjà faits l’avaient épuisé. Il ne se découragea pourtant pas et reprit sa marche. Severus l’attendait. Il avait besoin de le voir.

Une fois arrivé devant les rideaux blancs qui entouraient le lit de Severus, d’après les dires d’Hermione, la main d’Harry hésita quelques secondes à les ouvrir. Il redoutait autant qu’il attendait de revoir son professeur. Il ne savait pas dans quel état il allait le trouver et cela l’effrayait. Il se décida pourtant à se glisser laborieusement entre les rideaux. De toute manière, il n’allait pas faire demi-tour maintenant qu’il était aussi proche alors rien ne servait de tergiverser. La flamme d’une bougie éternelle éclairait l’espace dans lequel se trouvait le lit. Harry avait la même sur sa table de chevet. Mme Pomfresh lui avait expliqué qu’elle avait été mise là pendant qu’il était inconscient, pour éviter qu’il ne se réveille en pleine obscurité et se sente perdu, si cela survenait pendant la nuit. 

D’où il était, Harry avait du mal à distinguer les traits de Severus. Seul son long corps mince apparaissait sous les couvertures de son lit. Il s’approcha d’un pas hésitant, autant par manque de force que par peur de ce qu’il allait voir. Plus il approchait, plus le visage de son professeur se dévoilait à ses yeux. Rapidement, Harry sentit le soulagement l’envahir. Il ne savait pas vraiment à quoi il s’attendait, mais Severus était toujours Severus.  
Sa peau était d’une pâleur à faire peur, mais il semblait paisible et en bonne santé. Pomfresh faisait vraiment du bon travail avec eux.

Harry s’assit rapidement sur le bord du lit de Severus avant que ses jambes ne le lâchent. Il sentit le flanc gauche de son professeur appuyer contre sa hanche et cela finit de le détendre. Sentir Severus contre lui était tout ce qui lui avait manqué depuis qu’il était réveillé.  
Harry se pencha légèrement en avant et posa sa main sur le torse du vampire alors que l’autre allait se perdre avec douceur dans les mèches noires éparpillées sur l’oreiller. Ses cheveux étaient doux, quoiqu’un peu emmêlés. Harry savait que l’infirmière leur lançait régulièrement des sorts de nettoyage pour essayer d’entretenir au maximum leur hygiène corporelle. Elle ne semblait pourtant pas s’occuper de les raser souvent alors qu’une barbe de plusieurs jours ombrait les joues de Severus. Harry n’avait jamais vu son professeur avec une barbe et l’image était troublante. Il le préférait sans. D’autant plus que ces poils noirs contrastaient avec sa peau blanchâtre, renforçant son air cadavérique. Non, Harry n’aimait décidément pas cette barbe.  
Mais il y passa tout de même la paume de sa main, laissant les poils râper contre sa peau avant de se baisser et de déposer un petit baiser sur les lèvres sèches.   
En voyant son professeur demeurer immobile, Harry sentit son cœur se serrer. Ce n’était pas Severus qu’il avait devant lui. Severus était plein de vie, ses mouvements fluides, sa voix cassante et sarcastique. Pas immobile et silencieux. Il fallait qu’il revienne. Qu’il redevienne lui-même. Harry posa de nouveau ses lèvres sur celles du vampire avant d’appuyer son front contre son torse. 

Le jeune homme finit par s’allonger contre le corps immobile de l’homme, sa tête posée sur sa poitrine. L’espace n’était pas grand sur le matelas et Harry risquait de tomber sur le sol à tout instant, mais il s’en fichait.

Sa tête se soulevait lentement au gré des respirations de Severus et son cœur battait d’un rythme régulier sous son oreille. Ces petits signes de vie rassurèrent Harry. Mais son cœur était lent. Trop lent. Harry prit son propre pouls sur le côté de son cou tout en suivant le rythme de celui de Severus. Le jeune homme ferma les yeux comme pour échapper à ce qu’il venait de constater. Beaucoup trop lent. Mme Pomfresh ne lui avait pas communiqué ce détail.

Harry ne savait pas combien de temps il était resté au chevet de Severus, étendu contre lui, la tête posée sur son torse. Mais il avait dû s’endormir parce que la lumière extérieure qui entrait dans l’infirmerie lui paraissait plus vive. Il se redressa et regarda une nouvelle fois son professeur. Évidemment, rien n’avait changé sauf que son visage semblait encore plus pâle à la lueur du jour naissant.  
Harry fronça les sourcils alors qu’une pensée plus que dérangeante se rappela à lui. Severus ne s’était pas nourri de son sang depuis qu’ils avaient plongé dans l’inconscience. Cela faisait plus de deux semaines. Et étrangement, Harry ne ressentait aucun effet de manque. Même s’il avait été inconscient la majeure partie du temps, il était réveillé depuis presque quatre jours et ne ressentait pas l’habituelle sensation de trop-plein qui l’habitait d’ordinaire lorsqu’il passait trop de temps sans nourrir Severus.

Est-ce que c’était le manque de sang qui empêchait Severus de se réveiller ? Harry en doutait, car Morgan n’était toujours pas sorti de son inconscience et Remus avait seulement montré quelques signes de retour aujourd’hui. Mais peut-être que cela avait un effet.

Le jeune homme posa sa main sur la joue de Severus. Il était froid. Pas glacé, mais beaucoup moins chaud que d’ordinaire.

Harry jeta un regard à la faible lumière du jour qui perçait au-dessus des rideaux, puis à la baguette de Severus posée sur la table de chevet avant de revenir au visage de son professeur. Sans réfléchir une seconde de plus, Harry se saisit de la baguette.  
Mme Pomfresh lui avait pris la sienne, probablement pour que l’ennui ne le fasse pas faire des choses stupides. Elle le connaissait trop bien.

Harry ne s’était jamais servi d’une autre baguette que la sienne, hormis celle de Ron une ou deux fois. La sensation était étrange. La poignée de la baguette était beaucoup plus étroite et le bois avait une sensation différente contre sa peau. Il caressa du bout de l’index le bois noir comme de la suie avant de raffermir sa prise.

Harry doutait que Severus soit d’accord pour que quelqu’un d’autre utilise sa baguette, mais il n’était pas conscient pour protester alors Harry écarta cette idée de ses pensées.  
Il dégagea lentement la manche de son pyjama qui recouvrait son poignet gauche et tourna l’intérieur vers le haut.  
Le jeune homme regarda une nouvelle fois Severus avant de lancer le sortilège que son professeur lui-même lui avait appris pendant un de ses premiers cours de potion. Il s’en servait régulièrement depuis, lorsque la découpe d’un ingrédient demandait une précision qu’un couteau ordinaire ne pouvait pas apporter. Mais jamais encore il ne s’en était servi sur sa propre peau

- _Secare_ , murmura Harry.

Instantanément, une fine coupure apparut à l’intérieur de son poignet, mais seules quelques gouttes de sang perlèrent avant de s’interrompre. Harry grimaça sous la sensation puis fronça les sourcils. La faiblesse de son sortilège le laissa perplexe. Peut-être était-il encore trop faible pour s’adonner à la magie. Pourtant, ce sort ne requérait que très peu de puissance. Il le lança donc une nouvelle fois en essayant de viser le même endroit. Cette fois-ci, la coupure s’approfondit et Harry siffla sous la douleur. Du sang commença à s’écouler en grande quantité. Deux-trois gouttes tombèrent sur les draps blancs avant qu’il ait le temps d’ouvrir la bouche de Severus et de plaquer son poignet contre ses lèvres desséchées.

Il souleva légèrement son bras pour vérifier que le sang s’écoulait toujours bien et le reposa, rassuré. Il essaya de masser la gorge de son professeur, mais ne sachant pas trop comment procéder, il avait l’impression d’agir dans le vide. Il poussa pourtant un soupir de soulagement lorsqu’il vit le réflexe de déglutition de Severus se mettre en marche.  
À moitié appuyé sur son professeur, Harry attendit plusieurs minutes pour qu’assez de sang entre dans l’organisme du vampire. Il savait que ce ne serait jamais suffisant par rapport à ce que pouvait fournir une vraie morsure, mais ce serait toujours mieux que rien, supposa-t-il. De temps en temps, il vérifiait que le sang s’écoulait toujours bien, mais constatait que le débit se réduisait de plus en plus. 

Tenant un minimum à la vie, Harry n’avait pas coupé les veines où le sang aurait jailli en plus grande quantité, mais un peu plus sur le côté. 

Le jeune homme sursauta lorsqu’il entendit une porte claquer un peu plus loin. Ce n’était pas celle du bureau de Mme Pomfresh, mais ce bruit signifiait qu’elle devait être réveillée. Il ne savait pas quelle heure il était, mais il devait se dépêcher de regagner son lit. Si Pomfresh le trouvait ici, il allait passer un sale quart d’heure et très certainement avoir à faire à des questions gênantes si elle le trouvait avec son poignet au-dessus de la bouche de son professeur de potion.

Il écarta donc rapidement son bras avant de se retrouver bêtement à regarder le sang qui continuait de couler. En désespoir de cause, il attrapa le coin du drap de Severus et le pressa contre sa plaie. Il connaissait le sort pour couper, mais pas celui pour recoudre. Ce détail ne lui était malheureusement pas apparu avant qu’il ne se retrouve dans cette situation problématique. Avec impatience, Harry attendit que son sang daigne cesser de couler totalement. Cela sembla prendre une éternité, mais finalement, l’écoulement s’interrompit et Harry put se lever. Il lança un rapide sort de nettoyage sur le drap, mais fronça les sourcils lorsque la large tache carmine ne fit que s’estomper plutôt que disparaitre. Un nouveau sort ne fit qu’atténuer un peu plus la tache toujours visible malgré tout. Un bruit fit se retourner Harry qui se résolut à arranger les draps de manière à ce que cette tache maintenant rosâtre ne soit visible que si on soulevait la couverture. Une fois fait, il essuya les lèvres de Severus où perlaient quelques taches de sang avant de poser la baguette à l’emplacement même où il l’avait prise.

Il déposa un dernier baiser sur les lèvres de son professeur avant de franchir la barrière des rideaux. Heureusement pour lui, les quelques heures de sommeil qu’il avait passées allongé contre Severus lui avait fait le plus grand bien et c’est un peu plus rapidement qu’à l’aller qu’il rejoignit son lit. Son souffle était court lorsqu’il s’allongea sous les couvertures et ses jambes tremblaient de fatigue. Mais il poussa un petit soupir de soulagement alors qu’il était allongé lorsque la porte du bureau de l’infirmière s’ouvrit. Il ne savait pas si elle faisait le tour des lits si tôt le matin alors que d’ordinaire il ne se réveillait pas avant le milieu de la matinée, mais il fit semblant de dormir, essayant de réguler son souffle un peu court.  
Lorsqu’il entendit le discret crissement d’un rideau qui s’ouvre de l’autre côté de la pièce, Harry remercia Merlin pour lui laisser encore quelques minutes de répit.

Lorsque l’infirmière ouvrit un deuxième rideau, Harry avait finalement réussi à retrouver son calme et à se détendre.  
Et quand Mme Pomfresh ouvrit son propre rideau, le jeune homme avait finalement réellement sombré dans le sommeil.

oO0Oo

C’est un peu groggy de sa nuit trop courte qu’Harry se réveilla le lendemain. Malgré les quelques heures qu’il avait passé à dormir contre Severus et celles passées dans son lit, sa nuit avait été beaucoup plus courte que d’ordinaire et son corps lui avait bien rappelé la veille qu’il avait encore besoin de récupérer.  
Mais l’agitation de la journée qui prenait peu à peu place dans l’infirmerie le sortit de son sommeil. Des voix s’élevaient à l’autre bout de la pièce. Le volume était trop bas pour qu’Harry distingue ce qui se disait, mais trop haut pour lui permettre de se rendormir. Des pas se rapprochèrent alors de son lit, mais ce fut celui d’en face qui eut le privilège de recevoir la visite de l’infirmière, d’après ce qu’il pouvait entendre.  
Mme Pomfresh passa à un autre lit avant de venir finalement vers le sien. Les rideaux s’ouvrirent doucement puis plus franchement lorsque la vieille femme remarqua qu’il avait les yeux ouverts.

-Ah, Harry, tu es finalement réveillé. Ta nuit a été plus longue que d’habitude. Des problèmes pour t’endormir hier soir ?  
-Un peu, mais je suppose que j’ai simplement trop dormi hier.

Ce n’était techniquement pas un mensonge, essaya de se rassurer Harry alors qu’il savait que le moindre changement de rythme de sommeil était un sujet d’inquiétude pour l’infirmière. Elle n’ajouta pourtant rien de plus alors qu’elle lui tendait trois flacons de potion qu’il avala sans rechigner et qu’elle commençait à lancer les sortilèges quotidiens sur son corps.

-J’espère que tu as pu suffisamment te reposer malgré tout parce que le professeur Dumbledore et un certain professeur Granwich veulent vous parler à toi, Draco et Kateline. Tu n’es pas encore totalement en état de te lever donc c’est eux qui vont venir ici.

Elle eut à peine le temps de finir son annonce que la voix du directeur se fit entendre de l’autre côté du rideau.

-Pouvons-nous entrer Pompom ? Je crains que monsieur Malfoy et mademoiselle Pengraff aient besoin de s’asseoir.  
-Oui, oui, vous pouvez entrer, les pressa l’infirmière.

La vieille femme fronça subitement les sourcils face au résultat d’un de ses sorts, mais n’eut pas le temps d’approfondir son questionnement alors que le rideau s’ouvrit pour révéler le corps de Dumbledore ainsi que la présence de Draco, Kateline et du professeur Granwich. Le vieil homme avait gentiment proposé son bras à la jeune fille pour qu’elle s’y appuie, même si Harry avait des doutes sur celui qui s’écroulerait en premier sans soutien.  
Mais malgré son âge, le professeur Granwich se tenait droit sur sa canne, le visage jovial alors que son éternel sourire illuminait son visage.

-Monsieur Potter, quel plaisir de vous revoir en bonne santé. La dernière image que vous m’avez laissée de vous n’était pas aussi flatteuse. Mais vous étiez inconscient, je ne peux pas vous en vouloir.

Alors qu’Harry saluait ses visiteurs, des chaises furent amenées et tout le monde put finalement s’asseoir.

Le gyrffondor ne manqua pas le soupir de soulagement de Draco et Kateline alors qu’ils pouvaient enfin soulager leurs jambes. Visiblement, il n’était pas le seul à souffrir du manque de force.  
C’était la première fois qu’il les revoyait depuis leur intervention sur la magie de Poudlard alors même qu’ils avaient été voisins de lit pendant plusieurs jours. Mais Mme Pomfresh ne rigolait pas lorsqu’il s’agissait du repos de ses patients et les garder séparés les uns des autres était le meilleur moyen pour les obliger à rester tranquilles.

À sa demande, ses deux camarades lui répondirent qu’ils allaient mieux. Mais le sujet ne se poursuivit pas alors que le professeur Dumbledore prenait la parole.

-Je suis heureux que vous alliez tous mieux. Je dois dire qu’Harold et moi avons été plus qu’inquiets lorsque vous avez tous sombré dans l’inconscience après avoir travaillé sur la magie de Poudlard. C’est d’ailleurs à ce sujet que nous sommes là aujourd’hui. Mme Pomfresh m’a fait parvenir vos nombreuses questions sur votre situation actuelle. Elle-même n’en sachant pas beaucoup, elle est venue me voir pour que je vienne vous parler.

À cette annonce, l’attention d’Harry fut pleinement mobilisée. Il allait peut-être enfin avoir des réponses à ses questions.

-Nous n’avons nous-mêmes pas vraiment compris ce qu’il s’est passé après que vos esprits soient revenus dans vos corps, poursuivit le directeur, mais après avoir parlé avec Daoïne et Laelis, Harold et moi avons pu reconstituer, et comprendre, nous le pensons, ce qui vous est arrivé et pourquoi vous vous trouvez à l’infirmerie aujourd’hui.  
-Exactement, enchaina le professeur Granwich, ce cher Daoïne nous a été d’une grande aide pour comprendre ce qu’il vous est arrivé. Je vous propose de d’abord vous parler de nos suppositions et d’ensuite écouter les questions que vous avez et qui n’auraient pas trouvé de réponse dans notre récit.

Les trois jeunes approuvèrent vivement, pressés d’avoir enfin le fin mot de l’histoire après ces longues journées d’incertitude et d’incompréhension.

-Bien, bien. Laelis et Daoïne nous ont raconté ce que vous avez dû faire avec la magie tellurique et la magie de Poudlard. Et même si certains passages restent un peu flous pour nous, je pense que nous avons saisi le principal.

Le professeur Granwich se redressa quelque peu sur sa chaise avant de continuer.

-Vous le savez déjà parfaitement, chers amis, mais pour recevoir la magie tellurique et renforcer son apport à celle de Poudlard, vous avez dû échanger de votre énergie. Il m’est parvenu par le récit de mademoiselle Totley que vous avez dépassé le point où votre corps vous a demandé de cesser. Je suppose que ce n’est donc pas une surprise d’apprendre que vous avez beaucoup trop puisé dans votre énergie vitale. Ce point-là n’a pas été très compliqué à élucider. Ceci explique en partie pourquoi, en revenant dans votre corps, vous vous êtes évanouis. L’évanouissement est seulement un moyen qu’a votre cerveau de limiter les dégâts lorsque quelque chose ne va pas. La fatigue extrême qui a dû submerger votre corps une fois votre esprit revenu a dû suffire pour que votre cerveau décide de se mettre en vieille. C’était très imprudent de votre part, jeunes gens, de forcer autant et de laisser autant d’énergie quitter votre corps. Mais ce n’est pas le pire que vous ayez fait.

Sur cette phrase, le professeur Granwich perdit quelque peu son sourire.

-Le pire est que vous ayez donné de votre propre magie. Je ne pensais pas que votre affinité avec la magie d’un des Fondateurs de par votre appartenance à vos maisons puisse vous servir de cette manière. J’avais surtout dans l’idée que cette affinité vous aiderait à mieux appréhender la magie qui circule dans Poudlard. Mais n’ayant malheureusement moi-même jamais été en contact avec la magie de l’école, je suppose que mon hypothèse n’était pas totalement exacte. En effet, vous vous êtes servi de votre affinité avec la magie d’un Fondateur pour renforcer cette même magie. Vous avez reproduit ce que les Fondateurs ont eux-mêmes effectué à leur époque. Vous avez donné de votre magie pour construire, ou plutôt reconstruire Poudlard. Autant vous dire que cet acte aurait pu vous couter beaucoup plus cher que seulement quelques jours d’inconscience.

Harry avait rarement vu un air désapprobateur habiter le visage du professeur Granwich. C’est pourquoi il ne put s’empêcher de baisser la tête sous la réprimande.

-Je pense qu’il est inutile de vous rappeler le destin funeste qu’ont dû affronter les quatre Fondateurs une fois l’école construite. Ils ont été comme vous, ils ont fourni de l’énergie vitale et de leur magie pour que Poudlard voie le jour. Ils ont bien sûr également utilisé la magie ancienne comme nous en avons déjà parlé et ont fourni en plus grande quantité de travail que vous, mais le fond reste le même. Ce qui vous a sauvé, c’est que vous n’étiez pas quatre, mais huit. Sinon, je n’ose imaginer ce qui aurait pu en résulter. Les Fondateurs étaient de puissants sorciers avec une force magique rarement inégalée. Si vous n’aviez été que quatre à donner votre magie, elle n’aurait pas été suffisante pour régler les problèmes de Poudlard et votre tentative d’en insuffler dans Poudlard vous aurait été fatale. Mais vos compagnons respectifs ont permis de pallier ce manque. 

Le professeur Granwich regarda autour de lui malgré la présence des rideaux qui lui cachaient la vue du reste de l’infirmerie.

-Et d’après la situation actuelle, je dois même dire que ce sont vos compagnons qui ont fourni le plus de magie dans toute cette affaire.

Harry revit alors le corps immobile de Severus et un sentiment de culpabilité l’envahir. Si le professeur Granwich disait vrai, c’était lui qui était responsable de l’état de son professeur.  
Même après sa période d’inconscience, Harry se souvenait toujours parfaitement de ce qu’il s’était passé alors qu’ils chevauchaient la magie de Poudlard. Mais avec les dires du professeur Granwich, certaines choses prenaient un sens nouveau.

Il savait déjà que c’était Severus qui avait donné le plus d’énergie en échange de la magie tellurique. C’était lui qui servait de relais entre Daoïne qui leur transmettait la magie et Harry qui l’utilisait.  
Les deux hommes s’étaient bien rendu compte que Severus devait beaucoup plus donner qu’Harry de par cette position, mais son professeur avait refusé que sa Source fournisse plus d’énergie à travers leur lien, lui assurant qu’il pourrait tenir le coup, que sa condition de vampire l’aiderait à supporter la diminution de son énergie vitale. Il avait demandé à Harry de plutôt se concentrer sur les réparations à effectuer. Il avait évidemment malgré tout fourni de l’énergie, mais peu en comparaison du vampire. Et à présent, Harry s’en voulait d’avoir laissé Severus imposer sa décision. S’il avait plus insisté pour participer à parts égales dans le don d’énergie, peut être que la situation de son professeur aurait été moins critique.

Mais c’est la dernière phrase du professeur Granwich qui finit d’augmenter le sentiment de culpabilité du Gryffondor.  
Il se souvenait parfaitement du sursaut de l’esprit de Severus lorsqu’il avait commencé à donner de sa magie pour allonger les fils rouges représentant la magie de Godric Gryffondor. Mais encore une fois, il avait laissé son professeur lui assurer qu’il allait bien, qu’il pouvait donner de sa magie.

Harry savait que la magie en chaque sorcier était difficile à appréhender de manière concrète, que rares étaient les sorciers à réussir à percevoir leur magie interne.

Honnêtement, Harry n’avait aucune idée de la part de magie qu’avait fournie Severus et celle que lui-même avait donnée à Poudlard. Est-ce qu’encore une fois, même sans le savoir, il avait laissé le vampire fournir plus que lui, comme pour l’énergie ? Harry ne savait pas. Si l’esprit de Severus n’avait pas sursauté, il n’aurait même jamais su qu’il puisait dans la magie de son professeur. Et si finalement, il lui avait pris toute sa magie sans vraiment toucher à la sienne ? Est-ce qu’il avait trop compté sur Severus lors de tout le travail qu’ils avaient fourni pour Poudlard ?  
Harry sentit son cœur se serrer. Il était réveillé alors que Severus était toujours inconscient. Il ne pouvait donc pas s’empêcher de penser que la réponse à cette dernière question fût positive.

La voix du professeur Granwich le fit finalement relever la tête, qu’il avait gardée baissée. L’air amical était revenu sur les traits marqués par le temps.

-Ne faites donc pas cette tête jeunes gens. Ce qui est fait est fait. Vous vous en êtes finalement bien sorti, ainsi que Daoïne et Laelis. Et je suis certain que vos compagnons ne vont pas tarder à émerger eux aussi. J’ai cru comprendre que monsieur Lupin avait déjà montré des signes de réveil.

Harry essaya de se raccrocher à ce souvenir. Si Remus avait repris conscience, peut être que Severus ne tarderait pas à le suivre. Mais peut-être aussi que la part qu’avaient fournie Draco et Remus dans leur mission avait été plus équilibrée. Pourtant, le Serpentard s’était réveillé un jour plus tôt que lui.

Harry ne savait vraiment pas sur quoi s’appuyer pour se rassurer. Peut-être que Draco avait encore moins fourni que lui, mais peut-être que la condition de loup-garou de Remus lui avait permis de récupérer plus vite. Peut-être que si Severus n’était toujours pas réveillé c’était à cause d’un manque de sang. Peut-être que les vampires étaient plus sensibles à une perte d’énergie ou de magie.  
Tellement de peut-être et aucune affirmation à apporter.

Harry serra les draps de son lit entre ses doigts, ses articulations blanchissant sous l’effort.

-Comment vont Laelis et Daoïne d’ailleurs ? demanda Kateline d’une petite voix.

Harry remarqua alors que la jeune fille et Draco ne semblaient pas en mener plus large que lui. Leurs visages fermés étaient soucieux et l’inquiétude y était clairement visible.

-Ils vont très bien, la rassura Dumbledore, ils ont pu quitter l’infirmerie deux jours après votre mésaventure. À vrai dire, ils ne sont restés inconscients qu’à peine deux heures.  
-Oui, enchaina le professeur Granwich, il faut dire que la condition de Sidhe de notre jeune ami a été un allier indéniable autant pour votre mission que pour leurs santés à tous les deux. La manière de fonctionner d’un Sidhe vis-à-vis de la magie tellurique est différente de la vôtre, comme vous avez déjà pu le remarquer. Daoïne s’est chargé de fournir à lui seul l’énergie nécessaire à l’échange sans en ressentir vraiment les effets. Leur moment d’inconscience est seulement dû à la quantité de magie utilisée. Bien sûr, tout ce que nous vous racontons n’est que le fruit de notre réflexion. Peut être que les causes de votre inconscience sont toutes autres, mais nous n’avons aucun outil pour le savoir.

-Si j’ai bien compris, demanda Draco d’une vois un peu rauque, si nous avons sombré dans l’inconscience c’est parce que nous avons utilisé trop d’énergie et trop de magie ?  
-Exactement.  
-Et si Remus, Severus et Morgan sont toujours inconscients, ce seraient parce qu’ils auraient donné encore plus de magie et d’énergie que nous ?  
-C’est ce que nous supposons.

Face à cette réponse, le visage du blond s’assombrit un peu plus et Harry devina que le cheminement de ses pensées devait suivre le sien et que la culpabilité devait être écrasante pour le Serpentard.  
Alors que le silence commençait à s’éterniser, les trois jeunes élèves perdus dans leurs pensées respectives, le directeur reprit la parole.

-Est-ce que vous avez d’autres questions ? 

Harry repensa alors subitement à ce qu’il lui était arrivé ce matin.

-Est-ce que la magie que nous avons fournie pour réparer Poudlard va avoir un impact sur notre capacité à jeter des sorts ?

Le professeur Granwich se frappa soudainement le front du plat de la main et Harry craignit sérieusement pour la santé de son pauvre crâne.

-Mais bien sûr, suis-je stupide, j’ai oublié de vous parler de ce détail. Pour répondre à votre question cher ami, la réponse est oui, mais pas de panique. Comme vous le savez, votre magie est normalement inépuisable, mais il arrive des moments où il peut être difficile d’y avoir accès. Plus vous l’utilisez de manière répétée, plus il vous devient difficile de lancer des sorts. Disons simplement que vous avez une certaine quantité de magie facilement accessible, mais qu’une fois épuisée, il ne reste plus que de la magie difficile d’accès.

Harry se rappelait parfaitement cette sensation de ne plus pouvoir utiliser sa magie lorsqu’il devait combattre lors de la guerre. Au bout d’un moment, la fatigue autant physique que psychique le gagnait et il devait se battre avec lui-même pour réussir à lancer des sorts suffisamment puissants pour avoir leur place sur un champ de bataille.

-Il se trouve que pour le moment, continua le professeur Granwich, vous avez utilisé toute votre magie facile d’accès et il ne reste que celle difficile à utiliser. À cela, vous ne pouvez rien faire d’autre que d’attendre et de vous reposer. Vous allez recharger votre magie petit à petit si je puis dire. C’est d’ailleurs pour cela que nous avons demandé à Mme Pomfresh de vous retirer vos baguettes. Ce n’est en aucun cas une punition, mais plutôt de la prévention, pour vous empêcher de céder à la tentation de lancer un petit sort. Prenez le temps de vous reposer avant de recommencer à pratiquer la magie. Et rassurez-vous, normalement, aucune trace ne restera de votre contribution magique à Poudlard. Je peux vous dire que mademoiselle Totley à déjà presque retrouvé sa puissance magique habituelle.

Harry se dit qu’au moins, son inquiétude de ce matin à ne pas pouvoir lancer des sorts corrects avait trouvé une réponse. Sauf qu’il avait une nouvelle fois enfreint les restrictions imposées par Mme Pomfresh sur leur magie. Mais ce n’était pas la première fois qu’il allait à l’encontre de ce que lui préconisait l’infirmière. Tant qu’elle ne le découvrait pas…

-J’ai une dernière question, dit Draco.  
-Je vous en pris, posez-la donc.  
-Est-ce que ce qu’on a fait sur la magie de Poudlard a au moins servi à quelque chose. Parce que j’espère qu’on ne se retrouve pas dans cette situation pour rien, que Remus n’est pas… Enfin, Remus, Morgan et Severus, ne sont pas toujours dans le coma pour rien.

Un grand sourire illumina le visage du professeur Granwich alors que celui de Dumbledore se fit un peu plus discret tout en étant bien présent.

-Et bien, je dois dire que oui, vous avez merveilleusement bien travaillé jeunes gens. Dès que vous sortirez de l’infirmerie, vous pourrez à votre aise constater les résultats de votre travail.

Même si Harry en avait déjà eu la confirmation grâce à Hermione et Ron, le jeune homme ne put s’empêcher une nouvelle fois de se sentir heureux de savoir qu’ils avaient réussi à accomplir leur mission.

Il vit le professeur Granwich ouvrir la bouche pour parler lorsqu’un toussotement loin d’être discret se fit entendre de l’autre côté des rideaux. Dumbledore se redressa sur sa chaise avant de sourire.

-Je crois que ceci nous signale qu’il est tant que nous partions. Ne trainons pas au risque de subir le courroux de la gardienne de ces lieux.  
-Je vous entends parfaitement d’où je suis Albus, leur parvint la voix de Mme Pomfresh.

Le sourire de Dumbledore s’élargit, mais il ne répondit pas alors qu’il se levait. Il fut rapidement suivi par le professeur Granwich qui retourna s’appuyer sur canne.

-Messieurs dame, leur dit le vieil homme, je vous souhaite à tous un bon rétablissement. Je ne sais pas quand j’aurais l’occasion de revenir dans l’enceinte de cette majestueuse école avant un moment, mais je me tiendrai au courant de votre santé au travers de notre cher Albus. N’hésitez pas à me contacter si vous avez la moindre question ou juste l’envie de partager quelques mots avec un vieil homme. Je me ferais toujours un plaisir de vous répondre.

Et dans un dernier sourire, le professeur s’éloigna de son lit, la main tremblante sur sa canne, mais le pas assuré de celui que de nombreuses découvertes attendent encore.

Seuls Draco et Kateline restèrent assis sur leurs chaises au pied de son lit.

-Je suis contente de voir que tu vas bien Harry, lui sourit Kateline. Ça fait bizarre de te voir enfin alors que nous sommes dans la même pièce. Mais j’ai eu des nouvelles par Mme Pomfresh. Comme pour Draco. Nous avons un peu discuté avant d’entrer te voir. Il m’a dit que Remus allait mieux.  
-Ouais, enchaina le blond. Il s’est réveillé hier et encore ce matin. Mais la vieille chouette n’a pas voulu que j’aille le voir.

Malgré son air détaché, Harry voyait bien que la nouvelle du réveil de Remus faisait plaisir à Draco.

C’était étrange comme sa relation avec son ennemi de plusieurs années avait changé ces dernières semaines. Il faut dire qu’ils avaient passé pas mal de temps ensemble. Au début, c’était la présence de Severus et Remus qui les avaient empêchés de se jeter des insultes à la figure. Et petit à petit, ils avaient réussi à se comporter de manière plus civilisée l’un avec l’autre. Harry devait avouer que leur interdiction commune de ne pas revoir leur professeur avait aussi joué dans leur rapprochement.  
Il ne pouvait pas dire qu’il était ami avec le Serpentard, mais disons qu’il supportait sa présence à présent.  
Il essayait aussi de faire des efforts, pour Severus et pour Remus. Il avait bien compris que c’était sérieux entre le loup-garou et le blond et s’il voulait pouvoir continuer à voir le Maraudeur dans le futur, il devait maintenant tenir compte de Draco. Alors pour le bien de tous, il devait réprimer les répliques qui menaçaient parfois de franchir ses lèvres. Mais Harry devait avouer qu’elles étaient de moins en moins nombreuses et de plus en plus faciles à contenir.

-Et Morgan ? Demanda le Gryffondor.  
-Rien de nouveau, lui répondit Kateline, le visage de nouveau sombre. Mais au moins maintenant je suis autorisée à aller le voir.

Harry était donc le seul à n’avoir toujours pas le droit de voir son compagnon. Il trouvait cela un peu injuste, mais savait qu’il s’était réveillé plus tard que les deux jeunes autres assis à côté de lui. Peut-être que demain, il pourrait enfin bouger, avec l’accord de l’infirmière cette fois-ci.

Le visage de Mme Pomfresh apparut alors subitement entre les rideaux.

-Draco, Kateline, est-ce que vous pouvez m’expliquer ce que vous faite toujours là. Vous avez besoin de vous reposer alors hop hop hop, retournez dans vos lits.

Le Serpentard et la Serdaigle ne se le firent pas dire deux fois alors que le regard inquisiteur de la vieille femme suivait le moindre de leurs mouvements.

-Je passerais vous voir, Draco et Harry, dès que j’aurais le droit, dit Kateline.  
-Et bien jeune fille, ça n’arrivera pas de si tôt si vous ne vous dépêchez pas de retourner vous allonger.  
-Oui oui, bougonna la jeune fille en s’éloignant d’un pas lent et un peu incertain, mais je suis au max là.

Un petit soupir échappa à l’infirmière alors qu’un sourire étirait discrètement le coin de sa bouche.

Une fois ses deux compagnons partis, Harry s’attendait à se retrouver de nouveau seul pour une durée indéterminée et probablement interminable, mais Mme Pomfresh resta au chevet de son lit, le regard fixé sur lui. Il ne savait pas ce qui n’allait pas, mais le regard de l’infirmière n’avait rien d’engageant. Dans un stupide réflexe de survie, Harry s’enfonça sous les couvertures de son lit.

Mme Pomfresh lança un sortilège sur son corps avant de saisir son bras gauche. Elle en souleva la manche de son pyjama sans douceur et exposa à la lumière du jour la coupure qu’Harry s’était faite ce matin pour nourrir Severus. La plaie était toujours à vif alors qu’il n’avait pas eu le temps d’y remédier. Il n’aurait de toute façon pas su quoi y faire sans les outils nécessaires.  
Il essaya de libérer son poignet, mais la prise autour de lui ne se relâcha pas.

-Est-ce que vous pouvez m’expliquer ceci, monsieur Potter ? Demanda l’infirmière d’une voix froide.

Harry ouvrit la bouche avant de la refermer sans rien dire. À vrai dire, il ne pouvait justement pas expliquer la situation.

-Vous croyez que ce genre de blessure passerait inaperçue à mon examen matinal.

Pour tout avouer, Harry n’avait pas vraiment pensé à ce détail en se coupant ce matin. Son esprit était totalement focalisé sur Severus, sans penser qu’il était dans une infirmerie, sous l’étroite surveillance d’une femme qui ne laissait aucun détail de la santé de ses patients lui échapper.

-Je n’ai pas essayé de me suicider, ni rien, si c’est ce que vous croyez, tenta Harry en essayant de gagner du temps pour il ne savait quoi exactement.  
-Mais j’espère bien ! S’exclama l’infirmière. J’espère bien que je ne perds pas mon temps à tenter de vous garder en bonne santé pour que vous en profitiez pour vous ouvrir les veines.

Voyant que le jeune homme ne répondait rien, elle poursuivit.

-Dois-je voir une relation entre votre blessure et les taches de sang sur les draps du professeur Snape.

Harry n’aimait définitivement pas la tournure que prenait la conversation.

-Ah, vous les avez trouvées.

En voyant l’air de plus en plus énervé de Mme Pomfresh, Harry se dit que ce n’était peut-être pas la chose à dire.

-Monsieur Potter, me prenez-vous pour une imbécile ? Ce n’est pas parce que votre professeur de potion est inconscient que je ne m’occupe pas de lui. Et d’après les résidus de tâche, je suppose que vous avez essayé d’utiliser votre magie pour les effacer.

Harry se fit la réflexion qu’en cas de besoin, Mme Pomfresh pourrait toujours se reconvertir en enquêtrice. Elle avait l’air plutôt douée pour résoudre des mystères. Mais en attendant, il ne trouvait toujours pas une raison valable aux preuves qu’il avait laissées derrière lui et il voyait que l’infirmière commençait sérieusement à perdre patience.

-Donc, je me répète monsieur Potter, pouvez-vous m’expliquer pourquoi vous vous êtes ouvert les veines au chevet du professeur Snape ? Sachant que je vous avais en plus pertinemment interdit de vous lever, mais je ne pense pas que ce soit le point le plus important pour le moment.

Harry ne dit toujours rien, son cerveau comme paralysé alors qu’il aurait bien voulut un peu d’aide de ce côté.

-J’attends. Dit l’infirmière d’une voix froide, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.  
-Rituel sataniste ? Hasarda Harry, mais il se renfonça rapidement dans son lit sous le regard noir qu’il reçu en retour. D’accord, donc Mme Pomfresh semblait hermétique à toute trace d’humour alors qu’il ne voyait pas d’autre chose qui pouvait le sortir de cette situation. Hormis la vérité.  
-Un lien particulier avec les dents étonnamment longues du professeur Snape ? Demanda la vieille femme.

Harry sursauta à cette phrase et regarda enfin l’infirmière en face. Mme Pomfresh se radoucit quelque peu en voyant le regard paniqué de son patient.

-Harry, je suis infirmière, c’est mon devoir d’examiner mes patients. Que ce soit des coupures, des dents ou des tâches sur les draps, rien ne m’échappe. Et si tu m’expliquais simplement ce qu’il se passe et ce que tu as fait au chevet du professeur Snape ? Il y a visiblement quelque chose que je ne sais pas et ce quelque chose peut être vital pour la survie de Severus Snape.

En voyant de nouveau la panique envahir Harry, elle posa un bras rassurant sur l’épaule du jeune homme.

-Pas que ça survie soit en jeu, rassure-toi, mais son état est plus préoccupant que celui du professeur Lupin et de Morgan Hawley. J’ai dû traiter quatre élèves de Poudlard, un Veela, un Sidhe et un loup-garou. Quand j’ai vu les dents du professeur Snape, je me suis dit que peut-être lui aussi supportait une condition magique non portée à ma connaissance. Je n’ai fait d’auscultation approfondie du professeur Snape depuis qu’il est sorti diplômé de cette école. Il a pu se passer beaucoup de choses depuis ce temps et je sais que certaines conditions magiques ne sont pas héréditaires comme celle de Veela ou de Sidhe. Comme celle de loup-garou par exemple. Mais je sais que Severus Snape n’est pas un loup-garou. Les lycanthropes n’ont pas les dents longues sous forme humaine. Je n’ai pas pu trouver de réponse à cette énigme, mais je suis certaine qu’il n’est pas un simple sorcier. Sa température corporelle est suffisamment basse pour qu’un individu normal soit en hypothermie et elle ne fait que chuter de jour en jour, son rythme cardiaque est faible, il ne répond pas au traitement que je lui donne et j’ai beau lui donner des potions de nourrissage, sa masse corporelle ne fait que diminuer. 

En voyant Harry froncer les sourcils, elle enchaina.

-Je sais que je t’ai dit qu’il allait bien, tout simplement parce que je ne voulais pas t’inquiéter. Tu avais ta propre santé dont tu devais te préoccuper. D’autant plus que je n’avais aucun compte à te rendre malgré ta visible inquiétude pour ton professeur. Mais d’après ce que je viens de découvrir, tu es allé le voir ce matin. Et tu en reviens avec cette coupure suffisamment profonde pour faire couler le sang, ce qui a du arriver d’après l’état des draps que tu as laissé, et en laissant derrière toi un homme dont l’état est stable depuis hier, ce qui n’est pas arrivé depuis que vous êtes tous arrivés ici.

À cette annonce, le visage d’Harry s’illumina. Il n’avait donné son sang que ce matin même, mais visiblement, ça avait déjà porté ses fruits. Sur le moment, il n’avait pas été sûr que ce soit la solution, que l’état de Severus soit vraiment en partie dû à un manque de sang, mais maintenant, il en avait la confirmation.

Mme Pomfresh ne put s’empêcher de sourire en voyant l’effet que son annonce venait de produire sur son patient. Cela confirmait ses doutes, Harry tenait vraiment à Severus. Plus que ce qu’un élève normal aurait dû tenir à un professeur. Mais ce n’était pas le point qui la préoccupait en ce moment.

-Je dois dire que j’ai quelques hypothèses sur la situation, mais rien de concret. Mais je sais maintenant que toi, Harry, tu es au courant, alors s’il te plait, dit moi ce que tu as fait que je puisse ajuster mes traitements et peut être sauver le professeur Snape de son état qui ne cesse de se détériorer.

Malgré l’interdiction formellement donnée par Severus de ne pas révéler son état de vampire, il savait qu’il était question de vie ou de mort. En temps normal, il savait que le vampire ne pourrait pas mourir directement du manque de sang, mais dans l’état dans lequel l’avait laissé leur travail sur la magie de Poudlard, il ne voulait présumer de rien. C’est pourquoi il réfléchit sérieusement à révéler la vérité à l’infirmière.

-Est-ce que vous êtes tenu par le secret professionnel ? Demanda le jeune homme d’une petite voix.

Malgré ses années passées dans le monde magique, c’était le genre de question qu’il ne s’était jamais posé jusqu’à présent, même après le nombre d’heures qu’il avait passées dans des hôpitaux ou infirmeries.

-Oui Harry, je suis tenue par le secret professionnel. Si je te parle de l’état de Severus aussi librement, c’est parce que tu lui as fait quelque chose ce matin, et ce quelque chose est peut-être en train de le sauver.

Le Gryffondor savait que l’infirmière avait déjà beaucoup trop découvert pour abandonner aussi facilement et en ce moment, la santé de Severus lui importait beaucoup plus que la perspective de futures réprimandes de sa part. À vrai dire, il voulait se faire sermonner par Severus, parce que cela voudrait dire qu’il était réveillé. C’est sur cette dernière pensée qu’Harry prit sa décision.

-Je l’ai nourri avec mon sang ce matin, lâcha finalement le jeune homme. C’est… c’est un vampire.

Mme Pomfresh eut le mérite de ne pas paraître étonnée à cette annonce, son visage indéchiffrable.

-Je suis sa Source, enfin…on s’est retrouvé liés cet été, et depuis, il boit mon sang pour se nourrir. Mais là, ça fait depuis qu’on est arrivé qu’il n’en a pas bu alors quand je suis allé le voir ce matin, je me suis coupé le poignet pour lui donner de mon sang. Je ne savais pas si ça allait changer quelque chose, mais visiblement si.  
-Un vampire.  
-Oui.  
-Et bien, ça faisait partie de ma liste de suppositions, mais pas en première place. Après tout, les vampires ne sont censés être que des légendes. Est-ce que le professeur Dumbledore est au courant ?  
-Non, il ne l’est pas. Personne ne l’est à part ceux qui se trouvent dans l’infirmerie en ce moment, le professeur Granwich, Laelis et Daoïne.  
-Bien, répondit simplement l’infirmière. Voici au moins un mystère de résolu. À quelle fréquence dois-tu le nourrir ?  
-Tout les jours en général, tous les deux jours parfois, mais là ça fait deux semaines qu’il ne s’est pas nourri et…  
-Oui oui, j’ai bien compris ce point. Mais pense aussi à ta propre santé.  
-Non, c’est bon, mon organisme est habitué à lui donner régulièrement du sang.  
-Peut être en temps normal, mais là, tu n’es pas non plus au meilleur de ta forme Harry.

Harry chercha une nouvelle fois à protester, mais fut coupé par l’infirmière.

-Voilà ce qu’on va faire. Tu es autorisé à lui donner de ton sang une fois par jour et seulement en ma présence. Si je juge que tu as perdu suffisamment de sang, tu arrêtes et je ne veux pas de protestation. Et si son état ne change pas à la suite de ça, on arrête tout et tu récupères tranquillement. Compris ?  
-D’accord, mais vous ne restez pas avec nous, marchanda Harry.  
-Je ne…  
-Je vous promets de suivre vos directives, d’arrêter quand vous me le demanderez, mais je veux être seul avec lui quand je lui donne mon sang.

Mme Pomfresh le regarda un long moment sans rien dire avant de finalement hocher la tête.

-Accordé. Aujourd’hui tu te reposes et ce soir tu seras autorisé à aller le voir et à le nourrir.  
-Bien.

La vieille femme et le Gryffondor se regardèrent fixement avant que l’infirmière ne se détourne. Elle sortit alors un flacon de la poche de sa blouse.

-Bois cette potion, elle t’aidera à cicatriser et je vais aller t’en chercher une autre de régénération sanguine. Tu vas en avoir besoin. Autre chose à ajouter ?  
-Il faudrait que vous rasiez Severus, ça ne lui va pas du tout la barbe.

Mme Pomfresh secoua la tête, accablée, avant de disparaitre derrière les rideaux.


	47. Chapter 47

Draco se réveilla en sursaut alors qu’un long cri d’agonie perçait le silence de l’infirmerie. Agare, il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois dans la pénombre avant de vraiment prendre conscience de son entourage. Un nouveau cri le fit sursauter. Il tourna vivement la tête en direction de son origine avant de se rendre compte qu’il provenait de l’endroit où se trouvait le lit de Remus.  
Quand un nouveau gémissement de douleur, moins puissant, mais tout aussi poignant, résonna dans ses oreilles, Draco n’attendit pas une seconde de plus avant de rejeter les couvertures qui le recouvraient et de sauter hors de son lit. Il trébucha sur le sol alors que ses jambes encore un peu faibles protestaient sous son poids, mais il n’en tint pas compte, se dépêchant de repousser les rideaux qui entouraient son lit avant de se mettre à courir en direction de l’endroit où se trouvait Rémus.

Lorsqu’il repoussa les rideaux qui lui cachaient la vue de son professeur, il vit Mme Pomfresh penchée au-dessus du loup-garou. Sa baguette pointée en direction de l’homme allongé, son visage était tendu sous la concentration et l’inquiétude alors que Remus se débattait contre le sortilège d’entrave qui le maintenait immobile.

Les traits du lycanthrope étaient tordus sous la douleur et ses yeux étaient toujours fermés. En voyant surgir Draco, Mme Pomfresh fronça les sourcils.

-Draco, retournez dans votre lit. Cela ne vous concerne pas.

La tension était clairement perceptible dans la voix de l’infirmière.

Le jeune homme ne daigna pas lui répondre alors que son regard était bloqué sur le visage crispé de Remus. Subitement, il tourna la tête en direction de la fenêtre pour apercevoir la lune qui le narguait de sa rondeur. La peau de Draco pâlit brusquement.

-C’est la pleine lune.  
-Je le sais très bien Draco, mais encore une fois, retournez dans votre lit, je m’occupe de tout ça.

Sous ses yeux, Remus continuait de se débattre contre le sortilège qui l’empêchait de libérer ses membres, tout son corps arqué sur le matelas de son lit. Un nouveau cri perçant déchira le silence de l’infirmerie.  
Reprenant un peu ses esprits face à la panique qui avait commencé à l’envahir, Draco saisit la baguette de Remus posée sur sa table de chevet et lança un sortilège de silence sur leur environnement. Il grimaça sous la faiblesse du rayon lumineux qui sortit du morceau de bois et recommença une nouvelle fois. Fichue magie encore trop faible pour lancer un sort aussi basique. Mais au moins, la deuxième fois fut la bonne.

Quand il se retourna vers son professeur, il vit le regard courroucé de l’infirmière maintenant dirigé contre lui.

-Monsieur Malfoy, dit-elle d’une voix menaçante. Votre lit.  
-Il faut lui donner de la potion tue-loup  
-Même si cela ne vous regarde pas, c’est déjà fait. Croyez-vous que j’allais laisser un loup-garou sans cette potion une nuit de pleine Lune dans une infirmerie remplie de patients ?

Draco devait reconnaitre la prévoyance de Mme Pomfresh.  
Depuis qu’il fréquentait Remus, le jeune homme était devenu beaucoup plus conscient des cycles de la Lune, mais il ne fallait pas compter sur lui pour penser à la potion tue-loup avant que ce ne soit trop tard. Heureusement pour lui, le loup-garou ne l’avait pas attendu pour acquérir des réflexes afin de ne pas devenir une bête sauvage une fois par mois.

Devant lui, Remus continuait de se débattre, mettant toute sa force de créature surnaturelle pour rompre les liens magiques qui le maintenaient. L’infirmière tenait bon devant ce déferlement de puissance, mais la tâche était ardue et lui demandait toute sa concentration. Concentration dissipée par la présence inappropriée de son autre patient.

Pompom devait avouer qu’elle avait été prise par surprise lorsque Remus avait commencé à s’agiter et à gémir sur son matelas. Toujours inconscient, elle ne lui avait donné la potion tue-loup que par prévention. Elle ne pensait certainement pas que l’homme sur le lit allait réagir à la pleine lune alors que son esprit était en sommeil depuis tellement longtemps. Et pourtant, alors qu’elle terminait son tour des lits avant de laisser son travail derrière elle pour le reste de la nuit, elle avait entendu des gémissements en provenance du lit du professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Lorsqu’elle l’avait vu commencer à sérieusement s’agiter et à menacer de tomber hors du lit, elle lui avait lancé un sortilège d’entrave pour le maintenir sur le matelas. Mais cela suffisait à peine alors que les secousses qui parcouraient le corps allongé ne cessaient de monter en puissance et en fréquence. Sa puissance magique accaparée par ce sort d’entrave, elle n’avait pas pu prévenir le long cri qui avait déchiré le silence de l’infirmerie.

Elle n’avait jamais traité un loup-garou lors d’une nuit de pleine Lune avant. Elle n’avait côtoyé qu’une seule de ces créatures avant cette nuit, et c’était la même que celle qui était étendue sur le lit. Pendant sa scolarité dans l’école, Remus avait déjà acquis les réflexes nécessaires à sa condition de loup-garou et jamais elle n’avait eu à intervenir pour l’aider. À vrai dire, elle n’aurait pas su comment faire.  
C’est pourquoi elle se sentait perdue en ce moment. Elle savait qu’elle ne pourrait pas tenir toute la nuit sous la force que mettait le lycanthrope à rompre son sortilège, mais n’arrivait pas à penser assez calmement pour trouver une solution alors que la panique qui l’habitait ne cessait d’augmenter.

En voyant Draco faire un pas en direction du lit de son professeur, Pompom détourna brièvement son attention sur le jeune homme.

-Draco, je vous interdis de vous approcher de ce lit. Maintenant, retournez dans le vôtre !

Le Serpentard se figea brièvement sous l’ordre lancé à son attention avant de reprendre le mouvement qu’il avait entrepris. Le devant de ses cuisses touchant maintenant le bord du lit de Remus, il tendit la main en direction du visage tordu de douleur de son professeur. Il voyait sa mâchoire crispée pour contenir les vagues de souffrance qui devait le parcourir, mais ses yeux étaient toujours résolument fermés. Draco ne savait même pas si Remus était vraiment conscient de ce qu’il était en train de lui arriver ou si son corps ne faisait que réagir à la pleine lune alors que son esprit était absent.

Quand ses doigts s’approchèrent de la joue du loup-garou, il vit Mme Pomfresh faire un pas dans sa direction.

-Draco, reculez ! Vous allez…

L’infirmière sentit son sortilège faiblir sous son manque de concentration et Remus sembla profiter de ce bref instant pour se débattre un peu plus fort, finissant de rompre les liens qui l’emprisonnaient.  
Le corps du loup-garou s’arqua une nouvelle fois avant de se reposer violemment sur le lit. Son buste commença à se soulever et une main menaçante se diriger vers le visage de Draco. Mme Pomfresh craignit de ne pas avoir le temps de réagir assez rapidement pour lancer un sort de protection sur le jeune homme.

Mais à peine Remus fut-il libéré de ses entraves et qu’il commença bouger librement que Draco posa finalement le bout de ses doigts contre la joue de son professeur.  
En un instant, le loup-garou se figea, son bras suspendu en plein mouvement. Et quand Draco posa plus fermement le reste de sa main sur le côté du visage de son professeur, celui-ci laissa retomber ce bras menaçant sur le lit.

-Doucement Remus, chuchota Draco, doucement.

Il ne savait pas si c’était sa voix ou son touché, mais le loup-garou commença à se calmer, et à laisser son buste de nouveau reposer sur le matelas.

Draco continua à lui parler doucement, ne sachant même pas si ses paroles avaient un sens quelconque alors que toute son attention était fixée sur le visage toujours tendu de l’homme devant lui. Il ne remarqua pas le regard ébahi de l’infirmière qui faisait des allers et retours entre lui et le loup-garou.

Draco pensait avoir finalement réussi à calmer quelque peu le lycanthrope quand son corps se crispa violemment et qu’un nouveau cri s’échappa de sa bouche. Quand il vit son corps tendu se tourner sur le côté et menacer de tomber hors du lit, Draco passa rapidement son bras libre autour de sa taille pour le maintenir. Il sentit sous ses doigts les tremblements qui parcouraient tout le corps de l’homme alors que ses dents pointues avaient fait leur apparition dans sa bouche entrouverte. Un craquement sonore se fit entendre qui le fit frissonner. Ce n’était pourtant pas la première fois qu’il entendait un tel son en provenance du corps de son professeur, mais il ne s’était toujours pas habitué à l’entendre. Peut-être ne s’habituerait-il jamais d’ailleurs.

Draco raffermit sa prise autour de la taille de son professeur et tourna la tête en direction de l’infirmière, toujours postée au pied du lit, impuissante.

-Sortez. Laissez-nous. Lui lança le jeune homme sans faire attention à ses paroles informelles.  
-Il n’en est pas…  
-Sortez, répéta Draco, je m’en occupe.

Mme Pomfresh fronça de nouveau les sourcils, toute sa conscience professionnelle lui criant de ne pas abandonner un élève aux prises avec un loup-garou en pleine transformation. Mais elle devait avouer que le jeune homme maitrisait beaucoup mieux qu’elle la situation, ce qui la laissa vraiment perplexe. Il y avait visiblement beaucoup de choses qu’elle semblait ignorer. Et premier lieu, pourquoi Draco semblait-il familier avec ce qu’il se passait devant lui ? Pourquoi est-ce qu’il n’avait pas peur alors qu’un loup-garou était en train de transformer devant lui ? Elle, était terrifiée. Mais surtout, pourquoi Remus semblait répondre à la présence du jeune homme à ses côtés.

-Je ne…  
-Je suis son compagnon, je m’occupe de lui, la coupa une nouvelle fois Draco alors que son regard était de nouveau retourné sur Remus.

Mme Pomfresh ouvrit de grands yeux, mais sentit une partie de la tension qui l’habitait se dissiper. Elle s’était renseignée voilà plusieurs années lorsqu’on lui avait dit qu’un loup-garou allait faire ses études à Poudlard. Elle savait ce que représentait le compagnon d’un loup-garou. Et visiblement il avait également une influence lors des transformations.

-Il ne me fera pas de mal, reprit Draco d’une voix basse alors que Remus continuait à se tordre de douleur contre lui. J’ai déjà été là pendant ses autres transformations, il a l’habitude de m’avoir à ses côtés. Est-ce que vous pouvez sortir s’il vous plait ?

La voix que Draco essaya de rendre plus calme et assurée sembla faire son effet auprès de l’infirmière. Elle voyait bien qu’elle n’était d’aucune utilité, qu’elle ne pouvait que lancer des sortilèges d’entrave pour contenir la bête qui menaçait de jaillir sans avoir toutefois la force de les maintenir. Elle n’avait aucun moyen de vérifier que Draco était bien le compagnon de Remus, mais la scène qui se jouait devant ses yeux tendait à prouver ces dires. Abaissant finalement sa baguette qu’elle avait maintenue pointée en direction du loup-garou, Mme Pomfresh se résigna.

-Gardez la baguette de Remus avec vous, ne la quittez pas. Si vous avez besoin d’aide, abaissez le sortilège de silence que vous venez de placer et appelez-moi. N’hésitez surtout pas.

Draco acquiesça à ces propos même s’il savait qu’il n’en ferait rien. Même si Remus n’était pas conscient, il savait qu’il serait beaucoup plus calme sans la présence d’autres personnes que son compagnon autour de lui. Le sortilège d’entrave que lui avait lancé l’infirmière n’avait d’ailleurs pas dû arranger les choses, l’instinct du loup-garou luttant pour retrouver sa liberté en plus de lutter pour résister à la transformation.

Il voulait également épargner à Remus l’humiliation d’avoir une autre personne que Draco pour assister à sa transformation. Draco ne comprenait pas ce qu’il y avait d’humiliant dans le processus, ce n’était pas comme si Remus avait choisi de devenir un loup-garou, mais il savait que son professeur le voyait ainsi.

Le jeune homme pressa un peu plus la paume de sa main contre la joue moite de Remus et jeta un nouveau regard vers Mme Pomfresh. Il vit l’infirmière hésiter une dernière fois avant de reculer lentement sans quitter le loup garou des yeux, avant de disparaitre derrière les rideaux.

Dès que Pompom eut passé la frontière du sortilège de silence, un calme assourdissant l’enveloppa. Les halètements et gémissements de douleur de Remus se dissipèrent brusquement. Mais surtout, elle n’eut plus à entendre les craquements sinistres en provenance du corps du loup-garou. Elle n’avait jamais assisté à une transformation avant ce soir, mais malgré sa curiosité, elle n’était pas certaine de le vouloir non plus. Le peu qu’elle avait vu lui suffisait largement et elle se doutait qu’elle n’avait probablement pas assisté au pire.

Quand elle se retourna pour laisser derrière elle le lit de Remus, son regard tomba sur Kateline et Harry, tous les deux postés à quelques pas d’elle, le regard inquiet.

-Qu’est-ce qu’il se passe ? demanda Harry. On a entendu des cris et puis plus rien.

Pompom hésita un instant à leur dire la vérité puis jugea qu’ils avaient le droit de savoir ce qu’il se passait à côté de leur lit.

-C’est la pleine Lune, je crains que Remus ne soit en pleine transformation. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je lui ai donné sa potion tue-loup un peu plus tôt. Vous n’avez rien à craindre, il ne vous attaquera pas.

Tout du moins elle l’espérait. Même si elle connaissait les effets théoriques de cette potion, elle n’en avait jamais vu les résultats. Mais jamais elle n’avait eu de problème avec Remus les nuits de pleine Lune. Même avant qu’il ait un compagnon.

-Est-ce que Draco est avec lui ? demanda à son tour Kateline.

Pompom fut surprise que la jeune fille pose cette question, mais visiblement, la Serdaigle en savait plus qu’elle sur la relation entre Draco et Remus. Et Harry aussi apparemment, compte tenu de son impassibilité face à cette question. Pompom se demanda brièvement si Dumbledore était au courant de ce qui liait son professeur à un de ses élèves, mais écarta bien vite cette idée. Ce n’était pas à elle de l’en avertir, le lien entre un loup-garou et son compagnon impliquait beaucoup plus de choses qu’une simple relation entre un professeur et un élève.

-Oui, il est avec lui, répondit l’infirmière d’une voix fatiguée.  
-Bien.

Sur ce simple mot, Kateline fit demi-tour, suivie par Harry qui jeta un dernier regard inquiet en direction du lit de Remus.  
Mme Pomfresh regarda ses deux patients rejoindre leur lit avant de saisir une chaise et de s’asseoir à proximité des rideaux qui lui cachaient la transformation du loup-garou. La nuit allait être longue, mais elle ne comptait pas relâcher sa vigilance. Elle avait la responsabilité de trop de gens dans cette pièce pour cela.

oO0Oo

Toujours debout à côté du lit de Remus, Draco ne rompit à aucun moment le contact entre sa main et la joue du loup-garou. Maintenant qu’il n’avait plus à lutter contre les entraves magiques qui l’avaient privé de ses mouvements, le lycanthrope était un peu plus calme, mais la douleur que lui causait la transformation était toujours bien présente.

Mais Draco trouvait que cela prenait trop de temps. La nuit était déjà bien avancée et hormis les dents pointues, aucun signe ne montrait que la transformation avançait. Les craquements des os ne cessaient de se faire entendre, mais dès qu’il voyait un membre se déformer, il reprenait presque immédiatement sa forme initiale.  
À un moment, la peau de Remus ondula sous son touché jusqu’à ce que le pelage du loup-garou commence à apparaitre, mais il fut rapidement résorbé pour ne laisser que la peau un peu rougie de l’homme.  
Visiblement, le manque de conscience de Remus semblait poser problème pour sa transformation.  
Pour les quelques transformations auxquelles Draco avait assistées, son professeur avait toujours été conscient. Et s’il était parfois endormi pour la seconde qui allait le rendre humain, la douleur avait tôt fait de le réveiller.

Mais les circonstances étaient différentes ce soir. Cela faisait plus de deux semaines que Remus n’avait pas reprit conscience, à part une fois, brièvement. Et si son instinct de loup-garou semblait répondre à la pleine lune, son manque de conscience semblait empêcher la transformation totale.  
Draco ne savait si ce sort était plus enviable qu’une transformation classique alors que son corps se changeait et rechangeait en continu, ne laissant aucun répit à l’homme allongé sur le lit qui luttait contre la douleur à travers son inconscient.

Draco ne sut pas combien de temps il resta au chevet de Remus ne faisant rien d’autre que lui caresser doucement le visage et de lui murmurer des paroles de réconforts. Parce qu’il ne pouvait rien faire d’autre.  
Mais il savait que sa présence aidait Remus pendant une transformation normale alors il resta là. De toute manière, il n’avait aucune intention de laisser son professeur, même si sa présence n’était pas requise.

C’est avec soulagement que Draco accueillit les premiers rayons de l’aube qui traversèrent les vitres de l’infirmerie. Remus avait commencé à se calmer depuis quelque temps, mais ce n’est qu’à ce moment-là qu’il resta vraiment immobile sur son lit. Sa respiration était courte et erratique, la peau visible rougie par le traitement qu’elle venait de subir, mais les cris et les craquements d’os étaient terminés, enfin.

Cela faisait longtemps que Draco n’avait pas passé une nuit aussi éprouvante. Et même si ce n’était pas lui qui avait dû subir la transformation, voir son professeur dans cet état lui faisait tout aussi mal mentalement.

Ce n’est qu’une fois Remus calmé que Draco autorisa son corps à exprimer sa fatigue. Il s’assit avec soulagement sur le matelas de son professeur et se pencha sur le côté pour poser sa tête contre la poitrine du loup-garou. Sa respiration rapide la faisait monter et descendre rapidement, mais il ne s’en soucia pas alors que les battements frénétiques du cœur de Remus se calmaient petit à petit pour finalement retrouver un rythme un peu plus normal.  
Il resta dans cette position de nombreuses minutes voir heures. Il ne savait pas, il avait perdu toute notion de temps.   
Il voyait que le soleil avait clairement fait son apparition à l’extérieur, mais à aucun moment il ne songea à retourner dans son lit.  
La fatigue qui parcourait son corps le rendait faible, mais il ne réussit pas pour autant à fermer les yeux pour dormir. Toute son attention était focalisée sur Remus dont le corps était redevenu aussi immobile et calme que la journée précédente. Il ne vit même pas Mme Pomfresh passer une tête curieuse, mais inquiète à travers les rideaux. Voyant que les deux hommes étaient toujours en vie et en visiblement bonne santé, elle ne poussa pas plus loin ses investigations et leur laissa encore quelques instants de répit.

Inconscient de son entourage, Draco sursauta presque lorsqu’une voix rauque dévia son attention.

-Draco ?

Le jeune homme se redressa vivement à l’appel de son prénom, ignorant les protestations de son corps fatigué, et regarda le visage de Remus.  
Ses yeux étaient maintenant ouverts et fixés sur lui. Il le vit essayer de lever un bras, mais un gémissement de douleur le fit interrompre son geste.

-Doucement Remus, tu viens d’avoir une nuit assez éprouvante.

Malgré sa joie de voir son professeur réveillé, Draco essaya de garder son calme. La dernière fois, Remus n’avait été conscient que quelques secondes. Pourtant, cette fois-ci, le loup-garou sembla se réveiller de plus en plus, tournant légèrement la tête pour prendre conscience de son environnement.  
Il grimaça lorsque Draco passa une main sur sa joue et le jeune homme la retira rapidement. C’est vrai que son professeur était toujours extrêmement sensible au touché après les transformations. Et si cela se cumulait avec la sensibilité qu’avait ressentie Draco à son propre réveil, il ferait mieux de ne pas trop toucher Remus.

L’attention du loup-garou revint finalement sur son compagnon penché au-dessus de lui. Il essaya de sourire, mais ses lèvres sèches l’empêchèrent de mener à bien ce simple geste. Tout son corps le brulait, mais Remus était coutumier de cette sensation. Il devina que la pleine Lune ne devait pas être très loin. Il ne se souvenait pourtant de rien. Mais s’il se fiait aux paroles de Draco qui résonnait encore avec douleur dans sa tête, c’était cette nuit même. Il espérait juste qu’il n’avait pas fait trop de dégâts.

La lumière était douloureuse pour ses yeux, mais il se força pourtant à les garder ouverts. Il se sentait totalement perdu, mais la présence de Draco à ses côtés suffisait à le rassurer quelque peu.

-Où je…

Il toussa, réveillant la douleur de son corps, mais força sa gorge meurtrie à laisser passer ses paroles.

-Où je suis ?   
-À l’infirmerie, lui répondit Draco d’une voix basse dont il fut reconnaissant. Tu es resté inconscient presque deux semaines et demie depuis notre travail sur la magie de Poudlard. Et là, tu viens de passer une nuit à te transformer. C’était la pleine Lune.

Remus hocha légèrement la tête pour montrer qu’il avait compris les paroles de son compagnon. Il avait bien vu juste, il venait de se transformer. Depuis les années qu’il avait passées en tant que loup-garou, il pouvait se fier aux sensations désagréables post-transformation pour lui faire savoir quand son côté sauvage avait pris le dessus.

-Je vais aller chercher Mme Pomfresh pour lui dire que tu es réveillé.  
-Non, reste avec moi.  
-Je vais juste…  
-Reste.

La main que posa Remus sur son poignet incita Draco à suivre sa demande. Il sentait la faiblesse de la prise autour de lui, mais son professeur avait au moins réussi à bouger un bras, ce qui était bon signe. Il se souvenait de ne pas avoir pu bouger un simple orteil sans que la douleur ne le terrasse à son propre réveil.

-Je vais l’appeler alors.

Se saisissant de la baguette de Remus qu’il avait depuis longtemps laissé sur la table de chevet malgré les directives de l’infirmière, il baissa le sortilège de silence avant d’appeler Mme Pomfresh d’une voix forte.

Une grimace de douleur déforma les traits de Remus doublé d’un petit gémissement.  
Draco s’excusa rapidement. Avec douceur, il posa ses mains sur les oreilles de son professeur et appela une nouvelle fois l’infirmière. Cette fois-ci, Remus ne protesta pas et Draco profita de sa position un peu penchée pour déposer un léger baiser sur les lèvres sèches du loup-garou.

Il était tellement content que Remus soit enfin sorti de son inconscience. Il ne savait pas si c’était dû à la transformation qu’il venait de subir qui l’avait obligé à refaire surface en fin de compte, mais si c’était le cas, il ne pouvait que remercier la pleine Lune. Et c’était bien la première fois qu’il exprimait sa gratitude à cet astre qui tous les mois faisait souffrir son professeur.

Il eut à peine le temps de séparer ses lèvres de celles de Remus qu’il vit l’infirmière arriver en courant. Elle se stoppa pourtant rapidement en voyant les yeux ouverts de son patient.

Un grand sourire aux lèvres, Draco énonça l’évidence.

-Il est réveillé.

Mme Pomfresh hocha la tête alors qu’elle avait déjà dégainé sa baguette pour lancer les premiers sortilèges de diagnostic. Elle grimaça en voyant les dommages qu’avait causé cette nuit à son patient. Auparavant, rien d’alarmant n’était ressorti de ses analyses hormis l’inconscience du professeur, mais à présent, lui apparaissaient les fractures à peine réparées qui parsemaient le squelette de Remus, les déchirures dans ses muscles maintenant soignés par ses capacités Lupine, mais qui avait laissé des marques qui resterait probablement visible sous sortilège pendant quelques heures. Mais à part ces marques atroces de transformation, tout semblait normal, pour son plus grand soulagement. Et en prime, elle avait un nouveau patient de réveillé. La journée ne commençait finalement pas si mal malgré la nuit qui venait de passer.

Une fois son analyse terminée, elle s’empressa d’apporter de l’eau à son patient et l’aida à boire. À aucun moment elle ne demanda à Draco de les laisser. Il s’était reculé pour la laisser opérer, mais une de ses mains tenait fermement celle de Remus, comme pour ne pas perdre le contact avec le loup-garou. Et elle vit clairement que celui-ci s’accrochait avec le peu de force qu’il avait à cette prise.

Dès que Mme Pomfresh les laissa de nouveau seuls en les prévenant qu’elle repassait dans une heure, Draco s’empressa de s’asseoir sur le lit de Remus, prenant soin de limiter les contacts entre leur corps hormis leurs deux mains jointes. Il ne voulait pas que le loup-garou souffre plus que nécessaire à cause de son touché sur son corps sensible. Mais tout ce qui comptait, c’était que Remus soit enfin réveillé, même s’il avait dû subir une semi-transformation pour cela.

oO0Oo

Harry apprit avec joie que Remus était sorti de son inconscience, mais cela le ramena à l’état dans lequel se trouvait toujours Severus. Il était le seul à encore être dans le coma. Morgan était réveillé depuis deux jours déjà et maintenant Remus.

Mais Harry essayait de se raccrocher à l’idée que l’état de son professeur s’améliorait. Depuis qu’il avait eu l’autorisation de Mme Pomfresh de le nourrir, il attendait avec impatience de pouvoir se lever et aller donner son sang à Severus. Pas parce qu’il avait besoin de se délester de celui-ci, mais pour aider son professeur. Parce que de l’aide, son sang lui en apportait. Cela ne faisait que quatre jours depuis la première fois où il s’était coupé le poignet, mais depuis qu’il le nourrissait tous les soirs, Severus semblait de plus en plus appartenir au monde des vivants. Son teint était moins cadavérique même si toujours trop pâle au goût d’Harry et son métabolisme avait semblé reprendre un fonctionnement normal. Mme Pomfresh prenait ses mensurations tous les jours et il avait déjà gagné quelques kilos. Ce n’était rien comparé à tout ce qu’il avait perdu en plus de deux semaines, mais c’était toujours ça.  
Ses battements de cœur aussi avaient repris un rythme plus humain, au plus grand soulagement d’Harry. C’était ce qui l’avait le plus inquiété parmi tous les problèmes de santé que rencontrait son professeur.

Harry savait que la quantité de sang qu’il lui donnait ne suffisait pas par rapport à ce qu’il avait l’habitude de boire lorsqu’il le mordait, mais Mme Pomfresh avait été très stricte sur ce point. Si elle jugeait qu’il avait perdu trop de sang, elle lui intimait d’arrêter. Et malgré son envie d’en donner plus, Harry obéissait, parce que c’était l’infirmière qui régulait ses droits de visite auprès du vampire. Elle lui accordait même plusieurs minutes avec lui une fois son poignet éloigné de la bouche de son professeur et soigné à l’aide de potions.  
Harry profitait systématiquement de l’absence de l’infirmière près d’eux pour monter sur le lit de Severus et de profiter, l’espace de quelques minutes, de sa présence. Si cela ne tenait qu’à lui, il passerait ses journées aux côtés de son professeur. Mais suivre les directives de Mme Pomfresh lui assurait des visites régulières et l’absence de l’infirmière à leurs côtés. Même lorsqu’il nourrissait le vampire. Elle lui faisait confiance et Harry n’avait pas envie de perdre ce privilège.

Mais bientôt, il allait pouvoir quitter l’infirmerie et retourner en cours. À ce moment, il s’était promis de passer la majorité de son temps libre auprès de Severus. Autant qu’il le pourrait, tout du moins, compte tenu du retard qu’il avait accumulé dans toutes ses matières à cause de son long séjour à l’infirmerie.

Hermione avait eu la gentillesse de lui donner ses notes de cours et de l’aider à pratiquer ses sortilèges lors de ses visites. Il n’avait toujours pas récupéré sa baguette, Mme Pomfresh voulant privilégier une convalescence tranquille, mais il s’était entrainé au mouvement de baguette sous l’hégire d’Hermione. C’était toujours ça.

Si au début, Harry avait un peu fait la tête à la vue de la pile de parchemin que lui avait apporté son amie, il lui en était à présent reconnaissant. Au vu de son retard, plus tôt il s’y remettait, plus vite il pourrait rattraper ses cours manqués. Heureusement pour lui, certains professeurs avaient eu la gentillesse de lui épargner certains devoirs écrits à rendre. Le plus étrange avait été de recevoir de la part d’un autre que Severus des devoirs de potions à faire alors que celui-ci gisait inconscient à quelques mètres de lui.

Ses trois derniers jours avaient donc été rythmés entre ses séances de rééducation, ses visites à Severus et aux autres occupants de l’infirmerie, les visites qu’il recevait de ses amis, de Laelis et parfois de Dumbledore ainsi que ses devoirs. 

Ces derniers avaient été beaucoup moins laborieux à faire que ce à quoi il s’était attendu en voyant le volume de travail. En plus de l’aide d’Hermione, il passait parfois quelques heures avec Kateline et parfois même Draco venait les rejoindre pour travailler. Eux aussi avaient du retard à rattraper. Quand Harry avait tendu les notes de cours d’Hermione à la Serdaigle, il avait eu l’impression de lui offrir le plus beau cadeau de Noël qui puisse exister. Ils en avaient bien rigolé après coup.

Savoir qu’il n’était pas le seul à trimer pour rattraper son retard aidait un peu Harry à surmonter cette lourde tâche. Étonnamment, Mme Pomfresh voyait beaucoup moins d’inconvénients à ce qu’il fasse travailler son cerveau plutôt que son corps et ne lui demandait pas de restreindre son temps de travail comme elle le faisait avec son temps de visite à ses amis. Il fallait dire aussi qu’Harry n’était pas vraiment du genre à passer des heures d’affilées concentré sur ses devoirs. Lorsqu’il travaillait avec Kateline, leurs moments de concentration étaient très souvent entrecoupés de période de conversation. Il en était souvent de même avec Draco, mais Harry avait toujours quelques réserves envers le Serpentard malgré les épreuves qu’ils avaient traversées ensemble. Pourtant, il se rendait bien compte que leur relation avait évolué par rapport à l’année dernière. Il avait appris à connaître le blond au-delà de l’image qu’il se donnait et étonnamment, appréciait ce qu’il découvrait. Les traits de caractère propres aux Malfoy étaient toujours visibles, mais Harry avait appris à passer outre pour voir ce qu’il se cachait derrière.

Contrairement aux premiers jours suivant son réveil, Harry avait à présent des journées plutôt chargées, ce qui lui convenait parfaitement. Plus son esprit était occupé, moins il ressassait ses inquiétudes. Ses angoisses vis-à-vis de Severus, tout d’abord, mais aussi des choses plus triviales.  
Qu’est-ce qu’il ferait une fois sorti de l’infirmerie ? Qu’est-ce qu’il ferait une fois diplômé ?

Les APSIC étaient dans quelques jours et il ne se sentait ni prêt à les passer, ni prêt à affronter ce qui allait arriver ensuite. Il devait attendre ses résultats d’APSIC avant d’envoyer son dossier pour poursuivre ses études, mais le problème était qu’il n’avait aucune idée où envoyer ce fameux dossier.  
Depuis la fin de la guerre, il avait découvert que contrairement à son envie initiale, il ne poursuivrait pas sa vie en tant qu’Auror. Le calme qu’il avait trouvé, une fois les combats finis, lui convenait parfaitement. Il ne rêvait pas d’une vie d’adrénaline, de combats et d’investigations. Il en avait assez eu ces dernières années pour tout le reste de sa vie.

Devenir médicomage était toujours une option qui flottait dans son esprit, mais il ne savait pas si son niveau en sortilège et en potion lui permettrait de partir sur cette voie. Malgré l’aide que lui avait apportée Severus avant que Dumbledore ne les oblige à se séparer, il savait qu’il avait encore beaucoup de lacunes.

Tout était flou pour lui et l’état incertain de Severus en ce moment ne faisait rien pour arranger son humeur.

C’est pourquoi, quand il fut enfin autorisé à quitter l’infirmerie, Harry fit son possible pour au moins éclaircir certaines possibilités pour son avenir.

La reprise des cours fut un peu laborieuse. Entre les questions incessantes de ses camarades pour savoir ce qu’il lui était arrivé ces derniers jours et les cours auxquels il devait s’accrocher, il se sentait parfois submergé et terminait généralement sa journée épuisé.  
Mme Pomfresh lui avait dit de ne pas trop forcer, que ses professeurs comprendraient son besoin de se réadapter petit à petit au rythme des cours, mais ses longs moments d’introspection pendant son séjour à l’infirmerie avait fait prendre conscience à Harry qu’il ne lui restait plus beaucoup de temps pour partir dans une voie qui lui plairait. Alors il faisait son possible pour se concentrer en cours et travaillait avec assiduité ses devoirs tout en commençant à reprendre certains points des années précédentes en vue des ASPIC.

Son problème était qu’il manquait cruellement de concentration et malgré sa volonté de travailler, il s’arrêtait vite. Heureusement pour lui, Hermione était à ses côtés pour l’aider. Il fallait dire que dès qu’elle avait vu l’assiduité qu’Harry mettait dans ses cours, elle n’avait pas attendu longtemps avant de lui proposer un planning de révision et à lui faire de multiples suggestions. Les autres années, Harry lui aurait répliqué que ça ne servait à rien de s’y prendre autant à l’avance pour les examens, mais il devait obtenir un Optimal en potion et en sortilège pour avoir une chance que son dossier soit accepté pour les études de médicomagie alors il essayait. 

Malgré son planning de révision grandement allégé comparé à celui d’Hermione, Harry devait avouer qu’il avait souvent du mal à le suivre et à venir à bout de ce qui était demandé.

Il profitait même de ses visites à Severus pour avancer dans son travail. Il fallait dire aussi qu’il passait la majorité de son temps libre à ses côtés. À la fin de ses cours, il venait à l’infirmerie, donnait son sang à Severus, puis s’asseyait à ses côtés. Il passait plusieurs minutes à le regarder, à lui parler doucement comme si sa voix pouvait le faire revenir de l’endroit où son esprit était parti. Puis il sortait ses parchemins et livres de cours et commençait à faire ses devoirs ou à réviser certains chapitres. Au début, il s’en était voulu de prendre de son temps de visite pour travailler, et puis il s’était fait la réflexion que de toute façon, si Severus était conscient, il préfèrerait probablement qu’il travaille plutôt que de rester à ne rien faire.

Sentir la présence de Severus près de lui, entendre sa respiration lente, mais régulière suffisait à le détendre et l’aidait à se concentrer sur ses devoirs.  
Chaque jour, il lui donnait son sang et passait du temps avec lui, et Harry avait l’impression que Severus allait mieux.  
Cela faisait plus d’une semaine et demi qu’il avait pour la première fois vu le visage inconscient du vampire, mais malgré le temps passé, son teint cadavérique restait gravé dans sa mémoire. Et il voyait bien que le visage et le corps de Severus n’avaient plus rien à voir avec cette vision.

Avec ses soins et ceux de Mme Pomfresh, son professeur avait presque retrouvé son apparence d’avant et même s’il était toujours inconscient, il avait plus l’air endormi que maladif à présent.

Mais au moins, l’énergie et la magie qu’il avait fourni et qui l’avait emmené à cet état n’avait pas servit à rien. Dès qu’il était sortit de l’infirmerie, Harry s’était immédiatement rendu compte des changements qui avait opéré dans Poudlard. Il y avait bien sûr les modifications visibles et évidentes. C’est avec émerveillement qu’il avait revu le ciel enchanté de la Grande Salle après avoir passé tellement de mois à ne plus voir que les pierres du plafond, ou encore les armures qui avaient retrouvé vie dans les couloirs de l’école. Mais Harry percevait aussi ces changements de manière plus intuitive, comme si la santé générale de Poudlard s’était améliorée, comme si elle rayonnait de bien-être. Ce n’était qu’une impression, mais c’était ce qui avait frappé Harry quand il avait enfin mis un pied hors de l’infirmerie.   
Quand il en avait parlé avec Ron et Hermione, ils n’avaient pas vraiment compris de quoi il parlait. Pour eux, elle était toujours la même. Alors peut être était-ce parce qu’il y avait un peu de la propre magie d’Harry dans ces murs de pierre à présent et qu’il ressentait une sorte de lien avec le château ou peut être que ce n’était qu’une image qu’il avait envie de percevoir pour justifier ce qu’ils avaient tous dû donner pour faire redémarre complètement l’école, mais toujours était-il que Poudlard lui paraissait plus jeune. Et cela aida le Gryffondor de savoir que ce qu’ils avaient fait n’avait pas seulement permis d’augmenter la magie qui circulait dans Poudlard, mais aussi de faire renaître l'école.   
Et il essayait de se rappeler ce fait lorsqu’il allait voir Severus allongé dans ses draps blancs.

Harry gratta inconsciemment la cicatrice à peine refermée qui marquait son poignet alors que le bout de sa plume chatouillait sa lèvre inférieure. Il était en manque cruel d’inspiration pour écrire la conclusion de son devoir d’Histoire de la magie. Il regarda brièvement Severus, mais replongea rapidement dans son parchemin avant de se laisser trop distraire.

Assis en tailleur au bout du lit de son professeur, il venait juste de lui donner son sang avant de s’installer et d’étaler ses parchemins, son livre de cours et son encrier sur les couvertures qui recouvrait le corps de Severus.  
Il était à moitié appuyé contre le montant en fer du lit et à moitié avachi sur les pieds de son professeur alors qu’il plissait les yeux pour décrypter les notes presque illisibles qu’il avait prises en cours pendant son demi-sommeil. Malgré sa volonté de travailler, sa motivation n’avait malheureusement pas survécu au ton soporifique du professeur Binns.   
Il était en train de décrypter une phrase qui pourrait peut-être lui servir pour sa conclusion lorsqu’il crut apercevoir du coin de l’œil son encrier bouger.  
Les sourcils froncés, il le fixa quelques secondes avant de retourner à son parchemin.  
En équilibre sur un des tibias de Severus, l’encrier ne résista pourtant pas à la secousse qui parcourut les jambes du vampire et se renversa sur les couvertures. Harry se redressa précipitamment. Pas à cause de l’encre noire qui tachait le tissu, mais parce que cette fois-ci, il avait parfaitement senti le tremblement parcourir son professeur jusqu’aux pieds sur lesquels il était appuyé.

Le jeune homme se mit rapidement à genoux sur le matelas et se pencha vers le visage de Severus, l’espoir marquant ses traits. Pas un instant il ne s’occupa de son livre qui tomba sur le sol ni de l’encre qui tachait à présent son pantalon alors que son regard était fixé sur les paupières papillonnantes de son professeur.  
Il se pencha un peu plus en avant et sursauta quand les deux yeux noirs de Severus s’ouvrirent brusquement pour se poser sur lui. Emprisonné par ce regard qu’il n’avait plus vu depuis trop longtemps, Harry n’osa pas bouger.  
Si le vampire ressentit tous les inconforts que lui-même avait endurés à son réveil, il n’en montra rien, se contentant de fixer Harry alors que tout son corps était maintenant immobile.

Au bout de longues secondes à se fixer mutuellement, le Gryffondor commença à s’inquiéter. Pourquoi est-ce que Severus ne faisait rien ? Maintenant que ses yeux étaient ouverts, il voulait simplement que tout le reste de son corps se réveille.

Quand les lèvres de l’homme allongé commencèrent à bouger doucement, toute l’attention d’Harry fut dirigée vers elles. Il s’attendait à entendre un son quelconque s’échapper de la gorge de son professeur, mais seul le bout de sa langue pointa.  
Harry ne comprit pas ce qu’il était en train de faire jusqu’à ce qu’il le voie lécher le coin de sa bouche.

Le regard fixe de Severus était maintenant pointé en direction de son cou et Harry pouvait presque sentir son propre sang pulser dans ses veines.

Il posa doucement une main sur le torse sous lui et y pris appui avant de passer une jambe au-dessus de celle du vampire. Il reposa sa main contre le matelas et, maintenant en appui sur ses quatre membres, chevauchant Severus, il remonta doucement le long de son corps. Seul l’intérieur de ses genoux était en contact physique avec le vampire, mais cela suffit à le rendre hyper conscient du corps sous lui. Corps qui montrait les premiers signes de vie depuis plusieurs semaines.

Sa tête maintenant au-dessus de celle de Severus, Harry se pencha lentement en avant comme pour ne pas effrayer son professeur. Il entendit la respiration de l’homme s’accélérer sous lui. Harry pencha la tête sur le côté, dévoilant son cou. Il ne voyait plus le visage de son professeur dans cette position et sursauta presque quand il sentit deux dents se planter violemment dans sa peau. Aucune douceur ne transparaissait de la morsure, mais l’inconfort de l’entrée en matière fut rapidement remplacé par le plaisir qui venait toujours de ce moment.

Harry ne s’était pas rendu compte combien sentir les dents de Severus en lui lui avait manqué avant ce moment.  
Il sentit le vampire aspirer à grande goulée le sang qui venait à sa bouche.  
Le plaisir montait peu à peu en lui, mais il essaya de le réguler, voulant seulement profiter de la sensation procurée par la bouche de Severus qui lui avait tant manqué.  
Quand ses bras commencèrent à trembler sous le poids de son corps, Harry les plia pour poser ses coudes sur le matelas, mais deux mains fermes saisir sa taille et le stoppèrent dans son mouvement.

Son visage enfoui dans le propre cou de Severus et sa bouche à quelques centimètres de son oreille, Harry chuchota.

-Doucement Severus, je ne vais nul part. Doucement.

Harry ne savait pas vraiment si son professeur était conscient de ce qu’il se passait, de ce qu’il était en train de faire ou si c’était son instinct de vampire qui le faisait agir, mais il continua malgré tout à murmurer des paroles apaisantes.  
Les mains sur sa taille se desserrèrent légèrement et Harry osa finalement terminer son mouvement et posa ses coudes sur le lit, de part et d’autre de la tête de Severus.

Harry pensa subitement avec amusement que si Mme Pomfresh décidait d’apparaitre à ce moment, elle se méprendrait très probablement sur ce qu’il était en train de faire avec Severus compte tenu de sa position au-dessus de son professeur.

Mais cette pensée fut bien vite écartée alors que le plaisir continuait de monter peu à peu en lui. Un petit gémissement inopportun s’échappa de ses lèvres et il fit son maximum pour ne pas en laisser entendre un deuxième. Seuls les rideaux le séparaient du reste de l’infirmerie et Harry n’avait pas vraiment envie que quelqu’un vienne interrompre ce moment.

Il se surprit lui-même quand, contre sa propre volonté, son bassin vint se frotter contre celui de Severus. Les frictions que cela provoqua sur son membre engorgé le firent de nouveau gémir doucement contre les cheveux noirs du vampire, mais il se força à relever ses hanches. Premièrement parce que ce n’était pas l’endroit idéal pour s’adonner à ce genre de pratique, même si ce n’était pas l’envie qui lui en manquait. Et deuxièmement, parce qu’il n’était pas certain que son mouvement soit très agréable pour Severus. Il se souvenait encore parfaitement de son hypersensibilité lors de son réveil et, même si son professeur ne montrait aucun signe indiquant qu’il ressentait les mêmes symptômes, Harry ne voulait pas prendre le risque de lui provoquer de l’inconfort.

Le jeune homme ne sut pas combien de temps il resta dans cette position, la bouche de Severus vissée à son cou, avalant son sang sans retenue, mais lorsqu’il sentit le plaisir refluer, Harry se tendit légèrement. En général, c’était à ce moment-là de la morsure que le vampire s’écartait, mais cette fois-ci, il ne montra aucun signe de retrait.  
Harry essaya de reculer son cou, mais les mains toujours posées sur sa taille raffermirent leurs prises.

-Severus, laisse-moi partir, murmura-t-il d’une voix calme.

Harry se doutait que ce qu’il avait bu ne devait pas compenser le manque qu’il avait subit depuis toutes ces semaines malgré le sang qu’il lui donnait depuis quelques jours, mais il ne voulait pas que la morsure se poursuive. Jamais encore Severus n’avait continué au-delà de son inconfort signalant qu’il avait pris suffisamment de sang à sa Source avant de mettre sa santé en danger.   
Même cette fameuse fois en présence de Guiliane et Ulver où le vampire ne s’était pas nourri pendant deux semaines, il avait instinctivement su quand s’arrêter.

Pourtant, cette fois-ci il continua et le plaisir en Harry laissa petit à petit place à la douleur. Le jeune homme aurait pu le supporter, mais il savait que Severus s’en voudrait d’avoir franchi la limite.

Visiblement, la sortie de son inconscience combinée à son état second provoqué par la faim avait court-circuité les signaux que ressentait d’ordinaire le vampire.

Harry recula donc une nouvelle fois son cou en essayant d’occulter les mains qui se refermaient de plus en plus fermement autour de sa taille. Il grimaça de douleur en sentent la mâchoire se contracter sur son cou pour le retenir puis finalement, tout le corps de Severus se relâcha et Harry pu se libérer.

Les yeux de son professeur étaient de nouveau fermés, mais la langue qu’il passa sur ses lèvres pour récolter les dernières gouttes de sang apprirent au jeune homme qu’il ne s’était pas rendormi.

Transférant le poids de son corps sur un seul bras, Harry posa sa main libre sur la joue de Severus.

-Severus ? Severus, ouvre les yeux.

Le jeune homme se pencha et déposa un baiser sur les lèvres sous lui. Il répéta sa supplique jusqu’à ce que les paupières de l’homme se soulèvent de nouveau pour révéler ses yeux noirs.

-Hey, chuchota Harry alors qu’un grand sourire étirait ses lèvres.

Severus battit plusieurs fois des paupières comme pour s’éclaircir la vue jusqu’à ce que ses yeux se fixent sur le jeune homme au-dessus de lui, cette fois-ci pleinement réveillé et conscient de ce qui l’entourait.

-Hey, répondit-il d’une voix enrouée.


	48. Chapter 48

Depuis que Severus était sorti de son inconscience, Harry avait l’impression qu’un poids énorme avait été retiré de son corps et de son cœur. Les ASPIC à passer dans quelques jours ne lui paraissaient plus aussi insurmontables et son avenir plus aussi incertain depuis que son professeur avait repris place à ses côtés. Harry savait qu’il ne l’avait jamais quitté, mais pendant son inconscience, il lui avait plus que jamais manqué.

Il savait que ce n’était que le début de la convalescence pour Severus, mais de le voir éveillé était déjà plus que ce qu’il ne souhaitait.

Il restait encore dix minutes avant la fin de son cours de potion et enfin il pourrait retourner voir son professeur à l’infirmerie. Se trouver dans les cachots en l’absence de Severus rappelait d’ailleurs douloureusement à Harry que son professeur était allongé dans un lit d’hôpital, réveillé depuis à peine 24 heures après presque quatre semaines d’inconscience.

Les traces de morsures infligées la veille étaient toujours un peu douloureuses et visibles, mais Severus avait été un peu plus violent que d’habitude donc Harry ne s’en étonnait pas. Il ne lui en tenait d’ailleurs pas rigueur. Il n’avait pas été nourri pendant deux semaines et pas correctement pendant presque deux autres. Il pouvait comprendre que le vampire était un peu affamé. L’important était qu’il avait enfin pu boire suffisamment et il le pourrait encore ce soir.

Il avait eu toutes les peines du monde à quitter Severus la veille en fin de soirée pour aller diner. Il se serait bien passé de son repas, mais Mme Pomfresh avait été intraitable et il savait que s’il voulait reprendre des forces et nourrir correctement Severus pendant les jours qui allaient venir, il devait se nourrir lui-même régulièrement.

Severus avait semblé un peu perdu la veille, mais Harry pouvait comprendre après autant de temps passé dans le coma. Le vampire avait essayé de lui parler, de répondre à ses questions, mais sa voix était trop enrouée et c’est principalement Harry qui avait fait la conversation d’une voix basse. Il avait dû attendre un moment avant de pouvoir se retrouver de nouveau seul avec son professeur. Lorsque Mme Pomfresh était venue faire un tour de surveillance et qu’elle avait vu un Severus réveillé et un Harry plus qu’heureux penché sur lui, sa tête à quelques centimètres de la sienne, elle avait mis un temps fou à lancer ses sortilèges et à donner de nouvelles potions. Le jeune homme savait qu’il devait être reconnaissant de l’attention que portait l’infirmière à ses patients, mais sur le moment, il n’avait pu que se sentir frustré de ne pas pouvoir se retrouver plus rapidement seul avec le vampire.

Mme Pomfresh lui avait lancé un regard désapprobateur quand il lui avait avoué avoir nourri Severus une deuxième fois juste après son réveil, si peu de temps après s’être ouvert le poignet pour lui, mais après quelques sortilèges lancés sur lui pour vérifier sa santé, elle n’avait rien ajouté. Elle avait examiné sa morsure avec plus d’intérêt que ne requérait un simple examen médical, mais il ne lui en avait pas tenu rigueur. Il pouvait comprendre sa curiosité.

Elle n’avait pas posé de question sur la raison de sa proximité avec Severus lorsqu’elle était entrée et Harry ne savait pas si elle avait compris la relation qu’il y avait entre son professeur de potion et lui ou si elle n’y avait pas fait attention, mais Harry optait plutôt pour la première option.  
Comme l’infirmière le lui avait elle-même dit, rien ne lui échappait lorsqu’il était question de ses patients, que ce soit leur santé physique ou mentale.

Il savait que Mme Pomfresh était au courant pour la relation entre Laelis et Daoïne, Kateline et Morgan et Draco et Remus. Draco lui avait dit qu’il n’avait pas vraiment cherché à le cacher à l’infirmière et que lorsqu’elle avait surpris les lèvres du Serpentard collées à celles de son professeur, aucun doute ne devait persister pour l’infirmière sur la relation qu’ils entretenaient.  
Voir Harry aussi proche de Severus sans se faire rabrouer par le professeur pour une proximité inappropriée devait également avoir levé le voile. Même si Severus aurait pu être trop faible pour exprimer son désaccord, l’attitude qu’avait eue Harry ces dernières semaines devait être un indice suffisant.

Harry sursauta lorsque la sonnerie marquant la fin du cours résonna et c’est avec empressement qu’il rangea ses ingrédients et ses affaires, amena un échantillon de sa potion au remplaçant de Severus et quitta la salle de classe. Il adressa un rapide signe de la main à Hermione et Ron et disparut dans les couloirs des cachots. Ses amis étaient au courant que Severus s’était réveillé et avaient dû subir toute la journée ses soupirs d’impatience. Ils ne lui tinrent donc pas rigueur de son départ précipité.

Harry ralentit le pas à l’approche de l’infirmerie et essaya de récupérer son souffle avant de passer les portes en bois. Comme d’ordinaire, le silence qui régnait dans ces lieux le fit immédiatement retenir ses mouvements pour ne pas le troubler. Il avait l’impression d’entrer dans un lieu de culte où le son n’était pas autorisé. C’est donc calmement, malgré son impatience, qu’il se dirigea vers le lit de Severus. Il vit avec joie que son professeur était réveillé lorsqu’il ouvrit les rideaux. Celui-ci lui renvoya son sourire et se décala légèrement sur son lit. Harry comprit le message sans ambiguïté et alla s’asseoir sur le bord du lit, tourné vers l’homme allongé, leurs deux hanches en contact.

Sans attendre, Harry se pencha et posa ses lèvres sur celles du vampire. Il n’avait l’intention de ne déposer qu’un chaste baiser, mais quand la langue de son professeur caressa ses lèvres, il oublia toute volonté et entrouvrit sa bouche. Leurs deux langues se rencontrèrent rapidement et Harry profita pleinement de ce baiser qu’ils n’avaient pas pu partager depuis presque un mois. Le jeune homme passa doucement sa main dans les cheveux noirs répandus sur l’oreiller alors que le baiser calme, mais désiré se poursuivait.  
Quand il s’éloigna, Harry posa son front contre celui de Severus, leurs lèvres seulement séparées par quelques millimètres d’air.

-Salut, souffla le jeune homme.  
-Salut, lui répondit Severus dans un sourire, mais la voix toujours un peu rauque.  
-Comment tu te sens ?  
-Mieux, je suppose. Je suis conscient. Dumbledore est venu me voir ce matin, il m’a expliqué ce qu’il s’était passé.  
-Oui, on a réussi !

Severus sourit de nouveau devant l’enthousiasme du jeune homme. Lui-même avait été soulagé d’apprendre la nouvelle, d’apprendre que tout ce qu’il avait fait et sacrifié n’avait pas servi à rien. Après quatre semaines passées dans le coma à cause de son travail sur la magie de Poudlard, il ne pouvait effectivement qu’être reconnaissant du résultat heureux. 

Les deux hommes se regardèrent un long moment.

-Tu as soif ? Demanda finalement Harry dans un murmure.  
-Un peu.

Sur cette simple réponse, le jeune homme poussa sa tête sur le côté et la laissa tomber dans le creux du cou de Severus. Il n’eut pas à attendre longtemps avant de sentir deux canines se planter dans sa peau. La morsure fut beaucoup plus douce que la veille, comme si Severus savait ce qu’il lui avait fait alors qu’il lui avait dit ne pas se souvenir de l’avoir mordu.  
Harry profita pleinement de ce moment apaisant, le plaisir montant lentement en lui.  
Le bras qu’était venu poser Severus en travers de ses cuisses pendant leur baiser se déplaça doucement et sa main vint se poser sur son entrejambe à demi réveillé. Harry poussa un soupir approbateur, mais se força pourtant à l’éloigner de lui.

-Infirmerie, murmura-t-il, sa voix étouffée par l’oreiller sur lequel sa tête était posée.

Le vampire poussa un grognement, mais ne chercha pas à revenir lui donner du plaisir avec sa main.  
Harry en fut autant déçu que soulagé. Il aurait tellement voulu profiter de ce que le vampire était prêt à lui faire, mais la menace de voir surgir Mme Pomfresh était suffisante pour lui faire contenir son envie.

La morsure se prolongea agréablement jusqu’à ce que Severus finisse par se retirer. Harry ne changea pourtant pas de position, restant à demi allongé sur le torse de son professeur. Savourant la chaleur de son corps contre le sien et sa poitrine qui se soulevait et s’abaissait sous lui. 

Au bout d’un moment à discuter tranquillement avec Severus dans cette position, Harry finit pourtant par se relever et c’est à contrecœur qu’il ouvrit son sac pour sortir ses affaires de cours pour commencer à travailler. Si ce n’était pas Severus qui lui avait demandé comment se passaient ses révisions pour les ASPIC, il aurait volontiers oublié ce sujet pour ne profiter seulement que de la présence de son professeur. Mais il savait que le vampire avait raison quand il lui disait qu’il ne devait pas négliger son travail pour lui. Alors Harry suivit ses directives. Heureusement pour lui, Severus ne lui avait pas demandé de le laisser, juste de travailler. 

Le jeune homme s’assit donc confortable contre Severus, le bas de son dos appuyé contre sa hanche alors que ses jambes pendaient dans le vide. Son professeur passa un bras possessif autour de sa taille qu’Harry accueillit avec plaisir. Enveloppé par le vampire, il réussit petit à petit à se plonger dans ses révisions.

Severus ne bougeait pas à ses côtés et quand il tourna finalement la tête au bout d’un moment, il le trouva endormi.  
Harry sourit doucement. Cette vision qui, quelques jours plus tôt, le laissait désemparé le rendait maintenant simplement heureux parce qu’il savait que Severus se réveillerait. Peut être dans quelques minutes, peut être dans quelques heures, mais il se réveillerait. Sa période d’inconscience était terminée à présent et c’est sans peur qu’il pouvait de nouveau le regarder dormir. 

D’un coup de baguette magique, il remarqua qu’il lui restait encore une heure et demie avant le diner. Il se replongea donc dans ses révisions, posant de temps en temps sa main libre sur le bras de Severus autour de sa taille lorsqu’elle n’était pas occupée à tenir un parchemin ou à tourner la page d’un livre.

oO0Oo

Severus sortit petit à petit de sa torpeur et ouvrit avec difficulté les yeux. Il se sentait groggy, mais reposé. Un simple coup d’œil lui apprit qu’Harry était parti et la place qu’il avait occupée et où reposait à présent sa main était froide.

Quand sa vision gagna en netteté et que son esprit s’éveilla totalement, il remarqua que la lumière du jour entrait à flots dans l’infirmerie. Une lumière matinale. Il ne savait pas quelle heure il était exactement, mais il avait dormi longtemps. Beaucoup plus que ce à quoi il avait été habitué ces dernières années.  
Il savait qu’il était en convalescence et que son corps avait besoin de se reposer, mais étrangement, il ne se sentait pas vraiment malade.  
En tout cas, pas dans le même état qu’Harry à son réveil, d’après ce qu’il lui avait raconté brièvement. Ses membres étaient un peu lourds et ses muscles endoloris, mais le mal de tête qu’il avait ressenti la vieille n’était qu’un vague souvenir.

Dans un effort, il se redressa et s’assit sur le bord du lit. Il se sentait un peu faible, mais c’est sans difficulté qu’il se mit debout. Il n’était certainement pas prêt à courir un marathon, et il n’avait de toute façon aucune intention de le faire, mais c’est presque sans mal qu’il atteignit les rideaux qui entouraient son lit et les ouvrit.

La lumière du soleil levant percutait de plein fouet les vitres de l’infirmerie et l’aveugla quelques secondes avant que ses yeux ne s’habituent.

C’est alors qu’il remarqua les vêtements qu’il portait. Avec une grimace de dégout, il tira sur le devant du pyjama gris de l’infirmerie avant de laisser retomber son bras. Cela faisait presque vingt ans qu’il ne s’était pas retrouvé dans cet accoutrement et il devait avouer qu’il n’en éprouvait aucun regret.  
Cela lui rappela les séjours qu’il avait passés dans ce lieu pendant sa scolarité, majoritairement à cause des Maraudeurs. Bien des choses s’étaient produites depuis cette période et, s’il avait mis du temps à l’accepter, ce que lui avaient fait subir les Gryffondor pendant son adolescence n’était pas ce qui lui était arrivé de pire dans sa vie.

Et depuis qu’Harry était entré dans sa vie en tant que Source il devait même avouer qu’il en voulait beaucoup moins à la parenté Potter, seulement à James. Même les morts avaient droit au pardon. Et c’est ce qu’il s’efforçait de faire depuis quelques années. Sa relation avec Harry et les événements de cette année qui l’avaient amené à côtoyer Lupin l’avait aidé dans ce processus.  
Même s’il savait qu’il ne pourrait jamais apprécier le loup-garou, pas après le passé qu’ils avaient, il admettait qu’il commençait à le respecter. Ce qui était beaucoup plus que ce que la majorité des gens pouvait attendre de lui.

Severus fit un nouveau pas hors de l’enclos formé par les rideaux quand il fut stoppé par une voix froide.

-Severus Snape, qu’est-ce que vous croyez être en train de faire ?

Ledit Severus Snape tourna vivement la tête sur la gauche en direction de ces paroles et vit Pompom à quelques mètres de lui, les mains sur les hanches et les sourcils froncés.

Cette vision le ramena de nouveau plusieurs années en arrière et ce n’était pas son passé et tout ce qu’il avait traversé qui l’aideraient à se sentir à l’aise sous ce regard.   
L’infirmière avança vivement vers lui, le regard toujours aussi courroucé.

-Si j’avais voulu vous voir hors de votre lit, je vous l’aurais moi-même dit. Mais je ne suis pas encore assez vieille pour oublier mes paroles et il ne me semble pas l’avoir fait. J’espère donc que vous avez une excellente raison pour avoir osé poser un orteil sur le sol de cette infirmerie sans mon consentement.

Severus ouvrit la bouche et hésita quelques secondes avant de simplement faire demi-tour pour retourner lentement s’asseoir sur son matelas encore chaud.

-Je préfère, grommela l’infirmière. Maintenant, allongez-vous que je vous examine.  
-Je vais bien, Pompom.  
-Mais bien sûr. Si j’avais gagné un gallion chaque fois qu’un de mes patients m’a sorti cette phrase, j’aurais depuis longtemps arrêté de soigner la bande d’inconscient que vous êtes tous. Allongez-vous, j’ai dit.

Severus obtempéra sans attendre et regarda l’infirmière parcourir son corps de sa baguette. Il reconnut quelques-uns des signaux qui apparurent en retour, mais ses connaissances en médicomagie ne lui permirent pas vraiment de savoir comment se portait son corps.   
Il se sentait bien, mais la magie pouvait parfois déceler des choses que le cerveau humain bloquait.

Seule une faim toujours un peu tenace se faisait sentir en lui, mais il savait qu’elle allait bientôt être assouvie à la fin des cours d’Harry. Il avait un peu paniqué lorsque le jeune homme lui avait expliqué à son réveil qu’il l’avait nourri régulièrement ces derniers jours et qu’il l’avait lui-même mordu alors qu’il n’en avait aucun souvenir, mais Harry lui avait expliqué que Pompom était au courant pour sa condition de vampire.  
Sur le coup, cela ne l’avait pas vraiment rassuré, mais il savait qu’il pouvait compter sur la discrétion de l’infirmière.  
Elle lui en avait d’ailleurs un peu parlé la veille, mais sans vraiment lui poser de questions, lui disant simplement que cela expliquait les signaux parfois confus que lui renvoyaient ses sortilèges de diagnostic et qu’elle était heureuse que le simple sang d’Harry ait pu l’aider là où ses soins et ses potions étaient incompétents.

Quand l’infirmière eut terminé ses sorts, elle pressa doucement la main de Severus et lui sourit, toute trace de reproche maintenant évaporée.

-Et bien, vous aller de mieux en mieux Severus. Vous avez été mon patient le plus lent à se réveiller, mais vous êtes celui qui récupère le mieux. Je crois que si vous aviez été nourri avec ce dont vous aviez vraiment besoin dès votre arrivée ici, vous n’auriez pas passé plus de quelques jours inconscient. Mais comme votre état ne différait pas de ceux des autres aux débuts, rien ne m’a alarmé outre mesure.  
-Ne vous inquiétez pas Pompom, le principal est que je sois finalement conscient. Tout le monde est réveillé à présent ? Demanda Severus.  
-Tout le monde est sorti même. Remus n’a pas été long non plus à récupérer une fois réveillé. Sa condition de loup-garou a dû aider, je suppose, mais il a subi une transformation en pleine convalescence, ce qui n’a pas dû lui faire du bien.  
-Et comment va Harry ? Je sais qu’il est sorti et qu’il m’assure qu’il se sent bien, mais…  
-Il va bien, le rassura immédiatement l’infirmière en remarquant le regard inquiet de son patient.  
-Bien.

La conversation aurait pu en rester là, mais Pompom avait depuis trop longtemps retenu ses paroles pour une nouvelle fois se taire.

-Harry Potter, hein ?

Severus la regarda quelques secondes sans rien dire avant de soupirer.   
Pompom faisait partie des rares personnes qu’il appréciait. Ces dernières années, il avait passé beaucoup de temps avec l’infirmière, principalement pour des raisons relatives aux potions, Severus étant le premier fournisseur de potions pour l’infirmerie de Poudlard, mais aussi occasionnellement pour se faire soigner certaines blessures devant lesquelles il était impuissant, lors de sa carrière d’espion au sein des Mangemorts et avant qu’il ne devienne un vampire.  
Ils avaient beaucoup discuté de sujets divers, Severus ravi par l’esprit vif et plaisant de la vieille femme. De plus, elle l’avait vu et aidé pendant certains des pires moments de faiblesse qu’il avait traversé avant qu’il ne devienne un vampire. Si le maître des potions se cachait volontiers derrière son masque de froideur et d’indifférence, il savait que cela n’avait pas de raison d’être en présence de Pompom. C’est pourquoi il n’hésita pas longtemps avant de se laisser entrainer vers la conversation qu’attendait l’infirmière.

-Oui, Harry Potter.  
-Ne prenez pas cet air accablé Severus, je sais que ce n’est qu’un genre que vous vous donnez. J’ai vu comment ce jeune homme vous regarde, comment il se comporte avec vous et j’en déduis aisément que vous le lui rendez bien. Harry accorde peut-être facilement sa confiance, mais il n’est pas du genre à se laisser aveugler par une façade d’affection. S’il tient à vous à ce point, c’est qu’il a des raisons pour.  
-Hum, grommela le maitre des potions, je n’ai pas vraiment envie de parler de ça.  
-Mais je m’en doute bien, rigola l’infirmière, cela serait tellement anti Snape.  
-Je dois bien maintenir ma réputation.  
-Promis, ça restera entre nous.

Severus abandonna et se permit finalement de sourire légèrement.

-Il à l’air d’être heureux avec vous, Severus, ne doutez pas de son affection pour vous.  
-Mais je n’en doute pas.  
-Bien, alors ne détruisez pas cela pour une quelconque raison scabreuse, même si les gens vous disent le contraire.  
-Je suis lié à lui de toute façon. Mais même sans ça, je n’en ai pas l’intention.  
-Bien, parce que vous allez surement rencontrer quelques protestations une fois que votre relation se saura.  
-Dumbledore n’a pas laissé éclater sa joie, répondit Severus avec amertume.  
-Oh, il est au courant alors.  
-Pas pour ma condition de vampire, mais pour ma relation avec Harry, oui.  
-Et qu’est-ce qu’il vous a dit ?  
-Il nous a interdit de nous voir.  
-Et ?

Severus lui lança un regard appuyé et Pompom étouffa un petit rire.

-Évidemment. Vous connaissant et connaissant Harry, ça aurait été étonnant que vous suiviez ce genre de directive.   
-J’avais besoin de me nourrir de toute manière, ce que le directeur ne pouvait pas comprendre.  
-Juste de vous nourrir ?

À cette phrase, le visage de Severus se ferma. Pompom posa une main rassurante sur son bras.

-Je ne vous blâme pas Severus. Harry m’a raconté qu’il était devenu votre Source en aout. Il était majeur. Et puis, pour tout vous avouer, cela semble être un peu la mode du moment de sortir avec un de ses élèves. Remus et Draco semblent l’avoir compris eux aussi.

Severus se dérida doucement sous ces paroles d’acceptation et sourit à la femme debout à côté de son lit.

Le professeur de potion cru qu’une fois l’infirmière partie, il allait se retrouver de nouveau seul jusqu’à ce qu’elle lui apporte son déjeuner, mais sa matinée fut de nouveau coupée par la venue de Dumbledore.  
Cela le surprit dans la mesure où il avait déjà parlé avec le directeur la vieille. Le vieil homme le salua chaleureusement, ce qui étonna une nouvelle fois Severus compte tenu de l’attitude froide et réservée qu’il avait adopté envers lui depuis qu’il avait appris sa liaison avec Harry.

Mais Severus supposait que le travail qu’il avait fourni pour sauver Poudlard avait penché en sa faveur.  
Dumbledore amena une chaise au pied de son lit et s’assit dessus en le regardant.  
Il lui demanda évidemment comment il allait. Severus devait avouer qu’il commençait sérieusement à en avoir plus qu’assez d’entendre cette question. Entre Harry, Pompom, Draco qui était passé hier midi et Dumbledore, trop de personnes à son gout se préoccupaient de sa santé pourtant parfaitement normale malgré quelques faiblesses. Mais même dans le cas contraire, il n’allait pas étaler aux yeux de tous ses problèmes.  
Severus cacha pourtant son irritation et répondit calmement au directeur.  
Le vieil homme babilla pendant quelques minutes de son habituel ton enjoué et insouciant, parlant des cours de potions en son absence –visiblement son remplaçant s’en sortait bien-, de la vie dans l’école –pas que Severus s’en souciait vraiment- et des résultats de leur travail sur la magie de Poudlard.

Il lui en avait brièvement parlé la veille, mais l’état encore un peu faible de Severus n’avait pas permis de prolonger la conversation, la discussion se résumant au strict nécessaire avant que Pompom ne demande au directeur de le laisser se reposer.

Mais au bout d’un moment, le visage de Dumbledore se fit plus grave et il sut qu’il ne pourrait cette fois-ci pas compter sur l’arrivée de l’infirmière pour le sauver. Il remit donc à son tour son masque de froideur et attendit ce que le sorcier avait à lui dire.

-Maintenant que toute cette affaire de magie a trouvé une solution, que l’année scolaire touche à sa fin et qu’Harry va bientôt quitter l’école, peut-être pourrez vous enfin éclairer ma curiosité Severus. Comment vous êtes vous réellement retrouvé lié à Harry ?

À ces paroles, Severus se mit définitivement sur ses gardes et adopta son attitude la plus stoïque.

-Que voulez-vous dire Albus ? Il me semble vous l’avoir déjà expliqué, répondit-il d’une voix atone.  
-Certes, mais après y avoir bien repensé, je dois dire qu’une partie de votre récit me chiffonne. Avec un loup-garou, un sidhe et un veela, je ne peux que me questionner sur votre si simple liaison avec Harry.

Severus soupira intérieurement. Il avait fait son possible pour influencer l’esprit du directeur lors de son récit, mais Albus n’était pas n’importe quel sorcier. Même s’il avait eu du mal à travailler sur l’esprit du vieil homme, il avait pourtant cru que cela avait suffi dans la mesure où le directeur n’avait plus remis ce sujet sur le tapis. Mais visiblement il avait eu trop confiance en ses capacités et son influence s’était peu à peu dissipée au fil des jours.

-Écoutez Severus, reprit Albus, dans un peu plus d’une semaine, les ASPIC se terminent et Harry sera diplômé. L’année prochaine, rien de ce qu’il se sera passé entre vous et un élève ne pourra être retenu contre vous. Je ne peux pas dire que d’apprendre cette relation interdite m’a fait plaisir, loin de là. Vous connaissez parfaitement le règlement.

Severus soupira discrètement. Si c’était pour se faire faire une nouvelle fois la morale et s’entendre dires des propos qu’il s’était lui-même maintes et maintes fois repassées dans la tête depuis qu’il avait commencé à avoir un comportement inapproprié avec Harry, il préférait autant que Dumbledore retrouve son attitude précédente.

De plus, malgré les propos que lui tenait le directeur, Severus savait aussi que c’était le fait de ne pas avoir eu connaissance de ce qu’il se passait dans l’école qui avait le plus mis en colère Albus, plus que le contournement du règlement en lui-même. Compte tenu de ce que le vieil homme avait eu à traverser durant son existence, il ne pouvait lui en tenir rigueur. Les secrets apportaient rarement de bonnes choses, même si Dumbledore était lui-même très adepte de leur utilisation. Il leur avait caché beaucoup de choses pendant la guerre. Il ne saurait jamais si la révélation précoce de ces secrets aurait changé quelque chose à l’issu ou à la durée de la guerre, mais Albus n’était pas le mieux placé pour faire des reproches sur la rétention d’information.

Il n’avait d’ailleurs pas osé le faire, même si cela était clairement visible dans ses propos, pour Severus.

-Mais, continua Dumbledore, j’ai pu voir ces dernières semaines comment vous et Harry vous comportiez. J’ai pu assister à vos interactions durant nos réunions, à son inquiétude pendant votre période d’inconscience. Je ne peux toujours pas dire que ce genre de relation inappropriée m’enchante, mais même moi, de mon grand âge et de mes idées un peu arrêtées, je peux me rendre compte qu’Harry tient à vous. Réellement.

Severus comprit parfaitement le message derrière ces propos. Albus s’était finalement rendu compte que Severus n’avait pas, d’une quelconque manière, manipulé son élève.  
Il savait que ce serait la première pensée à venir à l’esprit des gens qui apprendrait la relation entre Harry et lui.

Severus réfléchit réellement à la demande du directeur. Harry allait bientôt passer ses ASPIC et quitter l’école et lui-même prévoyait de démissionner. Il n’avait jamais vraiment aimé enseigner. Ce qu’il aimait, c’était les potions. Mais à l’époque, ce poste avait été idéal après sa défection officieuse du rang des Mangemorts et depuis, il avait trouvé une sorte de confort à occuper ce poste.

Mais Harry allait partir et être enseignant à Poudlard lui demandait beaucoup trop de temps. Avec sa réputation en potions, il savait qu’il pouvait faire autre chose et il y avait sérieusement réfléchi à mesure que la fin de l’année approchait. C’était le moment ou jamais de sauter le pas qu’il avait toujours rechigné à franchir, se trouvant toujours une excuse pour rester une année supplémentaire dans l’école.

Alors peut-être était-ce le moment d’en dire plus à Albus ? Il ne pourrait rien lui faire qui ne lui soit vraiment préjudiciable en apprenant qu’il hébergeait un vampire au sein de l’école. 

Il savait pourtant que garder l’existence des vampires la plus secrète possible était primordial pour la sécurité de son espèce. Quand on voyait ce que les gouvernements de multiple pays avaient fait avec les loups-garous, personne de la communauté vampirique ne voulait prendre le risque de s’exposer à de telles conséquences.

Mais beaucoup trop de gens à son goût avait déjà appris de sa bouche sa condition de vampire. Alors une personne de plus ? S’il réussissait à faire accepter à Dumbledore qu’il lui pose un verrou psychique, peut-être pourrait-il finalement lui en parler ? Malgré les actions parfois extrêmes du directeur, il avait beaucoup de respect pour cet homme et pouvait comprendre que certains faits qu’il lui reprochait n’auraient pas forcément trouvé une meilleure issue d’une autre manière. Ne serait-ce pas une marque de confiance que de lui confier sa condition de vampire ?

-Votre secret sera bien gardé avec moi, Severus, vous me connaissez. Insista Albus.

Le maitre des potions regarda un long moment le directeur dans les yeux, voyant la bienveillance qui y transparaissait à travers la curiosité.

-Non, vraiment Albus, il n’y a rien de plus que ce que je vous ai déjà raconté. Désolé de décevoir vos espoirs, répondit finalement Severus en continuant de regarder le vieil homme dans les yeux.

Oui, effectivement, Severus connaissait Albus. Il connaissait sa bienveillance et la protection qu’il accordait à ceux qui l’entouraient. Il était un directeur que Poudlard avait peu rencontré depuis le début de son existence. Un grand sorcier doublé d’un homme bon.

Mais Albus était aussi un grand sorcier façonné par les événements difficiles qu’il avait vécus. Un grand sorcier qui avait appris ce que c’était que de se battre pour survivre, pour que le monde survive. Même si le sauvetage du plus grand nombre requérait parfois le sacrifice de certains.

Un grand sorcier qui savait utiliser les forces à disposition pour atteindre son but.

Severus ne voulait pas devenir une de ces forces.

oO0Oo

-Finiiiiii, s’écria Ron dans un soupir. Harry, vieux, on a fini !

Le rouquin secoua son ami par les épaules, faisant rire le jeune homme.

-On est libre. Plus d’examen, plus de cours. La vraie vie commence.  
-Ron, ce n’est pas toi qui as envie d’entrer à l’école des Aurors ? Qu’est-ce que tu crois qu’ils font là-bas, jouer aux échecs toute la journée ?  
-Hermione, tais-toi, lui répondit Ron en posant un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres, ne me gâche pas mon moment de joie.

La jeune femme secoua la tête, mais ne put cacher son sourire. Elle devait avouer qu’elle était elle aussi soulagée d’avoir terminé son dernier examen d’ASPIC. Il y avait plusieurs questions auxquelles elle n’était pas certaine d’avoir bien répondu, mais elle était incapable d’y faire quoi que ce soit à présent. Elle verrait bien ses notes le moment venu, même si elle savait qu’elle n’arrêterait pas d’y repenser d’ici là.

Leur dernier examen de l’année. Leur dernière année à Poudlard. En regardant ses amis, une vague de nostalgie la saisit. Bientôt, ils allaient quitter ce lieu qui les avait accueillis pour la première fois il y a sept ans. Sept ans d’amitié, d’aventure, de joie, mais de pleurs aussi. Sept ans de leur vie passée entre ces murs.  
Sept ans durant lesquels ils avaient survécu à un troll, un professeur possédé, un basilic tout droit sorti d’un cauchemar, à des détraqueurs et à des manipulations de tout genre et de toute part. Mais surtout, ils avaient affronté une guerre et en étaient ressortis vivants et victorieux. Sept ans qui avaient façonné les personnes qu’ils étaient devenus.  
Sept ans qu’elle avait passé avec Ron et Harry.  
Bientôt, ils allaient tous prendre un chemin différent pour leurs études, mais elle savait que rien ne changerait entre eux.

Elle sentit un bras se refermer autour de ses épaules et l’enserrer. En relevant la tête, elle aperçut Harry qui la regardait, un doux sourire sur les lèvres, comme s’il avait saisi la teneur de ses pensées.

-Sept ans Harry.  
-Oui, sept ans. Mais quelles années !

Hermione ne put s’empêcher de rigoler malgré les sentiments qui l’habitaient.

-Ron qui va à l’école d’Aurors, toi à l’école de médicomagie et moi à l’université des Sciences de la magie.  
-Je ne sais pas encore si je vais être accepté, mais oui, chacun sa voie.

Ils furent interrompus par Ron qui se jeta sur leur dos, passant sa tête entre les leurs.

-Et oh, on arrête de ruminer ici ! On est libre ! Dans quatre jours c’est les vacances ! Enfin, pas pour toi Hermione, mais ça, c’est ton problème. 

Malgré les propos de Ron, ce n’était pas un problème pour elle. En effet, Harry avait tenu parole et envoyé une missive au professeur Granwich, lui parlant d’elle. Elle ne savait pas ce qu’il lui avait raconté, mais un matin, elle avait elle-même reçu un courrier de la part de cet éminent professeur, lui proposant de la rencontrer une fois son année terminée.   
Lorsqu’elle avait vu ça, elle avait contenu son excitation avec peine. Mais le mieux était venu à la fin de la lettre, lorsqu’il lui avait proposé, si leur première entrevue se passait bien, qu’elle effectue un stage dans son service avant le commencement de ses cours en septembre, si elle était admise.

Un stage sous la supervision du professeur Granwich. Le professeur Granwich ! L’homme qui avait écrit la dernière édition de l’Histoire de Poudlard, un des hommes qui avait le plus fait avancer la recherche sur les origines de la magie et sur la magie ancienne. Il lui proposait un stage.

Ron n’avait pas vraiment compris son excitation lorsqu’elle le lui avait dit, mais il avait malgré tout été très heureux pour elle. Elle allait rencontrer cet homme si réputé une semaine après la remise de son diplôme et commencerait son stage la semaine suivante si tout se passait bien. Elle n’avait qu’à organiser les démarches administratives avec son université une fois qu’elle aurait eu sa réponse.

Elle n’avait plus qu’à espérer qu’elle serait acceptée et que le premier entretien avec le professeur Granwich se passerait bien. Ron et Harry n’arrêtaient pas de la rassurer sur ces deux points, mais elle ne pouvait être sûre de rien.

Elle n’avait plus qu’à attendre ses résultats d’ASPIC pour connaitre son avenir. Elle espérait vraiment qu’elle avait réussi.

oO0Oo

Avant même de d’ouvrir la porte qui menait à sa chambre, Remus sut que Draco se trouvait de l’autre côté. Il en eut la confirmation lorsqu’il poussa le montant en bois pour révéler le jeune homme, allongé de tout son long sur son lit. Son ventre contre le matelas et ses pieds battant l’air, il semblait plongé dans la lecture d’un livre. Mais dès que Remus entra dans la pièce, le jeune homme releva la tête dans un sourire et referma son livre d’un claquement sec.

Il se releva rapidement et d’un bond, se retrouva face à Remus. Il passa sans attendre ses bras autour du cou de son professeur et posa avec avidité ses lèvres sur les siennes.

-Tu m’as manqué, murmura le blond.  
-On s’est vu hier.  
-Justement, ça commence à dater.

Remus rigola doucement et reprit possession de la bouche de son élève. Élève qu’il ne serait plus pour longtemps. Dans deux jours, Draco serait diplômé et dirait adieu à sa vie de Serpentard.

-Comment s’est passée ta soirée avec tes amis ? Demanda le lycanthrope.  
-Bien. C’était cool de se retrouver tous avant la fin de l’année. On va essayer de se revoir pendant les vacances, avant qu’on ne continue tous nos études en septembre.

Draco avait protesté lorsque Remus lui avait dit de le laisser un peu et de plutôt passer du temps avec ses amis, qu’il devait profiter au maximum d’eux avant qu’ils ne soient séparés. Après tous, eux auraient tout le temps de se voir une fois l’année terminée.  
Et il savait qu’il avait bien fait de pousser le jeune homme quand il voyait l’air heureux qu’il arborait ce soir.

Remus passa ses bras autour de la taille de son compagnon et le pressa contre son corps.

-Je t’ai partagé hier, mais ce soir, tu es tout à moi, murmura le loup-garou en mordillant le lobe de l’oreille du jeune homme.  
-Hum, ça me plait bien comme plan.

Draco releva une jambe contre la hanche de Remus et celui-ci n’attendit pas plus longtemps pour poser ses mains sous les fesses de son élève pour le soulever. Deux jambes s’enroulèrent autour de lui et cette fois-ci, ses mains se posèrent franchement sur les fesses à sa disposition.  
Le professeur recula lentement jusqu’à ce que l’arrière de ses jambes touche le bord de son lit où il s’assit, entrainant le jeune homme avec lui. Les genoux contre le matelas, Draco s’installa plus confortablement sur lui et commença à déboutonner la chemise de Remus.

Cela faisait bizarre au Serpentard de se retrouver dans cette pièce avec le loup-garou après avoir passé autant de temps dans la cabane Hurlante ces derniers mois. La vieille bâtisse était devenue leur lieu de rendez-vous et Draco avait développé une sorte d’affection pour cet endroit délabré. C’était là-bas qu’il avait pour la première fois vu Remus se transformer, qu’il avait pour la première fois vu le loup-garou derrière l’homme et l’homme derrière le loup-garou, qu’il avait vu Remus souffrir, mais aussi soupirer de plaisir, pleurer et jouir. Là-bas qu’ils s’étaient aimés sans retenue autre que ce que leur imposaient leurs propres corps.

Mais il devait avouer que la chambre à Poudlard de son professeur était beaucoup plus accueillante que celle froide et sombre de la cabane Hurlante.

Dumbledore avait été obligé de lever le sortilège de trace qu’il avait posé sur eux lors de leur séjour à l’infirmerie, ce devant probablement provoquer une alerte continue pour le directeur alors que les quatre hommes soumis à celui-ci étaient inconscients dans la même pièce. Draco avait bien rigolé en imaginant la situation à laquelle devait faire face le vieux sénile.   
Severus avait découvert l’absence du sortilège lorsqu’il avait fait un état des lieux de son corps et de sa magie à sa sortie de l’hôpital.  
Draco ne savait pas si Dumbledore avait volontairement oublié ou non de remettre ce sortilège, mais connaissant le vieux sorcier, il doutait que ce genre de détail soit passé à la trappe pour lui. Mais du coup, il ne comprenait pas le soudain revirement d’opinion du directeur concernant leurs relations entre élèves et professeurs. Peut-être était-ce une sorte de récompense pour le travail qu’ils avaient accompli sur Poudlard ? Il n’en savait absolument rien et Severus et Remus étaient aussi dans le flou que lui. Le Serpentard était de toute manière persuadé que le directeur était à moitié fou et il avait appris à ne pas chercher à comprendre les actions de personnes mentalement dérangées.

Dès qu’il avait appris cette nouvelle, Draco n’avait pas attendu longtemps avant de profiter de ce revirement de situation pour profiter de Remus.

Le jeune homme et le loup-garou s’étaient retrouvés une nouvelle fois dans la cabane Hurlante à la sortie de l’infirmerie de ce dernier. Ce n’est que lorsque Severus était à son tour sorti et qu’il avait fait cette découverte que Draco avait pu, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, entrer de nouveau dans les appartements de Remus sans courir le risque de voir apparaitre un vieux barbue au détour d’un couloir.

Depuis, il y était venu régulièrement, divisant son temps entre ses cours, ses révisions, ses amis et le loup-garou.

Bientôt, il allait devoir quitter le château et Draco comptait bien emmener le maximum de souvenirs avec lui, que ce soit la soirée qu’il avait passée la vieille avec les Serpentard ou les parties de jambes en l’air qu’il pratiquait dans cette pièce avec son professeur. Et il voulait que Remus aussi emmagasine le plus de souvenirs de leurs deux corps sur ce lit, qu’il se souvienne d’eux lorsqu’il reviendrait dans cette pièce l’année prochaine pour recommencer une nouvelle année d’enseignement.

Draco savait qu’ils pourraient beaucoup moins se voir à partir de septembre, Remus retournant à Poudlard et lui allant à Londres pour commencer ses cours approfondis en Arithmancie et Runes anciennes.  
Les transplanages étaient fatigants, surtout avec une distance aussi longue entre Poudlard et la capitale anglaise, et Draco se doutait qu’une grande partie de son temps libre serait occupé par son travail scolaire, mais il savait qu’ils trouveraient un moyen pour se voir régulièrement. Peut-être pas tous les soirs, mais au moins suffisamment souvent pour ne pas ressentir le manque du loup-garou. 

Mais en attendant ce moment, il comptait bien profiter au maximum de son professeur. Après la remise des diplômes, il allait passer quelques temps avec sa mère qu’il n’avait pas revue depuis l’été dernier, mais une partie de ses vacances d’été était réservée à Remus. Ils allaient retourner dans le village des loups-garous. Ce n’était pas forcément la première destination que Draco avait envisagée, mais il savait que le lycanthrope en avait envie. Qu’il en avait besoin. Ensuite ils partiraient en vacance. Loin, rien que tous les deux. Ils ne savaient pas encore où, mais Draco était sûr que ça allait être mémorable.

La bouche contre la sienne se faisait de plus en plus pressante, de plus en plus demandeuse. Mais Draco interrompit leur baiser enfiévré et se recula légèrement, un rictus au coin des lèvres.

-Profite de ce moment Remus, parce que c’est une des dernières fois que tu couches avec un de tes élèves. 

Remus lui renvoya son sourire taquin et saisit la cravate vert et argent qui pendait au cou du jeune homme.

-Garde soigneusement ton uniforme de Serpentard, peut être qu’on pourra jouer quelques fois au professeur et à l’élève dans le futur.  
-J’aurais le droit à une retenue ?  
-Si tu es très vilain, oui.  
-Le pire.  
-Bien, parce que j’ai plein de châtiments en tête. Mais attention, je suis absolument contre les sévices non corporels pendant mes retenues.  
-Mais tu sais, on n’est pas forcément obligé de jouer à l’élève et au professeur seulement plus tard. Il se trouve que, par pure coïncidence, je suis encore élève en ce moment.

Draco prit un faux air contrit.

-Et je dois avouer que je n’ai pas été très sage aujourd’hui.  
-Et qu’avez-vous fait de répréhensible monsieur Malfoy ? Demanda Remus en essayant difficilement de cacher son sourire et d’adopter un visage sévère.  
-J’ai eu des pensées impures sur mon professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.  
-C’est très mal, effectivement.  
-Oui. Punissez-moi professeur.

Le loup-garou étouffa un petit rire contre l’épaule de son compagnon avant de recommencer à l’embrasser.

Leur vie à deux ne serait peut être pas toujours facile, Remus aurait peut être toujours un peu peur de faire quelque chose de mal avec Draco, peur de laisser son côté sauvage prendre le dessus, peur de laisser son compagnon aimer ces deux aspects de lui qui au final n’en formait qu’un, Remus Lupin.   
Il aurait peut-être toujours besoin d’entendre les paroles rassurantes que lui murmurait Draco pendant qu’il se transformait, l’accompagnant dans sa douleur par une présence réconfortante dans le monde de souffrance et de terreur dans lequel il plongeait chaque mois. Peut-être qu’il aurait toujours besoin de sentir la présence de son compagnon à ses côtés pour se rappeler qu’il n’était pas le monstre qu’il pensait être avant son entrée dans sa vie. Peut-être qu’il aurait toujours besoin de tout cela. Peut être qu’il aurait besoin de plus, peut être qu’avec le temps, il aurait besoin de moins. Mais une chose était sûre, il aurait toujours besoin de Draco.  
Mais ça tombait bien, parce qu’il l’avait à ses côtés et le jeune homme n’envisageait pas un instant de le laisser dériver seul dans cette vie future qui les attendait.

oO0Oo

Assis sur le canapé de Severus, Harry le regardait corriger les dernières copies de sixième année. 

Son professeur était enfin sorti de l’infirmerie en pleine forme. Il n’y avait passé que quatre jours après son réveil avant de regagner ses appartements. Il avait donc repris en charge les classes de potions, infligeant des dernières rédactions à faire pour chaque année, en réprimande de leur temps passé à lésiner sur leur travail pendant son absence. Et peu importait que la fin de l’année soit dans quelques jours.

Mais au fond de lui, Harry savait que Severus avait seulement envie, une dernière fois avant de quitter son poste après plus de quinze ans de service, de laisser un dernier souvenir auprès des élèves comme le professeur de potion le plus tyrannique qu’ils aient connu.

Severus avait nié les faits, mais son petit sourire satisfait pendant qu’il remplissait de son encre rouge les toutes dernières copies de sa carrière le contredisait aux yeux d’Harry.

Le vampire lui avait finalement avoué ses projets pour la suite, sa volonté de quitter Poudlard et de se mettre à son compte tout en continuant ses recherches personnelles. Les hôpitaux du pays entier et les particuliers de tout genre seraient plus qu’heureux d’apprendre l’arrivée d’une personne aussi réputée dans son domaine sur le marché de potions.

Et il lui avait proposé de venir habiter avec lui.

Harry ne pouvait pas dire qu’il s’y attendait, mais il l’espérait. Il savait que Severus était quelqu’un de foncièrement indépendant et secret. Et pourtant, il acceptait, sans arrière-pensée, l’arrivée d’Harry dans son quotidien. Pas seulement pour quelques visites quotidiennes, mais pour une vie à deux.

Pourtant, malgré son bonheur, cette future situation angoissait Harry. Et si Severus en avait marre au bout de quelques semaines ? Ils avaient déjà passé une partie des vacances de Noël ensemble, mais c’était seulement quelques jours. Et s’il se rendait compte que finalement, malgré leur relation vampire-Source, ils n’étaient pas faits l’un pour l’autre sur le plan sentimental ? 

Lorsqu’il avait fait part de ses inquiétudes à Hermione –omettant bien évidemment le détail vampirique, même s’il savait que ce sujet précis devrait être mis sur le tapis un de ces jours-, elle avait seulement rigolé et répondu que c’était les inquiétudes que partageait chaque personne qui se mettait en couple avec quelqu’un, qu’elle aussi appréhendait le moment où Ron et elle allaient aménager ensemble en septembre.  
Que même Severus devait douter.

Et Severus doutait. Et si Harry en avait marre de lui au bout de quelques semaines? Il savait qu’il n’avait pas un caractère facile et ce n’est pas les quelques soirées et les quelques jours qu’ils avaient passés ensemble à Noël qui pouvait le mettre en garde contre une vie passée aux côtés d’une personne comme Severus. Et s’il se rendait compte que finalement, malgré leur relation vampire-Source, ils n’étaient pas faits l’un pour l’autre sur le plan sentimental ?

Il en avait parlé à Guiliane, de ses inquiétudes, de ce pas qu’il s’apprêtait à franchir pour la première fois de sa vie malgré son âge. Harry était la première personne à s’approcher aussi près de ses sentiments. Jamais avant il n’avait permis à quelqu’un d’autre de prendre possession de son cœur. Parce que c’était bien ce qu’avait fait le jeune homme. Doucement, insidieusement, il s’était installé dans son cœur pour ne plus le quitter. Mais pour rien au monde Severus ne l’aurait laissé en partir maintenant qu’il y avait pris place.  
Il avait essayé de faire des efforts pour Harry, de s’ouvrir, d’être moins… lui. Et puis finalement, il s’était rendu compte que ça n’avait rien à voir avec un effort à faire. C’était venu naturellement. Harry l’attirant vers lui et l’obligeant à se dévoiler, à se laisser envelopper par ses sentiments jusqu’à ce que lui-même laisse ressortir les siens.  
Et maintenant, il ne pouvait plus se passer du jeune homme. Alors ils allaient vivre ensemble. Mais malgré les paroles rassurantes de Guiliane, il redoutait ce moment. Le moment où Harry allait entrer dans sa maison après être entré dans son cœur. Le moment où il allait prendre possession de son chez lui comme il avait pris possession de ses sentiments.

Et une longue vie les attendait si Harry surmontait la mauvaise humeur récurrente de Severus et restait avec lui. Parce qu’il était un vampire et qu’Harry était sa Source. Parce que Severus était immortel et qu’Harry était lié à lui. L’immortalité, ça représentait une longue vie de couple ça.

oO0Oo

-Harry Potter

Une vague d’acclamation résonna dans la Grande Salle de Poudlard. Harry se força à retenir son sourire alors qu’il reconnaissait facilement les cris des Weasley qui dominaient le brouhaha.

Le jeune s’avança en direction de Dumbledore qui venait de l’appeler et c’est d’un air solennel qu’il accueillit entre ses mains le diplôme que lui tendit le directeur de l’école.  
Il était diplômé de Poudlard. Après sept ans plus ou moins difficile, il était finalement diplômé. Il ne savait pas encore ce qu’avaient donné ses examens d’ASPIC, mais cela n’avait jamais été un paramètre entrant en compte dans l’acquisition d’un diplôme de Poudlard, seulement pour ses futures études.

Il était officiellement diplômé. Alors qu’il regagnait sa place et que l’élève suivant sur la liste fut appelé, Harry tourna discrètement la tête en direction de la rangée des professeurs. Son regard rencontra brièvement celui de Severus et accueillit comme une récompense le petit sourire qu’il lui offrit.

Harry n’eut plus à attendre longtemps avant la fin de la remise des diplômes. Il participa avec joie aux applaudissements qui accompagnèrent la montée de Laelis et bien évidemment à celles des septièmes années de Gryffondor. Mais après le passage d’Hermione, c’est à celui de Ron qu’il donna le plus de voix, accompagnant sans honte les cris et applaudissement de la toute la famille Weasley réunie qui de nouveau se fit entendre.  
Harry rigola franchement en voyant l’air mi-gêné, mi-heureux qui illuminait les traits de son ami.

En cette occasion exceptionnelle pour chaque septième année, les familles de chaque sorcier avaient été invitées. Les parents moldus étaient très peu nombreux et malheureusement, ceux d’Hermione faisaient partie des absents, mais elle se consola rapidement avec la famille Weasley, sachant que sa propre famille l’attendait chez elle juste après le trajet de retour en train.

La soirée qui suivit la remise des diplômes fut animée et c’est de cette ambiance conviviale et insouciante que s’enivra Harry pour profiter de ses derniers instants dans ce lieu magique en tout point. Ce lieu qu’il avait fait revivre.

Mais il s’enivra aussi d’autre chose. Reconnaissance devait être faite aux jumeaux Weasley qui réussirent à faire entrer de l’alcool un peu plus fort que la Bièreaubeurre dans l’enceinte de Poudlard.

Severus le frôla délicatement lorsqu’il se dirigea vers la sortie, lui signifiant par là son départ, mais aussi ses encouragements pour continuer cette soirée. Harry était un peu déçu que le vampire s’en aille si vite de la soirée, mais il était aussi étonné qu’il ait tenu aussi longtemps dans cette atmosphère. Mais peu importait, ils se reverraient demain. Parce que demain, il allait emménager avec Severus Snape.

Il prendrait le train avec ses amis, pour continuer à profiter jusqu’au bout de sa vie d’élève de Poudlard, mais aussi pour savourer son tout dernier voyage en train.   
Severus l’attendrait à l’arrivée et l’emmènerait ensuite dans sa maison qu’il avait hâte de retrouver.

Kateline, Draco, Laelis et lui passèrent quelques minutes ensemble durant la soirée. Ils n’avaient été que des inconnus les uns pour les autres pendant six ans –et cela prévalait pour Harry et Draco qui au final, ne s’étaient vraiment découvert que récemment-, mais il avait suffi une septième année pour que des événements inattendus ne les rapproches.  
Ils avaient accompli ce que personne d’autre n’avait plus fait depuis les Fondateurs. Ils avaient touché à la magie même qui constituait le château, qui constituait l’environnement dans lequel il évoluait et ils avaient communiqué avec cette magie, ils l’avaient façonné et influencé. Et ils avaient sauvé Poudlard.

Ce fait resterait probablement inconnu de tous, aucune des huit personnes impliquées dans tout cela ne souhaitant que les détails de cette aventure soient révélés. Leur lien entre eux ne devaient pas être divulgué, leur puissance lorsqu’ils étaient tous les huit réunis ne devait pas être utilisée, exploitée pour d’autres fins que ce qu’ils jugeraient bon.

Ils ne savaient pas s’ils seraient amenés à exploiter ce lien qui les unissait dans le futur. Ils ne savaient même pas si toute leur puissance et leurs capacités avaient une existence hors des fondations de Poudlard. Peut-être un jour tenteraient-ils le coup. Peut-être un jour prendraient-ils le risque d’utiliser une nouvelle fois leurs capacités, leur lien pour construire quelque chose. Quelque chose d’inédit, quelque chose de fort et d’unique. Ils ne savaient pas. Pour le moment, ils avaient des études à poursuivre, des carrières à commencer. Un jour peut-être essaieraient-ils de créer quelque chose de leur magie comme les Fondateurs avant eux. Mais pas encore, pas tout de suite. Tout de suite, ils fêtaient la fin d’une ère, la fin de leurs vies à Poudlard. Pour la suite, ils verraient.

Harry sentit Ron s’écraser contre lui, son bras s’enroulant un peu douloureusement autour de son cou. L’état un peu précaire de son ami apprit à Harry qu’il avait passé un peu trop de temps avec ses frères et leur alcool, mais rien d’inquiétant pour le moment. Il n’était lui-même pas forcément dans un meilleur état. Mais quand Molly et Arthur Weasley s’approchèrent d’eux en souriant, il se força à retenir son corps qui commençait un peu à tanguer.

-Vous profitez bien de la soirée les garçons ? Demanda Arthur d’un air entendu.

Les deux jeunes hommes en face de lui hochèrent la tête avec force, ce qu’ils regrettèrent immédiatement lorsque le monde commença à tourner autour d’eux mais essayant de ne pas le montrer. Molly ne leur avait encore fait aucun commentaire pour le moment et ils comptaient bien que cela reste ainsi.

-Ne vous couchez pas trop tard, dit à son tour la mère de Ron, vous avez un train à prendre demain matin.  
-Oui Molly, lui répondit Harry alors que Ron se contenta de sourire en se disant intérieurement que ce que sa mère ne savait pas ne pouvait pas lui faire de tort.  
-Bien, nous allons vous laisser profiter du reste de la soirée alors, nous allons partir, reprit Molly.

Et sans attendre, elle se pencha vers les deux jeunes sorciers et leur posa un baiser sur la joue à chacun.

-Et Harry, nous t’attendons toujours jeudi prochain pour la petite fête organisée au Terrier. Tu sais que tu pourras rester autant de temps que tu voudras. Rappelez-le à Hermione aussi.  
-Merci Molly, lui répondit Harry en souriant. Au fait, j’ai oublié de vous le demander avant, mais est-ce que je peux emmener quelqu’un avec moi pour cette fête ?

Molly écarquilla les yeux de surprise devant une telle demande, mais se rattrapa bien vite. Elle se demandait ce qu’Harry allait faire entre son départ de Poudlard et leurs retrouvailles au Terrier pour fêter leurs diplômes, mais elle venait d’avoir sa réponse. Elle se sentit subitement toute excitée de connaitre l’identité de celle qui avait réussi à capter l’attention du Survivant, là où sa Ginny avait échoué.

-Évidemment, qui que soit cette demoiselle, elle est la bienvenue parmi nous. Nous serons ravies de faire sa connaissance.  
-Euh… en fait, bafouilla Harry en rougissant alors que Ron ricanait sournoisement à côté de lui, vous LE connaissez déjà.

Molly rougit légèrement à son tour devant cette nouvelle, mais essaya une nouvelle fois de ne pas montrer sa surprise devant une telle annonce.

-Oh, bien, bien, et qui est ce mystérieux jeune homme ?

Harry entendit Ron rigoler discrètement en murmurant jeune homme et lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes.

-Je ne préfère pas vous le dire pour le moment, répondit le Gryffondor alors que la gêne commençait à le gagner sous le regard insistant de Molly et toujours surpris d’Arthur.  
-Bien, comme tu le souhaites Harry. Nous verrons bien jeudi prochain, termina-t-elle dans un sourire.

Harry fut soulagé quand les parents de Ron s’éloignèrent enfin. Bon, voilà une bonne chose de faite. 

Il ne lui restait plus qu’à avertir Severus qu’il était convié à la fête qui allait se tenir chez les Weasley.

À cette perspective, Harry fit de son mieux pour oublier que sa vie allait très probablement prendre fin demain, s’aidant quelque peu des bouteilles apportées par Fred et Gorge et beaucoup de l’ambiance joyeuse et animée qui régnait dans la Grande Salle.

oO0Oo

En descendant du Poudlard Express, Harry repéra immédiatement Severus, immobile sur le quai de la gare. Stature sombre et froide, il se démarquait de la foule en mouvement qui s’agitait dans tous les sens pour essayer d’apercevoir la personne qu’ils étaient venus chercher.

Le jeune homme se tourna vers Ron et Hermione qui se tenaient la main à ses côtés. C’est avec le cœur un peu lourd qu’ils se dirent au revoir. Pas parce qu’ils se quittaient pour longtemps, non, parce qu’ils se revoyaient dans quatre jours chez les Weasley pour fêter leurs diplômes, mais parce que c’était la dernière fois qu’ils se retrouvaient tous les trois ici, au pied du Poudlard Express qui sifflait, comme pour accompagner de cette mélodie les derniers pas en tant qu’étudiants de Poudlard des septièmes années. Une fois le mur séparant le quai 9 ¾ du reste de la gare de King Cross franchi, ils devraient mettre à tout jamais leurs belles années passées dans le château derrière eux pour ne leur laisser que le souvenir d’une adolescence révolue.

Hermione le serra un peu plus longtemps que nécessaire dans ses bras et il savait qu’elle luttait pour ne pas se laisser submerger par les émotions du moment. Il lui rendit volontiers son étreinte avant de s’écarter. D’une dernière claque dans le dos de la part de Ron, Harry se dirigea finalement vers l’homme qui l’attendait en jetant un dernier regard derrière lui.  
L’homme qui représentait son futur alors que son passé venait seulement de se terminer.

À peine Harry était-il arrivé en face de lui que son ex-professeur se détourna pour marcher vers un coin plus reculé et où la foule ne se pressait pas contre eux. Le Survivant le suivit calmement.

Si quelques personnes sur le quai se demandèrent pourquoi Harry venait de rejoindre Severus Snape, les deux hommes ne s’en préoccupèrent pas une seconde.

Peut importait que Severus soit un ancien Mangemort et Harry le Survivant, peut importait qu’il soit son ancien professeur, peut importait qu’il ait deux fois son âge et certainement pas un caractère qu’on associait avec celui d’Harry. Peu importait tout cela.

Après tout, leur relation ne regardait et n’avait jamais regardé qu’eux.

Harry entrecroisa ses doigts à ceux de Severus entre leurs deux corps rapprochés. Le vampire lui adressa un petit sourire qui tranchait avec son expression froide et les deux hommes transplanèrent.

_Fin ___


End file.
